The Nexus Chronicles
by shorty35565
Summary: Sequel to Cat & Mouse. Kristen's journey continues, but is Aizen really gone? And will the Soul Society give her kids problems just as they did her? Will her children's powers prove to be more of a burden than a blessing? Find the answers inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 1**

_**Haunted**_

It's been another month and everything is still going smoothly. If the Soul Society did find out about me visiting Sosuke, they never said anything. I guess they could tell I healed Momo and I truly cared for some of the Gotei 13 members. I think I'm beginning to come around about the Gotei 13. They left me alone. They haven't even tried to prosecute Gin. They're slowly gaining my trust and I've even considered a meeting with the Head Captain about discussing Raina's powers and the possibility of her staying with Renji a couple days of the week. Unmei still thinks it's a bad idea, but I'm starting to think that maybe I should give the benefit of the doubt just this once. We've had a few misunderstanding that could have been handled differently, but now we know where the other stands and it's not exactly on opposite sides.

Raina is 5 months old now. She amazes me every day. When we lay her on the floor now, she can pull herself a little. She's not exactly crawling, but I feel she's getting very close. She's been stuck on certain sounds lately as well. All I hear is 'Ma ma ma ma ma ma.' She recognizes her own name now and will look at us when we call her name or say it in a conversation with others. Her strongest attachment is to me. She always will reach for me when I come in the room. It doesn't matter who has her. Renji plays a close second. She'll reach to him if he walks in the room when anyone else is holding her. But if I'm holding her, she's content and doesn't want anyone else to hold her. She's rather possessive of me. She sometimes cries when I leave the room. I feel so bad, but I'm starting to learn that I can't pick her up every time she wants me. She gives hugs and kiss now too. Her kisses are sloppy, but so sweet!

I'm 12 weeks pregnant now or 3 months, whichever way you want to look at it. I've been planning on setting up a dinner with my parent and grandparents this week, so I could tell them about it. I knew mother wouldn't be excited. I'd get the third degree from her. She's not exactly happy that I left Sosuke for Gin. She'll probably never forgive me for that. And now to find out that I'm having Gin's baby and that I 'cheated' on Sosuke with him when she was conceived, she'll have a hernia. This ought to be a very interesting dinner.

I met with Jordan, my agent, last month. I told her about what Shane had did to me and that leaving him was hard to do and that I had several problems after I left. She wanted me to speak out about the abuse and join some campaigns against domestic violence. She said it would help my career and along the way, I could help other girls stay out of situations like the one I was in. I agreed. I've gotten several jobs since then. I've been trying to work as much as I could before I started showing. I've even had some photo shoots with me and Raina. Everyone is crazy about her look, even though she's a baby. Her Asian looking face, red hair and green eyes make her very interesting for clients. She's even landed some jobs as well. I never thought my baby would turn into a child model, but it seems that way. I suppose it runs in the family. Jordan felt I should cut my hair and I'd even thought about that before, so I did. It now falls to my shoulders and is in layers. I also have bangs now. I think it makes me look edgier.

Ever since going to see Sosuke, I've been having these dreams about him. Most of the time it's about him succeeding in overthrowing the Soul King and he's now the new king, with me as his queen. It always takes place in this white palace. We do different things in each of the dreams, but the more upsetting ones are where I sleep with him. And he's not even forcing me to in the dream. I want it just as bad as he does. Those are the nights where I wake up in a cold sweat and refuse to go back to bed, afraid that I might have the dream again. I stay up and search in the book for what he may be doing to cause these dreams. Unmei and Gin think I'm crazy and that I'm just letting it get to me, but I don't. He has to be doing this. However he's doing it, it will be in the book. I've yet to find anything, but the book is so big that it's possible that I've overlooked something.

I was a home alone today. Nana had gone to one of her club meetings and wanted to take Raina with her. Everyone has wanted to see her and how much she's grown. I don't blame them, she's a beautiful child. Grandpa went to the country club and talked Gin into going with him, even though he wanted to stay home with me. Dad was going to be there and he also wanted Gin to meet some of his friends, since he's so entertaining. Gin used to talk about how popular I was. He's becoming quite popular himself. I like him to go with Grandpa and Dad. It gives him a chance to prove he's not what my mother goes and tell people he is.

Since I was home by myself, I decided that I would play my piano. I hadn't played in a while and I knew it would relax me. So I started playing My Skin by Natalie Merchant. It wasn't very long until I was singing along.

"Take a look at my body, look at my hands. There's so much here that I don't understand. Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers. I don't need them. Cause I've been treated so wrong. I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable. Well contempt loves the silence; it thrives in the dark with fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart. They say that promises sweeten the blow. But I don't need this. No, I don't need this. I've been treated so wrong. I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable. I'm a slow dying flower in the frost killing hour, the sweet turning sour and untouchable. Oh I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness. Oh, I need this. I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel sweet love of my life. Oh, I need this. Do you remember the way that you touched me before, all the trembling sweetness I loved and adored? Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers. I don't need them. I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness. Oh, I need this. I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel sweet love of my life. Oh, I need this. Well is it dark enough? Can you see me? Do you want me? Can you reach me? Or I'm leaving. Better shut your mouth and hold your breath. Kiss me now and catch your death. Oh, I mean this."

I heard clapping when I stopped playing, but I knew who it was. I sensed him when he walked in. His reiatsu was too familiar to miss, even though I had before.

"Well, that was a nice treat." Renji said standing in doorway.

"You're welcome." I said before getting up.

"Whoa, you look rough Kris."

"Gee, thanks. Just what I always like to hear."

"Sorry, it's just…when was the last time you slept?"

"I slept last night, just not the whole night."

"I'll rephrase the question then. When was the last you had a full nights rest?"

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't too long ago, but I haven't been sleeping well for a while."

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"You can tell me, Kris. We're friends, right?"

"Oh alright. I keep having dreams about Sosuke. They bother me. I don't want to dream about him or the stuff that happens in them."  
"What do you mean the stuff that happens in them?"

"What do you think?"

"You sleep with him. Why can't you dream about sleeping with me?"

"I don't want to dream about sleeping with anyone, except Gin."

_And I don't want to hear about you sleeping with anyone period. But I do. Hell, I have to witness it most of the time._

"Ok, I didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry."

"This isn't fair. Gin gets to have you in real life and Aizen gets you in your dreams. When do I get to?" He complained.

_In your dreams? We all know that's what you fantasize about anyways, since you screwed up and can't have her anymore. _

This conversation had gone on on the way to the kitchen. I had finished pouring me a drink. "Well you could have me now." I cocked my eyebrow and smirked.

"Seriously?" Renji was shocked.

"Of course." I hopped onto the island and crossed my legs provocatively. "Come get me." I said seductively.

He quickly shook the confusion and shock off. He walked up to where I was sitting and leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him right before our lips touched.

"Just kidding." I whispered.

I thought Unmei was going to die laughing.

"Really?" He asked and backed up. "Really, Kristen? You've been hanging out with Gin too much. That was mean, you know that?"

"I do. Doesn't that just make you hate me and want to date other people?"

"Nice try. I don't want to date anyone else."

"You need to move on."

"You need to stop telling me that."

"Well, I want you to find someone. I want you to be happy." I jumped off the island.

"I don't want anyone else, Kristen. And if you want me to be happy, then be with me."

"You know that's not going to happen." I said as I walked to the living room.

"I don't, actually. Time will tell."

I just shook my head at the amount of hope he put in that we were soul mates.

"Why don't you just take a sleeping pill to help you sleep?" He asked.

"I can't. I'm…" I trailed off and realized that I still hadn't told him about Paizley.

"You're what? Is it because you're breastfeeding Raina?"

"Not exactly. Umm, you should sit down. I need to tell you something."

"This can't be good." He sat down on the couch and I sat beside him.

"I don't how you'll take this."

"Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

He was silent was a minute. "How far along?"

"12 weeks."

"That would mean…"

I finished his sentence. "That she was conceived while I was in Hueco Mundo."

"Got over me fast, didn't you?"

"It's not like that. It's…" I stopped.

"It's what?"

"I can't explain."

He stood up. "Is it Aizen's?"

"No. She's Gin's."

After a few seconds of standing there silently, he finally said "Okay."

"I'm sorry."

_Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. _Unmei said.

"Don't be. I did you wrong. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened. You have enough to worry about."

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, not exactly sure what to say.

He reached up and took my hand off his shoulder to hold it. "How about you lay down and I rub your back? Maybe the surge of energy will soothe you enough to put you asleep."

I was shocked. "What? I thought you'd take this differently."

"I love you, Kristen. Nothing will change that. I'll admit that it bothers me that you moved on that soon, but what can I do? It's too late now and there's no point in complaining about it or getting mad about it. You're already stressed put enough as it is. You need to relax. Stress is bad for the baby."

"You care about her and she's not even yours?"

"I care about you. She is yours, so in extension I care for her too."

I was pleasantly surprised by all this. I couldn't help but smile.

"So are you going to let me help you get some rest?" He asked.

"Sure."

We went upstairs and laid on the bed. He rubbed my back until I eventually fell asleep. Surprisingly, I slept peacefully. The doorbell woke me up. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I wasn't alone. Renji was asleep next to me. He had his arm around me. It was kind of awkward waking up next to him like that. I removed his arm gently, so as not to wake him and went downstairs to answer the door.

_Gin would have loved to see that. _Unmei teased.

"Oh shut up. It was nothing."

I answered the door and it was Miranda.

"I came to check on you. Have you told your parents yet?" She asked referring to the pregnancy as she came inside.

"No. I will soon though. I thought about doing it like last time, having them over for dinner and then telling them." I told her while we walked to the living room.

"That sounds like a plan, get them all well fed before telling. People are happy when they're full." She laughed, as did I. "Where is everybody?"

"Grandpa went to the club to meet dad and he talked Gin into going, although he would had much rather stayed here. And Nana went to a meeting of one of those organizations she's in. I can't remember which one though. Both our mothers are in it."

"Come to think it, mom mentioned something about that."

"How's the moving going?" I asked because she had decided to move into Shane's house. He had had it paid for and left it to his parents. They didn't know what to do with it. Miranda had been looking for a place and decided she would move in there. She thought it might make her feel closer to Shane since his passing.

"Great. I've almost gotten everything moved in now. Sometimes I swear I can hear Shane though."

"It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you."

"Probably. I just wish we knew what really happened to him. Like if he became a hollow or if he somehow managed to get to the Soul Society."

"We'll probably never know. The Soul Society is a big place and so is Hueco Mundo. It's best just to move on." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I probably should. I just have this hope that maybe one day he'll become a Soul Reaper where I can see him again."

I didn't know what to say. I guess that could happen, but I didn't want it to. I really didn't want to have to put up with him again. I knew I would if that ever happened. Just my luck, he wouldn't give up on me even in death.

"So speaking of hollows, where has Grimmjow been?" Miranda asked.

"He left."

**Flashback**

"Thanks." He said as he stepped out of his gigai. I had used Raina's powers to get him out. "You can give this back to Urahara. I won't be needing it where I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Hueco Mundo, where I belong."

"You don't have to go."

"I do. You don't want me the way I want you, so what's the point of staying around? You can't keep me like some pet, Kristen. Arrancar's aren't pets. So I'm leaving."

"But I…"

He cut me off. "No, I'm not letting you speak. If I do, you'll talk me into staying. You're a spoiled little girl, Kristen, the poster child of this life. You can't have your cake and eat it too. That's not the way it works. I can't give you what you want. What I have to give isn't enough for you, so I'm gone." He opened a Garganta.

I didn't exactly know what to say. Part of me wanted to scream fine and walk away, but the other part had something else to say. "Will I see you again?"

"Who knows?" He walked into the Garganta and it closed.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, what you got?"

I laughed. "A whole bunch of stuff, come on." I motioned and we went to the kitchen.

"Kristen?"

"Yeah?" I said opening the fridge.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being such a good friend. I mean, you got up in the middle of the night to talk to me when I was upset about Shane's death. You would even come over and talk with me. You're pregnant and had just gotten finished fighting a war, but you were still there for me. Even though he did those bad things to you, you said nice things about him to me. It takes a great friend to do that for someone, but you're more than a friend. You're more like the sister I never had." Her eyes started to water.

"Aww, don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

"I can't help it. I've been a little emotional lately."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her for a hug, trying to fight back my tears. Suddenly, my eyes shut and I had a premonition. When I opened them, a smile crossed my face. "Oh my God!"

"What?" She pulled away from the hug.

"I think I know why you've been emotional."

"Why?"

"You're pregnant!"

Her mouth dropped. "Really? I thought I might be, but I wasn't sure. I'd been too busy to even worry about taking a pregnancy test. Maybe I shouldn't have been that way though."

"It's ok! We're pregnant together! You're going to be a mommy!" I gave her another hug.

"I should make a doctor's appointment."

"You should tell Lee."

"Yeah. Wow, it didn't feel so real before, but now it does. I hope I'm a good mom."

"You'll be great."

"I don't believe this. I'm having a baby." She smiled. "But who do I tell everyone..it..belongs to?"

"She."

"What?"

"She, you're having a girl."

"A girl? I wanted a girl! I love your premonition power." She hugged me tightly.

"Loosen your grip." I barely got out.

She withdrew from the hug. "Sorry."

"Just tell everyone Lee donated to a sperm bank or something." I laughed and so did she.

"Well, that might work. I could tell everyone that I knew he donated to one and I went to that place to get artificially inseminated with his sperm."

"Because you knew he planned on marrying you, but died too soon and you still wanted to have his baby."

"Yes! I mean, it totally sounds like something he would do. His sister is a lesbian. Her and her girlfriend went to a sperm bank to have kids. He supports stuff like that. And you don't have to remain anonymous when you donate, so I can say that's how I know it's his."

"And that way his parents can have a grandchild."

She smiled. "I should go and get all this straightened out then, shouldn't I?"

"You should."

"Let me know when you tell your family and if you need me or anything."

"Ok, I will and congratulations!"

"Thanks!" She then left.

I went upstairs when she left. Renji was still asleep on my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook up him a little.

"Renji, wake up." I said.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Oh, did I fall asleep?" He asked, sitting up. "I guess rubbing your back put me to sleep too." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah. So can you do me a favor?" I smiled sweetly.

He smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you possibly arrange for Lee to come down here soon, so he can see Miranda?"

"I'll see what I can do, why?"

"She pregnant!"

"There must be something in water here. Everyone's getting pregnant."

I laughed.

"I was hoping to get to see Raina today, but it's not looking like I will." He said getting off the bed.

"I don't know when Nana is going to be back with her."

"I suppose I should get going then. I have paperwork to do." He sighed. "I enjoyed spending time with you though."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me get to sleep."

"No problem. Anytime." He flashed me a smile and then left.

I went downstairs to watch TV. I hadn't been there long with Nana walked in with Raina. Of course Raina reached for me as soon as she saw me. I took her.

"So how was the meeting?" I asked.

"It was good. Everyone couldn't believe how much Raina had grown. They thought she was absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled. "Sure they did. That's something no one can deny about her." I held her up. "Isn't it, sweetheart? You're the prettiest little girl ever." I made a silly face at her and she laughed.

Nana smiled. "We're having dinner at your parents house tomorrow."

"Really?"

That would be my chance to tell everyone about Paizley.

"Yes, you're father is being nominated for business man of the year. The committee that picks the winner is coming over for dinner to meet the family. They do that with all the nominees."

"Oh."

Well, I guess I won't be telling them tomorrow after all.

"What's wrong, hunny? I thought you'd be more excited than that. This will be a big honor if your father gets it."

"I am excited for him. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Still haven't been sleeping well?"

"No, not really. Although I did get a pretty good nap in today."

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that. Sleep is important you know."

"Yes, Nana, I know sleep is important."

"No need to be ill about it."

"I'm sorry. I guess that's from the lack of sleep. I'll get better on my own, though."

"I hope so."

"I miss Gin too. He's been gone just about all day."

"They should be home soon. I called your grandpa when I was leaving the meeting. I asked him to pick up the dry cleaning. They were about to leave."

"Good, it's getting dark." Raina rubbed her eyes. "My little one is sleepy. I'm going to go feed her and put her to bed."

"She doesn't normally go to bed this early, but she did have an exciting day."

"That she did. I know she missed her mommy though. She's holding on to me for dear life."

We both laughed and then I went upstairs with Raina. I rocked her while I feed her. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and made me feel like it everything was going to be fine. She made me believe that the Aizen dreams would stop and my mother wouldn't make such a big deal about me being pregnant with Gin's child. She always had a way of making me feel better. All she had to do was look at me and I was ok.

She fell asleep while I was feeding her, so I had to put her in her pajamas while she was sleeping. I had her laid on the changing table in her diaper when Gin walked in.

"Hey dere." He said in a low voice.

"Hey you."

"She already fell asleep?"

"Yeah. She had a big day." I said as I put her pants on.

"Need any help?"

"You can put on her shirt if you want." I handed it to him and he put it on her gently, trying not to wake her up. I loved seeing him with her. It was precious. Even though he was nervous, I could just tell him was going to be a good dad. It was obvious with the way he was with Raina. "You can lay her in the crib if you want."

"A'right." He laid her down gently and kissed her on the forehead.

I grabbed the monitor and we went to our bedroom.

"So did you have a good day?" I asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Yer dad's being nominated for some award."

"I heard about that. When Nana said we were having dinner over there, I thought it would be the perfect time to tell them about Paizley. But then she said than committee who picks the winner was going to be there and it crushed my plan."

"You can still tell."

"Yeah, that ought to go over real well with my mother."

"Who cares? It's time ya stood up ta her. Stop letting her push ya around."

"Maybe you're right." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I am." He stroked my hair.

"I missed you today."

"Is dat right?" He pulled me away from him and placed his hands on my hips. "Why don't ya show me how much?" He grinned.

I smiled softly and he pulled me in for a kiss.

Tomorrow was finally going to be the day I told everyone about Paizley and the day I would stand up to my mother. I wasn't going to take this from her anymore. Gin was right. I had to make her stop treating me the way she did and I would.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you guys like the first chapter! Happy Holidays and don't forget to review! **


	2. Sleeping Sickness

**Author's note: Ok, so this chapter has a lemon in it, at the very beginning. My 1st lemon and i'm nervous about it's reception. I thought I could write it real graphic, but I was so wrong. It's not a graphic lemon to all you ppl who skip over them. Least I don't think it is. Hope yall enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 2**

_**Sleeping Sickness**_

I awoke to someone stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a pair of ever familiar brown ones looking back at me.

"You're awake." Sosuke said as he pushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled and placed my hand on his.

"You're so beautiful. I'm glad you chose me and became my queen." He said.

I just smiled and trailed my fingers down his bare chest to his abs. He seemed aroused by it. He slid his hand under the cover and touched my bare skin. I closed my eyes as he caressed my body. He leaned in and kissed me passionately as he softly rubbed my left breast. His kiss moved from my lips to trail down my neck and across my collar bone. He made his way to my chest and sucked on my right nipple as he fondled my left breast. I sighed lightly. He then switched and got the same reaction out of me. After he was finished, he pulled the cover off both of us, revealing our naked bodies. He smiled and ran his hand all the down to my stomach and in between my legs. I gasped as he started to rub me. After making sure I was good and ready, he slipped two fingers inside me and began moving them in and out slowly, forcing moans out of me. It wasn't long before he started doing it harder, making me scream.

"Come on. Come on." He whispered in my ear.

I arched my back up, grasped the bed sheet and did exactly what he intended on me doing. He took his fingers out of me and looked at them. They were dripping wet. He seemed pleased with his work and smirked. He moved so that he was positioned in between my legs. He rubbed my most sensitive area with his erection.

"S-Sosuke." I whispered.

He liked it when I said his name. After I did such, he entered me slowly and moaned lightly. He placed his hands beside each of my shoulders to gain leverage. His thrusts started slowly, just like with his fingers, but they became more vigorous the longer he did it. After a while, he rose up, put his hand around my neck and lightly squeezed it as he thrust harder and faster. His breathe started to get heavy, but I knew he wanted to prolong this, so he slowed down and withdrew. He laid down on his back and I climbed on top of him. I rode him at a pace of my liking for a while, then he pulled me close to him and began thrusting into me. Suddenly, he rolled me over to my side. He also got on his side, never withdrawing from me. He had one arm under me, grabbing my breast. The other arm, he used to lift my leg up with. He was definitely ready to finish now. He started off fast and hard. I was literally screaming because it felt so good. I had finished a few times already. His breathing picked up and so did his moans. I knew what that meant.

"I'm going to.." He said.

"Do it." I demanded.

He thrust he a few more times forcefully and finished inside of me.

"Did you?" He asked.

"More than once." I smiled.

"How about once more?" He reached in between my legs and began rubbing me. I was beyond sensitive at this point, so it didn't take long. I screamed his name when I as I came.

I sat straight up in the bed, sweating and actually feeling as if what happened in my dream actually did occur.

_It's times like this that I wish I wasn't able to know you every thought and memory. _Unmei commented.

_You think I even want to even experience what happened in my dream? _I thought back.

_Well, your body sure seems to reacting in a manner that would suggest that you liked the experience._

I rolled my eyes. _Shut up. I have no control over my dreams. _

I looked at Gin lying next to me. He was sleeping soundly and was so adorable. I could probably watch him sleep forever. It made me think about how much I loved him. Why couldn't I dream about him? Why did it have to about Sosuke?

I gently pulled back the covers off of me and got out of bed. I was careful not to wake Gin. I picked The Book up and left the room. I went to Grimmjow's old room, opened The Book and started flipping through the pages.

_What are you looking for?_

"Anything that can tell me why I'm dreaming about Sosuke."

_You think he's doing it, but I just think you're paranoid. _

"Maybe I am, but there is only one way to be sure.

_We're not paying him a visit._

"Yes we are."

Unmei came out of my body. "And how do you suppose we get there?" She asked.

"Teleport?"

"You have to be able to sense him to teleport to him. His cell will be made out of Sekkiseki, so you're not going to be able to sense him." She informed me.

"I'll find a way in the book then." I told her as I didn't know very much about Sekkiseki, but I figured it wasn't fool proof. I would be able to get in some way. Just then, I found a spell. "Here, I'll use this."

Unmei peered over to the page. "To find a lost love spell?"

"Yeah, it says when you say it, it will teleport you to the loved one you have in mind."

"So Sosuke is a loved one now? You were hating him a second ago."

"Not love, but I do care. That has to count for something and he does love me. Look, all we have to do is try. If it fails, then it does. Never hurts to try."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms.

I went to get candles as the spell called for them. I put them in a circle on the floor, lit them and stood in the center of the circle.

"Ok, it says to bring myself back I have to cast the reversal spell, but it can be cast by a close relative as well. So you stay here and I'll tell you telepathically when I'm ready to come back." I said.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you go there by yourself."

"What's the worst he could do? He's in a cell, Unmei."

"That man has your number. He has you so wrapped around his finger that it's not even funny. There is no telling what he'll get you to do if I'm not there to stop you."

"So you're saying that I'm weak willed?"

"Around him you are."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's the truth. I wish I knew how he has a hold on you, so I could break it."

"Have faith in me. I can do this."

"Why can't we just leave him alone?"

I handed Unmei the book. "Hold it facing me, so I can see the spell."

"Hey, I haven't agreed to this."

"You don't have to. I'm in charge here and I'm doing this with or without you."

The look on her face was priceless. I'm sure she couldn't believe I stood up to her. Her expression soon changed back to normal. "Fine. Just make it quick."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah." She turned the book to where it was facing me.

I concentrated on finding Sosuke then chanted the spell. "Whither my love wherever you be. Through time and space, take my heart nearer to thee." White orbs began swirling around me then teleported me away.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark place with very dim lighting. I turned around and seen a cell. It was no doubt Sosuke was it in. He was sitting in a chair. He was blindfolded and gagged with his arms tied. This was awful treatment, even if he had committed a crime. I can't say I expected anything more than this though. I placed my hands on the bars and he lifted his head, like he knew I was there. He couldn't say anything because of being gagged. I could fix that problem though. I used my telekinesis to remove the gag.

"Kristen." He said. "So you've figure it out."

"Figured what out?"

He stood up and almost lost his balance, but didn't fall. He walked closer to the bars. "Maybe this was a coincidence then. I shall explain. It's something I found out in my research of the Nexus. These walls are made of Sekkiseki. It is a material known to negate all spiritual power. Your reiatsu is very different from mine or any other spiritual being. It's very rare, though I suppose you already know that. The Nexus is very picky and for the most part, the people who have received powers from it have either been weak or never even developed their powers. The element of the Nexus in your reiatsu tries to resist the Sekkiseki and it can for a certain amount of time. You should notice that your powers are significantly weaker, because it does weaken you. But you can still use your powers, though nowhere near to their fullest extent. But if you stay here for a substantial amount of time, the Sekkiseki will win the battle and subdue your powers. I never concluded my experiment as to why this happens, but I have reason to believe it's because the Nexus isn't of this world. It had to come from somewhere and whatever it came from was exceedingly powerful. It's also my belief that it was nowhere near this strong when it started out. It grew over the years and now its power is unbelievable. Also another indication that you are very different from other spiritual beings is the color of your spiritual ribbon."

"What's that?"

"It involves a high level technique and only Shinigami and Quincy can use it. It's something you need not worry about. But more on point, Shinigami have red spiritual ribbons. All other beings have white. All others, except for users of the Nexus. Yours is black and has a smoky appearance. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is Raina's? She's part Shinigami."

"Her's is black as well. The Nexus must be dominant."

"I never knew I was this different from everybody else."

"You are. It's rather fascinating." It was quiet for a second. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I have to ask, why are you here? You must have a reason."

With the information he had given me, I was thrown off track about why I really came here. I gathered my thoughts and was going to say what I came here to say.

"I want you to stay out of my dreams!" I said sternly.

"You've been dreaming of me, have you?"

"I would seem that way, wouldn't it?" I snapped back.

"I find you rather appealing when you're angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Just stay out, ok?" I started to walk away.

"I can't control what you dream, Kristen."

I turned around. "Yes, you can. You're the one making me do it."

"And how do you propose I accomplish that from in here?"

"How should I know? The hogyoku or something. You still have that thing, don't you?"

"These walls are made of Sekkiseki. I can't do anything. I just explained that to you. If I could, I wouldn't be in here. And I wouldn't waste my time in your dreams. I'd come get you and have you in person."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to leave again.

"I don't understand why you fight it." He said.

"Fight what?" I asked, not turning around.

"Your love for me."

"Love?" I laughed and turned to him again. "I do not _love _you." I scoffed.

"Then tell me, what do we do in these dreams of yours?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I see. I think I can imagine what it is."

"If it's not you, then why am I?"

"Maybe you wonder how things would be if you had chosen me, so your dreams show you. Perhaps it's an extension on your premonition power. It's showing you what could have been."

"No, they're dreams. They have to be."

"And why is that?"

"Well, just because."

"Do you mind taking this off?" He turned around so that I could see his hands tied behind his back.

I walked back to the bars, reached through and untied his hand. Don't ask me why. I figured they had to feed him at some point, so whenever the person came down, they would tie them back. It wouldn't hurt just for now.

He removed what was covering his eyes. "You changed your hair."

"Yeah."

"It's very becoming of you."

"Thanks."

"The pleasure is all mine. While I would like for you to stay, I think you should go. The Sekkiseki is making you weaker. If someone was to come down here when it finally negated all your powers, you'd be helpless. You wouldn't even be able to manifest your sword. And I know how unrefined your hand to hand combat skills are. They wouldn't suffice."

"I guess Gin and Unmei were right. I was just paranoid and you had nothing to do with it. I hate to have to tell Unmei that. She's always right."

_Ok, Unmei, I'm ready to go back. _I told her telepathically.

_About time!_

"Kristen, remember that the truth only lies within oneself. You know who you are and how you feel. Do not deny it. Things would be easier on you if you would just accept your feelings." Sosuke said.

I was about to say something, but before I could the white orbs began swirling around me and took me away. When I opened my eyes, I was back in Grimmjow's old room in the circle of candles. I bend down and blew the out.

"Well?" Unmei asked.

"You were right. He didn't have anything to do with it."

"I knew it…"

I cut her off. "Please don't go on about it. I'm tired and going back to bed. Maybe I can sleep now." I walked out of the room. She never said anything, just returned to my mind.

I got back in the bed and Gin turned over. "Where ya been?" He asked sleepily.

"I just went downstairs to get some water." I lied.

"Ya sure was down there a while."

"I started reading an article in a magazine. I finished it and then came back up here."

"No ya didn't."

"What?"

"Don't lie ta me. I couldn't feel yer reiatsu when I woke up. You weren't here."

I smiled slightly. "You never let me twist and turn the truth."

"I'm da king of lying. If yer going lie ta me, better make it believable."

"I'll tell you when we get up what happened."

"Ya don't have ta tell me. I won't force ya."

"I know, but I will. Just not now. I want to try to sleep before it's time to get up."

"A'right."

I laid my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes. I didn't know that I was going to be able to sleep. Now that I know it's not Sosuke doing it, it means it's me. That bothers me, because subconsciously I'm wanting to dream about him apparently. I don't know why though. I'm going to find out though. I have a busy day tomorrow. I was meeting Miranda and Tory at the spa to get a facial and massage. That should help me relax. Then Gin was going to meet us for lunch. It would be Tory's first time meeting him. Then we had the dinner with my parent where I was going to tell them about my pregnancy.

Gin started rubbing my back and finally began to dose off, hopefully to have happy dreams that didn't involve Sosuke.  


* * *

**Author's notes: It's not a very long chapter, but I thought it needed it's own chapter. Review plz! **


	3. Indecent Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 3**

_**Indecent Proposal**_

Thankfully I slept well the rest of the morning. I had no dreams about Sosuke. I was pretty relieved. Maybe talking to him helped. Although it still bothered me that he wasn't behind it. I know I wasn't willingly dreaming about him, but somewhere in my subconscious I must have wanted to for it to happen. I didn't understand dreams though, so I was hoping it was something else. I planned to ask Tory later today. She was always getting into this weird stuff. I vaguely remember her being into dreams and reading about the meaning of them some time ago. Maybe she would still remember.

I explained to Gin about where I had been over breakfast. He wasn't upset with me and never once asked me why I lied about it. I guess he understands why people lie, since he's done it a lot in his lifetime. I was surprised. I was so used to getting the 3rd degree about things. I should have known he wouldn't be like that. He never had been. I guess I just expected it because Renji and Shane were that way. Shane would have thrown a fit and accused me of cheating. Renji would have asked about it and just bothered me until I told him. Gin wasn't like them. He wasn't intrusive. If I didn't tell him something, he was fine with it. That probably had something to do with the fact that he wanted me to be the same way. Or maybe he just trusted me. Either way, being with him was different, but I liked it.

Renji came over to get Raina this morning. He wanted to spend some time with her since he didn't get to yesterday. I told him to have her back before dinner, because Dad wanted her to be there tonight. He said he would. That would leave Gin by himself for the morning pretty much. I told him I would stay home with him, but he wanted me to go. He said I needed to relax. I was hesitant, but finally said ok. I got him some books to read about babies in case he wanted to. He said he would check them out since he didn't have anything else to do.

When I got to the spa, Miranda was already there. We sat in the waiting area and waited for Tory to arrive.

"Did you get to see Lee?" I asked.

"I did. Renji brought him by this morning. He couldn't stay long though."

"Did you to tell him?"

"Yes, I did. He is so excited."

"Did you tell him it was a girl?"

"I did. He said he would have really liked a boy, but as long as it's healthy, he didn't care. Now we're trying to come up with name."

"Do you have any picked out?"

"A few. We have a while to find one though. I made a doctor's appointment and they fit me in day after tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I do. Lee can't exactly come since he's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, the downside to having a dead boyfriend."

"Hey, yours is dead and he gets to be around."

"Mine is also centuries old. Anyone that knew him when he was alive is long gone."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know exactly, but he's over 200."

Her mouth dropped. "He's that old?"

"Yep."

"He sure does like his women young, huh?"

I laughed. "Would seem that way."

"Talk about your May December romance." She said.

"It wasn't much different with Renji."

"Is he older than Gin?"

"No, younger. But he's still over 100."

"You're like a baby compared to them!"

"Yeah. I should be weirded out, but they look so good for their age."

We both laughed and about that time, Tory walked in.

"What are you girls laughing about?" She asked.

"Kristen's new man." Miranda answered.

"Oh that's right, you have a new boyfriend. What happened with Renji? He was so yummy." Tory inquired.

"Umm, it just didn't work out." I said getting up from my chair.

"Uh huh." Tory replied, not fully believing what I said.

I left it at that and we checked in with the receptionist. The first thing we did was get manicures. I had heard that going to a nail center was bad while pregnant by a few people, but I decided to ask my doctor. He said nail treatments were fine, as long as they were properly sterilizing their equipment. My Nana knew the owner of this spa and I knew they were a very sanitized place, so I wasn't worried that they weren't. It was a high end spa. Everything was clean.

Tory brought the subject of Renji back up while we were getting our manicures. "So I don't get details of what went down with Renji?"

I exhaled. "There's not much to say. I broke up with him before I found out I was pregnant. When I found out, I thought I would try to make it work. But I don't know.."

"You don't know what?" She inquired further.

"I'll admit it was going fine, but then I went back to…." I almost said Hueco Mundo, but caught myself. "Japan. That's where things changed."

"You found someone else. That made things change. That rich guy. I forget his name, it was weird. But your mom was talking about him to everyone, saying how handsome and well rounded he was. She said he gave you a promise ring and talked like he wanted to marry you. I was thinking to whole time, boy that was fast. I mean you just met the guy and left Renji." Tory ranted.

"His name is Sosuke Aizen and I happen to like his name. But more on point, that's not exactly how it went down. It's all more complicated than that."

"Help me understand then." Tory stated.

"I don't think you could, even if we tried to tell you." Miranda intervened.

"I take it that means 'drop it, Tory.' I guess if you all wanted me to know, you'd say. So what did the Sosuke guy look like? Was he hot?"

Miranda laughed.

"He was attractive." I answered honestly.

"Was he good in bed?" She asked.

Both Miranda and I laughed at Tory being, well, herself.

"Who said I slept with him?"

"Oh you didn't sleep with him?"

I smiled. "Well, yes, but…"

She cut me off. "Ok then, how was he?"

"He was good."

"Just good? That's all?"

"We're not talking about this here."

"You're blushing! He was more than good, wasn't he?" She nudged me.

"Would you keep your voice down?"

"Ok, so I heard the guy you're with now worked for him. So if Mr. Aizen was so good in bed, then why leave him for his employee?"

I smiled. "Because Gin is better."

Tory practically screamed and burst out laughing. In her fit, she had pulled her hands away from the manicurist. "You devil! You're such a player!" She put her hands back on the table. "Sorry. So was Sosuke better than Renji? That why you left him? Because you left Sosuke for Gin for that reason."

"Oh no, that's not the real reason. I just said that to be funny."

"So is he really better?"

I rolled my eyes at her insistence of knowing how good men were in bed. "Yes, least I think so. I fell in love with Gin. He was around more than Sosuke, so yeah. It just happened."

"What does this guy look like? I know he's meeting us for lunch, but I want to see now."

"I have pictures on my phone. I'll show you in a bit."

When our manicures were finished, it was time for pedicures.

With my hands free, I got my cell out to show Tory pictures of Gin. "Here." I handed her the phone.

"Awww, he's holding Raina."

"Yep, absolutely precious. Keep going over. There's a few more."

She looked through them and handed me the phone back. "He doesn't seem your type."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain. His look isn't normally what you go after."

"I didn't know I had a type. I just date who I like."

"Apparently you don't have a type like I thought. But hey, if he's amazing in bed then it'll all good."

I laughed.

"I'm serious. I know sex isn't everything, but…"

"We know, Tory." I said, before she went any further.

She just smiled. "If you don't want Renji, does that make him free game?"

"Are you asking to date him?"

"Maybe, at least sleep with him. After I seen what was in his pants that day…"

"No need to go into detail." Miranda spoke up.

"And you didn't see anything." I added.

"I saw it while it was in his pants, happy now? He was yours then, but now he's free game."

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"You can't have him and your new guy, Kristen."

"I never said I wanted him. He's just not ready to move on. I've spoke with him about it already."

"You're not just saying this because you don't want me with him, are you?"

"Of course not."

_Liar. _Unmei commented after a long time of silence.

_Well it's not all a lie. He really isn't ready to move on. _

_But you don't want him with her either. _

_Or any of my friends. I don't like my friends dating my ex's. That's just like a no no in the girl code. _

_In all fairness, she did ask._

_Not really. She just asked if he was free and he is. He's not with anyone. She didn't ask me if it was ok to get involved with him._

_He's not your property though. She doesn't have to ask._

_Ugh, it's just a part of the girl code. Miranda would never do that. She understands. _

_You're getting mad just for her expressing interest. Nothing has happened. Is someone jealous? _

_No! Never mind! You don't understand. _

The subject was dropped with both conversations. We just talked about different things until our pedicure was over. We all had facials and massages. Those were in private though, which gave me time to relax. The massage felt incredible and the facial was invigorating. I actually fell asleep during the massage and had pleasant dreams. It was the best sleep I'd had in a while. When the lady woke me up, I told her I hadn't slept well in a while. She said it was no big deal and that people fall asleep all the time when she gives them a massage. I'd had plenty in my lifetime and had never fallen asleep. I guess there's a first time for everything though.

We all met at the front when we were finished, which was around the same time.

"I fell asleep." I said.

Miranda laughed.

"Me too." Tory said. "I always fall asleep during a massage. It doesn't matter where I go to either. It always happens."

"I never have, but I haven't been sleeping all too well lately. That reminds me. I was wanting to ask you something about dreams."

"Go for it."

"What does it mean when you're dreaming about sleeping with someone you don't like?"

"Who are you dreaming about?" She asked, like I knew she would.

"It's not important." Even though it was, it wasn't to her.

"Umm, let's see. Dreams of sex are often just wish fulfillment, but not always. Typically it's to indulge yourself into what you're missing out in real life. But another meaning is that it's time to moderate your negative feelings about them."

"So is doesn't necessarily mean that I want to sleep with them?"

"Right. It could mean that it's time to make amends. Or, since it's about someone who isn't your current boyfriend, it could denote your reservations about embarking in a new relationship or situation. Maybe you're nervous about this new relationship with Gin."

"I don't feel nervous about it."

"You could be subconsciously nervous. Who knows? You'll probably never figure it out. Dreams are complicated. It's best just not to worry about it. But I have to run by the bank before we eat. I'll meet you guys as the restaurant." She said as she walked to her car.

"'Don't worry about it.' Easy for her to say." I said.

Miranda laughed slightly. "Don't forget to tell Gin not mention anything about our pregnancies in front of Tory."

"Yeah, if we tell her before anyone else the whole town will know by the time we get home."

"She has a big mouth." We both laughed.

We reached our cars, which were parked next to each other. "Kristen?" Miranda said as I was about to get in my SUV.

"Huh?"

"I don't think it's right that she wants to date Renji."

"I think she wants to sleep with him before she decided whether he's date worthy or not."

"Either way, it's still wrong. She shouldn't do that to you."

"I feel the same way."

"Why don't you say something to her?"

"You know how she is. She'll just accuse me of still having feelings for him and say I can't keep all the guys I date or something to that extent. He won't date her anyways. It's not normal for Shinigami to date humans, especially one that doesn't have powers."

"We're exceptions though."  
"Yeah, because we're special." I smiled. "See you in a sec." I got in my car and drove to the restaurant, which was just up the street.

Gin was already there when we arrived. Nana had brought him on her way to drop off the dry cleaning. One day I would get around to teaching Gin how to drive or at least use Raina's powers to make him know how. I had gotten him a cell phone and taught him how to use it. I just had to get him a complicated PDA like I had. He caught on quickly about how to use it though. He's a genius, so I didn't expect any less from him.

I told him to not talk about me and Miranda being pregnant around Tory. He said ok. Tory showed up and everything was going fine. We had just about finished eating when my phone rang. It was Renji.

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked.

"I have to go back to the Soul Society. I'm going to bring Raina by."

"Ok, see you in a few." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Tory asked.

"Renji. Something came up, so he's bringing Raina to me."

"He's coming here?"

"Yeah, should be here shortly."

She smiled.

We continued eating and chit chatting until Renji showed up. She noticed as soon as he walked in the door. He handed Raina and her diaper bag to me.

She flipped her honey blonde hair back. "Hey Renji."

"Hey." He said without even looking at her. "I love you." He kissed Raina on the forehead. "I've got to go. See you around." He practically ran out the door.

"What was that about? He didn't even look at me." She asked.

"He was just in a hurry."

"Where was he going?"

"To work."

"Oh, what does he do? You've never told me."

"Important stuff."

"Why are you so secretive about him?"

"It's not my place to tell. If he wants you to know he'll tell you."

"Is some kind of secret government job?"

The waitress came by with our bills. Gin picked up ours and got his wallet out. I had managed to make him an ID and everything after I made Grimmjow's. I figured he would need one sooner or later. I also gave him money, so he could be the man and pay for things. We all ignored Tory's question and got up to pay.

The rest of the day wasn't too exciting. We just went home and didn't do anything until it was time to get ready to go to my parent's house for the dinner. We decided to go in separate cars from my grandparents. Raina was being a little cranky, so it was taking us longer to get ready. My grandparents had already left and were to deliver the message that we might be a little late.

"So yer going to tell them tonight, right?" Gin asked.

"Yes." I said as I was putting my earrings in.

"Good. It'll be for da best. I know yer worried about it. It'll do ya some good ta get it out in the open."

"I hope so. Well, I'm ready and Raina is behaving now thankfully. Let's go."

I got my purse and Raina's diaper bag, while Gin carried Raina and we headed off to the car. When we arrived, everyone was waiting for us.

"There's my beautiful daughter and granddaughter, Kristen and Raina." Dad said, getting up. "This is her boyfriend, Gin." He motioned towards Gin.

I noticed 5 men, all in suits. They must have been the committee that picks the winner. The first guy was average height and build. He had dark hair with a lot of gray in it and a moustache matching in color. His eyes were dark brown. He looked to be in his mid 50s.

"Richard Anderson." The man extended his hand. Both of us shook it.

The second man was rather slim and somewhat shorter than the others. He had no hair on the top of his head; white hair went around the bottom. His eyes were blue. He looked to be in his 60s.

"Adrian McCalvin." He extended his and hand and we shook it. "She sure is a cute little girl."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The third man who was of the same stature as the first had curly black hair with a little grey in it and a matching beard. His eyes were brown. He looked to be in his late 40s.

"Peter Thatcher." We shook hands.

The fourth man was kind of tall and chunky. He had a receding hair line with his completely gray hair. His eyes were hazel and he looked to be in his late 50s.

"William Brown." He shook our hands. "Our hair matches, except you have more than me." He told Gin, laughing slightly.

Gin just smiled in return.

The fifth guy was tall and looked to have a toned physique. He had dark hair with just a tad of gray in it and youthfully styled. His eyes were also hazel and I couldn't guess how old he was. Maybe early to mid 40s. He got up and started towards us.

_Whoa, feel that? _Unmei asked.

_Yeah. It's not reiatsu though._

_It just feels weird. _

"Collin Sheffield." He shook our hands. "Looks like this little one gets her beauty from her mom." He flashed a smile and tried to touch Raina, but she pulled away and whimpered a bit. "That's odd. Children usually love me."

_Even Raina doesn't like this man. I wonder if she feels it to. _Unmei said.

"She's like that sometimes. She's a tad picky."

"I see."

"But she loves her grandpa." Dad said and took her away from me.

"If you'll excuse me." Collin said walking out of the room with his hand in his pocket. He hadn't took it out of his pocket the entire time.

Dinner went good and we returned to the parlor afterward for drinks. Everyone was talking and Gin started nudging me. I knew he wanted me to tell, but I was having second thoughts.

"Excuse me." I said and took Gin by the hand into the next room.

"Why ain't ya said anything?" He asked.

"I can't."

"We talked about dis. Ya need ta tell em. It'll be better."

"I will, just not now. Another time."

"I really wish ya would just lay down da law to yer mom. She needs it." I just looked at him. "Don't look at me like dat. C'mon." He took me by the hand and led me back to the parlor.

"What was that about?" Mom asked and took a sip of her drink.

"I knocked ya daughter up." Gin answered casually.

Mom spit her drink out and got some on William. She started coughing and dad went to check on her. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe he just came out and said it. When mom caught her breathe, she began apologizing to William. He said it was ok.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"What are ya, deaf? I said were having a baby." Gin asked.

"How far are you?" She inquired.

"12 weeks I answered."

She looked like she was doing math in her head. "That would mean you got pregnant when you were with…"

Gin cut her off. "Aizen. Yep." He smiled.

I knew she was mad, but she contained herself. "We'll discuss this later."

"I think the discussion is over." Gin stated.

"Maybe we should leave." Richard said.

"No, you're fine." Mom said.

As if on cue, Raina started getting cranky again. I knew what was wrong this time. She was tired.

"Raina is tired. We should go." I took her from dad. "Love you." I kissed dad on the cheek. "See you at home." I told Nana and Grandpa. "It was nice meeting you." I said to the five men and then headed for the door. Gin waved bye and followed.

"I can't believe you did that." I said as I put Raina in her car seat.

"I knew you weren't gonna, so I took da liberty of telling. If ya won't stand up ta yer mom, then I'll do it for ya. I won't let her treat ya the way she does, Kristen-chan."

I smiled. "Well at least it's out in the open now." I shut the car door and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You really are my strength, you know that?"

"Yep." He smiled and I kissed him.

We got in the car and headed back home. "Dis means I get a reward when we get home, right?" He smirked.

I laughed a little. "Maybe." I teased.

"I'll take dat as a yes. Ya can't resist me."

I just smiled.

The next day, Collin Sheffield's secretary called the house and asked that I come to his office. He wanted to talk to me about my dad. I decided I should go, especially after what happened last night. When I arrived, his secretary told me to take a seat and he would be with me shortly. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and looked Asian. I didn't know exactly which heritage she was from though. She looked very young, like right out of high school young. Her name plate said Andrea.

_I'm getting that same feeling as yesterday. _ Unmei said.

_Me too. _

_Be careful when you go in there. _

Andrea's phone rang and she answered it. When she hung up, she told us we could go in. Collin was very polite and we talked about my dad a little bit.

After we talked about dad for a while, he leaned back in his chair. "Now for the real reason I asked you here."

"Real reason?"

"Yes. I would very much like you to sleep with me. If you do, I can guarantee that your father will win the award."

I started shaking my head no. When I started to open my mouth, he cut me off.

"Uh uh, wait till I finish. If you refuse, your father and grandfather will lose their jobs. I'm a very influential man, you know. I can make or break people."

"You have a family, wife and kids. How could ask me something like that?"

"Easy. I see something I want. I go after it. I get it. Women just don't turn down a man like me."

"A man like you? You mean scum?"

"I don't understand why you're so disinterested. I look amazing for my age. Most women your age love me."

"Well, I'm not most women."

"I can see that, but you don't want your daddy to lose his job, do you? He'll lose everything if he loses it and I do mean everything."

"You're bluffing. You won't do it."

"Try me."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't know what you're messing with here." I warned.

"Don't I? Let's see." He picked up a folder off his desk and opened it. "Kristen Anne Meadows, born May 31st at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California. Weighed 7lbs 10oz and was 20ins long. Currently works for Wilhelmina models. Shall I continue? I have a lot of information here."

"No."

"It's really interesting stuff."

"If it's about me, I know it. I've lived it."

"Fine." He closed the folder and laid it back on his desk. "Still think I don't know who I'm messing with?"

"It's not who, it's what."

"Elaborate."

"Let's just say that if you don't take back your threats, then you will learn things about this world that you never knew existed and you'll wish you never found them out."

"That sounds like a threat."

Unmei took over and dropped her head before he could see her eyes. "Oh, it's not. It's a promise. You don't know what you're messing with with me, but if you don't drop this you will find out and the end result may be your _untimely_ death."

He got up and strode to the front of the desk. "Now a death threat. Would it be a man, you might have scared me. But you're not scary, just beautiful." He moved my hair away from my face.

Suddenly Unmei grabbed his wrist and looked straight at him. "Still think I'm beautiful and not scary?"

His face was utter terror. Unmei stood up, not loosening the grip on his wrist. She began choking him with his tie telekinetically. He fought with her to get his wrist back. She let go and he began grasping his tie, trying to loosen it. The door started to open, but Unmei slammed it back shut via telekinesis. His secretary started knocking on the door, yelling is everything alright. Of course he couldn't answer. Then she began yelling for security. Unmei's gaze never left Collin. The furniture in the room began to life up off the floor. His computer screen busted and sparks flew from the tower. There was beating on the door again and a man yelling to open up. Unmei let go of his tie and he gasped for breathe. When the furniture hit the floor, all the windows in the room shattered. Collin jumped when they did.

Unmei relinquished control to me. "Do yourself a favor, don't mess with what you don't know."

Right as I said that, the door flung open and his secretary ran in to check on him. "Oh Collin, are you alright?" She asked.

_No doubt he's sleeping with her. _Unmei said.

"No doubt."

The security started to pull their guns, but Collin spoke up. "No, she's ok. Let her leave."

I looked back at him momentarily and then took my leave.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The security left after Collin dismissed them.

"What did you find out?" Andrea asked.

"She has powers. I always thought it was her father who had them with all the success he had, but I guess that was just hard work. It was her the whole time."

"How did you get her to use them?"

"After last night, I knew she was very attached to her significant other. So I asked her to sleep with me and threatened her. She didn't take to kindly to it and this was the result."

"Is she powerful?"

"Very." He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a ring. "But she won't be a match for us." He slipped on the ring and the jewel in it glowed. "Follow her."

"Yes sir." She took off with inhuman speed.


	4. New Enemy Arises

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 4**

_**New Enemy Arises**_

After the incident, I went directly home to tell Gin about it. He wasn't too happy about the proposal that Collin had made to me, but he was happy to know that Unmei took care of it. I could be wrong, but I think this was the first situation that Unmei and Gin have agreed on. I think Gin would have been ok with it if Unmei had killed him, but I wouldn't. Killing a harmless man, even if he wasn't so innocent, would have been something I couldn't have lived with. I decided not to tell anyone else about it though, not even Miranda. Gin was becoming more of my best friend than Miranda. Even though Miranda had known me longer, I just felt closer to Gin. I was really in love with him and truly thankful to have him in my life.

Gin and I had decided to go out to eat tonight. Nana and Grandpa had somewhere to go as well. We were going to call our date off, but dad said that she could stay with them. He wanted her to spend the night. He said that would give Gin and I some time alone and him some time with his granddaughter. I thought about it. We would have the house to ourselves if Raina stayed with them, because my grandparents were going to be gone for the night as well. It would be the first time since Hueco Mundo that we would be alone, so I decided to take him up on his offer.

Nana and Grandpa had left earlier in the day for their overnight trip and we were dropping Raina off at my parents. The maid answered the door and we walked in. Dad greeted us in the parlor. I handed Raina and her overnight bag to him.

"OK, here's a list of things to do if she gets upset. And things that she doesn't like…" He cut me off.

"I know how to take care of a baby, princess. After all, I did raise you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just take it though." I handed him the piece of paper and he just laughed. Mom was there too, but she never said a word. "Well, I guess that's all." I kissed Raina. "Bye, sweetheart. I love you." I let her give me a sloppy kiss back. "I'll be here to pick her up in the morning. We have a photo shoot."

"My two little girls growing up to be famous models." Dad said.

"I'm hardly famous, Daddy. Maybe Raina will be one day though. Anyways, we should go. Bye, love you guys."

"Love you too. Wave bye to mommy." Dad made Raina wave and she started to whine when I walked out the door. I had to fight to not go back and get her. She calmed down not long after.

"Yer mom sure had a lot ta say." Gin said as we got in the car.

I smiled. "I guess you shut her up."

"Good. Dat was my intention. Now we just gotta wait and see how long she keeps her mouth shut."

"Probably not long." I laughed slightly.

"Den I'll shut her up again." He smiled and so did I.

We go to the restaurant and were shown to our seats. We were eating at a Japanese place. I let Gin choose and that's what he wanted to eat. He said he would help me pick out something that didn't have anything raw in it. The menu had so much stuff in it. Even with living in Japan, I still didn't know a whole lot about their cuisine. Of course, I didn't live their all that long.

"I really hope that my dad doesn't get fired." I said, putting my menu down.

"I think he's probably too scare ta do anything now." He smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean think 'bout it. Yer a normal human and dis powerful person almost kills ya. Would ya really wanna mess with her anymore? Guy is scared for his life right about now."

I laughed a little. "I guess you're right. I'm so used to dealing with powerful scumbags that I don't what to think when dealing with a normal one."

He laughed. "Ain't dat da truth."

About that time our waitress came by to take our order. When we got our food, Gin decided to try to teach me how to eat with chopsticks. Let's just say I wasn't too good at it. Gin was laughing at me and I was laughing along with him when I got the strange feeling again. My smile faded when I seen who walked through the door. It was Collin and I assumed his wife. She looked like the woman from the family picture on his desk. She was pretty. I didn't understand why he would want to fool around with other women when he had her.

"Kris-chan what's wro…" He stopped mid sentence, because he seen who I did.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know."

Collin looked over at me and Gin glared at him. His smile was long gone now.

_I don't like the vibe that guy gives off._ Unmei said.

_Me either._

"Let's just eat and go home." I suggested.

"He just had to come in and ruin da date."

"Such a coincidence that he's eating where we are."

"Do ya think he followed ya here or something?"

"Well no, I'm not that paranoid. This is a popular place, so it could happen…I guess."

"Nice ta know yer not all paranoid anymore."

I just smiled and we continued to eat. I was thankful that Collin didn't come over and say anything to us. But then again, after what happened, he would have been stupid to. I had that weird feeling the whole time he was their though. It was a little crazy. I didn't know why they guy made me feel this way. Maybe it was because he was a creep, but I definitely knew he didn't have reiatsu.

We left right after we were finished. I didn't want to be in the same place with Collin Sheffield anymore. It felt so much better when we got away from him. The tension in the air was gone.

We pulled into the garage and got out of the car. Gin placed his hands on my hips. "Now I can do ta ya what I been wanting to all night."

"All night, huh?"

"More like all day. Maybe if ya wasn't so pretty then I wouldn't wanna be jumping ya all day."

I laughed. "If I wasn't so pretty you wouldn't want me."

"Yer probably right. I don't know how I always get da cute ones."

"Must be your talent."

He laughed. "Dat's gotta be it."

I smiled and he pulled me to his lips. We started making out in the garage. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when I pulled away.

"Let's go inside."

He nodded. He kissed on me as I unlocked the door and disengaged the alarm. Our lips met again after I was finished. It wasn't long until his shirt came off. He had the top part of my dress hanging down to my waist. He pushed me against the wall and pulled my leg up. He put his hand on the underside on my left thigh and ran his fingers up it. He started kissing on my neck and I moaned softly. I opened my eyes partially and thought I saw someone. It pulled me out of my ecstasy.

"Gin."

"What?"

"I think I saw someone."

He picked his shirt up off the floor and we started looked around. I turned the light on it the living room and found it to be rummaged through.

"What?" I was shocked. The house had been broken into.

"I'm gonna search da house. See him I can find anything."

I nodded and went to my grandpa's office. It was a mess. All the drawers were opened. There were papers on the floor and the safe door looked like it had been ripped off. It looked as if everything was still there, but I wasn't sure as to what all was in there. Gin returned after a while and he hadn't found anything. Nothing worth stealing was missing either. My grandparents had a lot of expensive things and they were all there.

"Wait, the alarm wasn't tripped. So how did they get in?" I inquired.

"Dat's a good question. They were obviously looking for something specific since none of the obvious stuff is missing though."

"Why do I have the feeling magic is involved?"

"Because it seems like a reasonable explanation, but there's one problem."

"What?"

"I don't sense any reiatsu. None expect ours."

"But no normal person has the means to get in undetected like this. They're no signs of forced entry."

"Maybe it's someone that had a key and knew the code."

"Like who? My dad? Yeah, right."

"Let's go upstairs. I haven't looked up dere yet. Just stay behind me."

"Oh my hero, protecting me from the intruder."

He looked back at me and smiled.

When we got upstairs, The Book was lying in the hall floor. It had the Nexus symbol on front. Under it was the Latin phrase 'vi veri universum vivus vici' which translated to 'by the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe.' I picked it up. "How did this get out here?"

"Dat's a good question." Gin flicked the light on in our room.

Nothing was touched. Everything was just as we left it, besides The Book. "They were after The Book."

"And it obviously didn't trust em. Dey chased it out into da hall."

"That's when they probably gave up."

"Da big question now is how did they get in and where it da reiatsu trail?"

"And how did they get pass that spell on the house?"

"Maybe they know how ta weaken the Nexus like Aizen did."

"Oh, please don't say that."

"Makes sense though."

I sat on the bed and tried not to start crying, but it didn't work.

"Hey now, don't cry." Gin said and squatted down in front of me.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What's wrong?"

"I just thought things would be different while I'm pregnant with Paize. I mean, the war is over. Sosuke is put away. This was supposed to be a normal pregnancy. Well, as normal as it can be. But now someone is after The Book and I'm not indestructible like I was when I was pregnant with Raina. I'm vulnerable now. And I know I fought in the war, but that was a stupid decision on my part. I should have never put Paizley in danger like that." The tears were now flowing from my face.

"Calm down, Kris-chan. Ya think I'm gonna let anything happen ta y'all?"

"I don't know." I was balling now.

Gin got up and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his chest and cried to my heart's content. I think he knew that he wasn't going to be able to say anything to make me quit, so he just held me and stroked my hair. I eventually stopped and pulled away. He wiped the tears off that were falling down my cheeks.

"Ya ok now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We should probably call yer grandparents."

"Yeah. I hate to ruin their night away, but they should know."

"Want me ta call em?"

"Please."

Gin called them and they came home. We decided not to involve the police. They would be stumped anyways. Grandpa said that nothing was missing out of his office or his safe. I tried to get a premonition, but it was to no avail. It really would have helped if I could have gotten one though. I called my dad to make sure Raina was ok and she was. Seemed it really was The Book they wanted.

The next day was Miranda's doctor's appointment. I went with her and we found out that she was just a little over a month behind me. We were excited to pregnant together. We always said we would be when we were in school and our kids would grow up to be best friends like we were. I decided not to tell her about the break in. She didn't need any stress while being pregnant. It was my problem.

The day after, Raina and I had another photo shoot. We were getting a lot of jobs lately. I was quite happy. I had told Jordan about being pregnant and she was working on booking me some maternity jobs. Even if it was just catalog work, I would be happy. I wasn't running out of money, but I just liked to have some coming in, especially after taking almost a year off during the Aizen thing. Besides, I needed to be saving money for my two baby girls. With the life I like to live, making as much money as I could was necessary.

After the shoot was over, I went out to the parking deck to leave. I was putting Raina in her car seat when I got that strange feeling again. I just happened to move my head in time to dodge a shuriken. It embedded itself into my car. I turned around to see a person dressed as a ninja. I couldn't tell if they were male or female. Before I knew it, they were right in front of me, throwing a punch. I dodged and they put a huge dent in my car with their fist. That pissed me off. I loved my car. I used my telekinesis on them, but they didn't go that far back and they didn't even lose their footing.

_What was that? _Unmei asked.

_I-I don't know. I meant to use way more force than that. _

I tried again. I used my hand this time and they were sent a little farther away, but still wasn't with much force.

"My powers."

_Let me try. _Unmei said, but she never took over. _What the hell! Something won't let me take over. Use Raina's powers._

_I can't. My powers are like shot._

The ninja had apparently gotten tired of waiting, because they came at me again. They had materialized a katana, so I blocked with mine and was able to push them away. I took a swing at them, but they moved and grabbed my wrist. They looked right in my eyes and then snapped my arm with one hand. I screamed out in pain. They let go and spun around, slicing my other arm open. Blood trickled off my fingertips onto the ground. I looked over at Raina. I couldn't give up. I had to protect her and Paizley, but things were looking pretty hopeless right now. Suddenly I felt a familiar reiatsu.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard Renji scream.

The ninja turned around to face Renji, who already has his sword drawn. Renji disappeared and appeared in front of them, slicing their mask off revealing the ninja to be a woman. She took the hood off and I recognized the person. She was Collin's secretary. I was very convinced that she didn't know about soul reapers. As she wasn't prepared for Renji's flash step and almost seemed shocked by it.

"Leave. This doesn't concern you." She said sternly.

"Yes it does. That's my family." Renji stated.

"Then die."

Renji held his sword to the side. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He moved his hand across the bladed and it transformed.

Andrea seemed taken aback by this and even more so when he extended it towards her. She used her katana to block, but it still sent her sliding back. She seemed pretty overwhelmed by Renji. He was very skilled with his sword. I could understand why she was. I was just thankful that he showed up, but I didn't know how he knew to be here.

_It was Raina. She summoned him here. _Unmei said.

_Really? Aww, my little girl using her powers to help her mommy. So does that mean her powers aren't weakened?_

_It's hard to say. But she's so powerful that even if they were weakened, you would still be screwed. _

"Had enough?" I heard Renji ask. "Doesn't look like I'm dying, huh?"

Andrea smirked and closed her eyes. I didn't know what was going on until I seen clones start to form around her. They were tons of them and they all began attacking Renji. Now I was worried. Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you are, if you're outnumbered, you're screwed. The original Andrea just set back and watched her clones fight Renji. He wasn't releasing Bankai. I think he could tell my powers were weakened by my reiatsu and he knew that if he released Bankai then the parking deck would be destroyed and I wouldn't have a way or protecting myself from the debris. That was the only explanation I could think of.

I stood my car, feeling helpless as Renji fought the clones. Andrea looked my way and then a few of the clones began to come my way. I readied myself and held my katana in my left hand. I was right handed but my right arm was broken, so I had to settle with my left which had been slashed. They were almost to me when I felt someone else's reiatsu besides Renji's nearby.

"Tsugi no mai. Hakuren!" I heard a female voice scream as ice engulfed the clones that were heading my way. Rukia came down to stand next to me.

"Rukia."

"It's ok now. We're here to help." She said.

"We?"

She pointed in Renji's direction. "Nii-sama."

I seen Byakuya step out in Renji's vicinity. He turned his sword upside down and dropped into the ground. "Bankai."

Renji jumped out of the way as the swords began rising up from the ground. Andrea's eyes got big and she began reaching inside her shirt for something.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said and the blades began to scatter.

Andrea pulled a necklace out of her shirt and gripped it. She teleported away right before the blades engulfed her.

_That necklace. It must be where he power is coming from. That would explain why she doesn't have any reiatsu. _Unmei theorized.

With Andrea out of the area, my powers returned to normal. I used Raina's powers to heal to my broken arm and the slash in the other arm.

"How did you know to come?" I asked Rukia.

"I was with Renji when he disappeared into thin air. I wanted to know what happened, so I got Nii-sama and we tracked him down." She explained.

_Of course Byakuya didn't come to help us. _Unmei said.

_And why would he after what happened with you two?_

"Who was that?" Renji asked.

"I know who she works for, but I had no idea she was capable of all that. I think she's after my book. I don't think she knows about Shinigami. She seemed awful surprised by Renji."

"If she's not the Soul Society's enemy, then we should be leaving." Byakuya said. "Rukia."

"Hai. I'll see you later, Kristen." Rukia said and hugged me. "Raina sure has grown."

I smiled. "Yes, she has, like a weed." Her and Byakuya started to walk away. "Byakuya!" I yelled. He stopped and turned his head slightly, not saying a word. "Thank you….for helping. And I'm sorry about what happened before."

He didn't respond. He just started walking again.

_Why the hell did you do that? _Unmei asked.

_Because I want to make peace. I'm tired of being on bad terms with people. Besides, we may need his help later like we did today._

"Well that was mighty big of you." Renji said.

"Would it have killed him to say something though? Like accept my apology."

He laughed a little. "You'd just have to know him to understand."

I smiled. "Thanks for saving my butt."

"Hey, it's what I do. It's what I've always done for you." He grinned.

I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. When I pulled away, he tried to kiss me. "You just ruined this nice friendship moment with that."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me heal you and then I need to go home. Gin should know about all this."

"Yeah. He should know about how I saved you when he wasn't around."

I healed him and then went home. Renji followed. I told Gin about everything. And of course, Renji threw it in his face that he saved me.

"Ok, Renji, this is not a competition." I said.

"If it were, I would have already won. I mean, she is mine." Gin grinned.

Renji scowled and started to say something, but I cut him off. "You should probably go back."

He didn't act like he wanted to, but he kissed Raina and did anyway.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Gin sat next to me.

"At least we know who's doin' it now." He said.

"Yeah, but why? Why does she want it? There has to be a reason. I have a feeling that Collin Sheffield is involved."

"We'll figure it out."

"I hope so."


	5. Can't Do This Alone

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 5**

_**Can't Do This Alone**_

**Unmei's POV**

I stood beside the bed and watched Kristen sleep. She looked so peaceful and content. The moonlight shone in through the window onto her face. She looked absolutely captivating. I reached out toward her and ran my pointer finger across her cheek. Her skin was so soft. When she flinched, I jerked my hand away. She turned over towards Gin and nuzzled into his chest. He unconsciously put his arm over her.

I didn't want to watch him snuggle with who I wanted, so I left the room. I went to the basement to the Nexus. I got down on my knees and touched both on my palms to the floor.

"Something bad is happening and I'm torn as to what to do. I only caught a glimpse of that necklace, but if it's what I think it is then we are in trouble. I couldn't beat who possessed those items before. How could I hope to now? I know I'm stronger, but I'm not what I once was. And Kristen knows nothing of this. I've not been lying to her. I've just not been telling her the whole truth. It was never relevant, because I'm different now. I'm hers, her protector, her teacher. Not in my wildest dreams did I see this happening. I thought those items were long gone, lost in time. But I was wrong. Tell me, what do I do? Should I tell her what I know and let her see that this is hopeless? Or should I pretend to know nothing so she can hold on to hope? She's pregnant. Stress is bad for her. But how can I let her think she can fight something that not even I could defeat way back when?" It was silent. I didn't feel anything. "I see. Silent as usual. You want me to figure this out on my own. Then I will and I know you'll stand by me. You did then and I know you will now." I got up and started up the stairs, but something hit me and I turned back around. "Wait. This time is different than last time. We have Raina. We have the Guardian of the Nexus. Though she is only a baby, she still has that title and she still is strong. She is our hope. Neither you nor I was as strong back then as we are now. You weren't capable of making a being of Raina's caliber. But now you are and you have. We can't lose with her. And even though I don't trust Gin, we do have a being that they're not prepared for, a Shinigami. Not only do we have him, but we have Renji. Another I don't exactly trust, but they do seem to love Kristen. So maybe not all hope is lost after all. Thank you…for opening my eyes." I bowed and then returned upstairs.

Kristen was still sleeping soundly. Her dreams must be better now. Maybe talking to Aizen did help her. I don't see how a talk with him could help matters, but it seemed to. She wasn't nuzzled next to Gin anymore. She was lying on her back with a serene look on her face. Her lips were slightly parted. If I was ever going to kiss her, now would be the time. It wouldn't be so wrong. She wouldn't even remember it. I thought about it minute and made my decision. I froze Gin, just to make sure he wouldn't see anything. There was no way for me to tell if he was really asleep. I placed my hand on her face and lowered my lips towards her. I had never kissed anyone before, but it couldn't be so hard. I'd seen her do it a thousand times. I pressed my lips to hers. They tasted just as good as I had imagined. I only broke free when she started to move. I jumped back, hoping she wouldn't wake up. I was relieved when she just turned over.

"I love you, even though you're a royal pain sometimes. But you're my royal pain." I whispered before I unfroze the room and went back inside her.

**Kristen's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night having to use to bathroom so bad. Ah, the joys of being pregnant. I threw the covers off and proceeded to get out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked sleepily putting his hand on my arm.

"I have to pee." I said bluntly.

"Oh, just tryin' ta stay alert since dat attack and all."

I smiled at his concern. "Go back to sleep. Everything is fine." I stroked his face.

He smiled and laid back down. I think he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I laughed softly. He was so cute.

After I used the bathroom, I sensed familiar reiatsu coming from outside. It was Renji, but what was he doing here at this hour? I thought he went back to the Soul Society. I put on my robe, headed downstairs and went outside to see what was going on.

"Renji?" I called in a loud whisper.

He jumped down from a tree and I jumped. "Hey, you were calling for me. How did I scare you?"

I laughed a little. "I guess I'm just jumpy after what happened today."

"And that's why I'm here. I'm watching the house, making sure no one tries to come in and hurt you or Raina."

I smiled. "Thank you." I sat down on one on the swing. "I think I owe you an explanation on how everything happened with Gin. I've never given you one and that was wrong of me. You deserve to know." I looked down at the ground.

Renji sat down next to me. "Tell me."

"Well, I never intended on it going anywhere with him. I never intended on sleeping with him either."

"Did he come after you or something?"

"Uh, no."

"You came on to him? Why?"

"It was because of Shane."

"Shane, what could he do?"

"I guess Mimiru doesn't tell you everything, does she?"

"How would she know anything about Shane?"

"Well I guess you'll see when I get to that part. Anyways, Shane had powers. Sosuke gave them to him using the Hogyoku. Part of those powers was to negate mine, so I couldn't fight back if he was ever close by. That's how he got me to Hueco Mundo. And he basically made it hell for me. He had it in his mind that Sosuke had given me to him. I was afraid he would try to hurt Raina, because he really despised the fact that I had her. The plan was to seduce Gin into doing something for me, but he told me I wasn't getting anything out of him unless we went all the way."

"That sounds like him."

"I would be lying if I said there wasn't any sexual tension between us in that moment though. I mean, he gave me the creeps at first, but the more flirting we did…well you get the picture."

"Yeah…"

"So you can guess what happened next. Then Shane walked in on us and Gin protected me. He put him in the medical ward. I felt awful about it afterward. I didn't want you to ever find out. I thought I had messed our relationship up. I thought you would leave me, because you wouldn't be able to understand that I did it to protect Raina. I sent Raina back to my grandparent's house with a couple spells and that added to my pain. I ran across Gin again and I just wanted to make all the pain go away, so I slept with him again and again. I thought that none of it would matter after the war. Well, I told myself that anyways. But somewhere in all that, I got feelings for him. I really couldn't help it. He started being there for me and telling me what was going on. Sosuke never told me anything, but Gin always did. Then one day Gin told me he loved me, but he didn't deserve me."

"Of course he doesn't."

I just shook my head. "Eventually I told him I felt the same way. I just wanted you to know that I didn't go out looking for someone else. It just sort of happened after a course of events."

He shook his head in acknowledgement. "Maybe in a course of events we can get back together. Ichimaru will show his colors eventually."

"He's not who you think he is."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Huh?"

"You don't trust Gin because he betrayed the Soul Society and worked with Sosuke. I don't trust you because you betrayed me. Seeing the similarities?"

"I guess so, but don't you think he's capable of betraying you since he's betrayed before?"

"Hmm, that sounds like my argument for not taking you back. But I know Gin's reasons for what he did. They justify the betrayal to me."

"And what's that?"

"If he wants you know, he can tell you. It's not my place."

"He's not exactly trying to make peace with the Soul Society, you know. He should at least speak with Izuru about all this."

"And maybe he will. Who knows? I'm not going to push it. He does care about Izuru though. I know that much. He told me that he was glad Izuru was doing well."

"I doubt he will."

"Don't judge him, Renji. You should be able to tell by the way he treats me that he's not a bad person."

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for you, but I'm keeping my eye on him. I'm going to be around because of Raina, so he better get used to seeing my face."

"He's never really said he had a problem with it. He only teases you because you ask for it. Don't get smart with him and he won't try to get under your skin."

Renji rolled his eyes. "So you think this Sheffield guy is behind all this?"

"Yeah. I mean, it happened after I seen him. Plus that was his secretary that attacked me. And I get a strange feeling whenever he's close by. It all points to him."

"Maybe we should confront him."

"No. I want to stay away from him. If it is him, he'll show his face sooner or later. How many henchmen/women can he have?"  
"Well, that one girl made several all by herself with those clones."

I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know why this is happening to me. What have I done so wrong to make the universe like be against me?"

"The universe isn't against you."

"Yes it is! As soon as I get rid of the Aizen issue, another one happens. I can't just live in peace. I'm freaking pregnant! Can't I have a stress-free pregnancy? Apparently not." I don't why I suddenly got upset, but I did and started to cry. "Now I'm crying. I'm just a crazy pregnant lady. All I do is cry nowadays."

Renji put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Your hormones are like a roller coaster right now. Of course you're going to be ok one minute and crying the next. I think all that's happening to you just comes with the territory of being powerful. They're a lot of power hungry maniacs out there."

"But I didn't think those maniacs would know about the Nexus. I mean the Soul Society doesn't even know. How could some human know?"

"I don't know, Kris. But just calm down. You've got people looking out for you. I'm not the only one. I talked to Rangiku about it and Momo. They said if you need them, then they'll be here. I don't think Captain Hitsugaya is against it either after finding out that you were the one to completely heal Momo and give her a full recovery within a day. And Rukia already volunteered her services. If you told Urahara about this, then I'm sure him and Yoruichi would help out as well. You're not alone in this."

I wiped away my tears and looked up at Renji. "Thank you…for being such a good friend."

He smiled softly. "I'll always be here for you, regardless of how our relationship is defined."

I smiled, hoping that this meant that he was going to except Gin and I. "I should go back in. I'm still sleepy."

"Ok. Sweet dreams. I'll keep a look out."

I went back inside and got back in bed.

"I though ya said ya just had ta use the bathroom." Gin said.

"I did, but I sensed Renji outside and went to see what he was here for."

"Ah. Ya look like ya been crying, what's wrong?"

"Just worried about this whole thing and Paizley."

"Don't be worried. Paize is going ta be fine and whatever is going on, we'll figure it out and I'll stop it myself." He pushed my hair out of my face. "Ya ok now?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Maybe this would all be ok. Renji was right, I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for such a short chapter, hope yall enjoy it tho. I'm going to start babysitting my nephew 2moro if the snow doesn't make the rds untravelable (is tht even a word?) again, so I'm not going to have a whole lot of time to write during the day, but I'm still going to try to keep doing chapters once a week. Plus I still need to work out this plot, so bear with me. Also, I have commissioned a KrisGin piece from a wonderful artist on deviantart. She's hoping to have it finished this week, so expect a link to the picture next time I publish a chapter. Thx for reading and don't 4get to review! **


	6. Humans are Predators too

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 6**

_**Humans are Predator's too**_

It's been a month since the incident now and nothing's happened since then, but we've still not let our guard down. I have a feeling that this is just the calm before the storm. I hope I'm wrong, but I think I'm right. We've all been on edge waiting for another attack, so this past month hasn't exactly been a peaceful one.

Raina turned 6 months during that time. She's sitting all by herself now and she can get into a sitting position from being on her belly as well. She's beginning to understand more things now. She likes to throw things just to see one of us go and get it. She's a sneaky little thing. She's just as talkative as ever and loves to make noise. Banging things together is her favorite past time it seems. She also loves it when she's babbling if I talk to her like I understand what she's saying. We have whole conversations that way. She's so cute and loves the attention. She's trying her hardest to crawl. I think it's only a matter of time before she gets the hang of it.

I've also finished up my 3rd month of pregnancy and am now on my 4th. I've officially started showing, even only if it's a small bump. It's still there and can be seen if I wear tight clothes. I can feel her moving around now. It feels a little different than with Raina. That's probably because I never experienced Raina's movements in this stage. Gin wants to feel her move so bad, but it's too soon. I wasn't sure when he would be able to, so I asked Nana. She said give it another month and he should be able to feel her. I know he's a little nervous about being a father, but I can tell he's a little excited too. Though maybe it was Paizley's powers that helped me realized that. Empathy is rather handy sometimes, but I'm glad I don't have it all the time. I'm fine with just the stints. Sometimes they come at the worst moments though. Like once this past month, I was with Renji when it happened and I could feel how he felt about me. That also included the fact that he wanted me. It took everything I had to keep myself off of him, but I never said anything to him about it. This power is crazy. It controls you. Unmei says it does that to me because it's not a power I'm meant to have. She has assured me that it won't do that to Paizley. She'll be able to distinguish and sort through the emotions, unlike me.

Even though I was threatened by Collin, Dad still won the award. I was confused as to whether he really wanted to sleep with me or whether that was some kind of trick. Maybe it was both. Whichever it was, I would be seeing him tonight at the banquet. They always had a banquet in the winner's honor and as the winner's daughter, I couldn't just not go. I had to be there for my dad. Renji wanted to be there, so I arranged for him to go with Tory since she was dying to date him. I knew nothing would happen, because he wasn't excited about going with a date. I told him he had to have a reason to go and being the father of the winner's grandkid wasn't a good reason, considering we were no longer together. Tory's mother worked with my dad, so she would be there anyways. She was his was his way in.

Since all of us were going to be out of the house, I was taking Raina to the Soul Society, with the Head Captain's permission. Rukia was going to watch her for us and Rangiku was going to come to the banquet in soul form in case we needed back up.

I was getting Raina's bag together while she played in the floor when Renji walked in. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything. You want to get her?"

He picked her up while I got her diaper bag and then we headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen to get her bottles out of the refrigerator that I had already fixed and packed them. Gin was in the nook eating his favorite food, dried persimmons.

"You sure you don't want to go?" I asked.

He smiled. "I don't think I'm very welcome up dere nowadays, so I'll just stay here."

"Ok then. I'll be back shortly." I gave him a nice kiss. "I love you."

"You too."

I traveled to the Soul Society via Senkaimon with Renji. Raina seemed very amused with the Hell Butterflies. We then made our way to the 13th division. Rukia told Renji that she would be with her Captain. He was apparently sick and she was visiting. We made our way to down a bridge that lead to a small building in center of a pond. The pond had Koi in it. It was incredibly beautiful.

"Look at the fishies, Raina." I put her diaper bag on the walk way and held my arms out. She reached for me, of course, and I took her. I squatted down, so she could see the water better and pointed at the fish. "Look, aren't they pretty?" She reached towards them. "No, you can't have one. They have to stay in the water."

Renji squatted down next to us. "They're called Koi. Can you say Koi, Raina?"

She looked at Renji for a second and then smacked him square in the face. She busted out laughing and so did I. "I guess that meant no."

"Why am I always the one she beats up on?"

"She'll smack anyone if they're close enough. Don't think she hasn't got me?"

"Well, it always seems to be me when I'm around."

"You're not around all the time. She's gotten me too."

He just smiled and picked up the bag. "Let's go."

Renji knocked on the door and someone said come in. There were four people in the room. A man with long white hair, brown eyes and pale skin sat in a chair close to a window. I recognized him from the war. He was the captain of the 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake. Two people stood on either side of him.

One was a petite girl with gray eyes and dark blonde hair in a boyish cut. "3rd seat Kiyone Kotetsu." She bowed.

"She's actually co-3rd seat along with me." The other guy standing beside Ukitake said. "Sentaro Kotsubaki." He bowed and Kiyone stuck her tongue out at him. Sentaro happened to see it and the proceeded to get into an argument, in which Rukia stepped in to make them stop.

Ukitake started coughing horribly. He covered his mouth and I noticed blood starting to seep through the cracks in his fingers. "I need to lie down." He said and started to get up.

"Wait. I can help."

He looked at me with a kind face. "I don't think there is anything you can do to help me."

"There is. I can heal you."

"I don't think so. Even Captain Unohana hasn't been able to heal me of my illness."

"Using my daughter's power, I can."

Renji shook his head in agreement. Ukitake sat back down and motioned for me to come forward. I handed Raina to Renji and then knelt in front of the sick captain.

"You won't feel a thing, except better." I smiled and placed my hands over him. As I healed him, I watched his skin regain its color. The two 3rd seats jaws dropped. They looked as if they were trying to catch flies. When I finished, I stood back up. "Feel better?"

"Much." He said, standing up. "I don't understand how this worked."

"It's better not to try to understand how it does." I laughed.

He smiled. "And said those were the child's powers?"

"Yes."

"So you can tap into her powers?"

"To an extent and other's powers as well."

"That is some ability. I'm glad we're all on the same side now."

_For now. _Unmei commented after being usually silent for a while.

I smiled and turned my attention to Rukia. "So everything she needs is in her bag, diapers, wipes, extra clothes, toys, everything. I have her some bottles prepared for her. They needed to be refrigerated. I've written down her feeding times." I handed her a piece of paper. "She's on a schedule, so she'll be hungry and want to eat at those times. If you have her bottle ready to feed her at those times, she won't cry or anything. But if you wait, she will. Just warning you. And you should probably check her diaper every hour or two."

"She's got it, Kris." Renji said, handing Raina to Rukia.

Rukia smiled. "She looks like Renji, only much cuter." She teased.

"Hey!" Renji said.

"You better not ever get those funny eyebrows like your dad." She told Raina.

"I am standing right here!" Renji exclaimed.

"I know." Rukia smiled.

"We better go. Mommy loves you Raina." I gave her kisses and she returned with some sloppy ones. Renji did the same.

Before we could walk out the door, Ukitake stopped me. "Thank you, Kristen. I can't even express how much this means to me."

"It's no problem. I like helping people. I know that the Head Captain and Soifon both lost an arm in the war. If they want me to restore it, I can. All they have to do is ask."

He smiled. "I will let them know then."

_Why did you say that? _Unmei asked.

_Because we have an enemy out there that we know nothing about, but they apparently know quite a bit about us seeing as how they severely weaken my powers. We are going to need backup and who better than some of the more powerful Soul Reapers?_

_Ah, whatever. I'll save my breath on a lecture, because it's not like you're going to listen to me anyways. One you've made up your mind there is no talking you out of it. _

_Thank you for not lecturing me. _

_Yeah yeah._

We left and headed over to the 10th division. Renji said Rangiku should be there since she is the Vice Captain of the squad. But when we got there, she wasn't in her office. So we went to see her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I don't know where she is, but I wish I did. She is behind on her paperwork." Toshiro complained.

"I told her I wouldn't be gone long."Renji said seemingly frustrated with her.

"She may have gone to see Izuru." Toshiro said.

"We'll check with him then. Thanks, Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro corrected Renji.

"Ah, sorry, Captain Hitsugaya."

We turned to leave."Kristen?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for healing Momo."

I smiled. "Anytime. She is my friend too."

"I'm glad she has a friend like you."

"Don't you mean one with access to powers like mine?" I joked.

"No, with a heart like yours."

I couldn't help but smile. "It was really no problem."

He nodded. "When you find Matsumoto, tell her she should catch up on her paperwork. Maybe she'll listen to you."

I laughed slightly. "I will."

We took our leave.

"He's not normally that nice, so don't get used to it." Renji said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Momo is his soft spot and what you did for her was very kind. He was worried about her and you made everything better with one action. I think you're on his good side."

"I've got friends in high places now. I made two captain friends today, Jushiro and Toshiro. Hey their names sound similar." I laughed.

_Ha ha. _ Unmei commented.

Renji smiled. "You could easily get another captain friend if we visited Shunsui. He'd love you."

"How do you know?"

"You're an attractive women. That's how."

"Oh, so he's one of those guys."

"Yeah."

"Since I'm pregnant, I don't think he'd get too much of a thrill out of seeing me."

"What are you talking about? You can barely tell you're pregnant. You're still beautiful."

I smiled. "I wasn't saying that. I know I still look good." I joked. "And I'm proud of my small baby bump. Why do you think I'm wearing a shirt that's form fitting? I'm happy to be pregnant. It's just that pregnant woman aren't normally attractive to men, except ones who are in love with them."

"That luring ability of yours changes all the rules, though. He's definitely got lust in his heart and he wouldn't want to resist. So yeah, wouldn't bother him."

I just laughed.

"We've got to go all the way to the 3rd division. You up to using flash step? I can carry you if not." Renji said.

"I can flash step. Bet I can beat ya!" I grinned.

"You're on." He said and we took off.

We arrived with a tie, but that didn't shock me since I was using his ability. I noticed persimmon trees on the third squad grounds. I immediately thought of Gin. He probably planted those, because he sure does love his dried persimmons. When we passed the door that had captain on it, I stopped.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Uh, nothing. You go on. I'll wait here for you."

"You tired?"

"A little." I lied. "Just go on."

"Alright. Be back soon."

As soon as he was gone, I opened the door to Gin's old office and went in. It was empty for the most part. I guess when he left he didn't want to leave anything behind. I looked at the empty desk and chair. I could just picture Gin sitting behind it in his uniform and captain's haori. Seeing him like that in my head was turn on for some reason, but I shook it off for the time being. I noticed a few books on the bookshelf, so I looked though them. They were nothing special, probably something every captain had. I was looking through it when someone touched my shoulder. I jumped straight up and dropped the book.

I turned around to see Izuru. "You scared me."

"S-sorry. Renji went to get Matsumoto-san. He said you were tired, so he just wanted me to tell you to wait here."

"Ok. Where was she anyways?"

"She was here earlier, but then she went to the pharmacy to buy some make up."

I laughed. "That sounds just like her."

He walked over to the desk. "So what did you need her for anyway?"

"She's going to keep watch tonight in case something happens."

"Did something happen?"

"Sort of. Kind of surprised Renji never mentioned it. Rukia was there too."

"Well I'm usually not one to have other people's personal problems dumped onto me. Usually it's the other way around."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your problems."

_Why are apologizing? It's not like you did anything to him._

"You honestly can't mean that."

"I really do though."

"Prove it."

"How can I do that?" I asked, confused.

"Name a personal problem of mine you actually know about, that you feel sorry for"

"Uhh..." I didn't want to say his name and cause any grief, but it was the problem I knew about. "Gin."

"I don't ever want to hear that name again." He said, now very moody and cross.

"I'm sorry, but you asked. That's the one I know you have the most problems with."

_There you go apologizing again. _

"Problem is an understatement. After what he did, the squad's been in disarray and it's been hell just trying to keep them together. The Head Captain is looking for replacements, but it'll be a while before the squad can trust anyone as a leader again" He paused. "He's still out there isn't he? My former captain."

I was surprised that he didn't know. I just nodded yes.

He sighed. "I knew it. The rest of the squad doesn't want to believe me and official Soul Society reports have him labeled as deceased, but I know better. If _he_ were actually dead Matsumoto-san wouldn't be her usual chipper self. She'd be going to where the two of them stayed in Rukongai at least once a week to have a moment to herself. I should know, since she did that, albeit less frequently, when he betrayed us." He paused again. "What's he up to? You know don't you?"

I couldn't lie to him. He deserved to know. "I guess Ran kept her mouth shut this time and Renji must not have said anything either. I do know where he is and everything else."

"Would you mind telling me? The only thing that Rangiku is going on about is that you're expecting, but every time I ask about the father she dances around the subject."

"The father is...Gin."

His expression looked like someone just killed him puppy. "You...you mean...you and he are...I mean." He put his hand on his head. "I mean...I knew you...but I didn't...what?"

"He and I are together. He lives with me, but he's not who you think he is. He's not a bad guy."

"I...I'm going to need a moment, could you wait outside in the hall?"

"Are you ok? I'm sorry..."

_Just how many times are you going to say that to him?_

"No...no it's just...I just need some time...to let this settle...I didn't think…" He sighed, no doubt in frustration.

"Didn't think what?" I put my hand on his arm, to let him know I was here for him. "Let me be here for you. I know you don't really know me, but you're close to Renji and he and I are...close. Let me help."

"I just didn't think _he_ was the type to choose to settle down like that. I just...I mean you're entitled to choose whomever you want, but I just never expected it could be..." He trailed of and sighed.

_This boy has some obvious issues. _Unmei commented again.

_I can't really blame him. Betrayal by someone you trust so much is hard to get over. I know. _

"He's not who you think. He never meant to hurt you. You should know that."

"I don't know that. He betrayed all of us? And for what? We were told that he was cut down in battle by Kurosaki Ichigo, but you know the truth don't you? Else you wouldn't be with him. I want to know the truth, Kristen. What happened on that battlefield? What do you know about him that no one else wants us to know?"

I sighed. "He should be the one to tell you this. But he betrayed Sosuke and almost killed him. But Sosuke came back and almost killed..." I started to cry, because just thinking about this hurt me. "Sorry, damn hormones. I don't like to think about this part, but he almost killed Gin. He would have died if I hadn't been there to heal him. As for the why, I just can't say. It's not my place to say. But know he was always against Sosuke. And he never wanted you or Ran to get hurt."

"Why didn't he tell anyone? If he knew Aizen was a complete monster from the very beginning why didn't he expose him before any of this happened?" He asked in an indignant tone.

"I don't know. We don't really talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about it. I guess he was waiting for the right time, but Sosuke knew, rather he claims he did. I fell for him before I knew about all of that. I was a little shocked when it happened myself. He had me fooled. He had just about everyone fooled."

"He pulled the wool over all of our eyes," He sighed. "Could you give him a message? Tell him that one day...I want to talk to him about his motives. I want to know why he did everything he did, and why, as his lieutenant, why he couldn't trust me enough to help him."

"I will. I tried to get him to come today, actually. I had no idea they had deemed him dead. That explains why they haven't tried to take him away from me. Seems we're both left out of the loop in some way."

"Yes it seems that way."

Renji returned with Rangiku soon after and we all headed back to my house.

"Have you eaten?" I asked Ran as we walked through the door.

"No." She held her stomach as it growled.

"Well, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. They're some leftovers from last night."

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled and headed off to the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a few." I told Renji which was actually a hint for him to stay downstairs. I went to my room where Gin was. "Hey handsome."

"Dat sounds all too familiar." He grinned.

I closed the door. "You know with Raina in the Soul Society we don't have to worry about her interrupting us."

He grinned wider and got up. "I like what yer getting at."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"One thing though."

"What's dat?"

I waved my hand and using Raina's powers, I changed his clothes to the ones he wore when he was Captain, complete with haori and sword on his hip. "This."

"Ya want me dress like dis?"

"Yes. You be the captain and I'll be the subordinate who's disobeying orders."

He smiled deviously. "I think I'ma like dis game."

"I thought you might."

He was standing in front of the bed, so I just pushed him down on it and got on top on him.

"I'm da taicho, what're ya doin' on top?" He asked.

"Like I said, I'm a bad subordinate. I have to be put in my place." Just then I sensed someone, I slung my hand towards the door. It opened a little before my telekinesis forced it shut.

"Hey!" I heard Rangiku say on the other side of the door. "This how you treat company?"

"We're busy." Gin answered.

"Just what are you two doing in there?" She asked, teasingly.

"Do ya really have ta ask?"

She laughed. "And here I came all this way to see my two best friends and they want to stay locked up in their room."

"Ya didn't come dat far. And just give us an hour….or two."

"Two hours? Someone is greedy." She teased.

"Yer right I am and yer killing da mood, Ran-chan."

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. We'll be down shortly." I said.

"Liar." Gin whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be shortly.

"I'm just playing with you two. I just came up to ask where the forks were." She said.

"Second draw to the left of the fridge."

"Thanks. You two have fun!" She laughed as she walked away.

"Oh, I intend on it." Gin said and flipped me over to my back. He held me by my wrists to the bed. "Ya been a really bad girl, not following orders. Now yer taicho has ta punish ya." He smirked.

After an hour or so, we came downstairs. Renji did not seem to be in the best of moods. I guess maybe I had been too loud. He had to know what we were doing up there anyways, even if he didn't hear. No telling if Rangiku came down and teased him or not. I know Gin picked up on Renji moods and messed with him a little bit. It wasn't very nice, but I couldn't help but laugh. Teasing was just in Gin's nature. I thought it was rather cute. The teasing made Renji mad and he ended up stepping outside. We didn't get to spend all that much time hanging out with Ran, though.

"We should probably start getting ready for tonight." I suggested as I sat on the loveseat by Gin.

"But you guys haven't even been down here that long." Rangiku whined.

"Well maybe if we didn't have to spend so much time looking for you in the Soul Society then we could have spent a little more time hanging out." I teased.

"Or maybe if you two weren't such horn dogs, then we would have had more time." She teased back.

"Can we not talk about that again?" Renji asked.

"Aww poor Renji. You'll be ok." Rangiku put her arms around him, treating him in child like manner.

"Would you stop that?" He pushed her off.

"Touchy!" She said.

I laughed. "We'll be down in a few." Gin stood up and so did I. "Come on, Renji. You have to get ready too. I got you a suit to wear."

Renji followed us upstairs and I gave him his clothes. He went to the other room to change.

"Did you know the Soul Society thinks you're dead?" I asked Gin as I got my dress out of the closet.

"Dat doesn't surprise me. I figured dat's what they thought."

"Why?" I asked as started getting ready.

"Well, they've not been knockin' on da door lookin' for me."

"What do you mean?"

"If they thought I was alive, then they'd be lookin' for me so they could give me a completely biased trial and lock me up."

"Biased trail?"

"Yup, Central 46 is corrupt. Always has been and even if they got new people, it always will be. Dat's just da way it is. I did a lot of bad things, Kristen-chan. Many people saw my betrayal and most were Captains at dat. But who saw me redeem myself and turn on Aizen? You, dat's it."

"I can be your witness."

"Think they're really gonna believe ya? You were on Aizen's side too. Yer as trustworthy as I am to them. Add dat to the fact dat yer carrying my child and dat pretty much makes you biased. You would say anything ta keep yer lover out of jail. Dey know dat too."

"Well, they can't be stupid enough to mess with you if they know you're with me. If they think I would ever just let them take you away from me peacefully, then they have another thing coming. I will kill them."

He smirked.

"Maybe they will just leave you alone if leave them alone and don't cause any trouble." I said.

"Dat's fine with me. Truth is, I don't want ta go back. Yer here, so dis is where I wanna be. And I still get ta see Ran-chan this way too. 'Sides her, I have nothing there."

"What about Izuru?"

"I betrayed Izuru. He probably despises me, but can't blame him."

"I talked to him today actually and I didn't exactly tell him why you did what you did, but I did tell him you betrayed Sosuke and never wanted to hurt him. He said he wanted to talk to you about what you did one day and why you didn't trust him enough to help you."

He smiled. "Ah, Izuru. He was indeed loyal."

"It wasn't that you didn't trust him, was it?"

"Nah."

"I didn't think so. I won't pry anymore. That's between you and him."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Yer learning ta not be so nosey."

"Yeah. Even if you are my…boyfriend? It feels weird to call you that. You seem so much more. But anyways, even if you are, that doesn't make everything that involves you my business."

"Yer learning." He finished buttoning his shirt up and started to put his tie on.

"Do you want me to do that?"

"If ya want."

I smiled, got up from my vanity and began tying his tie.

"Maybe I seem like more den yer boyfriend, because I am." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled. I was happy to know that he felt the same way. I finished with his tie. "There. Perfect."

When we both finished getting ready, we went down stairs. Renji was already down, but he had his tied just hanging around his neck, untied.

"Can you tie this?" He asked me.

"I volunteered to tie it, but he wouldn't let me." Ran said.

Renji just shot her a look and I tied his tie for him.

Grandpa and Nana had been at my parent's house for most of the day. They were all going to meet us at the banquet hall. Tory met us there and she made such a fuss about how good Renji looked. She's been all over him ever since. It kind of bothered, but whatever. My Dad was introducing Gin to some people when I seen Collin from across the room.

He started to walk this way and I tugged on Gin's jacket. "Gin."

He looked at me and I used my eyes to direct his attention to who was coming.

"Excuse us." I said to dad and his friends.

"Hey, where's that beautiful wife and daughter of yours?" I heard Collin ask dad as he approached.

"Princess, come back for a second." Dad called out to me.

I looked up at Gin.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything to ya while I'm here." Gin assured as me made our way back. Dad went to get mom when we got there.

"Nice to see you again." Collin extended his hand to Gin in which Gin just looked at it and then smiled. "Oh, you're Japanese, right? Should I bow?" He bowed.

He snickered at bit. "Dat'll work."

"You're looking awfully enchanting tonight." He said to me. "And you're even showing a little." He reached out to touch my stomach, but Gin grabbed his wrist before he could touch me. Collin pulled away. "Hey man, I wasn't coming on to her. No need to be that way."

"She doesn't like her stomach touched my people she barely knows. Just lookin' out for her." Gin said, smile long gone.

"I see. Next time you should just say so. You wouldn't want to grab the wrong person that way and get hurt, would you?" He said, almost like it was a threat.

"Dat sounded like a threat." Gin said, noticing what I did.

"It wasn't. Only a friendly warning. I suppose it be stereotypical of me to assume you know some form of self defense. But even if you do, there are some things you can't fight." He walked away to meet my mom and dad who were coming up.

"I don't like dat guy. I shoulda cut his hand off for tryin' ta touch ya." Gin said.

"He can't actually believe that I didn't tell you what he did."

"He knows ya did. He knew da moment I wouldn't shake his hand. Seems he was tryin' ta get me ta react."

"Why would he want you to react?"

"Ta see if I had powers? Maybe dat's why he asked you ta sleep with him in da first place, just ta see if ya would react dat way. Think about it, he pushed ya into a corner with all dat information he had on you and those threats. And he asked ya ta do dat knowin' ya were not only taken, but pregnant. What do animals do when they get cornered? They come out fighting and dat's exactly what ya did."

"I fell right into his trap. I was manipulated…again. Gah, am I really that stupid?"

"Yer not stupid, Kristen-chan. Don't ever say dat. Ya don't have ta be stupid ta be manipulated. They're some master manipulators out there who can manipulate some of da smartest people. 'Sides, how were you ta know dat a human would know about yer powers? Ya couldn't."

Good thing Tory had been dragging Renji all over the building and not once introduced him to Collin. I think Renji would have killed him. We all sat down at our table when it came time for dinner to be served. Renji didn't get to sit with us. The seats were sort of assigned and Renji was setting in Tory's guest's seat, which was at the table with her parents. At our table was me, Gin, Mom, Dad, Nana, Grandpa, Mitch, Debbie and Miranda. The tables sat ten, but Miranda didn't bring a date, so there was an extra chair. Renji could have sat there, but that would have been weird for him to sit with me and not his date.

After the second course, I had to go to the bathroom. I told Gin I would be back, but he wouldn't let me go alone. He didn't let me go alone much of anywhere now after the incident. I thought it was sweet that he wanted me protected at all times. He waited outside the door for me. When I walked in the restroom, two of the stall doors opened. I was shocked as to who came of one. It was Andrea and another Asian looking girl. I started to backup and call Gin, but before I could Andrea was behind me and covering my mouth.

"No one to help you here this time. If we get rid of you, the book will be ours for the taking." Andrea said. "Do it." She said to the other girl.

She grabbed my arm and I tensed up from the pain. It felt like she was pulling something out of me. She only did it for a second though. Andrea let go as soon as she did and before I could do or say anything, the other girl slung her hand and sent me flying into the wall. My head hit it pretty hard.

_Was that my powers she just used? _I thought to Unmei before everything went black.

**3****rd**** person POV**

After hearing the loud thud in the bathroom and feeling Kristen's reiatsu drop, Gin ran into the bathroom. He didn't see anyone, but Kristen. She was lying in the floor with blood dripping from the back of her head. He knelt down next to her.

"Sorry about that. I know she was your girlfriend, but I had to. We need the book." The other girl said, stepping out of the stall again.

Gin slowly stood up. Using the power Kristen had given him to summon his Zanpakuto while not in soul form, Shinso formed in his hand. The woman didn't see it, as he was turned away from him.

"Unfortunately for you, you must now die." Andrea said.

Gin turned his head. "Bankai."

"What?" The woman asked.

"Kamishini no Yari." In a flash, Gin stabbed through the woman who had attacked Kristen and turned his sword to exit her abdomen by tearing out of her side.

"Sister!" Andrea screamed in tears as her sister fell to the floor, bleeding profusely.

Gin withdrew his bankai and quickly made to attack Andrea, but she teleported away. Gin stood over Audrey's sister.

"Please, don't kill me. I did this for Andrea." She confessed. "Please, I'll tell you anything you need to know."

Gin squatted down and touched her arm. "Kill, Kamishini no Yari." The poison started eating away at her from the inside out. She screamed out in pain. "Sainara." He said emotionlessly.

Renji ran into the bathroom at time, having felt Kristen's reiatsu drop, in soul form. "What happened?"

"We need ta get her away from here, so Unmei can heal her. Kristen mentioned something about the jewelry weakening her powers." He picked her up. "I'm guessing it only reaches out a certain length though. Is anyone in the hall?"

"No."

"Unmei, come out as soon as ya can and freeze da area so ya can heal her." Gin instructed as he knew Unmei could hear him.

Renji headed held the door and Gin walked down the hallway, hoping not to run into anyone. Luckily, everyone was too busy eating. He almost got to the front door when Unmei came out and automatically began healing Kristen.

**Kristen's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was in Gin arms. I looked up at him.

"Ya ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, now I am."

"Think ya can stand?"

"Yeah." He put me down.

"You're ok now and so is the baby." Unmei said and returned to my mind.

"What about the body?" Renji asked.

"What body? Her body should be rotted away by now." Gin said.

"Whose?"

"Da girl who did dat to ya. I killed her. Da other one got away though and I'm sure I'm number one on her hit list now. They were sisters."

Before I could say anything, Rangiku ran inside, but she wasn't alone. Izuru was with her. "I felt your reiatsu drop. You ok, Kris?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. Why is Izuru here?"

He seemed a little shocked to see Gin.

"I needed back up. I was attacked by a few people. That's why I took me a little longer to get to you. We managed to kill one." She said.

"Me too." Gin said.

"This blonde Asian girl called them off. She was in tears when she did."

"Probably 'cause I killed her sister." Gin said.

"They were all wearing weird jewelry."

"That's where they're getting the powers from. I think it's the reason they have no reiatsu." I said.

"That explains why Izuru was able to kill one when his necklace fell off." Ran said.

"I noticed they all had that weird jewelry on and I figured it was connected somehow, so I managed to hit it with Wabisuke a few time and it got so heavy, it just fell off. The guy had no power then." Izuru explained.

We all went outside to see the body, but it was gone. We searched for the broken necklace, but it was nowhere to be found either. I seen Gin looking up and then he took off.

"Gin!" I yelled, but he didn't answer.

Rangiku went after him. They weren't gone long before they came back.

"What that about?"

"I seen Andrea, but she got away." He said. It was obvious to me that he wanted them both dead after what happened.

Gin wouldn't leave my side once we went back inside, so he sent Renji to the bathroom to see if that girl's bracelet was there. He came back empty handed.

"So someone is collecting da dead bodies and da jewelry." Gin said.

"Are they planning on resurrecting them?" Ran asked.

"Probably just covering up their tracks" Gin said.

"And they could always give the jewelry to someone else." I added.

"The girl said she wanted the book." Gin told me.

"Andrea said if I'm dead the book will be hers for the taking, but she's wrong. I'm not the only one linked to it."

"She must not know that." Renji said.

I sighed. "Tonight was supposed to be a happy night and this happens. I mean I'm not surprised. That's why we had Rangiku come, but I was hoping to wrong."

"Let's go back in dere and try ta enjoy the rest of the night. We'll just worry about this when we get home." Gin suggested.

"You and Izuru can talk if you want to."

Gin looked back at Izuru. "If ya hang around til dis is over, we can talk."

"Really?" Izuru asked.

Gin nodded.

"I will wait then." He added.

"I hope Tory hasn't like raped my gigai. That girl is aggressive." Renji said as we walked back inside.

When we sat back down at the table, the main course had already been served.

"What took you to so long?" Mom asked.

"Long line in the bathroom." I lied, but she didn't act like she believed me. She probably thought we went to some random room to have sex. That sounds like something she was think.

I felt like I was stared at as I was eating, so I turned around and Collin was staring at me. He locked eyes with me and had this intense look on him face. Suddenly it was harder to breathe and I got very hot. I held my throat.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"Kristen?" Dad called my named.

"Krissy, you ok?" Grandpa asked.

I couldn't answer them. I could barely breathe. Then this intense pain came all through my body and I screamed out. The room got quiet and people started to gather around me as I screamed. I couldn't help it. It felt like my blood was on fire. Then it just quit. Just like that. I looked into the crowd of people while everyone was asking if I was ok and seen Collin. I nearly got in Gin's lap to get away from him. He did that. It had to be him. I wasn't sure how he did it or what he actually did, but I just knew it was him.

I wrapped my arms around Gin's neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "It was him." I whispered.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you to dranconichero19 for being Izuru for me. And I got my commission in of Kris and Gin, i'll post the link of my profile on here, since it wont let you post links on here. Review plz! **


	7. Better Near to You

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 7**

_**Better Near to You**_

Gin turned his head to face me and looked at me with his eyes open like he was asking if I was sure. I lifted my head up and shook it to confirm.

"Is she ok?" I heard Collin's voice ask, as if he didn't know.

Apparently, he had reached out to touch me, but Gin grabbed his wrist again. "I thought I already told ya. Don't. Touch. Her." Gin said looking him straight in the eye.

"He was just checking on her." Mother butted in.

Gin let go of his wrist and looked at my mother. I felt something was about to start, so I got up. "I'm ok. Everybody, please go back to eating." I pushed past Collin and headed toward the hall. Gin followed, but before we could get there, we heard a commotion and turned around to see what had happened. Renji had pushed Collin against the wall.

"If you ever hurt her, I swear I will kill you." Renji threatened.

"Renji, what are you doing? He didn't do anything." Tory said, pulling on him.

Renji backed off and the crowd cleared away from it all. Tory was helping clear away the crowd and get people back to their seats, when Collin approached Renji. I guess he didn't realize Gin and I were within hearing distance or he just didn't care.

"Next time you should think things through before you go using such strong words." Collin warned.

"I'm not scared of you." Renji retorted.

Collin started to walk away, but looked back. "Maybe you should reconsider that belief then." He walked away.

Apparently, I had been so fixed on Collin and Renji that I didn't notice Miranda close by. It was clear by the look on her face that she had heard what was said and now knew something had to be going on.

She walked up to us. "Ok, what is going on?"

"I had hoped to keep you out of this."

"Why? I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to help you through your problems."

"You're pregnant. You don't need the stress."

"So are you!"

"Better one of us stressed than both."

"No, it's better that neither of us are stressed."

"I don't think it's possible for me to be stress free right now."

"Tell me what's going on."

We went into the hall where I explained everything that I knew to her. She was a little upset that I kept this from her, but she said she understood that I was just looking out for her.

"I want you to stay away from him. I don't think he knows you have powers and I don't want him to." I said.

"I don't think he knows any of ya have powers except Kris-chan. Every time one of uses our powers, his minions seem thrown off." Gin explained. "It's possible dat he doesn't even know dat lil Rai-chan has powers."

"How could he not sense her reiatsu though?" Miranda asked. "Or any of ours for that matter."

"I don't think they can sense reiatsu. Doesn't seem dat way at least. Though it appears they can see us when we're in soul form. There powers are comin' from items dat they're wearing. Those must enable em ta see us in soul form, just not sense us, which is a good thing." Gin answered.

"And they don't have reiatsu." I added.

"Which might be why they can't sense it." Miranda speculated.

"Could be." Gin said.

"Just keep me filled in on all this though." Miranda said.

"I will."

We hugged and went back into the banquet hall. The rest of the night went smoothly. I was thankful for that. There is only so much I can take in one night. After the events that occurred, I decided that Raina should stay with Renji in the Soul Society tonight. Just for tonight and just to be on the safe side. I went with him to get her from Rukia and back to his place, where I could say goodbye. Gin stayed behind and talked with Izuru. Ran also stayed behind. She was going to keep a watch over things for a while.

We walked into Renji's place and he took Raina to his room and laid her on his bed. She was dead to the world. I put the milk I brought from the house in the refrigerator. I went to the bedroom when I was done. Renji was sitting on the edge on the bed, watching Raina sleep.

"Don't let her fall off the bed." I said.

He looked at me. "I'm not a complete idiot, Kris. I won't. That's why I have the pillow on the other side of her."

I smiled. "Maybe I'm just a little protective of her."

"A little? Isn't that the understatement of the year?"

I laughed slightly and playfully pushed him.

"Hey, don't push me on her." He joked.

I just smiled and noticed Raina open her eyes.

"I wonder why she woke up. She normally sleeps through the night, doesn't she?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I know we didn't wake her up though. She sleeps like a rock." I looked at my watch. "I was going to go, but I can stay a little longer. I would like to spend a little time with her before I go." I picked her up and she started playing with my necklace. She picked it up, looked at it, looked up at me and smiled. "Pretty, isn't it?" I asked her. She started shaking it up and down, flailing her other arm. I leaned my head back, as not to get whacked in the face. "You know this isn't play time, Raina. It's sleep time."

Renji laughed. "I don't think she cares."

"Me either." I looked at Raina. "You're staying with your daddy tonight, sweetheart." She looked at Renji and smiled. I was happy she knew he was her dad. I was a little scared with Gin being around all the time that she would get confused, but I don't think she is. "Give mommy some kisses. I have to go, darling." She opened her mouth, leaned in to my cheek and gave me one of her sloppy kisses. I kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Renji. "I love you. Bye sweetheart." I kissed her again. "Do you want to bring to me or do you want me to come get her?"

"I'll bring her by before work."

Raina started reaching for me. "I have to go baby. Stay here with daddy. I'll see you in the morning." Her eyes started to water and it broke my heart, but I knew she would be ok. She couldn't have me every time she wanted. She was already spoiled enough. I couldn't get her every time. I noticed it start to rain outside.

"Rain? I didn't know it was going to rain." Renji said.

As I headed for the bedroom door, Raina really started to cry. My heart shattered in a million pieces. I hated this. It thundered loudly and flashed lightening as she did so. The door slammed shut and I turned to look at her. She really wanted me.

"Raina, don't do this to mommy." I said.

She looked straight at me with her lip quivering. "Mama." She said plain as day.

I placed my hand over my heart. She had been babbling and saying mama, but this time she looked at me when she did so. She made the correlation. This was her first word and it was for me. I walked back over to Renji and took her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on for dear life. I stroked her hair, what little she had. "Don't worry. Mama isn't going anywhere."

Renji just smiled. He looked so proud of her. If his outfit had any buttons, they would have busted off by now. He went to take a shower while I was there to watch her.

I cradled Raina and swayed with her, trying to get her to go sleep. She looked up at me and I knew she could straight through me. I was scared and she knew it. A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't protect my daughter from these people. It made me feel awful and like a bad parent, because it's my job to always protect her. I used my free hand to wipe away the tear and made myself stop thinking about all that. I didn't need to cry in front of her. She would never fall asleep with me upset. I calmed myself down and she fell asleep pretty fast after that. I put her back on the bed and knocked on Renji's bathroom door.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you about to come out?"

He opened the door and was just wearing a towel. "Out now."

I shook my head. "You weren't planning on getting dressed in front of me, were you?"

"Why not? Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Maybe I don't want to see again."

He smiled. "Oh, you want to see."

I fought a smile and rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving."

He laughed. "Alright." He started to remove his towel and I turned my back to him. "Here's your chance to see again."

"I'm good. I've seen all I want." I laughed. "You know, Gin would kill you for this."

"He could try, doesn't mean he'd succeed."

"I'll spare your life and won't say anything." I teased.

"I'm not scared of him."

I smiled. "Alright. Whatever you say. I'll see you in the morning."

I teleported home, to my bedroom. There was a toy of Raina's in the floor. I picked it up and sat on the bed. Staring at the toy, I started to recall how she didn't want me to leave her tonight and how if I could protect her, she wouldn't even have to stay there. She could be here with me, where she wanted. It really upset me, this whole thing. I couldn't help but start crying. It seemed that was all I did these days, but my hormones were crazy. Anything set me off.

"I didn't know ya were home." Gin said, walking into the room.

"I am." I looked up him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and sat down next to me.

"Seems like you're always asking me that lately. How do you put up with me?"

"Well, yer pretty and da sex is great." He joked.

I smiled.

"Made ya smile."

"You always do. I'm better when I'm near you."

He smiled. "Now tell me what happened."

"Raina pitched a fit tonight when I tried to leave. That's what took me so long. She used her powers to stop me basically. I had to get her back to sleep before I could leave. This whole thing just upsets me. She could be home with me, where she wants to be, if it weren't for all this."

"We'll fix all dis soon. We're getting close to figuring things out, I believe. Are ya gonna be ok?" He wiped away my tears.

I shook my head. "I think so. But something else happened tonight."

"What's dat?"

"Raina said her first word. She looked right at me and said mama."

"She's growin' up. She was just an itty bitty thing when I first met her and now she's talkin' and almost crawlin'."

I smiled. "They grow up fast."

A couple weeks went by and things quieted down. I hate that they only strike every once in a while. It makes it hard to predict when they're going to do something. Maybe they've given up, since they lost a couple people last time. That's probably not it, but a girl could hope.

It's the weekend before my 23rd birthday and Gin said he wanted to take me out. Nana said she'd watch Raina for us. Gin wouldn't tell me where we were going, just to dress up. I did as he said. I had decided after I was attacked that I might not have time to teach Gin how to drive, so I just used Raina's powers to make him know how. It was easiest anyways. So he was able to drive us and I had no idea where we were going until we pulled into the parking lot of my favorite club.

"You're taking me dancing? Does this mean you're finally going to dance with me?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I noticed that there wasn't even a line to get in like normal. The bouncer at the door just let us in, though he knew me and that I was of age, but how would he know Gin was? When we walked down the stairs, all the people in the room shouted Happy Birthday. Now I knew why there were no lines, it wasn't open to the public.

"You rented out the whole club?" I asked Gin and then gave him a big hug.

Miranda walked up the stairs. "He better not be taking all the credit. It was my idea and money." She teased. I smiled and hugged her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. This is amazing."

"Maybe it'll get your mind off things."

"One can hope."

"Were you surprised?"

"Well, I thought the fact that Gin's ID wasn't checked was fishy, since they're strict about that here, but before that I had no idea this was coming."

"I'm happy to have gotten one over on the girl who can see the future." She laughed.

I smiled and we walked down the stairs to the floor. Renji was the first one to come up to me. He hugged me and wished me happy birthday. He wasn't there long before Tory came up. It was more than obvious that she had been drinking.

After wishing me happy birthday, she grabbed Renji's arm. "Come on, handsome. Let's dance." As she pulled him away, he mouthed 'help me.' I just laughed.

Rangiku came up and hugged me. "Happy birthday! And don't feel old, I'm much older and still look amazing." She laughed and flipped her hair. "Izuru couldn't come. He was too busy with paperwork and his squad. I didn't invite anyone else, because they think Gin is dead."

"Good thinking."

"See, not all blondes are stupid. But Rukia sent a gift by Renji and Momo sent one by me. I put them with the rest of the gifts."

"Alright, but shouldn't you being doing paperwork too?" I teased.

"Nah, my Captain might do it eventually if I slack enough." She smiled. "Ooh, that guy is cute."

"Well, go get him."

"I think I will." She walked off.

I drug Gin on the dance floor, but he really wouldn't dance. He claimed he didn't know how. If he'd been around over 200 years then how could he not know how? One would think in being around that long you would acquire a lot of skills. I guess he didn't want to learn how to dance. He did stand out there with me the whole time. I just danced around him and on him. He seemed to enjoy that though.

"If yer gonna continue dis, we'll have ta find a room unless yer inta exhibitionism, in dat case, bend over." Gin said in my ear.

I turned around and pushed him playfully. He just laughed. "What would you have done if I had bent over?" I asked as we left the dance floor to take a seat.

"I knew ya wouldn't and wouldn't do dat in public. I don't want nobody seein' ya, but me. I'm selfish."

"You have that right, because I am too." I laid my head on Gin's shoulder. "I'm give out." Miranda walked up at that time. "Get me a piece of cake, would you?" I asked nicely. She got both of us a piece and sat on the other side of me. "You're lucky, you're still skinny."

"Whatever. I have clothes that don't fit anymore."

"Well you're smaller than me."

"I'm also a month behind you and you're barely even showing."

"I know, I know." I took a bite of cake. "Oh my god, this cake is so good!"

"I made it." She smiled.

"That explains why it's so good. I love your cooking."

"I know. That's why I made it."

"I'm so jealous. I wish I could cook like you."

"It's not hard."

"Yes, it is."

She laughed at me.

We partied till about midnight and I started to get too tired. Miranda did too. We told everyone that they could go as late as they wanted. Miranda had paid extra for them to clean up, so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

When we got home, Raina was asleep. I went in her room to check on her. She looked like an angel. I kissed her on the forehead and went into my room.

I sat on the bed next to Gin and took my stilettos off. "Tonight was so fun. Thank you. It really got my mind off things." I laughed.

"We should probably keep yer mind off of those things then." He kissed me softly.

"Yeah, we should."

"So yer not too tired from all da partying?"

"I'm never too tired to make love to you."

He grinned widely. "Now dat's exactly what I wanna hear." He started kissing me and soon I laid back. He ran his hands all over my body and then he picked me up to put me all the way onto the bed. "I want ya ta relax and let me please ya dis time. And I want ya ta know dat I did get ya an actual present, but I'm gonna give it to ya on yer actual birthday when I take ya out."

"We're going out again?"

"Yep, but just you and me this time."

I just smiled and let him do to me what he wanted to.

A few days later my actual birthday rolled around. I was excited about what Gin had in store.

Raina will turn 7 months tomorrow. I'm still anxiously waiting for her to crawl. Although she is army crawling now, it's not officially crawling. She has been teething and her first tooth is starting to come in.

In a few days I'll be 5 months pregnant and Gin should be able to feel Paizley moving around. I had a sonogram yesterday and they told me Paizley was a girl. I tried to act surprised. Gin told the lady that we already knew and she said we had a good gut instinct. He was pretty happy about seeing the sonogram. It was his first time seeing his daughter. It was such a sweet moment.

Renji came to get Raina. She was going to spend the night with him again. Nana and Grandpa were doing something tonight and couldn't watch her. I thought it would be better for her to just stay the whole night since I didn't know how late we would be out. Renji was happy about it. He loved spending time with Raina and that made me happy.

I was lying on the bed trying to button my shorts when Gin walked in the room.

"Are ya almost ready?"

"Almost." I said, about out of breath from trying to suck in.

Gin laughed. "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm trying to get in these shorts, but it's not working out so well."

"Why dontcha just wear another pair?"

"Because I want to wear these."

He just shook his head.

"I know how to make them fit." I used Raina's power to make them a little bigger and then buttoned them with ease.

"Cheater." Gin teased.

I made a face at him and got off the bed. "But I look so good in them."

"Dat ya do." He smacked my butt and I giggled. "Ready ta go now?"

"Yep." I grabbed my purse and we were out the door. We ended up going to the Santa Monica Pier. I love that place. I suppose Miranda might have helped him with this. Although I believe I had told him how fond I was of the pier.

"Good thing I wore flip flops today instead of heels." I said.

"Yer much shorter without em'."

"Yeah, it's sort of out of character for me not to wear heels."

He smiled and took my hand. We walked around and visited a lot of the shops. We visited the aquarium and the amusement park. I couldn't really ride anything at the amusement park since I was pregnant, but we walked around and wasted some money playing games. We did win a couple things. I was able to ride the Ferris wheel. The view was beautiful as always.

"So you said you got me a present, when do I get it?" I asked as we got off the Ferris wheel.

He smiled. "I could give it to ya now or I could just make ya wait."

"I want it now. Please." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "It's my birthday."

"A'right." He pulled a wooden box out of his pocket and handed it to me. It looked like a ring box. My smiled widened. Was he proposing to me? I hoped so. I opened the box. The ring was very unique, but stunning. It had a fox head and its tail wrapping around. It was paved with white and chocolate diamonds. Of course its eyes were in slits like Gin's normally were. "Don't worry, dat's not an engagement ring, just something I thought ya'd like."

_Now that was close. I thought he was going to propose. _Unmei spoke up.

_I did too. Well, damn. _

"A fox because you're a fox faced bastard?" I joked.

"Yep." He grinned.

"But you're my fox faced bastard." I put the ring on and hugged him. "You know I'm just kidding, you're not a bastard."

"Not ta you anyways."

I smiled and admired the ring. "Are these real diamonds?"

"They are."

"How did you get this? You have no money."

He just smiled.

"You didn't steal this, did you?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's yers now."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my…"

He cut me off. "I said don't worry."

"Well, ok." I smiled.

Paizley started moving, so I took his hand and put it on my belly. Not long after, she started moving again. A smiled crossed his face and I knew he had felt her. It was quite a moment for me to see him so happy to feel our daughter move.

After all that, we walked around a little more and ate supper. When we finally went home, my grandparents were asleep. We quietly went upstairs. Gin had already started kissing on me when we got to the hallway upstairs. I turned my radio on when we got inside my room. I always enjoyed making love to music. E.T by Katy Perry had just come on. It was the perfect song for this.

Gin reached around my neck and untied the top part of my halter top. He then trailed his fingers down my back till he reached the zipper part, which he unzipped promptly. He pulled it off, leaving me exposed. He moved his hand down to my lower back and made me lean back slightly. He began to kiss all over my neck and caressed my breasts gently with his free hand, while he nibbled on my neck. He took off his shirt and then laid me on the bed where he started to caress my breasts harder.

"You're about to make a mess." I warned.

He smirked. "Can I? It's gotta go somewhere."

I smiled. "If you want."

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

After he made a big mess, he unbuttoned my shorts and was about to take them off when the power suddenly went out. I heard a noise from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

Gin didn't answer; instead he just materialized his Zanpakuto. "Bankai. Kamishini No Yari."


	8. I Will Follow you into the Dark

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**Chapter 8**

_**I Will Follow You into the Dark**_

Gin picked up his shirt up off the floor and handed it to me. "Put dis on."

I did as he instructed and then reached into the nightstand for a flashlight. I pressed the button and the light flickered, but went out. "Great. Why does this suddenly feel like something out of a horror movie?" Luckily the moonlight lit up the room enough for me to see Gin sort of.

He got off the bed and motioned for me to do the same. "Stay close. I have a good feelin' of who our company is and yer powers are probably gonna be on da fritz."

"Ok."

I followed him into the hall, where it was pretty dark. There was s little light shining in, only enough that we could see where we were going or what was right in front of our face. Suddenly, I got this strange feeling like someone was behind us and it wasn't anything like sensing reiatsu. It was just like a gut feeling, an intense gut feeling. The feeling grew and I found myself materializing my sword, apparently I could still do that, and blocking an incoming strike meant for Gin. When the sword met mine, I was able to see the face of the attacker. It was Andrea. Gin turned around the moment our swords met.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" She asked, in shock.

"That's a really good question."

The shocked expression left her face and she pushed me back extremely hard. It was apparent that her necklace augmented her strength, because normal woman could not push that hard. To my surprise, I was able to regain my footing and stop myself from falling backward. Gin engaged her in combat.

"What just happened? How did I do that?"

_It's Paizley's powers._

"What? I thought her powers would be messed up like mine."

_No, just mine. _

"And mine."

_Your powers are my powers. _

"How can they not affect her? They did Raina."

_They can't protect against something they have no knowledge of. And no, it didn't affect Raina._

"What? You said you didn't know if they did."

_Well, I have been telling you the whole truth. _

"Wait a minute, you know something about all this and you're waiting until now to tell me? You have such great timing, you know?"

_I'll explain everything as soon as we get rid of them. But right now, you need to get to The Book._

"Why?"

_To ask it what Paizley's powers are. You have to know what they are so you can use them. They'll be your only way of fighting them. _

"Alright."

I hated to leave Gin, but he was handling Andrea fine all by himself. I back into my room, careful not to run into anything, and got The Book. I opened my curtains wider, so I could see better.

"What are Paizley's powers?" I asked.

The pages in the book began turning by themselves and stopped on a blank page.

"Agility."

_That's how you were able to maintain your balance back there. You can probably run faster and jump higher now thanks to this power. _

"Enhanced sixth sense."

_This was how you were able to predict Andrea coming up and her attack. It'll make you very aware of your surroundings. Sneaking up on someone with this power would be hard, though not impossible. Normally with this power you can sense when something is about to happen before it does. Nine times out of ten, the user doesn't know what exactly will happen, just that something will. Doesn't seem like much, but from what you experienced back there, you can see it comes in handy. Also, if this power ever decided to advance, it would advance into minor precognition and then on into premonitions._

"Aww, then she would have one of my powers." I touched my stomach and looked back at the book. "Empathy, but we already figured that one out. Empathic manipulation."

_Which would allow her to manipulate others emotions. _

The book was naming another power when I felt someone was behind me. I dropped the book and dodged an oncoming strike, which looked like lightening.

"Well, looks like you're not as helpless as I was told." I heard a man say.

I turned around to see a rather tall man. The moon light was lighting up the room pretty well now that I had opened the curtains completely. The guy looked in his twenties and had blondish hair. I couldn't tell what color eyes he had though.

"The boss didn't lie. He said you were easy on the eyes, but he didn't say how easy. Though I shouldn't be surprised, you're a model, right?" He asked.

I just clenched my fists.

"Look, just hand me that book and I won't have to hurt you. I'd really hate to damage such a pretty face."

"Not a chance." I threw out both of my hands with the intention of using the full force of my telekinesis, which I knew wouldn't be much right now, but it would work better than last time. The force sent him far enough back that he hit the wall. I ran over to him and kicked him as hard as I could in between the legs. I don't care how powerful you think you are, that will take any man down. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

I went out into the hallway and noticed Gin wasn't there anymore. I walked downstairs to look for him, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw in the candle lit room. Andrea's clones were standing by my grandparents with weapons drawn. The real Andrea stood by Collin with Gin's sword in her hand. Gin was in the floor on his hands and knees. He looked like he was in pain, but he wasn't crying out or anything. I assumed Collin was doing it to him because he was holding his fist out and the jewel in his ring was glowing. They were other people standing around too. I guess they were his minions.

I started to run to Gin, but Andrea appeared in front on me and pointed Gin's sword at me. I knew she wouldn't be able to make it extend or anything, but she couldn't definitely cut me with it. She shook her head no and smirked.

"Nice of you to join us, Kris. Don't mind if I call you that do you?" Collin asked.

I just looked at him and grit my teeth.

"Or maybe I should call you Kristen-chan." He taunted.

I stepped forward and so did Andrea. "Stop it. Whatever you're doing to him, just stop! Now!"

"And just who are you to tell us what to do?" Andrea asked.

Before I could answer, Collin spoke again. "Go get the book."

Andrea grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs. The guy was still on the floor. "Get it." Andrea ordered and let me go. "Zakk, get up you idiot." She kicked him lightly.

"Sorry, she kicked me in the nuts." He said as he pulled himself up.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you along. You're not ready, obviously." She complained.

"You guys lied. You said she didn't have any powers and she does."

"Weakened ones. If you couldn't handle hers then I know you couldn't handle the others."

"Others? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Her boyfriend has powers and he's not the only one, but they're not like hers and they're very skilled in combat. We've yet to figure out just who they are. Besides her boyfriend, the others all wore similar black garments. I assume they're a part of a group. They've interfered twice. Collin wants to do this as quickly as possible tonight in case they decide to show up again." She turned to look at me. "Good, you've got it. Get her, Zakk."

He smirked. "My pleasure." He took my arm, but not as hard as Andrea had and walked me back downstairs.

"Can't you let him go?" I asked Collin about Gin. "You have his weapon. Please, don't make him suffer on my account."

"Seems even without his sword he's still trouble." Collin said.

"He can use magic, but you already knew that. You were trying to trick us." Andrea said. "We're not idiots, so nice try."

"Put the book on the floor. None of us will be able to touch it until you're gone." Collin ordered.

"Gone? You're going to kill her?" Nana asked in tears.

_Help mommy, Paizley. _I thought with my eyes closed.

"I am sorry Anna, but I have to." Collin faked apologized.

Nana burst into tears.

"It won't work." Grandpa spoke up.

"And why is that?" Collin asked.

"Because…"

I cut him off. "No! It will work."

Collin looked at me skeptically and then looked back at my Grandpa. "What were you saying?"

"I have powers." He admitted.

"No! He's lying! I'm the only one!" I screamed.

"So she is not alone?"

"No, but it's only her and I that have powers. If you kill the oldest member before they're supposed to die, then all others will lose their powers." Grandpa lied.

"I see. You're a noble man, Mr. Meadows. You must love your granddaughter quite a bit to give your life for her." Collin stated.

"I do."

"There should be more men like you in the world. It would be a much better place." Collin said. "Well then, I suppose we should kill him."

"Wait!"

"What is it, Kristen? I would like to get this done tonight." Collin exasperated.

"Prove it, Grandpa. Prove you have powers. I mean, if he has powers he should be able to show them to you, even if they're weakened."

"Krissy, you know I can't."

"That's right, because you don't have any."

Collin and Andrea had both taken their attention off me, so I used what little power I had to knock Collin down, which let Gin go of whatever he was doing to him. Andrea tried to attack me with Gin's sword, like I knew she would, so I blocked with mine. She pushed me back and then ran at me. I decided to test this agility that Paize was giving me, so I jumped up and completely cleared her head. I landed on my feet and turned around on a dime. I slung my arm, knocked Andrea down and took a fighting stance. Gin was still on the floor, breathing heavily. If what he was doing to him was anything like he did to me at the banquet, then I know how hard it must have been to catch his breath.

Collin got up and dusted himself off. "I see you still have some fight left in you and here I thought you were going to go down easily."

I was about to say something, but was suddenly flooded with these emotions. They were so many, that it gave me a headache. I held my head and screamed at the pain. I fell to my knees because of the pain. It felt like the emotions were screaming in my head. Apparently Paizley's empathy had kicked in, but I had no clue exactly how many people's emotions I was feeling. It was a lot that was for sure. The room started to shake.

_You're powers, they rising. Paizley's empathy is sky rocketing them so much that the effect the items are having isn't even relevant anymore. Do something. Now is your chance. _Unmei said.

I looked up at Collin and slung my arm in his direction. A wave of massive telekinetic force sent him flying threw the wall and out into the back yard. The force also destroyed most of the living room and the wall Collin went out of was gone. Most of Collin minions were also knocked away, but they would be back.

"Collin!" Andrea screamed from behind me. She ran to his aid.

"Can you take over?" I asked Unmei. "I can't fight like this. These emotions are killing me. I can't handle it."

_I might take me a minute. Seems even with your power boost, I am still being forced away. Hold on. _

I noticed a very muscular black man coming towards me. "Hurry up." I urged Unmei. The man reached out for me and Unmei took over just in time. She grabbed his wrist and looked up at him.

"You're…her." He said.

"You mean the harbinger of death? Yep, that's me. Too bad you won't live long enough to see just how badass I am." Unmei said and pushed him back. She lifted him up off the ground, but his chest was protruding out farther than the rest of his body. Suddenly his chest opened up and his heart flew out into Unmei's hand. She looked at the heart in her hand and, using her telekinesis to enhance her strength, she crushed it. Blood splattered on her and she threw down the remains. "Now that was a kill. Who's next?" She looked around.

"Oh my God." I heard Zakk say. She turned around, but he teleported away.

"Smart kid." She looked over to the clones that were by my grandparents. She flicked both of her hands and both the clones just like exploded, getting blood on my grandparents. That prompted my Nana to scream. She looked out to where Collin was. "You want to see power? I'll show you power. Watch carefully." She instructed. Right after she said that, all of the people that hadn't ran away dissolved simultaneously into thin air. There items, however, did not. The all fell to the ground. Collin was in shock, as was Andrea. Unmei held out her hand and Gin's sword came to her. She tossed it back to him and proceeded to annihilate Collin and Andrea, but they were already gone. Unmei then stepped out of my body and I realized the empathy had faded away, thankfully. I ran to Gin and hugged him, happy he was ok. I did the same with my grandparents.

Unmei crossed her arms. "The items are gone. Collin must have the power to summon them. Bastard."

I looked up at Gin. "Our daughter saved us today. It was her power that allowed me to stop that attack from Andrea and her empathy that allowed Unmei to destroy everything else."

He just smiled and pulled me close to him.

"Our house." Nana said, looking at the destruction. "It's ruined."

Unmei looked back at her and then faced her forward. She closed her eyes and the house started to repair itself. Everything went back like it was.

"Oh, thank you, Unmei." Nana said and hugged her.

Unmei stood with her arms beside her as Nana hugged her. The look on her face was priceless.

"Don't you have something to tell me, Unmei?" I reminded.

"You should sit and I will make this as short as I can, since it's late."

My grandparents decided to go to bed after all the excitement. Gin and I went to sit down in the living room to let Unmei explain. "The Nexus has been around a long time, but it wasn't always this strong. It grew over time. And it hasn't always been so concentrated it the same place either. When it was smaller and weaker, it could move around. Of course, it always stayed inside the Earth though. And I have existed before now."

"What? You said you were my power? You said…"

She cut me off. "I know what I said and I was telling the truth. That is who I am now, but it's not who I've always been, obviously. I lived on Earth once before. It was during the time of the Ancient Egyptians, approximately 2560 BC. I was weaker back then, but I still had power. And when you're a ruler, you want to be the most powerful being around. That being said, the pharaoh did not like me having power, so he sought to do away with me. He had his priests pray to the gods for help and apparently they did. I don't know if it was really who they thought it was helping them or some force that is not of Earth. Whatever it was helped them. If you noticed, all the jewelry has a stone it. Those stones are crystallite. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, and evil spirits. There's a reason they began to believe that way and that reason is me. Those stones that were blessed by some being weakened my power to pretty much a stand still back then. The spells from the Nexus were completely useless. I couldn't fight it, so I returned to the Nexus and the pharaoh got what he wanted."

"So crystallite is like our kryptonite?" I asked.

"No, just those particular ones that were blessed. The reason Paizley and Raina's powers still work is because it was made specifically to weaken my powers, apparently. How would they know the Nexus would continue to grow and produce such powerful beings? Whoever blessed it was obviously no God, because they didn't see us rising again."

"If it was over there, then how did it come to be with my family and such?" I asked.

"Like I said, when the Nexus was smaller it could change locations. After those events, it foresaw having great power in your line. So we sought your bloodline out and have been giving powers to it since before America was even discovered, but all that is a story for another time."

"So why does Collin want The Book?"

"That I don't know, Kristen. I just know where his power is coming from and the story behind said power."

"I wonder how he knows about you."

"Hieroglyphics? It's probably a legend to some people, but I suppose he took it seriously. I have no idea how he would get his hands on the items. He's rich, so go figure."

"Even if they talked about you, why think it was my family who possessed the power now?"

"I think I can answer dat. Maybe it's da weird things dat went on around you after yer powers developed and got involved with Aizen and da Shinigami. But like Unmei said, dere's no tellin' how he would get a hold of such information. I mean he thought yer dad had da power at first, right?"

"Yeah, he did. I don't know. I'm so sleepy. This is giving me a headache. Maybe after tonight, he'll leave us alone."

"Don't count on it." Unmei said. "He seemed pretty determined, but I wouldn't be surprised if he waits longer for his next attack. He's got to gather more information and try to figure out what happened. Then he's got to figure out how to fight it. We'll have to kill him, Kristen. He won't stop."

I sighed loudly. "We'll talk about how to handle this in the morning. I want to get out of these bloody clothes, take a bath and go to bed."

Unmei picked up The Book, opened it and handed it to me. "Here's the rest of Paizley's powers."

There was only one power that I hadn't read listed. "Empathic power mimicry."

"Yep. It's one of the more powerful abilities. It's similar to your mind tap, but different. The powers must be tied to the user's emotions in order for her to mimic them. That means that soul reapers are immune to this, seeing how their ability comes from their Zanpakuto. Now if the Zanpakuto manifested itself than I think she could. She also couldn't mimic flash step since that is a learned ability. She could, however, mimic sonido since that is instinctual. The main difference between this and your mind tap is that this is a passive power while yours is active. She automatically gains the abilities of others if she is within a certain distance from them, which means that it can't be blocked out like your mind tap. Now she has to have knowledge of the power before she can use it, unlike you, who already knows what the ability is in mind tap. They're advantages and disadvantages to both."

Gin smiled. "Seems like my lil girl is gonna be hell ta deal with on da battlefield."

We went upstairs and I took a shower. When I was finished, I laid down next to Gin in the bed. "What a birthday."

"At least the beginning was good." Gin commented.

"Yes very good." I paused. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"All of what?"

"This mess. I feel like you just got drug into it because you chose to be with me and we just got away from all the fighting and…" I was stopped by him putting a finger to my lips.

"Kris-chan, remember when ya wanted ta leave Hueco Mundo, but when I told ya I love ya, ya changed yer mind?"

"Yeah."

"Even though ya gave me reasons, I knew da real reason ya stayed. It was because of me, wasn't it? I gave ya a reason when I told ya my feelings and because of dat ya didn't want ta leave me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sorta. But ya stayed and followed me, even when ya didn't have ta. Ya hadn't said ya loved me at dat point either, but ya stayed. Then when ya thought I killed Ran-chan, ya let me explain and then just believed me. Even though ya didn't know what I was about to do, ya still followed me. No matter what I did or where I went, you were right dere. While I never wanted ya ta be in danger, I liked dat ya were dere. It did feel good ta be trusted."

I just smiled and stroked his face.

"Ya know, before I met ya, Ran-chan was da only one who ever really looked up ta me like I was a hero. I stole and killed and did so much stuff when we were younger, but I was always better than dat ta her. Of course, she never knew about most of dat. When I betrayed da soul society, she didn't look at me dat way anymore. Then I met you and our relationship grew. Soon you were looking at me da same way she used ta. But it was different with you. You already knew dat I had betrayed and I told ya dat I'd killed, but dat never changed the way ya looked at me. None of dat mattered to you. And now I'm yer hero."

"You are." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"And yer givin me a child. Dis is much more than I ever thought I'd have, much more than I deserve. But yer givin it ta me. Because of all dat, I will follow you, just as you followed me. I'll go anywhere ya go, even if it's into the darkness."

All I could think to do was kiss him and that's exactly what I did.


	9. In Fate's Hands

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 9**

_**In Fate's Hands **_

It's been a little over a month since the last attack. Unmei was completely right, they still haven't attacked. She said she doesn't expect him to for a while, but she insists that he will be back. I believed her. I felt his emotions last time. He wanted this. I didn't want to kill him, but I didn't see any other way around it. Taking away his items would be hard to do, as Unmei informed me that I couldn't touch them. It would apparently burn us if we did, because it was made specifically to repel Unmei and our power couldn't be used to take it away. She thought that maybe Raina's powers would do the trick, but Raina was just a baby. I wouldn't put her in danger. I didn't want him to know she had powers anyway. Me using Raina's powers were out of the question also. It seemed that even when Paizley amplified mine, the link between Raina and I was still weakened in Collin's presence.

Our only hope was the soul reapers. Gin said he would go at it alone, but there was no way I was sending him in by himself. I knew I had Renji, Rangiku and Izuru on our side. Rukia and Momo still didn't know Gin was alive. I was afraid of informing them because I didn't know what the soul society would do if they found out. And from what I hear, Gin wasn't too nice to Rukia or Momo, so I don't think that would work. Hitsugaya was off limits as well because of his problems with Gin. I would like to think that Ukitake would help me out since I changed his life by healing him, but again, Gin's being alive threw that option out. It was during this time that I really realized that Gin had made a lot of enemies in the Soul Society. And out of the Soul Society as well. He threw the option of asking the vizards to help out. He did have something to do with the reason they were kicked out of the Soul Society. It was the same with Yoruichi and Kisuke. My options were dwindling down.

During the past month or so, Raina turned 8 months. She is finally crawling. She actually started not long after turning 7 months. I was so proud of her, but now she has become a handful. She is into everything. She's been feeding herself finger foods too and loves her sippy cup. Since she's been teething, she loves to chew on things. Well, on everything, so we have to make sure nothing is within her reach or right in the mouth is goes. Now that she's older, she does the cutest things. Throwing kisses is one of the cutest. She often throws Renji one when he has to leave her. She almost always throws me one when I leave the room. It's adorable to see her do it to Gin. She's started to fight her sleep. I think it's because she has to be away from me. She just doesn't want to give up playtime with me or any time with me period. She can also pull herself into a standing position by using the furniture. I was a little scared when she started to do this because I knew now was when she would start getting those bumps and bruises. But she showed me everything would be ok the first time she fell, because she healed herself and it was all better. When we go out I'm often asked how she avoids those bumps and bruises and I just respond by saying that she must just be super tough.

I'm also into my 6th month of pregnancy now. This is where the familiarity is, because I started off with Raina around this time. My belly is now obviously visible and Paizley is definitely more active. Gin loves to feel her kick and talk to her. I think it's pretty cute. We've been going to birthing classes. I went to them with Renji, but I thought that it was an experience that Gin should have as well. While it may not be my first child, it is his. I'm not working as much now as I would. The only things I can do it beauty stuff that only requires face or stuff for pregnancy. Raina likes it this way, because I'm home more with her and that means more mommy time. She loves her mommy time. I've even gotten her to stay still long enough to feel my belly. Once Paizley even kicked and Raina looked at me like what the heck was that. She doesn't understand yet that this is her sister, but she will. I have a feeling they will be close, since they'll be close in age.

I sat in floor with Miranda and watched Raina play as I tried to think of someone who could help us with Collin.

"I could always help you." Miranda said.

"Like I'm really going to let you help. You are pregnant."

"So are you. What's the different?"

"I'm stronger than you."

"Not around that guy."

"Point taken."

"So it's settled, I will help."

"You have no experience fighting. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What experience do you have?"

"I was in a war if you remember."

"One of which you didn't even fight in. You just stood around and looked pretty."

"I'll have you know I fought the head captain."

"And you got your butt handed to you, right?"

I made a face and threw one of Raina's stuffed toys at her.

"Hey, no throwing!" She said. Raina picked something up and tossed it at her, but not hard. I laughed. "You're teaching your child bad habits." She teased.

We both laughed and so did Raina. Though I think Raina was just laughing because we were. She has a habit of imitating emotions these days.

While we were laughing, I thought of someone who could help. Well, more like a few people. "Oh my gosh, I just thought of who could help. How could they have not came to mind before now? Maybe it's because I haven't talked to them in a while, but I know for a fact they'd help."

"Who?"

"I don't think you know her. She's an Arrancar. Her name is Tia and she also has followers. That will give us four more people and then there's Grimmjow. That will give us 9 people. I think that will be plenty enough, considering the strength of Tia, Gin and Grimmjow."

"Did you count Lee? I know he would help."

"Ok, so that's 10."

"Yeah, not counting me and you. Because I plan on us staying here. I'll put Gin in charge of everyone."

"Renji will love that." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

"Where is Gin?"

"He is out training. Where? I don't know. He doesn't want his skills to rust since he's not on any active duty. We've already discussed everything about trying to take Collin down and he really wants to lay into him and Andrea. I'm sure he'll be fine with the new additions to the team, since he's commanded them before."

"You should probably check with them first before you start counting on them."

"I will do that now."

"How? Do you know where she is?"

"Don't have to." I picked up Raina. "Follow me." We all walked upstairs and I flipped through The Book, looking for a certain spell. "Ah, here it is. The 'to summon the dead' spell. Here, hold her." I handed Raina to Miranda and got out the candles. I assembled in a circle and lit them. "Hear these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me. I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." The whit orbs started to swirl and Tia appeared.

"Kristen-sama." She bowed.

"Sorry to just summon you like this, but I need your help. Can you help me?"

"I owe you my life, my fracción and I both. We will help you with anything." She answered earnestly. "What is wrong?" She stepped out of the circle.

"Before that, I need you to get Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache. They should hear too."

She nodded and we followed her outside, where she opened up a Garganta. "I will return momentarily." She stepped inside.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

"Could you find Grimmjow for me as well, please?"

"Of course."

Gin returned while we waited for Tia to come back. I explained to him about having her on our side. He didn't really seem to have a problem with Tia helping, but I don't think he was too thrilled about Grimmjow. He went upstairs to take a shower right before Tia returned. I explained the details to everyone and they were all on board. I checked with my grandparents about Tia and her fracción staying in the pool house. They said it was ok. Grimmjow was to stay in his old room. Nana sure was happy to have him back. To be honest, I felt a lot safer with all them being around for a while.

While I was putting Raina to bed, I notice Grimmjow out in the back yard. I was planning on going to bed, but I thought I should go talk to him.

"Hi." I said as I walked outside.

"Hey."

"Thanks for helping me with this."

"Well, I can't just stand around and let someone beat the shit out of you, can I?"

I smiled a little bit. "So I'm still your soft spot?"

"Unfortunately." He crossed his arms. I looked down and started to apologize for what I put him through, but he cut me off. "I don't need your pity, Kristen. I didn't get you, so what. I think I'm over it now anyways. Sure it was fun while it lasted, but it couldn't have worked. You're a human and I'm a hollow, a heartless bastard." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Though I suppose you ended up with a bastard anyways."

A few weeks passed by and there was still no signs of Collin attacking, but I did have this bad feeling like something bad was going to happen today. I didn't know what it was. I was into my 7th month of pregnancy, 29 weeks to be exact. I had been hurting a little bit this past week, but I didn't think much of it. I had felt labor before and this didn't feel anything like with Raina. Plus, this was too soon to be having contraction. They had to be Braxton-hicks contractions.

Raina turned 9 months almost a week ago. During the past few weeks, Raina had been trying to walk. She was taking steps while holding onto furniture. We were hoping that she would walk soon without holding on to something, but she is yet to take her first real step.

We decided to have everyone meet with us together today. Renji, Rangiku and Izuru didn't really know we were using Arrancar's. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go over so good and boy was I right.

"What is she doing here?" Apache screamed.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Rangiku asked.

"She is not strong enough to fight for you, Kristen-sama!" Mila-Rose stressed.

"As much as I hate to agree with such a barbarian, I must." Sun-Sun stated calmly.

"Barbarian?" Mila-Rose glared at Sun-Sun.

"She does have a point." Apache threw her two cents in.

"Who asked you?" Mila-Rose snapped.

"Please, you two, stop bickering. You're only making bigger fools of yourselves than you already are." Sun-Sun intervened.

"Sun-Sun, you bitch!" Apache and Mila-Rose shouted in unison.

Sun-Sun just ignored them. "I thought our _pet _did away with you anyway." She said to Rangiku.

"I thought The Head Captain burned you all to a crisp." Izuru spoke up.

"Kristen-sama brought us back." Sun-Sun stated.

"And she healed Matsumoto-san." Izuru said.

"I don't know why." Sun-Sun said as Mila-Rose and Apache were bickering in the background.

Rangiku looped her arm around mine and pulled me closer to her. "The pretty ones have to stick together. That why I'm having trouble believing she brought you hags back to life."

"Who are you calling a hag?" Mila-Rose said as her attention drew back to us.

"You're the fat cow!" Apache yelled.

"Ladies." Tia said calmly. They all looked at her. "Enough."

"Yes, ma'am." They said together.

"Kristen-sama asked for our help and we will help her. It doesn't matter who we have to work with. We're on the same side now, so no more." Tia ordered.

They all nodded. Rangiku smirked at them getting trouble. Grimmjow just sat in the back, seemingly annoyed at all the arguing. My back was starting to hurt a little more than it had been, so I went to lie down and let Gin take over in telling what the plan was. I fell asleep not long after lying down, but didn't sleep long. I woke needing to go to the bathroom, but when I stood up a gush of fluid came out and ran down my leg.

"No." I whispered.

_Your water just broke._

"But why, it's too soon." I paused. "GIN!" I screamed out.

He flash stepped to me, assuming there was a problem. He seen the wet spot in the floor and on my shorts. "What happened?"

"My water broke. We need to go to the hospital like now."

"Uh, ok. Let's go." Gin said, obviously just as scared as me.

We went to the hospital and they told me that the amniotic sac had broke and that I was already dilating and in labor. Turns out those pains I was having all last week was labor, but they didn't feel like it to me. They said that I had already dilated too much and that they would have to deliver Paizley today. I started to freak out. I could tell Gin was scared but he remained more level headed than me. I was crying uncontrollably.

"Mrs. Meadows, you need to calm down. Just breathe." The nurse told me.

"Kris-chan, it's going to be ok." Gin ran his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head. "Stop this!"

"We can't, Mrs. Meadows." The nurse said, but I wasn't talking to her.

_Some things just have to happen, Kristen. _

"Have to happen? Why?"

"I didn't say anything had to happen." The nurse said.

_This is her destiny. _

"Her destiny is to be born early? What the hell kind of destiny is that and how do you know?"  
The nurse looked confused.

"Don't mind her." Gin said and just smiled.

_This will teach her to fight and maybe this is a lesson she needs to learn now. I know all the destinies of ones tied to the Nexus. You can't fight destiny. Leave this in fate's hands. _

"What if I use Raina's…" She cut me off.

_You can't. You haven't the strength to change destiny. Raina could, but she will realize that certain things are meant to be. She will be in touch with the Nexus like I am. She will understand certain things must happen in order for ones life to work out for the better. _

"So you're telling me this is going to make her life work of for the better?"

_Yes, this must happen. _

"And she will be ok?"

_Yes._

"You have to promise me."

_I promise, Kristen. Paizley will be fine. She's a fighter._

The nurse looked a little freaked out, but I calmed down. She seemed relieved about that. After she was born, I didn't even get to hold her. They took her straight to the neonatal intensive care unit. I received word that she only weighed 2 pounds and 10 ounces. And was just 14 inches long. I had to stay in bed for a little bit, but Gin went to see her. When he came back to tell me how she was, I was pretty upset. They were giving her oxygen. She was being fed through a feeding tube and was in an incubator. He said that despite being hooked up to so many machines, she was still a beautiful baby. He said he talked to some of the nurses and they said that 96 percent of babies born at Paizley's stage of development survived and that she was doing very well right now. That made me feel a little better. Maybe Unmei was right. She was going to fight and she was going to live.

Gin also said that she wasn't crying and didn't really seem to be in that much pain. He said when he was around her, all he could feel was love. Like it was radiating from her and that made him feel like she was going to be ok. He said the nurses were saying the same thing too. She made them feel better. They said the air in the room was just lighter now that she was in there. They told Gin that she was a special one, but we all knew that.

This all just happened at the worst time. If there was ever an opening for Collin to take, now would be it. At least I think he would think that way, but he didn't know we had plenty of backup. Tia, her fracción and Grimmjow were all hanging around outside the hospital. Gin, Renji and Rangiku were in the hospital. We were ready.


	10. Deal with the Devil

disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach

**Chapter 10**

_**Deal with the Devil**_

A week had passed since Paizley was born. They had discharged me from the hospital, but Paize would be in the NICU for a while. They couldn't tell me how long exactly. They just said that we had to take it one day at a time. I had heard that they usually keep them until their due date which would be 11 more weeks. We had a long road ahead of us it seemed, but she was doing well. Since they'd discharged me, we had to come home to sleep. I didn't like for her to be alone though, so we basically took turns coming home to sleep while the other stayed with Paize. Gin and I had access to the NICU at all times, but if anyone else wanted to see her they had to come during visiting hours.

Making all these trips back and forth with Raina was hectic. We'd only been doing it a few days, but it was trying on her. She wasn't allowed in the NICU, but I wouldn't leave her with anyone because of the Collin thing. So Gin and I had to take turns with her. While one of us was with Paizley, the other was trying to handle Raina. She didn't like the hospital. She had to be quiet and couldn't really play. She didn't understand what was going on and it really wasn't fair for her to have to go through this, so I decided that she could go stay with Renji for a while. Renji made sure to run it past Yamamoto and he didn't seem to mind as long as Renji got his work done and she didn't cause a disturbance. I guess not even he would deny a father of his child.

Since Raina was on solids now it wouldn't be much of a problem for her to stay with him. I had some milk frozen for him to take with him to give her. She doesn't drink a lot of it now, so the amount I'm giving him should last a while. I packed her a suitcase with clothes and everything else she needed. I intended on her staying with him until we could bring Paizley home. It would be better for her and easier for the rest of us. But most importantly, it would be safer for her.

I had come home to get a nap and get everything ready for Raina to leave while Gin stayed at the hospital. This also gave Raina time to nap and play a little bit. Renji and Izuru had to go back to the Soul Society. They had jobs to uphold, so they would stop by in sprints. Renji could come by more often though. Izuru just had a lot of his plate by not having a captain. Rangiku stayed with Gin at the hospital. She obviously didn't care about her soul reaper duties, but we already knew that. She said she wouldn't get in bad trouble for skipping out on them, she never does. Grimmjow hung around the outside of the hospital, standing guard while Tia and her fracción accompanied me home.

I was zipping up Raina's suitcase when Renji walked in.

"Got everything ready to go?" He asked.

"Almost." I paused. "Thanks for this."

"No need to thank me. She is my daughter after all."

"I know. It's just you have been around a lot lately and I know you have to be getting behind on your work and…" He cut me off.

"It's fine, Kristen. Don't worry."

I half smiled.

"Are you ok?" He inquired.

"Honestly? No. This is hard. What makes it even harder is I know I'm the one to blame."

"How do you figure?"

"I got pregnant too soon after having Raina. I should have been careful. I should have…" He cut me off again.

"It takes two to make a baby, Kristen. If you're going to blame yourself, then you better blame him too."

"How can I blame him? How was he supposed to know about that stuff? It was my responsibility. I was anything but responsible. I was just thinking about myself. I'm such a selfish person and a horrible mother." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Hey now." He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry."

It was too late to say that now, because I already was. "I've just made some bad decisions and now my baby has to suffer for them. She shouldn't have to. I should be the one suffering."

Renji withdrew and made me sit on the bed. He squatted down in front of me. "Bad decisions? Are you talking about being with Gin?" He wiped a tear away.

I shook my head. "I'm happy I'm with him. I just should have used protection. And I shouldn't have tried to fight in the war when I knew I was pregnant and then there's the whole Collin thing."

"The Collin thing is out of your hands, so don't be blaming yourself."

I started to calm down.

"I blame your mother and Shane for all this. They made you feel like you wasn't good enough in anything. Shane blamed you for every fight you ever had. He made you feel like you deserved to be hit. Has your mom said anything to you about this?"

"Yeah, she told me that if I would have waited then this wouldn't have happened."

"She blamed you. That doesn't surprise me."

"She said it when Gin wasn't around. If he had heard it, I know he would have laid into her. I think she's learned if she's going to make comments, then she needs to do it when he's not around. I think if I told him what she said then he would say something about next time she visited, but I don't want to start anything. I try to ignore her. I try to not let the things she says bother me, but she's my mother. It hurts when she says things like that."

"Of course it does, but she loves you. Surely you felt it when you were pregnant with Paizley."

"Yeah I did, but I also felt disappointment. There was much more of that than love."

"I didn't have a mother growing up. It was just Rukia, me and some friends our age. We were all kids; kids that had to raise ourselves. It was hard, especially in the environment we lived in, but we did it. Now I know your mom isn't the best in the world and I should probably be the last person to stand up for her, but just be thankful you have her." He held my hand.

"I should be. Here I am complaining in front of a man who had a worse childhood than anyone I know. Heck, my childhood wasn't even bad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just put all your effort into your kids and give them a better life than your mom gave you. I know Raina will have a better life than me. For that I am truly happy. Her happiness is all that matters since I no longer have you."

I tightened my grip around his hand. "I love you, Renji." His face lit up. "Even though it may not be the way you want me to, know that I always will."

"This is better than nothing. We'll work our way up to the way I want you to." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." I laughed.

"We'll see." He stood up.

I go up as well and picked Raina up off the floor. "I worry about her too. All this fighting and switching from place to place cannot be good for her."

"Every parent worries about their kid, Kris. It's part of the job description."

"But Raina isn't just any kid."

"And we're not just any parents. So it all works out." He grinned.

"I guess you're right."

"I am."

I smiled and then we made our way downstairs. I handed Renji the suitcase and bags. He had an armload with all that and Raina, but he insisted he had it.

I gave Raina a kiss. "You better bring her to see me."

"You know I will."

"I love you, Raina. I'll see you real soon. Have fun with your daddy." I waved and so did she. If she only knew she wouldn't be coming back real soon, she would be pitching a fit.

As I walked back in the house, I wished this whole thing with Collin was over. If it weren't for his antics, I wouldn't have to be sending my baby away with her father. She was going to miss me so much and I was going to miss her just as much. I hated being away from her, but I just had to keep telling myself she was much safer there.

I went back upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. I looked like I hadn't got a good night's sleep in a while, which was the truth. I had come home to get a nap and still didn't sleep that much. I was too upset about having to send my baby away. I was still upset, so I decided to take a hot bath. I thought that might calm me down. I needed to relax if that were at all possible. After the tub filled up, I got in and closed my eyes. I thought about the first premonition I had of Paizley and how adorable she looked. I also thought about the one where I had seen myself, Gin and the girls. We were so happy. While I knew those happened some time ago and that that future might not exist anymore, I still had high hopes that they would come true. Hope seemed like the only thing I had left right now.

I ended up dosing off, but woke up in a hurry when I felt someone's presence. It turned out to be Tia. She had her back turned to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Kristen-sama. You said they could teleport and I didn't want them to get under the radar." She said.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go back outside now. Someone brought you flowers and left them outside the front door. I brought them inside for you."

"Who brought them? What were they driving?"

"It was a white van. It had something about flowers on the side."

"Ok, I'll take a look in a minute."

"They're downstairs on the foyer table."

I nodded and she left. I got out and got ready. Then I went to see who the flowers were from. It was a small arrangement in a pink vase that had like baby foot prints on it. I guessed this was a 'congratulation on having a baby' flowers. There was an envelope with my name written on it stuck inside. I opened it up.

Kristen,

I heard about the new baby. Now if you want her to live, if you want both of them to live, then you should stop and think for a second. Which is more important, your life or your kids? Because this is what it comes down to. I don't know how you pulled off what you did last we met, but know that it's not going to stop me. I'm not scared of you or any of your friends. If you want this to end now and your kids to be safe, you should meet me at the address indicated on the small card at the time indicated. I can take your life and the nexus. Then your kids and family will be safe once again. Think hard about your decision. I know what I, as a parent, would do though.

Collin

I dropped the note in the floor. He didn't just threaten my kids. He did not. I closed my eyes so I could calm down. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I knew the one person who could help me. They were the only person that could.

Unmei came out of my body. "You are not going to _him._"

"Yes, I am. Either you help me or stay out of my way."

"There is others way."

"None as fool proof as this. This has to end now, Unmei. He threatened my kids and I'm not going to play around anymore. I want it over, like yesterday."

"Fine. Let's go, but this going to backfire in our faces."

"It may afterward, but I know it'll end this."

"And start something new."

"Stop being so negative and let's go."

We teleported to the underground prison in the Soul Society. We didn't have to use a spell this time, because I knew where we were going.

I held onto the bars. "Sosuke, I need your help."

He looked up. "Kristen?"

"Yes, it's me. I need…you. Please, help me."

"I've waited for this day." He said, standing up. "But what do I get in return?"

"There's nothing I can give you."

"That doesn't seem real fair."

"Well, life isn't fair. Get over it." Unmei snapped.

"Unmei…" He laughed slightly. "I bet this is killing you that she actually needs me."

Unmei growled.

"If you don't help me, I will die!" I yelled, almost in tears.

"Die? If someone is going to make an attempt at your life, then I must defend you. I can't have my goddess getting killed before I get out of here to reclaim her."

"I'm still your goddess?"

"Always."

I smiled slightly.

"Now tell me what's going he." He said.

"I can't believe we're here." Unmei huffed.

"Don't want me getting out of here and getting close to here again, do we Unmei? Afraid I might take her away from you?"

"You are in NO position to me speaking to me like that!" She said threw her teeth.

"Enough, you two! I'm not playing any games here!"

They looked at me like they were shocked that I actually interrupted them. I meant business. Mine children's lives were on the line.

I gave Sosuke the shortened version of the whole thing. "So will you help me?"

"How could I not? But I do have one condition. It's not much."

"No. You don't get to make conditions." Unmei said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to admit your feelings for me. I want you to tell me what I've known you've felt for a while."

"Deal." I stuck my hand through the bars to shake.

"I want to seal it with a kiss. Let me out." He said.

"You'll be fine with a kiss through the bars." Unmei barked

"Just do it." I told her. She looked at me. "Do it."

"Know that I am prepared to use the full force of Raina's powers to put you back when this is over. You know you can't fight that. You're weakened and the Hogyoku has rejected you." She threatened.

"I see." He stated, obviously not scared of her.

She let him out hesitantly. Part of me couldn't believe I was actually coming to him for help, but the other part knew just how desperate I was. This is the lengths I would go to to keep my babies safe.

He stepped to me and put his hands on my hips. I could just hear Unmei grumbling under her breath. "Deal?" He asked pulled me as close to him as I could go.

I took a deep breath. "Deal." He pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: If any1 saw that coming, kudos to you, because I didn't even see it myself. I was just listening to music, trying to come up with some idea of what to do next and this crossed my mind. I know, I can't leave Aizen alone, sue me lol. My apologies for the short chapter. Review please :D **


	11. Somebody's Hero

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 11**

_**Somebody's Hero**_

I withdrew from the kiss. "Unmei, go home and send Tia and the girls to the hospital. Make up an excuse as to why. I just know I don't want her to know Sosuke is there."

"My third espada." He paused. "I'm not surprised you brought her back."

"No way!" Unmei refused. "I'm not leaving you here alone with him!"

"He won't hurt me. Please go."

She rolled her eyes and then looked over at Sosuke. "Don't you try anything while I'm gone."

"Just what do you think I'm going to do to her?" He asked.

Unmei just narrowed her eyes and teleported away.

When she disappeared, he looked back at me. "You mentioned something about a hospital."

"Yes, Paizley was born early. She's having to stay in the hospital."

"Is she ok?"

"She's doing well right now. The doctors say that she'll be fine, but she's got to stay until everything is fully developed. She's so tiny, but so beautiful."

"No doubt she's beautiful. She is yours. Pity she's not mine though."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm no fool, Kristen. I knew about you two. I told you that. But more on point, when you willingly slept with me, I knew it had to be for your benefit. I just wasn't sure what that benefit was until you told me you were pregnant the very next day. You and he were obviously copulating in that time you were spending together. So I figured you were trying to cover up the pregnancy you and he created by sleeping with me. You wanted to protect him."

"But why did you just play along?"

"I wasn't ready for him to die. I was interested in seeing how he was going to go about killing me. I planned on him being out of the picture after the war, so I would have gotten to raise the kid myself. You and I would have eventually had our own. I wasn't in a hurry."

I was a little stunned that he had put that together all so easily, but I should had known. Gin tried to warn me and I knew myself he was smart. I just thought that maybe I would have been able to get one over on him, but I was wrong.

"Surprised?" He inquired after I didn't respond to what he had told me.

"A little." I paused. "How can you love me after all that? I mean, I've tricked you, lied to you, went behind your back, betrayed you, and even helped put you in this prison. How can you love a person who would do those things?"

"Isn't that exactly what real love is all about? Loving someone no matter the condition?"

He was right. He couldn't have been more right about what love was. I couldn't say that I loved anyone that way outside my family. I mean, I can't even forgive Renji for betraying me. I don't know if I could forgive Gin if he did anything like that either. I'm not sure if Renji or Gin loves me no matter what either. It was nice to know that someone did though. His love for me transcended anything I'd ever felt for a guy. I'd never loved anyone that way that much. It was a little sad for me that he felt that way and I couldn't return it. Someone who could feel that way about a person after they've treated him like I have does deserve to have it returned.

"Kristen?" He called.

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's not important, but you're right. That is what love is about."

He smirked. "And is that the way you feel about Gin?"

"What? You can't ask me that."

"I just did."

"He and I are none of your concern." I crossed my arms.

"I was wondering why he's not helping with this."

"Because you can do this all by yourself in one fell swoop."

"I'm truly flattered by your faith in me."

"Your strength on the battlefield can't be denied."

"Then this means that you trust me?"

"Paizley is an empath and her empath powers kicked in during the war. I was able to feel how you feel for me. After feeling that, I have no other choice but to trust you."

"Yet you help put me away."

"Because you were doing wrong. You were trying to kill people."

"Isn't that what you want me to do today? Kill people."

"Well yes, but..."

"How is this any different?" He asked, cutting me off.

"These people are bad. That's how." I paused. "Look, if you don't want to do this, then fine. Get back in your cell and I'll leave. I'll find another way."

"I never said I wasn't going to help you."

"Then stop analyzing me. I do what I do for good reasons and I don't have to explain those reasons if I don't want to."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not…" I trailed off realizing what he said. "Huh?"

"I did not mean to upset you."

"Oh." I paused. "It's ok."

"Kristen, there has never been a villain who wasn't the hero in their own story or a hero who wasn't the villain in somebody else's. Today I get to be the hero in yours and for that, I am honored. I've never minded saving you. You'll always be the damsel I want to save."

About that time Unmei teleported back in. "Ok, let's go." She grabbed my hand. I held Sosuke's and me teleported back to the foyer of my house.

"Doesn't look like much has changed here." Sosuke said, looking around.

"More has changed than you think." I picked up the care with the place and time on it. "We still have a little bit of time, so you two come up with a game plan. I'll be upstairs." I said before starting up the stairs.

"You can't expect me to work with him!" Unmei complained.

I turned my head to face her. "Stop being childish!" I demanded. "My life is on the line here. If you care anything about me you'll learn real fast how to work with him." I turned back around and continued up the stairs. I heard Unmei mumble, but ignored it and went on up to my room.

I sprawled out on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't believe I let Sosuke out, but I was desperate. Desperate people do desperate things and I want this thing with Collin finished like yesterday. I have enough to worry about. Sosuke was the only way I could think of to solve this problem quickly. I wasn't sure how Gin would feel about this. It probably wouldn't be good though. That's why I'll be happy if I can get this done without Gin knowing about it. I just hope that Sosuke will go back after all this. I was a little worried about that, because if he didn't, I knew it would cause problems for my relationship. But if Unmei used Raina's powers then he really wouldn't have a choice, but to go back. He couldn't fight those kinds of powers. He was weakened from the Sekkiseki, so maybe I shouldn't worry.

While I was thinking, Sosuke walked in. "Are you feeling ok?"

I sat up. "I'm fine."

He picked up a picture frame that had mine and Gin's picture in it. He studied the picture with a smug look on his face. I wasn't sure what was with the look unless he was sure that this meant I wanted him and not Gin. I'm sure it gave him the impression that Gin couldn't protect me, which was wrong. Gin could protect me. He had. I just didn't want Gin doing this alone. I was afraid he would get hurt. I knew Sosuke wouldn't. They wouldn't stand a chance with him. He was too much for them. He was that way with just about everyone.

I got up and took the frame away. "Did you two come up with a plan?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I'll need my Kyōka Suigetsu."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I held my hand out and, using Raina's powers, it appeared in my hand. I handed it to Sosuke, who sheathed it on his hip.

"Let's go." Unmei said from the doorway.

I looked up at Sosuke. "Thank you for doing this."

He took my hand. "No need to thank me, my dear. I must protect what is mine."

Unmei jerked my hand out of his. "She's not yours."

"Then whose is she? Yours?"

Unmei just shot him a look and stepped inside my body. I grabbed my keys. "Let's go."

He followed me down to the garage. "This is how we're getting there?"

I nodded and unlocked the doors to my Aston Martin with the clicker. "Get in." I said as I did.

"This is a nice car."

"Yep. I love it. I don't get to drive it much though. Being a sports car and all, it's not exactly kid friendly. Two doors are a pain with car seats too." I buckled my seat belt. I thought about telling him to put his own, but he's already dead. What would be the point?

Sosuke ran through the plan with me on the way there. I let him out before we reached our destination. I didn't want them to see me with him. I was supposed to be alone. So he was going to follow me via flash step.

_You sure you should leave him on his own? How do you know he'll be there for you and not try to gain his freedom? _Unmei questioned.

"He'll be there. He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

_I don't believe it. You're actually trusting him. Don't forget all the things he's done! _Unmei warned.

"I haven't, but I trust him. He loves me more than anyone. He'll be there."

I arrived at the address on the card. It was a warehouse. There were no other cars there. I assumed they teleported here, so no one would know where they were. I got out and could sense Sosuke close by, but couldn't see him. I didn't look for him, because I didn't know if I was being watched. I didn't want it to seem like I was looking for someone. I left my purse in the car, locked the doors and put my keys in my pocket. I went inside the warehouse and it looked as if this was their headquarters. There were pictures of me and just about everyone I came in contact with on a regular basis. He had profiles on them and information he couldn't have possibly known without doing some digging on them. I saw Miranda's and it had a note it. They suspected she had powers.

"No." I whispered. I didn't understand how they knew about that.

"Interesting stuff, huh?" I heard Collin's voice behind me.

I turned around. "She doesn't."

"I'll be the judge of that, but that will come later. After your death."

"You said you would leave all this alone if I sacrificed myself."

"What I said was I would leave your children alone and you believed me."

"So you lied?"

"Bingo! I don't know how I missed this, but as powerful as you are, how could your children not have powers? Their fathers have some type of power as well, which I also I believe they would inherit. They must die right along with you if I'm to have The Book." He grabbed my arm. "Now come." He drug me inside an open room where everyone was. I noticed new faces, probably replacements of the ones that were killed.

"I want to be the one to kill her." Andrea stepped forward. "I mean, if that is alright with you, sir."

"Be my guest." Collin said.

She smirked and drew her katana. She lifted it over her head, but before she could move, 6 ever familiar beams of light slammed into her midsection. "What is this? I can't move!" She yelled.

Sosuke landed beside me from above. "How observant of you." Sosuke said to Andrea.

"Let me out of here, you bastard! Do you know who you're messing with?" Andrea said through her teeth.

I wondered why everyone was just standing around, but maybe it was because they were underestimating him. Either that or they were scared.

"No, I don't. But I doubt you're on my level." He said calmly.

"You're level! You're not on mine you halfwit!" She yelled.

"Shall I demonstrate?" He held on his palm in her direction. "Hadō 63. Raikōhō." Yellow energy gathered into his hand and shot toward her, leaving a gigantic hole in her abdomen. She fell to the ground, dead as a door nail, blood pouring out of her wound. Everyone was stunned. These people were obviously not warriors, because they didn't react. Sosuke smirked and drew Kyōka Suigetsu. "Now if you'll please take a look at my sword."

"How could you just kill her?" The blonde man from that night at my house yelled. I think his name was Zakk.

"The same way you were going to kill her." Sosuke answered referring to me.

"You'll pay for that!" Zakk screamed.

"Will I now?" Sosuke asked calmly.

Zakk, obviously upset, growled and shot electricity toward Sosuke. It hit and the image shattered. Zakk seemed confused, but I knew what was going on. He was already using complete hypnosis. The guy was screwed the moment he looked at Kyōka Suigetsu. They all were. Suddenly Sosuke appeared in front of Zakk and struck him down. It took two people killed for chaos to finally hit. Everyone started to fight Sosuke, but it was of no use. Collin, however, did not. He grabbed me by the arm, but I hauled off and punched him in the face. I used my telekinesis to knock him down and ran away from him. I heard him call out my name and I turned around to see him scuffling with me. Well it wasn't me; it was an illusion of me. It was a little weird to see myself like this. Sosuke was obviously using his complete hypnosis. I suppose I was under it as well, since I was seeing it too. Sosuke appeared in front of him and slashed it across the chest. He fell to his knees.

"Who are you?" Collin asked Sosuke.

"Her savior." Sosuke answered.

"Please don't kill me. I have kids." He pleaded.

"You were going to kill me and I have kids. Mine are young too. One is in the NICU for crying out loud!" I interrupted. "What makes you any better than me?"

"Nothing." Sosuke answered for him.

"You were going to kill my babies too. What kind of man are you?" I started to cry just thinking about trying to hurt my children. "You don't deserve to live after what you've done to me and my family. Kill him, Sosuke."

"As you wish." He sheathed his sword. "Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi." Purplish black spiritual energy formed in Sosuke hand, then the outline of a cube generated around Collin.

"Au revoir." I said, looking him straight in the eyes, as the energy started to fill in the cube. After the cube finished, it wasn't long before it disappeared. But when it did, Collin was covered in lacerations and was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead. I noticed the jewel in his ring had cracked. I watched it and it completely crumbled. It was over. "You were just showing off with that. It wouldn't have taken a high level kido like that to kill him."

"I know. That was only a third of its power anyways. But that was how I thought he should die, being lacerated from head to toe."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I told you, no need to thank me. But since this is over, now it's time for you to uphold your end of the deal. Admit your feelings for me."

I looked at the floor. I had avoided this for so long, but after doing this for me, he deserved to hear it. "I…I love you." I admitted. He smiled. "But it never felt like any blessing, because of how you did me. All the manipulation, all the games, you didn't do me right. Not always. You were the best to me in the end."

"For all the things I did to you, I am sorry. I'm just a man who knows what he wants and will do whatever he has to to get it."

"I can see that. I believe you can love many people at one time, but you can only love one person with your whole heart at once and you are not that person. Gin is. But that is your fault. Had you went about things differently, then who knows. It could have been you."

"But you see, my love, this is far from over. I will win your heart."

Unmei came out and grabbed Sosuke's arm. "For a prison cell? That'll be kind of hard." She teleported away with him.

I looked over at all the dead bodies and was relieved for this to finally be over. Then I went back to my car and left.

**Unmei's POV**

"Are you sure this is the real me?" Aizen asked as I locked him back in his cell.

"Yep. I'm not under your swords influence." I held my hand out, his weapon disappeared from his hip and appeared in my hand. "Didn't think I could do it this easily, did you? Well from the very beginning I used Raina's powers. I willed for you to return as soon as the deal was done. You would have come back here whether I came or not. Her powers are nigh impossible to fight. I say nigh because I do not know all that is out there, but in this world and Kristen's world, they are impossible. Of course no matter what it out there, she would be hell to deal with. She couldn't be killed. I know that much."

"So you believe in the existence of other worlds?"

"I do. I, the Nexus, came from somewhere not of these worlds. So I know they're others. Whether or not I will ever deal with them is a whole different story. But anyways, enough conversing with the likes of you." I turned to leave.

"You can't keep her away from me forever, Unmei. You heard what she said."

"I did. To me it said that she doesn't want you."

"That's not what it said to me."

"Of course not."

"She'll be back, you know. She can't stay from me for too long. I draw her in."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"So you want to take her from Gin? I don't see her going for you. I mean, your appearance is off-putting and you're not the friendliest person."

I turned around, almost in a rage. "Shut up! I'm more important to her than you will ever be! She needs me more than she needs you!"

"Then how come she was saying she needed me earlier and not you. Why couldn't you save her today?"

I narrowed my eyes, but wasn't silent. I was about to take him out.

"Aren't you afraid that one day she won't need you?" He asked.

_Unmei, where are you? _I heard her ask me telepathically.

I calmed myself down. "I have to go. She's calling for me. Have fun trying to win her heart from a jail cell." I faded away and went back into Kris's mind.

**Kristen's POV**

_I'm here. _Unmei said.

"I made an anonymous call to the police from a pay phone, telling them I heard some ruckus coming from the warehouse. Then I used Raina's powers to wipe away any traces of us being there or using the pay phone." I said as I drove.

_Fine by me. Now we can get back to our lives. _

I smiled and continued driving to the hospital. When I got there, my grandparents, parents, Miranda and Gin were all in the waiting room watching the news.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look at dis." Gin said, taking me closer to the TV.

They were reporting the deaths of Collin and everyone at the warehouse. They called the scene gruesome. Of course, I knew it was. I was there. Blood was everywhere. Sosuke really got everyone good.

Gin leaned in a whispered in my ear. "Why do I have a feeling dat ya had something ta do with this?"

I looked up at him smiled.

"Ya did."

"Don't worry about it. It's over now." I gave him a kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled into his chest and he stroked my hair. I was happy for this to be all over. I felt bad keeping how I did it from Gin, but I felt it was necessary. All that mattered now was our baby girl growing and getting healthy enough to be let out of the NICU.


	12. Blessed

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 12**

_**Blessed**_

Paizley had been in the NICU 11 weeks today. The doctors told us that she would get to come home tomorrow. We were excited that she was finally getting to come home. We had her nursery all ready and everything. Paizley, at almost 3 months old, weighed just a little more than Raina did when she was born. I was worried about her development and learning ability. She was behind because of being born so early, but the doctor assured us she was capable of catching up and learning at the pace of a full term baby. I believed she would. She was a fighter. Besides Gin was a genius and I wasn't stupid. It was in her genes to be smart.

During those weeks, Raina was really growing up. Her personality was blooming. She wasn't the most social baby in the bunch. She was rather shy and would hide her face when a stranger approached, but usually it didn't take all that much time for her to warm up to them. When she wants my attention, she's learned to gesture for it. She waves bye to people when they leave also. Along with mama, she now says dada. She also knows the connection between the word and Renji. She normally only says dada in his presence. She says mama all the time, because she knows that's the sure fire way to get my attention or get me to come in the room she's in. She says a few other words as well, like Gin. It was precious when she learned his name. Every time she says it, his face lights up. She's already taken her first steps and is getting better at walking. She does fall down a bit, but she always gets right back up and heals any injury she may have received. She drinks from a sippy cup and feeds herself full meals now. She can also follow simple instructions, like bringing me stuff when I ask her too. She absolutely loves looking at books. She has so many picture books. She loves The Book as well and I let her look at it from time to time. In a week she'll be a year old, so I'm glad that Paizley is coming home. Both my girls can be at her party now, which won't be a big to do either. I haven't exactly been the most social person this past year. Well at least with people who don't have magical abilities, so I don't have many people to invite that Raina is comfortable around. Only close friends and family will be attending. Here's hoping that Raina doesn't decide to use her powers. I've been teaching her that using them in public is bad, but when she goes to stay with Renji he lets her use them all she wants. So he's not exactly reinforcing my rule. She's too young to understand why it's ok to us them there and not here. She stays with him just about every other weekend, because that's only fair. So she's getting to use them pretty regularly in public there. I'm just lucky I can use her powers too. That way I can erase people's memory of the event or erase the effects of the event. That was exactly why she was never doing daycare, that and the fact that Gin was always around to watch her when I had to go to work.

During that time, the nurses had convinced us to stop staying so much at the hospital. They said we needed sleep and a life too. We were assured that we would be the first to know if something went wrong. Gin was so sure that she would make it that it didn't take much to talk him into it. Me, on the other hand, was a different story. I wanted to be there all the time. I didn't want her to think I had abandoned her. Gin told me that she wouldn't think that and was able to get me to agree to come home some.

Since it was the night before Paizley was coming home, I was in her nursery making sure that everything was in place when Nana came in asking Gin and I to come down stairs. They wanted to talk with us about something. I grabbed the baby monitor, since Raina was asleep and went downstairs. We all sat at the dining room table. Grandpa had some papers out on the table.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We are deeding the house over to you." Grandpa answered.

"What? You're giving me the house? Why?"

"Your family is growing, Kristen. And you need this house because of the Nexus. This is where you belong." Grandpa explained.

"We have our vacation house in Palm Springs. We're going to move there." Nana added.

"But that's like 2 hours away. You'll be further from work."

"I can work mostly from home. I do now anyways. Plus, I'll be retiring soon." Grandpa said.

"But that place is much smaller."

"We don't need a huge house, Krissy. It's just us and we're getting old. It's just as nice as this one and it has no stairs." Nana answered.

"I can't take your house from you. If you feel like it's getting too crowded then I'll start looking for a place. I'm 23, it's about time I need buy my own house and stop mooching off you."

"You're not taking it from us, kiddo. We're giving it to you. This is where you need to be because of the Nexus." Grandpa said.

"And you're not mooching off us, darling. You give us money to help out and you know, even though we don't need it." Nana added.

"Then let me buy the house from you."

"No. Sign the deed." Grandpa slid the piece of paper over to me.

"You're going to get married one day." Nana looked over to Gin. "Hopefully soon. And you'll want your privacy. Sign sweetheart. It will make us happy."

I sighed. They had an answer for everything tonight. "I'll make a deal with you then."

"What is it?" Grandpa asked.

"I'll sign these papers and the house will be in my name. But I don't want you guys moving out until I get married or it gets too crowded, whichever comes first." I stuck out my hand. "Deal?"

Both of them smiled and Grandpa answered. "You're hard to bargain with, but if this is what you really want." He extended his hand and shook mine. "Deal."

"They'll be 6 people living here when Paizley comes home tomorrow." Nana said.

"That's not crowded. It's only 4 adults. Besides this house is a 6 bedroom, 5 and half bath. It's huge! It was made for a lot of people."

Nana and Grandpa just laughed.

"She don't want ya ta leave cause yer a good cook and she's, well, not dat good at all." Gin told Nana. I smiled and pushed him playfully. "We'd starve without ya." Nana laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I argued.

"Ya kinda are. Sorry, Kris-chan. Look like I'll be doing da cookin' when dey leave."

"That's fine. I work hard making the money, so it's only right that you cook and clean."

"Ya, cause standing in front of a camera and lettin' people take pictures of ya is so hard." He teased.

"It's not easy being beautiful!" I joked and everyone laughed.

Paizley came home the next day and settled in very well. It was nice having her home. A week later was Raina's 1st birthday party. She showed out for everyone and I only had to freeze the place a few times because of her using her powers. Miranda made both cakes, the normal one and the small one that she got to dig into. They were delicious and Raina was funny playing in her cake. I made the mistake or inviting Tory and she was all over Renji. It was rather pathetic how desperate she was acting. She made Renji feel uncomfortable, because he wasn't ready for someone new yet. But he wouldn't tell her to back off, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. I didn't want to say anything, because that would make me look like the jealous ex. She would call me that anyways and then a fight would ensue. I didn't want any of that happening at my daughter's 1st party, so I just left it alone. Other than that, the party was great. Raina got a lot of nice things and everyone got to meet Paizley outside of the NICU.

It had been almost a week since Raina's party when I was looking though The Book and found a spell I hadn't read before. That happened a lot, because I had never looked at the thing from front to back. It was huge! I normally just flipped around and if I saw something interesting I would stop and look at it. This page was an interesting one. First was the spell, which summoned the Matriarchs from our line.

I call forth through space and time

Matriarchs of the Meadows Line

Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends

Our family's spirit without end.

To gather now, in this sacred place

and help us bring this child to grace.

The rest of the entry talked about the ancestors blessing the child through the Nexus and that they would be there to guide and watch over the child throughout their life. Apparently everyone that received a power from the Nexus retained it in the afterlife and once in the Soul Society most learned how to use their powers more effectively. The amount of reishi in the Soul Society helped them in developing their powers better as most could only use them very little or not at all when they were alive. The odd part to me was the spell only talked about the Matriarchs. I wondered what happened to the men of the family that had powers, so I went to talk to my Grandpa who was in his office.

I knocked on his door and he called me inside.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked.

"This spell." I handed him The Book. "Why is it only calling the Matriarchs?"

"As far as I know, I am the first male in the family to ever receive powers."

"Wow, so the Nexus is gender specific now?"

"I don't know. I just know that your Grams used to tell me that I was the only man to receive powers and that I should feel special, because the Nexus had a lot of faith in me."

I smiled thinking of my Grams. "Do you think she knew I had powers?"

"Yes. She used to tell me that there was something special about you. She said she could sense it."

"I wonder if it was my reiatsu she was sensing."

"It could have been. She told me that she wanted to talk to you about the Nexus, but she wanted to wait until you were older."

"But she died."

"She would be proud of you."

I smiled. "Do you think if I did this that I would get to see her again?"

"There's a good chance."

"I should talk to Gin about and Renji."

"Yes, they are their fathers after all."

I took The Book back. "I think I will."

I went upstairs to talk to Gin about it and he didn't see a problem with it. Renji was in the Soul Society and had Raina. It was his weekend. I had given him a cell phone and used Raina's powers to make it work there and here. It would easier for us to get in touch that way. I called him and talked to him about it. He didn't mind either. I wanted to do it tonight, so he was going to come back. He had only picked her up earlier day. Since this was a blessing, it would have been nice to invite my Dad. I couldn't because he didn't know the secret and I really didn't want to tell him. But I could invite Miranda. She was home alone a lot these days, since she didn't feel like going to a lot of places because she was 9 months pregnant. Her due date was this month and she was ready to have her baby. I knew how that felt. I felt the same way with Raina.

Nighttime came and everyone was here that could be. Everyone included Gin, Renji, Nana, Grandpa, Miranda, me and the girls. Renji held Raina and Gin held Paizley while I read the spell. The familiar white orbs started to swirl around and a rather large group of women appeared. I only recognized the one in the front, my Grams. She smiled at me with her green eyes glistening.

"Dat must were da green eyes come from." Gin whispered to me.

He was right. Raina, me, my dad and Grandpa all had green eyes like Grams. I was also named after her as well. Her name being Christine.

I ran to her and embraced her. "Grams, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." I said after we withdrew.

"Oh honey, haven't you heard? We don't age in the Soul Society." She laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, I've been there actually."

"Oh? And you didn't visit me? Shame on you." She joked and then got serious. "But what were you doing there?"

"You heard of soul reapers?"

"I have. I've seen a few."

"Well, my children's fathers are soul reapers."

"Children. That's right. You summoned me here to bless them. Seems they're doubly blessed then, huh?"

"They really are." I smiled.

"There's that smile, the one that can light up a room. I knew you were special from the moment you were born, Kristen. I'm glad I was right."

I smiled again. "Are you living ok in the Soul Society? I've been told how awful the Rukongai can be."

"Oh, I live fine honey. I'm in a district that borders the Seireitei, district 1. It's peaceful and lawful. But enough about me. Let me see my great great grand kids."

"Ok. This is Raina. She just turned 1. This is Renji, her father."

"She has the Meadows eyes." Grams smiled and held out her arms. Raina went to her like she'd known her all her life. I'd never seen her react that well to a stranger. "You're the soul reaper?" Grams asked Renji.

"Yes ma'am. Lt. of squad 6."

"Squad 6, eh? Your captain is Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yes."

"I've met him once. Fellow has got his head stuck so far up his own ass, he doesn't know which way he's going. I know he's noble, but dear me. We come from wealth and you don't see us acting that way."

Gin, Raina and I all laughed at Grams' opinion of Byakuya. Can't say I disagreed. "And this is my youngest, Paizley. She's 3 months. This is my boyfriend and her dad, Gin."

"Gin Ichimaru, former captain of squad 3?"

"Hai."

"You must have gotten your act straight if you're with my great granddaughter."

He smiled.

"He has, sort of. I still have to make him get in line from time to time." I teased.

"I think dat's the other way around. I have ta keep her in line." He looked at me. "She's a bad girl."

I laughed. "Stop it."

He just smiled.

Gram's took Paizley in her free arm and faced the others. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with these children. These beautiful girls. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. They are one of us now and because of that we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Raina Miku Abarai and Paizley Yuffie Ichimaru." She kissed them both on the cheek. "Blessed be."

All of the ancestors said blessed be and we all repeated it as well.

"Oww!" Miranda screamed out.

I looked back at her. "That can't be good."

"I think I'm in labor." She said.

"Harry, go get the car." Nana instructed and he did so.

"Looks like this reunion has to be cut short." I said.

"Ok, it's ok dear." She gave the girls back to their dads and hugged me.

"Raina is with Renji in the Soul Society every other weekend. He could bring her by to see you sometimes."

"That would be great." Grams said.

"You could even watch her if I had to leave." Renji added.

"I'd love to." She answered. "But it's time for me to leave now. I love you, darling."

"I love you too." She, along with the other, disappeared in the swirl of orbs. "Ok, you go back to the soul society with Raina." I told Renji. "I'm going to the hospital with Miranda. You and Paizley should stay here, love. She'll want to sleep." I told Gin.

"A'right. There milk frozen when she gets hungry, right?" Gin asked.

"Yes." I took Miranda's hand and teleported her upstairs, so she wouldn't have to walk up the stairs since we were in the basement.

"Renji, can you get Lee?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do." He answered.

Nana helped Miranda out to the car and I gave Gin a goodbye kiss. I called her parents and everyone else while we were on our way to the hospital. She was in labor the whole rest of the night and had her baby the next morning. She named her Briella Shayne Van de Kamp. Shayne was after he brother of course and she used her own last name, since she would never be able to marry Lee. Lee didn't even make it for the birth, but he did come shortly after. She was a little upset, but he explained that he can't get away like Renji can because he's lower on the totem pole. She understood. He didn't get to stay very long, but I promised that I would bring them to see him some time, since getting him here wasn't always easy. I was dead tired, having been there all night. Gin came to pick me up and I had him bring Paizley. I held her in my arms and sat next to Miranda on the bed who was holding Brie.

"Look Paizley, it Briella. Say hi." I said. Unfortunately, they were both sleeping.

"You two are going to be best friends like us." Miranda added.

"Yep. Too bad you will probably sleep through your first few play dates." We both laughed.

"We're so blessed." Miranda said, looking down at Brie.

"We sure are, mama." I said propping my head on hers.

* * *

**Author's notes: Bet yall forgot Miranda was pregnant lol. The blessing thing was inspired by the wiccanings from charmed, just to give credit where it's due. Expects some time skips coming, even though I pretty notorious for doing them anyways. They won't be huge time skips, not just yet anyways. **


	13. I'm Gonna Love You Forever

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 13**

_**I'm Gonna Love You Forever**_

It's been 3 months since Briella was born. She's doing great. Her hair is now dirty blonde and her eyes are blue, but they're getting some brown in them. Both Miranda and I are anxious to see what color they turn out to be. Paize is 6 months now and she is looking more like the blue eyed, brown haired girl I seen in my premonition every day. She's so beautiful. In the past 3 months, she has really caught up to babies her age and she's pretty much developing like a full term baby now. She's doing everything a normal 6 month old would. I'm proud of her. After Paizley came home, Raina acted a little jealous, wanting all my attention on her. It was hard for her, but I tried including her when I spent time with Paizley and that seemed to work. She does have bad separation anxiety. She almost always becomes upset when she leaves me to go to the Soul Society with Renji. It makes me feel bad for him, because it seems like she likes me best. That's only to be expected, considering I'm all she's ever known. Renji isn't there all day, every day like I am. It makes me feel guilty sometimes making her go when she wants only me, but Renji says her tears are normally gone soon after getting there. "No" has became her favorite word. It's rather irritating sometimes. And when she doesn't want to do something, she's not going to do it. She fights when I try to change her diaper sometimes and it's the same way with getting in the car seat or stroller. I've learned to just let things go if it's over minor things like changing her shirt when it gets dirty. I save my energy and follow through on the big stuff, like no hitting and such. Even with all the power struggling going on, she's never used her powers to try to get a one up on me. She just does it the way a normal kid would.

Shortly after Briella was born, Miranda came to me with an idea. She said she'd been wanting to do this for a while, but wanted to wait until everything settled down for me. Things just kept happening though. As soon as they did calm down, she presented me her idea. Miranda wanted us to start our own clothing line and open a store. She had gone to design school while I was doing nursing. She knew that I couldn't model forever and that I loved the fashion industry and wanted to stay in it. I always envied that she had gotten to go to design school. I would had much rather went with her than gone to nursing school, but my mother said otherwise. She had taught me all she knew though, so it was almost like I had gone with her. Our plan was to make high end clothes that everyday women could wear and also have a high fashion line that we could take to the run way. We also wanted to make children's and baby's clothes as neither one of us are that pleased with what's already out there for our kids to wear. We went to our dads, knowing we would need people backing us. They agreed. I had a lot of contacts in the fashion industry, which was really going to help us too. We immediately started designing and once we got all the sketches done and approved by both of us, we sent them out to be made. They would be coming back to show us samples once they had them done. Using my contacts, I was able to get us a great publicist, who was planning a big party for our grand opening. He was doing an amazing job getting us publicity so far. He said that me already being out there as a model was helping us, because many people knew of me. Even though I wasn't the most famous model, I was still successful and had plenty of covers under my belt. Gin wasn't too fond of our publicist, Scott. He said he was shady and he didn't like his slicked back hair and business suits. I always just laughed at him, but he told me to be careful around him.

We had managed to get a store on Rodeo Drive, which we were completely redoing. We had a meeting there today to see how things were looking. We had had a professional interior designer to help us design how we wanted the inside to look. Everything was looking so good.

We had finished talking with the people who were doing the remodel when Miranda said out of nowhere. "I think I want to start seeing other people."

"What?" I nearly spit out my drink. "What about Lee?"

"He's never around and when he is, all we do is fight. It's not going very good."

"I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought he was 'the one' and it's kind of hard accepting that he may not be."

I hugged her. "It's ok. Sometimes it takes time to fine 'the one.' I remember when I thought Shane was mine."

She withdrew. "And it would have been cool if he had been. We would be sisters then."

"We're sisters anyways."

She smiled. "I'm glad we are. So, do you think Gin is 'the one'?"

"I try not to think that about anyone any more. I just go with it. All that I know is he's very special to me. He and I have something different and I'm enjoying it."

Miranda crossed her arms. "I don't buy into that. You've always wanted to find 'the one' and get married. You've been that way for as long as we've been friends. So you're telling me that you suddenly changed your mind and are just going with the flow?"

I smiled at how well she knew me. "Or I'm just saying that I'm going with the flow and secretly hoping he's the one."

She laughed. "You guys have been together over a year now, right?"

"Yeah, if you count all that time we sneaked around in Hueco Mundo as being together. It's right at a year if you don't." I laughed.

"Maybe he'll propose soon."

"I'm not going to be expecting it, though. Last time I did that, I was let down."

"Yeah, my brother was retarded. He had a great girl for forever and only proposed after she left him."

"How come whenever I talk about love with anyone, it always leads to talking about him?"

"Might be because you were with him a long time and everyone thought you would marry him. People in your life associate you and him with love. Although maybe it's because your relationship with him seemed so perfect on the outside."

"In reality it wasn't that perfect."

"Not everyone knows the truth about that. My parents definitely don't go around telling people what he did to you, nor do I. It's hard for us to accept that he was like that to someone he loved dearly.

"And here we go again with him and love. Even in his death, he's still the topic of discussion."

She smiled. "Sorry. That will be one thing about leaving Lee. I have hopes of Shane being found up there and Lee was my link. Now I'll never know." She smile faded.

I sighed. "I guess I can ask Renji to be your link, since he's around a lot. And he's higher up, so he'll have more access in finding out if he's around."

Her face lit up and she embraced me. "Thank you, Kris. You're the best friend ever." She pulled back, but kept her hands on my upper arms. "You don't have to do this. After all he put you through…"

I stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I want to do this for you. It's what sisters do."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Sisters."

"Are we hugging because this place is coming along great?" Scott asked, walking up.

Miranda laughed. "Something like that."

"Well, are you ladies ready to do lunch?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

We all agreed on a place and met there. We discussed business while we were waiting on out food. He went over all the plans he had for us. We had just about had everything covered when our food arrived.

"So, we are sure on the name Silver Vixen?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we talked it over and that is the one that both of us really like." Miranda answered.

"Ok then." His phone rang and he looked at it. "I need to take this. Excuse me. I'll be right back. You can start eating without me." He got up and went outside.

"He's cute. Why don't you date him?" I suggested.

"Scott?"

"No, that guy behind you." I said sarcastically. "Yes, Scott!"

"Nah, he's got a thing for you."

"I don't know where you get that from, but if he does, it's probably because of my dang luring ability. I pick up random me everywhere I go because of it. One day I'll learn how to control it.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you. You're pretty. He would like you without your luring thing affecting him."

"Well, you're just as pretty as I am, if not more. So go for it."

"I know I'm pretty. Although I don't think I'm as pretty as you."

"Oh whatever. We're the same and everyone has different tastes anyways."

"I don't want him if he's into you though."

"Well, I don't want him."

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Have you even officially broken it off with Lee?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"When we fought last I just came out and said that maybe we should see other people. He yelled maybe we should. He then stormed out without even saying bye to Brie and I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh gah. When was this?"

"The other day."

"Like sometime this week?"

"Three days ago."

"I still can't believe you haven't mentioned to me about you two having problems until now."

"In all fairness, you kept the thing with you and Shane from me for over a year. It was close to two years actually."

"Ok ok, you got me there."

"So what are you and Gin doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea. He's being secretive about it. Rangiku has been hanging around the past few days and they're being suspicious. I think she's helping him plan it. It's probably killing her to keep it a secret. I've tried to get her alone to talk to her about it, but she leaves in a hurry. I know she wants to spill it to me because she makes herself leave so she can keep it. I always ask Gin what it's about and he just says, you'll see."

"Seems like he's going through some trouble to make it special."

"I have a feeling it was Ran's idea. Gin isn't all that romantic."

"Or maybe he is and you just haven't seen that side yet."

"Heh, who knows?"

We had almost finished eating when Scott came back. He was nice enough to pick up the tab. He got a box for his food, saying he'd have to finish at the office. When we left he walked me to my car, since we were parked close to each other.

"I'll be in touch with you." He opened my door for me. "Sorry about being mostly absent during lunch."

"It's ok. Miranda and I aren't your only clients." I got in my car. "I'll talk to you later." I started to shut my door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me sometime." He smiled.

"I have a boyfriend. You know that."

"Until there is a ring on your finger, you're fair game."

"Well, my boyfriend doesn't feel that way."

"Everyone else does, though."

I was a little annoyed. "You and I have a business relationship. Let's keep it that way."

"Ok then." I took his hand off the door and I shut it.

"You don't ask people out that have boyfriends!" I said, irritated.

_It happens all the time, Kristen. _

"This is different. He works for me! Now things are going to be all weird. Plus, I wanted Miranda to date him."

_Can't have everything you want._

"I know. Be nice if I could though."

_Be nice if I could, as well._

"What do you want?"

_It's nothing._

"Tell me."

_No._

I tried to convince her to tell me all the way home, but it was to no avail. She sure is stubborn sometimes. When I got home, Rangiku was there. She was in the floor playing with Raina. Renji had brought her home while I was gone. He also left me a box of my favorite chocolates and a card for Valentine's Day. In the card he wrote that I would always be his valentine. It was sweet. I tried to get some information out of Ran and she almost gave it, but Gin walked in and ruined it. She left soon after. He ended up telling me that I would find out tomorrow, so I was right about her helping him plan Valentine's Day.

I woke up the next morning and Gin served me a Japanese breakfast in bed. It was rather good. We ate it together and even fed each other. It was the perfect start to Valentine's Day. Then he told me that he had reservations at one of my favorite French restaurants tonight. I was excited, as I hadn't eaten there since I was with Shane.

It seemed like the time just flew by and it was almost time to leave for dinner. Gin was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to finish getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom wearing a silver sequined dress. It stopped right above the knee.

Gin stood up. "Wow. Now dat is a dress."

I smiled.

"Do a turn." He instructed and I did so. "Dat dress looks like it's glued to ya."

I laughed. "Yes, it's very form fitting." I ran my hands down my sides.

"Now how am I suppose ta keep my hands ta myself tonight?"

I smirked. "You don't have to. I'm up for a little PDA."

He pulled me closer to him. "Good, because I can't promise ta be a gentlemen when yer dressed like dis." He kissed me.

"We should go. Don't want to miss our reservation." I said when I withdrew.

We went to eat and since the menu was in French, I had to tell Gin what everything was. I ended up picking for him on what to order and I don't think he liked it very much. He said it was ok though. After we finished eating, I got him to dance with me. I think the only reason was because it was slow dancing.

"Ya know, I still remember the first time I saw ya." He said.

"Really?"

"Yep. It was when Aizen had ya brought ta him for the first time. When ya walked through the door, ya looked so scared, but so beautiful at the same time."

"And here I thought I had my brave face on." I laughed

"You were tryin' not ta look scared, but I knew ya were. I remember thinking dat Aizen shoulda never had ya brought ta him, but now I'm glad he did."

"On that day, did you ever think that you would be here with me like we are now?"

"No. I was attracted ta ya from the very beginning, but I wasn't dere ta find love or anything like dat. Besides, why would someone like you want someone like me? Dat's what I thought. But when ya came ta me almost a year after our first meeting, I couldn't turn ya down. I had ta take dat opportunity for all it was worth. Dat's why I made ya go all the way. Didn't think I'd get another chance like dat."

I smiled.

"I didn't count on what happened afterward though. After sleeping with ya the first time, I knew I wasn't gonna be able ta stay away from ya. It's like ya took hold of me or something. Even though I fought it, I liked it."

"I'm glad you lost that fight." I smiled.

He clutched my hand. "Me too."

The rest of the night was just perfect. He kept messing with something in his pocket. I was hoping he would just pull out a little velvet box and ask me to marry him, but he never did. I guess I was getting my hopes up. I blame Miranda for talking about marriage yesterday. It made me start thinking about it. I had pretty much told myself that I didn't care if we got married, because I was happy with the way things were. He didn't seem like the type to marry someone, so what we had was all I could ask for. But my talk with Miranda made me realize that I did want to be married.

The next day, I was coming downstairs with the laundry when I heard Rangiku and Gin talking.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" She asked.

"It was too cliché. I don't want ta do it the way every other person does it. I want ta do it my way." He said. "Thanks for helping me, Ran-chan. But I think I got it from here."

I walked in the room, carrying a laundry basket full of clothes. "What have you got?"

Gin looked at Rangiku and she smiled. "I think you're about to find out." She got up, hugged me, then left.

"That was weird." I said.

Gin got up and took the basket away from me. He put it on the floor and took my hand. "Will you play something for me?" He asked, leading me to the room where the piano was.

"Of course." I sat down on the bench.

"Can I sit beside you?" He asked.

"I don't see why not."

He smiled and sat beside me.

"Any requests?" I asked.

"Play what ya played for me da very first time I ever heard ya play."

I smiled and started playing River flows in you by Yiruma. I had it memorized since I'd played it so much, so I didn't need any music to look at.

Gin just watched me as I played with a smile on his face. I wondered what he and Ran were talking about, though I had a good idea. I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I tried not to expect it. I decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoyed playing.

"Marry me." Gin said out of nowhere at the most dramatic part in the music.

"Wh-what?" I asked, almost not believing what he just said.

"Marry me."

I stopped playing and looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled and pulled out a velvet box, the kind I was wishing to see last night. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"It's gorgeous."

"Not near as much as you." He replied.

I smiled. "Wait, how did you get this? You have no money." I lowered my voice. "You didn't steal this, did you?"

He laughed. "Nah, not dis time."

"Then how did you get such a beautiful ring?"

"I have money, just nothing I can spend here. So I gave Ran yer camera and sent her ta look at rings in the Soul Society. She took pictures of 'em and showed 'em ta me. She told me which ones she thought you'd like, but I made da finally decision. Then I gave her da money and she bought it for me."

"You made a good choice with this one." I paused. "But you don't have to marry me. I don't want you to feel that you have to." I said, because this really didn't seem like him. I didn't want him to think that he needed to propose to me. I would stay with him regardless.

"I'm doing this because I want ta. Yer a diamond, Kris-chan and how I got ya, I still don't know. All I know is I want ya and I'll never stop." He got off the stool and got on one knee. "I want ya to be mine, forever. So will you marry me, Kristen Anne Meadows?"

I smiled. "You know I will."

He put the ring on my finger and I pulled him to me for a kiss.

Kristen Ichimaru, now that has a ring to it.

* * *

**Author's note: So the ending wasn't a huge surprise, I hinted to it the whole chapter haha. And I didn't write this to be on V-day just cause the day just happened. I've had this planned for a little while, so it's just a coincidence that it happened to be published close to v-day. If any1 can guess why Kris and Miranda's clothing is called Silver Vixen, you get a cookie! I can't think of anything else. Review plz! **


	14. Love Like Winter

disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 14**

_**Love Like Winter**_

It had been a couple months since Gin proposed to me. It felt nice to be engaged. I felt like I had been waiting to be engaged forever. Now that I finally was, it felt like a dream. I called Miranda the day he asked and told her. She was ecstatic and said that she had a feeling it was coming. I didn't really see it coming until I heard him and Rangiku talking. Even then, I tried not to get my hopes. But it happened anyways and I couldn't be more thankful. Telling my mother was a downer though. I went by myself to tell her a couple days after the fact and I went by myself because I knew how she would react.

**Flashback**

I knocked on the front door and waited for the maid to answer. I was glad to be engaged, but I dreaded telling my mother. She would not approve. Not that I care, it's just I knew the inevitable fight we're about to have would ruin the good mood I'd been in.

"Miss Meadows." The maid said after she opened the door.

"Is my mother here?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yes. I will take you to her." The maid answered and led me to the parlor where my mother was sitting in one of the antique chairs. She held up her finger, signifying she'd be with me in a minute as she was on the phone.

"Would you like something to drink?" The maid asked. I wish I knew her name. My mother went through maids like she did underwear. There was almost always a different one every time I came over. Of course it was like that when I was growing up as well. It's not surprising. No one can ever live up to her standards. I felt sorry for her employees greatly. I would hang myself if I had to put up with her all the time. It's a wonder I didn't when I actually lived here. Might be because I was trying to get her approval then. Moving out was a major eye opener for me I think.

"Yes, please." I whispered

"What would you like?"

"Give me the strongest thing you have."

By the time she came back with my drink, my mother was off the phone.

"What a nice surprise to see you." Mother said, positioning her body in my direction and crossing her legs. "Now you only visit me when you want something or have something to tell me. What is it this time? Pregnant again? Better put that martini down if you are."

I downed the glass in one drink. "Nope, not pregnant. Just engaged."

I could tell by the expression my mother gave that she wasn't happy with the announcement, but I knew she wouldn't go off on me in the presence of another person. "Hilda, you're accused."

"Yes, Mrs. Meadows." Hilda turned to leave.

"Hey wait. I would like some more." I handed her my glass. "Or better yet, just bring me the vodka bottle. I think I'm going to need it."

"Do nothing of the sort." Mother ordered. "We won't be needing anything else."

Hilda then took her leave.

As soon as she was out of sight, mother spoke. "I suppose it's to _him_ then."

"Nope. We broke up. It's to some random guy I found on the street last night. I think he's a hobo. Not sure of his name either…" She cut me off.

"Be serious, Kristen."

"Yes, mother. You supposed right. _He _has a name you know. It's Gin. Not that hard to remember, only three letters."

"I know his name."

"If you know it, then refer to him by it and stop acting like you're better than him."

"He was the help, Kristen! How do you know that he's not marrying you for your money?"

"He doesn't care about money."

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone cares about money."

"So you don't think he could possibly like me for me?"

"Not if you act like you normally do around me."

I rolled my eyes. "What exactly is your problem with him? I know you have one, so just tell me."

"He's not of our class and you left a perfectly good man for him. A man I would have been proud to call my son in law."

"You met Sosuke once. You don't know him well enough to even say that."

"One time was enough to see that he was a gentleman and a fine choice for a husband. Sadly, I never got to see him again. I feel sorry for him. He adored you and what did you do to him? You left him for his…what was _he_ again?"

I shook my head in disbelief, but this was typical mother. "You know what? It's not important." I stood up.

"I don't approve of this marriage, Kristen. Marrying the likes of him will ruin your reputation, as if it's not messed up enough with you running around and having random men's children."

I laughed a little. "You haven't approved of anything I've done since leaving Shane, so why should this be any different? Forget that it makes me happy, because my happiness never mattered to you."

"I approved of Sosuke."

"Yeah, one thing out of the millions of other things I've done."

"And don't you dare tell me I don't care about your happiness, because that's a lie."

"Well, you've got me fooled then. I'm happy with Gin, probably the happiest I've been in my life, yet you choose to act like he's nothing but trash."

"I just want you to marry a good man who can take care of you."

"He takes care of me just fine thank you." I crossed my arms.

"You're not marrying him. I won't stand for it." She took a sip of her drink. "No daughter of mine is marrying someone like him."

"Then just pretend you don't have a daughter, because as far as I'm concerned, I have no mother." I said before turning to leave.

"I won't be paying for this wedding nor attending it." She said calmly, still sitting.

I turned around. "Good thing it's not _your _money then." The look she gave me was priceless. "Oh and don't worry about the children of those random men I've been sleeping with. They won't be needing you as a grandmother." I stormed out the door after that.

**End Flashback**

I hadn't spoken to my mother since that discussion a couple months ago. Needless to say, I wasn't missing her.

"We should really set a date for the wedding." I said as I was getting ready to go to a Victoria's secret photo shoot.

"When ya wanna have it?" Gin asked, sitting on the bed with Paizley. Raina was playing in the floor.

"I'm not sure. Soon." I smiled at him.

He just smiled back at me.

"I don't know where either. We need to get on the roll." I paused. "Oh! I know what we need!"

"What's dat?"

"A wedding planner. That would help so much, especially since I'm pretty busy now. Silver Vixen is about to open and I'm modeling more. We really need a wedding planner."

"Then we should get one."

I smiled and picked up my purse. "I have to go. Sure you can handle both of the girls?"

"I do it all the time."

I hugged and kissed him. "Mommy will be back, darling." I said to Paize and kissed her forehead. "Not that she'll notice. She's such a daddy's girl." Gin laughed. "I've got to go, Raina. Can I have a hug and kiss?" I squatted down to her level. She stopped what she was doing and latched onto me. When she let go, she looked up and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back, baby."

She latched back onto me. "No go." She whined.

I looked at Gin with a sad face and he just shook his head. I pulled her away from me. "I love you."

"Wuv you." She sniffled.

"Give me kisses." She did so. "Bye sweetheart." I stood up and she started crying. It killed me, but I didn't look back. I left. Making the goodbye longer wouldn't help things. All it would do was make me feel worse. When I got in the car, I texted Gin.

Me: That is always hard.

Gin: I'm proud of ya. I thought ya were gonna give in and take her with ya.

Me: I almost did. But that wouldn't have helped her any. She needs to get over her separation anxiety. I thought going with Renji would help her.

Gin: I think it has helped. I don't blame her for being so attached to ya though. You're an easy person to become attached to. I know from experience.

Me: You are too

Gin: You should stop texting and driving. Be careful and I'll see you when you get back.

Me: Alright. Before I go, is Rai ok now?

Gin: She's fine. She's not crying anymore.

I smiled and put the phone down in the console.

When I was able to take a break and let some other girls be photographed, I decided to take a picture of myself and send it to Gin. I had on some pretty sexy stuff.

Gin: Tease

Me: You love it though.

Gin: When you give in I love it even more. You wearing that home?

Me: I might not wear anything underneath my clothes home.

Gin: Fine by me. That's less I have to take off ya

I laughed out loud at his comment and my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Princess."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"I would love too! We haven't done that in a while."

"I know. Meet me at the club then?"

"Yes. I'm at a photo shoot right now. I don't know how much longer I'll be. Do you want me to call when I'm leaving?"

"That'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

We hung up and I texted Gin a little bit more before having to get back in front of the camera again.

After the shoot was over, I called dad and headed to the Beverly Hills Country Club.

I walked in the dining area and seen dad in his golf attire talking to some of his friends. How did I know he was here golfing?

"There's that beautiful daughter of yours." One of his friends said as I walked up.

"She looks just like her mother." Another said.

I tried to keep a smile at that comment, but it was hard. I did not like being compared to my mother.

"But she has my eyes." Dad said.

"The color, but the shape is Emily. She's Emily made over." The same man replied.

I couldn't hold the smile anymore and the man noticed my frown.

"Don't be offended. Your mother is beautiful."

"On the outside maybe, but definitely not on the inside."

"Are we talking about the same Emily? I didn't know she had a hateful bone in her body."

"She's fake, very fake."

Dad took my hand. "Let's go. Our table is ready." He pulled me away. "You shouldn't be talking bad about your mother."

"I'm just telling the truth. She has all these people fooled." Dad pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

"Your mother isn't a bad person. She loves you." He took his seat.

"Dad, I honestly can't remember a time when mom actually said she loved me."

"Trust me, Princess, she does love you."

"Then how come she's not said it to me?"

"She has. You were little though, so you probably don't remember."

"So when I got old enough to start disappointing her, she stopped?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it? What is her problem?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that."

"It's impossible to talk to her. I've tried."

"She just wants what's best for you."

"But she doesn't have to try to force it on me. What about what makes me happy? Gin makes me happy, Dad and I feel he is what's best for me."

"I know he does and I'm glad he does. He's a decent man."

"I know you said you would pay for the wedding, but I've not really asked you this: Do you support our relationship? You'll be at the wedding and walk me down the aisle, right?"

"I do and I will be there. You and your mother can fight about it, but I'm not going to. I want you happy and life is all about making mistakes anyways. She can't stop you every time. I'm not saying marrying him is one. He's good to you and I like him. I'm just saying in general. She has to let you live your life. I've tried to tell her, but you know her, stubborn as a mule. Must be where you get it from."

I smiled partially.

"There's that smile. Just know that there is love behind the things your mother does. She worries about you."

I sighed. "You say that, but it's hard for me to believe. If she does love me, it's like winter…cold. And that's exactly what kind of person she is, cold. I think she'll have to prove to me that she loves me the real way after all the hell she's put me through. And by real way, I mean the warm kind of love."

"I just wish you two would make up."

"I can't forgive her. If she can't accept Gin, then she can't accept me. We come as a package deal now and I won't stand for her to treat him like she is better than him. I'm tired of it. I won't let her ruin my life anymore."

"I can understand why you feel that way."

"And just when I thought I had shut her up about Shane, she finds someone else to bring up, Sosuke. My past boyfriends are in the past. I hate it when she brings them up. Has she ever thought about why they're in the past? They're there for a reason and they can be sore spots for me. But does she care? Nope." I ranted.

"I should tell you this, then. I told her not to do it and we even had a small argument over it, but she is trying to get in touch with Sosuke."

"WHAT?" I yelled and just about everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry."

"I told her she could tell you how she felt about you current relationship, because honesty is important…"

I cut him off. "But some things are better left unsaid."

"Yes, perhaps your mother is a little too honest at time. But anyways, she hasn't gotten in contact with him."

_And she probably won't. _Unmei laughed

"Why does she want to talk to him?"

"She said she wants to know what happened with you two and wants to know why he's just given up and let Gin have you."

"What the hell? That is none of her business! She barely knows him yet she thinks he's the greatest man on earth for me. Argh!"

"Calm down, hunny. She may not be able to get in touch with him. She's having a pretty hard time."

"But you know she's not going to stop until she finds him though." I put my face in my hands, frustrated.

_She'll be looking for the rest of her days if that's the case._

"I'm going to talk to her about it again. I think she is going too far with that." Dad said.

I looked up from my hands. "Thanks, Dad. It really is. Good thing I don't see her nowadays, because I know we'd definitely get into about this."

"That is something I wanted to talk you about."

"I already told you, I'm not making up with her."

"That's not the issue. Your Meme and Pepe are coming into town. They'll be here tomorrow and of course they want to see you and the girls. Your Meme wants us all to go out to dinner."

"Does she know I'm engaged?"

"I don't think so. She knows about Gin though and wants to meet him."

"No doubt mother has said bad things about him."

"Your Meme won't judge him on those things. She'll make her own decision when she meets him."

"Yes, but she is rather picky."

"If he treats you right, she'll like him. They like seeing you happy, just as much as the rest of us."

"I dread seeing mother. She'll no doubt bring up Sosuke a million times, saying how he was much better." I paused and then got an idea. "She kept on about Shane after I left, because she knew he wanted me back. But stopped after his death. Do you think if she knew Sosuke just wanted me to be happy, even if that meant me not being with him, that she would drop it? I don't think she would try for a lost cause. And besides, she seems to listen to him."

"That might work, why?"

_I don't like what you're thinking. You know he's not happy for you. He's selfish._

"Just an idea I have."

_A bad one! He can't be trusted!_

_After what he did for me with Collin, I trust him. Sorry, Unmei. He proved himself. _I defended.

_He didn't prove shit to me. _

_Sometimes you're just as hard to please as mother. _

"Are you going to talk to him?" Dad asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to Gin."

We ate our lunch and talked some more about nothing really. Then I went home. I discussed what I wanted to do with Gin, which was basically let Sosuke out again and have him tell my mother that he just wanted me to be happy. Gin wasn't very in on the idea, so I decided to finally tell him how Sosuke helped with the Collin thing. He wasn't very shocked, but he was surprised that Sosuke went right back. I told him that I trusted Sosuke because of that. I told him that he wouldn't even have to see Sosuke. I would just let mom find his number and then they would talk before the dinner. After the dinner, I would put him back. Gin didn't like the idea, but he knew I was going to do it anyway.

"Yer so stubborn, ya know dat?" He asked.

I snuggled up to him. "I know." I smiled.

"Might as well do it, 'cause ya going to anyway. I just don't want ta see him and I want him put back."

"You know I'll put him back. I don't want him left out anymore than you do." I stroked his face. "You know I'm yours. Please don't think that I want him. I just want mother off my back about him. I think this is the only way. He was good last time. Maybe prison is changing him."

"I know yer mine. I not worried 'bout dat. I took ya from him." He grinned. "I just don't want him ta try anything stupid with ya. He's a dangerous man, Kris-chan, regardless of whether he loves ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it." I kissed him.

"Tryin' ta seduce me inta agreeing with ya?" He asked after I withdrew.

I climbed into his lap. "Is it working?"

"Might be. I'll let ya know afterward." He pulled me to his lips.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when we heard. "Kris….oh! I did not want to see that."

We stopped and it turned out to be Renji. "Shouldn't come bargin' in and maybe ya wouldn't." Gin said.

"You're in the living room! There is no door!" Renji defended.

"Ok, you two. What is it Renji?"

"Remember when you asked me to keep a look out for Shane in the Soul Society for Miranda?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I found him."

I stood up. "Miranda will be happy to know."

"There's more. He's a Shinigami now."

"What? How?"

I was shocked. His death was a little over a year ago. I thought it took longer to become a Shinigami and besides that, it was a little scary knowing he had power again. What if he still negated mine?


	15. Broken Hallelujah

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 15**

_**Broken Hallelujah**_

"I thought it took years to go through the Shinigami Academy. He's only been dead a little over a year, like a year and three months I think." I said.

"Some people can finish sooner, just ask your…_him._" "Renji pointed to Gin and I looked at him.

"It's true. I finished in just a year." He said.

"Shane already knew about the Shinigami when he died, so he knew what he had to do when he arrived in the Soul Society." Renji explained.

"So when he was purified, I know he had to be a hollow, he went straight to the academy?"

"That's my guess. Word around is he worked his ass off with one person in mind the entire time."

I gulped. "Me?"

"Yeah. He's telling people that all he could think about was seeing you again and as soon as he could. That's the reason he was able to finish so fast and excel so well."

"Great. I'm his motivation."

"Well I hate ta tell him, wait, actually I don't. But yer mine and it doesn't matter what he does. I'll kill him again if I have ta."

I put my hand on Gin's arm. "Calm down. No one deserves to die."

"Not yet." He added.

I shook my head, but thought it was kind of cute that he was being protective of me. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, but I've kept my distance. I don't like the guy. But I've gotten close enough to feel his reiatsu and it feels a little off."

"What do you mean?"

"It's different, like yours."

"Does it feel like mine?"

"No, nobody feels like you." He smiled softly.

_I have a feeling he meant that in more ways than one. Ugh! _Unmei commented.

I smiled slightly. "I suppose not, since I'm the only one who has just Nexian powers. Rai and Paize have Nexian and Shinigami powers. Theirs is different from mine and yours."

"Shane's is different from everybody's though."

"Maybe it's because he was affected by the Hogyoku when he was alive."

"Dat could be it." Gin asserted into the conversation. "Does he have any other powers outside his Shinigami abilities?"

"I heard he could create these balls of blue energy out of the palm of his hand that resembles electrical discharges. He can control how much voltage goes into one. That's all that I've heard of so far. I'm just glad he's not in my squad."

"He could do that before. He threw one at me once."

"And I protected ya." Gin added.

I smiled at him. "So what squad is he in?"

"He's the 7th seat of the 9th division."

"That's higher than the seat Lee got. How did he do that?"

"It happens sometimes. Doesn't it, kitsune yarou?" Renji asked Gin.

Gin smiled. "I was given a seated position in the 5th division after I graduated. And because of some circumstances, I was moved up ta 3rd seat. I was only a child at de time."

_Circumstances? I wonder what kind. He's hiding something. _Unmei chimed in.

"A very skilled child." I flirted and ignored Unmei.

"Ah, it was nothin'."

"Don't swoon over him in front of me, please. I don't want see that." Renji interrupted.

"Sorry, so how long has he been in the Gotei 13?"

"Not long at all. He graduated recently."

I sighed. "I should call Miranda. She'll want to see him. Can she?"

"Have her bring Briella too. She'll have an excuse to be there in that case, since Brie is Lee's kid and Lee is a Shinigami. Maybe I won't get in trouble."

"They'll have to deal with me if you do and I don't think they want to do that again." I picked my cell up off the coffee table. "I'll call her." I went into the kitchen and told her what was up. Of course she was excited and, just as I thought, she wanted to see him. After I got off the phone with her I went to the fridge to get the rest of the kiwi banana smoothie I made this morning. I got a glass out of the cabinet and was pouring the rest of the smoothie in my glass when Gin walked in.

"Ya a'right?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ya ain't lying ta me, are ya?"

"Well, I'm a little worried. But I'll be ok."

"Don't worry, cause I'm here. I've protected ya from him before. Dis time won't be any different."

I smiled and took a drink of my smoothie.

"I noticed dat ya were keeping yer left hand hid in there. Ya still haven't told him, have ya?"

"No."

"What're ya waiting for?"

"I don't know how to tell him."

"Just come right out and say it."

"It's not that easy."

"Course it is. Yer just making it hard. I know ya care 'bout him, but he missed out on ya. He needs ta accept the fact that yer with me now. It's been over a year since y'all split. It's time ta move on. He needs ta see dat. Maybe knowing dat we're in it for the long haul will help him."

"You're probably right." I sighed.

"Don't stress 'bout it. If yer gonna do that, then I could always just tell him."

I smiled slightly. "You'd like to tell him, wouldn't you?"

"I think I might enjoy it, considering how he likes ta go on 'bout how y'all are soul mates, yet I'm the one yer marrying."

I just smiled and shook my head.

_Ask him what the circumstances where about him getting third seat. _Unmei urged.

_Will you shut up about it if I do?_

_Yes._

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I pulled myself up onto the island to sit.

"And what would dat be?" He stood in front of me and leaned in. Propping himself up on the island with his hands on both sides on me.

"What were the circumstances that enabled you to move up to 3rd seat?"

"Ya really wanna know?"

I nodded.

"I killed him." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Wanted his seat so I could get closer ta Aizen."

_Still so sure he's a good guy now? _Unmei asked.

I paused and then pulled him in for a kiss.

_What the hell? _Unmei exclaimed.

He smiled when I withdrew. "Not dat I didn't enjoy it, but what was dat for? I really wasn't excepting dat after what I just told ya."

"It was for being honest."

_It's like you reward him for doing bad things. You're a piece of work. I hope you know that. _

"Ya know, dis is why I want ta marry ya. No matter what I tell ya that I've done, it never changes the way ya look at me."

I smiled. Then he grabbed the suspenders of my skirt and pulled on them to make me lean in to kiss him. While we were kissing he let go of my right suspender, causing it to fall off my shoulder. He placed that hand on my outer thigh and rubbed it lightly through my lace leggings.

We withdrew after several minutes and just looked into each other's eyes.

Gin was the one who broke the silence. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?"

"How this kind of reminds me of a part in one my all time favorite songs."

He chuckled. "I just kissed ya with everything I had and dat's what yer thinking about?"

I grinned. "Yes."

He smiled and shook his head. "Ya gonna tell me 'bout it?"

"Of course. It's from the song hallelujah. Jeff Buckley did a cover of it and I fell in love with his version. It's definitely in my top three songs."

"Sing me the part ya were thinking of."

"And she tied you to her kitchen chair. And she broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew out hallelujah." I sang softly.

He grinned and kissed me softly. "Hallelujah." He whispered.

I giggled, knowing he only said that because of what I just said. He then put his hands on my hips and pulled me to edge of the island. He kissed me more passionately this time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back with the same passion. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was Miranda. She had Brie in her arms.

Gin turned his head towards her. "We're busy. Come back later." He teased.

She just smiled.

"You got here fast! You live almost twenty minutes away and it's only been," I looked up at the clock, "a little over ten minutes since I got off the phone with you. Did you speed?"

"Well, as soon as you told me you found Shane. I started getting Brie's stuff together to come over here. We were already pulling out of the driveway when I got off the phone with you. And I may have sped a little bit." She laughed.

I just shook my head. "You can wait in the living room with Renji. I'll be in in a minute." I said as I got off the island.

"Okie dokie." She said and then left the room.

"Are ya going with her?" Gin asked.

"I probably should."

"Nah, ya don't have ta. I'd feel better if ya stayed here with me. Ya know I can't go up there with ya."

"I'll be alright. I kind of want to see if this power has changed him like it did last time. And to see what we're up against should the time come that we ever have to fight him."

"I think we'll be ok. I'm captain class and he's only a 7th seat. If he is not up ta my level, then he's not up ta yers."

"But see, what if he negates my powers still? Then he's way above my level. I'm screwed without them."

"Dat's where I come in."

I put my hand on his face. "You'll always protect me, right?"

"Forever. It'll be my job as yer husband."

I smiled and kissed him softly. Then I took him by the hand and we went into the living room.

"Can we go now?" Miranda asked. I could tell she was anxious.

"Yes." I hugged Gin. "I'll be back soon."

"Ya don't have ta go."

"But I should." I kissed him before he could say anything back and then turned to leave.

He grabbed my hand lightly and I turned back around. "Be careful 'round him."

"I will." He let got of my hand and we headed off to the Soul Society via Senkaimon.

Instead of flash stepping all the way to the 9th division, we teleported. Miranda couldn't have used flash step anyway. Her water teleportation was much quicker. I teleported Renji and I using Raina's powers. I was able to know where we were going by tapping Renji's mind. Miranda followed.

"Now where?" I asked when we arrived on the 9th division grounds.

"We go to Shuhei's office. He's the vice captain and in charge since the captaincy is still vacant. He'll be able to help us." Renji answered.

As we got closer to Shuhei's office, I could hear someone playing the very song I had sung a line from to Gin. They were playing it on guitar and whoever it was wasn't doing very well at it either. They sounded like a beginner. When we got to the office door, it became obvious that the playing was coming from in there. Renji opened the door and I saw Shane sitting by Shuhei, who was holding the guitar. I guessed he was trying to teach him. I moved out of the doorway before Shane looked up. I stood outside as Miranda and Renji went inside.

"Shane?" Miranda called out. "It's really you."

I didn't hear Shane response, just someone get up. I assumed they hugged.

"Is this Briella? Lee told me about her." I heard Shane ask.

"Yes, this is your niece."

"She's beautiful." Shane complimented.

It was quiet for a minute, except for Brie's cooing. "Hey, where'd Kristen go?" Miranda asked.

"Kristen is here?" Shane asked.

I came in the room and waved unenthusiastically.

He stepped forward. "You changed your hair."

"Yeah."

"I like it a lot."

"Thanks."

He just looked at me for a minute or so. "You look different."

"I don't know why. The only thing I've changed is my hair."

"Well, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Awww." Miranda said.

I half smiled and wished she wouldn't have said that. He doesn't need any encouragement. Renji had his arms crossed with a sour look on his face. This was just an awkward situation. I wished someone would change the subject.

Renji apparently felt the same awkwardness, because he spoke up. "So you're still learning to play guitar, eh Shuhei? I hate to say it, but you still suck."

"It's a little hard teaching yourself, but now I have a teacher." Shuhei defended. "Why don't you play something, Shane? He's real good."

"Yes, he's fantastic!" Miranda exclaimed. "I would love to hear you play after going a year with it. Things just aren't the same without you."

Shane smiled. "Then I'll play something for you all."

Renji rolled his eyes.

Shane sat down and started playing what Shuhei was attempting to. Why did he have to play that song? I should have known he was doing it on purpose since he knew it was one of my favorites. Then he started singing. "Well I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you." He looked up at me. "She tied you to her kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...Baby I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. You know I used to live alone before I knew you." I saw him looking at me again, but it wasn't my face. I looked to see what he was looking at and noticed it was my left hand. More specifically, my engagement ring. I covered it up with my other hand. "And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." He stopped and the song wasn't even over yet. "Will you take a walk with me, Kris?"

"I don't know." I said hesitantly.

He set the guitar down. "I understand that you might be afraid to be alone with me, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

_Cause his promises holds so much weight. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"Shane, I…"

He cut me off. "Please."

I looked around the room to see anything I could try my powers on. There were some papers on the desk. I focused on the paper at the top of the stack and made a slight gesture. The paper moved into the floor. He didn't negate my powers anymore. "Ok, I'll go."

He smiled. "We'll be back." He motioned for me to go out the door first and I did. "Want to see my office?"

"Sure."

We were both quiet during the walk to him office. When we go to the door, he slid it open and let me go in first.

"Nice." Was all I could think of to say.

"Yeah. I like it. I plan on working hard so I can move up in rank."

"You do that."

It was quiet again for a few minutes then Shane spoke up. "Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…for everything. And I know sorry doesn't make it all better. I realize that now. I was awful to you. I-I almost killed you. I understand if you can't forgive me. But I'll prove my worth to you. I want you back."

_Join the club. I believe Renji is president. _Unmei commented.

"And when I get you back, I'm going to show you what I'm made of." He continued.

"There's no getting me back, Shane." I held my left hand up, showing him the ring.

He put his hand around my wrist, but not tightly and stared at the ring for a second. "That was what I was afraid of. You're marrying him…Ichimaru."

"Yes."

He let go of my wrist and propped himself against his desk. "I don't understand what happened to our love." He said looking at the ground.

"You beat it out of me."

He raised his head like he didn't expect me to say that. He rubbed his face with both his hands. "Hearing that come from your mouth…it hurts. I suppose I deserve to though, right?"

"I don't wish what you did to me on anyone, even you."

"That's because you're a good person and that's why I love you so much. You're what I wish I could be."

"You put me up on a pedestal, but I'm not great. I'm just a normal girl."

"You're anything but normal, Kris."

"So I'm abnormal?" I teased.

"Well, you're not normal. How many normal girls do you know that can throw you across the room just by looking at you?"

I laughed. "None."

"Exactly."

I started to relax around him. He seemed to have changed which was a reliever for me. We talked about a lot of stuff and laughed some. This was the Shane I knew before he became such a jealous freak and starting hitting me. He was back to his old self.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the "Raina" and "Paizley" tattoos on the underside of my left wrist. Paizley name was fairly new. I got it a few months ago.

"My daughter's names."

"Oh, you named your youngest Paizley?"

"Yep. You know, we should go back. This was nice, but Miranda might want to spend some time with you. She is your sister and I'm nothing to you."

"That's not true. You're my everything."

"Let's go."

"Wait."

I turned back around. "What?"

"Don't you want to see what I've got?"

"Huh?"

"I trained a year to be able to fight. Let me show what I've got."

_And there's that want to have power over you. If he can beat, then he proves to himself that he's still got it. _Unmei said.

"Please, the captains can't even handle me. You're just 7th seat."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I'm too much for you."

"Prove it."

_I say go ahead. Show him he doesn't have the power over you anymore. _Unmei urged.

I shook my head. "You're so competitive."

"You used to me. What happened?"

"I've changed."

"C'mon Kris."

"It's pointless."

"I might have a secret weapon."

"Your Zanpakuto."

He smiled. "I might want to show you what it does."

"Fine. Go."

He drew his sword. "Disperse and thicken, Gekidokiri!" This yellowish orange mist started to form around me.

I waved my hand to get it out of my face. "What is this?"

"The power of my Zanpakuto."

"What's it suppose to do? Suffocate me or something?"

"No. Try to use your powers."

I did so but nothing happened.

_What the…Unmei?_ I thought, but she never answered me.

So this was the power of his Zanpakuto. This was why he wanted to try it on me, to see if it worked on me. He hasn't changed after all.

"That is the power of my Gekidokiri. It cancels out all special powers and superhuman capabilities. Now, you are normal." I stepped back as he stepped toward me. "But don't worry. They're not gone forever. They'll come back once I seal my sword."

_If you don't kill me first. _I thought as I continued to slowly back away. I felt like I was going to cry, but I held the tears back and tried to keep a brave face on. If I could hear Unmei, she would tell me not to let them know I'm afraid.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he advanced toward me. "I really like that outfit."

_Ok, so maybe he's not going to kill me. Rape is looking more like what he's after now. I can see it in his eyes. They look hungry. _

I decided to make a run for it, but he caught me. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. It was like I was back at square one again, like I was back at that apartment on the floor.

"Shh, don't cry. I said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" He wiped the tears away.

"Let me go, please." I cried.

"In a minute. I never finished singing earlier, did I? And that is one of your favorites. It's only right if I finish it for you, right?"

I just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He cleared his throat and began to finish the song. "There was a time when you let me know," He tugged on the bottom of my skirt, "what's really going on below. But now you never show that to me, do you?" He pulled me right up against him. "But remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too. And every breath we drew was Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..." He held up my left wrist with the palm facing me. "Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love," He pushed up on my ring, making it move on my finger, "was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you. And it's not a cry that you hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." He kissed my hand and let go. He sheathed his sword and the fog dissipated. "The ring I got you would have looked a lot better on your finger." He started to leave, but stopped and turned his head. "It's funny how that song it right. Because what I learned from love was to shoot the person who outdrew me. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

* * *

**Author's note: A special thanks to dranconichero19 for coming up with Shane's zanpakuto for me. Speaking of him, he's really lost it, hasn't it? As if he really had it to begin with lol Review plz! **


	16. Preparations

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 16**

_**Preparations**_

Shane kept on walking and I just stood there, stunned.

"Unmei?" I called out.

She came out of my body. "What happened? I was cut off from you. I couldn't see or hear what was going on."

"It was Shane."

"Of course it was, he was the only one around when I got cut off, but what did he do?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you." I took her hands and used my tactile telepathy to show her what happened. When I finished showing her, she opened her eyes and smirked.

"What's the smirk for?" I asked.

"He's awful confident for a seventh seat."

"He is pretty cocky about that power, but I suppose he has a right. It's pretty much a game breaker."

"Its power is not absolute, can't be. There's a weakness. We just have to find it."

"But how long will that take?"

"I don't know, but don't be scared. His power comes from that sword which he has to draw and call out before anything can happen. You have plenty of time to stop that from happening."

"I didn't today."

"Because you didn't know. Though you should have prepared yourself for anything."

"Yeah. But I'll worry about him later. I need to talk to Sosuke."

"Sometimes you're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." She said as I started to walk away.

"Sure it wasn't." I teased and then flashed her a smile.

I seen a smile creep across her face, but it was only for a brief second. Then she rolled her eyes and caught up to me.

We managed our way into seeing Sosuke the same way we had been. I uncovered his eyes and the ties that bound him.

"Can't stay away from me, eh?" was the first thing he said.

"And she's not alone." Unmei stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't expect her to be." He replied.

"I need your help again."

"Ah, another problem Unmei can't solve. She doesn't seem to be serving her purpose that well nowadays."

"It's a personal problem, not something I can solve. So save the speech." Unmei rebuked.

"You were never good with personal, were you Unmei?" Sosuke asked.

"I ought to smack that smug look off your face!" Unmei snapped.

A smile crept across Sosuke's face. "By all means, try."

"Would you two stop?" I demanded. "Every damn time we come here, you two butt heads!"

"My apologies." Sosuke said sincerely. "No what do you need me for?"

"I need you to tell my mother that you and I are a lost cause. She's not that fond of Gin and she doesn't want us to get married. So she's been trying to contact you to try to find out what exactly happened with us. I thought that if you told her you just wanted me to be happy then she might actually acquire the same feelings. She does tend to listen to you and that would make things so much easier on me."

"Married?"

"Oh. I forgot you didn't know." I laughed slightly. "But then again, how could you know?" I lifted my left hand up to show my ring. "He asked me a couple months ago."

He was silent for a minute.

_I bet he's mad. _Unmei told me telepathically.

_Yeah, talk about tranquil fury._

_You so sure about letting him out? What if he tries to kill Gin?_

I hadn't thought about that, but before I could say anything, Sosuke spoke. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to ask for anything in return?"

"What could you offer me?"

"Lunch to discuss what will exactly go down with mother."

"Getting to spend time with you is always a gift." He smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't try to kill Gin, would you? I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course you can trust me. You should leave before you're caught. I will see you tomorrow."

I was satisfied with how easy that was. I thought he'd try to make it difficult, but he didn't. Maybe prison really was changing him.

"Notice how he didn't respond to your question about killing Gin." Unmei pointed out when we were far enough away.

"But he did say I could trust him and after last time, I want to trust him."

"Or maybe you're just desperate to get your mother off your back."

"I just want her to accept Gin and I. He's the father of her grandchild. Although she doesn't seem to have much of a problem with staying away from them. I thought she might try to see them. I secretly wanted her to try because that would mean that she really did care for them. But it seems she doesn't care anymore for them than she does for me. It's a shame, because Gin doesn't have any parents. Mine are the girls' only grandparents. At least they have a phenomenal grandpa. Dad makes up for the lack of mother being around."

"This is really hard on you, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. Can't you tell? You live in my mind."

"I try not to pry as much as I used to. You don't really like it."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused. "Are you sure you want to marry Gin?"

"Of course."

"But what if there was someone else out there that loved you more than Gin and they knew you better than anyone else? Like they were a part of you or something."

I looked at her and her expression was dead serious. "How would they know me so well if I didn't know them? That sounds stalkerish."

"What if you knew them?"

"Who would know me that way besides you? It would be kind of crazy and weird for you to be in love with me."

"Yes, that would be absurd. It was a hypothetical question."

"You're dead set on me not marrying Gin, aren't you?" I laughed at the silly situation she was bringing up. Trying to pretend to be in love with me so I wouldn't marry again. Unmei could never convince me of that. She's an awful liar. Explains why she typically tells the truth, even if it's not the whole truth.

Eventually we made it back to the 9th division ground. Renji had been worried about me. Shane told them I wanted to be alone, but apparently Renji didn't believe him and went to look for me. When he couldn't find me, a fight almost ensued. Luckily Shuhei was able to stop it. My absence did give Miranda and Briella time with Shane. We only stayed a little while longer before I said I needed to get back home to my kids. After discussing with Renji that I wanted Raina this weekend, Miranda teleported us back to my house.

"That felt different than teleporting with Raina's powers."

Miranda laughed. "You're the one who wanted to use mine."

"I think I'll be using Raina's from now on. Turning into water once in my life is enough. It feels…weird."

We were laughing about it when Unmei came out. "You two need to be more careful!"

"Huh? What did we do?"

"Teleporting out in the open! What if someone saw you?"

"They'd have a heart attack probably." I joked.

"Then they'd have another when they saw her come out of your body." Miranda joked with me.

"Stop! This isn't a laughing matter. Magic must never be exposed!"

"How come you never said anything before?"

"Because you've been good about keeping it to yourself."

"What would happen if it was exposed?" Miranda asked.

"I don't want to think about that. But people don't like different. You don't want your kids to grow up in a world where they're cast out, do you?" Unmei inquired seriously. We both shook our head no. "Then be more careful next time." She returned inside me.

Miranda opened her car door. "Speaking of magic and powers and all that. Do you think Briella has any? Besides her soul reaper powers."

"I have no clue. The Book should know though."

_Of course it does. It knows everything. _Unmei confirmed.

"Could you ask it for me?" She put a sleeping Brie in her car seat.

"Of course."

"I didn't experience anything weird during my pregnancy like you did, so I have doubts that she does. But something I've noticed since she's been born is my plants seem to grow better and bloom more. Maybe her powers have something to do with that or maybe I'm just becoming a better gardener."

"I'll ask after I take care of some things and let you know what it says." I smiled.

"Thanks." She hugged me and left soon after.

I walked in the front door to be greeted by Raina.

"Mama!" She said as she ran into my arms.

I picked her up. "Gah, you're getting to heavy to hold!"

"iie!"

"Huh? I don't know what that means."

"Means no." Gin said, walking in the room.

I looked at Raina. "Uh, yes you are." I tickled her belly and she laughed.

"How'd it go?"

"Follow me, I need to get the clothes out of the dryer." I opened the basement door. "So, Shane is just as crazy as ever." I said as I walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Crazy?" Raina repeated and then looked back at Gin, expecting him to tell her how to say it in Japanese.

"Atama ga okashii."

She repeated it perfectly.

Gin was grinning when we reached the bottom of the stairs. "She's so smart, especially for her age."

I put her down. "That she is." I got the laundry basket, pulled the clothes out of the dryer and put them in the basket.

"So how is he crazy?"

I finished putting the clothes in the basket and covered Raina's ears. "He basically said he was going to kill you." Raina was trying to pull my hands off her ears.

Gin just laughed. "He'll die trying." Then his face got serious. "Did he try anything with ya?"

"Mama!" Raina whined as she pulled on my hands.

I uncovered her ears. "I'll tell you later." I picked up the basket. "Will you get her?"

He got her and we went back upstairs. I walked into the living room where Paizley was asleep in her swing and Nana was reading a magazine. I smelled something cooking.

"What smells so good?" I asked.

"The casserole in the oven." She looked at her watch. "It will be done soon. Hungry?"

"Starving!"

She smiled. "We can eat when it's done. Your Grandpa said he'll be late."

"Why?"

"Just work."

"Ah. Can you watch Raina while I put these clothes away upstairs?"

"Of course."

Raina was in the floor playing, so I motioned for Gin and we went upstairs. I explained everything to him while I was folding and putting away the clothes.

"Dat's just like him ta have a Zanpakuto like that."

"Yeah, always wanting to be in control."

"I don't want ya 'round him anymore."

"Fine by me. I don't want to be around him. But do you think he's going to come after you?"

"He doesn't have the means. He's only a 7th seat. Unless he's assigned down here, he won't be coming."

"You sure?"

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Don't worry. He's doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with me. He'll be cut down, just like last time."

I smiled slightly.

Nana called us down for supper shortly after. We ate and then played with girls until their bedtime. Paizley fell asleep first and Raina fought going to bed, but I was finally able to get her down.

I plopped down in my desk chair and started flipping through The Book.

"What are ya looking for?" Gin asked.

"I told Miranda I would find out if Brie had any powers from the Nexus." I was flipping through the back, but something caught my eye and I stopped. "What is this?"

"Lemme see." Gin looked over my shoulder at the page.

There was a picture of a necklace. It had a golden chain and the pendant was a crystal circle surrounded by gold. The gold surrounding the circle had these symbols inscribed on it that I didn't recognize. "Protection amulet." I read at the top of the page. "Unmei! Come out please." She did so. "Can you conjure this for me? I want it." She held out her hand and the amulet appeared in a puff of smoke. She handed it to me. It has this black smoke-like substance in the crystal circle. "The Nexus?"

"Yes." Unmei answered. "Those markings are actually a spell, a protection spell."

"What does it do?"

"Protects you, hints the name."

"Well, I know that much."

She smirked. "I knew what you meant. You can use it to form a shield, much like yours, at will. Just touch it and will it. It can be penetrated, but only by extreme force."

"Will it repel anything?"

"Yes, weapons, punches, magic and whatever else."

I looked at and then gave it to Gin. "I want you to wear it. You will be protected in case Sosuke decides to do something rash."

"He could probably penetrate it, but not after just one attack. It would take a few."

"So Gin would have time to react and fight back if anything should happen?"

"Yes."

He set it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. "So I take it the take with him went well?"

"Yeah. I told him about our engagement too."

His smiled widened. "And what did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Bet he was pissed though."

"No doubt. That's why I want you to wear the amulet."

"I half way want ta see him, just so I can rub it in his face dat I won this time."

I laughed a little. "You're mean."

"Uh huh."

"But I like it."

"Course ya do. Else ya wouldn't be with me."

I smiled and flipped to the back of The Book. "Does Briella have other powers beside her Shinigami ones?" I asked it. The words yes formed on the page. "What are they?" I watched as they were listed. They were only two. "Earth manipulation and plant manipulation. I guess that explains why her plants are doing better." I reached for the phone and texted what I found out to Miranda. She was kind of excited that Brie had extra powers. I wanted to be excited for her, but I couldn't. I was still worried about the Shane thing. "Isn't there a spell in here that could get Shane off my back?" I asked Unmei.

"No, but you can make up one."

"I could, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"Just think about what you want the spell to do and make it rhyme but be careful how you word it. If you're not specific enough, it could do something else. You need practice on making up your own spells anyways." She said before she went back inside me.

I sat up half the night with a pencil and pad, trying to think of one. I was coming up with nothing, though.

"Ya still up?" Gin asked from the bed.

"Yes." I put my face in my hands.

"Why don't ya come ta bed? You can work on dat tomorrow."

"I've got too many things to do tomorrow."

He got up and forced me to put the pencil down. "C'mon." He pulled me up out of the chair.

"Are you not worried?"

"Nah, I ain't scared of the guy and you shouldn't be either." He said as he walked me over to the bed.

"Why don't you take mind off it then?"

He grinned. "Dat I can do." He pushed me onto the bed and climbed onto of me.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter guys! Just been a little busy! Also, I've gotten a new commission in, this time it's just of Kristen. I'll post the link on my profile for those interested in viewing :) Review plz! **


	17. Undisclosed Desires

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 17**

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

I was awakened by my alarm going off. I rolled over and turned it off before it woke Gin up. I looked over at him sleeping soundly beside me. He looked adorable. It brought a smile to my face. I moved his hair away from his forehead before kissing it. Then I moved the cover off of me and got up.

I was going over to Miranda's house this morning. She had the samples for our designs there. We were going to look at them together to make sure everything looked as we had envisioned. I was going to bring the girls with me too. They were having a play date with Briella.

I went to check on both of them before I jumped in the shower. They were sound asleep in their beds and looked just like angels, which they were. I couldn't believe how fast they were growing. Paizley was 8 months and Raina was 17 months. Paizley is crawling and pulling up on things. One thing I've noticed about her is she never falls. I think it has something to do with her agility. Her balance is so perfect. We think she'll be walking in no time, sooner than Raina did. Raina is turning into a big girl. She doesn't nap as often as she used to, she using her big girl potty and she's talking up a storm.

After checking on them, I hurried to the shower. I knew they would be waking up soon and I wanted to be out before they did, so they wouldn't wake up Gin. He needed a break. He's been taking such good care of them while I've been trying to get Silver Vixen up and running with Miranda. Not to mention all the modeling I've been doing lately too. It's hard to believe he was once scared to be a father, because he's the best father in the world to Paizley and he's a great father figure to Raina. The girls adore him.

When I got out of the shower, I walked into my bedroom with the towel wrapped around me. I took the towel off to put my underwear on and heard whistling.

I looked towards the bed, where I saw Gin sitting up. "What are you doing?" I laughed as I finished with my underclothes.

"Watchin' ya. Put yer clothes on slowly." He grinned.

I laughed harder and put my dress on.

"Even better, you could take em off, slowly."

I smiled and threw my towel at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled and threw the towel off the side of the bed.

"I was going to let you sleep in today since I'm taking the girls with me."

"I'm not sleepy anymore." He got up and walked towards me.

"Do not look at me like that." I giggled.

"Think this dress is short enough?" He asked and tried to pull it up.

"Behave." I pointed my finger at him, still giggling.

"Dat's gonna be a problem. 'Cause I don't know how." He grinned.

I stepped back with each advance from him. "You're going to make me late. I still have to do my hair and makeup. Plus get the girls up and ready. Then eat. Got a lot to do."

"So." He reached out for me, but I knocked his hand away.

"Stop it." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Nah."

"You're just like Raina. If I tell you no, but with a smile on my face, the smile cancels the no out every time. Am I going to have to be sterner with you like I am with her?"

He laughed. "Do it."

I cocked my eyebrow. "If you say so." I flicked my hand and froze him. I went to the doorway and unfroze him. He looked around for me and found me. I smirked. "How was that for stern?" I teased.

"So you want ta play, do ya?" He smirked and disappeared.

I knew he used flash step, so I just started running down the hall until he appeared in front me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I win." He smirked and went in for a kiss, but before he could we heard Paizley start to whine.

"Look what you did." I teased.

"She might fall back asleep, sometimes she whines a little and then goes back to sleep." He pulled my lips to his.

"Mama!" I heard Raina call out.

I withdrew. "We both know that one isn't going back to sleep."

"We have too many kids." He joked.

I laughed and started to Raina's room, but Gin stopped me. "I'll get 'em. You go finish getting ready."

"But I was going to let you rest today."

"If can't play with you, then I might as well tend ta them. What else am I gonna do?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." He said as he walked to Raina's room.

I did my hair and got my make up on. Gin walked in with the girls while I was putting my boots on.

"Don't my girlies look cute today."

Raina grinned and nodded in agreement.

Gin chuckled.

"What?"

"Ya know, I went from being the 3rd squad's taicho ta being the baby squad's taicho."

I laughed. "But you're a good captain."

"Dada. Dada. Dada." Paizley said while slapping on his bare chest. Dada was her first word and his face lit up every time she said it.

He smiled at Paize. "Guess I am." He squeezed her chipmunk cheeks, causing her to laugh.

After playing a little with the girls, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. Nana had it cooked already. Gin fed Paizley her baby food, so I could eat faster. Raina, of course, played with her food more than she really ate it. So when Pai and I finished, I took Raina out of her high chair and just packed her something to eat when we got to Miranda's. Gin strapped Paize in car seat while I put Rai in hers.

"You work on that spell while I'm gone."

Gin grinned. "A'right. I'll see what I can do."

I kissed him goodbye and then we were off.

My Grandparent's house, soon to be mine, was in Santa Monica, so we had roughly a 20 minute drive to Beverly Hills. That's where Miranda lived in Shane's old house. It's also where I used to live with my parents. When we stopped at a red light in Beverly Hills, I noticed an occult shop on the left.

"So much for keeping magic a secret, huh?"

_Well, that's not really exposing it. It doesn't prove its existence; just that people out there believe it does exist. _

"True." I eyed the store and when the light turned green, I decided to turn. Only I wasn't in the turning lane, so I got a few horns blown at me.

_What are you doing?_

"I'm going to look around. Maybe they'll have a book that could help me with my spell. Or even better, maybe they'll have one with a spell already prepared that I can use."

"If I can help you, let me know." The woman at the register said when we walked in. She looked like she was in her mid 30s. She had curly orange hair and hazel green eyes.

I smiled and nodded. While looking around, I wasn't finding anything that could help me.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The woman asked, after noticing I wasn't finding anything.

"Actually, yes. Something to help me write a spell."

"A spell?" She got up and walked over to an area with books. "Hmmm." She ran her finger over the bindings and then stopped at one. "Here you are." She brought it over to me. "This should help you." She handed the book to me. "But before casting, always remember the rule of three."

"Huh? I've never heard of that."

"Ever mind the Rule of Three. Three times what thou gives returns to thee. This lesson well, thou must learn, thy only gets what thou dost earn. Every witch must know this."

"Oh, wait. You've got me wrong. I'm no witch."

"Oh? But you're wanting to cast a spell."

I sighed and handed the book back to her. "I'm just going to leave." I turned around.

"Wait! You have gifts. I just assumed you were a sister witch."

I turned towards her. "H-how did you know?"

"I can sense it. The children, they have gifts too. Hers," she pointed to Raina, "must be incredible."

_She's sensing their reiatsu. _Unmei said.

_How? I'm not even adept at that. I can do it. I'm just not super skilled at it, so how is she? _

_No one said she was very skillful at it, just that she's obviously capable of doing it. She has a faint bit of reiatsu herself._

"How?"

"Umm, you're energies are much different from mine or normal people's. When you walked in, I just assumed you were a very powerful witch."

"No. I'm not a witch."

"Then what are you?"

"Human? That's a good question."

"You don't know what you are?"

I laughed slightly. "Not really."

_Homo Superior. You're human, but better. _

"I'm definitely human, but different, better." I said.

"What can you do?"

"Different things."

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me." She looked at the book in her hand. "Do you still want this book?"

"If it will help."

"What kind of spell are you wanting to write?"

"One for my ex, to make him stop obsessing over me. I want his love for me to go away."

"Hmm, I think this might help. Just remember the rule of three." She went behind the cash register and rung it up.

"Oh, I don't think that applies to me since I'm not a witch. I've cast plenty of spells."

"Really? So you've wrote a lot?"

"Ah, no. I got them out of my book."

"Your book of shadows?"

"I'm not sure what that is. Just a book with lots of spells and stuff in it."

"Oh, so I assume you didn't write it. Who did?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm sorry. It's just in all my years with the craft; I've not met anyone like you. I've never felt anything like your energy, like hers." She pointed at Raina.

"Some things you just don't need to get into."

"O-ok. That'll be $20."

I slid my debit card through the machine and when she handed me the pen to sign the receipt with, her eyes slammed close. When she opened them, her face was full of fear.

"I know that look. You just intercepted a premonition. What did you see?" I asked.

"You have to leave." She practically threw me the bag with the book in it.

"You have to tell me what you saw. It was meant for me."

Suddenly a guy wearing a mask came in the door and drew a gun. "Give me all the money in the register!" He demanded.

"This is what I saw. He kills me." She whispered.

"You," he pointed at me with the gun, "give me your purse!"

I looked at the woman. "Don't worry. That's not going to happen."

"Stop whispering over there and do as I say!" The robber yelled. We both just looked at him. I think the woman was in shock, but I just wasn't scared. "Don't think I won't shoot? Fine!" He fired the gun and I flicked my hand up, freezing the robber and the bullets that were heading straight for the woman.

"Whoa, you can freeze time?" She asked, astonished.

"No, this is different." I tweaked the direction of the bullets and put them back in motion telekinetically.

"You saved my life."

I smiled. "Can you hold her?"

"Uh, sure."

I handed Paizley to her. "Call 911."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take care of this."

"But how?"

"You're about to see."

She picked up the phone and called 911. While she was doing so, I made sure Raina got behind the register. I positioned myself in front of the robber, grabbed him wrist and then unfroze him. I quickly disarmed him telekinetically and then threw him around a bit. The end of the fight was when I kicked him with telekinetic force through the glass door.

"You have telekinesis." The woman said after it was all over.

"And premonitions, which is what you intercepted from me."

"How did you freeze him?"

"That's a bit difficult to explain without going into detail."

"That was all just amazing."

"Thanks and I'll help clean up the mess I made."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Lydia, by the way."

"Kristen." I smiled. "Maybe I should stand out there with him until the cops arrive."

When the cops arrived, they questioned us. We had gone over the story to make sure they matched up while we were waiting since the criminal had lost consciousness. He regained it soon after they got there and started going on about how I beat him up without even touching him. They police thought he was crazy to say the least. I bet he ends up with a psyche exam.

"Since you saved my life, I'll write that spell for you." Lydia said after the cops left.

"Really?"

"Yes, I owe you. I died in that vision I saw."

"But you weren't supposed to. I was meant to see that and stop it, which I did."

"You certainly did. Before I work on this, I'll need a little more information about what you really want."

I gave her some info and then left for Miranda's. She told to stop back by on my way home and she might have it finished. I was late when I got to Miranda's house, but she wasn't mad or anything. I explained to her what happened and she asked my why all the exciting stuff always happens to me. I told her that she could have all the exciting stuff if it was up to me. I would like my life to be a bit duller. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime.

After we looked over the designs, I went back to Lydia's shop. I had to step over the police tape. Lydia was cleaning up when I walked in.

"I finished the spell." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes and I also made a ritual to go along with it."

"Ritual?"

"It will add more power to the spell."

"Can I do it now?"

"Sure, let's go to the back." She pulled a candle off one of the shelves and I followed her into the back. "Ok, so for the ritual, you're going to need a picture of you two. Do you happen to have one on you?"

"No, but I can get one." I held my hand out and used Raina's powers to summon one. Lydia's jaw dropped when it appeared in my hand. "Don't ask."

When she got over it, she handed me a piece of paper that had the spell written on it. "Chant and then burn the picture." She lit the candle.

"Your love for me shall be no more. Make your feelings only pure. Look upon another face. Theirs will mine now replace." I lit the picture on fire and it burnt up.

"And that's it. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

I smiled. "Thank you for this. It's really removed a weight off my shoulders."

"Don't thank me. I owe you."

We ended up swapping phone numbers and deciding to keep in touch. When I got home, I told Gin all about what happened.

"Sounds like ya had an excitin' day."

"Yeah and it's not even over yet."

"I'm glad she wrote ya the spell, 'cause I came up with nothin'. Don't think writing spells is my forte."

I laughed. "It's not my forte either." I looked up at the clock. "Oh, I should go if I'm going to get mother and Sosuke to have lunch."

"Just be careful, ok?"

I kissed him softly. "Aren't I always?"

"No, you never are."  
I cracked a grin "Put that protection amulet on." I said and left. I used Raina's powers to get to Sosuke and to let him out, like always. I made him visible to everyone and of course, got him different clothes. I manifested him a wallet, cell phone and all that jazz as well. I pulled up my mother's number on the cell and handed it to him as well sat in my car.

"Call it, but put it on speaker. I want to hear."

He did so and it only rang a bit before she picked up.

"Hello." Mother said.

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Meadows?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes it is, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Sosuke Aizen."

"Oh! I'm so glad you called. I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I've heard. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy."

"Of course you have. Successful men are always busy."

He laughed softly. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Mrs. Meadows?"

"Oh, call me Emily."

I rolled my eyes.

"Emily then. What is it you need? And I will do my best to see to it that you get it."

"You're too sweet. I very much hope you can do something for me. Kristen is getting married."

"Oh, she is?"

"Yes, to Gin."

"And that's a problem for you?"

"Of course, isn't it for you?"

He hesitated and glanced towards me. "Yes."

"Don't you love my daughter?"

He looked at me. "More than she knows."

"No, don't do this." I mouthed to him.

It was like he was trying to make me feel bad or guilty and it wasn't fair of him to do that to me.

"And you want her back, don't you?" Mother asked.

"Maybe we should talk about this over lunch that is if you're free. I'm in town on business."

"Really? I would love to have lunch with you. What hotel are you staying at? I can pick you up."

"The Beverly Hilton." I mouth.

"Ah, the Beverly Hilton."

"Ooh, nice. It's almost lunch time. Should I come now?"

I nodded.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"I look forward to seeing you then."

"Me too."

They hung up and I took him to the hotel.

"You're going to go along with my plan, right?" I asked before he got out.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you didn't seem like it when you were on the phone."

"I was just answering the questions honestly."

"Well you can be a little dishonest at lunch."

"Don't worry. I'll do what's best for you." He shut the car door and I watched him walk in.

_Did he mean what's best for you in his eyes or yours? I'm assuming his. _Unmei commented.

"I hope he pulls through for me. I trust him."

_And why? That's the question of the hour._

"You know why."

_Yeah yeah. _

I went back home. I played with the girls and spent some time with Gin until it was time to get ready for dinner. My Meme and Pepe were in town. This would be there first time meeting Gin, so I wanted to make a good impression. I had bought him a new outfit just for tonight. I made sure he had the amulet on in under the clothes. The amulet I had told him to put on when I left and he didn't. I guess he's not scared, but I don't want to take any chances. I bought myself a cute little Chanel cocktail dress for tonight and had curled my hair and swept my bangs to the side. I was definitely dressed to impress.

Nana and Grandpa were watching the girls tonight, since the place we were eating at wasn't exactly the kind of place you bring your kids to. When we arrived, I introduced Gin and things seemed to be going well. But I noticed mother wasn't there.

"Where's mother?" I asked.

"She called a few minutes ago and said she would be her soon." Dad answered.

"Where is she?"

"That I don't know."

I heard the front door open and Mother came into the room, but who followed in behind her was not someone I expected.

"Mama, Papa, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Sosuke Aizen."

I was furious. I flicked my hands up and froze everyone but Gin and I. I got up and just started talking in French while pacing the floor.

"Kris-chan?" I stopped and looked at him. "I can't understand a word yer sayin'. Calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? He's here. He's not supposed to be." I paused and then sat down beside him. "I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have gone to him."

"Sometimes ya have ta make mistakes so ya can learn from 'em."

"I'm going to fix this. He is not coming to dinner with us."

"It's a'right. I don't think he'll try anythin' in front of everyone."

"This is not his place." I waved my hand and everyone unfroze. Sosuke must have noticed something off, because he looked at the clock. Then he looked back at me and smiled slightly. He knew I froze him. My grandparents got up and gave him the proper greeting, a kiss on both cheeks.

"Aren't you going to greet him, Kristen?" Meme asked.

I sighed. "Yeah." I got up and kissed one of his cheeks. "This wasn't part of the plan." I whispered.

We switched cheeks. "Of course it was." He whispered.

I just looked at him for a second after the kisses. "Would you excuse us?" I took Sosuke by the arm and pulled him outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you want me here."

I laughed because what he said was insane. "No, I do not."

"You come to me twice for help and why? I'll you. It's because you want to see me. You want to spend time with me. Kristen, stop denying your desires."

"Oh believe me, I don't deny them."

"The why deny me? I'm what you desire."

I laughed again. "You are insane! Where does all this come from?"

"You said it yourself, you love me. And you want us subconsciously. If it weren't for Gin, we would be together, ruling from heaven. You saw it. You felt it. You can't deny that you liked it. A life with me is a better one than what you have. I will love you no matter how much you push me away, no matter what. But does he? Does anyone?"

"Stop."

"Why? Because you know it's true?"

"No." I started to get upset. "Why do you do this to me? You do it every damn time! Stop trying to analyze me! I'm not your experiment!"

"Please don't be upset." He lifted up my chin. "I tell you what no one else sees in you. You're a good liar to everyone else it seems. But I know liars. I lived a lie once. It's so much easier to be your true self, even if many people can't comprehend it. The truth is always simple and it's always beautiful. And the truth is, I am what you need, what you desire. I see you for you and love you no matter what. Gin could never see you the way I do."

There was a pause and then I smacked him across the face. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I just did that. "The truth is I love Gin and I'm marrying him. You just bring me down and drive me insane. You try to make me into someone I'm not. It's Gin who sees the real me. I'm not sure who you're seeing, but it's not me. There is no undisclosed desire for you inside me. I couldn't desire you after what you've put me through. I'm still not sure how I can love you. But I am sure that I'm not scared of you, not anymore."

"You shouldn't be anyways, though other should." He paused. "You know, Kristen, I'm not going away. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted besides claiming my throne. And I always get what I want. I make sure of it. Just like the vacant throne in heaven, you will be mine. And that you can trust me on." Then he disappeared.


	18. Last Resort

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 18**

_**Last Resort**_

It had been a couple weeks since Sosuke ran off and we still hadn't found him. We were searching like crazy, but it seemed he had disappeared off the face of the earth. We tried summoning and that didn't work. We tried spells, but they were to no avail. Unmei thinks it has to do with him being able to lessen the effects of the Nexus. Sure, when he did it he was in a special gigai, but who's to say he couldn't use that technology some other way. It doesn't matter how he's doing it though. What matters is that he is and it is preventing us from finding him. Since I'm limited when using Raina's powers, they weren't doing us much good either. Unmei said Raina herself would be able to find him no problem, but I wouldn't make her to do that. She's 18 months now, but way too young to get involved in this. We would have to find another way to do it, because I wasn't dragging my daughter into it.

Lydia had been trying to help us as well. I gave her short version on Sosuke. I know she would have liked to know more, but it was so much to go into. She said she understand and was just happy I asked for help. I was thankful to have another friend that I could turn to for magical issues. We were getting pretty close. We had some kind of connection. Unmei and I both felt it was psychic connection since she completely intercepted my premonition last time. She called earlier and said she had an idea of how to find him, so I was waiting on her to get here. When the door bell rang, I immediately answered.

"Hey there." She said, with a rolled up map underneath her arm.

I motioned for her to come in and she did. "Why do you have that?"

"I'll show you." She went to the table in the breakfast nook and opened up the map, which she spread out on the table. It was a world map. Then she pulled a crystal pendant out of her purse.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to scry."

"What's that?"

"It is the ability of a witch to find a lost item or person."

"Now this could come in handy. What do you do?"

"I hold the crystal pendant over the map of the area where it is thought the lost object or person might be. That's why I brought a world map. We'll cover more ground this way."

"Assuming he's even in this world."

"It's worth a try though. How could he block this if he doesn't even know you have the means to use it? He might now even know this exists."

"Oh believe me, I'm sure he knows all about it. He knows about everything."

"We'll see. I need something of his."

"Why?"

"When scrying for a person, it helps to have an item of theirs or something that is important to them."

I held out my hand and the promise ring he gave me appeared. I handed it to her.

"This is gorgeous! And this belonged to him?"

"Well he gave it to me. It's a promise ring. You can have it if you want."

"No, it's yours." She held the ring alongside the chain from the pendent and then hovered the crystal over the map. It started to swing. "You must have been pretty special to him."

I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. "Not special enough apparently. If I was, he would just let me be happy."

"I'm not on his side or anything, but think of how hard it would be to have to sit back and watch the one you love be in love with someone else."

"It would be hard. I can't say that I've ever had to do that though." I sighed and watched the crystal swing over the map. "What kind of crystal is that?"

"Amethyst. It's said that it can augment one's magical abilities."

"Oh." I watched the crystal swing for what felt like forever. "Ok, this is not working."

She put it down on the table. "I'm sorry, Kristen. I thought for sure this would work." She handed the ring back to me.

"It's ok." I stood up and looked out the window. "I have a life. I have things I need to be doing besides looking for him. Where does he get off doing this to me? I should be working and getting things in order for Silver Vixen's opening. I should be planning my wedding. Everything was going so great. Why in the hell did he have to ruin this for me? All he had to do was what I told! But no, he had to change the plan! Damnit!" The window I was looking out of exploded and glass went everywhere. I turned around to see Lydia crouched down. "You ok? Sorry about that."

"I'm fine." She stood up. "You mean you did that?"

"Uh, yeah. Things like that tend to happen when I'm angry. My powers are tied to my emotions."

"Wow."

"Ya a'right?" Gin asked, walking in.

"We're fine. I just got a little upset." I said nudging the glass in the floor with my foot.

"Can ya give us a minute?" He asked Lydia.

"Oh, sure." She left.

"Ya gotta calm down."  
I waved my hand and, using Rai's powers, put the window back together. "I know. It's just, this is not how it's supposed to be. We're engaged. We're supposed to be happy and planning our wedding, not chasing around a convict. I mean, we still haven't even set a date yet."

"Don't worry we'll find him." He pulled me in his arms.

"I hope so."

"I was thinking dat maybe we should go ta Las Noches. I know we looked in Hueco Mundo, but not dere."

"I thought we decided not to look there because it would be to obvious for him to go back there."

"Maybe dat's what he's bankin' on, dat we'll think it's too obvious."

"Guess we could check it out."

"Rai-chan is with yer nana and Paize-chan is napping. Yer friend could watch her, couldn't she?"

"Lydia?" I called and she came back.

"What happened to all the gla…the window is fixed. You used magic to fix it. I love being around here! I see more magic in a day then I have in my lifetime!"

I laughed. "Could you watch Paizley for us while we check on a place? She's asleep and there's bottle in the fridge. Baby food is in the pantry."

"Sure. I have nieces and nephews that I watched all the time when they were little."

"Thanks, we'll be back."

Unmei opened a Garganta and we set off for Las Noches.

"Keep yer guard up. No telling what we'll run into here." Gin advised as we stepped out of the Garganta.

I nodded.

I followed him into Las Noches and we walked down the ever familiar white hallways searching for Sosuke. As we walked, the memories all started to flood in. It was like my premonition power was letting me see the memories all over again, but it wasn't actually forcing them on me. My eyes weren't shutting; I was just envisioning what was happening while remaining lucid.

I was running my hand along then wall when I felt a latch. I stopped and realized what this place was.

**Flashback**

"Oh interested in playin games are we?"

"Games? Not me." I said smiling innocently.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe ya when yer dressed like dat?"

"I do." I said completely closing the distance between us and placing my hand on his chest.

"If you're gonna get that intimate, we shouldn't stay here in this corridor, if Ulquiorra, Captain Aizen or Tosen sees this I'd have quite a bit of explainin to do later."

He backed into the wall and put his hand on a latch that I didn't even notice before. It opened the wall to reveal a twisting staircase

"Shall we?" He said.

"Sure."

**End Flashback**

I smiled after that memory passed. Although it wasn't my intention at the time that was exactly what started my relationship with Gin.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Gin asked, realized I recognized where we were.

"It does. This is where we started."

He just smiled.

"And up those stairs and into your room is where you saved me from Shane for the first time." I continued. "And you've saved from everyone since then, including myself."

He continued to smile. He caressed my face and then took my hand. "C'mon, let's go."

We walked around and had no luck. We rounded the corner and I remembered something that happened here. I stopped to recall it.

**Flashback**

"Wait a minute, Gin."

"Eh?"

"I think I want to leave. I always thought I was just a little bit important to him, but it seems I'm not. I want to go home. Not even have a hand in the war."

"I was wonderin when you'd get around ta sayin dat."

"Should I talk to him about it first? I don't know why this is important to me."

"Nel should be down by yer room go wit her and go back. If dat's what ya wanna do I won't try ta stop ya. Life's funny sometimes, I never thought we would part ways like dis. Don't go ta Aizen, he'll just try ta make ya stay, go, leave I'll tell Aizen yer with Nel doin stuff. Unless you'd rather have me lie and tell him I don't know where you are. I love doin lies, I'm good at dem."

"I don't want to leave...without you. You care, right?"

"Course, I care, and dat's why I can't leave, not yet, I still have some things I need ta take care of. Do ya remember yer promise ta me bout what I told you ta say to Matsumoto-san?"

"I do. But...I don't know if I should leave. I want to talk to him. Even though you say not to, do you think he would tell me the truth?"

"What do you want him ta tell ya? Whatever he's gonna say I'm sure I can simplify, I been with Captain Aizen over a hundred years now, I should know him enough by now."

"I want the truth."

"I don't think you could handle the truth right now Kristen-san. For ya may find out things you don't want ta know about."

"Gin, tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I was hopin it wouldn't come ta dis, but I guess I got no choice. Aizen set me up. He knew you would try to use me to progress forward, have someone ta watch ya. I took it as an order, but something changed. I, I started to have feelings towards ya Kristen-san, feelings I couldn't control. I told Aizen and boy was he ever mad. We figured dat if we were gonna solve dis issue we had ta get Unmei ta talk, see what she thought of ya and us. Ya probably had no intention a doin so, but the moment ya set foot here in Hueco Mundo ya made a big mess a things Kristen-san. I didn't want ta lie ta ya, so I just didn't tell you anythin, I just acted like I normally do, but I can't anymore. It has to end now, I have ta come clean. And dat's why I need ya gone, I love ya, but I don't deserve ya, neither does Captain Aizen. I realize dat all too well."

**End Flashback**

"Do you remember what happened here?" I asked after the memory was finished.

"Course I do. It was where I told my feelings for ya."

"You said you never thought we'd part like that. How did you think we would?"

"I don't know, but I knew you'd eventually leave. You were like a bird, Kris-chan. Ya always flew away from things, especially when they got tough. I could tell dat about ya. Conflict wasn't yer thing."

"Well, from my time with Shane, I learned to try to avoid conflict. Because that usually lead to tears and bruises. But my attitude and stubbornness never let me get too far from it."

"I figured as much and 'sides, it's always easier ta run."

"Did you want me to go?"

"Yes and no. I wanted ya ta go, 'cause you'd be much better off at home and away from all de fighting. Plus ya'd be reunited with Rai-chan. On the other hand, I wanted ya ta stay for selfish reasons. But I knew I couldn't keep what wasn't mine. And ya weren't mine. Ya were just dis pretty girl who got caught up in a mess she shouldn't be involved in. A girl who was like my lil piece of happiness in a world where I was consumed by vengeance." He smiled and shook his head. "Ya changed all the rules, Kris-chan."

"Can't help it. That's just how I do." I joked. We both started to walk on. "And I don't run anymore."

"Ya ain't got a reason anymore."

"Not since you." I smiled.

We made it to Sosuke's room. Gin readied himself and I opened to doors telekinetically. No one was in there when we walked in, but it did seem like someone had been there since Unmei and I were here last.

"I can't sense him" Gin said. "Either he hasn't been here in a while or he's hid his reiatsu."

"Ugh! Where the hell is he then?"

"We'll find 'em."

"But when? I'm not hunting for him forever. I have a life I want to live."

He smiled slightly. "C'mon, let's look around a little more."

We looked a little longer and came up with nothing. We decided that this was just a waste and were going to head home.

"You know, this place may have housed some bad people and bad things may have happened here, but I do have fond memories of this place. It's where I found you, where Paizley was conceived, where we fell in love. It's special to me." I stopped walking and embraced him.

He stroked me hair. "We'll make better memories."

We stood there for a while until he suddenly removed me from his embrace and pushed me behind him. Our reiatsu had attracted hollows. Gin took care of a group of them, but there were still several more.

I flicked my hands up and froze them. "Purify these bastards and let's go home."

He smirked. "My pleasure."

After killing the hollows, we came back home. It was getting dark outside when we got back. I didn't know we had been gone that long, but Las Noches is a big place. Even though we didn't search the whole place, because that could take days, we did cover a lot of ground. Nana was already back at home with Raina and Grandpa was there as well. Lydia has stayed to see if we were going to need her anymore tonight. She was so thoughtful. Nana invited her to stay for dinner, so she did. I told her she could go home after supper.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, even if it's in the middle of the night." She said.

"Watch what you offer, because I may take you up on it." I joked.

She laughed. "I wouldn't mind if you did." She walked out the door. "Bye!"

I waved and went back inside. It was time to put the girls to bed and both were a little cranky. They were teething, so their crankiness was understandable. Paizley was 9 months now and her eighth tooth was coming in. That would give her four teeth on top and four on bottom, all in front. Raina had all her incisors, her first molars and three canine, giving her 15 teeth. Her last canine was coming in.

Gin and I decided to divide and conquer. He took Paize and I took Raina. It seemed like the logical thing, since Rai preferred me and Pai preferred him. It was kind of funny. We had his and hers kids. Gin took Paizley to her room to try to get her down after brushing her teeth and I had Raina use her potty after hers were brushed. Her potty training was going so well. She was going to be completely out of diapers by the time she was two. I just knew it.

"You going to bed sweetheart?" Nana asked as she walked. Raina nodded with her lip puckered out. "Aww." Nana embraced her. "You don't feel good do you sweetie? Let's go tell Pawpaw night night." She picked her up. "I'll be right back."

"Alright."

I walked into the hallway and could hear Gin singing to Paizley, so I went to look. He was cradling her in the rocker, rocking slowly and she was chewing on his shirt, looking up at him as he sung. I could tell she was sleepy. Her eyes gave it away. The song he was singing to her was in Japanese, but I recognized it. He had sung it several times to her and to Raina. When he got to the chorus, I sung with him. I had no idea what the words meant, but I knew them, the chorus at least. He looked at me and smiled when I started to sing with him. By the time the chorus was over, Paizley was asleep. Gin stood up slowly and put her in her crib, careful not to wake her up. She was a lighter sleeper than Raina. Raina slept like a rock. I covered her up and stroked her cheek, which prompted her to smile in her sleep.

"She went right off ta sleep when ya started singing." Gin whispered.

"Ah, it's only because you already had her halfway there."

"Nah, yer singing is just soothing."

"Come on; let's leave before we wake her up." Gin turned the monitor on and brought the handset with him. "Now comes the hard part." I said as I heard Nana coming up the stairs with Raina.

Gin chuckled.

Nana had given her a cold washcloth to chew on to ease her pain. It seemed to be helping. I sat down in the rocker and began to rock her. Gin leaned against the doorway and watched. I started humming.

"Sing mama." Raina whined.

I smiled and did as she requested. I had to sing her more than one song to get her to sleep, but I knew when she finally did fall off to sleep that she would be out like a light. And she was. I put her in her crib and covered her up.

I looked at her sleeping. "She's growing up so fast."

"Dey both are." Gin said.

"You're not kidding. Paize with be a year old in like 3 months and Raina will be 2 3 months after that."

"Won't be long, I'll have ta be beatin' da boys off 'em with Shinso."

"Don't even talk about that. I'm so not ready for them to be teenagers yet."

Gin chuckled and we went back to our room. We didn't stay up much longer. I was tired and so was he. The girls were a handful nowadays, not to mention everything else we had on our plate.

I was sleeping so well when I heard a faint whining. I thought I was dreaming it for a minute and then realized it was Paizley.

_Someone is here, Kristen! _Unmei warned.

"Gin!" I shook him. "Someone is here!" I practically ran out of the room and went straight to Raina's room, where I sensed the presence. When I got in her room, someone was jumping out of her window. It was dark and they were really fast, so I didn't get a good look at the person. I flicked on the light immediately and saw Raina wasn't there. I ran to the window. "Raina!" I screamed, but I didn't see anyone. I ran out of the room, almost running over Gin who was just walking in the room. He was holding Paizley, trying to console her.

"Kris…." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Raina is gone!" I said in tears and took off down the stairs. I ran through the house and burst out the back doors. "RAINA!" I yelled, but she was nowhere to be found. I turned to Gin who had followed me outside. "I can't sense or feel her." Our link had been severed somehow or blocked. I fell to my knees and balled. "Who would do something like this?"

Gin knelt down to the ground. "De soul society."

I looked at him, tears flowing from my eyes. "What?"

"I sensed Soifon's reiatsu. She is the one who took her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Kris-chan."

Suddenly figures in black with hoods began to surround us. They were a ton of them.

"Ah, de punishment force." Gin said.

I stood up. "Punishment force? You took my baby! You will be the one who is getting punished, not me!" I looked at Gin. "Don't let Paizley see this." Unmei took over and ripped into them. She pulled most of them apart piece by piece and made others explode. The smart ones ran away, though not many were able to flee. It seemed they were almost gone until one shot in front me.

"Sayonara!" a familiar voice said as she open this box looking thing. When she opened it, Unmei disappeared and it felt like a part of my soul was being sucked out of me. The box pulled this smoke like substance out of me. I fell to my knees, feeling extremely weak after she shut the box. I saw something flash in between us. The woman dodged and Gin flash stepped to me, still holding Paizley. Then the woman was gone.

"I woulda had her if I didn't have Pai-chan. I have ta be careful holding her and tryin' ta fight at the same time." Gin said.

I was silent as I stared at the ground.

"Ya ok?" Gin asked while pulling me up off the ground.

"No. First they take Raina from me, now they have Unmei. They're taking everything from me."

"Well they're not takin' me or dis lil one. And we're gonna get Rai-chan and Unmei back."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry." He put his arm around me and pulled me close as the tears began to come again.

"Where is Renji? He has to know something about this." My eyes closed as soon as I finished the sentence and I had a premonition. "He's in jail." I said after it was over.

"Dat whatcha saw?"

"That and him telling Rangiku and Izuru to come here. They didn't make it in time."

"Unless he hasn't even told 'em yet."

When we walked back in the house, Nana and Grandpa where coming into the living room. Gin explained what was going on to them, while I called Lydia. After I got off the phone, I got The Book and took it to the kitchen. I had something to try to get Raina back. Gin was still trying to console Paize while I was doing this. She was real upset. She knew something bad had happened. Not to mention the fact that she could feel all our sadness over it. I tried not to get so worked up about it for her sake, but I just couldn't help it.

I opened The Book to the 'to summon one of your blood spell' and started to recite the incantation. "Power of the Nexus rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to thee who call you near. Come to thee and settle here." I pulled a knife out of the drawer and slit my left hand open. I let the blood drip onto the page. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." The page seemingly pulled in the blood and I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. I braced myself on the counter with my right hand as the blood dripped from the finger tips of my left hand onto the floor. I started to cry again. I was sure that would work. I didn't understand why it didn't.

"Yer bleeding. What happened?" I heard Gin ask. He walked to me and looked at my hand.

"Where's Paize?"

"Yer grandparents have her. Now what did ya do?"

"It was for a spell, one that didn't work."

He took me by the wrist and led me to the bathroom. He got out some gauze and antibiotic ointment and started to treat myself inflicted wound.

"I summoned her, Gin. I used the Nexus. It should have worked."

"Maybe de soul society knows how ta lessen de effects now." He ran my hand under hot water.

"But how?"

"I'm sure dey looked all over Las Noches after Aizen was captured. No tellin' what they found."

"I have his findings on the Nexus, though. I found them in his room and took them."

"Who said dat was the only copy?" He put the ointment on the wound.

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"There was no way ya coulda known he'd do something like dat." He began to wrap the gauze around my hand.

"They know a lot now, I'm sure, especially if they found all of his reports. He knew a lot, much more than he let on."

"He always does."

"We have ta go get her, Gin."

"We will." He finished up treating me. "Let's just wait a little while longer for Ran and Izuru. I have a feeling they will be able ta tell us what's going on."

When we went back into the living room where we found Rangiku and Izuru waiting for us. Rangiku ran and hugged me.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" She asked.

"No. I want my baby back."

"What's goin' on, Ran?"

"Aizen is missing and they know it was Raina's powers that got him out." She explained.

"What the hell? That was me who did it! Take me!"

"But you used her powers, so it's all the same to them. As long as she exists, she and you and whoever else has access to her can go above the rules."

"So what are they going to do?"

"I heard they had her in a cryogenic sleep until they can find a way to…terminate her." Izuru answered.

"T-terminate?"

"They're people who are against this, Kris. You're not alone." Rangiku consoled.

"But they aren't willing to actually fight for it, are they?"

"They're fighting with words right now. The captains are in a meeting."

"That's not good enough. Too many people will be for it. I won't put my daughter's fate in their hands. It's in mine." I ran upstairs to change. I threw on the first set of clothes I came across.

Gin came in as I was finishing buckling my boots. "Guess I should get ready for war."

"Yep." I grabbed the athame off the chest of drawers and stuck it in my boot. The doorbell rang. "That must be Lydia." I started to walk out of the room, but turned back to him. "Don't forget to put that protection amulet on."

"A'right."

I went downstairs to let Lydia in.

"Kristen, I'm sorry." She said as I let her in.

"Follow me." She did and we went into the kitchen. "Did you bring those potions?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to stay here with my grandparents and Paizley. I need you to protect them."

"I will. I've got some pretty powerful ones here."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I do owe you my life after all."

I smiled. "Got a pen and paper?"

She pulled what I needed out of her purse and I flipped through The Book until I found the spell I wanted. I copied it down on the paper, then folded the paper up and stuck it in my pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"My fail safe."

I walked back into the living room where Gin was already dressed and waiting. We both kissed Paizley and were on our way to the Soul Society with Izuru and Rangiku. The plan was that Izuru and Ran would break Renji out of jail and come to where we were in the captain's meeting hall. When we arrived in the Seireitei, we parted ways. Ran and Izuru went to get Renji and Gin and I went to storm the assembly hall. I think any other person would have went about this a different way, maybe more strategically. But this is what I wanted. I wanted to just waltz in there and kill the ones who wanted my daughter dead. I didn't have Unmei, but that didn't mean I wasn't powerless. I had my own powers, powers which were still above those of the Soul Reapers, least that's how I felt.

We arrived at the doors of the assembly hall without having to kill too many people and I could hear talking, rather yelling. I didn't care what they were saying though. I used my telekinesis and swung open the doors. I seen all the captains, lined up in two rows. Yamamoto was sitting in a chair in the front of the room. I also noticed Shane in the room. I assume they had him here because he knew me and how I would react to things. He probably knew me better than anyone up here, unfortunately.

Everyone turned and looked when the doors opened. "What? Didn't expect me to come?"

"Or did ya just not expect me?" Gin teased.

"Ichimaru!" Toshiro yelled and reached for his sword.

"You have two choices. You can either give me my baby or die?"

"You cannot have the child. She is too powerful for her own good." Yamamoto said.

"Guess dat's option number 2 then." Gin smirked and released Shinso without even calling for it.

A huge fight ensued between us and the captains. My goal was to get to the head captain. This was his doing. I think anyone who might have been on Raina's side to begin with was against us now. I knew Ukitake and Shunsui may have been against this, but from what I had heard they were close to Yamamoto. So us trying to kill him turned them against us. Toshiro may have been against it, but since Gin was on my side, I think that made us enemies. Although he didn't attack me at all. Unohana was the only one not fighting and neither one of use were attacking her. I had a good feeling she was on my side anyways. It was 10 on 2 though and the numbers normally win. Shane released his Zanpakuto and the mist surrounded me. There went my powers. It was then I noticed Gin being stabbed by Shunsui in the chest from behind. Shunsui had came out of Gin's shadow while he was preoccupied with others.

"No." I reached my hand out as he fell to the ground. He was dead. Why didn't he wear that amulet?

As I began to cry, Byakuya shot in front of me. I wasn't sure how his flash step was still working in this mist, but it didn't matter. He stabbed me in the gut. His sword went all the way through and out my back. I coughed up blood, meaning he had hit organs. When he withdrew his sword, I started to lose my balance, so I grabbed onto his haori. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I had just touched him and then he knocked my hand off him. I fell to the ground, bleeding profusely out of my wounds. I looked to see Gin, lying on his stomach with his eyes open, dead.

_Unmei, what do I do? _I thought.

**Flashback**

"Just how powerful is this spell?" I asked.

"Powerful enough that if you just say the first two lines and only in English, your wounds will no long affect you." Unmei explained.

"Wow."

**End Flashback**

"I call upon the forbidden." I chanted weakly. "Cry, good and evil."

Byakuya was standing close by with my blood dripping off his sword. The blood turned into a smoke like substance and headed for me. All the blood that I had spilled did the same. The smoke started to swarm around me and these strange black symbols formed on my arms. My wounds had stopped bleeding and was no longer affecting me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the spell I had written down. "Nos dico super inconcessus vox Bonus quod Malum Ultirusque a profugus, Addo is Hic, Addo is Iam." The building started to shake. The same smoke like substance as before began seeping into the room through the cracks. There was so much of it. All of it swarmed around me and engulfed me. This was it. This was the Nexus.

* * *

**Author's notes: So I have two new pictures for you guys from some artists I commissioned. One is a very realistic portrait of Kristen. The other is like an AU picture with Kristen and Butterfly Aizen. The links are on my profile, so go check them out. Also, as most of yall can tell, I try to update every 7 days. Well, wed is my bday and I'll be gone part of the weekend. I'm going to try to write during the week, because I hate to leave yall with such a cliffhanger, especially for more than 7 days. But this is a warning that the chapter may be a little late. Lastly, this month marks a year that I have been working on Kristen's story and I have enjoyed every bit of it. It's also why I tried to include some flashbacks from the first story :D I want to thank all my readers, because I honestly did not think that I would get as many favs and alerts as I have. SO thanks guys and what would really make me happy is if even more of you started to review. It's nice hearing what yall think. But anyways, I must give credit to draconichero19 as he wrote for Gin in the flashbacks. And umm, I think that's it. For those you actually read this, sorry for the rambling lol. And sorry for all the typos and such. I never proof read my stuff. Im usually so happy I'm finished I just post lol. **


	19. Awake and Alive

**Chapter 19**

_**Awake and Alive**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

When the smoke cleared, Kristen emerged, taking on a different form. Her clothing had been tattered by the Nexus and her shoes were completely gone, leaving her barefoot. Her skin had become paler and her hair was now much longer, black and taking on a smoke-like appearance. Her eyes were solid black, much like Unmei's except they appeared to have smoke moving in them. Around her eyes were also darkened. In the center of her forehead was the black Nexus symbol. Her lips were black, as well as her nails. Her body was covered in black symbols from her shoulders down. The symbols were actually a spell that kept the Nexus inside her body.

"How can she emit such reiatsu?" Ukitake asked.

"Who cares how, I've never noticed such powerful energy in all my life. This oughta be good." Kenpachi said as he approached her.

"Wait it would probably be best to let her make the first move. We don't know exactly what we're.." Toshiro tried to say but was shoved out of the way by Kenpachi.

"Hah. I don't care what sort of powers she has. All I know is," He jumped into the air, both hands on his sword, but with his eye patch still on, "this oughta be fun!" He dived after Kristen with a jump attack.

She blocked his sword with her bare hand and grabbed the blade. It didn't even pierce her skin. She just looked at him with a stoic look on her face. Kenpachi then leapt back and charged forward. He began swinging wildly, enjoying being able to just lash out. She grabbed his blade during his thrashing and completely broke it. She then thrust her hand inside his abdomen and started absorbing his reiatsu. Byakuya rushed in and broke them up, making a good distance between him and Kristen. Kenpachi knelt to the ground, but it was already too late for him. She had taken all his reiatsu and made him extremely weak now.

"Hado 4 Byakurai." Byakuya said, as a lightning bolt came out of his finger.

Kristen took the hit to prove that it was no good. She had immunity to all this. Just as the Nexus couldn't be destroyed neither could she in this form. When the smoke appeared, signaling to Byakuya that she had took the hit, he released his Bankai in an attempt to strike her down in one blow. The thousands of his blades scattered but she caused them to completely stop and then disappear, smoke showing after the disappearance of every blade. A slight smile crossed her face and then she disappeared, leaving the same smoke behind. She appeared in front of him, shooting fire from her palm at point blank. Sajin used his shikai in an attempt to stop her from hitting Byakuya, allowing Byakuya to move away. Now focused on Sajin, she completely ripped his fur and skin right off him telekinetically. He fell to the ground.

"Irooni!" Shunsui shouted.

"Black! " Soifon shouted and went to attack Kristen with her sealed Zanpakuto, her haori being thrown to the ground. She activated Shunko when she got incredibly close to her. Knowing exactly what they were going to do using the omniscient nature of the Nexus, Kristen disappeared and the reappeared behind Soifon, freezing her almost instantaneously. Then, like lightening, she jumped on her back and broke her neck. She took a brief look at the others and then completely ripped her head off.

"That was for taking my daughter." She said as Soifon's head rolled onto the ground.

Mayuri opened up a similar contraption to the one used to trap Unmei. It sucked away the Nexus' power into it or so he thought. Kristen looked at him, still with the same markings and symbols that the Nexus had given her. The contraption exploded after containing not even near the whole the thing.

"Thinking you could hold me." Kristen spoke, but not her voice. "I am much different than Unmei. I cannot be contained." The residing smoke swarmed around Mayuri, completely absorbing his reiatsu, reducing him to nothing put a pile of human dust and then returned to Kristen.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Toshiro shouted in his Bankai form creating ice pillars around Kristen and himself.

Having expected his attack, Kristen dissipated the ice almost as soon as it was produced. Yamamoto then surrounded her in a pillar of fire. While she was distracted by that, Shunsui attacked from the shadow cast by the fire. Having pryrokinetic abilities herself now, she controlled the flames and set Shunsui ablaze before he could attack. She added her own flames to cause him to burn faster.

"You killed Gin." She said, in her own voice this time. "Burn in hell."

She set a barrier around Yamamoto, forcing him to only be able to watch what he caused by taking away her child. After Shunsui was dead, she dissipated the flames and looked toward Gin's dead body.

"Kristen if you're in there anywhere at all, answer me this. What exactly do you hope to accomplish with all this carnage?" Ukitake asked.

"Getting my child back." She answered, still staring at Gin's lifeless body.

"And how is killing us related to that?" He inquired again.

She teleported next to Gin and knelt down by him. She stroked his face and wiped the blood away that was running out of his mouth. "You took her and won't give her back. You die. I get her back." She said, never taking her eyes off Gin. "Vive." She said softly and he opened his eyes, causing her to smile.

"Do you realize the repercussions your actions will have? Do you understand that we are not the end all be all?" Ukitake continued.

"Kris-chan?" Gin said, realizing the form she was in that she had to have taken in the Nexus. "Ya didn't… Dat means you'll..."

She cut him off, knowing what he would say. "I know. But it was my only hope." She turned to Ukitake. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember how Aizen was attempting to use the Oken to enter the royal dimension? Well in that very dimension is another squad. The Zero Division otherwise known as the Royal Guard. They are made up of former captains. When it is found the havoc you have wrought here, you will be hunted down for eternity. I remember being told that all you wanted was to live your life in peace. You have completely given up that chance." Ukitake explained.

"Have I now? I have the power to wipe this slate clean, bring everyone back and make it as if it never happened. But you have to make a deal with me then." She looked toward Yamamoto in the barrier. "Or rather you do."

"Give me one could reason why I should negotiate with terrorists." Yamamoto grumbled.

"Yamamoto-sensei, she is attempting to undo the damage she has done for the sake of the Gotei. We should not provoke unnecessary casualties. Didn't you, at one point feel sympathy for her?" Ukitake asked.

"I believed Aizen was controlling her, but she has come here and created naught but destruction all on her own. She would've been given a chance to plead her case when the time came, but instead she acted irrationally and came here." He turned to Kristen. "Unless you somehow claim, believe and can erase not only the damage and the memories of what has transpired, I see little reason to negotiate." Yamamoto stated.

"You don't have children, do you? You would never understand why I acted so irrationally if you don't. I can do all that. I can do anything I please in this form. This is what created Raina's powers. I did not want to do this. We were getting along fine, the soul society and I. But then you kidnapped my baby and changed everything. You gave me no choice. Out of the goodness of my heart, I am offering to negotiate. You should take it." Kristen said.

"Head Captain, at the very least we should hear her out." Unohana spoke up.

"What are your demands?" Yamamoto asked.

"I want my baby back and I want your promise that this won't ever happen again, to Raina, to Paizley or any others I may have in the distant future. Unless they themselves have commented a horrid crime, you are not to take punishment upon yourself. And when they grow up, I want them to have a fair chance at joining the Gotei. It is in their blood. I want them to be treated no different than any other here." She looked at Gin. "And I want you to not go after Gin Ichimaru when this is finished." She released him from his barrier.

"And in exchange do you plan to make it as if none of this ever happened? Can you also guarantee your cooperation in recapturing Aizen? Could you also help us to understand what insane circumstances possessed you to release such a dangerous man?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes. And I can put him back right now. There is no fighting me in this form, as you can see. Even the great Sosuke Aizen would fall right now. As for why, I thought I could trust him. But he proved he couldn't be trusted and he never wants what best for someone. He only wants...what he wants."

"Anyone with any amount of common sense should've known that after we locked him up. Were it not for the fact that you are alive, I would have a right mind to have you pay dearly for this. Committing a crime and fixing it does not completely set things right. I hope you understand that. And I hope the next time you have a problem you realize that there are people here whom you can trust." Yamamoto paused. "Not that it excuses our actions since we are the ones who agreed to the motion, but Central 46 pressured us to do what we did. When it comes to emergency decisions they give the last word. Only because Aizen had killed them did I have absolute standing power during his uprising. Please understand."

"What Yamamoto-sensei is trying to say is that we are not your enemies here, Kristen. If there was a problem you should've come to us. We still do owe you some bit of thanks for things you have done. You were originally on our side. We'd like to reset it to that way if possible. We were debating this until Aizen was found missing. Needless to say everyone panicked." Ukitake said.

"I see. Then we can reset this and go back to the way everything was before. Mayuri's finding on the Nexus will be completely wiped, not just from his mind, but from his computers, paperwork and others minds. If you wish, I can erase everyone's memory of this event, not just the event itself. If you want to remember, so be it." She conjured an athame, just a normal one. "Now if the terms are set and you are ready to accept, we should make this deal."

"One last thing." Toshiro spoke up. "Why is Ichimaru of all people with you?"

"Because I love him." She answered with a smile on her face.

Everyone's face was easy to read. They were not expecting that all, but no one said anything.

"Surprised?" Kristen asked and looked at Gin. "He is not who you think he is." She snapped her fingers and Unmei appeared in her true form, which was basically just a body made out of smoke with her black eyes. "And I get her back as well. Deal?"

"It's not like we're in a position to be picky here." Toshiro answered.

He was right. She hadn't given them the ultimatum, but it was either this or death.

"True. Can a see your hand, head captain?" Kristen asked.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto looked at his hand.

"It's a ritual." She began to explain. "This will tie you to your word through the Nexus, meaning if you go back on it, bad things will happen. And if I don't go through with my word, the conditions are broken and you can do as you please with no consequences from the Nexus."

"Sounds like a fair deal."

She cut her hand open with the athame, not bleeding blood, but literally bleeding the Nexus. "This will only hurt a little." She did the same to him and then shook his hand. When she did, a little piece of the Nexus that was leaking out went into him, tying him to his word. She healed her wound and his. She then closed her eyes and a wave of energy flowed over the room and through the Soul Society, reviving everyone. She opened her eyes. "Aizen is back in his cell and Raina is with Renji."

"You should leave before things get messy. Let me straighten the rest out." Yamamoto said.

They left the captain's meeting hall and went out into the Soul Society. Kristen's connection with Raina had been restored, so she told her she loved her telepathically while she still could. She wanted to see her, but she could feel that it was almost time for the Nexus to leave. She didn't want her daughter to witness her death.

She held Gin's hand tightly as they walked; neither said a word for a while. It was Gin who finally broke the silence. "Ya can't die, Kris-chan."

She stopped and looked him. Before she could say anything, she started coughing. Smoke began coming out her mouth in little bits as she coughed. She looked at her arms and noticed the symbols were starting to fade away, turning into smoke.

"No, no. Ya didn't let me die, so now you can't die. Ya don't get ta leave me." Gin said.

Kristen looked at him as her hair, eyes and lips returned to their normal color. "I love you." She said as a tear fell from her eye. She was trying to be strong, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"Don't ya dare say that like it's da last time." Gin said, almost in desperation like the Nexus would somehow sense what they had and not take her away from him.

The last symbol left her skin and she fell to the ground on her knees, extremely weak. Gin was right there beside her. Suddenly the rest of the smoke-like substance that was the Nexus began pouring out of her. When the last of it was gone, she went limp. Gin wrapped one arm around her back and put his other hand on the back of her head to keep it from falling back. He embraced her, still holding the back of head, almost like she was a baby. As he held her close, he realized something. She was still breathing. It was slow, but he could feel it as she was pressed up to him. He laid her on the ground gently and checked her pulse. She had one. It was slow as well, but steady.

"She's still alive." Unmei said, coming up from behind him. She was in a body now thanks to Raina's link being restored. "She found the loophole, though she didn't realize it."

"What was the loophole?" Gin asked.

"Everyone who ever took in the Nexus did it for selfish reasons. They did it for power." She knelt down beside Kristen. "But Kristen's reason was selfless. She did for Raina." She moved Kristen's hair out of her face and then looked up at Gin. "And, unfortunately, for you."

"And?"

"And the Nexus honors selflessness. Kristen put it all on the line to save two other people and one of which who is the Nexus' guardian. She did it knowing it would kill her afterward, but it didn't stop her."

"Well den why is she like dis?"

"The Nexus is very powerful. It took a lot of energy for her just to hold it as long as she did, not to mention the energy she exhausted fighting with it. She needs her rest."

"But she'll wake up?"

"Yes." Unmei answered before standing up. "You want to get her or shall I?"

"I will." Gin picked her up.

"I already spoke with Renji. He knows what's going on. He's going to spend some time with Raina and bring her by later. That should give us time to get home and get her in bed."

**One month later…**

"I think we should take her ta see Unohana." Gin said.

"She is fine." Unmei said.

"No, she's not. She is still in de same state she was a month ago. She's not getting any better, Unmei. I'm not sure I believe dat ya know what's gonna happen ta her."

"I know what will happen."

"How? Ya said it yerself, dis has never happened before. So how would ya even know what de result would be?"

"Look, you don't have to believe me. I don't really care. But you need to relax. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you mean so much to her. I don't know how you could though; you are driving me up the wall." Unmei stormed out of the room.

Gin shut the door and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Kristen. She was there, but she really wasn't. Her body was lifeless and limp. He kept her eyes closed, because he couldn't bear to see her vacant stare. He hated seeing her this way. He hoped that Unmei was right, that she would wake up. He also hoped that she remembered him. That was one of his fears, she would wake up and have forgotten all about him or all about her life.

He stroked her cheek. "Ya gotta wake up, Kris-chan. Ya can't leave me ta raise the girls. I can't do it without ya. 'Sides, they need ya." He paused. "And so do I." He watched her for a second and wished that she'd move, if only a little flicker of her eyelids. But nothing happened. "Get up. Dat's an order from yer taicho." He smiled slightly, thinking about how she'd call him taicho sometimes during one of their "games" and how he'd give up forever just to hear her say it again. But she still made no response.

**Kristen's POV**

I awoke in a dark room, lying in a small bed. I looked around, but couldn't see anything for the darkness. I saw nothing but a doorway. There was light shining from behind the door. I got out of the bed and the door opened by itself, revealing a bright light.

_The light will set you free. _I heard faintly.

I walked into the light without even hesitating and when I opened my eyes, I was in my room lying on the bed. Gin was sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had his face in his hands. I reached out and touched his arm. He removed his hands from his face and I could see his eyes. They were red and watery. He had been crying. I was touched that it was over me, because he's not exactly the type of person who cries. He touched my face and I put my hand on his.

"Yer really awake." He said.

I nodded and he embraced me.

"And ya remember who I am?" He asked when he pulled away.

I nodded again.

"Can ya talk?"

"Yes." I said in a scratchy voice and put my hand over throat. It sort of hurt to talk. My throat was dry.

"Ya want some of my tea?"

I nodded and he handed me the cup that he had sitting on my nightstand. I took a few sips of it and handed it back to him.

"Better?"

"Much." I responded.

He just looked at me for a few minutes and played with my hair. "It's nice ta see yer eyes with life in 'em again."

"It's nice to be alive." I laughed slightly.

He smiled. "Ya missed yer birthday. It was a few days ago. Yer 24 now."

"Gah, I'm getting old."

"Old? Yer not old. I'm old. So old dat I just stopped counting after I turned 200." He chuckled.

"I'm like a baby compared to you." I laughed.

"Dat's ok. I like 'em young." He teased.

I laughed and then got serious. "You know, I don't remember what happened. I just remember you being dead and taking in the Nexus, nothing after. Not until now."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is ok now." He assured me.

"So Raina is ok? Is Paizley?"

"Why don't I just let ya see for yerself. I'll be back." He left and came back with both the girls. Raina ran to me immediately and we embraced. "Watch dis." Gin put Paize on the floor. "Show Mommy what ya can do." Then she walked to the bed.

"She can walk!" I picked her up and set her on the bed. "How long was I out for?"

"A month. I'm sorry ya had ta miss it."

"Whoa. So Rai is 19 months now and Paize is 10 months. Did anything this else happen?"

"Nah, dat's it."

"I missed you guys." I said, hugging up to my girls. "All of you." I looked at Gin.

"And we all missed you, more than ya know."

I spent time with the girls until it was time for them to go to bed. Gin and I put the girls to bed and then went back to our room. He started kissing me as soon as we got in there. It was long before we began undressing each other and were on the bed. We made love and it was beautiful. I could tell he had missed me and it made feel special. I couldn't wait till we were married.

When we were finished I laid on his bare chest. "I think we should set a date. I'm so ready to marry you."

"A'right. Tomorrow is good for me, you?"

I laughed. "How about September 10th?"

"Dat's my birthday."

"Uh huh. I want to get married on a special day and that day is very special. It's even on a Saturday."

"Sounds fine ta me then. It will be de perfect present. We got like 3 months ta go then."

"We better get a move on, huh?" I laughed slightly. "I'll get to calling wedding planners tomorrow."

"A'right." It was quiet for a minute. "Ya know, I must really love ya 'cause I still thought ya were beautiful in yer Nexus form."

"What did I look like?"

"Well, I don't think any other person was lookin' at ya like ya were the prettiest thing they'd ever seen." He chuckled.

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love ya too, Kris-chan."

* * *

**Author's notes: like to thank draconichero19 for helping with the whole ss vs kris thing. He was everyone but Kris and Gin lol. Vive means live in latin for anyone who wants to know. And I think that is all I need to say. Review plz! **


	20. Life is Beautiful

**Chapter 20**

_**Life is Beautiful**_

It had been 2 weeks since I woke up and I had been working like crazy to get things ready for the wedding. Thanks to my contacts, I was able to get us a great wedding planner. We decided to get married in Kyoto, Japan. That is the kind of accent Gin has, so he thinks he might be from there. I thought it would be nice to get married there because of that. We were going to pay for the airfare of the guests and the hotel rooms, rather my Daddy was. Our planner was looking into venues for us. I told her I would like to have the ceremony outside and the reception inside. We went over what we wanted to serve at the reception, the cake and everything else. I was having my dress custom made by a designer that I had worked for plenty of times. Rangiku was going to be Gin's "best woman" and Izuru was going to be a groomsman. Those were pretty much the only friends Gin had, so I just decided we wouldn't have a big bridal party. I didn't want to ask any of my cousins or anything to be groomsmen, because he didn't know any of them. Raina and Paizley were going to be flower girls. I was pretty sure Paize would walk down the aisle. She would only be 1, but with Gin at the end of the aisle, she would definitely go. He was the be all and end all for her. It was adorable. Raina was the one I wasn't so sure about. She was pretty friendly when she was very young, but the older she got the pickier she became about people. She didn't really like people she didn't know or wasn't around very often. The plan was to have Renji sitting on the front row, so she could go to him if she got too scared. I only told Renji about us being engaged last week. Gin had to make me. I didn't want to hurt him, but he took it about as well as one could expect from him. One of my cousins had a little boy and he was going to be the ring bearer. I had asked Lydia to be my bridesmaid and there was no doubt that I wanted Miranda to be my maid of honor. I hadn't asked her yet though. Since waking up, I've spent all my time either with Gin and the girls or planning the wedding. I hadn't even thought about working on Silver Vixen. When I did sit down to think about it, I felt bad. It was my company too. I should be helping her. I didn't even know that she knew what had gone down. Gin never said if he told her and I never asked. So I decided that I would go to Silver Vixen and see her. I assumed that's where she would be since the opening was approaching quickly.

I left the girls with Gin and went to the store. When I arrived and walked up to the door, I noticed a sign on the door. It was for model auditions. Was there going to be a photo shoot or fashion show? I guess this was decided while I was in my "coma". I walked in and seen that the inside of the store was completely finished. The clothes just hadn't been set out, but I seen some hanging on racks around the edge of the room with plastic over them. Some were also folded in boxes. I saw pictures of Miranda and I blown up and hanging on the wall. We had done a professional photo shoot not too long ago to promote the store and also to hang up on the inside. Behind the register area, I saw Miranda's degree from her design school framed. Also framed of her were her and some of the designs she had created over the years and sold to other stores. Then there were pictures of me modeling and covers of some of the magazines I had landed. Lastly they were just random pictures of me and her throughout the years. All of them were in this big collage on the wall behind the register. I liked it. I assumed it was Miranda's idea. There were chairs set up on one side of the room where a bunch of girls were sitting. I assumed they were the models.

"You're Kristen Meadows, aren't you?" One of the girls asked.

I smiled. "Yes I am."

"That's you on the wall!" She said.

"With those magazine covers!" Another exclaimed.

"You're portfolio must be amazing!" Another said running up.

"Well, I have been at it since I was 17." I answered and laughed slightly.

"How old are you?" A dark headed girl asked.

"You can't ask her that!" One with short, boyish hair answered.

"I don't mind. I turned 24 the last day of last month."

"You look so young!" The dark headed girl replied. "What kind of skin regimen are you on?"

"Nothing really special. It's my genes, I think. My mother looks very good for her age. As does her mother. They both look younger. I suppose I was just blessed."

"I heard you have two young kids." A blonde said. "You could never tell by looking. How did you do that?"

"Well, you just have to eat healthy when you pregnant. And don't eat all the time. You're not really eating for two. It's about quality, not quantity. Exercising is important too. You just have to be careful not to outdo yourself, because your body is different. I only gained 28lbs with my first. Most of that was baby and fluids. I didn't carry my 2nd full term, so it was different with her."

"Are you on a special diet or anything?" The girl with boyish hair asked.

"I just eat healthy stuff. I make sure to look at the calories and the vitamins on everything I eat or drink. I work out regularly too. Your body is a temple, so treat it like one. I do mine."

"Brittney…" I heard Miranda's voice trial off and looked to see her standing in front of the hallway that led to the back.

"Excuse me." I said to the large number of girls who were circled around me. I walked over to Miranda and hugged her. When I withdrew, she pulled me into her office. "Hey, this looks nice."

"Yeah, yours is across the hall. I didn't set it up, because I thought you would want too." She crossed her arms.

"Something wrong?"

"Of course there is! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shut the door and just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"You don't even call me when Raina is kidnapped! But you call someone you barely know. Am I being replaced or something?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. I was just looking out for you. I wanted to keep you and Brie out of it. You would be safer. I was looking out for you."

"Then no one calls when you're in this coma. The last time I seen you was Thursday and you told me you would see me Monday, so I didn't really think of anything when I didn't hear from you throughout the weekend. I thought you were just busy with the girls and Gin, but when I didn't see you Monday I got worried. When I called you're phone, Gin answered. He explained to me what happened. So I came by and visited a several times. When you woke up, I didn't get a phone call. I told Gin to call me too. I had to hear from your Nana when I ran into her at the store. I thought you just wanted to spend time with your family, so I didn't bother intruding. I was just hoping you'd come around. I bet that Lydia girl was around though."

"No she wasn't. I'm sorry Gin didn't call you. I wasn't told anything about you when I woke up and the only people I have been with since waking up are my girls and Gin. No Lydia. You're not being replaced. I promise. I just didn't want to get you involved and when I was in the coma, I had no control over anything else."

"You think Gin forgot on purpose?"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Just a thought."

"Unthink it. He wouldn't do that. Speaking of him, I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor for our wedding."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

She hugged me. "I guess I really haven't been replaced." We withdrew. "So tell me how the wedding plans are going." She sat down.

"Are you forgetting about something?"

She jumped up. "Oh my gosh, the models." She laughed. "Whoops."

"So what is up with them?"

"After the opening, which is in two weeks by the way, we're having out first runway show!"

"That's awesome!"

"So we're having auditions. I'm glad you're here now. You can help. You'll be a better judge than I am."

I laughed. "Ok, after this is over, I'll tell you all about the wedding plans."

We finished the auditions and then talked about the wedding details that I had decided on.

The next couple weeks were crazy. We scrambled like crazy to get everything in order for the opening. We had picked our models and had fittings for them for the runway show that would occur a few days after the opening. I took Miranda and Lydia to their fittings for their bridesmaid dresses. They weren't going to be gowns. They were going to be tea length, so the girls could wear them again. I had a fitting for my dress, which was looking so gorgeous. As the wedding approached, we began taking my Grandparent's things little by little to their house in Palm Springs since they were going to move out after the wedding.

It finally came time for the opening night party.

"I'm really happy this all came together." I said as I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing one of mine and Miranda's designs. The skirt of the dress hung above the knee. It was high waisted, black and flowy with a gold chain-like belt. The top part was sleeveless white silk with a plunging neckline. Over the silk was white lace. The dress was absolutely stunning. I paired it with some Louis Vuitton pumps.

"Me too." Gin said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This has always been a big dream of Miranda's. She wanted her own line and own store. I'm glad I helped, but it was mostly her who did the designs. She deserves this." I smiled.

"Ya deserve it too."

I smiled slightly and turned around. "How do I look?"

"Do I even have ta answer dat?" He got up. "I think ya already know ya do." He kissed me softly.

"You're right. I'm hot stuff." I joked.

"Yup."

We left for the party soon after. Scott was an amazing publicist. He put this event together perfectly. They were a lot of people there, even a few famous ones. He even had the paparazzi there. We posed for pictures outside. I don't think Gin enjoyed that very much, but I did. I never did ask him about not telling me about Miranda. I don't where she got the idea that he wouldn't tell me on purpose. What possibly could he have to gain from that? Truthfully, I was a little irritated that she would even think that. But she was my best friend and we hadn't been spending a lot of time together. Maybe she was a little jealous. Who knew? The party went off without a hitch though and Silver Vixen was officially opened for business.

July and August flew by it seemed. The runway show was a success and business was so good. I was excited that our business was doing this well just after a couple months. Scott and Miranda had started seeing each other when I was in my coma. It was a little weird to be around them, since he hit on me. But I was hoping he would do her right. She deserved a good guy and he was pretty decent. Gin didn't like him, but his opinion didn't count for that. Paizley turned 1 and we threw her a party. She had a blast. She was growing up on me. They both were. I wanted them to stay my babies forever, but they were turning into big girls.

It was a few days before the wedding and we had just gotten finished packing the suitcases and everything. We were going to leave early in the morning. We wanted to get there before the wedding day, so we could go over everything one last time with our wedding planner, rather I did. I wanted everything to be perfect. After getting the girls down for bed, Gin and I went outside to sit.

"I'm going to be your wife in a few days." I said.

"Uh huh."

"Are you excited?"

"'Course I am. Dere's nothing I want more."

I smiled. "Have you written your vows?"

"Nah, but I know what I'ma say. I got it all up here." He pointed to his head and smiled.

"I can't wait to hear them!"  
"Yeah, 'cause ya like all dat sappy crap." He joked.

"I'm a hopeless romantic. What can say? I love being in love."

He wrapped his arms around me. "And I love lovin' ya." He started kissing me.

"I was thinking about withholding until our wedding night. That way it will be amazing." I said after he withdrew.

He scooped me up in his arms. "Yeah, right. It'll be amazing anyway. It always is with me." He grinned and flash stepped upstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter and that it's all just a bout filler. But I wanted to put in a chapter b4 the wedding one, so I thought I'd get all that out of the way. As I'm not addicted to commissioning, I've got a few more pictures if you guys want to see, one is of Kris modeling about pro-life, another is of her and Gin in Hueco Mundo and the is a head shot of her modeling with paint. All the links are posted on my profile page. Umm i think that's all for now. **


	21. Love Story

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 21**

_**Love Story**_

We headed for the airport early the next morning. My Grandparents, Miranda, Briella and Lydia were coming this early as well. Scott was coming along too, since Miranda and he were now together. My Dad was leaving tonight. He wanted to work today. I had no idea if Mother was going to come. I knew she was against this. She didn't even come to my bridal shower. But it would be just like her to show up and stop the wedding when the officiant asked if any were opposed. She has made it known to all of us that she opposes. I hoped she wouldn't come. I knew that was bad to think, because she is my mom. But after all she put me through; I think I have a right to feel this way about her.

We got on the plane and took our seats. I made sure I had an aisle seat. I didn't like being by the window and flying wasn't one of my favorite things to do, even though I have flown a lot. It never grew on me like it did some people. We all brought our own pillows, knowing it was going to be a long flight and sleeping on your own pillow is much better than the one provided. Being in first class would make it a more comfortable flight though. I couldn't even bear thinking about flying this far in coach. Paizley was put by the window in her car seat as the airline required her to be placed there so it wouldn't interfere with other passenger's mobility. Gin set by her in the middle and I sat on the aisle, holding Raina. Children under 2 aren't required to have a seat and I knew Raina would want me to hold her with all the strangers around, so buying her a seat would have been a waste of money. Not to mention dragging around her and Paize's car seat would have been a pain. I know most experts will say to buy them a seat even if they won't use it, because of turbulence and all. Kids have been injured and even killed during turbulence because parents couldn't keep a grip of them. Obviously, I wasn't just any parent. Raina wasn't just any child either. I knew she would be fine. If I felt otherwise, I would have brought her a seat. Money is no issue with us.

I held Gin's hand when we took off. He found it humorous that I didn't like planes. Raina acted like I thought she would, very shy and not wanting anything to do with any of the other passengers on the plane. They weren't that many others in first class beside my group. Most thought the girls were adorable. Paizley ate it up. She was a people baby. We all slept on the plane, knowing we would arrive in Tokyo in the morning there. We would pretty much be skipping a whole day. When we arrived at the airport, we took the bullet train to Kyoto. The ride was only just a little over an hour. Raina didn't really like it either. I knew teleporting would have saved us all this time and effort, but it was pretty much out of the question since Scott was with us. Had it not been for him, we could have. Everyone else with us knew about magic. Doing things the normal way wasn't so bad though.

When we got to our hotel, we unpacked and rested just a bit. Then Gin and I went to see our wedding planner. She showed us the location. The ceremony was going to be at this beautiful garden. The reception was going to be at the same place in a tent. There wasn't an inside location close to the ceremony site, so I had told her it was ok to have it all at the same place. After we went over everything, Gin and I went sightseeing. Kyoto was a really beautiful place. With my Grandparents taking care of the girls, we could actually see more things than if we brought them with us.

"We should be prepared for hollows at de ceremony." Gin said as we walked down the street, fingers laced together.

"They better not interrupt my wedding."

"Well, they don't think logically. Mine and yer reiatsu alone is enough to attract 'em right now. At de ceremony theirs is going ta be even more. We got Izuru and Ran-chan. Then Miranda, Brie and Pai-chan. Not ta mention Rai-chan. Her reiatsu is above ours put together. Ya gotta 'member, dere is a much greater concentration of spiritual energy here than back at home. So hollows are just gonna be around."

"Well if they come around, I will just kill them and deny them the right to move on to an afterlife. That's what they get for interrupting my perfect day."

Gin just chuckled.

As we walked down the street, I got lost in thought. I was going to be married in a couple days and it was to the most fascinating man I had ever met. Gin and I had been through so much just to get to this point. All of it was completely worth it. Being able to marry him was a dream come true. Before he proposed, I never thought he actually would. He didn't seem like the type to settle down, so I had told myself that I would be ok with just being with him. But I really wouldn't have. Getting married was always something I had wanted to do ever since I was a little girl. I wanted my own fairy tale romance with my very own prince charming and I wanted us to live happily ever after. My prince was a little different than your typical one, but that's one of the things I loved about him. I was in own love story and in two days, I would get my happily ever after.

The next day, I went down to the hotel lobby to meet my cousin, Sarah. Her son, Brian, was going to be my ring bearer. He was 3 and such a cutie pie. They had just gotten in last night and I didn't get to see them. Sarah had brought her husband and her 5 year old daughter, Savannah. She had a nice little family. After we talked, Renji called me over. I had invited him to the rehearsal dinner, since he was Raina's father.

"Want to take a walk with me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." We walked outside. "Something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you're marrying the wrong man, everything is just peachy."

I stopped walking. "Look, I feel bad because I know how you feel about me and how much this hurts you. This was supposed to be us. I get that. But it's not us. It's me and it's Gin."

"I need you to tell me that you have nothing for me, no feelings, no anything. Because if you have even the slightest bit for me, I can't let you walk down that aisle."

I paused. "You can't let me? I don't need your permission." I glanced at my watch. "I have to go now." I started to walk away, but then turned around. "Don't do this. Let me have this, Renji. It's your fault we're not together, not mine. So don't try to punish me for it." Then I left.

Everyone in the wedding party met our wedding planner at the venue for rehearsal. It was partially decorated and stuff. It was looking very beautiful. We rehearsed, but I didn't get to play my part. My planner said it was bad luck. The first time the bride walked down the aisle was supposed to be the day of, so Sarah filled in for me. Afterwards, we went to the rehearsal dinner. We had it in the restaurant in our hotel. Gin and I paid for it. The groom's family was supposed to, but since he had no parents, we paid. I think everyone asked where his parents were. He just told them that they died when he was young and he practically had to raise himself. And that he and Rangiku were childhood friends. Mother did show up. Dad forced her, even though I just wished she would stay at home. She pressed the issue further about Gin's family. She asked where his other family was and why they didn't take care of him. She was completely rude without actually making it obvious that she was. Of course, she was the master of that. Gin was also a master of it as well and used it against her. I think that made her even madder. That smile of his never left his face. She wasn't bothering him one bit, but he sure did have a time bothering her. I have to say it pleased me as well.

After it was over, everyone went back to their separate rooms. Raina and Paizley were staying with my Grandparents tonight and I was staying with Miranda and Briella. It was tradition. Gin didn't like the idea though.

"It's tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other until she walks down the aisle." I explained as we waiting on the elevator.

"Who cares 'bout tradition? I think we've broke it more den a few times."

I smiled and the elevator opened. "I'm going to stay with Miranda. You stay in our suite. It's only for one night. We stayed apart for nights on end in Hueco Mundo." I said as we got in.

"Dat was different. We didn't really have a choice."

"You don't have a choice this time either."

"Is dat right? Says who?" He played along.

"Me and what I say goes." I smirked.

He smiled. "I'm the taicho, remember? So what I say goes."

I laughed. "Oh yeah? What do you say then?"

"Dat if yer not gonna room with me tonight, then you better give me some right here and now."

"You're crazy! We wouldn't have time."

"Then freeze it."

"But time would still go and so would everyone else around here. They would wonder where we were."

"Who cares?"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep." He looked toward the buttons. "I'll just hit dat stop button." He grinned.

I held onto his arm to stop him from going over to it. "No, then an alarm will sound and God knows what will happen. Besides there is probably a camera in here."

"Stop worryin' and let's just do it."

I smiled and then the elevator tinged. "Here's my stop." I kissed him. "You'll be ok. Do something with Izuru? He didn't have to go back, since nothing is going on. I know Ran did, since Toshiro was threatening her about her paperwork. I told if she'd go back and do it that I would make sure she'd have lots of good liquor out the reception."

He laughed. "Dat sounds 'bout like her. I guess I can do something with Izuru. It won't be near as fun as what we coulda done though." He grinned.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day every, so just think about that. Then we can have all kinds of fun tomorrow night."

"Oh, I know we will."

"I love you." I said as the doors started to close.

"I know." He teased.

I walked down the hall to Miranda's room and went inside. Briella was playing in the floor and Miranda was looking at a magazine.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath and relax." I said.

"Alright."

I went in the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I pinned my hair up, so it wouldn't get wet and got in the big garden tub when it was filled. I lay my head on the edge of the tub and relaxed.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" A voice similar to my own asked.

I opened my eyes to see Unmei standing there. "I thought you didn't like seeing me naked." I joked.

"The bubbles are covering you up and it's a mess in your head. I needed to come out. So, are you?"

"Of course not."

"You sure?"

"I think I would know."  
"You just seem awful worried about Renji."

"He was supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner, but he didn't show. I am worried after that quick talk we had this afternoon."

"You can't have them all love you, Kristen." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"Huh?"

"You want Gin, unfortunately. But you want the others to still love you. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"What makes you think I want that?" I asked, looking off.

"I don't have to think. I know. You feel unloved by your mother. You have your whole life. You're trying to make up for that hole she's left, but all those guys still don't make up for it. But it makes you feel good, knowing so many people want you, even if you don't want them."

I was quiet for a second. "Then I feel bad, because it shouldn't make me feel good."

"And you don't want to let go of Renji."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, I just thought I would volunteer to talk to you about it, because I know you would never admit this stuff to anyone else. You're ashamed you feel that way."

"Thanks." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes again.

The next day seemed pretty hectic. My girls and I all went to the venue, along with Rangiku. There was a small building on the lot that had bathrooms and empty rooms. My planner said quite a few people got married there when they chose to have an American type wedding, so that's why the building was put there. I had hired professional makeup artists and hair stylists to fix us up. Being in the fashion industry really had its perks. Rangiku went first, so she could go be with the guys. My photographer suggested taking all the pictures that didn't involve Gin and I together before the wedding. That way we wouldn't keep the guests waiting so long for the reception. Plus, we were getting married in the afternoon, so we would only have so much daylight to work with. Gin and his people were the first, so we could all get prettied up. My Nana came by with Paizley. Renji had taken Raina this morning to spend a little time with her. Nana did call me to make sure it was ok and I didn't mind. When we all got ready, the bridesmaids went to have their pictures taken with the guys. It just left me, Nana and Paizley.

"You look so beautiful, Krissy." Nana said. "He's going to faint when he sees you."

She was right, I did. The dress was absolutely stunning. It was a mermaid style dress, very form fitting until about the knee where it flared out, with spaghetti straps. It had flower print embellishments scattered randomly with lots of beading and crystals. The bust had a lace overlay. The train was detachable and matched the patterns on the dress. I was very pleased with it. I couldn't have asked for a more gorgeous dress to wear of one of the most memorable days of my life. My hair was in an updo with rhinestones it in. My veil, which matched my dress and fell midway down my back, would fit into the back on the updo. Paizley was ready and we were waiting for Raina. When Renji came, I answered the door. I sent Raina inside to get ready and get her hair done.

"Wow." Was all Renji could stay.

I just smiled.

"Can I talk to you? It'll only take a second." He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I turned around. "Nana, will help Raina get ready?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thanks."

I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said any of that. I shouldn't try to make this hard on you."

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Neither one of thought it was going to end the way it did. I used to think I wouldn't know who to be without you around, but now I do. That doesn't mean I don't want you around though."

He smiled and took my hand.

"I never wanted to see you hurt. Every little thing that happened with Gin and I, I put off telling you because I didn't know how to without hurting you."

"It's never simple or easy, is it?"

"No and it's never a clean break. It couldn't have possibly been with us anyways, because of Raina. Every time I look at her, I remember our love. She's a symbol of it. I hope you know this hasn't been easy for me either."

"But Gin makes it easier?"

"He makes it perfect. Him and I, we just work. It's like we are two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly in each other. He's everything I'm not."

"I see. So opposites really do attract." He paused. "Well I'm here for you whenever you need me."

We hugged.

"Thank you." We withdrew and he started to walk away. "Renji, wait."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath before admitting the truth, the thing I was ashamed of. "I want you to love me even though we won't be together. I know it's selfish, but I never want you to stop." I paused." But you should find someone. You deserve someone to love you the same way you love them."

He just smiled and walked off.

_He must really love you to just smile and leave after you say something like that. Although, he could think that that means he still has a chance. _Unmei put her two cents in.

After all the pictures were made that could be, guests started to arrive. It was almost time to start and I was freaking out. I had waited for this for a while and to know that it was about to happen was just surreal for me. Everyone had started walking down the aisle. It was just Dad and I. I took his arm and my hand was shaking.

"You ok, Princess?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just love him so much." I started to cry, but they were tears of joy.

My Dad just smiled to see me so happy. I had gotten over my crying when it was time to walk, but seeing the look on Gin's face when he seen me just made me start to cry all over again. As my dad walked me down the aisle, I felt like I was never going to get to the end, to my prince. I finally did and my dad handed me over to Gin.

The minister, who was a friend of my parents, started the ceremony. "We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity. To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill. To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part. Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven. Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued. Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility. Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down. Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all. Love is active and sincere. And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands."

We did so.

"Gin Ichimaru, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness-riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Kristen, that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

Gin looked at me and smiled. "I do."

"Kristen Meadows, this man whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and your love be the inspiration for him. Do you vow here, as you have promised Gin, that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked once again.

"I do."

"I understand both of you have written vows, you may share them now."

I went first. "I tried to sit and think of what I could say to you today. I thought of so many things that it was just too much to write down, so I decided to just wing it. So here I go." I took a deep breath. "I fell so fast with you, faster than I ever had before. It sort of scared me, but I liked it. I wasn't sure if we would last, but we did and I'm so glad for that. I don't know how you put up with me. I'm moody and messy. I get restless sometimes and it's senseless how you never seem to care. When I'm angry, you listen. You make me calm down. Then making me happy again is your number one priority and you don't stop until I'm there. Sometimes I feel like you're all I have, aside from the girls of course. But you know, I'm ok with that. Because you're all I need. There is just something about our relationship that is incredibly easy. I can completely be myself and I never have to worry about your reaction. You love me for me and understand me more than I ever thought another person could. You love all of me, the good and the bad and all the things in between. And I could say so much more, but I don't think everyone wants to sit and listen to me ramble about how great you are for hours." Everyone laughed. "You guys don't believe I could go on about him for that long? I can, but I won't. So I swear that I will always stand by you, through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, just as a wife should. And I will love you with ever single breath I take and with every beat of my heart." I was crying by the end.

Gin smiled and squeezed my hands, which he both held now. "I'm not normally sappy, but I think today maybe I should be, for you. Yer a diamond, Kris-chan. Far more beautiful than de one on yer finger. And how I gotcha, I still don't know. But I consider myself lucky ta have ya. I really wish you could see yerself the way I do. Yer beautiful, smart, kind, funny, ya try ta see the good in people and ya found it in me. Ya gave my life deeper meaning. Ya've given me things dat I never thought I'd have. Now I know why they call L.A the city of angels." I smiled at him saying that. "I want ya to know dat I will always keep ya safe. I'll protect ya with my life, you and da girls. And I'll make sure ya stay happy, because ya deserve ta be. I'll stand up for ya, never let anyone talk down to ya. And 50 years from now, I'll still look at ya the way I did the very first time I saw ya. I love ya, Kris-chan and nothing or none will ever change dat."

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other." The minister said.

We swapped rings. Mine had diamonds going all the way around it and Gin's was solid platinum.

In as much as Gin Ichimaru and Kristen Meadows have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You are now wed. May you always remain sweethearts and friends. May your marriage be full of kindness. May the years bring you happiness and contentment. Forever love. Gin, you may now kiss your bride."

And boy did he ever kiss me.

The reception went great. When we fed each other the cake, we shoved it in each other's face. Izuru and Rangiku got drunk. Gin said that was typical of them. Renji took care of them though and made sure they didn't hurt themselves. Mother was there, grumbling to whoever would listen. I wasn't one of them though. I wasn't letting her ruin this for me. My Grandparents took the girls for the night. They knew we'd need our alone time and we did. Gin wanted to make up for last night, so we did. It was pretty amazing. He always was though and he knew it. Afterward we talked a little and then went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep.

"Gin, are you asleep?" I asked.

"Yes." He teased. "Try again later."

I laughed.

"What is it, Mrs. Ichimaru?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smiled about that. "I was thinking…"

"Oh no, nothing ever good come from dat." He teased.

"Shut up." I pushed him playfully. "I was thinking about that deal you told me I made with the Soul Society. What if they grow up and do whatever they want? Like nothing we teach them sinks in. Then the deal is broken and they come and arrest you."

"Let's just hope they give me conjugal visits." He joked.

"I'm being serious. If the deal is broken, they take you from me and then go after then. And I won't be able to do anything."

"Why are ya worryin' 'bout this? This is our wedding night. Yer not supposed ta be thinkin' 'bout stuff like dat."

I sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Ya can't help it. But they're still babies. We ain't got a thing ta worry 'bout right now." He guided my head down to his chest and caressed my hair. "Sleep. We got a kid free week ta look forward to for our honeymoon. Yer gonna need yer rest."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I let my wonder to the events of today to settle me down. It was a perfect day. To me, Gin and I had the perfect love story.

* * *

**Author's note: So I hope this chapter made up for the crap one I published a few days ago. I have a commission in the process of Kristen in her wedding dress, so hopefully that will be done soon. Be prepared for some time skipping next chapter. Oh and I got all the minister stuff off the net. **


	22. Time Flies

**Author's notes: I warned you guys before about time skips, but I'm doing it again. There will be skipping around because I wanted to wrap this part of the story up. Sorry for the shortness too, like I said, just wanted to get past all this stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo own Bleach

**Chapter 22**

_**Time Flies**_

Gin and I spent a week in Japan for our honeymoon. My grandparents watched the girls for us. Even though it was nice to have some time to ourselves, I missed them. I was glad to come home to them. My Grandparents had completely moved out, so the place was ours. Gin and I moved downstairs to the master bedroom. It was much bigger than mine and so was the bathroom. Being downstairs with the girls upstairs made me nervous though. I was used to be right across the hall from them, so it would take some getting used to. I had my connection with Raina and we had a monitor for Paizley, so we would know if they needed us.

A few days after we got home, I was flipping through The Book and realized something. We didn't handfast. It was something that I wanted to do. I wanted to be linked to Gin every way possible. This way would link us through the Nexus. He could use the spells in The Book and it would protect him just as it protected us. That was something I wanted as well, protection for him. We never talked about doing it, though. I don't think he even knew that existed.

"Gin?" I called as I walked into the living room where he was playing with Paizley and Raina.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

He got up and Paizley and Raina just continued playing with each other. "What about?"

I sat on the couch and patted beside me, motioning for him to sit by me. He sat down and put his arm around me. I opened the book up to the handfasting page. "This. I want us to do this."

He read over the pages. "Are you sure? I know da Nexus is yer thing."

"I love you and I want us to be tied to each other in every way we can."

He smiled and squeezed my shoulder with the hand of the arm that was around me. "Says here we need a high priestess ta conduct the ceremony."

"I think Lydia is a high priestess, least a wiccan one."

"Now ain't dat just convenient."

"It is. I should go call her. It says it's best when done at sunrise or sunset. We could do it at sunset today."

"In a hurry, are we?" He teased.

"Maybe." I said as I got up to go call Lydia.

She, of course, agreed to perform the ceremony. She told me in the wiccan religion they handfasted too. Though I think this was different from the way they did it. Either way, she was excited to this. She wanted to see what would happen during this. I didn't expect anything to physical happen. It didn't really say in The Book what exactly would happen, but I guessed we would find out soon.

We put on nice clothes, but didn't get all decked out. And we didn't invite anyone. Everyone had already seen us get married, so this wasn't anything to make a big deal about. I couldn't have invited many people to this anyways. Only like three people and I didn't feel like bothering them.

When sunset arrived, Lydia started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one." She started, reading straight from The Book. "Do you, Kristen, and you, Gin, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"  
We both said "I do."

"At this point, it says you should turn to each other, join hands and recite your vows." Lydia instructed.

We just turned to each other and joined hands. We had already said our vows, no use in repeating them.

"Here before the Nexus, you have sworn yourselves to each other. And a little over a week ago you made vows to each other. With the cord," She began to wrap the cord around our hands, tying them together. ", I bind you to those vows. And in this binding, you will now be linked to each other through the Nexus. Chant this together." She turned The Book around for us to read.

"Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and forever, so let it be." We chanted together.

Black smoke came up from the floor and swirled around us. It flowed into me and through to him. It would like it had to go through me to get to him. But now he had the Nexus in him. I was happy, because now we were bound to each other in all ways.

_**2 months later…**_

I had been getting sick a lot and it seemed so much like when I was pregnant with Paizley. Plus, I had missed my period. On my way home from work, I decided to get a pregnancy test. Business was going great and the girls were growing like weeds. Raina turned two over a week and Briella turned one recently. Miranda threw her a party, to which I got sick at. Miranda noticed and asked if I could be pregnant. I told her I didn't know, but I planned on finding out. I hadn't mentioned it to Gin. I didn't want to worry him. Our girls are still very young and having another one would just add right on top of that.

When I got home, I went to the bathroom and took the test. I waited the recommended amount of time. When the time was up, I looked at the test. It was positive. I knew these take home tests could be wrong, but it was now time to tell Gin. I waited until bed time, so that they girls would be down and we could talk without interruptions.

"Gin, I think I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

"Again? Ya should stop dat." He teased, which relieved me.

"What? It's you too."

"I've been round a long time and I never got anyone pregnant. Then I met fertile myrtle here and I'm knockin' her up every time I turn 'round." He chuckled.

I smiled. "So you're not upset?"

"Why should I be? I mean, it was my fault too. We're never careful. We might need ta start being after dis. We can't keep having babies." He laughed.

"You're right, but at least Paize is already one. So I didn't get pregnant too soon like I did with her."

"Maybe we'll have a boy. I'm gettin' outnumbered here with all de girls."

I just laughed.

_**3 and half months later…**_

Everything had been going smoothly with the pregnancy. Today we were going in to get a sonogram to see what the sex was. It was kind of weird since with Raina and Paizley I had premonitions before hand, so I knew what they were. This would be the first time I would be surprised.

I lay down on the table and the lady put the freezing cold gel on my stomach. We saw the image on the screen.

"Looks like we have a girl." The woman said.

"I'm just gettin' further outnumbered here." Gin commented.

"Wait a minute." The lady said. "I see another head."

"Another baby?" I inquired.

"Yes." She moved across my belly. "And it looks like it is a boy. You've having twins! Congratulations."

"Twins? Two babies at once." Gin said and started to sway.

I grabbed his arm. "Don't pass out now."

"I'm ok." He steadied himself. "Well at least I'm gettin' a boy."

The woman gave us a print out of the ultrasound so we could show everyone and sent us on our way.

"What's wrong with ya, woman? Yer only supposed ta have one at a time." Gin teased while we were on the way to the car.

"I just thought I'd kill two birds with one stone this time." I joked.

We both laughed.

_**2 months later…**_

I was 7 months along and we still hadn't thought of names for our babies. So I decided we needed to sit down and figure it out. I didn't want to have nameless babies.

"So what do you want to name them?" I asked.

"Maybe something Japanese." He suggested.

"Ok. What do you have?"

"I was thinking maybe Kin for de boy. It means golden, but aside from dat, it's like our names put together."

I smiled. "I really like that!"

"And Mitsuko for the girl. It means child of the light."

"Mitsuko and Kin it is then." I looked down at my belly and rubbed it. "You hear that my darlings, you have names now."

Gin smiled at me and put his hand on my belly. "Ya know, I been wondering what kind of powers they have."

"Maybe we should ask The Book." After I said that, The Book appeared in my hand in a swirl of purple balls of light. "I think maybe that was someone's." I put the book on the table and opened it. "What are Mitsuko's powers?" The Book turned to one of the blank pages and started listing her powers. "Orbing, which is the ability to teleport using purple balls of light, known as orbs. Telekinetic orbing, which is the combination of telekinesis and orbing. It allows her to move objects magically by will like telekinesis, but it transports from one location to the other through orbing. That must have been what happened just now with The Book. It also says that unlike normal telekinesis, this power does not have an emotional trigger and it's activated with a wave of her hand while calling the objects name."

_Sounds a lot like conjuring. _Unmei commented.

"Orb Shield which allows her to create barriers or spheres from orbs. It protects by deflecting or absorbing the magic. And photokinesis, she can conjure and manipulate light."

Gin smiled. "Seems like her name really will fit her."

I asked about Kin's powers and it listed them. "Phoenix mimcry. He takes on the characteristics of a phoenix, which means he can fly, produce healing tears, create and manipulate fire and reincarnate from his ashes."

"Maybe his temper won't be as hot as his mother's." Gin teased.

I just laughed.

The next month I turned 25 and then another month later, my beautiful babies were born. Kin weighed 5lbs 11oz and was 19ins long. Mitsuko weighed 5lbs 5oz and was 18ins long. They were small because they were twins and only had so much room to grow, but they were perfectly healthy. I think Gin was very excited about our baby boy. He was only little boy. Poor thing would have to put up with three sisters growing up. But I think he will manage somehow.

I watched my little ones grow up into kids and start elementary school. They all turned out so beautiful. Raina's hair was just like Renji's, red as it could be. Her eyes were just as green as mine. She had a very unique look, because along with the hair and eye color, she looked more Japanese than anything else. This made the modeling industry fall in love with her. She was also tall for her age well, which would also fare her well in modeling that is if she decided to keep doing it when she got older. She loved doing it now though. I had decided to go back to college to get my master's in business. I wanted to become Raina's agent and I also wanted to have more to do on the business side of things with mine and Miranda's company. School takes time and I am doing well in my classes. Paizley kept Gin's blue eyes and my hair color. She did end up shorter than most her age, but she was cute as a button and still all about her daddy. Kin turned into the cutest little boy. He had my hair color and the brightest blue/green eyes. They were piercing. Mitsuko ended up with Gin's silver hair, which got her teased a lot and light blue eyes. Over all, they were good kids. Raina was still attached to my hip and she was pretty reserved most of the time. Paizley was very outgoing and nice. She would talk to just about anymore. She did have her bouts of mean spiritedness. She got that from her father. Kin ended up with my temper and it wasn't fun, but he was still a good boy when he wanted to be and very protective over his twin. Mitsuko was as sweet as sugar. She loved all things and never got mad. She and Kin were as opposite as night and day it seemed. I dreaded them being teenagers though, both of us did. They were all so close in age that they would all be teens at the same time. That would cause a lot of drama in our house. Gin and I enjoyed the peace and quiet while we could.

* * *

**Author's note: And next chapter look for another time skip, a big one. The kids will be teens hehe and focus will now be on them. And I have more commissions lol They just keep coming. This time I have one of Gin and Paizley when she's a child. And I also have one of Gin and Kris in hueco mundo. The one with Kris in her wedding dress still isn't done, I will tell you guys when it is. I have one finished of Kristen, Unmei and Kristen when she takes in the Nexus, but it's not up yet. It will prob be up 2moro. I will put the link on my profile, as with all the others. I put all this and my future ones on my deviantart profile. Look for me, my screen name is shorty35565 Don't 4get to review!**


	23. The New Generation

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 23**

_**The New Generation**_

**Paizley's POV**

It's once again summer. I'm 15 now, will be 16 in August. Kin and Mitsuko turned 13 in the summer last year, so mom is letting them enter the Shinigami Academy this year. They'll turn 14 while we're there. She didn't let them enter last year because she didn't feel they were ready, least she didn't feel Mitsuko was and she wouldn't send Kin without her. Mitsuko was attached to him, so it wouldn't have worked for him to be in the Soul Society and her stay in the world of the living.

We all manifested our Zanpakuto at an early age. Raina did the earliest. She was only a baby. The rest of us were all around 9 when we manifested ours. Mom thought we were too young to go to the Shino academy at that age, so dad worked with us instead. Mom said we could enter when we were 13 in the summer since we didn't have school. Mom let me enter at 12 since I would turn 13 right before the school year started and she felt I was ready because I had trained so much with dad. Miranda also let Briella enter at 12, even though she wouldn't be 13 till almost winter. We wanted to start the academy at the same time since we didn't get to start school at the same time. She was a grade below me because her birthday was late. Raina's late birthday also held her back a grade. Instead of being a grade above me, she was in my grade. Although she could have already graduated. She was very smart and was offered to skip grades several times, but she refused. She wanted to stay with me.

Raina, Briella and I had attended the academy for three summers now. That, along with dad's teaching in between times and the teaching we had before entering the academy, had enabled us to learn the names of our Zanpakuto. Of course we had worked on the other skills too, just learning our Zanpakuto's names seemed the most important. I guess I should have said Briella and I learned them. Raina knew hers before even entering the academy. Her relationship with her Zanpakuto was solid.

Dad often told Briella, Raina and I that we were ready to join the Gotei 13. We had knowledge of all the skills and knew our Zanpakuto's names. Mom said we couldn't enter until we were 18 though, so we just kept going to the academy to hone our skills.

Renji had become the captain of squad 3 in the past few years. He had talked with the Head Captain to make these arrangements of us being in the Shino Academy for the summer. The time flow in the Soul Society was faster than that of the world the living, so it would be more than few months in the Soul Society.

As far as love lives go, we had all had our share, except Mitsuko. Kin was like a chick magnet. It seemed he matured early or something. Either way, the girls loved him. And he loved getting them. Since he turned 13, he had been getting girls left and right. Mom let him date, but only with a chaperone. Most of the time that meant Raina or I, since we were 2 and 3 years older than him and mom considered us responsible. I thought we were too. Mom or Dad would go with him every once in a while. I'm sure he had lost his virginity though. He found ways, like sneaking out. He did that regularly and got in trouble regularly for it. That boy's hormones were on over drive, I tell you. He would even go as far as skipping school to meet with a girl. I don't think he even cared that he got caught. He just cared about getting what he met them for. He never had a real girlfriend though. He preferred have a lot of girls on the side. His actions disgusted me.

I had had several boyfriends it seemed and they all were after one thing. The thing that Kin was after. Luckily, my empathy allowed me to know this so I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted my first to be with someone special, someone who had strong feelings for me. I would always know if they did or not. That's one of the many things I liked about being an empath. Needless to say, I hadn't actually had a decent boyfriend. I really wished I had though. I wanted a love like my parents. Dad always said I shouldn't worry about that until I'm at least 30. But he's just saying that because he doesn't want to me to date. He's hated all my boyfriends, though knowing what I know now about them, I can't blame him. He was young once, a long time ago, so he knows what goes on in their heads.

Raina sort of has a boyfriend. I really don't know what you would call them. She went to Japan on spring break with mom for some modeling thing. Mom had gotten her Master's in business when we were younger and became Raina's agent. That isn't the only reason she went with her though. She did trust Raina and I mean a lot. Raina was a good kid, but she still didn't want her going all the way to Japan by herself at 16. I still remember the day Raina came home.

**Flashback**

"Did you have a nice trip?" I asked, walking into Raina's room.

"Yeah. It was fun." She said as she was unpacking her suitcase.

"What's that I feel?" I smiled. "You met someone, didn't you?"

She gave me a quick smile and went back to unpacking.

"Tell me about him." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, we met at one of my photo shoots. He was at the same studio doing a shoot."

"Is he a model too?"

"Sort of. He models, acts, sings. He's kind of famous."

"Kind of?"

"Well, he started off modeling. Then he did some acting, which gained him more fame. Then he started up his music career, which he said had always been a dream of his. His first single hit number 1 in record time. He just released his first album and it's at number 1 as well. I guess kind of famous doesn't cover it."

I laughed. "Me either. He _is _famous."

She just smiled.

"Tell me more!" I urged.

"Well, he was shooting for some magazine. I was in another part of the studio doing my shoot. When he finished, he went looking for someone. I forgot who he said it was. He stumbled across where I was and started watching me. Of course, I didn't realize he was there. Mom had gone to take care of some business, so when I was finished I had some down time. He just walked up to me and told me I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" I squealed.

She blushed. "Yeah. Then we just started talking. Usually, I'm not all that good around new people, but he was very easy to talk to. It felt like I had known him forever. It was weird sort of."

I just smiled. I couldn't believe I was hearing Raina say this. Raina, the ice queen. The one who never lets anyone, other than us, get close to her. None of us actually knew why she was like that. She was very untrusting and logical, a lot like Unmei. Dad speculated that it could be the Nexus in her. Just knowing what Mom is and what Renji is, people would say Raina was half Shinigami and half Human. That was not the case though. Her being the Guardian of the Nexus threw that completely off. The Nexus overtook most of her genes. She is 1/2 Nexian, 3/8 Shinigami and 1/8 Human. Since she is more Nexian than anything else, she acts like one: generally untrusting and logical. That was Dad's theory anyways. But the way she was acting about this boy, her human side was shining through. It was almost like she was a different person.

"He asked me out, but I was leaving that day after my shoot so I had to turn him down. We swapped numbers though."

"How old is he?"

"19, but he's going to turn 20 in a couple weeks."

"So he's close to four years older than you."

"Yeah."

"So what does he look like?"

"Oh, I have a picture." She rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a big picture. "He autographed it." She smiled and handed it to me. "I've never heard his music though, so I think I'll look him up online."

"Kazuya Kitamura."

"Hai, that's his name."

"To Miku," I began to read the Japanese writing on the picture and laughed. "He calls you Miku?"

"Yes. That's the name I model under, so I just told him that was my name. I mean, it's not like it's a lie. That is my middle name. It's just not what I normally go by, but it's Japanese and he's Japanese. So I thought it would sound better."

I laughed. "You think way too much into things sometimes." She play pushed me and I went back to reading what he wrote on the picture. "To Miku, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We'll get our first date, even if I have to come to California." I looked up and her. "He's coming here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He says he will."

"You believe him too. What happened to Mrs. Logical?" I began to mock her. "He lives a world away. The odds of him coming here after only meeting you once are slim to none."

"Shut up." She took back the picture and I didn't get to finish reading what else he wrote.

**End Flashback**

Since that day, they have texted and talked whenever they could. And talk about running up a cell phone bill. Yeah, Raina did. But from all the money she was making modeling, she was able to pay for it so she didn't get in trouble. He told her than he would come see her over the summer, but she told him she was going to be out of town and she wouldn't have service either. She made up some lie for us being in the Soul Society, so he was going to try to come when we got back.

Renji always took us the academy, even though we could take ourselves. Mom said she felt safer if Renji took us. I don't why. Raina was all powerful. We were just fine with her. Even without her, we could fend for ourselves. But I guess Moms just worry about their kids. Maybe it was because we were kids and Renji was an adult. Who knew?

"I have something to talk to you about." Raina said, walking into my room.

"What?" I turned around my desk chair.

"Well, Kazuya has a friend who is moving to L.A. He just signed a record deal with some label here. He's been singer longer than Kazuya and is quite a bit more famous. He wants to try to make a name for himself in the U.S. Well he knew that Kazuya was talking to someone from here and he like's foreign girls, so he asked Kazuya if he knew anyone he'd be interested in over here. I suggested you. I mean, you can tell you have Asian in you, but you look more Caucasian than the rest of us. And you are single." She smiled.

"So you want me to date him?"

"At least give him a try. He and Kazuya are close. He wants him to find a good girl."

"Does he have a name?"

"Jin."

I looked at her for a second. "Well, that's kind of weird. Dad's name is Gin and then there's Kin. Now we have a Jin."

"Here's a picture of him." She handed me her phone and he was not what I was expecting. He was incredibly beautiful and looked just like a rockstar, which he was.

I smiled. "Ok, maybe just one date or several." I giggled.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like him. Kazuya already showed him a picture of you. He said he really liked what he saw."

"How old is he?"

"20, but he'll turn 21 this summer."

"Maybe Dad won't have a conniption if something starts up with us."

She rolled her eyes. "He probably will."

Raina and Dad did not have the best relationship. They got into often it seemed and it normally ended with Raina telling him that he was not her father so he didn't have the authority to tell her what to do. Raina blamed Dad for Mom and Renji not being together. I know she has hope inside that her parents will get together, but I knew better. I knew how Mom felt about Dad. She's wouldn't leave him for Renji.

"Who is messaging you?" Raina asked as my messenger had beeped a good many times during our conversation.

"Jake."

"I thought you broke it off with him."

"I did, but he doesn't seem to be taking no for an answer." I shut my laptop.

"You didn't answer him, did you?"

I smirked. "No. I didn't even read what he said." I got up. "Hey, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Put that picture of my phone." I smiled, handed her my phone and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Mitsuko was at the table looking at a book.

"Whatcha doing, darlin'?" I asked.

She smiled warmly. "I'm studying for the academy. I want to do well, especially since this is my first year." She said in her normal soft spoken manner.

"I think you will."

"Thank you." She replied sweetly.

Kin walked in, his eyes glued to his phone screen. When he walked past me, I jerked his phone away and jumped back to create distance between us.

"Now let's see what's got you glued to this phone screen." I said, looking through his phone.

"Give it back now, Paizley!" Kin said, already getting mad.

I love being mean to him. He was so easy to make mad and it was funny to me when he got mad.

"Hmm, so this is what you're looking at!" I said, finding a rather provocative picture of a girl on his screen. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I wonder what mom would say if she knew girls were sending you these types of pictures." I teased.

"Shut up and give my damn phone!" He yelled and I could see the fire in his eyes, literally.

"Calm down, Pyro."

He made to take the phone back from me, but I was easily able to dodge. I was much faster than him at the moment and I wasn't even using flash step. He gritted his teeth and then proceeded to throw fire at me. I side stepped it, anticipating that he was about to do that. But then I realized that if the fire didn't hit me, it would have to go somewhere. Luckily Raina was coming in the room. It headed straight for her, but she easily made it go away.

"Why are you doing that in the house?" Raina asked.

Although it was more of a rhetorical question, Kin still answered. "Shorty over there took my cell." He called me shorty because, well, I was pretty short, only 5'0".

I laughed. "You should see what he has on here. Our brother is a pervert." He jerked it quickly out of my hand and left in a huff. I snickered. "Looks like I made someone mad. Oops."

"You're so mean to him, Pai. Why can't you be nice?" Mitsuko asked innocently.

"Because he's easy to mess with. I can get him every time. I rather enjoy it."

Raina just shook her head and handed me the phone. "There you go. I got you a couple pictures."

I smiled. "Thank you and Mi, I'll try to be nicer to Kin, but only because you want me too."

"Thank you, Pai." She said and went back to her studying.

"Try being the key word. I can't make any promises." I said as I walked out of the room.

I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. I found the pictures of Jin that Rai had gotten me. He was very cute. No, cute wasn't the word. He was hot. It was weird though, because normally I didn't go for Japanese guys. I liked lighter eyes and that was something most Japanese couldn't offer, but for some reason I was really attracted to this Jin guy. Well, I liked the pictures anyway. I guess when I met him, I would see if the attraction was really there. I knew one thing, I couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys like the kids so far :D And I really haven't decided if I'll write about their summer in the academy this go around. Now onto pictures :D You can go to my profile and get links to see pictures of: All 4 kids, full body in a group shot, Portrait of Paizley, Portrait of Kin and Portrait of Mitsuko. I am still on the waiting list for my Raina portrait but I will let you guys know when it's available to look at. :D Review Plz! **


	24. Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 24**

_**Perfection**_

**Paizley's POV**

We got back from the Academy a few days after my birthday. My parent, of course, let me have a big blow out for my sweet sixteen. The next day, they took me car shopping and bought me my dream car: a blue BMW 3 series convertible with cream colored leather interior. It was beautiful and I loved it. I already knew I would get it though. My parents never put a limit on what we could and couldn't have when it went to car shopping or anything else for that matter. They said we could have anything we wanted. Last year, they bought Raina a black Infiniti IPL G Coupe with red leather interior. I always joked that the inside of her car match her hair. And while her car was pretty badass, mine was better, least I thought so. I guess it was because it wasmy car.

We had a few days before school started, so I decided I would do some research on this Jin Akashi fellow. Raina had gotten me his last name from Kazuya. When I searched him on the internet I found out that he was a huge star in Japan, they called him an idol, and that he also had a pretty good size fan base in the states despite not releasing anything here yet. Though in the states, he didn't have such a fan base that he would get mobbed when he went on the streets. He had done a tour here before making the record deal though. I guess it was his way of testing the waters. Apparently the test proved good, because he sold out all his shows even though he only had a few. I had never heard of him before, but maybe it was because I didn't listen to foreign music. Every single and album he had put out went to number one in Japan though, so he must have been pretty good.

Turns out, Jin had quite the reputation. He was very big on partying. A lot of pictures popped up of him in clubs and with different girls, some Japanese and some foreign. He apparently loved the ladies. Seems he had more in common than just his name with my brother. He had been in the spot light a while, since he was 14. Unlike my brother, he had actually had girlfriends. I read up about all that. Though some of the sources might not have been all that reliable since they were tabloids. He and Kazuya met when Kazuya signed with the same agency Jin was in. Even though they were close to the same age, Jin had been at it longer so he kind of took Kazuya under his wing. Seems all the guys in that agency were sort of close. They all would frequently make appearances at the other's concerts and stuff to show their support. While reading about the agency, I found something rather interesting. There was a no girlfriend policy. Obviously, the boys didn't stick to that rule. Especially since it seemed Jin had had his fair share of them. Of course, the policy was just talk. I read it on forums. It was kind of weird to read forums completely dedicated to the guy I might start dating. Although, I really didn't know about him anymore. He seemed like a typical bad boy. He smoked, he drank, partied, dated lots of girls. That's not really what I wanted to get myself into. I didn't want my heart broken.

"I don't know about dating Jin, not after the information I've gotten on him online." I said as we sat at our table in Starbucks the day before school started.

"What if the information is wrong though?" Mitsuko asked. "Everyone has good in them. Give him a chance."

"I'm not like you, Mi. I can't always look for the good in people."

"What did you find out?" Briella asked.

I opened up my laptop and brought up the many pictures I had found of him. "Looks at how many different girls he's been with and all the partying. Also he drinks and smokes, not that drinking is such a bad thing. But I don't like smoking."

"Seems like a bad boy." Raina said. "Kazuya said he was a good guy though."

"See, he is good." Mitsuko expressed. "Maybe you just have to get past his rough outer shell."

"Just because Kazuya says he is a good guy, doesn't mean he actually is. No offense, Rai. Guys will say their friend is a good guy because they're friends. And maybe he is a good guy to be friends with, but that doesn't mean he's dating material. I've had a bad boy before and he broke my heart. I don't want to go down that road again.

"Oh yeah, with Spencer last year. He was such a freak."

"Yeah and he cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him…more than once. And when I confronted him about it, he didn't even apologize. He just dumped me. I thought he was the world and he just left me like I was nothing. He didn't even feel bad about it either."

"Aww, Pai, don't get worked up about it." Mitsuko sympathized.

"I blamed myself for a while. I thought I should have picked up on it, but then I realized there was no way I could have. He never felt guilt when we were together and he was into me. He was into me up until I mentioned him and the other girl. His feelings for me completely changed at that moment. I felt them. It was like someone just flicked a switch and things suddenly changed."

"Let's change the subject." Briella said. "Have you listened to any of Jin's music?"

"No."

She laughed. "Well don't you think you should?"

"Probably." I laughed. "I guess I'm more interested in the other things besides his singing."

"Yeah, you're more interested in the gossip." Raina said.

"And what's wrong with gossip?" I asked.

"It's idle talk. Most of it isn't true. It's like a waste of time."

"So you're telling me that you've not looked up anything about Kazuya?"

"Nope." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Everything I know about him came from him and that's how I think it should be. I know the truth that way."

"So you're not curious about any of the girls he could have dated?" Briella asked.

"Not like she could find anything about that out." I said before Raina could answer. "They're tight lipped about relationships over there. None of the girls I found Jin pictured with were confirmed girlfriends."

"I'm not interested in who he has been with before. All that matters is he's with me now."

"You're one of a kind, Red." I said.

"Look up some of his songs." Briella requested.

"You're being awful quiet, Mi." I said as I searched the net.

"Oh, I'm just listening." She said sweetly. "I've never had a boyfriend, so I don't really have anything to say."

"Mi is too sweet and innocent to have a boyfriend." Briella said.

Mitsuko just smiled.

"Says here he has released his first U.S single." I said, scanning over the web page. "And what do you know, it's reached number 1. I don't think he can put out bad songs."

Briella looked at the screen with me. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, he is." I laughed.

"Let's listen to the song." She said.

I pressed play and turned the volume down so it wouldn't disturb the other people inside.

"He has a nice voice." Brie said.

"Of course he does. People wouldn't like his music so much if he had a bad voice." I teased.

"Well, I know that. But it's really nice."

"It's alright." I lied. I really thought it was heavenly, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I really didn't want to like him, not with the image he had.

"Whatever, you like him."

"I don't even know him."

Where we were sitting, you could see the front door and about that time who should walk in but Spencer, the last person on earth that I wanted to see. I hadn't seen him since school let out for summer. We had broken up at the beginning on the year, so I had to see him a lot at school after the break up. I was happy when summer arrived and I wouldn't have to see him. I had tried to move on by dating Jake, but that didn't work out. So I broke it off with him before school got out.

"Let's go." I said, shutting my laptop.

"I see why." Raina said as she got her stuff together.

"Hey Paizley." I heard him say. I looked to see him approaching, but chose to ignore him. "Hey." He said, now next to me.

"I'm leaving." I said, getting up.

"You changed over the summer." He said, completely ignoring what I said.

"Umm, yeah. My face is here." I pointed to my face.

He trailed his eyes up to my face. "You want to do something tonight?"

I was really shocked. Did he seriously just ask me that? Did he forget what he did to me, that he hurt me? Or does he just think he's that hot that it doesn't matter what he does and the girls will fawn all over him?

"You know what? Sure. Meet me at our old spot at 7. I might just be willing to give you what you always wanted from me." I answered.

He smirked. "I'll see you there then."

Brie busted out laughing when we got outside. "You're so not going."

"Nope."

"He's going to be pissed tomorrow."

"I don't care."

The next day was the first day of my junior year. I got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom and Dad were in the living room getting rather cozy. I thought it was sweet. Their love was so beautiful.

"Please get a room." Raina said, as she walked in.

"We are in a room." Dad joked.

Raina glared at him. "In one where I can't see. Preferably just you though. I can find you a room if you need. No guarantees it'll be in this house though."

"Rai, don't speak that way to him." Mom scolded.

She didn't say anything. She just walked away to the kitchen. I followed.

"You don't have to so rude." I said.

She didn't say anything, just took a drink of orange juice.

"Will it always be this way with you and him?" I asked.

She put her glass in the sink. "Kazuya is on his way here. He sent me a text early this morning. He should be here a little before or around the time school lets out. I gave him directions, so he and Jin are going to meet us outside in the parking lot after school." She said, ignoring my question.

At least she was happy about something. Kazuya was good for her. I was glad they were finally getting to see each again. She would talk to him every night. It would be morning in Japan for him. They did it over the computer a lot of times so they could see each other on the web cam. I didn't know how she did it. I wouldn't be able to just do it. I would want to see the guy I liked more than a few times a year. Raina was different though. She wasn't normal.

I went to my locker when I got to school and when I shut it, Spencer was standing there. But I already knew he was there and he was mad. I could feel it from a mile away.

"You stood me up." He said.

"Well what did you expect? That I would just come crawling back to you after what you did?" I laughed. "I would have to be an idiot to do that."

"Do you know how stupid I looked just sitting there waiting for you?"

I smirked. "That was the point." I started to walk away.

He followed. "Don't walk away from me."

I stopped. "Look, you hurt me and maybe I was just being bitter, but I wanted to get you back in some way. But that was nothing compared to how you made me feel. Don't worry though, I'm over you now and I'll make sure you get what you deserve." I started to my first class and he didn't follow me.

**Raina's POV**

The day seemed like it just was just creeping by. I wanted to see Kazuya more than anything and I could have sped up time, but I didn't really feel like it. Last period finally came and about half way through, I felt my phone vibrate.

Kazuya: I'm here. When do you get out?

I smiled. I was so glad he was here.

Me: I'll be out in a second.

I was in English and we were taking a test on the books we had to read over the summer. I had already finished mine. I was the first to finish, as always. Using my powers, I was able to get out of class early. We had assigned parking spaces, so I just told him to find my number and wait at my car. I got my stuff together and headed for the parking lot. I had this funny feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure why I felt that way. I did feel like it before when I met Kazuya, but never again had it happened. Seemed he was the only one who gave me the feeling.

When I got to the parking lot, I saw him. He was standing by my car, looking just as cute I remembered. Someone was with him. I assumed it was Jin. When he seen me, his smiled and his face lit up.

"Hi." I said when I walked up.

"Hey." He smiled even bigger.

"Just let me put this up." I unlocked my doors and put my stuff inside.

"Where is your sister?" Jin asked as I shut my door.

I checked my watch. "The bell should be ringing any minute now, but she might be a little later. She's a cheerleader and has varsity athletics last. She'll have to shower and change." The bell rang right after I finished my sentence and people began pouring out of the school.

"A cheerleader? Nice." Jin said and smiled.

Kazuya laughed and unexpectedly pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him unconsciously. It was like my body knew what to do. I was glad, because my mind sure didn't.

"Are you the same height as each other?" Jin asked. He spoke English very well. Kazuya spoke English well too, but his accent was still pretty heavy.

"Yeah." Kazuya answered.

"5'8." I added.

"Well, you are a model. Should have known you'd be pretty tall. Just no heels around him." Jin joked.

**Paizley's POV**

After Brie and I finished getting ready, we headed out to the parking lot. I had checked my phone and had a text from Raina. She said Jin and Kazuya were outside. I saw everyone by mine and Raina's cars. Jin was propped up against my hood, smoking. He looked just like his pictures, dark hair and eyes, pierced ear.

I walked right up to him. "Can I see that?" I asked, referring to the cigarette.

"Sure." He handed it to me.

I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "Please don't smoke around my car. I don't want my interior smelling like it." I had left my top down, so it was possible.

"You're a fiery one. And here I thought that would be Raina, with the red hair and all." He said.

Raina smiled partially and Kazuya yawned.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"Yeah. The time difference is getting to me. Do you mind if I take a nap and see you later?" He asked.

"Of course not."

"I guess that means I'll being seeing you later too, baby." Jin said.

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't think so." I got in my car and closed the door.

He leaned on the door. "And why not?"

"I don't think you're my type."

"Of course I am. I know you're mine. You know, 16 year old shouldn't look the way you do. It's gets men like me in trouble."

"Then you should probably stay away."

Briella laugh as she got in the passenger side.

"I don't want to." He smiled and looked so freaking adorable.

"I have to go take Brie home." I cranked my car and he stood up.

"I'll see you later."

I smiled. "No you won't."

"I love it when girls play hard to get, baby, because it so rarely happens. You're only making me want you more."

I just smiled and left to take Brie home.

"You so like him!" She squealed.

"Do not." I denied.

**Raina's POV**

Today was the last day of school for this week. Everyone was always happy that school started on a Thursday, so they would only have to go two days the first week. To me, it really didn't matter. Paize and I went out with Jin and Kazuya last night. I had fun and Paize did too, even though she won't admit it. She played hard to get with Jin all night and he loved it. He does have that bad boy image, but I think they're made for each other. Since Kazuya and I are going out by ourselves tonight, Jin asked Pai out. She turned him down saying that she was busy, but she wasn't. Hanging out with Brie does not qualify as busy. Those two hang out all the time. When she turned him down, he asked for her number, but she wouldn't give it to him.

Kazuya took me out to dinner at a place that also had dancing.

"This is nice." He said. "You know, we wouldn't be able to do this in Japan."

"Why not?"

"Because we might get spotted by the paparazzi."

"And that would be bad because you're not supposed to be dating?"

"It's not that we can't date, it's that we can't be seen dating. If we are spotted, sometimes the agency can pay the magazines off so they won't publish them. Or pay them to cover it up. But it doesn't always work that way."

"So would you get in trouble?"

"Not really, least not for being caught out with you. See, in Japan, the idols, as we call them, are supposed to be seen as pure and innocent. If we are caught with a girl, well girls and boys aren't always innocent together. Get what I mean?"

"Yes."

"If speculation rises and we're asked about the relationship, we're not allowed to confirm it."

"I'll remember that then."

"Best thing to do is just walk away from the paparazzi if they try to talk to you. The fans wouldn't take too kindly to you dating me."

"Because that would mess up their fantasies of being with you. As if they ever had a chance in the first place."

He smiled. "Getting jealous?"

I partially smiled. "Of course not. What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Nothing, because no one could compare to you."

I just smiled and we finished eating.

Afterward we went down to the private beach below my house. He brought his guitar and played me some of his songs he had written. He wanted my opinion on them. I thought they were great of course. I loved his voice. I could have listened to him sing all night.

"You sing something." He said as we sat on the blanket in the sand.

"I don't sing." I blushed.

"I don't believe that. I bet your voice sound like that of an angel's."

I was silent for a minute and then I spoke up. "Ok, I'll sing something. Do you know wild horses by the rolling stones?"

He smiled. "I do." He started playing and nodded for me to start.

"Childhood living is easy to do. The things you wanted, I bought them you for you. Graceless lady, you know how I am. You know I can't let you just slip through my hands. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away. I know I dreamed you, a sin and a lie. I have my freedom, but I don't have much time. The faith has been broken. Tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die." The he joined in on the chorus. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday."

"I told you that you sang like an angel." He said as cool breeze blew and caught my hair. "You're so perfect." I smiled slightly as he put his guitar down and got closer to me. "I'm going to kiss you now." He said within inches of my face.

"Ok." I whispered before our lips met.

It felt like time stopped while we kissed. When I pulled away, he brought me right back to him. I could have kissed him forever, but it was getting late.

"Do you have to go?" I asked as we got out things together.

"I would love to stay here with you like this forever, but I have a career to get back to and you have school. I want you to have this though." He took off the necklace her was wearing and put it on me. It had a cross-like pendant on it. "This is special to me. I was wearing it when I met with the agency I'm with now, when I recorded my first single and album. I was also wearing it when I met you. I want you to wear it, so you'll have something of mine to remember me by until we see each other again."

I looked down and admired it.

"Koibito ni natte kudasai." He said and I looked up at him. He wanted me to be his girlfriend and it was so sweet that he asked in Japanese.

"Ok, I will." I smiled and he kissed me again.

"I have the perfect girlfriend. Seriously, is there anything you can't do? You're a straight A student. You model, dance, _and _sing. Anything else I should know about?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out along the way. Hey, can I take you to the airport tomorrow?"

"I would love that."

We went back to my house and then he went back to Jin's. He was staying with him while he was here. I went up to my room and lay on my bed to think. I thought to when Kazuya called me perfect. I really was perfect...or was I? Sometimes I didn't know who I was _really _was or what I _really _could do. I always altered myself to be good at everything. I wanted to always succeed and be...perfect. But what were my limits? Did I even have any? Everything that existed, everything that was real, was under my control. But what could I _really _do on my own, without my powers? The truth was I didn't know. My powers had defined me all my life. They were who I was and I never questioned it, not until now. Not until Kazuya. He made me question things. He made me think differently. I had never let myself fail, but with him I sort of wanted to. And it was because I knew he would be there for me and I wanted that. I wanted to fail and wanted his support through it. I wanted him. No one had ever been this important to me, not in this way. I felt like I was going crazy, because I shouldn't have felt that way for him. But I did and there was nothing I could do. Honestly I didn't want to do anything about it.

I stared in the mirror at myself and questioned everything I was. I looked at my perfectly straight hair and my perfect skin. Perfection had always been important to me, but can one truly appreciate perfection if there has never been a flaw to compare it to?


	25. Real Face

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 25**

_**Real Face**_

**Raina's POV**

Morning came too quickly and it was time for Kazuya to go back to Japan. I didn't want him to go back, but I didn't have much of a choice but to let him. It would be wrong of me to force him to stay. He was staying with Jin, so I picked him up there. The ride to the airport was pretty quiet one and when we got there, we sat down to wait for his plane to arrive. He held my hand in his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder. The wall across from us was mirrored and we both stared at our reflection in it.

Kazuya smiled. "You know, we make a cute couple." He said in that strong accent of his that I adored and didn't know why.

I just smiled.

"You know what the first thing I noticed about you was?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Your eyes. I love them. They are the most beautiful green. I think they're my most favorite thing on you."

"I got them from my mom. Her eyes are the same color. I'm the only one of my siblings who has them."

"Paizley-chan has blue, I know. What color do your others have?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Kin has bright blue and Mitsuko has light blue."

"Green is much better. It's more rare…exotic."

I couldn't help but smile and I also felt my cheeks get warmer as I blushed.

"I wish to see you every day. Move to Japan. You can live with me." He said with a serious look on his face.

It was a little surprising that he would say that, but I wanted to say yes. "I don't have a plane ticket."

"I'll buy you one."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very."

"I want to."

His face lit up and he stood up. "I'll go get you a ticket."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his shirt and stopped him. "But I can't."

"Doshite?"

"Did you forget that I'm still in high school?"

"We have those in Japan."

"But it wouldn't work so well with my mom still being here. She would never agree to that anyways."

He smiled. "Then you'll come see me in Japan?"

I nodded.

"Good. I don't know when I can come back. I'm going to be busy."

"You'll still be able to talk to me in the mornings like normal, right?"

"Of course. I'll make sure I have time for that."

"So when will you come?"

"I don't know yet."

He smiled. "I'm just playing. I know you don't know yet." He looked at his watch. "I should really get to my gate. I don't want to miss my plane." I nodded as he pulled me closer to him. "I'm going to kiss you, ok?"

Instead of saying ok, I just pulled him to my lips. After the kiss was over, he got his carry on and said "I'll be missing you" before walking away. I stood there for a few minutes and realized that I was already missing him. It was weird to feel that way about someone, but I did and I just wanted to kiss him one more time. I looked in the mirrored wall and watched my sclera turn black and the Nexus symbol appear on my forehead as I slowed time down to a halt. People began backing into where they once were as I rewound time. I stopped it right before our kiss and this time kissed him longer and more passionately. I repeated the process a few more times before I decided to stop messing with the time stream and let him go.

I went home and stayed in my room the rest of the day. Kazuya being gone was really affecting me. I didn't understand it either. I was fine before he came, but this time was different. I honestly didn't feel as strong. It was like he made me weak. Was it because of all the emotions he made me feel? To feel such things are a weakness. I didn't even realize it when he was here. Or maybe I did and I was just ok with it. The thing with Kazuya was beyond my knowledge it seemed. I wanted it more than anything, but it was like I wasn't made to feel the emotions that I was. Everyone else understood these types of emotions, but I didn't. I lay down on my bed, grasped the pendent Kazuya had given me and hoped I would soon understand.

**Paizley's POV**

Monday fell back around and it was the first full week on school. I had cheerleading practice after school and it was kind of rough, both for me and Brie. We had missed camp this summer because of going to the Shino Academy. We were having to learn everything that the rest of the squad had already learned. Not only that, but there was a girl challenging me for Captain, which meant I had to also come up with a routine to perform so I could keep my spot. I stayed after practice, so I could work on my stuff. Brie would have stayed with me, but she had a dentist appointment, so I was stuck by myself. I went out to my car to get my ipod and who did I find in the parking lot? Jin. He was propped up against the hood of his car, smoking. When he seen me coming, he threw the cigarette down and stepped on it.

_Yeah, you better put that nasty thing out. _I thought as I walked up to my car which he had parked beside.

"You're a stalker, you know that?" I asked before opening my car door.

"Nah, I just know what I want."

I smiled to myself as I got back out of my car. Maybe I liked him just a little bit. I liked that he seemed like he was going to wait for me after school every day until I paid him some attention. "Don't you have famous people stuff to do?"

"Nope. I'm all done for the day." He smiled.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I crossed my arms.

"Umm since school got out." He answered the answer I wanted him to. I wanted him to wait for me. "And I saw Raina. She said you had practice, so I just waited."

"That means you've been out here for over two hours." I was impressed, but didn't show it.

"I guess so."

"You're very determined and persistent."

"I see something I like and I go for it. Just how I am. Normally, I get it."

"What if this time is different?"

"It's not." He smirked.

"Oh? You're cocky."

"Rightfully so."

I just walked off, smiling to myself.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He called.

I turned back towards him. "I have to practice."

"For what?"

"Well, I have a routine to put together and it has to be a good one if I want to keep my Captain position."

"Dancing, right?"

"Yeah and a few tricks."

"I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, under one condition."

"Of course there's a condition, always is with guys like you."

"Hey, don't group me up with any other losers you may think are like me. I'm one of a kind, baby."

"Uh huh, you don't seem to break any mold to me."

"That's because you don't know me and that's my condition. If I help you with this, I want you to spend some time with me."

"Won't we be spending time together working on the routine?"

"I want you to hang out with me then. Is that a better way to say it? You know, where we don't do anything in particular, just have fun."

"I don't know." I looked off.

"Let me know you, Paizley." He said in a soft but serious voice, a way I'd not heard him speak since meeting him. His emotions only backed up his sentence. He genuinely wanted to know me. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." I lied. "Follow me."

He smiled, knowing I had given in to his terms and followed me back to the gym. When we got inside, he asked for my ipod, so he could he find a song and I started stretching again. Even though I had been practicing before, I wanted to make sure I was all loosened up for the tricks.

He wasn't looking long in my ipod, until her started laughing slightly. "Now this name looks familiar."

I looked up at him.

"Akashi Jin. So you do like me." He smiled.

"That does not mean I like you. It means I like your music. There is a difference."

"Sure there is."

"And for the record, I didn't even have those songs until Raina told me about you." I defended.

He smirked and selected his name. "These are my Japanese songs." He looked up at me. "Anata wa nihongo wo hanashi masu ka?" **[translation: Do you speak Japanese?]**

"Souyana." I smiled. **[translation: Yes]**

"Kansai-ben?" He seemed surprised.

"Yep. I thought you knew I was half Japanese."

"I did, but I thought you lived here all your life so I wasn't expecting you to know how to speak Japanese."

"I have lived here all my life. I've only been to Japan once and it was for my parent's wedding. I was young. I don't even remember it. But I was taught Japanese along with English when I was learning how to speak."

"So you learned to languages at once?"

"Yes. Sometimes I would get them mixed up or put them together, but I learned them both. My dad speaks Kansai-ben, so that's what I was taught. Even though I learned them both at the same time, I consider English my native language since I speak it much more."

"But you're fluent in Japanese too?"

"Yes. I can also speak French. I learned that a little later in life though. I'm not as fluent in it as I am in English and Japanese though, but I can speak it well enough."

"Wow." He looked astonished. "This is exactly why I want to know you."

I smiled slightly. "Let's get to work."

We worked for about an hour and called it quits. Since I had to spend some time with him, we went to the mall. There was a pair of shoes I wanted to buy, so I killed two birds with one stone. Hanging out with him wasn't as bad as I expected, though. He was kind of fun. I tried not to let myself get attached to him. I didn't want a repeat of the Spence thing again. I was just barely over it. Even though I sort of paid him back, I wasn't quite over what he did to me. Sure I dated someone else after him, but I thought it would help me get over him. It didn't. Jin just reminded me so much of Spencer with the whole bad boy, cocky thing he had going. I felt I needed to keep my guard up, so I did or at least I tried. He walked me to my car when we were done.

"So do I get your number now?" He asked when we got to my car.

I thought a minute. "I guess. Let me see your phone." He handed it to me and I put my number it in. "There." I handed it back to him.

"I'll send you a text so you'll have mine." He typed on his phone and then mine beeped.

I looked at the message and it said "kiss me". I tried not to smiled and responded before saving his number.

His phone beeped and he looked at the message. "No? And why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Liar."

I smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Thursday rolled around and it was my last day to practice. Jin had helped me every day after school even though I knew he could have been doing more productive things than helping me with a cheer routine. He insisted, so I let him. He had some pretty good moves. I wouldn't lose my position with his help.

"Hey shorty what your name is? I haven't seen you 'round here before. I'll show you how to party. So shut your mouth and bust it up. Show me how you move it baby." He sang the song I was doing my routine to, which was his new single.

"It's a party, take a shot, take a shot. It's a party, clap your hands, clap your hands. It's a party, spend them dollars, spend them dollars. It's a party grab a girl, grab a girl." I sang to which he did grab me and started to dance with me. I just went along because we were taking a break anyway. The dance got pretty hot, fast. It stopped when he tried to kiss me and I pulled away. "C'mon, Paize. The chemistry between us could destroy this place."

"Not now." I walked to the other side of the gym, because I was going to practice my round off back handspring back tuck. "Good things come to those who wait for it." I said before doing my trick.

The next day was the competition between me and Alexis, the girl who thought she was better than me. I didn't know how she could think she is. There was a reason I was captain. I never fall or lose my balance because of my agility. I was made for this type of stuff. She had been dancing longer than I had, so I guess that's where she thought she would one up me. But I had had help from an excellent dancer. I was going to blow her mind.

After we did our routines, my coach discussed it with some others who she had brought to watch. I was nervous. Alexis had really improved over the summer. When the coach announced that I got to keep my spot, I was so happy and so relieved. I worked so hard to get that spot just as I worked hard in my training to become a Shinigami. I always gave it my all. It was nice to be rewarded.

Afterwards, I ran out to my car where Jin was waiting like he always did. I gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, which he seemed surprised to get. But I think he was pleased to get something from me.

"I take it you won." He said.

"Yes!"

"Should we celebrate?"

I nodded and he took me out for ice cream, which just happened to be my favorite dessert. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I still wanted to pull away, but it didn't look like he would be giving up anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's note: This was a struggle. I'm still trying to get over the storms. But I hope you guys like it. And be prepared for a lot of none bleach like chapters, I would like to focus on the kids a bit and let everyone get to know them. Also I've added new links to my profile for pictures. One is a picture of Kris, Unmei and Kristen when she took in the Nexus. Another is one of Kris in her wedding dress. And the last, just finished today, is of Raina and Kazuya! Also the song that Jin and Pai sings does not belong to me. It's I.N.P by Jin Akanishi (who do think my Jin was based off of? lol) I'll prob steal more of his songs, because I'm no song writer lol. Review plz and sorry for the wait! **


	26. Keep the Faith

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 26**

_**Keep the Faith**_

**Paizley's POV**

I didn't get to see Jin on the weekend. He said he had work to do. He had almost worked for half the week as well. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get to see him, not that I should care. Somewhere deep down, I kind of, sort of cared. I was trying my hardest not to get attached to him, but it seemed I was failing. I actually, sort of, kind of missed him.

I was sitting in my room on Tuesday night finishing up my homework when my phone went off signaling I had a text message. I immediately put down what I was doing to check it.

Jin: I'm not going to be busy tomorrow if you want to do something after school.

Me: Ok.

I was trying not to let him know that I wanted to see him and I was trying to deny to myself that I did.

Jin: I'll be waiting for you then. I've missed you.

I smiled and wondered if he had thought about me a lot since he wasn't getting to see me.

Me: You know, I knew you had more important things to do than helping me with stupid cheerleading. That's why you had to work all weekend, isn't it?

Jin: It wasn't stupid. It's important to you.

He completely ignored my question.

Me: Not as important as your work though.

Jin: Cheerleading, singing, it's all the same. Both are things we enjoy doing.

Me: But yours is your career. It's how you make your money.

Jin: I wasn't losing any money helping you. I have plenty of money. So have you missed me?

Me: Nah

Jin: Liar

He was so confident and cocky. That should have turned me off, but it appealed to me for some reason. Damn him.

Jin: What are you afraid of?

That came out of nowhere.

Me: Uh, nothing.

Jin: Yeah, you are. It's like you're having trouble letting me in. What's happened to you? You've been hurt.

Me: Maybe.

Jin: I'm not him.

Me: No, but you're a lot like him.

Jin: That doesn't mean I will do you like he did.

Me: I know

Jin: Have some faith

Me: If only it were that easy. I have homework I need to finish. I'll see you tomorrow?

Jin: Ok then. I take it that you don't want to talk about that. Mata ashita. **[translation: See you tomorrow]**

I smiled to myself and finished my homework. I was relieved he didn't press the issue. I didn't really want to tell him what had happened to make me this cautious. I didn't like to talk about it.

**Raina's POV**

I was having my nightly video chat with Kazuya when my phone went off. I had a text message.

"Who was it?" Kazuya asked.

"It's Jin. He wants to know how to make Paizley like him."

Kazuya laughed. "That's a first. I don't know that he has ever asked for helped when it came to getting a girl."

"Paizley is giving him trouble. She's not so trustworthy. It wasn't too long ago that she was hurt and she thought she loved the guy. It's been hard on her. It doesn't help that Jin is playing it cool with her. It's putting him in the same category as the one who hurt her."

"He really is a good guy; you just have to get to know him. He acts like he's cool and a bad boy on the outside. He's really just an idiot. Bakashi is his nickname." Kazuya said.

"Now that's a nickname."

"One that he actually doesn't mind. He knows it's true."

"I'll text him back when you have to leave." I said before putting my phone down.

"You did tell me that you were off the beginning of October, right?"

"Yeah, fall break. It's more like a long weekend. Thursday is our last day and we go back on a Tuesday."

"That will do."

"What will?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I have this shoot for a magazine and there is supposed to be a female model posing with me. I mentioned you and how unique of a look you have. So they're supposed to me looking into it and contacting your agent."

"Which is my mom. She's in her office now. Normally she talks to me about these things. Maybe she'll call me down there soon."

"Hopefully. I talked to them Monday. They should have had time to contact her and look at your portfolio."

"You really want me to get the job?"

"Yeah. I want to see you. I miss you like crazy."

I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot.

He looked at his watch and frowned. "I have to go now."

"Ok, I'll go talk to my mom and see if she's heard anything."

"Let me know what you find out."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." He said, as it was morning there.

"Ok, ja ne."

"I'll be thinking about you." He kissed at the webcam, waved and turned it off.

I giggled like a stupid school girl. I almost felt dumb for doing it, but I couldn't help it. He was adorable and too sweet. I texted Jin and told him I would talk to him in a bit. I then went downstairs to my mom's office. She was a busy lady nowadays. Silver Vixen had opened more stores across the United States and she managed them all financially. She was a great business woman. She managed my career and hers at the same time. She still did a little modeling. Most couldn't believe how well she looked for her age. It was because, with my powers, she had aged gracefully. Although I think she would have aged fine without my using my powers. Grandma always looked good for her age. I guess mom wanted to look better though. I can't say I blame her. Looks are pretty important in today's society. So many boys at my school would talk about how hot of a mom I had. It was annoying. But anyways, I looked up to my mom. I adored her. She scarified a lot for me and went through a lot for me when I was younger. She was an amazing mother. We were lucky to have her. Too bad her taste in men wasn't so amazing. She would have been much better off with my dad.

When I walked in her office, she was on the phone. I just sat down in one the chairs and waited for her to get, which wasn't very long.

"Are you done talking with Kazuya?" She asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, he had to go to work."

"I was going to call you down here after you two were finished talking. I didn't want to cut into your talk time." She smiled. My mom was supportive of me and Kazuya. I was happy about that. Most moms wouldn't be considering our age difference and the distance between us, but my mom wasn't most moms. She had met Kazuya and thought he was a pretty good person. Of course I knew she wouldn't just let me run off to Japan by myself to be with him.

"Is it about a job?"

"Yes, in Japan. But I think you already know the details. I assume Kazuya is behind all this."

I just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I emailed them your portfolio and they liked your look. The shoot is conveniently during your fall break. Do you want to do it? Or do I even need to ask?" She laughed.

"I don't think you need to ask."

"Ok then. Looks like we're going to Japan during your fall break."

I smiled and got up. "Thanks mom."

I texted Kazuya on my way upstairs to let him know, then I texted Jin back.

**Paizley's POV**

The next day school drug by, but it finally ended.

"What are you going to do?" Briella asked as we walked to my car. She always rode with me to and from school because she hadn't turned 16 yet. She would be in a couple months though.

"I'm supposed to hang out with Jin today."

A smile crossed her face. "You like him so much."

"Shut up!"

"You don't deny it." She teased as she got in my car.

I just smiled. My phone went off as I got in.

"Is that him? Is that him?" She urged.

Jin: Hey, I'm held up at the studio, but I want to see you. Do you want to go on to the mall and me come when I'm finished?

"What's wrong?" Brie as she seen the expression on my face. "Was it him? What did he say?"

"He said he's still working."

"So you're not going to be able to see him."

"I don't know. What if he's with another girl?"

"Pai, I know you've been hurt, but you just can't assume that every guy is going to be like that. Believe him when he says he's working."

I sighed.

Me: I don't know. How long do you think you'll be?

Jin: Shouldn't be too much longer.

Me: You're not going to stand me up, are you?

Jin: No! Why would I do that when I've worked so hard to get your attention?

Me: I don't know.

Jin: Pai, trust me.

Me: That's a little hard to do when I barely know you.

Jin: Do you want to come to the studio then?

"He invited me to the studio." I said, surprised.

"See, if he were really with another girl then he wouldn't invite you."

"Unless he just figures I will turn him down, so he just asked to make me think he was alone."

"Stop being so suspicious. If you think that is it, then accept."

Me: Ok, I want to come.

Jin: Alright. Let me get some directions. You're at your school, right?

"He's going to go through with it. Maybe you're right." I said.

Me: Never mind. I'll meet you at the mall.

Jin: You sure?

Me: Yeah, I'll see you there.

Jin: I can't wait to see that beautiful face.

I just smiled and cranked the car. I took Brie home and went to the mall. I had just sat down at Starbucks with my frappuccino when Jin texted me and told me he was leaving.

"I didn't know you liked coffee." I heard Jin say as he walked up.

"I love it. I have to have some every morning."

He smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's get something then."

We ended up just eating at Starbucks since we were already there.

"So do you tell your parents you're with me?" Jin asked.

"Uh, no." I laughed.

"Then what do you telling them you're doing."

"Just that I'm going to hang out at the mall. Technically I'm not lying, because I am hanging out at the mall."

"Just not with who they think."

"Right. My dad would flip he knew I were with you."

"Because of my age?"

"Yeah."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't think she'd have as big of a problem as my dad would."

"What are you going to tell them when we start dating?"

"When? I think you mean if and I'm not sure yet."

"I want to know how to make it a when instead of an if."

I smiled slightly. His feelings were saying that he really liked me and even cared about me. It seemed that it was turning into a when. "That is something you have to figure out yourself."

We were talking and laughing when I noticed Spencer walk in. Ugh, I forgot he liked Starbucks too. It's the second time I've ran into him at one lately. He glared over at us soon after walking in.

"Uh, let's go." I said, getting my purse.

"Where to?"

"Just to walk around."

Spencer watched us walk completely out of the place. Geez, he had a staring problem. As we were walking around, Jin starting humming.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"I'm going to sing something for you."

"Huh? In the mall?"

"Sure, why not?"

"People will stare."

"I don't care. People stare at me all the time anyways."

"Isn't it against the rules for us to be hanging out in public or whatever? You don't want to draw attention to us and get in trouble."

"It'll be worth the trouble. Listen to the lyrics. I mean them."

He started singing as we walked, but it was in Japanese. No one else could understand it I'm sure. No one, but me. I thought it was sweet though. The lyrics were sweet too.

_I used to speak selfishly _

_If you're here, you know baby, I have a place to be_

_Because even saying "I believe" leaves scars_

_I wander around, searching for soft spoken tenderness_

_I am now cringing down with my tired wings_

_No, no, no, you show me the faith_

_I swear, I'll keep it for you_

_Because alone, we will lose sight of tomorrow_

_So shout it out loud, keep the faith_

_There are no enemies, no impossibilities_

_Fly high, let your instincts burst into flames_

_Break loose from the dull everyday_

_This is my solemn promise to keep the faith_

_My path has been full of mistakes_

_And I feel that I should change myself somehow_

_But don't fear, my heart can't be altered _

_Insufficient words and the pain are crushing the clown_

_But he fakes a smile and remains standing_

_No, no, no, you show me the faith_

_I swear, I'll keep it for you_

_Because I will brighten it all up_

_So don't cry all alone, keep the faith_

_Even if my voice fades, my heart still remains here_

_Dream, break down and rise again_

_I will risk it all for this, so keep the faith_

_He pretended to be dead to the world and ended up hurting you_

_You can feel me close by now; I will rescue you from there_

_So close to you…_

"Sweety." He whispered.

I just smiled and blushed a little. He had caused a crowd to gather. People were even taking pictures. He had put his arm around me and threw up the peace sign.

"Let's go." I said, before pulling him away. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Spencer was watching. He wasn't in the crowd, but he was watching from a distance. I pulled Jin all the way out to the parking lot. "What if those pictures end up in a magazine or something?"

"Don't worry about it. All those people looked like school kids. I don't think they'll be selling the pictures to tabloids."

"That was sweet of you to sing that for me even though it might get you in trouble." I said when we got to my car. I leaned against it and he stood in front of me.

"Like I said, it'll be worth it if I get in trouble."

I smiled, looked down and then back up at him. He didn't say anything, but leaned in a kissed me. When he started to open his mouth, I withdrew.

"Not ready for that yet." I said.

"It's ok." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and smiled. "It's a start."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking down the parking lot. I turned to see it was Spencer. Was he following us? What was his deal?

* * *

**Author's note: Lyrics are from Keep the Faith by KAT-TUN, I changed the lyrics a bit tho. The song sounds better in Japanese lol Look it up if you have the chance. KAT-TUN=Love! **


	27. In Vino Veritas

disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 27**

_**In Vino Veritas**_

I came home shortly after mine and Jin's kiss. I think my head was spinning a little from it. He was a good kisser, even if it wasn't open mouth. There was just something about him. I didn't know what it was. I knew our kiss made him happy too. He wanted to be more passionate. I could tell from his feelings, but he felt ok about the kiss the way it was. The emotions I was feeling from him were special. He did care about me. He couldn't have just wanted sex. If that were the case, he wouldn't like me like he did. When I got home, it was already getting dark outside. I didn't realize I had spent that much time with Jin. But we did just talk in the parking lot for a while after the kiss.

"Paizley-chan?" Dad called as soon as I got in the house. He had sensed my reiatsu, no doubt.

"Yes?" I said, walking into the living room.

"What're ya doing all this time at the mall?"

"Just hanging out."

"With who?"

"Some friends."

"A boy?"

I smirked, but didn't say a word.

"Sou ka." He said. **[translation: I see] **"To scared ta come 'round here?"

I laughed. "No. I'm just not ready to introduce you guys is all. It's nothing serious."

"I'll have his head if he decides ta just string you along."

"Daddy, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Dat doesn't change a thing."

I smiled. "I'm gonna go upstairs now."

I went stairs and walked into Raina's room. She looked up from the book she was reading when I shut the door.

"We kissed." I said.

She smiled. "And how was it?"

"It was ok."

She laughed. "Just ok?

"Well, maybe it was more than ok." I sat down on the bed. "I think if I don't admit how much I liked it, then I'll somehow trick myself into believing it wasn't that great."

"And you want to do that because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"Yeah. I see a lot of similarities between Jin and Spencer."

"You have to remember that Jin isn't Spencer though." She put her book down. "I'm no expert in relationships. I don't even understand my feelings for Kazuya. But what I do know is that you can't be afraid. That will get you nowhere."

"It's kind of funny. We've been training for years to be warriors. We fight monsters without fear, but then it comes to this man. This human man and I'm scared to death." Raina just took my hand and I lay my head on her shoulder. "Are you scared of Kazuya?"

"No. I don't think you should be scared of Jin."

"Maybe I shouldn't be."

Raina and I stayed up most of the night just talking about things. Raina really was my best friend. We're so close in age, so we've always been able to be close. She might have different ways of looking at things, but I always value her opinion. It's interesting to me to see her have a boyfriend. It almost makes her normal. She's very innocent about this whole love thing. Many boys in school have tried to get her to go out with them, but she always turned them down. She never was interested in boys. Kazuya changed all that though. It makes me think that he might be 'the one' for her. I mean, he's the only one out of a ton of boys who got her attention. She normally wouldn't talk to someone she didn't know. Her demeanor is rather icy to those outside her circle. She knows how to be friendly when she's modeling and working with those she doesn't know. But just out in the world, she doesn't do too well. She has this vibe about her. It just screams 'I don't know you, so don't even come talk to me, because I don't care to know you'. Of course to us she's different. She's nice and caring, very protective.

The next day Jin was waiting for me after school, just like always. He hugged me when I got to him. I hugged back. It felt nice in his arms, but I made myself pull away to stop myself from getting all caught up in him. When I was able to collect my thoughts, I realized something was bothering him. His emotions gave it away. I wasn't able to tell what it was though.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked, concealing his feelings very well.

"I can't hang out today."

"Why?"

"Dad told me to come home after school."

"Does he know about us?"

"Not exactly. He knows there is a boy involved though."

"So you're not allowed to hang out with boys?"

"That's not it. My dad is just protective of me. Well, he is my other siblings too, but not as much. I mean Kin is a guy and Mitsuko really isn't interested in dating. So that just leaves me. He wants me to stay home because mom has been taking this cooking class and she's supposed to be fixing dinner for us tonight."

"Do I get to meet your family?"

"You've met some already."

"You know what I mean, you're parents."

I smiled partially. "We'll see."

"I guess I better get going then." He turned to leave.

"Jin?"

He turned back around. "Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

He smiled, but I knew it wasn't a real one. "Of course, what makes you ask?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." He then left.

I got in the car and waited for Briella. She came after a few minutes.

"Everything ok?" she asked as she got in the car.

"Jin lied to me."

"About what?"

"I asked him if he was ok and he said he was, but he's not. Something is bothering him. I'm not sure what it is, but he's definitely bothered."

"He's not obligated to tell you that though. You know how guys are. They want to try to act tough all the time. Besides, maybe he just didn't want to dump his problems on you. You can't be mad at him over that."

"You're right." I said, starting up the car.

I took Brie to her house and went home to eat dinner. I don't think that cooking class helped mom. The food wasn't that good. We all hated to hurt her feelings, but someone had to tell her. It was dad that did. Some people just aren't meant to good cooks. I think she should just leave the cooking to Mitsuko from now on. She's an amazing cook.

I decided to turn in early, because I didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. I wasn't in bed long when my phone began to ring. I looked and it was Jin.

"Hey."

"Is this Paizley?" An unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Josh. I'm a friend of Jin's. I need a favor."

"The first time we talk and you're asking for a favor."

"It had to do with Jin. He's drunk."

"Oook."

"He came with me to a party at a friend of mine's girlfriend's house and he's just got completely drunk. Most everyone has left and he won't leave. He's trying to fight anyone who tries to get him to leave. He keeps saying he's not leaving without PaiPai. I assume that's you and he must think you're here. I know this is a lot to ask, but I think he needs you. Could you come?"

"Yeah, could you give me directions?" I asked searching around for a pen and paper.

He gave me directions and I headed out there. I had Raina come with me. When we walked in the big house, a man I assumed was Josh greeted us.

"Thanks for coming."

I partially smiled.

"You're as pretty as Jin said." He complimented.

"Thanks. Do you know why he got drunk? Like, did he do it on purpose?"

"He's trying to finish his CD and every song he's written to be the next single on it, they've shot down. They tell him they're not single worthy. He's really stressed out about it. He's the first solo artist his agency has ever sent here. They did it because he asked. He wanted to make it big in the U.S. They're people in Japan just waiting to see him fail. The entertainment industry is a tough one."

"Oh." Now I knew what had been bothering him earlier. "Did he flirt with any girls or anything?" I asked curiously

"A lot of girls tried to get him to dance with them, but he turned them all down. A lot just tried to get his attention, but he said that he only had eyes for one girl. This was before he started drinking so much. It actually surprised me that he showed no interest whatsoever in the girls here. That's just not Jin. He loves the ladies, but he was different tonight. He must seriously want to be with you. And I'm not just saying this either. I have no reason to lie to you."

He wasn't feeling guilty, so he could have been telling the truth. Some people are such good liars that they never feel guilty when they lie, so I looked at Raina as if to ask her if he was telling the truth. She nodded signifying that he was.

He showed me where Jin was. He was sitting in the floor with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He took a drink from the bottle as I knelt down in from of him.

"I have no talent, do I?" He asked.

"Of course you have talent."

"Liar."

"No. How could not think you have talent? You're a superstar in Japan."

He just looked at me and then took another drink. "Never get into the entertainment industry. They will build you up just to tear you down. One day you're this great songwriter, the next you can't write shit."

He started to take another drink, but I put my hand on the bottle and stopped it from reaching his lips. "Let me take you home." I pulled on the bottle and he let go of it.

When he got up, he started staggering. I had to help him with his balance. Josh told me he would call a cab home. Raina went home and told me to call her when I needed her. I had Jin give me his keys, helped him out to his car and we were on our way.

On the way, Jin just started randomly laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Life."

"How?"

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and got one out. "So many people told me 'You can't do it, Jin. Just stay in Japan, Jin. American's are a tough crowd, Jin. Be happy with you success here, Jin.'" He lit up the cigarette. "But did I listen? Nope." He rolled down the window. "Now I'm going to fail and they'll all be right. They can all tell me 'I told you so.'" He took a hit from his cigarette and then blew out the smoke. "Look at me, drunk off my ass, having to have the girl I'm falling in love with, but won't let me love her, take me home. Yeaaah, I'm a superstar." He laughed, laid his head back on the set and took another hit of his cigarette.

I didn't think he realized what he had said, but it left me speechless. He's falling in love with me?

Jin lived in the Sierra Towers, Sunset Strip's most fashionable high-rise condominium complex. When we got to his level, he could even tell me which key was the house key. I had to try every key on his key ring. Luckily, he didn't have that many keys. When we got inside, he stumbled into his bedroom and feel onto the bed. I wanted to stay with him just for a little bit to make sure he was going to be ok. I sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent.

After a minute, Jin put his hand on mine and gripped it. I looked over at him and he had the most pitiful look on his face. "Be with me." His tone was even pitiful. "Please."

I didn't know how I could say no to him, not to that face. It wasn't that I didn't like him, because I did. I was just scared. Instead of saying no, I was silent.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel the pressure. You make me forget about it, so I can enjoy myself. I'm just ok when I'm with you. Nothing ever matters when we're together, nothing but us. I'm gonna fall in love with you, PaiPai. I can tell." I took my hand out of his grasp and stroked his cheek. His feelings backed up everything he said. "Don't leave me tonight. I need you."

"I won't." I paused. "Let me call Raina." I went into the other room and called Raina. "Hey, can you cover for me tonight? I'm going to stay here. I don't want to leave him like this."

"Sure."

"Can you like bring me some clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah. What has he said?"

"He said he's going to fall in love with me."

"In vino veritas. In wine there is truth."

"I suppose so."

"I'll be there soon."

We got off the phone and I began to look around. I saw papers on the coffee table and just had to be nosey and look them. It looked like lyrics to a song.

Yellow Gold

Saw you there  
Looking for  
Not for everything, just anything that will make this life

I'm giving  
What you need  
So just hold your hand out  
I can share with you girl

Your mind I need, use it to feel me  
L.A's gonna know yellow gold…Yeah  
I can share with you this world…oooh  
I can make you beautiful

(Chorus)

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold  
You better wear, wear, wear  
It as your as your crown crown  
Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold  
You better wear, wear, wear  
It as your as your crown yeah

Just hear me, Follow me

Then it stopped. I guess he hasn't finished it yet. It seemed like a nice song though. I hoped that if it was something he was working on for his next single, that they would accept it. Raina warped in as soon as I put the paper done.

"Are you crazy!" I whisper-yelled.

"Don't worry. He didn't see." She handed me a bag. "There's you some clothes. I'll cover for you." She left.

When I went back in the bedroom, Jin had stripped down to his underwear. I was at a loss for words. He had a very nice body. "W-why did y-you take your c-clothes off?" I managed to get out.

"I was hot." He laughed and patted the bed, indicating for me to come lay next to him. I got on the bed, but I didn't lie down.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, only because you're here."

I just smiled. He sat up and put his hand on my face. He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away for a second and looked into my eyes, his forehead pressed against mine. Then he pressed his lips against mine again, this time opening his mouth. I followed his lead. As we kissed, he pulled me against his body. When it got pretty hot, he pulled away again, panting.

"I want you." He exhaled and ran his hand down my arm. "Let's do it."

I laughed slightly and created distance between us. "I think not."

"C'mon. It'll be fine." He reached out for me.

I slapped his hand away. "No."

"I won't tell anyone." He whispered and then laughed.

I laughed at him and shook my head.

He fell back on the bed. "Fine."

I yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was in bed when I was called to come get you."

"Then let's sleep." He patted next to him again.

"I don't know. I was thinking I would sleep on the couch or something."

"No, no, with me. I won't do anything bad, promise." He put his hands together and made the puppy dog face. "One-gai-shi-masu." He said in a childlike voice, spacing out the syllables of the word. **[translation: Please.] **

I sighed. "Ok, but you better behave yourself." I said getting in the bed.

"I will." He smiled real big.

I slept like a baby, surprisingly. When I awoke, I noticed Jin wasn't in the bed. He was on the sun deck smoking a cigarette. I got up and opened the door to the sun deck.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't remember exactly what happened or what I said, but I'm sure I was pretty pathetic. Josh never should have called you." He said.

"It's ok. How are you feeling?" I went to stand beside him.

"I'm sleepy and I have a headache, just a normal hangover. I'll have to get over it. I have to go to the studio today."

We were both quiet for a bit. I finally spoke up. "This view is amazing."

"Yeah, it is. I come out here a lot." He paused. "Did I say or do anything last night that I should know about?"

"Well, you asked me to be your girlfriend, though not in those exact words."

He laughed slightly. "What did you say?"

"I didn't answer."

"Oh, so you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"No, that's not it. I just want to take this slow. We could maybe start actually going on dates now."

"When you date someone, you're not committed to them. That means you can still 'date' other people, therein lies the problem. I don't want you see other people, I want you to myself."

"Someone is selfish."

"Damn right I am."

I smiled. "I'm not going to see anyone else. I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Anything else?"

"You wanted to have sex."

"Oh, well it's not a lie. I do. I'm very attracted to you, but I'm willing to wait. I didn't try to force it on you, did I?"

"No."

"Good. I've heard I can be rather aggressive when I'm drunk, so I'm glad I wasn't with you."

"You kind of begged, but it was more funny than anything."

He laughed slightly and continued to smoke his cigarette. I decided not to tell him what he said about falling in love with me. I'll let him tell me in his own time. It did mean a lot to me that he said it though. Maybe he is worth taking a chance on.

* * *

**Author's note: The lyrics are from Yellow Gold by Jin Akanishi (tho I changed tokyo to L.A lol), listen to the song. It's great. I have 2 commissions of Jin and Paizley, the links are own my profile. Review plz!**


	28. Every Action Bears a Consequence

**Chapter 28**

_**Every Action Bears a Consequence**_

"Can I ask you a question?" Jin inquired, putting out his cigarette.

"Sure."

"Why are you single? I don't see how you can be."

I laughed slightly. "Aren't you happy I'm single?"

"I would have gone after you either way."

"So if I had a boyfriend and we were very serious, you would still pursue me?"

"Yep, I always go after what I want." He smirked. "You still haven't answered my question though. You're beautiful, interesting," He paused and smiled, "amazing. How can you be single?"

"All the guys I've dated only wanted one thing and that's not what I want. I want…" I paused.

"Love." Jin finished for me.

I smiled slightly.

"Boys your age can't give you that. You need a man."

"Let me guess, a man like you?"

He smirked. "Exactly."

I laughed.

"Can I ask you something else?" He inquired once more.

"Sure, why not?"

"You said that all the guys you have dated only wanted one thing. I get the impression that you've not done that one thing. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're really a virgin."

"That hard to believe? Do I look like a slut?" I crossed my arms.

"No, no! You're just beautiful, but I guess that's why everyone has tried. Uh.." He laughed at himself, not being able to explain why it was hard for him to believe that I was. "It's really admirable that you wouldn't just give that up."

"He'll have to be special."

"You're in luck. I'm pretty special." He grinned.

I laughed. "Do you mind if I get a shower? I have school today and I need to get ready."

"Sure, go right ahead. I'll take you."

I smiled, got my bag and went into the bathroom. Before I closed the door, I looked back at Jin. "I know you're special. Me staying here with you all night proves it I think."

He just smiled.

When I had finished getting ready, I went into the living room. Jin was sitting on the couch, with his guitar in his lap, writing on a piece of paper.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"I'm writing a song. You've inspired me."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Umm last night I might have read over that song you were working on. I hope you don't mind. The lyrics were pretty good. Are you finishing it?"

"I don't mind you looking at it, but no. I'm writing a whole new one. I think this one is going to be my next single."

"The song I inspired?"

"Yes. This song is heavily inspired by you. Some parts are written about you, for you."

"Really?" I glowed.

"Yes." He finished what he was writing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to get ready?" I asked as he was just wearing basketball shorts and a t shirt.

"I'll come back here and get ready. I want to finish this song before I go to the studio." He said, putting his guitar on its stand. He put on a baseball hat and some sunglasses. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him out the door.

"I was thinking we would go through the drive thru at Starbucks first. You need your coffee, right?" He asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Yes." I smiled to myself because he remember how addicted I was to coffee.

When we got to Starbucks, he didn't even have to ask what coffee I wanted. He had remembered. That earned him extra points. He also got us some assorted pastries. Good thing, because I was starving.

"Oh my God, this is so good!" I said after taking a bite of the cinnamon role. I had never had one from Starbucks before. "You should try!" I broke off a piece and fed it to him.

"It is good." He laughed a little. "And you fed me. Kawaii."

When we got to the school, I got out and started towards the building.

"Oi!" I heard Jin yell, so I turned around. "No goodbye kiss?"

I laughed. "I'll make up for it this afternoon."

He grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Do it." I smiled and went on into the building.

Briella came up to me almost as soon as I walked into the building. "Hey!"

"Hi, where Rai?"

"She's not here yet. She called me to tell me to tell mom to bring me, because you were riding with her to school. Of course she also told me what was really going on." She smiled and I could sense she was excited. Since I knew her so well, I knew she would want to know all the details. I got a little distracted when I noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. What was even more distracting was their emotions, some were pitying me. I didn't know what for though. "Pai, what's wrong?"

"Something is going on here. I just don't know what." Most of the guys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I just to make sure I wasn't having some sort of wardrobe malfunction. I wasn't. So why were they looking at me like that? I saw Spencer sitting on one of the benches with his buddies. He seemed pretty satisfied with himself. Suddenly I felt anger; it overshadowed everyone else's emotions. It was coming from Kin, but I couldn't see him yet. I looked around and saw him come through the doors. Mitsuko was chasing him, trying to calm him down. Raina trailed behind. She was all silent rage, as opposed to Kin. I decided to talk to her instead of Kin. He was on a war path.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Spencer." She answered. "He's passed around pictures of you. Kin saw some of his friends looking at them on their cell phones outside."

My heart sank. I knew what pictures she was talking about. When Spencer and I were together, he never could convince me to sleep with him so he convinced me take some pictures for him. I wasn't naked in them, but I wasn't wearing very much either. He told me that if I wasn't going to sleep with him just yet then I should at least show him what I looked like without so many clothes on. He told me that would satisfy him. Why was I stupid enough to take pictures like that for him? I guess I was just desperate to keep him. I liked him so much, more than I had anyone. He was different than the other guys who wanted in my pants or so I thought, because he actually had feelings for me and the others never really did. Those feelings turned out to not ever matter though. He definitely doesn't feel that way anymore. Neither do I, so it doesn't matter anymore.

"I'll make it go away." Raina said.

"No. It's my fault. I should have never taken those pictures. I have to suffer the consequences of my actions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I looked over at Kin, who was approaching Spencer. Kin may have only been 14, but he was well developed, all muscle. He had a temper on him too. If you pissed him off, he would kick your ass. Spencer was about to get his handed to him. He deserved it anyway.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kin yelled as he jerked Spencer up off the bench by his shirt. "She's my sister!"

Spencer wiggled free of Kin's grasp, which wasn't even that tight. "She's a slut! I thought the whole world should know!"

That just made Kin even angrier. All his anger was giving me a headache. He charged at Spencer, pinned him up against the wall and put his hands around his throat. "Take that back!" Kin said through his teeth, but he wasn't allowing him enough air to talk.

"He's going to kill him!" Briella exclaimed.

"Maybe it's best." Raina said coldly.

Spencer's friends pulled Kin off, which made him try to fight all them for getting involved. Spencer was on the ground, gasping for breath. He wasn't far from where were we standing.

"So this is payback for what? Standing you up? I didn't deserve this." I said to him.

"No one stands me up." He stood up. "Now I have to kick your baby brother's ass for getting into my business."

He jumped into the fight with his friends. Kin was doing good holding his own. His friends knew not to get involved. He hates it when others try to come in a help him. He thinks he can handle them himself. The fight didn't last much longer, before the teachers came to break it up. Everyone that was involved in the fight was taken to the principal's office. The rest of us were told to go to class as the bell had rung right before the fight was broken up.

I was called to the office during first period because of the pictures. Mom and Dad were also called to come up to the school. After a brief talk with the principal, I was sent to talk to the counselor. She tried to get me to talk about how this all made me feel, but I didn't want to talk about it, least not with her. After she finally figured out that I wasn't going to talk, she let me go. I had to sit in the office with Kin and wait for our parents to finish talking to the principal. Spencer's mom had already talked with them. Kin told me Spencer's punishment was in school suspension and he had a good feeling that his was going to be the same.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said as we sat in the office.

"You're my sister. It's what I'm supposed to do."

I just smiled. Even though I picked on him and we didn't always get along, he still looked out for me. Although I didn't need his help, it still meant something to me.

Mom and Dad came out of the principal's office. Mom motioned for us to follow them out to the hallway. I read my parents emotions. Dad was mad and disappointed. He was obviously mad about what Spencer did and disappointed that I would take pictures like that. He was proud too, proud of Kin for defending me. Mom was upset, but only because she thought I was sad about those pictures of me getting out. She was also concerned for the fact that I would actually take pictures like that. Being an Empath came in handy sometimes. It worked differently though with different people in different situations. Sometimes I could read a person's emotions and the reasons for them. Sometimes I could only read the emotion and not the reason. It was interesting the way it worked. It all depended on if the person was trying to hide the reasons or deny them to themselves. I could always read the emotions though. Some emotions came in clearer than others, depending on what they were feeling most in the moment. Sometimes the emotion is very faint. I've came to the decision that when that happens the person is trying to hide or deny that feeling. They can never be completely hidden from me though.

"You have ISS for a week." Mom said to Kin. "But you're going home with your Dad today. You need to cool off." Then she looked at me with sad eyes and embraced me. I clutched onto her and started to sob a little. When she withdrew, she wiped the tears from my eyes. "Take a walk with me?" I nodded. "You guys can go on home." Mom said to Dad and Kin. I looked at Dad, but he avoided me. He was really disappointed. Mom took my hand and we walked outside. "Can you tell me why you would take those pictures?"

I took a deep breath. "I really liked him and he wanted us to go all the way, but I just wasn't ready. I didn't want to lose him. I don't know why I thought he was so special, but I did. So he told me if I would take pictures like that that he would be satisfied for the time being."

"So the pictures weren't your idea?"

"No." Tears rolled down both my cheeks. "But I can't pretend to be the victim. He didn't force me to take them. He said he wanted me to, so I did. He didn't tell me he was going to leave me if I didn't."

"But you thought he would?"

"Yeah. He had been pushing for us to have sex. Every time I said no, I could feel him pull away from me a little more."

"Boys like him are nothing special, hunny. Don't ever let them talk you into something you don't want to do. You wait until you're ready. And when you are ready, always use protection."

"We've had this talk, Mom."

"I know. I'm just reminding you, because you're at that age where you going to want to do it. But you should make sure the guy really is special and that he's committed to you in every way. Your virginity in not something you want to lose to a guy who isn't those things."

"I get it. Do we have to talk about this here?"

She smiled. "No, we can talk about it later."

"Or never. That would be good for me."

She laughed. "Do you want to go home? I mean you didn't feel good this morning, so you rode with Raina and now this. I can take you home."

"I'm feeling fine now." I lied because I never felt bad. I never even came home last night. Raina was able to pull the wool over anyone's eyes. I did feel bad about lying to Mom, but I wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"Are you sure? If you didn't want to go home, you could come back to the store with me."

"I'll just stay. I need to take responsibility for my actions." I could feel that in saying that my mom was proud of me. "So am I in trouble for this? Dad seemed pretty disappointed."

"No. He doesn't understand the pressure kids at your age have, especially girls. He wants you to stay his little girl, but you can't. You're growing up. It's hard for him to accept." I just looked at the ground. I never wanted to disappoint him. "If you're sure you're ok and that you want to stay, you should get back to class."

"Ok." I hugged Mom tightly before going back to class.

The rest of the day was not that great. Everyone was staring at me, talking about me, talking about the fight. It was pleasant to say the least. Seventh period was varsity athletics. It would normally be the time when we would practice our cheers and stuff, but I wasn't up for it. Next Friday would be the first football game too. I just realized that Kin wouldn't be able to play in that game because of being in ISS that week. Coach knew about what had happened, so she just let me pretty much skip the class. I went out to the stadium and sat in the bleachers all by myself and thought. My text tone went off and I checked my phone.

Jin: I finished the song this morning, got the track done around noon and recorded my new song. They all liked it. It's going to be my new single.

Me: That's great!

Jin: I put it on a CD for you. I thought you should hear it before it comes out since you inspired it.

Me: Alright.

Jin: What are you doing?

Me: Sitting here.

Jin: I thought this is when you're normally doing your cheerleading thing.

Me: I sat out today, something happened.

Jin: What? Are you ok?

Me: I'm at the stadium if you want to come see me. It shouldn't be hard to find.

Jin: Ok, I'm coming.

I waited for a few minutes and Jin came. He sat down beside me. I told him about what had happened and ended up crying. I couldn't help it. I had held it in all day since Mom had left. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Want me to beat the shit out of him? Because I want to." Jin said.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "No. I just want this thing to be over. I don't want to egg it on anymore. I hate the way people are looking at me."

"I think it's going to take some time, but you just have to walk with your head held high. I know how it is. There is so much crap out there that has been said about me. Some of it true, some of it not. I don't let it get to me. Don't let this get to you either."

"I'll try."

He stroked my face. "Smile for me my muse."

I couldn't help but smile.

"There you go." He smiled too and boy did he have such a killer smile.

"I think I owe you kiss."

"Yes, you do. I'll collect it now." With his finger under my chin, he pulled my lips to his.

Not long after our lips met, the bell rang. I pulled away. "Let's go."

We walked back to his car, holding hands.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked when we got to his car.

"Like date?"

"Just like one."

"I would love too."

"I'll pick you up then around 6ish and we can decide what to do from there?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Let me give you my address." I sent it to him in a text.

He reached into his car and pulled out a CD. "This is for you."

"Thank you."

Raina, Brie and Mitsuko walked up about that time. I said goodbye to Jin and we left. We took Brie him and then went home. Dad called me into the kitchen when we walked into the door. He and mom were sitting at the table in the breakfast nook.

"Yeah." I said, sitting my things on the table.

"Who is dis?" Dad asked and then handed me a magazine opened to a certain page. My mouth dropped. They were pictures of Jin and me from that night at the mall. Someone even got a picture of us kissing. I read the small article under it.

_Japanese Superstar Jin Akashi new love interest? Akashi, 21, infamously know for his playboy reputation in Japan, is spotted at the Beverly Hills mall with a girl. Witnesses say he was singing to her in Japanese, obviously an attempt to woo her. We think it worked from the picture of them kissing. However, sources tell us that she is only 16. We don't know the rules in Japan, but over here that could get him in loads of trouble. We don't know her name or anything about her. Though none of that may even be important, because with his reputation, this could be the only time we see the two together. _

I closed the magazine and put it on the table.

"So this was the boy ya been hanging out with?" Dad asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't want ya seeing him anymore. He's too old for ya. Guys his age only want one thing from girls yer age."

"Fine." I picked up my stuff. "Is that all? Can I go to my room?"

"Yes." Mom answered.

I started to walk out.

"Dat was much easier than I expected." I heard dad say to mom.

"I think what was said in that article might have hurt her feelings."

"Well, it's better dis way. Now he won't be able ta take advantage of her."

Mom was right. It did hurt my feelings. His reputation really did precede him. No one believed he could be serious about me. I didn't know why I thought he could either.

Me: The date is off.

Jin: What? Why?

Me: I don't feel like going anymore.

Jin: Did this have anything to do with the pictures of us and that article?

Me: You knew about that?

Jin: Of course I do.

Me: Why didn't you say anything to me about it?

Jin: I was going to, but then you told me about what had happened earlier so I decided not to tell you. I didn't think you read magazines like that anyways. So I thought I would be able to tell you later.

Me: I don't, but my parents got a hold of it somehow.

Jin: And read the article?

Me: yeah.

Jin: It upset you that they don't think you're permanent?

Me: Yes.

Jin: They don't know me, Pai. I told you before. They're always going to be saying things about me. That doesn't mean it's true. You are permanent. At least I want you to be, but it's not completely up to me. You have to want it too.

Me: I do…but dad says I can't see you anymore.

Jin: This is your life. You get to decide if you want to see me or not. Listen to the song before you decide.

I had almost forgotten about the CD he gave me. I put it in my CD player and listened to it. It was more a rock song. I loved how he never stuck to one genre. He just did what he felt like it. He covered them all. The lyrics were pretty interesting, but what got me was in the middle when the music slowed down and he started whispering.

_I'm dying for a kiss from you__  
__I would give my life to have you__  
__You are my life, there is no life without you__  
__And without my love, you are like a wound__  
__The only one I want is you._

I had a feeling those were the lyrics that were written for me. I also liked at the end, when the two choruses were sort of put together. I felt they were about me too.

_Hey, my heart is stirred by the sweet sight of you  
Your back alone is just so beautiful__  
__My heart is won over by your eyes that know no sin__  
__We bare our instincts and devote ourselves__  
__Confusing butterfly__  
__What an amazing butterfly_

Me: That was really about me.

Jin: Yes.

Me: I still want to see you then. I don't care what my dad says. You're right. This is my life, not his.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been having awful sinus headaches and earaches, then I couldn't find the motivation to write this. But I finally did it haha. Lyrics come from "Butterfly" by KAT-TUN. Of course the song is mostly in Japanese in the original. This is a translation from the net. Idk if it's exactly correct, but I like it haha. Hope you guys enjoy and review and I will try not to wait so long for the next chapter haha. Question, Do you think it's smart for Pai to go against her dad's wishes? **


	29. Wilds of my heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 29**

_**Wilds of my Heart**_

Jin and I decided we would go to the movies. The theater in Beverly Hills was more of a hangout for teens. It was locally owned and wasn't a very big theater, so we thought it would be ok to go. Most people would rather go on into LA to one of the bigger theaters. We figured that because of that, there wouldn't be any paparazzi hanging out there and our picture wouldn't end up in a magazine again. Raina, Mitsuko and Briella were going to come. We were going to make it look like we were having a girl's night to my parents.

"I don't know how I feel about lying to mom and dad." Mitsuko said as I finished getting ready.

"You don't have to lie." I got up from my vanity. "Just don't say anything. That's different from lying. You'd only be withholding information then. That's totally not as bad."

"Don't worry Mitsuko. It's going to be ok." Raina assured her.

"If we get in trouble, we'll just say you knew nothing about it." I picked up my purse from off the bed. "You guys ready?"

"Yes." Raina answered and we all headed downstairs.

"Where ya goin'?" Dad asked. He probably noticed we were dressed for a night out as opposed to casual wear.

"Movies." Raina said coldly.

"Yer not goin' ta see that boy I told ya not ta see, are ya?" Dad inquired.

"No, dad. I would never go against your wishes." I smiled sweetly.

"Well then, have fun." He said and we left.

When we got to the theater, Jin was already there. He was waiting outside, wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"What are you doing wearing sunglasses?" I asked as we walked up. "The sun is setting."

He smiled and hugged me. "So no one will notice me. I don't want to draw any attention to myself."

"We should go inside. Our movie is going to start soon." Raina said to the girls.

"You two love birds have fun on your first date!" Briella said before her, Rai and Mitsuko headed inside.

I just smiled and shook my head at her silliness.

Jin looked at his watch. "I suppose we can go on and get our tickets even though we still have a little bit of time before our movie starts."

"Ok."

He took my hand and led me inside. "You look beautiful by the way."

I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed.

After Jin bought our tickets, we sat down in the lobby to wait for our theater to open up.

"I think you can at least take the sunglasses off."

"Alright." He took them off and pulled his hat down a little.

"That's better." I smiled.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"About where I was going? I told them I was going to the movies. Dad asked if I was going to see you."

"What did you say?"

"I lied and told him I would never go against his wishes."

He smirked. "Do you think he believed you?"

"Honestly? Not really, but he didn't stop me either."

"What do you think that means?"

"I have no clue. My dad is really hard to read. But I'm pretty sure he knows something is up."

"I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Me too."

He smiled, but I saw him look out the corner of his eye. It made me turn my head to see what he saw. It was two girls walking towards us.

"Let's see if our theater is open yet." He suggested, standing up.

"Do you know those girls?"

"No, but I have a feeling they know who I am and I don't feel like signing anything or taking pictures. I'm on a date, one of which is supposed to be a secret. They will draw attention to me and I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I understand." I got up.

He pulled the brim of his hat down and looked towards the ground before taking my hand.

As we started to walk away, one of the girls called out. "Aren't you Jin Akashi?" She didn't say it real loud, as we weren't that far away from them.

"Nope, not him. Sorry." Jin answered, not even slowing down or turning around.

"You look just like him." The other called out.

"You'd be surprised how often I get that." Jin yelled back. "Or maybe not." He said not loud enough for them to hear. We got to the ticket taker and he took our tickets, which meant that our theater was open. We chose a movie that had been out a while, so there wouldn't be a crowd inside. It had been outside a few weeks, so we hoped to be the only ones in the theater. Jin couldn't exactly use any pull he had as a celebrity because that would mean people finding out, which we didn't want. The movie was one of those fantasy action ones, where the people have these special powers and have to save the world. Story of my life.

Jin picked in the very back corner of the theater for us to sit. I guess he just didn't want anyone seeing him or us.

"Do you know what the movie is about?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, I read a little about it online. Why?"

"Well, do you believe in things like that?"

"Like people having these superhuman abilities and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"No. I mean, you'd think the world would know by now if it were so."

"They always keep it a secret in the movies."

"Yeah, but this is the real world. Things work differently here."

"Is that the only reason why you don't believe in it?"

"Things like that just don't exist, Pai. There is a reason these types of movies are called fantasy. It's not real."

"Oh." I looked off.

It was quiet for a minute or two before Jin spoke. "Do you believe in things like that?"

"I believe," I paused, knowing I had to be careful of my wording, "we're not alone."

"What do you mean? Like aliens or something?"

"Maybe or maybe human and other species hybrids or humans with powers. There is too much in this world that is unexplained. Things like that must exist. What if people like that are working to save our lives every day?"

He just looked at me.

I sighed. "Ok, you think I'm crazy." I stood up. "I should just leave."

He grabbed my hand and laughed. "Sit down. I never said that."

I sat back down. "But you looked at me like I was."

"You're not crazy. You're different, maybe a little weird. But I'm ok with that."

"Geez, thanks for being ok with my weirdness." I said sarcastically.

He just laughed and put his arm around me. His fingertips grazed my collarbone and caused me to jump.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered, hoping he wouldn't notice what he did.

Judging from the look on his face, I wasn't getting so lucky. After a minute, he purposely touched my collarbone, causing me to squeal. I removed his arm from around my neck and jerked away from him quickly.

He burst out laughing. "What is this?"

"Don't do that!" I yelled before looking around the theater to see if anyone heard my squeal. Thankfully we were still the only ones in there, so no one did.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it."

"And why is that?"

"It's sensitive."

He just laughed.

"It's not that funny." I said, guarding my clavicle with my hands.

"Your reaction is what's funny and the fact that you're sitting there with your hands over it is too."

The lights started to dim as the previews started.

Jin reached out for me because I had scooted away from him. "C'mon, I'm not going to touch it again. Promise."

"You better not."

He just smiled as I scooted over by him. He put his arm back around me, but didn't touch my collarbone.

A little while into the movie, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jin was looking at me. I couldn't help but smile as he stupidly stared at me. After a minute or two he put his first and middle finger on my chin and turned my head towards him.

I smiled. "What have been staring at me for?"

"I just like looking at you." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "You're lips are very sexy."

I laughed slightly. "Never got that compliment before."

"I like lips and yours are so full and beautiful." His face got closer to mine. "Perfect." He whispered before his lips crashed into mine. Truth was I thought the same thing about his lips. As we kissed he took his arm out from around me and placed the hand on the side of my neck. He put his other hand on my knee, which was ok with me as long as it stayed there. But it didn't. As the kissing got more intense, his hand slowly started to move onto and up my thigh.

I put my hand on that hand and pulled away. "Slow down."

"I'm sorry. It's just…habit. It won't happen again though." He smiled and then went in to kiss me again, but I pulled away. "What is it?"

"Let's just watch the movie."

"Oh, ok." We adjusted ourselves back into a position where we could watch the movie comfortably. "I am sorry, Pai. I promise I wasn't trying to push anything onto you."

"It's ok."

"Are you sure? I'm new to this, like the way our relationship is. All the other girls always offered themselves up right away, so I'm having to get used to this."

"I'm sure."

He left it at that and we watched the rest of the movie. Raina, Mitsuko and Briella were waiting on us when the movie was over. We all went outside to Raina's car.

"Do you have to go?" Jin asked.

"I probably should."

"We should go somewhere we can be alone."

"To do what?"

"Anything you want."

"Talk?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to do. I know where we can go. No one will be there to take our picture and it's not that far from where you live. You do live in Santa Monica, right?"

"Yeah. Ok, just let me tell Raina."

He nodded.

Raina and the girls were already in the car. I got inside and shut the door. "I'm going to go with Jin somewhere. Can you cover for me?" I asked Rai.

"Yes."

"You don't have to make a clone like you did when I spent the night with him. Just like put my reiatsu in my room and tell them I went to bed or something like that. They'll believe you. They wouldn't think otherwise if they sensed my reiatsu."

"Ok then. That's what I will do."

"I'll see you guys later then."

I got out and Jin took me to where he was parked. It turned out he wasn't in his car. He was on a motorcycle, sports bike to be more precise. It was all black, sleek.

"Nice." I said.

"Ever been on one of these?"

"No."

He smiled. "You'll have fun." He picked the helmet up off the seat and handed it to me. "Put it on."

"Do you have another one for you?"

"No, but I'll buy another after tonight. You can pick it out, since it'll be yours."

"What if we wreck? You could be hurt."

"I'd rather crack my own head than yours." I just looked at him with a frightened expression. I didn't want him to get hurt. "Don't worry. We're not going to wreck. I know what I'm doing. Just put it on."

I did so and hoped that he was right. He took my purse and put it, along with his hat, in a special compartment made for such things. He climbed on and motioned for me to do the same. When I got on, he reached around behind him and brought my arms him. "Hold on." And we were off.

I laid my head against his back as we drove to wherever we were going. I thought about how I had gone against my dad by seeing Jin again. While I didn't know if I would get caught and if I did, what my punishment would be, I wasn't regretting my decision. I was having a good time. He really cared about me. I felt it. Maybe dad didn't trust me, but I trusted my powers. I decided to stop thinking about my dad. I just wanted to enjoy myself. I closed my eyes and held onto Jin tightly. I relaxed and felt the wind blow all around me. It wasn't long after that it stopped. When I opened my eyes, I saw we were at a secluded beach. We both got off the bike.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, handing him the helmet.

"What?"

"Something you said in the theater. You said all the other girls offered themselves. Just how many girls have there been?"

"Umm, what do you mean?"

I decided to just come out and ask. "How many girls have you slept with?"

"Uhh, enough to know what I'm doing and that I'm good at it."

"I want a number."

"You really don't want to know."

"I really do."

"What if I said I lost count?"

"You been with that many?"

"Well, maybe I just stopped counting."

"Give me a guesstimate then."

"You're not going to like it."

"You're worrying me by saying that. Just tell me."

"…over 20."

My jaw dropped. "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"How much over 20?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I stopped counting. I didn't see the point anymore."

"Wow, just wow. Were they all your girlfriends?"

"Very few were my girlfriend. I haven't actually had that many girlfriends, to tell the truth. I was very busy in Japan."

"Which ones did you love?"

"None."

I was slightly appalled by this. "So you get in, get off, get out? That it?"

"No, no, no!"

"But you said you didn't love them."

"I didn't."

"Then what was it?"

"There is a story. I would have to tell about my life."

"Then tell me. There is a lot about you I feel I don't know anyways."

"Alright. I'll start from the beginning. My mom got pregnant with and had me when she was 15. My dad was older than I am now at the time. My mom's parents didn't like it, but my mom didn't listen. When she found out she was pregnant, my dad asked her to marry him. He loved my mom, even though no one believed he could because of their age difference. She married him and when I was I born, she dropped out of school to take care of me. My dad was already out of college at the time and had a pretty decent job, so mom and I were well taken care of. Four years later my brother, Ryo, was born. Then six years later my sister, Rei, was born. Six more years later, when mom is pregnant with my baby sister, Mai, something awful happened. My dad got very sick, so sick that he had to quit his job because he could no longer work. Now I had been in the entertainment business since I was 14, but because I was in school, I never got to be in the spotlight because of all my time restraints. I was 16 when my dad had to quit work. I knew my mom needed to be home to take care of him and my other siblings, not the mention she was pregnant and would be giving birth soon. I was our only option, so I dropped out of school in order to fully pursue a career in entertainment. Now my mom never wanted that for me. She wanted me to finish school, not be like her. She told me we would be ok if I decided to stay in school, but I knew she was lying. When I made my decision, she supported me. I was almost 17 by the time I really achieved fame. At that point, I was very well known and very popular. I used the money I made to pay my dad's doctor bill and to support my family. My success continued to grow and then tragedy struck my family was I was 18. My dad passed away. That took a toll on all of us. Mai was only a couple years old and didn't understand what was going on. She often asked mom where dad was. Mom didn't know what to tell her. But back to the point of why all the girls. Pai, I was crazy famous at 17. My hormones were going haywire and I had girls of all ages throwing themselves at me. Normally 17 year olds don't have access to things I had and it's a good thing most don't, because I went wild with it. I had only ever been with one girl at that time and she was one of the few girlfriends I had. We broke up soon after my dad got sick. And that was the last time I had slept with anyone before making it big. I was ready for something after I made it, some kind of reward for working my ass off. Those girls were my reward, I suppose. Then when my dad died, I got worse. I felt like something was missing from my life and something was, my dad. I tried to use all the girls to mend that pain of him being gone and they did help, but only for those couple hours of passion. When it was over, the pain came back. And I rarely wanted a relationship from these nights I had with these girls. I didn't have time for it and I wasn't emotionally ready for something. I tried a couple times, but each failed. That's how I found out I wasn't ready. So finally I admitted to myself that I was using these girls, something I didn't want to do. They were just a fix for me and it made me feel like an awful person, not awful enough to make me stop though. I decided I would just be honest with these girls. I would tell them that I didn't want anything more than sex and that after our night together, they probably wouldn't hear from me again. Of course they would see me though. I was everywhere. Most actually didn't mind. I think they thought they were so great that they would change my mind and a lot of them were really nice girls, but I knew better than to keep them around. I would just hurt them. Not long after I turned 20, I noticed that I was getting better. I was toning down more or less. I was still going clubbing and have a good time, but I wasn't bringing as many girls home. Most of the time, I was coming home alone. I finally came to terms with my father's death. The emptiness was fading away. I was relieved in a way, because I was starting to hate the person I had become. I started focusing more on my work. I wanted more than anything to come here, to the US and make a name for myself. So here I am. I still support my family too. I send my mom money every week. She's never had a job. Since she got pregnant with me at an early age, all she has ever been was a mom and a wife. Finding a job would be hard for her with no experience and all. Plus, she had my little sisters to take care of. Me supporting her is the least I can do after all she has done for me."

I almost didn't know what to say. I had no idea about anything of that. Nothing I had read on the internet said anything of that nature. Maybe it was because they were more obsessed with his scandals than the reasons behind them. "It's real sweet that you still support your mom." He just smiled and held onto my hand. "I don't know what I would do if I lost my dad."

"Hopefully you wouldn't be anything like me."

I smiled slightly. "Maybe you should take me home."

He nodded and we got back on the bike. I had him stop at the bottom of the driveway. I didn't want anyone to hear us pulling up. It was past my parent's bedtime, but I didn't want to risk it. I got off the bike and handed Jin his helmet.

"I'm sorry about my hand in the theater and I promise I've grown out of my using woman stage." He said, getting off the bike as well.

"You don't have to apologize again. It's ok."

"I just," he paused, "don't want this to be the last time I see you. I kind of spilled my guts with my life story and it might have been too soon for you to hear all that. I normally don't tell girls that story at all. I normally don't really date either, or really try to woo them."

"So I'm special?"

"Very much so. I'm really trying this time."

I smiled softly, satisfied with his answer. "I'm going to try to talk to my dad tomorrow. I want you to meet him and my mom. I want to be able to see you without sneaking around."

He smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

I gave him a kiss and headed up to my house. He waited until I got inside to leave. It was sweet that he wanted to make sure I made it inside safe. It was dark inside, seemed like my parents were already in bed. I creeped up the steps and walked into my room. I clicked on the light, only to see my dad sitting in my desk chair.

"Where ya been, Pai-chan?" He asked, his normal smile replaced with a frown.

The question was a rhetorical one. He knew where I had been, or at least who I was with. My dad and I have never had an argument. We got along great. I had a feeling this was going to be our first and probably wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Author's note: So now we know a little more about Jin. I want to think one my besties, Soshsa, for brain storming with me over that. And oooh Gin knows! What will happen now? Also I don't know if I mentioned this, but I have new Raina and Kazuya picture! I posted the link on my profile page :D Review plz! **


	30. Overprotected

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 30**

_**Overprotected**_

I decided not to hesitate with my answer. There was really not point.

"Uhh, the movies. I told you were I was going."

"I meant after de movies. Yer sisters came in long before u did. Wanna explain?"

"Not really." I put my purse down on my bed.

"Well I want ya to explain anyway."

Why did dad do this? He knew who I was with. If he didn't expect it, then he wouldn't have been waiting him my room for me.

I sighed. "With Jin."

"I thought I told ya not ta be seein him."

"You did."

"So why'd ya disobey me?"

"Because I didn't think it was fair of you to just judge him like that. You don't even know him."

"I don't have ta know him ta know I don't like him."

"What did he ever do to you? You have to have reasons to not like someone."

"Dat's easy, it's cause a what he's done to you. And before ya say he's done nothing, think about how ya were before ya got tangled up wit him and look at yerself now. Are ya honestly gonna tell me ya haven't changed?"

"I'm growing up, dad. People change when they grow up."

"Ya haven't grown up. Ya grown naïve, dat's what you've grown."

I just looked at him for a minute, not really believing he would call me that. He had always said I was smart. "I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"It's what I said."

"Prove it. Explain ta me how ya haven't grown naïve."

"How am I supposed to explain that? I don't even know how I'm being naïve. Is it because I like a guy older than me? Where is the crime in that? He's mature, knows what he wants. There is nothing wrong with that. It's much better than all these teenage boys who are indecisive."

"And do ya plan on givin him what he wants? How can you be sure he's not just gonna toss ya aside once he's been with ya. You don't think I know how cruel guys like him can be?"

"I don't think he's like that." I lied. I didn't want him to be like that, but I didn't truly know he wouldn't be. That was part of the thing that scared me about him.

"How can ya be so sure bout dat?" Dad called me on my lie.

"I'm an empath, dad. I know how he feels." Which I did. That was the thing that was drawing me to him.

"Funny thing bout empathy, it doesn't let you know how people _will_ feel. Let's say ya stay together, but somewhere down the line he stops likin ya and tosses ya out. Emotions are a very fickle thing, Pai-chan."

"Love is always about taking chances though."

"Pai-chan, yer still a teenager. Ya wouldn't know true love even if it came knocking at yer door and said hello."

I crossed my arms. "What if he teaches it to me?"

"I wouldn't let him. I think ya know that."

"This is my life. Not yours. You have love, now let me have it."

"No. You're still too young."

"And just when will I be old enough?"

"Hmmmm, get into a good college and we'll talk about it."

Like I was really going to college. He knew I planned to join the Gotei 13 when school was out. I just ignored it though.

"Dad, you can't expect him to wait that long! I'm just a junior."

"Who said I was gonna let ya be wit him anyway?"

"You act like you own me or something. You can't make decisions for me my whole life. You've let me date before. He's no different than the others." I was getting slightly upset.

"When ya dated other guys, you were still strong willed and intelligent enough ta make yer own decisions. I'm not gonna watch ya destroy yer future with some hollywood wannabe."

"How in the world could I destroy my future with him?"

"I can think of a few ways."

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Teen pregnancy," he held up his fingers as he counted them, "wind up so poor ya can't get anywhere in life cause his records just won't sell, or one big paparazzi scandal after another like the one de other day. You and he may know da truth, but I won't watch yer reputation get torn ta pieces like dat."

"Anyone could get me pregnant." I said, as that was a poor excuse because anyone could. The others were just as capable as him. "And he's always got Japan if it doesn't work here."

"Then let him go back dere on his own. Your place is here."

I signed and said down on the bed. "This really isn't fair."

"Life ain't fair Pai-chan. And just so we touch base on everything, what do ya think he'll do once he finds out what ya really can do? He'll think yer crazy or some kind of abomination." I thought about how I tested him tonight about the secret. He really didn't do so well. "And also, hell would freeze over before yer mum would let ya expose stuff like dat. It ain't gonna work, Pai-chan. I'm not saying ya still can't be friends with de kid, but I can't let go about parading around with him and winding up in de news like dat. Sorry, no dice."

"It's my secret to tell and you don't know that he won't accept me. My powers aren't even scary." I didn't know if would accept me either.

"And once ya tell him what you have he's gonna wonder if we all got stuff like dat. And did ya ever here dis one before: three can keep a secret if two are dead. Yer gonna have ta give up eventually, Pai-chan. I only ever lose arguments to a handful of people: yer mum, de head captain and Aizen. You aint' about to become lucky number four."

"Just because I don't get you to agree with me doesn't mean you win." I was adamant about this.

"I have no intention of agreeing with ya. All I want ya ta do is tell yer friend you were wrong and ya want ta just be friends. I'm just worried about ya, Pai-chan. Yer growing up and I know I can't stop dat, but I can set up yer future so dat it works for ya. Trust me, if ya listen ta me now you'll thank me for it later."

My phone went off and I looked at it.

Jin: Hey, I haven't made it home yet. Damn LA traffic. But I just wanted to make sure you didn't get caught or anything. And to tell you that I had a nice time tonight and also that I miss you

I smiled at his sweetness and continued the argument with Dad. "And what if he is what's best for me?" I stood up. "There is no way for you to know that he won't give me a good life."

"Ya know I'm very good at making things look like an accident Pai-chan. We wouldn't want yer friend ta suffer one, now would we?"

"Are you threatening him?" I said, getting mad that my dad would actually stoop this low.

"Dat's not a threat, it's a promise. I'm only lookin out for ya."

"If you hurt him, I will never forgive you!" I said in a raised tone.

"Course ya will, maybe not right away, but eventually."

"Fine, if you want to play that way, don't forget who has Raina on their side. Or even better, who can use her powers in this room." This was serious to me now since Jin's life was apparently now on the line.

"Ya know if something were ta happen ta me what yer mother would do ta you right? Don't forget that the Nexus isn't meant ta be abused over petty things." Said the one who was being pettier than me. And just who was he to tell me about the Nexus. I am the one who draws power from it! He was irritating me to no end.

"You're my father. How could you think I would hurt you? I'll just make sure Jin isn't hurt or he's healed if you decide to hurt him and make me hate you."

"Like I said ya really think de Nexus should be used over something so petty?"

"Do you really think you should be so petty? No life is petty."

"Eh, no one ever complained when Hirako-taicho's 3rd seat mysteriously disappeared."

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but sometimes I'm ashamed to be your child!" I grabbed my purse and my keys. I was leaving here.

"Where do ya think yer goin?"

"Away from you. Maybe I'll go stay with Brie. Or maybe Jin. Yeah, that sounds better. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Maybe we'll even have sex and make you a grandpa." I said sarcastically.

Before I could get to the door, dad was there. He shut it and locked it. "Pai-chan, I think ya should go ta bed."

"Not until you give Jin a chance!" I yelled. "You don't get to choose my boyfriends! This is my life!"

"Maybe if you were in Japan you'd be a consenting adult, but yer still a minor here, so I still gotta watch out for ya. You do something stupid it's my and yer mother's head. And just so ya know I don't have ta give anyone a chance. The last person I gave a chance soon found his head detached from his shoulders."

I threw my stuff in the floor. "You're impossible!"

I heard a beating on the wall. "Would you go to sleep already? No one cares about your stupid boy problems. Some of us are trying to sleep!" Kin yelled from the next room.

"Mind your own business!" I yelled back.

"Kind of hard to when you're all yelling it out for the world to hear!" He yelled again.

"See dis is de kind of thing dat never would've happened with all de other guys ya dated, which is why I don't want ya seeing this Jin kid no more. Ya got me?"

"Nope." I paused. This was probably my last chance to try to talk him into something. "At least meet me half way. Meet him and if you _and_ mom don't like him, then I will quit seeing him."

He didn't answer right away. "Yer mom and I will have a discussion bout dat. Now go ta bed and we'll discuss this more on another day or night."

"I guess this is better than nothing."

" Good, now go ta bed." He got up to leave.

"You don't have to worry about me so much. You may think I've been dumbed down, but I promise I'm taking it slow. I'm not going to run out and sleep with him. Have a little faith in me."

"I do worry. Dat's my job as a father ta worry bout my kids."

I smiled, thankful this argument ended in a good note. "I love you, dad."

"I love ya, too." He said from the doorway. "Oyasumi." **[Good night]**

"Night."

I went to the bathroom to take my make up off and brush my teeth. Then I went back to my room and put my pajamas on. My phone was lit up, so I checked it.

Jin: I'm home now and I never heard from you. Everything ok? You didn't get in trouble, did you?

Me: Dad was waiting in my room when I go here, but I really didn't get in trouble. We just had a long discussion about things.

Jin: And?

Me: He doesn't like you.

Jin: What? He doesn't even know me.

Me: My dad is crazy that way.

Jin: It's my age isn't it?

Me: I think that has something to do with it and that you're a rockstar.

Jin: Must be the whole sex, drugs and rock 'n roll persona. I'm not like that…anymore.

Me: You've done drugs?

Jin: Alcohol was more my problem, but all that is in the past. I've grown up.

Me: Better be.

During my "discussion" with Dad, I realized that I liked Jin more than I had admitted, even to myself. He was more special to me than anyone I had ever been with and I barely knew him. It scared me, but was thrilling all at the same time.

Jin: What did your dad say?

Me: A lot of things, but basically ordered me not to see you. He was pretty adamant about it too. He said we could be friends though.

Jin: I want more than that. I can't just be friends with you, PaiPai.

Every time he called me PaiPai it brought a smiled to my face and I had no idea why.

Me: I want more too.

Jin: Really?

Me: Yes.

Jin: I want to keep this going. Forget what your dad says.

Me: He acted like he owns me or something.

Jin: And he doesn't. You're your own woman.

Me: I know. Dad says he and mom will talk about meeting you. So maybe they will say yes.

Jin: What if they don't? We can still see each other no matter what they say. Their opinion doesn't really matter.

Before I could respond, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and it was my mom. "I heard you yelling up here."

"Yeah…" I sat my phone down on my nightstand and sat up as I had lain down while texting Jin.

"It woke me up, so your dad and I talked about it."

"And?"

"I finally got your dad to agree to at least meet him."

I smiled. "But both of you have to dislike him before forbidding me to not date him. Dad won't like him no matter what he does, I'm sure. He's already made up his mind."

She smiled softly. "So I guess I'm the deciding factor then."

"He's not a bad guy, mom."

"I didn't say he was. I'll be fair about this, Pai."

"So if you like him then we can date?"

"Well, I'm sure there will be rules. Your dad and I have to meet halfway about this. I'm not your only parent."

"Sometimes I wish you were when it came to dating. It would make my life so much easier."

"Your dad is just looking out for you." She sat down beside me.

"He doesn't have to be so protective though."

"You were his first child, Paizley. You and he have a very special relationship. You're close and he notices the subtle changes in you because of that closeness. Those changes bother him."

"Do you think I'm stupid too?"

"He doesn't think you're stupid. He just thinks you're not thinking things through clearly. Jin is affecting you. You're doing things now that you normally wouldn't do. Your dad doesn't like that, but I understand it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did things I normally wouldn't when I was around him in the beginning. Things like that happen. You just need to be conscious of the decisions you're making and the consequences that come along with them." She pushed my hair behind my ear. "You're growing up. My mini me." She called me her mini me because I looked a lot like her, more so than any of my other siblings and I acted more like her than any of the rest of them too.

"I think the mini you thing scares dad."

"Well, he told me that you look so much like me and he knew the thoughts that went through his head the first time he saw me, so he knows the boys think the same of you. That is something he doesn't like, but something he'll have to deal with. He's just a very possessive man."

"I'm glad I look like you, though. Because you're the prettiest woman I know!"

She laughed. "Sucking up will get you everywhere." She embraced me, still laughing.

"Can Jin come over tomorrow?" I asked when we withdrew.

"You're not wasting any time with this one. You like him more than you have other guys, don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. There is just something about him."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't rush into things with him. I know there is a certain allure to him because he's this older guy who knows what he wants, but don't let him talk you into anything and don't do anything you aren't ready to do."

"Do you think he only wants me for one thing? Dad never came out and actually said it, but I got the idea that that's what he thinks."

"I don't know, haven't met him."

"But you think it's ok for us to date right?"

"Well I'm letting Raina date someone around his age, though Raina is about to turn 17, which will lessen their age gap to 3 years. Jin will turn 22 before you turn 17, won't he?"

"Yeah."

"I have to be fair about it, so I'm willing to give him a chance. I think you have a good judge of character too, considering you know what he's feeling."

"Thanks for having more faith in me than dad."

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't, promise." I paused. "So you never said if he could come over or not."

"Well Grandpa and Nana are coming over tomorrow to cook out."

"He can still come. Please." I did my puppy dog face.

She smiled. "Alright, why not." She got up. "Now get some rest. I love you."

"Love you too!" She left and closed the door behind her.

I picked my phone back up.

Me: Sorry took so long, mom wanted to talk. Are you busy tomorrow?

Jin: I got something to do in the morning, but it shouldn't take too long. Why?

Me: Mom said you can come over

Jin: Really? I think I like her better than your dad.

Me: Most people do. I need to go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow! Bring a bathing suit, we'll probably swim.

Jin: So that means I get to see you in a bikini. I'll be looking forward to that.

Me: Stop being dirty.

Jin: Make me

Me: Good night~

After texting him a little more, I went to sleep.

The next morning felt like it crept by, probably because I wanted to see Jin. Grandpa and Nana got here before he did.

"So we're getting to meet a boyfriend of yours." Grandpa said.

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend."

"Not yet, you mean." Mom teased.

I just smiled and seen dad give an 'oh please' look.

"I'm sure he's a sweet boy if Paizley likes him." Nana said, getting the food out of the refrigerator in preparation for lunch.

"We'll see." Dad spoke up.

Jin texted me close to lunch time letting me know he was on his way. It didn't take him very long to get here. I went outside as soon as I heard him drive up. He was on his motorcycle. He took his helmet off and shook his head, letting his hair fall into place. He smiled when he saw me and then cat call whistled. I smiled and shook my head.

"You look nice." He complimented.

"Thanks."

He closed the distance between us. "Now kiss me." He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me to his lips. He would have kissed me forever if I hadn't pulled away.

"Save some for later." I joked.

He partially smiled. "This is why we could never be just friends. I have to force myself to behave. I'm always wanting to kiss you or touch you."

Before I could respond, Kin came running outside. "Awesome bike! I wanna drive it."

"Knock yourself out." Jin said before tossing the keys.

I intercepted and caught them. "I don't think so." I handed Jin back the keys. "He's only 14."

"Sorry man." Jin told Kin and but the keys in his pocket.

"You suck." Kin said to me.

"Let's go inside." I took Jin's hand and we did so. "Jin's here!" I yelled when we walked in the door.

"If you wanna know any embarrassing secrets about her, I got a ton." Kin said.

"If you wanna have kids one day, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." I said to Kin.

"I ain't scared of you."

"You should be."

"Why? You're like half my size." He patted me on my head.

"If Jin wasn't here, you'd be so dead."

Jin was laughing his butt off.

"Enough, enough. Leave your sister alone." Mom said walking in the room with Dad and Grandpa. Nana was still preparing lunch.

"Jin, this is my mom, my dad, and my Grandpa, actually great grandpa. Everyone this is Jin." I smiled.

Jin bowed to dad. "Hajimemashite." **[Nice to meet you]**

Dad just looked at him.

"I see where Pai gets her beauty from." He said to my mom and stuck his hand out. She shook it. "You two look so much alike. Although you look more like you could be her sister than her mom."

"That's very sweet of you to say." Mom said.

"Just telling the truth."

Dad did not seem none too pleased.

Lunch was served shortly after. Nothing interesting really happened. Nana just asked Jin a lot about his life. Nana is such a sweet lady. She was very interested in knowing more about him. Afterward, Jin, Rai, Kin, Mitsuko and I went swimming. Jin gawked a bit at me wearing a bikini. I had to remind him my dad was watching a few times. He didn't really seem to care. He tried to touch my collarbone at one point, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back.

"Whoa! Since when could you do that?" He asked, shocked.

"Always." I let him go.

"You know self defense?"

"You could say that."

"You know martial arts?"

"Yes, Hakuda to be exact."

"Really? I heard that was difficult to learn. How much do you know?"

"I'm pretty much a master. There are still a few things I need to work on, but not much."

"No way! At 16?"

"I've been at it for a really long time and I train all the time. It actually came natural to me, so it wasn't hard."

"So you're a natural born fighter then?"

I laughed. "Yep, better watch out." I play punched at him.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Gin was watching Paizley and Jin from the window.

"You don't have to stare at them, you know." Kristen said to him.

"I do, gotta keep an eye on de kid. He's all over her."

"Isn't that what happens when you like someone?"

"Not when yer 21 and the girl is 16."  
Kristen laughed and made Gin look at her. "He doesn't seem like a bad kid. Let them breathe a little."

Gin walked away from the window. "'He can teach me how to love.'" He did an impression of Paizley. "I don't think dat is what he wants ta teach her. It'll be over my dead body before he gets ta teach her what he wants." He glanced back at the window.

"She's not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, well she's not a grown woman either. So I don't know what a grown man wants with her."

"I think we should let them date."

"Yer crazy."

"He seems like a nice enough guy."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"We need to come up with a compromise."

"What do ya suggest?" Gin asked, still looking out the window from where he was.

"That you look at me."

Gin looked at her.

"We let them date, but set some rules." Kristen suggested.

"He can't be alone with her."

"That's a little much."

Kristen and Gin continued to discuss what boundaries they were going to set.

**Paizley's POV**

When it started to get dark outside, mom called me inside. She and Dad were waiting for me inside the French doors.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Jin is an alright kid, so you can date him." Mom said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mom smiled softly.

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

"But there are gonna be some rules, so don't get too excited." Dad said.

"Rules? Different from usual."

"Yeah." Dad answered.

"But we'll talk about them later." Mom added.

"I think it's time he went home though." Dad said.

I decided to argue with him. Jin got changed back into the clothes he was wearing when he got here. I walked him outside.

"My parents said we could date. Dad said there would be rules, but they haven't given them to me yet. I can't really complain though. At least we can be together now."

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you here."

"I mean really be with me, be my girl. All mine."

I paused, not really knowing whether to be or not.

"Well I got something for you." He reached into his pocket.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He pulled a box and opened it to reveal two gold ID bracelets. "But it really wouldn't work if you're not my girlfriend." He held up one of the bracelets and it had "Jin's girl" engraved in Kanji on it.

"What is the other one for?"

"It's for me. It says something similar only with your name."

I smiled and looked at the bracelet.

"I'll wear mine always if you say you will. I got the inscription in Japanese so the paparazzi will have difficulty figuring out what it says."

I laughed. "You're sneaky. So if I say yes, what rules would I have to follow as a celebrity's girlfriend?"

"Eh, not many. Just don't ever confirm it to the press. Better yet, don't even talk to the press. Don't post personal pictures of us on the internet. My agency doesn't like private pictures surfacing. That's all I can think of right now."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"That you won't hurt me."

"I have no intention of hurting you whatsoever."

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend then."

He smiled and put the bracelet on me. He had put his on him. "This is the best decision you'll ever make." He kissed me long and deep.

I hoped he was right.

* * *

**Author's notes: I would to thank draconichero20 for writing Gin's part when he was having his discussion with Pai at the beginning of the chapter. **


	31. It's my Life

**Author's note: WARNING, I wouldn't call what I wrote a lemon, but it is lemon-y. so you have been warned. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 31**

_**It's my Life**_

**Paizley's POV**

It's been a month since I officially became Jin's girlfriend. Things have been going well for us, but a couple things have changed. One of the reasons being that Jin had become more well known. We found out that someone had taken a picture of us at the movies. It was of poor quality, so I immediately thought one of those girls who recognized him took it with their phone. But there was no way to know who took it and the quality was good enough to see who the people were. It ended up in a tabloid, no surprise there and more speculation rose about who I was and how serious we were. Needless to say, Dad was not thrilled about it. Because of us being in a magazine twice, some of the kids at school heard about it and began to question me. I kept quiet like I was told and Jin didn't show up at my school anymore. He released his second single, the one I inspired and it rose up the charts, eventually hitting number 1. In Japan, his songs always debuted at number 1. In the US, the audience was a little tougher and he was new to the scene, so he was just happy that he reached the top spot. I was too. It made it even more special that his first US number 1 was inspired by me. His growing popularity made it hard for us to go anywhere without being spotted by someone. Although we weren't really suppose to go anywhere. The other relationship changing reason said so, that reason being dad's rule. It was only one rule, but it covered everything. His rule was that I couldn't leave the house with Jin. I thought it was pretty stupid when I was told, but mom told me the rule wouldn't last forever. She said dad originally wanted it to be that we couldn't be alone, but mom didn't think that was very fair. They eventually agreed that we had to stay at the house. That way I wouldn't be in the paparazzi and that was important to dad. It was a big house and mom promised me that she would let dad breathe down our necks either. She'd kept her promise too, so far.

It was the beginning of fall break, so Mom and Raina were packing for Japan. Raina was really excited about seeing Kazuya. Even though she wasn't jumping for joy on the outside, I knew her real feelings. I couldn't blame her either. It had been a while since she'd seen him. It would be hard for me to not see Jin. Sometimes I felt bad because I got to see him all the time and Raina hardly ever saw Kazuya. Raina told me not to feel like that though. She said it was her choice to be with someone who lived so far away and she realized she had to give up a lot of normal relationship things, but it was worth it. She and Mom were leaving in the morning, while it was still night in Japan. That way when they landed, it would be morning there. Jin came over in the afternoon, like he did most days. With mom keeping her promise to keep dad off our backs, staying at home wasn't all that bad. Though I did hope the rule would be lifted soon. Jin and I were watching a movie in the home theater. Well I was watching. Jin was glancing back and forth between the movie and me. He would watch the movie for a few minutes, then look at me with funny expression on his face. He was the cutest thing ever sometimes. He was a goof ball once you got past his bad boy exterior, something I wasn't expecting.

"What?" I finally asked, half laughing at his silliness.

"Nothing, nothing. Can't I just look at you?"

"No." I joked.

"Fine then. Can I do this?" He put his hand of the back of my head, his thumb next to my head and kissed me. It was deep, but he withdrew after not long after starting.

"No." I smiled.

"Too bad." He kissed me again, but this time he didn't stop. After a little bit, he picked up my legs and put them on the couch. Without even removing his lips from mine, he situated us where I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. This was new territory for me. I had never let a guy do this with me. Sitting or standing whilst kissing was all I ever allowed. I certainly didn't let the other guys touch me the way Jin was. He was running his hands all over my body. It was strange, because normally I would have stopped him, but I didn't want to this time.

**Kristen's POV**

"You better behave yourself while we're gone." I said to Gin as I put some clothes in my suitcase. He knew I was talking about Jin. In the month he and Pai have been together, Gin has not grown to like him.

"Dat guy is over here all the time. He practically lives here."

"Well you did condemn them to the house. What did you expect?"

"Him ta give up."

_We see how that one turned out. _Unmei said.

"You might as well get used to him. Looks like he's going to stick around." He started to walk out, but I stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Ta check on 'em."

"I don't think they need checking on. Leave them alone. They're fine."

"Kris-chan, don't let his kissin' up to ya fool ya."

"I trust Pai and you should to."

"It's him I don't trust. He's got her wrapped 'round his finger. Dat bothers me."

"Have a little faith in her." I paused, remembering something. "Oh, Pai asked if she could stay with Brie for the week. I told her I would talk to you about it. She wants to hang out with her, since she's been neglecting her by spending all her time with Jin. I've already talked to Miranda about the rules, that Pai and he can't go anywhere. Although Pai said she doesn't plan to see him every day. She and Brie are going to have girls time."

"While I think some time apart would do 'em some good, I ain't buying it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She'll sneak off and see him."

"Gin, Miranda will be there. She has just as much chance of sneaking off with her as she does with us. Plus, I already talked to her about that. She promised she wouldn't sneak off. I think it'll be ok."

"A'right. But if she comes ta me pregnant, because he talked her into sleeping with him, his head is mine."

"I don't think she's going to wind up pregnant. She's too smart for that."

**Paizley's POV**

Things had really started getting hot and I had let Jin go further than ever. I had let him unbutton half way down my khaki shirt dress. His hands and mouth had been all over my chest. He had situated himself in between my legs and as he kissed me, he would grind his himself against me. I didn't know if he was doing this consciously or not. I knew the body had responses to such things, but I have never been in this kind of position before. So it was beyond me. I was thinking too much and not enjoying enough, but I was a little uncomfortable. I didn't want to get caught. Suddenly he stopped and rose up. I thought we were done, but I was wrong. He just took his shirt off.

"I think we should stop." I finally said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? How am I supposed to do that? My dad is just on the other side of the house. If he catches us, he'll run you through."

Jin laughed. "I think you're exaggerating just a bit." He looked back at the door, then got up. He walked to the door and turned the lock. "There. Now we will have time if he comes by."

"He'll know something is up then, because the door was locked."

He got back on his knees, in between my legs. He took my hand a placed it on his chest. "Relax." With his hand on mine, he led it down his chest and abs, down to the front of his pants. He guided my hand to massage his growing erection. He sighed softly and I could feel that this really felt good to him. After a little bit, he removed his hand from mine. "Keep doing it." I continued to touch him through his pants. As I did so, his breathing picked up and he would grunt every so often. He then began running his hands up and down my outer thighs. He did this for several seconds until he went all the way up them, pushing the bottom part of my dress up as well. He ran his fingers across my light pink panties, giving me chills. He didn't spend much time doing that before he began tugging at my underwear. I stopped what I was doing and pulled the back. "It's ok. It's ok." He whispered and pulled at them again, but I didn't let go. "We're not going to get caught. Relax, please, PaiPai." I let go, reluctantly and he pulled them off. I kept my legs together. "Don't be shy now." He put his hands on my knees, spread them apart and then smiled. "Well, I never would have guessed you were _this _turned with the way you've been worrying." He touched a sensitive area, causing me to gasp. "That feel good?" He started to rub that area before I could even answer. It felt so good, like nothing had felt before. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it. Suddenly he stopped, then I felt pain. I put my hand on his wrist and sat up. I looked down to see that he had tried to stick his middle finger in. He had only gotten to the knuckle.

"That hurts." I said.

"I'm sorry." He pulled it out. "I'll do something else then. Lay back down." I hesitated and he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, baby. I won't do anything else to hurt you. I promise." I felt that he meant it, so I lay back down. He scooted down, got on his belly and began to lick me. It felt even better than before when he was using his finger. I couldn't help but moan, even if only lightly. I put my hands in his hair as the feeling got more intense. It just kept building up until it felt like I was going to explode. When it did "explode" surges of pleasure ran through me and my legs started to shake. I even think I pulled Jin's hair. I pushed him off after as it was too much pleasure for him to continue. When he rose up, my legs were still shaking a little. He grinned. "And that is the reason why everyone loves sex."

I laughed slightly, understanding why people were so addicted to the feeling.

He pulled me up and got in a slouched sitting position. "Now you do me."

"Huh? I don't know how."

"I'll tell you." He undid his belt and pants. He then pulled them, his underwear and shoes off. He was pretty much completely naked now, except for his socks and some jewelry. He began rubbing himself. He looked only half hard. "Do it like this." I watched him for a few seconds before he took my hand and put it like his was. He breathed hard as I repeated what I had seen him do. When he got completely hard, he put his hand on the back of my head. "Now put your mouth on it, but don't bite down." He pushed my head down and I done as he said. After a while of doing so, he made me stop. "Get on the floor on your knees."

"Why?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You always need a reason. So I can finish."

"That requires me getting in floor?"

"You're ruining the mood, Pai. You'll see why when you get down there."

I just gave in and done so. He stood up and got in front me all whilst rubbing himself. His breathing and groans picked up along with an intense feeling, almost the same as the one I had earlier. "Close your eyes and open your month. Don't ask why, just do it." Since it seems urgent to him, I did so. I jumped a bit when I felt something warm and gooey hit my face. I felt a lot of it and part of it got on my tongue. I opened one eye when it was over. There other eye had his….stuff on it. He immediately wiped it off with his thumb so I could open it. He reached over to get some napkins, which he wiped his hands on. He also wiped off my face for me. I still had mouth open, with his stuff on it. It didn't really taste that great. "Eat that. It's good for you. Protein." I gave him a strange look and just swallowed it. "Good?"

"Not really." I said as I got up.

He just laughed and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked before taking a drink of my cola.

"I know all of it didn't get on you. Thought it went this way, but I don't see any."

After searching around a few minutes, we found what we were looking for and cleaned it up.

"Let's just hope your dad doesn't come in here with a black light." Jin joked as he put his shirt back on to make him completely clothed again.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"I really need a smoke." He reached into the cargo pocket of his pants and pulled out the cigarette box. He hit the bottom of the new box with the palm of his hand a couple times before opening it and pulling one out. "You gonna go outside with me?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." He kissed me on the top of the head before leaving.

I sat there for a second, taking in what I had just done with Jin. I didn't think I would be doing anything like that with someone I hadn't been with for a long time. I realized that now he might push for more and that was not something I wanted, at least not until he knew the big secret. Was I ready to tell him that? Was I ready to go that far with him? I wasn't even sure that I was ready to go as far as I did just a few minutes ago, but I did it anyways. I decided to just think about later and headed outside.

Since Jin was over here so much, mom got an ashtray for him to use outside. He wasn't allowed to smoke in the house though. He understood. He said he rarely ever smoked in his own place. He normally went out on the sun deck.

When I got outside, he was sitting at one of the tables we had, smoking of course. I sat down next him, hoping the wind wouldn't blow the smoke in my direction.

"Why don't you quit?" I asked.

"Easier said than done, PaiPai." He took a hit and turned his head to blow the smoke out away from me.

"All you need is willpower."

"So, I'm going to New York in a couple weeks." He said, changing the subject as we've had the smoking discussion plenty of times.

"What for?"

"MTV baby."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm gonna perform and they're gonna ask some questions, the usual."

"This is pretty big."

"I'm gonna be gone a couple days, so I want you to come with me."

"Fat chance."

"Why?"

"Come on, Jin. Dad won't even let us leave the house. New York is very from said house, all the way across the country in fact. He is not going to go for it."

"Then don't ask him."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Talk to your mom about it. She likes me, even bought me my own ash tray." He laughed slightly and flicked some ashes into it.

"Is it on the weekend?"

"No."

"I'll have school. They're not going to let me miss school."

"I'll make it educational then."

"If you're talking about educating me in the things we did a few minutes ago, then I don't think that will fly with them." I joked.

He smirked. "If you want me to educate you that way, then I'd be more than happy to. They don't have to know about that though. I was talking about real education, like," he paused and thought, "well, I don't know exactly, but there has to be something like that in New York. Museum, something."

"As much as I would like to, I just don't really think it's going to fly with them."

"It never hurts to ask. How about I talk to your mom about it?"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

He took another puff on his cigarette and then put it out. "I don't want to miss a day with you. Life's short, you know?"

I smiled softly at his complete sweetness. "Ok, we can talk to mom about it. But let's wait until she gets back from Japan. Can we do that?"

"Sure, baby."

About that time Dad came outside and said it was time that Jin went home. We complied, wanting to get on his good side for the discussion about the New York trip. Even if we just talked to mom about it, I knew she'd still tell dad about it. She rarely ever makes decisions concerning us without him, mostly only with Raina since she isn't his child. She still gets his opinion though. When Jin left, I went up to my room to think about things. I tried to sort through all of Jin's emotions. He really cared about it and I already knew he was falling for me. He told me that much when he was drunk. Was it really necessary that I loved him right now for me to sleep with him? Was it necessary that he loved me at the moment? I could tell where both our emotions were leading to and it was love. All our emotions needed was time, but our bodies couldn't wait or at least his couldn't. I didn't feel like I needed to sleep with him to keep him. I just felt like he deserved it or something. He had been through a lot, not really having anything real, least not like we had.

After a lot of thinking, I went to talk to Raina. She had already had her things packed up and was talking with Kazuya on cam. She looked back at me when I walked in.

"I'll wait."

"Paize just came in. I think she needs to talk. Is it ok if I go?" Raina said, obviously knowing I needed to talk to her.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow anyways. I can't wait. It's been too long, hunny."

I giggled a bit at him calling her hunny. It was sweet.

She smiled. "Yes, it has. See you then."

I saw Kazuya kiss at the web cam and wave in only the cutest way possible. "Ja ne~"

Raina waved and then shut her laptop. "You want to tell Jin the secret."

"Yeah."

"And lose your virginity to him."

"Yes." I wasn't surprised at her knowing this. She knew a lot, a lot more than she would ever let on to. It was something to do with being the Guardian of the Nexus and being all powerful. Anyways, I was never surprised by her knowledge.

"Ok then."

"You don't oppose."

"No. Do what you want. It is _your _life after all."

"Ha ha." I knew she was referring to how I had said that to dad.

"You want to do it, so do it. If it is a mistake, then so be it. If it is not, then good for you. Taking risks is what life is all about. You never know till you try."

"So telling him the big secret is ok?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's going to cause any problems. If he does, I'll fix it. You do realize that he might not take it well, don't you?"

"Yeah and it could very possibly ruin our relationship. He could think I'm freak and leave me, but he might not either. I just can't sleep with him without him knowing. I want to know he's ok with me being who I am before I give him my virginity."

"I understand."

"Thanks, Rai!" I hugged her and went back to my room to text Jin.

Me: So, I'm going to be at Brie's for the week and I could probably get away. I want to talk to you about something. Could I come to your place tomorrow night?

Jin: Of course. I'd like that. We could really be alone then.

I lay down on my bed. My dad might kill when he finds out. And I'm sure he will. He has his ways. But this is what I want. Jin is important to me and I think everything is going to be fine.

* * *

**Author's note: I can't believe I actually finished this tonight. I'm proud of myself. Part of it was like pulling teeth. Anyways, new picture of Raina. She looks scary, links on my profile. **


	32. Being Nexian: Burden or Blessing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 32**

_**Being Nexian: Burden or Blessing?**_

**Raina's POV**

We woke up early in the morning and went to the airport. Our plane left at 5 A.M California time. The flight was about 11 hours, so we arrived at about 6 A.M in Japan. I had texted Kazuya when we left at his request and texted him when we arrived. We got there early enough that we had plenty of time to check into the hotel and get settled in. Kazuya asked if he could see me before the magazine shoot, so I was waiting for him. I was rather anxious too. It had been a while.

Mom was on the phone with dad when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was Kazuya, like I knew it would be. He immediately hugged me, lifted me off the ground a tad and spun me around. I was a little surprised he could lift me. I mean, I wasn't fat, he was just skinny. We were the same height and I wouldn't have been surprised it we weighed close to the same too. Of course, he had a little bulk to him, mostly in his arms, so he probably weighed more. I didn't see him beating me by all that much. It was pretty safe to say that he was probably underweight for his height. I knew he was trying to work on not being so skinny though. When we met, he was skinnier than this. I could tell he was getting more muscle. Some guys just aren't like my brother: able to build a lot of muscle. I was pretty sure Kazu was one of those guys. I didn't mind though. I liked him the way he was.

"I missed you." He said during the embrace.

"I missed you too." I pulled away. "Your hair is different." I pointed out, touching it. I had seen it on the webcam, but still, it was a different experience in person. It was longer now, right above his shoulders with bangs coming down a little past his eyes. It was also a lighter brown.

"Oh, yeah. I change it a lot." He laughed.

We went to the table to sit down. "You look tired."

"I am. I stay tired." He laughed slightly.

"Why?"

"I can't even remember the last time I had a full night's sleep. I've been working so much."

"That's bad for your health though."

"I just have so many things to do. That's why I wanted to come see you right now. I don't have a lot of time today. I really tried to clear out my schedule for these days too, but my agency just kept pushing things onto me. They keep saying 'Work comes first. You're allowed to have a girlfriend only as long as she doesn't interfere with work. Those are the rules.' I really can't argue with them. When I signed on, I knew the rules. I agreed to them."

"You signed your life away, didn't you?"

"Just my career, but they want me to make my career my life, so I guess I kind of did. Of course it's about money to them, because they are a business. I'm the big thing right now, so marketing me is making them tons of yen. I get the feeling if you lived closer that they would be real strict on us."

"How?"

"I don't really know, maybe set restrictions on when and how many times we could see each other."

"I don't like them."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, sorry I don't have as much freedom as any other guy would have." He said sincerely.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You're with them because they are the top agency in Japan. Everybody wants to be with them. Who can blame you for signing that contract? No one."

"I wish it were different." He took my hand. "We're not going to be able to date much and there will be a lot of trouble, but I promise to love you whole heartedly." He smiled sweetly.

Love? Did he say love? I had known Kazuya for 6 months now. He hadn't told me he loved me yet, nor I him. I still didn't fully understand my feelings for him, so telling him I love him was out of the question now. But did he just tell me he loved me? Maybe he does love me, but let it slip. I closed my eyes for a second to use my powers. I was too curious to not know about it. When I opened my eyes, I knew the answer. He did love me, but he let that slip. He was beating himself up about it internally because he wanted it to be special when he told me.

"I believe you." I replied.

He smiled again, then leaned across the table to kiss me. It wasn't one of those long kisses, just short and sweet, but it had enough heat behind it to melt my insides.

"If you want, we can go have brunch somewhere after the shoot." He said after the kiss.

"I'd like that."

"And if we have time, I can show you around Tokyo a little."

I smiled. "I'd like that too. We couldn't hold hands or anything though, could we?"

"Maybe. Hopefully." He smiled.

About that time, mom walked back into the room. Kazuya immediately got up to greet my mom. "Mrs. Ichimaru." He bowed low to her. He was such a respectful man.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Mom asked.

"Oh! Sumimasen." He bowed again. "Kristen." I couldn't help but smile when he said her name. His English pronunciation was still pretty bad. Even though he could put sentences together well, his pronunciation needed work. He said the "r" and the vowels like they would be said in Japanese. It was a very interesting take on mom's name, Kleestehn. I adored his accent, his Japanglish as he calls it.

"That's better. Just don't let it happen again." She joked and sat down. "So what are the rules during this photo shoot? I already have one daughter in the papers. I want to try to keep this one out of them."

"I told them Miku-chan was a friend when I suggested her, so I think we should just act like friends." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mom said and looked at her watch. "Since we've got some down time, I'm going to take a nap. I didn't sleep too well on the plane."

Kazuya and I talked almost the whole time mom was asleep. Even though we talked every night on the computer, it felt like we had missed a lot with each other. I wished that we didn't live so far apart. I would like to see him more than I do, but from what he had said, it didn't seem like it would be any easier for us if we did live closer.

Kazu went to the studio separate from us. It wouldn't have looked good if we arrived together. He beat us there since he knew where he was going. I went straight to hair and makeup when we go there, so I didn't have a chance to see him. I found out that I was going to be on the cover of this magazine with Kazuya. It was apparently the love and sex edition of the magazine, which I wasn't aware of. My wardrobe consisted of a tank top with matching underwear. I was a little uncomfortable, but only because Kazuya would see me like this. We hadn't reached that stage in our relationship yet. I heard mom talking to one of the people of set. She was making sure this wasn't going to be anything sexual. The lady assured her that this wasn't porn and that the shoot would tasteful. The same lady that was talking to mom led me to the set which consisted of a big bed with fluffy white covers and pillows. Kazuya was already there when I walked up. He was sitting on the bed wearing only boxer briefs. I was a little taken aback. I expected him to be wearing more than that. I had a feeling he did too.

He looked at me and back down. "Sorry about this. I didn't know anything about the wardrobe."

"It's ok. It's just work, right?"

"Un."

When the photo shoot started, we were awkward at first. Telling ourselves it was just work didn't really work. Kazuya was afraid to touch me. He didn't want it to seem inappropriate and everywhere I touched him was skin because he wasn't wearing much. The photographer told us to just have fun and loosen up. After a bit we did and I think he got some good shots. It was still a little weird, because seeing Kazu dressed the way he was made me feel funny. It was hard to explain. It was a nice feeling though.

Kazu and I went to brunch after the shoot was over. Unfortunately someone did take our picture. So much for me not winding up in a magazine. We weren't holding hands or acting over friendly, so the 'just friends' lie should work like a charm. Kazuya said that he would speak about it tomorrow. Tomorrow was the beginning of fashion week in Tokyo and I was walking for one of the designers. It was my first runway. Kazuya was coming to watch me and he said they'd be a lot of famous people there, which meant reporters would be there and what not. Although it's not out of character for him to come to fashion week, because he likes fashion, he said he was going to tell them he was there to support a friend of his. After we ate, he still had a little time before he had to go, so we decided to go walking in Tokyo. We both thought holding hands was a bad idea at this point, so we didn't, but every once in a while he would brush his hand up against mine as we walked.

"I'm glad we had some extra time to spend together." Kazu said.

"Me too." I smiled. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to be on a talk show in the morning. Then I have a few things to take care of. Then I'm going to see you at fashion week and after you are done I will be free."

"So we can spend some time together?"

"It's what I was hoping for."

"Can I see where you live tomorrow?"

"Sure."

As we were walking and talking, I kept getting the feeling that someone was following us. I thought it might be a photographer, so I concentrated and froze time. Everything around me came to a halt and I turned around. There was a person in a hoodie who looked rather suspicious. I walked to them and saw no camera or anything like that. I was about to remove the hood so I could see the face when they suddenly took off running. I stood there for a second, in shock. He should have been frozen in time with the others. I decided I should go after him, so I took off behind him. If he wasn't human, then I needed to know what he was and why I didn't sense him as having abilities. He was faster than a human. It reminded me of how Paizley's agility made her. Seemed to me that he was pretty agile like her. I came to the conclusion not just by his speed but with how he was jumping onto and over things. He rounded a corner and I had just about caught up to him. I reached out to grab him, but it was like he almost knew I would and grabbed my arm. He stopped, grabbed my other arm and slammed me against a nearby wall. Now we were face to face. His eyes were a metallic, shiny gold. They sort of glowed as he stared me down. I used my telekinesis to knock his hood down. He had Japanese-looking features. They were pretty soft features too, except for his eyebrows which were very defined. His dark hair hung freely around his face. He was taller than me, maybe around 6'0 if I had to guess and slim, but not like Kazuya slim. He looked to have had a bigger build than Kazu, more manly.

"What are you?" I asked firmly.

"I am the same as you." He whispered before letting me go. I didn't quite understand what he meant by that statement.

"How come I couldn't sense you?"

"Because I didn't let you."

"How did you do that?"

"It's called telepathic cloaking."

"Are you a telepath?"

A slight smiled crept upon his face. "Yes, a high order one. And yes, it is the reason why I am resistant to your reality warping, part of it anyways."

"You're in my head."

"Yes. Don't seem so surprised. Did you think you were immune to such things because you were powerful? I am powerful too. I'm just not letting you sense it."

"How are you the same as me? Are you human?"

"No. I'm not from this planet, or galaxy. But I am like you in the sense that I draw my power from a Nexus. The rules are a little different for mine though. But the two are still linked. And I am mine's guardian, which makes us linked. That is the main reason why I am resistant to your abilities. You're resistant to mine too, you just don't realize it."

"How?"

"My power is great and as a telepath, I have never met a person whose mind I couldn't do any way I wanted. Yours is different. You completely block some of my abilities."

"I guess it's only fair." I looked away. Part of me wanted to find out more, to see if he was friend or foe, the other part wanted to go back to Kazuya and deal with this later. Plus I was a little worried about him. I didn't want to leave him alone with random superhumans roaming the streets.

"He'll be fine, Raina. I'm the only one here."

I looked back in his direction. I shouldn't have been surprised he knew my thought or my name, but I was. I wasn't used it.

"My name is Alaricus." He said as if on cue to my thoughts about how he knew my name and didn't know his.

"Would you get out of my head and let me speak?"

"Force of habit."

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

"I'm taken, sorry."

"No you're not." He half laughed. "He doesn't have all of you anyways."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"He doesn't know the real you, the you that has linked us together. You're afraid to tell him too. But if he loves you shouldn't he accept you for who you really are?"

I didn't say anything. What was the point? He already knew what I was thinking.

"You are so tough on the outside." He continued. "So fearless, but in reality, you have fears. Most of them involve that human of yours."

"He has a name."

"Show me who you really are." He said, ignoring my statement. "I'll show you who I really am too."

I just looked at him. I didn't need to show him who I was. I just wanted him to go away. I would hate to have to force him to.

He looked up and held his arms out. His clothes began to fade away and be replaced by more futuristic looking ones. Blue marking began to etch themselves into parts of his arms and torso, also above and below his left eye. His sclera turned black and his golden eyes continued to shimmer. The last thing that happened was a black triquetra with an "N" in the middle formed in the center of his chest. The difference between our symbol and his was that his triquetra circles were linked together by a big circle. "Your turn."

"Why? What is the point?"

"There will be one. Show me your beauty."

Changing forms wasn't hard for me. It was form my body naturally wanted to take, but I held back. All I had to do was let go and the Nexus symbol formed of my forehead. My sclera turned black as well and wings made of pure Nexus sprouted from my back.

He smiled. "I don't know how these human define beauty, but this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I pulled it all back it and went back to my normal self. "Are we done here?" I asked, wanting to get back to Kazuya.

"For now."  
I walked away and back to Kazuya, not even thinking about what he could have meant by that.

**Paizley's POV**

Since I was staying with Brie for this week, we devised a plan for me to see Jin. We told Miranda that we were going out. In reality, we really were, but we weren't staying together. I was going to drop her off at a party and I was going to Jin's place. I promised my parents I wouldn't sneak out and I didn't. Miranda knew we were going out.

I knocked on Jin's door, nervous as I could be. I knew he could very well take the news bad, but he needed to know before we went any farther.

He opened the door. "Hello there. Come on in."

"We need to talk." I said as I walked in.

"Nothing ever good happens when a girl says that."

"This could be good or bad, depends on how you want to take it."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Jin, I'm not like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe it's better if I showed you." I took his hand and pulled him out onto the sun deck.

"What are you going to show me out here?"

I walked to the railing, took a breath and jumped up to it.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked.

"Like I said, I'm not like you." I stood up from my squatting position, not once losing my footing or balance.

"I don't understand, but please get down from there. You're going to fall."

"No I won't. My balance is perfect. Comes with my agility, which also allowed me to jump up here with ease. My reflexes are quicker than those of a human and so is my speed. I also almost always land on my feet, kind of like a cat." I turned my head to him. "I'm an empath as well, so I know this is confusing you. But I just want to get it all on the table." I moved my foot like I was about to walk off the railing.

"No, Pai, you'll…" He trailed off.

"I'll what?" I turned completely to him, now standing on air.

He mouth was hanging wide open. He was shocked.

"Remember when I told you I didn't think we were alone?" I asked. "Well, it's because I know we're not. And when I say we, I mean you, a human."

"So you're not a human?"

"Not a full one anyways."

"What are you?"

"My species isn't important." I said as I stepped back onto the railing and jumped down to the deck before anyone else noticed. "What is important is that you know who I am now."

"I want to know. What are you, Pai?"

"Part human, part." I paused.

"Go on."

"Shinigami."

He was silent for a minute. "I thought those were just myths. Now I'm dating one. This is insane, Pai."

"It's the truth."

"I-I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this."

"I understand."

He lit up a cigarette and began smoking it. Both of us remained quiet for a little bit. He was so confused and a little bit put off. It worried me.

"Maybe I should go." I finally said.

"Maybe you should." He said, not evening looking at me.

I let myself out. Tears began to roll from my face as I got in the elevator. I had a feeling this would be the last time I would see or hear from Jin. I really liked him, but I didn't regret telling him. If he couldn't accept this, then I was just wasting my time with him. I wished he would accept it though. I tried to hold back the sadness, but when I got in my car I just let it all out. I balled all by myself. I knew Rai would be here for me, but I didn't want to interrupt her time with Kazuya. I would just tell her when she got back. So I just sat in my car and cried, almost cursing my gifts for ruining this for me. They were more of a burden than a blessing sometimes.

* * *

**Author's note: So who is this new guy and what does he want? More importantly, is he the only one? Review plz!**


	33. Kizuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 33**

_**Kizuna **_

**Raina's POV**

I went to bed early that night. I was tired after not sleeping on the plane or napping when we arrived. I didn't sleep very well though and ended up getting up in the middle of the night. I went into the living area of the suite and looked out the window at Tokyo. I knew why I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me and it was Alaricus. I should have found out more. How could I protect my family and Kazuya if I didn't know what I was protecting them from? I had never heard anything about there being more than one Nexus. There was only one way of checking his story out.

"Unmei." I called.

"Yes." She appeared in front of me.

I explained to her about Alaricus and everything he had told me.

"There is a story I should tell you." She said. "Long ago, before life existed there was a sword. This sword was self-aware and it absorbed the energy around it. Eventually the sword unleashed its energy and gave life to the first man and woman in existence. These two life forms were given intelligence, purpose and powers by this sentient sword. Eventually they conceived a child. This child, after growing up, gave rise to the three balances of power: Goodness ,Neutrality, and Evil. The three powers were given form into three more life forms who then helped the first child create all of life. Many years passed, the first child became a strong warrior and was called upon by the sentient sword. He was asked to pluck it from its resting place, to become its wielder. In doing so .the first child took only what energy was necessary from the sword into himself. The rest of the energy was scattered across the Great Multiverse, creating rips and tears in spaces. These tears are the Nexuses. This happened before Earth even existed. This planet actually formed around our Nexus."

"Wow, so he's telling the truth."

"Yes. Keep in mind that all Nexuses aren't the same. While they all have guardians, the rules can be different because each Nexus has different wills. Some lean towards good. Some lean towards evil. The chance of us ever running into another species that has one isn't very high."

"It wasn't very likely for Alaricus to find me, was it?"

"I wouldn't say that. He's right, you're connected. All the guardians are. But it's not likely that you would meet, because the story isn't exactly shared. Most don't know the story of how the Nexuses came to be. Most don't even care. And they are so spread out, that sensing each other is out of the question. The fact that he knows about you is odd. The fact that he was willing to seek you out is even odder. There is no telling how far he came and how long it took him. We should be prepared for him. It's not clear exactly what he wants. He says you, but why?"

"I should have found out more, but I just wanted to get back to Kazuya."

She crossed her arms. "Don't let that boy get in the way. He's not worth it, none of them are."

"I think he is."

"I think you and Paizley are making a grave mistake by getting involved with these boys."

"You sound like Gin."

"Do NOT compare me to him. We are NOTHING alike."

"I won't make the mistake again. I'll find out more."

"Good." She faded away.

I got my laptop out and got online. Something interesting caught my eye on the internet front page. There was a dead body found in a L.A strip club. I clicked to watch the video. The last person to see the middle age man was one of the strippers. She went by Cee Cee. Her hair was platinum blonde and she had very tanned skin, but what caught my eye were her eyes. They were gold, the same as Alaricus's. I knew she had to be one of them, one of what he was. That wasn't a normal human eye color. I watched the rest of the video of which she told that she gave him his private dance and when she left, he was alive. I wasn't buying it. I checked the time and shut my laptop. I was going to check into it. I would be back before the sun came up and then maybe I could get some sleep.

I was able to easily get through the crime scene thanks to my powers. I scanned the room where the body was found. There wasn't any blood or evidence of foul play, but I did sense that someone with powers had been in the room. Lucky for me, I had the power to see exactly what happened. I focused and the events began to play out in front of me as if they were really happening.

The man was sitting in a chair and the girl that went by Cee Cee was dancing for him. It was kind of gross. She got in his lap and did her thing for a few minutes. That man was enjoying it too much, but he kept his hands to himself. I suppose those were the rules in places like this. After a little bit, she placed his hands on her hips and said "There's nothing wrong with a taste of what you paid for." Then she kissed him. When her sclera turned black, his face began to turning red and he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. He didn't struggle long before his body limp. Smoke came from between his lips when she pulled away. She licked her lips and her sclera went back white before she left the room. So she did kill him, but I didn't know exactly how. It was supernatural, that I was sure about.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense her. After a few short minutes I was able to pinpoint her location. I didn't teleport right into the exact spot, just into the general area. I walked the rest of the way. When I got close, I could hear her voice. She was talking to someone. I masked my presence and peaked around the corner of the ally way. She didn't even look like the same person. She was taller now, probably around 5'10 . Her hair was now auburn and fell down to her lower back. Her complexion was also lighter, but she was the same person. She had the same voice and the same spiritual fingerprint. It was possible she could been able to shapeshift. I listened to them talk.

"Don't do that again." Alaricus ordered. "We're not here to kill."

"For now." She smirked and ran her hand up his chest.

He grabbed her hand. "Depends on how everything goes. Just behave."

"He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat." She pouted. "I showed him that I was more. Too bad it cost him his life."

"You did choose to become a stripper. What do you expect? I suppose the job does suit you though."

I had heard enough. "The only one here, huh?" I stepped out where they could see me.

Alaricus let go of the girl's hand. "Raina. Bout time you show yourself. I wasn't lying. I was the only one in Japan."

"She killed someone in the town I live in."

"She has a name." The girl spoke up. "It's Celestine."

"Please excuse my sister." Alaricus said.

"Sister?" I was a little shocked, because of the way she was acting to him.

"It won't happen again." He looked at his sister. "Go. I'll handle this." She nodded and faded out with a golden aura, like she was teleported.

"She doesn't look the same as when she killed. Shape shifting is one of her powers?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it shape shifting. It's limited. And it's not just her power. All of us can do it. It's a power my species has. It has nothing to do with the Nexus."

"How limited and what exactly is your species?"

"We can only shift into humanoids of our own gender. When we do shift, our eye color always stays the same. We can't change our voices either. My species? I am an Aserian."

"Any other species specific powers? Never heard of it."

"Fading, which you saw Celestine do. It's a form of teleporting."

"And it looks like the person fades out, so you call it fading."

"Right and we're agile. Not exactly to the extent of your sister, but more so than humans. And of course you haven't heard of us. My species only lives on my planet, which is far from here."

"Why are you so willing to tell me all this?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"Ok then, answer me this. How did she kill that man?"

"Ah, well she calls it the kiss of death. She kisses them and it burns them up from the inside."

"Interesting. She seems to..um..like you."

"It's just a little crush."

"It's weird."

"Not really. She'll grow out of it though."

"Is she younger?"

"Yes. She is the youngest."

"Anymore siblings?"

"Yes. I have a younger brother. He's the middle child."

"So what else can your sister do?"

"She has a power in common with your mother. The one your mom never learned how to control, so she can't use it to its fullest extent."

"Luring."

"Celestine has full control of hers. She is revered as the most beautiful women on my planet. She is never turned down."

"Not even by you?"

He laughed slightly. "She also has a high resistance to magic based attacks. Then there is Gaia."

"What is that?"

"Her weapon, but that is a story for another day. I have to leave."

"To do?"

"Personal things."

Before I could open my mouth, he had already faded out. I decided to drop it for now. I found out more and I was getting sleepy. I went back to my hotel and to sleep. Next thing I knew mom was waking me up.

"Wake up, baby. There is something here for you." Mom said.

I opened my eyes. "What?" She pointed to flowers she had set on the dresser. "They're beautiful." I got up. "Did you get them?"

"Not me." She smiled and went into the other room.

I read the card attached and they were from Kazu. He was wishing me good luck. He was so sweet.

"Kazuya is on TV." Mom semi yelled.

I went to watch with her. He was performing a song.

"He's like a different person when he's on stage." I said as he danced suggestively.

"Sex sells, darling."

"I know. He will do anything to make his fans happy. Yesterday some kids stopped us on the street and asked for his autograph. He was so sweet to them. He signed what they wanted him to and they left ecstatic."

Mom just smiled and we watched the rest of his performance. After that, he talked with the host a bit.

"Well, I wish I knew what they were saying." Mom said, laughing a little.

"They're talking about his new drama. Like he really needs something else."

"What?"

"He already works way too much, mom. He doesn't sleep like he should. I don't want him to work himself to death."

"Hunny, he knows his limits. He's not going to do that."

I sighed. "I hope not."

After his segment was over, we got ready to head over to the venue of fashion week. I had to been there in the afternoon, because the show started in the early evening. It was my first show. Mom had said that she wasn't going to let me do anything like that until I was 18, but she changed her mind. Kazu came like he said he would. And he talked to the reporters like he said. They even took a picture of us after it was over. Kazuya said it was a good thing, because now our "friendship" would be established to the public. That meant that they wouldn't be so suspicious if we were caught out again, because they would already know we were friends. Of course he talked to my mom before any pictures we taken. She approved it. It was dark outside by the time it was over. We were leaving tomorrow, so it was my last chance to spend time with Kazu. He took me to a park that was near his building. He said that hardly any people came to it after dark, so we shouldn't be bothered.

"You did well tonight." He said as we sat down on a bench.

"Thanks." I paused. "I saw you on TV. You have a new drama?"

"Yeah. We've already began filming. There was something I wanted to tell you about it."

"What?"

"I have to kiss someone."

"Oh." I looked off.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Is she pretty?"

"She's nothing compared to you."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"She's ok, I guess."

"I don't think she'd be an actress if she were just ok."

"If you don't want me to do it, I'll talk to the writers and see if they can write it out or have a replacement do it."

"No, that would just be silly."

"It wouldn't. I care what you think."

"I know."

"Miku, I promise you have nothing to worry about." It started to sprinkle, but neither one of us got up. "It's just acting. The kiss won't mean anything. Our lips will just be touching, that's it."

"It's ok." The rain began to pick up.

"It doesn't feel ok."

"It is."

He looked at me for a second. "I love you, Miku-chan." I was a little surprised, but before I could answer, he continued. "Because of that you can trust me. I will never do anything to hurt you. Your heart is safe in my hands."

I just looked at him, the rain drenching us now. Even though I already knew it, it felt different to hear him say it.

"You don't even have to say it back. Wait until you're ready." He said.

The only thing I knew to do was to kiss him, so I did. I had always saw people kiss in the rain in movies. Seemed appealing. We kissed forever. We were completely soaked when we stopped.

"We should get inside before we catch a cold." He suggested as it was chilly outside, but I had hardly noticed until now.

We got into his apartment and he lit his fire place. He took off his wet shirt. I had seen him shirtless before, but never shirtless and wet. For some reason, the water rolling down his abs made me feel funny. I had to look away.

"I can find you something dry to wear and put your clothes in the dryer." He said.

"Ok." I said, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, it's a little chilly in here. I'm going to turn the heat on. In the meanwhile," He came over and pulled me in front of the fireplace, "get over here in front of the fire."

He went down the hall into his room I assumed. When he came out, he was carrying some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "These are mine, but I think they will do." He handed them to me. "You can get ready in the bathroom or my room or wherever you want."

I choose the bathroom, so he went to his room to change. He was already done when I came out.

"Those fit you pretty well." He said.

"Yeah they do."

"Always knew I was built like a girl." He joked.

"Well, I could be built like a man."

"No, no. You're all woman."

I smiled and felt my cheeks get a little warm. He took my wet clothes and put them in the dryer. We sat in front of the fire place and talked for a while. That was the thing about him. I've never been all that much of a talker. I mean, I talk to my family but not all the time. Pai is a much bigger talker than me. When I'm with Kazu, I could just talk for ever. I felt like we would never run out of things to talk about.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." Kazuya said, holding my hand.

"Me too."

"When will we see each again?"

"I don't know. I hope soon."

"I'll make sure it's soon."

I smiled and we kissed. I looked at the clock when we withdrew. "Maybe I should go. I don't want to, but you could actually get to bed at a decent hour tonight and get some much needed rest. That is more important to me."

He smiled. "You're very selfless. I want you to stay, but it's up to you."

"I'll leave. You need your sleep."

"Ok then."

I changed back into my clothes, kissed him goodbye and left. He told me he loved me again. I actually really liked the way it made me feel when he said it. He wanted to walk me out and make sure I got a cab, which he offered to pay for, but I convinced him to just go to bed. I told him I knew self defense and would be ok. He didn't really buy it, so I let him do as he wished. I was just going to teleport back, but I took the cab he paid for to humor him. I really didn't want to leave him, but I would definitely see him again and it would be soon if I had any say so. I didn't like being away from him as long as I had. I think it will be even harder now sense our relationship is growing. We have formed a really strong bond, something no one can take from us. I know Alaricus wants me, but he can't break mine and Kazu's bond. I belong to him and I think I always will.

* * *

**Author's note: The orgins of how the Nexus formed belong to draconichero20. **


	34. Not Alone Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 34**

_**Not Alone Anymore**_

**Paizley's POV**

It was Friday, the end of fall break. The last time I talked to Jin was Tuesday on the night I told him my secret. Raina got back home yesterday, but I told her I didn't feel like hanging out. She was tired, so she stayed home.

It was noon and I was still in Brie's bed. I had been sleeping late, because I just didn't feel like getting up. I wasn't really sleeping the whole time though. I would just lie there and stare at the wall or out the window. When I did get up, I carried my phone everywhere I went, hoping to get a call, text, anything from Jin. So far I'd had no such luck. As I lay on my side, I could hear Brie and Rai talking outside the door.

"She's really taking this hard. I didn't know that he meant this much to her." Brie expressed.

"She'll be ok, though." Rai said, but I didn't believe her, not with the way I was feeling.

"She sleeps till about this time every day. We've gone places, but she just kind of mopes around. I hope you're right about her being ok. At least when she and Spencer broke up, she was able to enjoy herself some. She was never this bad and they were together much longer."

"Jin wasn't Spencer. He was much more to her." I heard footsteps and felt come in the room. "Pai?"

"Hmm?"

"Get up. You must be hungry."

"I'm ok." As if on cue, my stomach began to growl.

Raina crossed her arms. "You were saying?"

I sighed. "Alright." I threw the cover off. "You win."

She pulled me out of the bed. "Now get a hold of yourself. You're to be fine, any minute now."

I grabbed my phone and we all went downstairs to find something for lunch. Miranda had made some chicken salad, so that's what we decided to eat. It was delicious. Brie's mom was such a good cook. She should have been a chef. After we were finished, Rai glanced at my phone. As if on cue, it went off. It was playing Jin's music.

"Did you…"

She cut me off. "No."

"But you knew?"

She smiled. "You going to check that or not?"

I picked up the phone and read the message.

"Well, what did he say?" Brie urged.

"He wants me to meet him at a club he's performing at. Apparently it's so big to do, so they asked him to perform."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about." Brie said. "People were talking about it at the party Tuesday. I remember a lot of people were wanting to see him perform."

I began texting back.

Me: I'm only 16. How am I supposed to get in?

Jin: I can get you in no problem. Just give the bouncer your name. I'll have someone walk with you in and get you a place in the front.

Me: Ok. I'll be there.

Jin: I want to say this in person, but I need you to know it now, I'm sorry.

Me: You have nothing to be sorry for.

Jin: I think I do, but we'll talk tonight.

"I'm going to go see him perform. Why am I nervous?"

"It's the first time you're seeing him as the real you." Brie said.

I smiled. "And dad thought he wouldn't accept me."

"Gin likes to think he's as special as us. He can't see the future. He can't feel what others feel. What the hell does he know?" Raina said, always getting on edge when dad's name was mentioned.

I just ignored her. Dad was a tad bit overbearing when it came to Jin, but I think his intentions where in the right place. It did upset me when it felt like he was trying to control my life, though.

"Come on!" Briella said, pulling me by the arm. "Let's find you something to wear!"

I laughed and followed her upstairs.

That night, we told Miranda we were going on. Raina was with us this time. They dropped me off at the club and said they would find something to do while I was there. I told them I would text when I was ready for them to come get me. I had never been in a club before. A lot of people I knew had with fake ID's. I was a good girl and normally listened to my parents, so this was my first time. There was a line at door, but I didn't get in it. I just did as Jin instructed and walked up to the big guy at the door. I told him who I was, he looked at the clipboard he was holding and asked to see my ID. I reluctantly gave it to him, having a feeling I wasn't getting in because he knew I was too young. He looked at my ID and back at me before giving it back. To my surprise, he removed the rope and let me in. I could hear the music playing when I walked in. Jin was singing Butterfly, the song I inspired and his newest single. A man was waiting for me and gave me a piece of paper. I said Jin wanted me to read that first.

PaiPai,

I know I'll say this to you in person 100 times, but I am sorry. I should have reacted better and shouldn't have just told you to leave like I did. Things could have been handled differently and I feel bad knowing that it probably hurt you. In the days we haven't spoken, I did a lot of thinking. The conclusion I came to I will explain to you later. Although I have a feeling you will already know. I also wrote a song for you that you'll hear shortly. Take it all to heart. If you can forgive me, then we I give you the mic sing along, then I'll know we're alright.

I smiled, excited to hear my song. I put the note in pocket and the man walked with me into where Jin was still singing butterfly on stage. He pushed his way through the crowd and got me a spot right next to the stage. Jin saw me and smiled. I felt something from him I had not felt when we last saw each other. His feelings for me had significantly grown. Since there were so many emotions in the crowd going crazy, it was hard to pinpoint exactly how far his feelings had reached, but I could definitely tell they were stronger.

"This song is a new one. So enjoy." He said after finishing his other song and then the music hit. "Is this for real? Inebriation from this alcohol got me intoxicated. You got me swervin' from this hurt. And from my cup I'm taking sips. And like a hundred dollar bill, I could pay for one-on one and drink. Walking out to South with ya. Wanna take a shot with ya cuz there's the woman I never take my eyes off of ya. Shot's got me feeling free and I'd really love to see us holding hands and heading down the street. If I said, 'do you love me?' would you say, 'Ye-oh'?" He held the mic out to the audience and they repeated 'ye-oh'. "If I said, 'do you need me?' would you say, 'Ye-oh'?" He held the mic out again for them to respond. "I'll keep you dry when the rain falls 'cause I've never been so enthralled. Don't know how and I don't need nothing else. Baby, love can't imagine. It's like magic, I found this love. Baby, love can't get closer 'cause you're the closest, baby. Baby love, I got a question. Did I mention? Is this real, or are we drinking the love? You got me tipsy, baby." He started walking around the stage, interacting with the audience. "Is this for real? Imagination got me thinking about this infatuation. Your loving whisper has me longing for that cup of sweet love. Don't need no hundred dollar bill." He got around to me, grabbed my hand and looked into my eye. "Cuz you're the only one I'll ever need." His emotions flooded me and I was still dazed as he moved on down the stage. He made his way back to where I was and squatted down in front of me. The girls around me went crazy and started screaming. "If I said 'do you love me?" would you say, 'Ye-oh'?" He put the mic up to me.

"Ye-oh." I sung.

"If I said 'do you need me?' would you say 'Ye-oh?'" He put the mic back to me.

"Ye-oh."

He took my hand, intertwined his fingers with mine. "I'll keep you dry when that rain falls, 'cause I never been so enthralled. Don't know how. And I don't need nothing else." He let go of my hand and got back up.

"You're so lucky!" One of the girls said.

"Do you know him?" Another asked.

I kind of tried to ignore them. I wasn't supposed to talk about our relationship.

"You do, don't you?" Someone said when I didn't respond.

They had kind of started to harass me when Jin finished singing and was talking to the crowd. I think he noticed, so he said bye and went backstage. It wasn't long until the same man that had walked me in came back for me. He couldn't have gotten there any sooner. The girls wouldn't stop talking to me. They had already come up with their assumptions about Jin and I. These were also grown women. They had already noticed that I looked pretty young in the face. Then one asked if I was that girl that kept being photographed with Jin. It was a little overwhelming. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I was just told not to speak about it. The man took me to the back where Jin was waiting for me. He immediately embraced me.

"Girls were harassing me out there."

He pulled away. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I might have made it a little obvious that I knew you."

"No, it's ok. I like what you did. It's just I wasn't sure what I was or wasn't allowed to say."

"It was probably best just not to talk to them. Fangirls aren't the best things for girlfriends to come across. They get jealous. That is one of the reasons my agency likes us to keep hush hush about it. It's for your safety."

I smiled. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed slightly. "True. You're not like other girls."

"Nope, I'm special."

"Wanna go back to my place?"

"Yeah."

We went back to his place. The car ride was a pretty quiet one. He said he wanted to talk, but wanted to be able to look at me when he did. That was ok. I was able to get a good read on his feelings and those were all I needed. I was ok just sitting there and knowing he felt the way he did. When we got to his place, he opened the door and let me in first.

"Before you say it, don't be sorry. It's ok. The way you reacted was only natural." I said, sitting on the couch.

He sat down beside me. "I'm apologizing for things I thought. Maybe you didn't know them, but I feel bad and I don't know how I could think those things. When you left, I didn't know if I wanted to see you again. My life already has so many troubles with my lack of privacy and all. I didn't know if wanted some super natural inhuman being in my life. I went to bed that night so confused. When I closed my eyes, I saw your beautiful blue ones and I dreamed about you that night. I woke up the next morning knowing that I just couldn't walk away from you. So I tried to come to terms with what you told me. I decided to wait a few days before contacting you so it wouldn't be weird for me. I needed to time to let it set in. I missed you more every day. You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? It's true. I looked up empathy on the internet, so from my understanding, you already know how I feel right now. Right?"

I nodded.

"Can I say it?"

I nodded again.

"Will you say it back?"

Once more I nodded.

He smiled. "I love you, PaiPai."

"I love you too, JinJin."

He stroked my face. "This is the first time I ever told a girl that, the first I ever felt it."

"It's the first time anyone ever told me and meant it." His feelings weren't like what my parent's had, but that took years to build. What he felt for me was a start. It was more than I had ever felt anyone feel for me.

"I'll never abandon you, Pai, never. You will never have to worry. I'll always be by your side. I promise."

I smiled.

"I'll probably make you cry again and I'm not the best person in the world, but my feelings are true…."

I cut him off. "What you are is enough for me. I don't need perfect."

He smiled softly and then began kissing me. We kissed for a long time before he pulled away.

"Let me make love to you. I need your innocence." He whispered, his face inches from mine.

"Ok." I whispered.

He smiled, picked me up and took me to his bedroom. It was a beautiful experience even though it was painful. He was as gentle as he could have been, but none of it mattered, it still hurt. Even though I got no pleasure from it this time, I at least got to feel his and he felt extremely good. That was enough for me. He assured me it wouldn't hurt every time.

Afterward, we lay in bed and talked.

"Stay with me tonight." He said, kissing my hand.

"Ok." I smiled. "I'm a little sore." I said as I turned to my side.

"You probably will be tomorrow."

"Grrreat."

He laughed slightly. "That will stop after we do it a few times. Your body just has to get used to it."

"We should do again soon then."

"I'm good for another go."

"Now? No!"  
He burst out laughing. "I didn't think so. You're my first virgin, so I don't really know how long this stuff will last. I just know what I've heard from my friends who are girls."

"Maybe I should have read some more on this stuff. I'm not going to get pregnant, am I? We didn't use protection."

"No, I pulled out. You'll be ok. It's a safe method. Honestly, I rarely ever go without protection. I don't want to catch anything, but I knew you wouldn't have anything and I wanted to feel all I could with you. I knew you would feel amazing and my god did you ever."

"Oh, I know how you felt."

"That's so not fair! You get to feel mine and your pleasure!"

"I could make you feel pleasure without even touching you."

"Eh!"

"Want me to show you?"

"Please!"

I began manipulating his emotions and brought them back to what he was feeling before the end of our moment. He began moaning like crazy and I brought him over the edge. He was panting by the end.

"I love you so much." He said half laughing. "I have the best girlfriend in the world!"

I laughed.

"So am I allowed to ask you questions about all this?"

"Yes, I'll do my best to answer."

"You said you were half human. That means one of your parents isn't human. Which one?"

"Dad."

"How did I know? Is that why he is so against me? Does he hate on humans?"

I laughed. "He married a human."

"Oh yeah."

"But she isn't exactly normal. She has powers."

"Ah ha! So he does hate on normal humans!"

I laughed, knowing that wasn't exactly the case.

"So you weren't really exaggerating when you said he'd run me through?" He asked.

"Not in the least."

He gulped. "I guess I will be risking my life when I come see you from now on."

"You always were, just didn't know it."

"You're worth it. Besides I ain't scared."

"Sure about that?"

"You'll protect me, right?"

I laughed. "Of course. Rai will too."

"She has powers too?"

"Uh, yeah. She's like a god."

He threw the cover off and put his underwear on. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Hold that thought." He walked past his dresser on the way and stopped at it. He pulled a t shirt out and tossed it to me. "You can sleep in that if you want." Then he went to the bathroom.

I put the shirt on and my panties. The shirt smelled just like him. I decided to text Brie to tell her I wasn't coming home. She demanded details tomorrow. I asked Raina to make a foolproof cover for me. I couldn't have dad finding out about this. When Jin came out, we talked a little bit more and then went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. I dreamt about some guy I have never seen before. It was weird too. It felt very real too. When I sat up, I sensed someone and immediately looked outside the big glass windows onto the sundeck where I felt the presence. There was a man with dark hair almost to his shoulders and his bangs in his face standing out there. His almost glowing golden eyes were looking straight at me. I recognized him. He was the man from my dream. I looked at him for a minute, almost stunned from the emotions he was giving off. He….loved me. And it was stronger than the feelings Jin had. How was that even possible? I didn't know the guy. A smiled crossed his face before he turned around and jumped over the railing. I had this feeling he wanted me to follow him. I got up and searched in Jin's drawers for a pair of basketball shorts or sweat pants, something that had a draw string. I finally found some shorts. I put them on and they went way past my needs. They were almost like pants.

"Please let Jin be ok here by himself." I thought out loud before going onto the sun deck. I looked down and could the man's eyes shining up at me. I was up several stories off the ground. I have never tried to jump from this far. I guess now was as good as time as any. I sure hope I landed on my feet like I normally do. I hopped onto the railing and stepped off. I free fell down and thankfully landed on my feet in a squatting position with one hand on the ground. I stood up and in front of me was the man.

"Amazing." He said.

"Didn't you do that?"

"No I teleported. What you did was truly amazing? You're just as pictured."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, that's right. My name is Reio." He extended his hand and I shook it. He was tall, taller than Jin. Jin was like 5'10. This guy was over 6'0, had to be. Maybe 6'2. He towered over my 5'0 self.

"I'm Paizley."

He smiled. "I already know who you are."

"How?"

"I've had many visions about you."

"Visions?"

"Yes. Almost like your mother, but different, stronger. I can control mine and replay what I've already saw if I wish to see it again. I can also give them to people who have similar powers."

"Was that what my dream was?"

"Yes. Your sixth sense enhancement is a related power."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see you and I thought you would be less scared and less defensive if you had saw me before."

"You want my defenses down?"

"Only because I mean no harm. I could never hurt you." He reached out for me, but I backed away. "I guess I can't blame you for being cautious, but I know you know how I feel about you."

"What are you?"

"I'm like you, only from a different planet. I was the second born. I get my powers from a Nexus. I'm confident in myself. I want to be as strong as I can to protect the ones important in my life."

I listened to him describe himself and it were almost as if he were describing me. The more he talked about things, I began to come around. He didn't seem threatening at all. "I always knew we weren't alone. I knew there had to be others like us."

"They are and we're here now." He paused. "Mou hitori kiri janai." **[You're not alone anymore]**

I smiled. It was nice to know that I wasn't, that we weren't. His face drew closer to mine and he tried to kiss me, but I backed off. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you."

"You can't do that. I have a boyfriend who I love."

"Ah, that's right. You're all his and I'm all yours. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I could stroll in here, tell you how much alike we were and that I have powers and you would just jump in my arms and we'd live happily ever after. But I guess I was wrong. I should make better plans."

"I'm going back inside."

"What if I recited poetry outside your window, that work? Or sang to you? Wait a minute, dude is a professional singer. Doubt my singing would impress you after listening to him. Ok, I'll go back to base and think of something." He was saying as I walked away. I didn't respond. I just went back inside.

It was nice knowing I wasn't alone, but I kind of already knew that. I had Jin. I laid down next him and put my head on his chest. He instinctively put his arm around me in his sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.

_I'm not alone anymore. Jin loves me and he'll always be here for me. _


	35. Cupid's Chokehold

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 35**

_**Cupid's Chokehold**_

I was woken by Jin softly calling for me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. He laughed slightly at me.

"What?" I asked sleepily

"Nothing. You're just too cute."

I smiled. "Glad you think so." I finally opened my eyes to see him standing beside the bed. He was dressed already, grey sweatpants and a black t shirt that had 'I'm a ninja' in white on the front. "What time is it?"

"8:00 and I have to leave here in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to practice with my dancers for the MTV thing."

"Oh."

"You can stay here as long as you like. Make yourself at home. I wasn't able to go and get you anything from Starbucks but I did make some coffee."

"That's ok. I drink coffee from anywhere I can get it."

He smiled. "You gonna be here when I get back?"

"Probably not. I need to go back to Brie's."

"I wish you would stay here."

"I can't."

"Want me to wait on you and drop you off then?"  
"No. I'll get a cab or something."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Need money?"

"Jin, go."

He smiled. "Alright. Alright, I'm gone." He started to walk out. "Whenever you gossip with your friends about last night, make sure to tell them I was amazing, the best you ever had."

"The only I ever had."

He laughed. "Bye, baby."

I stayed in the bed for a few more minutes and just reveled in the fact that I was in love. It was much better than I expected. It was like nothing else in the world mattered besides us. It didn't matter than I was disobeying my parents. It didn't matter that my dad hated him. Our age difference didn't matter. He loved me and that was all that mattered.

When I got up, I texted Brie and let her know I would be on my way soon. I put my clothes from the night before back on, had some coffee and was out the door.

"Sorry I tried to kiss you last night." Reio said as he teleported in.

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" I stopped in the hallway with my hand on my chest.

"Whoops. I though both your sisters could teleport."

I began walking again. "They can, but they don't really use it unless of an emergency. If they do use it, they don't talk before they get fully here."

"I'm making a mental note of that right now."

"And you're forgiven." I pushed the down button on the elevator. "Besides who could blame you? I am my mother's daughter after all."

He smiled. "You do look a lot like her."

"You know my mother?"

"I know of her and what she looks like. I know a lot about you."

"That's a little creepy."

"It's not that I've tried to. I just keep having visions about you. About me and you. It's why I wanted to find you. I have them for a reason, just like your mother. Luckily my brother was able to locate you." The elevator opened up and I stepped inside. He followed. "We live galaxies apart. There was no way we would ever meet in a million years, yet I have a vision of you. I knew you weren't from my planet because of your eyes. At first it was just that one vision, but then I began getting more and more. I replayed them to learn things about you. The odd that I would ever find out what planet you were from, much less meet you, were stacked against me, yet here I am standing next to you. That means something to me. It's like universe wants us together."

I looked down, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I knew this meant a lot to him. I could feel that much. "Look, Reio. You seem like a nice guy and all, but I just can't be with you. I have someone. I'm completely happy with him."

"Ok. I'll wait."

"Huh? Wait for me?"

"Yes."

I didn't really know what I was supposed to say to that. What if Jin and I got married? He would be waiting forever for something he would never get. That didn't seem fair. "Don't do that."

"I want to. My visions mean something to me. I take each one seriously. I know the future is always changing, but I'm still having ones of us. That must mean I'm doing something right. So I'll just wait. I'll get my turn."

I looked away. _Him having those visions must mean that Jin and I don't make it. I have to do everything I can to change the future he's seeing. Jin is who I want. He's who I love. _

The elevator opened up and both of us exited.

"So how long are you going to follow me?" I asked as we walked out of Jin's building.

"Until you get where you are going."

"Why?"

"Too make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"Never hurts for someone to have your back."

We walked down the side walk silently for a few minutes. "Ok. Can you just take me where I'm going then?"

"Like teleport?"

"Yes."

"Sure." He took my hand.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Not here! Everyone can see us." I pulled him into a nearby ally. "Magic is a secret here. I hope you haven't been using it in public."

"I haven't really been in public that much. I'm a little surprised it's a secret. It's not like that where I live."

"That's how it is here. So no public magic."

He saluted and stuck his hand out. I took it and almost instantly we were in Brie's room. She almost fell out of her chair when we appeared.

"W-who is that?" She asked.

"I'm Reio." He answered.

"He's from another planet." Her eyes widened. "Thanks. Bye." I told him.

"See you around." He smiled and disappeared.

"He's not from this planet?"

"No, but don't freak out. He's practically harmless. Well he seems that way anyway. He came for me, but I have Jin, so yeah."

She looked at me for a second. "Ok, let's just forget about the alien. Tell me about last night."

"Well, he wrote a song about me and it was so sweet. He sang straight to me at one point. He even held my hand."

She grinned. "Like he was letting all those crazy fans of his know he's taken."

"That's not even the best part. He kept apologizing for keeping me waiting and then," I paused.

"Then what? Don't stop!"

I laughed. "He told me he loved me and he means it!"

"Oh my god!" She hugged me. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" We withdrew. "I've been waiting so long for someone to say that to me and actually mean it."

"Did you say it back?" I nodded. "Pai! You're so lucky!"

"I know, right?"

"How does it feel?"

"Like something I couldn't even explain. But that's still not the best part."

"What else could have happened? Wait, you didn't lose your v card did you?" I nodded while sporting a huge grin. "Wow. Wasn't that a little fast?"

"I didn't think it was. Do you?"

"Well, you just told him the big secret and it took him days to figure things out. When he does, he lays the big L on you. Then you give him your virginity. I think it all happened a little too fast. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're in love, but maybe you should have waited a little before sleeping with him. That's something you can never get back."

"I know. I thought things through."

"When? After he told you he loved you and before the clothes started coming off?"

"Brie, why are you being like this?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you regretting this. But you guys are in love, so maybe it'll all be ok."

"I don't regret it. And I was already thinking about sleeping with him before. That's why I told him the big secret. Then he told me to let him do it and I just couldn't stop him. He really wanted it and he loves me. I didn't see any harm in letting him."

"So you were just thinking about going all the way? You never came to a decision; he just pushed you to one."

"No, that's not it. I wanted it."

"Ok." She conceded. "So how was it?"

"Painful, but he was really gentle. He tried to make me as comfortable as he could."

"Did you use protection?"

"No, mother."

"What? How could you not?"

"We just didn't. He pulled out, so it's all good. He said I couldn't pregnant that way."

"What about STDs?"

"He's been tested, mom."

"I'm not trying to act like your mom, but gah Pai. Didn't you use your head at all?"

"When you're in the moment, you're not really thinking too much. But don't worry. He doesn't have anything."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. I would know if he were lying. Afterward, we talked for the longest time. I thought he would just go to sleep, because all the girls I know who are having sex says their boyfriends normally just want to go to sleep when they're done. Of course, all their boyfriends are still in high school."

"What did you talk about?"

"About the secret, kids, a whole bunch of stuff."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, he said he wants anywhere from 3 to 5 kids. Told me he really loved kids." I laughed to myself. "He told me he wants our kids to looks like me."

"Let's finish high school before we start popping out babies."

I pushed her playfully. "Of course. We're not having kids right now. I want to be married before I have children and out of high school for sure. I think it would be hell being a teen mom and I don't think Jin meant he wants them right now. He likes to party too much to be a dad right now. Plus, dad would kill us both."

She just laughed and agreed. I stayed there until about noon and ate lunch with her. On my way to the car, Jin texted me and told me that he was done with rehearsal. He asked if he could come over after he went home and showered. I told him it was ok with me and that I was about to head home.

When I got home, I found Mom and Dad in the utility room. Mom was doing clothes, Dad was sort of helping.

"Jin is coming over." I said and then turned to leave.

"Hold up." Dad said and I turned back around. "Ya just got here."

"I know, but I haven't seen Jin all week. It was you who came up with the rule that we could only see each other here."

"Ya ain't seen me all week either."

"I see you all the time though."

"Yer telling me you'd rather spend time with yer stupid temporary boyfriend than yer dear old dad whose gonna be here for ya forever?"

"Dad, don't make me answer that."

"Think I will."

"Then yes."

"Ouch." He put his hand over his heart. "Break my heart, why dontcha?"

"You asked for it." I looked over at mom. "So is it ok if he comes over? I kind of already told him it was ok."

"Well if ya already told em, then why even ask us?" Dad asked.

"It's fine, dear." Mom answered.

"Thank you, _Mom._" I made sure to emphasize the 'mom' because dad was being so difficult.

"I get no thank you?" Dad asked.

"What would I thank you for?"

"Ah, I don't know, giving ya life maybe."

"I thought mom did that."

"I helped."

I laughed. "Ok, fine. Thanks for helping make me, dad. Can I go now?"

"Yer welcome. I suppose."

I left the room and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Raina was sitting at the table in the breakfast nook with a textbook and notebook.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pouring some tea.

"Homework that's due Monday."

"You have homework over fall break? Glad I'm not in that class." Her emotions hit me. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Kazuya. What happened?"

"Nothing has happened. It's just.." She trailed off.

"Please tell me."

She looked at me for a minute. "I was just more secure about our relationship when I was there, but now that I'm here and he's there…" She stopped again.

"You're scared you're going to lose him?"

"I really don't want to talk about this. I have work to do."

I sat down at the table with her and drunk my tea. I was hoping she would tell me more, but she didn't. I wasn't surprised, though. Raina always felt like she needed to be the strong one. She didn't like to show weakness. Even though she seemed perfect on the outside, I knew she wasn't. She might not have been only human, but she was a little human and that meant she did have weaknesses.

I sat with her until the doorbell rung. I went to answer it and it was Jin. He hugged and kissed me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked as I shut the door.

"What's that?"

"Talk to Raina. She's worried about her and Kazuya, because he's there and she's here. She won't tell me the exact details. Maybe she will tell you, maybe she won't, but either way there must be something you can say to her. I mean you know Kazuya better than any of the rest of us. Please."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

**3****rd**** person POV**

Paizley told Jin where Raina was and went upstairs to her room. She didn't want Raina to think she put Jin up this. Jin walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Raina.

"Hey."

She looked at him to acknowledge she heard him and went back to work.

"Look, you don't have to worry about Kazuya. He's one of the most dedicated people I know. When he does something, he's puts his whole self into it, whether it be his career or a relationship. If anyone is going to be in a long distance relationship, he's the one to be in it with. He's loyal, probably to a fault. He's a good person and I'm not just saying that because he's my friend. He's a lot better person than I am, that's for sure."

Raina had stopped what she was doing half way through Jin's speech. Jin's words got through to her. She believed him. He helped her.

"So don't worry about the distance things." He continued. "You two have something good. I've seen it."

"Did Paize put you up to this?"

He smiled. "Well, she might have mentioned it. But I did it because I wanted to. I believe in you two. Not everyone can do what you guys do. I know I couldn't be away from Pai like that." Raina didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. Jin got up. "I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." He started to walk out.

"Jin?" Raina called when he got to the doorway. He turned around. "Thank you."

"No prob."

Jin walked out. Kristen approached him soon after. She has heard him talk to Raina from where she was in the laundry room.

"Thank you for talking to her."

"It really was no problem."  
"Paizley tried talking to her earlier and I did before Pai got home. Neither of us had any success, but I think you helped her. I guess it's because you know how him."

"Pai asked me to speak with her, but what I said was the truth. They have something good. It's real and I believe they can do it. Kazuya is a good guy. He's not gonna do her wrong."

"I know Gin doesn't think to highly of you, but you're ok in my book."

"Thanks. Um, there is actually something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, shoot."

"I should get Pai. She wants to too."

"Ok then. Go get her and I'll wait in my office."

**Paizley's POV**

I was waiting patiently in my room, lying on my bed when Jin walked in.

"So?" I sat up.

"I think I helped."

"Good!"

"You're mom heard me talking to her and thanked me."

"That means you've scored points with her!"

"We should go talk to her about you coming to New York with me. I leave Wednesday."

"I thought you said it was in a couple weeks."

"At the time it was over week, so I just said a couple weeks. I just told her that we wanted to talk to her, so she's waiting on us."

"Alright then, let's go get shot down."

"You don't know that she'll say no." He put his arm around me and we went downstairs to mom's office.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mom asked as we sat down.

"Well, I'm going to New York to be on MTV. I leave Wednesday afternoon and I'll be back Friday afternoon. I was wondering if Pai could come with me. She said she's never been. Now I know she'll be missing school, but we would go see some historical landmarks and visit educational museums. Of course she would have her own room or she could room with one of my female dancers. And the trip would be on me. I'd pay for everything."

"I don't know. That's all the way across the country and she's just 16. It's also during school, which she doesn't need to miss."

"It's the week after fall break, I won't miss any tests. It would only be two days. I'm smart. I'll catch up." I said.

"You don't need to worry about her. I'll take care of her. I promise I won't let anything bad happen." Jin added.

"Paize, this is a lot to ask. I don't know if you're responsible enough to go off like that with a boy."

"Then let me show you I can be responsible. You'll never know until you give me the opportunity."

I tried to read her emotions. Seemed she was on the fence post emotionally. All she needed was a little boost in the right direction and she'd be ok with it. My mom was a cool mom. She wasn't strict like a lot of parents. She was pretty easy going, but she would never let us do anything that would put us in danger. She trusted us for the most part though. Jin really wanted me to go with him and I wanted to go too, so I didn't see any harm in giving my mom a little boost emotionally to make her feel it was alright for me to go. Once I did, she told me it was ok. She said she would explain to dad why it was ok. I had a feeling he would pitch a fit though and it would not be pretty.

* * *

**Author's notes: Seems Pai is willing to do anything to keep her's and Jin's love, even manipulate her mom's emotions. Reio just made things tougher on her. Anyways if you want to see a picture of the Aserians (Reio, Alaricus, and Celestine), I have the link of my profile. Also I have another pic of Rai and Kazu. So check them out if you like. I'm proud of myself for updating more often! Review pls! **


	36. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**Chapter 36**

_**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**_

I knew when I got Mom to agree to let me go to New York with Jin that my Dad would pitch a fit. I think I underestimated it, because what he did was beyond what I expected. He and Mom got into a huge argument about it. It was actually the first time I ever heard them fight like that. Dad was totally against it and thought Mom was incredibly crazy for actually thinking I could go and it would go without a hitch. He didn't trust Jin and it also made me think he didn't trust me. I didn't want this stupid thing to ruin their marriage or make them fight anymore, so I told them that it was ok and I would just stay home. Dad seemed content, but Mom didn't think it was fair. She told Dad that he needed to trust me and give me this chance to prove I could be responsible. She went on to say how she was responsible at my age and, even when pressured, she didn't lose her virginity until she was 18. She threw it back on dad how he was always comparing me to her, in both looks and attitude at times. She told him that if I was really like her, then he didn't have anything to worry about and it wouldn't matter what Jin said or did. That little boost I had given Mom ended up not really mattering. Mom seemed to have wanted to give me a chance, but was on the fence post because she knew dad was against it. The boost just helped her realize she really trusted me. After Mom got off her soapbox, Dad actually smiled and commented about how stubborn she was and how he saw the same stubbornness in me at times. He then said I could go, but that I better not make him regret it or there would be consequences. He also told me that he wanted to talk with Jin before we left. I told him he could. I didn't know what he would say, but I was just happy he was letting me go, even if it was reluctantly. I knew if it hadn't been for Mom he wouldn't have and I knew he was still against, but out voted.

Surprisingly, Wednesday got here fast. I packed Tuesday night, so I wouldn't have anything to do after school but wait on Jin to come get me. Brie came home with me, since I didn't know if I'd have time to take her home. She was going to hang out with Raina after I left and Rai was going to take her home later.

"Are you going to be able to cheer Friday?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"How did manage that? Normally you can't participate in school activities if you miss the day of. Did you manipulate some emotions?" She teased.

"No. You know I don't like the use that power frequently. It isn't fair to make people feel things they don't want to feel." I peeked out the door to make sure Mom or Dad wasn't nearby. They weren't. "I regret using it on Mom. It's nice to know I didn't force anything on her though, because she feels pretty strongly all by herself about letting me prove I'm responsible."

"Are you going to prove you're responsible?" She laughed. "Or party like a rockstar?"

"Party responsibly." We both laughed.

"So I guess you two will get it on while you're there since you haven't had the opportunity to since the first time." She teased.

"Actually…" I snickered.

"What? You've done it again? When? How?"

"Monday and yesterday. As for the how, I think you know how it works." I laughed.

"Where?"

"Here."

"How did you pull that off?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

Jin and I were in my room, with the door open of course. That was the rule for my room. If he was in there with me, then my door had to be open. It was funny, because we could close the doors in the rooms downstairs. I was sitting at my desk doing homework and Jin was lying on my bed looking through the pictures on my camera. I could tell he was bored, but I needed to get my homework finished. I really would get in trouble if I let my grades suffer because of him.

When I finished my math, I started working on my history paper. That's when I noticed Jin was taking pictures of himself with my camera. I would glance over at him and see him making the cutest and silliest faces for the camera. I wondered if he realized just how adorable he was.

"You having fun over there?" I asked.

"Be having even more fun if you were over here."

"Shhh! Don't say things like that so loud! What if my dad heard?"

"If he did, I bet he'd already be up here. But he's not, so I think we're ok."

I smiled slightly and went back to my work.

Jin put the camera down and walked over to where I was. He didn't say anything, but he started kissing on my neck.

"Stop it." I said, but not very convincingly. "I need to finish this."

"Can't you do it later?" He asked in between kisses.

I giggled. "No. I've been putting it off so I can spend time with you. It's due tomorrow and I just started."

"Can't you put it off just a little longer?" He began kissing my lips.

This was something I had trouble saying no to or rather had trouble stopping. He kissed me more intensely. I put my arms around his neck whilst we kissed. Suddenly he picked me up out of my chair and put me on the bed. He made me lay back and parted my legs with his knee. He lay down on top of me and kept kissing me. His tongue danced around mine. He tasted so good. It wasn't like most people said it would taste when kissing someone who smoked. His normally was a minty flavor, because he chewed gum most of the time. Every once in a while I would get a kiss when he hadn't chewed any gum recently and be exposed to his cigarette breath. It was gross and I didn't enjoy those kisses. When he started to pull my shirt up, I stopped him.

"We have to stop." I said.

"Why?" He tried to kiss me, put I kept him pushed back.

"My parents are downstairs."

"And we're upstairs. They haven't even been up here to check on us once."

"Which means they could at any time now. Do you have a death wish?"

"I ain't scared."

"You're crazy."

"Only about you."

He rolled my eyes and smiled.

"C'mon. It'll be ok." He urged.

**End Flashback**

"So you just did it? Right there, in your room, with your parents below you and with the door open?" Brie asked.

I laughed. "Raina was in the house, so I might have used her powers so we wouldn't get caught. Plus I made him make it short. It still hurt, maybe even a little more than the first time. Might have been because I made him go fast though."

She shook her head and laughed. "Did you finish your history paper?"

"Yeah. I wonder when he'll give us out grades. Hopefully I did well. I think I did a pretty good job, given the amount of time I actually worked on it."

She laughed. "Jin is a distraction."

"Yeah, he is. I always think 'he's becoming this famous singer. He could be doing much more interesting stuff than sitting at his 16 year old girlfriend's house every day.' I can't read minds, so I always wonder if he'd rather be partying than watching me do my homework, bored out of his mind."

"I don't know if he'd rather being partying. Seems like he'd rather be having sex though." She laughed. "That might be why he waits around on you, thinking he might get some."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." She paused. "Mostly." She laughed more and I just pushed her. "So you guys did it yesterday too?"

"Yeah. For someone who seemed so against it the other day, you sure are interested now." I teased.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend right now and I've never done it and nothing I say will stop you, so I'm just going to live vicariously through you. I mean, you're boyfriend is rich, famous and so beautiful it's not even funny."

I laughed. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"

"Instead of the ugly stick, he was beat with the pretty stick."

I laughed harder.

"Japan obviously knows how to grow them." She continued.

"He has brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's like a year older than me I think. I can't exactly remember. Anyways, I've seen a picture of him. He looks a lot like Jin."

"I'll take him."

"He lives in Japan."

"Darn it."

"Sorry. Maybe he'll visit or something and you can fall madly in love, so he'll stay just for you."

"That would be awesome."

The doorbell rang about that time, so I ran downstairs to beat anyone else to the door. It was Jin. He already knew Dad wanted to talk to him, so he got here with time to spare. I took him to the living where Dad was and reluctantly left. Mom told me she would stay in there, so that made me feel a little better. At least I knew he wouldn't be hurting him with Mom in there. I went back upstairs.

"What do you think your dad will day to him?" Brie asked.

"Touch my daughter; I'll cut your balls off."

She laughed.  
"Not funny. He really would. He's going to try to run Jin off. I just know it. He's not really gotten to talk to him until now."

"Don't worry. Jin says he loves you. It won't be that easy to get rid of him."

We waited around and Jin finally came upstairs. "Ready baby?" His emotions didn't seem out of the normal.

"Yeah." I started to get my suitcase, but he offered to carry it for me, so I let him. I said my goodbyes to everyone and we were off to the airport.

"What did he say to you?" I finally asked when we got out at the airport.

"Same thing any dad would say in his situation, just that I better keep you safe and not touch you in any inappropriate ways. And he threatened me."

"Did he bring his sword out?"

"He has a sword?"

"Guess not. I bet mom's presence made him behave a little better."

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna take care of you and he's a little late for the other part." He laughed.

"Would it have stopped you even if he wasn't?"

"Doubt it."

We went inside and met up with his dancers. Two of them were girls. One had blonde hair with brown and red highlights. She was taller than me, maybe about Rai's height and had brown eyes. Jin introduced her as Kelly. The other girl had burnt orange hair and hazel/green eyes. She was shorter than Kelly, but still taller than me. Her name was Nicole. Both were older than Jin. Kelly was 25 and Nicole was 23.

"You're girlfriend is such a cutie." Kelly said.

"Said so, didn't I?" Jin responded.

"I think you need glasses." One of Jin's male dancers, who I learned was Ty, said. "She isn't cute, girl is fiiiine."

Jin laughed. "I know, right?" The two did a high five.

Ty was black and very tall and muscular. He seemed real fun to be around. All of Jin's dancers did.

We didn't have to wait very long before they called for our flight. We took our seats in first class and we were off before I knew it.

"So.." Jin said while we were in the air.

"Yes?"

"Want to join the mile high club?" He grinned.

I laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You can get in trouble for it."

"Not if you don't get caught."

"I take it you're already a member."

He smiled. "Might be."

"I'll take that as a yes. But I think I'm ok with not being one."

He put he hands behind his head. "You're no fun."

"Not what you were saying yesterday."

He laughed. "Just playing."

It was nighttime when the plane landed, so we went directly to the hotel. I heard Jin ask the clerk at the desk if they done everything he requested to room. He clerk said they had. I wondered what he meant, but I would find out soon enough. When Jin opened to door to our suite, everything looked normal. The bellhop put our luggage inside and Jin tipped him. When he left, Jin took my hand and lead to the bedroom. He opened the door and there was candles lit everywhere. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed. It was like something from a movie.

"It would have been nice if I could have made your first time like this. Since I couldn't, I did this time. At least now you can enjoy it and not be in pain." He said.

It was sweet of him to do this for me and he was right about me enjoying it. When we did it yesterday, I felt much less pain and more pleasure. I had a feeling this time was going to be amazing. This romantic gesture was just going to make it all the better. It wasn't very long before clothing started to come off and our bodies were pressed against each others. It was definitely the best I had ever had.

Afterward, we lay in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you were able to come." He said.

"Me too."

"I wanted to be able to make love to you without you having to worry about getting caught. I wanted you all to myself. I'm selfish, but I don't care."

I just stroked his face.

"I wish we could just live in this moment forever where I could have you all to myself." He laced his fingers with mine. "I love you so much and I'm never gonna stop. I think you're the best thing that happened to me, PaiPai."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I know people say it's wrong. They say I have no business with someone your age. But if it's so wrong, how can it feel so right? I don't care what they say. Their opinion has never mattered. What we have is real."

"It is real. No one understands."

"Because they are too busy trying find all the wrong things with our relationship. But we'll be fine."

I smiled, knowing he was right. We'd be just fine.

The next day, we woke up sort of early so we could go see some of the historic sites. Jin told mom we would, so he wanted to keep up that end of the deal. After we did that, Jin had to go on to the MTV studio. I had to go separately from him. He got me a ticket, so I took a cab when it was closer to time for the show to start. He had to leave earlier so he could practice a little and all that junk. His performance and interview went off without a hitch. He talked about his CD release, which would be Friday and his tour that tickets were going to go on sale for soon. It would start after the beginning of the year. It was interesting being in a crowd full of his fans. The majority was a bunch of screaming girls. The screaming was a little ridiculous. The girls around me all talked about how he was much hotter in person and how cool he was. I just kept my mouth shut and hoped none of them noticed me from the tabloids. Thankfully, none of them did. When night fell, we all went to one of more popular clubs in NYC. Jin was able to get me in no sweat thanks to his celebrity status. He was apparently in good with the owner or knew someone who knew them, because we actually went inside in the private back entrance to avoid paparazzi. We went into the VIP section and just hung out for a few. It was pretty fun. I was drinking a non alcoholic drink, being responsible. After Jin had had a few, he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh snap! I think I found the one. Wish I could be that straw on your tongue." Jin half sung when he came back. "Yo, how ya doing girl? My name is Jin." He sat beside me and put his arm around me. "Let me play in your game, I swear I'll win." I smiled at his silliness. "That made her grin. I think I'm in." He said, while looking at Ty. "Let's have a drink and chill for a bit." Then he started laughing. He was a little tipsy.

Shortly after, they brought Jin a bottle of champagne he had apparently requested. He poured all of us a glass.

"Try some, baby." He said as he handed me a glass.

I smelled of it and it smelled just like rubbing alcohol. I had never tried any alcoholic beverage before, never had the desire. It was at a lot of the parties I had been to, just never had any appeal to me. I decided to just go ahead and take a sip. When I did, I made a face. It tasted just about as good as it smelled. No wonder they always say it's an acquired taste. Why anyone would want to acquire the taste was beyond on me.

They all laughed at the face I made. "She's so innocent, Jin." Kelly commented. It got to me a bit.

"It's one of the things I like about her." Jin responded.

"Well, if she keeps hanging out with you, you'll have her corrupt as you are." She laughed.

He smiled. "If you don't like it, I'll drink it for you baby."

I shook my head, downed the rest and tried not to make as sour of a face as before.

"Whoa! Little Miss Innocent showing us she ain't as innocent as we thought." Ty said.

Jin just grinned at me, seemingly impressed.

It didn't take much more before I was feeling real good. It was a pretty funny feeling.

"Hey girrrl," Jin said to me after he had had a few glasses, "wanna dance?"

I accepted and we went to dance. It wasn't long before our dancing got dirty. For some reason, being like this made me want him badly. I couldn't keep my hands off him. He was the same way with me too. After dancing for a little while, we decided to just go back to the hotel. Rather Kelly decided it would be best that we did. She didn't want us to get arrested for public indecency. She called us a cab and sent us on our way. Jin dropped the key to the room and almost couldn't get the door to open because he was so wasted. I just laughed at him the whole time. When he finally got the door open, he pulled me inside, pushed me against the wall and went straight into a forceful kiss.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache. I also felt like I was going to throw up and I couldn't remember very much about what happened the night before. When I got up to go to the bathroom, I realized I was very sore. When the soreness didn't go away, I turned the light on in the bathroom. It hurt my eyes, but I wanted to know why I was so sore. I noticed bruises on my hips that looked like finger prints. There were also bruises on my inner thighs and wrists. I happened to glance in the mirror to see a few bruises of my neck and chest. I recognized them as hickeys.

I walked back into the bedroom and lay back down. "Jin?"

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really."

"I'm like bruised all over."

He turned over and opened his lids, revealing blood shot eyes. "Let me see." I showed him all I found. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be that rough with you."

"It's ok."

"Do they hurt?"

"The ones on my hips and thighs do."

"Awww baby. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"You've probably got a hangover." He reached over and got the powerade that on the nightstand. "Drink this. It's supposed to help rehydrate you or some shit like that. They say it's good for you when you've got a hangover." I took it and drank some of it. My mouth was dry, so it was nice to have. "Lay back down baby." He looked back at the clock. "We've still got a while before we need to get up and ready. Sleeping these things off is the best thing you can do."

I lay back down next to him and he wrapped he wrapped his arms around me. "I wish I hadn't drank. This sucks."

He kissed my forehead. "I know. Just go back to sleep."

I fell back asleep and when I woke up, I felt a little better. Jin was already awake. He had packed my bag for me, aside from what I needed to shower and get ready with. He had gotten Kelly and Nicole to go out and buy me a shirt, which he paid for, that would cover my hickeys and the bruises on my wrists. All I needed was to be able to get to Raina, so she could heal them and everything would be ok.

I slept most of the flight. Jin dropped me off at home and told me he would see me later. He was planning on trying to come to the football game to see me cheer. I went straight to the kitchen to get a drink when I got inside. Jin said I needed to keep drinking stuff. He didn't know why, but he said that was what people always told him. I did so. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen setting at the table in the nook, which was what I was afraid of. I wanted to see Raina first, but I didn't sense her.

"Where is Raina?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"She's out, but she should be here any second." Mom answered.

"How was da trip?" Dad asked.

"It was ok. We saw educational things, even took pictures for proof."

"I want ta see them later." Dad said, like I knew he would want proof that Jin did what he said he would.

"You can."

"That a new shirt?" Mom asked, getting up.

"Yeah, Jin got it for me. It was cooler outside there, so he got this for me."

"It's nice." Mom said touching the shirt. I hoped she wouldn't see the bruises on my wrist. "Aren't you a little hot?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, ok." Mom messed with the sleeve and just my luck, she happened to scoot it up a little. She immediately noticed the bruise. "What happened?"

I jerked my arm back and pulled my sleeve back over it, which I probably shouldn't have done. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Dad got up and came over to where we were standing.

"She has a bruise on her wrist."

"Let me see." Dad practically made me show him. I could feel him getting angry. He did get angry when he asked to see the other wrist. "He raped ya, didn't he?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what happened?" He demanded.

"I-I don't remember."

"Why is dat? Did he get ya drunk or something, Pai-chan." I looked away. "I'll take dat as a yes. He did it, 'cause he thought ya'd be easy prey then. But ya fought back and dat's why ya got these. He forced ya ta stay down."

"That's not what happened."

"Don't try ta protect him." He let go of my arm. "He's dead now."

He started to flash step away, but then he just stopped and walked into the living room. I looked down at my wrists and the bruises were gone.

"I'm back." Raina said, coming into the room. She glanced at me and I knew she had warped reality. She saved my butt this time. I was lucky to have her for my sister. Jin was lucky too. He doesn't even know how lucky he is.


	37. When it All Falls Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 37**

_**When it All Falls Apart**_

I was upstairs, looking at where my bruises used to be when Raina came in.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"Gin was about to fly off the handle, couldn't have that."

"I wish he wouldn't hate Jin so much. He's not a bad guy. Dad doesn't even know him enough to make that judgment."

"I don't think his feelings are going to change anytime soon, so for now you just have to deal."

"Yeah. I got to get ready for the game."

Raina left and shut the door behind her.

I told my parents that Jin was going to try to come to game, so Dad insisted on coming. He came to them every once in a while, but not all of them. Kin played football and I cheered, so mom came to all the games. It wasn't exactly dad's thing, but he wasn't about to let Jin be in the same area as me without him being there. Jin never said he would definitely come, but I was expecting him too.

It was in the middle of the 2nd quarter and Jin still wasn't there. I didn't have my cell on me, so I wouldn't know if he had texted me or not.

"It's ok, Paize. He did say he didn't know if he could come or not, right?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, but I still thought he would be here." I looked back to game.

I had only being watching a few minutes, when Brie poked me. "Look." She pointed.

I looked up in the bleachers and a smile crossed my face. Jin was walking down the steps. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a white hoodie half way zipped up over it. He had the sleeves pushed up about a ¼ of the way and the hood up. I assume the hood was to help hide his face. He did risk being mobbed by coming to see me here. He was very popular with teenage girls now. Actually, more like women in general. But teen girls are crazy, so they would be the ones to worry about. He would like have a mob on him in seconds if someone recognized him and screamed out his name. He walked to the very bottom on the bleachers and sat on the bottom row. He sat as close to where I was as he could.

When it was finally half time, I was able to take a break and hang out with him.

"Hey you." I said, sitting next to him.

Instead of responding, he just kissed me. I was a little surprised. We were in public. What if someone already recognized him and took a picture? He didn't seem too worried about it, so I didn't complain. He licked his lips after the kiss. My dad was probably having a heart attack. "You look like you feel better."

"I do. Do you?" Raina made my hangover go away when she healed my bruises.

"Yeah. I went home and slept. That's why I was late. I slept longer than I intended."

"Awww." I caressed his face.

He smiled. "You thirsty? I am."

"Sort of."

"I'll get us something."

"OK!" I stood up. "Follow me."

We started walking up the steps and as we were, he grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled to myself. I loved when he did things like that in public. He wasn't supposed to be caught with a girlfriend. Those were the rules, but he frequently broke them with me, for me. I think he wanted people to know he was taken, so he did what he could without doing so much as to get himself fired or suspended. We hadn't been pictured together, but only a few times anyways. He had been asked a million times in interviews if he had a girlfriend and he'd been questioned about who I was. He had to tell them we were only friends, but I knew he wanted to say who I really was. Of course, he would just get criticized if he confirmed it, which he already gets it and it hasn't been confirmed. Many people just assume we are. He bought us some drinks from the concession stand and we went out to the parking lot, because there was no one out there. He was able to put his hood down.

I leaned up against his car with my hands behind my back.

"Ain't that just cute." He teased, pointing to knight painted on my cheek. Knights were our mascot.

I pushed him playfully. "You know you think I look good in this uniform."

"Girls like you are the reason men have cheerleader fantasies." He pulled me close to him.

"Do you have one?"

"I do now." He smirked. "I know what you should be for Halloween."

"A cheerleader?"

"Nah, you're that all the time. A school girl."

"I'm that all the time too." I joked.

"But you don't wear a uniform."

"So that's your fantasy?"

"Might be."

I laughed. "So if I do that, what are you going to dress up as?"

"Myself."

"That's cheating."

"No it's not. I'm famous, so I can be myself." He laughed.

"I can be myself then too, because I'm you girlfriend and I'm semi famous."

He laughed and then kissed me. While we were kissing, he slid his hand up my skirt and began squeezing my butt. That was all fine and dandy until we heard someone clear their throat. I realized who it was instantly, because I knew their reiatsu. It was dad. Jin didn't push me off him though. He just stopped kissing me. I was the one who created distance between us.

"Dad…"

"Let me talk ta him for a minute." He cut me off. I just looked at him and didn't move. If I left him there was no telling what he would do to him. "I won't hurt him, promise. Just need ta talk ta him."

"You better keep your promise." I left reluctantly.

I waited inside the fence surrounding the stadium, listening for any screams of pain. Surprisingly I didn't have to wait long before they both came walking through the fence. Jin stopped where I was and dad kept walking. Jin seemed a little scared, but not completely.

"Well, he showed me his sword or whatever that thing was. It looked more like a dagger." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? What did he do?"

"I'm fine. He held it too my throat and told me if I touch you like that again he's gonna do more than that."

That may not have scared Jin all that much, but it terrified me. I didn't want Dad to hurt him. I couldn't always rely on Raina to clear it up. I had to be more responsible and careful from now on.

A couple of weeks passed. Raina turned 17 in that time, but opted out of a party. She wasn't exactly a partier. We just had a family dinner instead. Kazuya wanted to be there for it, but he just couldn't get his schedule cleared for it. Raina told him not to worry and that she understood that he was busy. He did get her a gift, something she wanted. It wasn't even an expensive thing. It was a book, but something she asked for and she was happy he got it for her instead of something extravagant that she would never use.

It was the weekend and I was waiting on Jin to get to the house. There was a cheerleading tournament coming up and I wanted us to have a fresh routine. Jin offered to help me with the dancing parts. He wasn't a choreographer, but he knew plenty of moves and he had helped me before. While I was waiting, dad asked if I wanted to train a little as I hadn't in a while. I wasn't going to it, but I remembered how mom told me that she thought dad missed spending time with me so I decided to.

"Let's see how much rust ya got since ya basically stopped training ta spend all yer time with yer stupid boyfriend." Dad said as we walked out into the back yard.

I laughed. "None. I'm still as good as I ever was. And I don't spend all my time with him."

"Yer either at school or here with him over or waiting on him to come over. He's here every day, Pai-chan."

"It was you who made the rule that we had to be here. If you're tired of seeing him, then lift that rule."

"If I did that, then I'd never get ta see ya."

"Whatever, let's go."

He smirked. "Yer gonna lose."

"Not this time."

I'd never been able to beat my dad in a sparring match. He was very good. His skills hadn't rusted since his days as a captain. They were actually better than those days. Since marrying mom, he got a boost from the Nexus. Mom told me his reiatsu kicked up a notch after being united through the Nexus, so he was stronger than he used to be.

He took a stance. "Ikorose, Shinso."

His blade extended towards me, but I used my agility and jumped up to avoid it. I planted my feet on the blade for only a second and backflipped off it. I struck towards him, but he retracted his sword and got up to block in time. I jumped back and sheathed my sword.

"Sure ya should be discardin yer weapon?" Dad asked.

"Yep. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about yet."

And I did. I was supposed to have gone to the academy for the summer, but for the first month I went to Japan to see Yoruichi. I wanted to work with her for a month, so I mom talked to her and she agreed to it. Renji took me there. She fought like I liked to fight, hand to hand. She worked with me on my Hakuda and my flash step. I learned a lot from her. I had wanted her to teach me Shunko and had to practically beg her to do it. She kept telling me it was too dangerous, but she was impressed that I wanted to learn and agreed to teach it to me. It was far from perfect. Just as with everything else, it takes time to perfect. I could still use it though.

I held my arm out like Yoruichi had taught me and kido started radiating around my body. I was wearing a halter already, so my clothes weren't ruined.

"Ah, so dis is yer like trick? Ya still gota get a hit on me though." He smiled.

"Oh believe me, I will." I smirked.

I was about take off when mom called me. "Paizley, Jin's here!"

I deactivated Shunko. Dad just sighed and sheathed his sword.

"You got lucky, dad. Just wait till next time."

He smiled. "Looking forward ta it."

I ran in the house to meet Jin. We quickly went to the dance studio. It was cool that Grandpa and Nana had built that room for mom. It came in handy. He helped me work on a routine and we got a lot done. We took a break and he wasn't long before we were kissing.

Jin tried to make me lay back, but I pushed him off. "No."

"It's ok." He tried again, but I did the same as before.

"No, just no."

"C'mon Pai, we haven't done anything since New York. What is it? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you again? I swear I'm not. It was only because I was drunk and it will never happen again."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it? Are things changing between us?"

"No."

"What's the problem then?"

I looked away and back at him. "I'm scared, ok?"

"Of what? Me?"

"For you. My dad almost found out last time. He was leaving to kill you, Jin. Kill you! He would have done it too, without a second thought! Raina made everything right, but we can't always depend on her."

"How did she..."

I cut him off. "It's not important." I looked out the window. "I just can't do that right now." I looked back at him. "Give me some time."

He began to sympathize with me. "It's gonna be ok, baby. I'ma be fine."

"You don't get it, but I guess I can't expect you to. This isn't a normal family. Normal rules don't apply. I know you think my dad is giving you hollow threats like any other dad, but he's not. He is dead serious."

"I get it. We won't do anything then." He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have a friend flying in from Japan. She wants me to record a song with her." He got up. "I'll be at the studio if you need me."

"Will you be back later?"

"I don't know. We might be working late. I'll text you let you know."

He gave me a quick kiss and was gone. I kind of felt bad. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Just because I was scared was no sign I had to take it out on him. I was a little down the rest of the day. He texted me and was still working. He told me he probably wouldn't be by later, that he hadn't even had supper yet.

I decided to be nice and go get him something to eat. The people at the studio knew who I was. He had told them who I was and that I was always allowed to see him while he was there. I had been there a few times. I would stop by after school, even though I wasn't supposed to see him outside of the house I did. I walked inside and was directed to where he was. Nothing prepared me for what I saw. He was kissing another girl. I was so stunned that I dropped the food and the drink in the floor. He immediately noticed me and pushed her off, almost into the floor.

"Pai, I'm so sorry." He stood up. "It meant nothing."

I couldn't move, cry, nothing. I was so shocked. I never expected this. He was supposed to love me. He started to walk toward me, but I turned around and started running for the front door. He chased me and grabbed my arm just as we got outside. I spun around a punched him in the jaw forcing him to let me go.

He rubbed his jaw. "Ok, I deserved that."

"No. You deserve every bone in your body to be broken!" I snapped.

"Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it, because it doesn't matter. We're done."

"Pai, please." He reached out for me, but I backed away.

"DON'T! Touch me." I ripped off the bracelet he had given to me and threw it at him. "It's over!" I started walking to my car, but he followed.

"You can feel what I feel, right? Can't you feel how sorry I am, how much I love you?"

"It doesn't matter how you feel. What you did, I can't forgive. Do me wrong once, shame on you. Do me wrong twice, shame on me. I won't be this stupid again." I unlocked my car door and got in.

"So you're just going to throw our love away?" He had the most pathetic look on his face.

"You're the one who did that." I slammed the door and sped away.

I stopped at a red light and it all hit me at once. The tears started to flow and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to go home, so I stopped at the park near my house. It was dark, so no one was there. I sat down by a tree and just cried. I didn't know what else I could do. I couldn't believe this happened. All the things he told me, they were just lies. And I gave myself to him. I gave him everything I could. I gave him something I could never get back. I wanted it back too. I had my knees pulled him and was lying my head on them when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and it was Reio.

"I'm sorry." He said. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

Without even thinking, I embraced him and balled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. It didn't work but the gesture was nice.

After crying for what seemed like hours, I decided I should go home. I had left my phone in the car so I didn't know who had texted me or called. I figured my parents were worried about me though and had tried to get in touch with me. Reio helped me get up and I tried to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"You're only doing that because you want to get back at Jin. You want justice, but you can't get it. Justice is not served in relationships, only love is." He wiped the tears from my face. "Remember, an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind."

He was right. I wanted justice. I wanted to get him back. It wasn't fair what he did to me.

"Go home." He said, caressing my face.

He walked me to my car and I went home. I dried all my tears up in the garage. I didn't want to talk to my parents about this right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

"Yer late." Dad said as I walked in.

"You missed dinner too." Mom said.

"Sorry. I didn't feel good, so I pulled over and waited till I felt a little better to drive the rest of the way home." I started up the stairs.

"Ya hungry?" Dad asked.

"No."

As soon as I shut my bedroom door, I was reminded of Jin. I picked up the picture of me and him that I had framed on my nightstand and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass. I picked up the picture and began to cry again. I ripped it a few times and threw it in the trash. I used Raina's powers to get rid of the glass and the broken frame. Dad knocked on my door and I wiped the tears from my face quickly.

"Yeah." I said.

He came in. "Are you ok?"

"Yep. I'm fine." I smiled.

"I don't believe ya."

"I don't want to talk about right now."

"Will ya tell me later? Ya have ta tell me so I came make it better."  
"I just want to go to bed."

"A'right. I love ya, ya know that right?"

"I know."

He shut the door behind him and got ready for bed. I lay down in my bed and cried myself to sleep. Everything had fallen apart. My whole life seemed like a mess and I didn't know what to do.


	38. The Trouble with Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 38**

**The Trouble with Love**

I woke the next morning with my alarm clock going off wishing the events of yesterday were just a dream. I turned off my alarm and lay in the bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling. Broken hearts didn't heal overnight and I was feeling just as awful as I did when it happened. The only way I escaped the pain was sleeping and that was exactly what I wanted to do. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back to sleep. I had school. I reached over and got my phone from the nightstand. I had numerous missed calls, voicemails and texts from Jin. I didn't really feel like going through them, so I just put it back on the nightstand. I ran my hands over my face and then picked my phone back up. I didn't want to know what Jin said, but then again I did. Since I didn't really want to hear his voice, I opened up my messages.

Jin: I really wish you would answer your phone. We need to talk.

Jin: Pai, please, don't do this.

Jin: Just give me a chance to explain.

Jin: Since you're not going to answer, I'll tell you here. She means nothing to me. The kiss, it just sort of happened. It only lasted like a second before you came in. I don't want you to think I want her, because I don't. I want you, only you.

Jin: I thought we were in love. How can you just let it go like this?

Jin: I don't understand. You know how I feel about you. You know I'm not lying. Why are you doing this?

Jin: Paizley, I love you and I've never felt this way before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you.

There were more, but I just deleted the rest. I had read enough. How could he manage to make me feel sorry for him when I was the victim?

There was a knock at the door and Mitsuko poked her head in. "Can I get a shower first?"

"Sure."

There were three bathrooms upstairs. Raina had her own, which was inside her room. She was the oldest so she got mom's old room. My parents decided to let Mitsuko and I share the bigger bathroom, because we were both girls. They had two sinks put in it, that way we could each have our own sink. Normally I showered first, but today I was dragging.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I threw the covers off me and sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but go on."

She reluctantly left and shut the door behind her. That was the great thing about my sisters. They loved me, but they never pushed. They always understood when I wanted to be left alone. I don't have a problem expressing my emotions, but I like to have time to deal with them first.

I got out of bed and only had one thing on my mind: Jin. It was truly amazing the broad spectrum of emotions a person could feel for another at the same time. I loved him, but I hated him. I missed him, but I wanted to hit him. I was sad we were over, but mad that he could do that to me. I opened my laptop up to check my stuff. Whose statuses should I find in my news feed? Jin's. One from last night read 'wanting to talk to someone, but she won't answer her phone. Really wish she would.' Of course he had a billion comments on it from his fangirls. A lot of the comments asked who he was talking about. Some guessed it was me. My named was leaked to the tabloids not all that long ago. By who, we don't know. But the 'reliable source', as the person was called, spilled a lot of information about me. They told who my mom was, reconfirmed my age, where I went to school and other stuff. Spencer was my first guess, but I wasn't for sure and it really didn't matter. It was already done. And apparently some magazine knew Jin was coming to New York. MTV had announced it, so it wasn't surprising. But they sent some people out to take pictures of him while he was there. They were surprised when they found me with him. They did this whole article and pictorial on it. We were even on the cover. Fortunately they followed us on the day we went sightseeing, so they didn't catch anything bad. They had plenty of pictures of us being affectionate though. While they didn't have any of us really kissing, they had plenty of us holding hands, Jin with his arm around me, us hugging, and Jin kissing me on my forehead. The person writing the article said 'Jin and his agency can deny his relationship with her all they want, but I think these pictures say it all.' We had no idea we were being followed, but Jin wasn't surprised when the pictures surfaced. He said that was the reason he didn't kiss me on the lips while we were out. I skimmed through the comments. He never responded to them. He only talked to the people he knew. I saw another status, one from this morning. It said 'I've really messed up this time. Don't know what to do now. ' Again, he had a million comments. I wanted to say something, but if I did, it would start a big thing. I really didn't have the energy to go up against his crazy fans at the moment. What I could do was put something on my status. I knew he would see it, but his fans wouldn't. My account was private and I didn't let just anyone be my friend. I did get a lot of friend requests from people I didn't know. A lot of them turned out to be fans on his. Jin's page was more of a fan page. Anyone could be his friend. I set my status as 'I only answer calls from those who haven't betrayed me.' Then I shut my laptop so I could pick out my clothes.

When I got a shower and was ready, I went downstairs to try to eat something. I didn't feel like eating, but I needed to.

"No makeup?" Mom asked, being the first to notice.

"No, didn't feel like it." I also didn't fix my hair. So instead of it being straight and flipped out, it was wavy and just hanging there. I put on a headband to look like I was halfway trying.

"I like it. Ya look yer age now and yer freckles show." Dad said. I had freckles going across my nose, but they were light so my makeup always covered it up.

"Do you feel ok?" Mom asked.

"I'm ok."

She didn't look too convinced, but she didn't pry.

After I was finished, I went upstairs to get my books and stuff.

"Want to ride with us?" Raina asked, walking inside.

"No. I've got to pick Brie up. She said she would drive us to school from her house." Before I showered, I texted Brie telling her that Jin and I weren't together anymore. I just told her he cheated for the why and said I'd explain more in detail when I felt like it.

She didn't say anything. Instead she just walked to me and embraced me. I couldn't help but start crying when she did so. She petted my head and I clenched onto her as I sobbed. We stood there for a while, until I was able to get a hold of myself.

"Sorry about that." I said when I pulled away.

"Don't be. Why do you think I did it in the first place?" I smiled slightly. That was exactly why I loved her. "And don't worry about your eyes being red and puffy from crying. I fixed it."

"You're the best, really."

She smiled. "Let's go."

She took the twins to school and I went to Brie's house. She was waiting for me, when I pulled up. I got out, so she could drive. She started to hug me, but I told her I would cry if she did and I was trying not to. We got in the car and it was quiet for the first half of the drive, which wasn't all that long because she didn't live really far from the school.

"So did you ever…"

"No." I cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask.

"What if you're…"

"I'm not." I cut her off again.

"It would be back since you and Jin aren't together anymore."

"I know."

"You're probably right though, so no worries." She was quiet for a minute. "Should I cancel my birthday party this weekend?"

"No! Why would you?"

"You're upset and I know you won't feel like a party. I want my best friend at my party. I'm going to be 16. It's an important birthday."

"I will be there and we will have fun." I faked a smiled and it was faked pretty well. I guess I got that from my dad. I would put my pain aside for her party. She was my best friend. I owed her that and I wanted her to be happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You'll have the best sweet 16."

She smiled. "Thanks Paize."

"What are friends for?"

When got to school and the day never drug by so slow. At lunch I ate a little, but not much. I still wasn't feeling up to eating. I just wasn't hungry. 6th period came around and we went to the library. After I was finished with my assignment, I decided to check my stuff. I almost knew Jin would say something to my status and I was right. He said 'if we could just talk about it, we could get through it.' I stared at it for a second and then decided to respond. 'There is nothing to talk about.' I clicked on his name to view his page. He had posted some pretty sad stuff like: 'What do you do when you lose the one good thing that happened to you?' and 'You wouldn't know, but you were the best thing about me.' It was easy to tell he was upset. Of course he never came out and said exactly what was happening, but his fans kept asking. Some even had the nerve to say 'what did _she _do to you.' I knew they were talking about me. I hadn't done anything, but it was just assumed. I wished that they would stop thinking he was this innocent guy, who is perfect in every way because he wasn't. They didn't even know him. I almost wished that I didn't. I looked at his most recent status, 'I don't know what to be without you around.'

"You're just torturing yourself." I heard Briella say as she walked up.

"You're right."

"I didn't know you were a masochist."

"I'm not." A noticed popped up that I had a response to something I had posted. I clicked on it and it was Jin.

"You're talking to him?" She asked.

"No."

He had responded with 'I know if you would talk to me, I could somehow get you to understand.' He wouldn't be able to though. There was no way I could understand how a person who is in love with someone could kiss someone entirely different. My lips were only for him. I couldn't even imagine kissing someone else. How he did what he did and felt how he felt was beyond me. Maybe some things you just can't understand. Or maybe it was that I didn't want to understand. All my life I always thought emotions were the most important thing, that they played a major role in how people acted and reacted. I also based my trust on how people felt about me. I guess Jin taught me that emotions are not what always guide us. I think I always knew it though, because I didn't always act on my emotions alone. With Jin I almost always did though. I didn't think a lot. I did what I felt. I felt free being that way, but it wasn't a responsible way to be. Maybe that was the reason for my relationship with him, so I could realize that they're other factors besides emotion that determine how we act. That was very cruel of fate to do that to me though.

"Are you going to say anything to him?" Brie asked.

"I probably shouldn't."

"I agree."

I signed out of my account without responding right before the bell rang. I taught the squad the choreography that Jin and I thought up the next period. It hurt a little to be doing a dance that I made with him, but I could suck it up if it meant winning. I don't anyone even noticed I was sad. I was good at hiding it when I wanted to. School finally ended and I went straight home. Raina took Brie home for me. I tried to act a little happier at home so mom and dad wouldn't worry about me. I think it worked more on mom than dad. Dad could almost always see through my lies. Sometimes I could get one over on him.

I was upstairs doing my homework when I heard the doorbell ring. I recognized the person through their emotions. They were sad and it was because of me. That could only be one person, Jin. I ran downstairs, but mom had already gotten the door.

"Ka-san." Jin called her Mom in Japanese with his hand propped on her shoulder. "Please let me have Paizley."

"What?" She asked confused. "Are you drunk?" She must have smelled it on his breath.

Jin dropped his head, hand still propped on her shoulder. "Allow us to get married."

"Are you kidding?" I said loudly, making my presence known.

He took his hand off mom's shoulder and looked at me. "No, I think this is serious."

"You think? Of course it's serious. And this is the first I've heard about us getting married!"

"You just heard then."

I looked up and ran my hands over my face. "How can you ask me something like that now?"

"What's goin' on in here?" Dad asked, coming into the foyer.

"Marry me." Jin said to me, ignoring dad, with the most pathetic look on his face.

Dad looked like he was going to say something, but mom stopped him.

"That's a messed up thing to say right now." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's what I want." He reached out for me, but I pulled away. "Please."

I shook my head. "Leave."

"PaiPai."

"Leave!" I screamed with tears pouring from my eyes.

Dad flash stepped to the door and opened it. "Out ya go."

"Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't even think about me. It would best if you just forgot about me."

He looked at me a minute. He looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't. He just turned around and walked out the door. Dad slammed the door behind him.

"Pai, what happened?" Mom asked.

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is we're over." I tried to wipe my tears away, but they just kept coming.

"What did he do ta ya?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. I just realized some things. He's gone now and out of our lives forever. So just leave it alone. I just want to leave it alone." I went back upstairs before they could say anything else. I peaked my head in Rai's door and she looked at me. "Make sure he gets home safely." He was so drunk and I just knew he had to be driving. Even though I was mad at him and wanted him out of my life, I still loved him. I didn't want him to lose his life.

"I will."

"Thanks."

**Raina's POV**

I looked out the window and Jin was just sitting in the driveway, propped up against his car. I teleported outside to him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Like, I've begun to hate myself."

I held out my hand. "Take it. I'm taking you home." He did so and I teleported us to his apartment.

"What the f**k was that?"

"Part of my powers."

He looked at me strangely and then reached for a bottle of liquor on the counter. I made it disappear before he could grasp it. "Tell me you did that and I'm not just seeing things."

"I did it."

"Now give it back." He grabbed me, but I pushed him back. In his drunken state, he tripped and fell. He looked at the ground for a minute. "I'm a terrible person, I know." He looked back up at me. "But she's terrible too. She knows how much I love her. She knows how sorry I am, but she won't forgive me." I just crossed my arms. He knocked his head back against the wall and I could see a tear fall from his face. "How I could I ruin it all? I love her so much. I don't how to be without her. I want her back."

"You're going to have to straighten up if you want to get her back. Do you even realize how pathetic you are being?"

He pulled himself up. "Are you going to help me get her back?"

"No. You're going to help you get her back. You're going to stop drinking so much and get your act together."

"She's my soul mate, isn't she? I mean, she has to be. I've never been this way over a girl before. I don't worry about the girls I'm with. I'm different with her."

"I can't tell you that." I waved my hand and sobered him up as I was tired of dealing with drunk Jin.

He looked at me in astonishment. "You really are god-like aren't you?"

I ignored the question. "Give her time. She needs it. She needs to be able to think. She needs to realize that they're much worse things than what you did."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Well, I'm not happy with what you did, but I know you could have done much worse and you also could be unremorseful about it. You could have had a girl on the side, but you didn't. This was an accident. Things happen. Life doesn't always play out the way you want it and that's because people are perfect. Even though I don't exactly understand love yet, I don't think it's perfect either. Some things are unforgiveable. What you did isn't one of those things."

"I wish Pai could think like that."

"She can. She just needs time. I know things neither of you know. It allows me to see the bigger picture."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You believed in me and Kazuya when I didn't. I believe in you and Pai, even though neither of you do right now."

"Thank you. Really. It helps to know I'm not completely hated."

Several days went by. Brie had her party and Pai tried very hard to make sure she had fun. It worked, but that night, I heard Pai crying. She was having a lot of trouble dealing with this. She was worse off than I had ever seen her. A few days later, we were at the dinner table and Paizley got sick. She had to get up and go to the bathroom she was so sick. That night, Pai locked herself in the bathroom after Mom and Dad had already gone to sleep. I knew why she waited and I knew she needed me, so I teleported in. She was sitting in the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. There was a pregnancy test on the counter. It was positive. I got down in the floor with her, pulled her close to me and just held her as she cried.

Through her and Jin and reading I'd done, I realized that love was troublesome. It caused lots of problems. It made hearts believe lies. It was stronger than pride. Was it really worth all the trouble? Before I met Kazuya I thought it wasn't. It changed after I met him though. He loved me. I wasn't sure if I loved him or not, but I knew the love he gave me was worth the trouble.


	39. Change Your World

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 39**

**Change Your World**

**Paizley's POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom floor crying when Raina teleported in. She got in the floor and pulled me to her without saying a thing. She already knew what was going on. She sat with me, silently and let me cry on her for a while.

"You have to tell him." She broke the silence. I pulled away from her and she wiped the wetness from my cheeks. "You have to."

I stood up and went to my room. This wasn't right. I was only 16. How was this happening? I couldn't raise a baby. I wasn't ready for anything like that, not at all. I couldn't cry anymore though. Right now I was just numb.

I lay down on my bed and picked up my cell. I didn't want to talk to Jin. It had been close to two weeks since we broke up and the last I saw or spoke to him was the day after we split, when he came to my house. He hadn't tried to contact me since then. That was a relief.

Thanks to his statuses online, people had assumed we had ended our relationship. Pictures of the statuses made it into some tabloid magazines and they were all over the internet. There were all sorts of speculations about what happened. The tabloids were pretty much right on the mark with what they thought. Cheating was their assumption. They came to it from his reputation and the fact that some of his statuses hinted to it being his fault. Of course, most of his fans blamed me. They thought he walked on water, so no matter what he did, he was to be forgiven. I thought it was a bunch of bull.

I stared at Jin's number and the picture he took of himself on my screen. He was making the silliest/cutest face. I missed his silliness. I missed everything about him. There wasn't a day that had gone by since our break up that I didn't think of him. I never imagined we'd end the way we did. I never imagined we'd end at all, but we did and I was finished crying over him. I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to move on, but I didn't know how to. Now here I am, pregnant and forever tied to him. How was I supposed to move on now?

I couldn't bring myself to call him and maybe texting wasn't the best way to tell him, but that's what I did. It wasn't long after I sent the message, he called. I silenced the phone and stared at his picture on the caller ID. When I didn't answer, he texted me.

Jin: Answer. Don't you think we should talk about this?

I hesitated to answer, but I had to. I couldn't just tell him and not talk to him. This baby, if there was one, was as much his as it was mine.

Me: Can we talk about it tomorrow? I don't feel like talking right now.

Jin: When?

Me: After school?

Jin: Can I see you instead of talking on the phone?

Me: Yes. This should be discussed in person. I just didn't want to show up at your door and say 'I'm pregnant.'

Jin: Where are we going to meet?

Me: I'll come to your house if that's ok.

Jin: It's fine.

Me: I'll see you then. I'm going to bed.

He didn't text back. I was glad he didn't. I thought he was going to try to talk about things between us. He surprised me. He was responding quickly to my messages though. I guess that's understandable.

I woke up the next morning after an almost sleepless night. I called my doctor and made an appointment. I knew barely anything about having a baby. What I did know was that getting to the doctor as soon as possible was important. I was able to get an appointment for tomorrow.

At school, I was quiet. Brie took notice of it and asked what was wrong a few times. I just told her it was Jin. I didn't want to tell anyone about being pregnant yet, especially when I wasn't 100% sure that I was. I was pretty sure. I mean, I was 2 weeks late and the test said positive. There was still a little glimmer of hope that I wasn't. The test could be wrong and I could just be stressed. I wasn't getting my hopes up though because the chance that I wasn't, wasn't very high. Only 2 people knew. Raina knew because she's Raina and Jin knew because it was his. I tried not to think about how I would tell my parents. Dad would fly off the handle and Mom, she would be disappointed in me.

After school was over, I headed to my car. I didn't have to worry about taking Brie home. When she turned 16, she got a car. That I was thankful for. I didn't mind her riding with me, but in this instance, it was a good thing she had her own car. I wouldn't have to explain to her where I was going. I was nervous about seeing Jin. I wasn't ready to face him again. I kept telling myself I would be strong. I was done crying over him. Seeing him wouldn't make a difference. I'd shed enough tears on his account.

"Hey!" Someone said, touching my shoulder. I jumped and dropped my stuff. I turned my head to see it was Reio.

"You better not have you-know-what'ed." I said.

He bent down and picked up my stuff I had dropped. "Actually, I just walked up to you. You were just too into your own thoughts that you didn't sense me."

"Oh."

"That's dangerous." He handed me my stuff.

"I have bigger things to worry about."

"I know. I keep an eye on your future, so if anything is going to attack you when you're not paying enough attention, I'll be there to save you."

"Should I say 'my hero'?"

"Probably." He grinned.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I didn't ask you to keep an eye on me."

"I'm a gentleman. I want to keep my lady safe."

"Since when did I become your lady?"

"You're in a sour mood today."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry. You said you knew I had bigger things to worry about, so I'm assuming you know what's going on."

"Yeah. I do."

"What don't you know?"

"A lot. You'd be surprised."

I unlocked my car. "I'm sorry for being sour, but you know what's going on, so yeah." I opened the door and got in. "I have somewhere to be, but thanks for having my back. It's always nice to know someone is watching out for you." I smiled slightly. It was the best real smile I could pull off at a moment like this.

He smiled back. "Be safe."

When I arrived at the Sierra Towers, I sat in my car for a good ten minutes trying to muster up the courage to go see Jin. I finally got out and went inside. On the elevator ride up to his floor I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to try to talk about what happened to us. I didn't want to talk about it, so I hoped he wouldn't. Of course, what I came here to talk about wasn't a discussion I wanted to have with him either, but I didn't have much choice. The elevator reached his floor and I got out. I stared at his door about five minutes before I decided to knock on it. When he answered, I couldn't even look him in the eye. He let me in and we sat down on the couch to talk.

"So you're really…"

I cut him off. "Yeah, I think so. I took a test and it was positive."

"How long have you known?"

"Well, I was late when we broke up, but I thought it was just stress. Last night I took the test."

"So you don't know how far you are?"

"No. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school."

"I want to go with you."

"Ok."

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"No, we can just meet there. I'll text you the address when I get home."

It was quiet for a minute and then he spoke. "Are you ok?"

"I'm scared. I'm too young for this."

"I wish you would look at me." I knew he said it because the whole time I had been looking away. I couldn't look at him, not after what he did to me. It hurt too much. Not to mention the fact that I was having to feel his pain this whole time. He really missed me and he was suffering as much as I was. A part of me was glad. If I had to be hurt, then he should be too. But the other part hated it. The part that loved him never wanted him to hurt as much as he was.

"I can't." I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I had said I was done crying about it, but I guess I wasn't.

"I'm sorry."

As soon as he said it, I felt how much he meant it and tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned to look at him. "How could do that me? What I did I do to deserve that? I gave you everything I could. I gave you something I can never get back. I loved you so much." I broke down. "This has been so hard on me. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to eat. I just want to lie in my bed. Everything reminds me of you. Sleeping is the only way I can escape. Why did you have to mess everything up?"

His eyes looked sad and, to my surprise, a teardrop fell from one of them. "You didn't deserve it. You were…perfect. I don't know why I did it. I won't give you any excuses. It just happened and it's the one thing that I regret most in my life. If I could go back, I would change it."

"But you can't, so here we are."

I watched as more tears fell from his face. "I don't know what to say or what to do. I don't know how I can make this up to you. All I know is I'm sorry and that I love you."

I couldn't say anything anymore. I held my face in my hands and sobbed. Before I knew it, he had wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me and even though I thought his arms would be the last place I found comfort, it was comfort that I found in them. He cried with me, silently. The only way I knew he was crying was that I felt the tears when they dropped from his face. When I was finally able to calm down, I pulled away and looked at him.

"I won't ask you to forgive me. I realize now that that's selfish of me." He said.

I almost couldn't believe he said that, but I liked that he did. I reached up unconsciously and wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. He was surprised when I did it. I was too. I pulled my hand away slowly, but he stopped me by lacing his fingers with mine.

"We'll get through this." He said.

I looked down at our clasped hands. "I have to go." I pulled from his grip, got my purse and headed for the door quickly.

"Pai?" He called, but I didn't turn around or respond. I just left.

Even though my feeling for him hadn't changed much, I had been able to push them back and make them not be so prominent. Today made them come back to the front. It wasn't only seeing him. It was the way he was acting. I thought he'd freak out for some reason. A baby would make him have to tone it done a bit. I didn't think he wanted to yet. He told me he wanted kids, but I didn't imagine he wanted them now, not with the way he lived his life. He was different than expected. When he held my hand, it was like something was happening between us again. I couldn't do it. I was supposed to done with him.

When I got home, I tried to act like nothing was wrong. I tried to act like I was getting better and when someone asked if I was ok, I just blamed it on the breakup. Of course, that was the problem again too. Seeing him, being close to him made it seem like it just happened again. After dinner, I went up to my room to do my homework. I also texted Jin the address of my doctor's and gave him a time to meet me there. I was lucky my parents didn't make me come straight home from school. Most of the time, they didn't even ask where I had been unless I was really late. They trusted me. Even Dad did now that Jin was out of the picture. It made me realize that Dad always trusted me and it really was Jin that was the problem. After I told him about the baby, I was sure he wouldn't trust me anymore. I was supposed to prove I was responsible and getting pregnant doesn't exactly prove that.

After school the next day, I headed to the doctor. Jin was already there when I arrived.

"I'll pay, so you don't have to charge it on your parent's insurance." Jin said as we walked inside. I nodded, acknowledging that I heard him. He adjusted his cap when we got inside. "There just has to be a waiting room full of people."

When I signed in, we sat down. Jin was right about the waiting room full of people. I was hoping there would be an empty space for us to sit in, but no such luck. We had to sit around people. Jin had his hat lowered as much as he could. Someone noticing him and announcing it would be awful. This didn't need to be publicized, especially not before I could tell my parents.

"Are there a lot of doctors here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I filled out the paperwork I was given.

"So we might not have to wait that long?"

"I hope not."

30 minutes passed by and it didn't seem like the waiting room got any less full.

"Excuse me." I heard a young girl's voice say. I turned and the girl was looking at Jin. She looked to be maybe 10. Jin moved his head in a way that let the girl know he was listening, but he was still looking down, trying to keep his face concealed. "Are you Jin Akashi?" She asked softly. He showed his face to her, smiled slightly and put his finger up to his lips, indicating to her that it was a secret.

"Abby?" The older woman sitting beside her, who I assumed was her mother, called to her. "Leave him alone."

"It's ok." Jin said and then looked at me. "Got a pen and paper?" I dug through my purse and found him a pen along with something to write on. "Abby is your name?" He asked the girl and she shook her head, smiling brightly. I watched as he wrote on the paper.

_To Abby, the cutest girl in the doctor's office waiting room,_

_Your smile made my day better. _

Then he put a heart, signed his name, in English and Kanji, and gave the paper to her. Her smile only got bigger when she read. What was really amazing were her emotions. He brought her such happiness with that simple gesture. I couldn't help but smile. He talked with her until my name was called.

They took my blood pressure, some blood and asked me some questions. After that they sent me to the bathroom and then put me in a room.

"That was nice what you did for that girl." I said. She hadn't even asked for an autograph, yet he graciously gave her one.

"She looked about Rei-chan's age and made me think of her." He paused. "Kids are my weakness."

I had never seen Jin around kids before, but if this was any indication, he would be a good father.

The doctor came in shortly after and confirmed that I was pregnant. Even though I already thought I was, the news hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I still had that little glimmer of hope that the test was wrong, but now I don't. It was definite and it scared me to death. I couldn't stop the tears. They just came. The doctor told us she would give us a minute.

I gripped the table I was on as I cried. It wasn't long before Jin got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know this is scary for you, but know that you're not alone. You have me and I'll be here holding your hand every step of the way, but you have to let me. Let me be there for you. Don't shut me out anymore."

"Ok." I said through the tears.

He let go and wiped away my tears. He put both hands on my face and made me look up at him. "We can do this. It won't be easy, but we can do it." He stroked my cheek. "I don't about you, but I know I can do anything if you're by my side."

His words almost made me start crying again, but I held them back and calmed down.

"Are we ok now?" The doctor asked, coming in.

"Yes." Jin answered, still standing by me.

"First of all, I want to know your plan of action. Are you going to keep the baby?"

She was about to say something else, but Jin answered before she could. "We're keeping it."

The doctor had my lay down after that and she pushed on my stomach and lower abdomen.

"Won't that hurt the baby?" Jin asked.

"No, the baby is very well protected in there."

She asked me how I was feeling and talked about a few other things. I found out I was 6 weeks along and she gave us the estimated due date. It was in the summer.

"Oi!" Jin screamed after she gave the due date. She looked at him like he was half crazy. "It's due on my birthday!"

She laughed at his overexcitement. "Only about 5% of babies are born on their due date. They can come anywhere between 37 weeks-42 weeks and still be considered term."

"Thanks for raining of my parade." He said, half way smiling.

She told us to make an appointment for two weeks from today. She said I would be 8 weeks then and I could have an ultrasound. Jin seemed pretty excited about that. He was a lot happier about this than I was. He paid and we walked back outside to our cars.

"Are you really not going to shut me out anymore?" He asked.

"I'm not going to anymore. You're the only one who knows how I feel right now and this is your baby too, so I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"I told you yesterday that I won't ask you to forgive me and I meant it. But I want to know what is going to happen to us. This changes things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It changes everything, but I don't know how to answer your question. I can't trust you, but I don't want to let you go either, especially not now."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too. Isn't that all we need to know?"

"I wish it were that easy. It was actually until you did what you did."

"I really messed things up."

"Un."

It was silent for a minute, then Jin spoke. "I bet your dad hates me even more now."

"I didn't tell him what happened."

"Really?"

"Yep. Raina and Brie are the only ones who know."

"Well, he'll definitely hate me when he finds out about this."

"No doubt."

I didn't even want to think about what I would say to my dad. I didn't know how to tell my parents about this. However I decided to do it, I knew they wouldn't be very accepting of it. Mom was normally accepting of most things, but not this. She wanted more for me. It was hard for us kids to disappoint her, but I knew this would. That was something I never wanted to feel from her. Dad would kill Jin. It was that simple. Raina would need to be close by to stop it. I dreaded telling them.

Jin was right about this changing things. It changed everything. Our whole world was about to be changed by this little human being that would rely on us for everything. I didn't know if I could do it. I was just a kid myself, one who relied on my parents still. I would need Jin for this. He was the adult. I would need to lean on him to be able to handle this change.


	40. Ai no Command

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 40**

_**Ai no Command**_

It had been a few days since I found out I was pregnant. I still hadn't told my parents. Tomorrow was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. I wanted to tell them before then. That way maybe we would get over the shock and weirdness before Thanksgiving Day. I planned to tell them today, but I was having second thoughts. I decided to stop by the park on my way home to do some thinking before I went home. I hadn't been sitting long when I saw Reio walking up.

"You didn't scare me this time." I said.

"I thought this approach would work better than sneaking up on you." He sat down beside me on the bench. "You ok?"

"I've been better." I paused. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day…"

He cut me off. "No worries. You had a lot on your mind. I should have picked up on that, but I'm not the empath here." I smiled slightly. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure? That's something pretty big to handle for someone of your age."

"Oh, I know. It's just I plan on telling my parents tonight and I think we'll be discussing it into the morning. So I've got enough talk about that situation coming up."

"Well, are you going to take dude back?"

"Dude has a name. It's Jin."  
"Are you going take Jin back then?"

"I don't know yet. That's something that I have a lot of thinking to do on."

"I don't know if my opinion counts, but I don't think you should."

"You're a little biased, aren't you?"

He grinned. "That's why I said I didn't know if it counted."

"You know the future, right? So does that mean he's going to do me wrong again?"

"I didn't say that."

"So he's going to treat me right?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Couldn't you tell me which is right?"

"I don't know which is right."

"And here I thought you knew all."

"I said there was a lot I didn't know."

"Do you think Jin is a good guy?"

"I don't know him, so I can't make that call. I try my hardest to give you advice that's unbiased but it's hard considering my feelings for you."

"You do a good job though." I smiled.

"I love your smiled."

"No flirting with the pregnant lady." I joked.

He laughed. "Do you consider me your friend?"

"I do, actually."

"Could we switch numbers? Maybe we could I call you sometimes or text."

"Aliens have cell phones?"

"They do when they live where people use them." He smiled.

"Here." I handed him my phone. "Put your number in." He did so and I got his number.

"When can I call?"

"Just whenever. You better text first though."

"Noted."

I looked at my watch. "I better go. Supper will be soon and I have homework to do."

"Be careful."

When I got home, supper was almost done. After we ate, I went upstairs to do my homework. I wanted it done while I could focus. I had no idea how my parent would react. I could end up in tears and then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my homework. I finished around nightfall. I took a deep breath and went downstairs to the living room where mom and dad were. Raina stood outside the room, ready to interfere if dad tried to make a move on Jin. Jin wanted to be with me when I told them, but I told him that wasn't such a good idea. His life was in danger, so it was best he stay as far away as he could.

I walked into the living room. Mom and Dad were on the couch. "Uh, I have something to tell you guys."

"Hmm, sure. What's on yer mind Pai-chan?" Dad said. Mom looked at me letting me know I had her attention.

I stood there for a minute before I finally spoke. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell you guys this. I've been thinking about how I should and I don't know how, so maybe I should just come out and say it." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm..." I looked down and whispered, "pregnant."

Dad stood up with his eyes open. "Ok that's it, he dies."

"No!" I exclaimed.

Mom stood up and put a hand on dad. "Just wait a minute. Let's talk about this." She looked at me "Are you sure you are?"

"I wouldn't be telling you guys if I wasn't sure."

Dad shut him eyes and stood there. "What's there to talk about? I know exactly how dis happened. You let nature run its course behind yer ma and my backs, possibly not without a little coercion, and now, because of Mr. Big Shot we got dumped with somethin' we don't need. Kris-chan I know yer pro-life and so dis is my ultimatum: if yer gonna keep de baby, Pai-chan, you dump it right on Jin's doorstep and forget about him completely. Oh and from now on yer comin right home after school and dat kid ain't coming within ten feet of ya. If I have to I'm going to be following you around in Soul Form ta make sure I can keep an eye on ya. Dat way I can see you, but yer boyfriend can't see me." He held his sword up. "I see one cell out of line and it's goodbye third leg ya get me?"

"Daddy, it's not all his fault. I wanted to do it. I loved him. I...still do."

"Paizley, you two weren't even together that long." Mom said gently.

"But we spent a lot of time together. And...and I don't know if I can just dump my baby off. I mean, I'll spend 9 months with it inside me. We'll have a bond. It's not fair to ban me from him either. I'm carrying his baby. Shouldn't he be able to come to doctor's appointments with me and stuff?"

"It is his fault and you know it. If anything your empathy got the better of you. Yer not ready for love Pai-chan. Yer too young. I thought I told you that a while ago. Dis is why I told ya what I told ya. You think I was tryin ta be mean? I was afraid dis might happen cause of yer empathy. You don't have perfect control of yer powers. Yer mother can't always control her powers, specially her lure power. Jin doesn't go anywhere near you. Not to the doctor appointments, not anywhere. If yer keeping it, I'm taking charge to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near it until it's born. He better start saying his prayers too, because I'll let him live just so he can raise this 'bundle of joy' he's put in ya, but I'd like ta see how he does dat with severed Achilles tendons and damaged spinal column." He lowered his voice. "Hmm, maybe I'll add some throat damage for good measure so that he'll never sing again."

"No, you don't get to hurt him. It's not like he's abandoning me with the baby. He wants to be there for me. He's doing the right thing. And I don't care what you say, I do love him. I know what love is." I crossed my arms. "I control my powers just fine."

Mom was being awfully quiet. She was shocked. I don't think she thought this would ever happen to any of her children. We were angels, uninterested in stuff that would cause babies, then Jin came along and everything changed. I can understand maybe why they thought it was his fault, but it's normal for girls my age to be interested in sex. It was just until Jin, I was dating boys who didn't know what they were doing. They couldn't peak my interest in that way. Jin was all man and maybe that was how he got me. Either way, I couldn't stay their angel forever.

"Pai as long as yer a minor, I decide what's fair and what isn't." He paused. "You know I can't believe I'm saying dis, but Kris-chan ya think we might be able ta get Unmei's opinion on dis situation?"

"I'm a minor, but not an idiot."

"I don't think Unmei's opinion really matters." Raina said as she came into the room. "Only two opinions matter and that is those of the parents."

"This is going to turn into a fight. Let's all get back into our corners." Mom said, trying to keep the peace. "What's done is done. Unmei says she surprisingly agrees with you, Gin."

"I'd say her approval fills me with shame, but I can't given the circumstances. And Rai-chan, when the parents are two people who are too young to be havin kids, one of which is a minor in de eyes of de law, more ppl have ta get involved. Also, yer not a parent, yer a big sister. You have a different role in dis situation den Kris and I do and I think yer mum would agree with me." Dad said.

"Rai, he's right." Mom said, looking at Raina. "You see it a little differently than us."

"Jin is 21. He's an adult. I see it clearly. The whole thing." Raina said stoically.

"No one ever asked me what I wanted to do!" I yelled. "I don't care how old I am. This baby is mine. It's growing inside me. I get a say so."

"Of course you get a say so, but since I'm yer dad and yer living under what is technically my roof, I get to say that yer say so sucks."

"Well then maybe I won't live under your roof anymore!" I walked out and stormed upstairs. I grabbed my cell.

Me: Can I come over?

Jin: Sure. You're always welcome here. I take it you told them.

Me: Yeah and Dad is being impossible. You don't care if I stay the night, do you?

Jin: Not at all. I wouldn't care if you stayed here all the time.

Me: Really?

Jin: Really.

Me: That doesn't sound so bad actually. I think I might be less stressed there. No one would be telling me what to do or telling me how wrong this is. It would be easier.

Jin: I agree. We can talk about it more when you get here.

Me: Ok, see you soon.

I got my suitcase out of my closet and began gathering my things.

"Ya can't take any of that. Technically none of dat's yours." Dad said from the doorway.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's mine."

"Nah nah. You see, you got all dat wit money yer ma gave you to buy it with, so technically all dat stuff belongs to de house and yer mum. You want to leave da house and live on yer own, yer going out with only what belongs to you. Oh, and I do believe dat's my suitcase."

"What? Since when do you get to decide that? Mom bought it, not you."

"Because I'm yer dad and legal guardian and since yer still technically under this roof, I still make de rules around here. Maybe the next person who wears dose clothes will be a bit more responsible."

"Fine!" I pushed the suitcase off my bed and into the floor. "I think those clothes will look fabulous on you. I'll just get new things."

"With what money? Certainly not de money yer mum gave ya, dat's her money. Yer bank account is under our control so long as yer a minor."

"I don't need your money. Where I'm going, I'll have plenty of money."

"Not with an extra mouth ta feed you won't. You don't have de street smarts ta survive out on yer own. Just because yer livin on yer own doesn't mean yer going ta be on yer own. I'm still gonna follow ya in Soul Form. You go anywhere near yer bastard child's father and Shinso gets some exercise."

I narrowed my eyes, pretty pissed. "You know what? I'm done being scared of you. I'm going to stay with Jin. He'll take care of me and our child. And I dare you to try to hurt him. You never will be able to. And don't call my baby that ever again!" If mom had only heard that, he would be in so much trouble.

"Well it is what it is, and I'm talking about the kid not the situation. And I wouldn't dare me on anything if I were you. You'd be surprised what I could do. Jin's got my figurative mark, de same mark I gave Aizen. I don't care if you hate me or resent me for it, I know Ran did, but you'll get over it. You'll thank me for this when you're actually ready to have a child if you play by my rules."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh?" I said, referring to how I'm technically a bastard too. "You can't win them all, Dad. This is one of them times." I grabbed my keys and purse. "I'll come back for the stuff that is mine. I just don't feel like dealing with you anymore. Move. I'm leaving." He was standing in the doorway, blocking my way.

"I don't got ta do anything. You don't order me around. So sit back on yer bed and go to sleep. If you can't sleep, pretend to. You know I don't want to hurt you Pai-chan."

I crossed my arms, not convinced he would hurt me. "I thought you said I could leave, just had to leave with what I came here with. Did you think that would stop me or something?"

"Yer still wearing stuff dat ain't yers. And I never said you could leave de house I just said what you would have ta do if ya wanted ta leave. I never said I would actually let you.

"Actually Raina got me this. So it is mine. And I'm leaving. You can either move or I'll just use the window."

"No, it's Raina's and where do you think she got de money hmm? And since you leave me no other choice. Bakudo 1: Sai." I hit the floor with my arms behind my back. "Bakudo 4: Hainawa." A yellow energy rope tangled around me. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro." The six beams of light that slammed against my midsection froze me. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku." The energy bound me tight. "Bakudo 99 part 1: Kin." I was hopelessly bound to the ground now and pretty shocked that he actually used force. "Too bad dere ain't a kido for keeping yer mouth shut, even if dere were ya still need ta breathe don't ya?" I couldn't help but thinking that all those Bakudos weren't really necessary. The last one have done the trick all by itself. Suddenly I felt Raina's reiatsu closer.

"I have a job, unlike you. That's where I get the money." She said and then the kido disappeared.

I got up with tears in my eyes. "I can't believe you just did that. I hate you." I knew he was disappointed that he had to do that, but still, he didn't have to do it. No one forced him. I didn't use my powers on him, but I so easily could. I could make him be perfectly fine with this, but I give him emotional freedom. Why did he use magic on me then?

"I do what I can to protect what's mine. Rai, I'd do the same thing if you were in Pai's position. And don't think I'd enjoy doing it either. I didn't enjoy doing that to Pai." He looked to hall. "Honey, de kids are revolting. We need de Queen of the Castle to control her subjects." He called to mom.

Raina teleported next to me. "Hiding behind mom. How cowardly."

After a minute mom walked up behind dad. "What happened?"

"Gin used Kido on her." Raina said.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked dad.

"Two words for ya Kris-chan: Flight Risk. And Rai-chan, I'd like to think of calling yer mum more as pragmatism den cowardly. When have you ever known me ta coddle battle on a level playin field?"

"Mom, let me go. I can't stay here with him."

"He's your father. He means well."

"It's too much. It's going to stress me out. Stress is bad for the baby, right? It'll be less stressful for me with Jin. I promise I'll stay in school. This just isn't what I need right now. I'm already scared enough as it is."

"Paizley..."

I didn't let her finish. "I have to leave. I'm sorry." I held my keys out towards dad. "You going to take this from me too? Since I didn't buy it and all."

"Two things. One, I don't care if stress is bad for the baby, if anything happens or it comes out wrong you'll just have Rai-chan fix it. Dat spawn of yer boyfriend doesn't mean squat to me. Two, I'll be takin everything but de house key, since you'll need dat if you want to be part of dis family again."

"Gin!" Mom exclaimed. "This child didn't go anything wrong. It shouldn't be punished for something it had no control over." I could tell from her emotions that she already cared for my baby. It was nice to know one parent did.

"It's my "spawn" too, has your blood running through it and suddenly, I realize how much I care for it. Jin's not my boyfriend anymore, just my baby's daddy."

"Well this is news. When did you two break up and why?"

Why was he acting like we hadn't broken up? Jin came over and drunkenly asked me to marry him. How could he forget that? Of course, maybe he didn't. Maybe it's a game of his.

"I told you we were over and it doesn't matter why."

"Course it matters why, it also concerns me why you'd be runnin to him if yer no longer wit him. Yer mum certainly wouldn't have done that. If you wanna keep it though maybe would could ask Kisuke, Yoruichi or dem Vizard folk ta look after ya."

"It really doesn't. He's my child's dad. He went with me to the doctor. He paid for it. He's the only one who knows what I'm going through right now. He understands. I'm not going there. I'm going to stay with Jin. End of story." I was very adamant about staying with Jin now. It was where I wanted to be, whether we were together or not.

"Nope, sorry, you don't make the final decision around here. Yer still in dis house," He looked at Raina, "and if you suddenly poof her out of it, dat doesn't count either. Dis conversation gets finished until yer sister sees de right way out of dis. Dat Akashi fellow has been poison ta Pai since day one. Yer lucky yer boyfriend is actually a pleasant fellow. He's good for ya. I can't remember the last time I've heard you laugh like you've been lately. Yer all iron you need to soften a bit. Pai here needs to keep a good head on her shoulders and all dat Akashi guy has done is made her halfway into a working girl. All she's missing is some scantily clad clothes and a cigarette in her hand. And Fifty dollars in her bra."

"Gin!" Mom seemed shocked that he actually said that. I was too.

"What? How can you say that? I slept with one person and suddenly I'm a whore to you?"

"Jin isn't bad." Raina said. "He's rough around the edges and his ways aren't always the best, but he's not an awful person."

"Hey when I'm honest, I'm brutally honest. Well let's look at the facts Pai-chan, yer pregnant and yer defying yer parents. I was against that New York trip from de get go and I can only imagine what you two were doing there. I wanted to go out and follow you there, but yer mum said no. You tend ta listen to a woman who can cause you excruciating pain with her mind when she's your wife. And Rai you only know what you know about Akashi from his friend. Hearsay don't exactly hold up in a court of law. Actions are louder den words anyway. Besides, he got my Pai-chan pregnant and dat's bad enough for me."

"That doesn't make me a whore. I've been with only one man in my life. Whores sleep with everyone. Believe me, I've had a lot more chances than with Jin, but I turned them down. He didn't get me pregnant. He and I got me pregnant. He didn't do it alone."

"I know a lot more than just what people say, but I need not explain myself." Raina added.

"Pai, I remember when Ran-chan said somethin similar bout Kurosaki Isshin. Look how that, and she, turned out. Pai you've been brainwashed by emotions and you don't even know it. Dat's why it ain't yer fault or why I'm blamin you. Dat horny kid couldn't keep his hands of ya and now look where it's got him. How many girls do you think had dis happen do them? How many adoptable babies or toddlers do u think are in Japan right now with Akashi's DNA in 'em. I'd say somewhere in the low triple digits."

"He always used protection with other girls. So there isn't much possibility that he has any other kids. If he does, he doesn't know about them and they wouldn't be in triple digits. He hasn't been with hundreds of girls."

"So he probably says. He didn't use protection with you it seems." Dad said bluntly.

"He knew I didn't have anything, because I had never been with anyone else. The others, he didn't know much about them and he wasn't looking to be in a relationship, so yeah."

"And getting pregnant as a result never crossed yer mind by doin that? Ya see what he's done to you. Where's the girl I helped raise that you could talk to for two minutes and see her brilliance? The girl that would look ahead into her future. All you're doing lately is seeing the here and now. And don't say people grow up. You only started acting like this ever since Akashi came around. You're seeing the trees and missing the forest...no...wait, you're crashing into the trees and rubbing your head." He paused. "My point is that we care about you Pai-cah. Yer mum, Unmei, Rai-chan, Mitsu-chan, Kin and I all care about ya. We're concerned about ya. Yer not ready for dis kind of responsibility Pai."

"Dad." I was touched by his words. "I don't know what happened, but it did and now here I am. But it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not, because it's happening."

He calmed down. "Wrong. You have a decision to make. And I think de best decision we've got is givin it to someone else to raise. I know de perfect couple dat would be dying ta have a little pup of dere own running about even if it came from someone else."

"What? Who?" Mom asked.

"It's not only my decision."

"It's yer body, you've got de call ta make. De dad can...well I don't think he'll argue with what I've got in mind." He looked at mom. "Did ya know Yoruichi-chan reached Menopause?" She shook my head. "Heard it from Ran-chan. I say we give it ta her and Urahara Kisuke. I'm sure de'd be thrilled. They know how to raise youngsters. De've got two already and who knows where de hell de came from. And since we know dem, when Pai ready, she can go and tell her kid da truth." We were all a little shocked. That idea came out of nowhere. "What? Just because I'm a crafty inhumane son of a bitch doesn't mean I'm a completely heartless. Ya don't pass all of de Shino Academy requirements in one year without knowing good ideas."

"Wow," Mom was the first to speak, "that is actually a nice idea. Why didn't I think of that? I talked to Ran not too long age." She turned to me. "It'd be with someone you know, Pai. They would take good care of it."

"I...I can't. I know you think it's my body, but it's not just my baby. I have to consider Jin's feelings. And he just...seemed happy about it at the doctors."

"Well it'd be raised in Japan, so long as he's not the one raising it, it wouldn't be like he couldn't go see it. Look I got nothing against the kid I just have something against kids who are young enough to still be in school raising children. Urahara Kisuke runs a candy shop as far as anyone knows. Akashi would never be any wiser than he is already. Talk to him and see what he says. I don't think I'm being unreasonable here."

"I think we all know you have something against him, especially with the way you've been talking. So you want me to talk to Jin about it?"

"I'd like ya ta convince him that you ain't about to try and raise this kid of yours. Tell him about the adoption. Tell him we know the people who raise it and that I'd allow him to see it and not be upset with him about it. Tell him I'll even try ta be nice to him so long as you keep the kid from ruining you. Heck if I need to I'll send you both abroad to Japan, under lock and key by Urahara Kisuke himself so dat your reputation at school doesn't get ruined. I do hate his guts. I hate them all the way to the Royal Dimension, but if I gotta shake hands with the devil to keep my Pai-chan ok, I'll do it."

"So I can go talk to him now?"

"Wait until tomorrow, after school perhaps. I'll be there in Soul Form, just ta keep an eye on ya and ward off any cameras and phones. Yer classmates can blame mechanical failure for their broken phones. We need you on the internet more than we do already like we need then Nexus to swallow the house into another dimension."

I smiled slightly at Dad's joke. "I can just go to his house. No one will see us there and do you have to be there?"

"Oh, so you know where his house is?" Dad smiled widely and I just realized I probably shouldn't have said that. "And I gotta be there ta make sure things go the way they need ta go, and if ya go ta his house how does that stop ya both from giving into animalistic instincts? If yer in public I can not only have some fun shooting camera phones, but I also know you two can't show affection out in public. I know how things work."

I decided to just fess up. I mean, they already know we've slept together. No point in keeping secrets now. "Well, the cat is already out of the bag, so why not. Yeah, I know. I've been there. It's really not a house, more like a condo on the forever high floor. And what does it matter if we sleep together? I can't get anymore pregnant." I laughed a little, but dad didn't seem to find it funny. "We're not together anymore, so you don't have to worry about that. Go the way they need? I won't force him into this. I'm not even sure what I want yet."

"Well, I know what's best for you and I'm sure he doesn't want to be raising a screaming little infant either. Tell him if he still wants to raise it he should volunteer at a daycare center for two months and see if he still wants to keep it. He's got plenty of time ta change his mind. You're not showing so you've got ta be pretty darn early. And I'm still sendin ya over to Japan. I ain't lettin you walk around school ruining the reputation ya built up. Even better," He looked at Raina. "You could create a carbon copy clone of her couldn't ya. Just till dis blows over?"

I didn't give Raina time to answer what I was sure would be a no. "What? I don't want to go Japan. I want to stay here. And yeah, I'm only 7 weeks."

"Well it's either Japan or house arrest. Your call. Or maybe Hawaii. Just anywhere but here."

"Or go stay with Jin. I like that one."

"Haha funny." Dad still hated the idea.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I don't want ya walking around in this town in yer condition."

"Walking? Why would I walk?"

"You know what I mean. Don't play word games."

"Condition?" Mom repeated Dad's words. "You make it sound like a disease, Gin."

"Ah c'mon, all it takes is one camera phone once she's 4 or 5 months along and," He made a funny noise, "good bye well built high school reputation."

"They're other girls at school that have been pregnant. They did fine. No one gave them a hard time. Teen pregnancy happens a lot nowadays. People just accept it."

"Well I'm not their dad now am I?"

"Fortunately for them."

"Ooh, good one. There's still some of you that came from me left in there after all. I'm serious though Pai-chan, do the right thing. I think you know, somewhere deep down you know, that you're not ready for this. Neither you or your Ex are. Besides if he's your Ex why the hell do you want to spend time with him? When your mum broke up with Abarai she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Granted she wasn't pregnant at the time, but even so."

"Well I'm not mom, now am I?" I used the same line on him that he had me.

"No, but she donated fifty percent of your DNA so you do take after her, rather you should...her good points at least."

"I'm also my own person. And I want to be with him so he can have the baby experiences a father should have when the girl is pregnant, like feeling the baby kick and talking to it or singing to it. I think I'd be less stressed there too."

"Well you can be less stressed somewhere that ain't this city. Karakura Town's got the lowest Paparazzi rates I know of. Mostly cause everything that happens no one can see."

"Or I can stay where my friends, family and baby's daddy is and just deal with it. I really don't care about the paparazzi anymore."

"I do." I knew dad grew up in a different culture than me and a long time ago too. Things were different now though. "Besides they're just a teleportation away. I'm sure we can set up some way for you to get between the Shoten and this house. The Nexus can do anything. Heck he can go to Japan with you if he wants. It's you I'm concerned about more than him."

"Good thing they're not going to want any pictures of you. Nice idea, but I'm not doing it, dad. He needs to stay here. Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I'm trying to be a concerned parent and all you want to do is throw everything your mum and I have built for you to the wayside. Do you think it's going to look good for the Gotei if you're a young mother? Somehow I seriously doubt that."

"Is the Gotei really going to care when I can kick the butts of most of the seated officers?"

"Only the eleventh division would. There's a lot of paperwork to be done when you're a member of the Gotei 13."

"I didn't want to be in that division anyways."

"They'd care in the fact that they'd want you for their division. Tough, irresponsible fighters is what Captain Zaraki looks for. Not to mention the squad is a sausage fest. The only thing you'd have to be worried about is not being attacked and gang raped. At any rate, can we just agree that I'm going to keep an eye on you, in Soul Form, while you talk to Jin, after school in the parking lot? We can decide on everything else from there. You don't have to agree with my suggestion. Just tell him my suggestion about giving yer kid to Yoruichi-chan and Urahara Kisuke. I'll be around to make sure you don't hide any details and destroying camera phones. Can we at least agree on that?"

"I'm not afraid of them. I'd kick all their butts or control their emotions and have them serve me." I laughed. "Just kidding." My phone went off and I checked it.

Jin: Still coming?

"It's him, isn't it?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You wanna let him know we're in 'family court' right about now?"

"I'll tell him to give me a minute."

Me: Give me a few minutes. I'm still at home, trying to find a way to leave. Dad is not making this easy. I might have to leave when everyone goes to sleep.

"You sure are typing a lot." Dad commented.

"Sorry." I told him I would I text him when I was alone and sent the message. "Done now."

"Right so can we agree to settle this tomorrow like I said, the way I said it. If not I'm coming with you to his place, not in soul form, and I'm bringing Shinso."

"Yeah, ok." I just agreed, ready for everyone to leave me alone.

Dad looked at me for a minute and then said, "Right, Kris-chan get me a sleeping bag. I'm gonna sleep in Pai's room tonight."

"No you're not." I protested.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Actually, no. You don't trust me?"

"You think I can't tell when you're lying? I'm the king of liars in Liarsburg. The moment all of us leave you alone you're gonna bolt straight to Akashi's and we're not gonna hear hide nor hair from ya till you drop. I can't have that and yer mom can't have that either. Heck, I don't think your siblings could handle that either. Well maybe Rai-chan could. She seems to be in your corner."

"I was going to still talk to you guys. I'd still come to Thanksgiving and Christmas and it's not like he lives that far away. Maybe 20 mins."

"Not good enough. You're an Ichimaru not an Akashi. If I have to put up with him here for eight to ten months I will."

"I thought you were shipping me to Japan."

"Oh so you'll go?"

"Ha ha, no."

"Den dis is what I'm left with."

"What if he stays here?"

"I told ya before, if I gotta shake hands with the devil to make sure you're all right, I'll do it. And if you agree ta given the kid up for adoption we'll just create a portal to go between the Shoten and here." He looked at mom. "That is possible right?

"Raina could make one." Mom answered, but Raina shook her head no.

"What? I am NOT going to Japan. No! What part of that don't you get? Getting deaf in your old age?"

"Who said you had to go? If you agree to givin the kid for adoption I want Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi-chan to come here. They shouldn't have to pay for airlines and be inconvenienced just cause you're being stubborn."

"Jin isn't going to agree to this. I know him. He was too excited. You should have seen him when the doctor said it was due on his birthday." I put my hands on my face. "Why is this so complicated? Maybe I should become an Akashi. I am having his baby. We should just get married." I joked, half way anyways.

Dad laughed slightly. "Ahaha no. And like I said, let's see him agree to raising a kid after working at a daycare for a couple of weeks. Also, you're kid is going to have powers. He's not the kind of father that can raise that."

"He might be. You don't know."

"Does he even know what we are? I showed him Shinso and I could tell he didn't take me all that seriously, probably thought my Zanpakuto was made of plastic or somethin'."

I looked at Rai, wanting to know if I should tell him Jin knows.

"Might as well." She answered.

"He knows. Least he knows sort of what I can do. He knows we all have powers. I never went into great detail though."

"Well, great. Where's a memory replacement device when ya need one?" He looked at mom. "Please tell me ya see something wrong with this. That wasn't her decision to make without consoling us. I don't want to be the only bad guy here and you've been awfully quiet. Or switch places with Unmei, things are bound ta get lively then. Least then I'd have Super Mega high mystic support instead of just super high."

Of course that wouldn't matter as long as I had Raina. If Unmei was super mega high than Raina was off the charts. I didn't see what it mattered though. We weren't doing battle here.

"Hey! I was just letting you talk with her. Unmei isn't a parent. I'm not going to let her deal with my kids." Mom looked at me. "Why didn't you come to us about this? It's not just your secret to tell. It's all of ours."

"I told her she could." Raina answered for me.

"Where exactly did you get that authority?" Mom asked her.

"Well I'm the Guardian of the Nexus. I have more authority than anyone in here."

Dad looked at mom. "You deal with that. Arguing with that statement when I'm not any way connected to the Nexus, save marriage, will just give me a headache."

"She can't." Raina answered. "I have say so. I knew the outcome won't cause any trouble as far as us being found out. Ask Unmei. I know where I am the Nexian Hierarchy, the top."

"Ok, it doesn't matter. He knows and it doesn't bother him." I said, trying to keep everyone on topic.

"There's a difference between Nexian Hierarchy and the hierarchy of this household. And as far as that's concerned you don't get to cross that kind of boundary without our knowledge. It's a family secret. What if he goes and writes on his blog "Oh by the way the girl I hang around with has supernatural powers" What if it gets back to your boyfriend? Did you think of that? The probability is low but what if it did hmm?" He paused. "Right then, so like I said, if I gotta put up with Akashi for eight to ten months I will. And you know, maybe you should go work at a daycare with him. I think both of you could use the experience before you decide to be parents. I'm telling you right now you're not responsible enough." Dad was starting to get angry. Not only could I tell by his emotion, but the tone in his voice was giving it away. He took a breath and calmed down before continuing. "Pai, you keep saying that no one will let you do what you want. Well what do you want? Let's say I agree to go let you run away with Akashi and you have this kid. Where do you see yourself in five years? Ten years? Fifteen? How does your future look?"

"I don't want to run off with him. I just want to go stay with him. He's only 20 minutes, depending on traffic, away. I don't know. I haven't thought that far in advance yet. We, meaning him and me, still need to discuss things. I don't think I'm asking for all that much."

"Ya see, if you weren't messed up with him, I'm sure you would've given me a legitimate answer." He sighed. "You know what I don't care anymore, do what you want." He left the room and I could feel that he was sorely disappointed in me. He poked his head back in. "I'm still making sure my suggestion gets dropped one way or the other." Then I heard him go down the stairs.

"Raina, let me talk to Pai a bit." Mom said and Raina left the room. She sat down on the bed and patted next to her. "Sit." I did so. "This is a big mess you've gotten yourself into."

"So you don't place all the blame of Jin?"

"No. It takes two people. You didn't have to sleep with him and even so, you didn't have to let him do it without protection. I think maybe he had a hand in convincing you to do so, but you're a strong young lady. You don't often do things you don't want to. He might have wanted to more, but I think you did too. I know what it's like to be young. It's hard to keep your hormones in check."

"Why were you so quiet when dad was here?"

"You and he have always had this special bond, so I thought trying to let him deal with you was our best option, but it didn't quite work out how I expected. You're becoming more stubborn as the years go."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Mhmm. Do you really want to go stay with Jin?"

"You ever had this feeling inside you that just told you what you should do and it tugged and tugged at you until you listened?"

"Yes."

"That is telling me I should be with Jin. It's not exactly telling me to take him back, just that I should be near him."

"Because he's the father."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to stop you, because I know how hard pregnancy can be, did it three times, so you should be where you feel comfortable."

"So I can go?"

"Do what you want. I don't think there is any getting you to change your mind, not after what your dad just went through with you. But before you make your final decision, I want you to seriously think about how this is going to affect the rest of us, especially your father."

"I will."

She got up. "Now I need to go talk to Raina." She walked to the door and turned around. "I try to be the nice parent. I try to give you kids all you want, but I think in doing so, you all forget who is in charge around her. Maybe I should toughen up." She walked out.

I sat there for a minute thinking about what I should do. That tugging feeling still said go to Jin's. I knew it wouldn't go away until I did. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but sometimes you have to think about yourself. The atmosphere here was just weird now.

I picked up my phone and texted Jin.

Me: That was a really long talk it seemed.

Jin: What happened?

Me: I'll tell you about it when I get there.

Jin: So you're still coming?

Me: Yeah. It just feels weird here now. Everyone's mad, upset or disappointed. I can't handle all these negative emotions so close. I'm already stressed enough.

Jin: You'll be better off here.

Me: Be there soon.

I picked my suitcase up out of the floor and put everything back in it. I thought that maybe since dad didn't care anymore that I could have my stuff. I heard Raina's door shut, so I went into the hallway to catch mom.

"So, if I leave, is my car still taken away from me?" I asked.

"I'd say so. I would feel like I was condoning it if I let you take your car. I don't want you to leave, but I don't think we can stop you. You've already made up your mind."

"I'm sorry."

She just turned and walked down the stairs.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"No one ever said it would be easy." I heard Raina's voice from inside my room. "I'll take you to Jin if that is what you want." She held her hand out. "I won't be mad. I'm ok with it."

"The only one who is ok with it."

"It will all work out in the end. Everyone might not be happy, but it'll all be ok."

"I hope you're right." I took her hand.

"I'm always right."

She teleported me to Jin's building and went back home. I got on the elevator and went to Jin's floor. When I knocked on the door, he answered, wearing glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I said, walking in.

"Only sometimes." He shut the door. "I'll take that." He was referring to my bag, so I gave it to him. I sat down on the couch while he took it into the bedroom. "So what went down?" He said when he returned.

"Well, we might not be alone. Dad said more than once that he was going to follow me around in soul form. I can't see him out there nor can I sense him, but that doesn't mean he isn't there. Mom could have cast some kind of spell where he could hide his presence and even emotions temporarily."

"And I wouldn't be able to see him would I?"

"No."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Don't worry. You're protected." I paused. "After my parents protesting and protesting about me staying home, I still came here. Something inside my just kept pushing me, telling me here was where I needed to be. It told me I needed to be with you."

"You know what that is, right?"

"No."

"It's love."

I smiled slightly. "So love commanded me to come be with you?"

"I'd like to believe so." He smiled warmly and looked at me. "I think you're my soul mate. I've never loved anyone like I do you. You're the most important thing to me, besides the baby. We can't stay apart. It's just not meant to be."

I smiled softly. "Maybe not."

"I'm going to take care of you and our child, so don't worry about a thing."

"I wish it were that easy." I paused. "Dad is pretty adamant about me not keeping the baby. He wants me to give it up for adoption."

"What?"

"There are some people we know who dad thinks would like to raise it…"

"No." He didn't let me finish. "I want our baby. Don't you?"

"I don't know what I want right now, but I can only imagine after carrying it for nine months that it would be hard just to give it up."

"I don't want to give it up."

"I didn't think you would."

"I already love it so much." He leaned down; his head level with my stomach. "Can I?"

"Yeah."

He put his hand on my stomach. "Don't worry little one. I love you and I won't let anyone take you away."

Without even thinking about it, I ran my hand through Jin's hair as he talked to our child. When I did so, he looked up and smiled at me. I could feel how happy he was and all the love he had, not only for me but for the baby. In that moment, it was like our past didn't matter anymore. I didn't know if we could work us out, but I did know that in that moment we were happy together and it was one I wish I could have lived in longer.

* * *

**Author's notes: I'd like to thank draconichero20 for being Gin. We spend like forever doing that part haha. So in the end, Pai really does leave. Will she go back? **


	41. How to Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 41**

_**How to Deal**_

After our little "family" moment, we finished talking about everything that went down with my parents.

"I can't believe they took away your car." Jin said.

"Well, they were really against me leaving home."

"Why should you stay there if they're going to lecture you about having a baby every time you turn around? You don't need that."

"They don't see it that way."  
"You're dad is pretty sorry for wanting to ship you off too. You need to be around people close to you for support. Uprooting you from what you know isn't the answer."

"I agree."

"He shouldn't have thrown so much on you at one time. Instead of trying to figure out what to do about the supposed 'problem', he should have been comforting you. Can't he see you're scared? Or does he just not care? Then he used magic on you. I know that's not my thing, but that was wrong. I don't like him. I used to think he was just this crazy overprotective dad and I could understand him wanting to protect something as precious as you, but now…after what he did to you, I hate him. He doesn't deserve to be called your father."

"Well, he is. And I think the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah, I already know he doesn't like me. He has some nerve calling our baby a bastard."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Yeah. I was a bastard, so I guess my baby would be too. Ain't that the way it goes."

"I was referring to myself."

"You're parents weren't married when you were born?"

"Nope. They weren't even technically together when mom got pregnant with me."

"They were f**k buddies?"

"Well, at the beginning I think it started out like that, then it turned into something more. But they weren't actually 'together together' when I was made. It's complicated."

"How is your dad going to hate on me then? We started out right and were together when the baby was made."

"I really don't understand why he doesn't like you. You've always done me right, been good to me. It' a mystery." I paused. "Backing up here, I thought your parents were married when you were born."

"They were, but they got married so soon because my mom was pregnant with me. That still makes me a bastard. We're one big bastard family here." He joked.

I laughed slightly at it. He was right. It didn't make me mad, because he was saying it as a joke. I know he doesn't think of our child like that. When dad said it, he said it in spite.

Jin yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"Tired. I've been up a long time. I had to get up pretty early and I have to again in the morning. I'm going to be a guest on a radio show."

"Really? Maybe you should go to bed."

"I don't want to leave you while you're still upset."

That brought a smile to my face. "I'm ok now. Talking about it with you helped."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can take my car to school in the morning. I'll leave you a key."  
"What will you drive?"

"My bike."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the motorcycle."

"So are we going to sleep in the same bed or what?"

"Well the bed is big, so I think we could share."

"Fine by me. Good night." He got up.

"I think I'm going to go home tomorrow after school and get some of my stuff."

"If you come by here first, I'll go with you."

"Do you think that's the best idea?"

"I think you might need me."

I smiled at the fact that he was thinking of something like that. Maybe our relationship wasn't a total lose after all.

While he slept, I just sat on the couch and thought about things. How was I going to raise a baby? Even if Jin was there, how would we do it? He was pretty busy guy and I wanted to finish school. Something would have to change and it couldn't be his schedule. He needed to keep doing what he did, so he could make money. My thinking was interrupted by a slight noise from the sun deck. I looked in that direction, but saw nothing. The walls to the outside were made of glass, so you could see the deck perfectly from the living room and the bedroom. I decided to go outside and look even though I saw nothing. I thought maybe it could have been dad. If he made a noise, he had meant to though. He was never part of the stealth force, but he was a captain. To me, that mean he was capable of getting around without making too much noise.

"Dad." I said, not expecting an answer. "I'm sorry."

I could feel his disappointment along with mom's sadness slightly. Since they weren't nearby, their emotions weren't screaming in my head like those who were around me, but they were still there. Of course, just because I felt Dad's in the same area as mom's was no sign he was actually there. Mom had access to Raina's powers, so there was no telling where he really was. Raina was able to block the link between her and mom, denying mom the ability to use her powers. Mom could mind tap, but not Raina's mind. The only way she was able to use her powers was because of their link. Raina humbled her in times like these. So I knew she would let mom use them on dad just so he could check up on me and she could have some sense of relief in knowing I was ok. Raina would keep an eye on events so that dad wouldn't mess anything up.

I stood on the deck, looking out over the city. My parent's emotions were driving me crazy. Even though they were distant, they were still there. They had never been this disappointed in me before. It hurt, but I did it to myself. I wasn't thinking when I decided to start sleeping with Jin. I don't think either one of us were really. But this happened and now we have to deal with it. I didn't know how I was going to be able to do it.

"You should stop stressing. It's bad for your health." I heard a familiar female voice. It was a voice that I heard from time to time. I turned around and standing there was a woman with golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Her skin was a shimmering gold. The top she wore almost looked like it was a scarf. It was ruby red, went behind her neck, crossed over in front of her neck, covered both breasts and tied in the back. Her skirt was of matching color, long and had a slit up each side past the knee. She was my Zanpakuto, Taiyou no Hapu. "You're going to make it through this and you won't be alone." She walked to railing and stood beside me. "There is always going to obstacles, but you can get through them. You're a fighter, have been since the day you were born. Don't let what anyone else says influence your decision. This is your call. Do what you want and don't worry about what others will think. This is your life after all and when this is all over, you'll still be here, still fighting on." She put her hand on my shoulder. "And I'll be here with you the whole time."

She was right. I could do this. It might be hard, but I could still do it. Worrying about it was getting me nowhere. I went to bed hoping I could keep the mindset Taiyou no Hapu helped me achieve.

When I woke up, Jin was already gone. I had no idea when he got up and left. I slept peacefully and that was something I hadn't expected considering what had went down. Maybe this new mindset was the reason. I looked over for my phone on the nightstand and saw stuff Jin had left for me. He left the keys to his Porsche Cayenne and money. He wrote a small note telling me he didn't know what I did for lunch, so he left money just in case. I smiled to myself at his thoughtfulness and got ready.

When I got to school, Briella was the first to approach me. She had no idea what was going on. She was confused about why I wasn't driving my car. I explained to her briefly about what happened. She was very supportive about everything. She asked if there was anything she could do, but there wasn't so I told her no. When 7th period came around, I knew I had to talk to my coach. I had asked my doctor about cheering and she said it was ok to dance, but I shouldn't do any tumbling. I thought I would talk my coach into letting me just dance at the upcoming competition. Only a few of us actually did gymnastics because not everyone was great at it, so I didn't see a problem with letting me join the others who only danced. I wouldn't be showing at the competition either, so no one would know. I thought it would be as simple as that, but I was wrong. When I told the coach about it, she kicked me off the squad.

"What? How can you kick me off? I'm captain!"

"I'm sorry, Paizley, but I have to. A pregnant teenager doesn't make a good representation of this school." She said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do the rest of the year?"

"You can transfer into another class."

I was so pissed at this point. She was acting so nonchalant about everything. "Fine! Have fun planning out a whole new routine then." I stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the only one who knows the whole routine. The girls have yet to learn it completely and they don't even have the steps down that I've already taught them all that good. But I guess that's not a problem, since you could probably come up with something better." I left before she could respond. School hadn't officially ended yet, but it was about to, so I stormed out to my car. I just sat there until the bell rang. Brie texted me and asked me to wait for her, so I got out and waited. I was calmed down by the time she got there.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked up.

"She kicked me off the squad."

"What? She can't!"

"She can and did."

"You're our captain. How are we supposed to do the competition without you?"

I shrugged. "I guess Alexis will be happy though."

"This is so stupid! What are you supposed to do during the class if you can't cheer?"

"She told me I would have to transfer into another class."

"Ugh! I should just quit!"

"No, you love to cheer. I told her that I was the only one who knew the routine and that I wasn't teaching the rest of the squad so she would have to come up with a new one. But I was mad at the time. I've cooled off. I'll teach you the routine and then you can teach the squad."

"It's not going to be as fun without you."

"Sure it will be." I paused. "But I need to go. I'll text you later."

When I got back to Jin's place, err home, Jin was asleep on the couch. Poor thing must have had a hard day. I didn't want to wake him, but he wanted to go with me, so I did. I texted Raina before we headed out. Raina met us outside when we arrived. I wanted her to stay close by Jin. There was no telling what dad would do. We went straight upstairs to my room. Raina had gotten me some boxes and talked to mom. She said I could take my stuff, that the car was the only thing she was withholding from me. She had to work to do, so she was in her office. I planned to talk to her before we left though.

I had to sort through my things. I couldn't take everything. Jin's condo was roomy, but I didn't think he had room for everything. Jin got thirsty and went downstairs. I wanted Raina to go with him, but he said he would be ok and she didn't need to follow him everywhere. When he didn't come back after what I thought was enough time, I sent Raina after him.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Raina went to downstairs only to find Gin in the kitchen with Jin, who had been stabbed. Raina automatically healed. Jin watched in amazement as his wound closed up along with the hole in his shirt.

"That f**kin hurt!" Jin yelled.

"Damn straight it did." Gin said, only to shank him again.

Raina, realizing that this would keep going on, took Gin's Zanpakuto away and healed Jin once again.

"F**k!" Jin swore. "Now I know why Pai is running away for you!"

"You think just cause you got my Zanpakuto dat I'm unarmed?" Gin asked Raina, straightening his arm. "Hado 88: Hirugekizoku Shintenraiho." A electricity blast went ramming into Jin.

"Nope." Raina answered as the dust settled, revealing an unscathed Jin. "I just make him invincible. Then I don't have to worry about Pai freaking out."

Jin was surprised at hearing he was now invincible. He began to laugh. "What now?" He held his arms out as if asking Gin to try to hurt him now. "I'm glad Pai is moving in with me. I don't want my child in this violent environment you provide. I'll be a much better father than you are to Pai."

"I only hate yer guts. I got nothing against the kid. Pai was a much better girl before you f**ked up her life." Gin said.

"I f**ked her up alright." Jin smirked, trying to get under Gin's skin.

"Yeah and look where it's got ya. Don't think I'm takin dis lyin down either." He grabbed Jin by the throat. "Even if you're invulnerable, ya still need ta breathe." He tried to flash step away, but Raina stopped him and made him let Jin go.

Jin gasped for breath. "I have no clue what Pai's mom sees in you. You're damn crazy!"

"Well if you weren't such a f**king prick, you'd see my good side. To be honest though, I never knew how we wound up with each other either, not that I don't love her. Fate's funny I suppose."

"This baby is fate too. So you're just going to have to learn to put up with me, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd think that wouldn't ya? Tell me, why don't ya want the kid ta grow up with people who can raise it properly? You think you can raise a kid with supernatural powers? Try working at a daycare for two months, see if your sponsors will let ya support one for a couple a weeks. Lord knows yer gonna be outta a job cause yer not supposed ta be in a relatinship. Or did de rules change when I wasn't lookin?"

"I helped raise my little sister when my dad got sick. I know babies. And I can have a relationship, I just can't confirm it or be spotted that much. Of course, since I'm such an asset to my agency, I tend to get by with stuff. They won't fire me. Maybe cold shelf me when they find out, but they'll let me come back. I've thought this all out."

"Oh so you have have ya? Maybe I'll make a public announcement."

"Go for it. I'll just deny."

"Where's dat kid with the freaky eye dat can make people do what he wants when ya need him? Ah well I'll just go ask Ran ta get me some truth serum from Kurotsuchi-taicho and shove it down yer throat. Problem Solved."

"And Raina will just make it better." Jin looked back at her. "You can do that, right?" She nodded.

"Ya never let me have any fun. Ya really got a gear to grind with me don't ya? Can't ya tell I ain't out ta make Pai's life out to be a livin nightmare, that I'm just trying ta be a good parent. No, all you see is me being a dick and the need to oppose me cause I'm married to yer mum and yer dad isn't."

"I need not explain myself to you." Raina stated calmly. "You want to make it hell for Jin, which in turn makes it hell for Pai. I'm just making sure she is protected."

"She'd be protected if she dropped party boy and stuck with her folks." He looked at Jin. "Ya wanna raise the kid so badly, take it it's yours, but Pai stays with us."

"Pai is mine now too. She wants to stay with me. I'm so sorry, but not really."

"If Unmei's on my side I'd really like her assistance right about now. She deserves ta take a few cracks at our newest practice dummy."

"No more violence. It's pointless." Raina stepped in, knowing that violence wasn't the answer to this kind of problem.

"You did this to yourself. You pushed her out the door by trying to tell her what she needs to do and giving her no freedom. I didn't beg her to come to me." Jin pointed out.

Paizley walked into the room, wondering exactly why neither Jin nor Raina had came back to her room.

"Ya messed with her mind to the point where she can't live without ya. I know another person who was like you. Ya know where he is now? Life in prison without parole. I'm not gonna stand by and watch my little girl end up like de girl he manipulated." Gin noticed Pai and turned to her. "If this is how its gonna be. Pai, you got a choice to make. Him or me, pick one." Gin was angry now, almost ready to walk out.

"You did not just compare him to Aizen." Paizley laughed at such a ridiculous comparison. "Dad, he's not evil."

"Eh, give him twenty years and I'd say he'd get close. Or do you want to wind up like yer mum with her first boyfriend. Remember how well that turned out for her."

"He doesn't hit me. He doesn't control me. It's not like that." Paizley defended.

"I just love how I'm being judged by a man who doesn't even know me." Jin added.

"Sure I don't. Just like Rihanna knew Chris Brown." Gin said.

"He quit school at 16 to work so he could take care of his family because his father got so sick he couldn't work. Then his dad died and he had to take care of his whole family. He still pays ALL his family's bills so his mom doesn't have to work and can take care of his brother and sisters. Yeah, dad, he's so bad."Paizley explained.

"Ok, I killed a man in cold blood and swore revenge on another to protect a friend. I'll say it again Pai-chan. It's him or me. If it's not me then I walk right out that front door and none of ya are ever gonna hear from me again since Mr. Rock Star Family Man seems to be so good at being the man." Gin threatened.

"You're going to leave mom, Kin and Mitsuko just because I want to move out?" Pai questioned.

"Oh so you're leaving us then? Am I that bad of a father? All I want is fer ya ta make smart decisions Pai-chan, keeping this kid and raising it ain't one of em, I'm tellin ya. Yer so blinded by love that you just can't see it." Gin paused. "You know what, f**k it. Let's ask Miss Logical With All The Answers. Rai-chan, how is Pai-chan keeping this kid and raising it the right thing ta do?"

"I'm not leaving you! Staying with Jin does not constitute to walking out of your lives. It's just 20 minutes away. I told you this already." Paizley stressed.

"Did I ever once say this was the right thing?" Raina inquired. "I just said let it play out."

"Den is it da right thing? Why let it play out if it's not the right thing? She can't raise a kid at 16. What's she supposed ta do, drop outta school and take care of it?" Gin asked.

"We can hire someone to take care of it while she's at school and while I'm working, like a nanny." Jin answered.

"I'm the neutral party. I'm neither for nor against keeping the kid." Raina said as she knew things the others didn't. She couldn't tell them what she knew, that would potentially change destiny. Unlike premonitions, her foreknowledge wasn't always something she needed to act on to change. Some things were written in stone and needed to be played out the way they were meant to. She understood this, so she kept it to herself.

"Den why do you got ta rain on my parade. Don't you know I'm good at makin things look like an accident. Why can't ya join my side a things? My side's got free cookies."

"I like Jin. He's my friend. I'll conjure cookies if I want them." Raina answered, stoically.

Gin sighed in frustration. "You know what I can see I'm fightin a losin battle. I don't gotta like this. I'm never gonna accept dis, but I can see yer hardheaded and stubborn as hell about dis. If yer dead set on dis den I just got one proposition for ya. With all de stuff dat's been going on over dis I could use a nice month or two just chillin somewhere nice. I want you ta come with me" He said to Pai. "I'll give ya a real educational trip. Do dis for me and I'll keep my mouth shut about all dis nonsense. Just so you accept dat I don't gotta like dis and I never am gonna like it. Capice?"

"So I can stay with Jin then? If I go on the trip with you?" Paizley asked to make sure.

"Yer ears not workin?" Gin answered.

"I heard you. I just want you to tell me, 'you can stay with Jin and I won't cause a fuss if you go on this trip with me.' I know how you play word games and I fall for it all the time. Not this time."

"Ya go right for the throat straight through the neck guard. I've taught ya well." He sighed. "You can stay with Jin and I won't cause a fuss after we come back from the trip, assuming ya still want to of course."

"You have. And I think I will." Paizley knew she wanted to be with Jin during this pregnancy, nothing would sway her. "We should probably wait until the holidays are over before we go on this trip. You have my word that I will go though."

"But just since I'm just oh so frustrated about all this...you think I could take one more crack at the kid pretty please?" Gin asked, half joking.

Paizley laughed. "I think not."

"Curses, foiled again." He pinched Paizley on the cheek in a fatherly way.

She smiled. "This is the way it should be." She reached over and pulled Jin closer to where her and Gin were standing. "Now you two hug."

"Aww hell no! That was not part of the deal! I'll hand shake or spit in his eye that's about it." Gin answered with his hands held up in the air.

Jin's hands were in his pockets. Pai looked at him with the puppy dog face. He couldn't resist, so he took one hand out and stuck it out for a handshake.

"See, look. Be the bigger man Dad."

"Fine, handshake it is." He shook Jin's hand, but his grip was a little more than necessary.

Jin shook his hand when Gin left go and shot him a look.

"You know what would be fun? Since you two are friends now, Jin should come on the trip with us!" Pai joked.

"Oh very funny. This is our special daddy-daughter trip." He paused and then smiled. "Den again people go missing on trips all de time. Maybe we can ditch him in Bermuda somewhere."

"Not funny." Paizley said, but laughed anyways.

"Ah well whatever." He looked at Jin. "I still hate yer guts, you're lucky you got a guardian angel with red hair willing ta give you a shot. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go take a walk." He flashed stepped away.

Paizley exhaled. "Well, this could have gone a lot worse. He could have stabbed you."

Raina and Jin just looked at each other, neither willing to tell her what really happened. They didn't think she needed to worry about it. It already happened and he was ok. She already had enough on her plate with the baby.

* * *

**Author's Notes: draconichero20 was Gin this time around too. **


	42. Je Sais Pas

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 42**

_**Je Sais Pas**_

**Paizley's POV**

I finished sorting through most of my things and boxed them up. While Raina and Jin took the boxes to the car, I went to talk to mom. I could feel her sadness when I entered her office.

"Mom, please don't be so sad."

"It's hard. You're my baby. How can you be having one of your own?"

I sat down quietly.

"I never thought this would happen to any of you. I have to admit, when you brought Jin around the first time, I did get a little nervous. He's a very good looking man and very," She thought for a minute, "cool. That's not exactly the word I'm looking for, but it'll do. Anyways, he's a whole lot of man. I could tell that. And you're just a teenage girl. I thought he might be too much for you to handle, but I insisted on giving it a chance. The more I got to know Jin, the less nervous I felt. He seemed to really care about you, so I didn't think he would cause any trouble."

"He hasn't caused any trouble, not for you guys."

"But he has for you. He broke your heart. I know you never told me what happened, but I know he had to have done something. You were so broken up about it. I'd never seen you so upset. And then there is the mess you're in now."

"I thought you said you didn't just blame him for it."

"I don't. I blame both of you. But I can't help but think that if he weren't in the picture that you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Maybe not, but everything happens for a reason."

She sighed. "I suppose so." She was quiet for a while. "I remember when you were born. You were so tiny. I sat and watched you in the NICU for weeks. I was so happy and relieved the day you were able to come home." She paused. "It's hard to believe that little bitty baby grew up into the girl that you are now. You grew up way to fast."

"That's what happens." I said not knowing exactly what to say.

"Promise me that you won't shut us out."

"I would never do that."

"You moving in with him just feels like you're running away from us and I can't help feeling like I'm not going to see you anymore."

"You'll see me. Of course it won't be as much, but you still will. I'll try to come over every weekend. I promise."

"As long as you don't just disappear then I will support you in this. I don't like it, but I know what's it's like to be young, pregnant and scared. It's not a fun feeling."

I got up and hugged her. I could feel her becoming less sad and I was happy about that.

"Are you still coming to your grandmother's club function charity thing tomorrow night?" She asked after we withdrew.

"I'd almost forgotten about that."

"You can bring Jin. When we ordered tickets, we got an extra because we knew you'd want to bring him."

"Then we'll be there. Grandma hasn't met Jin before."

"I can only imagine what she'll say." She paused. "Let's not tell her the news just yet. That can wait…as long as possible. I know she'll find a way to blame me for it whenever we tell and I want to avoid that as long as we can. Her fit will be on par with your father's."

"I won't let her blame you. It wasn't your fault at all."

"That doesn't matter. Everything is my fault in her eyes. It's just how it is. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it though."

"Ok. So are you feeling any better?"

She smiled slightly. "Why do ask when you know how I feel?"

I laughed. "I don't know."

"I'll humor you and answer. I feel a little better. I'll be ok." Her phone rang. "I should answer that. I love you hunny."

"Love you too." I got up and walked out as she picked up the phone.

Raina and Jin were waiting by the car. I hugged Rai and told her I would see her later.

"So…" I said when we got in the car.

"Yeah?"

"My Grandma is having this charity function tomorrow night at the Beverly Hills Hotel. One of her little organizations does this every year on the day before Thanksgiving. This was her year to put it together. There is going be a silent auction, dinner and dancing. You have buy tickets before hand to go to the dinner/dancing thing and that money goes to the charity. Anyways, Mom bought us all tickets before we broke up and she got an extra ticket so you could come. I told her we would go, so…" I stopped because he was laughing. "What is funny?"

"You explained like every little thing that's going on. I didn't have to know all that to accept."

"Well I thought you might want to know what to expect."

"Ok, ok. I'll call my manager when we get home. I'm supposed to run public appearances and such by him or my agency before I go."

"Ah, the drawbacks of having a rock star b…" I was going to say boyfriend, but stopped myself. He wasn't my boyfriend.

"What? You didn't finish."

"I'm not exactly sure what you are to me. Rock star baby daddy?"

He just laughed.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I have a few things I have to do, but they're in the afternoon. I get to sleep in, yeah!"

I laughed. "You're too excited about that."

"I actually love to sleep, but I don't get to get a lot so often, so I get excited when I can."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't have school tomorrow."

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to Brie's and teaching her that dance we came up with."

"I thought you were teaching that to the whole squad at once."

"Well, I'm not on it anymore, so I can't exactly teach them now."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because you're pregnant? That's discrimination! We should take them to court!"

"No, it's ok. I mean, I was mad at first, but maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's my punishment for getting pregnant."

"What the hell?" He glanced over at me. "Really?"

"Huh?"

"You think you deserve to be punished? You did nothing wrong!"

"Well, I…everyone thinks it's so wrong for me to be pregnant. They could be right."

"Shit happens. That's life. _They _need to understand that and drop it." Jin was upset. The look on his face told the story well. I think it bothered him because he knew many others would disapprove once word got out. And if I felt this way now, then I would feel even worse and in the wrong when it did get to the public. He was only trying to look out for me, but my moods were becoming unpredictable to even myself. One minute I was upset and crying, then next I was ok and going to be strong, then I thinking I deserved to be punished. Pregnancy did strange things to my emotional status.

The next morning I woke up to hear Jin singing. I got out of bed and followed the sound of his voice. His condo was a two bedroom, but the other bedroom wasn't all that big. He had his desktop in there with the keyboard hooked up to it. He used it to write tracks. He was sitting in front of said computer wearing his pajamas bottoms, a tank top and a beanie hat. The music was playing back from his computer and he was singing a song in Japanese. It was one I hadn't heard before. The door to the room was opened slightly, so I leaned up against the facing and listened. It was no surprise he had so many fans. He was very handsome and I'm sure that was why a lot liked him, but his voice was so incredibly beautiful. I completely understood how everyone was captivated by it, because I was too. I had been ever since the first time I heard a song of his.

"That was beautiful." I said, clapping, after he finished.

He almost fell out of his chair when I started clapping. "You scared me." He laughed and stood up. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. I woke up by myself and heard you singing. I didn't even look at the clock. What time is it?"

"11:45am."

"Whoa. I sleep a long time."

"Me too. I haven't been up all that long." He stretched.

"Sleeping in, yeah!" I punched my fist to the air, mocking him.

He laughed. "Very funny."

"So is that a new song?  
"Yes."

"I think people here will have a hard time understanding it." I commented at the fact that it was in Japanese.

"Oh, it's not for here. See, every year after New Year's my agency holds a few concerts across Japan to celebrate the New Year. The concert showcases the top talents. Seeing as how I am the very top, the only international star, I will be headlining the event along with Kazuya who is extremely popular right now. Of course there will be others too. But anyways, I wanted to have a couple new songs for it, so I've been working on them."

"Oh, so you're going back to Japan?"

"Yeah. I'll be leaving right after Christmas since I have some promotional things I have to do for it. I have interviews and TV shows lined up while I'm there as well. My schedule is pretty packed. Everyone wants to know about how life is here."

"Oh. I hope you fun." I faked a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." He came to me. "I want you to go with me."

I turned to him. "Really?"

"Of course. I want you to meet my mom and siblings."

"What will you introduce me as? Your baby mama?"

He laughed. "My girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore though."

"Things can change between now and then." He smirked.

"Don't do that look."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes you seem sure of yourself. Remember, you did me wrong. Why in the world should I ever take you back?" I asked playfully.

"Because you're having my baby and living with me. Oh and you love me."

"Those are good answers." I said as I walked back to the bedroom.

He followed. "So we're back together?"

"No." I smiled and picked up the clothes I had laid out last night for me to wear today. "I'm going to get a shower."

After I got ready, I went to Brie's house and we worked on the dance. We had been dancing a while when he decided to take a break.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Brie said as we both sat down at the table.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I'm sorry, but it's been discussed enough recently, practically been the main topic of discussion at the Meadows/Ichimaru household. I would rather talk about something else."

"It's ok. I understand." She took a drink of her iced tea. "So, what is the deal with you and Jin?"

"I don't know, really. Sometimes I think I want him back, but then the image of him kissing that girl replays in my mind and then the thought goes away."

"Does living with him make that thought occur frequently?"

"Yes, especially when he does something nice." I sighed. "I don't want to get hurt again. I thought maybe there was hope for our relationship, but I don't want to feel like I did when I saw him with her ever again. Honestly, I'm still hurt over it."

"But yet you wanted to live with him. I don't get it."

"I'm having his baby. That changed things. I'm still hurt, but I'm not mad at him anymore. I can't be. He's been really supportive about this pregnancy. That was something I didn't expect. And we talked about us and he cried. He is really sorry about what he did. That doesn't change the fact that he did it, but it makes me feel somewhat better knowing how sorry he is and that he was hurting just as much as I was." I paused. "He's been good as a friend, but…" I stopped.

"You love him and want him back."

"I want things to go back to the way they were. It would make everything easier."

"I don't think they can unless you ask Raina."

"No. This is something I have to get through myself. I don't know what is going to happen with us. I guess I'm just going to play it by ear and whatever happens, happens."

"I guess that is the best way to do it."

"I think so too. Something inside me just told me I needed to be with Jin through this, so I listened. I'm not sure why it told me to, but I did it. Being close to the father just seemed like the right thing to do. Besides I've heard pregnancy can be rather miserable at times, so now he has to suffer along with me."

She laughed. "That's why you really did it."

"No." I laughed.

"Have you been nauseas or anything?"

"Yeah. I get nauseas a lot, but I just never say anything. I've gotten sick a few times too."

"That must suck."

"It's not fun, that's for sure."

After we practiced some more, I gave her the paper that I had written the steps down on and the tricks. I explained everything to her and told her we would go over it again after the holidays. I still wanted my squad to win. Even if I wasn't with them anymore, I still considered it my squad.

I went home after all that, nauseas. As soon as I walked in the door at Jin's place, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Mom.

"Hey." I answered, sitting down in the nearest seat available.

"You don't sound so good, darling. Are you ok?"

"I feel sick."

"Ah, morning sickness."

"They lie. It doesn't just happen in the morning."

"I don't think it's called that by doctors. People just named it that because it's worse in the mornings."

"Mine isn't always bad in the mornings, like this morning. Anyways, did you need something?"

"Oh, I talked to your grandmother and she wants you two to stop by her house before you go to the hotel. She's never met Jin. She wants to meet him first."

"Great." I answered unenthusiastically. Grandma was very picky and so hard to impress. Jin wasn't the type of person she would like.

"It'll be ok."

"If I'm not sick, I think I can handle it."

"Try some ginger. That helped me. Do you have any?"

"Umm," I got up and went into the kitchen. "I'm looking." I rummaged through the cabinets and pantry, but found no ginger. "No. I don't think he really cooks that much, so it doesn't surprise me."

"Do you want me to bring you some? I have your dress for tonight here at the store, so I need to come by anyways." My dress for tonight was an original, designed by mom and Miranda. Actually, they designed theirs, Raina's, Mitsuko's and Briella's. All of us had an original. Each of us got to see the design before it was made, so we could approve it. I loved mine. They were fashion geniuses. No wonder they were so successful.

"Could you?"

"Of course. I'll be leaving in a few."

I told her which floor he was on and his number, then we hung up. I lay down on the couch and waited for mom to get there. I dosed off while waiting and was woken up by knocking on the door. I got up to answer and it was mom.

"He lives way up here, doesn't he?" She asked, coming in.

"Yeah, he does." I closed the door.

"I got some ginger capsules and ginger tea. Which do you want now? I'll make the tea for you if you want it."

"Ok, I'll take that."

We both walked into the kitchen and she started boiling some water.

"He really doesn't have much in here." She said, being nosey and looking through the cabinets.

I laughed. "I think he eats out a lot."

She just smiled and shook her head.

After the tea was done, she poured me a glass. "Here hunny."

I took it and we sat down on the couch.

"This is a really nice place, very chic and modern." She complimented.

"Mhmm." I took another drink of the tea. "I like it."

"Where do you want your dress?" She had laid it over the back of one of the chairs.

"You can hang it up in the bedroom."I got up and lead her inside. I opened the closet and made a spot for it. "Hang it here."

She did so. "Wow, this closet is packed."

"He has a lot of clothes, as do I. The closet is huge though, so that was a good thing."

"Yeah, the closet is pretty big."

"If it hadn't of been a walk in closet, his clothes wouldn't have all fit." I laughed. "He loves clothes about as much as I do."

As she started to laugh, we heard to front door open and close. We walked out of the bedroom to see Jin.

"Hey. I didn't know your mom was coming over." Jin said, putting his stuff down.

"I had to bring her dress over." Mom replied.

"And I was nauseous, so she bought me some stuff to help." I added.

"What do I owe you?" He pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"What would you owe me for?"

"The stuff you bought Pai."

Mom laughed slightly. "Nothing. She's my child."

"I know, but I'm taking care of her now and it's partly my fault she's nauseous."

"Don't worry about it. Put your wallet away."

He did so, but hesitantly.

"Well, I should go home and start getting ready for tonight." Mom hugged me. "I'll see you both later."

Jin waved and mom left.

"Can't believe you offered her money." I said as soon as she got out the door.

"What? Aren't you my responsibility now?"

"Maybe, but I'm still her kid."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I think it's helping it."

"Good."

"Did you talk to your manager?"

"Oh, yeah. He said it was fine. I think I'll donate some money."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. That was a very sweet thing. Donating to charities was always a good.

"Since I'm starting to feel better, I think I'll begin getting ready." I sat my tea down and did so.

By the time we both got ready, it was time to go to Grandma.

"You look so fine!" Jin complimented.

I laughed. "Well, you do too, but Grandma is going to nitpick at you."

Jin was dressed just as one would expect a rockstar to. He had on a suit, but with no tie and the shirt was left unbuttoned about half way down with a few necklaces hanging down his chest. He was wearing boots instead of normal dress shoes and two diamond studs sparkled in his left ear.

"Ah well, we'll see. I have a way with people, all except your dad, but he doesn't count since he's not exactly human."

"I really do hope you're right. Oh and don't mention the pregnancy. We're not telling her right now."

"Why not?"

"You will see when you meet her."

"She can't be as bad as you make her out to be."

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

**_To be continued..._**


	43. Under my Skin

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 43**

_**Under my Skin**_

When we got to Grandma's house, Mom wasn't there like she said she would be. We knocked on the door, but no one answered. Jin was about to knock again, when it opened. It was Grandma, which was weird. Normally the maid opened it.

"Come in. Seems the new maid is deaf. I'll have to call the agency and ask for a replacement." She said as we walked in.

"Nonsense, we just got this one." Pawpaw said, walking into the foyer. "You've got her into a nervous wreck, Emily. You're going to have to be a little easier on these maids." He looked over at me. "Paizley, you look so much like your mother."

I smiled and we hugged. "This is Jin." I introduced after our embrace.

"Nice to meet you." Pawpaw said and extended his hand.

Jin shook it. "Likewise."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work I need to finish before tonight." He said before making off to his office.

"Were in such a hurry that you forgot to finish buttoning up your shirt?" Grandma asked Jin.

"Oh, no. It was intentional."

"Hmmm. I think it's about time you had a haircut." She said bluntly. Jin's hair wasn't all that long. It was layered, so it was longer in the back. It went a little past his collar, almost touching his shoulders. "And you have your ear pierced, twice. Is all that really necessary?"

"Yeah. It's my rock star persona." He laughed, but she did not.

"Let's go into the parlor." She led us there and we all sat down. "So how long have you two been together?"

"We're not together, just friends." I answered. It was the truth. We weren't together now. She didn't have to know the whole story.

"Oh, that's interesting. I didn't think friends kissed each other on the lips." She pulled a magazine off the table beside her. It was open to a page, one with the picture of Jin and me kissing in the mall parking lot. "This is you, right? The face is completely visible because his face is in the way."

"Yeah, it's me." I couldn't deny it. She already knew it was.

"That was my fault. I kissed her, because I like her." Jin spoke up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but she won't have me."

"And why would she want you? What could you offer her?"

He looked at me and then back at Grandma. "I would give her anything she wanted."

"You would have to, wouldn't you? I mean, you would be on the road all the time. And you'd have many of girls offering themselves up to you. You'd need some way to keep her, so you'd buy her affection."

"No. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Well, I would be willing to get her anything she wanted. I wouldn't use it to buy her love though. And about touring, I'd take her with me."

"What about school?"

"That's what they make tutors for."

"So you'd expect her to just drop everything to go on tour with you? To follow your dreams, you'd have her give up her whole life?"

"No. If she wanted to stay, she could. If she wanted to go, she could. I would just give her options."

"So you would make her choose between you and her family/friends?"

"Eh? I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Let's say you do get her to like you back, I don't know how considering the way you present yourself, but the how isn't important right now. So she likes you, but then you have to go on tour. You tell her she can go with you. Now she has a decision to make. Does she stay home where all her friends and family is or does she go with the boy she likes? This decision would stress any teenage girl out. To her she would be having to pick between the two. Whatever she decides, one side will be upset."

"It's not a big deal."

"It would be to her. She's only a kid or have you forgotten?"

"No. I know how old she is."

"You are a little old for her, aren't you? You're 21. She is 16. There is a big difference there maturity wise."

"Well that's most people say, but…"

She cut him off. "You don't agree with it? How come? What could a 21 year old man, one who is a celebrity and could have his pick of women, want with a 16 year old girl? She is in high school. What can she possibly offer you that you can't get from a woman who is of age? Is it because she's young and impressionable? You could make her however you wanted, make her do whatever you wanted. She would listen to you because you are the adult. An adult that is different from her parents and authority figures though. You've been through what she is going through. She would think you understood her. And because you'd be so kind and caring, she would be in the palm of your hand. Isn't that right?"

"Nanda yo!" Jin yelled in Japanese, frustrated by Grandma's unnecessary questioning.

Grandma gave him one of her looks of disapproval for his outburst. Before she could respond, the phone rang and the maid came in. Grandma took the phone into the other room and told us she would be back.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Jin asked as soon as she left the room.

"I tried to tell you."

"About the touring thing, what the hell was I supposed to say? That I would just stay and not tour? I couldn't do that. That is part of my job. I have to do it to make money to pay my bills and my family's bills. I want to know what answer she was looking for. What's the right one?"

"There are no right answers with her. She will find something to pick apart no matter what you say."

"Arg." He groaned and threw his head back. He lifted his arm up and looked at his watch. "And we haven't even been here that long." He ran his hands over his face. "I'm ready to go. This woman is crazy. Ikareteru!" He yelled the last word in a cute manner.

I smiled at his silliness. That was one of his qualities that I adored. He didn't always show it, but it was there. I play slapped his arm and when I went to bring my hand back to myself, he stopped it and laced his fingers with mine. I looked at him and he half smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I heard footsteps and let go of his hand.

"Sorry about that." She said as she entered the room. "That was Sylvia." She sat down. "Of course you don't know her." She looked at Jin. "She's a dear friend of mine. Her grandson, Jake, is quite taken with Paizley. The two actually got together a little after the beginning of the year."

"We only went out a few times. He was never my boyfriend." I added.

"You wouldn't give the poor boy a chance."

"It was too soon."

"Oh that's right. That delinquent you dated, what was his name?" She thought for a second. "Well, he's name isn't important. You were broken hearted by him. Jake could have fixed that." I just signed and grandma brought her attention back on Jin. "Anyways, Sylvia and I have been trying to get him and Paizley together since he we found out Jake had interest in her. He's a senior this year and he's going to college to be a doctor. He would be such a good provider for her."

Jin was getting aggravated by her talking about putting me with someone else. "Doesn't seem like she's too interested in him."

"Did you go to college?" Grandma asked, ignoring what he had said.

"No. I did not."

"Hmm, did you finish high school?"

"No, dropped out when I was 16."

"I see. So what do you plan to do with your future then?"

"What I'm doing now."

"Eventually those good looks of yours will fade and then your fan base will start shrinking. You'll popularity will fall and then what?"

"I don't think that'll happen, but if it does, I'll go to acting."

"With your fading looks?"

He sighed. "I'll find something."

"The entertainment industry is a vain one. They're obsessed with beauty. When your beauty starts to go as does your career unless you are just incredible at what you do. Since you have no education, you won't have anything to fall back out. You'll turn into a has been, working at the local McDonald's."

"He's an incredible singer." I jumped in the conversation. "His voice is heavenly and his range is amazing. I don't think he has to worry about losing fans."

"I guess we'll just see then."

"Yes."

Before she could say anything else, the phone rang once again and it was for her. She excused herself and went into another room.

"Do you like that Jake guy?" Jin asked.

"No."

"Is he gonna be there tonight?"

"Probably."

"Ok then."

"Don't start anything with him."

"I didn't say I was going to."

"I read between the lines." As soon as I said that, my phone went off. It was a text.

Mom: Looks like we're not going to have time to stop by Mother's. I got stuck in traffic on the way home from Jin's. That put me behind schedule. I thought I could do everything quickly, but I couldn't.

Me: Ah, L.A traffic. Isn't it great?

Mom: Oh yeah. I'm sorry though. How is everything going? Are you feeling better?

Me: Yeah, I feel much better. Thanks. She's grilling him. I'm hoping we can leave soon. Jin is getting aggravated.

Mom: Can't say I blame him. She is good at doing that.

Me: I hear her coming back. You know how she thinks it's rude to be texting in front of everyone. I'll see you there.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to continue this some other time." Grandma said. "They need me at the event earlier than I expected."

Grandma left right after that.

"Oh darn." Jin snapped his fingers. "And here I was having so fun."

I smiled. "Let's go to Brie's. It would be out of the way to go to my house since it's in Santa Monica and the fundraiser is here in Beverly Hills."

"Alrighty." He got up.

I peeped in Pawpaw's office before we left. "We're going to go to Brie's since Grandma left and you're busy."

"Ok. I'll see you two later tonight. Be careful, Little Bit."

I grinned. "I always am."

"Little Bit?" Jin said as we walked towards the front door.

"Yeah. It's his nickname for me. I was always smaller than people my age, so he called me that."

He laughed and pulled his cigarettes out of his pants pocket. "I really need a smoke, Little Bit. Go ahead and get in the car."

"If I recall correctly, didn't you say after we found out about the thing that you were going to cut back on smoking?" The thing being my pregnancy. I hadn't come up with a better codename.

"I said it and I have."

"How am I supposed to know? You're gone most of the day."

"Trust me." He pulled a cigarette out and put the pack back in his pocket.

"You're going to have to earn that again."

"I never really smoked all that much anyway. I can make a pack last me almost all week."

"How many days?"

"It depends. Normally about five days. Six if I'm having a good week."

"And how many are in a pack?"

"Twenty."

"So that's four a day, normally."

"Depends on how stressed I am. Or how much sex I get. You know, I like to smoke one after doing that. But lately I haven't that problem, because I haven't been getting any." He gave me funny look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's your fault."

"Just get in the car woman. Let me smoke my damn cigarette." He said in a joking manner, but I knew he seriously wanted to smoke it. I didn't want him to though.

"No, I think I'll stay right here." I knew he wouldn't light up if I didn't get in the car, because it was bad for the baby.

"Fine." He pulled the pack back out of his pocket and put the cigarette back in it. "Happy?" He wasn't even mad. He was actually smiling a little bit.

"Yes. Now let's go."

"I had sit in there and be interrogated and you wouldn't even let me smoke one measly little cigarette after what I went through." He play whined as we got in the car. It was cute though.

"Oh, you'll be ok."

"Might not. What if I start pulling my beautiful hair out?"

"That would be a shame. I don't think you'd look too good with bald spots."

We both laughed.

When we got to Brie's house, Miranda's boyfriend, Scott, was there. He was her and mom's publicist. The two had been on and off again for years. Miranda still loved Brie's dad, but he was dead. He was a soul reaper, but it would be hard for them to have a relationship. He wasn't high ranking enough to take trips to see her often like Renji was when he and mom were together. Even if he was, everyone around him knew him, so they couldn't go out or anything. Raina said it wasn't in the cards to reset history to make him be alive. She said she wanted to help Brie and wished she could, but she couldn't. She said it was out of her hands. In other words, it wasn't the Nexus's will for her to be involved. She never acted against the Nexus.

Anyway, Scott automatically recognized Jin when we got there and the two began talking. I don't if Scott thought he could strike some kind of deal with Jin or what. He had another thing coming to him if he thought he was going to. Jin can't do business without talking to management first. They're in control of his career. Although Jin tells me that they go along with a lot of his ideas, I know they really are the ones in control. Then again, Jin could always leave them. But they are the most powerful agency in Japan and they have influence in the US too. He would be stupid to leave.

With Scott talking Jin's ear off about who knows what, Brie and I went to her room.

"Scott is always trying to make connections." Brie complained. She didn't like Scott much. It did have a lot to do with the fact that she wanted her parents to be together, but she also felt Scott didn't treat her mom like she deserved to be treated. "He is always putting business first. I knew when you said you guys were coming over that he would start talking to Jin like that."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have come over."

"No no. It's not your fault. It's his. It would be different if I knew he was just talking to Jin as a person, but I know he's doing it for business."

"Jin already has a talent agency that gets him jobs and stuff. And his manager manages his career. I don't think he needs a publicist. His manager and agency cover all that kind of stuff. Plus he doesn't need someone else to pay." I laughed.

"Just knowing Jin is good for Scott. I mean, I can just imagine him telling his future clients, 'Well I know Jin Akashi. We're in good. I might be able to get him to do such and such.'"

"Yeah, for a fee."

She laughed. "Greedy, aren't we?"

"We're having a baby. Aren't they expensive?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Well, we need all the money we can get, because I don't know what kind of punishment Jin is going to get when his agency finds out about the baby. I just have a feeling it's going to affect his income."

"Why would he be punished?"

"Oh, I haven't told you."

"Not all the details."

"In his contract is a dating policy. He can have a girlfriend, but he's not supposed to let it be publicly known."

"He broke that rule."

"Not actually. He's never confirmed our relationship as anything more than friends. I know there is a picture of us kissing and some from New York of us being affectionate, but as long as it's not confirmed, then it's apparently ok. Well, it's ok in his case because he's bringing them in so much money. He's allowed to bend the rules as he says. Kissing and holding hands are one thing, but being pregnant, that's a whole other thing."

"The pregnancy paired with the other photos are pretty much proof of your relationship."

"The thing is Jin's fan base is mostly girls. His agency feels he will generate more fans if he is perceived as single. That allows the girls to have fantasies of one day being with him. If he has a girlfriend, then they think his popularity will drop."

"I don't think that's true. They're many celebs here that have significant others and it's not a problem."

"It's a little different in Japan. Jin told that several years ago one of the older talents at his agency got married and when word got out, a few girls actually committed suicide."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So they don't want a repeat of that. I don't fully understand the rule either. Jin does, but he still chooses to ignore it. He hasn't told his agency or anyone, besides his family, about the baby. He doesn't want his manager or agency to know until he has no other choice but tell them."

"Putting off the punishment."

"I just hope they don't like fire him. He says they won't, but I don't know. They can't let him by with everything. They're rules for a reason."

Brie put her hand on mine. "It'll be ok. I'll be here to help out. So will Raina and I'm sure the rest of your family."

I smiled. "I'm hungry."

She laughed. "Random much?"

"The baby wants me to eat."

"Let's go find something then."

"I get hungry a lot these days. Hungry and nauseous. It's kind of crazy. I read in a book before we left Jin's that eating will actually help nauseousness, so I'm going to try that. But I want something healthy."

"I'm sure we have something."

We walked through the living room and Miranda was alone.

"Where is Jin?" I asked.

"He went outside with Scott. He wanted to smoke, so Jin said he'd go with him." She explained.

"Of course he'd go with him." I walked to the front door and saw Jin leaned against one of the posts on the porch, smoking.

He looked very relaxed as he blew some smoke out. When he noticed me, a smirk crept onto his face and he waved.

I crossed my arms. "You sneak." I told him through the glass door.

"I'm a ninja, even got the shirt that says so." He and Scott both laughed.

I shook my head, but couldn't help smiling. "You're something, that's for sure."

He kissed at me and took another hit. What was I going to do with him?

**3****rd**** person POV**

_**In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in L.A…**_

Reio's eyes were glazed over with whiteness as his brother stood nearby.

"So?" Alaricus asked when Reio's eyes cleared up.

"It will definitely happen if we go." Reio answered.

"This is our chance to gain their trust."

"They won't trust that easily."

"It will be a start though."

"Will he be there?" Celestine asked, pointing to a picture of Jin on the cover of a magazine.

"Yes." Reio answered.

"Good." She smirked. "I'm going to get him. He's so sexy!"

Reio rolled his eyes.

Alaricus closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to the side of his head. Jin's inner voice began running through his head. "You're efforts will be fruitless."

"And how do you know?" She asked with an attitude.

"His desire for Paizley is way too strong. Most of his thoughts involve her. He loves her. You know your powers don't work well against people in that state of mind. You will make a fool of yourself."

"Don't underestimate me. I always get the men I go after." She stroked the picture of Jin with a devilish smile on her face. "Always."


	44. Rejection isn't Easy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 44**

_**Rejection isn't Easy**_

**Paizley's POV**

"I have something to talk to you about." Jin said as we got in the car from Brie's driveway.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about your doctor, the baby one? Are you too attached to her?"

"Well, I've only seen her once. She was nice though."

"I was thinking we should change doctors."

"Why?"

"I did a little bit of research and I found this woman who has had several celebrity patients. She is very discreet. Her staff knows how to deal with people like us. They'll keep their mouths shut."

"No doctor is supposed to say anything. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all."

"That doesn't mean one of the nurses or office people won't go home and blog." He changed his voice to a high pitch. "'Oh my gosh! I saw Jin Akashi in the office I work at today. He was with this girl and she's pregnant. I wonder if the baby is his. Must be, since he's coming to the baby doctor with her.'" He went back to talking normal. "I can see something like that happening. So before it does, I think we should consider the lady I've looked into. She has been doing it a while. She's a great doctor from what I've heard, one of the best."

"How did you get this information? Don't tell me the internet. You know how unreliable that can be about certain things."  
"I have connections." He smiled.

"I guess you're right about people talking."

"All it takes is one person to put the rumor out there and then everyone will be trying to dig into it. Right now we could deny, because you're not showing. But eventually we won't be able to. I don't want it to get back to the agency just yet."

"You think they're going to punish you bad, don't you?"

"Nah. I think it'll be ok, but they'll give me a talking to and that's something I want to put off."

"Are you sure they won't fire you?"

"They'd be stupid to fire me, especially over something like this. Maybe if it were drugs or some sort of crime then termination would be reasonable. But over pregnancy? I'm making them too much money for them to fire me over this. It would be bad business."

"You sure?"

"Yes. So anyways, are we gonna try that doctor?"

"Yeah. I think it would be the best idea."

He smiled and went on to another subject. "I think I'm gonna avoid your Grandmother. All she wants to talk about is the future and I don't know how to answer those questions. I don't like planning my life. Because if I plan and it doesn't happen, I get stressed out. What I want for my future is to keep doing what I am now and have some kids and a wife. Somehow I don't think that kind of answer would cut it with her. She wants details and I don't have any."

"It wouldn't, but I don't think you have to worry about her grilling you at the event. She'll be too busy."

"Good."

About that time I noticed something that I hadn't before. I don't know why I hadn't either. Maybe it was because I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to what he wore or anything like that, but with his hand on the top of the steering wheel, I couldn't help but notice it. He was still wearing that ID bracelet that had my name engraved on it.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"Wearing what?"

"The bracelet with my name on it."

"Oh, that. Well, my heart still belongs to you, whether you want it or not. So I just keep wearing it. I don't want to take it off."

"What happened to the one you got for me?"

"The clasp was broken when you ripped it off to throw it at me. I got it fixed and kept it."

"You…kept it?"

"Yeah. Don't sound so surprised, you know how I feel about you. I know you don't trust me, what I say, but do you think my heart is lying to you now?"

"I don't know."

It wasn't that I didn't trust the way he felt. It was something that dad said to me during all this that made me start thinking. He told me I didn't have perfect control of my powers and he was right. Empathy wasn't something you could control. I felt everyone's emotions all day every day. I couldn't turn it off. I'd never been able to just feel mine and I'd relied too much on the fact that I knew how other people felt. That got me in trouble. It got me to into the situation I was in. I needed to stop basing my decisions solely on the emotions of others. I had to consider other factors. I needed to pay more attention. It was hard, because I had lived my whole life relying on my empathy. Something had to change though. I was bringing a child into the world. I would have to be more responsible and consider everything, not just ones feelings.

Soon after I said that, we pulled into the venue. Jin never said anything back. He just got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. We had left Brie's house after the time the event was supposed to start. It was hard to pull Jin away from Scott. Scott just kept talking and talking. I expected many people to already be there. When we got inside, I was right. What I didn't expect was the mob of girls who came up to us. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. His popularity was rising and Grandma no doubt told people he was coming.

It was weird for me that people thought Jin was hot. I mean, I think he's hot and I certainly wouldn't knock his attractiveness, but he just wasn't like men around here. He wasn't tall and muscular like most girls from the US prefer. He didn't really have extremely masculine features either. His jaw line was sharp, but aside from that, his features were rather soft. He was a very beautiful man. I enjoyed his looks. I just didn't think he would be looked upon in this way considering his competition with the other superstars who were tall and ripped. Although the things he did probably helped his sexiness. He was an incredible dancer and the way he moved his hips on stage would drive any girl wild. He could also make some pretty erotic faces to go along with those dirty dances. Then there was the licking his lips thing. Well, maybe I wasn't so surprised when I really started to think about it.

"So you really do know him, Paizley!" A girl from my school exclaimed.

"Yeah. Surprise." I responded unenthusiastically.

"He's so much sexier in person!" One girl whom I recognized that went to a private school squealed.

"And you're selling dances to help raise more money for the cause." Alexis said, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Eh?" Jin was confused, as was I. Everyone giggled at the expression he made.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Your grandmother." Alexis answered. "My dad already bought me one."

"Of course it was her."

"I'm sorry, but I never agreed to that. I can't do it. Sorry." Jin commented.

"Yes you can." Jake's younger sister, Katrina, said. She, along with Grandma and Sylvia worked their way through the mob of girls to get to us.

"I can't. I would have to talk to my manager or my agency first." Jin responded.

I think he probably could have done it, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to because of me.

"We spoke to your manager already." Grandma said.

"How?" Jin asked "Where did you get his number?"

"The internet, of course." Katrina answered.

"We thought it might be too early to call him with the time difference and all." Sylvia stated.

"But we did anyways and turns out he is in California on business. We got lucky." Katrina continued.

"We asked him about it and he thought it was a great idea. Since he was in town, we invited him too." Grandma finished.

Jin took his phone out of his pocket. I was close enough to see that he had missed calls from his manager and a voicemail. "How did I miss these?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged my shoulders.

We were still standing in the entrance, so people were coming in behind us. The Japanese man who was a little shorter and chubbier than Jin came up to us.

"Sawatari-san." Jin said.

That had to be his manager. I had never met him before, but I did know his name. I'm pretty sure he was in town on business because of Jin.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to him." Sawatari said with a slight accent.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Sawatari walked with Jin out of the room and down the hallway, far enough away from the door to give them some privacy. Although since the two spoke in Japanese, they didn't really have to worry about anyone hearing them, because they wouldn't understand.

"I thought this would be good for you." Sawatari began to explain. "The agency will eat it up. They want a US market and you're the one who they plan on bringing it to them. Doing charity work will do good things for your career and their name. After the things you told me today, getting in their good graces wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Jin had told his manager everything at a meeting they had earlier in the day. He knew he would keep it a secret and know what to do. Sawatari was an old friend of Jin's father. He had since become a friend of the family and had known Jin since he was born. When Jin decided to become serious about his career, Sawatari was the first person contacted to become his manager. He cared about Jin and was loyal to him. Aside from that, Jin worked for his agency, but Sawatari worked for Jin. Jin's career and well being were always his top priority.

"I'm trying to work on mine and Pai's relationship. Dancing with other girls isn't going to help." Jin said.

"I think she will understand. You need to start behaving and doing things like this. What you did in New York with her, getting her into a club and letting her drink, that's against the law. That right there is grounds for suspension from your agency. If they would have found out, you would have been suspended. Getting her pregnant is a crime too. It isn't going to sit well with them either. It's hard to say what they will do, since I don't know of anything like this happening in your agency before. Until she starts showing and we have to tell, you need to be impressing them by doing responsible things and being a well behaved idol."

"Getting a girl pregnant isn't exactly breaking the terms of my contract."

"Her being underage breaks the law in California though. If you get arrested, you could be deported."

"What?"

"Committing a crime sometimes means deportation. While it's not inevitable, it's a possibility."

Jin leaned his head back against the wall. "Great."

"I read up on the law. Since the age difference between the two of you is more than three years, it could either be a misdemeanor or a felony."

"So I could I go to jail?"

"It's a possibility, although people have gotten off with just probation and maybe a fine."

"A fine I can handle. Jail, I cannot."

"Of course to get a lesser sentence, you'd have to plead guilty and that is what could get you deported."

"Is there any way out of this? Should I find a lawyer?"

"I've spoken to one. He said since the parents aren't pressing charges that the only way this will get to the police is the media. Even then, the odds that they would call you in on their own aren't very high. Tabloids aren't evidence. It's just hearsay. You two were never confirmed as a couple either, so that also plays into your hand. The media or some other nosey people might push the police to do something, so they might bring you in for an interview. At that point they would have no evidence to prosecute you with, so all they can do is talk to you. If both of you deny having slept together and stick with that story, then they will have no evidence and no case. While DNA testing is possible, it would be hard to obtain a warrant against the mother's wishes to get the DNA based on just media reports and hearsay."

"So everything will be ok then?"

"Maybe. Until this is over, just behave."

"Ok."

"Letting Paizley live with you might not be such a good idea though."

"That's something I'm not giving in on. I want her with me. She needs me."

"Let's just hope things don't come to worst case scenario then."

Jin held his fingers up and crossed them.

Back inside the banquet hall, Briella and her family had arrived. She, Paizley, and Raina were talking.

"I knew she would try something like this." Paizley said. "She could tell that our relationship was different than just friends. She wants to get in between us."

"So there is something to get in between?" Briella asked.

"We're not together, but I definitely think there is something to get in between. At this point in time, it would be really easy to. He's lost my trust."

"Are you two working on things? Trying to get back together?" Brie inquired.

"I don't know what we're doing honestly."

Jin and his manager walked back into the room. Jin automatically noticed Gin eyeing him. He decided to approach him.

"Look, you can stop it with the menacing glares because I'm not afraid you. I love Paizley and she loves me. While our relationship isn't at its strongest right now, I know it will get there. We'll be together again and I'm not going to let you stand in my way." He said it in Japanese so his adoring fans wouldn't hear his threats.

Before Gin could respond, Paizley called out to Jin that dinner was about to be served. Jin walked away leaving Gin in a pretty bad mood. Jin sat at the table with Paizley, Raina, Kin, Mitsuko and Briella. After dinner, the girls started to practically line up for their dances with Jin. He made them wait a little, claiming he needed to let his dinner settle first. He was actually just putting it off though. When he did finally give in and start, Paizley was ok. The more girls he danced with, the less ok with it she became.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said and got up.

"I've got this." Briella said, knowing the real reason why she went to the bathroom.

Brie walked through the bathroom door and found Paize sitting on the loveseat, staring at the floor.

"I have never been the jealous type." Pai said as Brie sat down next to her.

"You've also never gone as far with any other guy either."

"Well this jealousy is driving me crazy and I'm already crazy enough as it is."

Brie laughed. "How are you already crazy?"

"I'm pregnant! Never get pregnant. It makes you crazy."

Brie continued to laugh. "It'll be ok. You know where his heart is."

"I do."

"He wants you, right?"

"I think so."

"You know so, but this kind of confuses me. You say you don't want him that he hurt you bad and you're still sad over it, yet sometimes you act like you do want him."

"It's because I don't know what I want. I don't even know I'm doing anymore. I'm just… lost."

"Pai," Brie put her arm around her. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Who am I suppose to tell? I can't tell my parents, then they would know they were right."

"Right about what?"

"That I can't have this baby. That I can't handle something like this."

"What about Jin?"

"I don't think he knows what he's doing either. He might have more a clue than I do, but not much more."

"Then you should swallow your pride and talk to your parents."

"I can't." She stood up. "I can't go crawling back to them. I've moved out to show them I can do this on my own. That I can make my own decisions and take care of myself."

"But you can't."

"Yes I can. I might not know right now, but I will figure it all out."

Paizley walked out of the bathroom and ran into Jake on the way back to her seat. Jake was tall and muscular with blue eyes. He wore his blonde hair short and spiked it up in the front.

"Paizley, hey. You look great." Jake complimented.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better." She lied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What?" Paizley didn't hate Jake. He was a nice boy and all. He just wasn't for her. They didn't click like she wanted. He never tried to get her pants. Of course, they only went out a few times. She made it clear that she wasn't easy in the beginning after coming off from failed relationship with Spencer. She still didn't put it past him to try if they were to have dated on different terms.

"Were you really with him?" He nodded over in Jin's direction who was dancing with his younger sister now.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, I've seen all the pictures. I normally don't read those kinds of magazines, but my sister always does. When she saw your picture in there, she automatically showed me."

"We're friends."

"That's what I keep reading. But you didn't act the way you were in those pictures with me when we were dating, so how can that just be a friendship?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't say anything."

"There is nothing to tell really."

"I want to know how he got that kind of reaction out of you as a friend that I couldn't when we were dating."

"We were never 'dating'. We went out a few times. There is a difference."

"That's still more than friends."

Paizley looked over at Jin dancing with Katrina. He didn't seem very into it, but she did. As Paizley looked on, Katrina, out of nowhere, kissed Jin. Jin pushed her away quickly. Flashes of him kiss that other girl in the studio played her head. This wasn't the same, but still Paizley didn't take it too well. Jin looked around for her. He had no idea that was going to happen, but he knew if Paizley saw it, that she would be upset. When he found her, she was heading for the door.

"We're finished." He said to Katrina before taking off after Paizley.

Jake was walking behind Paizley, wanting to know what was going on himself. Jin practically ran to them and pulled Jake back by his coat.

"This doesn't involve you." Jin said.

"And it does you?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah. It does."

The two stared each other down for a few seconds. If a fight was judged by the physical size of the opponents, then Jake would be the winner. Most people would think for someone of Jin's stature to pick a fight with someone like Jake, well it would stupid. Jin didn't look like he would have a snowballs chance in hell of winning. It was a good thing the two didn't fight. Jin broke the stare down to look for Paizley. He found out by the pool, staring at the water.

"Are you ok? I had no idea that was going to happen." Jin said as he approached her.

"I know." She paused. "And I'm tired of telling people we're friends, when we're…" She trailed off.

"More." He finished for her.

She turned to look at him. "I don't what we are. I would like to know, but I don't know how to define it. I don't know a lot of things at the moment."

"Pai, I'm going to be real with you. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you again. I know I will and I know I'll make you cry again, probably a million more times. But there is something I can promise you and that is that I will always love you. I'll never let go, even when you tell me too and I'll always be here to embrace you, no matter who you've become. I think that is what is really important in a relationship."

Paizley was silent for minute before she spoke. "You really hurt me. I don't know if you realize how much. And sometimes I just hate you so bad for doing that to me."

"I'm…"

She cut him off. "Don't say it. You've said it enough. What's done is done."

"If we can get over this, it'll only make our relationship stronger."

"'If' being the key word. I don't know if I can."

"I think you can. I mean, you love me right?"

She exhaled. "Yeah."

"And you want me back, right?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Tell me."

"Maybe."

"Yes or no."

"I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Me too, more than anything." He put his hand on the side on her neck and leaned in to kiss her, but she backed off.

"It's not that easy."

"And it's not as hard as you're making it either."

"Ok then. What would you do in my situation?"

"I would take you back if I knew you were sorry and that you still loved me."

"You would not. You'd be mad."

"Well, yeah. At first I'd be mad and hurt, but then I'd just start to miss you. If we still loved each other then there wouldn't be a reason for us not to try to work it out."

"Have you not ever heard the phrase 'do me wrong once, shame on you, do me wrong twice, shame on me'? If I take you back and you do it again, I will have brought it on myself. And doing that once proves you are capable of doing again."

"We're all capable of anything. You didn't cheat on me, but I know you are capable of doing so if you wanted."

Paizley sighed. "I don't want to do this here. I'm going back inside." She walked away.

Jin drug behind her and went to Raina when he made it back inside the banquet hall. She was standing in a corner by herself, texting Kazuya.

"I'm getting nowhere with her." He said as he walked up.

"You might think you're not, but you are."

"Really?"

She just smiled.

"That's a relief."

"She's really confused right now, so you just have to give her time."

At that time, three people walked into the hall. The three people that only Paizley and Raina knew. They never expected them to show up. Of course, neither sister had discussed the aliens with the other. It came as a shock to Paizley that Raina knew who they were. She could tell by Raina's emotions that she knew.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew them?" Paizley asked, walking up to her sister and former boyfriend.

"I didn't think you needed the stress and didn't to tell me either." Raina made a point.

"He didn't seem very harmful. He's more obsessed with me than anything else."

"Obsessed with you?" Jin asked.

"Sort of."

Jin started to walk away, but Paizley stopped him. She knew where he was headed. "You don't want to mess with him."

"I thought you said he was harmless." Jin said.

"He's not human."

"What?"

"He's from another planet. He has powers too."

"Like what?"

"I'm exactly sure what all he can do."

"Alaricus is a telepath. He's no doubt cloaking them all. That's why mom and Gin haven't noticed. Nor Mitsuko or Kin." Raina spoke up.

"Reio is the only one I know, but he spoke about having a brother and sister. I'm not really liking the way the girl is feeling towards Jin." Paizley said.

"Huh? Me?" Jin asked, confused. "I don't know her."

"Go sit with Mitsuko. She'll get you out of here if anything happens." Paizley told him.

Jin left, but hesitantly so.

"What can she do?" Pai asked.

"She has this ability she calls 'the kiss of death'. She can incinerate their insides by kissing them. She can also lure."

"Like mom."

"Well, she's in control of hers, so she's more dangerous in that way."

"And she wants Jin." Paizley clenched her fits. "Let's go greet them."

The girls walked up to the trio. Briella was watching from their table. She knew Reio, but was lost as to who the others were.

"Fancy seeing you here." Paizley said.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Reio complimented.

"What are you doing here?" Raina asked.

"We got tickets, so we thought we'd drop in. It's been a while." Alaricus answered.

"Don't cause a fuss."

"And don't even think of touching Jin." Paizley warned Celestine. "You'll regret it if you do."

The two girls went back to their table.

"Like I'm really afraid of short stuff there." Celestine scoffed.

"We'll have a problem if you mess with her." Reio stated in a serious tone.

"I never said I was going to mess with her. I'm just not going to heed her warning." She started towards Jin.

"You're going to make a fool of yourself." Alaricus said. "He loves her too much. Even now, she's in the forefront of his mind. Plus you're going to make her mad. Fighting with her is not something you're ready for."

"Don't underestimate her. She's stronger than she looks." Reio added.

"If I wanted an opinion from you two, I would have asked." Celestine glanced back at them. "Now step aside and watch me prove you wrong."

"That girl of yours is an interesting one." Alaricus commented as Celestine walked away.

"What do you mean?" Reio inquired.

"I can get into every single person's mind in this room, everyone except her."

"You can't get into her head?"

"It's as I said. Something is blocking it. Did you know?"

"No. I thought you could considering you said she would be mad if Celestine went after Jin."

"I made that deduction from the threat she gave."

"This is news to me. She doesn't have the power to do that."

While the two aliens discussed, Paizley and Raina had told the people at their table about them.

"So she can make me love her?" Jin asked about Celestine.

"No, just make you want her, if that makes any sense." Paizley answered.

"Making people be in love would be more up Shorty's ally." Kin commented on Paizley ability to manipulation emotions. She gave him a dirty look and stomped his foot under the table. That was a power she rarely ever used and she had never used it to make someone love her.

Jin was confused by the statement, but Raina carried on the conversation. "Your love for Pai should actually help you resist that power of hers."

"So are we gonna have a go with this people?" Kin asked. "I'm game."

"You're also an idiot too." Paizley insulted.

Before Kin could say anything, Raina stepped in. "One is a telepath and the other can see the future, just how far do you think you could get with them in a fight?"

"Not very, considering your apparent lack of brain cells." Paizley commented.

"And you think you could do any better?" Kin asked.

"I do, considering one of them is in love with me."

"He loves you?" Jin yelled.

"Well…."

"How? He doesn't even know you! Does he?"

"No. It is kind of strange, but he says he's had visions of us and that's how he fell for me."

"Wait, so that means," Jin paused, realizing that he might be losing Paizley, "you're not coming back to me? You're going to be with him."

"No. I don't want him. His visions don't mean anything."

"They must to him."

"Premonitions aren't set in stone, Jin." Raina intervened. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Before the talk could continue, a feminine hand was placed on Jin's shoulder.

"Hi there." Celestine said in an alluring voice. Jin looked up at her. She was a picture of womanly perfection. She had long legs, a slim waist, perky breasts and curves in all the right places. Her golden eyes shimmered and her long, silky auburn hair hung down her back. "Dance with me." She reached out to stroke his face, but Paizley grabbed her wrist.

"What are you, deaf?" Paizley snapped. "I told you to leave him alone."

Jin looked at Paizley in amazement, liking the fact that she was so protective of him. That gave him hope that she really would come back to him. Raina cleared her throat, signifying that Paizley should let go before she caused a scene. She let go and slung Celestine's arm back to her. Instead of responding, Celestine just walked away, but she wasn't finished. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She just had to wait for the opportunity and the opportunity came quickly.

"With everything that's gone on so far, I think I really deserve a smoke break." Jin said.

Paizley sighed. "Go on. I've seen a few other people head that way, so you'll be ok."

There was a few other people smoking in the area outside, but they finished before Jin and left him alone. That was when Celestine made her move. She grabbed him from behind, causing him to drop his cigarette and teleported him back to the abandoned warehouse.

Jin stumbled, not being used to teleporting. "Whatever that was, I don't want to do it again."

Celestine smiled. "We don't have to." She closed to distance between them.

"Good." Jin tried to play it cool. He didn't want to die.

Celestine grabbed him in his grabby parts.

He backed off. "Whoa! Slow down now." He pretended not to be completely disinterested. "Shouldn't we talk first?"

"Act now. Talk later." She advanced towards him, but once again he backed off. "What's wrong? I thought you liked to play around."

The old Jin loved to play around. It was his favorite past time. Paizley had changed him though. He wanted her and only her. "Well…" He didn't know what to say.

"I know what would change your mind." She stepped back and right before his eyes, she began to shapeshift into an almost exact replica of Paizley. Almost because her eyes stayed golden. "How's this?" She took off her top and bra.

Jin couldn't turn away. "Unexpectedly accurate."

Back at the banquet hall, Paizley had begun to worry about Jin. When she went outside, she couldn't find him. She instantly went to Reio. Raina went with her.

"Jin is gone and I don't see your sister around. She's got him somewhere. Did you know this would happen?" Paizley asked as she walked up.

"No I didn't."

"I thought you knew everything."

"Things slip by me."

Paizley crossed her arms, not believing him.

"Look, we came here because I foresaw a hollow attack." Reio began to explain. "Alaricus thought that if we showed up to help, that we could gain more trust."

"Why does he need our trust?" Raina asked.

"He likes you." Reio responded. "But anyways, it seemed the hollows aren't coming."

"I made sure of that. When we arrived, I made to eliminate anything like that from happening."

"Now there is a new problem. My baby's father is missing." Paizley said, not wanting to get off track.

"I know what she was planning." Alaricus walked up.

"Take me there." Paizley demanded. Reio extended his hand and she took it. "Rai, stay here. This is my fight. I'll call you if I need you."

"Be careful."

She took Reio's hand and they followed Alaricus to the warehouse. When they arrived, Celestine was kissing Jin and it looked like it was killing him. Paizley flash stepped and yanked Celestine off him. Jin fell to the ground. Paizley forgot all about Celestine, knowing Reio wouldn't let his sister hurt her. Jin tried to speak, but couldn't. He didn't look so good. He communicated with Paizley the best way he knew how. He pointed to his eye, then crossed his arms over his chest, then pointed to her.

She started to cry and looked at Celestine. "He's going to die! How could you! He's a father! He has responsibilities!" She looked back at Jin with tears in her eyes. She wasn't even thinking to call Raina who could make it all better.

Alaricus walked over and squatted down next to her. "He's going to be fine." His hand began to glow and he placed it on Jin's chest. The light from his hand engulfed Jin. When the light dissipated, Jin sat up.

"Are you ok?" Paizley asked.

"I think so."

Celestine crossed her arms. "He deserved to die after turning me down. I don't know what's so special about her. She doesn't want you, but she doesn't want anyone else to have you." She looked at Paizley. "You don't know how easy he lets you have it."

**Paizley's POV**

I couldn't believe what she just said to me. My life is not easy, especially not now.

"Easy?" I stood up. "You think I have it easy? I feel everyone's emotions all the time, 24/7. You know what? Why don't I just show you what I go through all the time?" I closed my eyes and focused all the emotions I was feeling to project them on to her. When I opened my eyes, she was on her knees, holding her head. "That is every single person in L.A's emotions. How does it feel? Easy?" She said nothing. "Think you could live with that? I doubt it. You can't even stand, much less live your life. Mom always said I special for being able to handle my gift. Most people can't handle fully loaded human emotions. Unmei even told me once that Empathy is a rare gift and that I should feel blessed to have been chosen to have it. I do. I've never tried using this part of my empathy before. You're my guinea pig. Seems it's a pretty useful ability. Reminds me just how strong I really am." Celestine was crying when I stopped projecting. "Let's go."

Jin just nodded.

"This isn't over!" Celestine yelled, still on the ground. "You don't get to reject me!"

* * *

**Author's notes: I can't believe I wrote in 3rd person for most of the story. Honestly, I don't enjoy writing in that POV. Idk why. But it was necessary with everything going on that I wanted to show. Sorry if it was a little choppy. I tried my best to make it flow. Review plz!**


	45. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 45**

_**Second Chance**_

Jin looked back at Celestine who was yelling at us that this wasn't over.

I squeezed his arm. "Ignore her. She just wants your attention." He did so.

"She's just stringing you along!" Celestine yelled. "She isn't going to take you back! I would have satisfied you in every way! You have no idea what you're walking away from!"

"Enough." I heard Alaricus say.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as we made our way to the door. "You got yourself into danger when you decided you wanted me. This probably won't be the last time this happens."

"You're worth it."

I smiled and then opened the door.

"So how are we going to get back?" Jin asked.

"Easy. Teleport."

"Is that how chick got me here?"

"Yes."

"You can do that too?"

"Well, I can use their powers when they're close enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's called empathic mimicry. Powers are tied to emotion. Well, ours are anyways. I use my empathy to tap into their powers. In order to use the ability I must know about it though and I also have to be within a certain range."

"I'll pretend I can grasp this."

I laughed slightly. "Ready?"

"Uh, is there another option? I really don't want to do that again, tele-whatever you called it."

"We could walk."

"I think I like that option better. I'll carry you if your heels start hurting your feet."

"I'm sure I can manage."

We walked for a bit, neither of us talking. I was the one to break the silence.

"Don't go trying to die on me anymore, ok?"

"I don't intend on it."

"Good, because even though I have Raina, I still take death seriously. I never think 'oh, Raina can just bring him back.' I always think 'what if Raina can't this time? What if she won't because of the Nexus?'"

"The what? Nexus?"

"It's complicated, but back to my point. I try not to depend on her. Also, I know death isn't the end, but that doesn't make someone dying any less sad. Losing someone is still awful even when you know where they're going and that you will see them again someday."

"That I can understand. Losing someone you love is the worst."

I nodded, even though I didn't really know what it was like to lose someone. I hadn't lost anyone close to me yet and I hoped it didn't happen for a long a time.

"Where are we?" Jin asked, looking around.

"Somewhere in L.A, but I'm not exactly sure where."

"It doesn't look like the best part. We definitely stick out."

Jin was right. It looked like we were in the ghetto. This place was totally different than Santa Monica and Beverly Hills. I wasn't exactly familiar with L.A as a whole, so I didn't know where we were. I was only familiar with three areas. The first was Santa Monica. That was where I lived and grew up. The second was Beverly Hills. My grandparents lived there, so did Brie. I also went to school there. Both cities were pretty upscale and, for the most part, safe. The third was West Hollywood. I had only begun to familiarize with that area because that's where Jin lived and now where I lived.

We walked around a little more and still didn't see any place we recognized. We were too far away from Reio and them, so teleporting was out. I knew I could call Raina, but I sort of wanted to figure this out on my own.

"You know, my dad told me when I was trying to leave that I wasn't street smart and couldn't make it on my own." I said as I sat down on a bench we had come across. "I'm beginning to think he was right. I've grown up in a privileged household and had everything handed to me. Can I really be on my own?"

"You're not alone, though. You're with me."

"But you work. You're not home all the time. You won't be there every time I need to do something I don't know how to do."

"I think you can do it."

I wondered if I really could, though. I had never washed clothes, so I had no idea how to work a washer or dryer. I didn't cook, so I didn't really know how to operate a stove. I could work a microwave and toaster, maybe a blender, but the rest I couldn't. Mom or Dad always did the clothes and Dad or Mitsuko cooked. I didn't do a whole lot for myself there. I had it easy. I couldn't depend on Jin to hold my hand through everything. He worked. Even when he was home, he worked. He composed songs and wrote lyrics. Then there was the pregnancy and baby thing. I didn't know what was going inside me. I could read about it all I wanted, but I really needed someone who had been through it. Someone like my mom. And when the baby was born, how were we going to do it? I had school. Jin had work. And I knew nothing about babies.

As all of the worries rushed through my mind, tears began to stream down my face.

"Hey, don't cry." Jin said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. We'll find our way out of here."

"It's not that. I'm scared of this." I pointed to my stomach. "I'm confused. I don't know what I've been doing lately. Like I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I found out I was pregnant, told you, told my parents and the next thing I know, I'm leaving home, living with you. I'm on my own, at 16 and it's like I'm lost."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and stroked my hair. "Shhh, it's ok. If you want to go back home, you can. I won't make you stay with me."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah. I didn't ask you to come live with me, so I won't ask you to stay."

I pulled away. "Do you want me to live with you?"

"Of course I do, but if you want to be at home I can understand."

I thought for a second. Going back home would be the easy thing to do. I would have my mom to take of me, but I would also have my dad trying to tell what I should do about this. I loved how he was jumping the gun about it. I couldn't do anything right now. There was months to go before anything could be done, so I didn't understand why a decision needed to be made right now. Why couldn't the decision wait? I needed time to think about things. That was something I wasn't going to get at home. This baby would be THE topic of discussion at my house and by the way dad acted, it seemed he would constantly be bothering me about it. Staying with Jin would be the hard way. I mean, I would have a lot more freedom if I stayed with him and that was a plus but with freedom comes responsibility. I didn't have too much of that at home, but it was something I needed to have. Bringing a child into the world required that, so I needed to get used to it. I would have the opportunity to grow up and I needed to do that as well before the baby came. Tonight's events also made me realize something. I didn't want to lose Jin. My eyes were opened about our relationship when I he was dying. I wanted him and I didn't want to fight it anymore. He was sorry. I knew that. I still couldn't trust him, but I could give him the opportunity to earn my trust back. If I stayed with him then maybe we could work on our relationship. Maybe we could have things good between us before the baby was born.

"I want to stay. I know it won't be easy and I know there'll be times I'll want my mom, but I want to do it."

He smiled. "Ok then."

"I want to forget about the things that have happened to us. The past is the past. Let's start over."

"You're giving me another chance." He smiled wider.

"Yeah."

"Let's start over properly then." He stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Jin."

I stood up and shook his hand. "Paizley."

"You're very beautiful, Paizley."

I just smiled and looked down.

"C'mon. Let's find our way out of this place."

I nodded and we began walking again.

We eventually did find our way onto the main strip and we took a cab back to the hotel where the event was. We had a nice talk on the way to finding the main highway and in the taxi. I think I made the right decision about giving Jin another chance. When we got inside, I took Brie aside to tell her about Jin and me. I saw Jin walking towards Raina.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Guess what." Jin said walking up to Raina.

"Hmm?"

"Pai is giving me another chance."

She smiled complacently. "Good."

"Thanks for like helping me. You know, being there to tell me it would be ok and just to give her time."

"What are friends for?"

He smiled. "You're a good friend."

"Just don't mess it up this time."

"I'm going to try my hardest not to. She's the only one I want."

"I know."

Jin peaked over at Raina's phone which she was holding. "Who ya talking to?"

"Kazuya."

"He's coming soon, right?"

"He's coming for a few days around Christmas. He's trying to get the whole week of Christmas off, so he can stay longer."

"That'll be tough, but if he can prerecord appearances that would help. Of course, some things are live. It'll be good if he can though. If he told the agency and his manager in head of time, then they would know not to book him for anything during that time. There are things that are hard to turn down though." He paused. "I'm sorry. I'm not helping."

"No, it's fine. You know the business. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"He can already come a few days, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just be happy to see him for that amount of time and if he does get the whole week off, then it'll be good and if he doesn't, it'll be ok too."

"You're right."

The gears in Jin's head started to turn. "Hey! Pai and I are going to Japan right after Christmas. We're going stay a few weeks. I have business to attend to there. School will be out and we'll be back before it let's back in. You should come with us."

"Really? Where would I stay at? Surely you've already made hotel reservations and flight arrangements."

"You'd stay with us. We're going to stay with my family. They live in Tokyo. Pai and I will sleep in my bedroom there and you can have the guest room. The house is big. I bought it. There is plenty of room. As for the plane, we're flying on a private jet. The owner of my agency has one and he's sending it here for me this time since it's my 'homecoming' so to speak. It'll be no trouble at all. You won't even have to pay."

"I don't think mom will let me."

"She let Pai go to New York with me."

"And she came back pregnant."

"We were having sex before we went there."

"Mom doesn't know that though."

"Does she think I'm gonna like have a threesome with you two or something?"

Raina smacked him on the top of the head. "No. I don't know what she thinks. I was just saying."

"Hey!" He rubbed his head. "Never hurts to talk to her about it."

"I don't think now is the best time with everything going on with Paize."

"They're making too big a deal about that. It's not flipping out will change anything. It's already done. They just have to accept it."

"I think mom is close to accepting it. She's still upset, but I know she realizes being upset won't change anything. Gin is the one overreacting."

"He needs to back the hell off. I won't let him ruin this for me."

"Somehow I don't see him backing off, but I think everything will be ok."

"Well, if you want to go with us, just let me know. It would give you and Kazuya quite a bit of time together."

"I will."

**Paizley's POV**

"Wow, sounds like you had an adventure." Brie said after Paizley told her what went down. "So you took Jin back?"

"No. We're not back together. I'm giving him a chance to get me back though."

"Are you still confused?"

"Not as much as I was. I think I was just fighting my feelings for him and that never works for me. I wanted to stay mad at him for what he did, but I couldn't. Like, it still hurts what he did to me, but we all make mistakes. I know he's sorry and I know he loves me. I can feel it. Isn't that what every girl wonders when her man cheats? 'Does he love me?' That is what keeps her from taking him back. She's unsure of his feelings and why be with a man who you're unsure of? I know Jin loves me, so why was I still resisting? I asked myself that and I couldn't come up with an answer. As long as he loves me and he's sorry, I can give him another chance and feel ok about it. I think I made the right decision too. Besides, I'm having his baby. Shouldn't I, if not for anything else, try it for the sake of our child?"

"I guess you have a point. Being an empath has its advantages, huh?"

"Yeah, but it has its disadvantages too. I'm trying not to rely so much on it. That's why I'm not just giving him my trust back. I'm giving him the opportunity to get it back. We're sort of starting over."

"Although it's kind of impossible to truly start over because of the baby."

"That's why I said sort of. I'm not going to believe everything he says this time around."

"Yeah, that's what got you pregnant. He said you wouldn't and you believe him."

"Well, maybe not. He said if he pulled out I wouldn't. When we were in New York we both got pretty drunk and we had sex. It's possible that he didn't pull out that time. He said he doesn't remember if he did or not."

Brie started shaking her head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head? Don't believe me?" I asked.

"I believe you."

"Then what is it?"

"Just some of the things you tell me about him."

"You don't like him?"

"I didn't say that. He's ok. I was just thinking that he was exactly the type of guy you didn't want, but now he's everything you want."

"The bad comes with the good."

"That's true. You're changing."

"I'm growing up. I don't really have choice but to."

"I noticed this before, but I still love you." She hugged me.

Her saying that reminded me of how Dad said I was changing too. Was I really? I didn't notice. I thought I was just being myself.

We stayed a little while longer. Reio, Alaricus and Celestine never came back. As soon as we noticed people we leaving, we decided to leave. I was tired and ready to go back to Jin's. We said our goodbyes and then left. When we got to the condo, I quickly took off my dress and heels and put on my comfy pajamas.

"I'm so tired." I yawned, falling back on the couch.

Jin smiled and sat down next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You made that girl who wanted me feel what you feel right?"

"Yeah."

"If she couldn't deal with it, then how do you?"

"I've had the power since I was born, but it was much more limited then. I remember being able to turn it off when I was younger. Then older I got, the stronger my empathy became. When it got to a certain point, I couldn't turn it off anymore. It was too strong, so I had to learn to deal with it. Empathy is a power that could drive anyone crazy. Imagine not ever being able to feel just your own emotions, having other people's screaming in head all the time. At first it was hard for me. I was overwhelmed by them and sometimes felt compelled to act them out. But eventually I learned the trick."

"What is it?"

"To find one's strength as an empath, one must embrace the emotions and not fight against them. I believe that only those who are meant to be an empath can truly do it. I don't care if you think you're the most powerful guy in the universe, if someone threw thousands upon thousands of people's emotions on you all at once, you would try to fight them. No one would just embrace it, just like that. Even destined empaths don't just embrace it right away."

"Could you do that to me?"

"What? Project the emotions onto you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I could, but why would I?"

"Because I asked."

"You want me to? Why? You saw what it did to Celestine."

"I just want to know what you have to go through every day. Maybe I could understand you more. I want to know you as intimately as I can. I want to be as close to you as possible."

I smiled softly at his sweet sentiment. "I can't do that to you. I think it's sweet that you want to try to understand me more, but I can't put you through that."

"What if you only projected some of what you're feeling and not all? Could you do that?"

"You really want me to do it, don't you?"

"Yeah. Please."

"Ok. I guess it won't hurt just to project a little on you if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Alright, ready?"

He nodded and I projected about five percent of the emotions onto him. It wasn't long till he was holding his head and leaning over to his knees. I quickly stopped and checked on him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He said with his head still on his knees. "That was rough."

"That's why I didn't want to do it."

He rose up and wiped his eyes. "That was insane, to feel so many emotions all at once."

"That was only a small percentage of what I feel. I would never subject you to all it."

"You're a really strong girl, PaiPai."

I was going to smile, but yawned instead. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I probably should. I'm tired a lot lately."

"The pregnancy?"

"I think so." I yawned again and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I won't be up much longer."

I acknowledged that I heard him while I yawned once more, then I headed to bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night, dying to pee. So I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got done, I looked in the mirror. I lifted my tank up to expose my belly. It was hard for me to believe there was a baby in there. My stomach was still flat. I wondered when I would start to show and how it would feel. I never imagined I would have a kid at this point in my life. I thought I would be much older and in a stable relationship. I always imagined I would meet someone in the Soul Society. My dream has always been to be a Captain like dad was, so I'd be spending my life up there. I guess it only made since I would fall in love and have kids with someone from up there. Plans change though. My whole future was changed by this. Being in the Gotei didn't seem possible anymore. I couldn't just leave my baby behind to do that. If Jin and I worked things out, I wouldn't be able to leave him behind either. I never thought being serious with someone who was so different from me would make things so difficult. Jin and I were from two different worlds. He was human. I was only half human. In a sense, I was half dead. I was glad he accepted me for who I was, but would he be able to live with that forever? Could he and I really raise a magical child? No matter how much I told him, he would never fully understand the ways things were for me and my family. I loved him though and I was hoping he could make things right. If he could, then I would find a way to make the magic thing work as well.

I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I settled on ice cream. While I was eating, I heard a tap on the glass. I looked over to see Reio on the sun deck. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"I'm surprised you didn't just teleport in." I said, going back to eating my mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I thought I should be a little more respectful of your space. People on this planet don't seem to like it when you suddenly show up in their homes."

"You're right about that."

"I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what happened with my sister tonight."

"You didn't do anything. It should be her apologizing."

"She won't be. It's not in her character to say she's sorry. But I am sorry, because I should have seen it coming. I wasn't exactly looking for Jin. He's not priority. He's more like an obstacle."

"I understand." I took another bite of ice cream. "We're going to try to work things out."

"Why?"

"We're having a baby or did you forget?"

"Just because you're having his child doesn't mean you have to be with him."

"I know that." I ate what was on my spoon. "That's not the only reason."

"What's the other?"

"I want to try it again. I still love him and he still loves me. I owe it to myself to see if we can work this out."

"I think you're making a mistake, but then again, I'm biased."

"You think I'd be better off with you?"

He smiled. "Do you even have to ask that?"

I laughed slightly. "You want some of this?" I offered the ice cream to him that I was eating from the carton.

"Is it good?"

"Try it and see." I handed him my spoon.

While he tried it, I went and got myself another spoon. "So?" I asked, walking back into the room.

"It's good."

"I love it!"

"So what would Jin say if he walked in here and saw this?"

"He would probably tell you 'to get the hell out of here'."

He smiled, satisfied with my answer. I got the feeling he wanted to make Jin jealous. "Would you get mad at him if he did that?"

"No."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

I laughed. "Why would I get mad? This is his place and you shouldn't be eating ice cream with his baby mama in the middle of the night." I teased.

"I think I'll do what I want. I'd like to see him make me do otherwise." He smirked.

"Hey, watch it. No fighting. This isn't a competition."

"Good thing, because I think I'd be in the lead considering what he did to you."

I just smiled, shook my head and took another bite of ice cream.

"We should hang out more often." He said between bites.

"Maybe. But," I put the lid back on the ice cream, "you should probably leave now. I'm going back to bed."

"Aww, ok."

"Bye."

He waved and teleported out.

I put the ice cream back in the freezer and went back to bed.  
The next morning I woke up feeling pretty good. I noticed Jin wasn't in the bed. By instinct, I looked over to the window to see if he was smoking on the sun deck, but he wasn't there. I got up and as I walked down the hall, I could hear him speaking in Japanese. I didn't want to interrupt, so I peaked around the corner. He was on his laptop, doing a video call. His hair was wet, so I guess he had already had a shower. I recognized the woman he was talking to from pictures he had shown me. It was his mom.

"Her dad is crazy and trying to keep us apart." Jin said.

"He's her father, Jin. You have to respect him whether you like him or not."

"Why should I respect him when he doesn't me? We're both adults. He should act like one."

His mom laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You. I know you think that since you're living in another country, by yourself, that's you're so grown up. I don't think you're as 'adult' as you think you are. You were still living at home before you moved there and you're only 21. You're barely an adult. You have immature tendencies."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am. So anyways, how's Paizley?" She changed the subject.

"She's doing fine."

"Has she been nauseous?"

"Yeah. Her mom came over yesterday with some stuff to help with that."

"Good. I'm glad her mother is supporting her. Pregnancy can tough, especially for someone of her age. I was there once. It was pretty scary. You need to be easy on her and help her as much as you can."

"I am."

"I can't wait to meet her when you two come here in December."

"You'll love her. It's hard not to love her. She's something else. I mean, you know I'm not the type of guy who is all mushy and says 'I love you' a lot. But with her, I could say 'I love you' all the time and be incredibly happy. Like I want to tell her that I love her and be all mushy with her. She changes me. None of my friends can believe it."

"I think she's good for you."

"She's the one, mom. I want to marry her. I know I haven't known her that long, but she's having my baby and with the way she changes me, she must be my soul mate."

"You're so serious about her. I've never seen you this way. It makes me even more excited to meet her."

He smiled. "I think I should go. I'll take to you later, ok?"

She said bye and they hung up. I waited a minute or two before walking in. I didn't want him to know I had listened.

"Ohayou." He said in a cutesy voice as I walked into the room.

"Morning." I rubbed my eyes.

"I have something I want you to listen too." He got up and I followed him into the other bedroom. "You know how I said I was writing some Japanese songs for the concerts around New Years?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the ones I write, we're going to put on my CD and re-release it in Japan as a special edition. I've been meaning to show you this. While we were apart, I wrote a song about you. Peizuri." He had spelled my name the Japanese way. "I recorded it and I'm going to let you listen to it." He hit play and I listened. The music was like a rock song.

_T__his bitter world laughs, tempting you__  
__Saying don't trust anyone, hate the truth__  
__Don't cry, my dear__  
__Just make it through the crazy days__  
__An immeasurable love is overflowing, and if my fingers__  
__Now touch this sky, this darkness__  
__I'll tear them up - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Lead me, make this sorrow, this pain__  
__Disappear - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Though eternity is fleeting, Peizuri__  
__The dream continues__  
__History has used up all the words__  
__Why are we dancing? Why are we lost?__  
__So long, my dear__  
__Now with this world before my eyes__  
__Like a painting of shadow and light, will I hesitate?__  
__Just accept this crime, this punishment__  
__And - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Embrace this love, this ego__  
__And everything - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Because we can't turn back now, Peizuri__  
__At the end of a dream__  
__At the end of a dream, someone is standing__  
__In a red shadow; the dream continues__  
__Now touch this sky, this darkness__  
__I'll tear them up - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Lead me, make this sorrow, this pain__  
__Disappear - I want your love, I want your hate__  
__Though eternity is fleeting, Peizuri__  
__The dream continues__  
_"I really like the lyrics. Do you really think your agency is going to let you put that on there with my name as the title and in the song?" I asked.

"Before I came here, I was offered a record deal with an international label. They're not associated with my agency, so now I have all the say so in my music. I can write and produce what I like. It will be on the CD. Whether or not they let me perform it at the concert is a totally different story though. They probably won't be a fan of the song, but I don't care. I'm proud of it."

I smiled. Sometimes I wished he would just leave his agency and find one here. They wouldn't be so tough him, since our views are different here. But I knew he had to think about his Japanese audience. That was where he began and they are the reason he became as famous as he was. "I should get a shower and get ready. We still have to stop by the store."

Thanksgiving was at Nana and Grandpa's place in Palm Springs. That was about 2 hours away. They wanted us to stop at the store on the way and pick up a few things. When I left home, Mom was upset so she called Nana and told her everything. They were surprised that I was going to have a baby, but they accepted it. I was happy they didn't fuss about it. They realized it would change nothing. Why couldn't Dad be like them? They also told me to do what I felt was right. If I wanted to keep it, then I should. If I wanted to put it up for adoption, then that was ok too. They said they would support me in whatever I decided. We told them we would come over before everyone else and help with the cooking. Lord knows I needed to learn how to cook. Jin wasn't much of a cook either. He ate out a lot, so it wouldn't hurt him either. I wondered what Grandma would say about Jin being there. She already knew something was up. I could tell. I hoped she didn't grill him like she did before. I didn't know if I should tell everyone we were working on our relationship or not. I didn't want to jinx it and I knew dad would be very unhappy about it. I doubted he would be surprised though. He probably saw it coming when I decided to move in with Jin. I believed he deserved a second chance though.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry it took me longer than usual guys. I was sick at the beginning of the week and then I got too engrossed in other things. But here it is! Hope yall enjoy. The song is "Rhodesia" by KAT-TUN, with the lyrics changed to Peizuri lol **


	46. You Belong to Me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 46**

_**You Belong with Me**_

Thanksgiving went about as good as I would expect at such a time in my life. We got there before everyone else and got to spend some time with Nana and Grandpa. They really like Jin, so it was a refreshing experience since he wasn't standing on such good grounds with a lot of my family. Raina liked him. Mitsuko liked him too, but she liked everyone. Her religion was like love. She liked everyone and was one of those happy all the time people. She was very sweet and thought everyone had good in them. Too bad not everyone did. Kin thought Jin was cool. He liked his attitude about certain things and opinions. They were actually a lot alike, more alike than dad would ever want to admit to. Of course I'm not sure if dad was aware of all that Kin did. He didn't keep as much of an eye on him as he did us girls. Plus he's a boy, so of course he got away with more stuff. Anyways, Kin and Jin weren't really friends. I mean, Kin was only 14. He wished he could hang out with Jin though. I just knew it. On the other hand, Dad hated Jin and because of that neither of my twin siblings openly admitted that they didn't mind Jin. Mitsuko didn't want to upset him. He was important to her, so I knew she'd choose him over Jin any day. Kin chose to just leave it alone. Mom didn't seem to like Jin much anymore either. While she didn't hate him, she definitely didn't like him like she used to. She didn't trust him anymore and when I was around her, I could feel that she worried about me. She was worried because she didn't really trust Jin to take care of me. She wanted me to be happy though, so she tolerated him. I think she would protect Jin if Dad ever tried to attack him while she was there, only because she doesn't believe what he did to be punishable by death or assault. She understands that both of us are to blame, but I think she believed Jin would use better judgment when dealing with a 16 year old. She realized that he didn't have the best judgment in the world though. Then there was Grandma. She didn't think he was good enough for me and her reaction to seeing him at our Thanksgiving get together was exactly as I expected. Of course she questioned that if we weren't together, then why was I bringing him to a family function? I didn't have a good answer to that one, but luckily Nana covered for me. She said that she and Grandpa had met him a few times. They knew he didn't have any family over here and even though it wasn't a holiday he would normally celebrate, he was living in the US now and he should have someone to celebrate this holiday with so they invited him. Grandma asked how they met him and Nana just said that I had invited him to some of the cookouts at my house that they attended. Nana was able to get Grandma to drop it. She wasn't all that mean to him either. Nana could sometimes put her in her place and that I was grateful for. Papa also probably told her to behave at his parent's house. Dad stared daggers at Jin about the whole time and watched us closely. I think he was trying to figure out if anything was going on between us yet. I knew he thought that with us living together that we would eventually get back together and start doing things he didn't approve of. He was an expert at people watching, so he probably figured out that were working on our relationship now. We did act a little friendlier than we had been since we broke up. Jin held my hand a few times when he thought no one was looking. We weren't trying to keep 'us' a secret, but we weren't actually an 'us' yet and I didn't want to tell anyone we were working on things. At least no one besides Raina and Briella. Reio didn't really count. I only told him, so maybe he wouldn't pursue me. I thought it would be bad luck to tell everyone, because what if it didn't work out? Then everyone would be asking. I just thought it was best that we just kept it to ourselves. But overall the day did go well. There wasn't any fussing or bickering. That was a good thing, because there seemed to be a lot of that lately, especially with Dad and me.

When I woke up the next morning, Jin was coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Ohayou." He said in a cute way.

I just waved and fell back on the bed from my sitting up position.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked, pulling out a pair of underwear from the dresser.

"I don't know really. I think I'll call that doctor we were talking about switching to. Dr. Montgomery wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it."  
"I guess I can just call my other doctor and have her fax Dr. Montgomery's office my information and stuff."

"Tell the receptionist that I'm the father when you call for the appointment. I went up there and talked to Dr. Montgomery myself about everything after I had gotten information about how she's one of the best and had several celebrity clients. She said she would be awaiting our call. I told her about everything that happened at the first appointment and how far they said you were. She said we'll have a sonogram on our first visit with her. I can't wait see her."

"The doctor?"

"No, the baby."

"You called it 'her'. We don't know what it is."

"I know, but I don't like saying 'it'. I think it's gonna be a girl, so I'll say it's one until we find out."

"Why do you think it's a girl?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. Whatever it is, I'll love it. I already do. I'm definitely going to be embarrassingly affectionate with our kid and any more than we might have in the future. If we have a daughter, I don't even know if I'd be able to work."

I smiled. He was pretty excited about this and with the way he was acting; I didn't see how he couldn't be a great father.

"So what else are you gonna do?" He asked as he dropped his towel and started to get dressed.

"Why are you naked in front of me?"

"Why are you looking?" He turned to face me. "Because you like it and want it."

I laughed. "Get dressed."

"Don't deny it, do you?" He put his underwear on. "So what else are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll go hang out with Raina."

"I'll leave the keys to the car then."

"No, you can take it. I'll get her to come get me."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"I'm taking you out tonight, so be ready for that."

"Really? What are we going to do?"

"That's a secret." He grinned. "All part of my plan to win you back though."

"I can't wait then."

He finished getting ready and left. I called both doctor's offices and did everything I needed. After I got ready, I called Raina to come get me. She teleported and we went back home. I think I'll always consider than place home. It's where I grew up and where my family was. It's just not where I live now.

"So how are things going with Jin?" Raina asked.

"So far so good. He says he's taking me out tonight, but he won't tell me where or what we'll be doing."

"It's probably something romantic." Raina hinted.

"Is it? He's not really done anything very romantic for me. Well, maybe that one night in New York."

"He's wrote songs for and about you. He performed one to you."

"Well, yeah. I guess that would classify as romantic."  
"I think you'll like it."

"What is it? Did he tell you or do you just know?"

"He told me. He actually texted me and asked if you would like it. I thought you would so I told him to go for it."

"Now I'm really excited."

**3****rd**** person POV**

Outside, Reio was standing at the front door. He had worked up the courage to come to Paizley and ask her out. He didn't want to scare her away, so he thought just asking her for lunch would do for now. It was a step at least. He didn't want to set around and wait for her to come around. He wanted to act. He knew that even though now wasn't a good time for Paizley, it was the time to act. She wasn't with anyone. She was working on things with Jin, but he knew she could do so much better. He knew he would treat her right. He loved her more and he didn't even look at other women anymore. He hadn't in a while, not since she came into his visions. All he wanted was her. He knew he would never do what Jin did. She was life now it seemed. She was all ever thought about. He came all this way and it wasn't going to be for nothing. He was going to try to make his visions a reality. Even if Paizley tried to push him away, he would find a way to make her see that he was where she belonged.

When he knocked on the door, Gin answered. Reio spoke before Gin could have the chance to ask who he was. "Can I see Paizley?"

"And just who are you ta want ta see my little girl?" Gin asked back.

"Ah, I'm Reio. We're friends."

"Pai didn't mention a friend with freakish eyes and reiatsu ta choke a junior officer."

"Oh. Well, we are. Maybe she just forgot."

"Look pal, I'm da king of liars and deceit. If you think you can pull a fast one on me, yer dead wrong, emphasis on dead." He brandished Shinso. "Why don't ya come clean and maybe I won't attempt ta skin you alive?"

"I knew this was going to happen." He had briefly looked into the future, should Gin answer the door. Paizley had told him how her dad was protective, so it was just a precaution. He refrained from looking so far as to see her answer though. Things change the future and he didn't want to lose his courage. "Ask me anything. I have nothing to hide."

"Let's start with what you're doing here and how you know Pai-chan?"

"I'm here to see Paizley and how I know her is kind of crazy. But I came here for her and found her, so now we're friends." He was hoping to become more soon.

"Uh huh. You'll have to excuse me if I find that to be complete bull shit, but I hardly find anything surprising from Pai these days with the way she's been actin lately."

"Call her down and ask her if she knows me. I know she'll say yes. And yeah, she got herself in a mess, but she'll be ok."

Gin sighed. "I gotta be crazy for buying the word of some complete stranger but whatever. Pai-chan! There's someone here to see you!"

Paizley came down the stairs and was surprised to see Reio. She was too busy trying to figure out what Jin had in store for her in mind to sense his arrival. "Yeah...Reio? What are you doing here?"

"See!" Reio exclaimed.

"Something else ya neglected ta tell me about hmm, Pai-chan?" Gin asked.

"I didn't realize I had to report everyone I made friends with to you."

"Ya do when de got high amounts of reiatsu and unearthly eyes."

"He's no harm at all."

Reio shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, his eyes are weird. He's not from here though." Paizley added.

"No shit." Gin answered.

"What's with the tude, dad?"

"It's ok. I really don't mean any harm at all. I would never hurt anyone who Paizley cares about." Reio expressed.

"My _tude_ is that the next thing I know I'm gonna find out that you're cheating on Mr. Rock Star or that the kid isn't even his. How many more secrets don't I know about? Also, you gotta prove to me dat yer harmless. I'm not exactly easy to win over."

"Jin and I aren't together right now. And I NEVER cheated on him. This baby is his. I haven't slept with anyone else. How can you say that? This wasn't a secret. I didn't try to keep it from you. I just didn't think I had to tell you."

"And like I said before, when ya meet weirdos with reiatsu above a 11th seat you let me or yer mum know."

"If it ever happens again, I'll tell you."

"I have a brother and a sister, but she really doesn't know them." Reio added, trying to gain Gin's trust by being honest.

"Do Raina, Mitsuko or Kin?" Gin asked.

"Raina does."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"She talked to Unmei about it though. She told me that the other day. Up until recently, we didn't even tell each other we knew them. Not like we were trying to hide it though, just didn't get brought up. We had more important things on our minds."

"Yeah, boys, hair and makeup." The two were jokes. Gin knew they only seemed to have boys on their minds recently. He sighed. "Well water under the bridge I suppose, but you'll have to forgive me if I stand here and become part of whatever's about to go down, unless you two need a more private chat, or maybe Reio here would like some leftover turkey and stuffing."

"Yeah I guess we were too involved with our boyfriends, my then boyfriend."

"I was just going to see if she wanted to do something. Maybe have lunch or something, but I want to know how to prove to you I'm harmless. I think I should get your approval before we get married." Paizley may have took that as a joke, but he was serious.

She pushed him. "We're not getting married. We're not even dating."

Gin was intrigued by this. "Come on now, let's not be hasty here." He put a friendly arm around Reio. "Why don't you come inside Reio, sit down, have a drink, tell me about yourself. Let's see if yer mate material." He started leading Reio towards the kitchen.

"Eh?" Paizley was surprised and followed them. "What are you doing, dad?"

"What's it look like? Getting ta know your friend here. Come on, guy's got no history, no past offenses. He already admits he likes ya instead of screwing around with ya. He don't smell like cigarette smoke and hey you just said you're friends. I've got no ill will so far other than the fact that he just kinda showed up here unannounced. So long as he don't press any other buttons he shouldn't press, the Ichimaru's may have just had dere first contact with intelligent life on other planets."

"Jin admitted he liked me before I ever decided to even date him." Paizley defended. "Yeah, he does need to quit smoking. He's working on that. He's cut back. He's my friend, emphasis on friend. We're not dating or getting married."

"Not yet." Reio looked at Gin. "I love her, with all my heart. She's the only reason I came here."

Paizley face palmed. "Let's not start this."

"Why not? Go ahead Reio." Gin was loving every bit of this. Finding someone to take Paizley's attention off Jin was something he wasn't against.

"Sorry, can't I just tell him?" Reio asked Paizley, wanting to take advantage of getting in good with her dad.

"Whatever." Paizley sat down at the table in the breakfast nook.

"Well, I have visions." Reio began to explain. "They're similar to your wife's, but they work a little differently and they're stronger, sometimes more accurate. On my planet I started having visions of this girl with beautiful blue eyes. We were so in love. We got married, had kids. I didn't think anything at 1st, but they kept happening. I knew she wasn't from my planet, because we all have gold eyes. I had to find her. I had never met her, but through my visions, I knew her. I fell in love with her that way. With the odds stacked against me, I found her. Here I am today."

"Right. You're lucky I know about this sorta thing or I'd be calling the local mental hospital. Well, as Pai has probably no doubt told you, premonitions do tend to change." Gin paused.

"That's right. The future is always changing." Paizley agreed.

"Then again most come true. Take my wife's visions for example. Raina was always in Kris-chan's visions, but her dad, a former co-worker of mine. Turns out it's cause dey never tied da knot and little ol' me got ta be da big winner. Pai, it's possible one of dose kids is the little guy or gal growin inside ya right now. Just like with yer mum and me, yer first mate ain't always yer last."

"I can use my by force of will. I keep a check on them to make sure they're still possible and they are. I thought about patiently waiting for them to come true, but then I thought 'what if I'm supposed to take action right now?' There is no way of knowing." Reio added.

Paizley rolled her eyes. "Jin won't just let me go. You two should know that. He'll fight for me."

"He'll lose if it's physical." Reio said.

"I won't allow you two to physically fight."

"How bout a game show?" Gin joked.

"Not funny."

Reio laughed "How would we compete?"

"Don't egg him on."

"Wow, I didn't actually think you'd take that seriously, but," Gin shrugged. ,"what the hey? Well, Kris-chan, Unmei, Raina and I would bunch together a bunch a questions involving different categories: basic intelligence, stuff bout Pai, cultural knowledge of moral ethics in both the American and Japanese cultures and a category of miscellaneous stuff dat don't fit. It'd be fun. Maybe we could have it hosted somewhere and sell tickets."

"Reio would cheat. It's hardly fair for Jin since he's a normal human and all."

"I wouldn't have to cheat. Jin's not very smart." Reio said, laughing.

"This isn't a competition."

"We could use da Nexus to prevent power usage dat way dere's no cheating of any kind, besides Jin might have de advantage of cultural mores and ethics. Aliens from outer space generally don't have that category down pat. Of course I'd be both concerned and amazed if your friend here got a lot more points in the stuff bout you category den yer Ex."

"I'm confident I would. I know a lot about her from my visions."

"This isn't happening. Maybe you should be leaving, Reio."

"But I just got here. You're dad wants to learn more about me."

"He's right I do. Why do you have to be such a bad hostess Pai-chan? Sides I never said the game show could be the deciding factor, could just be a little gentlemanly fun is all. Or are you afraid that Reio will win and humiliate Akashi?"

"Deciding factor?" Paizley was offended, as she was often these days with her hormones. "I'm the deciding factor. I get to pick who I want to be with. Jin and I are trying to work things out. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was just going to see how it turned out, but I'm telling you now because of all this. And no, I'm not afraid he would lose. He would win."

"Care to make a friendly wager on that?" Gin asked and Paizley just gave him a look. "Oh come on don't look at me like that. I'm not gonna say you have ta leave Jin for your friend here. Just something practical is all. I won't touch the kid neither."

"Like what then?" Paizley asked, not set on taking the idea, just wanting to hear what her dad was thinking.

"Liiiike yer whereabouts and such until that little accident of yours comes out of ya. If Reio wins I get to keep you here under house arrest if I dare so choose. If Jin wins, you two can do whatever ya want and I'll keep my mouth shut bout it all even if ya wind up in de tabloids. Of course none of dis affects our little daddy daughter vacation. Whatdya say Pai-chan?"

"No." Paizley answered quickly. She didn't want to give up her freedom or even risk it.

"What's the matter? Scared to play a little game a risk? Chicken?" When he realized she wasn't going to budge, he rubbed the back of his head and tried a different approach. "Well, money's out cause yer underage. What wager do you wanna set?"

"Nothing, because I think this is stupid. I don't care who knows more about me or about what. I'm having Jin's baby, I should be with him and give him the chance to make things right."

"Hey the questions ain't all about you. Dere's academics, morals and ethics and other stuff. One category don't mean jack. Don't ya watch jeporady? Why don't you call him and ask what he thinks about this? Kid's got a lot of pride. If he finds out yer hiding this from him, he'll coming storming in here demanding a throwdown. Or I could call my favorite Japanese gaming company and Reio and Jin could challenge each other to a children's card game."

She sighed. "He is too busy to mess with something like this. He does have a lot of pride, but I don't want this. I'll mention it to him tonight. He's working right now. Got a lot to do before the Japan thing."

"It's ok, Paize. I can win your heart other ways." Reio assured.

"You can try, but she's got her sights set on her Ex. Kind of sad if you ask me. And save your breath, I know you're not asking me. Still, Reio, how bout dat drink and leftovers?"

"How's it sad? What is wrong with him? Really, dad, he's done nothing to you to make you not like him. Maybe he's said some things, but that was after you started hated him. You barely know Reio and suddenly like him. I don't get it." She just couldn't give up that subject. She still didn't understand why he always hated Jin.

"I think I've caused too much of a fuss." Reio said.

"No, no, stay, stay. It's like this though Pai-chan: when you met Jin you were still you, smart, fussy and self-sufficient. Now that you've hit the romance stage of your life, I gotta think differently and so far with the mental scoreboard I've got Reio's doin a tad better. Do I think it's creepy he stalked ya halfway across the galaxy? Yes, yes I do. Do I think Jin couldn't take no for an answer until you attempted turn the river and were swept away? Absolutely and that's why I hate his guts. I'm just tryin ta be a good father and look out for ya and I think Akashi's full a shit. Guy should know things are gonna come crashing down eventually. De only reason he ain't behind bars right now is cause you won't submit yerself to a DNA test and of course Raina would never let me play my favorite game." He looked at Reio. "Think fast." He fired Shinso and expected Reio to dodge or block, which he did.

"What was that for?" Paizley raised her voiced.

"Hey, when I tried ta shank yer boyfriend he fell right over into a bloody mess, course Raina ruined things. Reio here's got some mighty fine supernatural reflexes though." He retracted Shinso. "Kudos."

"Jin is normal, dad. Normal. Just a human. He doesn't have foresight like Reio. How was he supposed to know you would just stab him? Things like that don't happen in the world he's used to. He's going to have to get used to all this magic stuff I just dumped in his lap. He could have never spoken to me when I told him about that. Most people would have done just that, wrote me off as some freak and that would be that. But he didn't do that. He accepted me. I think that says a lot about him. He didn't have to do that. I wasn't pregnant then. We had never slept together. But he did it. And you hate him because he was persistent with me? Isn't that what guys or girls do when they find someone they like? They want to keep at it and try to get the other person to give them a shot."

"No that's normal, but when a girl flat out tells a guy no they should take a hint. Persistence can turn into stalking which can turn into something a whole lot worse. Tell me Pai what would you have done if you didn't like Jin? Just think about it for a bit."

"I didn't really tell him flat out no. Least I don't think I did. I hung out with him on my own though. He helped me with stuff. I kind of started liking him before I gave in. I was just being cautious. I would have told him to leave me alone, seriously."

"That doesn't answer my question and what kind of stuff did he supposedly help out with?"

"Yes it does. If I didn't like him, I would have seriously told him 'leave me alone. I don't like you.' He helped my with some dance routines for cheering. That was like in the very beginning, before I ever started hanging out with him."

"Eh, water under the bridge now I guess considering what's goin on inside you. Reio, how would've you gone about approaching Pai...er rather I guess ya did." He paused. "Pai, if Jin had never come into your life how would you have reacted to Reio's first advance on ya?"

"Well, I hope he would have done it better than he did this time. His way of approaching me was a bit creepy. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was just standing on the sun deck at Jin's place."

"Sorry about that." Reio spoke up. "Umm, I wasn't sure how I should on your planet."

"So that's how it works on yours?"

"Well, I did it before and it worked."

"Eh, stranger things have happened. If you were a normal teenage girl, yeah grounds for stalkerism. Did ya know Kurosaki-san first met Kuchiki-san when she broke into his house cause she was unaware he could see her?"

"No, but she thought he couldn't see her. Reio had to know I could see him. And then, if I remember right it's been a while, he jumped off the sun deck. And we're like almost on the top floor of our building." She looked at Reio. "That was suspicious, running away when you saw me see you."

"Yeah. But I was nervous."

"Eh cold feet in the face of nerves. Typical teenage boyism. Hey, I don't detract that stalking is kinda creepy, especially of that kind. Den again wasn't there this whole stalking is love thing in that novel series you and Mitsu-chan seem to love so much?"

"Well if he had approached me in a better way, I guess we would still be friends like we are now. Maybe we would be dating. Who knows? Jin's approach was a little better. His attitude wasn't as good in the beginning though. Of course Reio's 'I love you' the 1st time we met wasn't a winner either."

"I suppose it wouldn't have been. Still, if we're done bickering over spilled milk, shall we sit down and get chummy. If there's gonna be a love triangle, I wanna be the most informed one outside it."

"Well, there isn't going to be one. Sorry to ruin your fun." She looked at Reio. "Don't try to make this into one or I'll stop seeing you. I want this to work out with Jin. I want to be with my child's father. I don't want it to be like Raina and always have to wonder what it would be like if its parents were together. I feel her pain over it. I won't do that to my child."

"Even though she says all dat you're not gonna stop trying, are you?"

"No, I can't stop." Reio looked at Pai, "I'm sorry. I love you. You know that. You can feel it. It's more than his too, isn't it?"

She didn't answer.

"Yeah if he's not gonna stop trying there's a love triangle. Sorry Pai-chan. So let's be good to our house guest shall we?"

"Leave. Now. I'm done." Paizley said, coldly.

"Did ya forget that I live here and that you're not the one in charge?" Gin asked.

"I'll leave then." She started to walk away

"Don't." Reio said, but she didn't listen so he caught her by the hand. "Please."

"Let go of me." She jerked her hand away. "You couldn't just be happy with our friendship, could you? Do you want to make things hard on me? Because that's what you're doing. If you really love me you'll want what I want, not what you want."

"I should just leave." He hung his head down, a little upset that this plan blew up in his face.

"Don't ya think you're being too hard on him? Somehow I think this might be the pregnancy talkin."

"No, if he wants to be friends, we can. I don't want more and I don't want to put up with him trying for more. That will just make it harder on me than it already is."

"Well then I only got one thing to say." He looked at Reio. "Don't push your luck and above all don't go murdering the hypotenuse. That's not gonna accomplish anything more than ticking Pai-chan off."

"I understand. I'll leave now. It was nice to meet you." He teleported out.

"You should probably watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash or stupid. Next thing ya know he'll be serenading yer window or we'll find Jin dead in the street for reasons that are totally not my fault." He went into the living room. "Just sayin."

"He won't kill him. It's you I have to worry about doing that." She headed back upstairs.

**Paizley's POV**

As I walked back upstairs, I realized I might have been a little hard on Reio. He was upset and it bothered me that it was me who made him feel that way. He had done nothing wrong by me. In fact, he had helped me. He was there for me after Jin kissed that girl. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. I just had to find a way to make him see that I wanted Jin and that he was trying for nothing. I had to find away to do that gently. I didn't want to hurt him. I had grown to actually care for him. I took out my phone as I walked down the hallway upstairs.

Me: Can you meet me at the park close to where my parents live? I want to talk.

Reio: Ok. I'll be there in a second.

I stuck my head in Raina's doorway. "I'm going to the park. I'll be back in a few."

"You shouldn't go."

"Why?"

"You just shouldn't."

"I feel like I need to."

"I've warned you."

I didn't know what she meant, but I figured if I was going to be hurt while I was there, she would have stopped me instead of just warning me.

When I got to the part, Reio was already there waiting.

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting down beside him on the bench. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"It's ok. I understand where you're coming from."

"You always let me off so easily. Is everything I do ok with you?"

"If you're asking if I'll always forgive you, then yes. There is nothing you can do which I won't forgive you for. That is unconditional love, a love that humans can't give. But I can and you deserve that." I started to speak, but he put a finger to my lips. "I can't sit back and watch anymore. I have to do something, Paizley. I want you. I need you. Surely you can feel that." He paused and stared into my eyes. His emotions were almost too overwhelming. I had never felt what he was feeling right now from anyone else. He placed his hands on my faced and kissed me suddenly, like I had never been kissed before. When he withdrew, I pulled him back and we kissed longer.

He smiled after pulling away. "You kissed me back."

"And my life just got harder."

* * *

**Author's notes: Uh oh, looks like things just got a little more confusing for Pai. Will she tell Jin? If so, how will he react? I'd like to think draconichero20 for being Gin in this chapter. **


	47. Crazy in Love

disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 47**

_**Crazy in Love**_

"You have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you." Reio said, taking my hand. "I didn't expect you to kiss back."

"I got one over on the all seeing Reio."

He laughed.

"Got one over on myself that time too. Wow, I'm good." I laughed, but was serious. I didn't intend on kissing him. I just got too caught up in the moment and in the emotions he was emitting.

"So where does this leave us?"

"Good question."

"Well, can we take a step forward with our relationship? Like out of the friend territory."

"I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Talk to me, Paizley."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. You were talking fine until I brought us up."

"Maybe because I'm already an 'us' with someone else or rather I was and we're working on getting back there."

"So this is about him?"

"It has to do with him."

"How? You make it seem like everything in your life has something to do with him."

"Here recently, everything that's happened has had some sort of relation to him."

"This doesn't though. This is about you and me."

"Reio, do you realize that no matter what happens, no matter who I end up with he is going to be in the picture?" I put my hand on my stomach. "This baby belongs to him too. I am forever tied to him through this child. So some things will always be about him."

"Yeah. Unless something happens to the baby."

I gasped. "Don't say things like that." I paused. "Do you know something?"

"No. If I knew something I would say. I was just saying that it's always a possibility. Anything can happen, right?"

"I suppose with normal people it can, but I'm not normal. Raina wouldn't let anything happen."

"You're right."

"I should go." I stood up.

"Wait, stay please. I'm sorry I said something like that. I don't wish anything to happen. Maybe I'm a bit jealous that it's his and that's he's as close to you as I wish to be."  
"A bit? It's silly to lie about your feelings to an empath."

"Ok, I'm very jealous. I don't want to be him, but I want to be in his position. I know that he doesn't have you and after all he did he's not in the best position with you, but it still seems as if he's winning." I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "I know, this isn't a competition. Even if it was, it wouldn't be much of one because everything he does gets easily forgiven. That guy can't lose, not with you at least. He's lucky."

"He isn't easily forgiven."

"What he did is already ok with you now."

"No, it's not."

"Then why reward him with a shot to get you back?"

"Things are always so simple as you did me wrong, you're out forever. The world isn't black and white."

"Then how do I get a chance? Should I act like him?"

"No, be yourself."

"It's not working."

"Reio, I like you. Ok? I like who you are and think it's beyond sweet the way you feel about me, but what am I supposed to do? I'm having someone else's baby. All this is doing is making things hard for me."

"You really like me? More than a friend?"

"I need to go."

"Please answer the question."

"I'll talk to you later." I waved and walked away.

As I walked back home, I began to realize how awful I felt. It almost felt like I did Jin wrong. I felt so guilty and like I should tell him. I was afraid, though. What if when I told him, he had the same reaction I had when he kissed someone else? It was true that we weren't together, but I told him we could work on things. I shouldn't be off kissing some guy when I'm trying to fix a broken relationship. The whole point of working on our relationship was so we could get back together. I felt I betrayed him.

When I got back to my parent's house, I walked up the stairs and pasted Raina's open door.

"I need not say 'told you'." She said.

"Too late. You just said it. I'm going to lie down. I'm a little tired." I said before walking in my old room and shutting the door.

It didn't look too different from when I still occupied it. My bed still had my sheets on it and was make up. My pictures were still hanging up and the frames like I left them. A lot of my stuff was still here. Actually most of my stuff was still here. There wasn't room for it all at Jin's place since he had already accumulated quite a bit. My décor was girly so I had left it here. Couldn't have Jin's room being all girly just because I was sharing it with him now. I mostly just took my clothes, make up, hair supplies and bathroom stuff. When I got here earlier, I brought my purse into my room and sat it on my bed like I always used to. I guess it was still a habit. By looking at my room, it didn't even look like I had left except for the missing laptop and the stuff gone from my vanity.

I moved my purse to the night, got my cell out and lay back onto the bed.

Me: Is there a dress code for tonight?

Jin: Nah, just casual. Wear what you're wearing now.

Me: What if I'm in sweats?

Jin: That's ok too.

Me: Really? Isn't it hard to romance someone when they're not all dressed for the occasion?

Jin: Did Raina say something to you?

Me: She wouldn't tell me what it was, but she said I'd like it and that is was romantic.

Jin: I don't care what you wear. You look beautiful in everything.

I couldn't help but smile.

Me: Aww, well I'm not wearing sweats. I'm wearing a dress, so am I dressed for the occasion?

Jin: Yeah. I said it didn't matter. I'm not changing. I'm wearing what I had on this morning.

Me: Can I have a hint?

Jin: No. You don't have to wait much longer.

Me: I guess I can wait.

Jin: I'll see you later.

Me: Alright. I'm going to take a nap.

Jin: Have a nice nap then. Going back to work.

I didn't say anything back. I put my phone on the night stand, got comfortable and dozed off to sleep.

It didn't feel like I had been asleep all that long when I felt someone shaking me.

"Pai, wake up." I heard Raina's voice and opened my eyes.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. Jin texted me and said he you weren't answering, so I came to wake you up."

I looked toward the window and saw it was already getting dark outside. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. I read that being pregnant can do that."

She smiled. "He told me to tell you that he was going to check on things and he would be here soon."

I got up, ran my hands through my hair and smoothed my dress. "Do I look ok?"

"Pretty as a picture."

I laughed and looked in a mirror to see for myself. I thought I looked pretty cute in my long sleeve black and white hoodie dress. I paired it with black tights since it was a little chilly outside and some black leather knee length boots. They weren't heals though. I wasn't in the mood for heals today. "So, since it's almost here, can you tell me about the date?"

"No. Just wait and see."

"Loser." I teased and picked up my purse. "I should wait downstairs. Dad and Jin should stay away from each other."

"Good idea. I'll wait with you."

We both wait in the foyer until I saw him pull him.

"I'm going to go."

"Have fun."

I started to walk out the door, but turned around. "Is what happened with Reio going to ruin Jin and me?"

"It depends on how you handle it."

"You're not going to tell me how, are you?"

"No. It's up to you to decide. One way might actually end up fixing things though."

"Huh? So it wasn't all bad? But you warned me. I thought that meant that something bad might happen."

"You two kissed. Don't you view that as bad?"

"Well, I feel awful for doing it and guilty."

"And I was just trying to save you from feeling that way."

"But if I handle this the right way, it will make everything better?"

"Of course it won't make everything better, but it will help and 'fix' what was broken."

"If that is the case, then why did you warn me and not want me to go see Reio?"

"To save you from going through all this confusion, wondering how feel about him and if you should tell Jin. I didn't want you to feel the way it made you feel. If you hadn't gone, I can tell you that you and Jin would have found a way to fix things. But you did go and I'm telling you that all isn't lost."

"I just have to go about this a certain way."

"Don't stress yourself. Jin isn't going to give up on you or the baby, but what happened can either make things harder and more stressful or fix things. I trust that you will go about doing it the right way. Go with your instinct. Trust yourself. No doubting."

"No doubting what?" Jin asked walking up to the door.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You understand why I can't tell you, Pai." Raina said. "You have to shape your own future. I can't shape it for you."

"I know. It's not in the cards, right?"

She smiled at me using one of her phrases. "Have fun."

I nodded and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Jin asked as we walked to the car.

I decided to do what I originally intended. I was going to tell him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Starting a conversation like that is never good."

We both got in the car and I just spit it out. "I kissed Reio."

"What?" He was a little thrown off.

"Well, he actually kissed me. But then I kissed him back."

I felt his heart break and it was killing me. It was almost exactly the same way I felt when I caught him kissing that other girl. He gripped the steering wheel. "So I guess this is my payback."

"No. I didn't do it for revenge. I don't even want revenge. I mean, I did when I first caught you. I wanted it badly, but I got over that. I never wish the way I felt that day on anyone, but it seems I've made you feel the same way."

I could feel that he was a little mad, but not at me, at Reio. "Do you like him?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to go on like it never happened. I don't want it to happen again. He was telling me how he felt about me and his emotions where just so intense. I had never quite felt anything like it before and I was just overwhelmed. Normal people don't feel like that. No supernatural person has either that I've felt. It was a very unique case, because I thought I was over acting out on my empathic vibes. My empathy got the better of me though, but that's no excuse. I'm so sorry. I feel awful."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I kissed him when you and I were…"

He cut me off. "When we were what? I'm not your boyfriend. You're not obligated to me."

"I told you we could work on things. It wasn't right for me to do that when you were trying to fix things between us."

"Fix what I broke. If I hadn't messed up, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I betrayed you and don't say you don't feel that way. When you're working on your relationship, you don't go out kissing other boys. By giving you this chance, I was saying that I wasn't going to go off with other boys. I didn't say that, but it was understood, right?"

He let go of his grip on the steering wheel and turned to me. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." I was holding back tears. Stupid hormones, making me want to cry all the time.

He caressed my face. "Then don't worry about it. Even though you feel as though you were in the wrong, I don't see it that way. This only makes me admire you more. You had the courage to tell me. I would have never been able to tell you if you hadn't caught me. I would have been too scared of losing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This doesn't change a thing for me. I'll only try harder now."

I smiled peacefully. This wasn't how I expected this to go at all. Did I handle it the way Raina said would fix things? I think I may have.

"Ready to go now?" Jin asked, cranking the car.

"Yeah."

The sun had almost gone completely down when we arrived at our destination. We were still in Santa Monica not all that far from my parent's house. We were at the harbor. Jin took my hand and lead the way.

"We're going on a boat?" I asked.

"Maybe." He answered playfully.

"I think I'm right, considering where we are."

He smiled. " Yeah, you are."

"I like boats."

"The one we're going on is amazing."

"Nah. It's like a business. It's a luxury yacht and they take people out on it, cook for them. You can even stay overnight. Sort of like a bed and breakfast."

"That's amazing. Are we staying?"

"Uh huh."

"Really?" I was excited. Papa had a boat that we used to go out on all the time and I loved it.

"Yep."

"Wait, what about clothes and stuff?"

"I got it all. It was kind of perfect that you hung out with Raina today, because I was able to go back by our place and pack up before coming over. I dropped the stuff off before I came to get you."

"You're the only guy I would ever allow to pick out my clothes."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have style."

He smiled. "Oh that's it there." He pointed at the yacht.

"It's so cool."

"Wait till you're inside."

There was a man waiting by the boat that helped us on and showed us where to go. He lead us up to this deck where there was a table lit up by candles and a meal already set up. I couldn't help but smile as this was so romantic. The boat went out onto the open water as we ate. The sky was so clear and the stars reflected off the water.

"You out did yourself this time." I said as we looked out at the water.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for. I really wanted to impress you."

"You did."

He stroked my face. "So do I have to earn my right back to kiss you?"

"I think you earned it tonight."

He smiled, put his on the side of my neck and kissed me. As we kissed, I realized how much I missed these moments with him. I missed us, everything we did. After our talk before coming here, things seemed alright. Our problem seemed solved. I knew I had made the right decision and somehow it fixed things. I couldn't think about how he betrayed me anymore. All I could think about was how much I just wanted to be with him. We felt so right again and I was so happy to have that feeling back.

I pulled out of the kiss. "So where are we staying tonight?"

He smiled, surely knowing where this was heading. "Follow me."

He led me to this beautiful room with a bed in the center. The whole place was just immaculate. He shut the door behind him and began kissing me again. As we kissed, he found my zipper and began to unzip my dress. He got about half way down before he stopped kissing me in order to watch himself unzip. Once he got it unzipped, he placed his hands on both my shoulders, underneath the fabric, and pushed the dress off.

"You wanna lie down on the bed?" He asked.

I did get on the bed and we made love. It was much better than I remembered.

"I must have really done well tonight." Jin joked after we were finished. He was still on top of me, sweat rolling down his chest.

I just smiled.

"So does this mean we're back together?"

"Yes." I smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you were able to forgive me for almost the exact same thing I couldn't forgive you for, it made me realize something. And that was that you were right. As long as we love each other, we should be together. Love is really what matters."

He grinned before kissing me. "I'm glad you're mine again."

"Me too. I'm glad it's over, all the distrust and stuff. This will make this much easier."

"For real." He got off me. "I really need to smoke." He got out of bed and put his pants back on. "I'll be back in a few." There was a deck right off our room, so he went out there.

I put his shirt and my underwear on before grabbing my phone.

Me: Jin and I are back together!

Brie: What? Did I miss something?

Me: Yeah, some things went on today that I need to tell you about.

Brie: I can't wait to hear this.

Me: I'll tell you tomorrow or some time when we can see each other. It's too much to text.

Brie: So I have to wait?

Me: Yeah, but I'm so happy and relieved. It feels nice.

Brie: Well, if this is what you want then I'm happy for you.

Me: It is. But I'm tired, just got some exercise. So I'm going to take my make up off and go to sleep.

Brie: Exercise? You just got some, didn't you? Haha

Me: Maybe

Brie: I'm sure I'll hear all about it soon.

Me: You will! Talk to you soon.

I got my stuff out of the bag Jin packed for us and went to the bathroom to take off my makeup. After I got it all off and washed my face, I looked it the mirror. That's when I saw a purplish bruise on my neck.

"Jin!" I called, having heard him come inside.

"Yeah?" He came in the bathroom and I pointed to the hickey. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little? It's huge!"

"My bad. It's been a while since we've made love, over a month. I was a little excited and beyond ready."

"My dad is going to flip when he sees this."

"If he's going to hate me, might as well give him a reason. But it's not like it matters, you don't live there anymore. You're like an adult. He doesn't have a lot of say so anymore."

"He has custody of me and legally could force me back home."

"What?"

"I'm still a minor and since I'm not emancipated, he could make me come back home. All he would have to do is call the cops. They would bring me back. He's still my dad and legal guardian. He has a lot of say. He's just chosen to stay semi-quiet. I think mom has everything to do with that."

"I could get in trouble for letting you live with me, couldn't I?"

"Probably so."

"I guess that's why my manager said he didn't think it was such a good idea."

"When did he say that?"

"A few days ago. He just wants me to stay out of legal trouble, but I told him that it wasn't negotiable."

"I don't think my parents are going to get the police involved anyways, so it's ok."

We turned off the lights and lay down in the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Jin inquired in the darkness.

"What?"

"Do you have to keep seeing this Reio guy?"

"I don't guess so, why?"

"I would feel better if you didn't. I trust you, but not him. He seems dead set on you and you're not available anymore, but I don't think that will stop him."

"I'm sure it won't. If that's what you want then I won't see him anymore. I know I wouldn't want you seeing that girl either."

"And I don't, never will again. I've refused to work with her."

"Good."

"I love you, PaiPai."

"I love you too, JinJin."

He laughed a little and then we feel asleep.

I was awoken by the sound of the alarm on Jin's phone the next morning.

"Why did you set the alarm? Do we have to be gone by a certain time?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No. I have to work."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, with the Japan trip getting closer, I have more things to do and more that I need to have already finished. I'm going to try to finish by noon or a little after."

"Guess that's what I get for being with such a famous man."

He grinned. "I'm not all that famous here, least not like I am in Japan."

"It's going to be crazy when we go to Japan, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it will."

It was quiet for a minute. Then Jin spoke up. "I'm really happy we're back together. It's going to make my day much better."

"Mine too."

"You're going to be mine forever, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get married."

I laughed, thinking he was joking. "What?"

"I'm serious."

I sat up. "You are?"

"Maybe this wasn't the way to go about this. Let me do it the right way." He got out of bed and went to our back. There was a part on it with a lock, that I never even paid attention to last night. He opened it with a key on his key ring. I couldn't see what he was getting because he was using his body to hide it. When he turned around, one of his fists was balled up. He took my by the hand and got me off the bed, then he got down on one knee.

"No." I said in disbelief.

"I wish I had some speech planned, but I don't. So I'll just get to the point. Marry me, Paizley." He held his other hand up and in between his fingers was a ring with the biggest diamond I have ever seen in person. The ring had a huge princess cut diamond in the center with two smaller stones on each side. It was truly stunning, but I didn't know what to say. We had just got back together. How do I answer? I didn't know.


	48. Goodbye isn't Forever

**D**isclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 48**

_**Goodbye isn't Forever**_

I looked at the ring in between his fingers. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to answer now if you don't want to. I know I sort of sprung this on you. It was sudden for me too."

"You mean you didn't plan it this way?"

"No."

"Then why were you carrying it around?"

"I don't really like to plan things out so carefully. I've told you before, when I plan and it doesn't happen I get stressed out, so I just brought it along in case I had the urge. I thought I would know in my heart when the right time was and it was now." He stood up. "When you told me that your dad could still take you away, I knew I had to ask you to marry me. I won't let him take you from me."

"Jin…"

"I won't let him keep us apart. We belong together. If you marry me, he won't have a say so anymore. You'll be considered an adult then."

"Yeah, the marriage will emancipate me. Do you know all the rules for it?"

"Not yet."

"I think I have to have parental consent."

"From both parents?"

"I don't know."

"Your dad would never consent to it."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Can't you use your powers some way to like force him?"

"I don't really want to resort to that. We could just talk to him about it."

"And get shot down right from the get go."

"If we can get mom to ok it somehow then she could talk to him. He's more likely to listen to her than us, but I don't know if this is something he would give in on. He would be giving me to you and he doesn't want to do that."

"Your mom doesn't seem to be in my fan club these days."

"Yeah, your right."

"What about Raina? She could handle all that."

"Let's just talk to them first."

"Does this mean you're saying yes?"

I smiled. "I don't know how I could say no."

He just grinned, took my left hand and slid the ring onto the proper finger.

"When did you even get this?" I asked as I looked at it on my finger.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I started looking for one. I thought we should be a family and I wasn't going to give up until I won you back. It was what I needed to do. My dad did it when my mom got pregnant. I guess I'm following in his footsteps."

"What did you do, walk in the store and pick out the biggest one you saw?" I teased.

He laughed. "If it's too big, I'll take it back and get you a smaller one." He held his hand out.

I pulled my hand closer to me. "No. This is fine." I admired the rock.

"That's what I thought."

"I've never saw one this big in person. It's bigger than mom's, much bigger."

"It's a lot bigger than my mom's too."

"This is the kind of ring you see on celebrities in the papers."

He cleared his throat. "And what do you think I am?"

"Oh, that's right. I am a celebrity girlfriend."

"Fiancée."

"So as such, I get to sport this huge diamond that costs enough to buy a house."

"Or 2, or 3. Really depends on how much the house is."

"How much did this cost?"

"You don't get to know that."

"You really won't tell me? Is it that much?"

"More than you need to know."

"Then how many karats is it?"

"14 if I remember correctly."

"14 karats? I'm wearing a 14 karat ring. Wow."

"What can I say? I like shiny things and that one was the shiniest of them all." He joked.

I laughed and went to the suitcase to see what he brought me to wear. I laid out the shirt and skinny jeans on the bed. Then I pulled out the shoes, red and super high heeled. "You picked these shoes?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you wear them."  
"I don't think I've worn them around you before. Why did you pick them?"

"I think you look really sexy in heels."

"So you picked out one of the highest in my closet. These are 5 inches."

"Those are the kind of shoes I would leave on you while f**king."

I laughed. "You're crazy."

"I want to see you with those shoes on and nothing else." He smirked.

"Now?"

He nodded. "Put the shoes on first."

"Are you going to direct me?" I teased.

"Yeah."

I sat on the side of the bed and put the shoes on.

"Now stand up, turn around and take my shirt off."

"Ok." I did so.

"So hot. Take your panties off." Again, I did what he said. "Turn around." By the time I turned around, he was right next to me, kissing me. "Let's do this in the shower." He said after pulling away. "I need to multitask or I'll be late." He took my hand and led me to the bathroom.

"These aren't going in the shower." I pointed to the shoes "They're suede. Water will ruin them."

"Awww, ok." He said as he tried to get the water the right temperature. "Tonight, they stay on." He smirked.

We did our thing and showered. When we got out, both of us did our normal morning routine.

"Look at us." Jin said, pointing to the mirror. "There is no way our kid won't be beautiful. I hope she looks like you."

I smiled. "She will probably look more Japanese than me since I'm only half and she'll be ¾."

"That forth of Caucasian might shine through."

"I hope it doesn't. She would be so beautiful if she had your Asian features."

"With your blue eyes."

"Totally gorgeous."

"Yep and I guess I'll finally know how your dad feels when the boys start coming after her."

"Would you let her date someone like you at 16?"

"No. I hope she doesn't meet any guys like me."

"You're not that bad."

"I want much more for our daughter. Hell, you deserve more, but I just love you too much to let you find someone better. I'm selfish that way I guess."

"You're enough for me. I don't want anyone else, so I'm glad you're selfish."

He looked down at me, smiled and poked my cheek which caused me to smile.

"I guess I'm going to cover this hickey up with makeup." I said as I finished up my face.

"Don't and see what your dad says." I had told Jin I was going back to my parents today so I could tell Briella and Raina the news. I texted both of them after we got out of the shower so they could be awake. It would give Brie time to get ready and get over there, because I planned on talking to Reio first. That part I hadn't told Jin about.

"He's not going to like it, but then again he might not say anything. It's hard to tell with him."

"Then let's see how he reacts. I almost wish I could be there for it."

"I don't know why you pick these fights with him."

"Because of the way he acts. I don't like it. He gets on nerves with the way he had already judged me before we even met. I mean, sometimes when I meet people they have this image of me in their heads because of the media, but it always changes when they get to know me. But he, nothing has changed. He was set on hating me before and that still hasn't changed. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just dating the girl I was into, the girl who stole my heart the first time she ever spoke to me, the one who changed my life. She was his daughter and he didn't want to share her wonderfulness with me. So I did what I could to get my share. Maybe I went too far, but I can't take that back and I wouldn't, not for anything in the world."

I stopped what I was doing and embraced him. I pressed the side of my face against his bare chest and heard his heart beating. "Everything is ok now, now that's we're back together. We'll somehow make it through this all. All the media coverage I know will happen. All the hating on you because I'm too young for you, too young to know what love is, too young to have your baby. I don't think it's going to be easy, but I'm old enough to know that nothing in life worth having is. I know that as long as I have you, I can do this. Even though I'm scared to death, you make me believe that I can be a mom and a good one. And I know you'll be an amazing dad."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "My life has been hard for a while. This is no different. People thinks being famous makes things easier, but it really doesn't. Kind of makes it harder with the lack of privacy. But I will make you wife, even if I have to wait till midnight on your 18th birthday to do so."

I laughed. "Then we can just go to Vegas and do it."

"Yeah! At the drive through chapel!"

We both laughed and then finished getting dressed. We packed up our other clothes and everything back in the suitcase. We had breakfast on the boat and it was delicious, then we headed back to the car.

"So to your parent's house?" Jin asked as he put the bag in the car.

"Actually, the pier. I'm meeting Reio there." I texted him before we went to eat and asked him to meet me there.

"I thought you weren't going to see him anymore."

"I need to say goodbye. He's my friend." We both got in the car.

"Alright." I could tell he didn't like it, but he was keeping it to himself.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Nothing is going to happen. I'm with you." I put my hand on his. "I know you don't trust him, but trust me. Trust that I can handle the situation. I am an empath, you know. If I feel like he's going to make a move, I'll back off."

"What if he uses your empathy against you and overwhelms you again?"

"It won't happen. I've felt it once. I won't be overwhelmed by it again. I don't think he is hiding anymore inside him that I haven't felt yet."

"Do I need to wait on you and take you to your parent's place after you're finished?"

"No, you'll be late if you do that. I'll either have him teleport me there or call Rai to come get me."

"Well, ok." He cranked the car and took me to the pier. He was hesitant to leave, but he finally did.

I walked up the Reio with my right hand on my neck, covering up my hickey and my left behind my back hiding the ring. Reio had coffee cups in his hand.

"How do you walk in those?" He asked, pointing at my shoes.

"Practice and lots of it. Both my mom and sister are models; heels were introduced early in my life." I laughed and so did he.

"I know how much you like your morning coffee, so I stopped by Starbucks. I didn't know if you had had any yet." He held out the cup for me to take.

"I'm really not supposed to have caffeine. It's bad for the baby."

"It's decaf."

I took my right hand off my neck and took the cup.

"Looks like someone had better luck with you than I did." Reio commented before taking a drink.

"Yeah, it was Jin."

"I didn't ask who. I already figured that out."

"Uh, there is something I have to tell you. Actually a few things or do you know already?"

"No. I haven't looked into the future since our kiss. Kind of wanted to be surprised this time around. It gets old knowing everything before it happens sometimes."

"Well, Jin and I are back together."

He almost choked of his drink and started coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because of what you just said. You kiss me, then take him back, all in the same day. That's not normal human behavior, is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it happened. And that's not all."

"What else could there be?"

I held out my left hand. "I don't know if you would know just by me showing you. I don't how much you know about human customs and stuff, but this is an engagement ring. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Do you know what marriage is?"

"Yeah, I know about that stuff. I have a lot of free time, so I've read a lot. Alaricus has too. We read on different things and he uses his telepathy to transfer his knowledge into my brain and take my knowledge into his. Not to mention, he's took things from others too. By take, I mean he copies it to his brain, not actually take it where they don't remember."

"Well then. So yeah, that's part of what I wanted to tell you." He was already so heartbroken that I didn't know how to tell him the last part.

"How much worse can this get? Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you can't see me anymore."

"Actually…"

"No! That's ridiculous. Are you doing this because he told you too? Is he so insecure in himself that can't stand the thought of us hanging out?"

"He didn't tell me to do it. He asked."

"Almost the same thing. Just proves how insecure he is. Does he even care about how you feel? I don't see how he can claim to love you, yet ask you to give up things."

"He cares and he does love me. I can feel it, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that."

"No need to be snappy."

"He is taking away the **only **thing in this universe that I want! I don't ask for anything else, just you. Unfortunately, he wants you too and he always gets what he wants no matter how bad he messes up!" He was so upset. "And you, how could you just give this up? I know we weren't together, but I thought we were friends. I was there for you when he broke your heart. Do you not remember that?"

"I remember."

"So it just doesn't matter?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's implied. Do I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you do."

"Then tell me! What do I mean to you? How do you feel?"

"Reio, this isn't fair! Don't make me do this."

"You have to choose. Well, I guess you already have when you told him you wouldn't see me anymore."

"It's only fair. I wouldn't want him seeing the girl he kissed either and he's not."

"Life isn't fair!"

It was quiet for a minute. "I want you to find a girl you can have, one who can make you happy instead of breaking your heart every time she's turns around like I do. You deserve better."

"There is nothing better. I deserve you. I would give you everything I could, worship the ground you walked on. In my eyes, you do no wrong. I can give you a love far more than he could ever imagine giving. My love knows no bounds. His does."

"His is enough for me."

"If that's how it's going to be then goodbye."

"Bye. I'm sorry."

He didn't respond. He just teleported out right in the open. Luckily no one saw him, least I hope not

**3****rd**** person POV**

After walking around by himself a while, he teleported home.

"It's over." He said, sitting on the couch. "She doesn't want to see me anymore. She's going to marry him. I don't understand her. Why does she want him? What is wrong with me? What does he have that I don't?"

Celestine picked up a magazine and then pulled a compact mirror from her purse. She opened up the compact and put it in front of Reio. "This is you." She moved the mirror, flipped to Jin's picture in the magazine and held it up in front of him. "This is him."

Reio grabbed the magazine and threw it. "I don't want to see him right now."

"My point is, you're good looking, but you're not him."

"Paizley isn't that vain. It's more than just looks to her."

"Well, you just said you didn't understand her. Maybe she is that vain."

"I know _that _much about her."

"Well if I was her, I would choose him too."

"You're my sister."

"Hasn't stopped us before." She winked.

"What about your visions?" Alaricus asked.

"We have no future anymore. I must have messed up when I kissed her. All I see in her future now is him and their kids."

"So you're just giving up?" Celestine inquired, sitting next to him.

"I can't see our future anymore. What else can I do? I lost."

"Why don't you stop complaining, get out there and make a future for you two? You're certainly not going to make one here by sitting and moping about it."

"You gave up on Jin."

"I think the man is sexy and I want to ravage him many times over, but I don't love him. I can live without him. Can you live without her? The answer to that question will tell you exactly what you need to do."

"I'm impressed." Alaricus complimented. "You can be a good sister."

"Both of you know exactly how good I can be." She smirked and got up. "I'm going out."

"I know the answer to the question." Alaricus said after Celestine made her exit. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"No idea. What are you going to do about who you want?"

"Raina isn't the easiest to approach."

"You think Pai is?" Reio laughed at the imagines of her in his mind. "That girl has an attitude when she wants."

"I think I'll wait a little longer before I make my move. I'll just observe for now."

* * *

**Author's notes: Wow I actually got another chapter out. I think this is a record for me. Idk that i've ever posted them this close before. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love **


	49. Adjust the Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach

**Chapter 49**

_**Adjust the Love**_

**Paizley's POV**

After Reio left, I texted Raina to come get me and then sat down on nearby bench to drink my coffee. I wondered if I did the right thing. Reio was really upset and hurt. I know Jin stopped working with that girl he kissed, but they weren't really friends. He knew her because they were in the same industry and maybe they had worked together before, but that was different from mine and Reio's relationship. I understood why Jin asked me not to see him anymore. I would have done the same. I don't think us hanging out would have been a problem had we not kissed, but we did so it became one. I guess Reio was right, it was time for me to choose and I didn't regret my choice. I hoped he would be ok and would find someone who could return his love. Why was he so set on me? I came with a lot of baggage.

"You ok?" Raina asked, walking up to me.

"I will be."

"I don't think you'll be missing out on much with him out of your life."

I laughed slightly. "You don't like him?"

"I'm indifferent. Just saying facts." She sat down beside me.

"And you're Team Jin, so of course you don't care about Reio."

She laughed. "He's ok. He cares about you and I can respect that, but you don't want him like he wants you. I think he should respect that."

"Something good did come out of the kiss though."

"Let me see the ring."

"You knew?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but I knew that meant that she did. I stuck out my left hand to show her the ring.

"It's pretty. He went all out, didn't he?" Raina half laughed.

"Yeah. I hope he didn't spend all his money on it. I mean a ring like this must cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."

"I'm sure he has more money than he knows what to do with. While he did spend a pretty penny, more than most would, he's still doing well in the money department. The guy has been the big thing since before he was 17. He's on his 5th year of this. Look at all he's done. He's been in several dramas and a couple movies. All his singles and albums went #1. Look at all the endorsements he has in Japan. His face, image and likeness are on everything over there. I know you're worried about his punishment over this baby, but I don't think you need to worry about running out of money."

"Thanks. I needed to be reminded of his success. I guess sometimes I forget that he is huge in Japan, because he's not quite as big here."

"What are sisters for? I don't want you to have to worry about unnecessary things."

"Wait a minute, did you say he spent a pretty penny on that ring? Does that mean you know how much it was?"

"Yes. He told me when he bought it."

"He tells you more than I'm aware." I laughed. "I won't bother asking. Maybe it's best that I don't know the ridiculous amount."

"It is." She laughed. "Because it is completely ridiculous."

"You're next. We all know Kazuya will ask you one day. You guys were made for each other."

She blushed. "He better not buy me anything like that. I don't need all the extravagance."

I smiled. "I don't mind it." I admired my ring.

"You wouldn't." She stood up. "Ready?"

I nodded.

When we got home, Brie, Kin and Mitsuko were all sitting at the table in the breakfast nook. It looked like they had finished eating not that long ago. I didn't sense mom, so I assumed she already went into to work. Dad was at home, but in his room.

"So what happened?" Brie asked.

"Well, I kissed Reio."

She cut me off, before I could say anymore. "What? How did that happen? And how did that turn into you and Jin getting back together?"

"Well, you have to let me finish."

"Sorry. Continue."

"It happened because of my empathy. He was explaining to me how he felt and his emotions were just very overwhelming. So when he kissed me, I almost couldn't resist kissing him back. Seems I'm not such a master of my powers like I though. Sometimes I still get thrown off. His emotions were on the extremes, not anything I had every felt before. But anyways, I told Jin. I felt I should and he took it differently than I expected. I thought he would be mad, but he really wasn't. He forgave me. I thought if he could, then I should. After that, he took me on out mystery date, which was on this immaculate yacht. We ate dinner on the water under the stars. It was very romantic. He said we were staying the night on it too, so, umm, since I forgave him we slept together and I told him I was his again."

"Aww, how sweet. Well, maybe this time around he will get things right." Brie said.

"I think he will."

"I happy for you, Paizley." Mitsuko said sweetly.

"Thank ya, dear."

She just smiled.

"But there is more." I said before pulling my left arm from behind my back and sticking my hand out.

"Oh my God!" Brie exclaimed. "He asked you to marry him!"

"Yes." I beamed.

"Whoa, this thing is huge!" Brie admired. "Ok, I want a celebrity boyfriend. Does he have any single friends?"

I laughed. "I don't know. They'd be Japanese and possibly not speak English. I don't know that he's friends with any celebrities here yet."

"Maaaan."

"You want to get married too?"

"Not right now, but I would like to have a ring like this."

Raina smiled and shook her head.

"Congratulations." Mitsuko said, but something seemed wrong. She was worried. I would talk to her about it later.

"What do you think, Kin?" Brie asked and looked at him in a way I hadn't noticed her look at him before. Her emotions were different towards him too. Had they always been this way? Why was I just now noticing? Maybe I was little too caught up in my own life to notice. Surely she would have told me if she liked him.

"You're having his baby and you've moved in with him. I guess you might as well marry him. I think you're doing things backward though. Aren't you supposed to be married first, then move in together, then have a baby? You have it completely backwards." Kin laughed.

I punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you're going to get married. You're going to be Mrs. Jin Akashi. I think a lot of stuff comes with having that name." Brie said.

"Yeah, like awesome party invites! You better take me to some of those." Kin said.

"Like Jin's friends really want to party with a 14 year old."

"They party with a 16 year old."

I was about to say something, but Dad spoke up first.

"What's all dis I'm hearing 'bout marriage?"

I turned around to see him behind me. "Oh, uh Jin asked me to marry him." I didn't bother showing him the ring. I knew he would be all against it.

"Uh huh, and you think I'm gonna consent ta dis why?"

"Oh, I don't think you will. I was just hoping I could talk you into it. I really love him, dad."

He sighed. "This move shoulda been made the moment we found out bout yer condition. Still, convince me. How do I know dat da moment you two tie da knot dat I'm ever gonna see ya again?"

"Condition? Dad, really? I'm pregnant not diseased. Wouldn't you want him to marry me because he loved me and not out of obligation? And you know that I wouldn't just abandon my family. Do you think he's going to try and stop me from seeing you?"

"Yes." He paused. "And were you not pregnant, I wouldn't even be considering dis for another 6 to 10 years. Course, before I even go and make a decision I think I'd best have a little chat with yer fiancé first." He pulled out Shinso. "And just ta show I mean it" He lightly lobbed his Zanpakuto to me. "You get ta hold onto my best friend for a bit."

I was utterly shocked, but kept Shinso. "This is not what I expected. I thought you would freak out and start shouting 'no, no, no'. I mean, I know how much you hate him and that you really want me to be with someone better. So, wow." I paused for a second. "And why would you think he would prevent me from seeing you?"

"Look, I don't like him. I hate his guts in fact, but pregnancy changes things. Like I said, I would be vehemently against dis if you weren't with child. Let's just say dat de fact dat he's takin responsibility for his actions is a bit of a surprise in my book. And yeah I do think dat. I don't trust him anymore than anyone should trust me. So where is he? Kid and I need ta have a chat."

"Work. He said he was going to try to be back around noon."

"Well den you tell him I wanna see him pronto and dat if he wants any chance of success he'll keep a civil tongue in his throat unless he wants it yanked out."

"I'll tell him." I smiled and he walked out of the room. I turned back around and placed Shinso on the table. "Wow."

"He took that well." Kin said, just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Wonder what's up with that." Brie propped her arms on the table.

"Daddy hasn't been this calm about any of this." Mitsuko said.

"Maybe he's scared." Raina spoke up.

"Of what?"

"What else? Losing you. I think he's realizing that Jin can take you away. You've chosen him. Maybe now it's time to make peace before it's too late."

"Are you saying this as in you know something or what you think?"

"It's just what I think."

"It would be nice for them to make peace. Jin will have to work at that too. He's not been the nicest either."

"Maybe he thinks if they make peace that will move back in." Mitsuko added her thoughts. "That is the reason you left, wasn't it? Because he was being so difficult?"

"Part of the reason, but I'm not coming back. Even if they work things out, I'm still staying with Jin. I like it there."

I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer. She wanted me to come back, but she didn't understand the situation and that was ok. I didn't expect her to. This is something you really have to experience to understand fully.

"Changing the subject here." Brie spoke up. "But I've been working on that cheer routine. Can you watch me and tell me if it looks alright and work on it some more with me?"

"Sure. Let's go." I picked up Shinso and we went to the dance studio room. "I guess Monday I will have to pick a new class. I think I'm being kicked out of varsity athletics." I said, as we made our way down the hall.

"That's stupid. I'm sorry, Pai."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I can always join next year that is if I'll have time. I probably won't though. I'll have the baby to take care of. She'll still be pretty young. Guess my cheerleading days are over."

Brie just put her hand on my shoulder. It was a little saddening that I wasn't going to be able to cheer anymore. I loved it. Babies really do change your life, every aspect of it. "She? Isn't it too early to know what it is?"

"Yeah, but Jin doesn't want to say 'it' so he said we'll say 'she'. He thinks she is a girl."

She laughed. "How does he know?"

"He says it's his paternal instinct." We both laughed and went into the room.

We worked for a while. She had caught on well. I told her she should try for the open captaincy. She would be the only one I would want to take my place. I didn't want Alexis that was for sure. She wasn't sure at first, but I think I talked her into it. Besides, she knew the full routine and was the only one who did. She was their only hope. It was too late to come up and learn a whole new one.

Jin texted around noon telling me that he was finished for today and was on his way home. I told him about what happened with dad. He was just as shocked as the real of us. When I finished texting him, I decided to pick Brie's brain about her changing feelings for my brother.

"So, do you like Kin?" I asked, bluntly.

"Wh-what? Where did they come from?"

"Oh please, I can read your emotions. Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

She smiled. "Ok, maybe I like him."

"When did this start? I haven't exactly been so sensitive to everyone's emotions since this drama started going on in my life. Everything is seemingly getting better now, so I've been paying more attention."

"Not too long ago."

"Why?" I laughed. "He's annoying."

"Not to me. He's gotten really cute lately."

"Yeah. He's growing up, getting manlier I suppose." I was still laughing. "But that doesn't change the annoyance factor or the fact that he's not even a virgin. No telling home many girls he's been with. And he doesn't date girls seriously."

"Well, maybe he would want to date me seriously."

"You're amazing, but my brother is an idiot. He thinks with the head in his pants."

"Trying never hurts though. Help me get his attention, please?"

I signed. "You're pretty, Brie. So it's not going to take much to get his attention. It will be keeping it that will be the challenge. He has ADD with girls, especially if there is a prettier one somewhere else that he feels is interested. He's pretty shallow."

"I still want to try and see."

"Alright. I'll help then."

"If we get married, you and I can be sisters!"

"Ha ha, too soon."

When Jin arrived, we talked for a little bit. He told me that he forgot they were tenting our condo complex today and we couldn't return for 24 hours so we needed a place to stay. He was going to ask dad if we could stay here. I had no idea what dad would say, since he practically threw me for a loop today with the way he acted. He was one of the hardest people in the world to read. Once you think you got him, he does something totally unexpected. Raina took him to where dad was.  
**3****rd**** person POV**

"Play nice, both of you. I don't want to have to come back in here to heal anyone and then Pai get upset." Raina said.

"Hey we're men. We can act civilized." Gin said.

"Well, you two never have before. So we'll see."

"It'll be ok, Rai." Jin said.

"Yeah." Raina exited and closed the door behind her.

"So, Pai tells me ya proposed to her. I can't say I'm too happy 'bout that."

"Un. I love her. She's the only girl I've ever loved. Isn't that what you do when you fall in love?"

"Yer in love with a girl five years younger than you are to which she is still a minor in de eyes of de law here. I don't know what de age limit is where yer from. I know Japan's a little woozy on where it stands dere, but here it's 18. I should say dat were Pai not pregnant dat I'd be so against dis that your precious ring would be dust particles right about now and Pai would be like the princess in the tower guarded by a dragon aka me until she reached her mid 20s. However, it's nice ta see yer takin responsibility for yer actions, so I'm willing ta give ya dis once chance ta convince me dat you deserve her." He paused. "For starters ya gotta change. If yer gonna be a father and a husband ya gotta put family before anythin else. I bet anythin Pai's had several days where yer long gone at work and she's stuck at home. If dat's gonna be how it's like with the kid runnin around, I can't accept that. Also ya gotta be a better role model for de kid. Get a decent haircut, cut down on the alcohol, the smoking and the wild parties. Shit, do you want to throw a party with yer kid in the house and then find out one of yer drunken friends beaned him or her with a bottle? Furthermore Pai is still a member of dis family. Just cause yer married doesn't mean ya got de right ta go keepin her from us like you are now. I'd just as soon welcome both of ya inta dis house if it means bein able ta take care of my little girl. Also, as I'm sure you're probably aware by now, dere's someone else who also says he loves Pai more den anythin else. I know dat guy's type. He ain't gonna quit, not to mention I find him a lot more preferable of a match for Pai den you, but you proposed first so we gotta look at things where dey stand. Capice? So...what do ya have ta say for yerself?"

"Ok, uh. When I look at Paizley, I don't see a 16 year old girl. I see the girl who changed my life. Like before I came here, I really didn't know what love was. I mean, I knew it but not well. And I had never loved a girl before. Paizley taught me how to love. She showed it to me. I know some people would think I'm crazy for saying a girl her age taught me something like that, but it's true. I messed around a lot and was in a bad place when I became famous. My life wasn't what I thought it would be at 17. My dad was sick, dying and - and I didn't know what to do. The things I turned to for comfort weren't the best and unfortunately I was photographed a lot during those times. My reputation instantly became bad with that. I think I'm misunderstood. I haven't slept with every girl I've been photographed with. Some were just my friends. And I don't party as often as people think. I won't say I don't like to party, because I do. I love partying, but I also love my work. If I partied all the time, I wouldn't be here. I work hard. I make my own music, produce my shows. The media has created this other me and I don't like him. I know Pai judged by my rep at first. That's why she didn't want me. I had to prove to her that I was different and I did. Pai supports what I do. She knows I love my music and sharing it with people. It's what I will do to give her and the baby the best life possible. And the other guy, he's out of the picture now."

"So you'd like ta think." Gin knew Reio wasn't done yet. "Never woulda pegged ya as a pedo though. Course if you think a sob story and saying dat Pai changed yer life is supposed ta convince me, I think you don't know me all dat well. I want ta hear it straight from you. Am I going ta see Pai? Are you gonna take care of her? And are ya gonna try and shape yourself up into a person yer kid can be proud of? If yer gonna be a part of dis family, I don't want to see you in da tabloids 20 years from now cause you drank yerself into a coma or overdosed on somethin. The world's got enough problems, I don't need you making my personal one worse."

"I-The reason I proposed to Paizley this morning, suddenly, was because I don't want you to take her from me. I want the security of knowing that she's mine and no one can take her from me. Family is important, so I'm not going to stop Pai from seeing hers. And of course I'm going to take care of her. I'm going to be me. The me that I am right now and I'll take care of my family."

"You'll have ta forgive me den when I take what ya just said with a grain a salt...some of it anyway. I'll tell ya right now though that yer chances are higher den they've ever been, but dat's not sayin much. I'm not gonna give my consent right now. You gotta work for it. Show me you can be what you say you will be and maybe, just maybe I'll throw in my approval. Ya hear me?"

"I have to know something. Why the sudden approval? You've been against the pregnancy from the get go, totally against us living together. You've gone to such extremes to stop both, but it's different this time."

"I told ya, yer taking responsibility for yer actions by proposin. Yeah, I don't like you, don't trust ya either. I haven't said I approve of dis yet, but I figure I gotta give ya a chance. If I don't do anythin I get da feeling you two will just run off anyway. I wanna keep Pai-chan in my life just as much as you do. If I gotta shake hands with de devil to do dat den so be it. I don't gotta like ya, heck Kris-chan's okaa-san still don't like me all dat much, but Pai-chan likes ya enough dat she doesn't look like she's gonna give up on dis. Ya took her childhood from her. In de eyes of de law, and in my eyes, she's still a kid, but I don't want ta lose my little girl, specially not to you. If dis is what I gotta do so dat she won't shun me den dis what I gotta do." Gin opened his eyes. "You can understand that right?" He left his eyes open.

"Completely. I don't want to lose her any more than you. I've already felt what it was like without her. I don't want to go through that again. And I didn't mean to take her childhood away. I lost mine too at her age, so I know how it is to have to take responsibility and grow up fast."

"Well den you got yerself a chance. You prove to me dat you can handle dis and I'll consider signing my name on dat pretty piece of paper."

Jin smiled slightly. "Really? Paizley is going to be happy."

"Do you wanna shake on it or draw up a contract to make it official?"

"No. I believe you. Trust is a two way street, right?"

"Couldn't a said it better myself."

"I have favor to ask actually."

"I wouldn't be askin for favors so soon, but no harm in askin I suppose."

"I forgot they were tenting our place today and we can't go back for 24 hours. I was thinking since Pai is pregnant that we might should wait over 24 hours. So I was wondering if we could stay here tonight, like in Pai's old room."

"Ya can stay here, but ya stay on the couch. Not sure how I feel 'bout you two stayin in de same room yet. I know ya do anyway, but let's not forget I live her, ya get me?"

"I can't get her anymore pregnant than she already is. If you let me stay in the same room with her, we'll leave the door open. I feel like I'm in high school saying that."

"Yeah, I know, I still don't wanna hear it. If yer staying there though I'm gettin ya a sleeping bag."

"I won't touch her in any appropriate way then. I'll wait till we get home for that. I should be able to control myself. That is why you don't want me in same with her, isn't it?"

Gin sighed "Fine, but if I hear anything my sword gets some exercise."

"We'll be quiet."

"I have hearing better than a long eared cat Akashi-san, keep dat in mind."

"We can be real quiet."

"You almost sound like you want me to shank you. Hands off or the deal's off. This family needs ta sleep you know."

"No, it's just, you know how it is. I mean, you're wife is pretty. Hard to keep your hands off, isn't it? And we won't keep anyone up. No one will know."

"Should ya really be saying stuff like dat ta me? I'm da dad. Dis is exactly da kind of thing I'm talkin about where I'm not sure if you're ready for dis responsibility. Next thing I know I'll have as many grandkids as I've got kids."

"Just cause I wanna have sex means I'm not ready for a kid? No, you won't. We'll be more careful after this one is born, least till she gets out of high school."

"I'll say it again, you'll have ta forgive me if I take dat with a grain a salt. Still, I hear a peep and yer comin down here to the couch. Capice?"

"Ok, so can we shut the door then?"

"Don't push it."

"Alright. I'll work with what I got then. Thanks for letting us stay and giving me a chance."

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

"Good, den get goin."

**Paizley's POV**

It felt like Jin had been in their forever. I know I had Dad's sword, but he still use kido or his bare hands. I nervously waited for Jin to come out. There was a big sigh of relief when he finally did. We went outside to talk about what happened. He explained it all to me.

"I think he's just as afraid of losing you to me as I am of him taking you away from me." Jin said.

"You two are more alike than you think."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I'm glad you're getting along better."

"He's not as bad as I thought. He can be ok when he wants to be."

"He has a heart in there. It's hard to see sometimes, but he loves us kids and mom so much. He'd go as far as necessary to keep us safe."

"I see that."

We talked a little longer and went inside to just chill with the others. All of us kids piled up in the living and got interested in some movie that was on. I didn't even notice when mom got home. How I knew she was there was there was when she came and asked me to speak to her. I followed her into her office and she shut the door.

"Your dad told me what was going on." She said and didn't seem too thrilled.

"Oh, he did. I wanted to tell you."

"He told me what he told both of you. Seems like he played good cop, so I guess that means I should play bad cop. I can't let you get married, Paize. I'm sorry, but when you told me you were pregnant, I tried not to get upset. Your father was upset enough for the both of us. And when you moved out, I let you. But I'm not going to sit back this time. You're not marrying him. You think you're ready, but you're not. You're 16, Paizley. There is a reason why you have to have your parent's signatures to get married. It's because you're not old enough to make that life changing decision. As your mother, I won't let you make that mistake. You're rushing into things. I can't let you do that. If you still want to marry him at 18, then I won't say a word."

"But…"

She cut me off. "Conversation over. No, Paizley." She picked up the phone and began dialing.  
I let myself out and went back to the living.

"What did she want?" Jin asked as I sat down.

"She said she wasn't signing the papers."

"And here I thought she would be the easy one."

"Yeah, me too. They semi switched roles."

"Think we can talk her into it?"

"Maybe. She won't be as hard as dad if he had definitely said no."

We finished watching the movie and mom order some Thai take out. After we ate dinner, Kin convinced Jin to play guitar with him. Kin had more than one, so it worked. I went outside to think. I wasn't outside long, before Mitsuko joined me.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure."

She sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"You're never coming back home, are you?"

I looked at her. "I wish I could help you understand why I want to live with Jin, but I don't think I can. You don't understand romantic love right now. When you do fall in love, you'll know exactly why I'm doing this."

"Don't you love us?"

"Of course I do. Just because I want to live with him doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"I just feel like things are changing so fast and I don't want to stop seeing you."

"You won't. We go to same school. You'll see me five days a week."

"But that's all?"

"It depends on what I have planned for the weekend. I was hear a lot this weekend."

"You just left home this past week though. I feel like the longer you live there, the less I'll see you."

"You've been talking to dad, haven't you? Apparently he feels like I'll abandon everyone too. I won't. I promise." I held her hand. "So don't worry."

"I'll try not to." She paused. "Are you ready for all this? To be a wife and a mom?"

"Honestly, no. Sometimes I just wish I could go back, but I can't. Maybe it was meant for me to grow up faster than I should have to. Jin had to do the same."

"I wish none of this happened either. I liked things they way they were."

"It's going to be ok."

"I hope so."

I hugged her tightly. "It will be."

"Can I stay out here with you? Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

We sat outside for a long time it seemed and just talked. I tried to him soothe her feelings. I didn't want her to worry or be sad. I didn't understand why everyone thought I was going to abandon them. They were my family. They should know me better than that.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Jin asked and then seen him walk up. He had changed clothes. I guess he was wearing my brother's clothes since he had none here. He had on sweat pants and Beverly Hills High School t-shirt.

"Just talking." I answered.

Mitsuko stood up. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She walked back inside.

Jin sat down beside me. "Your brother is pretty good at guitar. If he keeps at it, he'll be better than me. Did you know he was in a band?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been in it long. I see you borrowed some of his clothes to sleep in."

He laughed. "Yeah. It's a little unsettling to know that I can fit in a 14 year old boy's clothes."

"Are you two the same height?"

"I think so and he's not even finished growing."

"He's getting his height from my mom's side of the family I guess. Most of the men are tall."

"Your dad is pretty tall for a Japanese man."

"I suppose."

"Your brother has more muscle than me too."

"He weight trains and is on the football team."

"I think I should lift more often. I can't let a 14 year old beat me out."

"You're body is just fine. I'm quite fond of it actually."

He grinned. "I'm rather fond of yours too, but I think I should leave it alone tonight. Your dad doesn't want me to. Maybe I should respect that."

"To get respect from him, you have to give it."

He nodded. "I have to get up early in the morning. I called my hair stylist and she said she was opening for a little while in the morning, so I'm gonna go and get my hair cut."

I smiled. "Are you doing that because dad told you that you needed one?"

"Nah, I been meaning to get it cut."

"Sure you have."

He laughed. "I have! It's getting long, it's to my shoulders."

"Longer than mine."

"Yeah, it is. I think I'm going to change the color too."

"To what?"

"I haven't decided. Blonde, maybe?"

"No! I don't think I'll like blonde on you."

"I've had ash blonde hair, back when I first got big."

"I like it dark. Keep it dark."

"Maybe I'll get a darker brown then."

"That could work."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm glad you and dad are getting along better. Would make things so much easier if you made peace."

"I'm trying. Maybe he'll approve of my haircut."

"You are doing it because he said something!"

He just smiled.

Even though mom said no to us getting married, I was still happy. I was happy that Dad and Jin were sort of trying to getting along. It helped my stress level tons. Maybe this would last.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thanks to draconichero20 for playing Gin's part. **


	50. Care

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 50**

_**Care**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Why are we staying here tonight?" Paizley asked Jin. The two were still sitting outside.

"I told you why."

"That's not what I meant. I know why we're not at your place, but why are we here? We could have stayed at a hotel. We can still afford a hotel, can't we?"

He laughed a little. "Of course we can afford a hotel. We can afford the nicest room at the nicest place. What's with all the worry about money? We're not running out, Pai."

"It's just, I know you're going to be punished for this." I pointed to my stomach. "I'm afraid they'll fire you or something where you won't be making any money any more. I feel like we should be saving and you're still spending as much as ever. Then you buy this huge ring that I'm sure costs as much as a few houses. I don't want to run out."

"Look, we're fine money wise. We have plenty. And don't be worrying about my punishment. Let me handle all that. I'm pretty sure that everything will be fine."

"When are you going to tell them about the baby?"

"I was going to wait till I had no other choice, like when you started to show. I wanted to prolong it, but Sawatari-san said I should tell them when I go back to Japan. He said it would better for them to hear it from me first and not the paparazzi."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not too worried about it right now and you shouldn't be either. You think about things too much. We'll deal with it when it gets here, until then let's just enjoy our lives."

"I wish I could be as laid back as you."

"You can, just stop being uptight."

I smacked him on the arm. He said that like it was so easy. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, sorry, we got sidetracked. I know you've only been living with me for this past week, but I just got the sense that you missed being here. I mean, you call home 'Jin's place' and here 'home'. I thought it might help things. Might help ease you away from here."

"That's sweet."

"I know your family is important to you. Mine is to me and I miss them like crazy."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"In about another month you'll be able to. I know they'll just love you. It'll be my first time bringing a girl home to meet my family."

"Really? You didn't have girlfriends when you were in school?"

"Eh, I was never that serious with them. So I never brought them to my house."

"Did they ever take you to their house?"

"Some did."

I smiled and stood up. "I think it's time we go in. It's a little chilly out here."

"Alright. I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna get something to drink."

The two parted ways when they got inside. Paizley went upstairs and Jin went into the kitchen where he found Kristen putting away the leftovers.

"Hey." Jin said, walking into the kitchen.

Kristen just gestured to acknowledge she heard him.

"Can I ask you something?" Jin inquired.

"Hmm?" Kristen closed the fridge door after putting the last bowl of leftovers inside.

"Why won't you let me marry Paizley?"

"Did she ask you to talk to me?"

"No. You were just in here when I came in so I thought 'why not?'"

Kristen sighed. "Jin, you took so much away from her by getting her pregnant."

"I know and I wish it didn't happen so soon, but it did. Nothing any of can do."

"When I first met you, I could tell you were too much for her. She's young and still doesn't know a lot about the world. You're older and more experienced in life than she is. Not to mention you're famous and that adds a whole new spin on things. But I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, so I allowed you to date her. I thought that was all that was going to be happening. I guess I was stupid though. I thought you understood the age difference and the problems that could arise for you sleeping with her. I don't blame only you. It's both your fault, but you were supposed to be the adult, the responsible one. But what you did was not responsible at all. Paizley wasn't the only person you caused a problem for. This is a problem for me, for my family." She paused. "I won't let you marry her, because she is still a child. Being pregnant doesn't make her an adult. Marriage isn't the solution to the problem. It would be a mistake."

"But I love her."

"I don't care. It's not happening. End of discussion." She turned to leave, but stopped. "And if think Gin is bad, you've got another thing coming with me." She said in a voice slightly different from before. "He's not even on my level." She turned to him, eyes pitch black. Jin stepped back a little. "Scared? You should be." She took a step forward. "Tell me, _Jin_, how do you plan on raising this baby?"

"Uh, how everyone else does it."

"But this baby will be special. It won't be like everyone else. I hope you realize that it's going to have powers too. How will you go about raising a magical baby?"

"I-I don't know."

She smirked. "Not good enough." Without even gesturing, a knife flew and stuck into the wall centimeters from Jin's head. His eyes widened with fright. "I missed on purpose."

Scared for his life, Jin took off into the formal dining room. He ran to exit, but the doors were slammed close by Unmei telekinetically.

"What's wrong? Why are you running?" Unmei asked from the other entrance to the dining room. "What if your child has this power and things like this start happening? Are you just going to run away like a scared little boy and leave your baby behind? What kind of father would do that?"

Jin had turned to face Unmei, with his back against the doors. He was almost shaking from the fear.

Unmei smiled sadistically from the sight. "You're so scared. You can't handle this at all. How sad." She disappeared and used flash step to appear right in front of him. He jumped seeing her so close. She used her telekinesis to lift and hold him up against the doors. He couldn't move his limbs no matter how hard he tried. Then she began to choke him telekinetically before grabbing his face and making him look at her. "You've caused Kristen so much pain and anguish. No one hurts her like that and gets away with it." An athame formed in her hand. "Besides, I know what you did and in this family, betrayal equals death!" She reared back and plunged the knife in what she thought was Jin's jugular, but it was just the door.

"What are you doing?" Raina asked from the other side of the room, with Jin knelt down beside her trying to catch his breath. "I sense something going on, so I come down. Mom is frozen in the kitchen and you're trying to kill Jin. Explanation. Now."

Unmei had stepped out of Kristen's body when Jin tried to make a run for it. She froze her, so she wouldn't interfere. "Since when do I owe you explanations?" Unmei crossed her arms.

"Since I'm at the top of the hierarchy and you are not."

"So you're demanding an explanation in your official capacity as Guardian? What does this human have to do with the Nexus?"

"He has a child affiliated with it."

"That was a weak answer if I ever heard one."

Raina narrowed her eyes. "Don't mess with him again." She bent down to try to help Jin.

"Why do you protect him?"

"The same reason why I protect others."

"You _love_ him?"

"He's like a brother almost. He's became part of this family. He one of us now and I always protect my own." She paused to help Jin onto his feet. "Even if it's from one of my own."

Jin looked at Unmei and held his throat. He wasn't so scared anymore. Raina made him feel safe.

"Face facts, he's going to be around. Paizley isn't going to let him go. They're in love and I support it. So everyone who doesn't can just get over it." Raina said before leaving the room with Jin. When they walked by Kristen, Raina waved her hand to unfreeze her mother. "Take care of Unmei in there. She acted out."

"Oh no. What did she do? Are you hurt, Jin?"

"I'm ok."

"We might not be on the best of terms, but I don't wish you harm."

"Don't worry about it." Jin tried to smile. He realized Kristen had no control over the situation.

**Paizley's POV**

I went rushing down the stairs after feeling lots of rage and a raise in reiatsu. I was met at the bottom by Raina and Jin. From the way Jin was feeling, I knew something had happened to him.

I embraced him. "Oh, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll be fine and I'm not exactly sure. All I can say is I'm not exactly liked around here."

"That's not true." Raina said. "Everyone likes you, but two people. The likes outweigh the dislikes. Besides, you can't please everyone."

Jin half smiled. "I guess you're right."

Raina and Jin both explained what happened on the way upstairs. I was a little shocked. It had been a while since Unmei had acted out. I was a little confused as how Unmei knew about Jin's cheating and mom didn't. Raina explained that Unmei could have tapped my mind at some point and found out, but decided not to tell mom. After we all calmed down, Raina went back to her room. She was going to see if she could talk to Kazuya.

"Your dad told me that I had to put family before everything today. He said that I probably leave you home alone and work a long time. I think he's right, but I've been busy lately with my return to Japan and getting ready for my tour there. Having to write new music and such."

"Tour?"

"Yeah, after the big agency concert to celebrate the New Year, I'm having a 6 week tour of Japan."

"Oh, I think you left that out when you were telling me about stuff."

"I'm sorry, but now you know. Back to what I was saying though. I don't think your dad understands. I have to work a lot to continue with my success. I don't do it for myself though. Now I do it for you and the baby. I have to do this so I can give both of you the best life possible. I'm always thinking of you two when I'm in the studio or when I'm on set. You are first in my life, my priority. When he said that, I thought about my tour. The one in Japan and the one this summer here in the US. I don't want to leave you alone for that six weeks while I'm in Japan. I want you to come with me."

"What? How come you didn't mention this before? You made it seem like we were coming back after that New Years thing."

"I was going to bring you back, because you had school. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would just start worrying about things with us being apart for so long. We've never been away from each other that long before. So to save you the early worrying I was going to tell you when it got closer to time. It doesn't really sound like that was the best idea though. I don't what I was thinking. But come with me. We can get you a tutor or something for school."

"That all sounds good, but I don't think it's just going to be that easy. Won't we need an excuse for pulling me out of school for six weeks? I don't think the reason 'to go on tour with my jpop idol boyfriend' is going to cut it."

He looked off as he began to think. His thinking face was the cutest one I'd ever seen. It was obvious he hadn't thought things out completely. Of course, he did that all the time.

"Maybe Raina can just take care of that for us. Like make everyone be ok with it. You could do it online. Like they could email you the assignments and when you complete them, email back. Don't colleges offer something like that?"

"Yeah, they do. I don't think we need to depend on Raina so much."

"Then we come up with a reason why you need to be in Japan for six weeks. Take care of a sick family member? Hell, I don't know. We got like a month to come up with something good."

"You know I'm going to have to talk to my dad about this. He'll have to support us on this so I can get of school. I just know he'll turn it back on me too."

"How?"

"Well, he wanted to ship me off to Japan when I first told him I was pregnant. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with my friends and family. I also didn't want to be that far from you, because you were the father and I thought you deserved to be around."

"It's different this time, though. I'll be with you. You won't just be sitting around somewhere you don't want to be wondering what everyone else is doing back home. We'll be traveling and having fun."

"Where all will be going?"

"The first weekend in January will be that big show my agency puts on for the New Year. The second weekend in January would start my tour. We'd go to Hiroshima that weekend. I'd have one concert on Friday night and two on Saturday. The third weekend in January we would go to Sendai. It would be the same as in Hiroshima, one concert Friday, two on Saturday. The fourth weekend we would go to Hokkaido and it would be the same as the others, schedule wise. First week in February we'd go to Osaka. Second week we'd be in Fukuoka. Third weekend in February would be the last week and we'd be in Tokyo. It will be different than the others. Friday, I'll still do one show. But Saturday I'll start in the morning and go into the night, doing concerts all day, since it's the last day. Tickets are already sold out for all those shows. People are really excited about me coming back."

"That would be cool to able to go with you."

"It's your first time going to Japan, right?"

"I went once when I was real young. My parents were married in Kyoto. I haven't been back since then."

"Then this would be a great experience for you. You would get to know more about where you came from. Well, where part of you came from."

"We'll just have to talk to one of my parents about it."

"I don't want to talk to your mom after tonight. That person that lives inside her does not like me. I'll take my chances with your dad. He's coming around."

I smiled and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"I should get some sleep too. I have to get up early so I catch my hair stylist while she's open. I hate getting up early."

I laughed. "But you have to so often."

"Unfortunately."

I smiled and went downstairs to tell my parents goodnight. Jin didn't go with me to tell mom. She apologized for Unmei's actions, but I knew it wasn't her fault. Unmei couldn't be control. Raina was the only one who could stand up to her, but Unmei didn't listen to anyone. After mom, I went into the living room where dad was. He was reading a book. He put it down to hug me and wish me goodnight.

"I've decided to keep my hands to myself tonight." Jin said.

"You better." Dad replied.

Jin saluted and left to go back upstairs.

"He's so cute. Isn't he growing on you?" I asked.

"No." He picked his book back up.

"I think he will though."

"We'll see. Night."

I went back upstairs and Jin was already in the bed, waiting on me. He kept his hands to himself, which surprised me. He was really trying to get along with dad. I was happy about that.

When I woke up the next morning, Jin was already gone. I didn't know exactly what time he got up. He set the alarm on his phone, but I never heard it go off. I was so tired. I rolled over to see what time it was and it was 10 in the morning. I couldn't believe I slept that late. Jin and I went to bed at decent hour last night. I got more than eight hours of sleep. As I sat up, Jin walked in the door carrying a to go cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"Your hair!" I squealed because it looked so good. It was darker now, still brown but close to black. The hair in the back went to his collar. The hair on the sides went a little past his ears and his bangs, which he pushed to the side, went just past his eyes.

"You like?"

"I love! You look so cute!"

He smiled and extended his arm out with the coffee cup in his hand. "I got this for you."

I took it. "You're so sweet. Decaf, right?"

"Yep."  
As I took a drink, my phone went off. Jin got it for me and handed it to me.

"Who is it?" He asked.

I opened up the message center and read it. "It's from Brie. She told me to get online. She emailed me a link to something she thinks I should read." I got up and went to Raina's room. Jin followed. "Can I use your laptop for a minute?"

She put down the book she was reading. "Sure go ahead."

I got on and checked my email. I clicked the link Brie sent me and it took me to this girl's blog. The title was about Jin and me. I began reading it. The beginning was mostly about the fundraiser my Grandma's club held the day before Thanksgiving.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"I heard that Jin was going to be at the event. It was last minute, but word travels fast especially when one of the attendee's decided to post it online." I began reading the blog out loud. "I live in LA, so I heard about this fundraiser thingy. One of the sponsors was Silver Vixen. I'll admit, I love their clothes. I shopped there a few times and bought things from their online store. Of course, I have to save my money to be able to shop there. It's kind of expensive, but it's good quality so I can't complain. Anyways, when I heard Jin was going to be there, I began to think. Who is part owner of Silver Vixen? Kristen Meadows. I saw her in person once when I went to their Beverly Hills store. She is truly beautiful, doesn't look her age. I wonder if she's had any work done. My guess is yes. And who is her daughter? Paizley Ichimaru. The first thing that came to my mind was that Jin was going because of her. I know their relationship was never confirmed, but I think all us fans know something was going on. They were pictured too often together and too touchy feely with each other to be 'just friends'. Most of us thought it was over because of the things he had been posting. He seemed really depressed about the whole thing and hadn't been sighted with her since. Then this happens. I wanted to believe he was just going because he wanted to help the charity and maybe gain some good publicity from this, but something told me that wasn't the only reason he was going. He was too upset about it being over and obviously still wanted her. I don't know what happened between them. I would really like to, but they seem to be pretty tight lipped over it, so it doesn't look like we'll know. But we do get to know details about what happened inside at the event. An attendee anonymously wrote a whole blog about it! Lucky us! She took it down already, but I remember most of it."

"Seems big brother is always watching." Jin said.

"Yeah. I wonder who it was."

"It could have been anyone. They were a lot of people there." Raina said.

I continued reading the blog. "The first thing she said was something I didn't want to hear. Jin and Paizley arrived together. She assumed they came together because the rest of her family arrived earlier. At that point, I thought maybe there was still some hope that they weren't back together. Coming together doesn't exactly mean anything, but I still didn't like it. She said he sat at the same table as Paizley and her siblings and friends. The group also seemed pretty comfortable around him and he with them. It was announced that Jin would be selling dances to help raise more money. He danced with quite a few people. I really wish I could have been there. I would have given my left arm to dance with him. But anyways, at one point, a girl tried to kiss him, but he rejected. When this happened, Paizley apparently left the room and Jin went after her. Reading that worried me. She obviously cared if someone else kissed him and he cared that she cared. They were gone for a little bit and came back inside. The two reportedly disappeared again and didn't come back for a while. Wonder what they were doing all that time. I hope it was not what came across my mind. I still didn't want to be convinced that they were back together. After stuffing my face on Thanksgiving, I got online and found something. Someone had saw Jin with Paizley that morning at a grocery store. They took a few pictures of them with their cell phone and put them on the net. The person that took the picture said that they didn't hold hands or anything like that, but they did act awful chummy and it was overheard that they were going to her great grandparent's house. Ok, spending thanksgiving together is a big deal. She isn't his only friend in LA. I know he has friends here that he's known longer than her considering he's been here before actually moving here. He spent a few months here to work on his English back when he was like 19. Surely he would either spend it alone or with friends he's known longer if he wasn't with her again. If that didn't convince me, the next piece of information I found out did. There aren't any pictures, but someone reported to seeing them going into his condo complex and not coming back out till later the next day. If she's staying over, then they're definitely back on. Jin hasn't been one to hide his relationship with her, not since the very first sighting. I mean, he and his people liked to claim it was just a friendship, but he never cared about being seen out in public with her. He never tried too hard to put the claims to rest. The biggest piece of evidence is those pictures from New York where they're all lovey dovey. As much as some of us fan hate to admit, I think our JinJin might be in love. He's not been this way before, so we know it has to be serious. Now I'm just waiting on more pictures to surface. The tabloids love those two. Also waiting to run into them one day. LA has a lot of people, but I just want to see him on the street one day with my own eyes. She'll probably be with him, but I think I can just ignore her." I stopped reading the blog and turned away from the computer. "I'm not well like by your fans."

"That's to be expected." Raina said. "They want him, so to see him with another girl, it kind of ruin their fantasy."

"It doesn't really matter if they do or not." Jin said. "I do and that's all that matters."

"They know you pretty well though. Their little JinJin really is in love." Raina teased.

He laughed. "I guess they do or maybe I just make it that obvious. I mean, I really haven't tried to hide it." He looked at me. "I'm proud you're my girlfriend, so I want people to know. But since I'm not allowed to say anything, I speak with my actions."

"Aww and I'm proud to be your girlfriend."

"Though I think you're a little more than my girlfriend now." He put his arms around me.

"Uh huh." I kissed him softly.  
"How sweet." Raina spoke up. "But I think you have your own room to do that in."

I laughed. "Ok, we'll go back in there and continue." I took Jin by the hand.

"Have fun." She said as we walked out, never looking away from her book.

"Oh, I stopped by our place before coming back and I picked up something for you." He pulled the gold ID bracelet that he gave me when I became his girlfriend from his pocket. "Will you wear it again?"

"Of course! I'll match my ring perfectly." I held out my arm and he put it on my wrist. I admired it, happy to be his girl again. I looked up at him. "You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I'll show up." I reached up and pulled his face to mine. As we kissed, I kicked the door closed. When I began pulling up his shirt he pulled away.

"W-wait, I really want to do this with you. I mean, **really, **but I told your dad…"

I cut him off. "He's not here."

"What?"

"I don't sense him or mom in the house or nearby. They must have gone to eat and get groceries. That's their normal routine for Sunday morning."

"So since they're gone, we're in the clear? How long do you think they've been gone?"

"Well, since mom works all week and has to get up early normally, she likes to sleep a little later on Sundays. She probably got up about an hour ago, around 9ish. I'm sure they haven't been gone long, so we have time."  
"Good enough for me. He'll never know." He picked me up, put me on the bed and got on it with me.

I didn't think about anything else while we made love. It was really an escape for me. I didn't worry about what was going to happen to us. The baby didn't seem like a problem. Jin's punishment was in the back of my head. I loved that about him, how he could just make me forget. I couldn't wait to be his wife. We would make it happen one way or the other.


	51. Out of Reach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 51**

_**Out of Reach**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

"So, do you know where they're going to be?" Celestine asked Reio.

"Yeah. I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to her."

"Tell her how you feel and that you're not giving up."  
"I've already told her all that stuff."

"Then you tell her again."

"I don't know Celestine. She only told me yesterday that…" He trailed off, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"That she didn't want anything to do with you."

"Thanks for reminding me." He said, sarcastically.

"Since it was only yesterday, you shouldn't have forgotten."

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I like to hear it."

"It is what it is."

"Well, it was only yesterday so maybe I should just give her some time."

"Some time to do what? Miss you?" She laughed. "I hate to tell you big brother, but with the man she has right now, I don't think she's going to be missing you too much. Besides, you should go after what you want and stop waiting around."

"Going after what I want is what mess up our future!"

"Calm down. How do you know?"

"Because our future was bright. It was still there. Then I kissed her and it messed everything up."

"Would you take the kiss back?" She crossed her arms.

He was silent for a minute and touched his lips, remembering the kiss. "No."

"Ok then. It's time to make that future come back. Was she alone?"

"Of course not. _He's _with her. _He's _always with her now. Selfish bastard."

"I think you dislike him more than you ever have. You've never called him names before."

"Well, I never really had much against him before. The only thing was that he had Paizley, but now is a different story. He wants to ban her from seeing me. I resent that."  
" I guess he's a little threatened by you."

"Should be."

"Because you're going to take his girl, right?"

"She's not _his_. She belongs to herself, but I intend to get her."

"Ah, well, good enough. Should we go?"

"No. I don't think we should beat them there. I don't want it to seem like we're waiting on them or something."

"So we wait, till when?"

"When I say 'let's go."

Celestine rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine to read while waiting. Reio just sat there, in his own mind, trying to decide exactly what to say or do. He knew he had to handle this the right way or Paizley would become mad at him. He wanted to make it look like they just happened to be eating at the same place. He didn't want her think he was trying to run into her. They did live in the same city, so it was possible to run into each other. The place they were eating was a popular place, so it was very possible to run into people there. He hoped things just didn't get out of hand. He felt Jin could get aggressive over Paizley. He seemed really possessive over her. Only time would tell what would happen. He didn't want to look into the future to see if something bad would happen. He just wanted to do it and he planned on it.

**Paizley's POV**

Jin and I were lying in the bed after we finished.

"You have freckle right there." I touch the specific spot on lip.

He laughed. "You have one here, here, here…" He pointed them out over my nose.

"I once read that Japanese men didn't like freckles and that the women hate them, so they try all these different things to get rid of them."

"I can't speak for everyone, but I don't mind them. Yours are pretty cute." He ran his finger tip over my nose. "They make you look younger."

"That's good news for you, because you like them young. You pedo." I teased.

He just smiled and kissed me. After he withdrew, I sat up. "Hey, lay back down. Let's go again."

I laughed slightly and got out of bed. "Can't, parents are home." I began to put my pajamas back on quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard them drive up. Plus I can sense them. Better get your clothes back on." I walked over to my dresser and got my under garments out. I still had many of those at my parent's house. I swear I had way too many things to wear. Whether it was underclothes or others, I had tons. Shopping was an addiction on mine. "I'm going to shower."

After I got out of the bath and put my underclothes on, I wrapped the towel around me and darted across the hall to my old room. I closed the door behind me and dropped my towel. Jin was lying on the bed, watching TV. When I walked inside the closet to pick out what I wanted to wear, I heard a knock on the door.

"Why is dis door closed?" I heard dad's voice from behind the door.

"I just got out of the shower and I don't intend to get dressed with the door open." I said, walking out of the closet. Jin was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is he in dere with ya?"

I decided there was no point in lying. "Yeah."

"How do I know yer not doing something ya shouldn't be?"

"Trust me."

"Dat's kinda hard, considering whatcha been doing lately."

"Then trust me." Jin spoke up.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. I'd trust her first."

"Just go out in hallway with him." I said in a lowered voice.

"Why? Nothing is going on. This is stupid. Not like I've never saw you naked before. I mean, come on. We're having a baby for crying out loud."

"Either he comes out or I come in." Dad said.

I just pointed to the door, not saying a word. Jin sighed, got up and walked out. I tried to hurry, so Jin could come back in. I knew he and dad were getting a long better these days, but I still was worried what dad might do if alone with him for a while. I quickly picked out a dress, put it on and opened the door. "See, I was in the shower." I pointed to my wet head. "And he wasn't in there with me." I ruffled his hair. "Dry."

"Like I said before, Pai-chan. Ya haven't exactly been honest about things."

"She's already pregnant. What else could happen?" Jin said under his breath.

"What was dat?"

"Uh, nothing." I took Jin by the hand. "I'm going to finish getting ready." I pulled him back inside my room. Luckily, dad didn't follow.

"He didn't say anything about my hair." Jin sat back down on the bed.

"He's like that sometimes. He noticed though. Not much gets by him."

Jin smirked. "We did for a little bit."

"And it caught up with us." I began to do my hair. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked after I was finished with my hair and makeup.

"I was thinking we could go get some lunch first and then my friends invited me to play some soccer with them. If you don't want me to, then we'll do something together."

"No, you can play with them. I don't mind."

"Would you watch me?"

I smiled. "Of course. I've never saw you play. You any good?"

"I like to think so." He laughed. "I played in school, all the way up until I quit."

"I have some homework that I need to finish, so I'll do that while you play."

"Sounds like a plan then."

We thanked my parents for letting us stay and then were own our way. Jin picked out a place to eat that both of us loved. It was very popular, especially amongst celebrities. He warned me that there might be some paparazzi and just to not talk to them if they were. When we got there, low and behold, there were a few people with cameras. They didn't notice us at first, but as we got closer to the place, they started yelling out Jin's name. Both of us had sunglasses on, but it didn't help much. They kept asking us if we were back together. Jin just ignored them. When the wind began to blow, I used my left hand to push my hair behind my ear and that was a mistake. They noticed the ring and immediately asked if we were engaged. I stuck my hand back in the pocket of my dress, but they kept asking if I would show them again. When one of them grabbed my arm to try to pull my hand out, Jin snapped.

He pushed the guy away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "Don't you ever touch her again unless you want me to take that camera and shove it up your ass!"

The last picture they got before we walked inside was Jin flipping them off.

"Bet that's going to make front page." I said.

"Whatever. They shouldn't have touched you."

"You shouldn't have snapped. Watch your temper. It was ok. I'm ok. You know I can take care of myself."

"Better they see my bad side as opposed to yours. My reputation is already bad. Let's not ruin yours."  
I smiled and the hostess took us to our seat.

"I was thinking while I was in the shower and I found a glitch in the idea of me going on tour with you."

"What's that?"

"I'll surely have doctor's appointments during that time. I don't see how that will work from in Japan."

"Can't we just ask Raina to come and get us?"

"What will we tell the doctor? Won't most people know you're in Japan?"

"We'll just say we flew in and we're flying back right after."

I laughed. "That would seem like a bit much and would be expensive."

"But I'm famous, so nothing is too expensive. Celebrities do stuff like that."

"Ok, so we go that covered. Now we just have two problems. One, convincing the parental units. Two, an excuse for the school as to why I'm going."

"Number one is exactly the reason why I want to be married. I don't want to have to ask permission to do things with you. I just wanna go, wanna do it."  
"I know, but this is the way it is."

"Isn't there some other way to be able to make decisions for yourself?"

"There's emancipation."  
"Do that."

"First, I don't even know how to go about doing it and second, I've heard it wasn't easy to get. I think I would have to prove I'm self sufficient and I'm not. I rely on you now."

"So marriage is the best option?"

"Probably."

"Everything is so hard. Why can't it just be easy?"

"My thoughts exactly."

At that moment I felt a familiar reiatsu and noticed Jin's eyes lock on someone behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I already knew it was Reio. His sister was with him. The hostess sat them at the table next to ours. I felt Jin's anger rise and knew this was going to cause a scene.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked.

"Oh, eating. Isn't that what most people do at placed like this?" Reio answered.

"Don't play innocent. I know you're here because we are, aren't you?"

I looked at Reio. "No." But his emotions gave him away, he was.

I was a little shocked. I didn't expect Reio to be like this. I honestly thought he would honor my wishes. I was very serious and straightforward when we talked. He understood, but some time in between he had changed his mind. "Yes you did."

He looked at me as if to say sorry, but nothing came out.

"We talked about this. Why would you like stalk me? I thought you understood."

"I-I can't stay away from you, Paizley."

Jin stood up. "She doesn't want you in her life anymore."

"No, that's you who don't want me in her life. She didn't decide, you did. You're threatened by me and I'm sorry you feel that way. No, wait, I'm not. I don't care how you feel. I won't stay away from her." He touched my arm. "I love you. I can't be without you." That made Jin angrier. He grabbed Reio and Reio's eyes fogged over. They were a milky white and his reiatsu spiked. He was having a vision. When his eyes cleared up, he let me go and Jin let him go. His feelings were completely different from those before his vision. "Let's go." He started to walk away.

Celestine looked like she had no idea what was going on, but she followed him out.

"Everything ok, Mr. Akashi?" One of the employees asked.

Jin sat back down. "It is now."

"I wonder what he saw." I said after the person left us.

"Probably me kicking his ass." Jin was still a little mad. "He has some nerve."

I didn't say anything else about what happened. I tried to change the topic, so he could calm down. He eventually did and we had a nice lunch. We stopped my his place so he could get changed into some soccer playing clothes and so I could get my books. We met his friends at a park. I had never met them before, but they said Jin talked a lot about me. I sat in the bleachers as they played. The weather was really nice out. That was one thing I like about living in LA. Even at the end of November, it wasn't freezing outside. It wasn't hot either. It was just right.  
"I hear you're pregnant." I heard a familiar man's voice say after I had been there a while. I looked to see Spencer walking up.

"You can't believe everything you hear." I went back to my homework.

"Why else would you be kicked off the squad?" He sat beside me.

"And where are you hearing all this?"

"Alexis told me."

"Of course and how does she know?"

"The coach told her. Informed her that she would be captain now because you were no longer on the squad. Alexis asked why and the coach told her you were pregnant."

"What? She's not allowed to say that!"

"So you are then?"

"That's really none of your business."

He laughed slightly. "You know, so many of us tried to get in your pants. You were such a prude. Then you start dating Japanese superstar dude and bam, he gets instant access. That is bullshit. I guess it serves you right to get knocked up though. Hold out for all this time and when you finally do it, you get the worst consequence."

"Go away."

"What happens when the police finds out? Is Jap over there even aware that what he did with you is illegal here?"

"Yes, he knows and the police aren't going to find out."

"It will only be a matter of time. Especially with the paparazzi taking pictures and anonymous sources talking."

"You. It was you. You're the anonymous source that told that magazine who I was and all that other information that they got a hold of."

He just smirked.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Revenge."

"For what? Did you forget that you were the one who did me wrong?"

"I was willing to take you back. See if you had changed. I told all my friends that we were going to get back together. I just knew you would jump at the chance of getting back together, but what did you do? When I asked you out, you stood me up. You embarrassed me, made a fool out of me. No one does that."

"So you're going to do what you can to make my life hard?"

"You catch on quickly."

I put my books down beside me and looked him in the eye. "You don't want to mess with me. Trust me."

"Don't try to be intimidating. You definitely don't look the part."

"OI!" I could hear Jin screaming as he ran across the field. Seems they had ended the game and his friends were out of sight.

Spencer stood up. "So that's him? What a pretty boy. Looks like a girl!" He laughed.

"Jealous much?" I asked. Jin was very pretty and he should be jealous.

"Hey man. Nice to meet the guy who got to pop Paizley's cherry. You know a lot of us tried. Congrats. I never thought she'd want to give herself up to someone who looked like a girl. I don't guess she like manly men." Spencer taunted.

"Shut the f**k up!" Jin pushed him.

Spencer half laughed. "Wanna get physical, eh? I should have no problem with you." Spencer punched, but I pulled Jin's arm which made him dodge. Jin came right back at him with a left fist. Jin was left handed, so that was his dominant hand. He nailed him right in jaw. Spencer jumper on him after and the two went rolling on the ground. I waited to see if I actually needed to step in. I didn't want to hurt Jin's ego, though. But I didn't want him to get beat up either. Neither of them had any form when it came to fighting. They just punched, kicked, did whatever they could to get the upper hand. I watched for a little bit. The fight went back and forth, but Spencer eventually got the upper hand. He was bigger than Jin and more used to getting in fights. I didn't peg Jin as one to fight a lot, but then again, he sure did have a temper. So it was possible that he did. I broke it up when Spencer got on top of Jin and started punching him the face left after right. When I pulled him off, he tried to hit me, but I ducked and socked him right in the nose. Blood started to trickled out. He touched it and then looked at his hand.

"I pack quit a punch, huh?" I took a stance. "If you want to fight, then fight me. I guarantee I will kick your butt."

He backed off. "This isn't the last you'll hear from me."

After he left, I checked on Jin who was still lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" I touched his lip. "You're bleeding."

"I'm ok."

"I'm sorry if I bruised your ego by stepping in. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm glad you did." He laughed a little. "I would have liked to have seen you kick his ass."

I laughed and laid his head in my lap. "Just rest for a few and we'll go."

**3****rd**** person POV**

Reio thought about the vision he had had the rest of the day. Paizley had texted him a few times asking what he saw, but he never responded. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about it either, so he went to see the only person who he knew could have the answers: Raina. She was at the park close to her house, enjoying the weather. She was sitting on a bench doing her favorite past time, reading.

"You know about it, don't you?" Reio asked as he walked up to her.

"Mmm." She replied, not even looking away from her book. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"No. It's destiny."

"Can I sit?" She put her book down and gestured for him to sit. "It's hard knowing things like that, especially when you can't do anything to change them."

"I suppose that's how it is for you. I have the power to do something about it, but it becomes a matter of 'just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should.' Some things are supposed to happen."

"And this is one of those things?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be hard on them."

"It will, but they can do it. Life is all about learning. It's about experiences. Things happen to change your life, whether they be good or bad. Sometimes they change you as a person, which can help you out later in life."

Reio sighed. "Knowing this, I think I'll leave them alone for now. But I can't give up on her forever."

"Thank you and I understand."

"You do?"

"It seems love makes you do crazy, impulsive things, but it gives you strength where otherwise you wouldn't have any. If you really love her, then I won't try to make you give up. I appreciate that you are going to give her this time though. It does show how much you care about her and that you realize that she needs him this time."

"You know who her soulmate is, don't you?"

"I know there are two men who love her dearly and she is lucky to have that. May the best one win."

Reio smiled slightly and his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Paizley. She keeps asking what I saw."

"Tell her if she was meant to know then she would."

"I don't want her to be mad at me though."

"She won't be. She will understand."

"Is she really giving me up for him?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"The answer won't change a thing."

"Yes. But I think he is just being possessive right now, because they just got back together. He feels threatened by you. I mean, you two kissed. Once he realizes that he is more important to her, I think he will tell her he doesn't mind you seeing each other. He'll realize that your friendship is important to her."

"Well, at least I'm important to her in some aspect. That's a start."

"Un."

"You're on his side though, aren't you?"

"He's my friend. Of course I am."

"But it's not hopeless for me, is it?"

"You can see the future. You figure that out yourself. I just know that the love they have isn't one that comes around often. It's a lot stronger than you would think."

"What about my love for her?"

"What does that love even mean if she doesn't return it?" He sighed and Raina's phone went off. She checked it and began to get her things together quickly. "I need to leave. Family emergency."

"What happened? Is it Paizley or the baby?"

"It's my grandpa. He's in the hospital."


	52. Slipped Away

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 52**

_**Slipped Away**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Raina warped to the hospital and then went up the room she already knew her grandpa was in. Her Nana stood up when she walked in.

"You got here awful fast." Grandpa commented from the hospital bed.

She smiled. "Yeah."

She noticed her nana's eyes were a little red and puffy as she walked towards the door, like she had been crying, but it seemed she was a peace with what caused it. "I need to eat so I can take my medicine. I'm going to the cafeteria and I'll call Howard and Emily after." She looked at Raina. "Can you call your mom and sister?"

Raina nodded and Anna left the room.  
"Sit by me." Harry called to his granddaughter, pointing at the chair pulled up beside the bed. "I have a feeling you already know what I'm about to tell you, but I'll say it anyways." He waited until Raina sat down. "This is my last hurrah. I had a vision. I haven't had one since I saw your mother acquiring Unmei. But I had another and I'm going to die here." He had congestive heart failure and had been having problems with it for a while. He never left Kristen heal him, because he thought this was the way it was supposed to be. Raina never offered, because she knew the same thing. His heart was going to give out on him. "I don't want to worry your mother by telling her I know and I definitely don't want to worry Paizley. She already has so much to worry about with that baby. Mitsuko is so sensitive; she doesn't need to start crying this soon. I will tell them what the doctors told me. When the time comes and I move on, don't let your mom bring me back. It's my time and I will see all of you again one day."

"You told Nana. That's why she looked like she had been crying, but she's at peace with it now. She knows this isn't the end."

"Yes."

She took her grandpa's hand. "Have peace in your final days and know that I will do as you wish." She felt her eyes watering, not because she was exactly sad, but because she knew how bad her mother would take this. "Excuse me. I'll be back. I'm going to call Mom and Pai." She hugged her grandpa and hurried out in the hall. She didn't cry often. It was a sign of weakness and that was something she never liked to show. Her mom was the only one to have seen her cry and that was when she was younger. She rode the elevator to the ground floor and exited the building. When she made it to her car in the parking lot, she stopped, propping up against it. She stared at the ground and waited for the feeling to pass, which it did without a tear ever falling.

"There is much inside you that you fight it seems." She heard Alaricus's voice from behind. She turned to him. "You like to fight the human part of you. I suppose it's only normal for one in your position."

She crossed her arms, not liking him analyzing her. "Stay out of my head."

"I don't mean to make you mad. You have a lot on your shoulders. You know so much, but can't say a thing. You have to live every day like you know nothing. You shouldn't have to shoulder that burden all by yourself."

"And who should I share it with? You?"

"That was my idea. I know most of the secrets anyways."

"If you would stay out of my head and mind your own business, you wouldn't."

"Does it bother you that I know?"

"No. I'm not scared of you. It's true, you're strong, but I'm stronger. People like me don't get scared."

Alaricus knew that to be untrue, but decided not to say anything. "I don't want you to be scared of me, so it's good that you're not. I want you to take me as a friend, maybe more later. You can rely on me."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know, but can you rely on him in situations like this? The ones where you know what will happen before it does."

She was silent, knowing the answer was that she couldn't. "I don't need to talk about these situations."

"Not even the one with Paizley? They're three people that know about that one now."

"I don't need to talk about anything. They are what they are. Talking will change nothing."

"Then you can take comfort in knowing that you don't bear this burden alone. I bear it with you."

"How touching." She rolled her eyes.

"Let me be your friend."

"Why? How can I trust you? I can't even see what you're here for. That's a little suspicious."

He walked closer to her. "It should be obvious. You're the reason I'm here." He reached out to touch her face, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't think you're going to come in here and try to sweep me off my feet with your sweet words, because those lines don't work on me. I told you I'm already spoken for anyways." She let his wrist go and pushed it back to him.

"I have things to offer that he can't, but if that's what you want, then we can just be friends. I won't be like my brother. I won't beg you to take me. I just want to be there for you, in your life some way."

"Will you leave if I say you can be my friend?"

He half smiled. "Yes."

"First, tell me why I can't see your intention."

"I don't really know. We're both guardians, so maybe you're not meant too. You already know I can be resistant to your abilities to an extent. Maybe I'm naturally resisting it. Maybe my Nexus is protecting me from you. Who knows? I'm your friend, though, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, you can run along and be my friend some other time. I have people to call about an issue that I don't need to talk about."

**Paizley's POV**

When we got home, I sat Jin down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get the things I needed to treat his face. I had him hold a warm washcloth on his busted lip. Along with that injury, he had a bruise on the right side of his face, a small cut below his right eyebrow and a few scratches from rolling around on the ground. I treated the cut and scratches with antibiotic ointment.

"What's up with you today?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to pick a fight three times today and succeeded the last time."

"I didn't pick any of those, they did. That paparazzi guy shouldn't have touched you. Reio should have respected your wishes and Spencer was begging for it."

"I don't think I've ever seen you as aggressive as you were today. Nothing is wrong, is it?"

"I'm fine. You haven't seen me like this before because nothing has happened to cause it while you were around me in the past."

"I guess I'm still learning things about you."

"Is it bad that I do that?"

"I kind of like it, that you want to protect me. It's sweet."

He smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine. My phone beeped before either of us could say anything else. I checked the text, it was from Raina.

"We have to go." I said, letting go of his hand and standing up.

"What's wrong?"

"Grandpa is in the hospital."

**3****rd**** person POV**

Alaricus walked into his residence and headed straight for his office. Celestine followed him from the living room.

"Their Nexus is strong indeed."

"Hmm?" She fell back in one of the chairs.

"Of all the ones we've encountered, theirs is the strongest."

"Stronger than ours?"

"Yes. Just look at what it has created. Raina is the best example. Look at how powerful she is and she's only a guardian."  
"Sure she isn't more?"

"Truthfully, no. If she is, it's in a part of her brain that I can't access. That means she wouldn't want anyone knowing."

"If she knows at all."

He pondered a minute on the fact that she possibly might not be aware of who she really is. "I guess it's possible."

"If she doesn't know, there is only one person who could know."

"Unmei, but her mind I can't enter. The Nexus protects her. She's a child of it, which it truly amazing in and of itself. None of the others actually created a person."

"That we know of. We haven't visited them all, right?"

"Correct." He sat down behind his desk. "I found out some interesting things from Raina's mind today. It's incredible how much she knows."

"Like what?"

"I found out why I can't enter her sister's mind. It's the child she's carrying. He'll be one of the most powerful telepaths the omniverse will ever know, with a power rivaling my own."

"Will he become a threat?"

"Not while he's young. When he grows up, it will be too late."

"Why didn't Reio foresee this?"

"Sometimes I think Reio only sees what he wants to see. If he were only more like us, he would be unstoppable."

"He's always been different, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Have you gotten Raina's trust?"

"She's a lot tougher than her sister."

"She can't see what we're planning, can she?"

"No, I'm able to keep her from seeing it. Having the power of more than one Nexus is coming in handy with her. This one is going to be a little tougher though. All its users are exceptionally strong. Kristen is incredibly strong. She may not look like it, but don't underestimate her. She's grown much stronger than when she first began channeling her powers. She's had time to get use to them. Paizley isn't very far behind her. Unlike Kristen, who's mind tap limits her when using Raina's abilities, Paizley isn't as limited. Although she does have a range, she would be very dangerous. She doesn't use Raina's powers freely like Kristen does though. In fact, I think I could probably count of one hand the times Paizley has used Raina's powers. She likes to rely on her own powers, which you've experienced. I think it's safe to say she's not to be taken lightly."

"Since she's pregnant with that telepath, Reio is the only one who would have a good chance against her. He would never fight her though."

"It's truly incredible that this Nexus can give a regular user the strength of another Nexus' guardian."

"What is the boy's powers?"

"He has powers similar to that of a phoenix. He can't ever truly be killed, for he will always reincarnate himself from the ashes. He's immortal. He can create and manipulate fire also, which makes him resistant to it. That means your kiss of death will be no good on him."

"It's not like I could kill him anyways. Leave him to me though. I'm sure I can think of many ways to _lure_ him to our side." She smirked. "Immortal or not, he's still a man. One who very much likes women. He'll be a piece of cake."

**Paizley's POV**

We got to the hospital before everyone else. We were only like six minutes away. Nana had brought him the hospital here in LA that his doctors are at, instead of one closer to Palm Springs. When Mom and everyone else got there, Grandpa said the doctors told him it was just his congestive heart failure and the fluid building up. He said he would be able to go home in a few days and not to worry. Things like this were pretty routine nowadays. He had been in and out of the hospital with this problem quite a bit the past few years. Everyone in the room seemed to buy that this was going to be like any other time, but me. Grandpa felt guilty about telling us that, which meant either it wasn't the truth or at least the whole truth. Raina was shutting me out emotionally, so I had no idea what was going on with her.

Whenever Grandpa went into the hospital, everyone came to see him. It was like a family reunion. All of us immediate family people stayed as long as we could. Several people had been in and out, visiting him. The ones who were left were my parents, siblings and grandparents.

"What happened to you?" Papa asked Jin. Dad already commented on his injuries when they arrived. Papa was only the second person to ask.

"It happened when I was playing soccer earlier." He lied.

"Looks like you were beat up." Grandma commented.

Jin just laughed nervously.  
"So you two are together now?" Grandma asked, taking notice of us holding hands.

"Yeah." Jin grinned ear to ear.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming."

"Emily." Papa spoke up. "Not now."

We were the first to leave, as I was getting hungry and tired. We stopped by Taco Bell drive thru on the way home. I was so hungry; I think I ordered everything on the menu. When we got home, we ate and then headed to bed. Both of us had to get up in the morning.

"Something wasn't right at the hospital." I said, getting into bed.

"What?"

"Grandpa felt guilty about telling us what the doctor said. He's keeping something, but I don't know what. What if he's going to die?"

"He's not going to die."

"He could. I mean, with the disease he has, his heart could quit at any time."

"Why does he even have it? Can't Raina heal him?"

"He won't let anyone. He says it's supposed to happen." She paused. "I don't want him to die. I want him to be able to see our baby. His first great great grandkid. They'll be five generations of Meadows then. Him, Papa, Mom, me and baby."

Jin pulled my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be ok. No worrying. Ok?"

"I'll try."

The next day was the first day of school since Thanksgiving break. I was dreading it for some reason. I guess I thought my coach, Alexis or Spencer would spread it around that I was pregnant, but no one mentioned it to me if they did. I tried my best to avoid Alexis and Spencer, though. I had to pick a new class to substitute for varsity athletics. I picked photography. I liked to take pictures, so I thought it would be fun. Midway through the week was my first appointment with Dr. Montgomery. We made the appointment for in the morning, that way both of us could sleep in. Also, Jin wasn't allowed to check me out of school, so it was better in the mornings. I could just check myself in and with the doctor's excuse, I would be all covered.

When we got to the doctor's office, both of us had to fill out forms about our family's medical history. After I was called to the back, she did a ton of tests and about 4 vials of blood were taken. She talked to us about different things and told us she wanted to do an ultrasound to make sure of the due date. The ultrasound really made this more real than it had been. It made me happy to see my baby, even though it was only the size of a pumpkin seed. It also made me happy to feel the joy it gave Jin to see our baby. Since my doctor's office was close to the hospital, we stopped by to see Grandpa after we were done. I showed him the pictures of the sonogram and he thought our little pumpkin was just beautiful.

"What's wrong?" I asked Grandpa after he handed the pictures back.

"Well, I'm in a hospital…."

I didn't let him finish. "You felt guilty telling us what the doctor said. Why?"

He smiled. "I should have known I couldn't get this by you. You're smart as a whip." He took my hand. "Pai, you know I love you and you know I love your little one. I wish I could be around to he or she born. I want to be part of its life, but I'm not going to be able to. It's my time to go."

I immediately started to cry. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you're smart. You can always figure things out. But don't cry. You know this isn't the end and I'm ready."

"I know, but it's still sad."

"Come here." He opened his arms and I hugged him. "It's today. It will happen today."

"Then I'm going to stay here, spend as much time with you as I can."

"Me too." Jin said. I left Grandpa's embraced and looked up at him standing beside me. It meant so much to me that he was going to stay. "Work can wait."

We stayed all day with him and just talked, about everything. It was nice to hear all his stories one last time. Around sunset, Mom came walking into the room with tears in her eyes. Dad and my siblings were following in behind her. Mitsuko was crying too. They knew.

"You knew." Mom said. "And you didn't tell me."

"With good reason. I didn't want you to be upset before it actually happened."

"It's not going to happen."

"Krissy, you can to let me go. It's my time."  
Her feelings were so sorrowful. I'd never felt her that sad before. I looked around the room as I felt Grandpa's emotions weakening. Kin was trying to comfort Mitsuko. Nana was holding on strongly. Dad was trying to calm mom down. Then I got to Raina. Her emotions were still blocked out and she was just staring off into space. Suddenly I felt Grandpa's emotions completely disappear and heard the heart monitor flat line. Jin wrapped his arms around me, while mom tried to bring Grandpa back. It wasn't working though. Raina was blocking her out. She tried and tried, but it was to no avail.

"Work! Work!" She cried hysterically. "Raina, why are you blocking?"

Raina said nothing. She just kept staring at nothing in particular.

"RAINA!" Mom screamed.

She made no response. She had closed herself off to all of us.

"RAINA!"


	53. When you're Gone

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 53**

_**When you're Gone**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Kristen continued to yell at Raina, but she didn't get a response.  
"How could you just let him die?" She yelled.

Raina finally became responsive. She looked her mother in the eyes silently and then walked in as the nurses came into the room. Harry had signed a DNR and asked the hospital to honor, so they took no measures to restart his heart. Kristen began to question it, but Nana told her about the DNR. It was something Kristen wasn't aware of. Harry didn't discuss it with her because he knew she would tell him not to sign it. She wanted him to live on as long as he could. She was very close to her grandfather. Him being gone would impact her life majorly.

Paizley pulled out of Jin's arms to talk to him. "You go find Raina and try to talk to her. I'm going to calm mom down." A tear fell from her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you if you're not ok."

"I'll be fine. Promise." She managed to put a smile on her face.  
Jin kissed her on the forehead before walking out the door. Paizley walked over to her mom who was still in a hysterical fit while the nurses unplugged Harry from the machines. Anna and Gin were trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working very well.  
"Mom." Paizley called out and then took control of Kristen's emotion, bringing her down from her hysteria. Kristen sat down in the chair that was right behind her. Gin and Anna had been trying to get her to sit in, but she wouldn't have it. Paizley knelt down in front of her mother. "Get a grip."

Kristen nodded with tears falling off her cheeks and grasped her second daughter's hand.  
"It's going to ok, Mom." Paizley assured her and squeezed her hand.

Jin walked out of the hospital on his cell phone. "Yeah, it just happened, so I'll call you when I know more." He spoke in Japanese. "No problem. See ya." He hung up and looked around for Raina. He didn't see her in the immediate area, so he began to walk around until he found her sitting on a bench. "Wanna talk about it?" He sat down beside her and she didn't say a word. "You know, I'm going to sit here until you talk. Doesn't matter if it takes all night."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Uh, yeah I think there is."

"You think wrong."

"I know what it's like to lose someone, Rai. I lost my Dad three years ago and not a day goes by that I don't think about him. It's hard, but you just have to push through the pain and emptiness."  
"Just like you pushed through yours? How many girls was it again?"

He laughed slightly. "Ok, so maybe I didn't have the best way of dealing with my loss."

"I'd say."

"The point is, you have to deal with it sometime or another. If it weren't for Pai, I think I'd still be trying to deal with mine. She makes life without him easier to live, if that makes any sense."

"It does."

"When I knew I was coming here, I told myself that I was done feeling the way I did and I was going to meet a girl here that I would fall totally in love with. She would make me feel better and give fill the emptiness inside me. I found that girl and I honestly think you found your boy in Kazuya."

I small smile crept across Raina's face at hearing the name of the guy she was taken with. It made her think of him. As she still, the smile got bigger.  
"See." Jin spoke, noticing the smile. "That's why I think that."

She sighed. "Grandpa's death isn't the problem."

"Huh?"

"I know where he's going. I know he's going to be fine there. He'll find his mother and they'll stay together. He's going to be in the best part of the Rukongai and hollows won't be a problem for them. He and his mom had powers, but they were weak here on earth. They weren't able to fully tap into them."

"I never knew he had any powers."

"He had foresight."

"Oh yeah. Seems like he said something to Pai earlier like he knew he was going to die today."

"Mhmm. His mother had telekinesis. Since the Soul Society is rich with spirit energy, their powers will manifest to their potential, so they'll be able to take care of themselves. I'm not worried one bit about him."  
"Then what's the problem?"

"Didn't you witness my mother's reaction? She lost it and it's my fault. I _let _him die. She's not going to buy the 'it was his time' bit."

"You're saying she's going to blame you for his death?"

"Yes, for a little while anyways and she won't be the only one."

"But it's not your fault. He had heart problems, right? Who else will? I don't think Pai will."

"Yes, he had congestive heart failure. His heart gave out on him, but I had the power to bring him back. I have the power to change it all, but I didn't. The twins will for a little bit. Paizley won't. She understands, this time."  
"What about Anna?"

"She doesn't blame me."

"Neither do I."

She smiled slightly. "I know."

"I can't believe your mom will blame you for this."

"She won't openly say it, but she will. If when she comes to apologize for her behavior, she will still blame me in her heart. It's the burden I bear though."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes. I'm made to handle situations such as these."

"Made? You make it seem like you're a robot or something."

"Well, the Nexus knew that my bestowing me such a great power that problems such as this would arise. I would have many burdens by being so powerful, so it made me in a way that I could handle such problems. Half of me is Nexian, meaning from the Nexus. That's where I find my strength. It's also what allows me to be so logical and less emotional."

"What about the other half?"

"3/8 is Shinigami. That's what Gin is. My father is also one. The other 1/8 is human, what you are."

He laughed. "I know what human is."

"Just checking."

Jin couldn't talk Raina into coming back inside. She had him tell the others that she went home, which she did as soon as he went back inside. He and Paizley stayed a little longer before leaving. Kristen's parents had arrived, so they had to lie and say that Jin was taking her home. It just wasn't the right time to tell them about everything. When they got home, Paizley got online to look at the blogs. Ever since Brie pointed her in the direction on that one blog about her and Jin, she was pretty obsessed with seeing what all was written about her. Jin was sitting on the couch with her, playing around on his guitar.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked as he noticed how engrossed she was with her computer screen.

"Looking through blogs."

"About?"

"Me, us, things like that."

"What happened to the girl who didn't really care what people thought?"

"She's right here. I never said I cared. I just like to know what's being said about me."

"Baby, I don't think you're going to be able to read everything that's being said about you."

"Why? Do you think there's a lot?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're probably well talked about within my fandom."

She paused, looking over something on the screen. "Well, seems the secret is out."

"What secret?"

"Those pictures the paparazzi took when we went out Sunday, they've made it online. Someone wrote about them. Listen." She began to read the blog out loud. "When I saw these pictures, my thoughts were 'someone please call the agency. Jin has lost his mind.' She is 16 for Pete's sake! He can't marry her! What is he thinking? I mean, that must be an engagement ring. Just look at it. It's huge! Why would he ask her to marry him? The first reason that popped into my head, and probably a lot of others, is that she must be pregnant. That's about the only reason why people get married so fast and young. I really hope she's not. That could ruin his career. He could go to jail for that! She really shouldn't be with him. She's honestly going to mess everything up for him. Things were going so good for him here in the US, but she's bringing him down. She will be his downfall. That's my prediction. It's sad too, because he's a really good artist and has what it takes to become someone in America. I guess we'll see in time, because you can't hide a pregnancy forever. In the article it said he snapped on one of the people when they touched her. He's been known to flip them off, but never get physical with them. She's changing him. She really needs to go." She shut her laptop top and put it on the coffee table. "Wow, everyone really hates me."

"Don't worry about what they say. That's just that one person's opinion."

"A lot of people agreed with her in the comments. Apparently a bunch of people share that opinion."

"Well, opinions ain't facts. You just have to take them in and let them go. I learned that a while ago. People are always gonna talk if you're in the spotlight. You know bad things have been said about me. You just have to learn to not let it bother you. They don't know you."

She sighed. "I guess it will take some getting used to."

"It would be better if you didn't search the internet, looking for stuff like that."

"Yeah, probably." She stood up and grabbed her keys. "I want something sweet. I'm going to the store."

"Don't we have ice cream?"

"Yeah, but I don't want that."

He put his guitar down. "I'll go with you."

"No. You stay here. I can go by myself."

"Why do you want to go alone?"

"Just do."

"Are you ok? Seriously, don't take what they say to heart. Most of them are just jealous because they want me."

"I know. I'll be back soon."

Jin was hesitant to let her leave by herself, but she finally talked to him into it. Meanwhile at the Ichimaru household, Raina and Gin were the only ones home. Kristen, Mitsuko and Kin had gone to Kristen's parent's house. Anna was going to be staying with them for a little bit and Kris wanted to make sure she got settled in and was ok. Raina was sitting in her room, staring at the wall when Gin walked in.

"So how's it feel to not be a virgin killer eh?" He asked, leaning against the doorway with the biggest smile on his face.

"Go away." She responded, not even looking at him.

He completely ignored her response. "Yer ma really laid inta ya huh? But I guess when ya got less emotions den de Rokubantai taicho Kuchiki Byakuya, it makes it easy ta shut yerself off from the world and even kill family members." He said, massaging his chin and staring up at the ceiling.

"You would like to think you knew the whole story, wouldn't you? I didn't kill him. He died of heart disease. You're obviously not as smart as people think you are." She still didn't look at him.

"Dat be true if we were a normal family, but I know why yer mum was yellin at ya. Cause you can do anythin. You got da power to make reality how ya want it. You could make yer grandad all well again, but ya didn't. Ya didn't let yer mom let him stay alive. Ya let him go to de soul society. You had an option to allow him ta be alive and instead ya chose ta let his heart attack take its full course." He completely dropped his accent. "And that makes you a murderer."

Raina turned her head to look at him. "It was his destiny."

"Destiny? Dat word's got no meanin for someone like you who's got all de power in de world?" He leaned up off the wall and held his hand up, palm facing the ceiling. "I know ya don't like ta interfere or do anythin to stop what's supposed ta happen, but yer ma wanted ta help him. She might not ever speak to ya again ya know. Ya know it was yer grandad who took care of ya when yer mom was with Aizen and me. Heck he's da one who even brought da nexus ta Kris-chan's attention. He's done a lot for this family and to pay him back for all he's done ya let him die rather than lettin him live on and stoppin his biological clock. Now I'm not one ta talk, since I got none to speak of, but sure takes a lot of honor ta let a man like that die when ya coulda done something about it eh killer?"

"She will see him again and she will speak to him again. I know what he is to this family. I'm a part of it, remember? I know all about the past." She paused. "And he's important to me too. Think he's not? He's my great grandfather! Of course he is!" She stood up and calmed down a bit. "My hands were tied. This was how it's supposed to be."

"Hands were tied? How so? Like I said yer a reality warper. You can do anything. Destiny is what you make it not what you want it. You got the option to flip destiny the bird and tell it where ta go, but ya didn't and yer mum's pretty upset. How does that make ya feel miss murder?" Gin continued to push her.

"DON'T tell me what I am! I know and I'm well aware of what I'm capable off. I've been aware for 17 years. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. I listen to the Nexus and what it has planned. Everyone had to die, Gin. Or at least move on the Soul Society. Without death, there is no life."

"Oh I don't doubt dat for a second, but you got ta power ta say screw da rules dis is my family we're talkin bout. I know Kuchiki would. Heck...I know your father would."

"I am not those people, now am I? I can't be compared to others. I'm the only one like me. Some things just have to happen. Unlike you, mom, Kuchiki and dad, I can see the bigger picture in everything that happens. Your minds just don't work like mine. I accept that, so accept how mine works!"

"I can so long as yer fine with knowin dat your grandfather's blood and life are now on yer conscious grim reaperess. People want to blame others even when death is an 'accident' and yer mum is sure gonna blame you. Not just her, but a lot of de others are gonna blame you. You coulda done somethin about it or let others done somethin about it but ya wouldn't let dem. You call it destiny, they're gonna call it selfish. You can call me being downright evil right now, but I'm just lettin ya know what ya might be in for and totally enjoying screwing with ya while doin so." He waved. "Bai Bai" And used Shunpo to leave.

Raina sat down and calmed herself. She thought about how if he had only kept at it a little longer, she would have sent him flying across the room and most likely tortured him. She wasn't normally a violent person, but she would have made an exception for Gin. Sometimes he was able to push her buttons and that was one of the things she hated about him. She didn't like it when people got her. Though, not many people were able to. She knew she could have possibly justified her actions by telling him that Harry asked to be let go, but she didn't feel she needed to explain herself to him.

Back at Jin's condo, Jin had decided to call his mom and then talk to her on webcam.

"I hope she's doing ok. She doesn't need to be stressed out right now." Jin mom, Saori, said in regards to Harry's death.

"I think she'll be ok. She's not taking it as hard as her mom. What's really got her stressed is all the talk about her going on."

"Why is their talk about her?"

"Seems like every time we go anywhere, someone is there taking our picture or listening to what we're saying so they can go blog about it. It's pretty crazy and she's obsessed with finding these blogs. Then she reads what people say and it's not always nice. Someone got a picture of her ring the other day. Now everyone is talking about us being engaged and saying she's going to ruin my career. It's bullshit."

"She shouldn't read those blogs. It doesn't matter what those people think."

"She says she doesn't care what they think, but she wants to know what they're saying. I believe she does care. She just doesn't want to admit it. She's not used to so many people talking about her and she wants people to like her. She's really popular at school. Most people like her, so all the hating is not something she's used to. People get information wrong and I think she wants them to know it's not like that, but she can't say anything. I understand exactly how she feels about that. There is so much out there about me and I want people to know the Jin Akashi they know isn't me, but I can't. So I just learn to ignore it."

"She's such a sweetheart. It really is sad that people would say bad things about her." Saori had talked to Paizley a couple times on video chat, so she knew had a feel on how Paizley was. "Now is not the time to stress over such things. These people don't know her and if they did, they would think differently. Do you think she believes she's going to ruin you and that's why she gets upset?"

"She shouldn't feel that way. She comes before my career. I don't care if she does ruin it. As long as I have her, it'll be ok."

"She has changed you. I wish you could see the change like I do. You're eyes light up when she's with you. You're you, but turn into a different person with her, for her."

He smiled. "Yeah. She's the best thing to ever happen to me." He paused. "Oh, we got a sonogram today."

"Let me see."

"Hold on." He got up and went to the bedroom to get the picture. "Here." He held up the picture close to camera so his mother could see. "I can't see a baby in that, but the lady said this was it." He pointed at a certain spot on the picture. "Looks more like a pumpkin seed to me, so pumpkin is her nickname until we get confirmation on the sex."

She laughed. "Confirmation?"

"Yeah, I already know it's a girl, but Pai doesn't believe I can know. She's waiting for what she doctor says. So I just need a confirmation on it."

"You just want a girl."

"Yeah, so I can dote on her all the time and spoil her. I'd never be able to go to work again."  
Saori smiled warmly at her son's talk about his child. She knew he was young, but she also knew he would be a wonderful father.

"This sonogram made everything seem real." He said.

"Was it not real before?"

"Well, there was just talk of a baby inside her, but she's looks exactly the same. Her body hasn't changed at all. Believe me, I would know if it had, I inspect it every night." He smiled and then continued. "So to get to actually see what everyone has been talking and fighting about, it was an experience. Like, 'it's really there.' 'That's mine in there.' 'I made that.' Kind of like a slap in the face too. Like 'this is really happening, Jin. Better get your act together.'" He laughed. "I didn't really have a lot of time to think about though, because we went to see her Grandpa and the next thing I know, he's flat lining. Her mom is freaking out and her older sister is walking out of the room, Kazu's girlfriend. So I have to put my problems on hold to try to help her out. Losing someone isn't fun. Dad's death really took a toll on me, so I wanted to talk to her." He paused. "They're still things that haven't been taking care of either. They really need to be before we come to Japan."

"What do you need to take care of?"

"I want Pai to come on tour with me, but we still have to talk to her parents about it. They would have to be the ones to talk to the school, so she could get her school work sent to her. With her grandpa's death, Kristen is a wreck. It wouldn't exactly be the best time to go to her for that. Her dad might be difficult to talk to about it. The timing is just wrong. Kristen's parents still don't know about the baby or that Pai is living with me. Again, the timing would just be off to tell them right now. But it's the beginning of December and we leave the day after Christmas. So yeah…"

"You've got time. But don't say anything right now. It's going to be a tough time for them right now. Wait a couple weeks."

"Her going on tour with me needs to be discussed before two weeks though. School will out for winter break in a couple weeks. That needs to be settled before it lets out."

"If her mother is having a hard time with this, you probably shouldn't talk to her about it. She needs to time to grieve. She doesn't need anything else stressing her out."

"That leaves her dad, great." He said sarcastically.

"Where is Paizley?"

"She went to the store to find something sweet. She was a little upset about one of the blogs."

"And you let her leave while she was upset?"

"I tried to go with her, but she didn't want me to." Just then front door opened and Paizley walked in with a couple bags. "There she is. Hold on." He got up. "Let me have those." He took the bags and both went into the kitchen. "How much did you buy?"

"Well I couldn't decide what I wanted, so I just bought what looked yummy."  
He laughed. "You're so cute."

She smiled and pulled out a frozen key lime pie. "Want some of this?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll fix you a piece."

After putting away what she had bought, they took their pie and went back to Saori. Both talked to her a while and then went to bed. Jin woke up before Paizley the next morning and thought he'd try to fix them both something for breakfast. He normally wasn't too big on cooking. In fact, he rarely even cooked. Normally he had take out, but since Pai was feeling a little down last night, he wanted do something sweet for her. While he was cooking, there was a knock at the door. He answered and his manager came in holding a tabloid paper.

"What is this?" Sawatari asked pointing to the pictures Paizley was reading about last night.

"Oh those. We were liked swarmed by paparazzi while going to eat the other day."

"I can see that, but this is what I'm talking about." He pointed to a zoom in of Paizley's hand. "She's wearing a ring. Tell me you didn't."

"You want me to lie?" Jin asked, walking back to the kitchen. "If so, then I didn't. It's a fake photo."

"Why did you?" Sawatari followed behind him.

"Simple. I love her."

"It's not always as easy as that, Jin-kun. You have tons of eyes watching your every move right now. People are already speculating as to why. In this article, they're already claiming that she must be pregnant. Do you realize that they're going to be all over her now? If her clothes look different in any way, they'll claim it's her stomach from the baby. Did you even think this all the way through?"

"I just did what I wanted. I want to marry her, so I asked."

"I know that you love her, but you have to realize this might be your downfall. Your illegal relationship with her, the baby, it could all ruin you. Everything you've worked so hard for will mean nothing. Do you want that to happen? Are you sure this is right for you? I'm only trying to look out for you, you and your career."

Jin looked at the entrance to see Paizley standing there, tears running down her face. She had heard what his manager had said.

"So it true." She spoke. "I am ruining your life."

"No, Pai, it's not."

"I don't believe you." She walked out and he followed her outside to the sundeck.

"Do you honestly believe that crap?"

"Well, I didn't know. It hurt when your fans were saying it, but I tried not to buy into it. You said their opinions of your personal life didn't matter. But now someone who matters is saying the same thing. They're right. I am ruining everything for you."

"No. I don't believe that. You're the best thing to happen to. My career has prospered because of you. I've written so many amazing songs because of you. You inspire my music so much."

"But because of my age and this baby, none of that will even matter. It will ruin you. You'll go to jail or be deported and it will be all because of me." She was crying so hard, she was gasping for breath between every few words.

"Shhh." He put one arm around her lower back and the other behind her head. He pulled her to him and pushed her head against his chest. "I don't care about any of that. All that means nothing to me when compared to you. You and our baby are the most important thing in my life. My career is just what I do. I love my music and I love sharing it with people. It's my dream job. But I love you more. You're my dream girl, the girl I never thought I would meet. But I found you and now I'm never letting go. Don't you worry, angel. Everything will be fine. I'm going to take care of it all." He kissed her head.

She held onto him tightly until she felt better. While she took a shower and got ready for school, Jin finished fixing their breakfast and his talk with his manager. When she came back, Sawatari was gone and Jin had breakfast on the table.

"You made this?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, for you."

"It looks good." She paused. "So what is going to happen now?"

"He went to get some breakfast and is going to come back after you go to school. We're going to call the agency and just tell them everything. He doesn't want the find out from anyone about me."

"Suddenly I don't feel like eating." She pushed her plate away.

He pushed it back to her. "You need to eat."

"I'm too nervous. What are they going to say about everything? Or more importantly, how will they punish you?"

"I will worry about that, you don't. Just go about your day. Pretend earlier didn't happen and that this conversation didn't either."

"Yeah, that'll be so easy." She said sarcastically and took a bit of food.

"This isn't your problem. It's mine. There is no sense in you worrying about it."

"I caused the problem."

"No, you didn't. I did. I never think things through, I just do. That way of being has gotten us into every mess we're in. So I'm going to work on that. You just keep doing what you're doing."

"Are you worried?"

"Not really, so you shouldn't be either."

The conversation was dropped after that. When Paizley got to school, she went to the office to show them her doctor's excuse for yesterday. A lot of the staff knew her grandpa or at least knew of him. He was a pretty influential man. They all gave their condolences for his passing and she got an excused absence, which enabled her to make up all work and any test she might have missed that day. The day was pretty awful for her though. Aside from her feeling as though she was messing up Jin's life and career, she now had to worry about what his agency was going to do after learning everything. She also found out that the internet wasn't the only place people were talking about her at. It was going on in her school too. Most of the kids had either saw or heard about that ring on her finger. After Brie told her people were talking, she took said ring off and put it in her purse. The ring wasn't the only thing they were talking about though. Since the article had speculated that she might be pregnant, others were also speculating as well. Some weren't just speculating though. Some knew she was. Alexis told all of the cheerleaders, who then told most of the football team. A lot of the members asked Kin if it were true and he just walked away from them. Spencer also was confirming people's beliefs. Half the school came up to Paizley and questioned her about either the baby or Jin. It was hell for her. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Teen pregnancy wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She wasn't the only pregnant one in her school either. They were two other girls. Both were seniors, but they weren't being talked about nor were they being bombarded with questions. She thought her pregnancy would be like theirs. Nothing would change in school, but she was wrong. The end of the day was a relief for her. She went home to find Jin already there.

"Why are you already here? What happened? Oh no, did you get fired?"

"No. You're Papa called me and invited us to come eat dinner over there. He said that a lot of people had brought buy food. He was inviting your parents and siblings too. So I thought I'd come home early, so we could leave and go over there. I knew you'd be hungry."

"Oh." She paused. "So what did happen?"

"When?"

"You know when!" She yelled, but then covered her mouth. "Sorry. Today has been one of those days. What did your agency say?"

"They said they would talk to me about it in person when I came to Japan at the end of the month."

"So they didn't say if you were in trouble or not."

"Nah, they really didn't say much except that."

"What does that mean then?"

"That we have to wait."

"Great."

He laughed. "So until then, chill. Now let's go eat."

On the way to her grandparent's house, Paizley told Jin about her day. She told him how everyone knew and that they were talking about her all day and asking her various questions. Jin felt sorry for her. He never really thought it would be that bad for her, neither did she. Both were more wrong than they thought.

When they arrived at the Meadows' house, the maid led them to the kitchen where they found Anna, Emily and Howard.

Paizley instantly put her hand over her mouth. "What is that smell?"

"What's what smell sweetie?" Her nana asked.

"I don't know what it is, but it's making me sick, literally." She ran out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. She didn't know it, but her pregnancy made her sensitive to some smells. Those certain smells made her gag. It was normal and part of the morning sickness, which didn't always happen in the morning. Jin went to check on her.

Emily became suspicious and after a while of them not returning, she went to find them and interrupted their conversation. "What is going on here?"

"What do you mean, grandma?" Paizley asked.

"You two always leave and come together. You're never with your family, Paizley. You are always with him. Now smells are making you sick. There is nothing in that kitchen that you haven't eaten before. What is going on?"

Jin looked at Paizley. She shook her head no, but it was to no avail. "She's pregnant. It's mine and we're living together."

Emily was speechless. She had her suspicions and had been keeping up with the tabloids, but she had hoped it wasn't true. This was so unlike Paizley.

"Oh and we're engaged." He held up Paizley's hand to show her the ring. She had put it back on in the car and explained to Jin why she took it off.

"You're a sick man. Do you know that? She is only 16. You are an adult. The fact that you even want someone her age, what does that say about you?"

"Look at her and tell me she looks 16." He paused. "That's right you can't."

"If she wouldn't wear the makeup, than she would look her age. But are you telling me you haven't always known how old she was?"

"Oh, I've known the whole time. I just don't care. Age is only a number."

"Not when you are under 18. It's everything then."

"Says who?"

"The law and the fact that she is not mentally mature."

"Look lady. I love her and I'm going to marry her. We're also going to have this baby, so you should just start getting used to it now."

"Absolutely not. You two are not getting married and she is not keeping that baby."

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have that right to tell her what to do. And I know you're worried about what people are going to think and say. Well, people already know about it and they're already talking. It's a little too late for you to think you can keep her away from me and a little too late for you to try to cover this up."

Paizley was a little shocked at Jin. Not many people talked to her Grandma that way. Her dad did. She thought that maybe her dad and Jin were a little more alike than either would want to admit. She began to think it was true that women often marry men like their fathers. Same could be said for Jin, because men often marry women like their mothers and Paizley shared quite a few things in common with his mother.

Jin had to fix Paizley's food, so she wouldn't have to smell whatever it was that was making her sick. Luckily he didn't get her whatever it was. Emily told Howard about what was said. He wasn't exactly happy about it. Jin moved down on the 'how much I like you' scale quite a bit, but he told Paizley he would support whatever decisions she made. He also told Emily privately not to make a big deal about it. This wasn't the time.

As it had been decided the viewing was the next night, Friday. The funeral would be the day after. Kristen seemed to have it more together that night than at the hospital. She was falling apart on the inside, but kept it together on the outside. Paizley stood up at the front with her the rest of the immediate family where everyone could give their condolences. A ton of people showed up too. The line was out the door at one point in time. The whole time, Raina sat on the front bench, just staring straight ahead. Renji came, because Raina sent word to him. She knew her mother would want him there. Her dad knew him and they got along.

"Talk to your daughter." Kristen told Renji. "She's been sitting there, staring, the whole time."

"My daughter? She not yours anymore?"

"Of course she is. I don't think she wants to talk to me though."

"Why not? You're her mom. Thought you two were close."

"We are. I just lost it the other day and said some things that I didn't mean. We really haven't spoken since. Beside I'm still a little hurt that she didn't save him or at least let me save him."

"Alright, I'll talk to her."

Renji sat down next to his daughter and it was obvious to anyone who looked that she belonged to him. If the red hair didn't give it away, the way her face was put together would. She was like the female version of him. Her Asians features were dominant. There was no way of telling she even had Caucasian in her just by looking. The only thing "Kristen" about her were her green eyes. Renji always loved the fact that she was him made over.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Never been better." She answered in a straight tone, no hint of sarcasm at all.

"Liar."

"Why are you over here with me? You should be comforting mom. You aren't around as much these days. I know you're busy being a captain, but you have to spend time with her to win her back. Gin doesn't get to win."  
"Raina, we're at a funeral. I don't think now is the place."

"I hate living with Gin."

"Did he do something?"

"Let's kill him."

Renji laughed slightly. "Believe me, I'd like to."

Raina looked at her father seriously. "Then let's do it."

"He did something. I can tell by the way you're acting. What did he do?"

She was silent.

"Tell me." He urged.

"He called me a murderer."

"What? Why?"

"Because I let Grandpa die."

"He's full of shit too."

"He said mom might not ever speak to me again."

"What? Of course she will. She just told me she said things to you that she didn't mean."

"She meant them."

"Well, she's sorry and she loves you. Don't you ever let him convince you different."

"He didn't convince me of anything. He just thought he did."

"He shouldn't say things like that to you. You're supposed to be his step daughter…"

She didn't let him finish. "No, I'm nothing to him and he's nothing to me. We just live in the same house."

"I'm sorry he said that stuff to you."

"I wish you were around more." She looked right at him when she said that and for the first time that night, there was a sign of emotion on her face.

"I know. Me too." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't tell mom what I told you."

"Why not? She needs to know her husband isn't treating you right."

"No, she doesn't. I don't tell on people. I only told you because you're my dad."

"And she's is your mom."

"Just don't tell her. He's been calling me killer and murderer since it happened. She'll catch him herself and then he'll be in the doghouse."

"If you say so."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him either. Paizley wouldn't take that too well. I have to lookout for her. She means the world to me."

Renji and her talked a little while longer, then it was time for the Captain to leave. Besides him, Paizley and Jin were the only other to get her to talk. Even they couldn't really strike up a conversation with her. After a couple hours the crowd died down. The last hour of the viewing, people came in in small groups. The funeral home wasn't as crowded. Some people specifically waited until the last hour to come because they thought that the crowd would be gone by then.

At the beginning of that last hour, Raina heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Miku-chan." She knew only one person called her that. She looked back and saw Kazuya walked up the aisle toward her. She stood up so that they could hug, which they did. Since she was in heels, she stood a couple inches taller than him. "Are you ok?"

She just nodded, but the joy of seeing him was written all over her face.

Paizley and Jin were sitting behind Raina. Paizley just smiled at Jin, because she knew it was him who called Kazuya and filled him in on all the details. She was happy to feel the emotions she was from Raina.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You can thank him then." He pointed to Jin. Raina just smiled at him. "Sorry I didn't come earlier. After my plane landed, I checked into to my hotel, showered and got dressed as fast as I could. I'm so tired, but I wanted to be here for you. I have to leave tomorrow evening, so it's not a long stay. I wish I could be here for you more."

"Just being here for today and tomorrow is enough." Raina couldn't hold her smile back. She was so happy to see him. She almost forgot she was in the funeral home.

He paid his respects to Kristen, her parents and Nana. It was Howard and Emily's first time meeting him. Of course Emily felt his hair was too long and that he could lose the earring, but she kept her mouth shut this time. Kazuya stayed until it was over and he was having a hard time staying awake. He apologized to Raina when they were leaving. It was a long flight and he had jet lag. She understood. He told her where he was staying and the room number, so if she needed him she would know where he was and how to get a hold of him.

That night Raina had problems sleeping. Everything was just bothering her. Since Kazuya had come, her human side had been brought out. That was her weaker side. It was harder for her to subdue all the emotions she had been holding in. There was only person she felt she could take comfort in and be weak around. That was her boyfriend. It was in the middle of the night and she hoped he would understand as she knocked on the door of his room. When he answered, he was only wearing his underwear and looked half asleep.

"Miku-chan?" He rubbed his eyes and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Come in." When they sat down on the couch together, he noticed what he was wearing. "Oh, sorry." He got up and dug a pair of sweat pants from his bag. "I normally don't sleep in anything. Good thing I did tonight. I was so out of it when I got up, I probably would have answered the door naked." He laughed slight and caused a smile to cross her sad face. "What wrong?"

"I don't know. My mom is mad at me. It's all my fault." Tears started to run out of her eyes.

"What's your fault?"

"My grandpa is dead and it's my fault." More tears came.

"No no. It's not your fault." He tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming.

"Yes it is. I could have saved him, but I didn't." She was vocally crying now.

Kazuya embraced her and held her tight. "Don't think that way. His heart gave out on him. That's what Jin told me. You couldn't have saved him. Don't feel like this is your fault. He was old, right? He lived a full life. Just think of the good times you had with him."

She clutched onto him and cried like she hadn't in many years.

He didn't let go over her until she calmed down. When she stopped, he wiped the tears away and stroked her face, silently.

"I don't want to leave." She said.

"You don't have to. If you want to stay with me, then you can."

She nodded and yawned.

"Are you sleepy? I know I am."

"Yeah."

The two got in bed and Raina laid her head on Kazuya's bare chest. He stroked her hair with his right hand and held her hand with on his chest with his left. She didn't care if she was found missing in the morning by her family. She with the one who made her feel different. He was the one she could cry in front of. She didn't have to be strong for him, because she knew he would be strong for her. Even though sad, she began to find peace in his arms.

_Is this love? _She thought as she fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to draconicohero20 for playing Gin.**


	54. Ai no Katamari

**disclaimer: i do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 54  
**_**Ai no Katamari**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Kazuya awoke to a sweet, fruity smell. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Raina's long, crimson locks that he smelled. Both were lying on their sides, but Raina had her back towards him. She was lying on his left arm and holding onto his left hand. He smiled softly at the sight of the girl he loved sleeping peacefully next to him. It didn't bother him one bit that all they did was sleep. He'd wait forever for her. That was how much he loved her.

His phone beeped signifying he had a text. He carefully, as to not wake Raina, rolled onto his back and reached for his phone on the night stand. The text was from Jin, asking if he wanted to have lunch with them. He just then realized that it was 11am.

"Didn't realize I was _that _tired." He laughed softly to himself and responded back to Jin.

Paizley was sitting on the couch next to Jin, watching TV, when he suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well I texted Kazu to ask him if he wanted to have lunch with us and I never expected the response I got."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to, but he had to wait for 'Miku-chan' to wake up before he could do anything. Apparently she is lying on his arm and he doesn't want to disturb her by trying to pull it away."

"Raina is with him?" Paizley asked, a little shocked.

Jin nodded with a big grin on his face. "In bed with him. I wonder what happen with those two last night." He began hitting keys on the phone.

"What are you saying?"

"Asking him if he got some last night."

"Jin!" She slapped his arm. "That's my sister! Besides, I highly doubt anything like that happened. That doesn't seem like Raina."

"What? A middle of the night booty call?"

"They haven't even done it the first time, so they can't have booty calls yet, baka."

"Hey, guys change girls so you never know. Look at you."

"She's not me. It's going to take more than a pretty face to do it for her."

"So my pretty face is what got you in my bed?"

"Well, it wasn't the only thing, but it helped." She teased. "Your smooth talking helped too."

He laughed and sent the text.

Kazuya laughed when he received the text and briefly explained what really happened. As he sent out the explanation, he noticed Raina started to wake up.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan." He said when she opened her eyes.

She smiled, which was a rare sight for those who didn't know her. It was a little rare for even those who did know her, but it wasn't rare for Kazuya. She always smiled around him. She couldn't help it. So to him, it was normal. "Ohayou."

"I'm sorry I couldn't comfort you better this morning."

"Don't be. Being as you were was sufficient."

"I'm happy then."

Kazuya didn't understand how big of a deal last night was for Raina. For her to cry and let herself be 'weak' was a huge deal. That wasn't something she ever did, least not since she was a child. Allowing herself to weaken and have him be her rock, it changed their relationship. Maybe not in his eyes, but in her eyes it was different now. He wasn't just weak human who made her weak anymore. He was strong. He was her rock now. She trusted him. She knew that if she needed to be weak, he would be there to hold her up. She was beginning to realize that even if he made her feel weak by bringing out her human side, she wasn't really that weak because he was there to be strong. Together, they could be strong.

"Jin texted me and asked if I wanted to eat lunch with them. I'm sure he texted you too, but I didn't hear your phone." Kazuya said.

"I left mine at home. Lunch? What time is it?" She leaned up to see the clock. "I should probably go back home." She threw the covers off her and got out of bed.

"Be careful going home." He got out of bed and walked towards her.

"I'm always careful."

He embraced her. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Much better." She didn't want to let go. She could stay in his arms forever and be content, but she had to let go. "I'll see you in a few at lunch."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked out the door. She had teleported to his hotel, so she got back home quickly. It seemed no one had even known she was missing or at least they didn't seem to care. Kristen was still upset about her Grandfather's death as one would expect, so Gin was trying to comfort her the best he knew how. Kin was comforting Mitsuko. That left Raina as the odd ball. She didn't mind, though. She was the strong one in her house. As Gin had said, she showed less emotion than Byakuya Kuchiki at times. It didn't bother her that she was seen that way either. It kept people from being worried about her and let her do as she pleased for the most part.

After Kazuya got ready, he texted to Jin. They said they would pick him up at his hotel. He told them where he was, he room number and waited for them to arrive. He didn't have to wait that long, since they didn't live that far away.

"I brought this for you, Paizley-chan." Kazuya said, handing her a CD. "It's my new single. Miku-chan said you liked my music."

"I do! Thanks! We can listen to this on the way to the country club."

"Great. As if I'm not going to hear his music enough when we get to Japan." Jin joked.

"It's better than your music." Kazuya teased back.

"Hey, who's the international star here? Yeah, that would be me. It's clear whose music is better." They all laughed and headed to the car.

"You said country club. That's where we're going to eat?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah. We've a little problem with the paparazzi and we know for a fact we won't if we eat at the country club." Jin explained. "So we choose there. All we need is to have more pictures of us out there."

"It's really bad?"

"Yeah. People are obsessed with us. Maybe it's because of the age difference. Who knows? But we always get our picture taken it seems. My manager told me to lie low, so I thought I should listen this time."

"It's always nice to listen to managers. I had to fight with mine a bit to be here though, but it's worth it."

"That's sweet." Paizley commented as they got in the car. She texted Raina when they were leaving to let her know.

They all met Raina at the country club and had lunch. They ran into some people from their school, but luckily they only shared their condolences when they approached.

"Ahhh, I really wish we could go doing something." Jin said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Like what?" Kazuya asked.

"I don't know, party or something. We don't get to see each other much anymore. I would like to go out and have some fun. It's been a while since I've partied. But we can't." He propped his elbows on the table.

"Technically you could, if he were staying longer." Paizley said.

"Knowing my luck recently, we would be photographed and people would be like 'oooh she's underage. That's against the law.' My agency finds out and then I'm suspended with possible demotion or something. I guess that would depend on if you were drinking or not. Kazuya would probably get in trouble too just for being there. Yeah, I think I'll use my head this time and not do it."

"You don't have to take me. I'm the problem. I don't go, problem solved."

"I'm not going out and leaving you at home."

"Why not? I don't have to party. I've never been much of a partier anyways."

"I wouldn't have any fun knowing I left you just sitting at home. Besides, I'd just think about you all night and wonder what you were doing. That's how I am every time I'm away from you."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah."

She just smiled and laced her fingers in with his.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Raina commented.

Kazuya laughed. "So when are you two getting married?"

"If it were up to me, I'd say tomorrow. But her mom is against it and her dad is withholding his judgment. He wants to like see if I can 'clean up my act' or whatever before he makes a decision. He said I needed a haircut, so I got it cut and then he didn't say a word about it."

"I thought you looked different. Well, do you need both their permission?"

"We're not sure, but I don't think her dad will ok it if her mom is so against it. Their mom is one scary lady when she pissed off."

"She seems nice to me."

"Well you didn't knock her daughter up and then try to marry her. Of course her dad thinks I'm taking responsibility by wanting marrying her. He just wants to know I'll take care of her before he let me. I'm taking care of her just fine right now. So I don't see the problem. Her mom thinks differently though. She thinks Pai will be making a huge mistake by getting married at this age. I guess she doesn't think we'll make it and get divorced. Also she doesn't trust me enough to let me have her. So we're kind of just stuck right now."

"It's a little crazy to think you're going to be a dad soon."

"Yeah, it is. It's scary too, but," He looked at Paizley, "I think we'll do just fine."

Paizley just smiled at the man she adored.

"I do too. You're in love. As long as you have that, you can do anything." He looked at Raina and smiled.

After lunch, they took Kazuya home and Raina went back with to Jin's house. She wanted to stay with them until the funeral, so she brought her clothes with her. She wasn't feeling so comfortable around her house. He mother was upset with her and Gin was calling her a killer every chance he got. She was much more comfortable around Jin and Paizley.

"Soooooo," Paizley spoke as she and Raina got ready for the funeral, "are planning on telling him?"

"Telling who what?"

Paizley laughed. "I feel your emotions, Rai. You loooove Kazuya."

Raina looked at Paizley. "I do?"

"You don't know?"

"Well," She paused. "I'm not sure what love is. I know how I feel about mom, dad, you and the twins, but loving a man is different, right?"

"Yeah, much different. I can't believe there is actually something I know more about than you. This is a first. I'm a little excited."

"I can't help it that I'm not as well attuned with emotions as an empath. No one knows emotions better than an empath."

"Exactly! And mom and dad want to tell me I don't know what love it. Where they get off saying that?"

Raina cleared her throat. "Back on track."

"Oh sorry. Well, you feel different than you did at the viewing. What happened last night? Kazuya didn't really give Jin a detailed version."

Raina explained what happened to her younger sibling. "Things a definitely different from my point of view."

"Yeah, I'd say. You love the guy now. That was a big step for you, Rai. Sometimes you need to give into to your human half. Look what doing so brought you this time. Being human isn't so bad."

"Being logical is better, especially for the battlefield."

"Love isn't a battlefield though."

"Life is a battle, Pai. I wish you could see the world how I do."

"I don't. Seems frustrating. Relax. You're in love now. Enjoy it."

"So this is love. It feels…good."

Paizley smiled at her sister's realization. "It sure does. Tell him."

"Huh? How?"

"Just say 'I love you'. It's easy and it's going to make him so happy."

When the girls finished getting ready, Raina went to pick Kazuya up and Jin took Paizley on ahead to the funeral home. Renji wasn't able to come, so he missed another opportunity to meet his daughter's boyfriend. He was unaware that she was dating. She never talked to him about. She didn't talk to anyone about Kazuya besides Paizley. After the funeral, Raina took Kazuya to the airport.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Raina said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave at all, but I have to. I have a lot of work, but I'll be back for Christmas. It might only be a few days, but I promise I'll be back." The call for his flight came over the speakers. "I have to go." I kissed her and then proceeded to walk away.

She hadn't gotten to tell him how she felt, so she just blurted it out as he was walking away. "I love you."

When he heard it, he almost dropped his bag, but it didn't. He slowly turned around to look at her.

"I love you." She repeated as they made eye contact.

He was so happy. He had wanted to hear those words from her for a while. They had almost known each other for 9 months and even though he just told her about his love only a few months ago, in his heart he knew he would fall in love with her when they first met. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was like he knew he would love her soon at first sight. He did love her before he actually told her, but he waited in fear of scaring her away. When he heard her say it the second time, he did his bag. He ran back to her and kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching. If he had been Jin, he would have asked her to marry him right there. But he wasn't as spontaneous as Jin. He knew it was too soon for that.

He pulled away from the kiss and just smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile. Before he could say anything, they had the last call for his flight. He had to rush off, but Raina was fine with it. The moment didn't need any other words. It was perfect to her.

**Paizley's POV**

It had been a few weeks since my Grandpa's death. It affected mom a lot, but I didn't get to see much of that affect because I didn't live at home anymore. Raina told me about it though. I decided not to talk to her about the going on tour with Jin, instead I went to dad. I went by myself, while Jin was working. I thought it was best that way. Dad surprised me when he said it was ok, but of course there were conditions. He wanted us to have adult supervision. That really made me feel like a kid. Jin was an adult and besides what were we going to do? We lived together. There was nothing we could do there that we couldn't do here. I agreed, but only if whoever he got didn't get in our way. I preferred they stayed in soul form and didn't watch us when we were in our room. I wasn't into exhibitionism. We weren't going to do anything bad. Jin didn't do drugs, so that thought shouldn't have entered his mind. But I guess he didn't take any chances with Jin. Now he did drink, but he really hadn't since we could back together. He's have a little every now and then, but not much at all. And of course I wasn't going to drink. I was pregnant. I didn't want to hurt my baby. I guess dad just wanted to make sure all the bases were covered. Another reason he agreed was because he wanted me out of the area anyways. I told him about how school life was and I could just see the 'told you so' written across his face. He talked to the school, so I don't know what he told them, but I didn't really care. As long as I was getting to go that was fine with me.

Kazuya came back for a few days around Christmas. He got to attend my grandparent's famous Christmas Eve party. He actually took his earring out for it. Jin made fun of him for doing it to try to impress people. Kazuya liked to please people though, so he did everything he could to keep the peace. Jin wore both of his earrings. He didn't care. The party was a little odd with Grandpa there, but that was just something we'd have to get used to. Nana was doing ok though. Papa had asked her to move in with him and Grandma. She accepted, saying she'd get lonely in Palm Springs by herself. Also she was happy to be closer to the rest of us too. She wanted to have a part in her great great grandchild's life. That made me happy. She was one of the few who actually accepted this.

Seeing Raina and Kazuya so happy made me extremely happy. She needed this. She needed him. She was like a different person when she was around him. Maybe that was the way she was meant to be if the Nexus hadn't made her its guardian. I just know I'd liked it when they were together.

We packed our bags for Japan when we got back from the Christmas Eve party. On Christmas morning, we went to my parent's house and exchanged gifts. I got great things from everyone. We all spent the rest of the day just hanging around the house and having family time. After Christmas dinner, Jin and I changed into more comfortable clothing for the plane ride. We left that afternoon. I slept most of the plane ride. In fact, I was asleep when it landed. Getting off the plane, I noticed it was night time in Japan. It wasn't that late though. I was about 7pm, only it was the day after Christmas. Kazuya rode with us and parted ways at the airport. He said he would see us around later. Jin's mother was supposed to pick us up at the airport. It was my first time meeting her, so I was a little nervous. We looked around for her at the airport for a short while.

"Oh, there she is." Jin said.

I saw who she was talking about. She was beautiful. She was short and had a small frame like most Japanese women and his black hair went down her back. It wasn't as long as Raina's, but it was close. Jin looked a lot like her. I understood why people said he looked like a girl at that moment. She hugged him when met up. She hugged me too unexpectedly. She was very nice.

"Oh, look at your stomach. That's my grandbaby in there." She said in English, but with a pretty strong accent. I was 12 weeks and showing a little. I had a small belly pooching out. Jin thought it was cute, but that didn't mean anything. He would think anything was cute if it pertained to me.

"She can speak Japanese, Ka-chan." Jin said in Japanese.

"Oh, you can? I wasn't sure." She began speaking in Japanese. "Are you ready to go?"

We both nodded. She gave Jin the keys and he drove us back to her house. It was a really nice house too. I expected as much though from Jin. When we walked in, a little girl who looked so much like Jin and Saori came running in the room.

"Jin-nii!" She ran straight to him and he picked her up.

"I missed you, Mai-chan." He said and kissed her on the cheek. She just giggled. "This is Paizley-chan. Say hi." He said, speaking in a childly tone. She didn't anything. Instead she whispered something in his ear. "Can you tell her that?" He asked. She shook her head. "Quit being shy. You can tell her."

"You're pretty." She said in the shyest tone. It was beyond adorable.

"Arigatou! You're pretty too." I complimented back.

She smiled shyly and buried her face in Jin's neck.

"She's not usually like this." He said before an older girl walked in the room.

Her hair was long like her mother's, but she didn't favor Saori. I could only assume she looked like Jin's dad. I knew she had to be Rei. "Hajimemashite, Paizley-san." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Paizley or Nee-san if you want."

"I can call you Nee-san?"

"Of course."

"I always wanted an older sister." She smiled.

"Hey! Was I not good enough?" Jin teased.

"You're not a girl!" She laughed.

"I get told I look like one enough." He joked and we all laughed.

"Do you mind if I touch your stomach?" Saori asked.

"Not at all."

I rubbed it and began talking to the baby. I actually wished my parents would do something like that. They didn't show much interest in the baby.

"Can I too?" Rei asked.

"Sure."

She put her hand on my stomach. "Hi baby. It's your oba-san."

The emotions in the room where very warm. It almost made me want to cry. I was so happy to be getting such a positive reactions. I wasn't used to it.

"Do you want to say something to baby, Mai-chan?" Jin asked. She just shook her head no and wrapped her arms around Jin's neck like she was hanging on for dear life. It was beyond adorable how attached to him she was.

After talking a little more, we went to our room, which was Jin's old room, to unpack our stuff. We'd been here for a week and then back and forth during the tour.

"Your sisters are cute." I said.

"Yeah, they are."

"Mai is really attached to you. She's a little jealous of the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt it when you asked if she wanted to say anything to it."

"Why?"

"She's used to be the baby. Maybe she's afraid she won't get as much of your attention when it comes along."

"I wonder where Ryo is. Mom said he wasn't home yet. He better not be off getting into trouble."

"Your mom is worried about him."

"Yeah. She told me that since I left, he's been acting out. He stays out all night and doesn't tell her where he's going. He won't tell her where's he's been either. She's afraid he's gotten in with the wrong crowd. I'm going to talk to his stupid ass when he gets home. There's no need in worrying her like that."

"Don't you get upset about it now."

"Sorry. He's the man of the house now. He needs to act like it. But anyways, what do you think of my family?"

"I really like them. I like it here. The environment is really nice to be in, the emotional environment that is. They're really positive about the baby and us. It's a lot easier to be around than the negative emotions I get at my house. I think I'm to be able to relax here."

"Good. I want you to feel at home here."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

He smiled and kissed me softly. I had a good feeling about this trip. It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful one, surrounded by the love and support of Jin's family. Peace and love were definitely something at needed at such a moment in my life.


	55. Reap What you Sow

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 55**

_**Reap what you Sow**_

As we kissed, there was a knock on the wall. "If you two…oh, sorry." We separated and saw Saori standing in the doorway.

I blushed slightly and smiled as Jin just laughed. "What do need, Ka-chan?" Jin asked.

She looked at me. "Did you get embarrassed hunny?" She obviously noticed my slight blush.

"Well I just met you and then you find me all kissing on your son. I want you like me, not thing bad things."

"I think she knows we do more than just kiss, PaiPai." Jin rubbed my belly.

"I don't think anything bad about you. Don't worry. I came to tell you that I saved both of you supper. If you're hungry, I can put it on the table for you."

"I'm starving." Jin expressed.

"Some things never change." She laughed. "What about you, dear?"

"I'm hungry too." As we started to leave the room, my phone went off. "You guys go ahead. I'll be in in a minute." They went ahead and I picked my phone up off the dresser.

Reio: I'm sorry about your Grandpa. I know this is a few weeks late, but I didn't think I should contact you when it happened. I wanted to wait and let things die down a little bit from what happened last time we saw each other. I don't expect you to saw anything back. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. Hope you're well and the baby too.

I saw down on the bed, not knowing whether or not I wanted to say anything back. I didn't want to upset Jin. It was a simple request from him that I stay away from Reio as he stayed away from that girl who came between us. But it was really nice of Reio to say what he did. I didn't think saying thanks would hurt nor would giving him a quick update on things.

Me: Thanks and don't worry about that. We're doing fine. I'm showing now. My belly is small, but it's there and noticeable. We're in Japan. I'm going with Jin on his tour. That's about everything. It means a lot that you hoped my baby is doing well. I know you don't like the way things are, but maybe it doesn't have to stay like this.

I sent the message and sat my phone back down, but before I could leave the room it went back off again.

Reio: I hold on to the hope that it won't stay this way. Take care, both of you.

I didn't say anything. I deleted the conversation in case Jin was to look at my phone. I didn't want him to see. I sat it back down and went to where Jin and Saori were.

"Who was it?" Jin asked as he ate.

"Oh, just Briella." I sat next to him and picked my chopsticks up.

"What did she want?"

"Just wondering if we got here safely and how things were going. Just things important to best friends." I lied.

He accepted that and we began eating. Saori was an amazing cook. The food was much better than anything I had ever had at my house. I wished my mom could cook like her. I mean, Dad was a pretty good cook and so was Mitsuko, but they weren't like her.

"That was so delicious!" I praised as she cleaned off the table. "How did you become so amazing at cooking?"

"Practice. I've been cooking for my family since I was your age."

"All of my friends always wanted to come eat with us because of Ka-chan's cooking." Jin commented.

Saori came out of the kitchen carrying two dishes. One small dish had this clear sauce with a reddish tint. The other was a bowl with these yellowish looking food cut into circles. "This is one of Jin's favorites." She said as she sat it on the table.

Jin looked excited as he dug in. "I haven't had this since I've been in American."

"What is it?" I asked.

"This," She pointed to yellow circles, "is takuan. It's a Japanese pickle. And this," She pointed to the sauce, "is rayu, our version of Chinese chili oil. No one else in the house likes this, but Jin. I don't actually know another person who likes this." She laughed.

"Wanna try?" Jin asked. "It's good."

"Sure."

He picked up a piece of takuan with his chopsticks, dipped it in the rayu and then fed it to me.

"Awww, you two are such love birds." Saori commented.

I chewed on it for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"So?" Jin inquired.

"It's a little spicy." I took a drink of my tea. "I don't think I want any more."

"More for me then." Jin continued to eat.

After Jin finished, we went into the living. I asked about Jin's dad because I didn't know much about him. I found out that he actually went to college in Hawaii and that he spoke English pretty well. Saori said it was his English skills that first attracted her to him. I didn't exactly believe in love at first sight, but it seemed she sort of did. She didn't say she loved him from the moment she saw him, but she did say that she knew she loved him after their first date. She called him her soul mate and said she would never find another who could even think about taking his place. Saori was really beautiful, so I wasn't surprised that it was her choice to be single. She could have a lot of guys if she wanted. She wasn't that old either, only 36. She was younger than my mom. She said he was the one who taught her English over the years. Her accent was strong because she didn't get to speak it very often. She said that before Jin left for American he would speak English with her, but didn't have anyone to speak it with since he'd left. She insisted that Jin's English was better than hers though. We looked through a photo album together and Jin's dad was a very handsome man. His whole family was just beautiful. It was apparent now that it was his dad who Rei looked like.

"Have you thought about baby names yet?" Saori inquired as she put away the album.

"Actually, no. It seems like ever since we found out about the baby, we've been scrambling around. Other things keep happening and we just haven't had a lot of time like this, time to just side back and relax." I explained.

"Do you want to give pumpkin an American or Japanese name?" She asked.

"I want Japanese, is that ok?" I looked at Jin.

"Fine with me."

"I bought a baby name book the other day." Saori got up to retrieve said book.

"You're excited to become an Obaa-san." Jin said.

She laughed. "Yes I am. Can you stand up, dear?" She asked me. I did as she asked. "You're carrying high."

"What do you mean?" I sat back down.

"Your 'bump' is high on your abdomen. That means you're having a girl."

"See!" Jin exclaimed. "Told you pumpkin was a girl!"

"I will believe it's a girl when the doctor tells me so. Until then, we assume nothing."

Saori laughed. "It's just a tale anyways."

"See there." I looked at Jin.

"Hey, don't burst my bubble."

I laughed. "Let's pick a boy's name first, just because Jin thinks it's a girl."

"I actually have a boy's name I like."  
"Really? Well, let's hear it."

"Hitoshi."

"Is that because people always used to call you that?" Saori asked.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah. I kind of got used it and started to like it."

"Why did they call you that?" I asked.

"Because the Kanji for my name can also be read as Hitoshi."

"Really? So we could give him the same Kanji as your name?"

"Yeah or we could give him different Kanji. It would be kind of neat to give him the same though. It would kind of give a feel of 'like father, like son'."

"I like that name. So we've decided on Hitoshi for a boy?"

"Yep, but it's gonna be a girl so let's find a girl's name."  
Both Saori and I laughed at Jin's sureness of the sex of our baby. I didn't know how he could be so sure. I think it was more of wishful thinking, because he really wanted a girl. We discussed several name, but didn't agree on any. Saori handed me the books and I just began calling out names that I saw that I liked. Jin didn't seem to really like the ones that I did. Sometimes it wasn't the name he didn't like, it was the meaning.

"How about Noriko?" I asked.

He peered into the book. "It means law or order." He laughed. "Don't think that really suits the family. We're anything, but law and order."

I laughed slightly. "You got a point there."

Before I could find another name, Mai came running in asking Jin to play with her before she had to go to bed. I don't believe he even thought about saying no to her. She had him wrapped around her finger. It was very cute. After he went off to play with the 5 year old he so adored, Rei came in asking her mom if she could French braid her hair. Saori told her she didn't know how, but I said I did. I followed her to her room, where we sat on her bed and I began braiding her hair.

"So I hear you have a birthday coming up soon." I started up a conversation.

"Hai."

"They beginning of January, right?"

"Hai."

"A New Years baby. You'll be 11, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you having a party?"

"Yes." She was being pretty shy.  
"Is all you know how to say is 'yes'?" I teased.

She laughed. "No. You seem really cool and you're even letting me call you Nee-san. I just don't want to say anything stupid."

"I got pregnant at 16. That's not so cool. I'm not exactly a role model right now." She didn't say anything. "Don't think you'll say something stupid though. Back to the topic, what kind of party are you going to have?"

"I want a dance party."

"You like dancing?"

"Yeah, I take a dance class after school."

"I like to dance too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a cheerleader, so I got to dance a bit doing that."

"So you can do like flips and stuff?"

"Yeah, but not right now."

"Oh yeah." She paused. "Jin is supposed to be getting tickets for the New Years' show, so I can take a few friends to it. Then they're going to sleep over and my party is going to be the next day."

"You're getting a full weekend of birthday celebrations."

"Hai. Do you know if Jin has gotten the tickets?"

"I have no idea, sweetie."

"I hope he gets them."

"If he said he would, then he will. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. I'm supposed to be going shopping the weekend. Oka-san said I could have a couple new outfits. One for the concert and one for my party."

"That's nice of her."

"W-would you want to come with us? A couple of my friends are coming too."

"Sure. I'll even help you pick out stuff if want."

"Really? That would be great!"

I smiled at her excitement. "So, are there any boys that you like?"

She became embarrassed and I was sure her cheeks reddened. "Y-yes."

"Does he know?"

"No. I can't seem to get his attention. Maybe if I looked more like you I could."

"What do you mean more like me?"

"W-well, I have like nothing up her." She put her hands over her chest. "You have much more."

I laughed a little. "Hunny, I've got five years on you. They take a while to grow in."

"Some of the girls at my school already have them. T-they're not like yours, but they're more visible than mine."

"Be patient and they will come. Trust me."

"Were you flat like this at my age?"

"I didn't have much at your age. Some girls just develop faster than others. Don't worry about that. You don't want to get his attention with your chest anyways. The kinds of boys you attract that way are the wrong kind. You want one that is interested in you."

She was silent for a minute and then got the courage to speak up. "So you didn't attract my brother with your boobs?"

I laughed. "He came to me and I turned him down the first several times. But he was like a fly that just wouldn't go away, so I finally gave him a chance." I smiled to myself, thinking of how we were in the beginning. "I'm glad her was persistent, though. I would have been missing out if he hadn't been."

"I'm glad he was too. I wouldn't have a nee-san if he didn't."

"That's right."

She was quiet for another minute. "But he likes your boobs, right?"

I finished up the braid and put the hard band at the end. "You ask him that." I laughing, knowing the answer but thinking it would be entertaining for her to actually ask him.

She followed be out of the room and peaked in the door beside hers, which was my room. "I need to ask you something, Jin. Can you come in the hall?" She realized she shouldn't ask in front of Mai, which was a good thing. I really didn't think she would actually ask, because she was shy with me. I guess she was different with him.

He came into the hall. "What is it?"

"Do you like nee-san's boobs?"

He burst out laughing. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one." She seriously answered.

"Of course I do."

She looked at me. "So he's the wrong kind of boy?"

"He's exactly the type. Stay away from boys like him." I grinned.

"Oi!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Saori walked down the hall.

"Jin-nii is the wrong kind of boy." Mai repeated and peaked out from behind Jin's legs. "What's that mean?"

Saori laughed. "It means it's time for bed you two." She referred to the two young girls.

"Sing me to sleep, Jin-nii!" Mai said as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, but you have to get ready for bed first." He picked her up. "Let's go brush our teeth."

While he got Mai off to bed, I got ready for bed. Even though I slept on the plane, I was still tired. Jin came in right about the time I laid down and went straight to the bathroom that was off from his bedroom to brush his teeth.

"You going to bed too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm give the f**ck out."

I laughed. "Language."

"Gomen." He smirked with the toothbrush in his mouth. We had had a talk about his language. I told him he was going to have to cut back, because I didn't want the baby repeating them. I knew pumpkin couldn't hear him right now and it would be a while before she could repeat words, but if he started now he could get used to not saying them as much.

"Mai is really attached to you." I said when he came out of the bathroom and in English. He and I always spoke to each other in English except around his family. Every once in a while he would throw in a Japanese word when we spoke.

"Yeah." She smiled. "She was real young when dad died. She doesn't even remember him. It's sad, but that's the way it is. I'm all she knows. She told me she really misses me and wishes I still lived with her. It breaks my heart."

"You want to move back, don't you?" Honestly, I was a little saddened. I didn't want to live in Japan, away from my family, not even with him. It was fine for a vacation, but I liked living in L.A.

"No, no. I like living in America with you. Don't worry. Ryo just isn't doing his job."

"How old is he?"

"17, old enough to step up and be a man for his family. You're a year younger than him and you're having a kid. You're stepping up. Why can't he do the same?"

"I don't know. Was he like this when you were here?"

"Not at all." He glanced at the clock when he sat down on the bed. "I guess I'm not talking to him tonight since he's not home yet. I don't want to wait up on him for two reasons. One, when we talk it's not gonna be pretty. He has a temper just like I do. Voices will be raised and fists will fly I'm sure. Two, I could be up all night waiting for him. Mom says she's heard him come in real early in the mornings. She also said, he's came in after she was already awake. She has no idea where he sleeps those nights and he never answers when she tries to call him."

"What is he doing all night?"

"I don't know and I bet he'll stay out as late as he can tonight because he knows I'm coming home."

"Do you two not get along?"

"We used to. He got mad when I said I was going to America and when I left he started acting out."

"Maybe he thinks you'll come back if he does that."

"I don't really think he thinks that. I don't know what's going on in that stupid head of his. But enough about that, it's just going to make me mad. Why was Rei-chan asking me about your boobs?" He asked as he lay down on his side beside me.

I laughed. "She's just worried that she can't get this guys attention because she doesn't have any. I told her the guys she would attract that way were the wrong kind of guys. Then she asked me if you liked mine."

"And you told her to ask me. I don't think it makes me a bad guy to like them. All guys like them."

"But sometimes that's the only reason a guy likes a girl."

"Well you know that's not my only reason."

"I do, but 11 year old boys might like that and only that. I'm not really sure how an 11 year old boy's mind works."

"I don't really think they're interested in girls at that age. I wasn't. In a few years that will all change though."

I laughed. "And she'll have the equipment then."

"She better not be letting anyone touch them though."

"Had you touched any at 13?"

"We're talking about her not me."  
"I'll take that as a yes. What a double standard."

"It's different with girls. Touching boobs often leads to touching other places which leads to other things. Those things can cause irreversible consequences."

"Like this?" I rubbed my belly.

"Exactly like that." He patted my belly.

"So you don't want her to turn out like me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Sounded like it. I mean, I'm just a teen and I'm pregnant."

"Please don't take it the wrong way. I was talking about when she was 13."

"So it would be ok with you if she got pregnant at 16?"

"No, not at all. But you're different."

"How?"

"You're mature and the father is an adult. I'm not going to walk away from this. If she got pregnant at 13, the dad would be just a kid too and he would leave her alone with it. She wouldn't be able to take care of it at that age either. At 16, I just don't want that to happen to her. She's my sister." He paused. "I never wanted this to happen to you either. Please believe me. I wasn't being very responsible and I wasn't thinking at all. Well, I wasn't thinking about the right kind of things anyways. I know you're having to sacrifice a lot and I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It takes two to tango. We did this together. I'm sorry I got a little bent out of shape. I know you meant nothing against me. She is your sister, so of course you don't want that to happen to her."

"You're siblings don't seem to upset about you though."

"I'm older that most of mine and almost the same age as Raina. I think it's a little different than you and Rei. You two have a 10 year age difference. You're already an adult and she's not even a teen. It's really different. And I don't want her to get pregnant either. She told me earlier that she thought I was cool and I really don't think I'm a great role model. Especially not now."

"But you are cool and very strong. I think you're good role model. I don't think many girls your age could do what you're doing and pull it off so beautifully." He traced my jaw line with his index finger and I smiled. "I'm glad Rei-chan looks up to you. She'll be ok if she tries to be like you are." He kissed me softly. It was just a sweet kiss at first, but then he slipped his tongue and knew where he was trying to go with this, so I pulled away.

"I know what you're doing, but I'm too tired."

"I'm tired too, but I can find my second wind."

I laughed a little. "You can wait till tomorrow."

"Don't think I can." He joked.

"Oh whatever. Your _daughter_ is draining my energy. Blame her."

He smiled. "Ok ok. You and pumpkin have a peaceful sleep."

"You too." I turned over on my side, facing away from him.

"Good night, baby."

I barely remember wishing him good night back. I was that tired. I think I fell asleep as soon as I turned over and I slept like a baby. It was the best sleep I had had in a while.

I was woken up by the sound of Jin's voice. "Paipai?"

I opened my eyes slightly. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes to see that he was completely dressed. "What time is it?"

"It's early, but I have to go into the agency for a meeting."

"Are they going to tell you your punishment?"

"I think so, but you go back to sleep and don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Easier said than done."

He bent over and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep baby." He left and I fell back asleep.

I woke up mid morning and Jin still wasn't back. I texted him, but he never responded. I took a shower and got ready, hoping I would have a text from him when I got finished, but no such luck.

I walked into the living where Saori was. "Has Jin been back?"

"I haven't seen him."

I sat down. "He left early this morning. I don't even know what time it was. I was still half asleep and he told me he had a meeting. They're supposed to tell him his punishment about this whole baby thing. I texted him, but he hasn't responded."

"Don't worry. He's probably got his phone on silent."

"Would he still be in the meeting?"

"They have a lot to talk about. I think Jin has broken many rules, right?"

"He probably has." I lay my head back.

Jin finally did come home close to noon. He stormed in and I knew that wasn't a good sign. His manager followed close behind him. They went into another room and closed the door. Saori was making lunch, so I went to where they were to try to hear the conversation. Jin was yelling and cussing. His manager was trying to calm him down.

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of my family?" Jin screamed.

"Jin-kun, you need to calm down."

"I have a baby on the way! This f**ked up!"

"You have plenty of money put away, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Eavesdropping?" Saori asked from behind.

I jumped, because she scared me. "I was just trying to figure out what's going on."

"He'll tell you when he calms down, hunny."

"What if he got fired? It's going to be all my fault." I started to get upset. "It sure sounds like it."

She led me to the other room and we sat down on the couch. "Stress is bad for the baby, so no crying. Breathe. Everything will be fine. Jin will take care of you. You can count on that. If he did get fired, he will find another way to provide. I can promise you that." She put her around me and pulled to her as I started to cry.

Jin came out a several minutes later. His emotions had toned down. It was good that he got calm, because I wasn't. He walked to the couch and stuck his hand out. "Come baby, let's talk." I took his hand and he led me to the bedroom. "Calm down. It's ok." He said as we sat down. "Well, I still get to do everything that I've been booked for while I'm here and the tour is still a go. It's a little late to cancel that stuff. Besides, they would lose money and they just can't do that. Especially with my tour. Tickets are sold out. But after the tour all my activities are suspended until further notice."

"So you're suspended?"

"I will, yeah."

"When do get to come back?"

"They didn't say. All they said was 'until further notice'."

"That could me anytime! 2 week after the baby born or 2 years. Why so vague?"

"I don't know. I was pissed about that too, but Sawatari-san says I can't complain. They went easy on me. They could have suspended me starting now or they could have fired me. It could have been much worse. Don't start worrying about money either. I have plenty in checking and even more in saving. Plus I'll still make money on my endorsements. Every time my image, name or likeness is used, I'll get something. You know I'm re-releasing my CD in Japan with some new Japanese songs on it. I'll get money from that. Also on CD sales in the US. There is nothing to worry about. We're gonna be fine and I have feeling that after the baby is born, they'll bring me back. They just wanna let everything die down about the baby, which it will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you I wouldn't get fired, didn't I? And I was right about that. Trust me."

I wanted to trust him, but it just seemed like this could only get worse. I was feeling good yesterday. After all the hell that was going on back in L.A, being here with Jin's family was a really nice break. But it seemed that I only got one night off. Everything wrong that had been done seemed like it was coming back to haunt us. What else was going to happen next?


	56. Speak Now

**Author's note: Just want to let you guys know that make sure you have plenty of time before you start reading. This chapter is close to 10k words. Possible the longest chapter of the story so far. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 56  
**_**Speak Now**_

After Jin calmed me down, we ate lunch. Saori had asked his manager to stay, but he had things to do so he couldn't.

"Did Ryo ever come home?" I asked after Saori had cleaned the table off.

"I don't exactly know when, but he did. He was here this morning and left for school." Saori answered.

"Does he actually go to school? I don't mean any offence, but Jin has told me some things about him so I wondered."

"He does. I've called the school to make sure because I was worried myself."

"At least he's doing something right. " Jin commented.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight." Saori said with sad eyes.

"We haven't. I haven't even seen him"

"But I know you two. When you see him it will be World War 3."

Jin didn't say anything. He couldn't argue with it because he already knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The subject was dropped and we just talked about how Jin was liking living in America, things like that. After doing some housework, Saori left for the grocery store. Jin and I were the only ones left at his house with her gone. His siblings were still at school.

"Finally all alone." Jin said, putting his arm around me.

I laughed slightly. "You're family is big like mine, so it's rare to be alone."

"Mmhmm." He put his index finger on the side of my chin, turned my face to him and kissed me. We kissed for a while before we stopped. "I can tell you're still upset about what's going on, but let me make it better, if only for the moment."

I smiled. "Ok."

We got off the couch and he led me by the hand to our bedroom. We made love and it did make everything better. I knew it was only temporary, but for those moments things were perfect for us.

"That was nice." He grinned as he rose up to his knees and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

I smiled softly. "Always is. It really does make things ok."

"Now you see why I took it from everyone after dad died. Though I've found out that it's much better with someone that you love."

"Is it really?"

He nodded.

"So I'm the best you've had?"

"Sure are."

"You're the best I've had too." I giggled.

"I'm all you've had." He smirked. "But I'm pretty confident that if I wasn't the only, I'd still be the best."  
"You have a lot of experience. Not sure if that's a good thing though."

He laughed. "Well, you get to benefit from it. I wasn't this good when I was your age. I can tell you that."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"15."

"Girlfriend?"

"Actually, no. She wasn't Japanese either. She was from Germany and a little older, a grade ahead if I remember right. It happened at a party."

I just shook my head.

"What?"

"You've always been this way, huh?"

"No, I was shy at that age actually. The girl had told someone at school she thought I was cute and it got back to some my friends, so they like forced me to go the party. As soon as I got there, chick was all over me. Before I knew it, we were upstairs and she was taking both mine and her clothes off. So it happened."

I shook my head. "Such a popular boy. And since when are idols shy?"

He laughed. "I was kind of popular and I wasn't an idol then. Well, I wasn't famous yet. I had appeared on a few things with some other juniors in my agency. I was more part of that group of guys and wasn't actually standing out at that point. After I quit school and starting really shooting for fame, I threw the shyness away."

"So how many people were you at by 16?"

"Like 2." He laughed. "The other girl was my girlfriend at the time. We didn't do it all that much though. I didn't really get to know a woman's body well until after I was famous."

"I think I'm done discussing this. You blow me away sometimes with your stories."

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a bad boy. It's why you love me though." He leaned down, kissed me and then whispered, "It's why they all love me." He brought his lips back to mine.  
"Jin-nii!" Mai called and I could hear her running down the hall.  
"Shit! What time is it?" Jin looked at the clock. "Damnit!" He got off me and threw on his pants quickly without even putting his underwear on. He got to the door right as the knob started to turn. "Yes?"

"Whatcha doing?" She asked in the cutest voice.

"Just playing around."

"Oooh! I want to play too!"

"You can't. It's only for adults."

"Why?"  
"Just is."

"But why?"

"Kids wouldn't like it."

"Why not?"

"It's hard work."

"Why do you like it if it's hard work?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"If I don't ask, how will I know?"

He laughed. "You really don't need to know about this."

"Can I come in?"

"No, Paizley's resting."

"Is she tired?"

"Yes."

"From what?"

"She was playing with me and since it's hard work and she's pregnant, she's having to rest. Why don't run along to your room and I'll be in there to play with you in a minute."

"Ok!"

When Jin shut the door, I started to laugh. "Nice explanations."

He grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Next time you try it. It's not so easy and she wants to question every freaking thing."

I just laughed.

After I got my clothes back on, I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Saori wasn't back yet. Jin and I really hadn't paid attention to the time, so I didn't know how long she'd been gone. Jin told me that it took his mom forever when she went shopping. She always wanted to get the best deal she could and compared everything. When I walked past a window, I noticed someone outside smoking. I went to take a closer too and it was Ryo. I decided I would try to talk to him. When I opened the door, he tried to hide the cigarette.

"Oh, I thought you were my mom." He said.

"You know smoking is bad for you right?"

He put it out in the ash tray that was meant for Jin. "Yep. So you're her?" He noticed my belly. "You're definitely her."

"_Her _has a name. It's Paizley."

"Yeah, the kid my brother got pregnant."

"What is your problem?"

"He is my problem and yours too."

"He's not my problem."

"Sure he is. Look at you. Why kind of man does that to a girl your age? I'll tell you, one that isn't good. My brother isn't a good guy. Sooner you learn that, the better off you are."

"Not a good guy! He quit school to take of all of you! He…"

"I know what he did!" He yelled. "I was there, so don't lecture me. I don't think you're in any position to be lecturing anyone." He glanced down at my stomach. "I'm just trying to warn you. You seem like a nice girl. You don't need to get caught up in my brother's mess."  
"Too late for that now." I referred to my stomach as he seemed to keep doing.

"No. You can still walk away." He stood up. "Don't let him control you or make your decisions for you. Decide yourself." He started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He walked out the back gate.  
Saori got home soon after that and fixed supper. Jin had to leave soon after he ate. There was an end of the year awards ceremony that he was attending. He was only nominated for a couple things because he hadn't been very active in Japan since he came to America in the summer. Kazuya, however, was nominated for a ton of things. We all watched him on TV. It was his first appearance since coming back to Japan. The fans were very excited to see him. It was a surprise that he was there. Everyone had been told his first performance back would be at the New Year's concert. He looked amazing on stage and very natural.

The next day, Jin was busy until close to dinner time. He had a few appearances to make and other things to do. He promised me that he would be home in time for us to go see Urahara and Yoruichi. Dad wanted me to pay them a visit while I was here and honestly, I did too. I wanted Jin to come with me, because I wanted them to meet him. I had spent a lot of time with them, especially this past summer when I trained with Yoruichi. Jin wasn't very thrilled about it. He knew they were the ones Dad wanted us to give the baby too and he didn't want to be lectured again. He felt he'd talk about the situation enough with my parents.

When we arrived, we walked inside the shop to find no one in the front.

"So I drove all the way out here to a candy shop and the guy isn't even here." Jin complained while taking off his sunglasses and hanging them on the neck of his shirt.

"They're probably in the back. Urahara! Yoruichi!" I called out. "Please be nice and be a good sport about this."

"How am I supposed to? These are the people your dad wants us to give the baby to. It was his idea for us to come out here. How do I know he didn't plan something with them and they're gonna try to steal the baby?"

I laughed. "Jin, the baby is in my belly still."

"These people do magic too, right? How do I know they won't steal it from your stomach or do some crazy shit like that?"

"I see your boyfriend seems to think of me as some vicious voodoo witch doctor." Urahara said, coming from around the right side hallway. His clogs and cane made a noise with every step. He put his hand on his hat. "Have you been spreading awful rumors about me Paizely? That hurts."

I laughed. "No. He just thinks that little of Dad to try to put you up to something."

Jin just looked at him and didn't say a word.

"I'm different from Ichimaru...a lot different." He put both hands on the cane. "Though I'll leave that up to you to decide if that's a good thing or not."

"Yeah, I'll make my own judgment. Just don't try anything like that. We're keeping the baby."

"You say that now, but don't you think you're being a bit selfish? Think about it for a minute. You've already got Paizley roped up into this of her own free will. Don't you think her having your kid, that she didn't even want at first, is almost the reverse of a woman coercing a man into staying with her to raise a child? I know who you are Mr. Akashi, I see you a lot on television. You've got a lot to worry about, like your career and your reputation to consider. I'm not saying you two shouldn't be together. In fact, I think a frame with your picture in it would look wonderful, but I think a child between you two...that's a little on the early side." He got serious, "for both of you.

"Who said she didn't want it at first?" Jin asked. "She never did. My career will be fine and my reputation is already bad, so I'm not all that worried about it. Once people have their minds made up about how you are, that's the way they'll always see you. And maybe a baby is a little early for her. I know she's young, but she is mature. She can do this."

"And wherein the universe does it dictate that that's your right to decide? Do you know how difficult it is for empaths to make decisions? They're tossed this way and that way by the emotions around them. Strong emotions even rob them of their free will. Everything that comes out of Paizley's mouth must be taken with a grain of salt because of her lack of ability to shut off and control her powers. How can you call her mature if her powers aren't even under control? And then her life is going to throw caring for a child on top of that? Paizley, you know Captain Hitsugaya. Imagine the stress he'd be under if he and Hinamori were in yours and Mr. Akashi's shoes."

"Well, the baby is mine. I helped make it. That's where my right to decide comes in." Jin answered

"Wait wait, Urahara, are you saying that I don't know what I'm doing?" I inquired. "Because I do. It is true that really strong emotions sometimes get to me, but the majority of the time I don't have that problem. I've lived with this power my whole life." I looked at Jin. "Take what I say seriously."

"I do."

"I know it's going to be stressful, but I already love this baby." I placed my hand on my stomach. "How could I give it away?"

"You can't." Jin said and looked at Urahara. "She won't."

"Calm down. I didn't say any of you were making a bad decision or that you didn't know what you were doing. I'm just making sure you're all sure of yourselves. To take on this kind of responsibility is a big decision, especially at your age. Look, I'm not saying you should give up the kid. If you want to keep it then do it. What I am saying is that you should think carefully about whether," He looked at me, "it's your emotions making the decisions." He looked at Jin. "Your desires influencing her decisions." He looked back at me. "The rebellious teenager phase your going through influencing your decisions or if you both are taking on the roles of consenting adults and acting accordingly. I'm not you so I don't know what's the real cause, but I want you to think about this and make sure you really are dead set on this goal and aren't trying to upstage reasonable authority just because you feel you can. Understand?"

"I know it's really what I want." Jin said confidently.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. "Me too. We're all pumpkin has." I looked back up. "Did dad ask you to talk to us?"

"If by talk you mean 'convince you to give up the child once it's born to Yoruichi-san and me', then yes I did, but that's not what I'm doing now is it?"

Yoruichi entered from the opposite end of the entrance across from Urahara. "He's right. We're not about to take a child from its devoted parents unless your both all," She placed her hand up by her eye and said mockingly, "Save us! Please take this demon spawn of hell away from us! We can't control it!"

I laughed. Yoruichi always knew how to bring the mood up. "Thanks. I had a feeling you guys would be a little cooler about it than my parents."

"I think Gin and Kristen thinks it's a demon spawn since it's coming from me and I'm this big bad guy who stole their 'little' girl's innocence. They should face facts." Jin commented.

"Weeeeeeeeell I wouldn't go that far, but look at things from their point of view for a minute. I'm not going to lie, Pai was a lot more logical in her efforts before she met you and you did get to her first after she turned down so many boys." Urahara pointed out.

"I still remember that one time on the subway when she kicked that Chikan in the nuts." Yoruichi said.

I laughed. "Me too!"

"Moving on, her parents haven't adjusted to the change Pai's undergone and are worried, like me, that her empathy is overpowering her decision making abilities. However, I understand that I'm not Pai so I'm not going to assume that's the case. On top of which there is also the age factor to consider. While you two may not think that is a problem the rest of the world is not going to see it that way. Not for a long time, not by a long shot. Also, Mr. Akashi, you're fooling yourself into thinking that you're not going to meet hell for this. If you think things are bad now they're only going to get worse."

Jin started to speak, but Urahara cut him off.

"And if you think I'm talking about Suspension, I figure that you've already been told about that. Trust me on this one, staying on this path without a clear view of the path ahead is just going to send your career spiraling into a coffin soon to be nailed shut."

"Hey he could always work here, we could use the extra hands." Yoruichi offered.

"I don't think Mr. Akashi is qualified for the job. Candy selling any half-brained monkey could do, but our side business is another story entirely."

"Maybe it just makes me special to be the first one to get to Pai." He flashed me a smile. "It wasn't easy though. She liked playing hard to get." He paused. "But how do you know about my suspension? It hasn't even been announced yet. They're not going to say anything until after the tour when it goes into effect."

"Kisuke knows how systems run." Yoruichi explained simply and she was right. Urahara just knew things. He was good at that.

"It's a simple matter of knowing you, your corporation, the situation, and other factors. I'm very good at reading between the lines. You get me?"

"Yeah, well I know them, it won't be long and they'll lift the suspension." Jin answered, very confident in the fact that he wouldn't be suspended long.

"Hopefully." I added as I wasn't so confident about it.

"Like I said before Mr. Akashi, you're fooling yourself if you think things are going to get better. Following the baby it's only going to get worse. Remember what happened last time?" Urahara referred to the suicides. "Just want Paizley's parents to fess up to reality. I only think it's fair I force you to do the same."

"Don't listen to Kisuke. He's full of shit." Yoruichi commented.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Things will only spiral out of control if you let them...then again there's nothing you can do except let them without someone backing you up when everything breaks apart at the seams." She continued, ignoring Urahara.

"They're other celebs who have done far worse, but are still successful. Many celebs have kids too, so I don't think me having one will hurt. Yeah, I remember. Hopefully my fans are smart enough to realize that killing themselves won't solve anything. I have someone backing me up, plenty of people actually." Jin retorted.

"Many celebs don't have their first kids growing inside underage teenagers. Let's also think about what this'll do to Paizley too for a second." Urahara said.

"Would you quit it with the doom and gloom?" Yoruichi asked.

"I only want them to understand the wonderful world of adulthood."

"You don't need to scare them into doing it. You're making it sound like this is the end of their lives. It's just as much that as the big 2012 scare was for all humans."

"Alright, then tell me what it's gonna do." Jin looked at me and then back at Urahara. "She looks perfectly fine to me. I so agree about the doom and gloom. This isn't the end, this is the beginning. Man, I'm already an adult. I know about life."

"But she doesn't and that's the point you keep, or rather what a lot of people think you keep, failing to realize. Pai is still a teenager. She's in high school. Such things are not uncommon, but well...think about what this has done to her life in less than a year from the day she met you to well...now."

"Look this discussion is going around in circles, let's just sit down and have a big bowl of Tessai's hand made cooking and act like friends, mkay?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah sure, I was getting kind of tired of this anyway. Paizley, Mr. Akashi, anything you want to add. Would you like to stay and eat?" Urahara asked.

Jin ignored it. "I know, but she can learn it. I can teach her. I know what it's done, but I love her so I just can't give this baby up or walk away from her. Even if people think it might be best if I did, I won't. I can't. Call me selfish for that. I don't care. I wish her family, everyone could just understand how much I love her and that I will take care of her. This is gonna be hard, but she's gona be ok. I'll make sure of that."

"It is gonna be hard. It's going to be the toughest thing you've ever faced or will face. And no offense, but love and happiness don't exactly make things all gumdrops and ice cream. This isn't an anime. Also, I seriously don't think, with your track record, that you're the most qualified to teach her. We need someone with life experience who can show you both what you're getting into. A Happily Ever After that had some early speed bumps, but has turned out well...pretty darn well I'd say."

"I know where this is going." Yoruichi scratched her head. "Let me know when food's on." She walked away.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make everything candy, but it's nice to come home to. It also gives you moments where you can just be with them and all the other crap doesn't even matter. It's nice thing to have and I think it'll get us through everything. But anyways, who are you talking about?" Jin asked/

Urahara opened up a fan. "I'm glad you asked."

Yoruichi walked back into the room. "He's not happy about it. You know how he feels about awkward social gatherings, but he'll show up, says he'll bring the kid."

"Would someone people tell me what is going on?" Jin asked.

"My old student in the supernatural arts and renowned hero of the Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo, his wife and kid."

"Ichigo and Orihime? Mom has talked about them before, but I don't quite remember them." I said and tried to recall their faces.

"Who the hell are these people?" Jin asked again.

"It's not a surprise you wouldn't have heard of them. They're not big shots in the real world like you are, but in the realm of the deceased they're a household name. Kurosaki Ichigo is my former student and Kurosaki Orihime is his beloved wife, along with their daughter, Masaki. They're...well when you see them you'll meet them." Urahara answered.

"That's not like you Kisuke. You always love ruining other people's images before they walk in the door." Yoruichi spoke the truth.

"I just don't want an elbow in the face. Not today."

"Ah, ok then." Jin crossed his arms "I'm sure they've heard of me."

"How old is Masaki?" I asked.

"About four years old and as one would expect her father is very protective of her even at this age. Poor Ichigo's still got that chronic hero syndrome running through his veins, which I doubt his wife minds at all." Urahara answered.

"Aww, she's close to Mai's age." I nudged Jin and looked back at Urahara. "That's his little sister. He's amazing with her! Jin is super protective of her and his other sister too. "

"Yep." Jin was none too thrilled about this whole thing.

"Big brother syndrome is different from papa wolf syndrome."

"Kisuke you make it sound like they have a disease rather than a personality trait."

"So I spend too much time on the internet these days, so shoot me."

"Isn't it normally—" Urahara cut her off.

"I know what I said."

Tessai finished dinner and how it sat out on the table by the time Ichigo and company arrived.

"Konbanwa." Ichigo said, walked in.

"Well look who finally decided to show." Urahara teased.

"Oh bite me." Ichigo responded.

"I see parenthood hasn't changed you a bit." Yoruichi teased.

Ichigo simply growled and sat down next to Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Orihime walked in holding Masaki's hand. Masaki had light brown hair that was starting to get a little curly. She had a pink hair pin similar to Orihime's blue ones. Orihime was pregnant too. She sat down next to Ichigo and Masaki sat in his lap.

"Awww, she's so cute. And you're pregnant! How far are you?" I asked/

"Yeah, she's a little cutie." Jin smiled and waved at Masaki, but she was shy.

"Don't mind her she's like that with everyone." Orihime said. "I'm six months along. I haven't seen you in a long time Paizely-chan, you were younger than Masaki-chan last I saw you."

Yoruichi elbowed Ichigo. "Don't be such a stiff say hello."

"I did when I walked in, butt out."

"Yeah, I don't really remember you guys. I've grown up." I patted my small baby bump. "Is it a boy or girl?" I looked at Ichigo and waved.

"My sister is the same way." He Looked at Ichigo. "Domo."

"We want to be surprised. We're hoping for a boy. We need at least one extra man in the house. I won't complain if it's a girl though. I helped raise my sisters after all since my dad would've done a bang up job without me." Ichigo answered.

"Your dad wasn't that bad." Urahara interjected.

Ichigo just glared.

Urahara wafted his fan. "Okay so you two got into more physical fights than a boy needs to in his entire lifetime. Doesn't mean he didn't love you as a son."

"He was downright embarrassment sometimes." Ichigo reached for more food.

"I want it to be a boy too. We promised that if we got a son we'd name it after my brother, but Ichigo said that if we got another girl we thought Marina would be a good name." Orihime commented/

"Awww, how sweet! I don't care what ours is as long as it's healthy. We decided on Hitoshi if pumpkin is a boy. We can't decide on a girl name. Jin swears pumpkin is a girl though."

"Yep, my paternal instinct tells me so." He took a huge bite of food. "I helped raise my sisters too, Ichigo. So I know how that is. I would love to have a daughter."

"Rei's always a nice name." Orihime said.

"Yeah if you like having a kid whose name means emptiness. It's like everyone who thinks my parents named me after a fruit." Ichigo commented.

"There's always Saya. I always liked that name too." Orihime continued.

Urahara Leaned over to me "You might want to think of something she'll go on like this otherwise."

"I Heard that!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my wife behind my back like that."

"Rei is my sister's name..."Jin trailed off not really appreciating what Ichigo said about the name.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. We have plenty of time."

"I'm sure you will too." Ichigo said as he continued to cut Masaki's food into bite sized pieces.

Jin glances at me. He was frustrated that he'd spoken to Ichigo and hasn't even been acknowledged. I could feel it. He wasn't so used to being ignored.

"Calm down." I patted his leg.

He ignored me and Looked at Urahara. "So why is carrot top hear again?"

"What was that about my head?" Ichigo asked, peeved.

"Ichigo! Temper!" Orihime warned.

"Okay, everyone relax." Urahara snapped his fan shut. "Ichigo, Orihime, I asked you guys to come here because I have some very esteemed guests going through a similar scenario to what you two went through when you were young."

Ichigo stared. "I'm not sure I see the connection. Orihime and I are both supernaturally aware. The only thing supernatural with Akashi here is his popularity levels."

"Wait! Ichigo! You mean that's!" Orihime got excited.

Ichigo sighed. "Akashi Jin, who you and I always hear on the radio. The same Akashi Jin you keep calling the nephew you always wanted but never had and the same Akashi Jin you and I both know Masaki's going to grow up idolizing if his popularity keeps up, but that's one less worry I might be able to cross off the list from the looks of things."

"Yeah, that's me, Orhime-chan." He flashed a smile, winked and clicked his tongue. "My popularity isn't going anywhere." He took a drink of his drink. "And that I will bet money on."

"How much half your life savings? Ichigo asked only to get whapped over the back of the head by Yoruichi. "Ow! Hey! What did I do?"

"Here's the thing you two. Of all the people I know you two, despite some early bumps did manage to get where you are today and are the happiest couple I know. Now while Mr. Akashi and Paizley aren't going to be fighting super powerful god complex half-dead samurai they'll be going through some pretty heavy stuff that I believe you two should tell them about how they can stick together, despite what people think." Urahara explained.

"I don't follow."

"He means what happened when you and I first started going out." Orihime made it easier for him to understand.

"Oh? That? I guess I didn't see it because it reverses the gender there." Ichigo stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way. Jin's a really envied bachelor. Well Orihime was the most popular girl in school and one of the top of the class. Me, I was just considered a back alley punk with no future, despite the fact that I did have one and now do." He explained.

"I was really surprised when you said yes to going out with me." Orihime commented.

"I was just surprised you asked. Then I knew how she felt about me and things went from there. You can sort of picture how things continued from that point. I'm the punk kid that life tossed aside like a sick puppy and Orihime's Miss Popular that no one ever made a move on." Orihime gave him a look. "Okay scratch that. She always turned down the moves that were made and Tatsuki guarded her like a hawk from everyone she was too unable to watch out for on her own."

"There were a lot of people who disapproved our relationship, Ichigo's family not withstanding."

"More of a shock factor than disdain really...They were really shocked actually."

"A lot of ploys were enacted to break us apart."

"However, thanks to reiatsu if I felt Orihime was in danger I went right to her aide. Not a hand was laid on her."

"There were a few times I thought the hardship wasn't worth it. We would have to go through all of senior year and college fighting for our relationship's worth and everyday Ichigo had to keep watching me because I was always so intimidated or overpowered so easily."

Ichigo counted on his fingers. "Or drugged, or threatened, or durressed or kidnapped."

"But he always told me the same thing that told me that made me feel good and that our relationship was worth it."

"I always told her. "Orihime, I'm not going to give up on you, because you're the best thing that's ever

happened to me. I was—"

Urahara interrupted. "Look if I needed a romance speech I would've consulted a novel. The finer life experiences will suffice thank you."

Ichigo growled but understood. "Let me say this then, you guys should know that going through with this is going to be stuff, once you've committed onto this road, trust me there will be people who will want to separate you, not that I think that will be a problem for you."

"There will be things you will have to accept about each other that you may not like."

"And it's not a weakness to ask for help, even from people you don't think you can normally get help from. It's a weakness to think you can do it all alone. To ask for help shows strength that you can admit you're wrong and want to do things right. And also raising a family is hard. Masaki still doesn't behave herself all the time. Heck I don't think Orihime and I could've handled a child at your age Paizley. Honestly, I'm surprised you're going through with it."

"The maturity you need to obtain and the life experiences you need to know are the ones that you cannot predict will happen."

"However, three things will never change. 1. Always make a compromise with relatives when you can, less headaches. 2. Never lose your temper in a public place when there's someone around who can identify you. And finally," He smirked, "the wife always gets what she wants. All. the. time."

"Well, uh, I think I'm a lot more popular than your wife in high school. I don't actually think our relationship can be compared to yours. They're a lot of differences. And I know kids are hard to handle. I was there with my sisters, but I'm pretty certain we can do this. Maybe you two couldn't at Pai's age, but we're not you. Pai doesn't act like a 16 year old. She's a smart girl and she's tough too. She can do this. And I'll be there the whole time. Nothing is going to come between us. I won't let it." Jin paused. "If her parent's would allow her to be my wife, things would be much easier and she would always get what she wanted."

"You know I've noticed you speak a lot for her. I didn't realize Paizley had grown up to be mute." Yoruichi hit him from the back of the head again. "CUT IT OUT!"

Jin laughed at him being smacked.

"I can speak for myself. I just choose to let him go ahead and answer." I sort of lied. Jin was the adult, so I just let him answer.

"So does that mean he's right all the time? Surely you have your own opinions that you value. With parents like Ichimaru and Kristen I figured you'd have a lot more self-respect in yourself. Orihime's more passive than you are and even she speaks her mind when she wants to."

Orihime nodded firmly in agreement.

"How does that mean I don't have self respect? Of course I respect myself. When I have an opinion, I'll speak it. Sometimes when he answers, he says what I think too, so there no point in speaking up." I lied again. Sometimes I just didn't know what to say and Jin seemed to always have something. He might not have been the brightest guy, but he wasn't a complete idiot. I really believe he knew what he was doing, so it was easier to let him discuss.

"You ever thought of establishing that once in a while. Maybe the reasons your parents aren't seeing things your way is because you aren't taking a vocal role in the decision making. Your letting Jin run off his mouth and not saying a word for yourself. At least that's how it's coming across. But of course," Ichigo spoke to Jin with his typical scowl, "there's a way to say things without making it seem like she's going to agree with everything you say about her. An addition of, 'and I think she'll agree' thrown somewhere into your statement makes you look less of a control freak." Yoruichi went to whack Ichigo, but he actually pushed her arm back this time, predicting she was going to do so.

"What am I supposed to say? I agree?" I laughed, because he seemed a little silly to say that every time. "But I guess I'll do that then."

"I know her very well, so I just know how she feels and almost everything about her. I don't think I look like a control freak. She's not cowering in the corner and flinching every time I raise my hand."

"Do you want her parents approval or not?" Ichigo asked. "Take advice from someone who knows her parents. I think you and I can agree on one thing though."

"I just want her parents to sign the papers to let us be married. Other than that, well I'll just keep my mouth shut. So what can we agree on?"

"That Ichimaru is a complete and total Ba—" He stopped, obviously remembering Masaki was sitting in his lap, "- not a nice guy in the least."

Orihime laughed.

"That we can agree on. Try dating his daughter. He's tried to knock me off more times than I can count."

"He's not that bad." I took up for him.

"No comment." Ichigo said.

"You know it just dawned on me that you two can get married while you're here in Japan." Yoruichi mentioned.

"What? I thought I knew all the options." Jin said, obviously interested.

"Do I even want to know?" I laughed, because I knew how Yoruichi was.

"It's legal. Sleazy and backhanded, but legal. There are parts of Japan where Paizley is considered an adult even at her age. Jin is a natural born citizen of Japan so marrying him here not only gives her citizenship status to both Japan AND America, but also there's not much messy paperwork to go through and Paizley's parents won't even know what hit them." I

"That's horrible Yoruichi-san! The parents should know." Orihime voiced her opinion.

"Even if they did Jin would just flip them the bird." Ichigo was smacked. "What was wrong that time? I was just telling the truth!"

"Cause you stopped me last time."

Ichigo just growled

Jin looked at me and smirked, but I shook my head no. I knew what he was thinking.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to go about it that way. That's wrong. Do you know how mad my parents would be? That would just make things harder."

"And you could just make them accept it, right?"

I sighed. "Thanks Yoruichi." I said sarcastically.

"Oh no problem, none at all." She said, treating it as sincerity, but know very well it wasn't.

"Well at least you two have dissenting opinions." Ichigo commented.

"I'm surprised you aren't telling Paizley to go for it after your whole 'it's worth fighting for' speech." Urahara said.

"Hey I'm just the tutor and informant here." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll stay out of the decision making thank you."

I smiled and shook my head at Yoruichi. "Can I talk to you a minute? In private?"

"Sure." We both got up to leave.

"I hate to eat and run, but I have a board meeting late this evening and it's getting close to past Masaki's bed time." Ichigo said.

"Oh no worries, you've more than done what I needed you for." Urahara said.

"Good to know." He got up. "Let's go Orihime."

"Okay." She waved. "Bye everyone."

"Say goodbye Masaki."

"B...Bye-bye." Masaki said shyly and Ichigo picked her up and they left.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't let it get back to my parents?" I asked when we were alone.

"What do I look like? Their informant?" I glared at her and she sighed. "Nothing you say leaves this shop. Speak your mind."

"I can't tell my parents this, because I feel like they'll use it to pick me apart with and I haven't told Jin because I feel like he has enough on his plate." I paused. "But I am scared to death. Scared of actually giving birth to this baby. Scared of what is going to happen after the baby is born. I don't know how I supposed to be a good mom and go to school." I sighed and plopped down.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I had a gut feeling Kisuke and everyone was getting through to you on that end." She took a deep breath. "To give you a perfectly blunt answer, you can't be a good mom and go to school. However, that only holds true if your definition of good means being there for every little itsy bitsy thing your baby needs while they're growing up. Balance is key and while the scale will always wind up tipping to one side and never staying still for very long, this is the future you face with the choices you've made. That's why we're all so concerned with the choices you've made. But, I can imagine how hard it must be. I...can't speak from experience of what it's like to bear your own child," She pulled me close like a comforting big sister, "but I do know what it's like to feel lost and scared about a dark road ahead: never knowing what may come, scared of that big leap into reality and waking up one morning and realizing that the part of your life you were so attached to is gone. But one day...one day you'll wake up and suddenly you'll realize that 20 years have gone by since the day we've had this conversation and your fear and your worry will seem like a thing of the past. But it's like Ichigo said earlier, reaching out for help isn't a sign of weakness, and being picked apart is only because your parents care about you and love you. They want what they feel is best for you. But the only person who knows what Ichimaru Paizley wants is Ichimaru Paizley herself. Don't let anyone tell you what's right and what's wrong. You should take an hour or two out to yourself look in the mirror, look at the situation and decide if you really want to take this big huge step. As for the heat of the moment," She smiled and rubbed her head, "I'm not really someone who would be best at answering that. You could always talk to Orihime. That girl loooooooves to talk, but no one's going to blame you or think less of you if you ask other people for help, just like I don't think less of you for talking to me now. In fact, I think it shows how mature you are for wanting to express yourself and talking to someone else. Understand?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I understand." I paused. "Jin really wants this. I don't think anyone else realizes how bad, but I can feel it. And he thinks that I am so strong and can handle this and I know it's because I haven't actually complained about being pregnant. It's hard to be revered that way and know that's not how you are at all. He would be better off without me. He's fans, his manager and obviously his agency all feel that way. I don't want to ruin him." Tears started to fall silently from my eyes. "I just don't know how I can do this."

"If that's how you feel then why don't you say anything? No one can rightfully fault you for being who are. If it's tough say it's tough. If it's not say it's not. But don't let anyone push you into doing anything you're not ready to do. Even if you think it's selfish. Sometimes you need to put other people's needs aside and do what's best for you."

"I know people think he's a bad guy for 'getting me in the mess'. He takes most of the blame for just about everything that's happened with us. Despite what people think, he doesn't try to coerce me into things. Or at least I never get that feeling from him. He's really good to me. I always wanted someone like him. I don't want to lose him and I really don't want to give up my baby. I'm scared to have it, but there's nothing I can do about that. I'm scared I won't be able to raise it right. Because I love it, I want to try, but just because I want to try doesn't mean that it's the best decision to make for the baby. I want pumpkin to have to best and I don't know if I can offer that. But I think about Jin's feelings and I can't help but take them into consideration. I feel them too and I know he has what it takes to be a good dad. I'm just worried about me and I don't even know if I'm making sense. I don't seem to these days."

"I don't blame him. It takes two people to make a baby, but society's dirty double standard generally puts the blame on the father. And it's like I said, you need to do what's best for you and what's best for the child. Even if you think the decision seems farfetched you have a whole family that loves you and you know you can always come to Kisuke and me for help. We are just a Nexus jump away after all. No one's going to let you walk on your own if you go through with this and no one will or should call you a coward for bailing out. If Jin can't accept your own independence then maybe he's not "the one" after all. Did you ever think of things that way?" She chuckled. "Remember what Ichigo said, it's always the woman who gets her way. It amazes me just how right he was. He might still be rough around the edges and need someone to strong arm him in when he's over the line, but his heart's almost always in the right place."

"I've really got some thinking to do. I need to really decide what I want. Thanks Yoruichi. I hugged her.

"It's no trouble. You know you can always come to me for help. Me, Kisuke, Your mom, your dad, your siblings, Ichigo, Orihime, and even people in the Soul Society. We would never turn our backs on you because we care about you. Each in our own way."

"Yeah." I smiled slightly. "Jin better do me right, because he's got like a hundred swords or fists pointing at him he doesn't." I laughed.

She did also. "That he does. Anyway you and he had best run along, this was fun, but things get pretty crazy here at night and unless you have earplugs I'm sure you don't want to be here for it."

I laughed. "Yeah, Jin will be wanting to do something like that when we get home. I can feel it from in the other room. Men, what are we going to do with them?"

"Several things, not many of which are legal."

I burst out laughed. "You would say that!"

"What are you two laughing at? Did you just tell Paizley some of my embarrassing secrets?" Urahara called from the other room.

"No. Why? Should I?" We both laughed.

We didn't stay much longer. I was getting tired and Yoruichi and Urahara had things they wanted to do.

"Well, I only got one thing out of that." Jin said as we drove down the road.

"What's that?"

"What the purple haired chick said about us being able to get married."

"Her name is Yoruichi."

"Sorry, but anyways we should look into it."

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to get married?"

"Yeah, but not like that. I think that will just make things worse."

He sighed. "Ok then."

I propped my elbow on the door and held my forehead.

Jin glanced at me and looked back at the road. "You ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I'm just tired." I lied. "I think I'm going to take hot bath when we get home. I need to relax."

"You really do. You're always so tense. Chill woman."

I smiled slightly.

When we got back to his house, I went to soak in a hot bath and think. I thought about everything. I loved Jin and wanted to be with him, but was it really what was best for both of us? It seemed like us being together was doing harm to one of us. Was our relationship actually healthy or was it toxic? I didn't know the answer. Then there was the baby. I knew what other people thought I should do. I knew what the right thing was, but I didn't exactly know what I wanted. I was only a kid. It was time I admitted that to myself. I wasn't an adult and no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to be one. This wasn't something I asked for and I wasn't ready for it either. I didn't I would go to school every day and come home to a child. The two clashed. My life was change dramatically. No more cheerleading, no more just hanging out with my friends. My life would revolve around the baby. I would be responsible for its well being. It would depend on me for everything. Was I ready to have another's life in my hands? I didn't know. What I did know was it was time to stop being so quiet. I had to talk to Jin about all this. I knew it wouldn't be a fun discussion, but it was one we needed to have. I couldn't have him thinking I was ok any longer.

I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas. He was lying on the bed with earphones in his ears, looking at a piece of paper and singing softly.

When he noticed me, he took the earphones out. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm not sure yet." I paused. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He sat up and patted next to him for me to come sit down. I did so. "What is it?"

"What would you say if I told you that I didn't know if wanted to keep pumpkin?"

"What?" His heart sank and it killed me. "I-I would be confused because you said you wanted her. Was it what those people said tonight? They don't even know what the hell they're talking about. They're not us. I'm sorry, but being with the most popular girl in school fails in comparison to being with someone who is internationally famous."

"I-I've always felt this way."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know how bad you want this and I thought maybe it would go away, but it hasn't. I'm not as strong as you think I am."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, really. I'm confused."

"Were you lying about everything then?"

"No. I love pumpkin, but I don't know if keeping is the best option. I think you would be an amazing dad, but I'm not so sure about me. And I'm not sure about us a couple either."

He stood up. "What? Were you slipped something tonight? You were fine when we left, but now you're having second thoughts about everything. I knew we shouldn't have gone."

"Jin, I'm sorry." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Tell me what the problem is." He sat back down. "Whatever it is, I will fix it. I will do whatever I have to to keep you."

"I don't think it's something you can fix. What's done is done."

"What are you talking about? The baby?"

"No. Being with me has caused you a lot of grief I think. I'm bringing you down. You're career is falling apart because of me."

"No, no it's not. It's fine. Everything is fine. Did you feel that I was upset? You shouldn't have, because I was fine before you started saying all this stuff."

"Everything is not fine! I don't see how you can just be so relaxed about everything! I didn't feel that you were upset. That's the problem. You were mad about your suspension, but that all went away and you're fine now. How? You've worked hard to get where you're at and now it's falling apart, but it's like you don't even care. I don't understand."

"I'll tell you how I'm ok. It's you, Paizley. You keep me relaxed. Knowing I have you is enough for me. The only thing in life that is certain is there is no certainty, no way to know what's going to happen. But as long as I know I have you today, even if there is no way of knowing what tomorrow holds, I am fine. I can be content with that. And if you want to break down, do it. You don't have to be strong. I'm here for you. I don't expect you to be a rock all the time. Just lean on me. I can help you." He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm scared." I started to cry. "I'm just a kid. How can I have one of my own?"

"I think you can do it. My mom did and I think I turned out fine. Your family may have a different opinion, but who I am now is the result of the entertainment industry and my father's death. I was different before my dad got sick and I was forced to grow up. I think I have good values, ones that my mom taught me. It's gonna be hard, baby. I know that, but have a little faith in yourself. I think you can do it and so does mom." He stroked my hair. "If you still feel this way by the end of the pregnancy, then we can talk about other options. I think you should give yourself some time to get over being scared and you should talk to my mom. She's been right where you are. I know she can help. Just please don't have second thoughts about us. Even if it looks like you've made things bad for me, you haven't. You've made me better. It doesn't matter about all the other crap. I'll take care of it and I think things will get better for us. You can't give up on me now. We've gone through too much."  
"I'm sorry." I cried. "I don't want to give up on us. I want to be with you. I don't why I'm questioning everything. I just don't want you to have such a hard time and I feel like such a burden."

"You're not, so don't worry. I know it was what those people said tonight that got to you. Just forget it. They may know you, but they don't know me and they don't know us."

"Maybe being scared like this natural for new mothers." I sniffed. "But I didn't want to pretend everything was ok anymore."

"I'm glad you told me. I need to know these things so I can support you. Now stop your crying, shhh." He held me tightly and stoked my hair as cried.

I was glad I told him about everything. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do about the baby, but I was sure that I wanted to be with him. I also was sure that I needed to speak up more and go to people when I had a problem. Trying to handle them by myself just didn't work out.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to think draconichero20 for helping with this chapter. He played all the Bleach characters in this chapter lol. So thank you and plz review guys! It really helps me get motivated to get a new one! **


	57. Steady Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 57  
**_**Steady Resolve**_

Jin and I talked a little more. Talking to him made me feel better about our relationship. He told me that some people were going to hate on our relationship whether I was pregnant or not. Being in limelight got him tons of fans, but he also got haters who would knock everything he did. He brought up a good point when he told me 'you can't help who you fall in love with.' I, for one, definitely believed in that. Sometimes we cannot help the way we feel. Our emotions can't always be controlled, not that they ever really should be. We should all be allowed to feel the way we want. I believed firmly in that and it was the reason why I barely ever resorted to manipulating people's emotions.  
I still didn't know what I wanted to do about the baby. Jin told me that the he wanted the baby and it was important to him. That was understandable. Pumpkin was _our_ baby. We made pumpkin, gave 'her'life. So of course 'she' was important to him. 'She' was important to me too. I just wasn't as confident as he was in my ability to raise a child. He told me to talk to his mother before I made any decisions. He told me I could be open with her, ask her anything I wanted to know and she wouldn't judge me. I said I would. I mean, she had him at a young age. She would know everything I was going through because she had been through it. Jin tried not to show he was upset on the outside, but I knew he was from his emotions. I knew he wanted to be supportive and he did try, but inside I knew he just wanted to convince me to keep pumpkin. He couldn't be blamed for that. It hurt me that I had to feel this way, because I knew it hurt him. He told me to not make a final decision until towards the end of the pregnancy. He wanted me to be sure. I agreed with him. Deciding now that I wanted to give it up for adoption only to change my mind later wouldn't be good for the people who would receive the baby. Even though I knew who I would give it to, Urahara and Yoruichi, I didn't think it would be nice to give them false hope and change my mind right before the baby was born. It had to be hard on Jin, because he wanted 'her', but if I didn't then he couldn't. Lawfully, I couldn't give the baby up without his consent, but since we're together I knew he would support me. People kept telling me it was my decision, but I couldn't help but take his feelings into consideration. I loved him and wanted him to be happy too. This would be the hardest decision I'd ever had to make. I hoped Saori could put me at ease. If I could somehow put my fears aside and decide I could do this without so many doubts, things would be better. Both Jin and I could be happy then.

"So did anything that was said tonight at dinner get to you?" I asked as we lay in the bed in the dark.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you know them and their opinions mean something to you and that's ok, but I don't know them. I just met them today, so why would I take their advice? Especially on something very important."

"I guess that is a good reason. Did you at least listen to them?"

"Yeah. I heard every word they said." He paused. "But this is how I feel, Pai. I'm a big boy. I can make my own decisions. I didn't ask for their help. I knew when you said your dad wanted us to visit that it was going to turn out something like that. I knew he hadn't truly given up on being difficult. But I've been making decisions for myself for a while. I grew up fast, had to. I supported my whole family at 17 and helped raise my baby sister because my dad was unable to. I've handled harder situations than now, so I know I can do this. As for my career, they should really let me worry about that. Maybe they think they know a little bit about the entertainment industry, but they don't know what I know. To know that, you actually have to be in it. Kazuya knows what I know. Sawatari-san also knows. Hell, he even said himself that he didn't think they'd hold my suspension for a long time. He said less than a year. This business is all about making money, Pai. You don't put a star like me on the shelf for too long unless you don't care about all the money I could be making if I wasn't on the shelf. And believe me, they care."

"Yeah, you're a big boy. So it all went in one ear and out the other, huh?"

"I just don't let people shake me like that. I'm stubborn. Once I have my mind made up, it's going to happen. It's hard to get me to budge."

"So if, in the end, I decide I can't do this you're going to fight against me?"

"No, no. I'll budge for you. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

I smiled to myself. "I know."

He turned to his side to face me and stroked my cheek. "Promise me you're going to relax. Worrying is like a rocking chair. It gives you something to do, but gets you nowhere."

"You're right. I haven't always been much of a worrier. It's just lately I've had so much to worry about. Feels everything that can go wrong, will."

"It won't be bad forever. In the midst of chaos, darkness turns to light."

"How poetic."

He laughed softly. "Being a songwriter helps." He scooted closer to me so that our foreheads were touching and moved his hand into my hair. "It's going to get better, baby. Keep the faith."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." He held his pinky up and I locked mine with his. "I'll do what I can to make sure it does." He kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, honey."

"I love you." I said as he started to turn over. It caused him to stop and turn back to face me.

He pulled me close to him and held me tightly. "I love you too. More than you know."

I did know how much he loved me though. I could feel it, but I knew he meant more than he could express.

I woke up the next morning in bed alone, but I already knew I would be. Jin was extremely busy and had been gone every time I woke up while we had been here. Of course, this was only the fourth day but I knew he'd be working a lot while we were here. Dad would probably pitch a fit, saying he left me here alone a lot. But what could he do? He had to work. Besides, I wasn't alone. Saori was here. I liked being here. Saori took good care of us. It was almost like being at home again. I didn't have to cook, because she did it for us. She did mine and Jin's laundry too. She would even take our dry clean only clothes to the cleaner for us. She did everything. Couldn't say I minded either.

When I got out of bed, I noticed the clock. It was mid morning and my stomach was growling. I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas, a camisole and silky pants. I noticed a note on the fridge. It was Saori. She said she went to run some errands and told me were the breakfast she saved for me was. I got it and took it back to mine and Jin's room. The best was so comfy and there was a big TV, so it had everything I needed.

While I was eating, my phone went off.

Brie: So Kin wants to sleep with me.

I was a little blown away. They had started dating in December, but that was it. He said he didn't want commitment, which didn't surprise me one bit. He was very girl crazy and I knew he was dating other girls at the same time as Brie. I told him that he better not hurt her or I would hurt him. I guess I didn't get through his thick skull clearly. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

Me: Well don't do it. Make him commit before he gets anywhere past kissing.

Brie: What if he's already gotten past kissing?

Me: Brie! When?

Brie: It's been since you left.

Me: He knew than to make a move like that while I was there.

Brie: Can I come over? Raina said she'll take me. It won't be for long.

Me: Yeah. Jin's mom is gone, but once she gets back you have to leave.

Brie: Kay, be there in a minute.

I put my cell back down and continued eating while waiting for them. I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, this is a nice room." Brie said, looking around. "Huge bed." She plopped down on it. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I get the impression that Jin's favorite things are what happens on beds."

I laughed. "Yeah. He rather likes activities that take place on the bed…or elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? Where else? So you guys do it every night?"

Raina sighed and sat down.

"You're nosey!" I said with food in my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I'm your best friend! So I'm allowed." She grinned.

"At least once a day."

"At least? So sometimes more?"

"Depends on how I feel."

"So it's not always at night?"

"While we've been here, it's been mostly at night. But when we were at home it was just whenever." I laughed. "Why the sudden interest? You're not thinking about going there with Kin, are you?"

"Well I don't know, maybe."

"No." I whined a little. "Make him commit, please. Or just be like Raina and don't do it."

"Leave me out of this." She looked up from a book she had brought with her.

"You do it." Brie pointed out.

"Yeah and look at me." I stood up. "Do you want to end up like this? Trust me, you don't."

"So when the baby is born, you're not going to do it anymore?"

"Jin and I are different. He is committed to me. Plus he's not a kid or a jerk. Don't just throw your virginity away. Don't you want to be in love and give it to a special person?"

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I just really like him."

"I don't know why."

"Would you be supportive, Pai?"

"Sorry. I just know him."

"I know him too."

"You should know he's not the best person when it comes to girls."

"I hardly think Jin qualifies for boyfriend of the year."

"What?" I was a little surprised. "Why would you say that? We're not talking about Jin here."

"Well you're knocking your brother about how he is with girls. I only thought I should point out that the boy you like isn't the best either. No one is perfect."

"Are you like taking my brother's side over mine? This is the boy who doesn't want to call himself your boyfriend, but he wants to sleep with you! I don't know what that says to you, but to me it says he just wants your body. Jin is NOT like that. Yeah, he's not perfect, but he's good to me!"

Brie got off the bed. "He's so good that he got you pregnant at 16! Real adult. With his responsibility, I wouldn't be surprised if he's got more kids walking around out there. At least your brother doesn't!"

With everything that had been going on lately and my hormones, I started to cry. "You know what, sleep with him. I don't even care. Get pregnant too. Then you'll see how hard this is. I have enough of my own problems to worry about, so solve your own this time. Bye." I sat back down on the bed and crossed my arms.

She didn't say anything else and Raina sent her back.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." I wiped my tears. "She just touched a subject that pushes my buttons nowadays and she was one of the last people I thought would touch it."

Raina didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around me and held me while I had my mini breakdown. Fighting with your best friend was tough all on its own, but fighting with them while experiencing raging hormones and during the toughest part of your life was worse. I really just needed support from everyone. I felt I was really lacking, especially on my end. Most of the people of Jin's end were supporting, but all I had on mine was Raina and Brie. After our fight, it just left Raina. It was troubling for me, but I eventually calmed down and Raina went back.

When Saori got home I figured I would go ahead and talk to her about things.

"What do you want to talk about, sweetie?" She asked as we sat down on the couch.

"The baby. You've been where I was before. Can you tell me about it? I'm nervous about all of this."

"Let me tell you something, everyone is nervous their first pregnancy. It doesn't matter how old or how young they are. They're nervous and it's because it's a new experience. Nothing in life quite prepares you for having a baby." She patted my leg. "So don't think being nervous is because you're young or weak. It's perfectly normal." She took a deep breath. "Now for what you want to know. I got pregnant when I was 15. My family basically disowned me when I told them. They thought I brought disgrace to them, so they let Jin's father marry me. They wouldn't have to take care of me or the baby that way. They didn't speak to me for a long time after that. You are lucky to have your family there. I know they may not see it your way, but they're not giving up on you and they're still proud to call you there's. I think they're just trying to protect you. So don't be so dismissive of them. They only do it because they care." I nodded and she continued. "I went to school all the way up until I had Jin. I had to quit to take care of him. School doesn't give you maternity leave and to go back, I would have needed someone to watch Jin and I had no one. My in laws weren't speaking to us at that time either. Takashi, Jin's dad, was older than Jin is now when this happened. He had just finished college and was 22. He turned 23 a couple months before Jin was born. Our age difference was bigger than yours and his family didn't agree at all. We couldn't afford to send him to daycare either. So I stayed with him."

"Was it hard?"

"Jin was a demanding baby. Seems like he cried all the time, but maybe it was because I had no idea what I was doing. It was tough, very tough, but I'm glad I did it. I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world." She crossed her legs and sat back. "People may tell you that this baby doesn't belong here, that it never should have happened. You're too young and he's too old for you." She looked at me. "But don't listen to them. This baby does belong. And children are always a gift. Every mother knows this. You might think it's horrible now and the wrong time, but the first time you feel it move, you'll be so emotional and proud. Then when you hold your baby for the first time, your heart will just warm and you'll know that it's so right. It will change your life, but who says the change has to be bad? Your life is what you make it, Paizley-chan. If you don't want this to be a burden, then it won't be."

"Do you think I can really handle this?"

"I have faith in you, but only you can decide whether you really can or not. This is your decision to make, don't let anyone else make it for you. I know Jin is very forward with is opinions and can be overbearing at times, but he's going to support you no matter what you decide. Of course I think you should take his opinions into consideration, but in the end this is your decision. It's your life that will be affected the most. You're the one carrying it."

"What is your opinion on what I should do?"

"I won't think any less of you if you want to give it up. No one would blame you for doing that. If you keep it, then I will be supportive and help out all I can."

"How is the actually giving birth?"

"Well, some women have babies easier than others. Some will tell you it wasn't that painful, others will say it's the worst pain on earth. For me, Jin was a little difficult. He was stubborn, just like he still is and didn't want to be born. I was in labor with him longer than the others. They all go a little easier as they went along with Mai-chan being the easiest. But that's just me."

"If you could do it 15 then surely I can at 16."

"I turned 16 soon after Jin was born."

"And I'll turn 17 soon after mine is born. And you did this with like no support. Everyone like abandoned you. But I have people, a lot of people. Even though some might not be very supportive now, they won't ever just abandon me."

"You have many in your corner."

"I was born premature. From that very first day I've always been a fighter. Maybe overcoming adversity is what I'm supposed to do. What if it's my destiny to travel a road which has many bumps? When I get over those bumps, I only become stronger and wiser." I looked at Saori and smiled. "I can do this." I looked down at my small baby bump and rubbed it. "Don't you worry, pumpkin. We're going to get through this together and of course, you're daddy is going to be there to help."

I was so happy I had made a decision. Yesterday really made me question things, but talking to Saori helped me. It is possible for me do this. She did it and was in a worse situation than what I was in. I felt so relieved to not be doubting anymore. I was confident in the decision I had made. It made sense to me. Raina always looks out for me and it had to be because this was my destiny. She always makes sure destiny is on the right path. Nothing was going to shake my resolve now. Nothing.

I was so excited to tell Jin the news when he got home. He was thrilled to hear it. Now we could be strong and confident about this as a couple. The fans, the press, they could all say what they wanted to but their opinions didn't mean a thing to us anymore.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next day, a Friday, Jin had a meeting to go to. His agency was holding one for all the major names that would be involved in the big New Year's celebration concert. They talked about the concert itself, promotion for it that already started and appearances that they would be making the next week before the concert that weekend, among other things. After discussing for a while they let them go for lunch. Jin stayed behind to talk to call Paizley and check on her. Kazuya was going to bring him something back.

As Jin hung up the phone, a slim woman, about 5'6 walked up. Her brown wavy hair, while in a pony, still hung close to between her shoulder blades. Her bangs were close to jaw length and she swept them to the side. She was wearing a button up the front white shirt with ruffles in the front tucked into a straight black skirt that was a few inches above the knees to show off her killer legs. To make her legs look even nicer, she wore black stiletto pumps. Her name was Yukari Ito. She worked for the agency and knew Jin well.

"So you're going to let a little girl ruin your career, are you?" She stood with her arms crossed.

Jin turned around, but knew who it was before he saw her. He knew her voice. He'd heard it a lot over the course of his career. "Yukari." He addressed her without a honorific.

"I was the one who stuck my neck out for you for your debut when you 16. Everyone else wanted to wait a little longer, but I pushed until they gave in or do you not remember?"

"Oh I remember. How could I forget? You'll never let me."

"I had faith that you could do big things and you have, but it seems going to America messed you up."

"Nah."

"Don't you 'nah' me. You got a 16 year old girl pregnant! Just what the hell were you thinking?"

He smirked. "Same old Yukari, I see."

"Answer the question." She said firmly.

"I love her."

Her face softened, half in disbelief half in pain.

"I was going to try to avoid this, but you made me say it." Jin took a sip of coffee he gotten from the break room.

She shook the emotions from her face. "Is she a little young for you?"

"That's not for you decide, now is it? I'm big boy now."

"I guess I won't be helping you get you suspension lifted then." She said as he started to walk out which caused him to stop and turn around. "Caught your attention?"

"How can you get my suspension lifted?"

"I have more pull than I used to, Jin. But if you don't want to help yourself then how can I help you?"

"And just how can I help myself? Leave Paizley?"

"That's her name? Peizuri. What kind of name is that?" She laughed.

"An American one."

"I think if you got her out of your life and convinced her to just keep her mouth shut that I might be able to do something."

"Is this so I would be single again? We're over, Yukari. Or did I not make that clear last time?"

"You made it perfectly clear. Who said I wanted you anyways?"

"No one. They didn't have to. You're jealous. It's written all over your face and jealousy doesn't look good on a woman your age. How old are you now anyways? Like 31?"

"Yes and I look damn good or so I'm told."

"I wouldn't know. You're not my type."

"Oh, I'm not? Well your preferences sure have changed. One 6 month trip to America to study and you suddenly like white girls."

"I've always liked them. They're just not that many in Japan."

"So when you went to America this time did it change to little white girls?"

"She's half Japanese."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "You can barely tell."

"I can tell. Her Asian blood makes her look like an exotic white girl." He laughed. "If that even makes sense."

"Well, you used to like me." She ignored the comment.

"I was young and besides, everyone's pretty in the dark."

"It wasn't always in the dark." She cocked her eyebrow.

"Don't be so bitter. How many girls can say they've been with me?"

"A bunch, I'm sure."

He laughed slightly. "You got me there. I'm different now, though. I love Pai and I love our baby. I'm not leaving her. I actually plan to marry her."

Yukari tried to hide her anger. "So you're just going to throw your career away? Everything you've worked hard for, all gone."

"This is a death sentence for my career. You can try to scare me all you want, but I know you know it's not so bad that I can't come back."

"It all depends on how long you're suspended. You do realize that they could keep you on the shelf for years. It would be hard to come back after being gone so long, especially if someone has already taken your place. Kitamura-kun is the new you in Japan now. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. He's my friend, so I'm not going to say anything about him. I will say I realize they could shelf me that long, but it's not likely."

"Not likely, but still possible."

"You're not scaring me. Face it, I'm a big star and I'm not going anywhere for long." He walked out.

Jin had always been hard headed. She knew that, so she wasn't surprised that she couldn't get to him. She wasn't worried though. She had a secret she had never told anyone. It would blow him out of the water and surely shake his resolve.


	58. Sins of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 58**

_**Sins of the Past**_

**Paizley's POV**

The next day was New Year's Eve. Jin got to stick around until about noon and then he had to go work. He appeared on a popular countdown show with several more artists. They performed and played games against each other. It was pretty entertaining. Unfortunately, I didn't last until midnight. I was just too tired, so I headed to bed. I didn't know when Jin would be home. I knew he had to perform after midnight, but I didn't know how long it would take him to get away and get back here.

I was sleeping soundly until a crash woke me up. I sat straight up and flipped on the lamp that was on the night stand.

"Sorry." Jin said standing next to the drum set he obviously bumped into. "I left the light off, because I didn't want to wake you. I guess I failed in that though."

I smiled and looked over at the clock. It was close to 2AM. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Saw a lot of a people I haven't seen in a while." He answered, putting his wallet and keys on the dresser.

"Did you see _her_?" The 'her' I was referring to was the girl who caused our breakup. I learned her name was Maki. She was a singer, obviously since they were supposed to be recording a song when all that happened. She wasn't very good. Her voice was annoying. Least that was my opinion. She never made number one either, but she was still on the charts. She was much more known for acting. I had too much time on my hands lately, so I did a little digging around on the internet. She'd been acting since she was young. She and Jin actually did a drama together. There were also rumors about them and it was pretty recent, not even a year ago yet. It happened like the late winter/early spring before he came to America in the summer.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"She spoke to me, so I was nice and spoke back." He walked in the bathroom.

"What did you talk about?"

"We didn't talk. We spoke to each other and I made an excuse to walk away. I actually tried to avoid her, but she made it a little hard." He put toothpaste on his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

"Doesn't she know you have a fiancée?"

He spat into the sink. "I don't know how she wouldn't know about you. We're rather popular targets for the media. You've pretty much gained fame from all of the junk that gets said about us."

"At least they know my name now. I could have just been known as Jin Akashi's girlfriend, like I was for a little bit." He smiled slightly and continued to brush his teeth. I was quiet for a minute. "So I guess she still likes you then, since she was going out of her way to talk to you. I mean, she had to be going out of her way because you were avoiding her."

He spat again. "What do you mean 'still'?" He took a drink of water to rise out his mouth.

"Well you two kissed before, so she must have liked you then and maybe even before."

"Have you been reading gossip blogs?" He walked out of the bathroom and started to take off his clothes.

"Well, I have a lot of time since you work a lot, so I just look around online."

"You must be reading some old blogs to find that shit."

"Old? It was less than a year ago. With you two being scheduled to be on the same show together after so long, the fans started talking about it. Apparently people liked you two together."

"We were never together."

"Then why are they pictures?"

"We were friends. We hung out. That's it."

"She must have thought you were more. Apparently you did too, because you kissed her."

He ran his hands down his face. "Pai, I thought we were done with that."

"Me too, but I didn't know you two had a history."

"What history? I worked with her on a drama and we hung out a few times. People blew it out of proportion."

"But you two kissed."

He sat down on the bed and faced me. "What is the problem here? Don't you trust me?"

"I just want to know why that happened. If you had no history, nothing for each other, then why did you break my heart?" Tears started to fall from my eyes. Being pregnant really was tough. Little things that normally wouldn't bother me just worried me to death now. And things I could normally let go of, I held onto tightly. The emotional rollercoaster just wasn't fun. I would be ok one minute and the next be in tears. I read the mood swings were supposed to ease up by the second trimester. It wasn't looking that way for me though. Although I was only in the first week of it, so I hoped it would get better.

"Paipai." He wiped a tear away. "I don't know why I did it, honestly. Maybe I was just frustrated with you because you would barely let me touch you. You gave me everything and then suddenly took it all away. It was frustrating."

"So who initiated it?"

"She did, but I didn't stop her. It wasn't because I liked her or anything like that. She's not my type." He paused. "I'm just an idiot."

"If I hadn't of walked in, would you have went further?"

"No. I'm sure of that."  
"Will you tell what happened that started all those rumors about you and her?"

"We were working on a drama together and got along well. We were both mains in it, so we spent quite a bit of time together. After it was over, we hung out a few times and then she confessed to me. I was 20 then and I had really calmed down from sleeping with so many girls. I still partied, but not like I used to. I was getting a little better, but I honestly didn't think I could be faithful to her. She was a nice girl and all, but I was coming to America. I just couldn't do it. We had already been photographed hanging out. I could just only imagine the fallout if cheated on her while I was away and I knew I would."

"How did she handle that?"

"She told me it would be ok, that she trusted me and could do a long distance relationship. I told her maybe she could do it, but I couldn't. She got mad, saying I led her on. Maybe I flirted with her a bit, but I wasn't inviting her to be my girl or anything like that. I was a flirt then anyways. I did it with all the girls, even ones who were just my friends. That was just me. Course, I'm different now."

"America change you?"

"You did."

I smiled a little. "So there is nothing between you and her?"

"Nothing." He stroked my cheek. "Nothing at all, baby."

"I saw her on TV tonight. My first time getting a good look at her. She's pretty."

"She's alright."

"Oh whatever. She's prettier than me."

"Now that's a lie."

"Is not. She's skinny and I'm fat." He laughed. "It's not funny!"

He pulled the cover back and pointed to my stomach. "This is NOT fat. You're not even showing that much." He rubbed my bump. "It's still small."

"But it's going to get bigger."

"Yeah, but you'll still be beautiful to me."

"I'm not even beautiful now! Wahh!" I whined.

"Oh whatever. You're sexy as hell."

"Hell is sexy?"

He pushed my shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean." I just grinned and he began to run his hands over my body. "If you're not sexy, then why can't I keep my hands," He kissed me softly, "or lips off of you?" I smiled as he kissed me again. "Can't answer, huh? That's what I thought." He kissed me more passionately.

The next three days Jin was very busy. While everyone else was off work and out of school enjoying the New Year's holiday, the people of the entertainment world were doing what they did best: entertaining. Jin said that this was always a busy time of year for him, because most everyone was at home watching TV. He appeared on many shows. He promoted the New Year's celebration concert that would take place at the end of the week, his tour and the CD he re-released with new, never before heard Japanese songs on it. Although, I had actually heard some of the new songs, but the people didn't need to know that. Of course he performed on most the shows as well. Between all the appearances and rehearsals, I barely got to see him those three days. After the holiday was over and everyone went back to work, Jin promised me we would go out to lunch and spend some time together. It was a Wednesday and with only two days left until the concert, Jin did have morning and afternoon rehearsals. He said he would take me along and we would do lunch. After spending a little time, we'd go back and he would do the afternoon rehearsals. That was his plan anyways. I didn't know how welcome I would be there, but he said it would be ok.

I had to get up earlier than I had been since we'd been here and it was kind of hard. The fatigue the pregnancy was bringing was easing up a bit, but I was used to getting up later. Jin wasn't a morning person either, so I don't how he always managed to get up without someone pushing him out of bed. He hated getting up early, but had to do it often. As we got ready, I took notice of Jin's hair. It had been a little over a month since he got it cut, but it was getting longer and thicker by the day. That boy had some head of hair, I'll tell you what.

"Your hair is already growing out." I pointed out.

"Yeah. It grows kind of fast and I'm not cutting it for your dad ever again. If he can't even mention it, then forget it. Honestly, I hate wearing my hair short. I like most of it to be to my shoulders, so I can pull it back."

"At the rate it's going, it probably won't take long."

"Bet it takes till summer, but whatever."

"You think this shirt is ok? It's a little tight, I think." I changed the subject.

"It looks fine to me. Is it not comfortable?"

"It's comfy. It's just tight around my stomach. I mean, you can really tell I'm pregnant in this even though my bump is small because the shirt is so snug."

"I think you look cute. You're small everywhere else and then there is this little bump." He rubbed my stomach. "Ka-wa-ii!" He proceeded to pinch my cheek, but I slapped his hand away and he just laughed.

"I wasn't asking if I looked cute, baka. I was saying if I wear this then people will notice."

"It's ok if they do."

"But what about…"

He cut me off. "Don't worry. We can't hide it forever, right? So why even try now? My agency knows, so nothing to hide from anymore."

"Now people are really going to talk."

"Let them." He reached into his closet and pulled out a black fedora with this white design on one section of it. "Put this on. It'll look good with your outfit."

"This is like your trademark. You've worn this hat a lot and in several photo shoots. People will surely know something is going on between us if I wear this."

"I think the pregnant stomach will give that away anyways, so there is really not point in trying to pretend anymore."

"Not like we were really pretending anyways."

He laughed a little. "We were being semi careful." I laughed with him, because I didn't even know if we were even being that much.

We decided to run by Starbucks and get some coffee and pastries to go. I was very thankful there was

Starbucks' in Japan. I was beginning to miss their coffee. Jin put his hood up before we went inside. He was already wearing his sunglasses, but I don't think either made him any less noticeable. He held my hand as we waited in line. Even though it wasn't too crowded, the people that were there were staring. I had been reading on blogs where most people were wondering if he had brought me to Japan with him or not. Jin had gotten his picture taken a couple times since being here and had been spotted even more, but he was always alone. Naturally people wondered where I was. Now they would know.

"That person just took a picture with their phone." I whispered.

"Just ignore them. We're next."

"I don't remember it being this bad in L.A."

"It wasn't. I'm more known here."

Before I could say anymore, it was our turn to order. I had already told Jin what I wanted while we were in line so he ordered for me. Once we got our food, we left. I was so glad to be out of there. Being stared at by everybody in that place and being paranoid that everything they were saying was about you was uncomfortable.

"Are you sure me being here is ok?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

"Yep. Don't worry. Let's go."

We walked in the building and down the hall. We stopped at a board that had several magnets with names on them stuck on it. Jin picked the magnet with his name and moved it to another board. I assumed that because they were so many people involved in this, that that was how they knew who was here and who wasn't. We walked down the hall a piece and went into a room that had Jin's name by the door. Inside was a black leather couch, a coffee table, a TV and a vanity for putting make up on. Of course the vanity wasn't how most people would think. There weren't 100 lights around the mirror or anything. Actually the mirror wasn't even attached. It was on a stand and sitting on the table. I noticed Kazuya's name next to a door across the hall and down a piece from Jin's room. I walked out of Jin's room and stuck my heard in Kazuya's door. He was sitting on a couch and playing on his phone.

"Aishiteru." I sang.

He immediately looked up, laughed and then sung "Aishiteru."

"Sore igai mitsukaranai." We sang together. "Aishiteru Aishiteru. Iki saki wa doko demo ii. Kono kisha de mieru mirai ni. Owaranai uta!" We laughed after we finished.

"So I take that as you like my new song?" He asked, referring to the single he had given me.

"Like it?" Jin interrupted, standing behind me. "We've listened to it a million times."

"You know, you do have a nice voice." Kazuya complimented.

"Thanks, but it's nowhere near professional level."

"Maybe not, but voice training can fix that. Most people can sing well with proper training. Unless you're like Jin over there and are just born to sing."

Jin laughed a little, but it was true. Jin hadn't had any training and his voice was amazing.

"It isn't just about singing though." He continued. "It's about entertaining. Take me, for example, I wouldn't say I have the best voice. Some people even like to say that I sing through my nose, but people like me because I get out there and give it my all. I perform." He was right about that. Kazuya was an amazing performer. He did what he could to make sure the audience walked away satisfied. He would free fall or fly across the people on a harness. He did anything. I was inclined to say that he was a better performer than Jin. I mean, Jin was great, but he was no Kazuya when it came to being on stage. Kazu just had a presence about him that others couldn't imitate. On the other hand, Jin was definitely the better singer. They both had their good points and I adored both of their music. "They're tons of successful artists that aren't technically the best singer, but they can entertain like no other and because of that, people love them."

"Are you trying to talk me into a singing career?" I asked, half laughing.

"I was just mentioning. I think you could do it and be good at it."

"Raina is more of a singer than I am."

"Yeah, Miku-chan is very talented. She must be like Jin. But I can't picture her getting on stage and doing it. She's too serious."

"She models though." Jin commented. "So she knows what it's like to be in front of a lot of people."

"Walking down a runway is much different than what we do though."

"True." Jin agreed.

"You should do it, though, Pai-chan." Kazu encouraged. "Then we can do a duet."

"If anyone gets to do a duet with her, it's me. She's _my _girl." Jin said.

"Someone is possessive." Kazuya joked and we all laughed.

About that time, someone came in asking Kazuya to come with them. Jin and I went back to his dressing room. He shut the door behind him.

We sat down on the couch and he checked his watch. "Looks like we got some time."

"For what?"

"Some lovin'."

I laughed. "Here?"

"Why not?"

"You're an addict."

"Only to you." He grinned.  
I shook my head. "And if I refuse?"

"You won't." He placed his hand on left knee and kissed me. We hadn't been kissing long when there was a knock on the door. "I'm busy!" Jin yelled out in Japanese.

The voice on the other side told him he was wanted in wardrobe so they could see if the costumes fit him properly now. I told him to go along. This was work and I was just distracting him. When he left, he told he would be back soon and to stay in the room.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Celestine walked across the white sands. She was wearing what she would if she were on her own planet and it didn't leave much to the imagination. The bright blue markings on her body glowed in the moonlight. She was here to find a companion. She was tired of the weak humans. They never could do anything for her. She wanted someone strong. She looked around and noticed the half destroyed fortress that was Las Noches. She felt a good level of reiatsu coming from that direction, so she teleported to it.

Moments after she disappeared, a certain blonde former espada and her three fracción members sonidoed onto the scene. Tia looked around for the reiatsu she had sensed, but there was no one in sight.

"Where did it go?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I don't know." Tia answered. "But the reiatsu was similar to Kristen-sama's, so I thought maybe it was one of hers. I believe was mistaken though."

"I wonder who it was." Apache said.

"Perhaps a new enemy." Sun-sun theorized.

"Let us hope not." Tia said solemnly, not wanting another war. Enough sacrifices had been made.

Back in Tokyo, practice had begun. Jin found Paizley a chair to sit in so she could watch and he could keep an eye on her. He told some of the staff to make sure she was taken care of. The practice had gone on a while and lunchtime was coming up soon when Yukari walked in the area. He immediately took notice of Paizley.  
_Who is she? _Paizley heard in her head in Yukari's voice, but she didn't know who Yukari was.

"What?" She called out, but there wasn't a woman in her general area.

_That's Jin's hat she's wearing. He did not bring her with him today! He's in big trouble! _Paizley heard in her head again and say Yukari coming towards her.

"Could you come with me?" Yukari asked.  
Paizley agreed, a little confused by what she was hearing earlier. Jin was singing on the stage and almost broke his next watching Paizley walk off with Yukari. When they were gone, he looked at Kazuya as if to ask him what was going on. Kazuya threw his hands up, having no clue either.

"Would you mind leaving?" Yukari asked.

"Wh-what? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. The artists aren't allowed to bring people to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Yukari smiled and then walked back into the arena. She went back about her business like nothing happened.

"Hey. Hey!" Jin talked through the microphone, over the music. "Where's Paizley?"

"Huh?" She turned around to face in Jin's direction.

"Where is Paizley?" He asked again.  
Yukari took a microphone from someone. "She left."

"Huh?" Jin had a worried expression on his face, having no idea what Yukari could have said to make her want to leave. "How come?"

"You're not allowed to bring your girlfriend to work."

"This is rehearsal."

"It's work."

"Rehearsal."

"Work."

"Rehearsal!" Jin yelled.

"This. Is. Work." Yukari said through her teeth.

"Then I'm done for the day." He handed his microphone to one of the back dancers and walked off.

"Oh, really? He said this isn't work. So I guess it's ok not to pay Jin for today!" Jin didn't even acknowledge her and walked on. "Ahh! The jerk!"

Jin walked outside to see Paizley standing by herself in the cold. "Were you told to leave?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if I should call your mom or what, so I waited. Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, let's just go to lunch. We need to get you in the car and warm you up."

At that time, Yukari walked outside. She pushed Jin on the shoulder. "You get back inside right now!"

"No."

"What is your problem?"

"She's pregnant and you put her into the cold! She doesn't need to be getting sick."

"Go back inside." She looked at Paizley and pointed to the door.

Paizley looked at Jin. "Go on, baby. Get warm."

Yukari rolled her eyes and Paizley went back inside.

"Do you really think you're in the position to be acting like a diva?" Yukari asked him.

"I'll act however the hell I want. Bringing her was no big deal. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She wasn't in the way. She wasn't distracting me. There was nothing wrong with her being here. I hardly got to see her in the past three days. I wanted to have lunch with her. Spend a little time with her. She's having my baby. I think I should be able to spend time with her."

"Did you know I have a child?"

"Nope, congrats." Jin said sarcastically.

"His name is Seishiro. He'll be two in a couple months." She paused for dramatic effect, knowing she was going to get a reaction next. "Oh and you're his father." She smiled.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's note: If any of you were wondering about the song Kazuya and Pai were singing, it's yorokobi no uta by KAT-TUN. I think some of you might have seen that secret coming and for those that didnt, got you :P **


	59. How Far I'll Go

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 59  
**_**How Far I'll Go**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

"No way." That was all Jin could get out of his mouth.

"Yep." Yukari crossed her arms with a satisfied smile.

Jin thought a minute, doing the math in his head of exactly when this happened. "So this was why you didn't want me to go to America to study English?"

"Yes. I was 8 weeks pregnant when you left."

"And you didn't tell me when you found out because?"

"You were only 18, almost 19, when I found out. You were just a kid. I didn't know how you would handle it. Plus, you were never committed to me. That wasn't our arrangement as you said. I didn't want to scare you if you didn't want me. So before you left, I wanted to make my feeling for you very clear. If you stayed, I knew I could tell you. But you didn't."

"When you told me that stuff, it made me want to go to America even worse so I could get away from your crazy ass. We'd been over our relationship a million times. We had fun that was it. No emotions involved. You never understood that."

"Yes, you were always in control back then. I would try to get commitment from you and you would tell me no and that if I pushed anymore, you would end what little you gave me. So I would stop. You always had me in the palm of your hand. I feel silly about how I let a kid control me back then. Now the tables have turned. I'm the one in control now."

Jin smirked. "If you think I believe that kid is mine for one second, you really are crazy."

Yukari dug in her purse, which she hadn't even sat down inside yet and pulled out a picture. "Your son." She held it out.

"He looks nothing like me."

"That's because he looks like me."

"Whatever. Kid isn't mine."

She put the photo back in her purse. "He is yours, so I suggest you get back inside and finish up until lunch unless you want me to upset your little girlfriend."

Jin glared at her. "Are you really going to blackmail with this?"

"Inside." She pointed to the door. "Now."

Jin stared at her for a few seconds before conceding and walking towards the door. He turned around as soon as they got inside and grabbed Yukari by her upper arm. "Listen, you better not say a word of this to Pai. She has enough to worry about already."

"So you do think Seishiro is yours."

"No. I know he's not. You're a slut. I just don't want her worrying about until I get proof that he's not mine."

"And what are you going to do if I don't keep my mouth shut?" She glanced over at Jin's hand clinched tightly around her arm. "Are you going to hit me?" She cocked her eyebrow.

He let go of her arm and walked off to find Paizley. Yukari was satisfied that she got to him. He deserved it. After all, she tried many times to get him to commit to her, to get him to fall in love with her, but it was to no avail. He never even liked her enough to take her out. He only wanted one thing. But suddenly he changed and for a 16 year old girl. Yukari almost felt less of a woman because of that. What could a 16 year old possible give him that she couldn't? She was a woman. Paizley was just a girl. Yukari just didn't understand. At least her son had a father now and she'd be damned if Jin was going to claim Paizley's child and not hers. He had to take care of Seishiro too. It was only fair and the little boy deserved it. He also needed a father. Even if Jin wasn't the best role model, her baby boy still deserved his attention.

Jin found Paizley sitting in his dressing room. She stood up when he walked in. "Are you in trouble? What happened?"

"Everything is fine. I'm going back to practice. We'll be finished for lunch soon. Do you want to stay back here? I don't think Yukari will bother you if you stay here. Just until lunch though. You can come back and watch when we get back from lunch."

"Uh, sure. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, baby. Don't worry." He kissed her forehead and went back to practice.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Celestine walked down the white hallways of Las Noches. She had crossed over wreckage a few times and wondered what had happened to such a splendid palace. As she walked down a particular corridor, she felt a presence behind her. It was the one she had been searching for.

"Who the hell are you?" A man's voiced asked.

She turned about the see a certain blue haired former espada. More than pleased with his appearance, a soft smile crept along her face. "Princess Celestine."

"Princess of what?"

"My planet." She trailed her fingertips across the wall as she slowly walked towards him. "And soon to be your heart." She smiled sweetly. "So tell me your name Arrancar."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Grimmjow," She ran her hand up his bare chest, "come with him and I promise you more power. With that power, you can become king and I will be your queen. And you can destroy anything you want my darling." She stroked his cheek. "This is an offer you can't refuse." She said alluringly. "Because I won't let you." She pulled him to her lips without any resistance from him.

The seductress pleased the former sexta espada in every way imaginable. She even let him be the one in control because she knew that was exactly what he wanted. Afterwards she took her new 'pet' back to her residence, excited to show her oldest brother what a great ally she had secured.

In Japan, Jin had managed to get through the first half of practice and off to lunch without Yukari opening her mouth. Jin was able to keep his emotions in check and be laid back so Paizley wouldn't catch onto anything too. As Paizley watched the boys wrap up practice for the night, she could feel the jealous and anger exuding from Yukari. She wasn't able to tell why, but she knew that she was. She was too tired to try to push anything though. She felt like she'd been up forever and the baby was just draining her energy. Jin could tell she tired and embraced when practice was over. He kissed her on the top of the head and stroked her hair. The actions caused Yukari to snap. Not once had he ever showed her such tenderness. It wasn't fair in her eyes and she wasn't about to let them go on be happy for a minute more.

"Did you want this picture?" Yukari asked, holding out the picture of her son that she had shown to Jin earlier.

"Aww, he's cute." Paizley commented. "But why would Jin want it?"

"It's his son."

Paizley jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" She looked at Jin. "You said you didn't have any kids."

"I don't. She's lying."

"Why in the world would I lie?" Yukari asked. "Just ask any of the boys around here that have been here as long as Jin. They all know we had a relationship."

"We did not have relationship, Pai."

"You must have had something. She had your baby."

"No, she didn't."

Paizley grabbed the picture from Yukari. "Then what's this? I guess that explains why she's mad. You're denying her baby, but all happy about mine. That's not right!"

Before Jin could reply, she stormed off. He glared at Yukari. "You're so selfish."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You want to deny your son just so you can be happy with your teenage girlfriend. _That _is selfish."

"If I thought he was mine, I wouldn't deny him. I know he's not, so I'm not being selfish at all." He paused, trying to control his anger. "You don't even know how hard this whole thing has been on her. She can't catch a break."

"And that's my fault? I think you're probably the one to blame for that. You put her in this situation."

"You made it worse! We could have settled things without letting her know! But you're so jealous that you just had to make her hurt because I wouldn't be with you! Well, face the facts. I am with her. I'll never be with you. She is everything I want and you were nothing. You're still nothing to me. I used you, Yukari. You're a crazy bitch and I don't want you in my life. So go home, look at pictures of me and f**k yourself. Because we're not happening again." He paused. "You've made a big mistake. You're going to regret making this harder than it has to be, making someone innocent upset over something that didn't involve her." He walked off to find Paizley, leaving Yukari almost in tears. She wasn't scared of his threats, but to know some of the other things he said did upset her a little bit. He said she was nothing to him and after all this time, she thought she meant a little bit to him, especially since she helped make him the star he was. She was beginning to realize just how unappreciative he was. She remembered how he was when he entered the agency. He was totally different. He was only 14 and just a shy, cute boy who wanted to give the industry a shot. She remembered that he'd always had talent. He'd been blessed with a beautiful voice. He had to be taught how to dance and often had trouble remembering the moves, but she saw something in him that no one else did. When his dad got sick and he quit school to work harder on his career, she felt sorry for him but saw that he was even more talented than she thought. At 16, he was writing his own songs and music. He was trying even harder on his dancing. She saw the star quality in him. People loved him too. She knew he could sell well and that he needed to money for his family, so she pushed for his debut. They let him have it and put her in charge in him. With her help, he gained fame, but fame changed him. It was very obvious to her now, even though it should have been back then. She was blinded back then though. Somewhere in between feeling sorry for him and helping him, she got feelings for the kid. At first she felt awful for liking someone so young, but realized it was hard to spend any amount of time with him and not be charmed. He had that sort of personality. It was one of the reasons he had a lot of fans. She was seeing a different side of him now that he eyes had been opened and she didn't like what she saw. It didn't make her hurt any less though.

Jin looked all over the arena and the parking lot, but couldn't find Paizley. He tried calling, but she wouldn't answer. He asked everyone who was still at the venue if they had seen her, but no one had. Kazuya told him that maybe she caught a cab and went home. Jin decided to go back home and see if he was right. He hoped he was.

"Pai here?" Jin asked as he walked inside.

"No. Why would she be? I thought she was with you." Saori answered.

"She's not. We had a problem and she walked off. Now I can't find her."

"A problem?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like going into it right now. I want to find her first."

"You lost your girlfriend?" Ryo laughed from on the couch. He was actually home this night.

Jin just glared at him and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to fight with his brother right now.

On the streets of Tokyo, Paizley was just walking aimlessly, crying. Jin had told her he had no more kids, that he was always careful, so this came as a shock to her. It upset her that he was blatantly denying this kid too. It wasn't fair to the little boy and it wasn't right. It made her question what kind of person he really was. She looked down at her phone as it rang for the hundredth time. It was Jin calling again. He had texted her too, but she wouldn't answer. She felt this was serious déjà vu. She was always crying and he was always trying to fix it. She shouldn't have to cry this much. It shouldn't be _this _hard. She thought seriously about texting Reio. She knew he would be there for her in a second if she called on him, but she decided against it. It wasn't fair to drag him into it. It would almost be like she was using him and he wasn't getting anything in return.

After thinking a little more, she caught a cab back to Jin's family's house.

"Are you ok, honey?" Saori asked when she came into the room.

"I'm fine." She fake smiled and walked down the hall.

"There you are." Jin said as she walked through the bedroom door. "I was worried."

"I'm fine." She repeated as she went to the closet and pulled out her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing my things. I want to go back home."

"Wait a minute. Let's talk about this first."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Plenty."

She sighed and turned around. "Ok then, go."

"The kid isn't mine, I swear."

"Every time you say that, I get mad."

"Why?"

"How can you deny that innocent little boy when you accept this baby?" She pointed to her stomach.

"I know your baby is mine, Pai. That's how."

"And just how do you know her child isn't?"

"Yukari slept around. He could be anyone's."

"Why does she seem to think it's yours?"

"Hell if I know. She's crazy and jealous."

"I could feel the jealous. Why is she jealous?"

"I've know Yukari since I first entered the agency at 14. She kind of always took an interest in me. It was her who pushed for my debut. She believed in me and was responsible for me for a while. Sometime during all that, I started sleeping with her. I think she may have loved me or something, because she always wanted commitment, but I didn't want that. I mean, I was close to 17 when I debuted and girls were throwing themselves at me. I didn't want to be tied down. I wanted all those girls. We fooled around on and off for a year or so. It stopped soon after I turned 19. I was going to America to work on my English for 6 months. She didn't want me to go. I now know it was because she was pregnant, but she never told me back then. The thing about Yukari was when she would ask for a commitment from me and I would deny her, she would get mad and go sleep with someone else. She thought that would make me jealous, but it never worked. I could have cared less. When she saw it didn't bother me, she would always come right back and apologize, saying she wouldn't push me anymore. It was kind of pathetic honestly. I kept her around, though, only because I knew I could get some from her any time I wanted. All I had to do was make a call. She was very convenient. I always used protection with her and everyone else. I didn't want to catch anything or end up with a baby back then. I was careful, Pai. That's why I know that kid isn't mine. It can't be mine. It belongs to someone else that she ran off with when she was mad at me."

"Are you sure?" Paizley asked, not judging how he was in the past because it didn't matter.

"I'm positive. She's just jealous because I'm showing you affection that I wouldn't give her. I guess it makes her mad because you're younger or something. I don't know how her crazy ass brain works."

"What if he is yours?"

"He's not."

"But what if?"

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I don't plan on taking any responsibility or giving her any money until I have proof. She's trying to scare me and get between us, Pai. The other day, she told me she would help me get my suspension revoked if I'd give you up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I wasn't going to tell you anything until I knew the truth. I don't like seeing you cry and I'm trying my hardest to make this as easy as I can on you. I promise. So don't give up on me, please."

"I'm not giving up on you."

He smiled slightly. "Good. And I'm going to take care of this thing with Yukari, so don't you worry." He pulled up head to his chest and held her tightly.

Paizley was very tired from getting up early and walking around Tokyo, so she went to sleep earlier than normal. After Jin made she was sound asleep, he left and made a special trip to Yukari's house.

He knocked on the door and Yukari answered in her robe. "You're a little late. I just got finished f**king myself while looking at your pictures."

Jin didn't find her snide remark funny in the least. "I want a DNA test."

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "And when it proves he is your son, you can't deny him anymore. Wonder how your little girlfriend will react to that."

"She and I are good now. I see what you're trying to do and you're not going to come between us."

"You always were good with your words. I know how charming and persuasive you can be. Believe me, I've been in her position. What are you going to do when your sly words no longer work on her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You haven't been innocent for quite some time, so stop with the act."

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?"

"You're not so sane either." She smirked.

"Listen to me. If you pull any more stunts, I promise you I will ruin you. I'll tell everyone that you came on to me when I was only 16 and told me that if I slept with you that you would further my career. Everyone knows I was desperate then. My father was sick and my family needed money. I would have done anything and you preyed on that. You took advantage of me." He said with the most pitiful look on his face.

"That's not how it happened and you know it."

"They don't know that and who to you think they're going to believe? You did show quite an interest in me back then. A lot more than anyone else. It will look suspicious when I say that. The guys will have my back too. You'll probably lose your job and who knows what else will happen. So I suggest you keep your trap shut from now on." He patted her cheek and smirked. "Have a nice night."

As he walked away, she just stood motionless in the doorway. She couldn't believe he turned this back on her. He was proving just how far he would go to make sure his relationship with Paizley wasn't destroyed.


	60. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me**

**Chapter 60  
**_**Forbidden Fruit**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Celestine and Grimmjow walked down the long hallway at said seductress's residence. Of course, it wasn't a normal residence. It wasn't a house in the suburbs close by Los Angeles. It was a spacecraft, floating around in space. Proper precautions had been taken so that the humans wouldn't take notice.

"I found us an ally." Celestine said as she walked in Alaricus's office with Grimmjow following behind her.

"Ah, an Arrancar." Alaricus took notice of his partial jawbone and hole. He placed his two fingers to his right temple and got into Grimmjow's mind. "He has to ties to the mother and knows the father."

"Well he's obviously not in love with anyone and that is all that matters." Celestine stroked Grimmjow's face.

"You promised me power." Grimmjow pointed out, looking at Celestine.

"That I did." She looked at her brother. "Give him some."

Alaricus began to chant a Latin spell. As he did so, this black, smoke like substance began to appear in front of him. After he was finished, he moved his hand and pointed towards Grimmjow. The substance sped to Grimmjow and entered him through his eyes. Said Arrancar's eyes turned black for a few seconds and then went back to normal. His reiatsu was already much higher and he could feel how much stronger he was.

"Go test your new powers out. Destroy something." Alaricus waved his hand and Grimmjow disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's ok if he knows them." Celestine walked closer to her brother. "I have him under control." She smirked.

"I hope you're sure. He's a loose cannon."

"Oh, I'm sure." She crossed her arms. "I thought you'd be happier about this. We could use the help, you know? Reio's not all on board these days."

"Yes, I know that."

"That stupid human girl has messed him up."

"Love can do that to you I suppose."

"I'm glad I only deal with lust if that's what love does to a person."

"But you want love, don't you?" He looked at his sister.

"Stay out of my head." She shot him a look.

"Sorry. I was always interested if lust was all you were after and decided to get the answer since we were on the subject."

"Whatever." She walked out and down the hall to her other brother's room. When she entered, she found him lying on the bed with his eyes glazed over. "What are you doing?"

He jumped and sat up. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I know how, but didn't feel the need to." She sat down and crossed her legs. "So what were you doing?"

"Looking into the future."

"Thank you captain obvious." She responded sarcastically. "Your clouded eyes gave that away. But what about the future?"

"Just about Paizley's…."

She cut him off. "Enough said. I already had a feeling it had to do with her since your very existence seems to revolve around her."

"Jealous?"

"Why in the world would I be jealous of her? Look at what she's gotten herself into. I don't want that. No baby for me, thank you."

"I can't make you understand this, Cel. I don't always understand it myself. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want her. Those feelings I got when seeing all those visions of us, happy and together. They are what drives me."

"Those feelings aren't real. You never felt them. They were only feelings you could have felt."

"But I did feel them and now I feel like I was robbed of that life I was supposed to have had. It was messed up somehow, but I still want it. I realize that the way I feel for her was only brought on by those visions and the feelings I felt in them. I don't know her enough to love her in real time. But I do know the her from my visions and I think I fell in love with her in through them."

"Only because you became so obsessed that you replayed them over and over. This isn't healthy."

"Neither is the relationship she's currently in, but she hasn't got out yet, has she? No. It's not always as easy as knowing it's not good for you."

"So are you saying you'll stop this nonsense when you feel you're ready or what?"

"I don't know what I'm saying."

"I told you to go make a future with her and you were all fired up about it. I thought that was fine and dandy, because there is nothing wrong with going after what you want. But something made you stop and now you're just moping around. There is something wrong with that. You shouldn't let her effect you that way. She's not that great."

"She is to me." He lay back down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "And I'll find a way to make her love me somehow, someday."

**Paizley's POV**

Jin went and got a DNA test as soon as he could, which was Thursday afternoon. They told him at the clinic that the results would be ready by Monday or Tuesday. I was ready for it to come back negative so we could be done with it. Of course, it could very well turn out positive but that wasn't the result I was hoping for. I mean, I felt sorry that the kid didn't know his father. But I didn't want my baby having to share Jin. I didn't want to share him with another family. But the only thing to do was wait and try not to worry about it.

Friday, Jin had to go rehearse one last time before the concert the next day. The kids were all at school and Saori was running errands and housework. That left me by myself. I was starting to get used to it. I decided to get online and search the blogs. I looked for Japanese posts first. I knew I saw some younger women at Starbucks. So I just assumed one of them had a blog and wrote about it. I assumed right too. I clicked on the entry and began reading the Japanese text. I read through the intro where she talked about other things, then got to the part about Jin and I.

_I was sitting in Starbucks, like a do every morning and who walked through the door? Jin Akashi. I was a little surprised. I've lived in Tokyo all my life and never once ran into a celebrity. The person who came in the door first was his supposed girlfriend. The one he found in America and hasn't been very set on hiding. I know everyone has been wondering if he brought her here with him since it was rumored that they were living together. I guess I'm giving the answer now. She was with him. Isn't she 16 though? What about school? That was my first thought, but I don't guess it seems to matter since she is her. This was my first time seeing her clearly. I haven't seen any real clear pictures of her before. In all the ones I've seen, either the pictures were far away and you couldn't see her face well or she was looking down/away or they were not so good in quality. She is actually pretty. I could tell she was young though. At least she looked young to me. She was also wearing a hat I've seen him wear a million times. _

_Even though I wish I could be in her position, it was pretty exciting seeing him with her. I got to witness what he was like as a boyfriend. He was very kind and tender with her. It's not a side we often get to see with him. He held the door open for her when they came in and he held her hand inside. I wish my English was better, so I could have understood what they were saying. It wasn't surprising that they spoke in English though, because of where she is from. I did hear she was half Japanese though, but never if she could speak the language. When they ordered, he ordered for her which was so cute. That made me think she probably didn't know much Japanese. _

_Anyways, I happened to get a few pictures with my cell. Here are more low quality pictures of her to add in with the others. _

She showed a picture of us standing in line. Neither one of us were looking in her direction though.

_So you can see the hat in this one. Definitely one of his. I even got a picture of him wearing it to show a comparison. You can see them holding hands too. If I'm being honest, they're cute together. I know he's a bit older than her, but it's hard to hate them when you see them together and happy. Maybe I should just start shipping them, because I think Maki is out of the question now. _

She showed a picture of my hand with the ring on it.

_So I know before he came back to Japan, there were some pictures taken of her with a ring on and everyone assumed it was an engagement ring. I know the picture isn't that good, but you can see that it's HUGE. Makes me wonder how much it cost. I definitely agree with it being an engagement ring. _

She showed another picture that was taken a just the right angle where my stomach was totally noticeable. All I could think when I saw the picture before reading was 'let the drama begin'.

_If you couldn't really notice in the other pictures, this one will elaborate on the next thing I want to mention. It was the first thing I noticed when I saw her, but I decided to cover the other things first because this is going to get everyone excited/mad. She looks like she's pregnant. I mean, the girl is has a small frame and is short. She's obviously in shape too, but then there is this small little belly snuggly in her shirt. That can only be one thing. I've been around a lot of pregnant people and she is. Now I only wonder how the media is going to deal with this. We all know the media likes to give a negative image of Jin, so it can probably only go one way and that's bad. I feel sorry for her too. Jin will probably take most of the heat from the media because he is the adult in this 'relationship', but she's going to get it from a lot of the fans. No doubt they'll blame her for everything. I like Jin and consider myself a fan, but I'm not going to put either at fault solely for this. I mean, it takes two people to make a baby and this is none of our business anyways. I am a bit worried though. I think since she is an American, this can get him in trouble legally. She is considered underage over there, right? And they have laws about it I guess. Also, I wonder what the agency will do. Jin has been known to get pretty special treatment from them, but I don't see how they can over look this. As far as I know his tour is still on, so I guess we just have to wait. _

That blog was nothing like the ones from his American fans. She was nice about everything and seemed like she was going to support us. Maybe all of his fans didn't hate me after all or maybe it was just because Japanese people were much more polite than Americans. I decided not to go look for any American's take on it just yet. They probably didn't even know unless someone who also knew Japanese ran across the one I just read and shared.

Rei-chan's dance party was tonight. She had gotten the information wrong when she told it to me. I had went with her shopping while she was out for New Year's and helped her pick out her outfit for her party and the concert. Apparently she had switched schools and wanted this popular girl to be her friend so she could be popular. She wanted to make sure she had the cool clothes and everything. I thought being Jin's brother would help her and she told me that the girl wanted proof that she really was his sister and she also requested his and Kazuya's autograph. I thought that was asking a little much, but I understood that she just wanted to be seen as cool. The girl was also going to be staying the night and going to the concert with us the next day. Jin didn't understand why she wanted to be friends with a girl like that and told her she deserved better, but Rei didn't see it that way, so Jin said he'd do what he could.

Jin was a little late for the party. He said rehearsal ran late and that he needed to talk to me about something. Of course, that had to wait because all the girls from Rei's new school were fangirling over him. He signed autographs and they asked him to sing something, but he said he would later. It was really cute the way those girls were fawning over him. Although I didn't know why their parents let them listen to him. Sometimes his music was pretty suggestive. He's American music was anyways. I guess a lot of his Japanese songs weren't as bad about stuff like that.

After he finished with the kids, he took me aside. "I found something out tonight and don't get mad or upset about it. Remember, this is just work ok?"

"Now you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Maki is gonna be at the concert tomorrow. She's the special guest."

"Why?"

"She's in a new drama with Kazuya, so they were going to promote that and let her perform also."

"So she's only going to interacting with Kazuya?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how exactly?"

"I'm going to be there too. Both of us are going to back dance for her and stuff, but this is just work. Also I will make sure to introduce you to her backstage before hand."

"Was she there tonight?"

"Yeah. This whole thing was decided last minute and special guests at any of our concerts are never released to the public or advertised. It's always like a surprise. That's why I was late though. We had to practice a little more to learn the dance moves to like one of her songs, which I'm sure I'll probably forget." He laughed because he was bad to forget his own steps sometimes. "I'll just wing it."

"Did you two talk?"

"No. There wasn't much time and after it was over, I practically ran out."

"I wish you hadn't dated so many people."

"I never dated her."

"Well I wish you didn't know so many girls then."

He laughed a little and then pulled me to him. "You don't have to worry or be jealous. You know you're the only girl I want." He stroked my hair. "Besides, you're much prettier than them anyways."

I smiled to myself and put my arms around him. I loved being in his arms. I found comfort in them. I knew that we were going through a lot and it seemed like things just kept getting piled on top of that, but in Jin's arms I felt that things would be ok somehow. He would find a way to make it right, like he always did. I knew he loved me and being close to him just made his emotions mix in with my own. It was like we were already one, even though we weren't married.

Later that night, after everyone went to their own rooms, Jin tried to put the moves on me. But I didn't know how comfortable I was doing that when his sister and her friends were not very far away and no doubt they were still awake playing those silly games that 11 year old girls play.

"I think we could skip tonight." I said, pushing him off.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Your sister has friends over tonight."

"So."

"So, what if they hear us?"

"They won't. They won't."

"I think they could. You're brother said the other day he heard us."

He rolled his eyes. "He's full of shit too. We've been quiet."

"I believed him. His emotions didn't read like he was lying. I don't think we're as quiet as you think we are."

"Well we're not as loud as at home." He smirked.

I laughed a little. "I'm always scared your sisters will hear and they're so young. They don't need to hear."

"I honestly don't think they can, Pai. Even if they could, they wouldn't know what's going on. The door is locked too, so they're not going to be walking in to find out. It's no big deal."

"That's all you care about isn't it?" I joked.

"No. It's just I've had a stressful day. It's rough being me sometimes." He gave me the puppy dog look.

"It isn't easy being me either, darling." I patted his cheek.

He grinned and got back on top of me. "That's exactly why we should make love. It's our escape." He didn't even kiss me the opportunity to say anything back, he just kissed me and I gave in. He made it really hard to say no.

The next day, I went to the arena with Jin. Instead of driving, someone picked us up. I guess it was sort of like a taxi service. He gave me his all access backstage pass since everyone already knew him. That way I wouldn't get in trouble for being backstage. I stayed in his dressing room while he did a few things. They had catering there, so we ate there. I hung out with Kazuya if he was around while Jin was busy and tried to ignore Yukari. I didn't want her to cause any more trouble than she already had.

When it got close enough to time Jin got his first outfit on and because he had been running around so much, I offered to do his makeup for him.

"Don't make me look like more a girl than I already do." He joked.

I smiled. "Done."

He looked in the mirror. "Looks better than when I do it. You're good at it."

"I have more experience, seeing as how I wear it almost every day."

"Even when you don't need it." He pulled me by the chin to meet his lips.

"Jin…" I heard a female voice trail off.

We stopped and standing in the door was her, Maki. She was even prettier in person than on TV. She wore her brown hair very similar to Mitsuko's, long wavy locks going past her shoulders with straight bangs. She was about the same height as Mitsuko too, 5' 6" maybe. She was taller than me definitely. Of course at 5' 0", it didn't take much to be taller than me. She was slim and almost flat chested. I beat her out by miles in that department.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said politely.

I could feel her sincerity. In fact, she had no hatred towards me at all. She was a bit jealous, but it wasn't intense jealousy like with Yukari. She was also a little saddened. My dislike for her began to fade away. I couldn't believe I had gotten so jealous of her that I began to almost hate her without reason. I didn't even know her. I only disliked her because she had a history with Jin. I had never been such a jealous woman in my life, but for some reason Jin made me that way.

"It's ok." Stood up and smiled.

Jin looked up at me from the couch almost in disbelief and then stood up. "Maki-san, this is my fiancée, Paizley."

"Nice to meet you." I walked to the door and stuck my hand out. "Or should I bow?"

She shook my hand. "This is fine." She smiled and looked at Jin. "So all the rumors are true? I didn't know what to believe. So much has been said about you."

"Yeah, they're true. Well, some of them."

"Are you going to announce it?"

"Umm, not yet."

"My parents need to agree to let me marry him first." I explained.

"I haven't thought about announcing anything to the public. This situation is different than a normal one."

"I think so too." She agreed with him.

About that time someone called Jin away.

"I'm sorry." Maki apologized when Jin was gone.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For kissing him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I had been busy and wasn't keeping up with the gossip or maybe I would have known. He never said anything, so I assumed."

"Oh, um, ok." I didn't know what to say exactly. It was kind of still a sore subject for me.

"I commend you for taking him back. You must love him a lot. It's not something I would have been able to do."

"Well, uh, things sort of happened," I placed my hand on my stomach, "that pushed us back together."

"I don't want to seem rude, but are you having his child?"

"Yes."

"You seem like a sweet girl, so I want to tell you something. Be careful with him. He's toyed with a lot of girls, all older than you and aware of things. You're so young. I can't help but think you deserve more. I'm not saying what you have isn't real, because I don't know how he is now. Maybe he's changed. I just know that he lead me on, not once but twice and played around with others before me. If you've done any digging, you'll know he's been connected to other celebrities besides me. I don't want to see him hurt another girl, especially not someone as young as you and in the situation you're in."

"He loves me. I don't believe he would hurt me."

"He told you he loved you? Maybe he has changed then." Someone called her away too and I was left alone again.

The things she said was sincere. She was actually trying to help. I almost liked her. She was a sweet girl. What she said made me want to do even more digging to try to find others he'd been linked to and how many.

After Jin got back, he has someone take me to my seat with the rest of family with the exception of Ryo. He wouldn't be caught dead at his brother's concert. We had some of the best seats. I guess know one of the performers paid off. The dome was filling up fast. When Saori went to take Mai to the bathroom, the girl Rei was trying to impress, Ai, began to talk to me.

"We heard some weird noises coming from Jin-kun's room last night." The 12 year old stated. She was grade above Rei and must have been one of the girls Rei was jealous of for being more developed than her.

"It was probably just the wind." I brushed it off.

"The wind does this?" She mimicked Jin's moaning from last night and began to repeat things he said.

"Whoa! Shh!" I interrupted. "Don't be saying that stuff in public or any other time! You're too young!"

"Only 4 years younger than you." All the other girls where paying attention to everything that was being said.

"Those 4 years make a difference, a big one. You're a kid. Don't be thinking of stuff like that. Too young. Please don't make me have this conversation with you. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Maybe 12 year olds are different now from 4 years ago. I mean, I've done stuff with a guy before."

"Please don't tell me he was Jin's age."

"He was 14."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be doing that stuff. You could get pregnant and it's not something that should just be played around with."

"You're pregnant and seem fine."

"Seeming fine and being fine are two different things."

Saori came back and I was relieved because Ai didn't say anymore. That made me very uncomfortable, but sort of made me realize something at the same time. I thought she was way too young to be doing anything like that. If she got pregnant it would be awful. How in the world would she be able to do something like raising a baby when she was just a child? Maybe this was close to how my situation made my family feel. I knew my whole relationship with Jin made Dad uncomfortable. I knew he thought I was too young to be having this baby. He'd just as soon make me have an abortion as opposed to keep it if he had any say in the matter and if Mom was so against abortion. But maybe he felt like I was too young to be having the kind of relationship that I had with Jin. I could feel his uneasiness whenever I was around Jin. It was like that from the beginning. I wondered if Dad always thought something like this would happen if we continued on. He probably wondered how I could raise a baby when I wasn't even full grown. Mom never had the bad feelings about Jin from the start, but I think seeing me like this makes her uncomfortable too. I began to feel bad. They were very worried about this whole thing and I was just blowing off everything they were saying. I knew they cared and maybe they thought I was just being teenager trying to rebel and prove I could do what they said I couldn't. It wasn't exactly the case though. I was different than a 12 year old and I was mature for my age. I knew this was going to be a lot to handle and that nothing in my life could prepare me for becoming a mother, but I could do it. I loved my baby and I loved Jin. We would do get through it together.

The concert started and it was really nice to see Jin on a big star like this. He really shows exactly why he's the big star that he is in Japan and I loved to see him shine. Kazuya put on amazing show as well. He picked on me a bit. Between him and Jin, they made my presence pretty obvious. I didn't mind though. Maki's appearance was about in the middle of the show. She and Kazuya talked about their new drama. Jin talked with the about it too. The crowd got a riled up when she sang one of her older songs and directed this line at Jin: 'Dangerous. He'll steal your heart away and run and play. He's dangerous. Protect your heart. He'll tear it apart.' I could hear a couple girls talking behind me and apparently she came out with that song soon after Jin left for the states. People always assumed it was about him too. Jin didn't seem too amused on stage.

Jin's last song was one of his new Japanese songs. I'd heard it already. It was beautiful and kind of like his way of addressing our relationship to the public indirectly.

_The two of us are washed away by the sinful fate__  
__that has been repeating since ancient times__  
__I'm tempted into breaking the rules__  
__If I extend my hand I can reach the luscious forbidden fruit_

_Falling headfirst into a labyrinth__  
__I opened doors leading to nothing _

_Show me in the sea of love__  
__Hold me until I'm broken__  
__Tell me naked as you are__  
__Love me if it's the truth__  
__Catch me in your sweet snare__  
__Leave me drowning in the evening__  
__Touch me my heart's creases__  
__Shake me we're getting soaked_

_When I'm with you nothing is frightening__  
__I hug you tightly from behind I can't wait__  
__We're the only people in the world__  
__In the opposite direction is dangerous fruit__  
__What kind of dangerous__  
__Flavor so sweet taste is so sweet too__  
__Like a fleeting love, sweet voice's tone__  
__The dangerous fruit from before __  
__When I'm with you they fall anywhere we go_

_I'm chased by the sound of the siren__  
__When I look back it seems to swallow me whole__  
__There is no return__  
__I smiled innocently, if only I hadn't known_

_Show me to the sea of love__  
__Hold me I'm slipping off__  
__Kiss me until I'm melting__  
__Love me tears of iron__  
__Stop me key to my heart__  
__Lock me inside this hand__  
__Use me hold on to me__  
__Take me to paradise_

_I'm dancing in water_

_Reincarnation, to be born again__  
__I'll accept any kind of punishment__  
__Drink poison and just close my eyes__  
__Only dreaming on endlessly_

The performance itself was very beautiful I thought. His dancing was very entrancing along with the music. When he mentioned water, it fell from above and by the time he finished the song, he was soaked. The girls went crazy because it was pretty sexy, but I was able to appreciate the beauty of it. It might have been because I understood the meaning. Either way, it was a great way for him to express his feelings along with an amazing performance.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After the concert was over, one of Jin's friends, Sho Tanaka, a rapper from the agency, invited the out for drinks. Of course Paizley couldn't have any, but Jin knew he could get her inside. They took a cab from the dome to a bar in Roppongi. Jin easily got Paizley inside, just like he knew he could. They were seated and the waitress took their drink order. Sho got a beer. Jin got vodka. Paizley ordered tea and something to eat. She was starved.

"So what did you do before you met Jin?" Sho asked Paizley.

"I guess the same thing most 16 year olds do. I went to school, cheer practice and home."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. I was captain of my squad, but I had to give that up."

"You didn't like to party or drink?"

"No. I mean, I went to a few house parties with some friends a few sometimes, but I never drank. If things began to get out of hand, we would leave. I wasn't into stuff like that. I liked staying in with my friends or siblings honestly." She laughed. "I'm not that interesting of a person I guess."

"There is nothing wrong with that. Now I'm just wondering what a nice girl like you is doing with party boy over there." He laughed and so did Jin.

"Hey, I've changed my ways a bit." He sipped his drink.

"He's not as bad as people like to think." Paizley looked at him adoringly before her phone went off. "It's Brie. We haven't spoken since we got into it the other day."

"Maybe you should answer."

"It's kind of noisy in here." She stood up. "I'm going to go outside and talk."

"Don't wonder off and be careful." Jin advised.

Paizley nodded and walked outside.

"She is nothing like I expecting you to end up with." Sho took a drink of his beer. "But I can see why you like her."

"What kind of girl did you think I'd be with?"

"A girl who likes to drink and party of course. Also one who was actually of age to do so."

"That's not the kind of girl I wanna take home to mom."

"Her innocence is a big thing for you, huh?"

"What?" He smiled.

"You like that whole innocent cheerleader schoolgirl bit she has going."

Jin just grinned and down the rest of his drink.

"Knew it." He drank the rest of beer and both ordered more. "So you like that she's young and impressionable? You're something big and important to her because you've been around. You know about this thing called life."

"It's not really that. It's like," He paused. "How can I say this without sounding weird?"

"It gets you off?" Sho put bluntly.

"Well, I wasn't gonna put it like that, but yeah. It probably shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it is, but when I met her, I just wanted her instantly. I could almost tell she was how she was. I wanted to be the one to teach her everything. Gah, I feel like a dirty old man talking about this." He laughed and took a drink of his second glass of vodka.

"Does she ever wear her cheerleading uniform for you?" He laughed.

"I never asked. Although once I did get her to wear a school girl outfit. That was hot as hell." They both laughed.

"I'm a little jealous, I must say."

"Should be. I'm a lucky guy. She's one hell of a girl, I'll tell you what."

"Bet her parents hate you."

"Understatement of the year. Her dad has tried to actually kill me."

"You've messed up his baby girl. Can't blame him."

"Whatever. She's just fine with me. I'm taking good care of her. Both her parents might as well get off it already. She's already mine and I'll legally make it so eventually. Why postpone the inevitable?"

As Jin talked with his friend and Paizley patched things up with hers, Alaricus had called Celestine to his office.

"Grimmjow wants to test out his new powers, right?" Alaricus asked.

"Of course. He loves destruction."

"I have a job for him, but he's not to say who sent him."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I've decided I don't want Paizley's baby to live. His orders are to kill it, but not her."

"How are you going to stop the red head from interfering?"

"I'm going to use the Nexus's we've collected power from to block the event out. This child is just getting in the way. I cannot get to her while he is still inside her. He must be taken care of."

* * *

**Author's note: Lyrics to Jin's song are from Water Dance by Kat-tun. And sorry for late post. I just kept getting distracted lol **


	61. Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I dn't own Bleach**

**Chapter 61  
**_**Possibilities**_

**Paizley's POV**

Briella and I ended up making up when she called. She apologized and so did I. I was relieved to find out that she didn't sleep with Kin. She said she almost went through with it, but started thinking about the things that I had said. She realized that he should commit to her before she did that. She didn't want to just be the girl he got some from. She wanted to be more and I'm glad that was how she felt. I didn't want her to degrade herself for my brother. Jin and I were totally different. I didn't degrade myself with him. He was mine, committed to me and we were in love. She needed to wait for that point in her relationship with Kin, if you could even call what they had a relationship. She really liked him, so I hoped he would straighten his act out.

Jin had Sunday off. It was a much deserved break. He had been working his butt off since he got to Japan and I barely got to see him. We spent the whole day together. He took me around Tokyo, showing me his favorite places and doing a little sightseeing. It was a beautiful city. Unfortunately, since Jin was so well know, we got our picture taken a few times. Not at every place we went, but at some. Most of them were just by people's cell phones, but a couple was actually media. After that happened, I couldn't help but think that it would only be a matter of time before pregnancy rumors surfaced. I knew they already had by that one fan, but now it would be in actual magazines. That was something that both of us expected and were just going to stay quiet about. Monday, Jin appeared on some shows and promoted his tour. The he had dance practice with his dancers. Let's just say it was back to normal. Well, normal since being in Japan because I haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time with him while we were here.

Tuesday morning came around and we had to get up early to be at the airport to catch our flight to Hiroshima. It was the first stop of his tour and I was pretty excited to be able to travel around Japan.

"I'm so happy my parents let me do this! It's going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed on the ride to the airport.

Jin smiled. "I know they only let you come because of the baby and the grief people were giving you for it. They don't trust me as far as they can throw me."

"I'm sure both could throw you pretty far though." I joked.

"You know what I mean though. They don't like me and I wouldn't be surprised if they had someone following us around all ninja like."

"I wouldn't be surprised either, but don't worry. I like you and that's what matters, right?" I snuggled up to him in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah, it is." He put his arm around me. "When we get to the airport, reporters will be there. With the pictures from Sunday probably out now, I'm not sure what kind of questions they'll be asking. If they're professional, they'll keep it strictly on the tour, but you know how the media is."

"Now you tell me. I don't have any make up on and they're going to be all over me I'm sure."

He laughed a little. "You look just as beautiful without make up."

"But I look young without it and I don't want them to call you a cradle robber because I look really young right now."

"They've called me worse."  
"So!"

"Don't worry, baby. I know I'm being a bad boy being with you. They aren't saying anything that I don't already know. It's not something I can help though. Some will ask why I went after you in the first place if I knew your age. All I can say is when I very first saw you, I knew I had to have you. I can't help the way I feel about you and I refuse to push away those feelings just because you're a little younger than me. It might be wrong, but I don't care. This is what I want, so I'ma keep doing it."

I just smiled and nuzzled into him.

When we got to the airport, we did all the necessary things. It didn't take long before the media was swarming us. I thought sarcastically about how we were going to look so fashionable in whatever the pictures were published in. Since it was flying and we'd be in the air a few hours, we dressed comfy. I was wearing sweats and had my hair is short little pigtails with no makeup on whatsoever. Jin was also in sweats and wearing his glasses. I think some people didn't even know Jin wore glasses. His vision wasn't _that_ bad. Although I didn't think he wore them as much as he should. While we were being blinded my flashes, they were bombarding us with questions. Of course, I didn't answer any. I didn't say anything even though they were yelling my name left and right. The 'professional' ones only asked Jin about his tour, which he did comment on. Some of the others asked when the wedding was going to be, because they assumed the ring was an engagement ring. They assumed right, but our engagement wasn't exactly 'official'. I mean, we hadn't announced to his public yet. Only a few people knew and it was going to stay that way. After the engagement questions weren't answered, they moved on to baby questions. I thought about how this was only the beginning. There would be criticism to come later on and it would be for both of us. I wasn't looking forward to that, but I wasn't about to let that ruin my fun. This tour was about getting away and travelling in a country I had never been to when I was old enough to remember. I was going to enjoy myself and try to put that all in the back of my mind.

Security would only let the media go so far. I was happy when we got to the point they couldn't follow us anymore. We arrived right before the plane was scheduled to take off and we did it on purpose. We didn't want to have to wait around and be in that mess anymore than we had to. We got on the plane and went to our seats in first class. There weren't a lot of people in first class, so we had a lot of privacy. There were only a few business men in there with us.

"Are you awake?" I asked after we had been in the air a bit. Since we had to get up early, both of us were sleepy. We'd been cuddled up and quiet most of the trip. All the quiet got me thinking about things.

"Mmmm." Was the only reply I got from Jin, but I took it as he was awake. If not, I was just going to talk anyways and wake him up.

"I wonder why the DNA people haven't called yet."

"They said Monday or Tuesday. They'll call today." He replied sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"Does this mean you are his dad? Because it's taking so long."

"No, it means they're just busy."

"I hope so."

"Pai, don't worry so much. He's not mine. I already told you. I was careful." He sat up and looked at me. "So chill. It's gonna be ok. I promise."

"I wish I could be as confident as you about it."

"Well, I was there. I remember, so I know. You weren't. I understand, but just trust me ok?"

I nodded.

"Let's just have fun and enjoy touring Japan together."

I smiled slightly and nodded. He pulled me back to him and we relaxed the rest of the way.

When we got to Hiroshima, there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. I was very excited about that. It didn't snow in LA. At least it hadn't since I'd been alive. The snow was so beautiful. I took thousands of pictures on our way to the hotel. When we arrived, it had started to snow again. I would have liked to enjoy it a little bit more, but we were sort of in a rush. Jin had to get checked into the hotel and get me settled, so he could get started with work. He had to go to the arena and see how things were first. He produced his own shows, so he was pretty much in charge of…well everything. Until moving in with Jin, I didn't realize actually how much he did. He was a very hard worker and very involved with his career. His talent, love and dedication for his music never ceased to amaze me.

Before leaving, he left me money and one of his credit cards. He told me to shopping, buy stuff for me or the baby or anyone. He apologized for having to rush off and promised me that one day before the concert we would go out and enjoy the city together. I told him I would hold him to it, because I really wanted to enjoy all these cities with him. It wouldn't be much fun by myself.

After he left, my stomach started to growl. I contemplated going out to eat and looking for some food that was unique to Hiroshima, but I decided against it. I wanted to do that with Jin. So many things I wanted to experience for the first time on this trip with him by my side. I guess that just showed how important he was to me. In the end, I ordered from room service and ate alone. When I finished eating, I lay on the bed and thought about things. Spending all that time at Jin's house, I heard Saori tell stories about him when he was younger and looked through scraps books of him with her. I wondered what it would have been like if I had met him when he was 16. Both he and his mom said that he was shy back then, especially with girls. Even though he lost his virginity before he was 16, I believed him. That girl approached him and basically jumped his bones. I couldn't blame him for going along with it. Any teenage boy would have done the same thing.

As I continued to think, I wondered what it would have been like to know him at certain points in his life. Like, what would he have been like right after he got famous? He said he dropped the shy act to get famous, but did he really? He could have been just fronting when he was on stage. I didn't think dropping shyness would that easy. And what about after his dad died? What I got from his and his mom's story was that that was when Jin really fell apart. That was when he started to comfort himself with random women and stay out all night partying and drinking. After he got back from America or while he was there would be interesting too.

I decided to text Raina, since I was bored out of my mind and very lonely. We talked about how things had been going. I asked about everyone. Seemed it was same old, same old around the Ichimaru household. I asked her to keep an eye of Brie and Kin, since I wasn't there too. Brie really liked my brother. I don't how that came to be or how it went under my radar for so long, but it happened and I didn't want her giving him anything for free. He was the kind of boy who needed to be whipped into shape. He would never take the girl seriously if she didn't make him work for it. Brie was stunning and could have anyone. Kin should have considered himself lucky. Somehow we got on the subject of what I had been wondering earlier. She told me she could make it happen. She could let me experience him at those points. I quickly jumped at the opportunity. If I couldn't spend time with my Jin, I could at least spend some time with past Jin. It would be a perfect way to learn more about him and get to understand him more.

"So this isn't going to affect the now, is it? I mean, we're going back in the past and I don't wanna mess anything up." I asked after Raina got there.

"No, it won't. I'm going to create an alternate timeline to do this in."

"Ok, good. I don't want to upset this timeline."

She smiled a little. "If you're ready then lay down."

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes like I was going to sleep. When I opened them seconds later, I was outside. It was also warm. I looked down at my clothes and I was dressed for summer. I noticed something was missing though.

"Where's my baby?" I asked Raina, who was standing by me.

"Don't worry. It's still in your body back at the hotel."

"What?"

"You're still lying in the bed in your hotel in Hiroshima with the baby safely in your belly."

"So I'm a copy?"

"Sort of. Your conscienceness is in this body. While we're here, your other one won't be waking up. I've made sure that you and the baby will have plenty of nutrition whilst in that state as well. Also you don't need to worry about time. I've made it flow much faster here, so you can spend as much time doing this as you want and be back before Jin gets finished working."

"Ok, I understand. So where are we?"

"Okinawa." She began to walk.

I followed her. "I thought Jin was from Tokyo."

"He is, but his family owned a vacation house in Okinawa."

"Wow. His dad must have had a good job."

"Well, he did. He went to college and had a degree after all. They spent every summer here up until his dad got sick and they had to sale it."

"How did he work from here?"

"They let him work from home in the summer. If they needed if, he would fly back to Tokyo."

"Sounds like a nice job."

"Unfortunately, when he became ill, they thought of him as more of a liability."

"So they fired him."

She nodded. "This is the summer Jin turned 16. He's already 16 right now. His birthday was too long ago. It's also just a couple months before his father got sick and lost his job."

"His last summer here. His last summer before his life begins to change."

"Mmhmm." She stopped by a widow of a restaurant and looked inside.

I looked too and a smile crossed my face as I saw a familiar face. "It's Jin." He was sitting at a table laughing with who I assumed to be some friends. His hair was the shortest I'd ever seen. It was dark, no doubt his natual color. His bangs went about eye level and the rest of his hair stopped right below the ear. It was shorter than it was in the current time and the styling was a bit different, but it was still obvious to me he was Jin. His face looked almost exactly the same. Though he did look younger, but that was because he was younger than the Jin I knew. He was definitely slimmer and didn't look quite as manly as my Jin, but again that was because of his age. He was so cute, though. I couldn't deny that. "So what do I do?"

"You walk in there."

"Then what? How do I get his attention?"

She smiled. "You got adult Jin's attention. I'm sure it won't take much to get 16 year old Jin's attention. He's not been around anywhere near as much as adult Jin and he hasn't seen as many beautiful girls either. He'll notice you. Trust me. Remember, he's not even famous right now."

"So just walk in, order something and sit down?"

She laughed a little. "I don't know. Just do what you want."

"I'm nervous!"

"Just go in. Something will happen." She pushed me towards the door. "If you need me, we can communicate telepathically." She gave me a boost towards the door, it swung open and I almost tripped walking inside. I looked back, but she was already gone. When I looked forward, everyone was staring at me, including Jin and his friends. I could could feel my cheeks turning red.

_Gee, thanks for embarrassing me!_ I mentally yelled at Raina.

She laughed. _I didn't mean for that to happen. _

_You should have stopped it!_

_Gomen._

_Sure you are. _I said sarcastically.

_Well, you got his attention. _

_That's not the way I wanted to get it though. _

_You better do something besides just standing there. You're going to look even sillier._

I realized Raina was right. I was just standing there. I smoothed my dress out and sat down at a table. A lady brought me a menu and as I was looking though it, I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned my head just to see Jin turned his away. It happened several times. I could tell by his emotions that he was attracted to me, but he was scared to come up to me. He really was shy.

_You're going to have to make the first move. _Raina said. _Because he's not going to come up to you, no matter how much he may want to. _

_Maybe if I let him know I like him too, he will. _

_Go for it. _

I looked at him like he was looking at me, only when he looked back in my direction, I didn't look away like he had. I locked eyes with him, smiled, and waved. He just smiled bigger and waved back while his friends all went 'ooooo'. He started laughing and his cheeks turned red. He was such a cute little shy boy.

After a while, I got my food and he still hadn't approached me. He looked a lot and smiled, but his butt never left his seat. I felt like we were getting no where.

_So would it be cheating if I gave him some courage? _I asked Raina mentally.

_I wouldn't call it cheating, but it wouldn't be natural either. _

I sighed. _I guess I want to see what will happen without any magic involved. _

_Just approach him. Guys like confident girls, least that's what cosmo says. _

I started laughing quietly. I didn't want to burst out laughing like a freak. _You read cosmo? I would have never thought that. Looking for tips with Kazuya? _I teased.

_Get up and go over there. _She ignored my question.  
_Ok ok._

I got up and walked over to their table casually. "Hello. I'm Paizley." I introduced myself in English, hoping they could understand that much and then continued in Japanese. "I saw you looking at me."

"G-g-gomenasai." Jin bowed his head.

"No, no. You don't have to apologize. I think you're cute."

"Huh?" He was surprised. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "So do you want to sit with me and maybe get to know each other?" I asked bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

His face lit up. "Yes." He followed me back to the table and we sat down. I was surprised that he was the first one to speak. "M-my name is Jin." He said slowy in English with a heavy accent.

"Jin. Nice to meet you." I replied back in English.

"Nice to meet you too." He paused. "Peizuri, right?"

When he said my name, it warmed my heart. It was so adorable hearing him try to speak English. "Close enough." I smiled.

"English is your native language?" He switched back to Japanese.

"Yes. I'm from America."

"Really? I want to go to America one day to study English."

"Maybe you will. You can visit me if you come to LA."

He smiled. "I would like that." It was quiet for a minute, then he spoke up again. "Are you here to study Japanese? It seems you speak pretty well, though."

"No. I've known Japanese all my life. My father is Japanese and my mother is American. I was taught both English and Japanese growing up."

"Oh, you're hafu."

"Yes."

"Very beautiful hafu." He said in English.

I smiled shyly. He was sort of opening up. I was happy for that. "Thank you."

"Your eyes, I like. So beautiful." He complimented in his cute English.

"You're very handsome."

He laughed. "No no no." He waved his hand in front of his face.

"It's the truth."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

We sat and talked for like ever. His friends even left without him. He told me about his music and such. He also asked why I was here. I had to make up a story on the spot. I told him my sister was a model and had some photoshoots and stuff she had to do in Okinawa. And that I came because I hadn't been before. We talked about our families some too. His phone kept ringing during a lot of our conversation. He would look at it again and then ignore it. When it rang again, I decide to be nosey and ask.

"Is there some place you need to be?"

"No no. It's fine."

"Someone really wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, I guess she does, but I'd I'm happy talking with you right now."

"She? I don't mean to be nosey, but…"

"No, you're fine. Umm, my ex girlfriend. She broke up with me and now wants to get back together. I was thinking about saying ok, but now I don't know."

"Why?"

He grinned and blushed a little. "Maybe it's because of you."

That was just the answer I had been fishing for. I smiled sweetly.

His phone rang again. This time he answered, but was only on there a second. "That was mom. I need to go, but can I see you again?"

"Yes, when?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, it's perfect. Let me give you my number." I pulled a pen and paper out of my person and wrote it down for him.

"So I'll call you then." He stood up. "Glad I met you today."

"Me too."

He looked at me one last time before leaving, smiled, waved and then walked out the door. I suddenely couldn't wait to see him again. He was almost nothing like my Jin. It was exciting being able to spend time with him before he had to go through so much.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Grimmjow is getting impatient. When exactly are you going to send him to take care of the kid?" Celestine said as she walked into the room with Alaricus.

"He needs to calm down then. We will do it when the time is right."

"So the time isn't right now? He really wants to go and fight."

"Going now would be idiotic. Raina is with her. I know the Nexus gave him 9 lives, but Raina can strip all of those from him in seconds. I know he wants a good fight, but going after Paizley with her around is suicide. There would be no fight unless she just wants to toy with him. So we wait. I've been using the Nexuses we've acquired to block out her finding out. It's working. She has no idea. It's took a lot of power to block her though. It's amazing how strong she is."

"I guess I'll have to just distract him for now." She smirked.

"Assure him that has a good fight coming with Paizley. I have faith that he will succeed in the end. Although carrying this child has made her a little stronger spiritually because of the added reiatsu, it's made her physically weaker. The way she fights, she relies a lot on physicality. She'll find it to be lacking and it will take her by surprise I believe. He has the upper hand."

"What about Reio?"

"Leave him to me." He paused. "Grimmjow is only ordered to kill the child, not her. Reio doesn't want her to have this baby anymore than the rest of us. Of course his reasons are different, but that doesn't matter. He won't oppose unless her life is in danger. As long as Grimmjow stays in line, Reio won't play a factor."

Down the hall, in his room, Reio worried about Paizley. He knew about her near future. He wondered if she would be able to handle the news she was going to be given. He also wondered what to do when Grimmjow attacked. He didn't want her to have the baby. That would just be one thing to tie her to Jin forever, but was it really his place to get to decide that it would be ok to let the baby die? He knew it would devastate her to lose it, but continuing the pregnancy would only end up bad too. Either way, she had a hard road ahead of her. Reio was at a crossroads. Which decision would he make he make for her future?

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot of things have been going on and I feel like I'd lost some inspiration. Like I know what i wanted to happen, but I couldn't find it in me to write it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time. **


	62. What the Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 62**

_**What the Heart Wants**_

Paizley's POV

I saw Jin again the next day. We ended up hanging out all week. I was hesitant to stay that long, but Raina assured me that not a lot of time had passed back in our world so I decided to stay around a while. When we hung out the day after meeting, he basically showed me around Okinawa. We went to his favorite places and he paid for me everytime. It was like a date, but never officially called it. When I would try to pay, he wouldn't let me. He was a real gentleman. The way he always opened the door for me and everything really reminded me of my Jin. He had been raised right when he came to women and it had stuck with him. Through out the day, he remained pretty shy, so I took the initiative and held his hand. He smiled and blushed as I did, but was very happy it happened. His palms were sweaty from the nervousness, which he apologized for. I told him to calm down and that I liked him, so there was nothing to worry about. That gave him a little bit of relief. At the end of the day, I hoped for a kiss, but didn't get one. He was so shy. He asked to see me again the next day, so when he took me home that night, I told him to kiss me. He did so and after that he hasn't been as shy. He would always ask before he kissed me though. After seeing each other for a week, he got up the courage to not stop with one kiss. Maybe that was just because I told him not to stop, so we ended up making out on the beach.

"That was nice." I said after we stopped.

He smiled shyly and nodded in agreement. "Ano…" He paused.

"Go on. What do you want to say?"

"I hope you don't think it's too soon, but would you want to come eat dinner with my family tomorrow?"

"I would love too." I smiled warmly.

"Maji de?"

"Yes." I got up and dusted the sand off myself. "It's getting late. We should go."

"Oh, yeah. Just give me a minute."

"Why?"

He blushed and felt embarrassed, then he stood up. "Don't worry." He smiled.

I wondered what it could have been, then the thought of 'boy problems' crossed my mind. We _had_ just been making out and maybe I was a little intense. He didn't complain, but I could see where that kind of problem might have arisen from.

He walked me back to the apartment Raina and I were 'renting'. He told me he would pick me up tomorrow, but I knew he didn't mean in a car. You couldn't drive a car in Japan at 16, just a motorcycle which he didn't have. I gave him a kiss before going inside where Raina was waiting for me.

"He wants me too meet his family tomorrow. I'm so nervous." I sat down beside her.

"Don't be. Just remember that they don't know you and they'll all be a little different."

"And his dad will be there. How do I talk to him like normal when I know what's going to happen to him?"

"Just like you talk to anyone else."

"Easier said than done."

"If you don't want to meet him, we can just leave."

"But I told him I would. I can't just leave."

"He wouldn't remember."

"I don't want to leave him just yet."

"You don't want to leave him at all."

I looked at her. "What?"

"You love the kid already."

I sighed. "Yeah, I really do."

"But that is understandable. You love who he turns out to be, so the fact that you love him isn't so farfetched. Who he is now is part of who is grows up to be."

"You're definitely right." I leaned back. "It was always hard for me to believe that he was so shy when he or his mom would tell me. This experience is helping me understand more I guess you could say. So I think I will meet his family tomorrow and then we can leave."

"Good. I think you need to meet his dad. He was very important to Jin."

"I know."

The next day came quickly. Jin came to get me and as we approached the front door of their vaction home, my stomach was in knots.

"I'm so nervous." I said as we walked up the steps.

"Don't be." He smiled. "They'll love you."

"You think?"

He nodded and then stopped to look at me before opening the door. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." I said adoringly, but kind of felt stupid about it after I said it. He wasn't the Jin I had been through so much with. I shouldn't say things in such tones if I didn't want to scare him off. My powers were a bit off in this alternate world, so I wasn't quite sure of how he was feeling at all times. It was weird, but I just put up with it. I had a feeling Raina was to blame for that anyways.

He looked down. "I know I haven't known you that long, but you're really special to me." He looked up at me. "Maybe that sounds stupid."

I shook my head. "Not stupid at all."

We both smiled and our faces slowly began to move closer. We were inches away when the door opened, causing us to jump back away from each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was I interrupting?" I noticed the voice belonged to Saori before I even saw her. When I did look at her, I noticed she looked a little younger and very pregnant. I did the math in my head and figured up that she was in her early 30s.

"No, no. It's fine." I assured her.

"Ka-chan, this is Peizuri." Jin gestured to me.

"Dropping the honorific already? You two are that close now?"

My empathy kicked in for a minute and I felt him get nervous. "No, no, no. She's from America. I told you that. It's how she wants me to call her."

Saori laughed. "I know. I'm just kidding." She looked at me. "Hajimemashite. Come inside."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled and went inside. Jin held the door open for me. I almost forgot to remove my shoes, but Jin reminded me. I blamed that partly on the nervousness. The other part was just that I still wasn't completely used to it. When we got inside, I saw a younger Ryo. He was in his preteens, sitting on the couch playing a video game. Rei had to be like 6 and she was playing with her dolls in the floor. Jin introduced me to both. I looked around waiting to see his dad, but didn't.  
"Where is your Dad?" I asked outright.

Jin looked up at the clock. "He'll be off work soon."

"Oh." I stood there fiddling with my thumbs. I couldn't believe I was this nervous. It wasn't like me. I looked up at Jin after an awkward silence. "So, now what?"

"Ummm, do want to see my room?"

"Sure."

I followed him down the hall and up the stairs. Their vacation home was really pretty. It was sad that they weren't going to have it much longer. He opened up the first door we came across when got up the steps. The room was sort of small, but then again, the house wasn't huge either.

"It's nice and really clean." I said, noticing the spotlessness.

"I cleaned it because you were coming over." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wasn't that sweet of you." I giggled.

He just blushed and sat down on his bed. I sat down beside him and while I really just wanted to do bad things to him, I resisted and we had another awkward silence. I finally decided to break it. "You know when you told me I was special to you?"

He nodded.

"Well, I feel the same way."

He smiled and looked down. "I really wish I could ask you to be my girlfriend."

"You can't?"

"You're going back to LA, right?"

"Oh, right."

"You're not like the girls here. I wish you could stay."

I smiled. "Me too. So maybe we should make the best of our time together then."

"What should we do?"

Any guy from my school would have taken that as 'we should have sex', but not him. He was different. I loved his innocence. It made me remember how I was before Jin came into my life. I never thought about sex or really asked about it. Sure, I knew the basics, but I wasn't exactly a sexual person. Being with Jin turned me into one though. Well more than I was anyways. I knew that, because I wanted this Jin so bad but maybe it was just because I loved him so much and wanted to be close to him. He was exactly the kind of guy I would have loved to have. He wasn't after my body. He really liked me for me.

We ended up just talking. We talked about what we wanted to do with our lives, our dreams. Interestingly enough, his dream wasn't to become a famous singer or actor. He wanted to be a professional soccer player. He told me about how his team won trophies last year and how he wished I would be able to watch him play. Since I wasn't too familiar with soccer, I had him explain the game and rules to me. I didn't ask because I wanted to know. I asked because he really enjoyed talking about it and I loved the smile it brought to his face.

When his mom called us downstairs, I got nervous again. I knew his dad was down there. We heard him come in while we were upstairs talking. I walked down the stairs behind Jin and followed him into the dining area. Everyone else was already at the table, including his dad. Jin did the introductions again and we sat down to eat. His dad was attractive. I had thought Jin looked like Saori, but seeing his dad in person made me realize there was some of him in Jin as well. Jin definitely got his amazing jawline from his dad and the cleft chin as well.

"Jin says you speak 3 languages." His dad mentioned as we ate.

I laughed nervously. "Not fluently though. My French isn't that great at all and my Japanese, I'm much better at speaking than reading and writing. I get confused with Kanji a lot."

"So do I." Jin admitted about the Kanji.

"It's still an accomplishment though. You're only 16 right?"

"Yes."

"What interested you in learning Japanese and French?"

"Well, I'm actually half Japanese, so yeah. That's the major reason for learning that language."

"Oh yes, Jin told us." Saori said. "Did you forget, honey?"

"I guess I did. Sorry about that. Your father is Japanese, right?"

"Yes."

"Where's he from?"

"Kyoto."

"Oh, it's a beautiful place."

"I've only been once, but I was just a baby, so I don't remember. It was at my parent's wedding."

"So you don't visit often to see you family?" Saori asked.

"Umm, I have no family in Japan. My dad's family is all dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I mentioned it, dear." She responded.

"Don't be. It's ok. I never knew them. Sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Life isn't fair." I knew that all to well, more than they could understand.

"Such words coming from a 16 year old." His dad commented. "You're mature for your age. Maybe you can rub off on mine." He smiled.

"Oi! I am mature." Jin stated before shoving a big helping of noodles in his mouth.

I laughed at his absolute cuteness.

"How long have you been speaking Japanese? You speak very well."

"Since I could talk. I was taught English and Japanese growing up. I still consider English my native tongue, since I speak it a lot more. My Japanese isn't as good as my English as far as vocabulary and writing/reading is concerned. I mostly only write in Hiragana." I laughed. "I still study Japanese from time to time though. Maybe one day I will be able to use Kanji easier. And my mother started teaching me French when I was around 5. She's half French and my Grandma wanted me to know her native tongue. As the years went on, I studied French less and less. I just had other things to do and my mom didn't exactly push me to do it. She was busy too. So I can converse in French. I know the basics, but it's definitely not as good as my Japanese. I'm not fluent at all in it."

"That's still much more than most people your age can say." He took a drink of his tea. "You said your mother was busy, what does she do for a living?"

"She is a fashion designer. Her and her best friend have their own women's and kid's line. They have stores across the US. It's pretty successful. She used to model too. She still does a little, but not like she used to."

"I see. It sounds like you have a nice life. Jin mentioned your sister modeled too."

"Yes, she does."

"What does your dad do?"

"Nothing really." I laughed. "He's like a stay at home dad I guess you could say. He cooks, because mom can't at all. He does martial arts though. He taught me and my siblings."

"So you could kick Jin's butt then?" Ryo joked.

I laughed as well. "Probably, but why would I want to do that?" I smiled at Jin and he smiled back.

After we finished eating, Jin's parents cleaned up. I went to take my cup to them in the kitchen, but stopped because of their conversation.

"Did you see the way Jin looked at her?" Saori asked.

"I did."

"I've never seen him look at a girl that way! I think he loves her, Takashi."

"His first love."

"I'm glad it wasn't that girl before Peizuri. I didn't like her. She was bossy and tried to take advantage of Jin's shyness."

"Mmmm, she liked to order him around."

"Peizuri is just as sweet as he is."

"And smart. She'll do him some good."

"It's going to be sad when she leaves. Jin is going to be crushed."

"They can still talk though and maybe one day she'll be back. Or he could go there."

"Do you think a girl as pretty as her will really wait around until the next time they can see each other?"

"Stranger things have happened."

I sat my cup on the table and walked away. I didn't want to listen anymore. I was glad they liked me, but I was sad that I was going to have to leave this Jin soon. I had my own Jin to get back to though. Saying goodbye was going to be hard, but I felt like I needed to. I didn't want to just disappear, even though he wasn't going to remember. He wasn't exactly real anyways, but it felt like it.

I stayed a while longer. I played shiritori with his family. It was really fun, even though I lost every time. I blamed my vocabulary. I didn't know as many words as they did, because I didn't speak the language regularly like them. It was still fun nonetheless, just laughing and stuff with them. After that, Jin walked me home. I decide now was as good of time as any to say bye.

"My sister told me this morning we were leaving." I said.

He stopped walking. "N-nani?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to ruin the day."

"It's ok." He paused. "So when are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

"So soon."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, no. There's nothing to be sorry for. I knew you weren't going to be here forever, but maybe I was hoping for longer."

"I was hoping for longer too." I took his hand and pulled at him. "We should keep walking. It's getting dark."

We walked silently the rest of the way. I didn't really know what to say except 'I love you', but I didn't want to scare him away or anything. Since my empathy was messed up in this world, I wasn't sure of how he felt. I did know that those three words were notorious for scaring boys away, especially at our age so I kept quiet. I don't think he knew what to say either. I mean, what were you supposed to say at times such at those? He did hold onto my hand very tightly the whole way though.

"So this is goodbye. Forever." He said when we made it to my place.

"No, not forever. I still want to talk to you. Everyday if I can."

He smiled. "Would it be silly to think of that as a relationship?"

"Not at all. Of course you have to ask me before we can really have a relationship."

"Oh yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Stupid me." He looked at me in the eye. "Would you please be my girlfriend?"

I smiled softly. "Yes."

He embraced me. "I promise that even though we're going to be far away from each other, I won't ever cheat."

"Me either. I'll wait for you." I pulled away. "Forever." Tears started to come. This was so real to me.

He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Please don't cry. I'll try to come to America as soon as I can. Maybe if I work harder, I can become famous and then be able to get to you sooner."

I smiled slightly, because I knew he would get famous. The reasons behind what pushed him to do so were sad though. "Maybe you can."

"I'll miss you."

I put my hand on his face. "I'll miss you too. You're the first boy who actually respected me and liked me for me. You never tried to get anything more than what you were given. That's a very admirable quality."

He started to blush and rubbed the back of his neck again.

Instead of waiting for him to do so, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. After I the kiss, "I love you" was all I could say. It just slipped out.

"W-what did you say?" He was a little shocked.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to say it back or answer. I shouldn't have said it."

"I-I'm just a little surprised. I've never had a girl say that to me and I, I don't really understand it right now. When I say it, I want it to be real, something I completely understand so I can mean it. I don't say things I don't mean."

I nodded in understandment. "That's the best way to be." I looked at my watch. "So you better go."

"Will you let me know you got home safely when your plane lands?"

"Of course."

He embraced me again and we stayed like that for a while until he spoke. "I guess I have to let go now."

"You don't have to, but you're never going to get home if you don't." I joked.

He laughed slightly before finally letting me go and leaving.

"That was hard." I said as I walked inside.

Raina stood up. "Things like that always are. Ready?"

"Someone is in a rush."

"No. I just see no use on dwelling on what has happened."

I shook my head at what she had just said. "Let's go."

Suddenly I was in a new location. This time I recognized where I was. It was Tokyo. From the sight of leaves changing on the trees and the cool breeze, I predicted it was autumn. There were a lot of people traveling by foot. I saw neither Jin nor Raina. While I was looking around, I heard my phone ringing from inside the purse I was carrying. I answered it and it was Raina.

"Where are you?" I asked as I began to walk.

"Don't worry. Anyways, this is a little over a year later. Jin's 17 now and famous."

"And his dad is sick."

"Yes."

"Is he going to be very different?"

"He's not shy like he was and he's extremely popular. He's made it big almost a half a year ago. Don't be surprised to get your picture snapped. They're very interested in his love life."

"Well that's nothing knew. Nosey media. So he's turned into a man whore now?"

"Not exactly. He's had his share of girls by now, but he doesn't turn to it for comfort like he does after his dad dies. That's when he slept with the majority of the girls he's been with."  
"So how am I going to meet him this time?"  
"Go find him."

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"How in the world am I supposed to find him? Tokyo is a big place with so many people! It will like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Maybe you'll run into him." She laughed slightly.

"Somehow I doubt…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I ran right into someone. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking. My purse fell and things scattered about. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said in English without even thinking or looking at the person. I bent down to pick my stuff. "I should have been watching where I was going." I continued to babble apologies in English, forgetting that I was in Japan.

"Daijoubu." The person assured as they handed me something that had fallen out of my purse.

I finally looked at them when I took the item and it was Jin. Only a bit over a year had passed and he was even cuter than before. His hair was sort of styled like before, only it was longer and a different color. He had dyed it a honey brown color, which made it a little lighter than my hair. He was still skinny like before though, not quite the body of the man I was with yet. "Gomenasai." I began to speak in Japanese. "I'm just used to speaking in English, so whenever I blurt out things, they tend to be in English. But I should have been looking where I was going. Did you drop anything? Anything break?"

_Very funny, Raina! _I thought to her.

She laughed. _Hey, that's an interesting way to meet. Don't complain._

"Wow." He said, staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I began to wipe it.

"No no. It's fine. It's beautiful."

I smiled. "Thanks you."

He stood up and extended his hand, offering to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up. "Don't worry about anything. I'm fine. I didn't even drop anything. And speaking English is fine. I could understand most of what you said. I'm studying English, actually. My speaking is no good though."

"I'm sure your speaking if fine."

"It's awful! My pronouciation is off and I can't form sentences properly. Believe me. You would probably laugh."

"I wouldn't laugh at all. Learning a new language is always hard, especially if you learn later in life."

"What is your native language?"

"English."

"Oh! You speak Japanese well!"

"Thanks. I learned it growing up when I was learning English. So I learned them at the same time, but I live in America and speak English much more, so yeah. But I'm half Japanese."

"Amazing!" He paused and looked around. "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" He asked not even hesitating or stumbling on his words. He was definitely more outgoing than he was a year ago. "I'll pay of course."

"Like a date?"

"I would like it to be one."

"But you don't even know my name." I teased.

"Gomen! I'm Jin. Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" He bowed.  
"I'm Paizley." I smiled. "I don't whether to bow or stick my hand out." I laughed.

He stuck his hand out. "Let's do it the American way." He smiled and we shook hands.

"Nice to run into you." I joked.

He laughed. "Can you say your name again? I want to say it right."

"Paizley."

"Paizley?" He pronounced it correctly but still with a heavy accent.

"Yep!"

"I like that name." He looked around. "We should go."

"Ok, lead the way." He walked and I followed. Even thought I had a good feeling why he was looking around, I decided to ask after we had been walking a while because I wasn't supposed to know. "Why do you keep looking around?"

"Oh, umm, to make sure we're not being followed or getting our picture taken."

I laughed a little. "Why would that happen?"

"I'm famous."

"No way!" I acted surprised.

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"I mostly sing right now. My agency sells me as an idol, so I act and model too, just do everything really."

"That's really cool. What are the chances of running into a famous guy and getting asked out by him? Today must be my lucky day."  
He laughed. "I'm just like everyone else."

I smiled.

The place we ate at had really delicious food. One of the things I loved about Japan was the food. Real Japanese food was amazing! Unfortunately it was hard to get authentic Japanese in the states. I had asked Jin what to order, because I had only tried a handful of things. I ordered what he suggested and didn't regret it. After lunch, he told me that he had the day off and asked if I would like to spend the rest of the day with him. Of course I agreed. He wanted to go to Yokohama and I agreed. I'd never been there before. It took about 25 minutes by train, which he paid my way. When we arrived, he showed me all kinds of places. We went to Chinatown for dinner. The food was, once again, great. Afterward we went to cosmo world, which was an amusement park and it had one of the world's largest ferris wheels. Night fell while we were there and it was just beautiful with all the lights. We had rode most of the rides, but Jin waited until nightfall before he suggested the ferris wheel. My thought we that he was planning on kissing me at the top. He had already been holding my hand for most of our time in Yokohama, so kissing was the next step. I adored shy 16 year old Jin, but I was happy about not having to make the moves with this Jin. It was very nice that he was putting the moves on me and wasn't shy, but still respectful so far. Maybe I just wasn't old fashioned, but I didn't mind kissing on the first date if all the right feelings were there which was rare with me. Most of the guys I dated before Jin, the right feelings rarely happened at all, because most of them wanted in my pants. I'm sure the football team had bets on who could get me in bed first. None of them won that though, which was funny to me. I guess I just needed a man, although this Jin probably could have gotten me there too. Maybe I just needed Jin.

"The pictures we took in the photobooth were good." Jin said as we sat side by side on the ferris wheel.  
"Yeah, they were. I'll be sure to put them online in a journal titled 'my date with a Japanese idol'." I joked.

He just laughed.

"Wow, the view is so pretty up here." I said when we finally stopped at the stop. It looked over the water and the lights reflecting off the water were gorgeous.

"Not as pretty as you are."

I couldn't help, but smile. "You sure? I mean, look at that." I pointed outside.

"I'd rather look at you."

I smiled even more and looked away, blushing at his complete sweetness.

He guided my face back towards him with him finger under my chin. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's ok with you." He said with his face inches from mine. I didn't object, so he kissed me. It was such a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, all I could do was smile and just hold his hand. "Was it a good kiss?" He asked on our way down.

I giggled, because who asks that? "Just what I would expect from a celebrity."

He laughed. "You saying you think I've kissed a lot of girls?"

"Well, you are famous, you know? I bet you've got girls throwing themselves at you and yet you want to date the silly random one who ran into you, literally."

"Those girls, they don't look like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully, knowing the answer.

"How do I say this?" He thought for a second. "You're half, so you look different and I really like it. I know everyone has their opinions and what they like, but you're the prettiest girl I've met. And don't think I'm just saying that to get something from you. I'm not like that."

"You're sweet."

He smiled and we kissed again, a little longer than last time.

After we got off the ferris wheel, we went down by the water and just talked. The thing that never changed, it seemed, was that I could talk to him forever about anything and everything.

"I want to see you again as soon as I can." He said after we had talked a while.

"I guess that means I impressed you." I wrapped my arms around my knees that I had tucked in.

"I feel different when I'm around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Uh, my dad is really sick right now. So being at home is tough and it's all on me to support my family. They're the reason I really put forth so much effort in the entertainment industry. I understood that it was our only chance in getting out of the debt that my dad's sickness caused with all the hospital bills. Being with you almost relieves all the pressure I have on me."

"It must be hard being so young and supporting your family."

"It is. I feel like there is so much riding on everything I do."

"You're just a kid. You shouldn't have to experience this. You don't need that much on your shoulders."

"But I have to do it. If I don't, we wouldn't have anything. My family needs me."

"I guess it makes you grow up."

"It does, but you make me feel like I can be a kid again. I can relax when I'm with you."

"I'm happy I can help."

"I'm glad you ran into me."

"Perhaps it was fate."

"I hope it was. Do you want to know why I was being so paranoid earlier? Why I didn't want to get my picture taken?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to lose fans. Being seen with a girl would lead to fans thinking I have a girlfriend which might make sales drop and I can't have that. I don't wanna risk losing any fans, because that means losing money and I need what I have for my family and our future."

"You love them so much, it's easy to see."

"My parents always took care of me until my dad got sick, it's my turn to pay them back. They raised me right and I'm going to do right by them."

"That's such an admirable quality. You're unlike any 17 year old I've met before."

"You're unlike the girls I've met." He smiled and then kissed me.

It was late when we left and I was so tired that I fell asleep on his shoulder on the train ride home. He offered to walk me back home when we got back to Tokyo, but I wasn't sure where home was so I turned him down. He did pay for me a taxi though. When I got in the cab, Raina mentally told where he should take me.

"I'm so in love." I swooned after the cab left.

"Of course you are."

"Tonight was amazing. The best first date ever. Better than our actual first date."

"It's hard to compare though. Different circumstances."

"Yeah, you're right. I had to lie to dad about where I was gonna be to meet him and then got caught when I got home. We got into a fight. The first of many fights about Jin, but he's worth it."

"I don't think Gin would be so disapproving of this or the other Jin."

"Probably not. I mean they're closer to my age and more respectful. Not that my Jin doesn't have respect, he's just had a rough life so he's a little rough around the edges. He has a sweet side like no other though."

She smiled slightly. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we should move on. I can tell I'll get really attached to this one and I had hard enough time saying bye last time."

"Ok then."

In the blink of the eye everything changed again. I looked around and I didn't really recognize the place we were in, but it was cold so I assumed it was winter.

"This is still Tokyo, just a part that you haven't been to. See that?" She pointed to a building that looked like any ordinary building, expect it had no windows.

"Yeah?"

"That's a love hotel."

"Do not tell me he's in there."

"Ok, I won't, but that won't make it any less true."

I sighed. "Man whore Jin."

"He's 18 now. Actually it's been about 7 months since he turned 18, so he's closer to 19. His dad has been dead about 6 months. He's going to be different this time. He's at a really low point in his life."

"So how do I approach him?"

"Just tell him you're a foreigner and you're lost. Ask him for directions and he'll offer you a ride. He won't be able to resist a pretty girl."

"Is he going to try to get in my pants?"

"Don't be surprised if he does, but don't let it turn you off either. Understand that that is his way for dealing with the pain of losing his dad. It's not the best way, but it's how he deals and at least he's always up front with the girls that he doesn't want a relationship. That way they know they're being used."

I noticed him walking out of the building. He was lighting up a cigarette. He mostly looked the same, except his shoulders looked a bit broader. He was wearing a black beanie and I could see blonde hair sticking out from it. This must have been his blonde stage. Made sense for it to be. It was when he got the bad boy reputation and he was rebelling or something.

"Here's a map." Raina handed it to me. "Pick a place out and tell him that's where you want to go. Oh and you're right here." She pointed. "Good luck." She disappeared.

He had turned around by the time I started making my way over there, so I had to get his attention. This time I remembered to speak in Japanese. "Excuse me."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm not from here. I'm lost. Can you tell me how to get here?" I pointed on the map. I had picked a location pretty far away from where we were.

He came closer so he could see the map better and then smirked. "That's all the way on the other side from where you are."

"Oh." I tried to sound disappointed.

He took a puff from his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "I can take you there."

"Really?"

"I couldn't leave a pretty girl like you out here lost."

"Thank you."

We got in his car and started on the way. We did the basic introductions and such. I told him where I was from and how I was half and all that stuff.

"I'm going to America in a few months to study English."

"Really? Where to?"

"LA."

"That's where I'm from."

"Maybe this was fate then."

"Who knows?"

It was quiet for a little bit, then he said something. "So since you're not from here, I guess you don't know who I am then."

"Umm, no. Should I?"

"Everyone in Japan already does."

"You're famous."

He smirked. "Look." He pointed out the window to a billboard with him on it.

"Really famous."

"Yeah."

I got the feeling he was trying to impress me. I tried to keep in my 'character', like I didn't know him. It would have never impressed me if I didn't know him. People are people to me, famous or not. "Should I squeal or something?" I asked.

"Most would."

"I'm not most."

The conversation died down after that. The rest of the ride was him basically trying to impress with people he'd met, things he'd done and possessions he owned. It wasn't working. He complimented me a lot, but they didn't feel very genuine. It was a little obvious what he was trying to do. Raina warned me, but it didn't prepare me. He had put me off with his pompous attitude, but I tried not to let it show. I stayed really sweet but threw in some sarcastic remarks everyonce in a while. There was a few times he made me laugh and I felt we really clicked, but all the other stuff overshadowed it. There was too much of his 'impress her and sleep with her' side and not enough 'make her laugh and get to know her' side.

The destination I picked was a hotel and I had made up a story for why I was here. He insisted on walking me up to my room even though I told him it was ok. He stood real close behind me as I unlocked the door. When I got it opened, I turned around to thank him but instead got a mouthful of his tongue. I pushed him off, slapped him and slammed the door in his face.

Raina appeared. "Wow. Almost can't believe you did that."

"I'm a little shocked myself, but that was just too much. He's such an ass."

"He's troubled. I don't want to make excuses for his behavior, because he should find another way to deal. But that's how he does and you have to accept that as a part of his past, a part of who he is now. Reach deep inside for your empathy and you can feel his pain. I've hindered your empathy here, because it allows you to get really attached to people by being connected with them. Since you're not staying here, I didn't want you to form that attachment or connection. But if you focus, you can use it."

I closed my eyes and focused. Then it hit me, all his pain and emptiness. When I opened my eyes, a tear rolled down my cheek. "No one would guess he feels that way from his actions."

"It's his tough exterior. He doesn't like to show it. He wants to be strong for his family. He was sort of like that when you first met. Not as bad, but he was that way out of habit."

"Now I feel bad."

"He hasn't left. He's outside in the parking lot, regretting what he did. He felt that click you did. Maybe even stronger."

"Everytime, he's felt something for me so soon. I understand why I always feel the way I do, because I've been dating the older him and I came in this already in love. But why is he feeling something so soon?'

"Didn't he feel something pretty soon in reality?"  
"I think he felt something special." I paused, realizing something. "I'm always going to be special to him, aren't I?"

She smiled a bit, but didn't answer.

"He says that I do something to him, that I make him want to be a better person and I just make him feel better. He doesn't feel empty inside. He says he feels complete now. And just feeling the emptiness in his heart right now…" I trailed off and started to cry a little from the epiphany. "I-I'm the missing piece in his life, aren't I? I would have always made things right, wouldn't I?" I looked at Raina with tear filled eyes. "He's my soulmate, isn't he?"

"You know I can't tell you that?"

"It's the only thing that would explain all this. I've had an impact in his life in both pasts we've visited. If I go and ask Jin right now how he feels, I know he's going to tell me it's something special."

"Maybe you should then."

"If he tells me, then we really are soul mates."

She gestured for me to go ahead. I practically ran out of the room and down the stairs, because I knew I was faster than the elevator. I calmed myself in the lobby and walked outside to see Jin smoking.

"I know I'm going to sound crazy right now, because we just met. But I need you to tell me how you feel about me."

"You're crying."

"I know. Don't worry about that, just tell me."

"Well now I definitely don't feel so crazy." He took a deep breath. "I don't open up very much. Something bad happened to me a little over a half year ago. I lost my dad. When that happened, my whole world was just turned upside down. I felt like I lost a part of myself. When they buried him, it was like they buried that part of me. It was the part of me that could care for people. I was afraid if I got close to anyone else, I would lose them. This emptiness formed inside my soul and it just grew over time. I've put up the wall around me and almost forgotten how to warm up to people. But when you spoke to me tonight, your pure voice just pierced through that wall and straight into my heart. When you looked at me I felt like your blue eyes stared right into my soul." Silent tears began to roll down his cheeks. "It scared me to death. I had just met you. That wasn't supposed to happen. They say you know when you meet the one and I began to wonder if you were my one, but then those feelings of having to go through a loss again clawed at me. I tried to shut myself off. I tried to treat you like any other girl, even though you weren't. I thought if I could just sleep with you, then I could have my moment of pleasure and it would all go away." He paused. "And me opening up to you and telling you all this is just something else. This isn't the me I've become since my dad died."

I had started crying even more. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." I tried to wipe the tears aways, but there were just too many. "We're soul mates."

Before he could react, the surroundings just froze. I looked around to find Raina standing behind me. "We should go. You're getting too upset."

Before I could say anything, everything was gone and I sprang up in bed. I looked around. I was back in my time in Hiroshima in the hotel room. I looked down to see my small baby bumped. Quite a bit of time had passed. It was getting dark outside. I started to wonder where Jin was, but the door opened soon after and Jin walked in. I had never been so happy to see my Jin. I greeted him with a kiss.

"What was that for?" He grinned after I pulled away. "Not that I'm complaing."

"I've just missed you."

"I missed you too baby." He stroked my cheek.

"I decided today that I want to get married, like now. We can do it Yoruichi's way."

"Really?"

"I want to be you're wife. I'm completely yours, in this life and every one to come. We're soul mates and I believe that will all my heart."

He smiled. "I feel the same way." He pulled me in for a kiss.

It was at that time that I noticed he was bothered by something, but I couldn't tell what. He was trying to push it away. He was worst one about doing stuff like that. One of the few people who could throw me sometimes. I pulled away. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's not ruin this moment." He went in for the kiss again, but I stopped him.

I crossed my arms. "Tell me."

He sighed. "They called me about the DNA test."

"And?" He was making me nervous.

"The kid is mine."

My heart sank and I plopped down in the chair. "How? I think you said…"

"I did. I don't know how. I promise I used protection. I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"This changes everything." I had been brought down from my high.

"No no, baby. This changes nothing."

"Yes!" I raised my voice, but calmed back down. "It does. You have a child. How do I know you don't have any others now? Are they going to start popping out of the wood work like crazy?"

"No, no more. She was the only one I slept with regularly." He got on his knees in the floor in front of me. "Please forgive me, Paipai. We can make this work."

I didn't say anything.

"Please don't leave me. I need you now more than I ever have. Paipai, please. We're soul mates, remember?" He sounded like he was about to cry.

The words 'soul mates' rang in my ear. He was right. What I experienced before he got there proved it. I couldn't just run away when things were getting tough. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I promise one day I'm gonna put a smile on your face and make you so happy. Just bear with me for now."

I nodded.

"I could really use a drink right about now." He joked.

I could tell from his emotions that he really did need it and who was I to stop him. "Let's go. I'll take care of you."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" He hugged and kissed me.

We went to a local bar and he got completely drunk. So drunk I had to help him walk and into the hotel room. I helped him over the bed and took his shoes and pants off for him.

"You take such good care of me." He said drunkenly.

"I know." I put his legs on the bed and covered him up.

"I'm gonna love you so hard baby, forever and forever." Her rambled while I changed into my PJs. Soon the rambling just turned into incoherent mumbling.

I thought about how we were going to pull this off. We were expecting a baby and he had a young child. No doubt Yukari was going to want money since the test proved it. I wondered if she would tell people. As wondered I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. It wasn't something I could understand. Maybe it was like a fluttering feeling or light tapping, but I knew what it was. It was the baby's first movements. I was really in tune with my body so I knew I would feel this sooner. I was only 14 weeks and most felt this at 16 or beyond. It was an amazing feeling! I turned around to tell Jin, but he was already asleep. I figured I would just tell him in the morning.

I lay down in the bed and thought of how I was going to explain this whole situation to my parents. Dad would probably be mad, but not surprised. He had predicted that Jin had kids running around that he didn't know of in an argument before. How was it he was always right about things? Mom was the one with foresight and yet he was the one always knowing things, least when it came to things dealing with Jin and me. I would never understand that. With mom, I had no idea how she would react to this. I hoped they would both accept this peacefully, because Jin was going to be in my life which in turn meant that so was his son.

Maybe people would think I was crazy for wanting to be with him. He was a handful, our relationship was a handful and he came with so much baggage and extra craziness, but to me it was worth it. It was all worth it just to be in his arms. No one could even begin to understand why I just wanted to run away with him and get married behind my parent's backs. It seemed so desperate, but that's what I was. I was desperate, desperately in love with him. If there was anything I've learned in my 16 years of being an empath it was that the heart wants what it wants and we have no control over it. My heart wanted Jin, it yearned for him and I wasn't going to fight it.

* * *

**Author's notes: SO i know it's been a while. I've been busy and lazy haha. Hopefully the longness of the chapter will make up for the lateness. Hope you enjoy! **


	63. My One in a Million

**Disclaimer: I do own Bleach **

**Chapter 63  
**_**My One in a Million **_

The next morning I opened my eyes to find Jin staring at me. I wasn't expecting it, so I jumped. He laughed at me for doing so.

"My gah, you scared me!" I held my hand on my chest over my rapidly beating heart. "What were you doing?"

"Just watching you sleep. I do it sometimes."

"Am I an entertaining sleeper?" I joked.

"A beautiful one is more like it."

I giggled. "What do I look like?"

"An angel."

"Awww, well I've gotten up while you were asleep before and thought you were such a sweetheart sleeping peacefully. I didn't sit and stare at you though." I teased.

"I just can't help it."  
"I'd rather look at you while you're awake. I love your eyes. The way they're shaped." I touched his cheek and he put his hand on mine. "I just love everything about your face. The mole beside your eye. Your cute nose. Your plump lips."

He laughed a little. "My girliness?"

"I don't think you look girly. Your chin and jaw are very manly."

"Only two manly features." He was still laughing slightly.

"The planes of your face are very lovely. Your androgyny is appealing. It makes you interesting to look at. They're girls all around the world that would back me up on that."

"Well I don't think I'm ugly or anything."

I laughed. "Of course not!"

"You have the cuter nose though. And your eyes, they're so big. I love them."

I couldn't help but smile at his compliments. I could listen to him all morning, but I decided to change the subject. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I've managed to avoid a hangover."  
"Good." I smiled. He smiled back and started running his hand up and down my arm. "So do you know what you're going to do?"

He didn't answer, instead he kissed me. I knew it was coming though. He had been looking at me lustfully since I woke up. "I don't wanna talk about that right now." He said after he pulled away and then he got on top of me. "I just wanna make love to you." He kissed me again, deeply and I made no dispute.

"Damn." He said getting off me after we were done, sweat dripping from his face. "What a great workout." He grinned and ran hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"You always look so hot afterward." I said bluntly as I stared at the sweat beads rolling down his chest.

He laughed. "You think?" He ran his hand through his hair again.

I nodded. "You're sexy when you're all sweaty."

"You're sexy all the damn time." He got out of bed and began pulling on his jeans from last night.

"Going somewhere?"

"Outside to smoke."

"Why?" I whined.

He stood up and faced me. "Because I'm craving one, baby doll." He pulled his hoodie from the chair and put it on.

"Couldn't you just fight it?"

"It's not that easy." He zipped his jacket half way. "I wish it was, but it ain't." He picked up his cigarettes and lighter off the night stand and walked towards the balcony door.

"If you loved me and the baby, you wouldn't do it."

"Don't guilt me, Pai. That's not fair."

I laid back on the way and crossed my arms. "Fine, go."

He smirked. "You're cute when you pout." He lit up inside and then walked out onto the balcony.

I watched him smoke for a minute, confused as to why he wouldn't quit. He said he was going to cut back, but I wasn't noticing a big difference, not overall anyways. Some days he didn't smoke as much, but others, he did just the same or sometimes even more. It depended on how stressed he was. I didn't understand the habit and I didn't understand why he just couldn't quit.

After pondering a while on his pointless smoking and my useless attempts at getting him to quit, I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came out, I put on mine underwear and his long sleeve shirt from last night. I plopped down on the bed just before he came back inside.

"It's so cold out there." He said, blowing on his hands.

"Shouldn't have gone outside."

"I had too. I wasn't about to smoke around you. You're pregnant."

"You could have just not smoked."

"I'll be ok."

"Why do you always want to smoke after sex?" I asked out of curiosity. 9 times out of 10, he always smoked afterward.

"Well, it feels good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I'm already high for the intense love making, then the smoking just adds to it. It has something to do with some shit in the brain being released. When you smoke, you sorta get a head rush and it feels even better with that shit your brain has put out in your system."

"You mean endorphins?"

"Yeah! That's it."

"So you do it because it feels good?"

"Well, I do it now because I crave it badly after sex. I crave because I started the habit of doing it afterwards when I was younger. I did it then for two reasons. 1. Because it felt good and 2. So I could distance myself from the girl."

"Why did you want to distance yourself?"

"I had gotten all I wanted from her. I didn't wanna talk or anything. I was done."

"Oh, it was during those days. Get in, get off, get out."

"Don't sound so bitter. I didn't do that to you and it's not like I'm proud of being that way either."

"Do you feel bad?"

"Kinda sorta."

"Only sort of?"

"Pai, it's not like I tricked those girls. I told them exactly what I wanted. They knew what they were getting into."

"How did we get on this topic?"

"Smoking."

"See, it causes all kinds of bad things."

He just shook his head and took his jacket off.

"Don't you want to quit for me? What about your kids?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "You do not play fair, you know that?"

"I just asked a simple question. Nothing unfair about that."

"My life is really stressful right now. I've been trying to cut back, but it's hard. Give me a break, Pai. I've really been trying for you." I could hear the frustration in his voice and I could feel that he was being sincere about it. I decided to drop the subject. I didn't want his frustration to turn into anger. He did have a lot of his plate and I shouldn't have been trying to push him into something he didn't want to do.

"So, what do you think about having a son?" I went from on touchy subject to another. He really needed to talk about his feelings though.

He laid down beside me and put his hands behind his head. "I'm not sure."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No. I don't know what to do. He's almost 2. I've missed like everything." He paused. "He doesn't know who I am. I'm nothing to my son."

"Only because she was being stupid and didn't tell you. None of that is your fault."

"I suppose not."

"You don't want to talk about this either, do you?"

"I just don't know what to say about it. I don't know what to say or do. I'm just stuck. Still trying to take it all in, I guess."

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it then." We just laid on the bed next to each other in silence for a little bit, until I remembered something I needed to tell him. "I think I felt the baby move last night."

"Eh?" He turned to me. "Where was I?"

"Passed out on the bed." I laughed.

"Man, I wish would have known. I wanna feel it." He pulled my shirt up and put his hands on my bare belly. "Kick, pumpkin. Show your daddy your mad soccer skills."

I laughed. "I don't think you could have felt it. It was really light."

"Well damn. When do I get to feel?"

"I'm not sure. I'll research later."

He smiled and pushed my hair away from my face. "I don't really know what is going on with my life right now, but I know that as long as I have you and pumpkin in it, everything will fine."  
"Yeah, everything is going to be ok as long as we have each other."

He kissed me softly and then looked over at the clock. "I wish I could stay with you all say, but I need to shower and go take care of a few things."

"You have to leave again?"

"Not for long though. I just have a few things to do. I promise when I get back, we'll go out and see the town together." He kissed my forehead and got off the bed.

"Should I order some breakfast? Will you have time to eat?"

He smiled. "I kinda love it that you want to keep me here as long as you can. I can't help but say yes to that pathetic face you're giving me."

I ordered us some breakfast while he was in the shower. By the time he had finished getting ready, they brought it up. We ate together and then he had to leave.

"What time will you be back?"

"This afternoon, around lunch time. Then I'll be yours for the rest of the day."

"Promise?"

"Yes." He hugged and kissed me and then was off.

I didn't know what was so hard about saying goodbye to him these days. Maybe it was this emotional rollercoaster I was on. I just wanted to be with him all the time, close to him. I snuggled up in his shirt that I was wearing and took in his scent from it. It smelled like a mixture of his cologne and tobacco, just like him. I didn't like him smoking, but that was part of his scent and at that moment I was ok with it. I had read that a lot of smells made pregnant women nauseous, but Jin's never bothered me. Just another thing to add to all the things that made us soul mates in my mind.

As I showered and got ready for my day with Jin, I thought about the whole baby situation. Not our baby, but Yukari's. I hadn't really taken any time to assess my feelings on it. It seemed Jin really hadn't either, but it wasn't something we could ignore. Something had to be done. I felt like Yukari was back in Tokyo laughing about it and making a list of her demands. I didn't want to have to share Jin with her. That was a small fear of mine. She was, after all, a woman. I was only a girl. She could offer him so much more than I could. While I knew he didn't feel anything for her, I also knew that feelings could change and grow. If he spent time with her and their son, they could grow. I mean, they shared a kid, so they had a bond. I knew we shared one too, but I couldn't help thinking it in the back of mind. I had never been so insecure in my life. I tried to push it to the back of my mind and tell myself that this would make Jin and my relationship stronger. I would be there for him, help him through this. I wasn't exactly sure how to help him though. He was scared, I could feel that much. It wasn't something that I could see him admitting though.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to talk with someone about it. Brie couldn't really help and she was in school anyways. Raina wouldn't be too much help either, since her way of thinking is so different. Mom would be busy. Dad would be honest and straight about things. He needed to know about it anyways. I didn't want him finding out about it any other way. I didn't know how he would react, but called him anyways. I told him I wanted to talk to him and he offered to come to me. I didn't have to wait all that long. Flash step was very effective.

"So what's dis all about? It's rare ya wanna talk ta me of all people dese days." He said as I let him inside the room.

"I thought it would be better to tell you this in person before you found out some other way."

"Oh?" The tone his reflected that he was expecting something juicy and I guess it was.

"Jin has a son." I said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh, ya know de gender do ya?" I didn't know if he didn't realize the implications at first or if he was just messing around with me so I would give him details. Sometimes I could read my dad and other times I couldn't.

"No, too soon. Jin has one, by himself. Well, not by himself, but you know what I mean. With another..." I paused, not wanting to call Yukari the first word that popped into my head. "woman."

He didn't say a thing, just smiled as widely as he could. This time I could read him like an open book though. I knew exactly what he was thinking and wanting to say.

"Don't start."

"I didn't say nothing."

"You didn't have to. I know what you're thinking."

"Oh is mind reading part of yer powers now?" He teased.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I know you."

"Well, what're you gonna do about it. Far be it from me to suggest anything. Save our little daddy/daughter vacation, you've shot down everything I've suggested up ta dis point. Why should I waste my breath?" He paused "Or do you actually want my opinion on dis one even if it's not what ya want ta hear?"

I didn't know how our little daddy daughter vacation was going to happen. I would be almost half way through my pregnancy when this tour was over. I figured I would have quite a belly at that point, because I was already showing now. It wasn't a big bump, but the baby was definitely popping now, making it pretty noticeable unless I wore baggy clothes and I never did. I decided just not to say anything to him about it. We would discuss it when the time came.

"There's nothing I can do about it. It happened before I even came into the picture. Girl just waited until now to tell him. I won't promise I'll do what you think I should, especially if it includes leaving him, but you can tell me what you think." I just wanted to know his opinion. I knew it wasn't going to be an unbiased one, because just wasn't his favorite. I just needed someone else's thoughts on it.

"Why waste my breath den? You already are tellin me yer not gonna do as I ask. I seriously cannot, for the life of me, understand why yer tryin ta make dis work."

"I love him, dad. That's why." Too me it was just as simple as that. As long I loved him, I was going to try. I believed in us, even if no one else did.

Dad sighed. "Ya know I miss de days when I could solve all my problems with a healthy dose a just removing the problem from de equation forcibly, then Raina grew up and got yer mum's morality chain. Well what do you want ta do from here? Yer boyfriend's got an illegitimate child. I assume dat yer assumin de mom's gonna make demands."

"I'm glad those days no longer exist. Violence isn't always the answer you know. Well I 'm pretty sure she's going to want money. She also wants the kid to have a father, so I guess Jin will be seeing him and stuff. I know you're not blown away by this, but I am. He said he always used protection, so how could this happen? Can DNA tests be wrong?" I knew the answer to the question, but I just wanted a possibility that this could just be wrong even thought I knew there wasn't any.

"Depends on how dere handled. From my understanding, in my cynical way of looking at thing, experts can be "paid off" as it were. Course, I don't see what would be de point...unless dis woman sees you as an obstacle, in which case I say fuck him, come home with us, let them have their pathetic lives together."

"He doesn't want her and I don't think she paid them off. I'm just...I don't know, jealous. Wanted our baby to be his only baby. I can't leave him, dad. You may not like him, but he's not a bad guy."

"So ya keep sayin. I won't believe a word of it till I see it. Saw he took my advice for a haircut though. He looked like a more believable dad with it." He paused. "Jealousy though, that's really all this is. Dat's why ya had me come all de way out here?" He sighed. "And here I thought I'd actually be able to solve a problem rather than make it worse." He paused again. "Look, if ya want tell him I'll do him dis one favor and make de whole thing look like an accident."

"Take care? No! He's just like a baby, not even 2 yet. No way I'm letting you do that. Jin wouldn't want that either. I called you out here because I thought you might be mad if I didn't tell you and I wanted to tell you in person. I figured you would be like 'told you so' but I thought you would be mad too. I guess I was wrong, not complaining though."

"Mad, nah, I had a hunch there was at least one of those mini-Jin's runnin around. Wouldn't surprise me if ya found out dere were more either. As for why I'm not mad it's cause it's got nothin ta do with you and everythin ta do with him and it's hard for my opinion of him ta go much lower. If yer confused, I take it he's in denial bout the whole thing, still."

"We already had the discussion. He said there couldn't be anymore. Call me stupid, but I believe him. He didn't regularly sleep with anyone else. He doesn't understand, but he accepts it. He just doesn't know what he's supposed to do next. I don't either."

"Well the nice thing ta do would be ta give into her demands. The ideal solution is lettin me have my fun, but the "logical" solution as it were is to tell her to go fuck herself and that she should've called Jin about this, and subsequently ruined his trip, before you two started gettin cozy, you get what I'm sayin?"

"He never wanted her the way he wants me. So it was really a lost cause. Now was the perfect time though." I said sarcastically. "Like he doesn't already have enough on his plate."

"Well the big question is where do you want to proceed from here? Ya gonna just go wit da flow or are you suggesting someone does something bout it cause I've said my piece unless you've got somethin further ta add."

"Just go with it. Guess this just means you get to be a grandpa sooner now." I smiled partially.

"Aww, no. In de Japanese culture dat kid is in no way related ta me as much as de bum behind yer mom's place a business is."

"Awww You mean if he ever comes to stay with us, you won't play with him and let him call you pawpaw?"

"Not unless you and Akashi get married, to which I'm hoping is still not gonna happen. Whatever happened to dat space freak, what was his name...Zero?"

"We're still getting married. We'd do it tomorrow if you would sign the papers. I don't talk to him much anymore. No point. Jin already has my heart."

"I ain't signing nothin till yer of legal age, then ya do it on yer own. By the way, got an interesting phone message from Kurosaki-san, asked for yer mum, but she was at work. Kid ain't afraid to talk ta me no more after her found out I was secretly tryin ta help him against Aizen. Said if we knew about what was goin on wit ya. I asked him if his head was on straight. In response he voiced his own opinion dat he didn't want ta say in front of you, but he told me. He didn't say I couldn't tell ya, but if ya wanna hear it, I'll clue ya in."

"What did he say?" I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. I remembered that night. Jin and he did not get along.

"Said he felt like you were makin a big mistake. Said Orihime-chan wasn't sure you two were right for each other. Somethin bout comin from two totally different lifestyles. Both of them also thought you were far too young, and I agreed. Next what he said, and of course I know you won't find this funny, but I did, is that he ain't no fan of yer boyfriend's music, neither is the Mrs. But to Kurosaki-san he said it was like a fork down a glass window screen. And here's somethin I didnt know, not sure if he knows dis either. One of de parents of one of de kids from the suicide outbreak sued his company for contract violation, like de had some knowledge of it. Never pegged Kurosaki-san for havin his ear low to the ground. He said dat, as a friend of the familiy's he's just concerned about ya and he wanted ta know we've got if we need 'em." He paused. "Just wanted ta let you know Mr. Chronic Knight Templar Hero is concerned about ya."

"Two different lifestyles? How? Maybe I am young, but I can handle this. Maybe Ichigo is deaf and has no taste in music if he doesn't think Jin can sing. I'm not just saying that because he's my boyfriend. He has serious talent. And no one even committed suicide because of Jin. Are you talking when something similar happened before and some girls killed themselves? Those girls were dumb honestly." I paused and looked away. "I don't need Ichigo's concern."

"And that is exactly what I told him I thought you would say. And as for the lifestyles, he's the rockstar and you're just a random LA Girl, albeit a pretty one, with a popular mom. There's also the supernatural stuff involved, though I don't know if Orihime-chan knows de whole story surroundin dis. Still, I wouldn't take his dislike of yer boyfriend's music too seriously. Kurosaki-san's picky bout a lot of things. I for one don't particularly hate it. In my opinion he was just trying to paint yer boyfriend in a worse light den he needed ta be. I told him he sounded mad enough for the both of us and dat if he thought he could solve de situation I was open ta suggestions. I kind of pissed him off when I told him da stuff I'd tried. Orihime-chan did say though dat she didn't think you two were impossible, but dat dis is definitely too soon, not dat Kurosaki-san would admit dat. Orihime-chan's got da most compassionate heart dat probably exists. Sort of that incorruptible pure pureness thing. There's also a cultural difference to consider with the way you were brought up and de way dey were brought up." He paused. "Nevertheless, bottom line is dat if Jin now does anything bad tell him I'm da least of his worries."He made another pause. "Course in my opinion I think he's just sore cause he's got his own daddy issues and doesn't think Akashi qualifies as parent material...not that I blame him."

"He wasn't always a rockstar though. He didn't grow up as one, just in his teen years. And he likes me because I'm a pretty LA girl." I smiled and then went back to being serious. "He's totally ok with the super natural stuff. He knows our baby is going to be and he's prepared to handle the challenge. Why would Ichigo want to paint him in a worse light? That just makes me mad. He met Jin once and now he all of a sudden hates him? Jin was pretty nice to him from what I remember. Who is he to judge? I'm glad Orihime isn't judging him. I understand the cultural difference. Jin was brought up the same way they were though. He really gets misunderstood. And as far as being a dad goes, Jin is going to be an amazing father." I crossed my arms. I was mad and Ichigo and seriously thinking of going to give him a piece of my mind.

"I think he was just tryin ta motivate me ta do my job as yer dad, I don't know if that's really how he feels. Although he did tell me one thing that I do absolutely not approve of and if you do this so help me I will never speak to you again and disown you from the family. He said something about you and Akashi gettin married here off of Yoruichi-san's suggestion. I haven't told yer mum, but I will given probable cause and trust me she will flip. The only reason I'm not going on a rampage is because I know yer Mum's better at that and despite my incredible strength I still know Yoruichi-san can kick my ass if I tried ta fight her."

"You are going to disown me just because I want to something that will make me happy? Why are you trying to keep me from my happiness?" I sat down on the bed. "Why can't you let me be happy?" All of a sudden I got sad.

He sat down beside me "Cause yer still a kid dat's why. In two years you can do whatever the hell ya please and I won't bat an eyelash...not that I do much of that ta begin with."

"In 2 years, I'll have a 1 year old. Before then I'll be a mommy with no real freedom."

"If you think ya gotta deal wit dis all on yer own, what have I been tellin ya from da beginning, I don't want ya gone from dis family. You still got a life and we're still here to support ya." He put his arm around me and put his hand on my shoulder. Then he pushed my head against his shoulder. "No matter what happens Pai-chan, I want ya ta know one thing. In the Ichimaru-Meadows household, the light will always be on and the door will always be open. We care about ya and we just don't want ta see you get hurt. We've done everything we can for ya and we just want what's best for ya. And we want you to understand that. It's the part about you being a little bit of a bitch all the time that we don't understand. But no matter what happens, I'll say it again the light will always be on and the door will always be open. You're not alone Pai-chan." In that moment, I felt so much from Dad. He really meant what he was saying. The amount he loved me was so strong. I shouldn't have had to feel it from me to believe it, but maybe it was just because I had sort of distanced myself from him since Jin came into the picture. I didn't want to do that anymore though.

Tears start running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like that, dad. I love you guys. I know you know that. I just want all of you to understand that I love Jin now too and he's just as important to me. I know you think he's brainwashed me, but he hasn't. Even though I may not act like it, your approval is important to me. I've always been a daddy's girl and I don't want that to end."

He wrapped both his arms around me. "It's okay, that's all I want to hear. I'm right here."

"I can promise you something, if you promise me something." I sniffled.

"And dat is?"

"I promise I won't try to marry Jin behind your back if you promise that when I turn 18 and can marry Jin, that you'll walk me down the aisle and give me away to him. I don't want a wedding without you in it."

"Ya sure I can't make ya wait till yer 21? He joked and I rolled my eyes. He kissed my head and rubbed my shoulder and put his chin on my head. "I promise." To me this was a truly beautiful moment. I haven't had anything like this with my dad since Jin came along.

About that time Jin walked through the door. "Uhhhh, what's going on?" He was worried.

"You go first. I don't want ta start something. Things are going really well and I'm not about ta screw it up by sayin shit." Dad said.

I stood up. "Just talking to dad about some things." I walked over to him.

"Is everything ok? You're crying." He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Yeah. Everything is ok."

"Are we?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

He pulled me close to him. "Just wondering."

"Right...I'm about to be the third wheel in 40 seconds so I'm gonna go." Dad got up.

I pulled away from Jin. "What's with that feeling, dad?" I had noticed he felt something when I had went to Jin.

He held his hand up. "Five seconds with him in the room and I'm tossed aside like a stale rice ball." He put his hand down. "Not that I couldn't have seen it coming. Make sure ta warn him about Kurosaki-san would ya?" He vanished and I broke down crying.

Dad and Jin were the two most important men in my life and it pained me that I couldn't keep both of them. If I was helping one, I was hurting the other. I didn't understand why it had to be that way. If they could just get along, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked.

I didn't answer him, instead I walked past him and went into the bath room, locking the door behind me. I slid down the down, tucked my knees up by my chest and continued to cry. It wasn't fair that things had to be this way. Not fair one bit. I didn't know how to tell Jin that I couldn't marry him. I told him yesterday that we were going to soon and he was so happy. But I just promised dad that I would wait. How could I just take that happiness away from Jin? He had so much going on in his life. He needed that bit of happiness. But I promised dad.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked and twisted the locked door knob. "What did he say to you while I was gone?" I didn't answer. "Please talk to me, Pai."

"I can't." I tried to talk through the crying. "I can't."

"You can't what? Talk to me?"

"Marry you." I sobbed.

I felt his heart sink and it killed me. He was quiet for a minute before asking "Why?"

"I promised my dad I would wait until I was 18. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

"I could never hate you, Paizley."

"I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could, but dad said he would disown if I did and I can't have that. I love you so much, but he's my dad."

"What kind of father does that? Much less says it."

"Mine."

"He's definitely not winning father of the year anytime soon."

"He might not be perfect, but he's mine and I love him. I promised him I would wait if he promised to wait me down the aisle."

"You seriously think he's gonna give you to me that easily?"

"He might be a liar and many other things, but he promised me. I believe my dad when he makes promises, especially in moments like that."

"Can you please let me in? I don't like hearing you cry and not being able to hold you."

I moved out from in front of the door and unlocked it. When he walked in, he got in the floor with me and pulled me to him. "I need to do this for him. I hope you can understand. I've picked you over him so many times and I think it breaks his heart a little bit more every time I do it. Please wait on me just a little longer." I nuzzled into his chest.

"You're my soul mate, my one in a million. I would wait on you forever." He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"Thank you." I paused. "What he said to me before he left really got to me, because it's the truth. I don't want to be picking you over him. But I don't want to pick him over you either. I want to have you both. This isn't a contest. He's my dad and you're the love of my life. I love you both in different ways and both of you are important to me. It shouldn't have to be this hard."

"I wish it wasn't. I've tried though. You know I have. Hell, I cut my hair because he told me I should. I've been trying for him."

"I know and he mentioned something about your hair to me. I told he noticed."

"Nothing really changed when I did it though. I'm never going to be good enough for you in his eyes, so I'm gonna grow it back out."

"That's out. It's your head. I miss your long hair anyways. Whoever said a father couldn't have long hair?"

"Exactly." He paused. "So are you ok now?"

"Getting there. I think part of it is my hormones. The smallest things can send me off nowadays."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "Everything is going to be ok, because I've got you."

I smiled to myself as the warmness of his love for me filled me.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Reio opened his eyes. _She cries over him too much. I can't understand her being with him. _He thought as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _I can give her anything he could. I would be better to her, for her. _

His door fly open and Celestine sauntered inside.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Reio sat up.

"Nope." She plopped down in a chair. "Did I interrupt your pondering about Paizley? Or where you doing something else while thinking about her?" She teased.

"What does it look like?"

"The first one. You're too clothed for it to be the second one."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't do it. I know you do. My room is right beside this one. Though I don't why you choose to be that way."

"Be what way?"

"To take of things yourself. You know I could help you." She winked.

"I don't want you to."

"I know. I know. You only one person." She stood up. "I could be her for you though." She morphed into an almost perfect replica of Paizley. Almost because her eyes weren't blue, they were still golden.

"Your eyes are wrong." Reio noticed instantly, although he didn't have to even look at her to know they wouldn't be blue.

"The eyes are unchangeable, always are. You know that. Stop being so picky." She sat next to him on the bed.

"Even if they were, it still wouldn't be the same."

"What is your problem? You used to be ok with this. You used to like me helping you."

"Things have changed." He got off the bed.

"So I've noticed." She crossed her arms. "Ever since you had that stupid. I wish would have never came here. Neither you nor Alaricus want much to do with me since getting here."

"I thought you found someone else to hold your attention. What was his name? Grimmjow? Where is her? Go play with him."

"He's off destroying things. It's what he likes to do. Besides, I don't want him right now."

"Well, you can't have me either."

Celestine was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Do you think the baby is what is keeping her with him?"

"I think it has a lot to do with it. I don't see any other reason why she would take so much crap from him. She just isn't the girl I know from my premonitions when she's with him. He's changed her. I don't like it."

"Maybe the child won't make it. Unfortunate things like that happen all the time."

Reio didn't say anything. He knew what she was referring too and he hadn't made up his mind about what he was going to do about the situation. A situation that he wasn't even let in on. His brother had never discussed it with him. He figured Alaricus knew he would find out. It was hard to hide things from Reio unless proper precautions were taken. Alaricus didn't mind him finding out. He had faith that his brother would make the right decision. The decision that was best for everyone.

"You really believe she is the one for you?" Celestine asked after the silence.

"I know she is. She's my one in a million and I'll make her mine if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Author's notes: So I didn't wait as long this time to post another chapter! yay! Thanks to draconichero20 for being Gin in this chapter. Review plz! **


	64. Preemptive Strike

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 64  
**_**Preemptive Strike**_

**Paizley's POV  
**Jin's love calmed me down enough after a bit.

"Dad said Ichigo called them." I said as we both got out of the bathroom floor.

"Who's that?" Jin asked before walking out of the bathroom.

I followed in behind him. "We met him at Urahara's place?"

"That candy shop?"

"Yeah."

He looked up with his thinking face on. "Was he the orange headed guy?"

"Yes."

"Don't think he liked me very much, but it doesn't matter to me. He's not important."

"He talked to Dad about meeting you. Told him that he felt like I was making a big mistake and that I was too young. He's concerned about me and told them that they have him if they need him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he gonna come beat me up or something?" Jin sat down and then laughed. "He's like more than 10 years older than me, yet I'm more mature."

I nodded. "Violence isn't always the answer. Though my dad and the people he knows feel a bit differently. Pretty sure that's where Kin gets it from."

"If he touches me, his ass is going to jail and I'll make sure it gets put in the paper. That way half of Japan will be hating on his ass for attacking their innocent idol."

"Ichigo has a problem. He thinks everyone needs saving and that he's the one who has to do it."

"Well he needs to mind his own business."

"He tried to paint you in this awful light to dad, like dad doesn't know you a little better than he does."

"For real. He met me one time. Your dad's met me," He paused, "well more than once. And why the hell is he trying to make me out to be this bad person? He doesn't know me."

"I guess you didn't make the best first impression on him."

"Like his opinion really matters. He just needs to mind his fucking business. Isn't his wife pregnant too?"

"Yeah, further along than me."

"And they got a little girl too, right? Maybe he should worry more about his own family and let me take care of mine. I think I do a pretty damn good job taking care of mine too. You're happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, me too. People just need to butt out and let us live our lives."

"I agree. So are you done with work for today?" I changed the subject.

"Yep. Hungry?"

"Starving. Your baby keeps me this way."

He laughed. "My baby? She's yours too."

"She's yours when she's mean."

"Ah ha!" He pointed at me. "You said she. You think pumpkin is a girl too!"

"I only did it because you did. I will rephrase. Pumpkin is yours when bad, mine when an angel." I sat on the side of the bed to put my boots on.

He smiled warmly. "We're gonna be such good parents, you know?"

"You really think?"

"I know. Because we already love her so much. Love is all you need to be a good parent."

"My parent would tell me that it wasn't that simple."

"Well, I think it is. Look at it this way; if you love your kids you're going to want to give them the best of the best. You're going to cherish them and help them grow into a good person."

I smiled. "You're right."

We left and went to a place Jin had eaten before. It was an Italian place. He was rather fond of Italian food, but of course he made sure to ask if I was in the mood for it. We sat real close after we were seated. A few people kept looking at us. I could only assume that they knew who Jin was. There was a particular group of girl that sat with in perfect eye shot of us. They kept looking and giggling.

"Think they're some Jin fans in the house." I said in English, as that was always what we spoke to each other when it was us two, before taking a sip of my drink.

"Would be my guess too." He looked in their direction, nodded and smiled. They all went 'kya' and began talking really fast to each other. I only caught bits and pieces because they were going too fast. Mostly they said 'he just smiled at us' 'did you see that' 'he knows we exist'. Typical fangirl stuff.

"Don't kill them now." I joked.

"My smile can do that, can't it?" He boasted and flashed said smile at me.

"Trying to kill me, huh?"

"No, just making you go weak at the knees." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Those tricks don't get me anymore. I'm used to it since I put up with you all the time."

"Put up with?" He half laughed.

"Yep. I said it."

"It's me that does the putting up with. You're the crazy pregnant lady. I'm just a normal guy."

"That's your job. You _did _do this to me or have you forgotten?"

He just grinned.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I felt pumpkin again." I smiled and put my hand on my stomach.

"It's not even fair that you can feel and I can't." He put his hand on my stomach next to mine.

"I guess this is one of the joys of pregnancy." The smile of my face still there. Feeling pumpkin move was a feeling like no other. It made all this much more real. It definitely created those warm and fuzzy feelings.

After eating our pasta, we just walked around a bit. We went in a few shops and enjoyed the scenery. The snow made everything so beautiful. We had a snowball fight and people kind of stared at us, but I didn't care. We were having fun. After killing time at some baby shop we had ran across, we ate dinner out. The place Jin picked was fancier than the other, which was rather casual, but luckily both of were dressed pretty nice. That was something I liked about Jin. He dressed to impress most of the time. He had a really nice sense of fashion. I wanted to look my best if I was going out, especially while being in Japan. I was one of their biggest idol's girlfriends, so being photographed was always in the cards.

The next day was Thursday, the day before Jin's first concert of the tour. He left in the morning to go through a rehearsal and prepare for the coming day which left me alone again. I got bored and decided to read the blogs, catch up with the latest gossip about us. I had found a good site that I joined under a fake name that always updated everything about him, including all the rumors. I noticed a really recent post that had my name in the headline. It had like just been written. I began to read through the page.

_So I was searching around this morning before work and found all kinds of information on Paizley. Apparently this person knows her and has decided to leak some info and private photos. They shared her birthday and she is indeed 16. Actually, her birthday isn't that far from Jin's. His being July 4__th__ and hers being August 7__th__. The gap isn't so big. It's just that she is just a kid. What could they possibly have in common? Maybe she's great in bed. We all know how he likes that. Anyways, I've ranted about those two enough. So the school she goes to is Beverly Hills High School. I wasn't surprised about that. I knew her family had money and that her mom's store was in Beverly Hills, so I assumed she came from an upscale neighborhood._

Then there was a picture of me in my cheerleader outfit with Brie from last year.

_Finally we have a good quality picture of her. Obviously she's the one with the short brown hair and man, her eyes are really blue! I won't say she's not cute, because she is. She's really pretty, but she looks a tad bit younger in this picture than in the papa shots we've seen of her. Also why doesn't it surprise me that she's a cheerleader? _

The next picture was when Jin went to one of the football games, right after our NYC trip. It was from kind of far away. I didn't know it had been taken. I was leaned against his car with my hands behind my back. His hands were behind me, holding on to the hem of my skirt and he was leaning in to me. It was plainly obvious we were about to kiss. His hood was down, but it wasn't very obvious it was him since his face wasn't so visible.

_I think I almost died when I saw this one. The person claims this is her and Jin. While his face isn't so distinct because this was taken from a distance, I can still tell it's Jin. His hair matches and so does his clothes. Not to mention I can see his trademark watch that he always wears. This picture, I can hardly take. It makes me want to call him a dirty old man. I'll leave my comments at that. _

_Moving on, remember that period Jin had where said he'd screwed up and he got all emo on us and talked about a mysterious 'her'? Apparently he was talking about Paizley, like all of us suspected. She broke up with him, but the reasons are unknown. I know most of you a thinking sarcastically 'this is brand new information', but this has been confirmed now by my source. _

The next picture was from that banquet my Grandma had. It was of me, Raina, Grandma and Mom.

_So apparently the red head is her sister, we all know who her mom is and the older lady is her mom's mom. It's kind of not even fair how pretty she looks here. Not to mention how good looking Kristen is. I swear she barely ages. Kristen's mom also looks really good. They say you can tell a lot of how a girl will look when she's older by looking at her mom. Unfortunately for us, it seems Paizley is going to looks good for a while. Also, any Jpop fans recognize the red head? When I first saw this picture, I thought she looked familiar, so I tried to do some digging. Her name was revealed by my source as Raina Abarai. She's only Paizley half sister. As searched, I found out that she was a model and look what magazine she's appeared on and who with._

They showed a picture of Raina on the cover with Kazuya for some magazine.

_Look familiar now? Yeah, I was a little surprised myself. I didn't expect to find this. You might remember back this fall Kazuya was spotted somewhere with her and then went to runway show to 'support' her, claiming they were friends. I'm sure they're just friends, like Paizley and Jin are 'only friends'. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions though. They haven't been caught doing anything incriminating like Jin and Paizley. Plus they also live in different countries, so having a relationship would be kind of hard. _

There was a beauty shot of Raina.

_Just wanted to share this picture of her to show everyone how stunning she is. I mean, look at her face. She really does have beautiful features. Her eyes and hair only set them off. If Kazu-chan is with this girl, I think we can all pretty much throw in the towel then. Be kind of hard to beat that. It's amazing how different her and Paizley look. Her Asian features are much more prominent than Paizley's. Although they do have different fathers, so that could explain it and I guess no one said sisters had to look alike. These two look NOTHING alike though. I think she's much prettier than Paizley, but then again that could be the jealous fangirl in me because Paizley is with my bias. *shrug* Wonder how they met though? Jin probably had something to do with it. This family is going to take over Jpop's top talent! There is another sister too! Let's hope she stays away from our idols. I'm sure she's pretty too. _

_Next up I found a couple reports of a Jin sighting. We all know he's in Hiroshima preparing for the first concert of his tour. Well he went out to eat with Paizley at some Italian place. Some girls that were there wrote about it. It's times like these I'm thankful to know Japanese. They said that when he walked in, Paizley was like glued to his side, holding on to him. When they sat down, they sat real close to each other and she held on to him a bit while seating too. Described her as clingy, which doesn't at all surprise me. He smiled at them and nodded. What I wouldn't have given for that. They talked to each other in English. None of the girls' English was very well, but one thought she heard them talking pregnancy, but she wasn't sure. They said it very well could be, because Paizley was wearing a sweater dress sort of thing and her abdomen was popping out a bit. Also both of them placed a hand on said tummy at some point. Sadly, they're no pictures. The other was from and online tabloid, they caught them out in Hiroshima. Picture below this. I know some of you guys can't read the name of the shop, but it's a baby store. Those two couldn't make things any more obvious than it's already becoming without coming out and saying it. Suddenly that big rock on her finger makes a whole lot of sense. Shotgun wedding anyone? Everyone knows how I feel about this. It's stupid. He's going to be in a huge mess with this. She's underage. I just don't want him to get trouble legally. Who knows what's going to happen, but I'm scared. Not only about that, but about what his agency is going to do. We all know they won't let this slide. _

She went on a rant about us, which wasn't very nice. I scrolled down and found some of the pictures posted of me that I never wanted to be out in the first place. It was the pictures that I had taken for Spencer and he spread around. There was no doubt in my mind that he had been the source of all things me that had been leaked. I slammed my laptop shut as soon as I seen those pictures. I didn't want to read what those people were going to say about me. I snatched up my phone and scrolled through my list of contacts. I got to 'S' and realized I had deleted Spencer's number a long time ago. It would be easy to get his number again, but I thought maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't contact him. Yelling would do no good & it would only feed into the pleasure that he was probably getting from all this.

I took the time to calm down my emotions and opened my laptop back up. I quickly exited for the page. Stalking these things wrecked my nerves & that wasn't good for the baby. I probably should have quit looking at things like that, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what people thought. While their opinions didn't matter, I still wanted to know. If all eyes weren't on us, then it wouldn't be a problem. I felt like everyone was looking at us under the microscope these days. No one was talking about anything. Jin was avoiding all things related to relationships and children. His agency wasn't talking either. They had been question when the engagement and pregnancy rumors started. They had no comment. The public was just itching to know what was going, especially since he had been in LA for a while. They wanted to know everything. It was annoying. We had no privacy.

I decided to catch up on my school work I had been slightly slacking on. I didn't want them to call my parents. I would be dead meat if I let my grades slip. It wasn't that my mom put so much pressure on me, because she didn't. She grew up under pressure, pressure to have excellent grades while doing a million activities so she could become a well rounded person. She never wanted us to feel like she did. But she did expect us to give us our best. While I wasn't a genius like Raina, I wasn't stupid either. I made good grades. I took advanced glasses and did well in them. Since I had always done well, my parents expected me to continue. Jin would be blamed if my grades suddenly started to drop.

I worked hard on what I had gotten behind on until Jin got back in the afternoon. I didn't completely catch up, but I would soon. I finished all but a couple of the things that were due. I planned on emailing the teachers later and asking if I could turn them in past due. I thought I would tell them I was having internet problems so that was the reason they would be late. I couldn't manipulate emotions from so far away, so hopefully they would buy the story.

"Whatcha doing?" Jin asked.

"Was doing school." I shut my laptop. "But I'm done for now. I'm a bit behind with some things. Going to email my teachers & try to work out something."

"You better catch back up, because you know I'll be blamed for this." He laughed.

"I will. So did you have a good day?"

"Yep. Everything is all ready for tomorrow." He sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Good." I paused. "I want to tell you something I found today."

"Don't tell me you've been reading the gossip about us again."

"Ok, I won't, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"I told you to quit reading that crap."

"It's hard. I'm alone all day and I get curious. And I want to talk to you about it."

He sighed. "Ok then, tell me." He took his shirt off.

"Someone is leaking all kinds of info on me. I know some already had been, but more is coming. They're pictures this time. Like personal ones. Ones of us too, took for like a stalking distance. It's got to be Spencer. I don't why he's torturing me like this. I just know it's him. And he leaked those photos I sent him."

Jin had been getting his clothes ready, because I assumed he was going to take a bath after all the sweating while practicing. He stopped what he was doing after my last sentence. "Those pictures of you he spread around soon after we starting hanging out?"

"Yeah."

"I'll kill him." I felt him getting angry, which was expected. "What the fuck is his problem? And what do you mean personal pics and stalking what?"

"There was one of me and Brie from last year. I guess he took it when we were together, but that's still personal to me. And one of us when you came to see me cheer. It was taken when we went to the parking lot."

"He's pathetic. Just wait till we get back in LA."

"You're not fighting him."

"Think I am. I'm gonna break every bone in his body."

"First of all, he is a minor. You're an adult. You can get in trouble for touching him. Secondly, didn't that already happen? And you didn't come near to breaking any bone in his body. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't get in trouble the first time it happened, so how is this time going to be any different? And this time will be different. I'll kick his ass. Don't worry about me getting hurt. Let me stand up for you."

"He provoked you last time. Although I'm pretty sure you could still get in trouble even with provocation. Nothing can be done about that time now, because it's too late. But just because he didn't press charges then, don't mean he won't if you two get into it again." I decided not to comment on the other stuff. Jin couldn't beat Spencer. He wasn't built for fighting, but he sure had the temper for it. It was nice that he wanted to do it for me though.

"He's provoking me now! He's leaking information about you, about us. It's not of his business. He's asking for it."

"We have no evidence it's really him. I'm just assuming so. Either way, it doesn't matter. He's a minor. No fighting. I can't have you going to jail. Get to police's attention and then they're going to start asking questions about this." I pointed to my stomach. I was already a little worried that Spencer might try to start something up about the baby and get the police involved. I was hoping he wouldn't though. Everything might be ok as long as someone didn't personally try to push this on them. I knew the tabloid and rumors weren't enough for them to do anything with. They would need a real source.

He sighed. "I guess you're right about the police. I don't want to do anything that could potentially make me lose you."

I smiled partially.

"Are you ok? I know how you felt when those pictures were just spread around the school."

I talked before he could continue. "And now they're spread all over the internet, amongst your fans. So many people are now looking at them, judging me. As if they weren't already."

He came over and knelt down in front of the chair I was sitting in. He took my hands in his. "I'm sorry. I know all of this is because I'm in the spotlight. I really wish there was a way I could just hide you away from all the world that way no one would know about you, but I can't. I want to protect you from all this, but I know there really isn't any way I can do that either. What I can do is tell you that there is always gonna be people out there who talk about you. Even before you were with me, it was happening. They do it because they envy you and life you live. You affected their lives, don't let them affect yours."

"I'll try."

"I know it's hard, but you get used to it."

"Promise?"

"Yes. One day you're gonna be like me and not care what people think. As grow up, you'll realize that it's as important as you think it is."

"It wasn't so important until everyone started watching me. It's like they're waiting for me to slip up or something like that."

"Some are, but I can promise you they're some people out there who are rooting for us. I can't read all the things fans send me online, but I do get to read some. You'd be surprised how many girls have told me they're happy for me and take up for you against the haters."

I smiled a bit more. "And how many tell you being with me is a bad idea or something like that?"

"I don't keep track of those." He laughed a little and so did I. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"A little. It's nice to know some care enough to take up for me."

He smiled. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can go get something to eat." He kissed me on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

The next day was the concert. Jin was real busy getting stuff ready. He came and got me in the afternoon to eat and took me back to the arena with me. He wanted me to wait on him backstage. Since there was catering if I got hungry, I was ok with it. I brought my laptop so I could work on school while he was performing. It was hard to do school if he wasn't working, because he distracted me badly.

The concert had gotten started and was working on an essay when I suddenly felt reiatsu. It was strong too and nearby. A part of me told me to stay right where I was, that I was pregnant and I had no business trying to fight hollows. I wasn't a member of the Gotei yet, so I should let them handle it. It was their jobs after all. Another part of me thought about the fact that someone could be in danger and I could be the closest to them. I could be their only chance of survival. It took me all of two seconds after thinking that to be out the door. If someone needed my help, I would be there. That was the whole reason I had these powers. I felt no fear, but that didn't mean anything. All it meant was they were unaware of what was on them and that was worse.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Celestine and Grimmjow stood in the sky awaiting their prey.

"I know your orders were to kill the child, but leave her alive." Celestine said. "But they've changed."

Grimmjow looked at her.

"Kill her." She smirked and Grimmjow smiled widely just as Paizley walked into their area from down below. "Make me proud." Celestine faded out as Grimmjow charged at Paizley.

He came from behind but she got her sword up in time to block. "Nice reflexes, too bad they won't save your life." He jumped away and came at her again.

She was having trouble keeping up with him. Normally she was better than this or at least she thought she was. He was stronger than she had realized and her pregnancy made her weaker. She hadn't realized it would. Her mother never mentioned that it did her, but Kristen was stronger than Paizley. Now was an awful time to figure out it was affecting her in such a way. She blocked and dodged as much as she could, never managing to even hit the first strike on Grimmjow. She thought it was her fault for slacking with her training ever since meeting Jin. She regretted that now, more than anything. She regretted not testing out how well she could fight whilst pregnant either. She didn't remember being this week during her altercation with Celestine, but she was barely pregnant at that time and Celestine didn't put up anywhere near as much of a fight as Grimmjow was.

Grimmjow took another swing at Paizley, but she jumped back to dodge. She realized all too late that she had been back into a wall. Grimmjow sonidoed faster than she had ever seen an Arrancar do and pushed her hard up against the wall. The back of her head hit the wall so hard she saw a flash and began to feel dizzy. He flared his reiatsu at her, making her even weaker and then began charging a cero.

She closed her eyes. _Raina, Mom, Dad, please help me. _She called in her thoughts, but they fell on deaf ears. Raina and Kristen both had been blocked from seeing this by Alaricus who had used the Nexuses he had previously taken control of to do so. Gin had no way of hearing her.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find that he was gone. She fell to her knees and began to look around. Suddenly saw Grimmjow falling from the air. He regained his footing, but shortly after Reio teleported behind him and sliced his arm clear off with a weapon he had in his hand. It looked similar to a katana but the blade was glowing. Paizley felt a hand on touch her and jumped. She was pretty weakened and hadn't noticed Rangiku coming up.

"We have to get you to Urahara's. You're so weak right now." Rangiku said and then took notice to the fight going on before them.

Grimmjow had regenerated his arm, but with Reio teleporting in and out it was nearly impossible for Grimmjow to get a hit on him. Reio teleported in at a distance and slung his arm. Grimmjow went flying into a nearby wall and Reio teleported back out.

_Reio has telekinesis? How come I didn't know that? _Paizley thought to herself.

At almost the same time Grimmjow slammed into the wall, Reio came right in front of him and stabbed him straight thru the skull with his weapon. Blood started trickling from the blue haired Arrancar's mouth. When Reio pulled his weapon out from Grimmjow's skull, the Arrancar fell to the ground below and a hole could be seen in the wall. Reio's weapon had also pierced through the cement wall.

"You there!" Rangiku called out. "Who…what are you?"

Reio didn't even look at them.

"As Vice Captain of Squad 10, I order you to tell who you are!" She said with authority.

He looked only at Paizley and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He squatted down and touched Grimmjow's leg.

"Oh no you don't." Rangiku made to run after him, realizing he might teleport away, but she wasn't fast enough. He left and took Grimmjow's body with him.

"Did you know him, Paizley?" Rangiku asked, but received no answer. It was then she noticed Paizley had slumped over. She flashed stepped to her and notice a bit of blood coming from the back or her head. She picked her up carefully and took off.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for slow updates guys! Other things are takin my attention, but I promise I will TRY to get out next chapter faster than this one :) **


	65. Hardships of Fatherhood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 65  
**_**Hardships of Fatherhood**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Reio teleported into one of the many hallways in his residence and dropped the blue haired Arrancar on the floor. Blood & brain matter pooled into the floor from the head wound. At almost the exact moment Grimmjow's body hit the floor, Celestine came walking down the hallway. Reio knew she would and that's why he came in that particular hallway. Before she could even react to the death of her love slave, she was sent flying into the wall. Reio teleported right into of her & grabbed her throat.

"What are you doing?" She struggled to get out the words in her brothers tight grip.

"You changed the rules!" He yelled, infuriated with his sister. "You told him to kill her at the last second! That wasn't the plan!"

Celestine clawed at his hand while trying to get out words. "She's messing you up, driving you crazy. You're better off without her."

He squeezed tighter & blood started to trickle out of her mouth. "I love her and I'm nothing without her. You have to die for what you did." He let go out her and manifested his glowing katana. Just before he was going to take the swing, a sharp pain shot through his head causing his sword to disappear. The pain brought him to his knees and grabbed his head.

"We're siblings. We don't turn on each other." Alaricus's voice came before making his appearance.

Reio looked up at his older brother from on his knees. The pain in his mind had stopped. "She went against me, so I was going to show her what happens to people who do that."

"She is your sister, Reio. This is how we treat family. " Reio was about to say something, but Alaricus cut him off. "And he's your brother." He looked at the auburn haired beauty, extended a glowing hand and touched her face to heal the injury to her throat.

"She's ruining him." Celestine spoke and wiped the blood off her chin and lips.

"He's allowed to love who he chooses, Celestine."

"But he should never turn on us! And she is doing that to him!"

Reio looked at them both, having gotten back to his feet. "Don't make me choose between her and you, because she will win." He turned to leave.

"Why isn't Grimmy waking up?" She looked at Alaricus. "He has 9 lives."

"I took them all." Reio said, not even facing them.

"What? How?" Celestine was outraged, but Alaricus was put his arm in front of her. He didn't want them to fight.

"I'm a warrior, Celeste. You know that. I was one of the best on our planet." He turned his head to her. "I cursed him and took all his lives with one blow." He looked down at the Arrancar on the floor. "He won't be coming back." He teleported out before they could respond.

"Bring him back, Alaricus!" She demanded.

"I can't. I can only manipulate life force. He's dead, so there isn't any to manipulate. Raina is the only one who could bring him back now."

"That obviously won't be happening." She crossed her arms.

"I suppose it was his time to go then." Alaricus turned to leave.

"Now I have to find another play thing." Celestine pouted, following in behind them.

**Paizley's POV**

I opened my eyes to a familiar room. It looked like the Urahara Shoten. Raina was standing on the other side of the room.

"You're awake." I heard Jin's voice. He was sitting beside me, pretty much drenched in sweat and still in his concert attire.

"Before you start to worry, the baby is fine and so are you." Raina assured me.

"Rai brought you here?" I asked Jin.

"Yeah. I skipped the encore, but she said everyone will still think they saw one." He caressed my face. "I'm glad you're ok."  
"What happened to me? I felt so weak while I was fighting. It doesn't make sense. I was feeling fine before."

"It's the baby. He's stronger than you. He feeds off your reiatsu. You don't notice when you're doing normal things because you're not in need of it then."

"Is she hurting her by doing that?" Jin asked. "Please don't tell me my baby is killing her."

"The baby is not killing her." Raina explained. "In fact, it's not even hurting her. Paizley can't even tell. It's just when she fights she needs her reiatsu, but if the baby is taking most of it then she's weak. In normal situations, this would not be the case. But your child is stronger than Paizley, so it's taking most of her reiatsu to keep it satisfied. Most cases, the baby isn't stronger, but it does happen. I was stronger than mom, but mom had access to my powers. She manipulated reality unconsciously to make it where I didn't weaken her in such a way. That's a special case though."

"Is this something we should worry about?" Jin inquired.

"No, it's normal."

I was at that point I realized that I sensed my parents. Raina answered before I could even ask. "Mom and Gin are in the other room talking with Kisuke, Yoruichi and Rangiku. They're discussing about the attack and Reio. Urahara is aware of the planet that Reio comes from or rather the Soul Society is aware. The planet isn't a very old planet and the people there have a very long lifespan so not whole lot have made it to the Soul Society thus far. The species itself has abilities, such as teleporting and a type of Shapeshifting. It seems when they die and are sent to the Soul Society, they lose those abilities. Although, while Reio would lose those certain abilities when sent to the Soul Society, he would retain his Nexian given abilities. Only when you die in the Soul Society and are reincarnated back into the world do you lose your Nexian given abilities."

"So they don't know Reio is tied to the Nexus?"

"Well, they've worked out a few details. Of course they don't any facts, because we're the only ones who know much about them. They think Reio might have something to do with the attack or his siblings, which they're assume he has."

"How do they know all that?"

"Kisuke is no idiot. As much as I hate to admit it, neither is Gin. Mom might not be a genius, but she's not dumb either & she knows the Nexus the best out all of them. They're not having much of Unmei's help though. She's on my side. We don't trust the Soul Society. I will find out what went on by myself. For the sake of the Nexus, don't tell them anything."  
"Do you think they will do something?"

"I think the more they learn about it, the worse it is. I don't trust Urahara as far as I can throw him." She paused. "Wait, I take that back. I could throw him pretty far. Let's just say I think he's an ok guy, but I still don't trust him. Yeah, he helps the family out, but still. The thought crosses he mind about making inventions to do something to the Nexus and every time I have to erase those thoughts from his mind. The Nexus itself doesn't even trust him. Lucky for us, we have me and he'll never be a threat because I'll always be there to shot him down before he's ever even started."

"Kind of like big bro…I mean sister is always watching you." Jin said.

"Yep." Raina crossed her arms. "They're coming."

Shortly after Raina said that, Urahara, Yoruichi, Rangiku and my parents walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Urahara asked.

"Good as new." I looked at Jin. "We can go back to the tour now and just forget about all this."

"Yeah, not going to happen." Yoruichi shot me down. "He can go, but you're staying here, for now anyway. And when I say he can go, I mean he can leave whenever he wants."

"Unless you feel like getting him involved in this mess." Urahara added.

"What? I'm fine. It's done and over. Dude is dead. No worries."

"Pai, he can't protect you. You should stay here." Mom said and I felt Jin's heart sink at her statement. It really hurt his feelings.

"I don't need protection, Mom."

"You should listen to your mom once in a while Paizley." Urahara advised. "I don't buy for one second that this wasn't some random fluke. At your father's request, Rangiku's been shadowing you and from the looks of the attack you were the intended target right from the get go as things sound. Jealous boyfriend from outer space maybe?"

"He's not her boyfriend. She has nothing to do with him anymore. Right?" Jin looked at me.

"Right. And it couldn't have been him behind it anyways." Reio loved me. I knew that. He would never have anyone attack me.

"Look it was an Arrancar that your mom knows, and was more than friends with once upon a blue moon that attacked you. We've wracked out brains and we've already come to a lucid theory. And we can hold you here until you cooperate. Your mom and dad have agreed to that." Urahara said.

Jin stood up. He was angry. "Hold her here against her will? That's barely even fair." He looked at dad. "That's exactly why she with me now and not you!"

Raina put a hand on his shoulder, which was basically telling him to calm down. "She hasn't been uncooperative. You haven't asked her any questions. She's barely even spoken. So let's talk about this before we decide to say we're forcefully holding anyone anywhere."

"Then talk. What have you girls been hiding?" Urahara asked. "And yes Raina we know you're her accomplice in keeping quiet about this."

"There is nothing to know. It wouldn't get you any closer to whatever you are trying to find out than you already are now. Else I would already know." Raina answered.

"I don't like this." Yoruichi spoke up. "Whatever's going on, Paizley is in danger and the safest place for her is here, at home, with the Kurosaki's or the Soul Society. There's a chance those guys might come after her again."

"Eh, no sweat, if Pai-chan dies Raina will just bring her back." Dad looked at Raina with a crooked smile. "Unless our little murderer here thinks that her time will be up at that point."

I could feel that dad really did care, but he just liked bugging Raina.

"Of course I won't let Pai die, but I'm not above letting you die even if it isn't you time." Raina calmly stated.

"Please don't start Dad." I begged.

"I don't think now is the best time for playing around or death threats." Mom said.

"Then do the right thing and let us help you. It's okay to come to an adult for help. It's not a sign of weakness." He looked at Jin. "Dat goes for you too rock boy, even if you are twenty-one. So take your choice Pai-chan, home, here, Kurosakis or Soul Society."

"No, this is so dumb." I stood up. "I really don't need any help. No one is threatening me, Dad. Arrancar's don't like Soul Reapers, right? Well I am half. It' natural to get into fights with them. Part of the territory. I'll be fine just going about my life normally."

"Can't the blonde just follow her around like she already was? Beside Rai isn't gonna let anything bad happen to Pai." Jin asked.

"Right." Rai confirmed.

"I had Ran-chan followin ya in case something did happen. Now that somethin did, she's gotta report it to da Soul Society so unless you want the Onmitsukido shadowing you or Omaeda's fat ass ruining your 'you' time I suggest you decide otherwise."

"Why does the Soul Society even have to know? We have nothing to do with them." Raina asked.

"Because I'm a witness and an Arrancar appeared, that's why they have to know. Also Gin asked if I would let them know. It's the _responsible_ thing to do." Rangiku answered.

"I'm responsible." I said.

"I always am, even though I don't know about the soul society business." Jin said as well.

"I don't think it's irresponsible. Yes, it was an Arrancar and yes you witnessed it, but it wasn't a threat to you or the Soul Society. Now it's dead anyways." Raina commented.

"Yeah let's here responsibility from my pregnant teenage daughter and the one who knocked her up." Dad said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Mom.

"It's still something they're going to want to hear about dead or alive, because the way I see things something ordered the Arrancar to do it. We can't be sure that they won't do it with other Arrancar. They're going to be targeted as the Soul Society's enemies. Pai, you have a choice to make, I can sweep this under the rug and we can keep this on Earth if you cooperate or I tell the Soul Society and this mess gets worse than it already is." Rangiku gave me an ultimatum.

"Don't pretend you understand what's going to happen more than adults several of which have more than five times your life experience and more than twice your mom's." Urahara added.

"Someone had to definitely be ordering Grimmjow to do this. He would not cross me just like that. He would need something to gain or someone to make sure that I didn't kill him. Which either the other people involved in this is overly confident or stronger than me. If they're stronger than me, then they're stronger than you, Pai." Mom said.

"You knew him?" I asked, even though it was already mentioned she had a past with him.

"You could say that."

"I didn't feel any emotions toward you from him."

"Well that was a long time ago when I knew him."

"Look this doesn't have ta be difficult." Dad changed back the subject. "We just want ya ta lay low for a bit. Least till ya give birth, then you can do whatever ya want...within reason of course. But for now, after so many months of disobeying us and tryin ta stand up on your own, will ya listen ta yer ma and me just this once? Look where standing on your own has gotten you so far. Do like the direction your life is headed in? Wouldn't you rather be at school right now cheerleading than standin around this dingy shop bein interrogated like Central Forty Six's next condemned individual? No offense Kisuke."

"None taken."

Jin was about to let loose on dad, but I spoke first. "What do mean? I like my life. I'm having fun being in Japan, doing this tour with him. I'd rather be here with him than anywhere else. If Raina doesn't seem worried, then why should anyone else?"

Reio walked into the room, shocking me. "I'll protect her."

"Ah the man of the hour makes his appearance at last." Dad said.

"Can we trust you?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course. Though I don't know how much my word means to you, but I love Paizley. I would never let anything happen to her." Reio answered.

Jin just rolled his eyes.

"I saw dat." Dad looked at Jin. "And I'd trust his word more than yours. Let's not forget whose kid is in her stomach for one."

"Making that baby was from an act of love, u know?" Jin said.

"Uh huh, sure. Pai knows better than to let herself get pregnant. If it wasn't for the fact that Raina would revive ya time and again I'd kill you. I hope you know that."

"What the HELL is your problem? Do you think I would still be here supporting her, wanting this baby if I didn't love her? Would I ask her to marry me if I didn't love her? That's because Raina likes seeing Pai happy, unlike you." Jin lost it, which I had been waiting for. He'd gotten mad a while ago.

"My problem is standing right in front of me has a music career and knocked up my little girl." Dad answered.

"What do you want me to do? Say I'm sorry? Accidents happen. People aren't perfect. That is life. Get over it. You're not making this any easier on her."

"On her or on you?"

"Her. I don't give a fuck about you."  
"Kisuke y'mind gettin one of yer fantastic little toys out. It's getting kind of hard to resist temptation and I don't want to miss."

"Violence isn't the answer." Rangiku interrupted. "Look all we're asking is that a smart choice be made and leaving this house without the Onmitsukido to watch you or going to one of the four save havens we suggested is not a smart choice. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't care."

Yoruichi looked at Reio. "It's not that we don't think you can do it. Even if we did trust you fully, there's the baby to consider."

"Speaking of him, what was that attack all about? Maybe you can tell us." Urahara asked.

"There isn't going to any more attack. She's safer with me having her back than she is with anyone else, because I know things are going to happen before they do. It was my sister. She doesn't like Pai so much, but it won't be happening again. I took care of it." Reio explained and it all made since to me.

"Well that's good to know. Where would you take her to keep an eye on her?" Dad asked.

Reio looked back at me. "She can just go on about her normal life and I can just keep close watch on her that way."

Dad sighed. "Well great, guess that means we can all go home then until the next fiasco when we're here two weeks before delivery." He left in a sore mood. I didn't know what he meant by two weeks before delievery. I guess dad was under the impression that I was staying here until the baby was born, but I only said I came to go on tour with Jin. We would be coming back before the baby was born. Maybe he'd forgotten about the daddy/daughter vacation too. Don't think I'm going to feel like doing that when the tour is over. I'll be pretty pregnant and then when the baby is born, I won't have any time for it.

Mom hugged me and kissed me on the check. "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."

She left.

"I still have to report this, but I won't make it as...negative as Gin wanted it to b." Ran left.

Yoruichi stretched. "Well now that that's over I think I'll nap."

"I would like you to at least spend another hour here before you head back out there, get your bearings straight and all." Urahara looked at Jin. "You're free to leave at will my friend."

I agreed.

"I'm not leaving without her." Jin said.

"I'll take you guys back in an hour then." Rai offered.

"Am I allowed to stay and talk to Pai?" Reio asked.

"That's what we agreed on I believe. There's no problem so long as you watch over her. Otherwise I have to contact Rangiku and get Soifon involved or Pai has to go to one of the four safe havens." Urahara explained and then walked out of the room.

Jin was pissed. "I'm gonna go smoke." He reached in his pocketed and pulled out his cigarettes as he was walking towards the door.

"Jin.." But he didn't turn around, he just walked out the door.

"I'll take care of that." Raina went after him.

"I guess I made someone mad." Reio said.  
"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I can't be. You saved me and my baby. This wasn't your fault anyways. I just don't want you to push Jin."

"I won't. I promise. You're his right now and I'll respect that. I'm just happy to be back in your life right now." He smiled  
**3****rd**** person POV  
**Raina walked outside where Jin had already lit up and was taking a drag.

"Problem?" She asked.

He blew out the smoke. "I don't like losing, especially to him."

"You lost? It was my understanding that Pai is _your _girlfriend. She's having _your _baby. Please enlighten me as to how you've lost in all this?"

"She was in danger tonight and I didn't even know about it. Even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to save her. Her mom said it, I can't protect her."

"Maybe you can't protect her in that exact way, but you still protect her in other ways. You protect her heart, right?"

"I try to."

"Regardless as to who saved her tonight, you're the one she will look at as her hero. Don't worry about him. It's you she wants. She could have him if she wanted, but she chose you."

"Yeah she did and she didn't have to, not after what I did to her."

"See?"

"I'm not liking the idea of him following us around though." He continued to smoke his cigarette.

"This is just something you'll have to deal with. Just don't let it get in between you and Pai. Ignore him. Live your life as if he wasn't there, because he's just going to be observing for a far. He's not going to become a part of your life."

Jin half smiled as he blew out smoke. "I'm glad you're on my side."

"You're practically family, right?"

He nodded. "I will be family as soon as she turns 18."

The two continued to talk until Jin finished smoking and then went back inside. Meanwhile, Kristen and Gin had made it back home. Kristen was finishing up some work for the company but decided to take a break. She walked in the den to find Gin watching an old home movie.

"Haven't watched these in a while." She said, sitting beside him. They watched silently together for a while. In the movie, Raina was 6, Paizley was 5 and the twins were 3. They were all playing the backyard with a play set they had just gotten while Kristen videoed them.

In the movie Paizley ran up to Gin and tugged on his arm. "Daddy, come play with me." She didn't have to do very much convincing for him to do as she wished. She was a total daddy's girl and had her daddy wrapped around her finger too.

"Dey grow up so fast." Gin finally said.

"Yes, they do. They needed us for everything back then and now I swear they're growing more independent as the days go on."

"Especially Pai-chan."

"I was scared for that moment to happen. I never want to let them go."

"I know what ya mean."

"I thought we had at least 2 years left with Paizley though."

"Even at 18, I didn't think she would go off and get pregnant or married."

"I guess she showed us."

"Nah, she didn't. Her bastard of a boyfriend did. She never woulda got herself in dis mess without him leadin' da way."

"You're right about that. She was a good girl."

"Until he went and messed her up."

"Let's not talk about him."

He was silent for a minute and then spoke again. "I almost wish she hadn't taken her appearance after ya."

She laughed a little. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yer beautiful, so is she. We've had boys knocking down our doors since she was what? 11 or 12?"

"Sounds about right."

"I remember chaperoning dates, taking her and boys places when ya had ta work. I never had ta stop 'em from going too far with her though." He smiled. "She always did a good job with dat herself. She wouldn't ever let 'em kiss her. Made me proud when she did dat. She respected herself."

"I don't think she was exactly into having an actual boyfriend back then."

"All I know is we chaperoned until she was 14 and she began begging us not ta."

"We trusted her, so we just dropped her off at the movies or the place they were meeting."

"At dat age she started ta look more like a woman and all the bastards came out of the wood work. The guys in High School wanted to date her. I thought it was bad when de 16, 17, 18 year olds wanted her. Now she's with a 21 year old. If she hadn't of look like ya, she wouldn't be attracting the older guys."

"You wish she was ugly?"

"I wish she was uglier than she is."

"That's mean."

"We wouldn't have dis problem now though."

"Probably not." She sighed. "Where did we go wrong with her?"

"We didn't. Akashi's just a manipulative bastard. He controls her and she'll never admit it. She can't leave because he's already made her think she can't live without him."

"Sounds like Shane before the abuse started. He was always a bit a controlling, but I never thought anything of it because I loved him so much."

"The day Akashi hits her will be the day he dies."

"Maybe he won't."

"They all follow the same pattern, but fer her sake I hope she realizes it before he does something stupid."

"Knowing Pai, she would beat the crap out of him if he laid a hand on her."

"And I would be so proud of her, but of course I would still have ta kill him."

"The signs aren't so clear with him, so maybe we're just reading it the wrong way. I don't think Raina would allow this to be if he were doing her wrong."

"I been questionin' her judgment as of late."

"Well anyways, it's late." She stood up. "We should get to bed, Grandpa."

"I ain't a Grandpa."

"Not yet, but you will be. You know you can't be mad at the baby for this. It isn't its fault. It's innocent."  
"It's still his spawn."

"And you're daughter's! It has your blood running through it as well." She paused. "I know your attitude will change when you hold it."

"Somehow I doubt dat."

"I don't. You were a bit cold before Pai was born, but the first time you held her she melted your heart and you can't even lie about that."

"She was so tiny. But she was _my _baby girl. This kid…"

Kristen cut him off. "Will be your grandchild. Babies change lives and the feeling is always different when you hold that helpless little angel and they look in your eyes, depending on you to take care of them. You can say all you want, but I know better." Kristen smiled. "Now let's go to bed."

After the hour was up, Raina took Paizley and Jin back to their hotel in Hiroshima. Reio stood in the air, watching their room after Raina left.

"He can't even let her rest after she was attacked. Gah dude, get your hands off her just for one night." Reio said to himself, disgusted. "And she just lets him. What does he do to you, Paizley? I wish I understood. You're such a fierce girl. One of the things I like about you, but with him you just submit." He sighed and crossed his arms. When Raina appeared beside him, he didn't even flinch. He'd seen her coming.

"You have one job here." She said. "And that is to watch over her. I don't want you interfering with their relationship. She's happy with him."

"I know."

There was silence before Raina spoke again. "So was what you told Kisuke all that happened?"

"Yep." Reio lied.

"I did not see this coming, which makes me believe something bigger is in charge of this."

"My sister is crafty. Maybe it just a quirky Nexus thing. Ours is effecting yours so it caused you not to see it."

"Perhaps." She paused. "Don't let me find out it was something else." She disappeared.

As soon as she was gone Alaricus appeared beside him. "Good thing I have the Nexuses involved and protected us in all this, else she would find out. Her powers are truly amazing."

"What do you want?"

"I was halfway expecting you to throw us under the bus. You said you would pick her."

"If you made me choose, are you?"

"No. I know how much she means to you." He paused. "You were going to let the plan happen if Celestine hadn't changed her mind."

"I don't know."  
"Seems to me you did."

"I thought we weren't going to use our powers so casually on each other."

"My apologies little brother." He disappeared after the words left his mouth.

**Paizley's POV**

Sunday came around and it was time for us to go back to Tokyo. Saturday's concerts went well. Area was packed for both shows. I only went to the first show. I came back and packed our things during the second one.

"Arrrg!" I made the frustrated noise from the bathroom.

"What is it?"

I came out of the bathroom in my underwear. "This is the problem." I pointed to my chest. "I'm falling out."

"I see that. It's hot."

I laughed. "No it's not! It's not fair! I don't want them to be any bigger. I was already big enough to begin with, before I got pregnant."

"It'll be ok. I like them." He grinned.

"Of course you do." I put my shirt on. "Can we go get me some new bras before we go to Yukari's house?"

"Sure."

We were going to see Jin's son for the first time today. Even though I didn't want to share, I was supportive. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. He's almost 2 and he has no idea who I am to him. I have a lot of ground to make up for. I missed just about everything with him. I feel like it's so late to be coming into his life."

"It's never too late. Besides, the timing is not your fault. You had no idea you had a son."

"I'm scared he won't like me and I want him to like me so bad."

"He'll love you. You're hard not to love." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks Pai. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Yep, you are." I teased.

We finished getting ready and went to the airport. I napped during the flight back to Tokyo. After stopping by the mall and by his family's house to drop off our things, we made our way to Yukari's house. Jin was so nervous it was almost making me get butterflies.

When Yukari answered the down, she wasn't too thrilled to see me there. "What is _she _doing here?"

"You should get used to her, because he's a huge part of my life. She's practically my wife. She's going to be around."

Yukari just rolled her eyes and let us inside. We walked in the living room where were saw Seishiro playing. He was so adorable. He looked like Yukari, but as we watched him play for a few minutes I realized he could give looks like Jin.

Jin walked over and squatted down beside him. He tried to play with him, but the little boy shied away. I was afraid something like that would happen and it broke Jin's heart. The longer we stayed and the more Jin attempted to play with him didn't have any effect on how Seishiro acted towards Jin. He wouldn't play with him.

Jin finally gave up and stood up. "He hates me."

"Don't say that." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't know you. He's shy. If you had been around, maybe it wouldn't be this way." Yukari said.

"I had no choice. You didn't tell me." Jin said through his teeth.

"Maybe if you had acted differently to me then I would have told you."

Jin was getting mad, but he controlled his temper quite well in the presence of his son. "Does he know English and Japanese?" He changed the subject.

"He goes to a day care where they teach him English as well as Japanese. I wanted my son to go to the best day care and this one happened to teach English. What does it matter?"

"Well, Paizley and I always speak English with each other. And I practically live in the US now. If he's going to come stay with me there then he needs to be able to understand what we're saying."

"Who says I'm letting him come stay with you in the US?"

"Me. He's mine too and I have the right."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want him exposed to her or her family."

Jin laughed, but like a person who had just her something completely ridiculous. "I guess I'll have to contact my lawyer then."

"I'll call mine." She crossed her arms.

"I'll think we'll leave now." Jin squat down. "Seishiro-chan, can I please have a hug?"

The little boy hid behind his mom. He was scared of Jin, but all he needed was a bit of courage. I couldn't stand for Jin's heart to break anymore about this, so I gave him a little boost. That was it took and his walked over and gave Jin a big hug. The emotions Jin was feeling in the moment were something I hadn't felt from him before. He tightly embraced his son. "Even though I haven't been around before now, know that I'm here to stay. I love you, Seishiro-chan." I saw a tear fall from his eye before the toddler pulled away and went back to his mom. Jin stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'll be in contact." He said to Yukari strongly and we left.

"Did you make him do that?" Jin asked after we got in the car.

I just smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Author's notes: draconichero20 did Gin for his 1st appearance, thx! Guys, I promise I'm not giving this series up. Updates are just gettin slow cuz I've got a lot goin on and life isn't as easy as it used to be lol I will try to get nextt chapter out as soon as I can. **


	66. A Parent's Love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 66  
**_**A Parent's Love**_

The car ride home was pretty quiet. I didn't exactly know what to say, neither did Jin. It seemed that there was going to be a custody dispute. I didn't want that to happen, but it wasn't fair that Yukari was trying 2 keep Jin away from Seishiro.

When we got back to Jin's family's house, Saori was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" Jin asked.

"Mai went to a birthday party. Her friend picked her up. Rei spent the night with one of her friends last night. She should be home a little later and I have no idea where Ryo is." Saori explained.

Jin rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother.

"So, how did things go?" Saori asked. She knew we were going to meet Seishiro for the first time.

"I got a picture of him." Jin showed his mother his phone.

She smiled. "He's beautiful."

Jin smiled proudly. "He really is. I wish he looked more like me though."

"Maybe this one will." Saori patted my stomach.

"I want her to look like her mommy. She would be much more beautiful that way."

I just smiled.

"He wouldn't have anything to do with me though." Jin sighed and sat down.

"Well honey, he doesn't know you. The more you see him, the better it will become. He'll love you before you know it."

"I hope so."

Saori sat beside him and took his hand. "He will. Don't worry. You're a good man and will be a great father to him and the other little one as well."

He smiled slightly. "She doesn't want to let me take him out of the country."

"I can sort of understand where she's coming from. I wouldn't just want anyone taking Mai out of the country."

"But I'm his father. I've missed so much in his life. I never wanna miss anything important again. I'm in the US a lot and will be even more after the baby is born. It's only fair if she little me have him for a little bit over there."

"How long? How often?"

"Like a week or so and maybe every other month. I really haven't thought all that out yet. I'm gonna call me lawyer soon."

"This won't be easy, Jin. You know that Japan always favors the mother's opinion."

"I know."

She smiled. "Just as stubborn as always I see. If I can do anything to help, I will."

"I know you will."

"So your next tour stop is where?" She asked, changing the subject. I suppose she could feel that Jin really didn't want to talk about the subject we were on.

"Sendai." Jin answered.

"Oh, Paizley, you're going to love Sendai. It's beautiful."

"I heard it was. I'm excited."

Jin got up. "Gonna make a phone call." He walked back toward his room.

"He's upset about all that. I can tell." Saori said as soon as he got out of our sight.

"Yeah, he is. It was sad when the little boy would go to him. I thought Jin was going to cry. He already loves the kid so much and he doesn't even know him." Tears started to fall. I couldn't help it. "He's such a beautiful person and it kills me that people don't think he is."

Saori slid down to get closer to me and then pulled me to her. "Don't cry, sweetie. I know he is. I raised him to be that way. The people who don't see it, just don't know him. They're the ones missing out."

I held onto her and just cried. It wasn't fair how he was so judged. My parents were some of the people judging him. They didn't know him like I did and they didn't even want to try. He did me right and he was going to make sure I was taken care of, same for our baby. He might have made wrong choices at times, but no one is perfect. My parents, of all people, should have understood that. They weren't perfect either. Far from it as a matter of fact. But I couldn't tell them that. They wouldn't listen. This was the whole reason I was nervous about him taking the custody thing to court. I was afraid they would tear him apart. A lot of people loved him. That was true, but he also had some haters. They made him just as famous as his fans did. Who knew what things they would try to bring up if he did go to court? I didn't want him to go that far. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing people who don't even know him judge him and his actions.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Monday rolled around in the US, which meant work Kristen. She just wasn't herself though. She was worried about her daughter. She had tried to stay strong and not let it show so much, but it was wearing her down. The events which were going to unfold soon also had her even more worried.

"What's wrong, Kris?" Miranda asked sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"I'm worried about Paizley."

"I can't blame you on that one. I would be too if it were Briella."

"She's like a different person, Miranda. I can't even explain it. She just not my Paizley anymore."

"I have to say that Paizley was the last one I thought would end up getting pregnant as a teen."

"I honestly thought Kin would knock someone up before she ever got into a situation like this."

_What a double standard for it to be ok for him to sleep around, but not her. _Unmei chimed in. _Not that I agree with her situation though. Just saying. Gin never seems to mind with Kin. Sexist pig. _

Kristen ignored Unmei, as she had learned to do in all these years she had put up with her giving her two cents.

"I sure hope Briella isn't next since he's dating her now." Miranda said with concern.

"I think all his sisters would kill him if he did, not to mention me. Besides I don't think anything like that is going on between them yet. Perhaps we should talk to them each before it does. Lord knows I don't need any more grandkids right now."

"Did you ever have _that_ talk with Paizley?"

"I did, after those pictures of her came out. I should have talked to her sooner though. I'm just so busy with our business. I know you know how that is, because you are too."

"Yeah, but at least you have Gin at home. Sometimes I feel like I'm letting Briella raise herself. I think we both have things to work on."

"No matter how long you do it, being a mom never gets any easier. It's a shame it took Paizley getting pregnant to make me realize that I need to be more of a presence in my children's lives." Kristen sighed.

_No wonder they're turning out like they are with Gin doing so much of the rearing._

_Not funny. _Kristen replied that time.

"It's going to be ok, though. Jin seems like he's willing to stick around and take responsibility."

"Yeah. I guess he could have just run off, but I still think he should pay for what he did. He ruined her life. She is just a kid. He is an adult. He should have known better. Surely he knows what a condom is. He never should have slept with her, but that's something you can't control these days. So he should have used protection if he was going to slept with her. I don't understand why she didn't make him. There is a lot of things about their relationship that I don't get. I mean, he obviously calls the shots. It's not like Paizley to back down, but I feel she does with him. I'm not saying he's like…you know who, but I don't believe they have a healthy relationship either. The worst part is I'm the one that condoned this. I met him and saw how much he meant to her, so I let them date. I let her go on a trip with him when she barely knew him. I don't even know why I said yes to that."

"You trusted her, Kris. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"I feel like I should have. I'm her mom. I should have seen something was up with them. Gin obviously did, but I didn't listen to him."

"This isn't your fault. If they wanted to have sex, they were going to do it one way or the other. This is their fault. Sometimes it doesn't matter how well you've raised your kids, they do what they want and what their bodies tell them they want."

She sighed. "I still can't help but blame myself." She paused. "I haven't told anyone about this, but Gin and I are going to press charges against him."

Miranda's eyes got big. "Seriously?"

"I can't just stand by and do nothing. We only let her go to Japan because people at school were giving her a hard time, but she needs to be at home with us and she needs to give the baby up. She can't keep it. I don't want that life for her."

"This isn't going to be pretty."

"I know. She's going to be so mad, but one day she will understand. This can't work. No matter how many times he assures her, he doesn't know. Besides, he just found out he has a kid by another women."

"What?"

"Yeah. A little boy, almost two."

"Every day is something new with him isn't it?"

"That's exactly why she doesn't need to be with him. I think they were only together like a month or so before she broke up with him. I might be wrong about the length, but it wasn't very long. Then she found out she was pregnant and ultimately ended up taking him back. I don't even know why they broke up. She never would tell me, but I remember him coming to our house a drunken mess asking if he could marry her."

"He's a real winner." Miranda commented sarcastically.

"I know, right? The point I was trying to make was they barely knew each other and know they're having a baby and they claim to be so in love. And he wants to marry her, gave her this huge ring. They're moving way too fast."

_You and Gin barely knew each other when you got pregnant with Paizley. _

_We were adults though. Totally different. _

"I hate to say it, but the odds aren't in their favor."

"No, they're not. No use to bring a child into the mess that is their relationship. A relationship every Tom, Dick and Harry want the scoop on to broadcast to the whole world."

Miranda reached across the desk and held her hand. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. You're a good mother. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I really wish I felt like one."

Meanwhile, the kids were at school. Brie was shutting her locker and found Spencer on the other side by surprise. Brie ignored his presence and started to walk away, books in her arms.

"Just gonna ignore me, huh?" Spencer followed in behind.

"That was the plan, but apparently you don't get it." She stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering where Paizley was. She hasn't been here in a while."

"That's none of your business. Why do you care anyways? You're the one who dumped her, remember?"

"I remember. I guess she's too scared to take the heat of the consequence she was dealt."

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby. That is her consequence for being easy with a famous guy. She ran away for all the stuff and people that wouldn't leave her alone here."

"You're just jealous you never got with her."

"I've been with plenty of girls. She's nothing to me."

"Then stop being so worried about her."

"I'm not. I just think it's funny because she tried to do me over when I was just going to be nice enough to take her back. Now she's going through hell."

"Who said it was hell? She's happy, despite you."

Spencer was about to say something, but Kin walked up. "There a problem?" Kin and Spencer glared at each other.

Brie took her now boyfriend by the arm. "Not a problem, let's go." She pulled him.

"Was that about Pai?"

"Yeah, but let it go. He's not worth him. I almost let him get me worked up."

The two walked to Kin's class, where he went inside the room and Raina was waiting on Briella to go to lunch. Paizley, Briella and Raina all had lunch together. The twins were in the second lunch.

"It's still something seeing you two as a couple." Raina commented as they headed to the lunch room. "He's needs straightening out. I have faith you can do it."

Briella smiled. "I'm glad I listened to Pai and didn't give it up to him. I'm glad he asked me to be his girlfriend after a couple dates. I'm going to make him wait. You're making Kazuya wait, right?"

Raina seemed a little uncomfortable, but answered. "Uh, yeah."

Brie laughed. "Ok, we don't have to talk about that. Anything else up?"

"Don't tell Kin, because he has a big mouth and I don't want Mitsuko knowing about this. Mom and Gin are going to press charges against Jin."

"What? Can they do that?"

"Yes they can and they will."

"Are you going to stop it?"

"Unmei approached me about it and told me to let it happen. It's the Nexus' will for this to happen. I sensed such, so my hands are tied. Things have to occur for other things to happen. This is one of them. All I can do is be there for her and help her as much as possible."

"So you are going to help some?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't need this. I talked to her and she said that Jin's baby mommy isn't playing nice, so they might have to go to court. She's really got a lot on her right now."

"Yeah she does. The universe is bent on making her fight for everything. She's strong though. We just need to be there for her to lean on."

"We will." Brie smiled and they headed inside the lunch room.  
**Paizley's POV**

Tuesday came and we went to the lawyer's office. Jin's attorney had a arranged a meeting with Yukari and her lawyer. They were going to discuss the custody situation. Jin thought it was best if I didn't go inside, so I sat outside the room, but I could hear everything that was being said.

"All I want is to spend time with my kid. Since I'm only in Japan for the tour, I want to be able 2 take him back with me to the US. Not forever, but maybe like a few weeks or something." Jin stated.

"No way you're taking him to the US." Yukari declared.

"Especially considering all the expenses and paperwork that needs to be filled out to take a minor, without a passport, overseas. In fact it's more or less impossible the law is the law." Yukari's lawyer informed.

"Unfortunately he is right Akashi-kun." Jin's lawyer, Nakamura, agreed.

"Then we can do the paperwork. It's not fair to keep me away from him, Yukari. Else I'll fight for custody." Jin said.

I didn't hear anything for a second, then Yukari's lawyer spoke up. "Which you'd lose. The child is a citizen of Japan and courts tend to find in favor of the mother. You're never in one place so it looks bad on a living environment, plus there's the partying, which has not stopped and all I need to do is to throw a little bit of doubt on the jury."

"There's also his back story to consider. I can throw his mother on the stand and he'll look quite like a capable individual." Nakamura defended.

"If I bring up the baby your client's girlfriend is carrying it'll destroy him if it gets out and things have a way of getting out despite the scrutiny. You'd do well to keep that in mind son." Yukari's lawyer threw in.

"Get a jury. Do you know how many people in Japan love me? You'd be digging your own grave with that. Also, I haven't really partied since going to US. If you wanna use tabloids as proof on other things, then check and see that none of my pictures in the US have been of me partying. What is bringing up a baby that isn't even mine gonna do? Don't drag her into this." Jin lied, which was the story we'd agreed on. He could get in trouble, so we never said it was his in front of people who weren't family.

"Isn't yours? Yeah right." Yukari scoffed.

"Jin, I don't think you understand a concept of how a jury works. Jury's are composed of neutral parties who wouldn't know you from a hole in the wall and you can bet there are still a few of them floating around." Nakamura advised him.

"Still, I think people wouldn't find it fair to keep my son away from me. A child needs both parents. I hate seeing my siblings growing up without a father." Jin replied.

"There are still plenty of traditionalist Japanese out there that don't believe in joint custody. Face it, your chances are slim unless you've got a way to tip the scale in your favor which as far as I'm concerned you don't." Yukari's lawyer stated.

"Jin unless your adamant about this, the most we can do to keep this from going to court is open constant visitation rights cause they're not budging." Nakamura told him.

"Why do you want to be in the child's life so bad anyway, you didn't seem to care until it was yours?" Yukari's lawyer asked, which was very rude in my opinion.

"First of all, we do have a way. Take it to court then. Tell me, do you care about random kids in this way? Probably not. It's different when it's yours. She didn't make this baby alone. He's not only hers."

"Well it's up to you, should we take this to court or should we discuss terms of joint custody?" I assumed Yukari's lawyer was talking to her.

"No, I don't want him taking my son to another country to be around a pregnant kid who doesn't know the first thing about life or children." Yukari was adamant about not letting Jin bring him here.

"You know how idiotic it is that _that_ is your reason for doing this. It makes you sound so jealous, which is already pretty obvious." Jin commented.

"Then I suppose we'll have to set up a date, start a jury selection all that fun stuff." Yukari's lawyer said and I heard someone push their chair out.

"Do I call you or..." Nakamura said and the other picked up before he could finish.

"You call me when you've got a judge to preside over this case and keep it under tight scrutiny, both our clients don't need the negative exposure."

Nakamura agreed.

"Hope you're ready, both of you." Jin said. "Jury isn't gonna take to kindly to letting him stay with a sex offender." I could almost see the smirk on his face after saying that.

"What's he talking about?" Yukari's lawyer asked.

Jin laughed. "You didn't tell him? I aint the only one with skeletons in my closet."

"We started a sleeping together when he was young." Yukari admitted.

"How young?" Nakamura asked.

"She doesn't have to answer that." Her lawyer said.

"I guess she doesn't but I will. 16" Jin answered.

"You really want to go to court with that on you?" Nakamura asked.

"How are you going to convince the jury if that's even true. Factual evidence is not the same as Legal Evidence after all." Her lawyer said.

"If I can it'll ruin her if that goes on her public record." Nakamura stated.

Her lawyer sighed. "Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"Is it worth it? I mean, really. Just because you're jealous." Jin asked.

"It will be worth it to see you grilled on the stand. No way I'm losing my son. That was a long time ago." Yukari stood her ground.

"Who said anything about losing it. I don't think Akashi-kun's selfish to completely take him away from you." Nakamura paused. "Are you?"

"He needs both parents. That's how I feel." Jin answered and I smiled. He was trying to be good about this.

"See, now shall we set some terms or does this really need to go to court?" Nakamura asked.

"That's up to my client." Her lawyer said.

You'd better be willing to give an arm and a leg just to get custody at all." I heard Nakamura whisper. They were sitting on the side closest to the door.

"I am. I would do anything for my son." Jin answered out loud. He was such a great dad.

"Court." Yukari said.

"You're such a bitch. This is why I never wanted you." Jin lost it for a second.

"Even if we threw in that he wouldn't go overseas, but when Jin is on tour here would stay with him in his house with his family?" Nakamura asked.

"Him going overseas is my problem. Seeing Jin in Japan is not a problem." Yukari said.

"And this is where we disagree. You KNOW I'm not gonna be in Japan a lot...because of things. I will be in the US most of the time." Jin said.

"If you don't want this to go to court this is the sort of deal that has to be taken. That's politics Akashi-kun." Nakamura said.

"Agreed, here we are, the two of us able to work this out like gentleman and you two can't work this out over petty selfishness. I've heard more legitimate excuses is lower profile cases." Her lawyer stated and I thought he was a bit out of line.

"How is it petty that I want to be near my son as much as I can? I cannot help that I will b in the US mostly. It's her that is being petty." Jin said.

"What if Yukari was transported with the baby overseas and allowed residence during the joint custody periods nearby? That's less messy than the kid being sent over. And of course the amount of times this would occur would have to be strained." Her lawyer suggested.

"It almost even wouldn't be worth the expenditures. You'd be blowing a lot of cash just to get the child overseas Akashi-kun. It'd be better if you simply saw him when you're here. It's easier on everyone financially and emotionally. Besides you're a citizen of Japan and so is the child, it's a lot less messier and since Yukari is the dominant parent you wouldn't be allowed as often of a as a period as you might think you're getting even if the jury did rule in favor of joint custody." Nakamura advised.

"The way I see it you either get to see him once a year for a long period of time or multiple times for short periods, your call, but I'd recommend the latter." Her lawyer said.

"I can't fly back and forth with him. I have a job that I can't put on hold just for Jin." Yukari said.

"I have the cash to blow. Money is no object. I can pay to get him out here. I have things to take care of in American. I won't b able to leave so often." Jin said, but I really wondered if it he did have the money. He was making money right now, but he would be suspended when the tour was over. I didn't know how much he had in his account or saving but with the way he talked, it was a lot. But he didn't have just me and him to support.

"Or you won't be able to because of your new baby. Seishiro will take a back seat to that child and you know it! That's why I don't want him over there! You will play favs anf it won't b fair!" Yukari almost was shouting and I could feel her jealousy loud and clear.

"Will not. I'm not like that." Jin said.

"Akashi-kun unless you want to take this to court, I'll see what I can do about giving you more tours here so you can see the kid more often." Nakamura stated, like he was really in control of that. Unless he went to speak with Jin's boss, it wasn't happening.

"I'm not gonna be able to tour here often. Like I said I will have things to tend to in the US." Jin said, but didn't mention his suspension.

"We could always station you in the US." Her lawyer said.

"I don't speak English and there would be no where for me to work. I shouldn't have 2 relocate because Jin won't leave the US cause his new baby will be here. Not even for his other son." Yukari said. Boy was she jealous.

"Don't' make me feel like I have to choose. I can have both." Jin said.

"Life isn't always that ideal Akashi-kun." Nakamura said and boy was he right.

"Wow and I'm supposed to be the bad guy here." Yukari's lawyer commented. I could tell one thing, her and her lawyer deserved each other. Maybe I was just biased though.

"They're plenty of parents out there who do it. I shouldn't have to choose between both of my kids...I mean." Jin slipped and I held my breath.

"You finally admit it. It is your baby!" Yukari cut him off.

"Those 'plenty of parents' aren't one part celebrity and the other part normal working class citizen and certainly not both residents of different countries that require a plane as the only plausible means of transportation between them." Her lawyer said, completely ignoring Jin's confession which I was thankful of.

"Well we can make it work. I have the money." Jin said.

"What about your suspension?" Yukari finally brought up.

"I'll still get money off my album sales and stuff. Just no new projects. Don't think I don't have any money saved either."

"It looks like we can't agree, so we have no other choice." Yukari said.

"Right, court it is then. I'll call you when I have a judge" Nakamura said.

"I can't believe we actually have to take this to court." I heard her lawyer comment before Jin came out.

"Her lawyer needs to act professional and keep his stupid comment to himself." I said as we walked out. "I'm glad Nakamura isn't like that."

Jin half smiled, but didn't say anything. He didn't have much to say the rest of the day. He was worried about this custody thing. That night, when we got into bed, I had come up with a way to help him.

"I know how much Seishiro means to you. I can help you with this case." I said as we laid in the dark.

"What would you do?"

"I can force her to agree with your terms. Well, rather I can put her in the emotional state she needs to be in to agree to your terms."

"You can do that?"

"I never told you the extent of my powers, but yes. Please don't think I'm making you love me though, because I swear I'm not."

He turned on his side and caressed my face. "That thought never crossed my mind. I know what we have is real." I smiled and he kissed me softly. "Thank you for offering, but I thought of a way a little earlier. It's my last resort, but I'm willing to go that far."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to my boss. He won't want this to go to court. He will want to keep it within the agency, especially since we were together when I was under age. If that got out that would be bad publicity for the agency."

"You think he'll side with you?"

"Here's hoping." He held up his crossed figures.

I was happy he thought of a way, because I really didn't like manipulating people emotions. But I would do it for him. I would compromise my beliefs for him and knew he would do the same. That's just how much we loved each other.

* * *

**Author's notes: draconichero20 played the lawyers for me. Sorry for the long wait. I dont even remember the last time I posted a chapter. I've had so much goin in my life, you wouldn't even believe. I'm leaving for NYC 2moro night! Next week I will try 2 get on another chapter :) **


	67. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Chapter 67**

**_Only the Beginning_**

I woke up a little later than normal on Wednesday to find that Jin was gone. I knew where he'd gone though. He told me the night before that he had arranged a meeting with his boss and Yukari. They were going to discuss things. I hoped they were able to get things straightened out to where they wouldn't have to go to court. Jin talked like he was pretty sure things would be settled, because the agency wouldn't want them to go to court. If it went, then it could go public and that was definitely something that wasn't wanted. It would look back on everyone, not only Jin. His agency sort of reminded me of the mafia how they had so much control over things. They had a lot of control over the media in Japan. They would cut deals with certain magazines about certain things. Of course, the tabloids published what they wanted. But the agency had power with the credible magazines.

I got up and got ready. Jin told me we would be leaving soon for Sendai when he got back, so he wanted me to be ready. I had just finished zipping up my packed bag when Jin walked in.

"So?" I asked.

He smiled. "Things worked out in my favor."

"Really? What happened?"

"You know I gave him most of the information yesterday when I went to see him. He had questioned a lot of the other guys about how things went down and they took my side. So this morning they called Yukari in. She was already there when I got there, so I don't exactly know what all was said to her before. But he told us that what happened back then was very unprofessional of both of us and if it got out, it could mean bad things for the agency. Yukari is one of his better employees and he didn't want her going down as a rapist."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"There isn't much more trouble I could be in than what I've already gotten in. He was happy I came to him about it and didn't just let him find out. I don't know what he said to Yukari, but whatever he said made her agree to my terms."

"Oh my God! That's great!" I hugged him.

"I think he probably told her she would be fired if she didn't agree to my terms. When I talked about it with him yesterday, he understood how it was going to be hard for me to see him. I don't think he wants me going down as an irresponsible father. I already have enough going around about me now."

"Do you have a good relationship with your boss?"

"Yeah. He's kind of like a second dad to me. He's that way with all of us. I know he cares."

"Then why did he suspend you?"

"He said as the person in charge he was looked on to punish me. He was disappointed in me too. He told me I was like the rebel child. I've done a lot of things I wasn't supposed to. I didn't listen to the rules. I just did my own thing and it caught up with me. He couldn't go on letting me do whatever while others were abiding by the rules. It wasn't fair to all them." He shrugged. "I mean, I'm upset about it. He's taking away my work when I need the money the most for my family, but nothing I can really do. Unless I leave the agency, which I have contemplated. Sawatari-san said that is a decision I need to think on deeply before actually deciding."

"Why?"

"My agency is the biggest in Japan. It's very influential. If I leave, I might not ever be able work in Japan again. Or at least not as well as I have. Also I would have to find a new agency and Sawatari-san says not many would be willing to take me on. I sale amazingly, but they would wonder if I was worth the effort because I don't listen to the rules. Sawatari-san thinks the only reason I'm still with this agency is because boss has an emotional attachment to me and most of the other boys too, because we join when we're young and he basically raises us. Also I am his shot at the US."

"So you're going to stay?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it more."

"Maybe we can just wait and see how long they shelf you for. It can't be that long, can it?"

"I give it until the baby is born. They'll lose too much money keeping me from things. It's not gonna make me play by the rules anyways."

I just laughed.

"So I'm going to be put on his birth certificate and be granted joint custody. We will still have to go court and appear in front of a judge, but it will only be just so they have legal record. It won't be a case or anything."

"I'm happy for you."

"I promise I won't play favorites or anything like that, so please don't worry."

"I won't. I'm ok with this. I've thought a lot about it and seeing you with him made me realize that I can't be upset about this. Things happen and this was before me."

"I'm glad." He caressed my face. "I'm glad something is finally going our way."

"Maybe life is finally looking up for us." I smiled.

He kissed me softly and when he pulled away, we got our stuff and headed out. We went via the Tohoku Shinkansen. Since we took the super express train, we got there in less than two hours. It was my first time riding a bullet train. I was experiencing a lot firsts with Jin, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Sendai was very lovely, but we didn't have a whole lot of time to roam around. We went out Wednesday night after we got to our hotel and Jin checked in with everyone. We ate some of the Sendai specialties, such as grilled beef tongue. It was super yummy. I think pumpkin liked it too. He was busy mostly on Thursday. He did some interviews and such and of course, practiced with his dancers. Then Friday and Saturday he had his shows, all packed houses. We came back on Sunday.

Monday we had a doctor's appointment. It was my 16 weeks check up and Jin had had Dr. Montgomery flown in from LA. He had used some of his connections from other celebrities in Japan who had had children to get her an office to use. He hired a translator to help her, because all the staff was Japanese of course. When we got there, we had to wait a little bit and then I was called back. They weighed me and told me I was gaining weight just fine. They took my blood pressure and felt around my belly, which was popping out nicely at this point. Everyone, except probably my parents, thought I made the cutest pregnant girl because I was so small and then my belly just popped out. I mean, I wasn't huge or anything yet, but I was definitely showing. It would be becoming pretty hard to hide if I was trying to. It was a small belly, but since I was so small almost everywhere else, it was obvious and popped out good. Not to mention I was carrying high, so it didn't make me look fat, only pregnant. We also got to hear the heart beat, at which point I got a little emotional. It had to do with what Jin was feeling when he heard it and it was so touching. She asked me how everything was, how I was feeling and such. After that, we made another appointment for the next month. We would be back in LA then and I would be 20 weeks. She told us that she would schedule a sonogram and we would most likely be able to find out the gender next time.

The rest of the tour went by pretty fast. Hokkaido was after Sendai. It was like a winter wonderland up there, so much snow and so cold. It was below freezing the entire time we were there, but I enjoyed it. Living in LA, snow wasn't seen very often so it was a sight. Even if I had seen snow in Hiroshima, I was happy to see it again, because it was so beautiful. Osaka was next and I rather enjoyed it there, especially since I normally spoke Japanese with a Kansai accent. I fitted in rather well there. It was pretty much like the anti Tokyo. Everything they did there was different. We walked around and seen things together when he had time. We ate typical Osakan foods. It was probably my favorite stop of the whole tour. Fukuoka was the last stop before Tokyo. Just like with all the other places, Jin took me around when he had time. We ate Ramen and Gyoza, which the city was famous for. I could understand why. It was delicious. And just like with all the other times, I spent the majority of my time at the hotel. I was ok with it though. It gave me time to catch up on all my schooling that I had gotten behind with. Even though I had caught up, I didn't have the grades that I normally would have. I had hoped they weren't telling my parents about it either. I planned to have pulled the grades up before report cards went out.

Before we knew it, it was the last week of the tour, which was in Tokyo. So we didn't have to get a hotel or anything. I was 19 weeks pregnant and we were getting really excited about finding out the sex of the baby. Seishiro was with us at Jin's family's house. Jin has visited him every week and was trying so hard. Seishiro was starting to come around, so Yukari has allowed us to watch him while she has errands to run. He cried when she left, but eventually stopped. Jin had gotten him all kinds of toys which seemed to occupy him fine when he got over Yukari leaving.

"I'm going to talk to Yukari about the arrangements this afternoon." Jin said as he looked on at his son playing.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. I want him to be able to come soon after we get back and get settled."

I just smiled.

"I've been thinking though."

"About what?"

"The condo, it's small. I mean, it's just enough for me and you, but add in pumpkin and Seishiro and there is no room."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could put the condo up for sale and buy a house."

"Buy a house? But you're going to be suspended after the concerts this weekend. How are we going to afford a house?"

"The money we make off the condo will help."

"If someone buys it."

"It's upscale, very nice and besides, I lived there. Why wouldn't anyone buy it?"

"Now you're just being cocky."

"Don't worry. I've told you before, I have money saved."

"But you not only have to support us, you…."

He cut me off. "I know who all I have to support, Pai. I've got this under control."

"Well, ok." I paused. "Maybe we shouldn't go all out and buy a huge house like my family or this house. Like get a smaller house, a 3 bedroom and then later on get a bigger place when you start working again."

"We'll see what we can do. I'll get Sawatari-san to start looking for good agents."

I looked on at Seishiro with a worried look on my face. I didn't know how Jin was going to swing supporting his family here in Japan, giving Yukari money for Seishiro and supporting all three of us. How were we going to buy a house? That condo is nice. He's right, but it's expensive. I don't just think someone is going to take it off the market quickly. I know we're not going to be able to live in Beverly Hills or Santa Monica. No way he is spending millions on a house right now. There is no telling when he's going to be taken off suspension and kids are expensive. Now he has two to think about.

"It's gonna be ok, baby." He put his arm around me. "Don't worry so much, it's bad for the baby."

"If only we all could be as laidback as you."

"Life is way better when you don't sit around worrying about things. They way I see, everyone gets what is coming to them. I know I'm being punished for something most the world sees as bad, but I don't feel I've done anything so bad. We love each other and we're having a baby. Isn't that how it works? I don't think I'm an awful person. Sure I have my share of problems, but everyone does. I support my whole family. I donate to charity. I've done good things and think it will come back on me now. Things are gonna work out I feel. When we go back to Cali, things are going to be different. You just wait and see."

"I hope so. Though I don't expect school to be any better."

"Maybe you could be home schooled?"

"Oh yeah. Who is going to school me? You?" We both laughed.

"I'll hire someone."

"I think my parents have to ok that. But I don't really want to be home schooled. I mean, I don't want to look like I'm hiding from everyone. We're trying to pass the baby as not yours and if I just drop off the map, people will think we have something to hide."

"Good point. Just ignore people then."

"I'll have my siblings and Brie to help keep everyone off me."

"At least your parents seem to be getting better about us. That's a plus."

"Yeah, that talk with Dad sort of helped things I think."

"And they let you come here with me."

"I hope things really calm down and everyone accepts everything before the baby is born." I patted my belly. "I would like a calm labor and delivery."

Jin put his hand on my belly. "I can't wait until I can feel her move. You've been feeling her for a while now. I want my turn."

"All the books and things say around or after 20 weeks other should begin to feel the baby move, but it's different with every pregnancy. Some people felt the baby on the outside sooner, just depends."

He shook my belly slightly. "Move, baby girl. Let daddy feel you."

"I'm going to laugh if pumpkin turns out to be a boy, because you keep saying she."

"Pumpkin is a girl. I just know it. Mom even said it's a girl if you're carrying high and you are."

I laughed. "You just want a girl. That's an old wives tale."

"Well I already have a boy. Pumpkin is gonna be a girl, then I will have the best of both worlds."

"I guess we'll see next week."

"I can't wait."

Jin wrapped his arms around me and we watched Seishiro play. It was so peaceful. That was exactly how I wanted our life to always be.

When Yukari got back, Jin and her made arrangements for when Seishiro would be coming to LA. His second birthday was next month, March and Yukari wanted him for that time. They decided that he would come at the beginning of April and stay a week or so. Jin thought that would be enough time for us to find a new place to live and research good daycare centers. We would have a little over a month to get ready for him to come. I was pretty nervous about it too. I wondered how my family would feel and if they would accept him. I knew my siblings would be ok and Nana, but I wasn't so sure about my parents or mom's parents. I guess all I could do was wait.

The Tokyo concerts went great. Jin filled up the Dome for every performance and went out with a bang. We flew back to LA and got back Monday night. We were exhausted by the time we got back to the condo. We didn't even unpack, we just plopped back down on the couch.

"Good to be back home." I said.

"Time for things to get back to normal." He paused. "Or get crazier one." He laughed. "You're really showing now, so I think it's only a matter of time before we're in the papers here again. But we'll be ok."

"At least we managed to not get caught out for most of your tour. I think they only caught us in Hiroshima. We did pretty well."

"I agree. Even though they still wrote about us, wondering where we were. Now they think I'm hiding you away. But really we've just learned how to be ninja." He laughed.

"Every seen a pregnant ninja? I'm super awesome for being the first." I played along.

"You kind of are a real ninja."

"Not exactly a ninja, but I guess I'm close enough."

He kissed me and then pulled. "So happy to be alone again too."

I smiled and pulled him back in.

While we were making out, there was a knock on the door. Jin pulled away. "Ignore it." He took his shirt off and went back to kissing me, but they wouldn't stop knocking.

"Police! Open up!" We heard from the other side of the door.

Jin got off of me and grabbed his shirt. He put it back on as he was headed for the door. We were both a little confused as to why the police would be there.

"Are you Jin Akashi?" One of the officers asked after Jin opened the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're under arrest for harboring a runaway." The cop pulled his cuffs out and proceeded to put them on Jin. They started reading him his rights and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"You can't arrest him! He's not doing anything wrong!" I yelled and then tried to stop them, but one of the officers stopped me.

"Do we need to put you in cuffs too?" He asked.

I stood their debating whether or not I was going to fight them.

_I can easily take these guys. They're only human. They would never stand a chance. _

_Think about what you're doing, Paizley. _I heard the familiar voice of my Zanpakuto. _Will fighting them actually help Jin or will it eventually come back to haunt you? _

I didn't answer. She was right. I lowered my guard and let them do their job.

"Call Sawatari-san. He will know what to do." Jin told me.

I nodded. "I'll be there to visit you soon."

"You can't." The officer beside me said. "Your parents are pressing charges on him and have taken out a restraining order. You two can't be anywhere near each other. You're also going to be escorted back home."

I couldn't do anything but stand there and cry. I could tell by the officer's emotions that what they said wasn't the only thing my parents were pressing charges for. They were disgusted with Jin because he had sex with me and I was a child. My parents were going to get him for statutory rape and I was completely thrown off guard. I thought things were settling down. I thought they were trying to accept this.

As they drug Jin out into the hall, I followed but the other officer wouldn't let me go any farther than the outside of the door.

Jin looked back and saw me crying. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I sobbed.

I wanted to punch out the police for the unpleasant feeling that gave them, but I held back. So many emotions were rushing through me. My parents were going to get it from me when I got home. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they were going to get.


	68. Fighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 68**

_**Fighter**_

The ride home in the police car was a quiet one, aside for the cops' radio. The guy was nice enough to allow me to put on some clothes and gather up a few things. I texted Sawatari-san from the car. He told me he would take care of it as soon as he could. He was still in Japan, but told me he was catching the earliest flight to LA.

When we arrived at my parent's house, the cop walked me to the door. He spoke to my parents for a little bit. After the door was shut, I laid into them, yelling. "I cannot believe you did this!"

"I can't believe you're surprised." Dad answered.

"We talked. You seemed better. I thought you were going to accept things the way they were. Why can't you just accept us?"

"Why can't you see that your relationship with him has ruined ya?" He answered with a question which was extremely annoying.

"It has not ruined me! It's made me stronger if anything. He makes me feel alive. Something you obviously can't understand."

"Nope, can't understand it."

His attitude was getting to me. "I hope you know I hate you now. Raina doesn't know how lucky she is to have Renji as her father. I wish he was mine. I wish anyone but you was my dad." I popped of spitefully.

"Ouch." I could tell that was sarcasm because he said it with a smile. "I know you hate me now, but you'll forgive me in due time."

"No, I never will. I will hold this against you forever. When Jin gets out, which I know he will because he's innocent, I'm going back to him and don't count on seeing me anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father anymore."

"Innocent? Your pregnant that automatically makes him guilty of statutory rape. What do you expect to do lie under oath? You also were under his care despite our protests. He's guilty Pai why can't you see that? Do I have to be the kind of father to hold you by the arms and shake you until you get it cause I don't want to cross that line."

"Maybe I was living with him, but as far as the baby is concerned, it's not his. He's innocent of that." I crossed my arms. "We've never had sex. He said he would be willing to wait until I was 18. He loves me that much."

"Pai that's a load of bullshit and you know it."

"Prove it." I said with a smug look. I was his daughter after all. If I didn't know how to lie well, I don't anyone who could.

"We will, in court."

"And I will prove that I'm telling the truth. I'm the only one who knows who I've been with and who I haven't."

"So do we. We know how long you've been pregnant and who you could've been with at the time. Evidence versus testimony Pai-chan."

"Just because Jin was my boyfriend doesn't mean I slept with him. I know you have no evidence of that. I guess you don't think I'm capable of cheating, but that's what happened. That's why we broke up."

"Malarky that ain't you."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Try convincin a jury of that."

"Seeing as how they don't know me, it should be pretty easy. I'll just be myself."

"You're gonna lose."

"I don't think so and when it's over I'm filing for emancipation so I can finally rid myself of your control."

"Emancipation? Paizley, be rational here." Mom finally spoke up.

"I am. You guys are the ones interfering in MY life. I'm pregnant mom. Putting him in jail will not make this baby go away. What's done is done."

"Who said we want the baby to go away, we just want him to go away cause you don't act like yourself anymore. Ever since you two got together you've been making us crazy and gettin all lovey dovey. It's amazing I haven't gotten diabetes from all this." Dad said.

"I know you don't think you've changed. But everyone around you can see you have. Your relationship with him isn't healthy. This isn't the life we want you to have." Mom calmed said. I could tell this was killing her, but I couldn't back down.

"It's not up to you two to decide what kind of life I have. This is MY life. I get to decide and I'm ok with how everything is. I don't know why you complain, dad. Don't you want someone for me who will love me? Jin loves me so much. He puts me before everything. I would think that would be what you wanted from the man I'll marry."

"There's more to a workin relationship den just love Pai-chan. You need ta understand that." He answered.

"Your dad is right. It takes a lot more than that and besides, he's going way to fast with you. You're still young. He might able to keep pace because he's older, but you need more time to understand things." Mom said, really wanting to get through to me.

"I understand everything just fine." I crossed my arms.

"No, you think you do. He's able to play into the role for you. This role of an older guy who knows what it's like to be your age and does everything just right. Have you ever thought he plays that role to manipulate you?" Mom was worried, but I couldn't understand why.

"How can you say that? Why do you both have it in your mind that he is like Aizen incarnate or something? I know the dude played a pretty major role in your lives, but gah. He's not manipulating me. He loves me!" I snapped.

Dad pushed me up against the wall and opened his eyes. "I don't ever want to hear that man's name in this house. Do you hear me? No, Jin ain't like Aizen, not in the slightest, but there's a difference between what he's doing to you and what Aizen did to everyone. We are trying to help you. Don't make us out like we're the bad guys. Understand?"

I could sense mom was stunned dad went this way. She even gasped when he did it, but I could tell by his emotions that I had crossed a line, not that I cared though.

I pushed him hard off me. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Dad emotions changed on a dime and his eyes were closed. "I can touch ya in certain places as much as I want. I'm yer dad." He started to poke me all over the place annotating each poke with a "like this". I knew he was doing it to annoy me.

I pushed him again, forcefully. "Stop it! I'm not in the mood for your crap!"

He Flash stepped around me with his hands in his pockets repeating, "I'm not touchng you." He was always telling me I was immature, but it was he was really was.

I waited until I could see him well and grabbed him. "I may be off my game a little with the baby, but you are slow." I slammed him against the wall, manifested my sword and pointed it at his throat. "DONT play with me!"

"Paizley!" My mother screamed, stunned by the events that were playing out in front of her. "Let your father go this instant!" I don't think she ever thought we would go this far.

I put my weapon away and backed off, still staring daggers at him.

Dad massaged his throat a little. "Well," He paused, "that'll come in handy as good testimony. You see what this is doin to ya?"

"Because they're so going to believe I pulled a sword out of thin air and held it to your throat." I said sarcastically. "In all fairness, you were warned."

"I don't have to be exact. I can just say you lashed out at me and tried to attack me. Yeah I was warned, but that still doesn't warrant it."

"You asked for you therefore you deserved." I folded my arms.

"That ain't how the world works, not to mention you never would've attacked me even if you had warned me if we weren't in this mess." He looked at mom. "You wanna say something. Apparently my word no longer gets results."

"I don't even know what to say anymore. I can't believe you just pulled your Zanpakuto on your father. He loves you! We all do. We're only trying to help you, Paizley." Mom said with grief.

"Well that would be ok if I asked for it, but I didn't. I was doing just fine." I looked at dad. "You're right, if weren't in this mess I wouldn't have. But who was it that started this? That would be you. Jin is like a part of me now. Mess with him, you mess with me."

Dad ignored me and looked back at mom. "Oh yeah reasoning with her is like reasoning with a brick wall. Any chance we can get Unmei's opinion on that matter. She always seemed to have a logical opinion even if I didn't always like it. Unless she's on Raina-chan's side then tell her to keep her mouth shut."

Mom paused for a minute, I assume she was listening to Unmei. "She said this isn't something she wants to get involved in, but she doesn't like Jin."

"You know what? I'm done. I have school in the morning and a doctor's appointment after. Going to find out what the baby is. Shame Jin won't be there to know."

"Yeah real crying shame," dad said sarcastically and I just wanted to pop him in the face." Don't care. Hop into bed and if you go out I am reeling you in like a fish." He looked back to mom "Set up some monitor spells if you've got something like that so that we'll know the moment she tries to leave the house if she does."

I rolled my eyes. Raina could over ride that crap if she wanted anyways. "Can't wait until I'm emancipated! Hate it here! It's like hell in a house!"

"Please don't talk about that." Mom said sorrowfully. She believed I would do it, but I don't think dad did. He would learn not underestimate me. "Do you me to go with you to the Dr?"

"No thanks. Raina can go with me." Mom looked sad about it, but I just wasn't in mood for either her or dad.

Dad told me I had a curfew and to be back at that time. I just sort of rolled my eyes and went up stairs to my room. It still looked the same as it always did. There were things missing of course, because I had taken them to the condo.

"You didn't mean those things you said to dad, did you?" I heard my little sister's voice ask.

I turned around and saw Mitsuko was standing in the doorway. She looked like she was about to burst into tears any second. Her emotions made that obvious as well. "I meant it. I'm sorry, Mi."

"How could you draw your sword on him?" She raised her voice a bit, almost appalled by the very fact that I had done it.

"You can't understand."

"If this is what love makes you do, I never want to fall in love. I never want to turn on my family."

"Love didn't make me do this, Mitsuko. Dad did. He pushed me when he should have just let me be."

"Dad loves you, Paizley! He would never do anything to hurt you. Can't you see that he's only trying to look out for you?" She was crying by this point. Half out of anger, half from sadness.

"I only see that he wants me to stay his little girl forever and I can't. Things have changed and he can't accept it."

"I don't think he would do this if thought it was ok for you. Jin can't be worth tearing apart your family!"

"Jin is everything to me. Like I said, you can't understand. You're too young."

"I'm only 2 years younger. Make me understand! Please!"

"2 years makes a big difference, especially in our case. I'm mature for my age and I've already had to grow up since this," I looked down at my stomach and back up, "happened. I can't make you understand. This is just something you have to go through to know."

She was silently for a second as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I hate Jin!" She finally yelled. "He's taking you away from us! He's ruining my family!" She composed herself. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before you met him."

"Things can't go back. Everything has changed. That's a part of life. I'm sorry you feel this way, but you know I will always love you."

"I don't believe you. I barely see you these days and you said you wanted to be emancipated. That means you'll leave, right? I'll never see you then."

"It means I won't have to live here anymore and I will be able to make my own rules, but you will still see me. I promise."

She started shaking her head. "If you leave, everything will just become even more different than it already has. You not living here isn't alright. I've tried to tell myself it was ok and be happy for you, but with all of this going on I can't just be happy anymore." She paused. "Please let mom and dad help you. Don't walk away from us." She pleaded.

"Don't make me choose between you guys and him."

"Because you will choose him! I knew it! You love him more than us!" She didn't even give me time to answer before she ran off to her room, crying.

Instead of going after her, I just shut my door. I didn't love him more than my family. My love for him was entirely different. It wasn't the same kind of love, so you couldn't even compare the two. I wanted to have both, him and my family. I didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal. It was really tearing Mitsu up, but she had always been sensitive. This kind of thing wasn't for her, but I couldn't just give in now for her. I had another life to think about. My baby needed its father and I needed Jin. They didn't understand. They didn't think I was capable of these types of feelings, but they should have known I would mature emotionally faster than normal. I was an Empath after all.

I walked over to my dresser and stared at a picture I had framed. It was off me and dad on my 16th birthday, not all that long ago. It was crazy to think about how much everything had changed since that day. We were so close then. I never thought he would act out so much when I was so happy. I was so stupid back then. I picked up the frame.

_You can't have me to yourself forever. _I thought. _I can't be your little girl forever. Why can't you accept I'm growing up? Just be happy for me! _

I threw the frame into the wall. The glass shattered on impact. I walked over, picked up the picture and ripped it in pieces.

"I hope you're happy now. You'll regret this." I threw the pieces down into the broken glass and tears started to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry." I heard Reio's voice behind me.

"What for?"

"That this is happening to you."

"Me too."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I turned around. "Tell me everything is going to be ok. Jin will beat this and things will go smoothly from there."

He looked down and back up at me. I could already tell from his emotions what he said wasn't going to be the answer I wanted. "I can't tell you that. I shouldn't tell you what the future holds."

"And why not?"

"Because it might change things and this is the way it should be."

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel that from you and you're just going to let it happen to me! You wouldn't change things for me? I thought you loved me." I began to cry harder.

"I do but…."

I cut him off. "Like my life isn't hard enough already. You can't just do this for me?"

"It's not that easy, Pai. My power comes with great responsibility. I have the ability to see things for a reason. One of the reasons being that I understand that some things aren't meant to be changed."

"Or is because whatever bad happens to Jin and I is what ultimately brings you and I together?"

"That's not it."

"Why don't I believe you? How can you be so selfish?" I was balling by this time.

"Please don't think that. I always do what's in your best interest."

"Why do people keep saying that? I know what is best for me and I'm the only one! I'm tired of everyone trying to make decisions for me and treating me like a child! I might only be 16, but I'm having a baby for crying out loud! It's forced me to grow up, because I have no choice!" I panted from crying and yelling so hard. I sat down in my vanity bench and looked at the floor. "You should just leave."

"I want to be here for you."

"You're making it worse. Leave. Now."

He left right after the words left my mouth. I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I didn't know what I was going to do. Knowing dad, he had built up a pretty good case. I wanted to lie for Jin, but the lie would easily be exposed if his and my story didn't match up. Sure we always denied the baby to be his to almost everyone, but we never had an actual story to go along with it. The DA would know that. People don't sit around coming up with some convoluted story just in case they get arrested. He was going to end up in jail and who knew what would happen to me and the baby.

I was about to lose it when I heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Raina stuck her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I wiped the tears from my face.

"I can't make this go away, Pai. It has to happen, but that's because you're a fighter. This is the destiny you were given, but it will make you stronger and more mature in the long run."

I was quiet for a second while I let it sank in. My destiny was to have bad things continue to happen to me? It didn't seem fair at all, but I got something good out of what she said. "I guess this is going to make me more mature so I can handle the baby better. Maybe in some weird way it's helping me get ready for pumpkin. Helping become an adult."

"I can't directly influence the case by warping reality in Jin's favor." She ignored what I said before. "But I can help you indirectly."

"What do you mean?"

"I can take you to see him." She smiled.

I jumped up, ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" I sobbed, but they were tears of joy.

"Do you want to go now?"

I pulled away. "What about da.." I almost called him dad, but stopped. "I mean, Gin."

"He'll never know." She put her hand in mind and warped up out. We ended up right outside the police station.

"How are we going to get back there?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"I said I couldn't use my powers to sway the case, but I never said I couldn't to get to him." We walked in the police station and everyone was frozen. Raina knew exactly where to go, so just followed. When we came across doors, the all opened on their own for us. We were only walking minutes but it felt like hours when I finally seen Jin sitting in his cell. He noticed me instantly and stood up. I ran to him and the cell door opened by itself. We embraced each other and I began crying.

"Shhh. Shhh, don't cry. Everything is going to be ok. We're together now." He whispered.

"I'm so happy to see you." I pulled away and put my hands on his face. "Are you ok?"

He took my hands. "I'm fine. Did you get in contact with Sawatari-san?"

"Yes. He was taking to earliest flight out here."

"Good. He'll get me the best lawyer."

"Did they say anything to you?"

"I'm being charged with harboring a runaway and statutory rape."

"This is so stupid. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I told them I wouldn't talk without my lawyer."

"Who did you call with your one phone call?"

"My mom. In case this gets out on the news, I didn't want her to worry or be upset that I didn't tell her I was in trouble. She wanted to come here, but I told her to stay there."

"I hope they let you out on bail. Pretty people don't do well in jail."

He laughed a little bit. "I hope so too."

"How are you going to plead?" Raina asked.

"I wanna say not guilty on both, but Pai was with me when they came to arrest me. All her stuff is there. It's almost obvious that I'm guilty of letting her live with me."

"She was living with you, but I think we can prove it wasn't completely against her parent's wishes. They let her. I mean, she'd been living with you for a while now and they're just now going to the police saying she's a runaway. Not to mention they gave you permission to take her to Japan with you. It's seems a little fishy that they want to charge for this now. I'll even testify to it."

"So we can fight both then?" He asked.

"We try." Raina answered.

"We definitely need to come up with a good story for this baby not being yours. I know they will try to pin this on you, but if we can make then jury believe this isn't yours then they have no other evidence."

"What about DNA?"

"First of all, paternity test while the baby is still in the womb is very dangerous. The court won't order one because of that. Even if they did, a doctor would have to consent that it would be safe and no doctor would because it's known not to be." Raina explained. "Not to mention they don't have any hard proof that you two had sex and it's hard to obtain a warrant against the mother's wishes to get DNA just based on speculation. They won't do it."

"Good, because I will fight them if they try to hurt my baby." I placed a hand on my stomach.

Jin smiled and put his hand on mine.

"We can't be here all day guys." Raina said. "Need to come up with a plan of action."

"Right! I actually have something in mind."

Jin and I came up with a perfect story. I already figured they would try to say the baby was conceived in New York when we went away together. They never figured we had sex before then. It's impossible to figure out the exact day of conception, so they when figuring how far along you are they just count back to the first day of your last period. So technically they start counting before you've even had sex in some cases. You can be a week pregnant before actually conceiving. That worked in our advantage.

The next day was my first day back to school since the tour. I was dreading it and rightfully so. Everyone had questions for me. People tried to like mob me in the hallway, but Brie, Kin and Raina made them get off. They did a pretty good job for the most of the day too, so the day wasn't as awful as I had thought.

My parents wouldn't give me my car back so I had to ride with Raina. Brie had to take the bus to school because there wasn't enough room in Raina's car. Since Raina was taking me to the doctor, Dad was coming to pick up my siblings and Brie. He said he would drop her off on the way home. The bus didn't run by our house because we didn't live in Beverly Hills. Dad wasn't there yet when school got out so I took Briella aside.

"I need to ask you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

I looked around to make sure no one was there, but I knew Raina would make it to where no one heard. "I need to lie for me in court."

"You're going to lie?"

"There is no other way around it."

"I'll do what I have to for you then."

I hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

I smiled. "Ok, so let me run the story by you."

We got inside Raina's car and I told her everything. She agreed that if they called her to testify then she would and I was pretty sure that she would be called on. After Dad picked everyone up, we headed to the hospital. My phone rang on the way there, but it was an unidentified number. Raina told me to answer, so I did.

"Hello?" I said, not knowing who could be on the other line.

"Hey!" I recognized the voice.

"Jin! I'm so happy to hear from you! How are things?"

"Sawatari-san was able to get me out of bail. He got me one of the best lawyers. We're good to go."

"I'm happy you're out. You don't belong in a jail cell."

"Are you on your way to the appointment?"

"Yeah."

"I really wish I could be there."

"Me too. It makes me want to cry that my parents are doing this to me."

"But don't. It's not worth it. We're going to beat this and be stronger than ever. We'll show them."

"I really hope so."

"We will. I have faith in us."

"I really wish I could see you."

"I do too, more than anything." I heard Sawatari-san's voice, but couldn't understand exactly what he was saying. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll call you again tomorrow though. I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up and so did I.

When we got to the Doctor's office, we didn't have to wait that long. The basically did everything the same at this appointment as they did at all the others and afterwards I had a sonogram scheduled. They printed me off sonogram and even got a video of it. I wanted to show Jin badly, so Raina said she would take me to see him. When he answered the door, I couldn't help blurting out what we found out at the doctor.

"It's a boy!" I exclaimed.

He just grinned, pulled me inside and embraced me tightly.

"Told you not to get so convinced pumpkin was a girl!" I teased.

"Ok ok, you don't have to rub in." He laughed. "So it's Hitoshi then?"

"I like that name. Same Kanji as his daddy." I smiled. "Oh! Look!" I showed him the picture. His emotions while looking at them were almost too much to take. Despite everything going on around him, he was so happy. "I got the video too! So it can sort of be like you were there. They did a 3D one and he looks like you I think!" Maybe I jumped the gun about who he looked like. He just looked like an Asian baby, but I wanted him to favor Jin so in my eyes he did.

We watched the video and our emotions matched so well. Our son was so beautiful. It was like he was already born. He stuck his tongue out in one part and sucked his thumb in another. He looked just like a baby except he was just small.

"What are you doing here, Paizley?" Sawatari-san asked me as he walked in from the other room. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry. No one will know." Raina answered.

"How do you know? Someone could have seen you walk in."

"They didn't. I know, because I say so."

He just looked at her confused. I didn't focus on them too much. I was too busy watching the sonogram with Jin. That moment, those emotions were something I never wanted to forget. At that moment, I was so ready for Hitoshi to be born.

It felt like I was losing everything I had, but I wasn't quitting, at least not yet. I wasn't going to be broken as easily as they thought. I was a fighter and I was going to give them the fight of my life.

* * *

**Author's note: credit to draconichero20 for playing Gin. **


	69. The Lying Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Chapter 69**

_**The Lying Game**_

After that day with Jin, showing him the sonograms, I didn't see him again. Raina told me she could only interfere so much and I understood. The days leading up to the trial seemed so long. I never thought it would get here. When it finally did, I was happy, if only because I knew I'd be able to see Jin. I wouldn't be able to talk to him, but seeing him would do for now. We'd win the trial and I would petition to be emancipated, then things wouldn't be so hard anymore.

The days I had been home, I hadn't talked to Dad. He would try to say anything or get on my nerves, but I just did my best to ignore him. Mitsuko hadn't had much to do with me since our talk. Things were definitely different in the Ichimaru household. This wasn't what I wanted my son born into. I was like half way into my pregnancy. We all needed to learn how to get along before Hitoshi was born. I was worried we wouldn't. It seemed impossible at this point.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I had dressed nice and innocent looking for the trial. Although I didn't know how innocent I would look with my pregnant belly poking out. I stared in the mirror with a serious face, wondering if I could really do it. Could I lie in court? What if I was caught? It was against the law so I would probably be arrested. I had been over the lie a million times though. There was no way I was getting caught. My dad didn't have any evidence. He couldn't have any, not hard evidence anyways.

I looked down at my belly. _I can do this. If not for anyone else, but you, Hitoshi. You don't need to be born into a world that has your daddy behind bars for something so silly._

"You ready?" Raina came to the door.

I nodded.

Mom took the day off work and took the twins to school, so it was just me, Raina and my parents going to the courthouse. The car ride was a pretty quiet one. Mom was really nervous about how things were going to play out and she was worried I wouldn't forgive her for all this. I had a feeling Dad pushed for this, but I knew she had hard feelings towards Jin too. She wanted justice because she felt Jin had done wrong. I didn't understand the wrong he did though. Couples had sex. That was how nature worked. Dad, on the other hand, wasn't worried about me forgiving him. I didn't expect him to be though. He was very eager to put Jin away. That was the emotion that was strongest. Raina wasn't feeling much of anything. She was hard to read because she blocked me out with her powers sometimes. I figured it was because she knew something and couldn't have them giving her away.

When we got to the courthouse, Jin, Sawatari-san and who I assumed was his lawyer were out in the hallway. I was so happy to see Jin, but I wasn't allowed to talk to him. He did smile at me though and I smiled back. That's the closest to conversation that we got.

When court went into session, the investigator went up and gave a rundown of everything that was known to the jury. I looked over at them and read their emotions after he told them everything. It wasn't looking good for Jin and I at that point. Dad was first to take the stand. Surprisingly, he didn't lie. He said what he knew. Apparently he had done his research. He bloggers that had talked about seeing us in New York back before I got pregnant. He found some that saw us the club we partied in. He even spoke to the owner of said club who said he remembered us coming in. I didn't know exactly what this evidence proved except that we partied together. Partying didn't equal sex though. It didn't matter though, because the jury was buying into it anyways.

After he gave the 'evidence' he had found, he gave his own personal speculation which is withdrawn and objected to. The judge told the jury to disregard it. Actually the judge had to say that a lot with dad. Most of the people in the courtroom were rather annoyed with him by them, especially the judge and whoever Jin's lawyer was. He talked out of turn and almost got himself kicked out of the courtroom when he said "Look, I know what you're tryin ta do and it ain't gonna work. You want me ta answer yes or no so that you can cover up my reasoning, but things ain't as clear cut as that. You manipulate da truth, cover up da facts tell half truths and leave tings open to interpretation typically what's gonna be de wrong one. I hope you can sleep with yourself at night." At which the judge banged her gavel and said "The witness will refrain from personal attacks on the defense!"

Even though Dad behaved like…well himself, he seemed to have had an impact on the jury. I was getting a little worried, but Jin was up next. Hopefully some people in jury knew who he was and would believe him. I didn't know how well Jin could lie or how well he would do on the stand. He emotions told me he was confident though. Jin's lawyer questioned him and he just denied sleeping with me and said the baby wasn't his. His lawyer went pretty easy on him, but the DA was next and I had a feeling he was going to be rough.

"Mr. Akashi you're saying you never slept with Paizley even once?" was what the DA asked first.

"Not even once." Jin answered confidently.

"And yet you have a history of sleeping with every girl that you could get alone during your lifetime. What makes Paizley so special?"

"Objection, speculation." Jin's lawyer stood up.

"Allow me to rephrase." The DA looked and gestured. "What makes Paizley date material, but not intercourse material?"

"Never said she wasn't 'intercourse material'. But I realize that she's underage and that I have to wait. Because she is special, I choose to wait."

"What makes her so special? Why don't you just take her like you've done to other girls? It's public knowledge that you've slept around to put it mildly."

"The other girls were just...things to me. A way to feel better about myself, fill in the emptiness in my life. They were never my girlfriends. When I came to the US, I told myself I wasn't going to be like that anymore. I was going to find someone and treat her right, stop feeling sorry for myself. That's what I did."

A few members of the jury seemed to buying into Jin about this time, although the majority was still far from it.

"But you were, after a time of first meeting each other, going out?"

"Yes, I took her places. The movies, stuff like that."

"Your own place once or twice, maybe a few more?"

"Yeah."

"We're you ever in her own house without her parents or any of her siblings home?"

"No, someone was always there, whether it was her parents or siblings. She has a big family."

"Besides your residence were there any places where you two were alone?"

"Yeah. She went on tour with me, so we were alone in the hotels."

"Were there opportunities for you two to have possibly done the deed? In other words were there times that you _could_ have made a move on Miss Ichimaru, even though you say you didn't?"

"I guess so."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate Miss Ichimaru in terms of how attracted you are to her?"

"10."

"And on your trip to New York, Miss Ichimaru was with you?"

"Yes she was."

"At all times?"

"No."

"When wasn't she with you?"

"When I had to practice, she stayed behind."

"So she was with you at any sort of parties of which there is physical photographic evidence that you attended?"

"If there is a picture of me and she's in it, then I guess that means she was where I was doesn't it?"

I smiled at his smart as remark, but the remark didn't exactly win him any votes.

"Then allow me to ask you this: do you drink at parties Mr. Akashi?"

"Yeah."

"So then it's safe to assume you were drunk at the party both you and Miss Ichimaru attended?"

"I don't get drunk every time I drink."

"That's a fact?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you drink too, but that doesn't mean you get drunk every time."

The DA was really finding Jin's attitude annoying, but he wasn't letting it show. "But you still had a drink? One maybe two or three at that party?"

"I have no idea how many I had. I don't count them, but I know I wasn't drunk."

"So if I were to interview the bloggers who photographed you and attended they would be able to back up that assertion. Even if I were to say, go back in time and talk to them at an earlier date, closer to the actual party itself."

"Yeah, but only I can say if I'm drunk or not. Some people can act crazy like a drunk person and be sober, especially at a party."

"Miss Ichimaru herself can back you up on that assertion?" Jin tired to look at me. "Don't look at her, look at me."

"Yes she can."

"Was she with you at the party at all times?"

"Yes."

"Just so we're clear this includes after you had a few drinks, yes?"

"Haven't I already said I drank?" Jin was getting frustrated.

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"Was there ever a time at the party when it was just you and her?"

"No."

"Very well, let's change time periods, shall we? Mr. Ichimaru testified that Paizley broke up with you at one point eventually leading you to come to her doorstep in a drunken stupor asking to marry her. I'll avoid the obvious question and ask why it is she broke up with you?

"What does this have to do with anything?" I could tell Jin didn't want to answer the question. I didn't want him to either. I didn't like what happened back then being brought up. It was hard enough to move on and trust him, but it was something I had to do for our baby. I didn't need it thrown in my face again.

"Answer the question Mr. Akashi."

"I agree, relevance?" Jin's lawyer asked.

"Your honor, I am trying to establish Mr. Akashi's story and that he is not, in fact, committing perjury." The DA explained.

"Sustained, answer the question Mr. Akashi." The judge ordered.

Jin sighed. "I cheated."

"I see, so then here's the puzzling part. Why then would she ask you to help raise a child that isn't even yours when, according to her parents' own words 'despised and hated your guts' during the time frame. If the child is not yours, why would she ask you to help raise it and not her parents who, as Mr. Ichimaru testified, love and adored her and did their best to help her?"

"Because she loves me."

"Really? Because I find it hard to believe, and I'm sure so would the jury, that one could just nonchalantly decide to love someone after hating them so indefinitely for infidelity especially when the child is not theirs. Why didn't she stay with the original father? Did she tell you? What reason does she have to love you when she obviously loved someone else enough and got pregnant as a result?"

He was right. The majority of the jury wasn't buying into the story right now. Although the DA made my hate for him a little worse than it really was, he was right. The story added up so much better in my head. Why didn't I see that it wasn't so believable? I was really worried that Jin was going to get put away. I didn't know if Jin could turn the tide at this point.

"Really. She loved me before and she knows I'm sorry and didn't mean it. She doesn't even know the father. She was with me when it happened actually. She was confused about things and it just happened at a party. She never loved him, didn't even get his name." Jin explained.

"So you're saying you watched it happen and didn't lift a finger to stop it?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. She was with her friend."

"I thought you just said she didn't know the person she slept with. Now you're saying it's a friend?"

"She went to the party with her friend and that's where she met the baby's daddy. I'm saying I wasn't there. She was with Briella that night, so I couldn't stop it."

"If I called Miss Van de Kamp to this witness stand, she would be able to back up that story."

"Yep."

"Your honor the prosecution requests Miss Van de Kamp be brought to the stand, please."

"Very well, this court will be in recess for ten minutes to have the prescribed witness brought to the stand." The judge ordered.

I got a drink and some chips in snack room. Hitoshi was hungry and I was nervous. Brie said she would lie for me and knew she would. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't be worried. Brie didn't have a huge problem lying to regular people when she had too, but lying in court made her nervous. I never should have asked her to do it, but I needed I witness. I should have used Raina, but Brie just made more sense. I didn't want her to get in trouble. I hoped she wouldn't.

I walked out into the hall and Dad was there, he didn't even say anything to me. He was disappointed that we were going to lie, though I didn't understand why. He always lied to get things to go his way. Why couldn't I? I got this trait from him. It wasn't one I was so proud of, but if I had it I might as well used it to my advantage. I was disappointed in him too. He went behind my back about all this. This was NOT what I needed while pregnant. It was going to be a miracle if this baby turned out to be healthy in the end after all that I've been put through and it only half way through the pregnancy.

Court reconvened with Brie on the stand. She was nervous as all get out. I couldn't help but think this wasn't going to go over well.

"Miss Van De Kamp would you assert that you are Miss Ichimaru's best friend?" The DA asked.

"Yes."

"So would that also mean that you might also do anything for her within reason as best friends your age tend to be?"

"Ummm, yeah." She didn't quite understand the question, so she just answered.

"Would you lie for her?"

"Objection, leading question." Jin's lawyers stood up again.

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question." The judge ruled.

Brie looked down. "Yes."

Everyone was frustrated at this point, but Brie. Poor Briella. I can't believe I asked her to do this for me. What kind of a friend does this to her friend? She was going to fall apart and get in trouble. It would all be my fault.

"So then does that mean you might be lying to any future questions I might ask you if they correspond to Miss Ichimaru's or Mr. Akashi's story to protect their relationship?"

"Objection your honor this is obvious leading of the witness." Jin's lawyer stated and I agreed, even though I didn't know exactly what that meant. I just wanted Brie off the stand.

"Sustained," The judge ordered. "Mr. Cooley what is going on here?" She addressed the DA.

"Sir, my clients, Mr. and Mrs. Ichimaru are under the impression that their daughter, the defendant's girlfriend, may have corroborated with this witness and the last one to lie for her under oath."

_What? _I literally screamed in my head. _Don't play this game, Gin. _He was no longer my father. I refused to call him dad anymore, even in my head if he would call me out on something that could put me in jail. What kind of father does that?

"That's absurd." Jin's lawyer protested.

"So is returning to a former lover that cheated on you when the baby isn't even theirs, but you don't see me complaining." The DA said.

_I think you are complaining, darling. _I rolled my eyes.

"Approach the bench." The judge ordered.

They talked for a while and I could tell this just wasn't going to be any good.

"After discussion with Mr. Cooley and Mr. Garbus, we have come to the suspicion of witness tampering by a listed witness of today's trial." The judge said. "Therefore the jury will disregard the testimonies of Mr. Akashi and Miss Van de Kamp." People started chattered and things began to get out of order. "Order! Order!" She banged her gavel. "I must admit this is one of the crazier trials I've seen in my time, but witness tampering doesn't mean protecting a large company it can also mean corroborating a story in preparation for a trial out of guilt with other parties. This court's proceedings are suspended for now, Miss Paizley Ichimaru." She banged the gavel and gestured to bailiff and detective.

"Miss Ichimaru, you're under arrest for witness tampering." Gin's detective said and began reading me my rights. Mother was outraged and Jin's lawyer was pretty much having to hold him back. This definitely wasn't the way I thought this would end. I was pregnant, I couldn't go to jail or juvy or wherever they were going to put me.

* * *

**Author's notes: I have to thank draconichero21, cuz this chapter would totally not b possible with him and his court room knowledge. He played the DA, Jin's lawyer and Judge and helped me set most of this chapter up. SO thanks! **


	70. Pretty Little Liar

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 70**

_**Pretty Little Liar**_

I didn't have much time to think about how I was going to do before they took me away. I didn't get to speak to my parents, Jin or anyone really. It was sort of a given that I couldn't talk to Jin, but I thought maybe I could speak to my mom. I thought wrong. Jin was enraged and probably would have been arrested for doing something rash if Raina didn't step in to calm him down. Dad didn't seem bothered in the least about it. I couldn't read his mind, but his emotions told me that. Mom was mad and worried all at the same time. I understood her, because that's how I felt.

On the ride to the detention center, I decided I wouldn't be worried. I had nothing to worry about. Sure, I was pregnant, but I was far from helpless. Against an Arrancar or another strong spiritual being, I wasn't so helpful since Hitoshi fed off my reiatsu. But against normal human's, I would be fine. Besides, going in there with a worried expression on my face would only draw more attention to me. I was going to be quiet, keep to myself and wait until my parent's bailed me out. With the way Mom's emotions were when I left, there was no way I was staying very long. Even if Dad managed to calm her down and tell her to let me stay, I knew Jin would send someone to bail me out. Although with it being a juvenile center, I didn't know anyone but my parents could bail me out.

When I go to the center, I was a mad. Mad that I had been blamed for everything when I never even got a chance to speak. Mad that my Dad was the one who told them I was behind everything. Mad that I was being treated like a criminal, handcuffs and all. Mad that this whole thing was even happening when I could have been home with Jin, enjoying the last half of my pregnancy. I was just mad.

They took me inside the building and had me face against the wall before talking the handcuffs off. They strip searched me, like I was really carrying a weapon in the courthouse. It was protocol though, so they had to do it. They took my clothing, shoes and jewelry from me.

"You better take care of that ring." I told them, talking about my engagement ring.

The lady just sort of laughed at my threat.

"I don't know what is so funny about that. That ring costs more than what you make in a year."

I was just told to be quiet and taken to a place where they had me shower. I don't know why they did and a lady had to watch me do it. It was pretty weird. When I was finished they gave me clothes, an orange jumpsuit. It was ugly and I would never be caught dead in something like that on the outside. I looked like a hot mess in it. No makeup and I couldn't do my hair, which I normally straighten and flipped out at the bottom. Naturally my hair was wavy like Mom's. Since I couldn't do anything with it, it just hung there. My freckles were visible without my makeup, so I looked my age, maybe even younger. I didn't like it.

They gave me a quick list of the rules and stressed that it was a hands on facility, which meant if I didn't listen they would physically force me to listen. My only thoughts to that were that I would like to see them try to physically force me to do anything. I would take them down before they could even realize what was going on. When they were done, someone showed me to my cell and left me there. They didn't say when I would be getting dinner or anything. I happened to look at the time before they took my watch and it was close to time for school to get out. Although I didn't know how school worked in here, I figured it couldn't be too much different. There was nothing to do, so I lay on my bed and just waited. I didn't wait long until I started hearing noise. I peaked outside the small window in my door and seen other kids being taken to their cells. I assumed they were coming back from school. After a little bit longer they came to get us all and we were brought to a big room where a lot of staff was. It was recreation apparently. I decided to keep to myself and get a book to read.

"Hey, have I seen you from somewhere?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to a short girl with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. A group of other girls were behind her.

"Probably not." I answered and looked back at my book.

"No, I definitely have. Where do you go to school?" She continued to bother me.

I laid my book down. "Beverly Hills."

"Oooh, a rich girl?"

I shrugged.

"Where do you live?"

"Santa Monica."

"Which area?"

I sighed at all the stupid questions, but answered. "Ocean view."

Ocean view was a community in Santa Monica that basically consisted of big homes with a view of the ocean, as the name suggested. Many homes, such as ours, had their own private beaches down the big hill. It was a very safe neighborhood, had its own park and recreational center.

"Your family has money, girl. What are you doing in here? Daddy's spoiled little girl didn't get her way?" She pouted her lips out.

"What is your problem?"

"You better watch your tone little girl."

"Or what?" I raised my eye brows.

She was about to say something, but girl with dyed blonde cut her off. "I know where I know you from now! You've been in the tabloids a lot. You're dating that famous guy who came from Japan, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Aww, is he the reason you're in here? He knocked you up, left you and you got mad? Did something your family's money couldn't talk you out of?"

I stood up. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it before I make you get over it!"

I felt her emotions and there would have been a fight if one of the staff hadn't come in to make up separate. We each got a warning and she stayed away from me the rest of recreation time, but she shot me some looks. Dinner was next.

"Can I sit here?" I heard a small voice ask.

"Sure." I said to the orange headed girl.

"I'm Sami." She introduced herself.

"Paizley." I smiled partially.

It was quite for a little bit before she spoke up again. "I saw what happened at recreation. The girl is Marisol. She does that to all the new girls, including me. From I've heard she's been in and out of here a lot. She's a bad kid."

"That doesn't surprise me."

It was quite again until she spoke. "So what are you in for? I'm in for attempted robbery. My then boyfriend talked me into it. I still can't believe I did it."

"Witness tampering. My boyfriend is being charged with statutory rape and they believe I manipulated most of the witnesses to tell a false story."

"Wow, so are you awaiting trial?"

"I think so. I was sort of just arrested after my boyfriend's trial and wasn't told anything else. I'm sure my parents will come get me soon though. My mom wasn't happy to see me arrested."

"Neither was mine. I should have listened to her about my boyfriend. He was older too, like 19. I'm 16, so we're only 3 years apart, but my mom never liked him."

"My mom doesn't like mine either. My dad flat out hates him."

"Maybe you should listen to them. I mean, I don't want to impose, but look where not listening to them has gotten you. I know where it's gotten me. I've been in here about a month, had a lot of time to think."

"I love him and I have this." I looked down at my belly. "I can't just walk away."

"I thought I loved my boyfriend too, until all this, but whatever you want you know?" She paused. "Do you know what you're having." She motioned towards my stomach.

I smiled. "A boy."

"Awww, well I hope you get out of here soon and everything works out well."

"Thank you."

She smiled and glanced at my plate. I had finished, but left the banana. I was full. "You might want to eat that."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"They'll make you eat it. They like you to clean your plate here."

"I hate to break it to them, but not happening. I'm done."

"Are you going to say that to them?"

"I will if they try to make me."

"I know you're pregnant, but they're mean here. They won't hesitate to take you down if you back talk them and stuff."

"I'm not scared."

"So brave."

The staff was walked around and just as she said they would, they said something to me.

"Ichimaru, eat your banana." The staff demanded.

"I'm full."

"You can fit that in just like everyone else."

"Sorry, but I'm not eating it."

The man picked up the banana. "Eat it, now." He said sternly.

I took it and threw it on the floor. "Nah."

"You do know this is a hands on facility Mrs. Ichimaru." He reminded me.

I stood up. "I realize that, but I'm just not scared."

I seen him nod at someone and felt that someone was coming behind me. I assumed they were coming to reprimand me like they would anyone who behaves in a 'bad' way. I turned around in time to catch the lady's wrist and push her away. They actually tried to come after me a couple times, but I kept catching them.

"You know what? Why don't you just take me to where you take those who misbehave? I'll go quietly and save you the embarrassment of not being able to apprehend me." I laughed and put my hands behind my back. They ended up taking me to a solitary cell. I assumed this was like their solitary confinement. But it didn't bother me. It would give me time to think about my trial, workout the perfect way to win the jury. I knew I could do it and I would.

**3****rd**** person POV**

When the kids got home from school, Kristen and Gin had to tell them where Paizley was. Of course Raina already knew, but the twins didn't. Mitsuko was upset about it and rightfully so. She felt her sister was changing and this was just proof that she really was. The Paizley she knew and loved wouldn't have made up an elaborate lie in the courtroom. She would have never been in the courtroom in the first place. Kin didn't express a lot of feelings about it. He didn't like Brie being drug into it and was glad her part was over, but he tried to stay out of the middle of things. His twin was very upset and sensitive about the situation and his girlfriend was pretty much on Paizley's side. She seen the change that everyone else had, but she also seen the happiness that hadn't seen in her before. While she didn't believe Jin was the best guy in the world. He did make Paizley happy and that was enough for Brie. In order to keep the peace, Kin rarely gave an opinion. He knew his older sister was tough and would be ok in juvy until she was bailed out. After that, it was 'whatever happens, happens.'

After the kids went to bed, Kristen decided to speak up about what had happened, not wanting to while the kids where awake and could hear.

"I cannot believe our daughter is in juvy right now. We never should have done this."

Gin shrugged. "Eh overnight in the slammer will give her some time to reflect for coercing others to lie. In fact that's why I didn't have Cooley-san call her up too soon or she would've gotten hit with perjury too."

"What? She does not belong there. How can you shrug this off? She's our baby!"

"No Kris-chan, Pai's changed and I think you and I both know it. Pai-chan is our sunshine, but Pai-chan isn't Pai-chan right now and she needs to realize that. She brought this on herself. If she hadn't corroborated her story with Jin, you and I both know this would not have happened. And it'll be impossible to prove what exactly happened since I'm sure Raina-chan brought her to Jin using her powers, but I can make the jury think otherwise."

"I don't think that. She's still our little girl deep down. Her life has not been easy lately and look what we did. We both knew she would lie for him and we put her in danger by taking this to court. You better not try to get her found guilty."

"Eh, if she does I'll persuade the prosecution to go only for a fine, which she'll pay out of her pocket. If she gets found guilty so does Akashi-kun. Opposite holds true too. And then when Akashi-kun's out of her life, Raina," He waved his fingers. ",magically wipes her police record clean."

"This isn't worth it anymore, Gin. Don't you see what it's doing to our family? I didn't think it would end us such a mess."

"No, it's my fault. I never should've convinced you to hop on the bandwagon. This is my battle and I'm gonna finish it. You can hate me if you want, kick me out of the house, but once the storm blows over we'll all be a happy family again."

"You better be right or someone is going to have serious hell to pay." She walked off, done with the conversation.

Upstairs, Raina was awake and heard the whole thing. She rolled her eyes before warping out. She warped into the halls of the Sierra Towers and knocked on Jin's door.

"I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Jin said as he answered the door and let Raina inside.

"Had some things to do at home."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. You don't have to worry about her in there. She can take care of herself. Mom is going to bail her out tomorrow as soon as she can."

"How is the case going to go?"

She laughed slightly. "You know I can't tell you that."

"I don't think you would be so calm if she was going to get put away."

"If she's charged, she can just be fined actually."

"So you're not worried about me?"

"Listen, whatever happens, is supposed to happen. Just calm down and wait to see. Trust Paizley, because this case is going to come down to her vs Gin."

"So whoever can convince the jury is the winner."

**Paizley's POV**

The next day I pretty much had to stay in the solitary cell all day, only letting me leave to shower in the morning. They brought my food to me and didn't let me leave. I wasn't exactly sure what time it was when they finally told me my parents where here. I knew it was in the afternoon at least, because I had already had lunch. I was happy to have my clothes and jewelry back, happy to see my mom.

"I heard ya were a bad girl in there." Dad teased on the way back to the car. I just rolled my eyes. "Did ya try ta prove to em how tough ya are?" I just kept ignoring him and got in the car.

Mom had to make him stop bothering me on the way home and I was glad she did. I didn't want to go off on him. I just wanted to go to my room and be with my things, take a shower in my shower and get different clothes on. When we got home, I did just that. Mom came in to talk to me after I got settled.

"Why did you lie, Paizley?" She asked me outright.

"I wouldn't think I would have to answer this question. You all should know by now. I love him, mom. I don't want him convicted. I want him to get off and us have our family."

"I understand. I may not like him, but he makes you happy doesn't he?"

"Yes, very happy. He loves me so much."

"Sometimes I'm afraid it's too much too soon."

"I know, but that's how it is."

"And I feel your empathy plays a huge part in all this. I feel like you're not able to control your powers so it makes you do these crazy things."

"But I don't think empathy is a power you can control. It doesn't have an on/off switch, so it's just like you learn to live with it."

"So how does it feel when you feel Jin's emotions?"

"They're like addicting. He loves me so much. You can't even understand how much and that feeling is like my drug. I am addicted to it. When we're both happy and nothing is going wrong, it's so euphoric. It's like we can do anything together, take on the world together. It's amazing. No one has ever felt that way for me, well besides Reio but my feeling isn't mutual with him so that doesn't count. But like, I think Jin is my one and only. Don't take him from me."

Mom sighed. She was worried that my empathy was the reason for all this. "I think all this was a mistake. I regret ever taking this to court, but I would really like to see my old daughter back." She paused. "I have to go in to work. So I'll see you later." She kissed my head and walked out.

It was a few days before my trial, so I had to stay at home. Mitsuko still wasn't having much to do with me. She was very disappointed. I knew when this was all over, I would have to repair my relationship with her. At the time, it wasn't the most important thing on my mind though. I thought she was being rather childish and just not wanting to accept change, which was a natural part of life. She would have to learn to accept it.

When the day finally came, we went back to the courthouse. I was offered a plea bargain which was if I plead guilty I would pay no consequence except that it would go on my record and I would testify at Jin's trial as such and nothing would happen to me. I, obviously, didn't take it. I had had a lot of time to think in the detention center and I had confidence in myself to win the jury over.

Dad was brought up to testify again and he said that he himself was a master manipulator and he taught me everything I knew and that would have, if I had any inkling that I would have corroborated with Jin, Brie and everyone else who approved of our relationship. My lawyer made it known that I was caught off guard by Jin's trial and had no idea there would even be one. Dad stated that Jin was let off on bail so the possibility existed. He also mentioned we could have texted each other, but it was speculation and was dropped for the jury to adhere to. Dad pointed out that there were ways to bypass restraining orders in secret and he was just offering up one way. He ended with "that if she's guilty, she would find a way."

I was called to the stand after that and my lawyer was up first.

"Miss Ichimaru, did you have any inclination that there would be a trial before your return to the US?" He asked.

"Not at all. In fact, Dad and I had talked. He told me he was going to do better. I was under the assumption that he was going to accept my relationship with Jin."

"Did you speak with your sister and Miss Van de Kamp about the trial before it took place?"

"When they asked how I was doing because of it, I would tell them. But I would change the subject after because I didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much."

"So you never actually asked them to commit perjury on your behalf?"

"Objection, leading." The DA said.

"Sustained"

"Withdrawn. Nothing further." My lawyer went back to his seat and the DA came up.

"Miss Ichimaru, do you hate your father as of late?" He asked.

"Honestly? Yes. What girl in my position wouldn't?"

"Enough to get back at him?"

"No, I dont play his games. He would take too much pleasure in that."

"So your father's whole testimony about him teaching you everything he knows about being manipulative is a lie then?"

"Yes. He's the manipulator. He admits to it. He's doing it so well right now that he's got you looking at me when he's pulling all the strings."

"So then you say his testimony in Mr. Akashi's trial was also a lie?"

"Some of it was, yes."

"Which parts weren't?"

"The parts that match up with Jin's story is true. When he claims we've slept together and that Jin is the father, that is a lie and he knows it. Those are the two important lies he's told."

"And you can prove otherwise? Or rather I should say, you attest otherwise? What exactly happened then? Since we can't rely on anyone else you tell everyone here what happened as to how you got pregnant."

"Jin was my boyfriend at the time, but I was confused about things. He had said he loved me and I'm only 16, I've never had with anyone what I have with him. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. We had talked about it and sort of had a fight about it. I went to a party with Brie that night. I met a guy there. I was just so upset and confused, I wanted to forget everything. So I slept with him. He said he was going to pull out, but he didn't. I started freaking out and we left. I felt really bad about what had happened, so when Jin cheated, I felt like that was my way out. I needed time, time to know what I really wanted. Then I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared to tell my parents. The one person I kept thinking about was Jin. So I called him. I told him everything and we worked things out.

"Scared to tell your parents, but you call your Ex who already hurt you for infidelity to help raise a child that isn't even his. How did he feel about that?"

"I called the person who I knew loved me. I cheated first. It's not like he slept with anyone either. He only kissed another girl. I did worse. How he felt is relevant?"

"Answer the question Miss Ichimaru."

"Well I don't know exactly how he felt, but we worked everything out."

"Miss Ichimaru do your parents abuse you?"

"I feel like my dad does emotionally sometimes."

"Oh, really? Explain."

"I can't. I said I feel like he does, but it's hard to put it in specifics. I'm not trying to get him in trouble right now, just answering honestly about how I feel."

"I think you're just trying to avoid saying anything because it's not true."

"Objection, speculation." My lawyer said.

"sustained."

"Withdrawn your honor. Can you give an example of something he's done in the past? If you can't explain, does he do this on a regular basis? Your father's testimony makes it sound like he appreciates you, but just doesn't appreciate your boyfriend. Both of your parents put up bail for you rather than letting you stay in Juvenile Detention until today. Don't you think that means he cares about you?"

"My father plays games." I looked at the jury. "And he's playing one with all of you right now." I looked back at the DA. "He doesn't like Jin. He doesn't that like Jin has taken 'his little girl' away from him. So he's doing what he has to to force me back. If that means putting an innocent man away, then so be it. He doesn't care. If it was up to him I would have stayed in juvy. My father is behind all of this, like I said before, he's doing it so well that you don't even see it. He doesn't do it to me on a regular basis, but he has a lot lately. Like telling me he was going to try harder, be a better dad. Letting me believe he was going to accept Jin, then he does this. Jury, my father is a manipulator." tears started to fall down my face. "And he is pitting all of you against me, his own daughter. Do any of you have kids? Would you put your child through what he's doing to me? I'm just a normal 16 year old girl. I make slightly above average grades. No genius like him. Who do you think is really doing the manipulating in this court?"

That was it. With that little speech and those fake tears, I was beginning to win the jury over. All I had to do was not get myself in trouble with anymore questions and make them feel sorry for me even more and the case would be mine.

"So, Miss Ichimaru, if not your father than what about your mother? Is there any reason to believe she would be unaccepting of your pregnancy, barring any alleged emotional abuse from your father, which may I remind the jury is not the same as domestic abuse or parental abuse." He said the last part sternly.

"My mom cares, dad just manipulated her into this."

"Into this situation then, but before all of this happened did you have any reason to suspect that either of your parents would turn the situation into what it is? Did you have any reason to suspect that if you went to them and not your Ex that your life would be harder or abusive?

"The only thing stopping my dad from making me get an abortion would be my mother. But it was up to him," I looked down at my stomach. ",my little baby boy would be gone now. Denied the right to live." The tears started to come again but I wiped them away. "They want me to give him up, but I can't. He's mine and I already love him."

My sob story was just helping me with the jury.

"Right, I think we're only to get further into this matter if we call your mom to the stand."

"I agree." The judge banged her gavel. "This court is in recess for the next 15 minutes at that point the trial will reconvene. I expect Mrs. Ichimaru in court by then."

Mom was brought in and brought to the stand.

"So, Mrs. Ichimaru, your daughter testified that your husband is emotionally abusive. Do you agree?"

"Sometimes Gin takes it a little too far, but he means well."

"So then let me ask you, if your daughter had come straight to you during the pregnancy would you or your husband have looked down on her because of it?"

"It's not something we expected from her, so we would have been disappointed, but not look down on her."

"So you would've helped her raise it even without the father involved?"

"We wanted her to put it up for adoption."

"So then you believe that Paizley had no reason to think that her living environment would've become hell if she had gone to you and not her then Ex?"

"I don't blame her for thinking it would become hell. She is 16. They all think their parents are against them at that age."

"Mrs. Ichimaru, in the previous trial, which you were set to testify in you were in whose testimony were you going to corroborate with, your daughter's or your husband's?"

"Objection, leading." My lawyer said.

"Withdrawn. Whose testimony, if anyone's?"

"No ones."

"All right then allow me to ask whose baby do you think is your daughter's belly?"

"I don't know really. I have no proof either way. It doesn't really matter anymore."

That confused the DA. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because I love my daughter and I just want my family back. This was a mistake."

He was still confused. "What was a mistake?"

"Pursuing this case, rather the one before this one."

"Why do you think it was a mistake?"

"Because there is no proof they had sex, no proof the baby is his. As much as I don't like Jin, I admit that he didn't have to be so nice to Pai about all this. He could have told her to get out, but he didn't. He stuck by her. I see that he cares for her, I just think it's a little too much too soon for her. She's still so young. Also because now my daughter is being made to look like some manipulative child and she's not. That's not her."

"So then it is your belief that her testimony is true and her husband's is false? Do you believe that, can you say without an inkling of doubt that Your daughter's baby is not Jin Akashi jr.?"

My mom tried to answer with something different than a yes or a no but was cut off by the DA. "A simple yes or no Mrs. Ichimaru."

"I can't just say yes or no! I can't say it's not his or that it is his without any doubt. I just don't know."

"Can you say without an inkling of doubt that your daughter may or may not have asked your eldest daughter, her best friend and Mr. Akashi to lie on her behalf of which she was going to do the same to cover up the possibility that the baby is his and she doesn't want to see her boyfriend go to jail?"

"Objection, leading."

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question."

"I can't answer either or without any doubt. I'm sorry."

"Nothing further your honor."

It was my lawyers turn next.

"Mrs. Ichimaru are you a loving mother?"

"Yes."

"And would you say it's possible that your husband is grasping at straws with this trial in an attempt to get my client, your daughter, convicted so that her boyfriend will be convicted of statutory rape and harboring of a minor?"

"I think he's trying too hard."

"Do you think her daughter and her boyfriend deserve to be found not-guilty?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further."

After the closing thoughts were made by the DA, the jury went to vote, but I already knew what it was going to be by their emotions. I was the happiest girl in the world when the vote came back not guilty. I didn't get to see Jin because of the restraining order, but I was hoping my parents would lift it.

"How does it feel to get away with perjury?" Dad asked me when we got home. I noticed a change in his emotions too.

"Feels good. Who's the master now?"

"You are...for now."

He told me he wanted to take me out to show me there was no hard feelings. We went out for ice cream and had a talk about things.

"Since I got my one shot, I quit. You want him in this family, be my friggin guest. Tomorrow I'll go and get the restraining order lifted."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now!"

He just chuckled.

"Does that mean I can move back in with him? I mean, we were doing just fine."

"I reckon, if your mom says it's ok."

I grinned. "So does this mean we can get married?"

"Don't push it. Let's just wait a little bit."

"Wait for what?"

"Till the baby, see if he's really gonna stick around."

I smiled warmly, still getting the feelings from dad that he didn't exactly trust Jin. But that was to be expected, I was his little girl. I didn't think he wanted me to grow up so fast and be on my own, not needing him anymore. But he was trying and that was really counted.

Jin's case went back to trial soon after mine and my not guilty verdict was used as evidence in Jin's which, combined with the court record from my trial, got him a not guilty verdict. I had stayed with my parents until after his trial was over. I was excited about moving back in with him. Now that my parents weren't against us, we could focus on becoming parents which wasn't going to be an easy task. I was kind of scared to death, but knew I wasn't going to be alone in this now that I had my family.

* * *

**Author's note: Like to thank draconichero21 for ALL the help with this one as well. He did the case w/ me this time just time last time. Next chapter expect some time skips. :) **


	71. Not So Happily Every After

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 71**

_**Not So Happily Ever After**_

I moved back in with Jin after his trial, which was only like a couple days after mine. My Dad lifted the restraining order like he said he would. He was going to play nicely it seemed. Of course that's what he said last time and I believed him. He's good about hiding his true emotions from me when he wants to. I hoped this time wasn't going to be another trick. It was kind of sad that couldn't trust my own dad fully, but that was how it was. I guess I would just keep my guard up even though I have no idea what he could do next. I mean, he did seem sincere about everything when we talked after the trial, but I thought he was sincere when we talked in Japan too. Only time would tell if he really meant what he said or not, but I wanted to believe him. I never learned with him, but he was my Dad. What else was I supposed to do?

Before all the drama happened, Jin had gotten a real estate agent. She had started looking for us some houses to look at. Of course, we got held up with court and such but when I moved back in we looked at some. Actually we looked at a lot. The ones I really loved were out of our price range right now. We couldn't spend a whole lot of money because Jin didn't have his normal cash flow coming in. We apologized for having to turn down all the wonderful homes she showed us, but she understood and said she would find us one to fit everything we wanted.

After my day back to school since the drama was all over, I got a text from Jin telling me to meet him at an address he gave me.

"Want to study together for history?" Brie asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"I can't. I have a house to go look at."

"Another one? Didn't you guys look at homes like all weekend?"

"Yeah, but we didn't find anything. It sucks with him being suspended, but gotta do what you gotta do."

"It's really cool that you're getting your own house though."

"Yeah and my very own baby too!" I joked

We both laughed. "It's just much more than most 16 year olds get."

"My whole life right now is much more than most my age have. I have no other choice but to grow up."

"Does that mean you're not going to have much time for hanging out anymore? I feel like we never each other anymore. You always have something to do with Jin."

"I'm sorry." I put my arm around her and squeezed her to me. "I have a lot going on right now, but I promise when it calms down, we'll hang out."

"What about when Hitoshi is born?"

"We'll still hang. Things aren't going to change so much. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal like it will."

We stopped beside our cars, which were parked by each other. My parents had given me my car back. It was really like a truce was given. I liked it.

"Have you thought about how you're going to do school after Hitoshi?"

"Sort of. He'll be born in the summer, so the first 6 weeks I'll be able to be with him and then Jin will watch him if he's still suspended. I hope he's not though and if that's the case, I have to think some more on who could watch him."

She put her stuff in her car.

"Hey, they did a good job with it." I commented on how well the body shop had done. She had had a wreck and her car was in the shop. That was why Raina had been giving her rides to school.

"Yep. You go look at that house and text me."

"Will do."

She got inside her car and I didn't like the emotions she had. She was feeling very insecure about our friendship. I guess I had been leaving her out a lot and I hadn't even noticed how she was feeling. I was too caught up in my own life. I felt like a terrible friend. I was probably being that way to everyone lately, ignoring them for Jin.

_After the house hunt is over, I will make it a point to reconnect with Brie. _I made a mental note before heading to the address Jin gave.

I pulled up to a nice looking house and parked behind Jin's bike. He met me at the car.

"You like it, the outside?" He asked.

It had a small front yard and was close to the road. The homes next door were literally _right _next door. The subdivision seemed cramped, not what I was used to but I was willing to give it a chance.

"It's alright. Let's see the inside."

Ashley, our realtor, walked up. "How's the baby?"

I smiled and patted my stomach. "He's doing well."

"Great! Well, as you can see, this house is in Torrance. It's in a very safe neighborhood, about 47 minutes from Beverly Hills. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I can get up earlier to get to school if I have to."

"Great! You're like 10 minutes or so from the beach in Redondo Beach, which is a plus. Also I don't think the paparazzi are going to find you out here, so you won't have to worry about that."

"_That _is always a plus. They write about us enough as it is." Jin commented.

"Living here would something they wouldn't expect." She paused. "Are you ready to see the inside?" We nodded and followed her to the door. "The doorbell has an intercom and a camera, so you can talk to and see whoever is at your door before answering." She opened the door and there was a big open area with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and stairs. "The couple who had lived here before had their dining room table here." She pointed to the large area beside the stairs. "I brought pictures of the house with furniture in it." She showed the first picture in the photo book and it was stunning. We followed through an archway past the stairs and she showed us the living room, ½ bath and the study. Then we went upstairs and were shown the master bedroom/bathroom, the other two bedrooms and a full bath. We went back downstairs to the kitchen. It had a bar area and a little place for small table and chairs. Off from the dining area was the laundry room which had a door leading to the two car garage. The dining area also had French doors leading the back. The back yard wasn't big or much of a yard. There was this wall that was taller than me going all around it, separating it from the yards of the homes surrounding it. It had a patio with a roof over it being held up but while roman-like columns. The whole back 'yard' was pretty much covered with cement except a narrow area that ran beside the wall which had plants growing in it. There was a pool with a hot tub attached to it. The pool took about all the space up on the 'yard' and then the cement around it covered up of the grass.

After she finished showing us everything, she us time to talk about it.

"I don't know about. I mean, the other houses are too close and the back _yard_ isn't even a yard." I made my opinion known.

"Pai, this is a nice house in a great area. It's safe, close to the beach, somewhere the paparazzi won't find us and in our price range. We're not going to find a house this nice that we can afford."

"The price in no doubt because of the closeness of their other homes and lack of a yard."

"You're the one wanting to save money."

"I know." I sighed. "We'd have to pay out a lot more to get what I want. We can't live in a house like my parents right now since you're suspended."

"We can always move when my suspension is lifted."

"If it gets lifted."

"It will."

"I hope so."

He took me in his arms. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

I just nuzzled into him.

"So this is the one?" He asked.

"If you want it, I do."

"I'm just ready to move, get in somewhere bigger. I'd like to get a huge house, but you won't let me spend that much." He laughed lightly.

I pulled away and smiled. "This is the one."

Jin told Ashley and we went to her office to sign the paperwork. Since we didn't have to get a loan, the process of us getting the house went a little faster than normal. We had movers get all our stuff in the house that weekend. The furniture was disorganized, but in the rooms they needed to be in and there were boxes everywhere, but it was there and that was what counted.

"You know you're going to have to help me up when I have to get up." I said as I got down on the mattress which was in the floor. We hadn't put the bed together yet. I was 22 weeks along, almost 23 and my tummy was really popping out there. I could get up for a chair or couch, but it was a little tough from the floor and it only started being hard recently it seemed.

He laughed. "You're so cute pregnant. So tiny and then bam, the belly."

I lay back on the bed. "My belly is really popping out there now isn't it? He like grew over night!"

"Yeah and you're starting to waddle, like when you walk fast." He laughed.

"I do not waddle when I walk! I'm not that big yet!"

"You kinda do when you walk fast."

"Shut up." I pushed him playfully. "Gah, I'm tired. Moving is tiring."

"What are you talking about? All you did was supervise and tell the movers where things went."

"That's hard work, didn't you know? Ouch!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he just kicked me really hard. He's moving like crazy right now. Feel!" I pulled my shirt up and he placed his hand on my stomach. He had managed to miss every time Hitoshi kicked or moved, but he was so determined to feel it. Right as he touched my stomach, Hitoshi kicked.

"I felt it! I finally felt him kick. Oh! He did it again!"

"He's all hyper right now." I smiled and watched Jin look on in amazement as our son continued to move around and kick. Jin was so happy and so was I. Moments like these really made everything we'd been through worthwhile.

That was one of the few good moments we had in March. It was a pretty hectic month. It was very stressful for me with school and trying to get my grades up. I was also pretty emotional over anything and everything. People were bugging me at school more than ever. Jin and I started arguing quite a bit too. I knew it was healthy to argue, because no relationship was perfect but we argued like cats and dogs I felt like. It was over anything, like his drinking and smoking or me spending too much time over at Brie's house studying, even stupid things like who left the light on or put the milk carton back in the fridge empty.

April was a bit better as far as the arguing went. We still had fights, but it was nothing like the month before. I wasn't having to study as much at the beginning of the month because I had brought the grades I was worried about back up to passing, but they weren't as good as I normally had. Seishiro came to stay with a couple weeks. I think that was one reason why we didn't fight as much. We didn't have time. He was totally in his terrible twos and so hard to handle. We didn't have time to fight. I ended up not doing so well on a few quizzes and a couple tests because I couldn't study for his fit pitching. It was ridiculous and I couldn't just leave for Briella's, because I knew Jin would get mad at me leaving it all on him especially when he had to deal with him all day while I was at school. So the grades I thought would be ok at the beginning of the month began to fall again. To top it all off, I didn't get to go to my junior prom. Jin was trying to lie low and behave so he couldn't take me. I didn't want to go alone. I didn't want to be pregnant at the prom either, so I just stayed home. Kazu couldn't make it either, because of work, so Raina didn't go either. Brie wasn't going to go, because we weren't but I knew it was something she was looking forward to so I told her to go. Of course she took my brother and apparently my brother wanted to have sex that night so they did. How cliché.

At the beginning of May, Jin got a call from an executive at his record company in the US to come in for a meeting. They were the ones who were basically managing his US career, although his agency in Japan still had a major say so in everything he did. They wanted him to have US tour in the summer. They told him he was doing well as a crossover artist and that had talked to his agency about lifting his suspension. Since getting into the US market was important to his agency they said they would lift his suspension for the tour, but only that. He couldn't appear on any shows to promote it, do any interviews about it or anything like that. How he was going to gain new fans without promotion was beyond me. They would decide after the tour whether or not they would lift it for real. I guess it all depended on how well he sold, which wasn't very fair since they weren't allowing him to promote. But he had behaved so far, so I guess this was his test. We had managed to stay out of the public eye better than before and it was probably because we rarely ever went anywhere anymore because we were saving all the money we could. The papers had asked about us and Jin's fans had wondered where he was. There were a few reports from fans about sightings in Torrance, because we usually stayed in the area. Very few pictures of us got out which was fine with me because my tummy had just kept on getting bigger.

Tickets for Jin's concert went on sale the second week in May and the tour started the second week in June. He would be gone until sometime in mid August. Two things about that made me mad. The first and most important thing would be he would miss Hitoshi's birth. He was due July 4th, right slap in the middle of the tour. We argued about it and ended with us not coming to an agreement it. The second thing which wasn't very important, but still important none the less to me, was he would miss my birthday and the first day of my senior year. We didn't fight about that, but I was still bothered by it. I thought maybe it was just because I was pregnant and everything bothered me, but who knew?

I was glad when school was over. I was 32 weeks pregnant. My belly was huge and I really was waddling by that point. I was tired of everything, ready to get Hitoshi out of me. The fact that I wouldn't have to be bothered by everyone anymore was amazing. No one every stopped asking me questions about Jin and my belly was apparently public property because everyone just touched it. Mom had warned me about that one. I didn't really think people would be that way, but I was wrong. Even my teachers would just touch it. I always tried to be nice about it though. In the end I didn't get my GPA up to where I wanted it. Last year I had a 3.8, this year I finished with a 3.0 which wasn't bad. It just wasn't up to where I could have been. I just had way too many distractions this year. Next year would be different.

The next week was my baby shower. Saori was in town for it. Mom actually tried to plan it around her. She had come with Ryo. He graduated High School in March and wanted to go to college in LA. He was going to an English center in the summer to help better his English skills before starting UCLA in the fall. Saori had come with him to help get him settled. She had found out what his problem had been. He had gotten in with a bad crowd, but he finally came around to her after we had left. He was still upset with Jin because he felt Jin had abandoned them, but he told his mom he would try to do better. He was able to finish school and pass. I was happy for Saori and him. She really didn't want Ryo to not finish like Jin.

They stayed with us. Saori slept on the sectional in the living room and Ryo slept on a blow up mattress in Seishiro's room. That morning before the shower, Jin and I apparently both got up on the wrong side of the bed because it didn't take a whole lot to get an argument started for us.

"What is your problem?" Jin asked.

"You are." I slammed the fridge door shut and started to pour me some orange juice.

"What the hell did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do." I put the OJ back in the fridge.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously still on the tour thing?"

"Yes I am." I pulled my toaster strudel out of the toaster.

"I have to do this, Paizley."

"And miss the birth of your child! Why couldn't they have started to tour a little bit later? We could have just planned to be induced at 38 weeks. It's full term. You can plan a birth, but no it had to be right in the middle of everything!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell them!"

"Arena's have been books, tickets have been sold. There is nothing I can do about it."

"So you're ok with missing your son's birth?"

"I told you, just call me and will come back."

"Oh and just how is that going to work? What if you're in the middle of a concert or its right before? Also, when he's born I'm just going to alone until you get back, how is that fair?"

"They're days between the concerts. I will come see you and him on one of those days. I'm sorry I won't be there right away, but I will be there when it over. There is nothing I can do about this, Paizley. I wish you would get that through your thick skull. This is my chance to get my suspension lifted so I can provide for you two. You're always complaining about the suspension. This my chance, but you're not happy with it. I can't fucking make you happy no matter what I the fuck I do. There is no pleasing you. You're driving me crazy, woman!" He pulled out his cigarettes.

"Oh and that's another thing. You said you were going to do better about smoking. You were supposed to quit, but you smoke as much now as you always have."

"That's because you're so damn hard to live with. If you wouldn't stress me the fuck out, maybe I could quit."

He didn't even give me a chance to say anything else. He walked out back, slamming the door behind him. Tears started streaming down my face as I tried to finish my breakfast.

"You ok sweetie?" I heard Saori asked.

I wiped my face. "Yeah, I'm good. Stupid hormones." I faked a smile.

"I heard you two."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It happens. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, that will only make things work." I finished my toasters strudel. "I just feel like our relationship is falling apart. We were so strong before and overcome so much, now look at us."

"You'll go through some ups and downs. Being pregnant doesn't make that any easier either."

"I feel like right now is when we need each other most, but we're so far apart almost in different worlds it seems."

"You two are both stressed out, it's natural. You go get ready for the shower now. It's going to be ok."

She hugged me and I went upstairs to get ready. She said it would be ok, but I didn't really feel like it was. She was the only one, beside Raina and Brie, that knew we were fighting. After I got ready, I pulled her aside and asked her not to tell anyone about it. I didn't want anyone to know.

"You're going to wear that?" I asked Jin as we walked to the car. He had on cargo shorts, a graphic t shirt and sneakers. He was also wearing a cap and since his hair had grown back out, he had it in a ponytail in the back and the parts that wouldn't fit in the ponytail were hanging down on the sides.

"Yes, problem?" He paused and about the time I opened my mouth, he cut me off. "Too bad, cause I'm not changing." He walked past me and I just rolled my eyes. I guess it didn't really matter since he wasn't exactly staying for the shower, but still.

We got there in time for Jin to help Miranda unload the food. Kin and dad were also there, so they helped set up as well. After they finished, we all just set around and talked, waiting for guests to arrive. Miranda, Brie, Mom, Dad, Raina, Mistuko, Kin, Saori and Jin were the only people there so far. Brie had invited some of our friends from school. Mom had invited some the girls who worked for her, they knew me from coming in the store sometimes. She also invited some of her friends that knew me. Dad invited Soul Reaper friends of his and mom's. I knew Grandma invited some of her friends, even though she didn't agree with this pregnancy and felt it was an embarrassed she still wanted it to have nice things and know all the right people. Nana's sister, Aunt Ruth was flying in. It was going to be a big thing. The worst part was since Jin and I was still in a fight, I wasn't feeling very up to it. Also, in all this time Mitsu still didn't have much to do with me. Her emotions towards Jin and I were killing me. I never took her for the type to hold a grudge, but she just wasn't happy with us being together. I wonder if it would make her feel any better to know that we were just as miserable these days.

"Oh, Emily is here with your Nana and Aunt Ruth." Miranda said looking out the window of the banquet hall.

"I guess it's time for me to make my exit then." Jin said, getting up out of his chair.

"Why?" Saori asked.

"Her Grandma doesn't like me very much. I'm not in the mood to get asked a million questions and get the third degree, so I'm out." His kissed the top of my head. "Text me when it's over." He walked past me. "You coming with?" He asked Kin.

"Yeah."  
And then they left.

"What, no 'love you'?" Brie whispered to me.

"I guess not."

"Are you two…"

"Yep."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Not really, but I suppose I'll live."

Even though I wasn't really in the mood, the shower still went over really well. Though this was one of those times where my belly apparently became public property. Most of the people asked if they could touch it which I appreciated. He kicked for some people, but not for everyone. He was really responsive to Mom, Saori and Nana. It made me happy to feel how happy they were to feel him kick. Mom and Nana had felt him a million times though, but still each time made them happy. He even kicked for Aunt Ruth. I was hoping he would after she flew all the way out her just for this. She was staying a week or so though, to spend time with Nana and the rest of us. But the reason she even made this trip was because of the shower.

We got tons of stuff. I didn't even know where we were going to put it all, so Mom came up with a great idea. After everyone had left and Jin got there, we went through all the things and the stuff we really needed we put in the pile to take to our house. The stuff we wouldn't need for a while, we put in the pile for mom to take back home. She said she would put it in my room and when I needed it, I could have it. We loaded up stuff in the back of mom's SUV and part of the back seat, Raina's small trunk and back seat of her sports car, the trunk and backseat of Miranda's car and the trunk of Jin's SUV. We just barely got everything in. I hated to make to trips because we lived close to an hour away from Beverly Hills. The stuff wasn't exactly divided evenly, but all the things in Mom's SUV were to go home with her so she sent Dad, Mitsu and Kin home with that. She and Raina came in Raina's car and Miranda and Briella followed in behind to our house. We sort of just piled all the things in the nursery. We were just too tired to put it where it belonged.

Everyone stayed at our house for a while. We'd brought the leftover food from the shower home, so that was dinner. Saori got a long real well with Miranda and Mom, which made me happy. It was always good when everyone got along. Brie, Raina and I all hung out. Jin went into the study which he had turned into his room to work on his music. Basically he just distanced himself from everyone else. Ryo had gone apartment looking and he didn't make it home until everyone else had left, which was pretty late. I was dead tired by that time, so I got my PJs on and headed for the bed.

Jin came in as I sat down on the bed. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

"I noticed." I didn't even look at him.

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Me too."

"Do you want to keep trying this? I really hope you still want me the way I want you."

I finally looked at him. "Of course I do." I paused and looked down. "I'm sorry, I know I'm hard to live with especially when I'm such an emotional mess."

"I know you're upset about the tour. I understand, but it's something I have to do for you and for Hitoshi. I don't make the rules. I didn't get to pick the dates. None of that was up to me." He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. "I need to know that I want to be there when he's born. Look inside me, Pai." He took my hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "Feel my emotions. There is nothing more that I want than to see our son born and it bothers me that I might not be able to, but I'm doing this for us."

I felt that he really was telling the truth. He hurt him like it hurt me.

"And most of the fights are my fault. I'm really stress about everything and I know I'm the one that's always laid back, but Hitoshi is about to be here and I don't know if I'm going to be a good father. I don't if I'm even going to have a job after he gets here. My money I've saved up will only last us so long. It's all getting to me now and I don't mean to take it out on you, but I can't help it."

"I guess the saying is trust. You always hurt the ones you love most."

"I want to try to make this work." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you too and I want the same. I feel like you're so far away from me right now and you're right in front of me."

"I know what you mean. We've drifted apart, but I want to get close again."

"Me too. I want what we used to have."

He got up, sat next to me on the bed and took me in his arms. He hadn't held me like that in months. We were pretty bad off. We barely kiss. We hadn't made love in a while. It was like we just existed in the same house, but weren't really together. It was hard to live life that way, so different that we were before. I wondered if all couples had to go through things like that. He really wanted to try us again, I felt that and so did I. But I think it was going to take a lot to get us back to where we once were. We'd fought and said a lot of harsh words in the past few months. Words are something that is permanent and you can never truly take back. That's why you must always watch what you say.

In the next few days, Ryo found him an apartment. He was lucky to find one already permanent. He was also lucky to find a job quickly. There was a Japanese restaurant hiring and he got the job. It helped that he actually spoke the language. He and Saori had been staying there. She was going back to Japan soon. Her parents were keeping the girls and she had to get back to them, but she wanted to stay as long as she could to spend time with us.

When we got Saori and Ryo settled, Jin took me out for a nice dinner. He was really trying and we had been doing pretty well since our talk, even though that was just a few days ago. I hoped we would continue to do that well. Only time would tell. Jin took me took me to a really fancy place. He had made reservations. The food was French and it was lovely. Jin had a glass of wine and I had cider, though it would have been nice to have had wine. It was a nice night all in all. On the way home, he cranked the radio up and we sang along with it. One of the roads we had to take to get home was pretty curvy. We were coming around the curve and met another car going around only he was on our side of the road.

"Jin, watch out!"

**Raina's POV**

I looked at the clock on the wall and knew it had happened. It was the whole reason I did everything I did. This was going to change everything and I knew some would be mad, but that was the burden I bear.

"It happened." Reio said, warping in.

"I know that."

"So what do we do?"

"All we can do. Wait."

"But what if…."

I cut him off. "This has to happen. It's destiny."

"It's not fair."

"Life rarely is."

Life is the most fragile, unstable, unpredictable thing there is. In fact, there's only one thing about life we can be sure of…It isn't over, till it's over.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank u Grey's anatomy for tht last line. Meredith says some brilliant things at the end on episodes. Anyone wanna guess what happens next? **


	72. Heavily Broken

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 72  
**_**Heavily Broken**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

It was just a normal Friday night at the Ichimaru household. Kristen and Gin were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Kin was out with Briella. Mitsuko was in her room talking to one of her friends on the phone. Raina was waiting for the phone to ring and she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Kristen got up to answer when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Kristen? You need to come to the hospital." It was Saori and Kristen could tell from the accent.

"What happened?"

She started to cry. "The kids were in an accident tonight."

"Is Paizley ok?"

"They won't tell me anything. They keep saying she is a minor and they only give information to family."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and went upstairs. "Girls, let's go, you're sister was in an accident!" She yelled from the hallway and went back downstairs to tell Gin.

Mitsuko came running down the stairs and Raina followed behind, meeting them all in the foyer.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something." She said with the ever present serious look on her face.

Meanwhile, Brie and Kin were together. They were in the backseat of Brie's car, making out. When Kin began taking it too far, Brie pushed him off.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't want to do anything like that tonight."

"We've only did it once and that was on prom night. You've been with holding ever since. What is wrong? Was it not good enough?"

"I was a virgin. I have nothing to compare you to, but you were fine."

"Fine? That's all?"

"Excuse me, I was too busy hurting and being uncomfortable to enjoy as much as you."

Kin took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm sorry. If it's about the pain, I will be gentler if that's what you need. I hear the more you do it, the less painful it becomes."

"It's not that."

"Well, you gonna tell me what it is?"

"I don't want to end up like Paizley."

Kin rolled his eyes. "You're not going to end up like my stupid sister."

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Well, she is dumb. She should have known better. If you don't use protection, you can get pregnant, duh. I'm younger than her and even I know that." He paused. "We used protection last time and I have some this time. I won't do it without, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm not responsible enough to be a dad." He laughed.

Brie looked out the window. "Is that all you want from me? Sex."

"If that was all I wanted, I would have left you a long time ago. You made me work my ass off to get some from you." Just as Brie was about to speak, Kin's phone went off. He wouldn't have answered if it had been anyone else, but it was his twin. She would never call him during a date unless it was important. "Hey…..calm down, don't cry….now what? Oh…ok, yeah, ok. I'll be there soon." He hung up. "We need to go the hospital." He got out on the back and began to open the passenger side door to the front seat.

Brie did the same. "What is going on?"

"Pai was in an accident." He got in the front and Brie did the same. "Just drive and I'll fill you in on the details, but when we get there we have to act like we don't know what's going on, because Jin's mom is there."

She nodded, cranked the car and they were off.

Gin, Kristen, Raina and Mitsuko beat them. Kristen and Mitsuko both had tear stained faces when they walked into the waiting area. They found Saori and Jin inside. Jin looked rough, scratches everywhere and bruises starting to form. He had stitches in his left hand. He automatically noticed Kristen and Mitsuko's faces. He knew they knew something was going on, but he couldn't ask in front of his mother.

"What happened?" Kristen asked as they approached. Gin put his arm around Mitsuko and pulled her close to him, trying to console his youngest. Raina stood stoically, waiting for answer she already knew.

"We were going around a curve and met a car in our lane. I know we hit them head on and pretty hard, but I don't remember much more about the actual wreck. Next thing I knew I was woken up by some man, asking me if I was ok. I didn't even answer him at first. I look beside me to check on Pai and she wasn't there. The seat belt broke and she was thrown from the car. I looked out the windshield and see her lying on the ground. There was a woman beside her. The man said they're called 911. I tried to open the door but it was stuck. The man told me to stay because I could be injured, but I didn't listen and climbed out the window. That's how I cut my hand." He paused obviously traumatized. "She wasn't breathing or conscious. The woman was giving her CPR, so I guess we're lucky they came across us."

"Jin called me when he could and then I called you. They won't tell us anything on Paizley. We're lucky we weren't thrown out the way Jin has been acting towards the staff when they wouldn't give us information on her."

"I can't help it! The love of my life and my child is back there and they won't FUCKING GIVE ME ANSWERS!" he started yelling and was on the verge of crying.

"Calm down honey."

"Yeah, it's going to be ok." Kristen said. "I'm going to go to the desk and see if we can get any info."

Kristen went to talk to them and a few minutes later a doctor came out to talk to them.

"You daughter is in recovery right now. You can see her soon. She broke 7 ribs. One of them punctured her lung and caused it to collapse. We had to put in a chest tube. She also suffered from a concussion. Since she was unconscious, we did intubate her. She's still unconscious now and we've taken a CT scan. We're waiting on the results, but we will update you own them when we have them."

"When will she wake up?" Kristen asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't know."

"The baby. Is my son ok?" Jin asked.

The doctor closed his eyes and exhaled lightly. "When she came in, we couldn't find a heartbeat or feel any movements. We didn't want to waste any time, because in a car accident the placenta can become detached and time of the essence when this happens, so we did an emergency c section and I'm so sorry, but he was still born."

All the color from Jin's face drained.

"He's gone?" Saori asked.

The doctor nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jin didn't say a thing; instead he headed for the door. Saori started to go after him, but Raina stopped her. "Can I?"

"Oh, go ahead."

Raina walked outside to find that Jin had already lit one up and was smoking it. His hand shook as he brought the cigarette up to his lips. He inhaled and blew out the smoke. Both were quiet until Jin finally spoke. "I feel like I'm dying inside." He paused to take another hit. "I wish it were me. I would give anything right now to switch places with her." He stopped trying to fight the tears. "This isn't fair. My son is gone and the love of my life, the only girl I have ever loved is unconscious and they probably don't even know if she will even wake up. I have nothing left now."

"What about Seishiro?"

"He doesn't want me. He gave me hell the entire time he was here. He only wanted his mom. He could care less if I was around or not. I already missed out with him. My whole life is lying in that hospital bed," he paused, "and in the morgue." He stopped again to smoke and was quiet for second. "Did you know?" He looked at Raina seriously.

"Yes."

"The whole time?"

"Yes."

He laughed, but not because he thought it was funny, because he thought it was crazy. "Let me get this straight, you knew this was going to happen the whole time?" Then he got serious and angry. "When you were 'protecting our relationship, you knew? All the times you encourage Paizley and told her she would me a go mother, that I would be a good father, that we could do this, u knew our baby was never going to make it?"

"I said yes." Her stoic expression never leaving her face.

"How could you do this to me? To her? She's your sister for fucks sake! What kind of person does that?"

"This was her destiny and his. There was nothing I could do."

"Except lead us on and let us think everything was going to be ok. How are you going to tell her you knew all this?"

"I won't have to. You will."

"You're damn right I will, if you won't." He paused and looked at her, but she didn't speak. "I guess you don't have anything else to say for yourself. That's fine. Nothing you say will make this better." He walked past her and stopped. "Oh and as far as I'm concerned, we're no longer friends. Don't talk to me anymore, selfish bitch."

He went inside and Raina just stood where she was.

_This is the burden I bear. _She looked at the ground. _At least the Nexus was kind enough to make me not such an emotional being so I would be able to handle things like this._

Reio appeared before her. "When are we going to…."

She cut him off, knowing what he was about to say. "When I say. He will be fine by himself right now. I've made sure of that."

"Thank you for letting me help."

"Well, you already knew about it." She paused and looked inside to see her family trying to comfort Jin. "And it's nice not to do this alone."

"I would do anything for Paizley, even if she doesn't know I'm doing it." Raina didn't comment. "So is this the reason you did everything you could for them?"

"Yes. I knew how much this would hurt her, so I wanted to try to make it easier for her beforehand, but that didn't work out so well."

"Couldn't you have made it so?"

"Some of the obstacles she had to endure, it was part of her destiny too, but I was allowed to help out and interfere some."

"So do you really think Jin is the right man for her?"

"I have a personal opinion, but I won't share it. I know who is right for her. I would be breaking the rules if I said who. I do know people don't always just find their one and only right from the start. Sometimes they have to be with other people and see who is right for them. Also someone can be your soul mate and you not end up with them."

"How can that be?"

"Destiny doesn't choose who you end up with, it lets you choose. Destiny does however know you're perfect match and will indeed let you meet them, but whether you want it or not is up to you. You will always have a better life with your soul mate, but some don't choose that."

"You know this because of your powers?"

"My relationship with the Nexus let me in on this and many other things about the cosmos. I also know this because my parents are soul mates, but my mother did not choose my father in the end. My dad just can't get over her because of it. I hope one day she will learn err of her ways and be with him, but I choose not to see if that will happen or not. It would hurt knowing it doesn't, so at least this way I can just have hope."

"If she chose him, Paizley wouldn't be here."

"You're right. My siblings are the only thing I'm thankful for in mom's marriage to Gin."

"So I could be Paizley's soul mate?"

"You could be or Jin could or someone else who hasn't even come into the picture could be."

"It's complicated."

"Life is, you have no idea and knowing about things other people don't just makes it harder."

"Believe me, I know that all too well." He looked her in the eyes.

_Someone who understands me. _She thought.

They looked at each until Reio's thought process was interrupted by his brother in his mind. _You made a connection with her. You're in. _

Reio broke the gaze. He felt like he was just gazing into her soul and that he saw who she really was. His brother was right. They made a connection and now he was confused about his feelings. He thought he loved Paizley. He thought she was the one, but now…now it was all a question to him. "I have to go." He disappeared.

Raina didn't even give what happened a second thought. Sure, she knew they made a connection, but she had a boyfriend and he was important to her. She wouldn't be questioning her feelings, least not yet.

Just as Raina walked back in the building, a nurse came out to tell the family they could see Paizley, but since she was still in recovery they could only go back 2 at a time. Kristen and Jin went. She had told Gin that it would be nice to let Jin go ahead, because he didn't understand the situation as much as they did.

The nurse led them to the surgical recovery unit. Behind the curtain which separated Paizley's space from the others, they saw her lying in her bed. Her eyes were closed and it just looked like she was rested peacefully. Tubes were running everywhere out of her. The one in her chest was draining the fluid off her lung. The one in her mouth was breathing for her and of course there was the IV. If she didn't wake up soon, they would have to put in a feeding tube. Jin felt like he was living a nightmare seeing her like this. Kristen didn't like it either.

Jin couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Seeing her like this; seeing her belly smaller than it should be, it was just too much for him. The tears began to trickle from his eyes and down his face. Some of the nurses recognized him and began to whisper. Kristen pulled the curtain closed upon hearing such. When she turned back around, Jin was just standing there, frozen and staring.

Kristen put her hand on his back. "Go on. You can touch her."

Jin just shook his head as he began to cry more.

"Yes you can. Talk to her." She looked up at him. "What if she can hear you? Don't you have something you want to say to her?" She gave him a little push.

He approached her left side, the side opposite of the chest tube, slowly. He lifted his hand, which was shaking, and took hers into it. "I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have had that glass of wine at dinner and maybe I could have reacted better, some other way and you wouldn't be laying here." He wiped his eyes with his free hand, but the tears just kept coming. "This should be me. I should be laying there. You never deserved this." He paused as he was crying too hard to talk.

Kristen was on the right side of the bed. She reached over and stroked her daughter's face lovingly. Tears were falling silently from her face. "I love you and I want you to know that no matter how bad things seem, they could always be worse and you're going to make it through this. Just keep fighting, darling. You know you have so much to wake up for."

Jin put his free hand on the bed for leverage as he held Paizley's hand with the other and hung his head to cry. He couldn't help but just let it all out. He was crying so hard that he was gasping for air.

Kristen walked around to the other side and pulled a seat up behind him. "Sit." He did so. "And breathe. Calm down." She rubbed his back and then remembered that his mother was out there. "Do you want your mom?"

He shook his head, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you need me here? If not, I'm going to go back out and give someone else a turn. You can stay here with her and the rest of us can take turns."

"I'm fine." He said, finally beginning to calm down.

"Are you sure?"

He wiped his face. "Yeah." When she left, he held her left hand with both of his. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her limp hand softly. He stared at her. She was just as beautiful as she always had been to him, even with the scratches on her. He knew he loved her more than anything and couldn't believe the way he'd been treating her lately. How could he abuse the chance he had with her, a chance that she didn't have to give him. He'd wondered why she stuck around. He figured it was because of Hitoshi. His son. The one he would never get to raise.

Gin was walking into the recovery unit. He heard Jin talking, so he chose not to open the curtain just yet and listen.

"Listen to me, you have to wake. I need you. I can't do this by myself….I can't be without you." The tears began to fall. "Plus you still have to let me make up for the way I'd been treating you. I just realized that I never even said I was sorry for that." He paused. "But I am. You'll never know how sorry I am. You are so precious to me. How could I treat you like that? It's hard for me to believe that things got so bad so fast. We were so in love, so ready to take on the world together….then it just all fell apart. The distance between just grew and grew. Neither one of us tried to fix it, we just let it be. But you were so busy trying to get your grades up because of me, you didn't have time. But I wasn't working and when Seishiro wasn't around, I did a whole lot of nothing. I had time to think about it, try to find a way to fix it. But did I, no? I'm sorry I smoked and drank too much. I'm sorry I went to see my friends and left you home alone studying." He stopped to calm himself down. "And now here we are. You're unconscious with a machine breathing for you and we're left as….that, distant, with the only recent memories being of yelling and fighting. If you don't wake up, that's all we'll ever be. You have to wake up so we can fix us, so we can get married, take on the world together…like we planned. I have faith in us. We might be strained now, but I love you so much and that's I need to know to know that we can make us work again. The keyword is we though. I need you to be here. So please," He reached up and caressed her face, "wake up. Do it for me and I will never ask another thing of you. I will treat you like the princess you are. Just wake up." His calm was wearing off and he broke down again. Holding her hand tightly, he put his head on the bed and let it all go again.

On the outside of the curtain Gin could hear some of the nurse going 'awww' at Jin. However he was not in his mind. He knew something had been going on. Pai hadn't seemed the same when he seen her the past few times and he definitely had noticed them being less lovey dovey. Now he knew. What he would do with this information wasn't quite clear yet though. But for now, he was going to see his daughter. He moved the curtain and went in.

* * *

**Author's note: I've never wrote a whole chapter in 3rd person! Yay me! And yes, Hitoshi is dead. This had been planned ever since b4 she got pregnant. **


	73. The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 73**

_**The Sharp Knife of a Short Life**_

"Nice to know you really care, of course you've only made it obvious about a dozen times. Scoot along now, my turn ta be alone with my kid." Gin said after walking in.

Jin raised his head up. "I'm not leaving her. What if she wakes up?"

"If she wakes up you'll be da first ta know."

"Why can't I just stay? I won't listen. I'll cover my ears if you want." Jin was desperate. He didn't want to leave her side.

"Stand outside and wait. You can peer in if ya want. Dere's some things I gotta get off my mind and really, I just wanna be alone with her. I let you, now you let me."

Jin sighed, but he understood. Gin hadn't been giving him hell with Paizley anymore, so he figured he should show a little respect and do as he wished. She was his first born after all. "Well, I guess that works." He got up and stood on the outside of the curtain. He wiped his face off before exiting. He didn't want all the nurses who were whispering about him earlier to see him like that. He was almost positive this would be written somewhere on the internet, but that was just a part of his life.

Inside the curtain, Gin sat in front of Paizley with the clock ticking, monitors and machines she was on making the only noises. After a bit, he finally spoke. "Well I hate to say I told you so, but..." He sighed. "You know this wasn't what I thought when I said he'd ruin ya." He paused again. "I want you to wake up Pai-chan, you gotta wake up. How are we supposed to make a joke about this in five to seven years if you don't? We'll be all 'remember that time you crashed and spent several days in the hospital." He was silent and a solemn look appeared on his face. "But yeah, you gotta wake up and when you wake up I hope you're back to the way you were before all this mess started. When you were family first and you were still my little Pai-chan. You can be an adult if you want, but...I just want my little...no, my grown up teenage Pai-chan to be Pai-chan again. You can't just lie there for the rest of your life. Who's supposed to laugh at my really bad jokes if not you? Who's supposed to look up to me as they learn how it is to be a full-fledged Soul Reaper if not you? So don't you see, you gotta wake up and get better. We need you better." He sighed again. "Though I suppose the way you are now, I'm the last person you want at yer side." He got up and stroked her arm. "I'll see you when you wake up." He bent down and kissed her forehead. The he pick up her limp hand to hold. "You've always been a fighter Pai-chan so don't give up and keep that fighting spirit of yours alive." He let go of her hand and walked out. He passed Jin on the way out and didn't even say a word.

Back at their residence, Alaricus, Reio and Celestine were having conversation.

"I almost cannot believe you go in with Raina. I thought I would be the one to break in. I'm the one with telepathy and she's so tough to crack. But you did it and the old fashioned way." Alaricus said.

"Can we not talk about this? I have other things on my mind right now." Reio tried to brush it off.

"Of course I understand. The one you love is in a bad place right now. I will respect that, but we will return to this conversation." He walked out of the room and down the hall.

Celestine got up and waltzed over to her brother. "Is that really the reason you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes." He left the room and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. He plopped down on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

"I don't believe you." He heard his sister's voice say and looked up to see her propped on his desk. She'd teleported in.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope, so sorry, but not really."

"Get out. I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you like her?"

"What can of question is that? I love Paizley."

She smirked. "You so do. I don't know why you're being this way about it. I mean it's not like you're cheating on Paizley. You're not with her. She doesn't want you, remember?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with me right now. I never said I liked her."

"Never said you didn't either."

"Because I don't know how I feel." He paused. "It's just when you meet someone who knows what you go through, it's a good feeling. They can understand that part of you that others can't." He paused again and looked down. "Paizley doesn't understand that I can't just tell her about everything I know. She doesn't understand the responsibility that comes with knowing the future. It makes her frustrated and angry. I think it makes her think I can't trust her or don't love her like I say I do. Raina understands why and knows how it feels to have people get mad at you for it. I feel like connect with her on a level that Pai and never would be able to, but at the same time I love Paizley so much it makes me hurt." He rubbed his face. "I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe you're just tired of taking a backseat to someone you're better than."

He sighed. "I hope I can get her to choose a different path this summer while he's away."

"You're going to try to take her away?"

"I just want better for her than what will happen if she stays on the path she's on."

"Aww, will little girl ruin herself if she does?"

"Stop it. This will mess her up and Jin will just drag her into the downward spiral he's been on. Her father will want to kill him when it starts, but it will be too late by that point to get her back. I have to act while I can." He paused. "If only she wouldn't let him influence her so much, this wouldn't happen. She needs to be the influence and that relationship would be tons better. For some reason, she just lets him call all the shots and just falls in line. She's not herself."

"You should be happy it's that way. More chance of failure, which means you will get a chance. That is if you still want it since you're developing a thing for her older sister." She winked and disappeared.

"It's not a thing!" Reio yelled out, but his sister was gone. He lie back on the bed and sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Back at the hospital, Jin never left Paizley's side until they made him, so she could be put into the ICU. Mitsuko didn't even get to go back to see her sister in the recovery area, because she didn't want to go alone. Since only two people were allowed in at a time and Jin wouldn't leave, she didn't get to go. She didn't want to see her sister in such a state with no support. Jin was hardly her support. He was one of the few people Mitsuko didn't like. She was never mean though. She was always nice to him, like she was with everyone, but she tried to limit the time she spent around him.

Briella and Kin had made it to the hospital when Jin had to come back out to the waiting room. He didn't say anything to anyone. He just walked straight out the door to light one up. He was stressed beyond reason. He knew Paizley wouldn't want this, but he really needed it. This time no one followed him outside. They all knew he needed time.

A little bit after he came back in, the doctor came out to talk to them again.  
"We've got her in a room now in ICU. We are going to try to wean her off the ventilator as soon as we can." The doctor said.

"How do you do that?" Jin asked.

"Every few hours we will let the machine breathe less for her and allow her to breathe more for herself until she is able to do it on her own."

"So tomorrow she will be breathing on her own?" He inquired again.

"We don't know for sure. The majority of patients aren't able to be weaned on the first try."

"But she could be the minority, right? It could work?"

"It could, but it might not." He looked at everyone gathered around. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, so don't expect to see her without it just know that's it's a possibility."

"It's a good thing to look forward too." Kristen said. "Any improvement is good at this point."

"Right." The doctor agree.

"Can we see her?" Jin asked.

"Yes, you can, but not very long. It's past visiting hours."

The doctor led them all to the ICU. A nurse from the unit gave them a piece of paper with visiting hours and a phone number to call to ask about her. She updated them on how they were going to care for Paizley and took any questions anyone had. After that she let them say their goodbyes.

"Can you give mom and me a ride home?" Jin asked Briella while Kristen and Gin went up to tell their 2nd child goodnight. "I know it's out of the way, but I'll give you money for gas or something."

"I can and don't worry about money." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Jin tried his best to put on a smile, but failed.

Kristen gave encouraging words to her daughter before kissing her forehead. Gin had said his peace earlier and only just stroked her hair while saying "Oyasumi." Mitsuko stood close to the door, trying to hold back her tears. It was true that she was upset with her sister, but she still loved her and couldn't bear seeing her like this. She never thought something like this would happen. It made her regret being so distant from her older sister in the past few months.

"C'mon Mitsu-chan," Gin motioned for her, "yer mom and I will be right here with you."

Mitsuko slowly walked to where her parents were. They backed up a bit to let her stand in front of them. "Paizley, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm sorry." She began to cry. "I wish you weren't here in this condition and I know some of the things that I said to you last might have been hurtful. I'm so sorry for that. Please wake up." She paused and waited for some sort of miracle of her sister opening her eyes, but it didn't happen. She broke down, turned around and held on tightly to her dad.

"I'm gonna take her to the car." Gin said and walked out with his youngest.

"Kin? Do you want to say anything to your sister?" Kristen asked.

He walked to her bedside. "I don't really know what to say. Uhh, I'm sorry I called you dumb earlier to Brie." He paused. "I'm not really good at this stuff, just get better soon." He lightly patted her shoulder, stepped back and motioned for Brie.

"You're my best friend Pai, you can't not wake up. Who will I talk to and share everything with?" She grasped Paizley's hand. "I'm not giving you a choice. Wake up soon." You could tell she was fighting the tears in by her voice. "I need you, ok?" She looked at Paizley, but no response.

"Jin, I'm so sorry." An orange headed woman wearing pink scrubs said as she walked in.

"Dr. Montgomery." He acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't around when she came in. I was with another patient, complicated delivery. I couldn't get away."

"Is the baby ok?" Jin asked with concern even though he had no idea who the patient or baby was.

"Yes, she's fine now."

"I wish you could say that about Hitoshi." Jin said sorrowfully.

"Me too."

"Do you think Paizley is going to be ok?"

"I really don't know, Jin. I'm only an OBGYN. I can tell you the doctor that did her c section is an incredible doctor and that there is no doubt in my mind that she will heal from that, but as far as her other injuries go, I can't really say. I have hope that she will though."

"I can't believe this happened." Jin ran his hands over his face.

"I'm Paizley's mother." Kristen introduced herself and stuck her hand out.

Dr. Montgomery shook her hand and introduced herself as well. "I see the resemblance between you and Paizley."

Kristen smiled. "A lot people say that. Thank you." She paused. "I should be going. I have an upset kid and a missing one." She referred to Raina. "I need to round them up and head home. I hope we can talk tomorrow though."

"We can. I'll be around. Nice meeting you."

"You too." Kristen left with Kin.

"I'll wait outside." Brie said before leaving as well.

"Is there any way you can get them to allow me to stay here with her?" Jin asked.

"There isn't. They don't allow people to stay with their loved ones in the ICU. When she gets moved to a step down room you should be able too though."

"No way to get around the visiting hours either? I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. You have to follow the rules like everyone else."

"Damn." He looked back at Paizley.

"You can leave your number with the nurse though and they will call you when she wakes up if you're not here."

"I'll definitely do that." He paused. "Oh, this is my mom." He gestured to her.

They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"I actually came to ask you if you wanted to see your son." Dr. Montgomery stated.

"Really? I can see him?"

"Yes, I can bring him to you."

He looked back at his girlfriend. "Will Paizley be able to see him too when she wakes up?"

"She should be able to. It depends on how long she's unconscious for."

"I don't know if I should. Maybe I should wait on her."

"If you want to see him now I'm sure she will understand." His mom assured him.

He was quiet for a second and looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "Ok, I want to see him."

"I'll be right back then." She left.

Jin looked out the doorway and called the nurse who was talking to the earlier over. "You're her nurse right?"

"For this shift, yes."

"Can you take my number down and call me if she wakes up or anything happens?"

"Oh, of course. Give me a minute." She walked out of the unit to the nurses' desk and came back with a clip board and pen. "Ok, number please."

Jin gave his number and the nurse left. He noticed the nurses start whispering when she went back to the desk. "Why do I feel like I'm going to have to change my number when this is all over?"

Saori smiled half way and rubbed his arm.

When Dr. Montgomery came back, Jin was sitting down. He stood up as soon as she walked through the door. "Your son." She gave the tiny baby who only weighed 3lbs 5oz to his dad.

Jin took him and moved the blanket out of the way so he could see. He immediately started crying. "God, he's so beautiful."

Saori looked over at Hitoshi, crying now too. "He looks so much like you Jin."

"Except his hair. It's lighter like his mommy's." He caressed the top of the little's head. "He doesn't have much though." He looked over at his love. "We make such beautiful babies, Pai." He paused and looked back at his child. "It's not fair what happened to you." He stoked Hitoshi's cold cheek. "But don't you worry. I'll make them pay for this. I'll take everything from them just like they took everything from me." He said with vengeance as the tears kept streaming down his face.

Meanwhile Raina and Reio were in the Soul Society, walking around District 1 of the Rukongai. They hadn't been walking very long when they approached a basket. There was a light blue blanket in the basket. The symbol of the Nexus was embroidered in white on a corner that hung out. Under the symbol was the name 'Hitoshi' also in white. Raina bend town and pulled a bundle out of the basket and then held it in her arms. Darks eyes belonging to a baby who looked exactly like the one Jin was holding looked up at her.

"It's ok little one. Your Aunt is going to make sure you're taken care of."

Reio looked over at the tiny baby. "He just had to look like Jin, huh?"

Raina smiled a little. "He's beautiful."

"So are we taking him to your family up here?"

"No. If Paizley decided to look for him, that's where she would go first. She can't find him. Her destiny isn't to raise this baby. I found a family, but they're not from this district." She laid the baby back in the basket and picked up. "Follow me." She warped out and Reio was right behind her.

"Whoa, this place isn't anywhere near as nice as where we were before." Reio said when they reached their destination. "Where are we?"

"District 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuri. My father grew up here."

"But is this a safe place for a baby?"

"It's not a safe area. I plan to change that one day. But for now, he," She down at the basket, "will be their savior. Of course I will make sure he is protected until he is able to protect himself."

"Aren't people aging slowed up here though? It will take him a while to grow up."

"They are, but not his. I've made it so he will age like us until he reaches his teens then it will slow down."

"You just change all the rules when you want."

"I make the rules." She placed a piece of paper in the basket and began walking towards a small house. She sat the basket down in front of the door, knocked on the door and disappeared. She reappeared beside Reio and watched the events unfold.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes who looked in her 30s opened the door. She looked around and then noticed Hitoshi. She immediately picked him up. "Yu! Come look!" She yelled.

A man with short spikey black hair and brown eyes that matched hers came to the door.

"Someone left us a baby." She said, smiling and looked down at him. "He's so tiny and beautiful."

"Can we really take care of a baby though, Aya? We can barely take care of ourselves."

"I've always wanted a baby! There's a note in the basket. Read it."

He picked up the note and read aloud. "This baby is a special baby. If you take care of him you will be protected by a powerful force known as the Nexus. This force will make sure you are provided for always. When this child grows up, he will become the savior this district has long needed from hollows and the like since the Gotei 13 pays no mind to the districts further out."

"I'll give them a little taste." Raina said and snapped her fingers. A bright light shone inside their house then disappeared.

The couple looked back inside and were in amazement.

"Were did all this stuff come from?" Yu asked. "This was just a rundown shack, now look at it."

"It's the baby." She looked down at the blanket and seen his name. "Hitoshi. He's special." The stroked his cheek, bringing a slight smile to his face. "Let's keep him. I already love him."

Yu looked back in the house and then back at the note. "Ok. We can keep him." He picked up the basket and the couple went back inside.

Raina smiled and began to walk. Reio almost didn't notice she had left at first, so he had to pick up his speed to catch up with her. "That was a nice you did."

"He's my nephew and another child of the Nexus. It's my job as his Aunt and the Guardian to make sure he's taken care of."

"And Paizley will never know about this."

"She will, but after she grows up a little and can understand that here is where he belongs. Here is where he's needed. This is his destiny."

It was quiet as they walked a little more. Reio was trying not to be awkward with his confused feelings, so he brought up something not related to them. "You said you planned to change things here. How? When?"

"I plan to challenge the old man for Head Captain."

"The old man? Head Captain?"

"I forgot you didn't know. He's been around since the beginning basically and created the Gotei 13 and such, but as you can see he's doing a poor job. I would do much better. I have the means to change everything and make it work unlike him. The when is something I don't know yet. I despise more Shinigami, because of something that happened when I was younger. I don't trust most of them. How can I lead them if I don't like or trust them? I have to first get past that before I can even attempt to become Head Captain. Plus I have so much left to do back on Earth first."

"You have big plans."

"I do." She looked at her watched. "It's getting late back in California. I better go home. Mom has been telepathically calling me for a while. I should let her know I'm ok and get back."

"Oh ok, well thanks for letting me help with this."

"Like I said before, it's nice not to be alone." She smiled a little. "Bye." She disappeared and so did he soon after.

Back in on Earth, Briella was dropping Jin and his mom off at Jin's place in Torrance.

"Thanks for the ride again, even though it was out of the way." Jin said to Brie as he got out of the car.

"No problem." She waved and drove off.

"Ryo said he would bring my stuff over in the morning." Saori told her oldest as he unlocked the front door, opened it and went inside.

"When are you going back home? Rei-chan and Mai-chan must miss you like crazy."

"Your grandparents are taking good care of them. I call them every day and miss them so very much, but I can't leave right now. You need me." The conversation had led them to the kitchen.

"I'm a big boy mom, almost 22. I can take care of myself." He pulled a bottle of vodka out of the freezer.

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms. "And just what is that for?"

He got a glass out of the cabinet. "It's for me. I'm not allowed to have a drink?"

"What would Paizley say?"

He sighed. "That I would ruin my liver if I didn't stop drinking so much."

"Maybe you should respect her opinion from now on."

He looked down at the bottle. "I could sure use some after the night I've had."

Saori pulled the bottled across the island to her. "You don't need this. Alcohol is a depressant. It's not going to help you." She slid the bottle back to him. "Put it back. Do what Paizley would want you to, what I want you to."

He nodded and put it back in the freezer. "I'll go find you something of Pai's to sleep in." Jin trudged upstairs and came down after a few moments with some pj pants and a t shirt. "Going to bed." He hugged his mom and went back upstairs. He sat on the bed and looked down at his hand. Then he looked up and into the mirror of the dresser. He wondered how it was he got off with only a few scratches while Paizley was the one unconscious in the hospital.

_Paizley is a good kid, a good person. She didn't deserve this. I'm the bad one. I do all the bad things. I'm the one who won't behave or listen to anyone. So why her? Why not me? _He thought before standing up and going to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, but it didn't help. He still felt miserable.

_Maybe I should just try to sleep. _He changed into a pair of shorts and got into bed. He laid there for about 30 minutes before getting up again. He couldn't sleep. Too much had happened that night.

He opened the bedroom door slowly and went to the bedroom closest to his. He flipped on the light revealing the nursery Paizley, Kristen, Raina, Briella and Miranda had worked so hard on. They had done a safari theme. The wooden crib was the first thing to see when you opened the door. The letters H-I-T-O-S-H-I were hung on the wall behind the crib. In the corner was a rocker chair. The wall adjacent from where the crib was had the door to the closet and changing table which matched the wooden crib. Across the room from the table and by the rocker in the corner was a small bookshelf with books they had bought to read to their newest edition of the family. Most of the wall was naked because it had a hand painted safari themed mural painted on it. Finally Jin looked at the wall that connected to the door. The dresser and mirror that match the rest of the furniture resided on that wall. This was the room his baby was supposed to have, but he would never get to see it. He walked into the room, straight to the crib. He ran his hand across the rail and looked inside at the bedding, which matched the rest of the room. There were three stuff animals in one corner, a lion, elephant and giraffe.

_Paizley really out did herself with this room. _He thought smiling to himself, but the smile didn't last long. _It's going to kill her to know we won't be bringing home a baby to put in this room. _He picked up the lion. _No one to sleep in this bed. _He put it back down and fought back the tears. _I can't do this, Pai. Please forgive._

He turned the light off and left the room. He crept down the stairs so as not to wake up his mother. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of vodka that his mom had made him put back earlier. He didn't even bother to get a glass this time. He took a drink straight from the bottle before taking it back up to his room with him.

The next morning, Kristen went to see her daughter before heading in to work. Miranda told her that she didn't have to come in, but it was a Friday, one of their busiest days and she had hope for Paizley. She just had a feeling she was going to be ok. She had to feel that way. Someone had to stay positive in all this. Gin didn't act so much like he was worried, but she knew her husband. It bothered him more than he let on. Mitsuko was a mess. Kin didn't know what to do and Raina was just as cold as usual, which made her prone to be the victim of Gin's antics. He picked at her asking her 'Ain't gonna let yer sister die now are ya?' Raina would respond in her usual manor, rolling her eyes or walking away. Every so often he would get a rise out of her and it wasn't pretty. Kristen had to break it all up. She had to stay strong for her family. So she just stayed positive instead of being worried. Paizley was a fighter. She wouldn't let this beat her.

Saori woke up in the morning when Ryo brought her her clothes. She took a shower, got ready, ate breakfast and called her girls before deciding going to wake up Jin. She let him sleep late since he had a rough night, so he missed the 9am visitation. She hoped he wouldn't be mad, but he needed his rest. She had talked to Kristen, so she was all up to date with the information. What she saw when she opened the bedroom door wasn't something she expected. Jin was sprawled out on the bed, mouth wide open and not even under the covers with a bottle of vodka more than half empty on the nightstand. She guessed he passed out and was a little disappointed this happened. She didn't want him to have a problem with alcohol, but she feared he did. She had to do something, so she picked up the bottle, took it to the bathroom and poured the reminder of the liquid down the sink. She sat it back on the night stand and began shaking up. "Wake up." She said gently.

Jin groaned and opened his bloodshot eyes. "Fuck! My head hurts."

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night."

He pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his face. "Look, I'm sorry. I had too. I don't expect you to understand." He walked into the bathroom.

She followed him. "Help me understand then."

He pulled a drawer and got a bottle of pills out. "I don't know how to." He opened the bottle and took a couple.

"Do you have a drinking problem? Please tell me the truth."

"No. I'm fine." He walked past her and back into the bedroom.

"Why can't I believe you?" She said following him.

Instead of answering, he ignored the question and picked up the empty vodka bottle off the night stand. "I was sure I didn't drink all this last night. What happened to it?"

"I poured it out."

"What? What the hell for?"

"I'm worried you do have a problem."

"I'd don't have a problem, mother. Do you know how much that bottle cost me? 1G, mom! $1000! That was the best Vodka in the house and you wasted it!"

"You do not need to be spending that much on alcohol."

Jin rolled his eyes. "I have a splitting headache. I'm not arguing." He walked past her and went downstairs straight to the kitchen and to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and sat down at the small table in the breakfast area.

Saori followed right in behind him. She sighed as she watched him drink the Gatorade and decided to drop the alcohol subject for now. "I let you miss the first ICU visitation at 9. I thought you needed your rest. We didn't get home until late last night, but I talking to Kristen who did go see her. They said she was stable all night and that the weaning has been successful so far. They hope to have her completely off by tonight. They said they wouldn't make any promises but with how well she did so far, they had hope to get her off it."

"That's good." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11am.

"Are you hungry? I can fix lunch. I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting on you."

"The next visitation is at 1pm. I'll go get a quick shower and we'll head on since it takes about 40 minutes to get to the hospital from here. We'll eat somewhere close by."

Jin took a very quick shower, eager to get to the hospital as soon as he could. He and Saori ate and arrived at the hospital about 10 till 1pm.

"Oh great." Jin said sarcastically as the approached the ICU waiting room.

"What?" His mother asked.

"Kristen's parents are here, so is her nana. But her mother doesn't like me at all." They could see from the glass surrounding the waiting room.

"Why not?"

He shook his head. "Beats me, but I NOT want to deal with her right now. The last thing I need is her trying to pick me apart."

"Now, just go in and be polite." She gently pushed her son towards the door.

When he walked in Anna got up to greet him. "Oh hunny, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened." She opened her arms and embraced him.

"Me too." He said after pulling away. "Umm, this is my mom." He gestured towards her.

"Saori." She started stopped herself halfway and stuck her hand out.

"Don't be silly sweetie. We're practically family and family hugs." Saori smiled and they hugged. "I'm Anna. Paizley and Kristen's nana, Howard's mom." She gestured towards him and he nodded, obviously affected by this state his granddaughter was in.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. And this is Emily, my daughter in law."

Emily stood up, the two shook hands and she sat back down. Saori and Jin sat next to Anna. Surprisingly Emily didn't say a word. When it was time to go see Paizley, she actually cried. Howard didn't, but he looked like he could start any moment. Jin went back with them, but sort of stood out of the way to give them their time to see her. Anna also got emotional. When she was finished talking to Paizley, as she was the last of the trio, she called Jin. "Do you want to talk to her sweetheart?"

He nodded.

"Come on you can stand here, next to her." She stepped away a little to give Jin room. Howard stood next to his mother whole Emily was the other side holding her grandchild's hand.

Jin took her still limp hand and caressed her face with his other hand. A few tears began to trickle down his cheeks again, but he was silent. He didn't know what to say anymore. There wasn't much left to say. He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to control his tears. He didn't want to break down today. He had to be strong for her, so he held back as much as he could and before he knew it the time with her was up.

Howard walked ahead, helping his mother, on the way out of the ICU. Emily fell back so Jin could catch up. He was walking very slowly.

"I know this is your fault." She said softly but spitefully when Jin reached earshot. "I swear, if she never wakes up, you'll pay for this."

"Yeah, all my fault. Because you know I totally have control over the other cars on the highway as well as my own." He said sarcastically.

"I'm in the mood for your smart remarks."

"I'm not in the mood for you, period. So how about me stay away from each other?" He pushed through the doors leading out of the ICU. He stuck his head in the waiting room to tell his mom he was going outside before he did so to smoke.

Briella, Kin and Mitsuko came for the 5pm visitation. Mitsuko was polite to Jin. She didn't like him and in a way she blamed him for this, but she didn't want to be mean to him. She understood he had lost his child in all this and could tell by his mere presence that he was broken by it all. It was hard for her to look at him, but he made it easier because he didn't even try to talk to her once. He didn't talk to anyone unless he was spoken to. After it was over, he once again went outside to smoke. Kristen, Miranda and Gin saw him on their way in the hospital.

Kristen told the others to go ahead and she approached him. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged.

"Paizley is strong. She's going to wake up."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. About losing a child, I sort of understand."

"How?"

"When I was younger, before Raina, before all this, I was with Miranda's brother, Shane. I got pregnant by accident. I was so scared. I could only thing about what mother would say. Shane pretty much told me if I didn't abort the baby, that he would leave me." She paused. "So I did it. I killed my own child. That's something I have to live with every day. I know the situation is different. I never knew mine. I never knew if it was a boy or a girl. I never felt it move. But it's the one thing I regret most in my life. I still think about it. What would my life be life if I had kept it? What would it be like? I'll never know. In that sense the situations are similar. I can promise you it will get easier though. One day you'll have another child and they'll make it hurt less." She paused again to wipe a tear from her cheek. "The only thing you can do now for Hitoshi is honor his memory."

Jin didn't say anything, but instead took a hit of his cigarette and blew out smoked.

"I guess I'll go inside then."

Jin just raised his hand up for a wave, but that was the only response he gave.

Everyone was there for the 8pm visit, except Raina, Emily, Howard and Anna. Emily and Howard had to take Anna back home. She wasn't getting any younger, so she couldn't just sit up there all day. They told them to call them if anything happened. Raina had been M.I.A since morning. She knew she wasn't wanted around there right now, so she stayed away. Kristen was worried about her earlier, but Renji made contact telling her that Raina was with him. She still worried about her oldest though. She wasn't mad at her. After the incident with her Grandpa, she understood that some things just had to happen for a reason. Unmei helped her understand, but it didn't take long. Kristen herself seen things sometimes that she didn't share, so she could sympathize with Raina. Unmei did have to make her understand that Raina wasn't a very emotional being, so she could handle knowing all these things without being distraught. Kristen was one, so she never would have been able to keep such things. That was the difference between the two, but Kristen still worried about her. It was her job as a mother. No one in the house was upset with her this time around. Gin did tease her though which didn't make things any easier. Kristen knew that Jin was mad at her and she had told Kristen that Paizley would be too. Kristen understood how big of a deal it was. Raina and Paizley were so close, so to have Paizley be mad she knew it would bother Raina even if she never showed it.

Since there were so many people there and only 4 at a time could go in the ICU, they all had to take turns. Kristen, Mitsuko, Kin and Briella all went first. Then the kids switch out with Gin, Miranda and Jin. Jin was silent once again this time. He just took her hand and sat next to her. She was off the ventilator by this point. They had successfully weaned her off.

"Paizley, it's your mom. Darling, it's time to wake up. If you don't feel you're ready, can you at least squeeze Jin's hand? That's him holding your hand. Show us you can hear us."

Jin sat there, waiting on something to happen. The others just stood and waited in anticipation

"Nothing." Jin said in disappointment.

"You ask her." Kristen urged. "You've been sitting here all quiet. Talk to her. She loves you. What if she just wants to hear your voice?"

He looked at her. "It's me. Squeeze my hand, please." He waited but nothing. "Please, I need something. Just give something, Paipai." He started to cry, but stopped. His eyes got big and he looked at her hand in his. "She did it."

Kristen smiled.

"So you can hear us. The why won't you wake up?" He asked. "You're killing me here. Open your eyes. Let me see your pretty blue eyes."

About that time, the nurse came in to tell them it was time to leave.

"But she just squeezed my hand when I asked her to. She's gonna wake up soon. I want to be here when she wakes up. Please let me stay." Jin pleaded with the nurse.

She felt bad for him and it was hard for her to say no to his big brown eyes. He looked like a puppy. "I'm sorry Mr. Akashi, you have to leave. Those are the rules. We will call you if she does wake up."

"Can we just stay in the waiting room for a while?"

"Only for a little bit. It's supposed to close after the last visiting hour, but since you are so convinced she'll wake up you can stay, but not over an hour."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Only Saori, Jin and Kristen stayed. Gin went home with the kids and Miranda took her only child home. Kristen told them she would call if something happened. The waited about 30 minutes and the nurse came out.

"She woke up." She smiled. "And she's asking for you." She gestured towards Jin.

He stood up. "So can I see her?"

"Yes, all of you can, but only one at a time."

Jin followed the nurse back to Paizley little area where he seen her with her eyes opened. He was so happy.

"Hey." He said as he walked in. "How do you feel?"

"My throat hurts. My ribs hurt and it's hard to breathe." She tried to sit up. "Oww!" She laid back down and held where he c section wound was. "What's that?" She felt up and noticed her bump was gone. "Wait. Where is my belly? Where is my baby?" She looked at Jin who had a sorrowful look on his face. "No, don't give me those kinds of emotions. Don't you dare feel that way!" She started to cry.

"He's gone." He tried his hardest to hold back his tears.

"No." She cried even harder.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, they let me last night."  
"What does he look like?"

"Me."

"I want him."

Jin went out to the nurses' station to tell a nurse.

**Paizley's POV**

The nurse arrived with Hitoshi and handed him to me. He was wrapped up in a blanket. He had a diaper and a little shirt on. He was so tiny, smaller than I was expecting. His skin was cold, pale and blotchy. His lips were dark, but he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life and he was mine. Jin was right, he looked just like him in the face. He didn't have much hair, but what hair he did have was lighter. I held him close and supported his head. I closed my eyes tight.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Trying to sense Raina." I said softly so the nurses wouldn't hear me. "If I can ever find her, I'm going to use her powers."

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She knew this was going to happen all along."

Tears started to wail up in my eyes. "She knew he was going to die? And she never told us. She didn't even try to save him."

"She said it was his destiny."

"No! How can it be? He never got to live! This isn't fair!" I looked down at Hitoshi in my arms and began to ball. Jin got up, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me too him. He began to cry with me. I don't know how long we sat and cried together until they took Hitoshi back and made Jin leave.

Over the next two days I just laid in ICU. They kept me in there because of the chest tube. There was a TV, but I didn't want to watch it. I was in too much pain, physical and emotional. Sometime during the second day, Sunday, they took the chest tube out and put me in a step down room. Those rooms didn't have visiting hours, so Jin and Saori came to sit with me.

The next day, they urged me to get up and walk. The nurses held on to me the first time I stood up, because they said some people actually passed out from the pain of the c section their first time standing. I also had broken ribs, which just added to the pain. I didn't pass out, but it did hurt. I walked sort of hunched over a little because it hurt to straighten out. They encouraged me to get up as often as I could to walk. The day after, a Tuesday, had been 5 days since my c section, so they took the staples out and taped over it. They told me I could shower, do whatever with the tape on. It would come off by itself in about 2 or 3 weeks. My doctors checked on me and told me I would get to go home Thursday morning probably. I looked forward to that day. I hated just being in the hospital. I was sad and so was Jin. But it wasn't enough that I had to feel our pain. I had to feel everyone's in the hospital. As if I wasn't depressed enough after losing Hitoshi.

**3****rd**** person POV  
**That same morning, Raina was talking to Kazuya and received some good news in this mess she was living in.

"I was going to surprise you, but with all the recent events, I figure I should tell you. I'm coming to see you."

Raina couldn't hold her smile in. "Really?" She paused. "We won't be able to hang out with Jin and Pai though. They're mad at me." She had told him that they lost the baby, but not about them being mad at her.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "We had a disagreement. They're pretty mad at me."

"Over what?"

"Something that was important to them. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything?"

"I know, but I'm sure. Let's focus just focus on you coming here. How long can you stay?"

"A week." He smiled. "I've been planning this clear in the schedule for a while."

She smiled warmly at the thought that he cared this much for her to plan something like this so far in advance. "I can't wait."

"Me either. It's been a while since we've actually seen each other, Christmas was last wasn't it?"

"I think so."

"It's almost June now, 5 months. Wow." He paused. "We have a really good relationship I feel. Not just anyone could do the distance thing like this. I mean, we're a whole ocean a part. You're in high school and I'm famous. Neither one of us have a lot of time, but make it work."

"It is what it is, but we do well."

"Make sure to find out when graduation and prom is way in head of time, so I can plan time off for it. I won't miss your senior prom and I'm definitely not missing your graduation."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being perfect."

He laughed a little. "I'm far from it. You're little Miss perfect."

"Yeah right."

"You can do anything and everything. You're the smartest, prettiest person I know. You have it all. I'm a lucky man."

She blushed. "Stop it."

"It's true."

They talked a little more, then hung up.

Kazuya ended up arriving two days later, on Thursday morning, the same morning Paizley got out of the hospital. The same day they had scheduled Hitoshi's burial, only it was in the early evening. Raina and Kazuya attended the burial, along with the rest of Paizley's family and close friends. Ryo showed up per his mother's request. Very few people were invited. They wanted it to be very private. They didn't have a viewing or a funeral. The small ceremony at the grave site was closed casket. Kristen, Gin and Saori were allowed to see Hitoshi beforehand, when he was still at the funeral home.

**Raina's POV**

Paizley and Jin both had a breakdown during the ceremony. Paizley lost it when they started lowering him into the ground. She kept screaming that it wasn't fair and not to take her baby. I just squeezed Kazuya's hand during that part. It was a lot to take in, to see her in such a state. She wasn't strong at all. This had really hit her hard and her life was about to change because of it.

_Even if losing loved ones is a part of life, it affects most people badly. They know it's coming, but still they fall apart when it happens. The sharp knife of a shortened life goes deep. But it's never about the fall, it's what you do when you pick yourself up that counts.  
_

* * *

**Author's note: special thanks to draconichero21 for doing Gin at the beginning of the chapter **_  
_


	74. This is your Life

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 74  
**_**This is your Life**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

After the service was over, everyone in attendance gathered around in the roadway of the graveyard while they buried Hitoshi. Jin took Paizley to sit in the car and calmed her down a bit before walking away from the crowd to smoke. Paizley didn't even protest against it. She wasn't concerned at all about those kinds of things at the moment. She sat in her car, the door open and her legs outside the car. She leaned her head against the seat and just stared at the ground until she saw feet. She looked up and it was Kazuya.

"I'm sorry this happened. I know how happy you and Jin were about him. I was excited about him too." Kazuya said.

"Me too." She looked back at the ground, so Kazuya squatted down.

"You can get through this. You're strong."

She didn't say anything. She had nothing left to say. She was just ready for this all to be over. Kazuya took the hint and stood up. He walked around the car and seen Jin coming back from his smoke break.

"Thanks for coming." Jin said.

"Hey, no problem, just sorry we had to meet up at a time like this."

"Tell me about it."

It was quiet for a second, then Kazuya asked what had been on his mind. "I really hate to bring this up now, but Raina won't tell me anything. What's going on with you guys?"

Jin sighed. "It's hard to explain, but she kept something really important from Pai and me. It really hurt us and now we have to suffer for it."

"Raina isn't like that though."

"Dude, you don't know her like you think you do."

"You couldn't give her another chance?"

"I don't want anything to do with her right now and I'm done talking about her." Jin walked off, lighting another cigarette up. This was really stressing him out.

"I know this sucks." A male voice said to Paizley in Japanese. She looked up to see Jin's brother standing there. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I was just a kid when my dad died. Every year I feel like I forget more and more about him. It's not a good feeling, but it's something I have to live with."

"How did you pick yourself back up?"

"I tried to keep myself busy, anything to stop myself from thinking about it. I had to be strong for my sisters, so I kept it all in mostly. Jin was the only one I could let it out too. He's older and the man of the house after dad died. I didn't have to keep up my front with him, but then he left. It's a trend with the men in our family. Dad said he wouldn't leave us, but he did. Jin said the same, but he did too."

"Now you left."

"It's in my blood, no point in fighting it."

"That's why you're mad at Jin."

He was quiet before speaking again. "He was the only one I could talk to. When dad was sick, I tried to be strong for my sisters. I didn't want them to worry or think he would die, but I knew better. I talked to Jin about it one night. That's when he promised me that I would always have him to talk to about this. I didn't have to be strong in front of him, like I was in front of mom and our sisters. He said he would never leave, but he did and then I had no one. Maybe you think it's stupid, because I'm 18 years old, a man and still hang on to words my brother said to me when I was 12. But a promise is a promise, no matter what age you are and he broke it."

"I see." She looked back at the ground.

He was quiet again for a few seconds. "Look, this isn't something you're just going to get over. It'll take time, but it does get better." He paused. "And if you ever need to talk, I'm here. You have my number. I won't promise you that I will always be here for you to talk to, but I can promise that I will listen." He kicked a stone lightly. "You're a nice girl, Paizley. You deserve much better than my brother. All he does is walk out on people." Ryo walked off after that, not even giving Paizley a chance to say anything back.

After the grave was finished, they sat a bench beside it that they had brought. They couldn't decorate it yet, because they had to wait for the head stone to be put in place. Paizley sat down on the bench and stared at the grave of her stillborn son. Jin stood behind her and there was a long silence between the two.

"This is fair." Paizley finally spoke.

"No, it's not. The second person in my life that I loved so much and lost."

Paizley could feel his pain. He wasn't showing it much, but she felt it clearly. She partially turned around and took his hand. "I'm sorry you've had to lose so many people important to you."

"It's not easy, but as long as I have you I can be ok."

She knew he meant that. She thought about all the trouble between them and the distance that still remained. The distance that would take time to fix, but was something she was willing to give another chance. "You're not going to lose me."

He stroked her hair with his free hand as she began to cry. She had held it in long enough, which wasn't very long. The two mourned for the loss of their child together, the only bonding they had been able to do in months.

Across town, Kazuya had taken Raina to dinner. He had something he wanted to talk to her about. He thought he could wait until into dinner before asking, but he just couldn't.

"I know this is a bad time to be asking you this, but would you come back to Japan with me? I want to spend the summer with you. I know you're out of school, so it would be the perfect time. You could even work if you wanted to."

Raina smiled. "I would love to. I need to get away from here and from the people," She paused, "but I would have to ask my mom."

"And right now isn't a good time."

"No, it's not. Did you know today is her birthday?"

"Really?"

"Yes. She had to bury her first grandchild on her 40th birthday."

"Wow. That's awful."

"It is."

"Birthdays are suppose to be happy, but this one….was the opposite."

"There is a party tomorrow. Some of her friends, along with the help of my Grandma, had planned a big surprise party for her. 40 is a big birthday. They planned it the day after so she wouldn't get suspicious and it's on a Friday so that was even better. My Grandma will take any excuse to plan an over the top birthday. It gives her the opportunity to smooze with all those upper class, influential people. I don't know how the mood is going to be given all that has happened, but Grandma refused to cancel." She sighed. "But I will talk to about all of this before you have to leave."

"I hope she lets you. I kind of already bought you a ticket to fly back with me."

"She will probably say yes. She trusts me and she likes you."

"Maybe she doesn't think I'm like Jin. We might be friends, but I'm nothing like him. Not that he's a bad person or anything, we're just different."

"I know that and I think she does too."

"If she wants to talk to me about it and set rules, I will talk to her and swear by them." He reached across the table and held Raina's hand. "I would do just about anything just to be able to spend more time with you."

"I know." She smiled warmly, a smile which only very few people were able to bring out of her.

The next day Kristen went into work and went about her day like normal. A little after lunch, her phone rang.

"Silver Vixen, Kristen speaking."

"Kristen, it's your mother. I have a potential client for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine from New York, a very influential lady there. She has a few events she's going to and she wants her outfits to be exclusive designs, something no one else can have. She had seen you work at your store in NYC. She thought it was young and fresh. She didn't realize at first you were my daughter, but when it clicked, she called me. She's in town, staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Can you and Miranda meet us after work?"

"Of course. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"See you there. Goodbye."

Kristen hung up the phone and went out into the store where Miranda was. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Mom has a client for us."

"That's great!"

"Private clients are always the best. Since the designs are exclusive we can put a high price tag on it." She laughed.

Miranda laughed, then the two became quiet while Miranda sorted through clothes. It was she who broke the silence a little bit later. "How is Paizley?"

"I called her earlier, but she didn't have a lot to say."

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah." Kristen sighed. "I wish this hadn't happened to her. I feel like she's been through a lot lately. I didn't always help it either. In fact, I made it hard on her."

"No you didn't. You were just trying to be a parent."

"I failed with her."

"Don't say that. She has a mind of her own. It was her choice to use what she was taught and she didn't."

"I know. I know. But anyways, I just hope she gets through this."

"She will. She's a strong kid."

"But there is only so much one person can take. She and Jin have been fighting too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Gin heard him say some things to her while she was unconscious. Sounds like they been having trouble for a few months. Gin told me Jin made it sound really bad, but I didn't know if he could have been being over dramatic because he didn't know if she would wake up or what."

"Brie told me one day that he was getting jealous or upset at Paizley for spending so much time with her even though they were studying 95% of the time."

Kristen shook her head. "She never should have gone on tour with him. She's such a smart kid and her grades this time around didn't reflect her potential. I was a little disappointed, but not surprised. Neither was Gin. We both saw it coming. He's a big distraction."

"I'm surprised Gin didn't go over there and say something to her when her grades came in."

"We're both sort of at a point right now where we realize there's not much we can do in regards to her and Jin, how he's affected her life and such. I mean, they were having problems and she didn't even come to us. The way it was put to me, the old Paizley would had left."

"Maybe she stayed for the baby."

"I honestly don't know why she does what she does anymore. I don't understand my daughter."

"What parent does when they're at this age?"

Kristen half laughed. "That's true, but I understand my other kids much better."  
"Teenagers, can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Especially when everyday is like Beverly Hills 90210."

They both laughed and went about working.

In Torrance, Paizley was trying on dresses in her closet, looking for something to wear to her mom's birthday party.

"None of my pre pregnancy clothes fit." She threw down some dresses. "I'm so fat."

"Whatever." Jin said from the bed and sat up. "You're not. You just had a baby like a week ago. I think I read in one of those pregnancy books you bought that it takes a little bit before your uterus is back to its normal size."

"Arggh!" She grabbed her belly. "Ouch! Stomach cracked ribs and c section wound. Anyways, I just grabbed some fat." She stood to the side and glanced over to a nearby mirror. "Fat. I've never been fat. I hate it."

"You're still beautiful even if you put on a couple pounds."

"So am I fat? You agree?"

"I did not say that, Paizley."

"You didn't have to."

"I said earlier you wasn't."

"But you just implied that it. Still beautiful but with some extra pounds. Being fat doesn't make me feel beautiful."

"Don't put words in my mouth. That's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like." She crossed her arms sighed. "Sorry. I'm just cranky. My c section hurts. My ribs hurt. I'm cramping. I think my milk came in because my boobs are swelling and starting to hurt." She started to cry. "And I'm fat and I lost my baby."

Jin got up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. I need to be more understanding and sensitive about what's happening with your body right now."

"Lunch is…" Saori trailed off as she walked through the bedroom door. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked because Paizley was in her underwear.

Paizley pulled away and went back into the walk in closet.

"No." Jin answered.

"Lunch is ready then."

"Be down in a few then."

She nodded and went back downstairs. Paizley came out of the closet with a t shirt and jogging shorts on.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she walked away not even noticing what he had just done. He sighed and followed her downstairs to eat the lunch his mom had fixed.

They had pretty much finished eating when the doorbell rang. Saori got up to answer it. Paizley was picking at her food. She hadn't eaten much. What she had eaten was only because Jin and Saori both told her she had to eat, so she humbled them.

"Are you done?" Jin asked.

"Yeah."

"You didn't eat much."

"At least I did eat some. I'm not hungry."

"This isn't because what you were talking about earlier is it?"

"No, I'm really not hungry." She half lied. She wasn't very hungry, but she didn't want to eat that much either so she would lose the baby fat.

"Paizley?" Saori called while walking back into the dining space in the kitchen. "Your sister is here to see you."

She didn't even have to ask which one. She already sensed who it was. She walked in out of the kitchen and into the foyer to find Raina waiting on her. "What do you want?"

"I thought we should talk."

"About what? I have nothing to say to you. There's nothing left to say."

"You know I couldn't just tell you."

"What part of I have nothing to say to you don't you understand? I would think with all your powers you would know I didn't want to talk to you. We're through. Leave." She turned to walk off, but Raina stood her ground.

"It's not always about what you want, Paizley. This world doesn't revolve around you, though you've made everyone in our family do such for quite a while. You need to hear this. Your son was never supposed to live. He has a better purpose, his destiny."

She stopped and turned around. "Do not come in my house and tell me I think the world revolves around me. I never asked for all the attention I've been getting lately. I did nothing so people would focus on me." She paused and shook her head. "My baby boy's destiny was to die? Fate sure is fucked up these days isn't it! Since when was _that _even a destiny? Well you know what? I don't even care. If I could bring him back, I would…in a heartbeat." She paused again and started to cry. "And you're nothing but a murderer. I hate you for taking my baby away from me and I will never forgive you for it. You're nothing to me, absolutely nothing. Just leave….and don't come back."

Raina remained as stoic as ever. "One day, one day you'll understand. You'll move on and be stronger from it." She walked out the door after that leaving Paizley there crying.

That evening, everyone gather at the Beverly Hills hotel and awaited Kristen's arrival. All of her friends and family were there along with some business associates and some of Emily's high class friends and families. Renji and Rangiku also attended from the Soul Society. Momo was invited as well, but she was busy as the Captain of squad 5. Renji was a captain too of course, but he wouldn't miss this for the world.

Renji was standing with Raina and Kazuya. Kazuya wasn't used to Renji. In fact, it was only the second time the two had met. Kazuya was rather nervous, wanting to keep a good impression. It didn't help that Renji was tall, muscular and loaded with tattoos either. Kazuya thought he looked like the kind of guy who would beat the crap out of anyone who didn't treat his daughter with the proper, so the jpop singer was on his best behavior, not that he was ever rude or anything. He was just a little intimidated by the red haired captain.

"Are you excited to see mom? It's been a while." Raina asked her father.

"Yeah, I am. Haven't seen her since your grandpa's funeral."

"What did you get her? Something romantic?"

Renji grinned. "Still trying to get us back together?"

"I have hope."

"I want to have hope too, but I don't think all the hope in the world can bring us back together."

"Don't say that. You don't know that."

"Do you?" He looked down at her.

She elbowed him, because Kazuya was there. "Of course not." She looked up at him. "I really don't."

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Can I speak to her alone?" He asked Kazuya.

"Oh, sure."

Renji led Raina away to the balcony of the ballroom. "I started seeing somebody."

Raina was looking into the ballroom at Kazuya, but when he said that it quickly got her attention. "What?"

"You didn't know?"

"I don't keep tabs on your love life. I've been pretty busy with other things to think about things like that."

"Distracted with your boyfriend I guess." He teased, but she didn't crack a smile. She looked zoned out.

She blinked and looked straight at him. "Her? Why her?"

"We have history and she really loves me. She's dedicated to me, always has been."

"She's insane." She crossed her arms.

"Mimiru is a good person deep down. I've been pretty harsh to her in the past, so I'm happy she still wants to be with me."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "You don't even love her."

"But I could fall in love with her in time."

Raina looked at him. "Could you really?" she asked like she already knew the answer.

"I have to move on and you have to let me."

"Are we done?" She looked at her watch. "Mom should be coming in any minute."

"I don't think so, but for now we can be."

She didn't say a word, but walked back inside right as her mom walked through. Everyone yelled surprise and boy was she surprised. The party got started and everyone was having a good time except two people: Raina and Paizley. Kazuya knew something was up but with Raina, but she refused to talk about it. Paizley was moping about the obvious. Jin was still upset about it too. He just hid it much better and tried to have a good time. Paizley wouldn't exactly cooperate and people kept bothering him, especially the daughters of some of the people Emily had invited.

When Paizley stayed gone a long time after leaving to go to the bathroom, Briella went to check on her. She found her sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. She sat down next to her best friend and be her hand on Paizley's back as she was bent over, crying into her hands close to her knees.

"I can't do this." Paizley sobbed. "I can't pretend everything is ok. It's far from it. My whole world fell apart."

"It's ok. Just let it out. We all understand."

"This is supposed to be a happy day for mom, but look at me. I can't even hold it together for her. I'm in so much pain physically and mentally."

Briella just rubbed her back and let her cry.

After a bit she sat up and wiped her tears. "Raina came to see me today."

"What did she say?"

"Basically that I needed to stop thinking the world revolved around me when I've never acted like it did and that Hitoshi's destiny was to die."

"Wow, I'm sorry. Even if it was how she said, did she have to encourage you all the way and give you false hope?"

"That's what I want to know! She didn't have to! She made me feel like everything was going to be ok, but here I am without my little pumpkin seed. I was left to suffer." The she tried to wipe the tears that were overflowing her eyes.

Brie got some tissues off a table nearby and handed them to her. "If I would have known, I would have told you and we could have found a way to save him, change his destiny or something."

Paizley hugged her friend tightly. "I wish she would have done that. She has the cosmos like in the palm of her hand. Why can't she just change his destiny?"

"I don't know, Pai. I really wish I did though."

They held the embrace for a few minutes before pulling away. "I bet my makeup is a mess now." Paizley wiped her face with the tissues.

"I'll go get my purse and touch it up." Briella offered and did as she said.

Paizley got up to look in the mirror over the sink. She looked like a hot mess with her mascara running down her face. She stepped back and turned to the side to see the small pouch that was her stomach. She hated it and couldn't even stand thinking about how fat she thought she was.

Briella came back in while she was looking at herself. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at my fat."

Brie laughed a little. "Paizley you are not fat."

"I wish people would stop saying that. It's obvious I am."

"Are not. Now come here and let me fix your make up."

While Brie was fixing Paizley's make up, Raina stood out on the balcony. The cool wind blew through her red tresses.

"Anyone told you how beautiful you are lately?" Kazuya asked, approaching her.

She half smiled, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"I wish you would tell me what was wrong."

"Can we get out of here?"

"You want to leave your mom's party?"

"We've been here a quite a while. I don't even know how long this is going to last. It's already dark out here and other people have left. I think it would be alright for us to leave."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your hotel, anywhere."

"I'm just at the Hilton, not far from here at all."

"Let's go." She walked away and he trailed behind. She went straight to her mother and had to wait on her to finish a conversation before talking. "We're going to leave."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ask Dad."

Kristen wasn't exactly sure what to make of that, but she would find out as soon as Raina left. "Well, ok. Just be careful and don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

Kristen hugged her oldest and they left. Emily had was close by, so she decided to throw her two sense in. "You're just going to let her leave with that boy?"

"Yes, mother, I am. Problem?"

"Just after what happened with Paizley, I don't know that I would let her go off. All you need is another daughter getting pregnant."

"I trust Raina."

"Didn't you trust Paizley?"

She paused. "Yes, I did. But Raina is different and so is her boyfriend."

"I sure hope so."

Kristen just walked off to find Renji. It didn't take long. He and Gin were actually working as a team for once, trying to control a drunken Rangiku. Kristen couldn't help smile about Ran. "I think Gin can handle this. Can we talk?" She asked Renji.

"Sure."

The two walked out onto the balcony where no one was. "What's wrong with Raina? When I asked her, she told me to ask you."

"I told her I was seeing someone."

"Oh? Are you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mimiru."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. She's crazy."

Renji laughed a little. "That's what Raina said, but she's not that bad."

"Is it because I'm old now?"

He laughed again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you used to love me, want me. I got too old for you."

"Oh whatever. You're still as beautiful as you ever were, but you are married. I can't wait on you forever. I have to move on."

She was quiet for a second. "This is what Raina is upset about. I'm not surprised."

"Me either. I didn't think she would take it well."

"This will take some time for her to get used to, but she will learn to live with it. I know she'll never accept it though." She paused. "I hope she makes you happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

"I don't know who I would be without you. You changed my world, gave me the greatest gift I could ever be given."

"I feel the exact same way."

She looked out at the view. "Do you still love me?"

"I always will."

"Same here." She paused. "The way our lives played out was the way it was supposed to happen I guess."

"I guess so."

A few minutes down the road Kazuya and Raina had arrived at the Beverly Hilton. Kazuya opened the room with his key and the two went inside.

"Do I get to know what's going on now?" He asked.

"My dad has a girlfriend." She looked off.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe he did this to me. Why did he give up? And why doesn't my mom want him? He's great. They're great together."

"I don't know. I wish I did though."

A tear rolled silently down her cheek. "That's all I wanted. It's the only thing I've ever asked for." She paused. "I just wanted them together, so we could be a happy family. It's the ONLY thing, only thing…" she trailed off and more tears came.

Kazuya didn't say anything ask, he just embraced her and let her cry.

"I have to put up with so much, handle so much, do things I don't like and I never ask questions. I just do it. This was all I wanted. Why can't I have it?" She sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder. A sight most would be shocked to see her do, but she wasn't the strong woman with him that she was with everyone else. He was her rock. She didn't have to be perfect for him and she could weak around him. She could ramble like she did about things that made no sense to him and he wouldn't question her. He was just there for her and that was more than enough in her eyes.

"If you want to stay tonight, you're more than welcome."

She pulled away, wiped her face and nodded. "I want to."

Raina stayed with Kazuya that night, using her power to make her mom think she had came home. She got up early that morning while he was still sleeping and went home. She left him a note so he wouldn't worry. She wanted to talk to her mom before she went into work. It was a Saturday, so everyone else was sleeping in. Gin normally got up with her, but when he tried that morning, Kristen told him to rest some more. He really had his hands full with drunken Rangiku at the party. She entertained everyone though, especially men. When she began trying to take her clothes off, Renji knew it was time to take her back to the Soul Society. She walked away with several numbers though.

Raina walked in the kitchen with in her PJs and her hair a slight mess, like she had just woken up. Kristen was at the table eating fruit salad for breakfast.

"What are you doing awake, hunny?" Kristen asked her eldest.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Sit down. Ask away."

Raina sat down next to her mom. "Kazuya wants me to go back to Japan with him for the summer and I want to go. Paizley hates me right now and dad, well you know. I just want to get away from all this for a little bit. Not that it's too much for me. I want to spend some time with Kazu and in Japan. It is part of my heritage. I like it there. I could work while I was there too."

Kristen was quiet while she thought things through. On one hand, she felt sorry for Raina with everything that was going on. She knew Raina would never to being truly bothered by it, but deep inside she felt it did. On the other did, she made the mistake of letting Paizley go off with Jin and she ended up pregnant which screwed up so many things in her life. Paizley and Raina were different people though and Raina shouldn't have to be punished for her sister's mistakes. Kazuya also wasn't Jin. She was almost positive nothing sexual had even happened between Raina and Kazu. He didn't seem as pushy as Jin, but she didn't know him very well. "Can I talk to him before I make a decision?"

"Of course."

"Bring him by the store around lunch and we'll talk."

She nodded and got up to leave, but turned around. "Thank you for not immediately saying no because of what happened to Paizley."

Kristen smiled. "I try to be the best parent I can for you and your siblings. I have to be fair."

"I know. You're a great mom, no matter what other people say or what you think."

That warmed Kristen's heart. Paizley's actions lately had made her question things, but Raina made her realize she was doing a good job.

Raina brought Kazuya to see Kristen at lunch just like planned. They all went into her office.

"I don't know you really well." Kristen started. "But that's not your fault, nor mine. You live an ocean away and when you're here, you try to spend as much time with as possible. You treat her right. You're very respectable to all of us." She sat down behind her desk. "I did some reading about you and you have good reputation. They're very few rumors about you. A lot of talk that you're a workaholic though."

"I work as hard as I can, because when I always want to give my best. Work will never come before Raina though. Physically I might not be able to get out of work to spend time with her, but she's always first in my heart."

"That's good to know. I trust Raina, but after what happened with Paizley I have doubts about boys. There is no doubt in my mind that it was Jin that made the first move on her sexually and that he was the one to convince her to have sex without protection."

"I won't do that. I've never asked her once for anything like that and I won't. That's not why I want her to come back with me. I just want to spend time with her, get to know her even better. You make that rules and I will play by them."

Kristen smiled. "I don't want her staying with you. I want her to have her own place. I don't want a 100 rumor's flying around about her either."

"That's fine, the first part. I will try my best with the second. I won't be parading her around like Jin does with Paizley. For my career, I just to keep things quiet."

"I would also like her to work while she was there."

"I would really like to do that." Raina answered. "I love my job."

"Then it's settled. But be aware that I have friends around there and they'll be keeping an eye out on you."

Kazuya gulped. "I will be a gentleman, I promise."

"Good."

That night, Raina came home after dinner. Kazuya had some business he had to do while he was in LA. She was up in her room, reading, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and it was Mitsuko. "Is it true you're going to Japan this summer?"

"Yes."

"I heard mom and dad talking about it. So I guess that means no Shino Academy this year."

"Why? Just because I don't go, doesn't mean the rest of you can't go. I have learned all I can there. I have no reason to go anymore."

"Paizley's not going, because of the obvious. Brie said she was staying so she could support Pai. And I sort of want to stay for the same reasons. Kin will probably stay because of Brie."

"Then no problem."

"I just miss us all going together, being a family."

"We can't always be that way though. Everyone has to branch off on their own, find their own path."

"I know. I guess I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"I know you didn't, but life is never easy. It'll be ok though, even if Paizley hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She told me today."

"She didn't mean it though."

"Yes she did."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"I still love you."

Raina smiled a bit. "I love you too."

"Promise it'll all be ok?"

"Promise." She stuck out her pinky.

Mitsu smiled, walked over and locked her pink with her sister's.

In an undisclosed location, Reio, Alaricus and Celestine were all at their abode. Reio was in room when his sister sashayed in.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about your little girl problem?" She asked.

"Do you ever knock? You don't understand privacy at all."

"Nope." She hopped onto his desk and crossed her legs. "So?"

"Raina is going to Japan to be with her boyfriend, so I have all summer with Paizley. Just me and her. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"Is it going to work?"

"I don't know."

"What? How can you not know? You see the future."

"I didn't look to see how this would play out."  
"Why not?"

"Because I want to live a little. Sometimes we rely too much on our powers that we forget to actually live. We just exist. I don't want that. I was live this summer to the fullest with her. I don't want to worry about it not working and what I have to change to make it work. I'm just going to do it and enjoy it with her. If works, I will be the happiest man ever."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll keep trying."

Celestine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I never claimed you to be so smart, but you sure are cute." She uncrossed her legs.

"Not in the mood for your games." He left the room.

"I don't understand what's so special about her." She got off the desk. "Or any of them." She smirked. "Perhaps I should try to get one for myself." She disappeared.

Wednesday morning rolled around and it was time for Jin to leave for his first US tour. He was taking Paizley to her parent's house, where she would be spending the summer. No one wanted her staying alone in the condition she was in. She had been out of the hospital a week and was healing fine, but she was still in pain, both emotional and physical.

They drove Paizley's car, so she would have it there with her. Kazuya was going to come by and pick Jin and Raina up. They were all going to the airport together. Jin didn't really want to ride with Raina, but it was the easiest way and it LAX wasn't that far away. When they arrived he didn't have a whole lot of time. He brought Paizley's bag in the foyer and set them down.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"I'll have to be won't I?"

"Don't be like that. I know you don't want me to go, but I have to." He stroked her face. "If I could stay and take care of you, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and held back the tears. They had been having a rough time since everything happened, but they were working on getting back to where they were. She was going to miss him badly. That is how she knew she couldn't give up on their relationship. He was still important to her. He was the only one who knew what she was going through.

Jin's phone beeped. He pulled it out and read the text while still embracing Paizley. "That's Kazuya. He's here." He pulled away. "I gotta go baby." He kissed her forehead. "I'll text you when I get to the airport and when my plane lands in Hawaii."

"Ok." She said with silent tears running down her checks.

"Don't cry, ok? It's gonna be fine. I'll be back soon." He wiped them.

She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Love you." He said, but she was already upstairs. He walked into the living where Kris and Gin was. "I just want you guys to know what to expect with Pai. She's really not herself, so don't be surprised if she doesn't do a whole lot. She might not even leave her room. I couldn't hardly get her to do anything, even eat. That's another thing. She doesn't eat a lot now. She thinks she's fat. I tell her starving herself isn't going to help, but she says she's just not hungry. I've had to make her eat sometimes. I can hardly stand seeing her like this. I really hope she's better when I get back."

"Eh some time well spent around us and she'll be back looking like a teen version of her mum in no time." Gin said.

"If you say so. I hope you're right. I just know Brie said she's never seen Pai like this before. I hope she can go back to the way she was."

"Losing someone you love is always hard, but she will get past this, no matter how bad it looks now. It will make her stronger, just as everything hard in life does." Kristen said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see y'all in a couple months. Take care of her."

"Of course we will. She's our baby. We always have." Kristen said.

"Better than you have." Gin put his two cents in only to have his wife elbow him and smile.

Jin just rolled eyes and left. He didn't have time to argue about things or he'd miss his plane.

**Paizley's POV**

I had run upstairs so I wouldn't break down. It was easiest for me just to not watch him leave. I started to unpack to keep myself busy so I wouldn't look out the window to see if car had left or not.

"Need some help puttin stuff where it goes?" I heard Dad's voice.

"No, I'm ok." I answered without taking my eyes off what I was doing.

"Sucks about yer kid. Truthfully I prolly woulda loved it if the situation was de other way around, you bein da one gettin off with just scratches and Akashi-san being thrown from the car and turning inta road pizza."

"I want nothing more than to have Hitoshi with me, but that's not how it turned out."

"Well guess whose fault that is and it ain't Akashi-san's and it ain't yer mum's or mine."

"Raina's" I rolled my eyes. Just saying her name left a bad taste in my mouth. "I know that."

"Nope it ain't hers either"

"Who then?"

"Well who's de one dat ignored all advice for her well-being. Who's de one dat decided de wanted nothin ta do with der family and who's de one dat got into dat car dat ultimately led to dis situation right here? Hmm?"

I stopped packing and looked up at him. "Me? It's my fault? Because you know as an empath I can totally see the future." I said sarcastically, starting to get a little mad.

"Yah haven't been actin as yerself lately and I think you know that. Yer own alteration to yer own behavior is what led ya to dis situation. It has nothin ta do with seein da future, even I could tell spendin so much time away from us was goin ta ruin ya, didn't realize it would be like dis though. I mean, surely you didn't think all de arguin and stuff was just gonna magically go away when yer kid was born did ya? People don't change like deve got a magic switch in dem dat turns em from bad to good on a dime. Der were signs, but you chose to ignore dem. Fate presented ya with warnings and you ignored de signs. I even tried ta help ya, but you got so poisoned by love that it overwrote everythin else. I knew about yer empathy dats why I wanted ya away from Akashi-san it was totally corruptin yer mind. Some time away from him and everythin, or at least I hoped, would get you ta see tings as dey were."

"Who told you about that?" The last thing I wanted was for him to know about mine and Jin's problems.

"I overheard Akashi-san talkin to ya when you were unconscious. Even if I didn't, I prolly woulda just assumed because I'd know dat you prolly were anyway, but you've been so secretive lately that you don't tell anyone anything. You feel dat if you ignore a problem long enough it'll just magically disappear. Life don't work dat way Pai-chan."

"I never said it did. I just thought that if it was good once, it can be good again. Relationships aren't easy. I know that, but there was NO REASON that I had to lose my baby over this." I started to tear up. "But here am. My baby gone. Jin is gone. I'm fat. The universe hates me and the feeling is becoming increasingly mutual."

"Yer not fat and if that's what the mirror is tellin ya then we need to admit you to a clinic before things get worse. Yer goin through a state of depression that's pretty common with parents losin dere children at infancy or before you were born. The best thing you can do is not live in the past. You gotta pick yourself up by the short hairs, gather your wits about ya and start over from before all dis craziness happened. Maybe not completely, but you can give it yer best effort. And we'll all be here ta help ya. Just cause de universe gave up on ya doesn't mean I have." He put up arm against doorway to lean against it. "I wouldn't be talkin to ya otherwise. If we didn't care we wouldn't scold ya. If we didn't care, we wouldn't try ta help ya even when ya don't want it. I'm sure Raina understands that you probably don't think much of her right now, why else do ya think she's going to Japan? We all go through crazy events in our life, but we just gotta file it away in our lives and move on and you're not willing to move on, but ya need to. The alternative ain't healthy."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." I went back to unpacking.

"And you think you know better. If three people tell you yer drunk, lie down."

"I think everyone doesn't understand how hard this is. I can't just forget about my son like he never happened!" I slammed my empty suitcase shut and pushed it off in the floor.

"No one's asking you to do that. What we're asking you to do is pick your life back up where it started before you got pregnant, though I'd prefer it if you picked it back up before you even met Akashi-san."

"I can't do that. Too much has happened, too much has changed...I've changed. I'm not the same person I was before." I paused. "I can't let go of Jin either. He's the only one who understands me, although he's gone for two months." I sighed.

"Give it time and without his love poisoning yer mind, I think you'll see otherwise." He left.

Time. That was all everyone kept telling me about. They say time heals all wounds. Well, I was sure this was going to take a whole heck of a lot of time to heal from. And about Jin, I didn't think anything was going to change in our time apart. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, so I was hoping this absence would really help us.

We had a small argument last night. I didn't want him to go on tour, but he said he had too. I ended up crying which was no big surprise as that was all I seemed to have done lately. Saori wasn't there to keep up in check. While she was there, we didn't argue. She took care of us both. She cooked, cleaned, did our laundry. I was sad to see her go. Jin was pretty good after she left though. He didn't really cook, but he would go get us food and try to make sure I ate a little bit. Last night was actually the first fight we had had since the whole accident. It was a step up from before. We were worth fighting for.

I had taken everything out of my suitcase and put it on my bed while dad was talking to me. I had brought a lot of stuff because I would be here a while. I put everything where it went and then spent most of the day in my room. It felt odd just being there. I felt like I have lived away from home for such a long time it was hard to remember what it was even like to live in the house with my family. So much had happened it was hard for me to even remember what my life was like before Jin. Who was I even before I met him? I didn't know anymore. He had been my world for so long that thinking about a life without him was difficult.

Jin me after lunch to let me know he was there and he called me a little later. We didn't get to talk long but it was nice to get to talk to him even for a bit. He told me he missed me already and made me cry. Emotional was my defining trait these days. After we got off the phone, I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated who I seen on the other side. I was going to be in shape again, but I wasn't allowed to exercise for at least five more weeks, so I just had to suffer being fat for that time.

I was called down for dinner while looking the mirror. Mitsuko made my 'homecoming meal', as she called it. It was delicious, but I didn't eat a whole lot of it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I just wasn't that hungry. I told her to put some in the fridge for me and I would eat it tomorrow. She seemed sad that I was so quiet at dinner and down, but she should have expected it. Everyone should have. I wasn't just going to get better just because I was with my family. Everything that had happened wasn't going to magically go away. I wasn't who used to be and I didn't think I ever would be. I hoped everyone would just accept the new Paizley.

I went back up to my room after supper. I watched a little TV and read online about how to cope with stillbirth. They had whole forums for mothers just like me. I thought going there would help me a little. I would at least be able to talk to people who understood what I was going to. I messed around on there until late. Everyone else had gone to bed when I shut my laptop. I wasn't sleepy at all, so I decided to take a walk down to our private beach. I put a hoodie and shoes on before heading out.

When I got down there, I took off my shoes to feel the sand between my toes. I watched the waves crash onto the shoes and felt the breeze blow through my hair. I had tried so hard to stay strong and not cry about what had happened so much. I had succeeded but I was tired of fighting it. I let it all go, all the sadness, all the anger.

I looked up to the sky, with tears in my eyes and streaming down my face. "You know you didn't have to take him away from me. I could have raised him. I would have been a damn good mother." I paused. "How dare you take him from me! Like you haven't made my life hard enough by everything you've thrown at me! You're such a bitch, fate. Screw you!"

"You tell her." I heard a voice and turned to see Reio. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Not your fault."

"You're strong Paizley. You can handle this. I know you can. This is who you are. When something knocks you down, you get back up swinging. It's true you've changed though. You're just a shell of your former self now, but you can be the old Paizley again. You can choose her. This is your life. Now the question is, are you who you want to be?"

I stared out into the ocean. "What if I don't know the answer?"

"Then it's up to you to figure it out."

I paused. "Do I have to do it alone?"

"You never have to be alone."

I looked down at my feet. "Then will you stay here with me?"

"All you have to do is say the word and I will never leave your side."

I hesitated for a minute. "The word."

He instantly embraced me and I cried into his chest. I didn't know who I wanted to be. I barely could even remember who I use to be. I needed to find out though and I would. I was happy I didn't have to do it alone.

* * *

**Author's note: draconichero21 was Gin again this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I'm busier these days. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it though :D **


	75. Dare you to move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 75**

_**Dare you to Move**_

I opened my eyes to sunlight and the smell of salt water. My head was on Reio's chest. I could hear his heart beating. He was on his back with one arm around me and the other resting on his torso. I had been lying on my side all cuddled up to him. We were lying on a blanket with another over us. He had gone to get some when I said I didn't want to leave last night. I didn't know what time it was, but I really didn't care. Last night was nice. We didn't do a whole lot of talking, but in silence with him I found comfort.

I untangled my legs from his, uncovered myself and sat up. I pulled my knees up, put my arms on them and stared out into the ocean. It wasn't long before I felt Reio moving. I looked back and seen him open his eyes. A slight smile crossed my face as I felt his emotions.

"Don't go feeling that way now." I said.

He laughed lightly and sat up. "What way?"

"The warm and fuzzy way. It's not like we did anything last night."

"Waking up to your face is enough for me."

"Really?"

He looked me straight in the eye, our faces not that far from each other. "Honestly. Just being with you has always been enough for me."

I didn't say anything. We just stared at each other for a few seconds until he slowly started moving his face closer. He closed his eyes and then so did I. He got so close that could feel his breath on my lips before I opened my eyes and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just contradicted what I said." He panicked a little. "I was just feeling the moment and that's what I got from it. I'm sorry. I know it's too soon. I…"

I cut him off. "It's ok." I paused. "It happens." I stood up and dusted myself off. Even thought we were on a blanket, sand still managed to get on me.

"Where are you going?" He looked up at me.

"Home. I can't stay here forever. I don't even know what time it is. I hope it's not lunch yet. I probably have like a million missed calls and messages from Jin if it is." His mood dropped with the mention of Jin. It made me feel bad.

"But you're not leaving because of what happened right?"

I smiled slightly. "Not at all."

"So you meant what you said last night? You don't want me to leave your side?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be around every waking moment."

"I won't mind it." He paused. "Or was that a hint that you don't want me every waking moment?"

"I need a little time to myself. I have things to think about."

"Just don't take yourself into that dark place, thinking you're fat or things like that."

"I'll try not to." I looked down at the ground and back at him. "Thanks for last night and umm, I guess I'll call you a little later."

"Ok, talk to you then."

I put my hands in my hoodie pocket as I walked up the beach and to the stairs leading back up to our yard. I thought about what had happened. I felt horrible. I would be so mad at Jin if he had spent the night with some woman who was in love with him. I would be even madder if they almost kissed. Guilt didn't even cover my feelings. I didn't know what I was doing. I just lost my baby. I had a fiancé on tour. Cheating on him would be so wrong. Even if we were having trouble, I still loved him. Besides, he lost his baby too. How could I do that to him?

I walked into the French doors and planned to sneak up to my room. Hopefully no had missed me or would bug me about where I had been.

"Sneaking out again eh? I thought we were past that." I heard dad ask as he walked in the room.

_Oh crap! Just keep it cool. Tell him a different story. Maybe he will go with it. _I told myself.

"I didn't sneak out. I went out for a walk this morning before everyone got up."

"Yeah, uh huh, that totally explains why yer reiatsu wasn't in da house last night."

_So much for that. _

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes, but I don't always have ta. Full fledged soul reaper remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Well, I'm back now, so no worries. I was just down at the beach."

"Whatcha do, sleep on the ground?"

"On a blanket. I didn't really feel like coming back."

"Yeah I can understand dat. You still hate us after everything that's happened don't ya? You'd rather be alone den with us if you have the opportunity. I understand."

_Why are you going there? Don't make me feel bad. I already feel bad enough. _

"No I don't hate you guys."

"Den why did ya stay out dere all night?"

"Because it was nice and quiet and I could think...about stuff."

"Like spendin some quality time with dat guy from another world?"

_Great. Well I'll lie again, see how that goes. _

"What? No."

"Don't lie to me Pai-chan, I sensed two reiatsus out there and the other one was kinda unfamiliar to me. Unless you want to tell me dere was a random soul reaper out dere I'm gonna assume what I just said. You don't gotta hide if it's true. I don't dislike ur alien friend. He treats you properly."

_I have two options. I can either tell him then truth or lie and say it was a random soul reaper, but how would I explain that? He's already busted all my other lies. I might as well tell him the truth and hope he doesn't tease me about it or push it._

I sighed. "Yeah he was there, but I didn't go to meet him there or anything. He just showed up."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Still, ya didn't have ta stay out there. He's okay in my book so he's welcome in da house."

"It's easier to think out there."

"Eh, if you say so."

"We didn't do anything either. Just talked a little and basically sat in silence a lot. Then we slept. Nothing bad. I mean, I'm engaged." I raised my hand up, but my ring wasn't there. "Well, the ring is in my room." I paused. "Reio and I are just friends though."

_Ok, seriously why did I just say all that? I look so guilty now! _

Dad smiled deviously. "Whatever you say Pai-chan."

"Seriously! What's the smile about? I'm telling the truth now."

"Nothing, nothing." He started to walk away.

"Well, don't be telling anyone anything! Cause you're taking things the wrong way." I called to him as he walked away. "I'm no cheater."

"We'll see how long that lasts." He was gone. He always had to have the last word.

I went on upstairs, feeling even guiltier because my own dad didn't think I could stay loyal. I walked in my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned up against the door. "I'm not a cheater. Nothing happened." I closed my eyes, forcing the tears that were welled up in my eyes to trickle down my cheeks. "It was just an almost kiss. Almost doesn't count. I don't cheat. That's not who I am." I slid down the door as I began to cry more. "Or is it? Who am I? What happened to me?" I cried hard until my phone went off. It was Jin's ringtone playing. I got up, wiped my tears away and tried to stop crying. "Hello." I answered, trying my hardest not to let my voice quiver.

"Hey baby. I was beginning to worry about you. I called and texted you earlier, but no response. You can ignore the messages I left."

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little past 10am. "Oh, sorry. I just woke up."

"Are you crying?"

"No." But I knew he would know it was a blatant lie, because my voice was quivering.

"Why lie to me about that? What's wrong baby?"

I broke down. "I lost my baby. I feel like I'm fat and I…I just don't who I am anymore. Like, I've lost myself somewhere along the way. I don't know what to do. I hate feeling this way."

He sighed. "I never should have left you. You needed me. I should have stayed. I'm so sorry. But please don't think you've lost yourself. You know who you are. You're Paizley Ichimaru. You're amazing, caring, quick witted, strong, confident, sexy….you're my girl, the one I love and that my world revolves around. You're my other half, the future Mrs. Jin Akashi. That's who you are. Don't forget it or lose it."

I had calmed down a little and was sniffling. "You're right. That's who I am."

I heard someone in the background calling for him. "Stop doubting yourself, ok?"

"I'll try."

"Hold it together until I can hold you again. I know things seem awful right now and almost impossible, but we can overcome this together."

"Yeah, we can." the

They called him again. "I gotta go baby. Concert tonight. Go to do sound check and run through, then interviews. I'll call when I get a break, ok?"

"Ok."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Maybe."

"Answers like that don't make it any easier on me." I heard them yell for him again. "Give me a damn minute!" He screamed at them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but I really have to go. I love you and I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you too." He hung up.

I sat down on my bed and put the phone on my nightstand. I opened up the top drawer and pulled out a velvet box. I opened it to see the ring Jin had given me. I took it out and slipped it on my left ring finger. I held my hand out and looked at the ring. "Mrs. Jin Akashi, that's who I am."

I was beginning to feel a tad better, but I really needed to talk to someone about it. I picked my phone back and lay back on my bed. I decided I would text Brie.

Me: Hey, what's up?

Brie: HEY! I'm happy to hear from you! I'm not doing anything really. Haven't been up long. Fixing some cereal for breakfast. How are you feeling?

Me: Guilty

Brie: Why what happened?

Me: I spent the night with Reio…

Brie: What? Where? That's like out of the blue!

Me: On our private beach. I went down there last night, just to think. He showed up and we talked a little. I didn't want to come back home or be alone, so he stayed with me. I woke up this morning lying on his chest with his arms around me and our legs tangled up…

Brie: Did anything happen?

Me: Not really…

Brie: Define 'not really'

Me: We almost kissed this morning…

Brie: WHAT? But you didn't?

Me: I pulled away, but we were really close.

Brie: Oh dear.

Me: I feel really guilty. Should I tell Jin?

Brie: I don't know if that will make things better. He has a temper, right? And already doesn't like Reio. AND he's on tour and can't be here. Besides if nothing happened then don't sweat it.

Me: But it almost did and it never should have gotten that far. I don't know what I was thinking.

Brie: You probably weren't. You're going through a tough right now and you need someone. You didn't want Jin to leave, right? Maybe this was you unconsciously getting him because he did leave. I don't like 'if you won't stay, than I can find someone else who loves me to lean on'? I'm not helping, am I?

Me: No, you are. Maybe you're right. Our relationship, I don't even know what it is anymore. It was awful before all this happened, but losing Hitoshi has changed everything. It's almost like it brought us a little closer or something.

Brie: Things like that do. He's the only one who truly knows how you feel right now.

Me: Do you think I'm freaking out over nothing?

Brie: I think you shouldn't worry or feel guilty. You did nothing wrong and you have enough to worry about.

Me: Maybe you're right. I'll try not to let it bother me.

Brie: I think that's best.

Me: Do you want to come over and hang out?

Brie: I don't really have a lot of time. After breakfast, I need to shower. Then all the cheerleaders are supposed to meeting at the gym. We'll break for lunch, though. So we could meet somewhere for lunch?

Me: I forget cheerleading is an all year around thing. I don't really want to go out today.

Brie: Oh, ok.

Me: I'm sorry. I just don't really feel like it. We got 100 Q's at mom's birthday and I just don't want that again. I'm not ready to talk about things.

Brie: I understand. This is sort of on topic, since we were just talking about it. Do you think you're going to come back to cheering this year since you can?

Me: I don't know.

Brie: The squad just isn't the same without you. I'd give up captaincy for you.

Me: I can't do cheer camp this summer. I can't do anything like that because of my c section for 5 weeks now. My ribs could take a little longer to heal.

Brie: None of us ever did cheer camp because of the Shino Academy and we always were able to be on the squad.

Me: I know. I just don't know if it's what I want anymore. I'm not who I was last year.

Brie: I hope you will change your mind. I miss you~

Me: I'll think about it.

Brie: =] great! But I gotta shower. You gonna be ok?

Me: As ok as I have been.

Brie: Cheer up! This weekend we can hang out.

Me: Alright. Bye.

I put my phone back down on my night stand and lay on my bed for a while. I thought about everything that was going on. I wondered what my life was going to end up like. I wondered what it would had been like had Hitoshi lived. I'd been a mom at the moment and would be taking care of my beautiful son. Sure, I was young, but I thought I would have been a great mom. I would have given him everything he wanted and needed. He would have completed my life and made my relationship with Jin better. He would have changed our entire world, but it would have been for the better. But I would never really know what it would be, because he was taken from me. It was completely unfair. I didn't know what I did to deserve this. Next thing I knew I was in tears. I rolled over to my side and sobbed for a few a while.

When I got up and looked at the clock, it was already a little past 11am. I decided to get online and look around in Jin's fan communities. I wanted to know what they were saying about everything. I had to log in with my fake username. The best communities were locked to members only. I had made up a profile with Jin has my background and icon picture so I would look like a massive fan. With that I was able to become a member. Jin told me to leave these alone, that it wasn't important what they said and I was never one to care what people said about me until the whole world started watching and talking. Ok, maybe it wasn't the WHOLE world, but Jin had fans worldwide so it felt like it was. The majority of them were in Japan and the US, but with all the publicity our relationship had been getting, he was getting more and more eyes on him. I didn't listen to him though and clicked on the most popular community. I saw a post about our wreck and clicked on it.

Our wreck had made the front page of the paper. The picture was of our totaled car and the other person's car as well. There was a link to the article online and then the poster began talked. I read the page.

_Guys, it seems our beloved Jinjin was in a wreck with Paizley. The car looks awful, but the article says he walked away with stitches in his hand and some minor cuts and bruises. He was lucky! But here comes the bad news. Paizley's seat belt broke and she was thrown from the car. It said she suffer some pretty serious injuries and was sent to the hospital unconscious. Now the worst part, well for me since I support them as a couple. They lost the baby *cries* I really feel sorry for them. No parent should have to bury their child. _

I scanned down through the comments.

_They lost the baby? Jin keeps claiming it's not his to like everyone. _

A person replied, so I read it.

_You would have to be a complete idiot to believe it's not his. Come on. Why else would his agency suspend him if it wasn't? I think it's rather obvious it was his. Honestly, I'm not sad at all she lost the baby. Maybe now they'll break up. _

I read on to the reply.

_Amen! She ruined his life seriously! He would be much better off without her! Now that the baby isn't tying him down to her, maybe just MAYBE he can finally gain his senses and be free of her. _

As I read on, I found that a lot of people agreed with those two. There was so much hate on me and Hitoshi. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. It wasn't right or fair for them to say the things they were, but I kept reading until I seen the original poster post a comment.

_I really can't believe some of you! How can you say these things? 'I'm glad she lost the baby' and the like. It is OBVIOUS that Jin is really in love with her. He's different and I know you guys notice it. He seems happier, doesn't he? He smiles more often and the gleam in his eyes he has when they're together is unforgettable. Why can't you just be happy for him? He just lost his child and now I bet he's extremely sad. He's going to be going on tour soon. I can only imagine how hard that will be only like a week after the death of his child. How about being supportive of him AND her during this tough time? _

What she said touched my heart and a few people actually agreed with her. While I definitely had more haters in his fandom, it was nice to know a few people liked me and took up for me. I skimmed through most comments. They were dated and it seemed like a lot had stopped a few days after the accident, but they started up again with a post the day after my mom's birthday party. I read it.

_Hey guys. I know there hasn't been any updates on how Jin and Pai is doing, but I just seen them last night~ Anyone want details? :D_

I wondered who that could be. They were a bunch of girls from my school and whose family was friends with my grandparents. I scrolled to see everyone begged for information and she replied saying she would make a new post. I went back and scrolled to see a post by the same username titled "Updates on Jin and Pai" I clicked it and read the post.

_As some of you know, I do know Paizley. We're not really friends or anything, but my family is friends with her grandparents. Last night was her mom's 40__th__ birthday party and my family was invited. I live alone, but when I was told about it, I just had to go. I just knew Jin would be there. Of course, this was before the accident happened. After that, I did wonder if he still would be. I went and he was there, but not looking too thrilled. I found out a few things. The day before the party was actually Kristen's (Paizley's mom) birthday. They buried Paizley and Jin's son that day. And yes, before anyone says it's not his because he never claimed it, it IS his. It was sort of known at the party that the baby was. Actually, I was able to speak to him :D :D EEEP! He was so nice too~ despite what had happened. You could see the sadness in his eyes. I gave him my condolences for the loss of his son (and I did say 'your son' to him), he never denied that fact. He thanked me and he shook my hand. EEEP!_ _I was trying to keep it together so hard for that moment, but was seriously fangirling on the inside! But anyways, Paizley wasn't doing so well. I noticed she moped about the whole time. I asked her Grandmother about her and she told me that Paizley was extremely distraught about everything. While I was getting some champagne, I met this beautiful Japanese woman. I spoke to her and she had a pretty thick accent. I asked her how she knew Kristen and she told me she was Jin's mother! Holy cow, I talked to his mom! I should have known who she was and think I had a feeling before I asked. Jin looks so much like her! Also in news not related to Jin. I know a lot of you know jpop. Well, you will never guess what jpop star was there. Kazuya Kitamura! This was my first time seeing him in person. He's smaller than he looks in videos or magazines. He's pretty thin too. I was a little surprised to see him. I mean there was one rumor about him dating Paizley's older sister, Raina, but I never believed it. Now I do. He was holding hands with her and always close to her. People you're not dating do no stand or sit that close. I thought that was an interesting bit. Anyways, that's all I have _

I read the comments. Most people just thanked her and gave their two cents on everything, some weren't very nice. I could only imagine how much that rumor about Raina and Kazuya would spread now. A lot of Jin fans were fans of him as well, but I wasn't worried about Raina. She could worry about that herself since she seems to think she has everything under control all on her own.

They were a lot of comments on this post. I stopped at one made just last night.

_Jin's first concert of his tour starts tomorrow and I'm going! That's not why I commented though. I went to the airport to see if I could see him earlier today since I figured he would arriving today because the concert is tomorrow. I saw him! He was alone too. I was wondering what you guys would think about him seemingly being alone this tour. Like what do you guys think Paizley will do while he's away? Do you think she will stay faithful? _

How could she question that? She didn't even know me! I read the replies.

_Just because she's not with him this time doesn't mean she won't be other places. Just saying…._

They were a few people who agreed with that girl, but not all did.

_I've actually been wondering the same. I was at the airport too ;) And I'll be there tonight too. But he took her with him on his Japanese tour. So why isn't she with him on this tour? This one isn't out of the country and it's during the summer so no school. This one would have been easier to take her on. I wonder why he didn't. Are they having troubles? _

What a stupid thing to base the status of our relationship on. I continued reading the replies

_I hope they are! Maybe he will break up with her then! I think she would so cheat on him while he's away too. Poor Jinjin will be working his butt off, touring, trying to make money to support her spoiled ass because she's only a kid and has no money for herself. And she'll be sitting pretty at home, sleeping with some other guy(s). _

I stopped reading and slammed my laptop shut with tears falling from my face. I felt so guilty about what had happened with Reio and to read that all of fans thought I would cheat just made it worse. I wasn't a cheater! Nothing else was going to almost happen with me and Reio. I had been through too much with Jin. His fans didn't know the half of it, what I had given up to be with him, how I had tortured my family pretty much. They didn't know and they shouldn't make up assumptions.

Reading all that got me so worked up that I decided to take a hot bath to try to calm myself down. I ran the bath water and got in. I leaned my head against the back of the tub, closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. The next I knew mom was jerking me out from under the water and I was coughing, gasping for breath.

Mom put her hand on each side of my face. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and she pulled me to her embrace. I looked towards the door and seen the facing had been broken. No doubt mom used her powers to get in, because I had the door locked.

After a few minutes in her embrace she pulled away. "I think it's time to get out." She stood up, the front of her clothes wet from where she hugged me, and handed me towel. I wrapped it around me and got out as she pulled the plug. "No one is up here but me and you." She handed me my underwear. "So you can go on to your room since this door is broken."

I took my underwear, went to my room and got ready. I just put on some pj shorts and a t shirt. I didn't even fix my hair. I just dried it the best way I could with my towel and planned of letting the rest air dry. I wasn't going anywhere today so I didn't feel the need to do my hair or put on makeup. I barely did my hair and makeup when Jin brought me over yesterday.

There was a knock on door and it opened slightly. "You done?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"What was that about?" She walked in.

"What?"

"Trying to drown yourself in the bathtub."

"I fell asleep. No big."

"No big? Paizley, normally when a teen or adult goes under while asleep, they wake up. Breathing in water causes them too. Why didn't you wake up?"

I shrugged.

"Did you not want to wake up?"

I shrugged.

"Hunny, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you're having a hard time with everything, but don't make me go through what you are."

I looked at her and realized the weight of my action. "I'm sorry. I would never wish this on anyone. I won't let that happen again." She just embraced me and I started to cry. I sobbed into her for a while and then pulled away. "Why are you home? You never come home for lunch."

"To be with you. Your dad had to take Mitsuko to the cooking classes she signed up for a few days ago. I thought they would be good for her. I mean, Raina is gone to Japan for the summer. You're not in the best shape and Kin is off with his little band. She needed something to do and since she loves to cook, I thought these would b perfect for her."

"So you guys think I need a baby sitter?"

"Obviously for the right reasons, considering what just happened."

"I promise that won't happen again. You can go back to work if you want to."

"I brought some Chinese for lunch and I want to see you eat this." She changed the subject. "Let's go to the table." I followed in behind and we went to the breakfast nook. She fixed my plate for me, putting a few different things on my plate. "Now that looks like how much you would normally eat. I want you to eat all of that." She sat down beside me, her plate as full as mine. I just stared at the food. "Don't you dare tell me you're not hungry either. You barely ate supper last night and your dad said you didn't even breakfast. You're eating this."

I sighed and began eating some of the veggie lo mein.

"You're not fat, Paizley if that's how you feel. I know that feeling. I went through three pregnancies. The last being twins. It can take four or more weeks for your uterus to shrink back down to its pre pregnancy weight. And sometimes your stomach doesn't just go back to the way it was before. Mine didn't with the twins. I had to go to the gym and make it go back, tone up my stomach muscles again. Not that I think you've put on weight…"

I cut her off. "I have."

"It's hard to be pregnant and not put on some, but you can work those off! Starving yourself is not the answer."

"I can't do anything for another 5 weeks because of this stupid c section."

"So after 5 weeks you start then, if you have any. It could be water weight and everything shrinking making you weigh more now. You just have to wait, but until then, you still eat."

I played with my food a little and then took a small bite. "I guess so."

"Sweety if I could get my body back after I had twins, then you can get your back. You're much younger than I was when I had all of you, so it will be easier. I will help you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're going to look fine and I can heal…"

I cut her off again. "No! I don't want any part of Raina's powers. She's done enough."

"Ok, then I won't."

"I'll wait like a normal person."

"Ok, you can. That's fine."

I picked up my pace in eating. Truth was I was starving. I had barely been eating lately and it was taking a toll on me.

"I knew you were hungry." Mom commented.

I swallowed my food. "I'll do it your way. I trust you."

She smiled warmly and her emotions gave way that she was happy I said that. After we ate, mom and I talked some more. She wouldn't leave until dad got back with Mitsu. When they got back, I spent some time with Mitsu. It had been long overdue. I knew she didn't like Jin, but there was no reason she and I had to stay mad at each other. Family was important to her, so I tried my hardest to look upbeat for her. She and I always scrapbooked together. I loved taking pictures and she loved arts and crafts. She wanted us to go to the new scrapbooking store that had just opened up, but I didn't want to go anywhere, so we just worked with what we had. We worked on it for quite a while, all afternoon and most of the evening. Jin called me in the evening, so I stopped to talk to him. Her emotions showed she wasn't too happy about it, but I had spent a lot of time with her. She had to realize I needed to talk to Jin too.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked as I walked out of Mitsu's room.

"Eh, maybe a little."

"I guess that's better than no. What did you do today?"

"Nothing really. I was scrapbooking with Mitsuko when you called."

"That sounds fun."

"It's not too bad. I have a ton of photos I need to take to get printed out."

"I'm happy you're doing something besides moping around."

"I did quite a bit of that today too."

"Aww, I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"I talked to a lawyer today. He said we could definitely sue Porsche for product liability over the seat belt breaking. Bad news is we can't sue anyone over Hitoshi's death."

"Why?"

"California law says wrongful death is a death of a person. A person is legally alive at birth, not before, and is legally dead when brain functions or circulatory and respiratory functions cease. Therefore, an unborn fetus is not a person under the California code. A mother isn't entitled to a wrongful death claim. State law does not consider a fetus alive in the legal since. If there is no legal life, there is no legal act of death. And those were his words not mine. I wrote them down so I would know how to explain it to you."

I had tears falling down my face by the time her was finished. "So they want to tell me my baby was never alive? I heard his heart beat almost every visit. He was sucking his thumb in some of the sonograms. He was alive! How can they tell me he wasn't?" I was almost vocally crying when I finished.

"I don't know, baby. I agree with you. I heard his heart beat and seen him move. I know he was alive, but unfortunately the state doesn't agree with us."

"Screw the state! They have NO idea how hard this is! Someone should pay for this!"

"Don't cry baby. We still get to sue Porsche and the seat belt breaking and throwing you from the car is the reason Hitoshi isn't with us now. We can get them with product liability."

"Yeah."

I heard some say something to Jin close by, but couldn't hear all of what they said. "I gotta go now, get ready for the concert."

"Good luck."

"Thanks babe. Do you want me to call you after it's over or do you think you will be asleep?"

"I might be sleeping, so just call me tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you so much."

"Love you too."

We hung up and soon after I was called downstairs for dinner. I actually ate at dinner. Everyone was happy I did. When we were through, Mitsu suggested a family movie night. I wasn't up to it at all. I apologized to Mitsuko, knowing she really wanted it, but I just wanted to go to bed. Dad tried to make me join, but mom told him it was ok. I went up to my room and shut the door behind me. When I switched my light on, I started hearing this noise and then I sensed Reio outside. I opened my window to see him standing down below.

"Can I come up? You kind of forgot about me today. Never called me to come back." He called from the ground.

"Sorry, I got preoccupied." I paused. "But yeah, you can come up."

He disappeared and reappeared in my room. "Was what happened the reason you didn't call me to come?"

"Nothing happened."  
"Almost happened then."

"No." I sort of lied. It was part of the reason, but I did get preoccupied too. "I told you why."

"I believe you then. So what did you do today?"

"Just talked to Jin, looked on the communities to see people talking smack about, spent time with Mitsu."

"People talking bad about you?"

"Yeah, Jin's fans like hate me. They think I've ruined his life and crap like that."

"They're probably just jealous. They don't even know you. It's more like the other way around."

"Well, they're the reason I don't want to go anywhere."

"Like go out?"

"Yeah, they're all watching me, waiting on my next move. I'm not strong enough to handle that right now. I don't like all those eyes on me."

"Yes you are. You're strong enough. You can't let them get to you or run your life like that."

"It's hard not to."

"But you can't. You have to keep going no matter what they say or do. Live your life."

"Even if I don't like the life I've been dealt?"

"Yes and you're life doesn't have to be this way forever. Is this how you think it should be?"

"No."

"Change it."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is, but you have to move. You can't just sit around here thinking it will change. Stop caring about what everyone else is going to think. Stop living in the past." He paused. "I know you lost your baby and it's going to take time to heal, but do you think staying in your room all day wondering what it would be like if your baby was here is going to help you move on? No. You have to get out, do things. Take your mind off it. I'm not saying forget him, because you never should. Keep him in your heart always, but know that it is what it is. Crying all day won't change it. He would want you to be happy, try to move on. You don't have to be this person, Pai. You could be so many things, but you don't have to be who you've become. I want you to find yourself, find the Paizley from my visions, the one I fell in love with, the one everyone misses. I want you to be the girl who can stand on her own two feet and doesn't identify herself as belonging to another. Be your own person, not a person who belongs to someone else."

I was quiet for few, trying to take in everything he told me. "I will go out then."

"With me?"

"If you want to."

"I would really like that."

"Ok then."

"Tomorrow night ok? Dinner and I movie?"

"Yeah." I yawned. "I'm getting tired and I'm supposed to be going to sleep. I skipped family movie night for this. So I'll talk to you tomorrow."

**Reio's POV**

I wished Paizley goodnight and left. I was so happy I was getting to her. I just wanted her to be the girl we all loved. Talking to Jin wasn't helping her find herself at all. It was just pushing her back into old habits. If he wouldn't call her at all this summer, I would have her completely independent from him and ready to let go. Being in touch with him only confused her even more. She shouldn't identify herself as Mrs. Jin Akashi. That's wasn't her! That was him taking possession of her. It unnerved me to no end. But I was more than thrilled to be getting a night out with her. It was more like date, but I don't she acknowledged it like that. I was going to sweep her off her feet though and show her what a real man was like.

* * *

**Author's note: U know the drill, draconichero21 did Gin. I think we both have run roleplaying with that & he does Gin much better than me. Happy I got this chapter out too! Getting them out every week is sort of hard now that I'm more busy, so I will try every 2 weeks & see how that works out :D Hope yall enjoy! **


	76. We All Fall Down

**Author's note: This chapter is really long, over 10K words. I guess that makes up for the time it took :D But anyways, might not wanna start unless u have time. Again draconichero21 did Gin this chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Chapter 76  
**_**We All Fall Down**_

**Paizley's POV**

After Reio left, I pulled out one of my scrapbooks. It was the one I started for my high school years. The first page was basically just of me and Raina on our first day of high school. We looked so young. We were both 14. I had just turned 14 and Raina was going to turn 15 three months after school started again. I was a pretty popular kid. I had pictures with of me with so many different people as the year progressed. Several of them were guys, most were older than me. Mom used to call the boyfriends of the week, because I would always lose interest in the pretty fast. It had everything to do with them wanting to go further than I ever did. There were a lot of pictures of Dad and I. Mostly practicing with our sword in physical form.

I moved on to sophomore year. It started off with pictures of my and Briella at cheerleader tryouts the summer before. Then it moved on to me with my permit. I passed the test easily the first time. Dad took me practice driving a lot and of course I had driver's education in school. There were pictures of me with Spencer, but I had drawn on his face and written not so nice things on the page. He didn't appear very many times. Most of the pictures were family and close friends.

Then I flipped to my junior year. It started with me getting my license and then onto my sweet 16 birthday party and of course getting my car. I flipped the page again and the pictures were of Jin and me when he was helping me with choreography for the captain tryouts. I remember playing hard to get with him. He would ask me why I took pictures. I would tell him memories and he would try to throw it back on me that I just thought he was cute. That was partially the truth. The page over had pictures from the cookout where my parents first met him. Flipped the page and there were the pictures Jin took of himself with my camera making silly faces while he was bored waiting on me to finish homework. It was so adorable. There were more pictures of us from random times and then some from when we went to NYC. After the NYC pictures, I flipped the page and the rest was blank. That was when he cheated and I found out I was pregnant. I had so much going on after that I didn't even spend any more time on it.

I closed to book, put it back where I got and crawled into bed. I thought about how much my life had changed. I didn't really realize it was **so** much until I looked at my scrapbook. My priorities totally changed after meeting Jin. Before him, the pictures were mostly family and close friends. When I met him the pictures were just of him or us together. It was obvious he came first. I didn't know if that was an awful thing, because I loved him and that's what you do when you love someone. But it seemed almost everyone but him thought it was awful.

I sighed and turned to my side. _I can't please everyone. I have to do what I feel is right. It's my life. _

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind so I could sleep.

**3****rd**** person POV**

In Alaricus' bedroom, he and Celestine lay in his bed.

"Looks like our brother is home." Alaricus said as he pat Celestine's head which was lying softly on his chest.

"I wonder how it went."

"One way to find out." Alaricus closed his eyes and intruded into his younger brother's mind. "Seems like he's finally getting his chance with Paizley."

"Maybe he won't blow it, because I'm really tired of him moping around about her. I can't understand him. She is just one person, one little girl and she is his whole world. I could never be that."

"He and you have always been different. When Reio loves, he does so with his whole heart if it's real enough. He always has."

"I don't think it has ever been this bad before though."

"This is the first time he's seen such a big future with someone. He saw their kids. Their whole lives play out in front of him and she was from another planet, so to just simply be able to find her with hardly anything to go on is proof to him that they're destined."

"I bet their children will be so powerful."

"No doubt."

"If he gets married first, he'll have the throne. You're the first born son. That's your right."

"I'm not so concerned about our little planet. I want to rule the universe, but one person is stopping me. The one who has the power to do what I so wish, but isn't concerned with such. So I have to make her mine and use her to my advantage." He got up out of the bed and began to get dresses.

"And just how do you plan on making her yours?" She sat up, letting the sheets slide off her upper body, exposing her bare chest. "She's seems rather…what's the word I'm looking for?" She tapped her chin as she thought. "I can't think of it, but she doesn't seem like one who is easy to make fall in love."

"But she is currently in love and he makes her weak. He makes her question everything, which she normally wouldn't do. I can get to her through him. Also, there is a particular situation going on in her life right now which will make things all the more easier for me." He finished getting ready and headed for the door.

"So what should I do?" The auburn haired seductress asked.

"Anything you'd like for now. I'll be back." He disappeared out the door.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, it was late morning and Raina was at her flat waiting for Kazuya. She was free for the day while he had work, like always, but he promised he would come around lunch. He was supposed to bring them lunch so they could eat together. They had been lucky so far and not a lot of rumors had started about them. The one that Paizley read was going around, but a lot of fans stuck with the 'pictures or it didn't happen' mantra. Most fans knew about Raina because there had been pictures of the two once, but nothing romantic about it and Kazuya had spoken, saying they were friends. The majority of his fans chose to believe him, some if only so they could continue to imagine himself with him. Aside from the birthday party rumor, only couple rumors of seeing Kazuya with Raina existed. No pictures and in the rumors it was always stated that the two acted like friends. They were very discreet in public and for a couple reasons. Kazuya was professional and knew the rules. He abided by them. Both knew what the media and public had done to Paizley and Jin as well. They didn't want to be next. If Jin wanted to flaunt his relationships, he could. It was his image after all, but Kazuya had a different one. His was more pure and little was known about his private life.

Raina sat on the couch, deep in thought. She had known Kazuya for over a year now. It was true that hadn't been able to spend as much time together as most couple who had known each for the same length, but she felt she knew him well. She wondered if she was ready to take it to the next level. She had never had a boyfriend before, so she wasn't exactly sure how it all worked. She thought back on Paizley's life. She had had plenty of boyfriends and all of them wanted sex. They all wanted it soon too, which was why Paizley ended up letting them all go, all but one. She remembered that her sister hadn't been with Jin all that long when they slept together. She wondered what made him different. She knew Paizley loved him, but that couldn't have been all. It was times like this she wished her sister was still talking to her. She really could use the advice. She didn't want to go to her mom for the obvious reasons.

Kazuya showed up around lunch time like he said he would and with food. The two ate, almost in silence, since Raina's mind was where it had been earlier.

"Why are you so quiet? Something wrong?" Kazuya asked after they finished eating and moved to the living room.

"I've just been thinking about some things."

"What things?" Kazuya took a drink of tea.

She paused for a moment, before finally coming out with it. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

He immediately began coughing, having choked on his drink by Raina's bluntness.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He coughed. "I'm fine. You just surprised me is all."

"Oh." She paused. "Are you going to answer?" She asked shyly.

_Are you sure you want him to answer? _A voice in her head that sounded like her own asked. She took it as her conscious but in reality it wasn't her at all. Alaricus stood out on the terrace psychically cloaked so she couldn't sense him. While he couldn't control her mind because of her immense strength, their bond through the Nexus allowed him to be able to use a lesser version of mind control: suggestion. With that he could project as an inner voice and implant suggestions in her mind. It was up to her whether or not she would take them, but regardless of whether she did or not it would be enough to drive her crazy.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to though." She added.

"I can answer, but I wonder why you're asking me this."

"Well I've never had a boyfriend, so I don't know how this works. And it seems like most couples have already done it by this point in their relationship."

"We're not most couples."

"I know, it's just….I don't know."

_Maybe he doesn't find me attractive. _Alaricus projected to her.

"I don't want you to worry about that. I'm not that kind of guy."

_It must be me. Why doesn't he want me? _Alaricus egged on.

"Don't you find me attractive?" She asked, forcing a smirk from Alaricus about how this was much easier than he thought it would be.

Kazuya laughed. "What? Of course I do."

_Why is he laughing? That's not funny. It's an honest question. _The alien continued.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you're being silly." He slid closer to and put his arm around her. "Look, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I would be honored to be your first. But I believe it will happen when it happens. I'm not going to push it on you."

She smiled, pleased with his answer. He was a respectable man and the rest was all in her head. "So what if it happened soon?" She blushed at that question. She had given this a lot of thought today. Doing so without Paizley was tough, but she did it, although not without a little help from google. She had these urges when she and Kazuya would kiss. After googling she understood that most people did and that the majority said it was ok to give into them if they were love. She didn't understand the all the feelings, but she knew she loved him.

Kazuya grinned. "You'd make me a very happy man. But I only want to if you're absolutely sure. This is a big step, especially for you. I want to do you right, Miku-chan."

Every time he called her by her middle name, her heart fluttered. He was the only one allowed to call her that. It was their special thing. The way she felt when he said her name made her believe that she was ready. She said nothing and initiated a kiss. Their make out session had gotten pretty intense when it was interrupted by the doorbell.

Raina answered the door to find her dad on the other side. She shut the door quietly behind her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. "Kazuya is inside."

"I'm supposed to be from Japan, right? Just say I live here."

"Ok, fine. I guess that works."

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Talking."

"I didn't hear any talking."

"Because the walls aren't paper thin."

"Alright, alright. I came here for a reason. I want to invite you dinner tomorrow night. You can bring Kazuya with you too."

"Do you want to get to know him or something?"

"Well, I'd like that. But my reason for asking was because I want you to get to know Mimiru."

Raina's mood was instantly lowered. "What if I don't want to?"

"I don't feel like giving you a choice. She's my girlfriend and you're my daughter. I want you to know her."

"I don't really want to waste my time on something that won't last especially when it's about something I don't like."

"You have to get used to this." He paused. "Raina, your mother and I aren't going to happen again. She's made it apparent that she's married and wants to be with him."

"She could change her mind."

"I shouldn't have to wait around on her though."

She sighed. "Whatever. See you tomorrow." She walked back inside and slammed the door in her dad's face. Renji thought about going in after her, but then thought it would be best if she cooled off. He couldn't baby her. He deserved to be happy and she was just going to have to get used to it.

"Who was that?" Kazuya asked.

"Dad." She sat down on the couch next to him. "He wants us to have dinner with him and his new girlfriend."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Not at all." She started to tear up again, but fought them. "Maybe you should go."

"I can't leave you when you're about to cry. Come here." He pulled her close to him and she let the tears go.

Outside on the terrace, Alaricus peaked in. "I think this is going to be easier than I thought. I'll be in with her in no time." He disappeared.

**Paizley's POV**

It was already evening and I was getting ready for my night out with Reio. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I really hadn't gone out to do something fun in a while, but I didn't want to even know all the things people were going to say about me. But I just couldn't stay in because of them. I had to face my fear.

I wore a white top that tied right under my bust. It accentuated my chest and left the part under rather loose to conceal my small belly. The last thing I needed was Jin's fans pointing out that I was fat. I put it with short jean shorts and light pink peep toe heels. I turned around and looked at my back side in the mirror to make sure my butt and legs looked ok. Everything looked fine. My butt was a little bigger than pre pregnancy along with my hips, thighs, waist and belly, but I intended on getting everything back to the way it was after the 6 weeks. I was already 2 weeks down, so only 4 more to go until I could start working on it. The shorts I was wearing, I had mom bring me from her store. I couldn't fit into my pre pregnancy clothes. My old shorts I couldn't get past my thighs. A lot of my shirts were too tight or wouldn't cover my whole stomach. I was freaking tiny before. It frustrated me, but I was trusting in my mom that I could get back there.

My phone rang while I was studying myself in the mirror. I picked my phone up. It was Jin.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, was just looking in the mirror."

"At your prettiness?"

"At my fatness."

"Haven't we been over this? You're not fat."

"Tell that to all my clothes that used to fit, but don't now."

"You were super small before, like 0 percent body fat."

I laughed. "It was not! Maybe like 17 percent or a bit lower."

"You were really small and had abs. They were better than mine ever thought about being! I've always been too lazy to get my abs very defined. Mine were a tad bit defined, but yours were there. I couldn't even pinch the fat off you."

"I want that back."

"I have faith that you will get it back."

"If I can't get back completely, would you leave?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not. I'm fine with how you are now. More to grab onto." He laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm actually going out."

"Really? Good. Get your mind off things. I don't like thinking about you sitting at home, moping around, crying and going to bed early."

"Well, I'm going to try to do none of that tonight."

"Have fun, baby. You deserve it. Who you going with?"

"Just with my friend."

"Have with fun her then and I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok. Talk to you then."

"Love you babydoll."

"Love you too." I hung up.

I didn't actually lie to Jin. It was more like leaving information out. Reio was just a friend, a friend than Jin didn't want me having. That was why I didn't bring it up. I didn't want to argue about it. I would tell him tomorrow, maybe.

I put on a cute headband, got my purse and went downstairs to wait for Reio. I walked into the living room where Dad and Mitsuko were.

"I hope yer dressed up like dat fer a girl's night out." Dad said.

"What girl's night?"

"Oh? Figured you were gonna go hang with Briella-chan." He took a sip of his tea. "My mistake. Though if dat ain't where yer goin, where are ya goin?"

"Reio wanted to take me out. He thinks I need to get out, face my fears about other people seeing me and talking about me."

"Like a date?" Mitsu asked with her eyes lit up.

I smiled. "Like friends."

"Man." She snapped her fingers.

"Oh! With Reio-kun." He gave a shooting gesture. "oh then by all means go, have fun."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be ok with it."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mitsu jumped up to get it.

"You know this isn't going to lead anywhere, so don't get all happy about it. We're friends. Only friends."

He sipped his tea. "Yuh-huh, okay. You said dat about Akashi-kun too when ya first met him look how dat turned out. Yer empathy is a double-edged sword." He continued to drink, slurping loudly.

"Well it won't get the best of me this time. I know how to stay only friends. I've did with a million other boys."

Mitsu walked back in the room, accompanied by Reio.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I brought these for you." He handed me a small bouquet of flowers.

"AWWW! How sweet!" Mistu squealed with her hands clasped.

I took them "Why did you get me these?"

"Because you deserve them."

Dad was feeling very jolly and hiding a wide smile behind his glass. I knew why he was feeling so hopeful, but it was annoying. "Stop smiling! Put these in water, Mitsu." I handed her the flowers.

"Nice to see you today, Mr. Ichimaru." Reio said politely.

"Yeah, you too. Been missin ya. You should come around more often. Yer welcome in this house. I know yer gonna keep yer hands off Pai-chan unless she and I both say so." He took another sip.

"I'd like to, but it's all up to Pai. She doesn't always want me around." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad she does now though. Of course I won't touch her sir. I'm not that kind of man."

"And we're friends and friends don't do that." I added.

"Well you kids have fun and enjoy yourselves. Look out for each other." He looked at Reio. "and make sure she comes straight home. Walk her to the door if ya have ta. Also do me a favor, if ya sense any camera phones with yer nify powers like, demolish them, Pai's got enough pictures in da papers as is. The last kind of rumors she needs are infidelity rumors." He looked off in his own direction and leaned back in his seat. "course it ain't infidelity if dere's no competition."

"I'll try. It's really hard to pay attention to much else when she's around."

I laughed. "Oh my gah, stop it." I pushed him playfully. "He already likes you." I looked at dad. "And there is no competition, because I'm already taken." I flashed my engagement ring." Remember? A girl and guy can go out just as friends."

"I just want to show you what it's like to be treated right."

I smiled at his sweetness. "I've been done right, whatever."

"We'll just see how much longer dat pretty little ring stays on yer finger." He got up to pour himself some more some more tear. "Want some?" He asked Reio.

"No thanks, we should be going. I got to work to get that gawdy thing off her finger." He laughed.

"It's not gawdy!"

"Seems to me like he's trying to compensate for something with that big old diamond. Just saying..."

I rolled my eyes and dad laughed at his joke. "This is not pick on Jin hour. So we'll be leaving. I'll see you when I see you, dad."

"I won't keep her out late. Only dinner and movie."

"Oh by all means if you think of somethin else ta do go right ahead just let us know first. It's summer so she's got nowhere ta be. Just make sure she gets her feet in the door and they stay here along with the rest of her and NOT up over her head."

"DAD!" I facepalmed.

Reio laughed a little at dad's bluntness. "I promise none of that will be going on, sir."

"I just had a c section like 2 weeks ago and cracked ribs trying to heal. Now I've only ever been with Jin and he likes it rough, so it would really hurt to go that far."

Dad was still laughing about his joke and paid not attention to what I had just said. "Ah, gomen, gomen. Been a while since things were dis light and airy in da house. You kids have fun, I'll shut up."

"Yeah, it's not in good taste to joke about your daughter sex life." I shook my head.

"We will. Thanks you for letting me take her out."

"What're ya thankin me for, she's da one who said yes. Been tryin ta convince her for a while now dat yer da better man."

"Well, you're her father. You don't have to let her go. But I guess I got some major convincing to do with her."

"Stop plotting you two. I thought we were leaving."

"We are. We are."

"Yeah soon as you both remove the cement drying in your socks." Dad joked.

"Ok, ok." I pulled Reio out the door which the conversation had traveled to from the living room. "Bye dad!"

Reio waved.

Dad shut the door and we walked to drive way where Reio's car was, a black mustang with blue racing stripes.

"Where did you get this?" I asked curiously as I never thought he actually had a car.

"Don't worry, it was legally."

"I sure hope so."

"It was." He beat me to my side and opened my door for me.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He shut the door after I got in, walked to the other side and got in the driver's side. "I really meant what I said about not being able to pay attention to anything else while you're around. I just can't not focus on you."

"I should definitely not be around if you got work to do then." I joked.

"I'd never get it done." He laughed. "I honestly don't see how Jin ever got anything down being around you so much."

"He was just used to being around me all the time." I thought about how me being around him wasn't so much counterproductive to him as it was me. I was the one who had trouble focusing when he was around.

"I don't think I could ever get used to it."

"Oh, whatever. You could. I'm not that great, just a normal girl."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're pretty amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks for the ego boost."

"Any time." He paused and cranked the car. "Do you want me to use my powers to make sure you're not going to get your picture taken tonight?"

"No, that's ok. I need to face my fears, right? I can't keep running from them. If they want to talk, let them."

He grinned. "Now that's certainly a turnaround from last night. That's the Paizley I love."

"Well, the way I see it, we're only going to be going as friends. There is no crime in going out with your guy friend. We're not going to be doing anything to incriminate me as a cheater in the eyes of the public, so it'll be ok."

"Ok, then. Let's go." He put the car in gear and we were off. "Sorry to talk about this, but I just can't help but comment since you brought it up with your dad." He said after we pulled out of the driveway. "So Jin likes it rough? Why am I not surprised? Does he like slap you around during it or something?"

I laughed. "What? No."

"Then why does he do?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious to see what kind of man he is. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. That's all up to you. I'm not trying to be gross or get sexual on you. You just said he was and I just wondered how he was treating you."

"Sometimes he bites."

"BITES? What the hell? Where?"

"I'm not telling, different places and not _very _hard." I paused. "He pins me down and goes at it hard."

"Sounds like rape to me."

I hit his arm. "It's not rape at all." I paused. "Sometimes he pulls my hair or grabs my neck."

"He chokes you?"

"No! Just puts his hand there. He might put pressure sometimes, but it's light. I can breathe fine. I assure you."

"I sure hope so. Good thing your dad doesn't know about all that."

"It's not for him to know. I'm sure he doesn't want to even imagine what Jin does to me behind closed doors."

"I always thought, since he seemed domineering, that he would tie you up or some crap like that."

I laughed. "No, he's never did that. He wants to though. He's mentioned it before, but I wasn't game, so he dropped it."

"I knew it! Surprised he didn't beg you."

"He did." I laughed. "But it didn't work. He used to ask to video it too."

"You'll have a sex tape out there before you know it if you let him."

"I said no. I really don't see the point in those."

"Me either."

"Let's stop talking about Jin, ok?"

"You don't like talking about him?"

"I don't mind it, but with you it's different. You're judgy with him, because you want to be with me. So let's just not talk about him. There is a million other things we could talk about."

The subject was dropped and we headed to the restaurant. I had no idea where he was taking me and we ended up trendy new place. It had become very popular fast. I had heard about it and been wanting to come. I was happy I was finally getting to go. I had heard they had great food and even a dance floor.

"Are you ready?" He asked as we got out of the car.

I looked at the parking lot. It was crowded. "Well, now is as good of time as any."

We walked inside and apparently all the tables were full, but they took names to wait.

"We don't have to wait if you don't want to. We can go somewhere else." Reio suggested.

"Here is fine. They said the wait wasn't long."

He smiled. "Ok then. Wanna dance?"

I laughed slightly. "Do you even know how?"

"No, but you do so I thought you could teach me." He took my hand. "Come on." He pulled me to the dance floor. There were several other people dancing too, so I hoped I wouldn't draw to much attention on who I was. "So what do I do?"

"Just move to the music."

He tried, but poor thing had no rhythm. He was off beat and tempo. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Like this?" He asked as he danced poorly.

I laughed. "Not at all."

"Am I that bad?" He asked as I could barely manage to get out the sentence for laughter.

I just nodded and continued to laugh.

"Oh! I think I know this song. I heard it the other day. How fitting it is too. I'm going to sing to you."

"No! I don't need serenading." I was still laughing.

He didn't listen and began to sing off pitch while dancing like a fool. "I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to ya. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm, girl. You'd never be alone. I could be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."

"Ok, enough. You're drawing attention." I pulled him off the dance floor and back into the waiting area.

"You're smiling. I must not have been too bad."

"Oh, you were bad and that's why I'm smiling and laughing."

"And that was the whole reason I did it. I love the way you laugh."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Stop it. We're in public."

Before he could respond, the lady told us a table was ready for us. We talked about anything and everything while waiting for our food. When the food arrived, it was delicious! After we were finished, Reio paid for both of us which was really and we went to theater. We picked a horror movie, but I had to run to the bathroom before we went inside out theater. Reio said he would buy some popcorn and frozen cokes for us while I went. After I used the bathroom and washed my hands, I got a text message.

Jin: Hey baby, hope ur having fun. Just wanted to check on ya

Me: I'm having a pretty good time.

Jin: What u been up to?

Me: We ate & not we're at the movies.

Jin: Oh, what u seeing?

Me: Some scary movie. Idk the name.

Jin: Do u miss me? Cuz I miss u like crazy

I smiled.

Me: I do

Jin: I think this distance thing is gonna work for us. Like help us

Me: Me 2. Some time apart is helping.

Jin: I've had enough time tho lol Ready for this tour to be over.

Me: You haven't even been gone that long!

Jin: I know, but I can only take so much time away from you b4 it drives me crazy.

Me: Ur tour will b over b4 u know it =]

Jin: And u'll b back n my arms again

Me: =] I gtg. Sorta txtin u in the bathroom lol

Jin: Oh, ok. Txt me when the movie is over? Kinda lonely, no con 2nite & practice is over. Just hangin in my room. Normally I would go out, but I'm taken, so I shouldn't b partying without u.

Me: Aww, so sweet. I'll txt u thn.

Jin: Love u~

Me: love u 2

I had partially walked out of the bathroom with the last two texts. I put my phone on vibrate and back in purse, smiling all the while.

Reio came to me and handed me my drink. "I don't think I even have to ask who that was."

I let out a little laugh. "Me either."

"Couldn't leave you alone just for a little bit."

"He's lonely. No show tonight and he said he wouldn't go out to party without me."

"How sweet." He rolled his eyes. "You don't even need to be partying."

"Ok, not talking about him anymore. Let's go."

We went into the theater where our movie was showing and took our seats. He had gotten a large popcorn with butter, so we shared. That and the frozen coke was just what I needed to keep me fat, but boy was it good. The movie was actually pretty decent. It didn't scare me, but my life can be like a scary movie at times, so I was hard to scare.

After the movie, I texted Jin that it was over and we walked out into the lobby where two girls approached us. "Oh my gah, you're Jin Akashi's girlfriend aren't you." One said.

I just smiled, not sure what I was supposed to say.

"Can we have a picture with you?" The other asked.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel flattered. "I'm just a nobody."

"Are you kidding? You're a total somebody. We'd be honored if you would take a picture with us."

I smiled. "Ok, you can."

They asked Reio to take a picture with each of their phones. I posed with them for both times.

"Thank you so much for the photo." One thanked.

"It's nothing really. I've never actually had anyone ask. This is kind of crazy."

"I don't know why! I think it's awesome we were able to meet you."

I just smiled real big. They kept on talking, complimenting my shoes and my outfit. Jin texted me in the middle of their conversation. I just glanced to see his name and turned the phone back down. I didn't want to text him with his fans around. They were really sweet and talkative. I thought most of his fans hated me, so it was nice to find some who didn't. In fact, they admired me and even asked me if I was going to get into the entertainment industry, maybe sing a duet with Jin. I said I didn't know, because nothing like that had really been mentioned. They admired my ring and by that point it was just pointless to try to even hide the fact that we were together. I never came out and said we were. I wouldn't have answered any personal questions about him either if they had asked. They were pretty respectful and didn't ask anything like that. They didn't mention the baby either, something that I was very grateful for. When they said they had to go, I looked back at my phone to read the message Jin had sent me.

Jin: You going home now?

Me: Yeah, prob. I'm tired. You'll never guess what just happened tho!

Jin: What?

Me: Some of ur fans asked me if they could take a pic with me & they were so nice 2 me. Really supportive. They asked me if we were going to record a song 2gether. I didn't think ur fans liked me after what I read but these girls were super sweet.

Jin: Got urself a taste of fame right there. I really think the ppl would love u if they were able 2 get 2 kno u better. & we totally should record a song 2gether!

Me: U really think they would? & I can't sing so well.

Jin: How could any1 not love u? Voice trainin, u can do it.

All this was just making me so happy. I had never thought about being famous before. I was beginning to realize that I already practically was, only I never got to say or do anything. People just knew me as Jin's girlfriend, but they knew me nonetheless. Why not get in the spotlight where at least people can see who I really am and maybe they wouldn't hate me so much?

We had walked outside while I was texting. When I looked up was looked very bored and I noticed his emotions. I had sort of been ignoring them while I was texting. They all pointed to him not being very thrilled and it was because he knew who I was texting.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Wonderful." He answered sarcastic.

"You don't have to be that way."

"Sorry, but I thought this was supposed to be our night." He said to me without attitude and with sad, frustrated eyes.

"Reio, this never was a date. I'm really sorry."

He sighed. "Is there anything I can do to make you like me?"

"I do like you. You're great and truthfully, if I didn't have someone else I would want to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He tapped his chin. "Now how to get rid of that someone else."

I pushed him playfully. "Stop it."

We both laughed and my text tone went off again.

Jin: If you want this, I can make it happen.

Me: I don't know what I want. Let me think ab it. It would kinda b a major decision. I can't decide just on a whim.

Jin: haha always havin 2 think ab things.

Me: =p Sue me 4 wantin to b ready 4 what I get myself n2.

Jin: Were u ready 4 me?

Me: haha no ur a lot of man

Jin: U handle me well

Me: Sometimes lol Let me text u when I get home.

Jin: Lookin fwd 2 it thn.

"Sorry." I put my phone back in my purse.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Umm, sure."

We walked for a few minutes in silence until Reio spoke up. "What are you thinking about?"

"What those girls said. What would it be like to be famous? Have millions of people love you."

"And hate on you."

"Ah, yeah there's that. But the ones who love you would make up for it. I mean, those girls made me feel special, like I made a difference in their lives somehow, like they're going to be talking about meeting me for days. Posting those pictures on the net, share them with everyone because they were able to meet me."

"Only because you're Jin's girlfriend and if you do get famous it will be because of your relation to him. That will who you're know as, Jin Akashi's underage girlfriend. Is that what you want? Is that how you want to make your mark, as his and not as yourself?"

"What if that is who I am?" I asked softly.

He stopped and turned to me. "How could you ask that? He doesn't define you! No one does, but you!" He raised his voice.

"What if you're wrong?"

"Huh? I'm not! This is YOUR life! Only yours, no one elses!" He was getting worked up and started pacing around. "You should always be yourself! Not what someone wants you to be. And you should define yourself with your strong trait, not as belonging to someone else. He does not make you, Paizley. You make you. What happened to you? The girl in my visions was so strong. She helped my world so much and cared for all the in habitants. Where is that girl? I'll tell you where. She's hid behind a man. This is not who you are! Stop being like this! Find yourself!"

"What if this is me?" I yelled. "What if this is who I'm supposed to be now and no one can just accept it? What if this is my destiny? He could be the best thing about me, but everyone just shuns him and us. Everyone keeps telling me I've changed. You think I don't know this? Look at what I've been through. Of course I have. I've thought about things, looked at old pictures and tried to imagine who I once was. I've come to the conclusion that I can't be that girl anymore. I barely even know her now. I've grown up too much. This is me, the only me I can be now."

"I don't believe that. The old you is still in there somewhere. You can choose who you want to be. You can be anyone you want. This can't be your destiny." He got real close and stroked my check. "I'm your destiny. I've seen it." His emotions were almost too much to take. When he leaned in to kiss me, I was like stunned for second by his intense emotions. I had to gather my senses back before I pulled out of the kiss. I stared at for a minute, trying not to be totally taken over by his emotions. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes. "Don't be. It's ok. Let's just go. I need to go home."

We left and he took me home. Neither of us said a word the whole way home. He walked me to the door step, I hugged him and went inside. Thankfully no one was waiting up for me. I went upstairs feeling incredibly guilty. I know I didn't kiss him or even kiss back, but I let him put his lips on mine and didn't immediately pull away. His emotions were just too much. Dad was so right about my empathy being a double edged sword.

As I got ready for bed, I decided I wouldn't tell Jin. He didn't even know we were out together. Besides, it wasn't like I wanted it or asked for it. He kissed me and I didn't kiss back. It wouldn't happen again either, so it was no problem. He didn't have to know everything. I just hoped stuff like that wasn't happening to him.

I crawled into bed and grabbed my phone to text Jin.

Me: Home

Jin: Have fun?

Me: Eh, it was ok.

Jin: Would have been more fun if I had been there.

Me: No doubt =P

Jin: What r u doin now?

Me: Laying in bed.

Jin: What r u wearin?

Me: omg, I would so hit u if I could right now

Jin: What? I told u I was lonely & I miss u like crazy. Besides it's been a while since we had sex. Haven't exactly been on good terms like this in months. I want u

Me: lol I'm tired

Jin: =[

Me: Sorry. My c section place hurts. It does often, kinda all the time. I just hide it well, cuz I have a high pain threshold.

Jin: Aww, I'm sorry bby. I didn't kno

Me: It's ok. I just want 2 sleep.

Jin: Alright, u can go 2 sleep. I prob should 2. Hope u get 2 feelin better. Mayb we can do tht some other time

Me: We'll see. Night.

Jin: Night, I love you

Me: Love u 2

I plugged my phone up, put it on the nightstand and curled up to try to sleep, if I could with all this guilt.

**3****rd**** person POV**

In Tokyo it was Saturday evening. Kazuya and Raina were at red head's place. They were waiting for Renji and Mimiru. Raina was fighting all kinds of emotion.

"Are you ok?" Kazuya asked.

"No. I just want this night to be over with."

He sat down next to her on the couch. "Miku-chan, I think it's important that you move on from this. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's not something you should stress about. Enjoy your life and let your parents enjoy theirs."

Raina was quiet. She just stared out in front of her. She had heard him and knew he was right. It wasn't the first time she had been told that and it wouldn't be the last. He didn't understand. No one did and she couldn't force them too.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She broke her stare and looked at him. "No."

He brought his right hand up to move her hair away from her face. He ran his fingers through the silky locks. "I just don't like seeing you like this. I like it when you're happy."

"If my father wouldn't force me on this, I think I could be."

"Do you know this woman?"

"Yes. She's awful."

"Did she do something to you?"

"Not really, but I know she doesn't like me."

"Why?"

"Because I am a product of my mother, who she hates with a passion. She vied for my dad's attention when mom had him. They had a pretty nasty rivalry."

"Well, I won't let her say or do anything to you."  
Raina couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's cuteness.

"There's that smile. Now keep it on."

The doorbell ringing ruined the moment. Raina sighed at the noise, took a deep breath and stood up.

"You can do this. I'll be by your side the whole time." Kazuya assured.

She smiled slightly, smoothed out her highwaisted skirt and headed for the door with her boyfriend following along behind her. When she opened the door, she had no clue how hard the image would hit her. The image wasn't vulgar or anything. It was all new to her, seeing her dad with another woman. It didn't help that Mimiru was pretty either. As much as Raina hated her, she couldn't deny that. Her long black hair was down to her butt and it complimented her midnight blue eyes perfectly. She was shorter than Raina, but taller than Kristen. Her build was slightly athletic with average size bust. The thing that irked Raina was how she was dressed. Her shirt was too short and her top was too low. Raina was appalled. She was supposed to be the adult and she was dressed like a slut. Renji hugged his daughter and introduced Mimiru to Kazuya.

"Well, I'll just get my purse and we can leave." Raina said and wanted to just slam the door on their faces, but didn't. She welcomed them in and took Kazuya will her to her bedroom to get her purse. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can."

"Not like I really have a choice anyways." She grabbed her purse. "And she's dressed like a slut."

Kazuya snickered. "She looks pretty young too, but then again so does your mom and her husband."

"Someone above was just good to us."

"I hope I look good when I get that age."

"I think you will." She paused. "Let's get this over with."

Kazuya took her hand. "Remember, I'm going to be right beside you."

The two came back out holding hands.

"You have a nice place, Raina." Mimiru complimented.

"Thanks." The red head answered shortly.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Raina. I only see pictures your father shows me. He keeps one of you on his desk. It's sweet."

"I know."

"You really are beautiful. You look so much like him."

The truth was Raina did look a lot like her father. In fact, it was difficult to tell that her mother wasn't Asian just by looking at her features. You really had to study her face to see the Caucasian in her. There was hardly a bit of Kristen visible on her, only her green eyes. Raina wondered if Mimiru would have complimented her appearance had she favored her mom more. She didn't figure so. She also didn't figure Mimiru was being sincere, but she played along.

"Thank you." Not a smile crossed her face.

"Shall we go eat? I reserved us a room at one of my favorite places." Kazuya spoke up. Raina told Kazuya that her dad left it up to them to pick where to eat. She didn't tell him the reason though, which was pretty obvious. Renji wasn't exactly familiar with the city, even though he did meet Kristen there. That was a rare occurrence. He only knew Karakura Town which was in far western Tokyo.

The car ride to the restaurant wasn't as talkative and friendly as Renji would have liked. Mimiru was making an effort, but Raina was just being cold and short with everything. Kazuya tried to make up for it though.

When they got to the place, Renji took his daughter aside. "Could you be a little nicer?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like her."

"What has she done to you? Nothing."

Raina crossed her arms.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but she is really trying."

"I can tell, because it seems so fake. She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you. She's trying to get to know you and she's not being fake. I told her you were going to be difficult and didn't like this."

"Ah, well it's a good thing she knows then. Now I don't have to say anything about it." She walked away.

Renji sighed and thought about how he was probably going to have to call Kristen. They would need to work together to get Raina to accept this. Renji was beginning to wonder if it was even possible for her to. It wasn't healthy for her to be so concerned about it.

During dinner, Raina's attitude didn't change. She was cold and callous the whole time, to everyone except Kazuya. She was mad at both her dad and Mimiru. She didn't care if they knew. After they ate, she excused herself to the restroom. While she was in her stall, she noticed familiar shoes come in and go in the stall afterwards. She was washing her hands when those familiar shoes came out of their stall. They were attached to Mimiru.

Quietly the two washed their hands next to each other until the older Shinigami broke the silence. "I understand why you're being so rude to me."

Raina remained quiet.

"You're only hurting yourself being this way."

The teen turned the water off and dried her hands on the towel hanging from the sink. Without saying a word, she turned to leave.

"He doesn't belong to your mother." Mimiru's words stopped Raina in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. She grasped the wall with her right hand. "He belongs to me now. And you can walk around trying to act tough and threatening, but I'm not scared of you. You wouldn't hurt someone you're father loves. And yes, he loves me. We've been together longer than you think. He was just scared to tell you."

The wall she had began to grip in her anger started to crumble. "You're right. You shouldn't be scared." She turned around, sclera black and nexus symbol embedded on her forehead. "You should be terrified. And because I'm feeling _so _generous right now, I'll show you why."

Seconds after Mimiru screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt as she felt like something was trying to break its way out. Just as she did, a hole formed and her intestines fell out onto the floor. She screamed in agony as the blood gushed out.

"You can scream all you want. It falls on deaf ears." Raina said, stoically watching as Mimiru dropped to her knees crying. Raina was keeping her alive, forcing her to feel all the pain.

Mimiru feel off her knees and onto the floor, lying on her side. She removed her hands from the wound and looked at blood on her hands. She was horrified to see her skin started to almost melt off her hands. The pain was an awful burn and soon everywhere her blood was began to eat through her skin. She felt her whole body burn internally as her blood had literally been turned acidic and began to eat away at her from the inside out.

"You see, Mimiru, I can indeed kill you. No one would care either, because I can make them all forget you even existed." She paused. "Don't provoke me. It will be stupidest and possibly the last decision you ever make."

Mimiru turned to her back and sprawled out. Tears poured from her eyes as she experienced pain she hadn't before. She didn't even know how she could still be alive. She was so weak though. She couldn't scream anymore. She closed her eyes and suddenly the pain stopped. When she opened them, she looked at herself to find she was good as new. It was as if nothing ever happened. She got up and noticed Raina was gone too.

Kazuya had paid for everyone's dinner, so he and Renji were waiting for the girls close to the entrance. They noticed Raina approaching, walking very fast. She was almost in tears, but was holding them back.

She stopped and looked right it Renji's eyes. "You love her?"

Renji looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You lied to me. How long have you even been with her?" Renji opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care and you DON'T love her. Stop trying to fool yourself."

"It's not up to you who I love or don't love."

Raina was almost shaking from anger. She was having trouble controlling herself. "How you could you do this to me?" She yelled and ran outside.

Kazuya chased after her, falling behind because of her speed. When he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

She teleported into her apartment and stopped holding back the tears immediately. She fell to her knees crying. Alaricus peaked in from the terrace. She was weak right now, the weakest he had ever felt her. He didn't realize she could even be so weak, but she was. He watched her pick herself up from the floor after having a good cry. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her. With water dripping from her face, she looked at her image in the mirror.

_How could he do this to me? _Alaricus planted in her head. _I deserve my happy family. After all I go through and I obey every wish that is commanded of me from the Nexus. I deserve this and I have the power to make it so. _

Raina clutched at the sink as her sclera once again turned black. The nexus symbol appeared on forehead and was accompanied by smoke like wings sprouting from her back. She grit her teeth and stared in the mirror and the world around her began to distort.

_This is my only dream and I should have it. _Alaricus kept on, seeing how far he could push her, which was pretty far at the moment. He was almost forcing her to warp reality by the suggestions, but he was interrupting by something unexpected. He took as soon as he felt such a presence.

Raina began to hear whispering and smoke like substance began to swirl around her. "You have to let them make their own decision about love. We do not interfere. This is not my will."

Raina gripped the sink, tears streaming down her face, as she literally tried to fight the Nexus' will. She screamed out as she felt her power being pulled back. The distortedness cleared up as her wings slowly began to fade away. She watched in the mirror her eyes go back to normal and the symbol disappear. The Nexus won the battle. She dropped to the floor, weak from playing tug a war with it and almost out of breath.

In LA, it was 8am Saturday morning. Paizley was woken up by her phone going off. She rolled over and picked up her phone.

Brie: You should get online. Now. Ppl are linking Jin 2 sum pic of u.

Paizley was almost instantly awoken up by reading the message. She online on her cell and was shocked at what she seen. Fans were indeed linking Jin to a picture and it was off Reio kissing her from the night before. She didn't think anyone was around, so she hadn't worried about pictures. Many of fans had attached messages with the picture calling her a cheater and the like. She was sure Jin hasn't seen it yet, because she had no calls or texts from him. She had no idea how she was going to explain it to him. She has lied. She had done him the way he did her before. She had left him for that and almost didn't take him back. She probably wouldn't have if it wouldn't have been for the baby, but she was glad she did. She loved him, but now she was worried he would leave her. How could she had let that happen?

Almost in tears, she got out of bed, got her purse and left the house. Lucky for her, she had managed to avoid everyone in leaving. She didn't know how she got that lucky, but she did. At least the universe didn't totally hate her.

At the same moment in time, back in Japan at Raina's apartment, her phone was ringing off the wall so to speak. Kazuya had called her so many times and left so many voicemails that her mail box was full. She wouldn't answer. She had regained her strength back and was too busy ripping up anything and everything in her place to answer. She was so upset, so distraught, so angry, she was going crazy. She was fighting with her inner demons about re writing the past to have her family together. It was Alaricus this time. He planted it in her head, but it was something she already believed and wanted. It was trying to take her over. All she could do with herself was destroy. The emotional pain was much more than she's ever endured.

While Raina was losing it, Paizley pulled up to her and Jin's house in Torrance. She unlocked the door in her PJs and went straight to the freezer where she pulled out a bottle of vodka. She had always seen and known that this was what Jin went to when he hurt. She always wondered if it really helped, if it did get rid of the pain, only if for a little while. She needed something like that. She just wanted to be numb. She was still in sound much pain over losing Hitoshi and she thought she could very well be on the verge on losing Jin over something stupid. She didn't want to feel at that moment.

As Paizley trudged up the steps with the bottle of vodka, Raina's apartment looked like a nuclear bomb had been dropped on it. Destruction everywhere. Surprisingly she had not managed to pull the house phone or the answering machine out of the wall. The phone rang and the machine picked up. It was Kazuya.

"Raina, I been calling your cell all night. What happened? Please answer. I want to help you. I love you. Call me. I'm worried."

Raina lay among the wreckage on the floor, crying. She has no more energy left. The Nexus took it from her again. All she could do was cry helplessly about a problem that she couldn't solve and wasn't going to leave.

Back in Torrance, Paizley was sitting in the floor of the nursery, drinking the vodka straight from the bottle. Her phone, sitting on the floor next to her, rang. She looked down to see it was Jin. She didn't answer, only took another swig from the bottle, wincing at the strong taste and burn in her throat. About a minute later, she received a text from Jin with the picture of her and Reio attached. There was a message with it.

Jin: What is this ab? Answer ur phone!

She picked up her phone, closed out of the message, turned it off and put it back on the floor.

At their residence, Alaricus and Celestine were discussing recent events.

"Raina is a wreck and I helped cause it. It was almost too easy. That really is her weak spot. It's comforting to know she actually has one." Alaricus chuckled. "She's a crying mess."

Celestine looked at the picture of Reio and Paizley in the gallery of her phone. "Paizley too." She smirked.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen." Alaricus stated and they both laughed.


	77. Tempting Fate

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 77**

_**Tempting Fate**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Alaricus left his abode after celebrating the small victory with his sister to go back to Raina. She was still lying on the floor in the destruction she had done. She was barely crying, having lost most of her energy. Alaricus teleported in, not cloaking himself this time. Raina sensed him immediately, but didn't move so much as an inch. The alien walked amongst the wreckage and squatted down in front of her. She didn't make eye contact with him. She continued staring off in the distance.

"I'm sorry what happened to you." He expressed his sympathies.

She didn't answer.

"The great thing about me is you don't even have to talk since I know what you're thinking." He paused. "I can take you away from here if you would like. I think I can help you."

She looked up at him. "How?"

"Come with and I'll tell you." He stood up.

She was desperate at that point, so she attempted to get up only to fall back to her knees. Her strength was severely weakened. It was her punishment for trying to go against the Nexus' wished.

Alaricus knelt back down. "No need to force yourself if you're weak my dear." He held out his hand. "Just take my hand."

She didn't even hesitate to place her hand in his. The disappeared as soon as she did.

Back in LA, it had been about an hour since Paizley had begun to drink. She was only able to get tipsy, as the vodka was just too strong for her to drink anymore and get totally drunk. When she didn't return home, Gin began to wonder where she was. Her phone was falling straight to voicemail, so he set out to find her. He carried Mitsuko piggyback as she would have never been able to keep up with him. Flash step was not her forte. It was true she could teleport, but that wouldn't do them any good if they didn't know where to teleport to. Besides, she was still working on that skill. She wasn't as accurate about getting to the proper places as Raina. She had to really focus in order to make it work on command.

When Gin pinpointed Paizley's reiatsu, he took off. Mitsuko held on tight around her dad's next. They stopped in the front yard of Jin's home in Torrance. Gin let the 14 year old off his back and headed for the door. It was unlocked, so the father/daughter pair walked right in. Gin followed his senses up the stairs and into the nursery where he found Paizley sitting on the floor with a partially drank bottle of vodka sitting next to her. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. Mitsuko ran to her sister's side, wondering what was going on while Gin snatched up the alcohol and tossed it down the hall causing it to shatter as it reached the opposing wall. He stood in the doorway, blocking the exist with his arms folded. He just stared down at his eldest daughter, almost demanding that she stay in the floor. His usual smile was completely gone and turned upside down.

Mitsuko pet her sister's hair. "What's wrong?"

Paizley shook her head. "Everything."

Mitsuko's eyes began to well up. She was too sensitive to see her sister like this. "Please be ok." She wrapped her arms around her.

Paizley looked up at Gin, feeling his disappointment. "Sorry." She paused, not exactly knowing what she was supposed to say. "I just didn't know what else to do..."

"So you go to the bottle. Do you know how much you had?" Gin asked her in and less than pleasant tone. "I thought we were past not comin to us for help. **What** Happened?"

"Not much. It tasted awful, like drinking rubbing alcohol and it burned when I swallowed. You couldn't help me even if I had come to you. I messed everything up."

"Messed what up?"

"My relationship."

"How so?" His tone became a little more cheerful in hearing the topic.

"Geez, don't sound so happy about it. Reio kissed me last night and someone apparently got a picture. The person put it online and all Jin's fans were linking it to him, calling me a cheater and stuff."

"And? Does it matter what others think?" He asked in a serious, but not angry manner. "You can pick yourself up can't you? You know what's what and it doesn't matter what others think. Hell if it did you would've taken my advice months ago."

"It's not exactly what others think. Most his fans never liked me anyways, but it's what he thinks."

"Why can't you just tell him da truth? Is he so inconsiderate that he wouldn't believe ya and if he doesn't do you need a boyfriend like dat?"

"When we got back together, I told him I wouldn't see Reio anymore. But I went behind his back and seen him anyways last night. If I would have held up our deal, then it would have never happened. I can't even blame him for being mad about it, I would b mad too." She paused. "I left him for something like this last time."

"Why should he control what you do? I could understand more if Reio was yer Ex or somethin, but he's not even that. Like you keep sayin: He's just a friend. What's Akashi-san gonna say next dat you can't see Briella-chan at all because she takes up too much of yer time? Or us because we keep you from him? And yeah you never did say why you left him da first time. You wanna tell us? I won't tell Kris-chan if ya don't want me to. This can jus be between you Mitsu-chan and I, dis whole conversation in fact."

"I don't really feel like he's controlling me. He feels threatened by Reio. The whole deal came from why we broke up." She took a deep breath, not really ready to talk about the subject again." I guess I can tell you. This girl singer that he knew flew in from Japan to record with him. He was going to like duet with her for her next single or something. That day before he went to the studio," She paused, not sure if she really wanted to share that part with her dad, but decided that there was no point in keeping it. ",he...wanted to have sex. And no, before you even think it, it wasn't our first time. Anyways, I didn't want to because I was afraid you were going to find out we were doing that kind of stuff and kill him. He didn't understand and got frustrated and left. I decided to take him food to the studio to try to make up with him and I walked in on them kissing." She winced just thinking about that moment in her life was awful. "And I broke up with him on the spot. When we were trying to work on our relationship, Reio and I had kissed. I told him about it. When we decided to be together again, we made a deal. No more Reio for me and he would never see or work with that girl he kissed. He held up his end, but I couldn't." She paused again. "And he wouldn't try to keep me from my family. He's not like that. Though he has complained about Brie before..."

"He's trying to control ya. He wants to possess you. He loves you so much he'd just as soon put you in a cage and use you for sex whenever he feels like it. I can't believe you got back together with him after he cheated on you. You shoulda just dropped him like a hot iron right then and there. Why did you never tell us any of this? We're yer family Pai-chan. We don't judge you...okay we'll poke fun at you time and again, but when you're suffering it's okay to tell us why. True, I would've needed to be restrained at the time, but hey look at all the attempts I made and nothing happened. Why are you always so scared of me Pai-chan?" He paused. "Don't answer that last question." He tried to be funny, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for it.

"He would not lock me up in a cage and do that. That's not all he wants from me. Well, I was carrying his baby. I wanted to try to make it work for our baby's sake." She paused to look around the nursery and remember that her baby didn't make it. Her eyes began to well up but she stopped herself for crying and wiped her eyes. "Besides, when I kissed Reio that time, he didn't even get mad. He thought he deserved it. I figured if he still wanted me after that, then I should give him another chance. We were even then, sort of. Plus he loves me. Dad, you don't even know. I feel it. Everyone makes mistakes. I told Raina and Brie. They were the only ones who knew. I didn't want you guys judging him. Even after that, I still tried to protect him I guess. I'm not so much afraid of you as I am what you will do at any given time."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm unpredictable I know. Still, you do know that plenty of babies have grown up without their biological parents right? Raina ain't exactly the best example of dat, but hey dat's sort of my fault for not being dad of de year or being a nominee for it. And how do you know he wouldn't do dat stuff to ya? All I've seen and heard him do is tell ya he loves ya and you've had sex. Dere is a lot more to a relationship den dat. In fact it's a little sickening. You don't see yer ma and I actin like de two of you do ya? Cause yer Ma and I got a healthy relationship. You don't. Wake up and smell the vodka dripping down wall across the hall."

"Well, it's nice to grow up with your real father and mother being together. I learned that from Raina. No offense at all, because I prefer you and mom to be together, because you two are MY parents. I couldn't imagine you guys not being together. And please don't act like you know him, because you don't. I'm with him all the time. He's not as bad as you think he is. He makes me laugh and I enjoy his company. I'm an empath, remember? I know how he feels about me. And when you love each other, you have sex, right? I mean, you want to be close to that person. But our relationship is more than that. Don't call it sickening." She crossed her arms and earned at sigh from Mitsuko.

"Right and this is the part where I throw my hands up in the air because you don't want to listen to reason. One of these days Pai-chan you're going to realize he's not worth all this hell. Take my word for it." He walked out of the room.

"I wish I could understand why you don't listen to daddy. He's been around a long time. He knows what he's talking about." Mitsuko said.

Paizley was quiet for a second before speaking. "I'm my own woman. One day, Mitsu, you'll find your voice too."

The silver haired teen stood up. "Maybe I'll understand when I'm older." She extended her hand.

"I can do it myself." Paizley attempted to stand up, but stumbled around and had to grab the crib for support.

Mitsuko braced her sister for support. At 5'6", she was 6 inches taller than her older sister, so she was able to put her arm around Paizley's shoulder and let her grab her around the waist. She helped her sister out to the car. Gin, of course, drove them home.

In the meantime, Alaricus had taken Raina back to his place. She was sitting on the couch as he brought her over some warm tea and sat next to her. "You're weak. Let me help."

She took a sip of tea. "And how would you do that?"

"My powers."

"I wasn't aware telepathy could do anything about that." She drank more of the tea.

"That's not my only power."

"Oh?"

"I am Guardian of my Nexus after all. I must be powerful, mustn't I?"

"You're telepathy is at a much higher order than my mother's. I never thought you weren't powerful."

He smirked. "Well, I have another." As his hand began to glow, he reached to touch her, causing her whole body to glow and began to rejuvenate itself. When he removed his hand, she felt just like new again.

She looked at him. "Life force manipulation."

He grinned. "Almost perfect, aren't I?"

She went back to her tea. "I suppose that how the Guardians are meant to be."

"Though not all are made equally." Alaricus said thinking about the Guardians that he defeated when he was trying to collect power from all the Nexus'. "Just like all the Nexus' aren't made equally."

"I guess not." She paused. "So you said you could help me."

"Oh yes. Well your Nexus won't let you warp reality to put your parents together, right?"

"I don't think it will let me directly do anything."

"Then how about someone else helping? You would only be involved indirectly. In fact, we don't have to force then together, just plant the idea in their heads and see where it leads."

Her eyes lit up. "That might work, because their destiny would still be in their hands. They would just be getting a slight push."

"And it would be you doing the pushing either."

"You'll really help me?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I like you."

She paused. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know that, so I'm doing this as your friend."

"Are you real?" She asked innocently.

He laughed. "Of course I am."

"I never thought anyone would try to help me with this. Most people would find it selfish, because my mom has already chosen who she wants and she has a family with them, my half siblings. They would think 'how could she do that to her brother and sisters?' But what about me?"

"You're not selfish. You selflessly follow everything the Nexus has planned out, even when it cause the ones you care about most to become angry with you. This is all you want and I think it's ok for you to have it."

"My mom chose wrong. She'll be happy with my dad. They're soul mates. I'll be doing her a favor."

"Yes you will." He put his arm around the mentally broken teen and they began to devise a plan.

**Paizley's POV**

I stretched as I woke up from my nap. I wasn't feeling hot when we got home, so I laid down in hopes that everything would pass. I had Mitsu bring me some Gatorade before I went to sleep. I chugged the whole the bottle. It seemed to have worked, because I didn't have a hangover. Of course I didn't really drink that much. Nowhere near as much as the New York trip. That gave me one heck of a hangover. I was thankful not to have to relive that again, especially with Dad begin around. He probably would have talked loud just to make it harder on me. He was mean that way.

After I used the bathroom, I turned my phone back on. I had a few voicemails and some text messages. All from Jin, as was expected. I decided to just skip them and call him.

"Where have you been?" He answered without even saying hello.

"I just needed some time…..to think."

"Think about what?"

"What happened and how I was going to explain it to you."

"Are you ready now?"

"Are you mad?"

"A little and hurt."

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Notice in the picture how my arms are just at my sides. I wasn't holding onto him or anything." I started to cry. "I swear, I didn't kiss him back. I would never do that to you, not after all we've been through."

"Hey, don't cry." He paused as I sobbed. "It's ok. I believe you."

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"Of course not. I could never hate you. All of that sounds exactly like something he would do. Although I'm interested in why you were with him in the first place. I thought we talked about that."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "When you left I was really upset and struggling. He came to me and tried to comfort me…and I let him."

He was quiet for a minute. I hated the silence. I hated being so far away from him. Not being able to feel his emotions was driving me nuts. "I guess that was partially my fault. I left you when you needed me the most, so you found comfort elsewhere."

"I just needed someone."

"I'm sorry I left."

"It's ok. You had to."

"No I didn't. I could have said no. I could have found somewhere else to work, something else to do to support you."

"That would have been silly. That is your career. It's all you know."

And it really was. He quit school. He had no education. That was who he was. I didn't know what else he could do besides that.

He sighed. "I wish I could see you."

"Me too."

"Isn't there some kind of magic thing you do?"

"What?" That caught me off guard.

"I don't know. You have these powers. I thought there might me something you can do."

"Where are you? Don't tell me you're saying that stuff in public. It's supposed to be a secret."

"I'm in my hotel room. People would look at me crazy if I said that in public."

"Oh, good. Let me call try to see if I can do anything. I'll text you."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

I hung up and went to Mitsuko's room. She was studying in her cooking school book.

"Hey." I said from the door way.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I just talked to Jin, told him everything. We're fine."

She put on her best fake smile. "Good."

"I need you to help me something."

"What?"

"I need The Book."

"But we're not supposed to be messing with it. Mom told us we couldn't until we were older, because there is a lot of powerful magic in there."

"I know what she said, Mitsu. I was there. I'm not going to use anything bad or that could change the world of something. I just want to look for something."  
"Something to use?"

"Maybe, but like I said it's not going to be a major spell or anything. Please do this for me. I've been through so much. I need to see Jin."

"I really hate everything that's happened to you and I want to help. I just don't know about going against mom's rules."

"Then could you take me to him? You can teleport."

"I-no. I have no idea where he is and there is no telling where we would end up and if I could even get us back here. I'm not so good at that yet."

I sighed. "Ok, I guess it was worth a try. It's just hard losing Hitoshi and being away from him. He's the only one who knows how it feels." I started to tear up.

She got off the bed. "Don't cry." She paused. "I'll help."

"Really?" I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah." We hugged.

"If we go into the basement, Dad will know something is up. But it you call it with your powers, he will never know."

"But how will I get it back?"

"With your powers."

"I've never tried putting things back where I couldn't see where they were going."

"But if you visualize it, I'm sure you can do it. I have faith in you."

She smiled. "Ok." She closed her eyes and held out her hands. "The Book!" Seconds after giving the command, The Book appeared in a glow of purple orbs in her hands.

"Thank you so much." I took the book, sat on her bed and began flipping through the pages.

Mitsuko closed her door and then sat down next to me. "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Not really, but I thought I would know if I seen anything." I flipped until I seen something of interest. "To find a lost love." I read the page. "It allows the caster to teleport themselves to a loved one. To bring yourself back, you must have a close relative cast the reversal spell. Hmmm, I wonder why that is. That's kind of weird." I looked at Mitsuko. "Will you cast the reversal spell?"

"I guess so." I sat the book behind us and hugged her. "Thank you so much! This says we need candles. I'll go get some from my room."

I got them and came back to her room. I arranged the candles in a circle, lit them and sat in the middle. I texted Jin to tell him I found something and would be there soon. I put the book next to me and laid my phone down. I concentrated on the loved one I wanted to see and recited the spell. "Whither my love, wherever you be. Through time and space, take my heart nearer to thee." Everything went black and suddenly I appeared in a hotel room, Jin's no doubt. He almost fell out of his chair when I appeared.

"That felt a little weird." I stated.

"You scared me!" Jin got up and his phone rang. "That funny. It says you're calling."

"Let me see." I answered. "Hello?"

"Oh thank gosh you're ok!" It was Mitsuko.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You're body is still here."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you just fell over after you said the spell. I checked and you still have a pulse. It's like you've passed out or something."

I thought for a minute. "Maybe I astral projected? But The Book said teleport. That's false advertising."

"How do we put you back?"

"I don't know. Probably the reversal spell? We can worry about that later."

"Later?"

"Calm down. It's going to be ok. I will call you when I'm done here. Until then, go downstairs and keep dad busy."

"What do I do with your body?"

"Just leave it where it is. Make sure to shut your door though."

"I'll try my best, just don't take too long."

"Ok, thanks again! I love you~!"

"I love you too."

We hung up and I handed Jin back his phone.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" He asked.

"No. It would probably make your head hurt."

He half smiled and then got serious. "It's still weird to see your belly so small and not have him here."

I looked down at my stomach. "I totally understand."

"Would you have taken me back if he hadn't of been made?"

"I-I don't know."

"He was the reason you tried to make it work, wasn't he?"

"The majority of the reason, yeah. But I think deep down I wanted to as well, I was just scared you would hurt me again."

"You kissed Reio that day too, the day you took me back."

"Yeah, I did."

"The kiss- both of you was into it, right?"

I looked down at the floor. "Yeah."

"I know the only reason you stayed when it got bad was because of Hitoshi. He was the only glue that held us together for so long and now that he's gone, it's like nothing is holding us together." He paused and his sorrow was almost too much to bear. "I feel like if it wasn't from him, you would have never taken me back. You would be with Reio right now. Because now that he's gone, Reio is working his way back to you. And I can't even blame you. I treated you so badly after we came back from Japan and then I leave you after we lose our son." I noticed his eyes getting watery. "I'm going to lose you to him."

I immediately went to his side. "No, no you're not. It is true that Hitoshi played a big part in some things, but it wasn't only him. We have such a strong love, despite our struggles. You know this and I can't but know it, because I feel it." I caressed his face. "We're going to make it through this."

He put his hand on mine. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

I pulled my hand back. "That's not fair."

"It's not fair to me for you to get to. If he's going to try to kiss you every time you turn around." He got frustrated. "We made a deal. I haven't seen, talked to or worked with the girl I kissed."

"You also don't have to feel her emotions. You don't know what it's like. He really loves me and it breaks my heart to have to be mean to him. I want you, not him. If I wanted him, I would be with him. He really cares about me and he's protected me when I couldn't protect myself. I thought the least I could do was be friends with him. Our situations are totally different. It's not right of you to try to control who I'm friends with." I almost couldn't believe I said that to him. I sounded like Dad with the whole controlling business.

"I'm not trying to control you, I promise."

"Then let me see him. Trust me."

He sighed. "Ok, I trust you. Be friends with him."

"Thank you."

"Just promise me you're not going to leave me for him."

"You need to get that out of your head. I don't want him. I want you." I held his hand.

His face got close to mine. "Then show me." Our lips met. It wasn't long until it got pretty intense. He picked me up and sat me on the desk. "Let me make love to you."

It had been a little over two week since Hitoshi was born. The Dr told us to wait six weeks before having sex, but I couldn't really remember the reason why. I felt ok. I could fight through the soreness. After what happened, this was the least I could do for him anyways. "Ok." I pushed up his shirt and he pulled it off, grinning.

I let him do what he wanted to me, though some positions were just too painful to withstand for very long because they pulled at my healing c section place. None of them were really amazing. It almost felt like the first time all over again, but he tried to make sure I was as comfortable as possible. He was more gentle than normal and tried to make sure I got something out of it too. I just tried to focus on his emotions, because he was on cloud nine.

He pulled out just like normal and went to his hands, hovering over me and panting. "Pai?"

I had turned my head to the side during the end because he had to go harder and faster. It was painful, so I had closed my eyes and gripped the sheets since we had moved to the bed in the middle. I turned to look at him and suddenly felt him worried. "What?"

"I pulled out too late."

"You what? How?"

"It's very hard to pull out normally, because my instincts say no and it feels the best at that point. But this time it's been a while since we did anything like this. I've been without for a few months, so I was **really **into it, into you. In order to get out, I have to snap out of the whole mindset of sex and I couldn't do in time this time."

"So there is some inside me?"

"Yeah, but not the whole thing. I pulled as soon as felt it start, so just some." He paused. "Though it only takes a little to get someone pregnant."  
"So I could get pregnant again?"

"You just had a baby, so I don't if you can pregnant this soon. I'm…not sure. I'm sorry." He got off me and lay down beside me on his side.

"It's ok."

He caressed my hair. "We shouldn't worry about this until we know for sure."

"I guess I just have to wait until my six weeks check up and tell Dr. Montgomery."

"Let's just not worry in the mean time. I had a friend who got married. He and his wife tried for quite a while before she ever got pregnant. One time does not mean it's going to happen."

"One time made it happen before though. I guess we just had impeccable timing to decide to have drunken sex."

"This time isn't last time though."

"I know. I'm going to relax." I breathed out.

"Good." He went to his back and put his hands behind his head. "I really want to get married."

"That was random."

"Popping out babies left and right won't look as bad if we're married. Plus it would be legal. And besides I feel like you've been wearing that ring forever. I wanna put another on there."

"I don't think my parents are going to go for that. We already tried once."

"I know." He paused. "Do you still want to marry me after all that's happened?"

I thought for a minute. We'd been having our share of down moments for the past few months, but if I counted all the ups and compared them with the down, the ups would win. He was the only love I ever knew. He was all I knew it seemed like. When other people changed, he remained constant. Even when fighting, he was still the him I knew. Most of the time I was just unreasonable with my hormones and he was just lost because he couldn't work. Those were tough times for both of us, but we made it through. We were still us through all of the doubt, all of the hate. "Yes."

"If I find a way for us to get married, you'll do it then?"

"Yes."

He went to his side again to face me. "I'll find a way then." I just smiled and laced my fingers with his. "You're so beautiful."

"Whatever. I'm so chubby is more like it."

"It didn't bother me at all. In fact, I was told this morning that I needed to lose weight. They said I was getting to fat."

"You're not fat."

He patted his belly. "I guess they don't like this."

I poked it. It was just a small beer belly, very small. Not even noticeable when he wore t shirts. He definitely didn't have it when we started seeing each other. I think he got in after the tour, since he stayed home a lot and ate. We ate together. "I kind of like your little squishy."

He laughed. "It's my pregnancy weight."

I burst out laughing, because it was exactly what I was thinking. "We both got to lose our baby weight." Jin's phone went off and he handed it to me because it was my number. "Hey."

"Are you almost done? Dad is asking about you. I told him you were still sleeping and that I was going to come try to wake you up."

"Ok, hold on. I'm going to put you on speaker phone and get ready."

"Alright."

I set the phone on the nightstand. "I have to go." I got out of bed and started putting on my pjs.

He put his underwear on. "I wish you could stay."

"Me too, but I'll see you soon right?"

"Nine weeks or so until the tour is over. Too long."

"It'll be ok. We can do this, right?" I stood up.

He smiled. "Yeah." He walked around to the other side of the bed and kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Guys! We're going to get in trouble if we don't hurry!" Mitsuko pressed.

"Ok, ok. Read the spell."

"The spelled?" Jin asked.

"It's best if you don't ask questions."

"Return thy love, wherever she be. Through time and space, bring her back to me." Everything went black and suddenly I woke up with a gasp right where I started. "Are you ok?" Mitsuko kneeled down beside me.

"Yeah. I just feel a little funny." I sat up and blew out the candles. "Now to get The Book back." I closed the book and handed it to her.

"I don't know if I can do it, Pai."

I stood up, as did she. "Yes you can. I want you to close your eyes." She did so. "And visualize the room it stays in. We've been in there before. Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

"See the stand The Book sits on?"

"Yeah."

"Put it there."

"I don't know what to call it."

"Just tell it to go back. Have confidence."

She took a breath. "Back to where you belong!" It disappeared in a swirl of purple lights. "I hope that went where it belonged."

"We need an excuse to go to the basement to see."

"What reason could we have?"

"I'm thinking." Then it hit me. "All the baby stuff is in the basement, right? The other day I found a few thing in my closet, I was going to take it down there but didn't for some reason. This must have been the reason! See, it was fate what we did."

"How come it doesn't feel like it?"

"Because you're a good girl. I used to be one too, so I understand how you feel. I guess we should go see dad first."

I put the candles back in my room and we went downstairs to see dad. We talked a little and then went back upstairs. We stayed up there a little bit before coming back down with the baby stuff. I put it with all the rest of the stuff, stuff I had no idea what I was going to do with unless I was pregnant again. I tried not to think about it. There was a room in the basement that mom kept The Book and all the Nexus related items. The room was protected by a spell cast by Unmei. The spell would allow us in and any other being affiliated with the Nexus or with no reiatsu at all. We opened the door, holding our breath that it would be there. If it wasn't, neither of us had a clue where it would be. Needless to say, we were happy to see it sitting on the stand where it normally was. I was proud of Mitsu. She did something that she thought she couldn't. She didn't have very much confidence in her powers. She was a pacifist and didn't see the point in fighting or anything like that. I didn't know why she wanted to join to the Gotei. I guess to make dad proud. Fourth division would probably be the best place for her. Although in my mind, she would actually fight if need be. If any of us was in danger and needed her, she would muster up the courage. Family was everything to her.

I spent a little time with Mitsuko and Dad before going back up to my room when they started to fix supper. I was surfing on the net and texting Brie when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

I turned around to see my mom coming in. "How are feeling?"

"I'm ok. How was work?"

"It was a good day. Your dad called me today and told me what happened."

"Oh."

"That all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"I assume your dad already gave you a talking to about this so I won't make you re-hash it." She sat down on the edge of my bed. "But there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I know you used The Book today."

"How?"

"Mom's know everything, especially this one. I had a premonition. You had your sister help you."

"Don't be mad at her. It was all me. I had to beg her. She didn't want to."

"Neither one of you are in trouble. I mean, I can't punish you. You don't really live here. But you need to know that that book is not a toy. If you think you need something from it, come to me first."

"I didn't think you will feel what I wanted was a good enough reason to use it."

"I know why you used it and I know what you did. It was big premonition. You're right. I don't think it was a good reason and it's because of what happened. It's too soon, Pai. You're supposed to wait six weeks. It's not that hard to wait. I did with all of you. You have to give your body time to heal properly."

"Do you know everything that happened?"

"That's all I know. What else?"

I paused before saying it. "He didn't pull out in time. Can I get pregnant again this soon?"

She was pretty shocked. I guess she expected a little more of me. She took a deep breath. "Yes, you can be. In fact, right after giving birth you are very fertile because is hard to know when you're ovulating and the hormone levels are just right to keep a pregnancy going. Everything is just right to become pregnant again, but having another baby so soon after is not a good thing. You and Raina are so close and I was scared to death. You're supposed to wait a year in between birth to let your body heal. Not doing so can result in pre term labor."

"And that's what happened with me, isn't it?"

"Yes. I got pregnant with you too soon and because of that, you were born early. You put yourself and the baby in danger when get pregnant so soon after having a baby."

"I didn't even think of that. I didn't even know about being so fertile and stuff." I paused. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment. I just expected you two to be a little more responsible given what just happened. Both of you really need to educate yourselves on these things. You need to know what you're doing if you're going to be doing it."

"I will. I'll google it all tonight." I paused. "Please don't tell dad."

"I won't. We'll wait and see what happens at you're six week appointment and we'll go from there."

"What happens if I am?"

"We do what we have to to make sure it arrives safely into the world."

"Would you let Jin and I get married if I was?"

"I don't know. This isn't the life I want for you, honey."

"It's what I want though. I love him. I feel like we're soul mates. I mean, look at what all we've been through, but we're still together. The odds were stacked against us, but we're still here. I really need someone to support my decision to be with him. Grandma always wanted things for you that you didn't want for yourself." I could feel that I struck a nerve with that one. "I know you're not forcing things on me like she did you, but you're wanting different things than I want so you're like resisting my choices. Can't you just accept them and support me?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll support you." She paused. "Did you two talk about marriage?"

"Yeah, we did. He said he really wanted it and I do too."

"Let's just wait and see how things go." She stood up.

"I know you don't understand what I see in him, but you guys don't know him like I do. He's really amazing once you do get to know him. How do you think he has so many friends? He didn't get them all from being a butt like you all think he is. He's not a bad guy. Yeah, he's mad some bad decisions, but hasn't everyone?"

"I know I'll probably never see him like you do, but you can't see him like I do either. He took my baby from me. You're growing up sooner than you should and it's because on him. That's something I can't just get over, no matter how much you tell me how great he is. But I can see how happy he makes you, so I will try to be more supportive. He's obviously not going anywhere."

"Thanks mom. That's all I ask is try."

"I think supper is almost ready. We better get down there."

We went downstairs to eat and after I went back upstairs to google a few things. Jin called in the middle, so I stopped and told him about getting mom's support, how she was going to try. He seemed happy about it. I was happy too. It was nice having at least one parent try. Dad was too stubborn.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Raina came back to her apartment in the morning after spending all night talking with Alaricus and concocting a plan about her parents. She used her powers to fix the destruction of her place and then she called Kazuya. She just told him she was upset about her father dating and she just couldn't take seeing him with someone.

Meanwhile Alaricus was on phase one of their plan. He waltzed through the soul society telepathically cloaked so no one could sense him. He erased himself from everyone's memory who seen him. It thrilled him to be able to do this. "Taking over is going to be easier than I thought." He smirked and disappeared. He reappeared in the 6th division in front of the Vice captain office. Mimiru had taken Renji's place as Vice Captain after he was promoted to Captain. He stepped inside.

"You are you?" Mimiru asked, standing up, hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Sit."

She obeyed.

"You don't want to be with Renji anymore. You're not obsessed with him anymore. You're going to break up with him and move on." He turned toward the door. "And you're going to do it right now."

She immediately got up and flash stepped out the door. He teleported and met up with her in the 3rd division. He stood outside the door as she spoke to Renji.

"I have to break up with you." She said.

"Wh-what?"

"I can't do this anymore. I've been obsessed with you for too long. I have to move on." Before he could say anything, she was gone.

_It really doesn't matter. I love Kristen anyways. Always have. Always will. _Alaricus planted the thought in Renji's head and left. He went back to get Raina. She was finished talking to Kazuya and waiting on the alien. The two teleported to LA, to Raina's house. They stood outside Kristen's home office window. She was working late.

"You ready to do this?" He asked.

"I've been ready."

"Then go for it."

Raina made the room shake, causing a box to fall off one of Kristen's filing cabinet and spill some things out. Kristen wrote it off as an earthquake, which was a common occurrence in LA. She got up to pick up what spilled and found something she hadn't seen in a while: pictures from Raina's birth and when she was a newborn. She flipped through them. Renji was all in them. It was when they were together.

_What happened to us? We were so happy once. _Alaricus began planting thoughts in her head. _He even got my named tattooed on him. And the way I felt when he touched me. No one has ever made me feel that way before. _

"Now we wait." Alaricus said.

"This should be all they need. I hope Gin doesn't get in the way."

"If I've learned anything from Reio it's never to underestimate the power of love."

She rolled her eyes. "We'd all be better off without him."

"Even your siblings?"

"They had their parents together for a long time. It's my turn now. I deserve something."

"Yeah, you do."

The next morning, Paizley and Mitsuko went to her place in Torrance to clean up the mess Gin had made with the vodka. Mitsuko was sent to watch her. She packed stuff to cook them lunch, figuring they would probably hang out over there a while even after the mess was picked up and she was right. They just hung out and talked, watched TV. When Mitsuko went to prepare lunch for them, Paizley went up stairs to get something to take for the light headache she had. On the way back down the hall from the master bathroom, she stopped at the nursery. She never could walk past it without looking inside and thinking about what could have been.

She leaned on the door facing, looked down at her tummy and rubbed it. _Maybe it would be too soon for me to be pregnant again…. Maybe I just really miss Hitoshi and feel like a piece of me is missing from that, but I'm not mad or upset that I could be pregnant again._

* * *

**_Author's note: draconichero21 played Gin. The spells are from Charmed. Hope yall enjoyed :) Sorry for the slowness! _**


	78. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 78**

_**Unfaithful**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

It had been 2 ½ weeks since Alaricus and Raina had put their plan in motion. Raina had been spending most of her free time, when she wasn't with Kazuya, with Alaricus. Although when she was with her boyfriend, she didn't seem there mentally. There was definite distance between the two. He had noticed this, but he tried to ignore it. He wrote it off on her just having a hard time adjusting with her Dad dating. He didn't know Mimiru and Renji had broken up. Raina didn't tell him. Renji didn't even tell her. The question was: how much longer could Kazuya take being distanced from until he finally broke? That would remain to be answered, but Raina wasn't even thinking of that. Her mind was on one thing, the thing she had so hoped for for such a long time, the thing that only Alaricus could help her with. He was more than happy to be able to finally get close to her and play such an important part in her life.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Raina asked, pacing around on her terrace.

"These things take time." Alaricus reminded her.

"It's taking too long." The red head crossed her arms. It wasn't like her to seem impatient, but this little scheme had turned over a new leaf in her. Alaricus was the only one who got to see the change though. "I have waited years for this."

"So what's another few weeks?"

"A lot."

"Both your parents are busy. Your dad _is _a captain. He has a lot of work to do. And your mom _is _co owner of her own business." He paused. "But she's been thinking about him a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All by herself?"

"Yep."

She smiled. "Maybe they will get to see each other soon."

Meanwhile, back in LA, the past 2 ½ weeks hadn't been easy for Paizley. She had been getting a lot of crap for that picture. It made the tabloids and everyone speculated on what would happen next. Because of it, she wasn't too keen on going out in public with Reio. She didn't want any more pictures being taken. She just knew they would assume she had a guy on the side if she went out with him anymore. Reio offered to change his appearance since his species could shapeshift to an extent, but she turned it down. She didn't really want to be seen out with any man who wasn't her family. All the stuff that was said about her really got to her. She felt guilty enough by letting it happen and not pulling away quickly enough, she didn't need everyone else talking about it. The worst part was she couldn't say a word about anything. She wanted to. She wanted to clear her image, but she couldn't tell them she was an empath who had trouble controlling her powers and she wasn't supposed to talk about her and Jin's relationship. It didn't help that she would spend hours reading in blog posts and communities about what people thought either.

Aside for all that was happening, Paizley was still trying to move on from what had happened. Surrounding herself with her family and friends seemed to help. She tried not to think about it too much, though sometimes she just couldn't help it especially if she ran across some baby stuff. She still cried some, but it was definitely a step up from before. She didn't just set in her room _all _day anymore. Reio had been helping her cope and the two had been getting close. Gin was very pleased with it even if Paizley denied what had been happening and claimed she was with Jin. He didn't want to believe her. He knew her powers were a double edged sword and he seen the way the two would look at each other. He knew the look and he had high hopes that this would be the time that Jin would finally be kicked to the curb.

Since it was the middle of summer and very warm outside, everyone decided to hang out at the Meadows/Ichimaru's pool. All the kids, besides Raina, plus Briella and Reio were swimming. Paizley had lost some weight with the help her mom. She had been dieting and walking a mile. Kristen thought that walking was a light enough exercise, so if Paizley could do it then it was ok. Paizley was happy she was losing and she wanted to keep on losing. She wore a tankini with the bottoms being shorts as she wasn't comfortable showing her belly and hips quite yet. Mitsuko wore a one piece with a skirt attached to the bottom. She was very modest. Brie wore a bikini with a skirted bottom, though the skirt on her bottom was more for fashion than to hide anything.

Gin was cooking out for all them with Mitsuko's help, because she loved to cook. When he had to go inside to get something, Reio followed him. He had something he wanted to talk to him about.

"There is something I want to ask of you. I haven't really talked to Pai about it yet, but I wanted to ask you first." Reio said, approaching Gin.

"What's up?"

"I want to take Paizley to my planet."

"Eh...come again?"

"Just for a visit. I've tested teleporting there, since I'm familiar with here and there now and I know the distance between. It worked when I tried it a few times, so I'm sure it will work again. And she can wear a watch set to the time here, so we'll know what time is here. I'll have her back by night time here. I just want her to see where I come from and what could possibly be hers if she ever gets her head on straight."

"Well I'd like ta say ya can, but my word isn't de only word you need ta get clearance fer dis. Ya gotta talk to da misses too ya know."

"I know, but she's not here and if you said no then there would be no point in talking to her." He paused. "She'll be safe. I promise."

"Well den ya gotta let me talk it over with Kris-chan or I'm never gonna hear de end of it."

"But it's ok with you?"

Gin smiled his trickster smile. "Just know dat if she's harmed in anyway dat it's yer head." He paused. "You treat her right so I got no reason not ta trust ya. Just keep her safe."

"She won't be. People on my planet know better."

"Well like I said, I trust you enough ta know dat you won't hurt Pai-chan."

"That means a lot to me." Reio smiled and walked back outside to talk to Paizley about it.

She was sitting alone on the edge on the pool with her legs in the water. Mitsuko was tending to the food while Brie and Kin were spending time together. Paizley sighed as she watched them, feeling lonely. She was happy that they were getting along well though. He had been treating her right which was more than Paizley initially expected from him, given his past. He didn't love her, but he wasn't lying about it either. Brie felt more for him than he did for her and that worried Paizley, but she decided to stay out of it for now. It wasn't like they should break up over that. He could grow to feel more for her.

"Hey." Reio sat down next to the brunette, breaking her train of thought.

"What were you talking to dad about?"

"Something I'm about to ask you about."

"You went to my dad before you came to me?"

"Well, if he said no, then there wasn't really any point. I wasn't going to push it. He said he would have to talk to your mom first. Of course, you're entitled to say no if you don't want to go."

"Go where?"

"To my planet."

"What? Seriously?"

"Would you like to go?"

"How would we get there?"

"I can teleport us there. I just want you to see where I come from."

"How long would be gone?"

"A day."

"I guess it can't hurt."

Reio smiled, happy that she said yes.

Later that evening, after Kristen got home and they ate dinner, Gin asked to talk to her in private. They went into her office.

"So here's da thing. Reio says he wants to take Pai-chan on an all expense paid one day trip to the planet he's from. I said I'd talk it over with you. I don't got a problem with it, Reio treats her fairly, hell anytime where Akashi-san can't get to her is okay in my book. Your thoughts?"

"Wait a minute. Another planet?"

"Aw c'mon you didn't realize he was outta this world? Okay that was terrible I know, but I could tell from his reiatsu he wasn't a soul or a member of this World of the Living."

_So funny. _Unmei retorted sarcastically._ His humor gets worse over the years. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. _

Kristen laughed slightly at his bad joke. "Yeah, something was always off about it. But another planet? D we even know where this planet is? I know I let her run off with Jin, but that's because I knew where she was going and Jin is only human. We don't know much about this guy. What is he even capable of? What if he kid naps her?"

_Paranoia much? _

"We could always have a friend monitor her. I'm sure the R&D department could place a reiatsu tracker on her, course I'd make sure it'd be Nemu-san watching over her and not dat creep Kurotsuchi. If anything happens we'd be da first to know. Reio's an understanding guy, unlike Akashi-san, he's wide open ta negotiations." He held his hands up and leaned back slightly. "If you want to say no though dat's fine too."

"Maybe we should talk to the R&D department. Because I jumped on the Jin bandwagon way to soon and she ended up pregnant. I don't want you to jump on the Reio bandwagon too soon and something happen to her. He does seem nice enough and I don't think Pai would go with him if she sensed any bad intent, but I just want to make sure all the bases are covered. Being with a species we know nothing off is a little scary to me."

_And Pai's judgment has not been the best here of late. Although I guess it would make sense who she got that from. I mean, look at who you ended up with. _

Kristen had learned to ignore a lot of the things Unmei said in the years they had been together, so that's exactly what she did.

"Not a problem. I'll get in contact with Ran-chan and she and Nemu-san can work somethin out. We could get a chaperone for dem too so someone is on point if somethin does happen and de Soul Society might need a little reconnaissance of dere own. I'll let you know when I hear more."

"I'm glad you always have a plan for everything. I hope that all the girls marry someone as smart as you one day."

_Maybe as smart, but not anything else like him. _

"Yer not de only one. And Kin better find a chick dat'll put up with his crap and keep him in line."

"Brie seems to be doing well. If they get married, Miranda and I will finally be related." She laughed.

"Yeah well we'll see if that lasts. Be nice if it did."

"Yeah, they're just kids." She paused. "Pai talked about marrying Jin a few weeks ago. Sometimes I think that ring he got her was just for show and then they start talking about getting married again. This must have everything to do with Reio if he's pushing for it again. Because he let it go for a little while."

"Cause she was preggers at the time dat's why. And I still say marriage is a no-no till she's of age."

_But you don't know if it's such a bad idea, do you? That's what you think anyways. _Unmei chimed in.

_Would you shush? I don't know how I feel about that. _

"That's what I thought, but she's still wearing it and he's pushing for it again. Well she said they talked about it again. I know she wants to. I don't understand why."

"I can't either and she's thick as a brick right now. I'm constantly asking myself how in da hell can I make her see reason." He paused. "There's not a chance you can place a fake premonition of the bad way her future will look if she marries Jin only to lie and say that that's her actual future is dere?"

"I could tell her that I had a premonition of her horrible future with Jin and she would probably just look at me and say the future is always changing. She's stubborn as an ox." She crossed her arms. "I guess she will just have to learn from all this. I mean, I really want to support her. I'm her mom. I'm supposed to." She paused. "I told her I would when she told me about that stuff." She looked down. "Even though I don't like it."

"Can't you show her a premonition though, you used ta do dat all da time didn't ya? Better yet can't you use dat weird book of yours ta make her have dreams like dat. We gotta sink dis ship Kris-chan. You and I both know Akashi-san ain't right for her. We gotta do everythin in our power ta make her see it."

_If she's as stubborn as her mother, nothing will help. Believe me I tried to prevent you and her from being together. She never listened and now she's thinking about another man. I don't like him either._

_Thank God he can't hear you or your head would be mine! _

"Yeah, I could with Raina's powers, but she is so pig headed about things lately who knows if she would even pay any attention. She thinks she's destined to be with Jin. She calls him her soul mate." She sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what to think. I mean, I don't like some of the things he's done and I don't like who he's turned Pai into. But on the flip side, she's happy with him and pretty much refuses to leave him."

"I told her dat her empathy is a double-edged sword...is it possible for you to use yer book to switch it off temporarily?"

_Nexus don't work that way, Gin. Girl has to learn to control her powers. She has to do that through experience._

"I can't switch it off temporarily. This is how the Nexus meant her to be. She has to learn to control her powers and it's through experience. That's what Unmei says. There is a spell in the book where she can relinquish her powers, but once she does that she can't get them back. She would have to recite it for it to work and I don't see her giving them up." She paused. "I think we have to face facts, he's not going anywhere."

"I don't care if we have to induce temporary or permanent amnesia Kris-chan, but I will do whatever it takes to change Pai-chan back to the way she was when she was a better person and a wiser girl." He opened his eyes. "Whatever. It. Takes." He left the room.

_So I guess now isn't a good time to tell him she might be pregnant? _

"We're not telling anything until we know for sure. No point in getting people mad when it could be a false alarm."

_And what if she is? _

"I'm not sure."

_You'll let her married then, won't you?_

"I don't know."

_The thought has definitely crossed your mind though._

"I just want to support her. I don't want to be my mom."

_Supporting doesn't mean letting her do whatever she wants._

"She already basically does that whether we approve or not." She paused. "My mom and I have such a strained relationship. She was always wanting for me things I didn't want. I feel like that is happening with Paizley. I always wonder if I should just let her get out there, make her own mistakes and learn from them."

_You're nothing like your mom. I'm not sure how a parent would think, but I think what you want for her is normal._

"I just don't want to fight with her anymore. I want to see her happy and I want things back to normal. Gin wants to be this tough parent and try to force things on her. We tried that already, it doesn't work. Paizley is too strong willed. Why not just let her have this, so we can all get along again? I ask myself that a lot."

_Gin wouldn't like that. _

"I know. So now I don't know what to think. Jin isn't my favorite person, but he's got to love Paizley. He would not have stuck around through all the crap we put him through if not. And, do I even have to like him? He's not my boyfriend."

_So you want your kid to spend the rest of her life with someone you don't like? _

She sighed. "No, not really. I just want her to be happy. She's been through a lot. And I want my relationship with her back."

_You should accept it now that it may not ever be like it used to be. _

"That's something I will hate to accept."

That ended the conversation. Gin contacted Rangiku right after his conversation with his wife and she set the plan in motion with Nemu. Reio and Paizley were leaving the next day for his planet, so they didn't have a lot of time. Luckily time flowed differently in the Soul Society and they were able to making a tracking device in a bracelet. In that time Rangiku found someone from the 2nd division who watch over her. Her reiatsu and position would be monitored by said member and if anything seemed fishy, they would be on it. They weren't interested in what exactly she was doing, only that she was safe. Kristen felt much better that way.

**Paizley's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and texted Reio. I asked him what the weather and temperature would be so I would know what to wear. He said it was fairly warm at this time, so I just dressed in a cute floral print skirt with a plain white top and some heels and went downstairs to wait on him. I was nervous. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I'd never been to another planet or maybe it was because I didn't tell Jin. I told him I was hanging out with Reio, but not that he was going to take me off earth. Jin would have had a conniption and I didn't want to put up with it. I could take care of myself.

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Reio when mom walked in the room.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"I wanted to be here when you left. Also, I wanted to give you this." She held out her hand and there was cute bracelet in it. It matched my outfit.

I took it. "This is nice. What's the occasion?" I put the bracelet on. "I haven't gotten a just because gift in a while. I didn't think you guys were too pleased with me."

"Miranda and I are thinking about starting a jewelry line. That was something we came up with."

I looked at it on my wrist. "I like it. You guys could definitely sell these."

She smiled. "I'm happy you like it."

About that time there was a knock on the door. It was Reio. Mom and Dad seen me off, each with their own 'you better keep my daughter safe or else' threat. Reio instructed me to hold on very tightly and close my eyes. He said it wasn't so easy teleporting from such a distance. I did as he said and when I opened my eyes we were on his planet. It was beautiful. He took me through a forest which was pretty different from the forests here. Plant life that was normally small was a lot bigger on his planet, like flowers and such. Of course, they weren't like our plant life. They were even more beautiful. They were plants that were sort of alive, kind of like monsters, though they were still rooted to the ground. They didn't dare bother us though. Reio said they would attack most intruders, but not him. I wondered why.

As he showed me the sights, I realized his planet was nothing like I expected it to be. I was thinking Star Wars type stuff: real high tech, robots and flying cars. There was nothing of the sort. Most of the planet was covered with lush jungle type forests. The towns weren't in the forest, but they weren't high tech-y either. Reio said that Aseria had high tech equipment, but only royalty was privy to it. I thought that was rather selfish of them, but I didn't say anything.

Most of the people on the planet knew magic existed. They even had potion shops and the like. It was very different from earth. The population was diverse. They were species like Reio's and other humanoid ones and then they were some who weren't humanoid at all. But no matter where we went, everyone was respectful to Reio. They all kind of stared at me funny. Maybe they thought I looked weird. I mean, I was rather plain looking compared to everyone else. They would also whisper when they saw us, but I had no idea what they were saying. It was a language I couldn't understand. Reio spoke it though. I heard him speak it to a few beings.

After eating a rather interesting meal at what he called his favorite place to eat, he took me to beach like area, only body of liquid was purple.

"Can I touch it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not going to bite you."

"I just wanted to make sure, because on my planet flowers don't bite either." I reached down to touch it and jerked my hand back quickly. "Ewww!"

"What?"

"It's slimy like!"

He laughed a little. "It's sort of like our equivalent to water."

"So you people drink this stuff? Swim in it?"

"Uh, yes and yes. It was in what we ate too."

I gagged a little. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I take it that means you don't want to go for a swim?"

"You got that right."

He smiled. "You want to see my place now?"

"Yes! I've waiting to all day."

"Look behind you." He pointed.

I turned around and up on a cliff was a huge castle. It was like something you would see on a movie. "That's your house?"

"Umm, yes."

"So you're royalty?"

"I am."

It all clicked in my head. "That's why everyone is so respectful."

"Yes and that's why they're all staring at us. It went around that I went out to search for a girl I had premonitions about. Most didn't believe I would find you, but I did and I brought you back."

"So that's why the normally wild flower monster didn't bother you either?"

"My father rules with iron fist. People fear him." He paused. "They fear me too. They fear us all."

"Why?"

"Because we're so powerful and we've shown it." He hung his head down. "I'm not proud of it either."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I was in our version of what you call a military for a while. I was actually the leader." He paused. "And well, my Dad likes power. He would send us out to other planets nearby and we would declare war on them as you would say. Most of the time, we would win." He looked at me. "I've killed a lot of beings, Pai and I earned a reputation for it. I really don't want people to fear me."

I was a little stunned. Reio always seemed so gentle, nothing like a killing machine, except that time I was attacked by an Arrancar. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He looked at the castle and back at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Do I get to meet your parents?"

"If you want. I think you'll like my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"We'll see."

We went in a side entrance, but they were still guards at the door. They questioned nothing as Reio walked in with me. The inside of the castle was just gorgeous, like nothing I've ever seen before. I followed Reio until we reached two huge double doors.

"Is that where your parents are?" I asked as we stood in front of the doors.

"Yep." He reached for the handle.

"Wait, one question. Will they be able to understand me? I don't speak your language."

"Yes, they will. My brother helped out with that last time we visited."

"Ok, go ahead."

He pulled the doors open and we walked inside. His parents were sitting on their thrones. His dad was a big man, kind of chubby and looked like he would be tall is he stood up. He had short dark hair and a full beard. His eyes were golden just like Reio's and he has the aqua blue markings. Celestine favored her mother very much so. I could tell it was where she got her looks. She was slim and probably about average height. She was sitting, so it was hard to judge. She had the same auburn hair as her daughter and it was pulled into an updo with an interesting tiara on top. She looked almost like a doll with her porcelain skin. Her eyes were the same golden color and she too had the aqua blue markings.

"My son!" The man boomed as he got up and hugged Reio. "So this is her?" He asked as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah, this is her."

"Your…..majesty?" I lowered my head, not sure what to do.

"Nonsense. Call me Crius. We're practically family anyways."

"Umm, ok. I'm Paizley."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Reio asked and I popped him on the arm lightly.

"She is lovely, my darling." His mother spoke in a soft tone, standing next to her husband. "I'm Andromeda."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"She strong." Crius stated. "She's make a phenomenal queen a long side you. You two will be feared by all."

I smiled slightly and wondered if they just assumed we were getting married or something.

"My son is quite a champion." Crius bragged. "He'd slain many of species, conquered plenty of worlds for us. No one dares challenge us. I am feared for my power and so is he. He will make a spectacular king, but he can only become one if he gets married." He took my arm and led me to glass double doors that opened to a balcony. The balcony over looked the beautiful land of Aseria. It was breath taking. "This could all be yours if you choose him." He looked at me. "I know he's competing for your heart. Reio is a winner, so I have confidence he will win you. Uniting two Nexus' through marriage is unprecedented! Think of how powerful your children will be! They'll be doubly blessed! The opponent could not possible give you what my son can."

I looked down and noticed people down below. They weren't actually people though. They were more dog-like, reminded me a lot of the Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura. They looked like they were being forced to work. A species that looked like Reio's was standing guard and using whips if they got out of line. I could feel their pain. It was almost enough to make me cry. "Wh-what are they doing?" I mustered up the courage to ask.

"They're our slaves. Because of their size and strength, they do great manual labor. They don't dare fight back either. They know their place." Someone called for him. "Excuse me."

Tears started to fall down my face.

"It's not a nice sight, is it?" I heard the soft voice of Andromeda.

I turned around. "No."

"Don't cry, my dear." She pulled out a cloth and wiped my tears. "This is just the way it's always been here."

"Do you agree with it?"

"No, but who am I to question it?"

"You're the queen."

"I'm a powerless queen. Only Crius' family has received powers from the Nexus. I only married into it. I got a piece of it when we married, but it only allowed me cast spells and the such, nothing big. Of course I can teleport and shapeshift like everyone else of my species, but nothing special, nothing like you."

"You don't have to have power though. All you need is a voice. Surely they will listen."

"They wouldn't. My husband is fine with. He would not care what I thought. Reio would care what you thought though. It would be different for you. You could change things."

I looked back down and thought about her words. Maybe I could, but I didn't want Reio, I wanted Jin.

We were called back in for dinner soon after that. The food was, once again, interesting. The sun or whatever they called it was beginning to set in Aseria. I checked my watch to see what time it was in LA. It was only 5pm. Time flowed faster in Aseria is seemed.

Reio showed me his room and then left, saying he had something to take care off. His room has a balcony that looked of the purple water. The view was beautiful, just like the rest of the world. I looked out over the water and began to think about what it would be like to be queen. I would be the boss for once and I would make the rules. No one would tell me what to do. I could free the enslaved and establish a better rule. I could change this world for the better. It sure was in need of kind heartedness. His father explained over dinner about how strict he was as a ruler. His power and rules were absolute and there was no room for error. Anyone who didn't abide was killed. It was awful. I felt sorry for the inhabitants of this world. I was so torn between my love for Jin and the way this world needed someone like me. The more I thought, the easier it became, especially when it came down to comparing the too. I couldn't really leave Jin. He loved me way too much and I loved him. It was very possible I was carrying his child again too. Being Queen of Aseria was just not a title I was meant to have.

"Hey." Reio said and scared me out of my thought.

"What did you have to take care of?" I asked, because he was gone for quite a while.

"I've been away a while, just prince things."

I laughed slightly. "I still can't believe you're a prince."

"Believe it."

"I guess I have to now."

He went back inside and I followed him.

"Do you agree with the enslaving?" I asked.

"No."

"Why don't you do something?"

"I can't yet. I'm not king."

"You can't say anything to your dad?"

"You've met him, what do you think?"

"Ok, point taken."

"I want to be king so I can show him that the people don't have to fear you for you to rule successfully."

"And you'll release the slaves?"

"I will, but I have to married before I can be king. Whoever gets married first, gets the throne."

"So it's a race? That the only reason you want me?"

"I left my plants and traveled the universe to find you. I wouldn't do that just to be king. They're plenty of girls around here who want to marry me. I did it because I love you and you know it."

I did know it. His emotions were already starting to get more intense. "Sorry."

"Do you know how much good we could do for this world together?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"And I will promise to love you forever. You know I will. I don't care what you do to me, I will keep coming back. We can have a beautiful life together."

His emotions were starting to overwhelm me.

"Just love me back, Pai. I know you have it in you. I know you feel something for me. Jin just has some kind of hold on you. If I could break it, I know you would be mine." He could close and the feeling was getting even more intense.

"Please don't do this."

"Please, just be mine. I will do anything for you and you know it."

His emotions were way too much and I couldn't fight it anymore. I grabbed his face and started kissing him. It wasn't a normal kiss. It was a tongue in mouth, hands all over your body type of kiss and it lasted for quite a while. When I finally was able to gain control of my emotions, I pulled away and walked to the other side of the room. I couldn't believe what just happened. I completely lost control.

"What's wrong?" He started towards me.

"No! Stay over there."

He stopped. "Why?"

"You're emotions. I can't." Tears began to fall down my face. "I can't do this. I want to go home, but give me a minute."

He kept his distance for about 15 minutes and then we left. He teleported me to place people wouldn't see and then walked me to my doorstep.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with that. I should have stopped you. I feel like I took advantage of you." Reio apologized.

"Don't, it's ok."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah."

"I can see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye." I went inside before he could say bye back and rushed up to my room after announcing I was home and tired. They tried to question me, but I told them I was really like and my c section place hurt from all the walking I did. I wanted to go to bed and I would tell them about it tomorrow. Surprisingly, they took that and left me alone. I only texted Jin to let him know I was home and going to sleep. I told him I would call him tomorrow. I cried myself to sleep. The guilt was eating me alive.

The next morning, I got acted like normal. I ate breakfast with my family and told them about my trip. I didn't tell them everything, but I gave them the jist. After mom left, I went in the living room to watch TV while Mistu and dad played a game in the breakfast room table. They invited me to play, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I couldn't believe I cheated on Jin. How was I supposed to tell him I kissed another guy while he was away? It was the very exact thing I left him for and probably never would have took him back for had it not been for Hitoshi. Now I couldn't hold it against him, because I did the same thing. I had decided I definitely was going to tell him. I wouldn't be able to live with guilt holding it inside would give. I planned on telling him today if I could get up the nerve. He didn't have a concert tonight, so it was now or never. I didn't want to tell him on a concert night and it interfere with his job.

Whilst in the middle of thinking, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called out and went to the door. It was Reio. I let him in and he followed me back to the living room. I thought I could still stay friends with him, but it had dawned on me that I couldn't. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"You and me, spending time. I don't know if I can."

"Is it because of what happened?"

"Yes. I can't cheat on Jin again, that's not who I am. I'm his girlfriend, fiancée."

"So this is who you choose to be? Jin Akashi's girlfriend, not Paizley Ichimaru."

"They're the same person, Reio."

"No! No they're not and you can't see how much of a shame it is that you don't realize it."

I paused and brushed off what he said. "I thought I could do it, keep seeing you, but your emotions are so intense. It takes everything I have to fight them. I can't do it."

"That's not fair, Pai. I can't turn them off."

"And I can't turn my empathy off either. It's not fair for me to have to be a slave to your emotions."

"But it's ok for to be a slave to _his? _He can poison you with his, but I can't just love you?"

"No. If you're going to call his poison, then yours is poison too. Emotions are emotions, no matter who they're coming from." I paused. "You have no idea how this is. Your emotions are insane, Reio. I've never felt anyone feel as strongly as you do about anything. Not even Jin."

"So I love you more and yet you still choose him?"

"Your love is inhuman. Jin isn't capable of loving like you do."

"Again, yet you choose him."

"I choose who I love."

"So now what?"

"I can't see you anymore."

"Not even as friends?"

"We were trying that remember? It doesn't work for us. Too much tension. I can't just be friends with you. And I can't be with you, so it doesn't leave much else."

"What about occasional friends? I'll try really hard to keep my emotions in check. You can even have your friends around that way you know nothing will happen."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Don't make me be without you again."

I sighed. "Maybe when comes back we can. I don't know. All I know is I just can't stay faithful with him gone."

"Because he left you when you needed him most."

I looked at the floor. "It was work. He had no choice."

"Do you really believe that?"

I was quiet for a minute, because I didn't really. I didn't want him to leave, but it happened and there was nothing I could do. "It doesn't really matter. What matters is that when I'm around you I turn into an unfaithful, lying, cheating whore."

"You've been with one man you're entire life. I don't think that qualifies you as a whore if I got my definition right."

"Let me put this in perspective. How would you feel if I was with you and I went behind your back to spend time with Jin and we kissed, but you didn't leave me? I tell you I'm going to stay friends with Jin and I do. I spend tons of time with him and we get closer and closer. Finally we can't take the tension anymore and we kiss, but it's different than last time. It has more passion. It's more intense and both parties are in on it and if they didn't stop, who knew where it would lead. How would that make you feel? Would you really want me seeing him anymore? Would you even be able to trust me again? Would you even still want me?"

He hesitated and that was all I needed, but I let him speak anyways. "I would still want you and I would still trust you. If that happened, then there must have been a problem. I would be willing to fix it."

I just shook my head. "Normal people don't see it like you. Can't you see I might have ruined my relationship? After all he's been through and I do this to him."

"What about what you've been through?"

"He's been through much worse and I'm only adding to it." I paused. "Maybe you should just leave because this isn't getting anywhere."

"This isn't right at all, Pai. He..."

I cut him off. I could tell he was about to give me a speech about Jin and how he wasn't right for me. I didn't want to hear it. I'd heard it 1000 times before and I was tired of it. "If my love for him is wrong, then I don't want to be right. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't care anymore. I just want to be with him and be happy, which I know we're capable of if people would stop trying to come between us."

"People like me?"

I paused and thought that maybe if I just wasn't nice to him anymore, he could move on. "Exactly. It's because of you that I'm miserable and in this mess. I love him, only him. You trying to make me fall for you is only causing me more pain." I stopped and looked him in the eye. "Just leave." His emotions were almost too much to bear. I had broken his heart, but I couldn't do this anymore.

He didn't say a word. He just turned and left.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed. I felt bad about what I done. I never wanted to hurt Reio, but it seemed like the only way to get him unhooked from me. As much as he didn't want to believe it, we just weren't meant to be and I deserved to be happy. I didn't deserve to have to feel his suffering. I couldn't just keep feeling sorry for him either, that lead to bad things. It led to me being unfaithful. Ruining my relationship just wasn't worth it. Reio just wasn't worth it for me. He wasn't Jin and he just couldn't replace him. Besides I could be carrying Jin's baby again. There was no reason why we shouldn't be together. We belonged together. I knew he felt the same way, but there was only so many times one can take another back for infidelity. I hoped this wasn't my last time.

* * *

**Author's note: draconichero21 did Gin again. Hope yall like! **


	79. This Price We Pay

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 79**

_**The Price we Pay**_

I didn't sit on the couch very long before I went up to my room. I needed to call Jin before I chickened out. If I gave myself enough time to sit and think about it, I would talk myself out it. I would tell myself that he didn't need to know and everything would be ok. But that would be a lie. The guilt would eat me up inside. I don't do well with stuff like that. I wear my heart on my sleeve, so keeping things in are hard if they get me emotional. If I'm dead determined, I can do it. But I couldn't keep this from Jin. I couldn't lie to him every single day.

I closed my bedroom door, sat down on the bed and stared at Jin's picture for a minute before pressing it to call. I controlled my breathing as it rang, trying not to cry, but I failed. I had tears rolling down my cheeks by the time he answered.

"Hey baby."

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Whoa, what are you sorry for?"

I took a deep breath and told him exactly what happened, all whilst crying. "Please forgive me. I thought I could control my powers."

He was quiet for a minute. Part of me wished I could feel what he was feeling, but another part didn't because I knew I had to have hurt him. "I don't want you seeing him anymore. At all."

"Ok, I won't. I feel horrible about it."

"Do you promise it was your powers and not what you wanted?"

"I promise. I only want you."

"Ok then."

"Are we ok? Do you still love me?"

"We'll be fine and of course I love you. I guess this is payback from before, from what I did to you."

"Not intentional payback, but Karma does have its way of doing things."

"I guess it got me then."

"I wish it hadn't."

"See, this is why I can't stay mad. You have such a kind heart."

I smiled. "I miss you."

"Right back atcha babe."

"This went better than I thought."

"I guess you expected me to yell and scream."

"You tend to do that when you get mad. I thought you might leave me too, since it sort of happened before."

"I can't yell at you, because it wasn't your fault. Although I kind of figured this would happen and I wish you would have just stayed away from him like I asked, so I wouldn't have to feel this way, feel like I'm losing you when I'm too far away to do anything about it." He paused and I felt so horrible. I could only imagine how he felt. "But it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to get me away from you. If I ever see him though, he's gonna get an ear full and a bloody nose. He needs to learn that you're mine and that's not changing."

"I kind of hurt his feelings, so maybe he will move on."

"Good. He deserved to be. Messing with another man's girl ain't cool."

"I wish you were here." I changed the subject.

"Me too." He paused. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room, the only one up stairs."

"Tell me what you would do to me if I were there."

I giggled, mood completely changed from before. "This is turning dirty."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

I laughed. "I can't tell you. You tell me."

He didn't even hesitate to explicitly explain what he would do to me. It turned me on much more than I expected. "How bad do you want me now baby?"

"You have no idea."

"You touching yourself?"

I giggled. "No. Are you?" I already knew the answer. His breathing gave it away.

"Uh huh. Do it with me."

"I don't know how."

"You can't play the innocent 16 year old with me. I know better."

I laughed. "But I've seriously never done this. You always satisfy me."

"I'm good at what I do, aren't I?"

"Very."

"You never did it before we met then?"

"No."

He laughed. "I corrupted you so bad. Turned daddy's little princess into my bad girl."

"You proud of that?"

"Damn straight. Now touch yourself. You know what feels good." He immediately picked up on my change in breathing. "Show me and I'll show you."

I grinned, took my phone away from ear and hit the video option. "Hi." I said when his face came on the screen.

"Let me see." He skipped the introductions. I could tell he was still going, even thought I could only see his face. His expressions were so sexy while he was doing that.

I turned the phone towards my lower body where my hand was inside my shorts.

"This would be easier on the net. Get on messenger and cam for me baby. I'll do the same."

"Ok." We both closed out of the video call, but remained on the phone until we both got on a call online.

"Now we have both hands free." He grinned. "You wanna get naked for me?"

"Ok." I made sure to lock the door before stripping down. That was not something I wanted my dad to walk in on me doing. There was no telling what he would say. Boy was it fun though. It was the next best thing to the actual act. Jin seemed to enjoy it too.

"I'm happy I finally got you to do this with me. It's really hard being away from you so much, not being able to touch you or anything."

"I know. It's hard for me too."

I heard his phone ring and he picked it up. "I gotta take this babydoll. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, always." He puckered his lips, kissed the air and hung up.

I put my clothes back on and went back downstairs to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"So I hear you're dead set on running your future straight into a brick wall covered in barb wire." I heard Dad say out of nowhere.

I shut the fridge door and turned around. "Huh?"

"A rock star's trophy wife. That's the future you choose for yourself?" He clapped sarcastically clapping. "Beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. _Not this again. _"What if it is?"

He manifested Shinso. "If I wanted to I could pin yer ponytail to the fridge grab ya by da chin and tell ya ta listen to what I've got ta say, but not only would yer mum not like that, but you'd never speak ta me again ."It faded away. "So I'm going ta save my breath and just going ta stick with what I do best and that's just speak my mind and not give one way or another no matter how foul I sound so here goes." He began to exaggeratingly clear his throat until I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Right so, let me just say if you're going to go on this same road." He flash stepped away and came back with a tabloid. He dropped it open in my hands so quickly I didn't even realize it was there for half a second. He was fast. Reminded me of how I needed to work on my skills more. The tabloid was conveniently open to the proper page where there was a story about a woman who made the same decision as I wanted and was hounded at home all her life and was deeply regretting it because the man she married into for money was out of a job because his scandal with her ruined his career. They had four children barely a year apart and he was growing a beer gut while she was turning into Octo Mom with no help from him because rather than take care of the children he was complaining about his poor career and there was also talk of an affair from his side and a possible divorce. "You keep carrying on like this and you're just another cunt with a used vagina, four brats who don't stop fuckin crying to the point where you're going to want to tear your graying hair out and look for the closest guy who will give ya a nice fuck cause yer sex life is going straight to shit." He flash stepped away and brought back more magazines that were stapled together with printed out articles on the internet. "And there's plenty more where dat came from datin all da way back to nineteen ninety fuckin two."

_Wow, he really did his homework._

I put the papers down on the island. "I know these kinds of things happen, but they don't ALWAYS happen. No one knows what's going to happen!" I crossed my arms. "We won't be like that. If anything, our 'scandal' has made him more well known and talked about in the here in the states. Not everything has to go bad. YOU just want it to! Because YOU don't want me to be happy! He loves me and I love him. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Nope. Because happiness don't me squat fuck if you're not making something of yourself. You head down dis road and yer no better den any of those trophy wives. Look at yer Mum. She's got me completely flipped ass over dick and has a huge name for herself. Meanwhile I sit here and twiddle my thumb's while I go out shanking people in parks while yer big sis cleans up after me cause dat's not wat de Nexus wants and den I go and do it all over again de next night cause it's so damn fun. Point is yer Mom's making a fortune while I rear you and yer siblings because quite frankly I did have a job, but now I'm a fugitive so long as I can keep bribing Yamamoto-san under de table wit some of yer mum's paycheck so no one comes after me. Course I don't suspect anyone would wit a super powered entity with enough reiatsu to detonate the sun inhabiting Kris-chan's body. You on de other hand have the potential to make a big name for yourself if you'd just realize dat yer love is built upon de love he has for you and dat if you'd only come to realize dat you only loved Akashi-san in the first place BECAUSE he loves you so much you'd soon realize you don't have to be so fucking stuck on him like a girl in an abusive relationship. You're not growing up your metaphorically dry humping Akashi-san's leg like a bitch in heat while he tells he loves you while holding a collar around your neck and smacking your ass with a whip and activating a remote controlled vibrator with his teeth. I used to be so proud of you because you took shit from no one and gave no fucks about anyone. A lovey-dovey relationship can be just as sickening and horrendous as an abusively bad one. Do you even know why you love him so much because I really don't know why you do other than the fact that he loves you back, which is in itself a problem because if you had the ability to turn off the fucking empathy button like it was on the option settings in a video game you'd turn off the glands wetting your panties and turn on the logical side of your brain for once."

He was upset with me, so disappointed. I could feel it so strongly. I never expected him to be so harsh with me. He never had before. Jin was right. I definitely wasn't his little princess anymore. I wiped my eyes. I was hurt by some of the things he had said. "If I only love him because he loves me, then why do I still love him when he's so far away and I can't feel his emotions? It's because it's real. I love the way he understands me and how he makes me laugh. They way he cares about me and will still take me back even when I did horrible things. We click in a way you can't understand. He's my soul mate." I paused. "Don't say I can't make a name for myself being his wife either. He wants me to sing with him. I could become somebody bigger than any of you imagined if you would just have a little faith in me."

"But all you'll still be is second best ta him even if you do be a duet. Ninety-five percent of his fan-base is going to hate you. They'll be assassinations from random yanderes that you'll have to fend off to the point where you look like the raving possessive lunatic the paparazzi takes pictures and posts videos all over youtube and facebook of. Meanwhile you're not going to care because you love yer husband so much dat all dat has to happen is for you to be flipped ass over tits and hammered like a bent nail until your vagina turns into a warp gate and you've got one kid in every other public school grade."

"Why are you being so vulgar and hurtful? It's not like that. It's not just about sex." I paused to try to compose myself. I didn't need to cry. "He can give me a good life. He's got money. I won't be starving on the streets or doing without. At least you don't have to worry about that. And his crazy fans...like those girls could even stand a chance against me. Puh-lease. I've been trained." I rolled my eyes. I knew hald of them probably would try something like that. He had a lot of crazy fans and a lot that didn't like me. "I'll have a reason to fend them off! People can't be mad at me for defending myself!"

"Mayb dat's how you see it but to da rest of da world yer gonna be looked at as da crazy housewife while he gets all da fame and glory. And I'm being vulgar and hurtful because it's what I know best and you haven't been gettin de message up to this incredibly sharp venomous point."

"And what is the message? That Jin is just a bad bad man? Nothing he can say or do will make you like him, will it? He tried to make you like him when I was pregnant. He took me on tour so he could be there while I was pregnant. He cut his hair because of you! He tried! Why do you hate him so much? He's been good to me dad."

Gin: Cause whenever I see him all he makes me want to do is practice my swordplay because all he talks about is having sex with you and promising you things he'll never be able to fucking uphold. He's delusional and you're gettin dragged into it because your empathy blinded you the moment your toes curled for the first time. So now you've basically become his bitch on a leash because if Reio is anything ta go by, anyone who invests high amounts of emotion into you might get some tongue play and makes me incredibly happy dat Kin is with Briella and I keep myself somewhat emotionally detached from everyone including Kris-chan because it's the way I raised myself to always be prepared for betrayal at a hair's breadth not that she'd ever do dat, but ya never know what life will bring ya or if an airplane suddenly crashed to her place of business before she had a chance ta defend herself. If I wasn't like dat and ya had a much nicer dad I get the strangest feeling dere'd soon be inbreeding going on in dis household."

"I think he only make the sexual remarks to make you mad, because he's finished trying to make you like him. What has he promised me that he can't give? And about the last thing, they're different types of love. Family love is different than romantic love. That would never happen. Gross." I shuddered at that thought.

"If you can't see it I'm not going to tell you. I'll just let ya wander in blindly because that's all you're going to do anyway. A couple of months will go by and this conversation will be but a mere memory I'm sure."

"I remember what you tell me. Doesn't mean I'll take your advice, but I do listen." I paused. "What you said a minute ago, so you don't love mom? Or me? Any of us?"

"I love ya, but I don't wear my heart out on my sleeve I guess you could say. If something bad goes and happens I'm not going to start bawling like a new born babe and remain standing in the crowd with a smile on my face masking every emotion humanly possible. It's the whole reason why I'm the only one still smiling while you're off shooting your life behind the metaphorical tool shed. Yer mum and yer siblings broke down because your unborn child died tragically, but I was most concerned about you and dese eyes stayed as dry as de Arizona desert."

"So if I died, you wouldn't cry ever? Not one single tear when you were all by yourself?"

He shrugged. "Haven't cried a single tear since I was a kid. Can't really see dat changing much. Doesn't mean I don't love ya."

That struck me straight to the core. I had to hold back my tears. "I see." I looked down. "Jin would. He's cried to me before. He needs me." I looked back up and wiped my watery eyes. "And that's why I'm going to be with him and not here with you. Even if you make wait until I'm 18 to marry him."

"Again. I don't know why I waste my breath. You gotta learn to read between the lines of a message, but ya fail ta do so every time. I'm going to watch a documentary on World War Two." He started to walk off.

"A real man isn't afraid to show a little emotion. You're just mad Jin is more of a man than you." I said out of anger, hoping to get a rise from him, but nothing. He just kept walking.

I was hurt and mad all at the same time. How could he say such things to me? Especially after all I had been though. My life wasn't easy. My emotional stability was lacking with all the bad things that had happened lately and he goes and says these things. He wasn't lying when he said them either. I could feel that much. He meant it. He really wouldn't cry for me. And the things he said, how could he say them to me? He was wrong, all wrong.

I grabbed my bottle of water and went upstairs with tears streaming down my face and he didn't even care. I closed my bedroom behind me and slide down it to the floor. I buried my face in my hands as I cried. I wondered why I came back here. I should have known I would have been treated this way by him, but I was fooled. I thought he had accepted us finally. I knew he didn't like Jin, but thought he was going to just let me be happy this time or maybe that was just my hope. That was probably it. Dad and I were so close once I just wanted to hold on to some shred of hope that he would want me to be happy.

_I guess he doesn't care. He wants me to do what he thinks is right. This isn't his life though. It's mine. I decide who I love, who I marry. I'm not a child like he thinks I am. I've grown up. I've had my own child. He still treats me like nothing has changed though. To him I'm still that same naïve little girl. _

I looked up to see a picture of Dad and me from when I was about Mitsu's age sitting on my dresser. I wiped my tears, got up and picked up the frame. It was only two years ago, but I felt so different from the girl in the picture. _She_ believed the man next to her adored her to no end. _She _believed he would miss her terribly if she were to disappear. _She _believed he would always support her in every decision she mad. _She _was wrong. I was glad I wasn't that naïve girl anymore. The world wasn't what I thought it would be, even the people in it were changing.

I put the frame faced down on my dresser and looked up. _Hitoshi, I've cried a million tears for you and I'll cry a million more because I love and miss you so much. I feel like I have a hole in my life because you're gone. Your daddy is the same way. He cries for you too. _I looked back down. _I will never make my future children feel the way I feel right now. It's not fair and it's not right. _

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day until supper time. I ate in silence while everyone talked. Mom questioned if something was wrong with me, but I lied. I told her I was fine, but I didn't feel too well. She hesitantly accepted my answer, but she didn't fully believe me. She still didn't push it though. I was happy she didn't. I didn't want to get into it all over again.

After we finished eating, we have family movie night. It was something Mom had planned. She wanted us all to spend some time together. Kin had to stay home and Brie wasn't allowed to come over, because it was family time. Raina was missing, but that was quite alright with me. I wasn't ready to see her face again or even be around her.

We all went to the viewing room and the movie began. I wasn't exactly in the mood to watch or be spending time with my family, but I tried to fake it. About halfway through the movie, Jin called and I went outside to talk to him. Mitsu insisted that I finish the movie with them and talk to him afterwards. Dad gave me a look before I answered that I really needed to talk to him. I went outside and sat by the pool with my legs in the water.

"I'm ready for you to come home." I said.

"Me too baby. In about 9 more weeks I'll be home."

"Ugh, I don't know if I can last that long."

"It's killing me to be away from you too."

"Dad told me today that he wouldn't cry for me if I died after being so harsh in telling me that I would amount to nothing if I married you. Only he was much more vulgar than that. I cried about it forever."

"What kind of dad tells his kid that?"

"Mine apparently."

"That was so wrong. I would cry if anything happened to you."

I smiled slightly. "I know you would. I can't wait to get married. Then maybe everyone will just shut up since it will all be said and done."

"I can't wait either. I'm ready for you to be all mine."

**3****rd**** person POV**

It was morning in Tokyo and Raina was getting ready for a photo shoot when Alaricus teleported in.

"You better be thankful I had clothes on." She said whilst putting her shoes on.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this, but I think I found a way to get your parents in the same place at the same time."

"I'm listening."

"It's simple really. I just manipulate the minds of officers of the Gotei so that your dad can be sent on a mission to LA. You said the situation normally has to be dire for a Captain to be sent out. I'll just change their way of thinking a little bit for this time."

"Brilliant. All they need to do is see each other just one time." Before Alaricus could say anything, there was knocking on door. "Hold that thought." Raina walked out of her bedroom and through her loft to answer the front door. I was Kazuya. "Kazu, what are you doing here? I have to work this morning."

"I know, but we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure." She stepped away from the doorway and let him in.

"You have been acting so distant to be recently. I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore."

"I have?"

"When you're with me, it's like you're not really there. If something is wrong, please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then what is going on? You're not how you used to be." Before she could answer, Alaricus came out of her bedroom giving Kazuya all the wrong ideas. "I guess I get it now." He turned around and walked out the door.

She went after him. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "For what? I was scared you might be losing interest in me and it looks like I was right. If you didn't want me anymore, why didn't you say so? You know I wouldn't force you to be with me. I would honor your wishes even if it hurt me."

"I know. But I don't want you to leave."

"Then what is going on."

She looked at the ground and back up at him. "I can't tell you."

"What is a relationship if it's based on lies?"

"I'm not lying to you."

"You're just not saying, keeping secrets and that's just as bad. I can do this if you can't be honest with me, Miku. I'm sorry." He turned to walk away.

"I would tell you if I could, but I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"If I can't understand, then what is the point of staying together?" He walked away this time without even turning to look at her.

Tears silently fell from her face as she stood there frozen.

_This is the price you pay for trying to change things that weren't your place to change _A whispering voice resounded in her ear._ Is it really worth it? Are you willing to lose almost everyone you hold dear to you just to have one thing? When you focus on the past, you lose the future. _

She felt the presence enter inside her and immediately gained emotional stability. She wiped her tears and pulled herself together before walking back inside.

Alaricus was waiting inside. "What happened?"

"I'm done." She said in a stoic tone.

He read her mind and instantly understood. "So you don't want your parents together anymore?"

"I do, but not at this cost." He opened his mouth to speak, but Raina held her hand up. When she did his mouth shut for him. "No more. I'm done." She said sternly. She put her hand down giving his mouth freedom again. "You should leave. I have to do some things before I have to go."

Alaricus, sensing the Nexus' presence inside her, realized this was a fight he was going to have to save for a later date. "Are we still friends?"

She was quiet for a second before answering. "Yes. You helped me even when you didn't have to. That was kind of you."

"Then another time." He smirked, nodded and teleported out.

The Nexus left her body and faded away. It only entered her to give her the strength to make the right decision. It didn't influence her decision, but it knew what she would decide. It also knew she needed it to be there for her to make that decision. I was the hardest thing she had ever done. Her parents being together was the one thing she had always wanted and she had the opportunity to make that come true. To turn that down was truly as struggle, but she wasn't willing to lose everyone to have that, especially not Kazuya. Though she might had already lost him.

She fell apart as soon as the Nexus left her. Her dream had just slipped through her fingers and so had the only man she had ever loved. In that moment, she realized that she had no shoulder to cry on this time. Kazuya was her rock and he wasn't here for her. She had hurt him and ended up herself as well. She had no idea how to fix it.

A couple of nights later back in LA, Kristen was getting ready for bed in the bathroom while Gin was already in the bed reading a book.

"So I was thinking about asking the Dr about birth control when I take Pai for her 6 week post partum check up. I haven't mentioned it to her yet, but I think it's a good idea. She and Jin are not going to be careful." She said as she finished up removing her make up.

"Oh yeah and den watch her say," Gin prepared to mock his oldest in a bitchy tone, "I know what I'm doing. I don't need pills."

"Or Jin would tell her the side effects are too dangerous."

"Yeah and then," He stuck his tongue out, making a noise, "you can kiss our credibility goodbye."

"Well, I'm still alive and I've taken it before. It's not going to hurt her. We have enough magic to make sure of that." She came out of the bathroom. "I just have this feeling those two will be popping out babies faster than we can count if she doesn't get on it."

"Yer preachin to de choir here Kris-chan."

"I'm going to talk to her about it and see if I can get her to agree to it. Maybe I can scare her to get on it. Make her realize that if she does have a baby, Jin will go on tour again and then she would be all alone with a baby and trying to finish up her senior year. He can't really drag a baby all over creation."

"You really need ta be tellin her dis not me."

She sat on the bed. "I know. Tomorrow I'll talk to her about it. Maybe she won't disagree and I won't have to play bad cop. I hate being bad cop."

"If you hate it den let me take dat role. I love it."

"You can have the role, but I think this particular subject is best done woman to woman."

"Fair enough."

She laid down and pulled the covers over herself. "Happy I could get that off my chest. Goodnight." She switched the lamp on her nightstand off.

"Night, Kris-chan." He continued to read by the light of his lamp.

**Paizley's POV**

I woke up the next morning to mom knocking on my door. I knew it was her because I could sense her.

"Come in." I said sleepily.

She opened the door. "Sorry to wake you up sweety, but there is something I want to talk to you about before I leave for work."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "It's ok, so what's up?"

"Well your 6 week appointment is in a few days and I think you should get on birth control if you're not pregnant already."

"Birth control? But doesn't that have awful side effects?"

"It can, but that doesn't mean it will. I've taken it before and I'm ok. You will be too. You and Jin aren't going to be careful. That has become obvious since you might already be pregnant. Remember what I told you about how having a baby too soon after another puts you both at risk?"

I nodded.

"This will stop that from happening. You guys can have all the unprotected sex you want on this. I'm thinking the depo shot is your best bet. You get the shot every 12 weeks and it's 99.7% effective. This way you don't have to worry about taking the pills. While on the shot you might not even have a period anymore. Isn't that good news too?"

"That would be nice. It wouldn't be getting in the way anymore."

"They're other benefits too, but I can't go into full detail right now. How about doing some research online while I'm at work and we can discuss it more when I get home this evening? I just wanted to run it past you and see what you thought. I'm glad you didn't immediately shut me down like I thought."

I smiled. "Well it might not be so bad. It's just a shot once every three months. I've definitely had worse. And I don't want my baby born early or have any other health risks because I didn't wait long enough to become pregnant again."

Mom smiled warmly and I felt a sense of pride in her. "I'm really happy to hear that, Pai."

"I'm not an idiot despite what some people seem to think."

"I never thought you were an idiot. You've always had a good head on your shoulders. I'm glad you're putting it to use. I've got to go now sweetheart. You can go back to sleep now."

"Have a good day at work."

"You too hun." She walked out and closed my door quietly.

I lay back down and reminisced on her feeling of pride. It was nice to have someone feel proud of me again. I wondered if dad would be proud if I got on birth control. I didn't even know why what he thought was so important to me after what he said to me a couple days ago. I rolled over to reach for my phone to try to put his words that were still bothering me out of my mind. I checked the date on my phone. It was July 2. In a couple days Jin would be 22, on Independence Day. He had a concert tonight and tomorrow. He was going to be one tired man on his birthday. At least he was off on it though. I wished I could spend it with him, but I wouldn't be able too. I sighed and put my phone back down. It was still early, so I decided to try to get a couple hours more rest before getting up. I was supposed to go with Kin to meet Briella for lunch. I needed my rest if I was going to go out in the public eye to be judged again.

I woke up at few hours later. I checked my phone before getting up. I had a message from Jin.

Jin: Plane just landed. On my way to the venue. Txt me when u wake up.

Me: Just woke up. Getting my clothes together & ab to jump in the shower. Gonna have lunch w/ Brie & Kin.

I got up and picked out my outfit. Jin texted me back during that time, so I grabbed my phone along with the other stuff and headed to the bathroom.

Jin: Have fun & don't get 2 many pix taken lol

Me: It be my luck sum1 would take my pic & I look like crap or sumthin lol BTW, mom talked 2 me ab birth control this mornin.

Jin: Birth control? Why?

Me: She wants me 2 get on it. The depo shot 2 b exact.

Jin: Those things have sum bad side effects.

Me: She said they have good ones too, but I gotta get a shower. I slept as late as I could, in a bit of a rush.

Jin: Ok, just txt me when u get back.

I jumped in the shower and got ready after. Kin was waiting on my downstairs.

"Took you long enough." He teased.

"I was tired, so I slept as late as I could."  
"Yeah, you need all the beauty sleep you can get."

"You know, I could make you walk to the restaurant."

He stood up. "You forget that I can actually fly, so I don't need you to drive me."

"Yeah, because flying would totally not expose you." I pulled my keys out of my purse. "Let's go pyro."

We met Brie out in West Hollywood at this cute little bistro and we opted to sit outside since it was a nice day. I brought my laptop because I wanted to do some research on that birth control Mom was talking about.

"So mom wants me to get on birth control." I said as I opened my laptop after we placed out order.

"You need to be on something. We don't need any more Pai's running around." Kin commented and Brie smacked his arm.

"I think it would be a good idea. You said Jin doesn't like to use condoms, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm the only girl he's not used a condom with and he doesn't want to use now that he's had me without."

"And you don't need a baby, so I think it's a good idea."

"Mom said it might make me stop having periods."

"Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"I haven't had one in a while and I really don't want them back either."

"Go for it."

"Well, I told Jin about it and he didn't seem to thrilled."

"Why not?"

"He was worried about bad side effects, but mom said they had some advantages, which I'm googling now. Mom was on it and she's fine. I don't figure it would hurt me either."

"It's not going to hurt you. Jin doesn't get to decide this. It's your body. It's not going to hurt him either way, so don't let him influence your decision."

"His opinion means something to me."

"Talk to your mom though. Hers should mean more since she is a woman and she's actually taken it before."

"I will." I scanned my computer screen. "Says here it can reduce cramps and anemia. And wow, it says it can help prevent serious health risks like endometrial cancer and ovarian cysts."

"See! You should totally get on it!"

"You're all on this bandwagon." I laughed.

"I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you."

"Worried how?"

"I'm just afraid that you're going to get pregnant again. You know I'm supportive of your relationship with him and I will stand beside you in every decision you make, but I just don't trust him in certain ways. Keeping you baby free is one of those ways."

"So you'll really stand by me no matter what?"

"Of course."

"I'll be right back." Kin said and got up.

"Remember what I told you the other day about what dad said?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea how he's going to react to me marrying Jin. What he said makes me wonder, but I just don't care anymore. I'm going to marry Jin no matter what price I have to pay. He is the most important thing to me right now. So even if my dad disowns me, I'm going to do it. He just doesn't understand."  
She sighed. "And that's really what you want?"

"I want to have Jin and have my family be accepting, but dad doesn't want to do it." I paused. "I don't feel like I belong at my parent's house anymore."

"What do you mean? That's your family."

"I know and I still love them of course. I just feel like I've outgrown living there and having my shoulder watched over. I've been on my own and I know I can take care of myself. I feel out of place being there all the time. My place is with Jin, in his warmth. I feel so loved when I'm around him and I want to feel his love forever."

"And your empathy has nothing to do with this decision?"

"NO! I'm tired of people blaming it on that! I love him because I want to, because of MY feelings! He isn't even here right now and I'm making this decision. No one's emotions are clouding my judgment!"

"Ok, ok, calm down."

Our waiter brought our food and Kin came back before we could continue our conversation. I couldn't believe that Brie was trying to pin this on my empathy too. It kind of hurt my feelings that she didn't trust that I knew what I felt, but I tried to let it go. She would have my back regardless. She wouldn't betray me.

After we got finished eating, Kin and Brie left to do boyfriend/girlfriend things. I stayed and played on my computer a little more. I didn't have anywhere else to be and much to my surprise, I hadn't noticed people staring or taking picture. That was a huge relief for me. Not long after Brie and Kin left, I noticed Ryo standing inside. I was surprised to see him and invited him to sit with me. He said he'd heard this was a good place to eat so he thought he'd check it out. I ended up staying with him until her got finished eating. He said he was having a little trouble with his English work, so I offered to help if he needed it. He thanked me. He was going to be my brother one day, so I felt it was the least I could do.

When I got home I talked to Jin about birth control. He'd looked up information about the depo shot mom wanted to get me on and found all the disadvantages to it. It had several of them and they weren't desirable at all. He told me he afraid for my health and just didn't want anything bad to happen to me. I talked it over with mom when she got home and she assured me that side effects were not common. She felt I was going to be ok and I trusted her. I really didn't want a baby until I was out of high school where I would have more time for it and I definitely didn't want to put my child in danger by creating it too soon. I had lost one baby already. I didn't want to lose anymore.

**3****rd**** person POV**

On Independence Day, Pai's picture was featured in a few tabloids. Someone had gotten a picture of her with Ryo at the bistro. With the tabloid still reeling from her kiss with Reio, they assumed she was cheating with someone else this time. They exposed him as Jin's brother, bringing up a picture that had been taken in Japan once when Jin and Ryo were younger. Paizley had read about it on the internet and was upset by it. People really thought she was this slut who had the indecency to cheat on Jin with his own brother. It made her sick that people would say that. I didn't make her mother any too happy either.

"I can't believe people actually say these things." She said disgustedly as she laid the paper down on the on her desk at work. She and Miranda had decided to stay open on the 4th, only for a half day.

"They have nothing else better to talk about. How is Paizley?" Miranda asked.

"She's upset. This is the last thing she needs after everything she's been through."

"And she wants to marry into this."

"I guess being him is more important to her. I just want to see her happy again."

There was a knock on the door facing as she didn't have her office door closed. "There is someone here to see you." One of her employees said in a soft voice.

"Oh." She was surprised, not really expecting anyone. "Tell them to come back."

The girl nodded and left.

"Hmm, wonder who it is." Miranda pondered.

Kristen shrugged as a guy in flip flops wearing denim shorts and a white graphic tee with aviator sunglasses appeared in the door way. She immediately noticed it to be Jin. He pushed his shades up revealing tired eyes with bags under them.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Miranda said and walked out.

Kristen stood up. "I thought you were on tour."

"I am, but I didn't have a show today and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And?"

"I want to marry Paizley and soon."

Kristen shut her door and offered Jin a seat. He sat and she went behind her desk to take a seat as well. "I know you want to marry her, but how are you going to make this happen?"

"On her birthday I will be in Las Vegas. I want to marry her there. By their laws, I can marry her with the permission of one parent. You don't even have to be present. All I need is a notarized statement giving your consent with a certified copy of her birth certificate."

"I see you did your homework, but what about your agency? Isn't there people who want you to appear as single?"

"I talked to them all. I talked to my agency here in LA and they want to sign her. They think they can make something off marketing us as a couple."

_Anything to make a buck. _ Unmei chimed in.

Jin continued. "My agency in Japan, the ones who own most of me, didn't like it. I told them they could either accept it or I would leave. They couldn't believe I was willing to throw everything away for 'a little 16 year old girl', but I am. She's so much more than that to me." He paused. "They gave me the go ahead. They can't afford to lose their only break into the US."

"So you would really give up all that for her?"

"All that and more." He paused. "I know I ruined her life and she's changed, grown up because of what happened. I stole that part of her childhood from her...And as much as love my son and want him here, I know as well as everyone else that we dodged a bullet. Even though she might be pregnant again." He paused again. "I know the best thing I could do for her would be walk away. She would be better off without me. She could live her life in peace, be carefree like a girl her age should be...I've walked away from a lot of things in my life, but she is just one thing I can't. I know, I tried before and that's when I decided I loved her because after that short while of being with her, I couldn't live without her. When I realized my feelings for her, I ruled out everything else in my life...Call me selfish, because I am. I know how well she could be doing without me, but I want her to myself. I can't let her go. Have you ever loved somebody that much? You don't have to answer that." The two sat in silence for a minute until Jin spoke up again. "I know you don't owe me any favors. If not for me, then do it for her. She loves me and wants this too. I make her happy. While I can't promise to give her the best life she could ever have, I promise I will do my damnest to keep her happy and happiness it what really matters isn't it?"

Kristen sat in silence for a minute. Writing that letter would change her life forever. "How do I have to write my permission?"

"I leave early tomorrow morning."

"I'll have my decision made by then."

"Don't forget to get it notarized."

"I know someone who can if I choose to do it."

He stood up. "Thanks for listening to me and not instantly shutting me down. I'm gonna go surprise Pai now. She didn't know I was coming."

"I guess I'll see you later then."

He nodded and walked out.

"What was that about?" Miranda asking, standing in the doorway.

"He wants me to write permission for him to marry Paizley in Las Vegas."

"Wow. He doesn't ask for much, does he?"

"Not at all."

"Are you going to tell Gin about this? He wouldn't be any too pleased about it."

"I don't know."

"Are you going to give your permission?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's note: Gin was done by draconichero21 as usual. Sorry it took so long guys, I've been super busy & seems like every time I sat down to write something would happen. Hope to get the next chapter out faster. **


	80. American Love

**_Author's notes: First of all, I want to apologize for the length of the chapter. It's a bit over 14k words. I didn't want to break it up tho. I guess since I tend to post so far apart now, I make up with them with length lol Anyways, hope you enjoy and draconichero21 did Gin for this chappie._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 80  
**_**American Love**_

**Paizley's POV**

I woke up around mid morning and checked my phone. I didn't have any messages. I found it strange because I normally had a text from Jin, but there was nothing. I decided to go ahead and text him a happy birthday message. I thought maybe he had gotten to sleep late since it was his birthday and he didn't have a concert. I hoped that was what he was doing and nothing was wrong. I got out of bed and tried not to worry about it until later on. If he didn't text me by lunch time, I would know something was wrong.

I opened my bedroom door and walked into the hallway. Mitsuko's door was open, bed made. She was an early bird and a neat freak. Her room was always spotless. Everything had its place and label for that matter. Her organizational skills were amazing. My room was totally opposite. I don't think I could find anything if she organized it though. A little mess never hurt anyone.

Kin's door was shut. I could sense him still inside. I assumed he was still sleeping. He liked to sleep late even though he beat me in being up the other day. That was only because we were going to eat lunch with Brie. He would have gotten up after me if not for that. He was a tad lazy sometimes. It was hard to believe him and Mitsu were twins at times.

I went downstairs and fixed me a small bowl of cereal. I got a text from Brie while I was eating.

Brie: Have u been online?

Me: If ur talkin ab the story with me & Ryo, I already kno ab it. I woke earlier 4 no reason & got online & seen it. It upset me. Mom came to check on me b4 leaving for work & talked 2 me ab it. I went back 2 sleep & just woke up again a little while ago. I can't believe ppl r sayin that ab me. I'm never going 2 live tht kiss down.

Brie: It's stupid. They're stupid. They dk the whole story & r only writing cuz they're bored & have nothing else better 2 do.

Me: Yeah, idk if I'll ever have a good rep n the public cuz of tht. Jin has yet 2 live his rep down & he doesn't party or do half the things he used 2.

Brie: Ignore it. They dk u & have no right 2 judge u.

Me: Sumtmes tht's hard 2 do. But I'll try. Doesn't help tht I haven't heard from Jin either. I said I wasn't going to worry, but I am.

Brie: I'm sure there is a reason. U'll hear from him soon hun.

Me: I hope.

I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. Mitsu met me as I was leaving the kitchen.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully.

I just waved.

"Are you ok? Dad told me about what people were saying."

"I'm as good as I can be."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll get over it. I'm already starting to get used to people talking smack about me anyways." I lied.

"I wish no one talked about you."

"Well, what can you do?" I asked rhetorically.

She embraced me and brought a slight smile to my face. My baby sister was among the sweetest girl anyone could ever meet. "I'm excited about the yacht party and fireworks today, aren't you?" She asked after she pulled away.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I forced a smile.

"Hopefully we can swim with some dolphins again! That was so fun last time!"

"Maybe we'll get lucky again this time."

The conversation carried on a little longer until I told her I didn't feel like talking. She was a sensitive person, so that kind of hurt her feelings. I should have known better, but I wasn't thinking. I apologized and told her I just had a lot on my mind, that it had nothing to do with her. I asked her if she wanted to watch some TV with me and that perked her up a little bit. I knew she missed spending time with me, so I wanted to try even if it was just watching TV.

After a little while of watching a talk show, the door bell rang. I got up to answer it and when I opened the door I was taken by surprise. It was Jin.

"Surprise!" He gleamed his charming smile.

I literally screamed and jumped in his arms when he walked inside. I was so happy to see him. He wrapped his arms around me, lifted me up off the floor and swung me around.

"I didn't know you were coming! Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed when he put me down.

"I wanted to surprise you." He took his shades off and hung them on his shirt. He had bags under his eyes.

"Aww, you look so tired."

"Late show last night, early flight this morning. Had a lot of those recently. I'm give the fuck out."

"I'm sorry. But happy birthday! I didn't get you anything since I didn't know you were coming. What do you want?"

He smirked. "You know what I want."

I knew exactly what he meant and giggled, looking down at the floor, playing a little shy. I knew he liked it when I did that. He lifted my chin with his forefinger and eased his lips to mine.

"Twenty seconds. I think that's a personal record." Dad interrupted before our lips met.

Jin pulled away. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh don't let me stop you. I'll just go outside and I'll take a long walk off a short pier like I know you want me to." He walked out of the room and a few seconds later I heard the back door shut. I almost couldn't believe he just left like that when he knew exactly what Jin wanted. I felt that she was really frustrated about the situation and he wasn't happy at all that Jin was here.

"So I guess he just gave us permission to fuck." Jin said.

"I don't really think he gave us permission. I think it's more like he knows that he can't stop us."

"It's about time he realized that. Nothing he's said yet has stopped us. Nothing he says from now on will. We're in love. We're in a relationship. We have sex. That's just the way it is. That's how all relationships work."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice." I smiled.

He looked me up and down. I was sure I was a hot mess. I was still in my PJs, a pink tank top and striped shorts. "You're not wearing a bra."

I laughed a little. "I never wear one to sleep in."

"You walk around your house in that little tank top with no bra in front of your dad? Pai, you don't have tiny tits."

"I know that darling. I live with them every day, but you don't have to worry. My dad isn't looking at me that way." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the mere thought of him looking at me that way.

"I don't know. You're pretty damn hot." He grinned.

I playfully pushed him. "Stop it."

He grabbed me. "I don't think so. Let's go upstairs." His eyes were full of lust and that was all it took.

After we finished, he cleaned his stuff off me. I laughed as he wiped a little off my face. "I can't believe that got all the way on my face from down there."

"It had some power behind it." He laughed along with me. "Good thing you have lightning fast reflexes or that would have gotten in your eye."

"I know! Watch where you aim that!"

"Hey, I have no control over the distance. I thought it would just hit your tits and obviously your stomach. I didn't know it was gonna go to your face, but it was only a little bit. It's all good."

"Yeah, no eyes put out this time." We both laughed.

"You sure you don't wanna eat this?" He asked as he wiped off the remainder on my stomach.

"No thanks. It does not taste good."

"It's good for you. Protein and all, you know? Besides it's hot to see a girl do it."

"I'll pass."

"Fine. You're no fun." He got the rest off and lay down beside me. "I'm in the process of writing a song for you. I've been working on it in my free time."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah. I bet your thinking 'another one', since I've written several for you or influenced by you. But what can I say? You're my muse." He got on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I don't think that. I like being your muse and I'm always happy to have a song."

"It's gonna be my next single."

"Wait, is your suspension over?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. I'm making a killing off this tour. And they said I couldn't do it."

"I knew you could do it."

He stroked my face with his free hand. "I have you to thank for some of my popularity."

"How so?"  
"Our relationship kept me in the headlines and kept people talking. It got people interested in me. It really did help build me a bigger base."

"Well I'm glad I was of service then."

"I think my Japanese agency is eating their words. They thought this," he pointed to each of us. ", would hurt my career. I think it did in Japan, but I can afford to lose people there. Here was opposite. I guess it's because of the differences in cultures and values."

"And America loves scandals."

"Well, over here it isn't odd to see singers date openly and stuff. But in Japan, they force us to lie and pretend to be single so the fans can imagine themselves with us I suppose. They think it's going to make us sell more. It's pretty unhealthy they way they do the public. They want to market us as perfect individuals who only love our fans and everything else comes second. It's wrong. That's why girls kill themselves over things like this. The talent doesn't do it. The agencies do. I like the way they do things over here much better."

"Yeah, it's a little more realistic here."

"Anyways, I want you to be in the music video for my new song."

"How is that going to work without giving everything away about us?"

"Because we don't have to hide anymore."

I sat up. "Seriously?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I talked to everyone about it. I mean, people already know anyways. I've not been doing a good job keeping it undercover, so I might as well not deny it anymore."

"This sort of feels like a huge relief, doesn't it?" I reached over the bed, picked up my tank top and slipped it back on.

"It does. Now I just have to find a good way to tell everyone."

"Are my shorts over there?"

"Ah, yeah." He picked them up and handed them to me.

I put them on. "Just come out and say it?"

He pulled his boxer briefs on. "Come here." I leaned in toward him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, crossing in front of my neck and held his phone up. "Smile." I did so and he snapped the picture. We both looked at the picture on the screen. I smiling, nice and pretty and there he was making a silly face, but looking cute as button doing so. "I'm gonna tweet this. That's hope I'll make the announcement."

"No! I have no makeup on."

"So? You look beautiful."

"I look so young. You're going to make yourself look like a pedo."

"I think some people already think I am and I really don't care."

"I'm not wearing a bra though."

"Here." He brought up the edit screen on his phone. "I'll crop your chest out." He cropped the picture and attached it to at tweet. Then he began typing his message and reading it out to me. "In LA for the day, spending my birthday with my girl. Thanks for all the birthday wishes. Love y'all!" He hit the button.

"And now we wait for all your fangirls to go crazy."

He sat up and grabbed his shorts. "I worked up an appetite. Wanna go grab some lunch?" He stood up and put on his shorts, totally changing the subject. I knew it was because he didn't want me to worry about his fans or what they would say.

"Sure, but I need to get a shower first."

He buttoned his shorts. "Me too after getting all sweaty with you." He smirked and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "I need to go smoke first. Wait on me?"

"Of course."

He kissed me on the forehead before walking out on my room. He never even put on his shirt. He really looked sexy. I understood why so many women were in love with him. He filled out those shorts in all the right places and the way he wore them a little low so his underwear peaked out at the top would make anyone hot. Maybe he had a rather feminine face with pouty lips, but he still gave off a manly vibe. His manly broad shoulders were one of my favorite parts about him and the way his body slimmed down gradually as it went to his hips. I guessed that was natural for most men, but his body did it beautifully. I didn't care if he was smaller framed than most of the men around me. It worked out pretty well since I was a tiny person too. I was the smallest in my family. I guess that was from my Japanese genes. Dad was pretty tall for a Japanese man, but he was still thin and smaller framed. Mom wasn't an Amazon either though. She was taller than me by a few inches, but smaller framed as well.

I finally came out of my daze about Jin's attractiveness and decided to look on my phone. I checked twitter and my followers list had grown exponentially. They were all Jin fans, which didn't surprise me at all. The response he was getting about the picture was insane. Most people were basically just freaking out about him finally confirming it after denying it for so long. I looked on facebook and had a ton of friend requests. My facebook was private and I wanted to keep it that way. Only some of my information was available to the my non friends. I hadn't locked Twitter, so if they wanted to keep up with me there, they were welcome, but I wanted to keep something private. I ignored all the requests and went to my relationship status. I had it as 'in a relationship', but didn't have anyone tagged to it. I changed it to 'engaged' and requested that Jin be tagged to it. He accepted it quickly and I received a text from him.

Jin: You work fast lol

Me: Just want every1 2 know ur mine now that I'm finally able 2 say sumthin.

Jin: That's ur right, baby & I'm totally ok with it.

I smiled and went to the blog I normally visited for him to see if anyone had posted anything. Low and behold, they already had. I clicked on the topic label 'Jin finally confirms his relationship with Paizley!' They had the picture posted at the top, so I scrolled down a little bit and began to read the text.

_Just minutes ago, Jin FINALLY confirmed what most of us had known to be true for MONTHS now. It actually came as a shock to me. I didn't expect him to come out and say it, much less give us a picture with it!_

They posted a cap of the tweet.

_There's the tweet and the picture is at the very top. My thoughts? Well, she looks young. I didn't really know she had freckles, but then again we haven't seen a real close up picture like this of her. I guess they must really be relaxing since she isn't wearing any make up. She is pretty though, just exactly like someone I could picture him going after. Anyone else notice Jin's bare shoulders? I think the fact that he was shirtless was the first thing I noticed. Isn't his goofy face adorable? He's just like a child sometimes, so precious. She's a lucky girl and I wish them happiness. _

I looked through the comments to see what I could see. I was interested in what they had to say about this. The first comment stopped me.

_This surprised me too. I thought they would break up before they were ever allowed to make this public. Doesn't this make you guys wonder why they're being allowed to do this? She is wearing that huge rock on her finger. I think this means we should all prepare for marriage soon. _

"If only. Too bad my parents aren't going to let that happen." I said to myself.

I figured Jin just pestered them enough about it that they finally caved in. That and the fact that he didn't really hide us and it was pretty much obvious we were together. It was kind of stupid to keep denying it.

I scrolled until I found a comment mentioning something I just knew someone would mention.

_I guess she's easily forgiven. I don't know how he could forgive her for kissing that guy while he was away, especially after they just lost their baby. I'm a little disappointed. It's almost like he doesn't feel like he could have anyone else. We all know he could have anyone he wanted. _

Some people responded to that comment, many agreeing, but I found one who didn't.

_Guys, we don't know what went on, so let's not try to think we do. To me, it looks like she wasn't exactly expecting the kiss. Her arms are not around him and the way her lips are, it's like he just kissed her and whoever took the picture took it right at that opportune moment. He loves her guys. It's obvious and I'm sure it's going to become even more obvious now that he's able to talk about it, so I think you all should just suck it up._

I was always happy to see the fans that stood up for me and our relationship. It brought a smile to myself and let me know that someone somewhere believed in us.

I continued to read on.

_Honestly I'm a bit worried about what this is going to bring. He's 22 now and she's still 16. She will be underage until she is 18. Now that their relationship is public, I can only see this bringing bad things. She also looks pretty young without makeup. That makes him look like a pedo. _

Those were my exact thought about the no makeup thing, but I didn't think this was going to bring anything on us. We were already pretty much public before. This wasn't anything new.

I scrolled to see a lot of similar comments. Some were saying we looked good together and wished us happiness, others were worried and then some were just downright mean. In the short time the post had went up, it acquired a second page. The last comment caught my eye. It was literally just posted.

_So it seems Paizley is denying everyone on facebook. That doesn't surprise me since her profile is private, but some of her info is available, part of it being her relationship status. Anyone notice she like just changed it? When I added her, it just said in a relationship, but now it says engaged to Jin Akashi. This is real guys! Kind of exciting too. We've never had a confirmation before! He's never really been dedicated to a girl like this before. Makes me feel like a proud mama almost. I'm happy for them and I like the picture. It seems really personal and private. I like seeing pics of him like that, so I hope there is more to come. _

I decided to go to my Twitter and post a message to my new followers.

_Hi to all my new followers! I just got a TON of you! I just wanted to say that I'm not going to accept people I don't know on my Facebook, sorry! That is only for friends and family. You all can keep up with me here, though I don't promise to be entertaining. My life isn't particularly interesting haha Thanks again for the follow!_

It took a couple tweets to get that out since there was a letter limit, which was stupid, but it was posted. I got responses right away. It was a little crazy.

"Talking to your public already?" I heard Jin ask and looked up to see him walking in.

I laughed. "You saw that?"

He nodded and grinned.

"I can't believe I have a public now."

"Get used to it, baby. Still watch what you say to them. You have nothing to prove, remember that."

I nodded and put my phone on the nightstand.

He put down a bag he was carrying. "You think your dad will let me stay here tonight? I know he's the only person that would have a problem with it."

"I'll talk to him about it when we get out of the shower." I walked into my closet to pick out something to wear.

"I'm pretty sure your gardener took a picture of me outside." He propped himself in the door way of my walk in closet.

I laughed slightly as I looked through clothes. "Why?"

"I was smoking out beside my rental in the drive way and I saw him take out his phone. I'm pretty sure I heard a shutter sound. You would think he would turn that sound off as to not bring attention to himself. I think he took more than one."

"I guess he's going to make some more money by selling those pictures."

"I wouldn't doubt it at all."

"You could go out there and ask about it." I pulled a floral romper off the hanger.

"Nah, I don't care that much. I wasn't doing anything people don't already know I do."

I laughed. "He'll just be sharing the sexiness." I patted his stomach as I exited my closet and went to my dresser to get out my underwear.

"You think I look sexy?" He smirked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

He grinned and we went to the bathroom to take a shower together. It was nice being near him again and neither one of us could keep our hands off each other, so we ended up making love a second time in the shower after we finished washing.

We got dressed after and went downstairs to find Kin and Mitsu in the living room.

"You two woke me up!" Kin pointed at us. "It wasn't a very nice thing waking up hearing my sister and her boyfriend moaning."

I laughed a little. "Whoops."

Jin laughed as well, but didn't say anything.

"Where's dad?" I asked before Kin could say anything else.

"He hasn't come back since he left when Jin got here." Mitsu answered.

"I think I sense him. I'll be back." I went out through the back door and down the steps to the beach where I sensed him. It'd only been a little over an hour since Dad had walked out. I didn't know how he didn't get bored out here for that long, but he apparently he had a lot of thinking to do. I already knew he wasn't happy. "Hey, thanks for being so civil. That means a lot to me." I said as I approached him. He didn't say a word. He let his emotions do all the talking and they weren't good ones. "Ok, so I know you're not happy. But since when are you ever so quiet about it?" I paused. "I didn't do anything this time anyways. I didn't know he was coming. He didn't tell me."

"Nothing I say ever seems to mean anything so I figure I'm not gonna say anything." He flash stepped away, but not so far away that I couldn't see him, just far enough to where I couldn't exactly talk to him.

I sighed and flash stepped to him. "Would you not be childish about this? I was just thanking you for not being mean or anything. Can't we all just get along?"

"That's up to you." He moved behind me a few feet away.

I turned to face him. "How is it up to me? I am getting along with everyone."

He stifled with laughter, but I didn't understand why. There wasn't anything funny with what I just said.

"Ok, maybe I'll just leave that alone. I think you've lost it. But I wanted to ask you if it was ok if Jin stayed here tonight, since I know you're the only one who would have a problem with it. He has an early flight in the morning and if we go back to our place in Torrance, he'll have to get up earlier to bring me back here. He'll pass LAX on the way here and then have to go back. It's kind of a waste if you ask me. It would easier if he just stayed here."

"Sure as long as you're okay with me heading back to the Soul Society for the evening."

"Do you really have to leave because he's going to be here? What about Pawpaw's party? You were supposed to go with the rest of us."

"Yeah I'm going for that, but I ain't listening to him taking you for a midnight surprise. And don't say you won't. I can't trust you anymore than anyone can trust me these days. Moment we get home I'm dropping by Ran-chan's or maybe Kisuke's if I can't get clearance." He sighed. "Sucks ya know. Two years ago I woulda trusted you with my deepest secrets. Now I don't I think I can even trust you to turn a light off if you leave a room."

That hit me hard. I didn't really understand what I had done so wrong. I fell in love. That was normal. I didn't understand why he was punishing me for it. "That hurts. I hope you know that."

"I do and I don't regret saying it. Maybe if things hurt enough you'll wake up."

That really upset me. "Maybe I'll hurt you enough that you'll wake up and see I'm actually happy and you're keeping me from it! I can't be your little girl forever, dad!"

"Eh, my heart's been damaged enough times that hurting it is next to impossible. And I'm not asking ya ta be my little girl forever. I'm asking you ta be a smart grown up. Happiness doesn't equal maturity. Have ya ever seen me show disdain towards Reio? No. And do you know why? Cause he treats ya with the respect ya deserve. Have you looked at yerself in the mirror lately? Do you know what you are? You're corrupted. You're not mature. You're not an adult. You're just a corrupted teenager that's made so many dumb decisions that she got pregnant like several Hollywood celebs. You think knowing about all this sexual crap is maturity? You were mature before you knew all this stuff. Naïve? Maybe a little. But you were definitely mature. You're so happy to be hammered like a bent nail all the time you don't see what I see, what Mitsu-chan sees, what Briella sees, what Kin sees and what Reio sees. Maturity is the ability to act mature not know things you should be eighteen in order to know about first. There's was a chick in my first and only year in de academy dat was one of de nicest girls I'd ever met. She wore her heart out on her sleeve, but she knew how ta say no to a lot of things including guys dat claimed to love her probably the same way Akashi-san loves you. I would know. I wound up being her fukutaicho for quite a while. There were several men dat would've given her everything, but she turned them all down. She still woulda been happy, I think, if she'd gone out wit them, but I'd say comparing it to your situation it woulda been da same. Dis girl only had eyes for one guy and I watched it develop. You could tell just from watching that although he wasn't sure how he felt about her, though he eventually came to love her, that he treated her with more respect den any of de other guys dat came after her. Some call dat chivalry. I call dat common courtesy. Anyway, de eventually tied da knot and even though we all knew de were probably going at it like wild animals behind closed doors she never changed who she was. Same soft outside and iron inside for when she was pushed too far. Didn't last long unfortunately. She died, natural causes. She got flack from de nobles and she was always out in Rukongai lookin for somethin. I think only her husband knew what. I'll never forget dat woman. She was one of de most mature women I ever met. Not in body or in mind, but in spirit. Kuchiki-taicho probably still misses Hisana-san even to this day. So do I. She was a good woman, unlike the one you're turning into."

"Well I'm not her. Sorry I can't be. You don't even know me anymore. You don't understand mine and Jin's relationship. And I can't make you get it either. You talk about me like I'm some kind of slut and I'm not! I've been with one man my entire life. Believe me; I had plenty of offers before he came around. I'm not the person you think I am. I feel like you make her up in your head just because you don't like him. I wasn't going to stay a virgin the rest of my life. I had to give it to someone and I'm happy it was him." I turned and started to walk away. I was tired of everything he had to say. This time I would be the one to get the last word.

Well, I thought I would be until I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around. Then he put both hands on my shoulders, gripping them tightly, using his reiatsu and got right in my face. He opened his eyes slightly. "Now you listen here. I am not about to let you walk away until you understand what the fuck it is you're doing. I wasn't comparing you to Hisana or saying it was a bad idea you gave your virginity to Akashi-san. I told you that story to tell you what it means to be mature. It means not turning into someone else just because you know what sex is. It means being the same person you were before you committed to a relationship. Do you even remember what you were? I'll tell you what you were since you either don't want to remember or can't seem to remember. You were as happy as you were then as you are now and don't even try to deny it. You made me so proud of you every single day. You got high marks, you were a cheerleader and you kicked any guy in the groin that even looked at you funny. Now all of a sudden you're fucking around wherever and whenever and you're destroying your life by sitting on your boyfriend's lap. The only thing missing is the liquid gold coating. Do you see me doing that to your Mom or your Mom doing that to me? No. We're independent of each other and we're very happy together because our differences. She makes a healthy living and I do my damndest to do child rearing and I am not going to screw up because what's made you become who you are is not because of the bang up job I did raising you. I raised you to how you were and lately all you've done is taken everything I've taught you of how not to be me and thrown it away except for the parts I wish you nor any of your siblings should take after me because that's not the kind of kids I want taking after me." He manifested Shinso and readied it. "I've never been the nicest guy. There is not a single line I won't cross to get where I want to be. You can ask both your mom and Ran-chan about how far I will go. Raina isn't around to watch your back any more. You've lost your cushion. I haven't given up on you, Paizley. Don't make me because I swear to you that I will not hesitate to use the talents I have been given to reach satisfaction. You hate me now you thank me later. You say I know what I'm doing now and I say I told you so later. That's how it goes and the sooner you stop looking at the world through heart shaped eyes the better." He pushed me away and turned around. "Tell yer ma I'm gonna be late fer tonite. I'll be dere ten minutes after you guys arrive."

"So you can't stand that I've turned out to be more like you than you wanted? What does that say about how you feel about yourself?" I paused "There's another thing I've taken from you too. I'm not scared to cross lines either. If you try to hurt Jin, I will put you on your knees. I will show you the burden I bear up close and personal. That's not a threat either, that's a promise and it's one I'll be good on." I grit my teeth. I really couldn't believe this was coming down to threats. I really wanted to burst out crying, but I held my ground.

"I can't stand...that you stopped being who you are." Then something happened that I never thought one. A single tear fell from his face and he vanished before the tear hit the ground.

I stood there for a second. I couldn't believe he just cried over me. He said he wouldn't and I believed him. His emotions didn't tell me otherwise. That was just how good of a liar he was. Sometimes he wouldn't fool me, but other times he completely did. It was pretty amazing how he could mask his emotions. He was the only person I had come across who could do that.

I couldn't hold back my emotions and tears began to trickle down my face. I turned around and walked back up the steps, carrying my shoes in my hands. I stopped at the top of the stairs and put my heels back on, not even using the railing for balance. I walked straight back into the house, grabbed my purse and went out the front door without even saying a word to anyone. I was standing between Jin's rental and the garage trying to stop crying when I heard the front door shut.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jin's voice.

"Dad cried for me, sort of."

He walked in front of me. "Sort of? What happened?"

I told him the short version of what we'd talked about. "Have I really changed that much?" I asked, still with tears falling down my face.

"No. You're still the same girl you were when I met you, except you're a little nicer to me now." He half smiled. The thought of how I was a little mean to him in the beginning made me smile a bit too. "There's that beautiful smile." He put his hands on my upper arms. "You've never been in a relationship this serious before, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe that's it then. People change a little when they get into relationships. I know I have, but I'm ok with it. Though to me you haven't really changed. He's just not used to seeing you in love. He might want to compare it with other relationships, but the thing is no relationship is the same. It's just like no two people are the same, so of course every relationship will be different." He let go of my left shoulder and moved my chin to look him in the eyes. "You are an amazing girl. Don't let him get you down." He took his hand off my chin and wiped my tears. "I'm only hear for today, so be happy."

I smiled a little. "Ok, I'll try."

"That's my girl." He let me go. "I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Wanna take your car?"

"Oh ok, sure." I pulled my keys out of my purse and handed them to him.

We unlocked the garage door and went inside to get in my car.

"I've gotta go buy me a car when I get done with the tour." Jin said after cranking my BMW and putting the top down. The thing I loved about my car was that it didn't have a rag top. It had a retractable hard top which always made me feel safer.

"Don't we get money from those people who caused the wreck?"

"Yeah, we'll get a check from their insurance company for the worth of the Porsche since it was totaled and I owed no money on it. We should be getting it soon, since it's been a while."

"So that's what you'll use to buy a new one with?"

"And then some, maybe." He laughed. "I don't know what I want yet. OH! I heard about of claim on the seat belt breaking."

"And?"

"They offered to settle to keep from going to court."

"Was it a good offer?"

"Six figures. I say we take it. My lawyer says we won't get much more if we take it to court. If only we could go for wrongful death."

"I wish we could, because it so was." I paused. "Does he know how much we would get if we could do wrongful death? Though no amount could ever compensate the pain of losing Hitoshi."

"I know, baby. Uhh, I think he said we could get over a mill if we use that."

"I want them pay so bad. Both of them, the company and the other driver."

"Well, we're getting pain and suffering compensation from the other driver."

"I want to take from them like they took from me."

"I know, baby. Let's not talk about this anymore. It only brings up bad feelings."

I agreed and we talked about other things the rest of the way to the restaurant. I told Jin to pick where he wanted to eat because it was his birthday. He told me anywhere I wanted to eat was fine with him, but I insisted. I already had an idea of where he would pick and I was right. He picked The Ivy. It was cute place that was known for celebrities. The paparazzi often stalked the place, but Jin really liked their food.

When we pulled up to the valet, sure enough there were some paparazzi. We did luck out though, because there weren't a lot of them. We got out of the car and one of them kept calling my name. I did look his way with a shy smile and a small wave. I was wearing big, white, Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses so they couldn't really see all of my face. I didn't put on much make up because I planned on changing for the yacht party and I wanted my make up to match that outfit.

Jin didn't say anything to them. When he got around the car, he took my hand and led the way inside. I really wanted to eat outside because it was such a beautiful day, but all the outdoor seating was in front and the only thing between you and the sidewalk was a short white picket fence. The paparazzi would bother us too much out there, so we had to sit inside. We both took off our shades after we were seated. Jin hung his on the collar of his t shirt and I set mine on the table.

"It's kind of crazy being able to actually be seen with you and not having to feel guilty." I said after they brought our drinks and took our orders.

"You felt guilty before?"

"Yeah. I mean, we weren't supposed to have out pictures taken, so I always felt bad when we did. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

He laughed slightly. "I never felt bad."

"Of course not." I laughed. "It's a really great feeling to have the freedom to be able to talk about us now. Do you think people are going to ask more question pertaining to us now that we're public?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that every time I'm interviewed I'm gonna be asked about us."

"Do you think they'll ask about Hitoshi?"

"I would really hope they would have more respect than that, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone did ask."

"We should probably stick with the story we told in court. I mean, we both swore to tell the truth. I don't think we need it coming back on us. I'm not sure if it could, but I don't want to take any risks about legal stuff like that. I know the story wasn't made public knowledge, but the officials in the room know about it if they haven't forgotten already. So in case they read or watch, I think we should go with that."

"I agree. I think it makes sense anyways. I was going to raise him as my own and loved him like he was my own."

I smiled. "Right! That way no one is going to be getting into trouble anymore."

"When we get married, we won't have to worry about all that stupid shit."

"I have a feeling we're going to have to wait another year for that."

"Maybe not." He paused. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oooh, a surprise? What is it?"

"Back in my bag, I have a first class round trip plane ticket to Las Vegas, leaving August 7th in the morning and coming back August 10th. I want to be with you on your birthday and I have show in Vegas on the 9th. The two days before it, I have off. I'll fly in the same morning you do."

I grinned ear to ear. "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"That is going to be amazing! I can't wait!"

"We'll turn Vegas upside down, baby."

"It would be nicer if I was turning 21. I can't do much at 17."

"Age doesn't really matter when you're a celebrity, so you'll still get to do some fun stuff. I'll make sure of that."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He took my hand from across the table. "So what are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"Actually, since I didn't know you were coming, I already made plans. My Pawpaw is taking his yacht out on the water this afternoon. He's having a party to celebrate the 4th. He does this most years. We'll be out on the water until night and we'll watch the fireworks at Marina Del Rey from the boat. They're beautiful to watch from out on the water. I was hoping that we could still do that."

"Sure. It sounds fun. Hope they don't mind me crashing."

I laughed. "You won't be crashing. We're engaged. You're practically family. I'm sure no one else will mind. The girls will probably be ecstatic to see you."

"But I'll only have my eyes on you."

"Stop it." I grinned. "We'll need to stop by our house after we leave here before we go back to my parents. We need to get your swim trunks, since we'll probably swim."

They brought us out food shortly after and we dug in. I was counting my calories so I didn't get to go all out, but it was delish anyways. Getting my old body back was more important to me that food, especially if I was going to be Jin's girl. I felt like there was a lot of expectation on me now. Jin was a very attractive man, so I felt I should be heart stopping gorgeous. I had no problem with my face, but my body was another story. Most people would call me crazy for saying I was fat. I was still a healthy weight for my height, but I wanted my abs back and my old clothing to fit. I was used to being tiny with low body fat percentage, so that I felt fat having more meat on my bones.

As we were finishing up eating, I decided to tell him I was getting on birth control. I knew I didn't really have to tell him, but I didn't want to keep it from him just because I knew he was against it. He would probably have gotten mad if I hadn't told him.

"So, when I go to the Dr for my 6 week check up, I am getting on birth control. I talked with my mom about it and she feels it's the best thing."

"That stuff has such bad side effects though, Pai. I read about it."

"I know how you feel, but I think I'll be ok. My mom took it and she's fine."

"I read that the shot messed some girls up."

"Not every girl will be like that though. It was just like you were saying earlier. Everyone is different. Besides, I don't think my own mom would give me something that was going to hurt me."

He sighed and I could feel that he wasn't happy about my choice. "I'm not talking you out of this one, am I?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so." He paused. "I guess I could look at the upside to this. It means I don't have to pull out anymore."

I laughed. "Well there go. It's not all bad after all, is it?"

"I guess not, just make sure they give you a pregnancy test first."

"I will. I think they have to anyways."

We finished up our meal, paid and went outside to wait for the valet to bring our car. Of course the paparazzi had waited on us. The kept asking me to take off my sunglasses. I just shook my head and smiled the first few times. When they kept insisting that do, I told them I didn't have much make up on so I couldn't. One told me he was sure I would beautiful without them and should show it to the world. Jin sort of ignored them and held my hand while playing on his phone. He was getting a little annoyed with them pestering me, but he was trying to keep his cool. The same paparazzi that told me I was beautiful, continued to compliment me in an attempt to get me to remove my shades. Jin's irritation rose with every compliment. He didn't like it at all that I was being hit on in front of him. He was almost at his boiling point when they pulled up with our car.

"They couldn't have brought the car any sooner." Jin said as we drove away. "That guy was pissing me off. I was about to take that camera and shove it up his ass."

I laughed a little and patted his leg. "It's ok sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah."

We went to our house and picked up his trunks before going back to my parents house so I could get ready for the party. While I sat at my vanity, applying my make up, he played on his phone.

"I gonna apologize before hand to my fans for my sappiness." Jin said as he typed on his phone.

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of my friends tell me I'm really sappy now. They make fun of me for it." He laughed, possibly thinking about how they poked at him for it. "I thought this was how you acted when you were in love."

"Everyone is different."

"I tweeted it. Look here."

I turned around and he snapped a picture. "What was that for? Don't tell me you're going to tweet that."

"Ok, I won't tell you then." He snickered.

I turned around. "At least let me see it first."

He showed me. "You look beautiful."

"I guess I look decent enough. At least I don't look 12 in the picture."

He laughed. "You never look 12!"

"Then what do I look like without make up?"

"Maybe a little younger than your age, but you look 18 with it on."

I turned back around and my phone went off. It was the second time it had. I checked and they were updates from Jin's twitter. I was subscribed to him, so I got texts whenever he updated. The first one was about him being sappy, so I overlooked it and read the second one.

_My baby getting ready for the par-tay tonight! Isn't she gorgeous?_

The picture he just took was attached. I smiled, shook my head and set my phone down to continue what I was doing.

It wasn't very long until Jin started laughing. "One of my DJ friends who I haven't talk to in a while responded to that picture. Listen to this. 'Yo boy! Long time no talk! That's your girl? Damn, she's fiiine! She a model?'"

"He really asked that?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, now I'm flattered. Sadly, I'm too short to be a fashion model. There are petite models out there. Obviously, because my mom was one of them, but it's hard to get noticed and many agencies don't even have a petite division. When Raina started to model, I was sort of interested, but I realized it would be a little harder for me because of my height, so I forgot about it. Now it's not so important to me."

"Awww, you're much prettier than all the models I know, so no worries."

I smiled. He was so sweet.

"This is what I'm saying back. 'Dude, she's dead sexy! You don't even know, but nah, she a shorty, so no modeling. She's got the face for it though!'" I just smiled and not long after Jin started laughing. "Listen to what he said. 'Fo sho! What's her stats, bro?' Do you know them?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Are you having fun?"

"I love bragging about you! What are they?"

"I only know what I was before the baby. Well, I know my weight now, but I'll use my old stats. I'm definitely getting back there once I have clearance from the doctor." I paused. "5 feet tall. 100 pounds. 15 percent body fat. 35-22-32."

"I'm going to attach that picture I took of you in your bikini last year before you got pregnant." He typed on his phone. "And sent."

I laughed. He was so adorable.

"He wrote back. 'Damn! She's tiny and fit! Holy abs! I gotta say it man, she looks better than you.'" He laughed. "I need to hit the gym."

"I don't look better than you now. I've got a little fat covering my abs."

"You'll get them back soon and be looking better than me again. Now worries babe. You're still sexy as hell." He winked at me and began to type while reading out loud what he was saying. "She's more athletic than me. She cheers, so she does all that flipping and junk. She's also into martial arts. Don't let that innocent face fool you. She's really a badass." I had finished my makeup and began to change clothes. "Oh, he wants to go out with us soon."

"No! You just gave him those great measurements and I don't look like that!"

"Chill baby. It will be after the tour. That will give you plenty of time."

I hoped it would. Jin really hyped up my appearance. I didn't want his friends to meet me and be all let down because I wasn't the girl Jin described to them. I just wanted to be that girl again.

When we parked at the marina, Jin pulled his phone out. "I was meaning to show you this. I had a video message when I woke up this morning from my mom. It was my birthday over there yesterday. She was keeping Seishiro and recorded a video and him telling me happy birthday."

We watched the video together. "Aww. He's so adorable!"

"I know. He's growing up too fast." He put his phone in his pocket.

I just smiled warmly. I loved seeing Jin being in daddy mode. It was a real turn on.

We boarded the boat and were met by my Pawpaw and one of his good friends, Richard. I hugged Pawpaw and Jin shook his hand.

"This is one of my good buddies, Richard." He said to Jin and then looked at Richard. "And this is Jin, Little Bit's boyfriend."

"Oh, I know who is." Richard said and shook hands with Jin. "My 13 year old granddaughter is crazy about you."

"Ah, tell her thank you for all her support." Jin smiled.

"She'll be thrilled you acknowledged her existence." Richard joked.

"And she'd definitely be embarrassed if she were here right now." I added.

We all laughed and Pawpaw began to the tour of the yacht for Jin.

"I want one of these badly." Jin commented.

"Really? Know anything about boats?" Pawpaw asked.

"Nothing at all."

"How do you expect to keep it running properly then?" Pawpaw inquired further.

"I figured I could hire someone to take care of it for me."

"Spoken like a true youngster with too much money to blow." Richard commented and both of the men laughed.

Jin grinned. "How much does one of these cost?"

"It depends on a few things, like how big you want it to be and the like." Pawpaw answered.

"Ah, I want a big one, like this one."

"You're looking at some odd million. I can't say for sure, because I don't want you want. When you start looking for one, give me a call."

"Thank you so much! I definitely will!"

"I wish I could have decided I wanted a yacht one day when I was his age." Richard commented.

"Me too." Pawpaw agreed.

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous." Richard added.

Jin just laughed. For the life of me, I had no idea why he wanted to buy a yacht. I could already see him buying one and then never even using it.

"You must make pretty well." Richard commented.

"I do alright for myself, especially now that I'm working again."

"What it must be like to have that much at 21. I bet you can really impress the ladies having all that money to throw around."

Jin laughed. "Yeah, did you see Pai's ring?" He looked back at me. "Show him your ring baby?"

I held my hand up for Richard. "Now that is a rock! Don't let my wife see that."

"It was 1 mill." Jin said, shocking me. That was the first time he'd ever mentioned the price in front of me. I was floored. Why in the world would he spend that much on a ring?

"You look shocked, Paizley?" Richard obviously noticed my dropped jaw.

"I had no idea it cost that much!"

"Damnit! I shouldn't have said how much. Now I'm going to be scolded when we leave for spending that much on a ring." Jin said.

"My wife would love me forever if I spend that much on her." Richard joked. "The more expensive they are, the more she loves it."

We all laughed and Pawpaw continued the tour.

"Oh, I forgot to mention my age back there. Today is my birthday, so I'm 22 now." Jin said, correcting Richard from earlier.

"Still very young, son." Richard said as we walked.

We were shown all the bedrooms and bathrooms. I had already seen it, but Jin was falling in love with it the more that he seen. We walked into the parlor where there was a piano.

"Ah, a piano on here. That's cool." Jin commented.

"Yes. We had it put in for Kristen. She's quite the piano player. She used to play it for us on here when she was younger. Raina has taken after her and played a few times." Pawpaw said.

"Do you mind if I play?"

"You play?"

"I'm sure I'm nothing like Kristen or Raina. I don't play technical stuff. I play enough to write music by."

"Then by all means." He gestured towards the piano.

Jin sat down on the bench.

"What are you going to play?" Richard asked.

"Something I've been working on. I only have one verse and the chorus right now, but I wrote it for Paizley. So here it goes." He began playing and then started singing. "I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl. I'll be your whole world. You could be my destiny's child on the scene girl. So don't stress, don't cry. We don't need no wings to fly. Just take my hand. As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you la la la la la la la la la love me." He repeated the last thing and then stopped. We all clapped. I was especially pleased with it. The song really seemed to fit the situation we were going through.

"That's a very nice talent you have there, Jin. This is why all the ladies love you." Richard commented.

Jin just laughed and Pawpaw wrapped up the tour, leading us on to the deck.

"Since my granddaughter is such a big fan you, would it be ok if I got a picture of you to send to her?" Richard asked.

"Sure."

Richard pulled his phone out and took a picture. Jin was making the funniest half smile in it and he didn't take off his shades. Richard sent the picture and it wasn't long before he got a message back which made him start laughing.

"What did she say?" Jin asked.

"She's freaking out on me, asking me to get a picture with you and for an autograph."

"We can take a picture together. Will you take it, Pai?" I nodded and Richard handed me his phone. The two stood together. "Push your sunglasses up. I'm sure she wants to see your face."

Jin smiled and pushed them up on his head. He threw up the peace sign and I snapped the picture.

"Thank you. She will like this." Richard said as he took his phone back and prepared to send the picture.

"You got anything in your purse I can sign?" Jin asked me.

"Actually, I think I do. I had some printed out the other day." I pulled out a small bag that had photos in it. He looked through them with me and picked one out in which he wasn't doing anything stupid in. I handed him a marker and he signed it, using a book I had in my purse as a hard surface.

"Here." Jin handed Richard the photo. "She'll be the only fan with a signed personal photo of me."

He thanked us repeatedly, telling Jin that he was now going to be the world's best Grandpa in his granddaughter's eyes. I thought it was really sweet what Jin did. He was pretty humble and down to earth when it came to things like this. I still remember the little girl in the doctor's waiting room that he signed an autograph for. No wonder he had so many fans.

We were a little early and had to wait on everyone that RSVP'd to the party to board. Grandma had a checklist, so she knew when everyone was there. After all the guest arrived, we set out. When got to where Pawpaw wanted he stopped the boat. It was the normal spot we always swam at to see dolphins. Since they were several of us teens and young adults, quite a few were going to go into the water. Katrina and Jake were there since their Grandma was best friends with mine. I knew Katrina wanted Jin. She kissed him at that banquet back before I started showing my pregnancy with Hitoshi. I've pretty much hated her since then. Jin and I weren't technically together back then, but he was still mine.

When we were getting ready to get in the water Katrina was prancing around in her teeny little bikini. I could tell she was trying to get Jin's attention, but he didn't look. That made me happy, because honestly she looked great. We got in the water with our flippers and snorkels along with Mitsuko. Brie and Kin weren't going diving. They were going to play on the jetski.

"You think you can get us away from everybody." I said to Mitsu as I noticed Katrina trying to make her way over to us.

"Yeah. Hold my hands." We both grabbed a hand. "Let's go under and when we do, I'll orb us out."

We all went under and since the water wasn't see through, no one could have seen us teleport away. When we came up, we were quite a distance from everyone else.

"That felt so weird!" Jin said.

"Look there!" Mitsu pointed to a pod of dolphins and went under to go swim with them. She loved it.

"This is so cool. I've never swam with a dolphin before." Jin said.

"Technically you're still not swimming with them. We're just watching them."

He laughed. "Alright, Miss. Smartass."

I just smiled as one of the dolphins approached us. Jin stuck his hand out to touch it, but I stopped him. "Don't touch her. She's scared, but curious."

He looked at me. "You can feel animal's emotions too?"

"Yep."

"You really are something special. You know that?"

I smiled. "I like to think so." The dolphin dove under the water. "Come on. We can swim with her."

We swam with her and some other dolphins. Jin had a blast and I was happy to be experiencing it with him. We even got lucky and were able to see a blue whale. It was my first time seeing one. It was huge!

After the swim, we ate supper. It was delicious and gourmet, but no one would expect any less from a party that my Grandma threw. After dessert, they started karaoke. A lot of the older people really enjoyed it. It wasn't very classy, but Grandma knew people enjoyed. Pawpaw also liked it as well.

We were sitting and listening to the people see. Jin was sipping on some Cristal. When the last person finished, one of the girls yelled that they wanted Jin to karaoke. He started laughing and Pawpaw handed him the mic, gesturing for him to go up in front.

"What should I sing?" He asked.

The girls began calling out names of his songs.

"Ah~ You did this on purpose. I always get conned into singing my own songs at karaoke."

"The way he talks!" One of the girls squealed and they all giggled, Katrina included. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oi! What about the way I talk?" He played along and then smirked. The all giggled again. They were super annoying. I just folded my arms.

He ended up singing the first single he released in the here. He put on a show. It was almost like her would at a concert. He was such a natural born performer. What made me the happiest was when he pulled me up there with him, so he could dance with me. It was like he was showing those girls that he was taken. He could tell it bothered me apparently. He knew me so well.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The sun had started to set when Kristen took her Dad aside.

"Do you like Jin?" She asked.

"He seems like an alright guy. I think he's got some growing up to do, but didn't we all at 22?"

"I already had Raina when I was 22."

"You were also 22 for the majority of the time you carried Paizley."

"I already had kids at his age. I was mature."

Howard laughed a little.

"What?"

"Having children does not equal maturity."

"So you're saying I wasn't mature back then?"

"I'm saying you still had growing up to do and you did it. Don't you think he will too?"

"I really don't know. Don't you think they're too serious? She's only 16."

"They're really crazy about each other. And Little Bit, she's always been pretty mature for her age. She's got a good head on her shoulders. You know this."

"She hasn't been showing it lately. She got pregnant, dad."

"So smart girls can't get pregnant?"

"They shouldn't! Neither should 16 year olds."

"I think you have a hard time seeing where she comes from because you weren't exactly a normal 16 year old. You're mother had you so busy, trying to make you into a well rounded individual that you didn't have time to think about boys, much less sleep with one."

"So if I had come home pregnant when I was 16, you wouldn't have been disappointed?"

"Yes, I would have been. But I wouldn't have let that one single mistake destroy all my faith in you. We're all human, princess. To err is human."

"To forgive divine."

"Forgive them or that the very least her. She's your daughter. There is nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. That's a parent's love."

She paused, because she knew he was right. "He wants to marry her."

"I saw the ring."

"She wants to as well."

"And they have to have her parent's permission to get married, because she's underage."

"Yeah and I think its mistake."

"Your mother thought the same about you and your husband. How long have you been married now?"

"15 years in September."

He just looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You tried to keep them apart and it failed. Now she's living with him." He paused. "You got to know when to hold 'em and know when to fold 'em, Princess. I think you know which you should do in this situation."

"And what if it's a mistake?"

"You can't protect her forever. She's not your little girl anymore. You have to let her get out in the world and make her own mistakes. She will never learn otherwise. And I know what it's like to want to protect your child. Your mother knows it too. Why else do you think she wanted you so busy in your teen years? It wasn't only because she wanted you to be well rounded. You were beautiful, just like Little Bit. She didn't want that getting you into any trouble."

"Now I wish I would have done that with my kids."

"No you don't. You'd never want to be like your mother. You and she are too different people, but everything she did was because she only wanted the best for. She didn't want you to make mistakes either."

She sighed. "I guess I'm fighting a losing battle with Paizley and Jin."

"I think her really loves her, Princess."

"Can he take care of her though? What happens when those looks go? Or his voice? If he keeps smoking, that's going to leave sooner rather than later."

"He told me he writes his own music. There's good money in that. When he writes his own stuff, he doesn't even have to sell half as much as others who don't to make more money than them. He told me he's written some songs for other people in his agency too. He gets royalties off that. So not only does he make money from his own songs, but others as well. If all that goes, he can just write music. He told me he has a cabinet full of songs he's never used."

"He supports his mother and siblings too, not to mention Seishiro."

"Let me ask you this, do you think he would ever let anything bad happen to her?"

"No. He loves her too much."

"There you go."

"But she's too young."

"Your Grandpa married your Nana when he was 16. She was 15. They were 17 and 18 when I was born."

She was quiet for a minute. "I know."

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you're really struggling with this and I would be too if you had wanted to be married at her age as well. But now that I'm older, I can see things a little differently. You turned out just fine despite certain things that happened to you. You did a wonderful job with Paizley. Now trust her to take what you've taught her and put it to use. But know that she is going to make mistakes and she isn't going to always do what you want her to. That will be the difference between you and her, because you are two different people. Sometimes the bird wants to leave the nest early. You can try to stop her and make her unhappy or you can let her spread her wings and fly."

Tears trickled down Kristen's cheeks. "I don't want to let her go. I just want to protect her." She sniffled.

Howard put his arm around his only child and pulled her close to him. "I know you do, but it's like I said before, she has to makes mistakes so she can learn from them. Some very important life lessons require making mistakes. If you try to protect her from making them, then she won't ever learn them." He paused and tried to console his sobbing daughter. "He's not going to break her, Krissy. She's tough, just like her mother."

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Thanks dad."

As the two hugged, Jin pulled Paizley down a hallway but not before she made eye contact with her dad. His emotions and smiling face contradicted each other. It forced her to remember the early events from the beach. Jin pulled around the corner and started kissing her, but she pushed him away.

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked. "Everyone is out there."

"Dad saw us come back here."

"Is this about earlier?"

"Yeah."

He could tell she was conflicted by the look on her face. He stroked her cheek. "I'll go fix this then." He walked away before she could say anything to stop him.

He found Gin standing by the railing looking out over the water by himself. He stood beside him, propping his arms on the railing. "Tell me what I have to do to solve this problem that is obviously bothering Pai."

"Oh that's simple, leave her and never come round these parts again. But since you and I both know that ain't gonna happen you can start treating Pai with a little more respect and less like a trophy wife. Kind of how yer friend Kaz treats Raina-chan. You also gotta stop looking to drop yer pants every five seconds. I'm surprised you even managed to get her pregnant in hindsight the way you two go at it."

"And here I was thinking I was being respectful. Just what am I doing besides wanting to get in her pants?" He paused. "I suppose I should apologize for my high sex drive too. So, sorry."

"I just told ya. You don't treat her with enough respect. Watching you two gives me diabetes sometimes. You look at Pai like she's some sort of object. You want her because she's beautiful, she likes you and she'll lay with you. She's a dime a dozen in Hollywood with the hungry sex fiend you turned her into."

I'm trying really hard to be nice here, but who are you to tell me why I want her? It's much more than that. They're a million women out there who are beautiful, love me and will fuck me, but I chose her and she wasn't easy to get. I wouldn't have even wasted my time with her if I didn't want to get to know her. I wouldn't put my career on the line if that's all she was to me. And I don't think there is anything wrong with her wanting sex. It's natural. It's not like she's whoring it out to everyone either. We're in a serious relationship. Are we only allowed to have sex once a week or something?"

"It's not so much the sex so much as how you keep teaching her bad habits. Every day I wake up and I half expect to find rope burns and whip marks. You get caught in public, it's driving her crazy and somehow just cause you love her it makes everything okay. It's not the life I want for her and all she'll ever be seen at your side is 'Your wife'. She'll never make a name for herself. Also, you're deluding yourself into thinking you can keep up your career indefinitely. One of these days it's going to come crashing down around you and when you're left with nothing what are you going to do when you have five different mouths ta feed cause you didn't abstain from banging my daughter? Look how Kaz treats Raina-chan, try ta be a little like that or is that too much for your simple one tracked mind to handle?"

Jin shook his head and smiled at Gin's last statement, trying not to get mad. "He and I aren't the same person. I do the best I can. And what habits am I teaching her? Tell me. The paparazzi is gonna be around. I can't stop them. What they say doesn't matter. I try to tell her that. That's something I've learned to look over, because people are going to think what they want regardless if it's the truth or not. It wouldn't drive her crazy if she'd quit looking for it. Why wouldn't my love make it ok? The pictures and stories are stupid. Our love is what is important. People already know who she is. She already has a name for herself. I don't believe I'll have this forever, but I'm positive I'm gonna have it long enough to where we can retire happily."

"You know what you're turning her into. Don't pretend to be oblivious. Also, when was the last time you let her think for herself and let her make her own decision, or respected it? I'm surprised she chose to go on the birth control. She never does anything you don't want her to. Why don't you just put her in chains and lead her around on a leash, blindfolded and gagged?"

"I can't turn her back into the innocent little 16 year old who never seen a dick before. I can't and I think that's what you want. The fact that she knows she joys of sex is the only difference I see in her now. I don't understand what you're talking about with the decision making. I let her make her own decision. I just like to give my opinions. She continued to see that love sick dude, didn't she? I didn't want her to but she did anyways. That's a decision she made on her own. I'm just worried about her health with birth control. They have nasty side effects. I think you're the one trying to control her. No offense or anything, but it seems like you're trying to make her choose between me and you. That ain't cool, nor fair."

"Nah, I knew it was gonna happen sometime, but it coulda happened at the whim of a better man den you. And I wouldn't have to make her choose if I thought you were right for her. Also sometimes life ain't fair and you just have to live with it. I am prepared to make any sacrifice to get where I want. Are you?"

"And there is the problem. You don't get to choose who is right for her. She does. You do realize this is her life, right? You have yours and no one told you who to marry I'm sure. Should be the same with her. As her father, you could stand to make it fairer instead of harder. I thought parents were supposed to protect their children from heartache, but here you are giving her the most." He looked at him. "I don't have to prepare, because I've already won this game you're trying to play." He looked back out at the water. "It's a shame that's you're going to lose her when you don't have to. She'll pick me."

"You're so sure of yourself. I'd call it arrogant, but that'd be an overstatement. No, delusional is probably the better word for it. I know a woman like what you're turning Pai into actually. Maybe you both should meet her. She's a friend a mine." His eyebrows went up like he just had an epiphany. "Ideeeeaaa! You know what, maybe that's not such a bad idea. If you're going to be one of the family might as well meet the friends of it." He pulled his out Soul Pager and began texting.

"I'm delusional? I think you've already lost her and you know it. She just keeps giving you chance after chance because you're her dad. And I'm only here for today, so unless you can somehow get your friend her on this boat, it's not going happen this go around."

"I didn't say today. We'll do lunch when ya get back. You'd like her. I'm sure." He turned around. "Hey, Pai-chan!" He waved at her to come over.

She did so. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're uh...discussing a truce. But I was just thinkin dat maybe you and I could go and do da same thing yer boyfriend came and did today. We'll do lunch. My treat."

Pai could tell something fishy was going on. There had to be a reason for such happiness considering the mood he was in earlier. "You're going to fly me to some random place that he's at just do have lunch with him? Do you have a fever?"

He put his hand to his forehead. "Not since I checked. I just figured if he's gonna be part of the family might as well meet dose I consider as close as family, even if I don't like it." His phone buzzed. "Right on cue." He checked his phone. "Excellent. Akashi-san are any of yer Wednesdays or Saturdays free for lunch?"

Paizley was confused.

"Ummm probably. I don't have my schedule with me right now."

" Sooooo you're ok with us now? Who were you talking too?" Paizley asked.

"Ran-chan a'course. Do you know anyone I talk to besides Kris-chan, you and yer siblings? She's as close to family as I got on my sidea tings."

"So we're going all the way to somewhere in the states just so you me & Aunt Ran can have lunch with Jin?"

"Yeah pretty much."  
"Oook then." Paizley was pretty iffy about the whole situation.

Gin put a hand on Pai's shoulder as he crossed over towards the other side of the boat. "You always know when I'm up to something don't ya? But this time I'm changing tactics. You'll have no idea to defend against something even I don't know if it's gonna work. This might backfire as much as it might succeed."

"Well ok then. I don't what to say, but I'm not giving up Jin."

"I'm not asking you to do anything other then what you feel like doing

"If I get to see Jin, then I'm doing it."

"Of course you will."

**Paizley's POV**

Not too long after the strange conversation with Dad the fireworks began. I would have been really romantic if it had been just Jin and I, but it wasn't. I still enjoyed it though. Pawpaw even gave a cheers for Jin's birthday. I drove us back home when we got back to shore because Jin had had quite a bit to drink. He wasn't drunk, nor was really tipsy. He was still acting the same as usual, but I knew his tolerance was pretty high and he didn't need to be driving even if he felt fine.

When we got home, Jin stripped done to his underwear and got in bed. I put on his t shirt from that and used my panties for the bottoms. He was lying on his stomach, so I began to rub his back.

"Go to sleep." I told him when I seen him trying to fight it.

"I wanna stay awake so I can spend more time with you. I have to leave in the morning."

"I want you to sleep. You're so tired. You need a decent night's sleep badly."

He closed his eyes. "Mmmm, you're right about that."

It wasn't long until he was asleep. I kissed him on the forehead before heading downstairs for a drink of water. Jin probably would have killed me if he knew I went down in just his shirt and panties, but his shirt was long on me and I just felt comfortable around my family.

Mom was in the kitchen drinking water when I walked in. "Great minds think alike?"

I nodded and she fixed me a glass.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I took a sip of my water. "Sure."

"Do you really want to marry Jin?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought this through?"

"I have. It's what I want. I've almost known him a year. I think we're ready."

"And that will make you happy?"

"More than anything."

"Ok." She started drinking her water.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I was just curious." She put her glass in the sink and walked out.

I thought that was a little weird, but I decided to think about it later. I was too tired. When I finished my water, I went back upstairs, cuddled up with Jin and feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jin finishing up getting ready. I didn't say anything, I just watched him until he noticed I was awake.

"Morning beautiful."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

He sat down on the bed. "You'll see me soon. I'll look for a good date for you guys to come eat with me and I'll let you know."

"Oh! Do you want this shirt?"

"No, you keep it."

"I don't think I'll wash it. It smells like you and you smell so good."

He grinned and ran his hand through my hair. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

He checked his watch. "I gotta go baby. I'll see you soon." He brought his lips to mine. When the met, I lay back down and pulled him on top of me. We kissed passionately for a little bit before he pulled away. "I really wish I had the time to play with you, but I will miss my plane if I do."

"Can't have you getting trouble."

"No, we can't." He got off the bed and grabbed his bag "Save this whole thought for next time. I promise I'll gladly make up for this. I love you baby."

"I love you too. Text me when the plane lands."

"Always do." He walked out the door.

**3****rd**** person POV**

He walked down the stairs, but didn't go out the door first. He looked in the living room and kitchen first, but didn't find anyone.

_I guess the answer is no then. _He thought and walked out the door.

When he walked into the airport he was surprised to find Kristen there waiting for him.

"I was a little worried when you weren't home this morning." Jin said.

"I couldn't give this to you there."

"Pai told me you were supporting us, so that's why I brought this to you. I'm happy you are."

"I'm not doing this because I support you. I'm doing this because Paizley doesn't listen and sometimes you have to let your children make their own mistakes for them to learn their lesson."

"You think marrying me is a mistake?"

"I think she is too young to get married and she lets her empathy guide her decisions a little too much."

She paused. "If it's any consolation, I hope you prove me wrong."

"I will." He took the papers for Kristen and put them on his carry on as they called his flight over the speakers.

Kristen watched him as her walked off. _I really hope you do prove me wrong. _


	81. Just open your eyes

**Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach**

**Chapter 81**

_**Just Open Your Eyes**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

After Jin disappeared, Kristen just sat in airport for little bit.

_What if I made the wrong decision? _She thought.

_Now's a bad time to be asking that question. _Unmei chimed in.

_I know. There's no turning back now._

_Unless you plan on chasing him down and getting back the written permission. _

_I don't. _She paused. _I just hope Gin doesn't overreact. _

_Oh, you know he will. _

She sighed. _Unfortunately I do. _

_You're scared he's going to leave you over this. _

_Those are private insecurities. _

_Sorry. It's a little hard to not know them. I don't think he's going to leave you. I wouldn't get that lucky. _

Kristen stood up and looked at her watch. She still had quite a bit of time before work. Jin hadn't lied when he said his flight left early. Gin kept his word to Paizley and stayed out of the house last night. Kristen left him a note saying she had errands to run in case he came home before the time she normally would have left for work. She didn't lie either. She did have some errands to run. She figured she might as well go ahead and do them instead of moping around about whether or not she had made the right decision about her daughter's future. A day was definitely not enough time to make a decision that big, but it was all the time she was given. She knew she would have to gain some confidence in her decision before Gin found out or he would walk all over her.

After she finished her errands she decided to stop by her parent's house. She needed to talk to her father about things. He was the factor that led her to make the decision to allow Jin permission to marry Paizley. She thought that maybe he could help her find some confidence that she had made the right decision.

When she knocked on the door, her Nana answered.

"Where's the maid?" Kristen asked.

"Your mother has her busy with breakfast. She keeps 'messing it up'. You know how your mother is. She's got to have everything just right."

"And nothing is ever good enough for her. If I was the girl, I would just quit right now because it's only going to get worse."

Anna laughed. "Come in, darling. What brings you here?"

Kristen walked inside and shut the door behind her. "I need to talk to dad. Has he eaten? Is he busy?"

"He's eaten. The maid's cooking was fine for him. He's never been hard to please. He and your mom are just like night and day." She laughed slightly. "He's in his office dear. I'm not sure if he's busy or not, but you know he'll always make time for you."

Kristen smiled. "Thanks Nana." She walked down the hall and found the ever familiar office door of her father's. She knocked on it, cracked it and stuck her head in. "Are you busy, daddy?" This was a routine she often did while growing up and it was very nostalgic feeling for both of them.

Howard grinned and said the words he always said when this happened. "I'm never too busy for my Princess." She walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "What's bothering you?"

"You remember what we talked about last night?"

"About Jin wanting to marry Paizley?"

"Yeah."

"I do. Why?"

"Well," She sighed. "Yesterday morning Jin came to me and told me was going to be in Las Vegas on Pai's 17th birthday and he wanted to marry her then. He told me that in Vegas a parent's notarized written consent was all they needed and it only had to be one parent."

"And he wanted to get you to give your consent?"

"Yeah. He said he talked to his agency here in LA and they want to sign her."

"What exactly would they be representing her for?"

"He said they want to market them as a couple."

He leaned back in his chair. "The things people will do to make a buck. No doubt people are interested in them. They're all over the papers."

"They are and Pai is normally getting torn apart. I don't want her getting chewed up and spit out by the industry."

"So you didn't give your consent?"

She propped up on the desk with her elbows. "I did." She ran her hand over her face. "I didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it. I knew she would be happy if I let her. I feel like she's been through quite a bit lately and I haven't made some of it easy on her. I just want her to be happy, but now I'm starting to regret my decision."

"I know she's going to be happy."

"Did I make the wrong decision? Am I a bad parent?"

"Of course you're not a bad parent. You've done everything you could for your kids."

"I just gave a man who has done nothing but corrupt my 16 year old daughter a letter that said he could marry her and bring her into a life where everyone is going to judge everything she does." She started to cry. "What kind of parent am I?"

Howard got up and walked around his desk to comfort his only child. He pulled her up and she latched onto him, crying into his chest. "Shhhh." He stroked her hair. "You're a great parent. Paizley doesn't even listen to you anymore, does she?"

She just shook her head.

"She thinks she's an adult now, doesn't she?"

She nodded.

"By getting married she will be emancipated. She will be viewed as an adult in many ways then. She won't be playing house with Jin anymore either. It will be real. I think this will make her grow up. She'll have to. It's like I said last night, sometimes you have to let them make mistakes."

Kristen didn't say anything.

Howard pulled her off him and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, you raised her well. What she is doing now isn't your fault. At her age, they don't always put what their parents teach them to good use. They do what they want or what their bodies tell them they want."

"I guess you're right."

He let go of her. "Didn't we decide last night that he would take care of her?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I think he will. He's really taken with her and I know you see it. It's hard not to see. Remember when Little Bit was in the hospital? He wouldn't leave her side."

"And he cried. I'll never forget seeing him when I walked into the hospital that night. He was a complete mess." She paused. "You should have heard the speech he gave me when he came to me asking for all this." She stopped and recalled it. "He acknowledged that he knew he wasn't good for her, but that he couldn't walk away."

"I know that you don't like him very much, but right now you just have to trust in him because she will be his responsibility for now on. Despite all the things that have happened with them, I believe he will take care of her. Have faith that she will take care of herself too."

"I'm going to try." She plopped back down in the chair. "Now I just have to figure out how to tell Gin."

"You didn't discuss this with him?"

"Of course not, because with him there would have been no discussion. It would have been 'no' and that would be that. Gin is too set in his own ways. I hope he doesn't leave me over this." She sighed.

"I don't think he's going to leave you over this. He wouldn't be much of a husband if he did. I have more faith in him than that. He loves you. He'll understand, even it takes some time."

"I think I'll wait to tell him."

"Don't wait too long. He needs to hear this from you, not from the news."

"I won't wait THAT long. They're not getting married for another month. She could change her mind between now and then. No point in getting everyone in a tizzy about it until it really happens."

"You don't think she will do it?"

"I don't know what she will do anymore. But she doesn't even know about it right now. I think he wants to surprise her." She paused. "Gin would plot to stop it if I told him now or he'd go yell at her, I don't really know what he would since he's not a very predictable person. What would be the point of letting her learn a lesson if he stopped it though? He would never give her a chance to learn from her mistakes. He wants to stop her from making them."

"You can't always do that though."

"I've definitely realized that." She crossed her legs. "I hope he doesn't over react." She angsted.

"It's going to be ok, Princess." He father consoled her.

The two talked a little more and he was able to make her feel slightly better about things. She didn't like being sneaky like this. She didn't like keeping things from her husband. She hoped he would understand.

A few hours later, after Miranda and Kristen went into work, Kin stopped by Briella's house to spend some time with her. Although it was more like a booty call, because that's exactly what he initiated when he walked in the door. He had finally talked her into doing it again. She was scared she was going to get pregnant, but Kin proved to her by showing her all kinds of information about how effective condoms where. She wanted to do it with him again without fear so she was happy he had showed her all the information. He was prepared and knew what he was doing, because the last thing he wanted to be was a father.

After they finished, he got off her bed and began putting his clothes on.

"You're not staying?" Brie sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"I can't. I promised some guys I would meet them before football practice."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." He buttoned his pants. "I'll come by after practice though."

"Ok." She paused. "You're birthday is in a couple weeks. Do you know what you want?"

"A motorcycle." He put his shirt on.

She laughed. "You know I can't get you that! Besides, you're only turning 15. You wouldn't be able to drive it by yourself."

"I bet dad would let me drive it." He sat on the bed and put his socks on.

"And you would get in trouble if you were caught."

"I wouldn't get caught. I'm a good driver. Dad let's me drive with him sometimes now."

"I can't believe her let's you. My mom never let me before I was 15."

"My mom doesn't let me either. I don't think mom even knows dad lets me." He laughed. "But at least I'll be able to get my permit soon."

"You get away with a lot, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" He finished tying his shoes.

"Seems like Pai gets a lot of heat for the some things you do."

He laughed. "What Pai and I do aren't the same. You might be older, but you're not that much older and I didn't knock you up. It's kind of different with boy than it is girls. Plus, I'm smart about things."

"Maybe it's a little different, but…"  
He cut her off. "I gotta go, Brie." He pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." She lay back as he walked out of the room.

_Sometimes I really wish we were more like Jin and Pai. Maybe you would listen to and be more interested in me if so. I wish we had what they have. _She sighed.

As it turned night in LA, it was day in Tokyo. Raina hadn't spoken to Kazuya since the incident. He hadn't tried to contact her and she hadn't tried to contact him. She didn't even know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him what was going on and she didn't want to lie to him, so she had no words for him. Though she would never admit it, it was times like these where she missed Paizley. She really needed someone like Paizley to help her in these situations and she hated asking for help. She wanted to be self sufficient. Whenever she thought about that she wondered if this was all worth it. Was it worth being weak over? He changed her, but did she need to change? She was fine not feeling these emotions before, being alone. Why wasn't she now? Why did she feel like she needed to save this? It confused her.

She sat and contemplated on this, not even sleeping. She didn't want to be without him. She hated the feeling of needing him, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to be weak. She always wanted to keep it together, be tough, rely on very few people and none outside her blood line. She knew that when you put everything on people who weren't your family, they could hurt you. This was a very good example of it. But at the same time, she liked having that one person to lean on, that one person you didn't have to be strong around. It was a relief for her. She had so many thoughts inside her head and they all were conflicting, but she finally made a decision: to talk to him.

She went to his flat, knowing her would be home thanks to her powers. He seemed surprised when he answered the door. She didn't even give him a chance to speak first.

"I wasn't cheating on you. I'm not a cheater." She said stoically.

"What were you doing?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me."

"I can't. It's complicated."

"I don't want us keeping secrets, Miku-chan."

"This isn't really a secret. It's just something that doesn't involve you. It won't impact you, so it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not saying I have to know everything you do, but the fact that you won't tell me anything scares me. It's like you don't trust me."  
"It's not that. I told you, it's complicated."

"Miku, I can't. I just….can't do it this way, knowing you're keeping this important secret from me and I know it's important to you. I can tell from the way you're acting. I don't know why you can't tell me, but you should be able to trust me. You say it's complicated, but I'm willing to listen you all the way the way though. You can make me understand it."

"No, I can't. It would go against almost everything you've been told you're entire life. I can't change your life that way."

"Change my life? I thought you said it wouldn't impact me."

She shook her head. "See? It's already getting complicated. I am sorry that I can't tell you and I am sorry that you feel like I don't trust you."

"That's all you have to say?"

"It's all I can say."

He looked down at the ground with a sorrowful face and then looked back up. "I love you, Miku-chan and I really want to be with you, but this has me worried. It makes me wonder what secrets you're hiding." He paused, not wanting to utter the words her was about to. "I can't be with you this way."

"So we're over?"

"I don't want to be, but…."

She cut him off. "I understand. I wish you could just accept things the way they are, but you can't. No one can blame you for that I suppose." She walked away before he could say anything back. She had too. She didn't want to break down in front of him.

When she got back to her place, Alaricus was there waiting on her. "Why do you want him if you can't tell him your secret?"

She sat down on the couch. "I wish I knew."

He sat down beside her. "You know it doesn't have to be this way. He isn't the only man in the world. You can rely on another, one you don't have keep the secret from, one who has the same secret." He was preying on her in her moment of weakness. She loved Kazuya and even if she was coming across as mostly calm on the outside, she was falling apart inside. It was a complete front. She felt like a piece of her was missing, like her heart had been ripped out before she could ever really understand the way it made her feel. She knew life wasn't fair, but she felt like she had been cheated, first with her parents and then with Kazuya. Alaricus knew all this and was trying to take advantage of it.

"You."

"Of course it's me. I was going to help you with your parents and I can help you with this."

_He's right. He was. Maybe I should give him a chance. At least I wouldn't have to live a secret. _Alaricus planted the thought in her head.

She waited a while before responding. "I don't know. Maybe I should get over this first."

He was a little upset she didn't take the bait. "I can help you with that. Let me be here for you."

She was quiet, staring at the wall.

"Who else do you have? I understand you more than anyone could. I'm a guardian too. I know the responsibility."

That hit a nerve with Raina. Who else did she have? It wasn't Paizley right now and she was her normal run to person. Even though she never actually ran to her, she was the girl who helped her figure out things. Would it be so bad to let him help her? He did understand the responsibility she had. "Ok."

He put his arm around her and pushed her head to his chest. She didn't fight it, but she didn't cry either. It wasn't the same as Kazuya, but it was comforting. Crying in front of people was just something she didn't do. Only Kazuya had that effect on her. She thought that maybe she was better off without him. She could be stronger this way.

After the sun rose again in LA, Kristen and Paizley headed to the OBGYN for her 6 week check up. Paizley was a little nervous. She would find out if she was pregnant of not today. She didn't want to be. She fidgeted while the two waiting to be called to the back.

"What if I'm pregnant again?" Paizley asked.

"We hope for the best."

Paizley was quiet for a few before speaking again. "I'm scared. I was scared when I was pregnant before too. Everything got screwed up last time. This time will only cause problems too."

She held daughter's hand. "I'll do what I can to not make it so hard." She paused. "But you really should realize the consequences of your actions before you do them. The Paizley I knew always looked before she leapt and before you say it, I'm not going to lecture you about how you've changed. I am just stating that before Jin, you were more careful."

"I think I got tired of being careful."

"And look where it go you. Just because you meet a new boy doesn't mean you have to change for them. I know he's wilder than you are, but that doesn't mean you have to be wild with him."

"I know."

"I don't think he's going to like you any less for being tame."

"I know."

"And just because he's older doesn't mean he knows everything. Don't believe everything he says to be fact. And don't just let him talk you into things you don't want to do. Stand your ground with him. If he leaves you for saying no or disagreeing with him, then he isn't someone you need to be with."

"Mom, I know this. I do say no to him sometimes and we do disagree on things."

"If that's true, I want to know why you've done things I didn't think you would do."

She paused for a second. "Because I wanted to."

**Paizley's POV**

Before she could answer, we were called to the back. They weighed me and I was at a healthy weight for my height, just more than I wanted to weigh. They took my blood pressure, had me pee in a cup and drew some blood. Then they showed us to my examination room. When Dr. Montgomery came in she asked how I was doing. She wanted to know my emotional state, how I was coping and all that stuff. Honestly, I wasn't doing too well that day. I was a little upset, but trying to keep my emotions inside. I saw pregnant women in the waiting room and other with their babies. While I didn't want to be pregnant so soon because of the complications it could cause, I wished I had my little man with me. I wished he were alive. I told her all these things, because I felt comfortable with her. I didn't want to talk about it with my family. I thought they'd heard enough about it. It had been 6 weeks. I thought everyone expected me to pick up and move, so I acted like I did and I tried to put it in the back of mind about what I had lost. It worked sometimes, but the feelings always came back especially at night. I was getting better though. It wasn't as hard as it used to be. She told me those feelings were normal, but if I ever needed anything not to hesitate to come in to see her.

She asked what physical symptoms I was having. I told her I was fine. I wasn't having any more bleeding and my milk had dried up. She was happy I wasn't having any more physical symptoms. That lessened the blow of losing a child. After that she had me lay back on the table and she checked my abdomen to make sure there wasn't any tenderness. She also checked my c section incision. That was all good. She examined everything else and it was all fine as well.

She asked me about birth control and I told her that I decided to get on the depo shot. But I told her that I might be pregnant and I hadn't gotten my period yet, so they should check first. She told me they always have a pregnancy test at this appointment and that we would know soon whether I was or not. If I wasn't, I could be given the shot today before I left. She told me I was cleared to start having sex again, but she laughed and said that apparently I had cleared myself already so she wasn't going to tell me it was ok if I wasn't feeling up to it. Mom and she got a laugh out of that. I didn't think it was so funny. I felt fine and wanted Jin, so we did it. Apparently everything else was ok on my body, so it was ok to do.

She talked with me about diet and exercise. I explained to her that I was already counting my calories and had lost weight. I told I had been walking for exercise since I was told not to do anything more strenuous. She was pleased that I had listened to her on this and gave me the go ahead to start doing more. She told me to listen to my body and I would know if I was ready for a certain exercise or not. She told me to build up to more vigorous exercises and sort of take it slowly.

She left the room to get my results for my blood test. I was nervous when she didn't come back immediately. Neither mom nor I talked to each other while we waited. I don't think she knew what to say. I think she felt like she had said all she could and just wanted to remain supportive of me. I knew she wanted to nag on me, but she also wanted me to be happy and knew I wanted her support, so she resisted. She was trying for me and that made me happy. All she had to do was try and just respect the decisions I made. I wasn't an idiot.

When Dr. Montgomery came back in, I was just holding my breath until I heard the words 'you're not pregnant'. I let out a loud breath and was very relieved. This was something dad never needed to know about, because he would never let me live it down. She talked to me a little more about the depo shot. She told me that I might not get my period after I took the shot, that it was totally normal. She told me not to call her if I had any questions and then I got my first shot.

While I waited on mom at check out, I texted Jin.

Me: I'm not pregnant! And I got my first birth control shot.

Jin: Well that's a relief. U feeling ok?

Me: I saw a lot of girls with their babies in the waiting room. I miss Hitoshi =[

Jin: I know baby. Me 2. It's gonna b ok tho.

Me: I hope so. I wish u were here 2 hold me.

Jin: Aww baby. U kno I would if I were there. Promise me u won't cry tho.

Me: I can't. I won't now, but I'm sure I will later when I'm in my room alone. I'm ready fo home. I can b happier when I'm not alone and when ur here, I'm never alone.

Jin: I'll see u soon baby. At the end of the month ur dad is gonna bring u, remember? It's not long.

Me: I hope it doesn't feel like 4ever.

Jin: It won't & I can't wait to see u. What else did the Dr say?

Me: I'm fine, healthy. I can exercise. I plan on running every morning and lifting weights/doing sum sort of resistance trainin. I got 2 get back 2 where I was.

Jin: Don't overdo it tho baby.

Me: I won't. Mayb it will help me feel better, getting the endorphins flowin & stuff.

Jin: I hope so.

Mom finished paying and called me to go because I wasn't paying attention as I texted Jin. Then she took me home.

**Kristen's POV**

After I dropped Paizley off, I headed back to work. I was relieved to know she wasn't pregnant again. I didn't really know if I could handle that again. It really took a load off my shoulders. As a mother, I wanted the best for my babies and I knew that having another baby wasn't best for her. I had walked down that road before. After losing one child, she didn't need to get pregnant so soon and risk losing another. She was also too young for a baby anyways. Jin too. I had kids at his age, but I was more grown up than him. I had to grow up with everything that was going on around me at that time, but I wouldn't wish that on him or anyone else for that matter.

I stopped at Starbucks to get some coffee before going in to work. On the way back to my car, I noticed some tabloids on the magazine stand nearby. I went over to take a better look and sure enough I saw what I thought I did, stories about Jin and Paizley on the front page of a couple. I decided to flip through a few of the others just to see if they were mentioned and they were in one, but it wasn't so bad. I decided to buy a copy of all that had Paizley in them so I could read them better at work.

After I got to work, I went to my office and flipped through the magazines while I drank my coffee and ate a pastry I had gotten with it. Miranda came in while I was doing so.

"What are you doing?" She sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"Eating and reading these tabloids about Paizley and Jin. Oh," I slid the bag over to Miranda. "I got extra scones for you and the girls."

"Yum." She pulled one out. "So what do they say?"

"There are pictures from when they went to The Ivy. It talks about how Jin is forgiving and forgetting, because of the picture came out of Pai and Reio kissing. Everyone thought he would leave her, so they were surprised to see him out with her again. They said instead of leaving her, he goes and confirms their relationship on Twitter, which is something I didn't even know. He posted a picture of them with it apparently, so that's in here too. It talks about how she must just have him wrapped around her figure and other bull crap like that." I handed her one of the papers. "I'm about fed up with the way they talk about her like she's this manipulative person who is leading him on. Yeah that's right, a 16 year GIRL old can toy around with a 22 year old MAN. That's _so _believable." I shut the paper and threw it in the trash by her desk.

"Paizley looks so young in this photo."

"Oh yeah, don't think they don't comment on that too or the fact that he was shirtless on what appeared to be a bed. Does he not think when he posts stuff?"

"He doesn't exactly seem like the type to think things through."

"Well he does with some things, but not all as he's shown a plenty of times." I sighed. "And I'm going to let him marry her. What was I thinking?"

_You weren't? _Unmei chimed in.

_Very funny. _

_Ah well, it will be worth it to see Gin's reaction. _

"You were thinking that there wasn't much else you do. I mean, she was already living with him. There was no talking to her about it."

"Yeah. I kept telling myself what Dad told me. I have to let her make this mistake so she can learn from it, but it drives me crazy every time I see things like this." I held up one of the magazines.

"People are going to talk. Maybe the truth will get out about what really happened in the picture with her and Reio so everyone will leave it alone."

"I don't know how. I don't know the 'rules'," I did air quotes, "now that their relationship is out. I guess I'll ask her about it. I wish I had known that they were out. She never tells me anything anymore. If one good thing comes out of their marriage, I hope it's our relationship getting back to normal. I hope she will start trusting me more again and telling me things since I let her do that. She will know I'm in her corner then. I want to support her. I really do."

"I know you do. It's just hard to support something you don't exactly approve of or know if it's good for her."

"Exactly. I'm just tired of fighting about it, you know? I found myself lecturing her this morning though. I kind of hope that she goes to Vegas and backs out of marrying him, realizes it's too soon and that she's too young."

"Do you think she will?"

"Probably not. She's as stubborn as I am. She's already made up her mind. Like you said, there is no reasoning with her at this point, but I still hold on to that small hope that she'll see the err of her ways."

"Maybe she will."

"If not, there is going to chaos at the Meadows-Ichimaru household when news hits her father that she's Paizley Akashi."

_He's going to have a heart attack. _Unmei laughed. _And I'll have the best seat to witness it!_

"Let's try not to worry about that until we see what happens."

"I agree." I flipped through another magazine. "Well at least this one doesn't say anything bad about them." I showed it to Miranda. There was a spread about celebs celebrating the 4th. Paizley and Jin were pictured outside The Ivy, holding hands. Both of them were in sunglasses. Jin looked like he was ignoring the paparazzi while Paizley was looking at them, being the sweetheart I knew she was. There was only a little selection written about them and they Jin mentioned how it was Jin's birthday as well, the restaurant they ate at and how she was his confirmed girlfriend now. Their ages were mentioned, but it wasn't really anything big. I was happy for it just to written off as a sighting with no bad back story or anything.

"This one either." Miranda showed me one she was flipping through. It was just about celeb street fashion and they had good things written about their style.

"This is pretty rare. I should save these two." We both laughed as I tossed the others and proceeded to start my work.

**Paizley's POV**

My check up sort of jump started my weekend. Good things were finally starting to happen. It was about time. I immediately began putting together an exercise routine. I ran in the mornings and lifted weights in the afternoon. Since I was burning so much, I could eat more food which I was happy about. I was so hungry the other way. Maybe I wasn't eating enough because I was a little desperate to lose, but it was a different story now. I know I could do it now. It also put me in a better mood most of the time because of all the endorphins.

After my run Monday morning, I came in the house dripping sweat. It wasn't so hot outside even though it was July. That was what I loved about Santa Monica. It was comfortable weather in the middle of summer, normally in the 70s, sometimes peaking to the mid 80s. The weather wasn't making me sweat though. It was the run. I ran for about 45 minutes and covered 7 miles. Jin would have probably killed me if he knew I was running so long and so hard after only 3 days of just being told I could exercise and only 6 weeks after major surgery, but he didn't have to know. Also it had only been 6 weeks since I had cracked all those ribs, but they didn't really bother me that much anymore. I assumed they had all healed up by now, but my c section was major surgery. Dr. Montgomery did tell me to increase my activity level gradually and I did. I worked up to it. I ran for 25 minutes Saturday and 35 minutes Sunday. Of course that excuse wouldn't work with him. He wouldn't believe that was a gradual build up, so I never told him exactly how long I went for. I was advised to start with lower impact exercises, but that just wasn't me. I would know to stop if it bothered me.

I went upstairs to my room and took off my ipod armband. My phone rang as I was getting my stuff together to get a shower. It was a number I wasn't familiar with, but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Paizley?" A woman's voice with a strong accent asked.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Yukari." She was speaking in Japanese. "I had to come to the US for some business and I had to bring Seishiro with me. Everyone was too busy to watch him. I have to go to New York, but I stopped here solely because I was hoping you could keep him for a few days while I'm gone."

"Well I guess I could."

"Thank you. My flight to New York leaves in a little over an hour, so how do I get him to you?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at LAX."

"We're about 20 minutes from there. Is this a cell phone? Can I text you the address and you use GPS?"

"Yes."

We got off the phone and I texted her the address. I went to ask dad if it was ok that Seishiro stayed here with me. He said it was fine, but he was my responsibility and he wasn't going to take care of him. I didn't expect any less. After that I went to take a quick shower. I threw on some track shorts and a short sleeved pull over hoodie when I got out. My hair was still wet when I answered the door.

"This Jin's house?" She asked after I opened the door.

"No. This is my parent's house."

"Oh, I always wondered what he lived in over here."

"Not here."

"Here." She handed me Seishiro's bag and picked him up. "You're going to stay with Paizley for a few days. I'll be back soon. Listen to her ok?" He nodded and she gave him a kiss. When she put him down, I held my hand and took it. "He's probably hungry and sleepy. He has toys in the bag and everything else he needs. We're working on potty training. Sometimes he will tell you he needs to go. Sometimes you should ask him. He wears pull ups just in case."

I nodded. I didn't know why she told me that. Jin and I had kept him since he'd turned 2. I could tell she wasn't exactly thrilled with having to ask me for help, but I was her last hope. She was left soon after. I set his stuff beside the stairs, out of the way. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Well, let's find you something to eat." I led him to the kitchen by the hand. I looked through the fridge and cabinets to find that there was nothing he would eat. He was really picky, so I was going to have to go to the store. I couldn't take him with me because his car seat was at my house in Torrance.

"Hold me." He reached up for me when I turned around.

I picked him up and went upstairs to Mitsu's room. I had told her he was coming so she wasn't surprised to see him. I tried to set him down, but he wouldn't let me. He was a little scared in this place he hadn't been to much.

"Can you watch him while I run to the store? There is nothing here that he will eat." I asked.

"Sure I don't mind."

"You want to go with Mitsu-chan?" I asked him and tried to give him to her but he latched onto me. "You remember her, don't you? It's going to be ok. I'll be back soon."

"Uh uh." He shook his head. "Go with you."

"Sweetheart you can't. I don't have your car seat." I looked at Mitsuko. "I'm going to stop by the house and get his car seat while I'm out. I might as well go to Walmart in Torrance." I looked back at Seishiro. "You want McDonald's to eat?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll get you a kid's meal and you'll have a new toy. So go with Mitsu-chan and I'll be back." We managed to get him unlatched from me, but he starting crying and saying Paipai in with the whine. I didn't want to leave while he was crying, so I stayed to try to calm him down which only made it worse. I brought his stuff upstairs and got some toys out to try to play with him, but he wouldn't have it. Mitsuko finally told me to leave. He cried and reached for me as I walked out of the room.

I drove to Torrance and went to our house first. I got his car seat and put it in the backseat of my car. I also got some of his favorite toys. After that I went to Walmart to pick up some stuff that I knew he would eat. I called Jin while I was there.

"Did Yukari tell you that she was letting me keep Seishiro?" I asked as I pushed the shopping cart down an aisle.

"Yeah, she called me before she called you. How is he?"

"He cried when I left." I noticed a few people kept looking at me.

"He'll be alright."

"I'm picking him up a few things at the store. There is NOTHING at my parent's house he will eat. He's so picky."  
"He's spoiled. Yukari doesn't make it easy on others making him like that."

"I thought most kids were picky like that."

"Rei-chan and Mai-chan never were."

"Well it's ok. I'll get him what he likes. I don't want him fussing."

"I know."

"I'm going to get him a happy meal on the way home."

He laughed a little bit.

"What?"

"Look at you playing mom. It's so cute."

"I guess I still have that maternal instinct because I was supposed to be a mom right now."

"We'll have another one day. Until then you can be Sei-chan's wonderful step mom."

"Yeah, I know."

We talked the whole time I shopped and got off when I got in line to check out. I noticed that people kept looking at me like I had earlier. I didn't understand why though until it was my turn at the cashier. She was a younger girl, probably about in her early 20s.

"Hey, aren't you Paizley Ichimaru?" She asked.

"Umm yes."

"You're so lucky to be dating a celebrity and a sexy one at that." She commented as she scanned the items. At that moment I realized why everyone was looking at me and I had hoped no one had taken a picture of me. I had no makeup on and my hair wasn't fixed while I was wearing what I had put on earlier.

I only laughed nervously at the girl. When she rang up the total I slid my debit card through the machine, a card that was from Jin's account. He'd had one made for me and put me on his account. I didn't have any money myself, since my trust fund wasn't available to me just yet. I actually had two of them. All of us did. One set up by my parents and one by my grandparents. I wasn't allowed to draw any income from either until I was 21 though. I didn't need to since I had Jin though.

"Oh my God, you're ring is gorgeous!" The cashier exclaimed as I swiped my card.

"Thank you."

"When are you two getting married?"

"I don't know." I put the bagged groceries in my cart.

"What's he like?"

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to answer that question, but I couldn't just ignore her. "Umm, he's just a normal guy." I got the last of my things. "Thanks." I walked off before she could say anything else. I could tell she wanted to, but she needed to do her job. There was a line behind me. Besides, it wasn't any of her business anyways.

I stopped by McDonald's, got him a happy meal and headed back. He was happy to see me when I got back and hugged me. It was a pain getting him to eat though. He only wanted to play and pitched a fit if I tried to make him sit and eat. So I just let him eat in between playing. He was into everything so I had to watch him closely. I didn't get a moments rest, running around with him. It was a workout in itself. I was give out by the lunch time. I had tried to get him to sleep before then, but was unsuccessful. Mitsuko was nice enough to fix all of use lunch. He was getting pretty cranky by that time. He seriously needed a nap. I could tell dad was enjoying seeing me struggle with him. I tried to ignore him though. When I finally got him to eat his lunch, I took him upstairs for a nap. I put him in my bed and tucked him. He didn't want to stay and started to cry. I fought with him for a while and gave up. I asked him if he wanted me to put a movie on and he nodded. I had brought some from my house for him to watch, so I put one in the DVD player and started it. He laid there and watched it. I was relieved. I asked Mitsu if she would keep an eye on him while I went downstairs to call Jin. She said she would. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"You're son is driving me up the wall." I said to Jin as I paced the foyer.

He laughed. "What's he doing?"

"He won't take a nap. He was fussing and fighting with me until I just gave in and put a movie on for him. I hope he falls asleep. I forgot how hard he was. They didn't lie when they named them the terrible twos."

"You want me to try to tell him to take one?"

"Do you think it would work? I mean, he normally does listen to you a little bit better than he does me."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot better."

"That's because you never made him mind."

"I know, I know. I always give into him, but it's stressful because if I don't he pitches a fit. It's easier to let him have his way."

"That's probably why he likes you better."

"Ok, he does not. He loves you and you know it. I think he's just used to Yukari."

"Maybe so. Anyways, want to let me try?"

"Ok." I walked back upstairs and opened my bedroom door. To my surprise, he was asleep. I didn't even bother turning the movie off. I just slowly closed the door and walked back down the stairs. "I can't believe it worked. He was probably dead tired though."

"Yeah, jet lagged. The time difference between Japan and LA is pretty major."

"True. Well the important thing is he is asleep and I can now rest after running around with him all morning. Though maybe I should try to get my resistance training over before he wakes up."

"No rest for the weary."

I laughed. "You got that right. I haven't even thought about how I would go about exercising while he was here. I really want my old body back and since I've gotten the go ahead from Dr. Montgomery to exercise, I been going nonstop."

"You'll figure something out. You always do. Just promise me you won't go too much. Don't stretch yourself too thin."

"I won't, promise. I think I'll just rest while he's sleeping. Maybe mom will watch him and let me workout when she gets home this evening. I sort of hate to ask for help though, especially after the big deal I made when I was pregnant about being able to handle a kid. But hey, this is different right? I didn't get to raise him, so he's more difficult for me than Yukari and I'm also not used to him being around so I don't have a routine set. It's totally different."

"It is different. Don't listen to them if they say anything. You're gonna make a great mom when have kids."

"And you're already an amazing dad."

He laughed. "I gotta go baby. I'll check in later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye-bye."

I turned around and dad was standing there with a big smile on his face. His emotions gave away exactly what was going through his mind. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I can totally handle this."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to. I know how you feel."

"How do you know I'm not lying again?"

"Oh so you think I'm ready to be a mom now? Should Jin and I start trying for another one?"

"I didn't say that either. I'm just askin how yer so sure I'm tellin da truth, but no I don't think yer ready. The fact that yer falling flat on yer face right now tells me enough. All kids are like dis. You were a handful when you were small."

"He went to sleep. I think that means I succeeded. I'm sure MY kid would listen to me better."

"Dis is just one time. It ain't just gettin 'em to go to sleep and sometimes you just gotta say no too. Yer a slave to your emotions Pai-chan."

"I do say no sometimes. Here we go with this again. How am I being a slave this time?"

"I never spoiled you. You can't give yer kid everythin he wants."

"I don't give him _everything_._"_

"I could go for the sarcasm, but I'll go the straight route and say that that's the biggest buncha crap I ever heard. Without thinking name one time you didn't avoid making him cry and give him what he wants." He paused briefly, but not long enough to get me time to respond. I didn't have an honest response though. "See you can't do it."

"Well maybe I don't want to sit there and hear him pitch a fit. He screams pretty high pitch."

"Sometimes you just gotta let him cry himself dry, teach him a lesson. Buy some earplugs. I did dat with you once or twice and looked how you turned out BEFORE you met Akashi-san."

"This way works for me though."

"Do ya know how many kids say dat to their parents?"

"No. This is not my child, dad. I don't feel like I should teach him lessons. Yukari already hates me. I was last her last resort. I know she really had to swallow her pride to even ask me to watch him."

"And you aren't gonna use dis as a chance ta get back at her? Cause dat's what I'd do."

"No. Not with her baby. I would never want anyone to do that to me. I'm not like you."

He laughed. "Oh the irony."

"Of?"

"That you're not like me. You totally are."

"I'm a good liar like you, that's about it."

"Is it really?"

"Yes it is. I'm not mean like you."

"Or are you?"

"No, I'm really nice to people. Actually I think I'm nicer now that I've met Jin."

"If you say so."

"Why do you think I'm different?"

"Well you are slowly changing Pai-chan."

"Maybe it's because I'm love. That changes people. Jin told me that's why everyone thinks I've changed. He says I haven't though, except I'm nicer to him."

"Yeah and you're short with everyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"How though? I don't see it, dad. You always say I've changed. Well tell me how!"

"Take a long good look in the mirror, reflect on your life after you met Jin. Just stand in front of the mirror and think about it. Think about everythin you've done and everythin you've been through and the answer will come to you."

"That's not going to help, because I think everything I've been through has just made me grow up, but you swear up and down that I'm not mature." I paused. "Look, I really want to understand. I don't want you to hate that I'm in love. I want you to be happy for me. I could be happier if you were."

"It's hard to explain, but...huh, y'know I might have ta make a deal wit da devil ta get ya ta see it cause it's easier ta show den ta tell."

"Who is the devil?"

"I'll give ya a hint. She's not yer favorite person right now."

"What makes you think she would do you any favors? She doesn't even like you."

He pointed at me. "But she likes you, even if you don't think she does."

"She likes Jin too."

"And when given a choice between you or him who do you think she's gonna pick?"

I laughed. "She doesn't ever have to make choices, because she already knows what's going to happen."

"Now see if you were at yer best you'd be able ta follow the lines in my logic, but you can't so this conversation's over." He walked away, leaving me confused. But I just tried to brush it off.

When Seishiro woke up, he was all over the place again. I took him outside to play. There was a swing set and play place thing in my parent's backyard from when I was a kid. He had a big time. I didn't get to lift weights that afternoon. I couldn't find it in me to ask mom for help after the things dad had said to me, but she did offer to help me get him off to sleep. She did a much better job with him than I did. She was better with him as a whole than I was. I wondered why, but I was too tired to ask about it.

I crawled into bed next to Seishiro and just thought about things. I thought about the day and what dad said to me. I thought about how hard Seishiro had been and how mom made it all look easy. Why couldn't I do it like her? Why was horrible at it? I thought about how I had changed and tried to see what everyone else did. I couldn't see it. Maybe I just didn't want to. I didn't know. I knew my family had this whole mindset of my powers running my life and they wanted me to open my eyes, but why couldn't they see things through my eyes and just believe I knew what I was doing? I didn't think I would ever know.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for the wait! Draconichero21 was Gin. I'll try not to wait as long next time! **


	82. Disconnected

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 82**

_**Disconnected**_

The past few days were hectic. Seishiro had so much energy. It was almost unfathomable. I wished I could bottle it up and sell it. Fortunately, I found that I could still run in the mornings if I got up before him. Mitsuko was nice enough to keep an eye on him for me. He only woke up once while I was running, but Mitsu took care of him. That happened on the first day. I woke up earlier the next day and got back before he awoken. Though he did wake up before I was able to get a shower and I didn't want to ask Mitsuko to watch him again so I let him shower with me. He needed one anyways. I realized that was a mistake when he began asking 'what's that' to my lady parts. He might have been a little too old to see me naked. I didn't tell anyone but Jin about that though. He just laughed at me and asked me what I told him. I wasn't really sure what to tell Seishiro, so I just said it was girl parts because I was a girl. Since he was a boy, his were different. I told him not to tell anyone he had seen them though. He accepted the answer. I thought Jin was going to die with laughter when I told him all that. I didn't think it was funny though. I got up even earlier the next morning and was able to get everything done before he woke up. It all worked out because I went to bed earlier than normal because he worn me out in the day.

He would still cry every time I tried to lay him down for a nap. He hated them. I would always have to play a movie for him. Sometimes I even had to lay down with him to get him to sleep. Whatever worked I was fine with, as long as I didn't have to listen to him whine about it. Mom would help me at night with putting him to bed. I was always thankful about that. I never asked for her help, but she seen how I was struggling and would offer. She even offered to watch him so I could do my strength training in the evenings. We had a home gym so it wasn't like I was far away. I could tell dad didn't approve of her helping me, but she did it anyways.

Seishiro was going home tomorrow. Mom put him to put by herself that night. I was too worn out to do anything. I went outside to relax while she did it. It didn't take her long, never did. It was so unfair how good at it she was and I how sucky I was.

"Not so easy, is it?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"Not at all. How did you do it with four of us?"

She laughed and crossed her legs. "Very carefully sweetie."

"Was it hard?"

"Oh yeah. You and Raina are so close in age so you guys were into everything at around the same time. You turned two a couple weeks after the twins were born and Raina was still two, turning three about three months later. Think about have two two year olds running around being into everything while also having two newborns crying and needing attention. It was very hard. I remember thinking how crazy we were for not being careful or using protection, because that was way too much on our plate. You and Raina were enough without adding two newborns into the mix. It was a stressful time for us."

"I can't imagine two Seishiros right now."

"It happened again when the twins were two. You and Raina were four and five then though which made it much easier because you two were listening and disciplined by then. You two were nice little helpers."

"Do you think he will get better?"

"Well it depends of how his mother raises him. All of you were disciplined. Your father made sure of that. It was only a phase and all of you grew out of it." She paused and I expected her to say something about how I had went back into it, but she didn't. "If she makes him mind, he will grow out of it too. Right now he's a bit spoiled and I think he should mind more. You guys weren't as bad as he was, but he's not all bad. He will listen if you get stern with him and stand your ground. He's difficult with you because he knows you will give in. He's not stupid. He sees how he can get you so go his way."

"But when I try to make him do things, he will cry and scream. He shows no sign of letting up." I sighed. "I'm just no good at this."

"It's not that you're not good at it hunny, it's that you're too young. Age matters in situations like this. You need life experience. It's hard to raise a child when you're still growing up yourself."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to fight, so I just kept quiet.

"His mom is picking him up tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon." I stood up. "I guess I should sleep. I have to get up early if I'm going to run before he wakes up."

"Goodnight sweetheart." She opened her arms so I hugged her. "I love you."

"Love you too." I went straight to bed. I was already in my pajamas. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day Briella and I took Seishiro to a local park where other children played. Brie brought some food and we had like a little girl's day picnic. She all healthy stuff because she knew I was on a diet. That was why she was my best friend. Seishiro would run over to eat a little and then go play with the other kids. It was nice to have other children for him to play with so they could use up their energy together while all the moms just supervised. Looking around, I saw a lot of tired looking moms supervising. I wondered if I looked like one of them. I hoped I didn't.

"So did you have fun seeing Ryo yesterday?" She asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Ryo had called me and asked me if I could help him with some of his English studies. I offered last time I seen him so I couldn't turn him down. I told him I would have to bring his nephew with me and he didn't seem to mind. He was a tad bothered by the whole situation because I was Jin's girlfriend and I was watching his child from another woman who he didn't even know he had until recently. Ryo didn't seem to agree with having children with different people or at least not the way Jin did it. I couldn't really blame him, but that was Jin in the past. Ryo didn't know his brother anymore because he hadn't given him the chance to show that he'd changed. I talked about it with him. He told me that he thought I was a really nice girl and that I deserved better. He pushed that issue and showed true concern. I felt his attraction towards me for the first time too. I'd never noticed it before. It might have never been there before. I didn't know, but it was there now. He didn't make any moves or anything like that at all. In fact, I never would have known if it wasn't for my empathy. I guess it made sense that he would like me though. We were close to the same age and I was almost all he had in LA. He didn't exactly count Jin. We didn't know a whole lot about each other, because we hadn't spent so much time together, so it wasn't like he _really _liked me or anything. It was just attraction at the moment. He liked how looked and thought I was a nice girl. I sort of tried to use that knowledge against him when I asked him if he would give his brother a shot and do it for me. He was really hesitant but he eventually said he would try. I knew try was the key word, so I wasn't going to expect much.

"It was ok. We just worked on his English and stuff." I paused.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Nothing _happened. _I just felt something."

"That was?"

"He's attracted to me. It isn't like he likes me or anything, but he thinks I'm pretty and nice."

"Isn't that normal? Don't you feel that from guys frequently for like both of us? I mean, we used to walk through the mall and you would tell us the guys that were checking us out. You used to always tell me when a guy was attracted to me. It happened pretty often if I remember right. We're pretty girls, Pai. It just happens."

"Yeah, but he's not some random guy walking down the street or whatever. He's almost my brother in law. It's sort of weird. I almost wish I didn't know he felt that way."

She laughed a little. "Don't worry too much about unless he decided to act on it. Wait a minute, did he act on it?"

"No! Of course not."

"I didn't know. He doesn't like Jin, so it's not too farfetched, trying to steal his woman and all."

"But Seishiro was there. I'm glad he didn't do anything and he's not obvious either. I only know it because of my empathy."

"Aww, so he's respectful. Maybe you should switch brothers." She laughed.

I did as well. "I can see that going over real well."

We both laughed at the chaos that would ensue if that were to happen.

"Are you glad his mom is getting him today?" Brie changed the subject.

"I don't know. He was hard, but I understand the pay off of being a mom now. It's the love. Even though he's difficult, I can feel how much he adores me. It's a nice feeling." I smiled thinking about it. "And he picked up calling me Paipai from Jin and it just pulls my heart strings every time he does it. I see so much of Jin in him when he calls me that."

"He doesn't look a thing like Jin though, does it?"

"No he doesn't at all. It's weird, because Hitoshi favored him a lot. Seishiro doesn't at all. I can see Jin in him at times though. It's sweet whenever I can. I'll miss him. But it will be nice not to have to worry about anyone else when I wake up in the morning." I laughed.

"No more waking up so early!"

"I'm relieved about that."

She paused to eat some more. "So how has your dad been about Jin's son staying with you guys?"

"He doesn't have anything to do with Seishiro and I know he's having a blast watching me struggle. We got into it the day Yukari brought him over. He brought up the thing about me changing again. I really don't get it."

"You have changed. You went from this well mannered girl who listened to everything her parents told her to this rebel girl who doesn't listen to anybody…well anybody but Jin. It's like his opinion is the only one that matters."

"It's not. I just normally like his opinions better." I laughed a little.

"Is that because he adds in a smile at the end that turns you to a puddle?"

I laughed. "No!"

"Uh huh, why don't I believe that? He's a total cutie pie, Pai. You think I don't see that? We all see that. He's one of those guys who make everything better with his boyish smile, because it puts you in this trance when he does it. Why else do you think he's becoming so popular?"

"Sex appeal."

She burst out laughing. "So THAT is why you agree with him. He screws you into it, literally."

I pushed her playfully while laughing. "No no no."

"Yes yes yes. But hey, I guess that's a good enough reason."

"Whatever!" I calmed down from laughing. "But seriously, I see that I'm more of a rebel now. I get that part and I know everybody's parents wants them to behave and do what they want them to, but to me it comes back to the fact that I am the only one who I feel I should answer too. I know my parents want what's best for me, but only I know what is. I know what I want in my life so I should make the decisions. I think Jin has taught me that and I'm thankful for that. He helped me find my voice. I know who I want to be because of him."

She was quiet before saying anything. "I want that."

"What?"

"What you guys have. I know I say you change and I know I don't agree with how fast you've went with him. I still stand by that. But at the same time, I see the love you two have. I see the importance in each of you to the other's life. I want that."

I looked down and back up at her. "I don't think you're going to find that with my brother."

"I.." She hesitated. "I think I love him, Pai."

I almost choked on my drink. "What?!"

"And I know he doesn't feel the same." She got emotional all of a sudden and started to cry. "He's been really distant lately and I don't know why. It's like he'd rather spend time with his friends than me. I don't know what I did."

I scooted over next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure you didn't do a thing. He's just an idiot."

"It's like he doesn't want to know me, like get to know me. He doesn't ever want to talk anymore. It's like he only wants to fool around and then he's gone because he told his friends he was going to meet up with them. I don't get it. How do we get to his point?"

Her emotions were heartbreaking. All she wanted was to be wanted. I understood that feeling all too well. It was how I felt before I met Jin. I wanted a love exactly like the one I got, but Brie was getting the opposite. As heart wrenching as her emotions were, I was getting mad, mad at my stupid my brother. "I'll talk to him, try to see what's up."

She pulled away. "No, don't! I don't want to be the nagging girlfriend. If I do that then I know he will leave. He doesn't like neediness."

I rolled my eyes. "He's so lame. I don't even know why you like him, but ok. If you don't let me talk to him, then I think you need to. It's not fair for you to suffer and him be walking around like everything is fine."

She sighed. "I'll try to say something."

"Don't try, do. You can do it without sounding naggy. Bring up casually." Before she could answer, my phone went off. "Oh, Yukari's plan is scheduled to land soon. I set an alarm. This is sucky timing, but I have to go. I told her I would meet her there. I will call you, ok?" I got up and she nodded. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah."

I bent over and hugged her. "Love you~"

She smiled. "Love you too."

I rounded Seishiro up and we headed to the airport. I had packed all his things and put them in my car to take to the park so we could go straight to the airport from there. We didn't have to wait long. It was awkward giving him back. She thanked me which was odd. Her being nice was just weird after how she'd acted prior times. I could still tell she hated the whole situation.

When I got back home, I went upstairs to Kin's room. I told Brie I wouldn't talk to him, but I couldn't keep my word on that. She was my best friend and he was doing her wrong. I wouldn't stand for that. His door was shut, but I didn't even bother knocking. I opened it to find up laying on his in just his basketball short reading a magazine.

"Hey! You ever heard of knocking?" He asked, irritated.

"Nope. Sorry." I stood in the doorway. "What's your problem?"

"With what?"

"Brie."

"There isn't a problem with Brie."

"Not buying it. Stop acting like an ass. Treat her like a lady and not you're booty call girl."

He put his magazine down and sat up. "Where the hell is this coming from? Did she say something to you?"

"I'm an empath, remember? People don't have to tell me things for me to know they're hurting. You break her heart; I'll break your face. Remember that, Pyro."

He laughed. "You can't even reach my face, munchkin."

"That's not a problem. When I put you on your knees, I'll be able to reach your face just fine." I smiled.

"Like you could do that."

"Like you could stop me."

"That sounds like a challenge to me."

My brother really liked to fight. He was a pretty aggressive person. He and I often butted heads. It had everything to do with his temper and how I loved to play with him just to get a rise out of him. We'd had plenty of physical fights over the years. This time was different though. I wasn't actually playing with him. I meant it. Brie was my best friend. She might as well been my other sister and he was just an ass. I loved him, but gosh I couldn't stand him sometimes.

"Before you come at me, take a second to actually think for once. I'm older. I'm stronger. Anything you can do, so can I."

"That because you cheat."

I laughed. "How is that cheating? It's part of my powers. You're just jealous you can't do it." I paused and realized that this shouldn't escalate to anything especially since I told Brie I wouldn't say anything. Kin had already fired up. He was standing at the foot of his bed with both fists on fire. He was ready to go, but I wasn't going to do it. "Put those out. We're not fighting." I said in a much nicer, calmer manner than the snippy attitude I had before. "Look, Brie is my best friend. She's a good girl. She deserves more and if you can't give her that, then walk. But give her an explanation, because she deserves one. Like it's not you, it's me. Because I know it can't be her. She's amazing to you."

He put the fire out. "Alright and don't try to analyze my emotions. I've got this."

"You better." I shut the door and went to my room to call Jin and tell him Seishiro was gone.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The next night the Aserian were all eating dinner together. Reio was just picking at his food, obviously down.

"Would you eat and stop being so depressed?" Celestine commented before taking a bite of her food.

"I'm not hungry."

"You must be! I haven't seen you eat that much since Paizley said she didn't want to see you anymore. Don't let that bitch bother you so bad."

"Don't call her a bitch." Reio said through his teeth. "She's not one."

"Geez, no need in getting your panties all in a wad about it."

"You don't even know her, but all you do is talk her down. I get tired of it."

"Maybe I get tired of her playing with your heart."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Let's not argue and enjoy our meal." Alaricus said, playing mediator.

"How is the Ice Queen?" Celestine asked.

"She's coming around. I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm in with her now. I'm liking where I'm standing with her right now."

"I'm going to make my move soon," She smirked, "on the guy."

"When?" Alaricus asked.

"A few days."

"He has a girlfriend." Reio commented.

"Since when has that ever been a problem for me?"

"Jin."

That one name made her temper rise. He was her only failure. That was one of the reasons she hated Paizley so much. "He was weird case. This one is different. He has so much lust in heart. He won't be able to say no to me." She smirked. "And then he'll be all mine."

"If you say so." Reio commented.

"Oh shut up and eat!" She griped.

The sun set and rose again on a new day in California. It was a Saturday, which meant date night for Briella and Kin. They went out to eat and back to her house in Beverly Hills to watch a movie since her mother wasn't going to be home. Brie still hadn't said anything to Kin about what she talked to Pai about. She was a little scared, but he was still acting distant. She felt she had no choice but to mention it. She knew how the date would go if she didn't. They would continue watching the movie, not even cuddling or holding hands, until he got bored with the movie and decided to make a move on her. Then they would have sex and he would leave right after, saying he had somewhere to be or something else he just had to do.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, why?" He answered with a question, not even taking his eyes off the movie.

She hesitated, but decided it was now or never. "I don't mean to sound needy or like I'm nagging, so please don't take it that way, but you like never want to talk or really do things with me anymore, just sex. So I was just wondering."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was doing that. Sorry." He still didn't look at her.

"And now you're not even looking at me. Is the movie _that _interesting?"

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

"I feel like you don't even want to get to know me or anything, because we never talk."

He laughed a little. "Brie, I've known you my whole life. What more could I know about you than I already do? And we go to the same school and see most of the same people, what could I tell you that you don't know already? Most of the time I just have nothing to say. We been together a while, Brie. What do you want me to say to you?"

They had been together roughly 7 months. Brie didn't think that was such a long time. Jin and Paizley had been together longer and they still had things to talk about. And it was also summer so they weren't even in school. She didn't know why he said that and they didn't see the same people in the summer like they didn't at school. She thought those were weak excuses. "I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe you're just losing interest in me."

"Let's just finish the movie and when it's over maybe I'll have something to talk about, ok?" He almost ignored what she said last.

"Could we at least cuddle?"

He lifted his arm for her to get under it. She did so and propped her head up against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hoping that things would change even if the conversation didn't go the way she wanted.

The rest of the night went almost like she thought it would. The only difference was that he did try to talk after the movie, but it wasn't much of a talk and she felt like he didn't try hard enough. It wasn't even 10 minutes of talking. She wasn't satisfied, but didn't push the issue any further. Because of how she felt, one would think she would cut him off sexually if he wouldn't please her emotionally, but she didn't. It was the only way she felt close to him these days, so she let him. He left soon after they were finished. Brie was a little upset after he left. Miranda tried to talk to her. She had gotten home as Kin was leaving, but Brie wouldn't talk to her about it. She kept insisting that she was alright and it was stupid.

A few days later, Kin was hanging out with the boys in a parking lot at one of the many malls in the Los Angeles area. Some of the boys were older, so they cars. Kin, of course, had ridden with one of his friends since he couldn't drive just yet. He was propped up against his friend's Escalade EXT when he saw what he thought to be one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had long auburn hair with a slight wave to it. It went almost to her butt. Her eyes were a sparkling gold and she had a perfectly proportioned hourglass figure. She was wearing clothes that showed off her figure well. It was Celestine, but Kin was so caught up that he didn't even notice she had reiatsu, nor did he even remember that he'd seen her before.

When she walked past him she gave him a flirtatious smile. _Got him. _She thought as she kept walking.

All his friends saw and urged him to go talk to her. Sure they knew he had Brie and they liked her, but all of them were players. It was their philosophy if a girl that hot looked at you that way you HAD to go talk to her. You didn't let girls like her get away from you. Never miss an opportunity.

He didn't need much of a push. He was already caught up in her lure that nothing would have stopped him from talking to her. "Hey." He said in a cool voice.

"Hi there." She smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice you when you walked by. I just had to talk to you."

"Do you like what you see?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Of course I do."

"Only every one I walk past."

"I don't blame you. I would too if I looked as fine as you."

"You do." She stroked his arm earning a smirk out of him.

"Do you mind if I call you later?"

"I would really like that." She dug in her purse and took out a pen. Then she grabbed his hand and wrote it on his palm. "I've got to go, but call me soon."

"Oh I definitely will."

"I look forward to it then." She started to walk away.

"Hey beautiful!" He called out to her and she turned around. "I need a name to put with that pretty face."

She smiled. "Celeste." She purposely shortened her name so Paizley wouldn't be tipped off for any reason. "And yours?"

"Kin."

"See you later then, Kin."

"Later." He began putting her number in his phone as he walked back to friends.

"You got her number didn't you?" His friend asked.

"Yep." He grinned. "That's how it's done, fella's."

The all laughed and kept on like the pigs they were.

Between the time he got the number and his friend brought him home, he'd built up a little guilt. He hated feeling that way, so he decided he would do a little weight lifting to take his mind off things. He might have only been 14, almost 15, but he was pretty ripped. It didn't come very naturally, so he had to work his butt off to get it by eating a surplus, tons of protein and lifting often.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Paizley asked from her door way as he walked down the hallway.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel guilty. You're powers must be messed up or something." He lied, but very well with his tone and nonchalant attitude.

"My powers don't mess up."

"Looks like they are now. Tough break." He started to walk away.

"What did you do?"

He turned around. "Not a thing."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What does it look like? Work out." He grinned.

"That smile does nothing for me, you know?"

He laughed. "Good, 'cause it would be weird if it did since you're my sister and all."

She rolled her eyes and let him leave. He went downstairs to their gym and started his routine.

After ending with a bench press, he sat up on the edge of the seat and wiped the sweat off his face. He looked at his hand to still see the faded number there. He hung his head down and ran his hands over his face.

"What's bothering you?" He heard his twin's sweet voice. "And you can't say nothing is wrong, because I feel it too."

He sighed. "Do you think I'm a bad guy?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Don't lie. There's a reason."

"I-I really don't want to talk about, Mi."

"I'm here if you ever need to. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need a hug?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah." He stood up and she embraced him. He looked over into the mirror as his twin held onto him and took a deep breath. He wondered if she was right. Was he really a good person? She wouldn't be thinking that if only she knew the thoughts that had been going through his head.

In Tokyo, Raina was finishing packing. She was coming back home. She didn't want to miss the twin's birthday and she felt she had no other reason to be here. All it did was remind her of Kazuya. Alaricus had been spending a lot of time around her since the break up. He was trying his hardest to be there for her. She appreciated it, but it wasn't the same to her. It wasn't like having Kazuya around. She couldn't let the emotional wall down for Alaricus like she could with Kazuya.

She picked up her phone to check the time and she seen the picture of her and Kazuya that she used as her wallpaper. She had yet to change it. She couldn't bring herself to do it yet. She didn't want to accept that it was really over just yet. She opened up her message center and clicked on his name. She sent him a message to tell him that she was leaving. She didn't know why she did it. She just felt the need to in some off chance that he might actually write back and tell her not to go. That was what she wanted to happen, but as the time passed she received no such message. She went to the airport, wanting to see him waiting on her but he wasn't there either. She didn't understand why she let herself have such hopes. It was pointless. It wasn't like her. But then again, she wasn't her normal self when it involved him. That was something she loved and hated all at the same time.

She boarded the plane, took her seat in first class and closed her eyes. Soon she would be home and she could put this all behind her. That was her thoughts, but she knew it wouldn't be as easy as that. Not with Kazuya. He was way too special to forget about.

When the plane took off, Kazuya watched it from the window. He had been there the whole time. He just never approached her. He couldn't. He wanted to be with her and he wanted to trust her, but everything about the things she had said just sounded off. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't think he wanted to get dragged into it. He still loved her though. He couldn't help it. He wished things were different just as she did.

Alaricus stepped out of the shadows and watched Kazuya from a distance. It was because of him that Raina didn't even pick up that he was there. Normally her powers would let her know, but Alaricus interfered. He didn't want her to know Kazuya still cared. That would ruin everything for him. He wasn't about to let a mere human come in between his only opening with Raina.

Raina arrived in LA in the morning. Kristen picked her up and brought her home. Since the flight arrived, they were all able to have breakfast together as one big family. That was something that hadn't happened in a while. There was an obvious tension in the air between Paizley and Raina. In fact, Paizley ignored her almost like she wasn't even there. She wouldn't even look at her. No one brought it up except Gin. He made his normal smartass remarks, but Paizley paid him no mind and as soon as she was finished eating, she went back upstairs to her room.

"Are things ever going to be the way they used to be?" Mitsuko asked innocently.

"Probably not." Raina answered. It was the first she had spoken since getting home. "The world is always changing, Mitsuko. Nothing ever stays the same. You have to learn to adjust with it." She got up and went upstairs.

"Cheer up, Mi. You still have me, even those other two wanna be sticks in mud." Kin nudged her.

She smiled slightly. "I know. I just want them to get better." She propped herself on her elbows.

"Me too, sweetie." Kristen agreed.

Kristen left for work and the day moved forward without neither Raina nor Paizley speaking to the other. Neither one even attempted the act. It almost like they were fine with the way things were and had no intention of trying to working it out. The truth was that Raina didn't want her sister to be mad at her, but she wasn't sorry for what she did. She didn't think she did anything wrong. It was out of her hands. It was destiny. Paizley couldn't grasp that which was understandable since it was her baby. When it's your children, you don't care about the rules. This was a situation where the two sisters' difference got the better of them. Raina wasn't going to apologize, because she felt there was nothing to apologize for. It was all on Paizley and she knew it.

Paizley sit in her room after dinner until Jin called. She immediately began telling her frustration of the day.

"She acts like nothing is wrong almost! She hasn't even said she was sorry!"

"Maybe she's not." Jin said.

"I think you're right and that's really sad. I'm her sister. That was my baby! Her nephew!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"A little."

"What would you do if you were in this situation?"

"I would probably tell her everything I was feeling. Just lay it all out on the table."

"I'm going to end up yelling if I do that."

"You have every right to."

"You're right."

"I'm so tired baby. I'm going to try to turn in early. Can't wait to see you soon~"

"Get your sleep sweetie. Can't wait to see you either."

They said their I love yous and got off the phone. Paizley sat on the bed a few minutes, trying to decide if she really wanted to confront Raina. It would just bring up old feelings, feelings she didn't know if she was wanted to feel right now or anymore for that matter. She lay back on her bed, knowing she had to do something. It couldn't be like this forever.

_Maybe if I just go in there and yell it out, I can finally get over it. Although that's going to be hard to do. That was my baby. He was a part of me and she let him slip away. _She thought and sat up. _I have to tell her. _

She got off the bed and went across the hall. She didn't even knock on Raina's door. She just barged in to find Raina sitting in the window seat staring out the window. She slowly brought her attention to Paizley.

"I can't believe you did this to me, put me in this position! He was my son! How could you give all that false hope the entire pregnancy? How could you stand up for Jin and I, protect us? Did it not bother you knowing what was going to happen? Didn't you know it would kill me, change my life forever, change our relationship?" She began to cry. "How could you?"

Raina exhaled, but said nothing, only stared at her.

"Can't you talk? I just poured my guts out to you and you say nothing?!" She was still crying, but getting frustrated.

Raina turned to look at the window. "We've already hashed this. I tried to talk to you before. You wouldn't have it. I'm finished talking about it."

"Are you even sorry?"

"What do I have to be sorry for?" She looked back at Paizley. "I'm not responsible for his death. I just knew of his destiny, a destiny I did not write for him. Things happened the way they were supposed to. This is your life, Paizley, like it or not."

Paizley stood there for a minute, letting her older sister's words sink in, before speaking again. "Are you at least sorry it had to happen to me?"

"I think it's sad and I hate that you have to feel the way you do."

"Then," She paused, "I forgive you." She started to cry again. "I miss him so much. I feel this emptiness without him here."

Raina got up and embraced her sister without saying a word. She made sure to keep her emotions secret. The last thing her sister needed was to worry about her. She could deal with this a little longer by herself. Besides, she didn't even know how to go about telling Paizley. She wasn't as good at expressing her emotions, but she felt sort of like Paizley did at that moment. She felt an emptiness without Kazuya. It was an emptiness she never knew she had before he had come along. She wondered how such a space became empty when it wasn't even there to begin with. She wouldn't dare talk about it until she was she sure Paizley was more stable than now. The truth was, even though she had been living her life, she was just as broken as the day he died. She was just hiding it until she was alone. She had become good at putting up a façade thanks to her father.

A couple days passed and it was the twin's 15th birthday. It fell on a Saturday, so they were able to have it on the exact day. I was a big deal, like all the other birthdays they'd had and in a big ballroom at one of the fancy hotels. Kristen always made sure each one was special and gave them what they asked for within reason. The kids were well known, so they had a lot of guests. Kin was sort of ignoring Brie for his friends. She could tell it was bothering Brie.

"Did you two ever talk?" Paizley asked, taking Brie aside.

"Sort of."

"And?"

"We didn't get very far. It still feels the same between us, maybe even a little worse. He's so," She paused to search for the word, "disconnected. Does he still like me, Paizley? Tell me the truth."

"Yes. He likes you like he always had, but sometimes emotions don't always tell the whole story. I've learned that."

"Does he feel as strongly as I do?"

"Don't make me answer that."

"Please, Pai. I never ask you these things, but I just need to know….even though I can tell what the answer is going to be by your hesitation."

She sighed. "He doesn't, nowhere near in fact. It makes me mad at him. I almost knew it would end up this way. I'm so sorry."

"You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I guess this is what I get."

"Don't say that, you don't deserve this."

"Well, he hasn't left me, so maybe that means something."

"It could, because he does like you." She shrugged. "I don't know. My brother is weird."

Brie looked around. "Where is he?"

Paizley looked. "I don't see him."

"I'm going to try to find him. I'll follow his reiatsu."

"Ok, I'll be here somewhere."

Brie started to follow his energy and it took her out of the room that the party was in and down the hall to a doorway. Brie thought it was weird and wondered why he was out there. She wasn't at prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. It was Kin and Celestine. They were kissing with their clothes already half off. Tears started trickling down Briella's face. She didn't even say a word. She only ran off.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Celestine asked.

"It was."

"Don't you want to go after her?" She already knew the answer, but asked anyways.

"Not really." He answered plainly before starting to kiss on her neck again.

Celestine sighed. _Of course you don't want to go after her. You can't escape my lure. _She pushed him away and pulled up her tight skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. She reached down in between her leg. "I'm ready." She glanced down at his pants. "And so are you." She began undoing his belt. "Since you have a party to get back to, let's just get to the point." She yanked his pants down. "They'll be plenty of time later to take our time if you so please, but right now I want you to take me...hard." She smirked as he didn't hesitate to do as she said. Her plan had worked just as she intended and she was ready to be rewarded for such success.


	83. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 83**

_**Broken Hearts**_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Briella ran back in the main room in tears, past Paizley and Raina and out the side door into the garden. Paizley could feel her emotions and didn't think for second before chasing after her. Raina followed behind. They found her sitting on a bench, sobbing.

Paizley sat beside her and put her arm around her. "What did he say to you?" She could tell it was Kin's fault.

"He w-was with a-another g-girl." She barely got the words out because she couldn't stop crying.

Paizley stood up silently. "I'll be right back." She looked at Raina. "Try to console her." She walked back inside with a purpose.

She looked for brother amongst the crowd of people, but didn't see him until he came through one of the doors adjusting his clothes. Lucky for all parties involved, he walked in alone. Celestine knew Paizley would be mad and she wanted no part of it. She didn't want Paizley to even know it was her who he cheated with, least not yet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Paizley yelled, approaching her brother.

"Well I guess that means you know what happened."

"Yes. News travels fast, huh? Now answer the question!"

"It's been dead with us for a long time. I lost interest."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I mean it's the truth."

"I told you to walk if it was over! This isn't walking! This is cheating! There is a HUGE difference!"

"I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, so I just moved on like usual."

"This isn't the 'usual', Kin! She was your girlfriend! You can't do her like you did the others!" He was pissing her off, because either he didn't seem very remorseful or he was somehow becoming well at hiding his true emotions. The latter wouldn't surprise her. She and he were similar in ways, ways they got from their father, so the assumption was possible. When a person is lying, but can believe in their own lie then it was hard for her to pick up the fact that they were lying. If they're not feeling remorseful or anything like that and are very calm on the inside, sometimes she doesn't pick up on their true feelings. This was a flaw in her powers and the reason she couldn't read her father a lot of the time.

"I don't what you want me to say."

She looked down. "I told you if you broke her heart, I would break your face. So now it's time to pay up." She socked him in the jaw. He slung his fist back at her, but she blocked and punched him again. In such a short time their parents had caught on to the situation at hand and pulled them apart. While Kristen was holding Paizley back, the teen grabbed a glass of punch out of a guest's hand and slung the drink in her brother's face. She pulled away from her mother and stormed back outside.

Raina and Brie were where she had left them. Brie wasn't any better and her emotions broke Paizley's heart.

"Maybe I should go inside and try to sort the confusion you just caused." Raina stood up.

"Just tell mom and Miranda what's going on." She sat down beside her best friend. "I'm so sorry. My brother is an ass."

Brie buried her head in Paizley's chest and sobbed a few minutes before speaking up. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Paizley stroked her friend's hair. "Ok, I'll take you home."

"Will you stay the night?"

"Of course." She stood up. "I'm going to go tell my mom. Are you ok to be by yourself for like two seconds?"

She nodded. "Tell my mom?"

"Alright." She went inside to find her parents, siblings and Miranda is the hallway. Raina was healing Kin's face. She had erased the party goers' memories of the event. Kin had asked since his sister had gotten the best of him and he couldn't have that ruining his reputation. Raina didn't see the harm in it and it was his birthday, so she did it.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked, crossing her arms.

_I haven't exactly had the chance to tell them what happened yet. _The short brunette heard her older sister's voice say in her mind.

"He cheated." She bluntly stated.

Everyone looked at him. Mitsuko's heart broke. She thought better of her brother than that. Kin didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Everyone stared at him, expecting him to explain, but Paizley spoke up instead. "She wants to go home and wants me to stay with her." She looked over at her younger sister. "Is it ok if I leave with her? She really needs me right now."

The newly turned 15 year old nodded her head. "I understand."

Paizley walked out, hoping that Kin was about to get the hell he deserved from everyone else. She got Brie and the two headed back to dirty blonde's house. The ride was a quiet one. The only sound was Brie's soft sobs. She was trying to control herself, but having trouble. Paizley felt so bad, but had no words for her. She was so mad at her brother, madder than she'd ever been.

_This didn't have to happen. Why didn't he walk? Why?! _She kept saying in her mind over and over.

As soon as the girl got home, Paizley sent Brie upstairs to get changed into something comfortable while she went to the freezer to find some comfort food. She found box of rocky road ice cream. She pulled it out, grabbed two spoons and headed up stairs with it. Brie was sitting on the bed in her PJs, trying to dry her tears.

"I got you something out to wear too." She held out clothes.

Paizley sat the ice cream and spoons on the bed and took the clothes. "Dig in doll face. Drown your sorrows." She said as she began taking her clothes off.

Brie pulled the lid off and took a bite. "Are you going to eat with me?"

"Yeah. I brought two spoons."

"What about your diet?"

"Screw it for tonight. You need me. I'll run extra hard tomorrow." She plopped down beside her friend and grabbed her spoon.

The two ate ice cream and talked about everything. Paizley did her best to make things easier for Brie. In the end, she ended up feeling a little bit better. She asked Paizley to tweak her emotions and make her not hurt as bad. She was hesitant to do so, but she did it. She told her that she couldn't keep it that way though, only for tonight. She had to learn to deal with her feelings. That wasn't the way to solve it. Brie understood. She just wanted to feel a little better so she could sleep on it. Paizley rubbed her head until she went feel asleep and then got up to call Jin.

"My brother cheated on Brie!" She said in the loudest whisper she could from inside Brie's walk in closet.

"Whoa." He paused. "It doesn't surprise me the way he acts though. I know a player when I see one."

"Unfortunately it doesn't surprise me either. I'm so mad at him."

"Did you hit him?"

She smiled to herself when thinking of what happened. "Twice."

Jin laughed. "That's my girl."

"Why do men cheat?"

"Huh?" He was taken off guard by the question.

She sat down on a bench in the closet. "You cheated once before. I just want to know why? Why do men do it?"

"Umm." He ran his hands over his face. "I guess people do it for different reasons. There isn't just one reason."

"Why did you do it then?"

He took a deep breath. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"I want to know."

He was quiet for a second. "I don't really know why. I was just frustrated with you, I guess. You cut me off and we fought. Then next thing I know chick kisses me and then you walk in."

"What would have happened if I hadn't?"

"I…I don't know, Pai. I thought we were over this though."

"We are. I just want to understand why Kin did it."

"He and I aren't the same baby."

"Not at all. He didn't even seem the least bit concerned about what he did unlike you who begged me to take you back."

"He doesn't love her like I love you."

"He doesn't love her period, but she loves him. How sad is that?"

"Really sad. I know how it feels when you love someone and they won't return it. I bet it's killing her."

"Her love isn't as strong as ours, so she's not as badly bruised from it, but there's still a bruise."

"Tell her I'm sorry. I'll hit him for her if she wants."

Paizley laughed slightly. "She would probably appreciate that right now. She liked that I decked him. Too bad Raina had to go and heal him."

Jin just laughed.

"I should probably go. It's getting late. I ate so much ice cream tonight, I'm going to have to run a million miles tomorrow to burn it off. I need sleep for that."

"Don't overdo it."

"Yeah yeah." She laughed.

"I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"Love you too and me either. Bye~"

She hung up the phone and climbed in bed next to Brie.

Back at the Ichimaru household, the family had returned from the party. Kin was sitting at his desk when Mitsuko walked in and asked the question she had been wondering all night. "Why did you do it?"

"I was done. We were done."

Mitsu was quiet for a minute before speaking. "You try to act tough, but I know you're hurt on the inside. When you hurt, I hurt."

Kin sat at him desk for a minute and let the words sink in. They were the truth. When no one could understand him, he could always count on his twin to. He took a deep breath, got up and embraced her. "I'm a bad person, Mi. I have no idea what I want and I just strung her along. I used her. And when I was finished, I didn't know how to break it off, so I forced her to leave me. I didn't know what I was doing. I still don't."

She patted his back. "I refuse to believe you're bad person. I don't care what anyone says. I know you're not." She paused. "What you did was wrong, but you're remorseful. That proves that you've got good in you."

He pulled away and Mitsuko could see his eyes watering. He wasn't exactly crying, but his eyes were red and watery like he could. "I never wanted to hurt her. I promise."

"I believe you."

"Paizley is so pissed at me."

"She can't stay mad at you forever. Maybe you should tell this to her. You should definitely tell it to Briella. She does deserve an explanation."

"Admitting to Pai that I'm a complete ass is not going to be easy."

"You made a mistake. Everyone does. She of all people understands that."

"I guess she should. She's been the Queen of Mistakes lately."

"Don't call her that when you talk to her. Be nice."

The twins talked a little more before going to sleep.

The next morning, Paizley came home. She ran more than normal because of the ice cream and thought she would eat a little less to try to compensate for it. After getting out of the shower and getting her clothes on, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened the door while drying her hair with a towel. It was Kin.

"Oh, it's _you. _What do you want?"

"To tell you why I did what I did."

"The go. I'm listening."

"I've never had a girlfriend before. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do."

"Well, I don't know, maybe use your common sense and break up." She stated sarcastically. "Heck, I even told you what to do."

"I know. I know. I just didn't want have to see her face when I did it or make her upset."

"Because the way you did it made her feel _so _much better." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I went about it wrong. I'm not good at things like that. I didn't know what I was doing."

She felt his remorse and sighed. "Ok."

"Ok? Am I forgiven?"

"You have to talk to Brie. Explain this to her. Then I will forgive you."

"I'll text her then."

Kin asked Brie to meet him at the park so he could talk to her. She wouldn't at first, but Paizley told her she should, that she deserved an explanation. She deserved much more than she got. So she finally agreed. Paizley offered to take him but he said he would walk. The park they agreed to meet at wasn't far from their house. She was sitting on a bench fidgeting as he approached. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, not looking forward to the talk at all.

"Hey." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Hi." She responded timidly, looking at the ground.

"I," He paused. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Are you really?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

She just looked down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it that way. Yes, I mean it."

"Did you even know her name?"

"Yeah, I know her name."

She was quiet for a minute before speaking. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Just that once, I swear and I'm sorry I did it. I could have handled things better than I did."

She looked at the ground again, thinking. "You're forgiven." She paused. "We don't have to be broken up anymore."

"What? You'd take me back after I did that to you?"

"You're sorry. Everyone makes mistakes, right? You can have a second chance if you want it."

"I-" He paused not sure how to say it. "I don't want it."

"Huh? You don't? Why?" Her eyes welled up. "What's wrong with me?"

"Please don't cry. There is nothing wrong with you." He sat down next to her. "You're a beautiful girl. You really are."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Then why don't you want me? What does she have that I don't?"

"It's not about her. I don't want to break up with you for her or for anyone for that matter. I want my freedom. I miss it." He paused. "And you are so much more invested in this relationship than I am. I feel like you have more feelings towards me than I do you and I just can't feel that way about you. I've known you since I was born. You're sort of like my sister."

"Great. That makes me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"I feel like I'm too close to you to feel that way right now. Notice I said right now. That doesn't mean I will always feel like this. Things could change. Who knows? We're still young, you know. No need to rush into anything serious."

"I want serious." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't give that to you. That's the opposite of what I want."

She looked down, not feeling a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He said. "This is on me, just remember that. It's nothing you did." He paused. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"I don't know." She looked at him. "Why cheat? Why not just tell me?"

"Don't ask. My thought process doesn't make a lot of sense. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but in hindsight it was a horrible thing to do."

"So have you just been using me lately?"

He swallowed. "Yeah."

"No wonder you were sleeping with me and running. That was all you were after."

"I'm sorry. I don't feel great about it."

"Did you flirt with other girls when you went out with your friends?"

He hesitated. "Ye-yes."

"I see." She began to tear up again.

"I'm not proud of it. I sort of can't help it."

"You can't help it? That has got to be the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in my life." Briella had finally found her strength. "You think I didn't have cute boys flirt with me when I was out? Well I did. But I always told them I had a boyfriend." She stood up. "The answer to your question is yes. Yes I think you're a bad person and I'm happy you told me all this because now I don't feel so bad. I'm actually happy I'm not wasting any more time with you. Pai was right. You are an ass. I need a real man." She slapped him across the face before walking off.

He just sat on the bench, stunned. He didn't expect it to go this way at all.

About a week passed and Brie refused to talk to Kin, but she wasn't sulking about it. She told Paizley what he had said and she was ticked at him for being such a way, though she didn't expect much more from him. He disgusted her being such a player. Mitsuko stuck by her brother through most being upset with him though. She knew it hurt him what all happened and that he only made a mistake. He had a problem expressing himself around a lot of people, but she knew the true him and that's why she would most always take his side.

Paizley was happy it had been the days it had, because their trip to see Jin was that day. His was in Houston, TX. So they flew out and met Jin at his hotel. Paizley ran to Jin as soon as she saw him in the hotel lobby and they embraced.

"Hey, you've lost weight." Jin complimented when they parted.

She grinned. "Yep, I told you everything went great at my 6 week appointment and I was given the clearance to exercise. I've been busting my butt. I'm getting there."

"It shows you've been working hard, just don't do too much."

"I won't."

He put his arm around Pai and looked at Gin. "So I thought there was suppose to be someone else. Not that I'm complaining if they backed out. Because you could just go and I could spend some time with Pai alone." He smirked.

"Nah, I told Ran-chan ta meet us at da restaurant. I dunno how much Pai-chan toldja bout my kind so I'll just say dat transportation is awkward for her."

"So she's like magic like you guys?" Jin asked.

"Magic's not the right word exactly. We're normal people, just dat not everyone is supposed ta be able to see us." He pinched his skin. "I'm actually wearing what we call a Gigai. If I took it off right now it'd lay motionless on the ground and you wouldn't be able to hear or see me in my soul form. I could draw a mustache on yer face and all you'd see is the marker floating in the air. So what's say we go get food?"

"I'm not normal people though. I'm a bit different, because I'm special. I know what he said went over your head. I'll try to explain later." Paizley said as the left.

"I don't know if I really wanna know."

Rangiku was waiting at the restaurant. Gin flagged her down.

Jin looked at Pai. "So this her? Her tits are huge."

Paizley just slapped his arms.

She hugged both Paizley and Gin. "I'm so excited to be here. I haven't been allowed to come here in ages except for that emergency with you Paizley. I didn't get a chance to notice it last time, but you've really grown up. How are you?" She looked at Jin. "and who's this?" She stared puzzlingly at him. "You look familiar."

Paizley smiled. "I guess I have. I'm ok, this is my man, Jin. You've seen him before, but I don't think you guys were formally introduced."

Jin extended his hand.

"OH MY GOD! Now I remember! You're Akashi Jin! Some of my co-workers have your CDs. I'm a huge fan of your voice myself you're very talented. Rawr! Paizely you snagged a good one. Flaunting a bit of that womanly charm hmm?"

Jin smirked satisfyingly to Jin as his friend being a fan.

"Actually no. I was sort of mean to him at first. He came after to me." She laughed slightly.

"Oh, but why? Don't you know how many people are most likely jealous of you? Oh what am I saying, I'm sure there's hundreds of blogs and such about it. You two make the most sexy couple you know that. You both look astounding." She complimented.

"As much as I'd love to continue this discussion what's say we get something to eat?" Gin interrupted.

"Ah of course, no use coming to eat if we're not going to do that I suppose."

They were seated and placed their orders.

"So whatcha been up to lately, Ran-chan?" Gin asked.

"Oh the usual, stacks of paperwork too big to fit into my cleavage, drinking at the pub with the others and turning men into mush."

Jin looked at Pai confused, because he has no idea what Ran actually did. Then he looked back at said soul reaper. "So what do you do exactly?"

"Uhhhh." Rangiku didn't know what to say.

"Ah, relax he knows about where were from. Pai-chan told him." Gin assured.

"Well that simplifies things. Least I don't have to pretend to work for a corporation. I'm the same as Gin really. We're a whole organization. It's a job not talent." She put on her thinking face. "though maybe it's a little bit of both. Either way, when you get to be a fukutaicho, like me, you get to kick back and relax a lot because you're only called out for the really hard stuff. So I just wind up spending my time getting drunk, messing with the male recruits and the occasional casual encounter if you know what I mean. It drives my captain crazy." She pouted. "but Paperwork is just so boring. I mean writing reports are the last thing I'd want to be doing with my hands."

Jin laughed "Sounds a lot like how I used to be."  
"And what you're turning Pai-chan into." Gin added.

"He is?" Rangiku asked confused, almost aghast.

"Oh she's monogamous and loyal to a fault, but she's no virgin anymore." Gin answered.

"Well that's what happens. You experience it once and the euphoria is hard not to desire after that." She wagged her finger, leaned forward, oblivious to the fact that her cleavage was angled better this way as she talked to Jin. "I'm surprised you're getting away with corrupting daddy's little princess."

Jin shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable by Ran's boobage just there in his face. It was hard not to look because after all he was a man and all men liked boobs.

"Oh she's not my princess anymore with the way she's acting." Gin commented.

"Oh let her have her fun Gin. You're only a kid once. The worst that could happen is that she'll turn into me." Ran said.

"Ummm" Jin pointed because of her boobs, but decided to let it go and looked up at her face. "I don't get away with it. He never lets either of us hear the end of it."

"No offense, Aunt Ran, because you're awesome, but I'm not going to turn into you. I don't get drunk. I'm not lazy. In fact, I work hard on the things I want. My grades are going to be different and back to where they should be when school starts again for my last year." Paizley defended.

"That's what I said to Gin when I first started changing. He didn't like it then either. He still doesn't."

"You really should work to your best potential. You might get Haineko to stop being so lazy one of these days." Gin said.

She whipped her head back against the booth, forcing her boobs to bounce. "Ugh! Don't even mention her right now, I'm so fed up with that stupid cat!"

Jin got a little uncomfortable again and just looked at Paizley to give himself a nice distraction.

Paizley crossed her arms. "Everyone is different. I have too much drive and passion to sit around and be lazy." She's was getting a tad bit aggravated about Ran and her boobs. She already said she was a fan of Jin's so now she felt she was doing it on purpose to get Jin's attention.

"Oh I'm not talking about the laziness. It's really hard not to be addicted to sex after you've first had it." Ran said.

"We were talking about laziness though just now." Gin pointed out.

"It's not laziness it's doing what you want when you want. My captain just always happens to find me when I'm not doing anything." She winked. "Judging from the atmosphere I'd say that's exactly what Paizley's doing." She looked at Gin. "And it's driving you crazy, am I wrong?"

"IT IS! I am doing what I want and he can't handle it. He wants to choose what is best for me. This is MY life after all. I decide." Paizley said.  
"He tried that on me too. It doesn't work Gin, you should learn that."

"Eh, can't blame a guy for trying. At least you turned out well and are self-sufficient."

"Jeez, I almost feel like you had me come over to take a side or something. It's like there's a battle zone going on between the three of you and I'm a pedestrian that just walked into the middle."

"What? No, no, I invited ya out ta meet Akashi-san. He's planning on marrying Pai-chan so he'll be one of the family so he might as well meet ya since you're as close as I got ta family."

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?" She leaned forward again, propped up on the table and straightened her arms pushing her chest together.

"Uh ummm." Jin swallowed, feeling uncomfortable yet again. "Yeah." He looked at Pai. "Show her the ring baby."

Paizley smiled and stuck her hand out.

Rangiku took Paizley's hand. "Oh you queen of thieves you. This must have cost a fortune." She looked at Jin. "Well, maybe not to you since I'm sure you're swimming in cash, but wow!" She sat back normally and adjusted her shirt as it was riding up on her. "There must be something you like about if him if you let that happen."

"I wish. I'm making them wait till Pai-chan's eighteen."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Paizley wasn't your stomach bulging a little last I saw you? You weren't shoplifting were you?"

The mood dropped suddenly. "Um, I was pregnant."

"WHAT? But then...it hasn't been that long has it?" She looked at Gin. "You're not a grandpa are you? I didn't miss something did I?"

Paizley didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"We had a car accident when Pai was about 8 months along and," Jin paused, "we lost him."  
"O-oh...I...I'm so sorry. It's a lot harder to conceive a child in the Soul Society. Biological clocks run slower so conception is much more difficult, but once you're pregnant, you're pregnant. But the moment you are suddenly," She spread her hands up an out to emphasize the point, "everybody wants to know about it." She folded her arms under her boobs. "That's why I'm careful when I have sex cause I don't need that type of attention. Neither do you guys really. You shouldn't be rushing into things so quickly. You guys look great together, but you should wait a little before you decide you want to be stuck to each other for the rest of your lives. I know a marriage that went horribly wrong."

"I thought we went to the same weddings" Gin commented.

"This was after you left."

"Oh well, continue then. This should be good."

"Right well the bride and the groom were like so lovey dovey with each other. They knew each other for about a year or two, which is like a week in living world life spans and they got hitched. Two years later the love pretty much fell out. You never SAW so much blood. Both of them were Soul Reapers mind you. The only marriages I've ever seen work out are the ones that end tragically."

"Oof yeah like Hisana-san and Miyako-chan. That was worse den de ending to Romeo and Juliet."

"What do you mean? That show wasn't so bad. It was really good."

"You're thinking 'X'. I said 'And' the play the show's based off of."

"It's a shame really. They were good people, Kaien-fukutaicho too."

"Yeah the best marriages are where you don't have to tell each other how much ya love each other every five seconds"

"Cheers to that." Ran held up her glass of some mixed drink she had ordered. She and Gin clack glasses and Rangiku takes a drink. "Ahhhhh! Western drinks are always the best. There's such a variety."

Jin ignored the last thing she said. "Thanks for your input. But I think we're going to do fine." He looked at Pai. "We're great together." He looked back. "Despite what he says." He notioned at Gin. "He doesn't know everything that goes on between us. And I don't tell her I love her so much because I have to. I do it because I want to."

"You sure it's not because you feel you have to say it because you're relationship might fall apart. If she knows it why should you have to remind her?" Rangiku asked.

"Cause he likes making me throw up in my own mouth." Gin commented.

Rangiku laughed. "Ah, if there's one thing I've missed about you it's your sense of humor. Seriously though you shouldn't be so rigid about it. Paizley's changing Gin. She needs support and freedom rather than resistance."

"Because it worked out so well for you?"

"Because it's the only way she's gonna learn." She looked at Paizley. "You and I are more alike than you might think. We both want our freedom from what oppresses us. In your case though it's a stick in the mud dad as opposed to a demanding captain." She leaned back. "Still, just know the prices your freedom comes with and you can move forward and never look back."

"Oh look food's here." Gin said as the server placed the food on the table.

"About time. I'm starving."

Paizley let Rangiku's words sink in and Jin hoped they hadn't gotten to her too much. He wanted to marry her and he wanted to do it in Vegas, which wasn't so far away. Ran spent most of the eating time telling perverted stories about herself and her experiences. She continued to unconsciously flaunt her chest, making Jin have to look down or at Paizley. The teen even commented to Jin that they had to be fake to be that size under her breath. Paizley didn't have small boobs by any means. They weren't disproportionate to her body like Ran's though either. She wasn't jealous of Ran's boobs, because she never wanted her that big. They got pretty big when she was pregnant and hurt her back. She just didn't think Ran should be allowed to wear low cut tops because she would let the all fall out. It wasn't decent and she didn't like them being shoved in her man's face. Paizley understand that Jin was man and couldn't help but look some. He tried his hardest every time to look away and at her. That was what mattered to her. But she didn't appreciate it from Ran. She thought she should be more mindful about things.

They finished the meal and it was time for Rangiku to leave.

"You know I wish I could stay at your place and see how this romance turns out, but duty calls. It was a lot of effort just to get all my work out of the way just to get this day off." She handed her number to Paizley. "Call me if you need someone to talk to. We're practically family and you have your own phone give me a call once in a while." She looked at Jin. "And you I'm hoping to see more of. Paizley chose you well and you chose her well too. I can think of only a handful of girls as good natured and pretty as she is."

Gin stifled his laughter about the good natured part cause of what Pai was turning into.

"Nice seeing you all. Give Kristen my regards. Oh and," She went through her purse for something and handed it to Gin. "Give this to her if you wouldn't mind. It's a dress design. She still does custom made designs right?"

"I think so. I'll have to ask."

"Well, it's been fun." She and Gin pecked each other on the cheek for a goodbye. She gave Pai a hug and then gave a handshake to Jin before turning around and going to flag down a Taxi

"Well, she was interesting."

"She's something else."

"Any more friends you gonna bring to judge our relationship?" Jin asked.

Gin threw his hands in the air. "She wasn't here to judge I swear." He put his hands down. "But everyone's going to be judgmental. That's something ya have ta deal with. Everyone has dere own opinions. Be thankful Ran's on yer side, which I knew was the case. I seriously just wanted her ta meet ya and fer you ta meet her. Let ya know the kind of company I keep and used to keep rather personally if ya get my meaning."

"Gross. Didn't need to know that." Pai said.

Jin ignored the last part. "I know I have to deal with it. I'm famous. I deal with being judged every time I turn around. I would just think people close to Pai wouldn't be so quick to judge, especially about why I tell her I love her. Like someone like her could possibly understand why I say it."

"Eh, except for me, and I screwed what we had up for what she considers petty revenge, Ran-chan's never actually been in love before. It's funny you find fault with it though since yer culture usually believes in not having to say it fifty million times a day. She's a piece a work though, really different when we were kids, but then again so was I. So do want a drive back or are you getting a Taxi too?"

"Yeah, well I was raised different. I went to an international school and most of my friends weren't even Japanese. I always felt like I was kinda American. I say it because I mean it and what girl doesn't like to be told that? I'm really tired of you and the people you know thinking you know me. I tried to be nice last time, for Paizley's sake, because you're her father. I will never get how someone like her came from someone like you."

"I thought you were going to try to play nice?" Paizley asked.

"How can I when he won't? I refuse to be the only one trying because he doesn't make it easy."

"Hey I was trying ta be nice this time. Ran-chan was judgmental all on her own. I asked her to come down and have lunch with me and Pai-chan. You were a surprise. I actually tried ta be nice dis time. Don't complain cause you weren't able ta keep yer eyes off her cleavage sometimes."

"Oh whatever. I never stared. She just throws them in your face and you don't have a choice but to look until you can turn your head. I think she dresses like that on purpose, because she wants attention and I'm sorry but I've had PLENTY of sexy women in my day and she is just like the rest of them, so she wasn't about to turn my head."

"Why are you defending yourself all of a sudden? Did I imply you were going to cheat on Pai for her. I'm just blaming you on being sour now cause your frustrated you have problems keeping your eyes off another woman."

Jin laughed "I never said you implied I was going to cheat. I never said I was going to cheat. Why are you putting words in my mouth? And I'm not frustrated at all. I only looked when she purposely shoved them in my face and didn't give me a choice. Pai has a nice rack. I don't need a girl with fake tits as big as her head."

"Yer overly defending yerself again"

"Because you're putting words in my mouth and trying to make me look bad." He paused "Wait a minute, this is why you wanted me to meet her isn't it? You thought I'd drool over her and Pai would get mad, didn't you?"

"I'm not trying to make you look bad. Yer making yerself look bad. The thought had crossed my mind, but that was never my intention."

"Yeah sure, I believe that." He looked at his watch. "As much as I would love to stand here and argue with you, I gotta get back to the hotel."

They went back to the hotel and it was time to say goodbye.

"So I guess this is bye for now."

"I'm sorry about the argument. I don't think you oogled too much, but I did get jealous. She said she was your fan and all and while I think don't think she would try to take you from me, maybe she tried unconsciously." She shruged.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't want her. I've got exactly who I want, the only girl I ever chased. I didn't do it for nothing."

"I guess not."

He embraced her. "I guess taking you back to my room is out of the question today."

She laughed as she came out of the hug. "Yeah. Don't think that's going to happen. I don't want to push him any farther than I think I already have."

"Ok." He paused. "Can you leave your ring here with me?"

"Why?"

"I have a guy in Vegas that I want to look at it. It's only one and half weeks away and you're coming to see me there for your birthday, so you can have it right back then."

She took it off. "Ok, as long as you give it back." She handed it to him.

"Of course I'm going to give it back."

"I know you will. I can feel it. Sort of makes me think you're up to something."

He threw his hands up "I'm up to nothing."

"Dad is getting antsy, so I guess I should go."

Jin leaned in and gave her a soft but passionate kiss. "See you soon. I love you." He purposely said it loud enough for Gin to hear.

She smiled. "Love you too."

Paizley was so excited about the Vegas trip she could hardly contain herself. After family dinner, she went upstairs to call Brie and search the net about Vegas.

"Everything fun to do you have to be 21. You can't even watch people gamble if you're under 21. What in the world are we going to do?" Paizley asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what you two are going do. You probably won't even leave the room." She teased.

Paizley laughed. "I'm sure they'll be plenty of that, but not the whole. If it was up to Jin, we'd do it most of the time." She joked and then got serious. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing better. I'm still a little mad and hurt all at the same time, but I guess that comes with the territory."

"Yeah, you're going to be ok though. You're strong."

"I know. It's easier when you have an amazing best friend."

"Awww! You're amazing too!"

"I wonder why Jin wanted the ring." Brie changed the subject.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he's going to propose."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. He's already done that. It could be anything." There was a knock on her already opened door. She turned around to find Raina there. "Hey, I'll call you back, ok?" She hung up. Raina didn't know how to tell Paizley about her and Kazuya so she decided to just let Paizley in her emotions. The younger sister picked up on it instantly. "Oh honey, what happened?"

"I wouldn't tell him the secret, so he left."

"Why won't you tell him?"

"He doesn't need to know."

Paizley knew she wasn't going to get a lot out of her because she wasn't such an emotional person. The minute she was allowed to feel her sister's emotions was all she needed. Her heart was broken. Paizley only knew one thing to do and that was to embrace her sister. Raina welcomed it and needed it, though she would never admit it. She didn't cry, but she was happy to just have someone to lean on for the minute. This was exactly why Paizley 'completed' her in a sense. She never had to tell her what was going on, she could let her feel and that was all she needed. She would rather do that, because she didn't like talking about it.

Meanwhile on the beach, Reio was walking down it, letting the waves crash over his feet.

"She's going to do it, huh?" Alaricus asked after teleporting in.

"Yeah, she's going to marry to him and her life is going to change so much. I wish I could have stopped her. She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"You know that I can help with that."

"I know, but I don't want to play that way. I want to win her heart fairly."

"So you still feel there is a chance even though she's getting married?"

He sighed. "I'll just wait it out, I suppose."

"You say like you know something."

"If I know you, I know you've already read my mind and know it too."

"How tragic."

"If I could kill him now for it, I would. But I can't. It's her destiny." Reio looked out at the sea. He didn't know the complete future. He only chose to look at certain things, but he knew enough and it broke his heart to know what exactly was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's notes: draconichero21 did Gin and Ran. I also want to stay that I start back college 2moro. My Lit class is VERY demanding, so chapters might b a little slow, slower than normal. But just bare with me & kno that I am still working on this. I have the next chapter sorta figured out, as far as what I want to happen. I have for quite a while, been waiting to write it. I'm already written a few scenes, so it shouldn't take super long to get out. We'll see. Review plz!**


	84. Forever

**Author's note: I just want to warn everyone b4 they start reading, this chapter is pretty long. 12k + words. I'll just give credit here now too, draconichero21 did Gin. I will get the next chapter out as fast as school will allow me too. This one was already half written and very thought out. Also since I been waiting to write it for a while, I was very motivated to get out quickly. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 84**

_**Forever**_

**Paizley's POV**

In the week and half after seeing Jin, I spent a lot of time with Brie. She was being strong about everything that went on with Kin, but I knew she was still hurt. I could feel it after all, but I didn't really have to observe her emotions to know. She was honest with me about her feelings. I wanted so badly to find her someone to help her move on, someone she could have a good time with but no one was coming to mind. I only knew mostly high school boys and none of them were good enough for her in my eyes. She needed a man like I had, but I didn't know any. I intended on asking Jin if he had any friends around his age or maybe a tad bit younger she could see. I didn't want anyone older than Jin for her, because she was just slightly younger than me and I really didn't know how her mother would react to someone Jin's age, much less someone older. Finding her someone was going to be my mission when I got back from Vegas.

In that time, Kin had started seeing other people. There were always different girls he was bringing over to the house. It was rather annoying to see him move on so quickly, but then again he was the one who left her. I had wondered who the girl was he cheated on her with. I asked him and he told me I didn't know her. I asked him if she was one of the girls he'd been bringing around and he said no. He did admit that he had been seeing her though, but they always met elsewhere. Because of him and all this, Brie didn't come around much anymore. I always went to her and I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to see my ex around other girls. He wasn't even my ex and it was sickening to me. It wasn't this bad before he dated Brie. I think all that changed the way I seen him.

That week and half passes by slowly though, because I was so excited to go to Vegas. The morning of my 17th birthday finally came along. I had been packed for at least a week, because I was so excited about it. I had asked Jin what sorts of clothes I needed to bring, so I knew exactly what to pack. Mom took me to the airport by herself. Dad wouldn't come. He wasn't supporting me being away from my family and those who actually gave me life on my birthday. He did tell me happy birthday, but sarcastically and added that he hoped I had a wonderful time on my birthday without the people that really cared for me. I rolled my eyes at him and wanted to tell him off, because Jin cared about me more than he would ever understand, but I held my tongue. I wanted to have a good day and arguing with him would just ruin it.

When we got to the airport, the way mom said goodbye, it was like she was giving me away and never going to see me again or something. She even cried. I couldn't understand why. She said she just couldn't believe how grown up I was becoming and that I was already 17. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. Her emotions were all clogged with sorrow, slight regret and an anxiousness that I couldn't sense whether there was guilt or not because the others were just screaming at me and drowning everything else out. That was one thing about my powers that I needed to work on. When certain emotions where so strong and screaming at me, it was hard for me to get past them and look deeper. I tried to reassure her that everything was going to be ok and that I was coming back. I wondered why the regret was there. I couldn't tell what it was for because of the emotions screaming at me, but it worried me a little bit. I tried to put it out of my mind when I boarded the plane. My mom was an adult and she could handle herself. She wouldn't want me to worry about it.

I flew first class, which was to be expected of Jin. Although if my parents had bought the ticket I wouldn't have flown coach then either. I had never flown in coach. I guess that was one of the perks of being from an upper class family. It made me happy to come from where I did when I seen the people crammed in coach. The flight was only a little over an hour, but I wouldn't have wanted to sit that close to someone I didn't know for any amount of time.

When the flight landed, we all got off the plane and went inside the airport to get my bags and look for Jin. I didn't see him anywhere close to where I was, so I pulled out my phone to text him.

Me: I'm here. Has ur plane landed yet?

I knew he was flying today too and I wasn't exactly sure of the time of his flight. I didn't ask, because he said he had everything taken care of and I didn't need to worry about anything. If he didn't answer the text, I would take that as he was still on the plane and I would wait on him.

Jin: Yeah I got here earlier.

Me: You must have had a super early flight, because I thought mine was early leaving close to 7am lol

Jin: It was. I had things to prepare for ;-)

Me: What was the winking face 4? What kinds of things?

Jin: You'll see soon. Sum1 is there 2 pic u up. He's holdin a sign w/ ur name on it. I'll c u soon bby.

I looked around and seen the man. I approached him and he took my bags for me. I told he didn't have to carry them, but he insisted. I followed him out of the airport and to a stretch limo. I just started laughing when I seen it. The man opened the door and I got inside.

Me: A limo? Aren't we goin a 2 extremes here? Lol

Jin: It's a special day. Did u find the roses?

I looked around to see them lying in the seats lining the longer part of the limo. I hadn't even noticed them when I got inside. I reached for them. There was dozen, but one was fake. There was a card attached. I opened it up.

_When the last rose dies, I'll stop loving you._

I grinned and picked my phone back up.

Me: That's so sweet.

Jin: Mayb a lil corny, but it's how I feel.

Me: Where is all this comin from? What's the occasion?

Jin: You'll see soon. Relax & enjoy the ride.

I smiled to myself as the limo started to leave the parking lot. I relaxed as Jin had instructed and looked at the window at all the sights of Vegas as we drove down the strip. It was lovely. I couldn't wait to see it all lit up at night. The ride to the hotel wasn't that long, like only 10 minutes. We pulled up at the Bellagio hotel. The fountains in the front were magnificent. They were shooting up as we were pulling up.

When the driver opened the door for me, I grabbed my roses, got out and followed him inside. The lobby was gorgeous, especially the ceiling. It was filled with a beautiful, vibrantly colored glass flowers. I just stood and stared at it until someone touched my shoulder and said 'hey'. I broke my concentration on the ceiling to find Jin standing beside me wearing his shades. I instantly hugged him.

"Sunnies indoors?" I teased as I pulled away.

He laughed. "Pretty soon you'll have to doing this too."

"You saying I'm going to become famous?"

He shrugged and smirked before taking my hand and leading me over to the desk where the driver was with my bags. He thanked the man and excused him. He then waved down a bellhop. He stepped away to talk to him so I didn't hear what he said. There were a lot of people in the lobby, so it was a bit noisy. But I seen him point to my stuff and then give him money. I assumed he told him to take it to our room. When he came back over, he took my roses from me and put them with my stuff. He took my hand and began to lead me off again. As we rounded a corner, I seen a sigh for the conservatory/botanical gardens, but it said closed. There was like a security person standing at the entrance who just nodded at Jin as we walked inside. It was truly stunning. This whole experience had turned into nothing but pure beauty left and right.

"This is so beautiful, but what's going on? The sign said closed." I asked as we walked down the pathway surrounded by the flowers and plants, some arranged into sculptures. It reminded me of Brie, because of the nature of her powers.

"It is closed to everyone but you and me. I rented it out for a little bit. They usually don't do this kind of thing, but celebs have their own special rules I guess. That and money talks."

"I would have been ok sharing it with other people."

"I'm not though, not for this. This is special, so I only want it to be me and you." I was just about to ask him was he was up to, but he didn't give me a chance as he pulled me into a gazebo that had a table for two inside with food already on it. There was a folded piece of paper on the table that he picked up and handed to me. "Read that and you'll understand everything."

I unfolded the paper and began reading. It was like a permission note for me to marry Jin and it was signed by mother. Tears of happiness began rolling down my cheeks. I finally understood what that was all about with her at the airport. She knew this was going to happen. She was giving me away, but she didn't want to. She did it for me though, because she wanted me to be happy. She really was supporting me.

I moved the paper out from in front of my face to find Jin down on one knee. Brie was right. He wanted the ring to propose to me. I started crying harder and put my hands over my mouth. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Paizley Ichimaru, would you marry me? For real this time." He smiled and held the ring out. I just nodded, still in shock and put my left hand down. He slipped the ring on it, stood up and embraced me. "Shhh," He stroked my hair. "No need to lose it on me."

I pulled away and he wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. "I just did not expect this to happen."

"Well, it's happening." He smiled and could have fallen to pieces all over again just seeing that smile.

"When?"

"Today if that's ok with you." He sat down. "Let's eat and talk. I'm hungry and it's gonna get cold if we don't eat it."

"I'm starving." I sat down. "So today? Can we do it that soon?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be able to?" He began to eat.

"Don't we need a license or something? I don't all the rules, but I know there is some, isn't there?" I began eating my strawberry waffle he had gotten me. He knew me so well.

"Yeah, they're rules. We'll get a license. We'll go after this. And we'll go find you something to wear. I'll buy you anything you want."

"Like a wedding dress?"

"Anything you want to wear, I'll get it for you."

"New shoes too?"

"Anything."

I smiled and took another bite. He was the sweetest man in the world. "I can't believe you did this."

He laughed a little and continued to eat.

"I take it dad doesn't know about this."

"I have no clue. I only needed permission from one parent and I obviously went to your mom. I don't know if she told him or not."

"I don't think she did or he would have pitched the biggest fit and I wouldn't be here right now."

"It's probably best. He can know after we've already done it, that way he can't stop it."

I shuddered to think how he was going to react about all this. I knew he wouldn't be happy one bit, but I didn't care. This was my life. I deserved to be happy and this was what I wanted.

After we finished eating, we went up to our room. Jin had gotten us a villa, which were pretty exclusive. They were only given to big spenders in the casino or celebrities, not just anyone could get one. I felt special. It was true that being upper class had it perks, but being a celebrity had even more. I knew I was going to love being Mrs. Jin Akashi.

The villa was more like an apartment than a room at a motel. Actually it was better than an apartment. It had its own little gym, steam room and private massage room. It even had like a little barbershop area. In the middle was the living room, which had a bar area. It was a two bedroom; each bedroom was on opposite sides of the living room. They each had their own hallways leading to them from the foyer. Down each hallway, was two bathrooms; one for him which had a huge shower in it and one for her which had a tub and make up area. At the end of the hallways were the bedrooms. One had two queen sized beds in it and the other had a king sized bed. We were obviously staying in the room with the king sized bed. From both the bedrooms and the living room were doors that led outside to a private courtyard. There was a sitting area out there with a fire place, a pool and a hot tub. Also there was a dining room and kitchen, which Jin said the cooks could cook in for us if we wanted.

"This place is amazing." I said as we stood out in the courtyard.

"Not near as amazing as you." He put his hand my face and pulled my lips to his for a deep kiss. "Let's go get the license." He said after he pulled away.

I nodded.

We went to the marriage bureau and had to fill out a form. Then we had to show our IDs, my birth certificate and mom's notarized permission. He had really come prepared. I assumed he'd gotten my birth certificate from mom when he got the permission. They told him it was his responsibility to let Japan known since he was a citizen there, so our marriage would be recognized there. He told them he knew. It surprisingly only took about 30 minutes to get everything done and the things we needed. When we exited the bureau there were people actually outside offering to drive others to a chapel to get married right away. They offered us, but Jin turned them down. It was sort of funny, but I guess this was a big business in Las Vegas.

After that we went shopping for me a dress. I didn't want to buy a formal wedding dress. I thought it would be too much just for a simple little ceremony that we were doing. Jin told me it didn't matter and that if I wanted one I should get one. This honestly wasn't how I expected my wedding day to be. I thought I would be proposed to, set a date, plan for months and the wedding would be a fairy tale, but that just wasn't how it worked out. If I wanted that, I would have to wait until I was 18 and I didn't want to do that. So this was what I go and I was ok with it. I was able to find the perfect dress. It was strapless with a true corset bodice. The skirt portion was puffy and princess-like that fell just past my knees. It was white of course. I also found the cutest louboutin stiletto sandals to wear with it.

After we found my attire, I asked Jin if we were going to buy him anything and he said no. He had brought his own clothes. Both of use had worked up an appetite by that time, so we found a place to eat. Jin had already booked up a chapel. He said he knew I would say know, so we found a place to eat that wasn't crowded so we could get out food quicker. We didn't want to be late for our appointment.

After eating lunch, we made our way back to the hotel to get ready. Jin wore a black suit with a white button up the front shirt which he left almost half way unbuttoned. He rolled up the sleeves of both the coat and shirt about ¼ of the way up. He had to lace up the corset of my dress for me.

"There's something I got for you." He said as he walked over towards the safe. He punched in the numbers and pulled out a semi flat blue velvet box.

"What's that?"

"It's your wedding gift." He stood in front of me and opened it reveal a gorgeous diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh my God." It was all I could say. I had never seen anything like it in my life, at least not in person. I mean, mom had some nice jewelry but nothing like this.

He smiled that smile that just melted me and put the box on the desk nearby. He took the necklace out of the case, walked behind me and put it on. He handed me the earring and I put them on. He stood back and looked at me. "You look perfect."

"You spoil me, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok with it. Every guy should spoil his lady."

I smiled. "I feel bad though. I didn't get you anything."

"I have everything I need right here." He stroked my hair softly. "Or I will as soon as we say I do." I smiled and he kissed me. "We should get going."

We went back out to the lobby and out front a limo was waiting for us. It took us to a cute little chapel. When I got out of the limo, I just stopped and stared at the building. Was this really what I wanted? I knew everyone didn't think I understood how big of a deal this was, but I did. Making this kind of commitment was a major deal. I loved Jin so much, but I was so young. I had literally JUST turned 17. This would change my life. How could I be brave enough to give him everything for real? I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death. I was afraid, afraid this would all fall apart. All the words my dad had said to me rang in my head. He would be so disappointed in me if I did this. And even though Jin got mom to sign, I knew this wasn't really what she wanted for me either. I felt her regret and sorrow. But I loved him. It always came down to that. In everything that happened between us, my love for him was constant. But did we really need to rush and get married this way?

"Pai?" He called to me and I looked him in the eye. I had zoned out and he was ahead of me. "Come on." He extended his hand for me to take it. "Let's get married." He smiled.

Seeing him there and feeling his emotions suddenly made all my doubt disappear. I knew if I took his hand, he would never let me fall. This was the right thing to do. The kind of love he had for me wasn't the kind you could find every day. Many people searched their whole lives to find it. I was lucky to have it at such a young age and this feeling was why people got married. It would be why I did as well. I took his hand and we went inside.

Since it was just us there, we didn't do the whole walking out thing. The officiator did his part and then we got to our vows. Jin went first. "I spent a lot of hours trying to come up with the perfect vows. I rewrote them a million times, but I think these will work." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I promise that I will always be there for you. I might not always know the right things to say, but I will comfort you. I promise that for your love, I would do anything. I would give you the sun, moon and stars if I could. I promise you that I'll never forget the day I met you or the first time I kissed those sweet lips. And I promise that I will always love you." He cleared his throat. "You're my summer breeze, my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold. You're the smile of my heart and the breath of my soul. It feels like I don't even exist without you. So please believe the moments how I dare myself to love you more." He stopped to wipe away a tear that was falling down my cheek. I couldn't help but cry. His words were pure poetry. I wasn't surprised though. This was the man who could write such beautiful lyrics. "I'm better now than I was, you know? It all happened because of you. I always hated myself. I hated the things I did and the way I was, but I couldn't change. I didn't know how to. After meeting you, I learned how. Who I am now is who I've wanted to be. You turned me into the man I wanted to be, a man who didn't have to hate himself anymore. And everyone can tell I've changed, even my fans. I think they know why, but if I was ever asked all I would have to do is say your sweet name. You're my reason for everything I do now. Without you, I'm nothing but the man I hate. You're my life and I don't want to draw another breath until you're mine forever. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. Til death do us part. Together forever."

Then it was my turn. "I didn't even know we were going to do this until a few hours ago. I have nothing prepared, so I guess I'll just speak from my heart." I paused almost about the melt from Jin's smile. He really had a hold on me today with it. I'm sure it was because I was already emotional about getting married. "When we first met, you were everything I didn't want. I tried to resist your charm because of that, but for some reason I began to fall for you. It didn't make any sense and somehow you became everything I needed. I guess some things never get defined, because I have no reasoning for how all that turned around on me. It just happened. That's just how love works I suppose and in my mind, love is you and me. We personify it perfectly and I'll give up all I have to be with you. The only place I want to be is where you are. I'm breathing solely for the next moment I can feel you loving me." A single tear fell from Jin's eye. I couldn't help but cry as well. His emotions were just too much. That ended my 'vows' even though they weren't actual promises or anything. I was too emotional for anything else, so the officiator asked the 'I do' question and we both said 'I do.' Then the rings came. My band matched the band of my engagement ring. It had diamonds all the way around it. Jin's ring was platinum like mine and had three rows with two small diamonds each spaced equally on the band.

I never thought the kiss the bride part would ever come and when it finally did, the kiss was the most incredible kiss he'd ever given me. I don't know what it was, but kissing him as my husband was different than kissing him as just my boyfriend. Maybe it was because we were one now and connected. I was the most amazing feeling in the world to be married to him.

We had some pictures taken. It apparently came with the package that Jin bought. We had them take some with our cell phone so we could send them to our families later on. We sort of rushed our way through it because we wanted to go back to the hotel to 'consummate of marriage' as Jin said.

On the elevator ride to our villa, Jin sort of just looked at me in awe like he couldn't believe we were really married. He caressed my hair and stroked my face, just looking at me. When I asked what he was doing, he said he was just taking in my beauty. He took my hand as we exited the elevator and walked into our villa. He led me down the hallway and into the master bedroom. He let go and began to shed his jacket. I started to unbutton his shirt as he did. When he got the jacket off, he untucked the dress shirt. While he let me finish unbuttoning the shirt, he slipped off his shoes. I pushed the shirt off when I was ready.

"I can't exactly get out of mine by myself." I laughed.

He grinned. "I'll get it." He got behind me and started to unlace the corset. "I can breathe again." He laughed a little and he walked back in front of me as I pulled the dress off. I wasn't wearing a bra under it because it gave me plenty of support itself so I was left only wearing my white lace cheeky panties.

He looked me up and down. "You are so perfect." I just smiled sweetly as he closed the distance between us. He ran his hands down my sides, tracing my curves with his finger tips, going in at my waist and back out down my hips. Then he ran them back up my arms and looked at me. "I almost wish this was our first time."

"We can pretend."

"Well, it has been a month since we were last able to do this."

"A month too long."

He smiled and ran his right hand through my hair. "Now that you're mine, I won't let anything take you away for me." He brought his right hand to my face and put his left on my waist. "I promise nothing will pull us apart," His lips were inches from mine, "ever." His lips softly met mine. He kissed me with such sweetness. It was different than normal. It didn't have all the urgency that it normally did. Suddenly, he picked me up and walked over to the bed. He held me close with his left arm around me and using his right for balance, he lowered both of us on the bed gently. He really was being different. Normally he would throw me on the bed. He typically had this animalistic passion. He wasn't exactly the soft, sweet and slow type when it came to sex, but this time was so different. Maybe it was because of the way he was feeling. Whatever it was, I liked this side of him. It was more romantic.

After lying on the bed, his trailed his kisses to my neck and his hand began to wonder over my body. As his hand caressed over my body, he trailed his kisses down towards my chest, forcing a squeal from me when he kissed my collarbone. I was severely ticklish there for some reason, so when he kissed it I pushed him away a little bit. He only laughed softly and went on. His mouth found its way to my breast and he began sucking on my nipple as his hand softly brushed over my panties. He teasingly rubbed through my underwear until he switched breast with his mouth. When he did that, he slid his hand inside my lacy undies. He touched me exactly in the right spot. I sighed softly in response. That didn't last long though. He came back up to my lips and kissed me sweetly before sitting up on his knees. He tugged on my panties so I lifted up a little allowing him to remove them easier. He pulled them off over my stiletto sandals that I was still wearing. That was something that never changed the fact that he loved my feet in stilettos.

He threw my panties off the bed and spread my legs open. He kissed up and down both my inner thighs, before getting to the best part. I moaned as he licked me and flicked his tongue against my most sensitive area. That man could do amazing things with his tongue, super talented. I ran my fingers through his thick black locks and tugged gently as he brought me to an orgasm. I quickly pushed him off after I was done. He always liked to keep on going and it felt too good. I would scream if he kept it up and he liked to push me to do that.

When I pushed him off, I put my legs together. He tried to pull them apart again, but I resisted, playing with him. He laughed a little. His smile was simply divine. I stopped resisting and he parted them again. He raised my left leg up, keeping my knee bent and started kissing my feet. It wasn't a well known fact, but he sort of had a foot fetish, especially for feet in stilettos. When I wasn't wearing shoes, he would still kiss my feet and suck on my toes. I used to think it was weird, but I got used it. He told me my feet were beautiful. They were small and slim with a nice arch and short little toes that always had a pedicure. The good thing about the fetish was the foot rubs I got often.

After paying a bit of special attention to my left foot, he kissed down my ankle to my calf then my thigh and then repeated it on the right side. When he was done with the kisses, he stuck his right middle finger inside me, his hand palm side up. My breathing picked up and then he stuck in his ring finger. He started going faster and harder. I moaned louder this time as he hit my g spot. It didn't take long before I reached orgasm again. This one always felt different than the other one. I guessed it was because they were caused in different places. Jin often told me I should feel lucky he could do that, because most men had no clue how to do it so in turn most women didn't ever get to orgasm that way. All that experience he had really paid off for me.

He pulled his fingers out, raised his hand and smiled as some of my fluids dripped off. He was always particularly satisfied when he could make me do that.

"You will always been my favorite taste." He commented as he licked his fingers.

I could only smile as I sat up and began to undo his belt. He got off the bed so he could get his pants off easier. I sat on my knees at the foot of the bed and waited. When he got everything off, he stood in front of me with it already up. I didn't hesitate to put in my mouth. He cursed and moaned as I sucked on him. The more I did it, the harder he got. He put his hands in my hair and caressed me lovingly while I was doing it which was different than normal. He almost always would like hump my mouth or put his hand on the back of my head to force me to take him all. Since I didn't have good gag reflexes, I would always end up coughing after. He got enjoyment out of choking me on it though and surprisingly enough, it doesn't bother me. That was the only way I would ever let him finish in my mouth, because I didn't have to taste it that way. It just went straight down my throat.

After a little bit, he lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of him so we could do oral at the same time. When he couldn't take it anymore, he got out from under me, positioned me on my hands and knees and put it inside from behind. That was his favorite position. Again, he was different for normal. Typically, he would spank me quite a bit. Sometimes so hard it made a red hand print that lasted for a while. He would also pull my hair and bite my shoulder, but none of that happened this time.

We switched positions a lot and I stopped counting how many time he had made me climax. That was exactly why I was sort of addicted to making love with him. Dad didn't understand. No one did. Jin had major talent with it. I had read that a lot of women only get to finish once, if even that, but I got to a lot. Who wouldn't want it a lot if they got that kind of satisfaction?

After being a top for a little bit, I climbed off and lay down. He got on top off me and I could tell he was ready to finish. It wasn't becoming surprising that he was different in this position as well. He would normally pin me down by my wrists at some point and also squeeze my neck lightly. Jin was obviously a bit of a sadist in bed normally. He loved for me to play like I was helpless and innocent. I was always submissive with him and he loved it. I didn't mind it because I wasn't exactly experienced. I never considered it sadomachism because it was never extreme or anything. There weren't any whips or chains involved. He mentioned tying me up once, but I turned him down. Although now that we were married, I suddenly wasn't so against it. I thought about mentioning it to him.

He kissed me softly and looked into my eyes as he thrust into me. I could tell by his emotions that he was really close. Well that and his moaning, which was incredibly sexy, complete eargasm.

"Oh gah Pai." He moaned. "I love you so much." He said breathlessly as he was just about over the edge. A few more thrusts and he finished. He didn't pull out this time. He didn't have to since I was on birth control. It was the first time I felt him inside. It was a nice, warm feeling. It made me feel much closer to him.

Jin got off me and wiped the sweat from his face. "So how does it feel?" He asked, lying on his side, propped up on his elbow.

I giggled. "I don't know. Warm." I blushed. "Much better than being in my mouth."

He laughed. "You did not just get embarrassed about that question! It's nothing to be ashamed of. We're married."

"I know." I smiled. "I like being able to say that."

"Me too." He stroked my face. "More than anything." My stomach growled, ruining the moment. "If you were hungry, why didn't you say?"

I laughed. "I wasn't aware, but I think I am."

"I need a quick shower before we go anywhere." He got out of bed and began digging for his bathroom stuff.

"I'll take one with you." I got up and instantly felt something running down my leg. I looked down to see what Jin just put inside rolling down my legs. "Ewwww!"

"What?"

"It's coming out!"

He laughed, grabbed the box of tissues off the desk and walked over. "Where did you think it was gonna go, silly?" He got on one knee and start wiping it off my leg. "Did you think it was just gonna stay in there?"

I shrugged.

He laughed. "You're innocence is sexier than you'll ever know." He threw the tissues in the waste basket nearby. "Now go use the bathroom. You know the drill. I'll get your bathroom stuff."

"Yes sir." I saluted and he smacked my butt when I walked past him. The very first time we made love, Jin made me go use the bathroom right after. He said that it would keep me from getting an urinary tract infection. I thought it was sweet that he cared enough to tell me that back then. But then again that was the first time he told me he loved me. Since he loved me, of course he would tell me important things like that.

I had finished doing what he told me to when he came in the bathroom with our stuff. "The rest will come out later."

"What? That wasn't all?"

"You know I cum a lot baby. There wasn't a whole lot on your leg. Don't be surprised if you have to walk around with wet panties later on when the rest comes out." He laughed. "Not like I haven't made you do that before, only it was all yours and not mine." He smirked.

I pushed him playfully. "You're so full of yourself."

"Nah, I just know these things. I was making your panties wet before I ever got in them."  
I laughed. "You were not!"

"I did. You wanted me long before you admitted it. You just wanted me to chase you."

"And you did so desperately."

"Because I knew that's what you wanted me to do."

"Pssshh! If you knew I wanted you then why did you ask my sister how to win me over?"

"You just played hard to get longer than I thought you would. I'm allowed to have my moments of doubt."

"Yeah, right."

"Honestly, all that playing hard you did only made me want you more. From the moment you took that cigarette out of my mouth and stomped on it, I knew I had to have you."

"Well, what do you know? You got me."

"Not without a little work though, but it was totally worth and I'd do it all again if I had to."

I smiled. "Speaking of smoking, you didn't smoke after sex! I just realized that."

He laughed slightly. "I was too wrapped up in you to think about it."

"This mean you're quitting?"

"Means I'm trying."  
I smiled as he started the shower water. "Do you want to quit?"

"I'm ok with doing it, but you're not."

"So you're only doing it for me?"

"Yeah. I wasn't really trying before, even thought I said I was. I really am this time. You're wife. I want to honor you."

The sincerity of his words almost brought me to tears. "You haven't smoked at all since I got here."

He stepped in the shower and I followed in behind him. "I had a couple this morning before you got here. I was nervous as hell."

"Mr. Confidence gets nervous?" I teased.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah I do sometimes."

"Did you think I would say no?"

"I was hoping you would say yes. I was banking on it since I had already paid for and booked the chapel, but I still had my little doubts." He leaned his hair back to wet it.

I smiled. "Well now everything is ok."

He held his head upright, hair soaked and water dripping down his body. He was so sexy. I almost couldn't believe he was my husband. "Yep, everything is perfect."

"Uh huh." I ran my hands up his wet chest, over his should and up into his hair. I got up on my tip toes and pulled his head towards mine for a kiss. Getting on my tip toes was never enough. He had to bend down a little bit as he had a whole ten inches of height on me. Whenever I had shoes on, they were normally heels, so that closed the distance for up to 6 inches depending on the size of the heel. But around the house, I was always barefoot so he had to stoop down some.

We ended up making love again in the shower. After we got out and began to get ready, we decided we would eat at Yellowtail. It was a Japanese place in our hotel. The place had a dress code that called for dressy clothes, so I put on a form fitting cocktail dress.

I looked in the mirror as I smoothed the dress out. "I'm back in my old size." I said, satisfied with my accomplishment.

"I can see that. You're just as tiny as ever. You look incredible."

"Thank you." I turned to face him. "I was thinking about it in the shower and you don't have to quit smoking if you don't want to."

"Really?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do it, because I don't like it."

He smiled. "Baby, you have sweetest heart of anyone I've ever met." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't we compromise? I'll cut back on my smoking for you, but still have a few for me. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah." He kissed me softly and we headed for the restaurant.

I thought it was incredibly sweet of him to suggest a compromise. He didn't have to. He didn't even have to try to quit solely because of me. He was the perfect husband. I wished people could see the side of him that I saw. Maybe my family wouldn't dislike he so much if they seen the Jin I saw.

The restaurant was situated close to the fountains, so Jin requested at a table on the patio that gave us a perfect view of the fountains. The manager actually seemed to know Jin and even came to speak to us. Jin introduced me as his new wife and the guy congratulated us. He gave us a bottle of sake on the house as a wedding present. It was really cool how they didn't even ask for my ID. The sake itself tasted pretty good actually. The kind we were given had a sweet taste. I liked it quite a bit.

"I'm going to send one of the pictures from the wedding to Brie, Raina and Mom." I said as I pulled my phone out. He just smiled and looked at my phone with me as we waited for their response. Brie was the first to respond.

Brie: OMG! I TOLD YOU! I said he was gonna propose & u said no he's already done tht. Hmm, I must b psychic now. Mayb my powers r advancing LOL jk Congrats lovely~ U better give me all the dets when u get back!

I laughed. "I knew she was going to say 'I told u'. I kind of feel bad telling her because of everything she's been through with Kin lately."

"She's happy for you. Don't worry so much."

"Do you any single friends your age of younger she could date? She needs a man."

He smiled. "Trying to play matchmaker?"

"Yes. She wants to be in love. As her best friend and an empath, I feel like it's my duty to help her find said love."

He caressed my hair. "This is why I married you. You genuinely care about people and you'll do anything you can to help them find happiness."

I only smiled at the compliment.

"When I'm finished with the tour, I'll ask around and see if I can find her someone."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He kissed me softly and my phone went off again. It was Raina.

Raina: Congratulations. I wish you two all of the best. You look great together.

Me: Is dad goin 2 blow a gasket?

Raina: Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your trip.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jin commented.

"I really didn't need her to tell me he was going to anyways. I know him."

"Well, don't worry about him. He doesn't own you anymore. You're mine now and I'll give you the freedom you want." He always knew all the right words to say to make me feel better. My phone beeped again and brought me out of the love daze he'd put me in. It was my mom.

Mom: You two look lovely together, truly. But don't make me regret this.

Me: I won't. I'll make u proud.

Mom: I hope so, Paizley.

Me: Thx u giving me the benefit of the doubt.

Mom: I didn't do it for that. I still think you're far too young for marriage, but I'm letting you have this because you don't listen to me anyways. I'm giving you your life. Now it's up to you as to how you can handle it. Life can teach you a lesson since I cannot anymore.

Me: I promise I won't disappoint you anymore than I already have...Have you told dad?

Mom: I'm still at work. I'll tell him when I get home. He's not going to be happy.

Me: I know, but that's on me. I'll handle it when I get back.

Mom: I love you. Have fun.

Me: I love you too mommy.

I put my phone down on the table and sighed. "I wished they were more supportive of me and had a little more faith in me."

"You'll just have to show them how grown up you can be. I know you can do it."

I just smiled warmly and put my hand on his.

"I should probably announce this, huh?"

"I wonder what they're going to say."

"Who knows with them? My fans are one of a kind. Put you left hand on mine." I did so and he pulled out his phone to take a picture. I watched him attach the picture to a tweet.

_In Vegas, got married! Guess who to~ _

I laughed. "I bet everyone gets it right."

We watched all the replies pour in almost instantly. His fans must stalk his pages. Everyone guess me, but it wasn't a surprise at all. He attached a picture that was taken at our ceremony to another tweet.

_Y'all got it right. Say hello to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jin Akashi._

Almost as fast as they were replying to his tweets, I started to get congratulation ones on my account from all his fans. It was a little surreal to have all these people talking to me. It was different from when announced out involvement. This was more real, like it was really happening. I was going to be famous.

We both put our phones away when they brought our food and began to eat.

"This is so good." I said as we ate.

"Uh huh." He paused to take a bite. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"We have a meeting to go to in the morning."

"A meeting? What kind?"

"Well, sort of. We're going to have breakfast with reps from my agency and record label. They want to meet you."

"Oh, because we're married?"

"That and they want to sign you."

I almost choked on my food.

"You ok?" Jin asked, patting my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a sip of my water. "Sign me? They want me to sing?"

"Maybe and model, stuff like that. They really want to market us as a couple since they see all the interest America has in us. Why not make money off it? Sawatari-san and I have looked over the contracts they drew up for you. Everything looks fine. All you need to do is sign them and just talk with them a bit, let them get to know you."

"I don't understand how they want me sight unseen."

"They've seen pictures of you. They think you're really beautiful and could easily get work with a look as exotic as yours, both in Japan and America."

"Well I'm flattered that they feel that way. Is this _the _agency we're talking about?"

"No no, not mine in Japan. I have one here in America. They share me with my Japanese one, although the one in Japan owns a bigger percentage of me. Since the one I belong to here can represent internationally, there is no need to have two. My case is different since I started in Japan."

"What about the record deal though? How do they even know I can sing? Because honestly, I can't."

"You have a decent voice and it can be worked on. That's what vocal training is for. But I showed them that tape of you singing with me one day when we were playing around."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you showed them that." I covered my face. "I'm so embarrassed now. I was acting so stupid in it."

He laughed. "So was I, but they didn't care. They saw potential. So they're going to get started in vocal training as soon as you get back to LA."

"I'm still going to have time for school right?"

"Of course. They know this is your last year and you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into a corner here. It was their idea when I brought up wanting to marry you. They instantly said they wanted to market us as a couple and wanted to see if they could market you separately too. They asked for pictures of you and stuff. None of this was my idea, except the marriage part."

"I kind of want it. I mean, it must be a good feeling knowing so many people out there love you."

"And hate you and talk smack about you, but its ok. It's the life I chose."

"It's what I'm going to choose too. When you're in a high position like that, you can really help people and if I can do that, then maybe it'll all be worth it. Like my mom, being a model she was able to speak out against a lot of things, like abortion and abusive relationships. She would sometimes go to shelters for battered women to talk to them about her experiences and that they could break away from it. I believe she really helped people. I would like to help too."

He smiled warmly. "I said before, this is exactly why I married and love you."

We finished up dinner and decided to go walking around to see what all we could get into. We walked down the street hand and hand. It felt so good to me for us to be free and married. It was almost like we were starting over.

"Since I'm unsuspended and you're being signed, we're going to have a lot of money coming in. I want to move. I want a bigger house." Jin said as we walked.

"I want a bigger house too. I noticed when your mom came to stay with us we didn't have any room for guests."

"I agree and it's a nice house. I guess it would be a big house for normal people, but I want more. So I called my realtor and she found some places. She sent me to look at them online and I was able to take a virtual tour. I found a really great place in Malibu. It's right on the beach, like the beach is pretty much the backyard. It's Brett Evans' house. He put up for sale, wanting to move to the hills." Brett Evans was an actor who had become super famous in the past few years. He was like comparable to Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. He'd been in so many movies since breaking on the scene a few years ago.

"It must be nice if Brett lived there."

"It is! It's huge. I want you to go look at in person when you go back and if you like it, I'll fly out and sign the papers."

"Maybe if I like it, you should look at it before buying it."

He laughed slightly. "Ok, I'll do that. Then we can call the movers and maybe everything will be settled and moved in by the time I come off tour."

"That sounds like a plan."

We walked some more and Jin mentioned wanting to gamble tomorrow at the casino in our hotel. I told him what I read on the internet about people under 21 not even allowed to be on the floor to watch. He told me not to worry, that he could get me in, especially if he promised I wouldn't do any gambling. Just standing there watching wasn't against the law per say, just their rules. He said they could bend the rules for him. I just shook my head. I didn't know that they really would. They seemed pretty strict about it, but I guess I would see tomorrow.

The sun had started to go down and as we walked, we came upon a tattoo parlor. It was a really nice one too. It wasn't trashy looking in the least. Jin wanted to go inside and look around, so we did. They had examples of their work on the walls. They had done some pretty amazing pieces, even done a few celebrities. Jin and I talked about it and decided we were both going to get a tattoo.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Kristen came home late from work. She had things to take care of and she also wanted to put off telling Gin about the marriage as long as possible. Mitsuko already had dinner on the table when she came in. She joined them and they had a nice family meal together. It was just like it had been for a while with Paizley missing, being with Jin. Mitsuko had baked some cupcakes to celebrate her sister's birthday and they ate them in honor of her even though she wasn't there.

After dinner, the kids went up to their rooms and Kristen approached her husband. "So I have something to tell you."

"Is it how a day doesn't go by that you don't regret the decision to marry me?"

"Of course not! I enjoy every day with you." She smiled pleasantly.

"It's not going to be anything that's gonna make me want to get Shinso some air is it?"

"Ummm," she took his wrist to make sure he couldn't run away, "maybe."

Gin gave a wary glance. "I'm not going ta like dis am I?"

"I don't really think so."

He sighed. "Lay it on me. I'll try not to go storming off to Vegas and strangle the little butt-munch." He already assumed it had something to do with Jin and Paizley.

Kristen hesitated for a second, but then decided to just get it over with. "They got married."

He laughed hard. "You had me worried for a second there. That's a funny joke."

Kristen's face remained serious. "It's not a joke, Gin."

He opened his eyes slightly. "All right, you have one chance to explain why I shouldn't go to the Soul Society, steal Kurotsuchi-taicho's credentials and use some stolen technology to wipe Vegas off the face of the planet."

"She doesn't listen to us anymore. This is what she wants to do, so I let her. It's the only way she's going to learn. She has to make mistakes. You can't protect her forever. Who knows? Maybe this will pan out well. I want to have hope."

"You let her. We said we were going to wait until she was 18 and you let her go a year prior. Why? Answer me that, just why? Can we not at least teach her the value of patience?"

"I know what we said, but she nor he was taking that very well. They couldn't just take that. He came to me when he was here for his birthday and asked me to sign off on it. It was a really hard decision, but I talked to dad about it. He said that sometimes you have to let the bird fly away from the nest. She thinks she's an adult, so I'm letting her be one now. I'm sorry honey, that I didn't tell you about it, but I think she will never learn unless we let her make her own mistakes. You're a little to set in your ways sometimes."

He sighed. "And here I thought I could hold onto her hand forever." His smiled grew wide. "Just kidding, figured dis would happen. Looks like Pai-chan's gonna have to let things work demselves out. I will bet you two of your paychecks dis falls apart and when she does finally come back I then get to say I told you so."

"I hope it works out for her. I really do. He might not be my favorite, but she really think a lot of him and he does her too. He really makes her happy somehow."

"And that somehow is just somethin I don't get. So I guess the bet's on den?"

"I don't really get it either. I mean, he's good looking, but I don't think he has the best personality in the world, a tad manipulating, but she can be at times too. So I guess they make it work somehow. I'm not betting on anything. I said I hoped, not that it would work. And you're taking this better than I thought."

"What do ya want me ta do or think I would do? It's over for now, not much I can do. Pai-chan's gone just like Ran-chan eventually left the nest and flew away. I still got you, but there's a piece a paper we got that contractually binds you ta me."

"I don't want you to do anything. I'm glad you didn't. I thought you'd pitch a fit. That's why I'm holding on to your wrist." She let go and took his hand. "That contract is not what keeps me here and you know it."

"Yeah but it helps." He was just screwing around with that though. "Sides, figure I just lay back," He leaned back against the bedpost, "kick my feet up and wait for something to happen because I dare say don't some-a-dis seem familiar to ya?"

"Not really. I don't know anyone who got married at 17. I sure wasn't."

"No not that, I mean the relationship, their happy as can be, but he's got a temper, he's got a lot of money and you want ta see Pai-chan happy. Back up a generation that is, you, and tell me what yer thinkin of?"

"Ohhhh, ok. Well, I see similarities but they're differences. Pai is a lot stronger of a person than I was."

"But she's too love struck and I think dat might fill in da gaps."

"I don't think he has it in him though, not to go that far. Have you heard the way he talks about her?"

"Ya never know, though I guess it's pointless talking about it. Kira used ta say somethin in times like dis: 'You cannot stop it. Let it resolve on its own. It's better dat way.' A haiku he wrote for the paper once. I don't remember da details but he had an article where he'd answer people in haiku and someone was panicking about somethin in dere life and dat's what he said as a response."

"If it does happen, I will feel really badly because I let this happen. Let's hope it doesn't? Surely you really don't want that happening. And what if it does go good? Will you finally play nice? He's probably going to be the father of our grandchildren, at least by Pai anyways. Though that will come later, but still we should bury the hatchet. Because I know mother will not and I will get hell for this and the tackiness of how it occurred."

"If it works out I'd better see some changes cause it ain't gonna work if things don't change. Dat's my story and I'm sticking to it. And if you let it happen I'm just going to say I told you so." She gave him a horrified look. That was awful. "What? I've never been nominee for dad of de year. I ain't gonna start now."

"Maybe he'll change for her. He already changed a little from what I've read about him before, so I'll hope he can even more. And you better not say I told you so to me." She paused. "So do you want to see the picture? She sent me one. She looks really pretty."

"If she's happy that's fine. I just hope she doesn't expect me ta care."

"You're her father, you know she does."

"Well sucks for her den. Cause until further notice Mitsu-chan is my only daughter."

"You don't mean that."

"I might or I might not. It's not like you can tell, doesn't mean I won't act like it. I want her to know that I disapprove."

"I'm sure she knows, honey. You've made that pretty clear right from the get go."

"I can make it so clear that there's not a speck of dirt on the mirror."

"I think she's turning out a lot like you, you know? Is that what bothers you?"

"Partly and she's not cut out ta be like dat. Raina's cut out ta be like dat and she's not even mine."

"I always thought she wasn't either. She's always been a good kid, but maybe this is her destiny. She and you always were close, though you were never like that around her. Maybe certain things just bring it out in her. Raina is not cut out to be like that though! She's a good kid."

"She's a good kid, but the potential is there. And if Paizley's destiny is to be a trophy wife then you're a terrible mother to condemn her to a life like dat because saying it's her destiny is like saying yer not gonna do anything. Dat's why I don't try as hard as I used to cause I don't see da point. Raina-chan says Pai-chan's gonna get shaped up by da events surroundin her well if it's gonna be for da better den somethin's gonna go down. I've been meanin ta tak wit her bout dis, put my mind at ease. Think she might talk ta me?"

"You think I'm a terrible mother? I don't condemn her to this life. She has a choice, but if this is what she wants, I don't want to keep her from being happy especially if she isn't going to listen to reason of any sort. You can try. I don't know if she will say anything though."

"I said you were terrible only if dats da life you want for her. Pai-chan makes her own decisions, but if you just throw yer hands up in de air and say yer not gonna try den dat makes you terrible. And hey I at least gotta try don't I?"

"I don't want this life for her, but what I'm doing is letting her learn her lesson. Because either this will end badly and she will learn to listen to us or it will go good and all will be ok with the world. This whole things is me letting life teach her a lesson. You can try. Go for it. Just be nice to her."

"A course. It's a good idea ta be nice to the underage girl dat has the power to blow up star systems."

She laughed, because Gin wasn't always so nice to her. "And when she's your step daughter. She's awake. I just talked to her. She seems to be in a decent mood."

"All right maybe I'll go have a chat with her then." He kissed her on the cheek. "Yer not a terribe mother. I know you care. Love ya." He walked out of the room and went up stairs to Raina's room. Her door was open. "Heeey, how's de best and brightest step daughter in da world doing?"

Raina glanced up from the book she had been reading. "What do you want?"

"Need ta talk to ya bout Pai-chan, been meaning to."

"What about her? She got married. Isn't it nice?" She messed with him, knowing the fact wasn't sitting well with him, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He could hide from everyone else, but he couldn't from her.

"Yeah, nice and all dat, but," He scratched his head with one finger, "somethin still bugs me and I think you can answer it. You said and I paraphrase: Pai-chan is going to be pushed through the muck ta make her stronger. How is wat's happenin ta her 'for da better'?"

"What do you mean? Getting married makes you grow up. That's for the better."

"Not buyin it. Everyone's on edge and thinks dis is gonna blow up in Pai-chan's face. You know everythin, but you don't tell people what's gonna happen." He held up his hand. "I solemnly swear before you and de powers dat be dat if you reveal any secrets to me I won't share 'em or use em for ill intent, but I gotta know ta put my mind at ease. Is dis it? Are we really gonna lose Pai-chan ta Akashi-san? Is dis de life you want for her destiny or not? I know you and I don't get along, but maybe it's time dat changed. I can be yer pal if ya let me in and if I betray you," He took a stage bow, "I give ya permission ta strike me down with lightning oh powerful maiden of de Nexus."

Raina almost wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. After everything he put her through, he was asking her for help. She didn't know where he got the nerve from. Her eyes went back on her book as she answered him. "Why should I have to put your mind at ease when you never put mine at ease?"

"You don't have to, just kind of requesting is all. Thought ya might want ta be nice. Kris-chan said you were in a good mood."

And she was in a good mood, but never good enough that he could benefit from any of it. She thought of Paizley though. She would Raina to help anyway that she could. So she said all she could without messing with destiny. "I can't tell you what's going to happen. Those are the rules, but I can answer the question you asked. You're not going to lose her to Jin. She loves you for some ungodly reason. Being married doesn't mean she's lost."

"Thanks, dat makes me feel better, but ya didn't answer my other question: whether or not you can change it. Is dis da life ya want for her?"

"What I want isn't important."

Gin opened his eyes halfway. "I don't ever want to hear dat even from you. You may not be born from me, but goddammit ya live in dis house and dat makes you my kid. Wants and needs are important ta every living being. Just cause you can see da future doesn't mean it's set in stone. Kris-chan tells me you never look at yer own future well den what's stoppin ya from doin what you want ta do if da Nexus doesn't say no?" He smiled again. "So long as I keep livin at de end of de day I think ya should go for whatever you set yer sights on." He opened his eyes. "I know Abarai is yer father, but once in a while I'd like ta feel like ya don't hate me, kay? Anyway, see ya at breakfast tomorrow." He waved his hand and left.

Raina was sort of bothered by what he had said. How could he ask her to make him feel like she doesn't hate him when always teased her for serious things? Like when her grandpa died or when Paizley lost Hitoshi. She shouldn't have to make him feel loved if he didn't make her feel loved. And didn't understand how things worked with the Nexus. She couldn't just do whatever she wanted to do. It didn't work that way.

"Wait a minute." She warped him back into the room. "I have something to say." She stood up. He wouldn't just walk away from her like he did Paizley. "You don't understand how things work. I can't even begin to make you understand. Everyone has a destiny. It's true that the choices we make can change our destinies, but some things are supposed to happen and there are no way around them. So what I want for Paizley is irrelevant. Just like what you want for her is too. There are rules I have to live by. I can't always interfere. That's not how things work. Just because I have all the power in the world, doesn't mean I should use to change the world."

"Did I say dat? Dere are thing you can do without fancy shmancy powers. Sometimes being powerless is de only option if you want to change somethin. And I wasn't talkin about interferin in Pai-chan's life. I want you to, for yourself, do what you want for your own future. You owe yourself dat much."

She sat back down and picked her book back up. "I do do what I want for my future."

"Good glad to hear it. See ya," He walked out, leaving Raina slightly irritated.

**Paizley's POV**

It took a few hours to get our tattoos done. Jin got my name on his chest. It was sort of off centered and placed over his heart. He got it in Katakana since I was never given kanji by my parents and it was simpler than Hiragana. He also got two more on his left forearm, one of Seishiro's name in Katakana and another of Hitoshi's name in Katakana with R.I.P under it. He got those in Katakana because of the simpleness. He didn't trust the tattoo artist of getting the strokes perfect for Kanji since they weren't Japanese. They said they could trace it but he said katakana was fine. I got a side piece for my tattoo. It was of a cherry blossom stem. It started on my left side and sort of wrapped around to the front when he got to my hip. In with it I had the name 'Harry' added, which was Grandpa's name. On my hip bone in the front, I had Jin's name in Kanji. It was only one symbol and very simple. From the end of the stem on my hips, petals floated over toward my c section scar. Above the scar, I got Hitoshi's name tattooed in Katakana. His Kanji was the same as Jin's and it would have looked weird having that twice, so I chose katakana because of that and so that it would match Jin's. They wrapped the tats up and told us to leave it on for a couple hours.

On the way out of the parlor, Jin said he wanted to go clubbing, but he wanted to change first. We were still pretty dressed up from dinner. I decided I wanted to change to so we headed back to the hotel. As were changing, Jin came onto me and started kissing my neck from behind while running his hands over my almost naked body.

I closed my eyes. "Are we going for a record?" I asked softly.

"Maybe." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath gave me chills. "I can't help myself."

We made love for the third time on my birthday. After that and getting ready, we headed out to one of the hottest night clubs in Vegas. They didn't even card me at the door. They saw Jin and just let us in. Apparently Jin knew the DJ there too, because he publically congratulated us and asked Jin to come up to make a speech.

Jin pulled me up on the stage with him. "This is my new, Paizley. Sexy as hell ain't she?" The crowded cheered and I could feel my cheeks getting red. I grinned real big and looked down at the floor as he continued. "So I want everyone to party hard and get fucked up in honor of us!" The crowd screamed and Jin handed the mic back to the DJ. The exchanged words a little bit before we headed back to our table in the VIP section where the champagne Jin had order was chilling in some ice.

He opened it and began to pour into two glasses. "Did I embarrass you up there?"

"Yeah, I little." I lied and laughed, because it was more than a little.

He smiled. "You're adorable." He handed me a glass and took the other. "To us." We clanged our glasses together. "Forever."


	85. Your Love is My Drug

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while guys! Been busy with school and had some personal life issues. Hopefully this chapter is long enough to make up for it. Heads up, it's 11K words. draconichero21 did Gin and the small fight scene. Hope everyone enjoys~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

**Chapter 85**

_**Your Love is my Drug**_

I opened my eyes to rays of sunlight coming in through the cracks of the closed drapes. I was already facing the night stand, so I reached over for my phone to check the time. It was 8am. I wondered why my alarm didn't go off. I swore I had set it last night, because we had that meeting this morning. I laid my phone back down, thinking there was no use in wondering why the alarm messed up because I had gotten up in time. This was the latest I had slept in a while. I was so used to getting up early to run in the morning that I guess my body just naturally decided to wake me up, even if I was still tired.

I rolled over to see that Jin wasn't beside me. His side was unmade and cold. It was at that time I heard talking outside in the courtyard. I threw the cover off my naked body and began to search around in the floor for something to put on. I found Jin's button up the front shirt that he was wearing last night. I put it on and decided I didn't need to search for my panties. His shirt was long enough that it covered everything. I peeked through the drapes and seen Sawatari-san sitting in one of the chairs on the patio in front of all the French doors. "I still think you rushed into this and I'm not saying this as your manager. I'm saying it as a friend of yours and your family."

Jin was sitting in one of the chairs across from him. He only had some basketball shorts on and was smoking a cigarette. "It's almost going to be a year from the very first time I saw her. I would hardly say that's rushing it."

"But not a year from when she finally accepted your advances and you started getting to know each other. Not to mention a year isn't quite long enough to know someone, that and the fact that she is really young."

"Age is only a number."

"After a certain point, yes it is. But not when you're as young as her. Teenagers don't know what they want. How do you know she's not going to change her mind?"

He took a drag off his cigarette and blew out smoke. "Because I know her and I know she loves me. She won't change her mind and neither will I."

"I have no doubt about how you feel. I see the way you fawn over her. Her age just worries me."

"My mom was younger when she married dad."

"And I was wary of the situation then."

"But it all worked out."

"You can't base yours by theirs though."

"Do you have something against Pai?"

"Not at all. She's a nice girl. I'm just worried she's going to break your heart because teens are finicky. I know my daughter is."

"She's not like that. She's mature for her age."

"I wish you would have waited a little bit longer, at least until she was of legal age. I know how you went about this and I don't want any trouble caused with her parents." He sighed. "One good thing came out of this though. It's now legal for you two to copulate. Now we don't have to worry about court again."

I didn't to stop listening at that point. Sawatari-san had no faith in me. I would show him though. I walked back to the bed and grabbed my phone to text Brie.

Me: u awake?

Brie: I am now lol

Me: Aww did I wake u up? Sry =[

Brie: It's ok

Me: Can I call?

Brie: Of course

I pressed her named and called.

"Hey~" I yawned.

She laughed. "You're yawning, but you're the one who woke me up!"

I laughed too. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but I had to wake up."

"Were you out late partying?"

"Sort of. We went to a club, danced and drank a little. Jin got about half drunk and almost picked a fight with a dude who he claimed kept looking at me."

"Uh oh!"

"Yeah, he's a little aggressive when he gets a lot of alcohol in his system."

"Did they fight?"  
"Nah, I kept distracting him from it. It's a good thing too. That guy was much bigger than Jin. He was all beefed up. I would have had to step in and stomp both their manly prides if they had tried to fight."

She laughed. "How did you distract him?"

I giggled. "In dirty ways, which is the other reason I didn't get enough sleep."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. He was all over me all night, so when we got back to the hotel we went a few rounds."

"A few rounds?!"

"Sometimes he amazes me. I thought alcohol was a depressant and supposed to make you tired. He had tons of energy last night though. It was a bit wild." I laughed. "And with as many times as we did it yesterday, I'm a bit sore."

"Sore down there?"

"Yeah. It's uncomfortable to walk."

"I didn't know you could get sore after the first few times. I never was, but then again we never did it more than once in a day." She paused. "Is Jin big?"

I burst out laughing. "I don't know! I have nothing to compare it to."

"Well I thought maybe that might have something to do with it."

"I have no idea what is average for that part."

"You could always google it." She teased.

I laughed. "No I'm good. It's very satisfying, whatever size it is. He knows how to use it well."

"I don't know if Kin really did."

"Oh my god, I don't want to know about that!"

"I was just saying! Like I don't know if he ever brought me to an orgasm. What does one feel like?"

"I'll pretend for a second that we're not talking about my brother." I paused. "You would know if you had one, least I do. It makes my eyes roll in the back of my head or something. Sometimes it's so intense I feel like I'm going to pass out. It's crazy, but in a really _really _good way."

"I never felt like that before."

"You poor girl."

"And you got to however many times you two went at it yesterday."

"Oh I got to way more than that. Let's just say Jin's really talented."

"Not fair."

"Don't worry hunny. I'm going to find you a real man when I get back and maybe you can have this too."

"I hope! But anyways, did you not drink much?"

"No, just a little bit of champagne. We have a meeting this morning and I don't bounce back from a night of heavy drinking as well as Jin does." I laughed.

"A meeting? What kind?"

About that time, Jin came in from outside. "I'll explain later. Got to go."

We said our byes and I hung up.

"Morning Mrs. Akashi." He said, approaching me.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'll never get tired of being called that."

He smirked. "What are you wearing under that?"

I got up on my knees on the bed and sat back on them. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

He wordlessly began to unbutton the shirt revealing my bare body. He smiled, very pleased that I wasn't wearing a thing underneath and began to massage my chest. He kissed my lips and then trailed to my neck. While doing that, he nudged me so I got off my knees and lay down on my back. He climbed on top of me, getting in between my legs. When he pressed into me, I could feel through his shorts that he was more than ready. The moment was interrupted by a knocking on the doors that lead to the courtyard.

Jin lifted up a little bit. "I'm busy. Try again later."

I giggled.

"You have 35 minutes until the meeting. I hope you're getting ready." Sawatari-san's voice said from the other side of the door.

"We are." Jin lied, got off me and pulled me off the bed. "Let's multitask." He led me by the hand to the bathroom and started the shower. I pulled his shorts down for him, revealing that he wasn't wearing underwear either and he stepped out of them. He pulled me close for a kiss and pushed his shirt off me during it. After the shirt hit the floor, I put both my hands on his face and deepened the kiss. He picked me up, carried me into the shower and we multitasked.

After that, we got ready and headed downstairs. We were a little late, but it was ok because so were they. We ended up beating them there by a few minutes. We met at one of the restaurants in the hotel for breakfast. It happened to be the one that looked into the botanical garden where Jin proposed. We got a table with a good view of its beauty. It was a reminder of the proposal and that I really was Mrs. Jin Akashi. It was an amazing feeling.

They were both very nice men. The guy from the agency, who happened to be the CEO, complimented me on my beauty and told Jin he was absolutely right that I could be popular just based on my appearance. It was very flattering. They presented the contracts. Jin told me that they'd already been looked over, so I just signed them.

While we were eating, they mentioned that Calvin Klein had showed interested in using us at the new faces for their ad campaign. The only problem was that I didn't have portfolio. They needed pictures of me before they would decide, so they told me I would have a photo shoot when I got back to LA. They also wanted me to start taking vocal lessons as soon as I got back as they thought they had a job for me if I could get my voice up to par. There was a manga in Japan that was about to be brought to anime. They had opening and closing songs written specifically for the series. They were currently looking for someone to sing it. The agency thought I would be the perfect fit because I looked a lot like the main character. If I got that job, they thought I would be used to promote it as well because of my similar appearance. They said that they'd even casually talked to them about it, but didn't get too into detail because they weren't representing me yet. They said there was interest there though, so I would have to really work hard when I got back. It was all very overwhelming. It was like I woke yesterday as Paizley Ichimaru, just a normal teenage girl and the next day I was Paizley Akashi, super star in training. It was crazy and all happening so fast. I just remained calm as I tried to take it all in.

After we finished breakfast and the business at hand we went back to our villa. Jin's agency in Japan had arranged a press conference via satellite at 2pm for the Japanese community and press. It would be 6am there, so it would be broadcasted on the morning news. We decided to just hang around the hotel until then. Right when we got into the room, Jin initiated sex. I knew he hadn't got enough during the quicky this morning. We didn't even make it to the bedroom.

After we finished and cleaned up, Jin went to the doors in the living room to smoke. He stood in the doorway and blew the smoke outside.

"That was amazing." I said, lying back on the couch still feeling weak from the intenseness of my last climax. "I don't even know why people want to do drugs when they can do this. This guy at school once told me cocaine was better than sex."

Jin blew his smoke out. "Ummm, it depends. It's better than normal sex, but nowhere near as good as sex with you though."

I sat up. "What? You've done cocaine?" I was surprised. I had no idea.

"Yeah, a couple times, but it made me sick afterwards so I quit. The high wasn't worth it."

"You didn't get addicted?"

"Well, the thought of how I felt on the high made me want more, but the thought of how sick it made me after kept me away. That and the thought of my family."

"When did you do it?"

"When I came to LA the first time to study English. It's available at most parties, wasn't hard to get a hold of."

"What did it feel like?"

"It's like you're everything you want and more. You feel invincible, indestructible, like you own the world." He paused. "Must be real similar to how Raina feels all the damn time, since she has all that power." He joked.

I laughed slightly at the comparison. "How did it make you feel afterwards?"

"It made me feel like shit, complete shit. It made me feel like I wanted to throw up and made me paranoid as hell. It also made me depressed, total mental drain. I didn't want to do anything…anything but more coke. So I got more and it all happened again. I could see a repeated process starting to form and coming off that second high, I just thought about my family. I couldn't afford to get hooked. I had to take care of them, so I didn't get more. But I really wanted more badly. I called a friend and he got me some xanax to help with it. It did. It mellowed me out and allowed me to sleep. I never want to go there again."

"Wow, I had no idea." I paused. "Have you done anything else?"

"Weed and ecstasy, both during the same period as the cocaine."

"Did you stop after going back to Japan?"

"Ummm, I smoked a little weed when I was really stressed sometimes. Other than that, no."

"What about now?"

He smiled, put out his cigarette, closed the door and walked towards me. "I haven't done any in a while."

"How long? Like when was the last time?"

He hesitated and sat down next to me. "Maybe when we were fighting so much."

"How are you even getting it? It's illegal!"

"It's really easy, would be easy for me to get just about anything. I know a lot of people."

"But you're done with it now, right?"

"Right. I don't need it anymore."

"And you're not addicted?"

"No. Smoking cigarettes is much more addicting than smoking pot. Hell, cigarettes are even more addicting than coke. I'm ok. Besides," He stroked my hair, "you're my addiction now."

I just smiled.

"I don't want you trying any of that stuff. You're too good for it."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on it." I stood up and walked over to grab my bottle of water off the bar. As I took a drink, he snapped a picture with his cell.

"What are you doing?! I'm naked!"

"Don't worry. No one is gonna see. You know I wouldn't."

I half smiled because I did know. "I think I'm going to go for a swim. I need some sort of exercise while I'm here."

He nodded as he played on his phone. I grabbed my purse and took it back with me as I went to the bedroom to change into my bikini. After I got it on, my text tone went off.

Dad: The only reason your husband's head isn't at my feet right now is because of Raina and the Nexus, remember that.

Me: Wait, what? Why r u sayin that?

I was confused. I thought maybe it was because of the marriage and how we went about everything, but I wasn't sure. As I was walking back to the living room, Dad texted me back.

Dad: Ask pretty boy

I laid my phone down on the end table by the couch Jin was sitting on when I walked in the wrong. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me with the most innocent face.

"My dad just texted me. You did something."

"I didn't do a damn thing."

I snatched the phone out of his hand and flash stepped to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" He stood up.

I smirked. "You might as well not even try to get it back. You know you could never catch me."

"Yeah, yeah."

I opened up his messages and see he had recently sent something to dad. I opened up the message and it was a picture of my tattoo with the message 'I put my name on everything I own' written beneath the photo. I could tell from the background that it was the picture that he just had taken. He just cropped my midsection and sent that. "Why did you do that?" I asked as I walked over to him and handed him his phone back.

"He's always taking shots at me. My turn now." He smirked. "I won this. He needs to know that."

I laughed slightly. He was acting like a child. "And what did you win?"

"You of course."

"My dad never had me like you do. It's a different kind of relationship."

"I know that, but he thought he owned you. He thought he could keep you away from me and despite all his efforts, he still failed. He gave us so much trouble, Pai."

"But he's my dad, so please don't provoke him. Play nice, for me."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." I gave him a peck on the lips and went out the French doors to our private pool. While I was swimming, he came outside in just a part of shorts. I noticed when I took a short break. He was sitting at the table with his laptop. I swam several more laps before getting out. As I was pushing my wet hair out of me face, Jin snapped another picture. "I swear if you send that to my dad, you're in big trouble mister."

He laughed. "I'm not. I'm gonna tweet it."

"Why?"

"Because you're so fucking hot. The world should know how sexy my wife is."

I just smiled and shook my head.

"So I've been working on your first single." He said as he sat his phone down and pulled something up on his computer.

"You started working on it before I ever said yes and signed the contracts?"

"Yeah I did. I had hopes that everything would go through. Anyways, I've been working on a few songs, some for me, some for you. When I would get tired of one, I would swap to another."

"You like to work on a lot at once?"

"Yeah, because sometimes it's easy to get frustrated with one when you're stuck, so go on to the next. I love doing this stuff, so I've just been using all my free time on the road to work on these. So I've got most of the lyrics done for one of yours and I finally put together a backtrack I like. If you don't like it, I'll do something else for you. I think this would be perfect for your first single though."

"I'm sure I'll like."

"I'll sing the first verse and the chorus. Then u can sing the second verse and chorus, ok?"

I nodded.

He clicked something and the music began to play. After the intro, he began to sing. "You had it all, the day you told me, told me you want me. I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention, cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions. And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede. You mess me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. One day you'll be begging on your knees for me." He paused the music. "You like?"

"I do, but the chorus seems hard. The 'one day' part of it." On that specific part, he held out the word 'day' but changed notes. And at the end of the chorus, the last 'day' that was said had even more note changes. It felt complicated to me and I wasn't sure I could do it.

"No it's not. You can do it. Try." He handed me a piece of paper with the lyrics on it. "Look down at verse two and start there. Same melody. I'll point at you when it's time to come in. Ready?"

"Umm yeah." He started the music and pointed at me when it was time. I began to sing the second verse. "So watch your back. Cause you don't know when or where I could get you. I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? I bet you're nervous, cause this song makes you freak out." When I got to the hard part in the chorus, I missed the note, but Jin motioned for me to continue. I was off the second time and that last time with the note changes was off as well. I felt defeated after. "I told you I couldn't do it. You spent time on this song for me and I can't even sing it."

"Don't say that. You only tried once. You missed a note, so what? I can't tell you how many times I've missed notes at lives. That doesn't mean I can't sing it properly. It just happens sometimes. I can always change the key if you don't feel comfortable later, but I think you can do this, so I want you to give it a shot before saying you can't."

"The note changes sounded horrible."

"You were off key. They can be corrected too." He stood up. "I'll work on it with you right now. First thing, breathe with your diaphragm." He placed in hand on my abdomen. "From right here. Breathe." I did so and he took his hand off. "Too hit that note, you have to open up your throat and relax. Being scared and having tension is just going to make it harder. So relax. It's only you and me here."

I nodded.

"I'm going to sing 'one day' and just hold that high note out. I want you to match it."

"Ok."

I did it and made it look so effortless. I took me several tries before I finally managed to match the note, but I couldn't hold it out very long like him without my pitch changing and messing it up. He told me it was ok and that I would get it. He worked with me on the note changes, slowing it down and singing it with me. I still had some pitch problems, but he said I was improving and that was all that was important.

"I don't know how I'm going to pull this singer thing off." I said as I sat down.

He leaned over, put his finger under my chin and lifted it. "This is only day one. I never expected you to be perfect. You have a nice voice, Pai. You're not tone deaf and hopeless by any means. You're pitchy, which is a common problem, nothing a little training can't fix. You're gonna do fine."

"You sure?"

"I have faith in you." He smiled and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, he began closing out of everything on his computer.

"Is that song about Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's an ass and did you totally wrong. The world should know."

I smiled. "I agree."

He looked at his watch. "You ready to get some lunch before the press con. I'm starving."

"Sure."

We both went inside to get changed and then headed to Pool Café, which was a little eating place at our hotel that was poolside. A lot of people stared at us while we were there. That was something that I was still having trouble getting used to. The Café was more out in the open and casual, so it was a little different from the other, fancier places we'd eating at so far. Some people were rudely snapping pictures that weren't even eating at the place. I felt like a zoo animal. It was odd, because I'd never before. Somehow all the attention seemed different and worse now than it used to be. I didn't know if it really was or if it was just me. Jin kept telling me to ignore it, but I couldn't. I was happy when we got our food, so we could eat in a hurry and leave.

After we finished, we went to one of the conference rooms where everything was set up for his press con. They had monitors where Jin could see them and he would be able to hear them through the speakers. I waited behind the cameras with Sawatari-san. When it started, everyone congratulated Jin and I. Jin thanked them.

"Is she there with you?" One of the reporters asked.

Jin smiled. "Yeah, she's here."

"Is she going to make an appearance with you?"

Jin looked past the cameras at me and I shook my head no. I wasn't ready. "Not this time." He answered as he refocused on the camera.

"Is it true that she's only 17?" Another asked.

"Yeah."

"And in the US you have to get the parent's permission to marry her?"

"I did."

"So you two have their blessing?"

He laughed a little. "They let it happen."

"You're both very young, why not wait?" Another asked.

"We're in love and it's what we wanted."

"Did you meet her during your first trip to the US, when you went to study English?" Someone else asked.

"I did not."

"I guess that's a good thing, since she would have only been 14 back then." The person responded.

Jin smiled, but it was an uncomfortable one.

"So she wasn't the reason you went back to the US this time around?"

"No. I didn't know her until after coming back the second time."

"So how did you two meet?"

"A friend."

"A mutual friend?"

"Umm, not exactly. My friend knew someone she was close to. So they introduced us."

"So you were set up, like a blind date?"

"Something like that. I was shown her picture and she was shown mine beforehand. So we were aware of what the other looked like."

"Were you interested when you saw her picture the first time?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah. She's beautiful."

"Did you know her age at that time?"

"Yes."

"Did it bother you?"

"No. Age is just a number."

"So everything went well the first time you met?"

He laughed. "No. She hated me. She didn't want anything to do with me. I eventually won her over, but not without working for it. She wasn't easy to get, but I guess nothing in life worth having is."

I smiled at that statement and continued to listen to rest of press con. They asked a lot of questions and Jin continued answering mostly with short answers, not being forthcoming with information for several questions. The reporters showed that they were doubtful that we would last, but Jin said that we would prove them wrong and we would. They would see. Everyone would.

After it was over, we went back to our room to get changed. Jin had to go to rehearsal and he wanted to bring me on stage for the last song, since I was the one who inspired me. I was going to be taught the dance to it and hope I could catch on quickly. Also in his shows, he has a dance segment in the middle. He wanted to bring me into it. He had talked to his choreographer yesterday about coming up with something for us to do. If we could learn it, then we would perform it.

When we got to the arena, everyone was congratulating us. All his dancers I had met from before were there. They weren't at all surprised about it. He had actually told them he was going to, but even then they weren't surprised. They said they could tell how crazy he was about me. They were all happy for us. All the staff and crew were too. They even surprised us with a cake and some snacks for dinner. It was really sweet that they did all that. It seemed like they were a big family. I was happy to be a part of it now.

We stayed past dinner to work on our dance. Jin and I worked with the choreographer and changed a few parts to our liking. It was a fun dance and a sexy one. I liked it and hoped everyone else would. I also hoped Jin would remember it. He was known for having problems remembering moves. If he forgot, he would always make something up so it didn't look like a mistake. He oozed confidence, so he wasn't worried at all.

When we got back to the hotel, we showered and changed again to go back to the casino. He wanted to gamble a little, but when we got down there they wouldn't let me in. Even if when I promised I would only watch, they said they just couldn't do it. It was too much of a risk and I understood how they didn't want to get trouble. Jin was irritated about it and I ended up having to pull him away to keep him from gripping at them.

He ended up calling his dancers and asking if they wanted to go out with us to celebrate even more. They agreed and we went to a club different from the one the night before. I drank a little, just like the night before but I not a lot. I didn't want to get before the show tomorrow. Jin, of course, had no problem. He got completely messed up and almost lost his temper on a few people who he claimed were staring at me. He had said that the night before too. He got really jealous when he was drunk and always aggressive. He would have had his butt handed to him if his dancers didn't back him up and pull him away from the people he tried to start fights with. He was a mess by the time we got back to the hotel. He passed out on the bed, so I stripped him down to his underwear and tucked him in.

The next morning, he had a slight hangover and couldn't remember what happened the night before. I had to tell him while we were getting ready to go to the arena. He asked him if he was going to be ok doing a concert with a hangover. He told me it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it and that he would probably be better by show time. He took some ibprofan before we left and started guzzling to water to try to rehydrate himself. We had an entire rehearsal that morning and everything went smoothly much to my surprise. Jin's singing was incredible as always and his moves were all on par. Our dancing went exactly the way we had planned and I had gotten the dance to the last song down.

There was food there for us in one of the rooms in the back. We decided to fix a plate and go back to Jin's dressing room. We ate, almost in silence. I could tell he felt like crap. I wished he hadn't drunk so much last night. I had talked to Kelly when we first got to the arena and she said that Jin hadn't partied at all on the tour. He mostly stayed in his room, working on songs or talking to me. Sometimes he would hang out with them. She told that when they asked him if he wanted to go out, he would always say that he better not because I wasn't with him. She thought we went a little wild last night because that was his first night out with everybody in a while. After hearing that, I agree.

When we both finished eating, Jin asked me for quickie. He thought that it would make him feel a little better. I agreed to it, of course. Even with the hangover, he was exceptional. He decided to take a nap after we were finished. I told him I would come to wake him up when he was needed, so he didn't need to worry and just could rest. I'd read that sleep was the best thing for a hangover, so I knew that would be best.

While he was sleeping, I went to be fitted for my costumes that they had whipped together in the past couple days. Everything fit perfectly in both of them. I went to hang out with Kelly and Nicole after. I didn't want to disturb Jin by going back to his dressing room. He slept for quite a while. When I woke him up, I had his favorite drink from Starbucks waiting on him. I had had someone go get it from him. He was very thankful for it. After drinking it and eating some dinner from the catering, we had another quickie. It had to be quick since it was right before the show, but he said he was feeling much and wanted to thank me for the coffee and taking care of him.

I was really nervous when show time came. It would be my first time performing in front of so many people. But I figured I had better get used to it now, because I possibly had more coming if I could pull off being a singer, which I was doubtful about. I was shaking by the time it was time for our dance, but I went out there and did it. As soon as I saw Jin waiting for me on stage, I had some sort of relief come over me. Everything went smoothly and the audience seemed to really enjoy our dance. The ending song went without a hitch as well. When Jin introduced me at the very end, I got a huge reaction from the crowd. It was insane.

We went back to the hotel and decided to get in the hot tub. It was our last night there and we hadn't used it at all. Jin was feeling better, but tired. I told him he could sleep, but he said he wanted to spend every minute he could with me before I had to leave, using the excuse that he could sleep on the plane.

"Today while you were sleeping, I started thinking about things." I said. "Things were so bad before. We were fighting all the time, then we lost Hitoshi and then you left for this tour. I had trouble dealing with everything and cheated. Everything fell apart, but somehow we just put it all back together and everything is back to the way it was before. I don't even know how we did it."

"We didn't give up, that's how. When you keep fighting, eventually you win. This is our prize, a life together forever."

I smiled. "I'm so glad you're my husband. I hope it never gets bad like that again."

"It won't. I won't let it." He ran his hand through my hair. "It's going to stay just like this and I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world. What we have is special. If it wasn't then we wouldn't have made it this far. Not every relationship can endure the things ours has. It's stronger because of that stuff."

I lifted my hand out of the water and ran my fingers across the tattoo of my name on his chest. He had it put over his heart. I hoped he was right about everything. He seemed very confident, but I was scared to death. I was married and there was no turning back. I loved him with my whole heart and I believed that he would fight to the death for our relationship. I just hoped he didn't have to. I wanted it to stay perfect like it was during this trip, but I realized the real world awaited and it would get harder. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted this moment forever.

We made love before going to bed and again after we woke up, since it would be our last time seeing each other for a couple weeks. It was hard saying goodbye to him at the airport. I didn't want to be apart from him anymore. I even cried and he had to console me that everything would be fine and he would see me as soon as he could. It seemed like I was just being overly attached to him, but I was just scared. I didn't want everything to fall apart and it felt like it would be easier for something like that to happen with him gone. It was like being married, I was more attached to him and more than ever I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do this.

As my plane took off, I thought about how I had a lot to prove to so many people. The trip had been just like a dream, so perfect, but now it was back to reality and I was more stressed than ever. The worst part was that my mom was having dad pick me up at the airport. She was apparently going to force us to talk about all this. I had to get my head in the game and stop being scared and emotional. He would eat me alive if I was in the frame of mind I was in when Jin left. The guy could smell fear. I spent the rest of the flight trying to push all my emotions to the back and bring out the tough Paizley.

When I arrived back in LA, there were paparazzi at the airport. A middle aged lady with short platinum blonde hair and blue eyes approached me. She was dressed in business attire. She introduced herself as Claire. She was Jin's publicist. She told that the press had been 'tipped' by an anonymous source that I had signed on with Jin's agency and a recording contract with Warner Brothers. Of course she was the one who tipped them to pique interest. She advised me not to directly say it was true though. I asked her if I had to talk to them. I didn't really feel comfortable without having Jin with me. She told me I didn't have to.

She walked out with me and it was a bit overwhelming to have camera's flashing in your face with people calling your name left and right. It had happened before, but I was with Jin so I didn't feel like this. But I was pretty much alone and it was happening, I was going to exposed to all of this, so the feeling was definitely different. I didn't really look at them. I either looked straight ahead on down. They kept asking to see the rings, so I showed my hand.

"Rumor has it you've signed on with Jin's agency and under the same record label as him. Is it true? Are you going to start singing?" One asked me.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I answered as security finally did their jobs.

"Perfect response." Claire complimented.

She walked with me until I saw dad and then we parted ways. He was silent until we got in the car. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"About what? Being married?"

"If you have to ask you know you fucked up."

"I don't think I did."

"Then we've nothing to discuss. You know how I feel and anything I say is pointless. You're not gonna change your mind and you've been emancipated. I'm gonna take your home, you're gonna pack up and you're gonna leave. That is what you want isn't it?"

"You're throwing me out?" I didn't expect that. I was a little thrown.

"No, you kicked yourself out."

"Fine! We're buying a new house anyways!" I crossed my arms, getting angry with the way he was being. He didn't have to be that way. He didn't have to take it to extremes.

"Whatcha gettin so mad for? I thought you'd be happy ta be outta da house. No me ta put up with. You live by your own rules. You're your own master. Besides love dis is why ya went and did it right. Admit it, you couldn't wait to be free from underneath my control."

"Yeah, because you do control me! And you shouldn't. Parents should guide, not control."

"It only seems like control cause you keep making dumb decisions. But yer ma said you gotta learn on yer own and, you know what, I agree a little. Besides, I know something you don't know." He said the last part in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you know?"

"Not gonna tell you. Dat's for me ta know and you to eventually discover."

"Ok then. Not playing your games."

"Suit yourself." He turned on the car. "You want a last meal, my treat, before you tackle the world as an adult?"

"Last meal? What do you mean by that? This isn't the last time you're going to see me, dad. I'm still going to be around. I don't understand why you act like Jin is going to steal me away from you or whatever."

"Cause he is or rather you're leaving us for him. Once yer with him yer not gonna want ta come back. I'm offering to take you to a restaurant of your choosing on my money. If you don't want to though, that's your choice."

I shook my head. "I'm not picking anyone over anyone else. Why do you feel that way? I know you've felt it for a while and I've never understood it. It was his idea for me to stay with you all while he was on tour."

"Not like you have much of a choice with all this 'I want ta be emancipated' stuff. Hmm, yeah, maybe I am kickin you out." He smiled widely. "You wanna be an adult, we'll start treatin ya like one."

"Can you just give this a chance? Give us a chance. He's not a bad person, I swear. I wouldn't be with him if he was and you know that. That's not me."

"You gotta convince me that he's worth it. You haven't."

"Then I will." I paused. "How did you feel when mom told you about it? I'm sorry I didn't call. I just didn't want to fight."

"Why do you care? You're just gonna do what ya want regardless of what I say. Dat's what you've been doin. Why change?"

"I've always cared."

"Don't believe you. If you cared, you'd listen."

"Caring doesn't mean I have to do exactly what you want me to. Caring means I value your opinion, which I do. And I do listen. Listening doesn't mean I have to do it your way."

"You've never shown to be listenin. We always argue."

"I just want to know how you feel and if you're ok. Please tell me."

"You want the cold hard truth?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"I don't know if you can handle the truth. Are you really, really sure?"

"I said I want to know how you feel, so yeah. I don't expect it to be nice but I want to know. And I also want to apologize for the text Jin sent you the other day."

"Apology accepted, but alright then, you asked for it." He cleared throat and spoke bluntly, without hesitation. "I'm severely disappointed and incredibly close to throwing my hands up and completely giving up on you."

"W-why?" I wasn't expecting him to say he was going to give up on me. It really hurt my feelings. He was my dad. He was never supposed to give up on me no matter what, no matter how much I messed up.

"I've said it all before and I don't feel like repeating myself, but if you need me to I'll summarize: I don't feel like you've made the right decisions. I feel that unless you can turn around what you've turned into that you're never going to get anywhere important in life. I mean is this all that you want out of life? I mean I've heard rumors about a record deal, but you're not the greatest singer. Do you just want to play co-lyrics to yer husband for the rest of yer life. I thought you'd be out there in ten years felling arrancar and adjuchas alike and gain some much needed respect dis family needs in the Soul Society or something more impressive. If nothing else something that didn't shove you into more news articles in one day than there are brush strokes needed to write out my name."

The fact that he didn't believe in and thought I would become nothing if I didn't choose the path he thought I should really hurt me too. "I'm sorry I've turned into something you don't like." I looked down. "I don't know how to be who you want me to be, because I don't see a change. The rumors are true. I did sign a deal and thanks for the support there. I already know that, but they have faith in me and I'm going to get some training. I never thought I wanted this out of life, but I don't think it's so bad, being adored by millions, being in a position to help people. Honestly I thought the same. I wanted to be Captain like you were, but I don't think that's what I want anymore. I'm sorry. We got married because we love each other. His agency here and manager agreed that we should if he was really serious about me, but for different reason. They don't want him to risk going to court again and jail time for statutory rape. Now what we do isn't illegal. And I mean, we were going to get married anyways. It was only a year away."

"Damn, wish I had a tape recorder right now." He sighed. "Anyway, yer lucky yer mum wants me ta take you home, otherwise I'd be forcing you out of the car right about," we passed by a mile marker, "Now. And for the rest of car ride home we're driving in silence. If you've got an Ipod use it cause I'm turning on the radio." He turned the radio on.

I turned it back down. "I am trying with you. You're afraid to lose me, but if you do, it will be all your fault for not trying. You cannot say I don't try to understand. I always ask. I always try. You're just always difficult.

"I have high standards." He turned the radio back on. "And I said no more talking."

I turned it back off. "Last time I checked, you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"You want me to kick you out of the car, cause I will." He turned it back on.

I turned it back off. "Mom will be mad if you do."

He turned it back on. "I can deal with your angry mum. Besides Mitsu could always just teleport and come get ya."

I turned it back off. "I could beat you home if you threw me out with the way traffic is."

"Brilliant idea, use Shunpo where people can see you."

"I can go soul form."

"Well whatever." He turned it back on. "You want some pizza? I'm hungry. Maybe we'll have family dinner."

"I actually have to go look at that house we're thinking about buying, so that will actually have to wait. Let's just go home so I can get my car."

"All right fine."

The rest of the car ride we were quiet. The radio had been turned back on, so it drowned out the silence. When we arrived, I briefly spoke to my sisters after putting my things in my room and then I was off to meet with our realtor, but first I stopped at Starbucks to get some coffee. On my way back to the car, I noticed a magazine stand and particularly the tabloids. I walked over for a closer look to see that Jin and I made the cover of a couple. They were all talking about our marriage, calling me a cheater and wondering how we got over that. I could only roll my eyes. I hated how they judged us. It was another story that blew me away though.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I said as I picked up the magazine. They taken the picture of me getting out of the pool off Jin's Twitter and questioned whether I was anorexic or not. They called me too thin, all because my ribs were visible. It was ridiculous. I had abs and was fit. That didn't mean there was anything wrong with me. Some people's ribs stick out more than others. It depended on bone structure, but America was too stupid to think about that. And because the majority of the world was fat, they found something abnormal with something that was totally normal.

I put the magazine back, very bothered by what had been said about me. I pulled my phone out to text Jin on the way to the car. I had taken a picture of the article and attached it to the message.

Me: Why do ppl say things so hurtful like tht? I worked hard 2 get ths body back, but it's not good enough 4 thm? What do they want?

Jin: Bby, I'm so sry this was said but I don't want u worryin ab what they want. U do what u want & what makes u happy. I think ur body is incredibly sexy. They're just jealous.

Me: U sure?

Jin: Positive. They gotta have sumthin 2 talk ab. This prob isn't gonna stop either. So this is sumthin u need 2 learn 2 ignore.

We texted all the way to the house in Malibu. I told him about what they were saying about our marriage. He told me just to ignore it and that he planned on clearing up the cheater thing soon. I asked him how but he told me I would see soon.

Our realtor was already there when I arrived and she showed me the house. It was just stunning, 6 bedrooms, 6.5 baths. The Master bedroom had a balcony with an amazing view of the ocean. It was crazy how huge the house was. I mean, I grew up in a big house, bigger than most. But this one was unbelievable. Out back had a pool complete with a hot tub. It had a lovely sitting area that looked on onto the beach and ocean. Just a few steps down from the back was the beach. It was like right there in our back yard. It was different than my parent's house. They sort of live on a cliff and you had to take quite a bit of steps to get down to the beach. Our beach was right there. You could feel the salty breeze just from stepping outside. It was amazing. I loved it completely. I called Jin and he told me he would tell our realtor that we wanted it, but it would take a couple days for him to get down there to sign the paper work. I was happy we were getting a house and was very happy that I would be seeing Jin soon.

The next couple days I had vocal lessons and it was hell. My teacher was very aggressive I guess you could say. I felt like he expected too much of me sometimes. It was really hard and I would have much rather had Jin teaching me. He would have been easy on it, nothing like this guy. He made me cry once and then had like no sympathy for me when I did. He told me I had to straighten up and get this quickly if I wanted to be able to make that demo for the manga in Japan.

After the second day of lessons, I went to pick up Jin from the airport. I was so happy to see him that I ran to him and jumped in his arms. I greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you." I said after I pulled away. "I missed you even if it's only been like a day since I saw you. Really two days, since I only saw you during the morning on the first one."

He smiled. "The point is that it was too long and I missed you too."

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into him, taking in his love for me. It was a very addicting feeling and it had only gotten worse since the Vegas weekend. Our bond felt so much stronger after the wedding. I loved the emotions.

After our little moment, we met our realtor at the house. I wanted Jin to look at it before he actually signed the papers. He had to live there too, so it was important he liked it as well and he did. He signed the papers that she had bought and everything was good to go. Since no one was living there, we were told that we could move in right away. We were putting our house in Torrance up for sell and since Jin really just wanted to get rid of it, he was going to advertise that it was his house. Jin told me I could decorate this house anyway I wanted.

"So this is all ours now." Jin said after the realtor left.

"Uh huh."

"I think we should uh break it in." He said with lustful eyes.

I smiled. "You read my mind." I kissed him. I had been waiting on this since we parted ways in Vegas. It had been hard to keep my hands off on him this long. He was like a drug. I wanted to be as close to him as possible as soon as I could. He felt the same, so it worked and we proceeded to break our new house in….twice.

We went back to my parent's house after to wait on a car to come pick him up for the airport. He thought I would be too upset to drive home given how I acted last time we had to part ways. Apparently over our trip, I had managed to develop an attachment issue with him. I was sure it was only because we had just gotten married and I just wanted to be with him like most newlyweds got to be, but instead he just kept having to leave. I apologized, but he said it was cute and that he secretly felt the same but just wasn't as openly emotional about it like I was.

While we were on our way there, I told him about my mean vocal coach or rather I complained about him. Even though he'd heard it all before after it happened, I told him again. He told me that he was only trying to bring the best out of me. I figured he could have done it a nicer way, but Jin said everyone has a different way of teaching and that was just his way. He asked me if I had improved any and I had slightly. He used that to show me that even if his teaching had a hint of meanness in it, it was effective and he was probably right. That didn't mean I had to enjoy the lessons though.

Jin wasn't able to stay long when we got to the house. His flight would leave soon. I said goodbye and he made me stay inside while he went outside to wait for the car.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jin walked outside and started to light up a cigarette, but was stopped by someone calling him out.

"You cowardly little weasel." Gin said from behind him.

Jin turned around. "Excuse me."

"What's the matter? Didn't have the balls to confront the old man of the family for the girl's hand in marriage so you go and extort my wife? Real brave of you Akashi." He said the part sarcastically.

"I would have been wasting my time, because you would have said no." He smirked. "You can ask Pai about my balls. She spends plenty of time with them."

"That wouldn't have stopped you before. If Pai-chan's worth fighting for then you gotta keep at it. Persistence would've won me over just so ya know. And are you looking for a fight, cause I'll give you one you won't forget."

"I wanted to get married and I wanted to do it then. That was the best way and it got done. Now she's mine, even got my name on her." He laughed a little. "You know if you fight me, she will take my side right?"

"You wanna be responsible for tearing this family apart," He held up his hand and beckoned Jin forward to provoke him, "go ahead make my day."

"I won't be responsible for tearing it apart. Unlike you, I want Paizley to be happy. You're the one chasing me down and calling me out because you can't accept that your innocent little girl got married."

"Oh I can accept it just fine, but a real man asks the father for the daughter's hand in marriage, not the mother, you get me? You got no guts. You talk the talk, but I doubt you can walk the walk."

"I asked you a long time ago and you said told me to cut my hair and that shit and I did! You never said anything. You never let up so I gave up and did things my way. You tried to take her from me. You tried to put me in jail. Now I made it where you can't take her away. And I got plenty of guts, but like I said I care about Pai, taking a shot at her dad isn't going to make anything better no matter how bad I want to beat you down for putting her through so much hell."

"You want to." He tilted his head back. "Take your best shot. I dare you."

Jin was about tired of all of Gin's crap, so he threw a punch. Gin caught it in his palm and took an underhand punch to Jin. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach having the wind knocked out of him.

"Aw c'mon yer dat plastered from one little tap. I coulda blown yer innards out of yer ass with da strength I have." Gin teased but seen the defiance in Jin's eyes. "I like dat look in yer eye though. You wanna still go at it." He took a step back. "Come on, I'm right here Mr. Big Shot Rock Star."

Jin swung at him again but Gin dodged and then swept his leg down, tripping Jin and then hit his head.

"You got guts. I didn't think you'd come at me a second time." He stepped to the side. "You wanna go for round three?"

Jin took another swing, completely missing the ex captain.

"Ara, ara, some fight ya got in ya boy." He looked at the house. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi." And looked back at Jin who couldn't see the Kido. "You never mind that. Now then," Jin only saw Gin's arm twitch and the next thing he knew Gin was standing in front of him and he was bleeding from his mouth. "I'm holding back considerably just so ya know. I could've easily punched yer head off just now."

Jin wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. "I hope you're willing to pay for that." He lunged at him again, determined to get one good shot in, but Gin sidestepped him at the last second.

"Eh, Raina can patch ya up like she always does no fees required. So you wanna go another round or are ya done, cause I dare say you've got guts for goin at least dis long."

"I'm not done. I wanna hit you." He said through his teeth and tried again.

Gin drove his knee into Jin's stomach and then lifted his leg up to high to kick him in the chin causing considerable whiplash. "I'm surprised your neck isn't broken after a strike like dat." He laughed a little. "Yer lucky I know how to hold myself back." He held his arms up. "You wanna hit me, go right ahead, it ain't gonna do ya any good." Jin didn't even hesitate in taking a punch, but it felt like he hit a brick wall. He pulled away shaking his hand with his knuckles bleeding.

Gin didn't show any indication that he had even been hit. "Told ya it wouldn't do ya any good."

"What the fuck are you made of?"

"Reishi."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Exactly what it translates to in English: spirit particles. All souls from de Soul Society are from dere. Ya see when two souls go at it de weaker one is overturned by da stronger presence. You can't injure me no matter how hard you try." He clapped, but not sarcastically. "But I give ya credit for finally havin da guts ta stand up ta me. You know how ta stand yer ground and for dat now you have my respect. Dat will be de one thing I don't hate about you. Now let me go get Raina. If anyone asks: you fell."

Paizley came outside after Jin not texting her back or anything. She was texting him from inside the house, because he made her wait in there. "OH MY GOSH! What happened?!" She rushed to Jin's side and looks back at Gin. "What did you do?"

"I fell." Jin answered. Paizley looked at him, confused.

"Aw what's a matter." He slapped Jin on the back, but in a way that was friendly. "Too ashamed to admit dat ya tried ta take me on and lost?" He looked at Paizley. "Yer husband's got guts." He gave her a quick hug and said in her ear. "Take care okay?"

Paizley was puzzled. "Are you two friends now?"

"He's got my respect now." He looked back at Jin. "Do your best not to lose it." He went back inside.

**Paizley's POV**

I was so confused. "What happened here exactly? The truth."

"He begged me to fight, so we did. And I lost." He said the last part in a way like he didn't want to admit it.

"He asked to fight you?"

Jin got up off the ground. "Yeah, but it's ok. I wanted to. Tired of his shit, you know?"

"So are you two good now?"

He laughed slightly. "Probably not, but at least he thinks I'm a man now. I guess he wants someone who will fight for you and I will, even if the odds are stacked against me."

I smiled. "He said you have his respect though, so that's a step up from where you were."

"I don't understand him. I don't exactly understand how that got his respect."

"It's probably best you don't try to understand my dad, because it will drive you crazy. But you must have some sort of understanding, because you lied to me for some reason."

"He told me to say I fell, so I wanted to show him that I could be trusted. And then he turned it around on me. But I would have told you later what really happened if he hadn't of done that."

I smiled slightly. "Here." I placed my hand over his mouth and his injuries healed up.

"How did you do that? I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, they're Raina's powers. Empathic mimicry. If someone is with a certain range and their powers are tied to their emotions, I can tap into them. It has its limits though, like I have to know what the power is in order to use it."

Jin took his hand and slung it over the top of his head, gesturing that what I just said went completely over his head and I just laughed.

"Ignorance is bliss." He said right before his car pulled up.

"Oh, you got to leave now." My mood dropped almost instantly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know and I will miss you too, but I'll be back soon. Tour is almost over and then I'm yours."

"Forever?"

He smiled. "You know it."

He kissed me and left. I went back inside and tried not to dwell on it.

The next day, the movers came to get our stuff to the new house. I had Raina oversee all of it, because I had dreaded vocal lessons. It was long and grueling. After I was finally finished, I stopped by the new house to make sure everything went smoothly. When I walked inside, everything was in its place and the entire house had been decorated. It would have taken weeks of work to get everything how I had envisioned it in my head and it was done in a day, all thanks to Raina and her amazing powers. She had done everything that needed to be done. It was completely livable now. All my clothes and everything I had taken to my parents to stay over the summer was already hear as well, ready for me to stay the first night. She said she knew that had had a rough day and wanted to do this for me. She said I deserved a break. She had even ordered Thai for us for dinner.

After we ate, I lay down on the couch and put my head in Raina's lap.

"I'm so stressed." I said as she rubbed my head. "I have to record that demo soon and I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it well enough. I feel like everyone is counting on me for this. They have such high hopes and this is my first time out. I can't mess this up."

"You're going to be fine, just relax and believe in yourself."

"Are you saying that as in you _know_ I'm going to be fine or as my sister?"

"As your sister. Just relax."

I sighed. "Easier said than done. I have a photo shoot tomorrow. They need pictures of me for a portfolio. I don't even know how to model."

"I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll coach you."

"Thank you so much." I rose up and hugged her. "And thank you again for this. It's ready for my first night, too bad I got to spend it alone." I got slightly depressed thinking about how my first night in my new house would not be spent with my husband.

"Well, I know I can't replace him, but I can stay her with you tonight. It would be easier anyways, since I'm going with you tomorrow."

I smiled at her sentiment. "I'd like that." I yawned. "I'm so tired. Let's go to bed."

We went upstairs, got ready for bed and slipped in the huge bed in the master bedroom. I lay there and thought about Jin, about our new life together as husband and wife. I missed him like crazy. Doing all this without him was really hard. I felt like I needed him now more than I ever had. I wondered if it was normal to need your new husband like I felt I needed Jin. It wasn't like this before the Vegas trip. That tripped changed my whole life. It changed me. I wondered how normal it was, but only for a second and then I realized how silly it was. Of course it was normal. I loved him and we had just gotten married. He was the only thing I needed now.


End file.
